


Matryoshka II [El fénix]

by AkiraHilar



Series: Matryoshka's World [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Competition, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 380,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, bajo la tutela del pentacampeón Víctor Nikiforov, buscará retornar el oro a Rusia, y acabar con la mala racha de su carrera en esta temporada. Para ello deberá enfrentar al tricampeón Yuuri Katsuki, quien como entrenador de Minami Kenjirou quiere recuperar el oro para Japón, aún si eso significa enfrentarse con lo pendiente dos años atrás.





	1. Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

En el amor no hay un solo culpable, ni una sola víctima.

…

Aquella banca abandonada en el camino del parque, tapizaba de suave escarcha, había escuchado la historia más absurda sobre el amor, la cobardía humana y la incomunicación.

…

¿Por qué si el amor era tan fuerte siempre se acababa?

…

Le hizo el amor y le regaló de nuevo su alma, por si lo había olvidado.

…

Tu vida es un desastre, Víctor, te has alejado de la gente que te quiere, te has alejado de lo que quieres, ¡te has desenamorado de ti mismo!

…

Porque, ante los ojos de Yuri, preferían dejar el amor que recibían y destruirlo en el proceso. Eran cobardes para pelear, eran cobardes para cuidar.

…

Jamás aceptaría, su amor estaba condenado con nada más nacer.

…

¿Quién no se equivocó de joven, Yuri?

…

Así que mira las heridas de tus pies y recuerda cuantas veces más se han herido, y cuántas más cicatrizados. Miralas con orgullo, porque eres fuerte, bellamente fuerte.

...

Amar no se trata de sólo ver la vida al lado de esa persona. Es una constante toma de decisiones, y se trata de escoger de entre muchas posibilidades, lo que más enciende a tu corazón.

…

Amar no era suficiente… ¿realmente era así? Una parte de él aún deseaba creer lo contrario. Aun con los pedazos rotos clavados en sus manos.

…

¿Qué se necesita para revivir como el fénix?

…

Y llovió. Llovió devoción, llovió dolor, llovió amor.

…

No se trató de amor, nunca lo fue, el amor sobraba. Se trató de voluntad, de la falta de ella.

Porque para mí el amor es una fuerza que se alimenta de la voluntad.

…

No iba a cambiar que todo había sido en vano, que todo su amor no alcanzó.

…

Aún con el amor que sabía existía en él, estaban los estragos de las cosas que había ocurrido, de las palabras que dijeron y dejaron de decirse, del frío de la ausencia y la rabia de la decepción.

…

¡La fuerza, el fuego, el amor está dentro de cada uno de ustedes!

…

Se requeriría más cosas que con amor no se iban a solucionar…

…

El miedo había podido más que el amor.

… la culpa es la excusa más cobarde que un hombre puede usar para no hacer lo que debe hacer.

…

Después de todo, el amor no tiene que morir, solo transformarse.

…

Amor no era estar en el hielo, amor era estar juntos, dentro o fuera de él.

…

Si hay amor, la etiqueta que quieras ponerle en la relación es irrelevante. Al final, por mucho que los humanos queramos dividir y estigmatizar el amor, solo hay uno. Solo existe un amor, solo hay una forma de amar, y miles de formas de expresarlo.

Ágape.

…

¿Podrá el tiempo apagar las llamas del fénix?

¿O encenderlas…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado aquí sin haber leído a la primera parte de este fic, te invito a hacerlo. Puedes conseguirlo en mi perfil, bajo el nombre Matryoshka [Las cenizas]. Todo lo que está escrito en esta hoja, es parte de esas cenizas que se han esparcidos y han empezado a encenderse.
> 
> Si ya me sigues desde la primera parte del fic: ¡gracias! Quise hacer esta recopilación para recordar todo lo que han pasado nuestros personajes, todo lo que han tenido que superar, las lágrimas que derramamos juntos, las sonrisas que nos dibujaron a todos. El día que Víctor se vio en el espejo, el día que Yuri lloró frente a la tumba, el día que Yuuri se rompió.
> 
> Estamos a ocho días del siguiente nivel.


	2. Interludio 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Sofia Cujia, que cumple años mañana, a los miembros del grupo de lectores de facebook, a Shary por el diseño de la portada, a Jessica Moraless por el bellísimo art que me regaló por el inicio de la segunda temporada y a KonniDattebayo por el bellisimo video que le hizo al fic. Mil gracias a todos. 
> 
> Matryoshka Opening gracias a Konni: https://youtu.be/vr7tIjLVFFI?list=PLSELFIpzeqD42xxBrEEKMyugCqnlHnB-p

Minami esperó con ansias esas nacionales. Distintas a las anteriores, donde había ganado siendo su primer año senior, se enfrentaría con un Yuuri Katsuki quien había ganado la plata en el Grand Prix Final y marcado su primer récord mundial. Se enfrentaría al real Yuuri que había visto desde que era un niño, cuyo talento desborda y cuyo patinaje le inspiraba. Y no le decepcionó. Eros sedujo a todo el público mientras Yuuri se movía con gracia en la pista y transmitía todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Yuri on Ice hizo que el público temblara de emoción cuando su mano no señaló a su entrenador, quien se encontraba ausente, sino al público. Yuuri ganó con facilidad las nacionales, del mismo modo que las regionales, y esta vez, sí miro su programa corto donde usó el traje inspirado en uno de los anteriores.

Recibió una mirada amable de Yuuri, y él se sintió en las nubes.

Y al compartir de nuevo el podio con él teniendo una plata, quiso hacerlo a nivel internacional. Quiso compartir el podio con Yuuri en el mundo.

—¡Yuuri! —Corrió por el pasillo para alcanzarlo, al verlo aún con la medalla de oro en su cuello, pero intentando hacer algo con su móvil. Se detuvo al estar frente a él, azorado por la carrera, y no pudo evitar sonreírle con orgullo y emoción—. ¡Felicidades por tu nuevo oro!

—Gracias Minami —respondió con suavidad.

—Eso… ¡eso estuvo magnífico! ¡Tu Eros fue llevado a otro nivel! ¡Era como ver a algo sublime en la pista! ¡Y Yuri on Ice! ¡Y cuando clavaste el flip cua…!

—Oh, espera un momento, Minami. —Lo detuvo, por el sonido del teléfono. Minami asintió y lo esperó, mientras Yuuri se alejaba.

Logró escuchar el nombre de Víctor y miró el rostro de Yuuri transformado de felicidad mientras le hablaba. Estaban hablando en inglés, él podía entenderlo, pero prefirió aprovechar para entretenerse revisando las redes y recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus padres y su hermano. Sonrió sobrecogido mientras respondía y cuando volvió a subir la mirada Yuuri volvía con él.

—Lo siento… era Víctor.

—Oh cierto, pensé estaría aquí.

—No puede, está en las nacionales rusas. —Minami había olvidado eso, pero la expresión de Yuuri no parecía molesta por la ausencia. Por el contrario, estaba feliz, mirando su móvil—. Estoy emocionado… —le dijo, con la voz temblandole como si aguantara una risa—. Usará el traje con el que marcó el récord del programa corto hace tres años. ¡Amo ese traje! y el programa es uno de los mejores, me mostró los cambios que hizo con la música, ¡son increíbles! Estoy seguro que sorprenderá a todos...

Minami no pudo evitar notar la felicidad de Yuuri, su creciente emoción y admiración hacia Víctor con la idea de que Víctor volvía a competir. Se preguntó si esa era la misma cara que ponía cuando estaba frente a él.

—Yuuri. —Lo llamó, provocando que levantara su mirada. Con nuevas energías cerró sus puños frente a su pecho y le juró—. ¡Pronto competiremos en el GPF! ¡Ya verás! ¡Sólo espérame!

Yuuri le dio por respuesta una sonrisa. Todo lo que necesitó.

Minami entrenó duro para la siguiente temporada, esperando poder lograr un lugar en el Grand Prix Final. Sabía que la tenía difícil, el nivel de los competidores era alto, pero como Yuuri ya lo había logrado, no habían razones para pensar que era un imposible. Entrenó más horas que en el anterior, perfeccionó el Toe Loop Cuádruple para la rutina. Escogió una canción movida y con ayuda de su entrenadora, decidió la coreografía para sus presentaciones. De nuevo, usó un traje que era un homenaje a uno de los primeros de Yuuri. Cuando presentó su programa con ritmos tecnos vestido como Matrix, más de uno aplaudió la elección.

El que ganara Yuuri el mundial de esa temporada anterior había llenado de orgullo los ojos de Japón, y había puesto a toda la sociedad con la mirada en sus patinadores. Pronto comenzó a hacerse cada vez más famoso el deporte, mientras llegaban las revelaciones desde Rusia, donde Yuuri se había mudado para entrenar al lado de Víctor y el equipo Ruso.

Minami seguía de cerca todas las publicaciones. Había agregado a Víctor, a Yuri, incluso a Mila y a Georgi para obtener más posibilidades de ver a Yuuri. Cada uno de ellos subían fotos con él y Yuuri lucía feliz, como si viviera un sueño. Víctor iba más allá, no conformarse con fotografías en la pista sino en su vida diaria, como aquella que le tomó mientras Yuuri dormía un domingo en la mañana, o compartiendo ambos una manta para el frío, también fotos de Yuuri solamente en un puente de San Petersburgo con una noche que parecía una mañana.

En todas las fotografías que subía a sus instagram, estaba patente el tema que Yuuri había escogido para esa temporada: Sukha, la felicidad trascendental y verdadera. Así que no fue sorprendente cuando al encontrarse en las eliminatorias del Grand Prix se viera la bellísima presentación de Yuuri, vestido con un traje con influencia hindú, en color azul, cubriéndolo entre pedreria y celestes. Pese a que no logró llegar al podio, disfruto cada minuto de sus presentaciones sintiéndose atragantado con tanta belleza y perfección.

Allí, vio a Yuuri deslizarse con velocidad hacia la salida, donde Víctor lo esperaba para abrazarlo. Como a Víctor no le tocaba competir allí y de hecho ya había asegurado su pase al Grand Prix Final en el Skate Canada y la Copa China, solo estaba como su entrenador allí. Yuuri ganó el bronce, tras no poder con la coreografía y experiencia de Christofer, que en esa temporada iba con todo desde el inicio, tras su derrota en la temporada anterior. Aun así, ya había asegurado su participación con el oro del Skate América.

—¡Yuuri! —Corrió hacia él, para felicitarlo. No había podido lograrlo, pero no pensaba rendirse. La otra temporada, de seguro, estaría en el podio con él—. ¡Eso fue maravilloso! ¡Amo tu traje! ¡Quiero uno igual!

—Oh, gracias Minami. Felicidades también por entrar a la serie Grand Prix.

—¿Verdad que su traje es lo mejor? ¡Yuuri decía que era muy llamativo! —Minami asintió efusivamente a las palabras de Víctor, que emocionado y orgulloso mantenía su mano posesivamente sobre la cintura de Yuuri, cosa que él no dejó de notar.

—Victor insistió en hacerlo así de brillante... —dijo en tono avergonzado. Minami no pudo evitar encantarse con esa expresión.

—Oh Yuuri, ya debemos ir a la rueda de prensa. —Le avisó, jalándolo para llevárselo con él. Yuuri se negó y le pidió unos minutos con Minami—. Bien, te espero allá, cariño.

Víctor no tardó en robarle un pequeño beso de los labios pese a la mirada seria de su pareja. Yuuri parecía no acostumbrarse a las muestras en público, o quizás le daba vergüenza con Minami, aunque a este podía importarle menos. Era feliz de ver a Yuuri feliz.

—¡Sé que podrás ganar el oro en esta temporada! —Exclamó emocionado. Si Yuuri hacía esos dos programas con mayor perfección, junto a todas las emociones que transmitía su rostro lleno de felicidad, podría ganar.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Víctor estará compitiendo y sus programas son bellísimos.

—Love & Live. —Mencionó Minami, con sus ojos brillantes y Yuuri se llenó de rojo—. Está inspirado en ti, ¿cómo no iban a ser así? Pero sé que puedes ganarle, ¡ánimo Yuuri!

Yuuri le volvió a sonreír. No pudieron hablar más porque tuvo que ir a la rueda de prensa, vestido con la chamarra de Japón y representando a su país dignamente, mientras era acogido bajo el brazo de Víctor Nikiforov, el orgulloso hombre que se sentía en la cima por tenerlo a su lado. Minami sabía que tenía razones para estarlo, en su lugar estaría igual. Decidió seguir la temporada y prepararse para las nacionales, mientras Yuuri avanzaba por el oro.

Ciertamente, los programas de Víctor fueron preciosos y sus trajes eran otra forma de demostrar su belleza. De hecho, fue mencionado como uno de los mejores trajes de la temporada, en un rojo brillante y ajustado que delineaba su cuerpo y se degradaba hasta volverse en blanco cuando llegaba a su hombro y cuello, lleno de brillantes. Era la muestra de la pasión y la infinita felicidad que Víctor sentía por la presencia de Yuuri en su vida. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Víctor no alcanzó el podio, y Yuuri se llevó el oro, ante la sorpresa de todos.

La prensa en Japón se llenó de titulares ante el inesperado triunfo de Yuuri. Frases como: el alumno venció al maestro, fueron trending topic en todas las redes. Minami estaba exaltado, le desbordaba ver a Yuuri llorar de felicidad mientras recibía el oro y los fans empezaron a teorizar sobre las repercusiones que podría tener en la pareja el cambio de las competencias.

En la exhibición, Yuuri y Víctor se encargaron de acallar cualquier rumor con la preciosa presentación del Tango de Roxanne. Desbordaron sensualidad, amor y pasión mientras se seducen mutuamente en la pista y dejaba a más de uno convertido en fuegos. Los rumores en Japón callaron, pero a nivel internacional era otra cosa. Todos esperaron ansiosos las olimpiadas donde Minami no podría competir pero que Yuuri había ganado dignamente su pase para representar a Japón.

No fue sorpresa que volviera a ganarse la plata en las nacionales, pero lejos de rendirse, Minami sentía que cada vez lo tenía más cerca. Esperó con ansias las olimpiadas, pero Yuuri no pudo participar por la ligera lesión que sufrió en su tobillo cuando estaba en las prácticas. Se volvieron a encontrar en el mundial, donde tampoco pudo compartir el podio con él.

Otra temporada acabó, e inició una nueva a los pocos meses. Distintos al año anterior, Yuuri no fue a Japón, alegando que Víctor había decidido iniciar sus entrenamientos tan pronto pudo recuperarse de la lesión del mundial y no tendría tiempo. Aunque entendió, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la posibilidad de no ver a Yuuri siquiera en uno de los festivales. Tuvo que conformarse y tomar aquello como impulso para prepararse para la nueva competencia.

De nuevo, buscó agregar un nuevo salto a su repertorio y práctico incansablemente un nuevo combo, el que Yuuri solía clavar. Se preparó para verlo, pero cuando lo vio emerger del pasillo en el Skate Canada, vestido con un traje ajustado a su cuerpo, chispeado de azules y violetas en un degradado y un pantalón azul oscuro bajo ella, supo que Yuuri, de nuevo, iba a vencer.

La seguridad con la que se movió en el escenario, con el tema de la adoración, conmovía a cualquiera. Su rostro mostraba cuánto amor expresaba, cuánta devoción había. A la salida, Víctor lo esperó y lo vistió con la chamarra, esperando su turno de competir con el programa corto. Era casi un acto simbólico verle la chaqueta rusa de las olimpiadas que lo vistió en japón, cuando sin poder competir fue a recibir a Víctor a la salida, a sabiendas de que se había llevado el oro a Rusia.

Sería difícil ganar en esa competición, considerando que Víctor y Yuuri competían en ella. Pero Minami se esforzó y dio todo en su programa, bailando y animándose con la posibilidad de al menos alcanzar el bronce. Fue sorpresivo que su programa quedará por encima del programa corto de Víctor, al final, cuando la tabla apareció y sus ojos miraron con estupor lo que consideró lo imposible.

Vencer a Víctor aunque fuera solo en un programa, había significado mucho para él. Aun cuando estaba en el quinto lugar.

Para el programa libre, Minami iba con todo. Estaba dispuesto a encender las llamas de la pasión en el estadio, para luchar por ese puesto en el podio, aún cuando sabía que las posibilidades de que Víctor repuntara eran demasiado grandes. Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse; esa pequeña victoria podría significar mucho para Minami, quien siempre había tenido que conformarse con estar bajos los rusos. Esa victoria era un hito en su vida como profesional. Era un logro imposible de apagar.

Pero…

—¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó inquieto, en el pasillo. Todos los patinadores se encontraban en la misma situación, mientras J.J regresaba tras haber preguntado como estaba Víctor.

Aunque no tuviera que competir, había decidido ir para ver por sí mismo la "competencia" de esa temporada. Tras el accidente de Víctor, JJ había corrido con los paramédicos y había estado movilizándose, sin saber qué hacer.

Aunque todos querían vencer a la leyenda del patinaje, la verdad nadie esperaba un final así. Yuuri no aparecía en el pasillo, Yuri Plisetsky estaba frente a la puerta, pálido como un papel. Guang Hong y Minami estaban a varios metros de ellos, mientras que Phichit, apoyado contra la pared, esperaba impaciente por la respuesta y Celestino estaba de un lado a otro con la federación.

Todos estaban preocupados por Víctor, pero evidentemente, también por Yuuri. Si la ISU declaraba que debían patinar tras eso, ninguno se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo.

Justamente eso fue lo que ISU decidió.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —gruñó Guang Hong, con la mandíbula trabada y sus extremidades temblando—. ¿Cómo vamos a patinar después de esto? Deberían cancelar el evento y hacerlo mañana… Todavía tengo el estómago mal.

Minami no supo qué decir, no creía poder ejecutar un sólo salto después de lo que había visto. Phichit estaba tenso, la dureza de su rostro no mejoraba la situación y más bien la hacía más difícil de controlar. Celestino llegó para hablarle y a pesar de la calma que había en Phichit, sus ojos no dejaban la severidad.

—Si Yuuri no patina, tampoco yo lo haré —dijo Phichit, mirando con una seriedad implacable a su entrenador.

—¡No puedes hacer esto, Phichit!

—Sí puedo. Y lo haré. Sé que la AST entenderá.

—¡Pero Pichit...!

—Yo también me niego a participar si Yuuri decide no hacerlo. —Se apuntó Guang Hong, tomando valor de la seguridad con la que Phichit hablaba. Minami no tardó en unirse a ellos.

—¡Yo también! Yuuri seguro no podría patinar así, ¡no es justo que lo obliguemos! ¡Para nadie es secreto lo importante que es Víctor para él!

—Chicos, —Minami los miró a ambos, con una sonrisa agradecida—, seguro que Yuuri estará contento de saber su apoyo.

La puerta por fin se abrió. La Voz de Plisetsky se escuchó y los tres patinadores voltearon hacia el origen de su voz, donde pudieron ver la figura de Yuuri emerger de la puerta. Lo vieron abrazar a su compañero ruso y Minami sintió el nudo en la garganta.

Eso debía solo significar una cosa…

Tras el abrazó, Yuuri se separó y caminó con decisión en medio del pasillo, sin dirigirles la mirada. Minami notó el momento en que un preocupado Celestino se acercó para saber lo que sucedía, y si estaba enterado de la decisión de la ISU con respecto a la competición. Yuuri respondió con un simple: Terminemos pronto con esto. Los tres patinadores pudieron entender que Yuuri pensaba aceptar la orden, y aunque no se sintieran listo para hacer lo mismo, acataron.

Yuuri rompió un récord, callándoles la boca a todos, pero estaba tan fuera de sí que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando lo vieron correr con ansiedad, queriendo ir tras la ambulancia. Phichit lo había llevado a la enfermería, para calmarlo, y los demás no sabían mucho sobre qué hacer en ese momento. La competencia en sí se sentía anómala.

Para Minami, fue claro que Yuuri estaba mal, muy mal. Después de haber visto de cerca las tantas veces que Yuuri era feliz al lado de Víctor, podía darse una idea de cuánto debía estar sufriendo por lo sucedido. Después de competir y perder estrepitosamente, no pudo prestarle mucha atención a ese hecho cuando su preocupación por Yuuri era mayor. No podía creer que Yuuri hubiera logrado no solo patinar, sino ganar y romper un récord en semejante situación. Lo admiraba por eso, al mismo tiempo que le aterraba.

En el baño, se lavó la cara que aún sentía tiesa y se miró al espejo, con la mirada apagada. La frustración de no saber cómo ayudar a Yuuri ni qué hacer le estaba pasando factura, y no creía poder soportar a esperar a que algo saliera en las redes. En ese momento, Yuri apareció. Minami lo miró mientras se dirigía a los urinarios y luego se acercaba al lavamano, para limpiarse. Su rostro también parecía de piedra.

Se animó a preguntar. Crazo error.

Cuando se acercó, intentando atraparlo al ver que no respondía a su llamado, Yuri volteó solo para empujarlo contra el lavado.

—Cállate. —Exigió, con la mirada empequeñecida y una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo quiero saber como está Yuuri y Vic…!

—Te dije que te calles. ¡Eres tan escandaloso! —Yuri caminó, hasta atraparlo contra el lavado. Su presencia intimidante había aumentado a causa de su altura—. Deja a Yuuri en paz, siempre estás como una maldita mosca persiguiendolo. Ni siquiera mereces que te acerques… ¿Dónde está tu oro?

Minami lo miró con asombro y la sensación de una puñalada en su vientre. Yuri le miró con desprecio antes de separarse y abandonarlo en aquel baño.

No se pudo acercar esa vez, no logró llegar al GPF pese a haber ganado el bronce en la anterior competición, porque su lugar en el Skate Canada no le dio los puntos. Apretó su garganta y tuvo que conformarse con ver en televisión las nuevas competiciones de Yuuri, donde contra todo pronóstico, llegó al GPF y ganó el oro nuevamente. Se apareció en las nacionales, pero no pudo acercarse al verlo tan cerrado y distante. No se atrevió tampoco a buscarlo, pero en los Cuatros Continentes decidió que haría un esfuerzo.

Para su mala fortuna, Yuri estaba allí, cercándolo. Le hablaba o lo miraba mientras Yuuri esperaba sentado su turno, con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos. Solo en un momento en que logró escabullirse y notar que Yuri no estaba allí, pudo acercarse para saludarlo. Yuuri se retiró los audífonos y le devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo sigue, Víctor? —Minami preguntó, con voz baja, tan baja que parecía arrepentirse de haber interrogado.

—Se encuentra bien. Se está recuperando. Gracias por preguntar.

Para Minami, sonó a esas frases que su padre solía decir a los pacientes: impersonales, vacías, inciertas. Yuuri no se quedó por mucho tiempo, le pasó una mano en su hombro y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Con la garganta trabada, lo miró irse, antes de sentir un nuevo empujón de Yuri que lo arrojó contra la pared. Minami observó los ojos de Yuri hecho llamas. Su garganta volvió a llenarse de piedra y ahora, contrario a la otra vez, la molestia habló más rápido que el miedo.

—¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?

—Te dije que dejaras en paz a Yuuri. —La voz de Yuri contenía una amenaza latente que Minami rechazó. Hizo una mueca y caminó como si fuera a dirigirse a Yuuri, pero un brazo de Yuri lo retuvo y volvió a pegarlo contra la pared. Minami no dudó en responderle con rabia a eso ojos verdes mientras le sujetaba la muñeca que lo estaba deteniendo—. ¿Qué parte de "no te acerques" no entiendes, enano? Yuuri no tiene tiempo para perder contigo.

—¡Que me lo diga él!

—Nunca lo hará, es tan imbécil como para fingir que le importa saludarte para quedar bien. —Minami abrió sus ojos, con una nueva puñalada—. Dejalo en paz. Yuuri es ahora de Rusia. No te necesita a tí, me tiene a mí. —Yuri volvió a acercarse, con su sombra cirniéndose sobre él. Minami jamás le apartó la mirada, como si la altura no pudiera intimidarle—. ¿O crees que mereces estar a su lado? ¿Dónde está tu oro?

—¡Lo tendré! —Lo empujó con sus brazos, aunque pudo hacer con la figura alta y corpulenta de Yuri, en comparación. Yuri se rió como si se tratara una broma y se ajustó de nuevo la chaqueta, después de soltarlo—. Tendré el oro. ¡Ya lo verás!

—No mi oro, enano. —Escupió a sus pies—. No mi oro.

Minami miró la espalda de Yuri alejarse, con el enojo atrapado. Pero fue peor al notar que era él quien estaba en la espalda de Yuuri mientras esperaba los anuncios. Era él quien estaba cerca, y al que Yuuri miraba. Era él quien, parecía, tener la atención de Yuuri. La atención que Yuuri se negaba a darle al resto.

Los cuatros continentes acabaron, sin ninguna medalla para Minami. El mundial llegó y no pudo asistir, pero lejos de desanimarse, tomó aquello y los enfrentamientos con Yuri como un impulso.

Se esforzó. Practicó más horas que nunca, desarrolló su programa con ayuda de Leo y le pidió ayuda para perfeccionarlo. Le pidió a su entrenadora que lo ayudará a mejorar sus elementos. No dejó de ver los videos de Yuuri para poder captar nuevos saltos para agregar a su coreografía. Yuuri volvería a competir, ya lo había dicho. Su tema Sueños era un indicativo de que estaba al menos mejor. O eso aparentaba…

No hubo competencia de la serie del Grand Prix que compartiera con Yuuri, y mientras Yuuri avanzó sin problemas a la final, él no pudo hacerlo pese a haber ganado su primer oro en el Trofeo de Francia. Y esto solo porque se negó a desanimarse tras haber quedado por debajo del podio en su anterior competición y quiso demostrarse a sí mismo y a todos que si era posible cumplir su sueño. Ahora con su primer oro internacional, Minami se sintió con la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a Yuri y pelear su lugar al lado de Yuuri, como su compañero, compatriota y sí, para él, su amigo.

Aprovechando que Yuuri competiría en la NHK, fue hasta el estadio para verlo, pero de nuevo Yuri estaba allí, cortándole el espacio, mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir intentándolo? —le dijo cuando Yuuri ya tomaba su lugar para patinar.

—Ya tengo un oro. ¡Quítate y déjame hablar con él! —Yuri rodó los ojos y le miró como si fuera algo insignificante.

—¿Por el trofeo de Francia? ¿Ese minúsculo logro? ¡Nunca estarás a su altura!

Le miró por encima de su hombro, despreciándolo.

Yuuri había acabado, y cuando intentó acercarse sintió el brazo de Yuri empujándolo para ser él quien se acercara. Minami de nuevo quedó relegado, mirando como Yuuri seguía al ruso hasta el Kiss and Cry y recibía las puntuaciones que a esas alturas, para nadie era sorpresa.

Después de eso, tuvo que conformarse con enviar su regalo de cumpleaños por correo y esperar las nacionales, donde Yuuri no se presentó. Envió unas disculpas a la JSF y nadie mencionó lo ocurrido, los medios no tardaron en teorizar su ausencia y enlazarla con la ausencia de Víctor, que ya era demasiado elocuente. Minami, quien estaba siguiendo de cerca su carrera, había tenido la esperanza de encontrarlo allí después de que ganara la medalla de oro en GPF. No le quedó de otra que esperar hasta los cuatro continentes, donde estaba seguro de que daría lo mejor, que daría lo máximo de sí para que Yuuri volteara sus ojos a él y le diera un espacio a acercarse. Para decirle que estaba con él, en el único lenguaje que parecía que entendería: el patinaje.

Sin embargo, la competencia en los cuatro continentes fue atroz. JJ, Seung-Gil, Phichit y Guang Hong, no eran contrincantes fáciles de superar. Y Yuuri, sin problema alguno, les había ganado a todos, incluso a JJ que hasta el momento mantenía la hegemonía de las medallas doradas en esa competición. Cuando Minami intentó acercarse de nuevo la imponente figura de Yuri estaba allí, atravesada en su espacio de visión. El japonés comenzó a sentirse frustrado, sin comprender porqué estaba allí, porque debía seguir a Yuuri, y porqué no le dejaba acercarse.

—Yo creo que le gusta. —Fue la simple respuesta de Leo, cuando el comentario surgió en la cena. Minami casi se atragantó con su camarón, mientras que Guang Hong sacaba una carcajada animada.

—Creo que Maria Laura te tiene mal. ¿En serio? —Replicó el competidor de China y Leo arrugó sus gruesas cejas.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! No es que lo haya leído en un fic.

—Hay mil fics de ellos dos siendoles infieles a Víctor, pero por favor, es Yuuri.

—No digo que sea correspondido. —Hizo una mueca, mientras veía a Seung-Gil a lo lejos, comiendo en soledad—. Es solo qué… ¿por qué más seria?

A ninguno se le ocurría otra idea. La palidez de Minami era evidencia de lo mal que le había caído la posibilidad. Yuuri jamás se fijaría en él, estaba enamorado de Víctor.

¿Pero dónde estaba Víctor?

Se quedó en silencio, tratando de no pensar de más en aquella posibilidad absurda que Leo había dejado sobre la mesa. Pronto fue Guang Hong, que con su forma de ser tan amigable, pasó una mano por su brazo para atraer su atención y tranquilizarlo.

—Pues, creo que solo debes dejar de tenerle miedo a Plisetsky y meterte de lleno. Si lo haces frente a Yuuri, Yuuri no dejaría que Plisetsky te haga nada.

—Eso es cierto, solo fijate como hace Phichit. Plisetsky no puede hacer nada para evitar que Phichit se acerque cuando quiere. —Leo coincidió, mientra se llevaba la bebida a los labios—. Solo enfrentalo estando Yuuri allí.

—Yuuri siempre te ha dejado estar cerca, te aprecia, Minami. No dejes que Plisetsky se entrometa.

—Además, ¿con que cara pide el oro? No ha tenido un oro desde hace años.

Minami tomó el consejo. Todavía tendría una oportunidad, al día siguiente serían las exhibiciones tras la victoria de Yuuri y su merecido oro. Sin embargo, al ver a Yuuri caminando por el pasillo y cuando pensó que podría acercarse, algo en su rostro lo detuvo, atravesándolo como una lanza de hielo en su corazón.

Yuuri lucía oscuro y húmedo, como si viviera una lluvia. Jamás le había visto esa perpleja expresión y esa tristeza que ya se filtraba por sus poros. Yuri Plisetsky iba detrás de él, intentó sostenerle el hombro y Yuuri se lo retiró, en un movimiento brusco. Miró perplejo como Yuri se detuvo en el pasillo y los ojos de Yuuri buscaron frente a él a la figura de Phichit que, contrario a todo lo que era él, mantenía una mirada apagada y triste, que quiso matizar con una sonrisa.

Fue Phichit quien puso su brazo en el hombro de Yuuri, quien le habló bajo mientras el público rugía. Yuri Plisetsky se apresuró como si buscara recuperar su lugar en el lado de Yuuri, pero fue Phichit quien lo detuvo con algo en su mirada, algo que era tan distinto a lo que Phichit siempre había sido.

¿Eso era resentimiento? Yuuri abandonó la chamarra de Japón en las manos de Yakov. Propició un abrazo con el anciano que alargó más de lo necesario y que el hombre, con el rostro hecho de piedras contestó con suavidad. Dejó los protectores de sus patines al cuidado de Phichit y las hojillas azules relucieron en medio de las luces. Su traje de Stammi Vicino en tono azúl relucía con belleza y elegancia, cubriendo su cuerpo. No miró nada más mientras se dirigía a la pista, ni a Yuri quien intentaba estar cerca, ni a Minami que estaba a unos pasos, ni a ninguno de los otros concursantes. Minami pudo verlo mirar el derredor, y sintió esa sensación amorfa en su estómago.

Yuuri parecía despedirse.

Se estaba despidiendo.

Cuando Time to say Goodbye resonó en los altavoces y la presentación de Yuuri empezó, con el emblemático traje que usó en ese dueto de Stammi Vicino, Minami no quiso entender lo que era claro.

Stammi Vicino fue el programa que lo enlazó con Víctor, fue el que lo unió a él y lo llevó a la cima. El dueto hecho juntos fue la forma de mostrar lo felices que eran, y lo dispuestos que estaban de seguir así. Que Yuuri ahora tomara una melodía de despedida con ese mismo traje, solo, indicaba una sola cosa que nadie quería ver, o que era imposible de hacerlo cuando la belleza del programa los tenían anodadados.

Esa canción también era un dúo, un dúo de voces entre dos amantes que se despedían del mundo, para partir juntos a un lugar lejos. Un dúo que Yuuri estaba cantando solo. Cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas y su rostro rojo por la carga emocional que estaba significando verlo. Cuando se percató, todo el público se unió al coro de la conocida canción y cantaron mientras Yuuri se estaba despidiendo. ¿Era acaso un nuevo nivel de interpretación y emotividad en el patinaje de Yuuri? ¿O era…. era realmente el adiós?

Mientras Yuuri hacía esa preciosa pirueta emblemática en su patinaje, con las manos tomadas en su espalda y su pierna extendida, Minami sorbió sus labios, conmovido. Al momento de acabar, el estadio estalló en aplausos y más de uno estaban con las lágrimas llenando su rostro. Yuuri recibió los aplausos con su rostro empapado, y tomó el micrófono de manos de una de las pequeñas niñas que ya recogían de nuevo los obsequios. Los miró a todos, por última vez.

—Agradezco a todos los que creyeron en mí y me acompañaron en este punto. —Su voz sonó rota, entre la emoción, el llanto que aún corría y la falta de aliento—. Hace cuatro años, cuando dejé el GPF en Sochi, jamás pensé que podría estar en este lugar. Mi amor me ha llevado hasta aquí y mi amor ha madurado. Es hora de que me despida del hielo.

En el estadio se escuchó los gemidos de sorpresas y los murmullos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yuuri no amilanó su posición, no pudo detenerse. Minami lo veía desde lejos con miles de interrogantes… Con miles…

¿Por qué….? Aún no había logrado su sueño. Aún no había compartido un Grand Prix Final con Yuuri. Aún no había llegado al podio con él… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Ensimismado en su propia pena y en ese agujero que acababa de formarse con la realidad de que Yuuri se retiraba del circuito, entre los aplausos sorprendidos del público; no lo miró cuando regresó a la salida de la pista. No lo miró.

¿Por qué…? Sintió un brazo cercano y por la loción identificó que se trataba de Guang Hong quien intentaba abrazarlo. Detrás de él, Leo estaba apoyando una mano sobre su espalda. Minami no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando como un niño y que no podía contenerse. Ya no veía nada, todo lo que había en sus ojos eran lágrimas y un atorado grito que quería gritar: ¿por qué?

Yuuri podía patinar aún. Yuuri podía hacerlo un año más, incluso tres años más. Podría… no había sufrido ninguna lesión, no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, ¡podría!

—¡Minami, espera! —Escuchó el grito de Guang Hong cuando se soltó de su agarre. Él quería ir hacía Yuuri, quería preguntarle por qué, quería suplicarle que lo hiciera por un año más. Solo un año más. Esta vez… esta vez sí llegaría al Grand Prix Final. Se lo había prometido, le había pedido que lo esperara porque llegaría.

Corrió atravesando el pasillo y se detuvo cuando halló la imponente figura de Yuri, a la cual reconoció entre las lágrimas. Apretó sus dientes con furia, y estuvo a punto de moverse antes de sentir el agarre de Guang Hong en su brazo y ver con sus propios ojos como el puño de Plisetsky caía sobre el rostro de Yuuri, empujándolo contra la pared. Hubo silencio…

—¿¡Qué demonios haces, Plisetsky!? —Leo fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Yuuri! —Fue el llamado de Guang Hong, pero Yuuri había levantado el brazo para señalarles un alto, mientras levantaba su mirada hacía Plisetsky. El ruso dio un paso hacía atrás, con el temblor en sus extremidades y el rostro transformado en tantas emociones que eran imposibles contarlas una a una.

Pero Minami solo podía ver con odio el rojo en el rostro de Yuuri, la destrucción en los ojos de Yuuri, el dolor en todo Yuuri.

Entendió por qué.

Rusia lo había destruido.

—¡No! ¡A donde vas, Minami! —Leo apretó el agarre, sin darle espacio a moverse.

—¡Tengo que ir a matarlo! —Gritó fuera de sí, con las lágrimas impidiéndole mirar el pasillo que se había convertido en puros colores difusos y por donde Plisetsky había abandonado el lugar.

Entonces sintió la mirada de Yuuri. La vergüenza que le transmitió con sus marrones colmados de rojo. El golpe que vivió en su estómago cuando bajó aquella mirada, como si él fuera el culpable, viviendo una penitencia. La impotencia que le llenó cuando le dio la espalda y con la cabeza gacha y la espalda corbada como si viviera una derrota, vio el actual campeón del mundo retirándose del pasillo.

Minami ni siquiera pudo recordar qué ocurrió después, todo fue anómalo. Solo recordaba cuánto lloró en su habitación, en compañía de Guang Hong y Leo quienes supieron apoyarlo en ese momento. Solo recordó que no quiso ir a ningún banquete porque no había nada que celebrar, y que todo lo que deseaba era hundirse.

Cuando regresó a Japón, lo primero que hizo fue ir a Hasetsu, ya que todo lo que sabía es que Yuuri volvería a allá. Sin embargo, pese a los tres días que espero fuera de la puerta de la habitación donde sabía estaba Yuuri, este no salió. Mientras las redes continuaban revolucionadas por su retiro, él solo podía ver como del fénix no quedaba nada. Ni siquiera había una pequeña chispa, era todo cenizas. Todo lo que había tras esa puerta eran cenizas…

Se sintió enojado… destrozado, decepcionado.

—Dale tiempo… —Sintió la mano que se posó en su hombro, cuando había acabado desesperado en el piso de madera, pegado contra la puerta de Yuuri y tocando sin que nadie respondiera—. Ha sido duro para él.

Minami alzó sus ojos rojos e hinchados hacía la mujer que le hablaba. La voz era suave, meliflua, difícil pensar que se trataba de la misma mujer que era la hermana, la mayor de los Katsukis, Mari.

—Mi hermano es fuerte, saldrá de ese cuarto cuando se sienta listo. ¿Tú no tienes una temporada que preparar?

Dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la puerta, tragando grueso el cúmulo de cosas atoradas en su garganta. Había tenido ya el deseo de volver a casa y arrancar cada panfleto, poster, y objeto que le recordara su fanatismo por Yuuri, su adoración por Yuuri, porque Yuuri era un humano y ahora, de la forma más terrible, se lo había recordado. Porque acababa de verlo no solo derrotado, sino negándose a levantarse. Lo estaba viendo dándose por vencido y eso… eso nunca había visto en Yuuri.

Era como si nunca hubiera sido un fénix.

Sin embargo, una gota de fe quedaba en su corazón, y fue esa misma gota la que ayudó a mitigar la desazón de sus sentimientos. Minami se levantó y plegó su frente en la madera de la puerta. Mari le miró con pena, con la infinita pena que era parte de la casa desde que Yuuri arribó y ninguno era capaz de ocultar. Miró a Minami relamer sus labios y acariciar la madera.

—Yuuri… por favor, mírame patinar esta temporada.

No hubo respuesta, pero Minami se fue convencido de que alguna vez tendría una. Se enfocó en su carrera y en llegar a lo que Yuuri había llegado, en alcanzar lo que Yuuri había alcanzado en Japón y sobre todo, seguir manteniendo a Rusia lejos del oro, como un castigo por lo que habían dejado de Yuuri. Esa nueva temporada, alcanzó el Grand Prix Final tras dos medallas de plata en la serie y llegó a obtener el sexto lugar, el mismo que obtuvo Yuuri, por debajo de Plisetsky que no se quedó a ver las puntuaciones. A nadie pareció importarle su naturaleza arisca y alejada, los jóvenes patinadores recordaban lo ocurrido en los cuatro continentes, el golpe que le dio a Yuuri, y por ello habían decidido dejar de intentar involucrarlo a su círculo.

El siguiente año, fue diferente. Plisetsky no llegó al GPF, Minami alcanzó el puesto tras el oro en el Skate Canadá, donde Yuri se quedó con el cuarto lugar, y luego la plata en el Trofeo de Francia. En la final, llegó al segundo lugar.

Tras recibir las medallas, suspiró al darse cuenta que había llegado al lugar que buscaba pero no estaba allí la persona a la que tanto se había esforzado alcanzar. Yuuri Katsuki había desaparecido y de él, cómo de Víctor Nikiforov, quedaban sólo las huellas de los logros que habían alcanzados en el circuito. Nada más.

Abrazó a su entrenadora y sacudió los brazos al público que lo animaban, mientras Guang Hong con su oro colgando en el cuello, no podía con la emoción que nacía de su pecho tras haber tenido una merecida victoria. Le sonrió de lejos y se animó a revisar su móvil, que como era de esperarse, estaba lleno de notificaciones. Se dedicó a ver la de sus padres, su hermano, algunos amigos del colegio y demás hasta que entró aquella inesperada. Venía de Yuko, la chica encargada del Ice Castle Hasetsu, a la que tenía tiempo sin ver. Abrió la ventana y su corazón se detuvo con la imagen que había allí. Reunidos, como solían hacerlo cuando era Yuuri Katsuki quien competía, estaban todos en Yu-topia con pancartas animándole. Pero entre todos ellos, estaba alguién, cubriendo el lugar que él antes cubrió…

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 __ **Yuko »** ¡Felicidades Minami! ¿Adivina quien está muy feliz por tu logro?  
« Yo… ¡Gracias a todos!  
« ¡No sé qué decir!  
« ¡Estoy muy feliz!  
« ¿Yuuri está bien?  
 **Yuko »** Está muy bien, hace varios meses decidió retomar el patinaje. Pero ya sabes, lo hace solo cuando nadie lo ve, ¡aunque a veces lo convenzo de que le de clases gratuitas a los niños y se emocionan mucho!  
 **Yuko »** Ha bajado mucho de peso. Aunque todavía se ve algo rellenito.  
 **Yuko »** Sigue esforzándose y creando nuevos programas para él. Takeshi y yo solemos mirarlo patinar.  
 **Yuko »** Hemos tenido que detener a nuestras hijas para que no filtren ningún video de él.  
 **Yuko »** Él está bien, todos estamos felices porque se ha levantado. Nos habíamos preocupado mucho.  
 **Yuko »** Solo creo que le hace falta tener un sueño.  
« ¡Estoy muy feliz de saber que me ha mirado!  
 **Yuko »** Lo has hecho muy bien, Minami. ¡Nos enorgulleces!  
 **Yuko »** Deberías venir a Hasetsu cuando termine la temporada. Le hará muy feliz verte.  
« ¡Lo haré!

Repasó una y otra vez la conversación desde la habitación de su hotel. Miró la fotografía mil veces más mientras trataba de captar todo lo que podía de Yuuri, aunque estaba de espalda; seguramente no le habían avisado de la fotografía y por eso no había mirado hacia la cámara. Tomada a escondida pero estaba allí, podía verlo allí frente al televisor donde estaba su imagen.

En su pecho se movió el fuego y su mirada se iluminó ante la certeza de que en esas cenizas, habían chispas y que el fuego de Yuuri no podía quedarse encerrado en Hasetsu.

_"Solo creo que le hace falta tener un sueño."_

Mirando las extensiones de la enorme ciudad de Pekín, Minami lo decidió.

Le daría un sueño.

Soñarían con el oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado aquí sin haber leído a la primera parte de este fic, te invito a hacerlo. Puedes conseguirlo en mi perfil, bajo el nombre Matryoshka [Las cenizas].
> 
> Decidí abrir a la segunda parte con el interludio de Minami, para conocer un poco más lo que ocurrió a través de sus ojos y las motivaciones actuales que tiene. Es importante este punto, porque hay algunos detalles que mencioné en el interludio que daran un panoraa dle ambiente de competencia donde se encontraran. Recordemos que Yuri también tenía sus motivos para actuar así, aunque eso no los justifica. Pero será vital para comprender la relación entre los dos competidores.
> 
> Estoy feliz por el resultado del fic, y de nuevo los invito al grupo de lectores en facebook cuyo link lo encontraran en mi perfil. ¡He escrito ya otros dos capítulos de esta parte y puedo asegurarles que se vienen emociones fuertes! De nuevo, gracias, y espero que lo disfruten.


	3. Cap 01. Skate America: Llegó la hora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Michelle por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que la hayas pasado super bien! ¡A Josephine por su bellísimo doujin, Guadi Fics, KonniDattebayo, Jessica por sus arts preciosos y a Melina por sus diseños! Estaré mostrando esos trabajos en Wattpad en un libro llamado Fanworks de Matryoshka que pueden encontrar en mi perfil

_**Interview: Phichit Chulanont — Hacedores de Historias, el nuevo proyecto sobre hielo.** _

_Si alguien escucha a Phichit Chulanont, inmediatamente podremos hacer la referencia al patinaje artístico sobre hielo, pero Phichit es mucho más. Este joven tailandés no solo se encargó de llevar su bandera a las finales internacionales de las más cotizadas competencias, de llevar el oro como el mejor de los cuatros continentes, sino que ahora va en busca de un sueño mucho más ambicioso._

_¿Y quién es realmente Phichit Chulanont? Es un joven de 25 años, nacido en Tailandia y que se formó en nuestra gloriosa América, la cuna de los sueños, donde a su vez creció como patinador profesional y se graduó en una prestigiosa universidad en Detroit. Pero más que eso, es un hacedor de historia, y no está conforme con lo que en su joven edad, ha logrado._

_En su nuevo departamento en Detroit, Phichit nos ha abierto las puertas para darnos una entrevista y saber más de su proyecto: History Makers._

**_P: Hola Phichit. Por lo que veo estás en plena mudanza. ¿No hay problema si lo hacemos aquí en la barra de tu nueva cocina?  
_ ** _¡Oh, hola! Ningún problema. Apenas estoy mudándome así que no tengo muebles. Pero creo que estas sillitas de bar servirán._

**_P: Phichit, ganador del oro en Four Continents del 2018, bronce en el GPF del 2019, el primer tailandes en hacer bailar al mundo al ritmo de la canción del The King and The Skater. ¿Cómo te gusta definirte?  
_ ** _Soy solo un soñador empedernido, con muchas ganas de divertirme y ver el mundo sonreir._

**_P: ¿Es por eso que nació este proyecto tan ambicioso? ¿Qué hace diferente a History Makers de Stars on Ice?  
_ ** _Bueno, el sueño no era tan grande al inicio. Pensaba solo en un show en mi ciudad natal, en la pista de patinaje donde empecé a patinar con mis padres cuando era niño. ¡Luego se volvió así de grande! Lo diferente es el concepto, en Stars on Ice es un espectáculo sumamente grande, precioso, que por lo general no todos pueden acceder a él. Como inicio, solo viaja a ciertos países donde el patinaje ya está asentado. History Makers pretende llevar el patinaje a donde no lo conocen, mostrar con las estrellas que quieran formar historia con nosotros a todos los que desconocen de esta disciplina las maravillosas cosas que se pueden hacer en el hielo. Obvio, eso implica un gran compromiso, inversión y mucho amor por parte nuestra hacia lo que hacemos. ¡Estoy feliz de encontrar tanto apoyo de mis antiguos compañeros!_

**_P: Hablando de apoyos, ¿es cierto que has contado con gran impulso por parte del campeón olímpico Seung-Gil Lee?  
_ ** _Un apoyo invaluable. De hecho será de los principales en nuestro primer show._

**_P: Hay rumores de la relación que mantienes con Seung-Gil Lee, Phichit. ¿Nos aclaras ahora?  
_ ** _*risas* Oh no, ¡quizás lo haga después!_

**_P: ¡Eso es crueldad con todos los fanáticos del patinaje que seguimos sus cuentas en instagram y los vemos cada vez más juntos!  
_ ** _Solo puedo decir que sin Seung-Gil, no estaría ahora aquí conversando contigo, Paula. Seung-Gil ha sido un valioso apoyo para mí y este proyecto, me ha permitido crecer como persona y llevarlo a algo más grande. Además me apoyó mucho con los contactos en Corea y los primeros inversionistas._

**_P: ¿Con quién más has contado para este proyecto tan significativo?  
_ ** _Ketty Abelashvili, es nuestra compositora y directora musical. Fue mi compañera de clase en la universidad y ha apoyado no solo mi carrera, sino la de Yuuri Katsuki con sus programas. También Yuuri Katsuki. Aunque fue el último en montarse en este barco, fue gracias a él que empezó este sueño. Fuimos compañeros de cuarto cuando estudiabamos y escuchaba su forma de soñar en grande. Me inspiró a hacer lo mismo._

**_P: Estuviste hace poco en Japón con Yuuri Katsuki y Minami Kejirou en una exhibición en Japón. ¿Es parte de la preparación para el show?  
_ ** _Bueno, eso lo hicimos en parte para eso, en parte para divertirnos, y en parte para cumplirle un sueño a Minami Kenjirou y mio propio. ¡Siempre soñé con hacer algo así con Yuuri y por fin lo hicimos!_

**_P: ¿Con cuales otros patinadores contaremos? Ya es un hecho que con Seung-Gil Lee, Yuuri Katsuki...  
_ ** _Guang Hong Ji, Leo de Iglesia, Minami Kenjirou son los ya confirmados. Gabriel Hernández quedó en confirmarme y espero poder invitar a más personas a esta jornada. Me encantaría que Christofer Giacometti se uniera a nosotros, pero aún no he podido contactarlo y esperaba tener algo más armado para proponérselo._

**_P: ¿Y Víctor Nikiforov? Ahora que se ha visto patinando, parecen que los rumores tras su retiro de su incapacidad de volver al hielo eran infundados.  
_ ** _Siempre he sido su fan, para mí sería un honor que Víctor Nikiforov se animara a acompañarme en esta aventura. ¡Pero no sé si tendré suficiente para pagarle! *risas*_

**_P: ¡Buen punto Phichit! ¡Estamos hablando de la leyenda del patinaje! ¿Qué puedes decirles a aquellos que nos leen?  
_ ** _No se pierdan las noticias de nuestro show en nuestras redes sociales. ¡Estamos trabajando en nuestra página web y pronto tendremos un especial que se ha muchos les va a encantar! Queremos llegar a donde están ustedes, ¡el hielo no es un lugar para privilegiados! Es un lugar para todos los que quieren soñar._

Y Víctor era uno de los seguidores en todas las redes sociales que tenían el proyecto, donde Phichit las administraba activamente, en conjunto con un community manager estadounidense. Mostraba las fotos de los viajes de Phichit con cada nueva noticia, e incluso había transmitido el evento con el que participó al lado de Yuuri y Minami. Phichit se veía feliz, disfrutando de ese sueño, y Víctor le tenía una ligera envidia.

Se enteró muy tarde que Phichit Chulanont había dejado el hielo, un año después de Yuuri, y fue sorpresivo. Pensó que lo vería en competencia ahora que iniciaba la serie del Grand Prix, pero la sorpresa cayó sobre él cuando no lo vio en el listado de la preselección. Phichit había decidido abandonar las competencias para enfocarse completamente en su sueño, que llegó a escuchar después que él improvisó su show de Víctor y sus amigos en Hasetsu. Claro, ya no incluiría hamster en el vestuario.

El hecho de que Phichit abandonara las competencias, no significó que había dejado el hielo. Estaba en él a través de otro sueño igual de ambicioso como ganar el oro en el mundial. Phichit seguía patinando, tal como lo había demostrado en la exhibición de Tokio, y seguía siendo feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba. Alguién como Phichit no se hubiera dejado derrumbar con una lesión como ocurrió con él.

Era humillante pensar que alguién con casi diez años menos que él tuviera tan en claro que hacer con su vida. Víctor prefería no darle muchas vueltas al asunto; podría aparentar que ya todo estaba resuelto con su propia vida y lo que esperaba para el futuro. Había participado recientemente en la campaña de Invierno para una cotizada marca de ropa de hombres, también había recibido ofertas para participar no solo en una campaña de calzados, sino de también ser la imagen para un nuevo perfume francés. Podría continuar con eso y mantener un estilo de vida bastante estable, ya que siempre le habían generado más regalías el uso de su imagen que el deporte en sí. Pero si alguien le preguntaba donde se veía Víctor en cinco años, no tendría idea.

Ni hablar en diez.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace cuatro años, hubiera respondido que estaría con Yuuri en Japón, posiblemente en Hasetsu, viviendo en una casa tradicional (con preferencia ninja), con un ejército de caniches y entrenando con Yuuri en un campamentos especial de invierno para niños que quisieran entrar al patinaje en cualquiera de sus disciplinas. Ya se imaginaba caminando con él tomado de sus manos y una familia de caniches jugando en la arena de la costa, recordando cómo había empezado todo.

Ahora… ¿qué sería? Ya no tenía sentido ni siquiera moverse a Japón. ¿Sería el viejo de los caniches? Sonaba deprimente… ¿Un hombre de familia? ¿con esposa? ¿hijos? Sonaba anómalo para él, como una pintura en un estilo del cual no podía formar, por mucho que sus hermanos hubieran seguido ese. ¿Un entrenador soltero y cotizado de cuarenta años? ¿Viviendo en algún otro país? Se veía gris… todo se veía gris si lo pensaba así. Tan gris como su vida antes de conocer a Yuuri.

Por eso estaba considerando que podría ir a un especialista, pagar por alguién que no solo le dedicara una hora para escucharlo sino que le guiara sobre qué hacer después. Si después del Skate America todo salía desastrosamente mal, lo necesitaría, y por primera vez estaba considerando esa posibilidad como algo real. No podía permitirse caer en depresión de nuevo por no saber qué hacer con su vida, y pese a la distancia y los años, un rechazo tajante de Yuuri sería tan atroz (incluso más) que su lesión.

Soltó un suspiro y guardó su móvil cuando la sombra de Yana se precipitó sobre él. Parecía que el ensayo ya había terminado. Victor echó un vistazo al escenario donde ya todos se retiraban, incluyendo Yuri, quien ya se sentía un poco más cómodo con el papel. No era el mejor actor, definitivamente era mejor que no considerara la actuación como su carrera de vida, pero al menos se veía más dispuesto a seguir las guías de Yana y sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo estuvo?

—Bastante mejor. Pero estuviste distraído. —Victor encogió sus hombros—. ¿Es por el viaje?

—Bueno, fue hace años que viajé como entrenador al extranjero, si tengo algo de nervios. —Aunque no era del todo cierto que fuera el inminente vuelo que debía tomar a Estados Unidos en cuestión de horas. Menos de 24 horas para ser específicos. Yana le sonrió en respuesta y se dio media vuelta, convidándole con una mirada a seguirla.

—Noté a Yuri bastante tenso al inicio. Fue buena idea que viniera para alivianar un poco la ansiedad.

—Por esa razón consideré que sería bueno venir.

—¿Y a despedirte de mí?

—También por eso. —Yana le miró de reojo, con coquetería y él empezó a sentirse ligeramente nervioso.

Aunque con Yana las cosas seguían iguales, Víctor debía tomar responsabilidad de dos ocasiones donde no pudo detener (ni quiso, debía sincerarse) el curso de las acciones y había terminado acostándose con ella. En una, cuando tras decidir entrar de nuevo al apartamento y aceptar un masaje, una cosa llevó a la otra. La siguiente, estaba un poco atontado con el vino. Sí, se sentía culpable en el momento, pero desde que había visto que cierto chico bailarín japonés estaba ya en tres fotografías de la cuenta de Yuuri aunque estuviera acompañado de Minami, le había provocado un increíble resentimiento que no veía justificado.

¿No era lo mismo que él estaba haciendo?

Y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales Víctor se sentía caminando en arenas movedizas. Entre lo que podía llegar a sentir con Yana (comodidad, algo de compatibilidad, y sí, bastante química sexual), estaba lo que aún sentía por Yuuri, que era mil veces más fuerte, y la sensación de que con Yuuri ya no había relación que rescatar. Que quizás sí iría a Hasetsu, pero como su amigo, si es que contaba con esa suerte. Porque si era cierto que Yuuri ahora estaba con aquel muchacho, definitivamente no tendría estómago para soportarlo.

Llámenlo inmaduro o resentido, de verdad que no podía asumir la idea. No en ese año al menos.

Yana logró desviar la corriente de sus pensamientos cuando entrelazó los dedos tras su nuca. La invitación que yacía sobre sus ojos era difícil de evadir, más cuando ella sabía la manera en que debía tocarlo para provocarle, siempre resultando infalible. Pocas veces era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa, más cuando lo hacía era indetenible, y debía admitirse que admiraba mucho esa forma que tenía de tomar lo mejor de la vida, y desechar lo malo.

Pero no debía, no en ese momento, no con tan solo horas de ver a Yuuri. No se lo podía permitir ni aunque en verdad se le antojara un momento de relajo. Le sonrió apocado, intentando no caer de lleno en la seducción femenina de Yana mientras sujetaba firmemente sus caderas para no propiciar mayor acercamiento.

—Hoy no creo poder quedarme más tiempo en tu departamento, Yana. —Era una ligera pero clara negación, que no surtió efecto. El brillo en los ojos de ella le indicó que poco o nada le importaba la cuestión de tiempo, espacio, incluso comodidad.

—Oh, Víctor, que poca imaginación tienes, me sorprendes. —Ronroneó, apegándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Víctor no podía negar lo surreal y tentadora que se sentía la oferta.

—Eh… no, creo que hoy estoy corto de imaginación. —Yana rió y bajó sus manos para agarrarlo por la cadera y hacerlo jadear de sorpresa.

—No necesitamos tanto tiempo, ni tanto espacio. Hay un vestidor cerca… y tu necesitas relajarte, Nikiforov.

Un rapidito… ¿cuánto tiempo tenía sin un rapidito? ¿Cuántos años desde la última vez? Víctor no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado, porque los labios de Yana reclamaron sobre los suyos y pese a su inicial falta de respuesta, no tardó en encontrar el ritmo para seguir el pedido de ella. Con las manos en la cintura del cuerpo de la mujer, se dejó guiar por su primer instinto, dejando de pensar y dedicándose a sentir todo lo que le proponían en ese momento. Los labios de Yana eran suaves y el brillo de su boca tenía un sabor dulce que ayudaba a marearlo de gusto. Respondiendo a la cadena de besos que ella inició, sintió las manos ansiosas de ella sobre su pecho, acariciando con fuerza y arrancándole el primero de sus gemidos.

Era rápido, pasional, perfecto. No había promesa de nada más que de placer y a Víctor no podía resultarle mejor. Las lenguas se unieron en el siguiente instante y volvió a sentir a su espalda contra algo duro. Tuvo que respirar un poco mientras sentía los labios de Yana ahora sobre su cuello, saboreando su piel y creándole estremecimiento. Logró escuchar, en alguna parte de su cabeza, el sonido del seguro de una puerta ceder. Imaginó que era ella la que estaba manejando todo, y él se dejó hacer, mansamente, como si no pudiera esperar más que la promesa de liberación.

No iba a mentirse, ya tenía una erección a cuesta que necesitaba…

—¡Ahhh! —El par de gritos de dos mujeres lo desconcentró por completo y tuvo que detener el avance de su propio cuerpo para voltear, al haber detectado que uno de esos gritos venía de su espalda.

Cuando Víctor miró, lo primero que estuvo en su campo visual fue un trasero pálido y pronunciado y los vaqueros amarrados en las pantorrillas. Luego subió la mirada para notar que el trasero era de nada más y nada menos que Yuri Plisetsky.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó Víctor, al tiempo que era empujado por Yana para salir del vestidor que habían encontrado ocupado. No logró ver a la muchacha que estaba arrodillada frente a su pupilo, pero si cuando la puerta casi se cerró frente a sus narices.

Él no salía de su asombro, y se unió el bochorno cuando Yana comenzó a reír desternillándose contra la puerta y agarrándose el estómago con tanta fuerza que creía que podría expulsar sus intestinos de la risa.

Víctor ya no le quedaba ni fuerzas ni ganas, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, con una irritación incipiente y la certeza de que tendría que lidiar con la erección solo.

—Parece que ya se nos habían adelantando.

—Dios mio, que verguenza... —Se tapó la frente, con un gesto enojado y compungido. Yana volvió a reír con algo de calma.

—Oh Víctor, son solo muchachos, es normal. —Y los muchachos salieron del vestidor, la chica con el alborotado cabello negro y corto, se limpiaba incipiente los labios, mientras Yuri salía relajado de la vida. Victor le dedicó una mirada asesina, la cual desestimó Yuri con un encogimiento de hombros. Miró luego a Yana, quien no podía dejar de verlo con diversión.

—Yura… —dijo la cantarina voz de la actriz, sonrojada, sudada pero evidentemente satisfecha—. Suerte en la competencia, tigre.

Víctor no quiso alargar la despedida.

De camino a casa, Víctor mantuvo una distancia prudencial de Yuri, enojado y visiblemente frustrado caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y su rostro enmarcado por la seriedad. Yuri no podía sentirse mejor, la chica le había hecho un trabajo oral envidiable, de esos que pocas veces había disfrutado tanto. Y todo empezó con un coqueteo absurdo y una corrida al primer lugar que tuvieron para esconderse. Yuri tenía que agradecerle después su excelente manera de "prepararlo para la competencia". Además había alabado su dote. Tenía el orgullo inflado y el cuerpo satisfecho.

—Ey anciano, —Se jugó con el tono usual, adelantando el paso para quedarse al lado de Víctor—. ¿Qué pasó con esa dara amargada? ¿Acaso estás frustrado sexualmente? ¿Tiempo sin tener un orgasmo? —Victor resopló, frustrado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo en el teatro y con una de las chicas de Yana? —reclamó.

—Ella me lo ofreció, ni modo que me negara. —Volvió a esconder sus hombros y mostró una sonrisa sagaz, petulante—. Parece que tu tienes tiempo sin una buena jalada. Si quieres me pongo los audifonos esta noche y te presto alguna película porno que tengo descargadas.

—No necesito de eso. —Gruñó.

—Pues con la cara de amargado que te cargas parece que sí —dijo inclinándose hacia adelante,mientras le dirigía una mirada picara.

Víctor, desgraciadamente, no estaba para bromas en ese momento. Estaba irritado. Así que le miró con muy mala cara y no midió sus palabras.

—¿Eso haces? ¡Ver porno y pensar en Yuuri mientras…! —Sintió el empujón, y tuvo que morderse los labios mientras enfocaba la mirada en un muy enfadado Yuri. Hasta ese momento, tuvo que admitirse que se había sobrepasado.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Solo porque no has follado en meses no vengas a jugarte con eso!

—Okey, okey. —Bajó el tono de su voz y se rascó la nuca arrepentido—. Me pasé, lo lamento, Yuri.

—No vuelvas a hacer un comentario así… —Advirtió. Víctor solo se limitó a asentir mientras miraba a un lado.

—Ya… y para que sepas, tuve sexo hace una semana.

El acalorado ambiente que se creó entre ellos menguó un poco con la extraña revelación. No era que Yuri no lo sospechara, de hecho lo venía sospechando desde bastante tiempo. El asunto era que no imaginó que Víctor se lo dijera de forma abierta ni mucho menos que siguiera el paso dejándolo atrás. Reaccionó a los pocos segundos de sentir que había quedado a su espalda, y se giró para encararlo de nuevo, sin percatarse que ya estaban caminando sobre el puente de los besos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Tu y Yana…! —No pudo terminar la frase—. ¿Y Yuuri?

—¿Qué con Yuuri? —Yuri le miró sin saber qué pensar. Víctor se limitó a suspirar—. Yuuri seguramente lo está haciendo también. Si yo he podido...

Yuri también había visto las fotos, también había notado a ese extraño cerca, también había sentido una parte curiosidad, en otra terror. Yuuri había vuelto a patinar, estaba feliz, se mostraba seguro y había otra persona a su lado, ¿qué quedaba para pensar?

Había pasado un mes de la exhibición. Faltaba solo horas para el primer enfrentamiento, y por primera vez en meses Yuri sentía la inevitable presión de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Mientras Víctor prefirió no detenerse en aquel puente, y él se quedó clavado en el asfalto, se dijo, con el miedo embargándolo de nuevo, que no tenía idea de que le esperaba en América.

De quién sería el Yuuri Katsuki que vería al llegar.

…

Ya no había tiempo que perder. Saliendo del baño, mucho más relajado que antes, Yuuri empezó a vestirse con la camisa que quedaba por usar, preparándose mentalmente para la larga horas de vuelo que lo esperaban camino a América. Tenía el estómago ligeramente encogido, había sido muchos años desde la última vez que salió de Japón. Ahora lo haría como entrenador de Minami, y ya era el momento de ir al apartamento a buscar su maleta para ir al aeropuerto de Fukuoka, tomar un vuelo a Tokio y de allí entrar a la terminal internacional.

Mientras iba juntando los botones, sintió la conocida presencia de Takao a su espalda y suspiró, dejándolo hacer. Aunque no eran nada habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo donde podían darse placer y tiempo. Yuuri consideraba que todo había quedado claro entre ellos y que eran lo suficientes adultos para afrontarlo. De todos modos, aunque Takao apenas fuera a alcanzar sus veintidós años, había llevado una vida promiscua, así que no consideraba el asunto peligroso por mucho que Phichit insistiera que debería medirse.

Takao no estaba pidiendo nada ni Yuuri ofreciéndole nada al futuro. Era una perfecta sincronía que le servía para sentirme mejor y no tener la descabellada posibilidad de final al frente, cuando se encontrara con Víctor.

Esa mañana, tras aceptarle el desayuno, Takao no dudó en usar sus dotes para tentar a Yuuri tras sentirlo tenso en la comida, por los nervios del viaje. Habían subido al apartamento y desfogado las ganas de la forma en la que Yuuri se sentía más cómodo, pero esta vez Takao se tomó la responsabilidad de dominar el acto, montandolo y tomando la velocidad necesaria para alargar y recrear mayor placer para ambos. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho cuando Yuuri, sintiendo que estaba cerca del llegar al clímax, movió sus caderas con mayor ímpetu, empujándose dentro de él. Takao se deshizo en gemidos mientras las manos de su compañero se marcaba en sus muslos, con la promesa de dejarle la evidencia por un par de días.

—Al menos ya no tienes piedras en vez de músculos aquí. —Se jugó pasando sus manos por los hombros de Yuuri y este respondió con solo una expresión medio atribulada.

—Las tendré después de todas estas horas de viaje.

—Oh, pero de qué te quejas. Yo todavía ni he salido de Japón, y ya tu eres un hombre de mundo.

Yuuri sonrió tímidamente, antes de sentir como Takao se giraba para quedar frente a él y dejaba un beso suave en sus labios, pequeño, sin pretensiones de aumentar la pasión ni alargarlo. Acto seguido, Takao se encargó de terminar de acomodar esa camisa que tan bien le quedaba, un bellísimo tono azul eléctrico que le daba una sofisticación que no podía quedarle mejor a Yuuri.

—Ya estás listo, hecho un muñeco. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la competencia, Yuuri. Estaré esperándote aquí.

—No tienes que esperarme.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Y tu no puedes obligarme a hacer lo contrario. —Lo tuteó en el estómago y Yuuri se encogió ligeramente para evitar el ataque—. Me dices como te fue con tu sexy ex ruso.

Yuuri solo asintió y se apresuró a retirarse. El vuelo saldría en tres horas, tenía que llegar al apartamento de Minami, tomar las maletas que ya tenía preparadas e ir con Minami al aeropuerto de Fukuoka, donde tomarían el vuelo a Tokio. Les esperaba un largo viaje.

En menos de mediahora ya estuvo en el edificio de Minami y acomodó de nuevo el cuello de su camisa. Al revisar su móvil ya tenía los mensajes de su madre a través del número de su hermana, de Yuko y Takeshi, de Minako y hasta de Phichit, que le decía que pese a no poder ir al Skate America, estaría al pendiente de la competencia y estaría a su lado con el espíritu.

Había llegado la hora. Había llegado la ansiada competencia, y él no podía evitar sentir que se le cerraba la garganta ante esa premisa.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Ya te iba a llamar! —Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, mientras Minami corría con la chaqueta de Japón encima. Lo veía tan alterado que le hizo gracia y eso le permitió relajarse.

—¿No has acabado de arreglar la maleta? —Lo vio entrar a la lavanderia y se asomó ligeramente, ajustando sus lentes. Escuchó un "ya casi" y se limitó a sonreír mientras renegaba. Se acercó al pasillo donde la puerta estaba abierta y entró a la habitación de Minami para ver que aún habían cosas fuera de su maleta—. Te dije que lo arreglaras ayer.

—¡Me entretuve hablando con Guang Hong! —gritó Minami desde el otro lado de la casa y Yuuri solo suspiró en respuesta. Agarró un par de camisetas que Minami ya tenía en la cama y las dobló para empacarlas—. Tu saliste temprano.

—Estaba con Takao —dijo sin cortarse, mientras iba por el pantalón que estaba al otro lado. Sintió luego la presencia de Minami mirándolo desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Eh… Yuuri. Sé que es tu vida y… que no debo meterme…

—¿Qué ocurre Minami? —preguntó al mirarlo, mientras doblaba el pantalón.

—Es… ¿tu y Takao…? —Minami intentó explicarse con una mímica sin sentido que solo provocó un enarcamiento de cejas en Yuuri—. Es decir, ustedes...

—Somos amigos. —Se adelantó a aclarar. Minami lo miró entonces, de una forma tan comunicativa que Yuuri tuvo que bajar la mirada—. No somos más; aunque me agrada, no me siento preparado para ser nada más ni lidiar con una relación ahora.

—Oh… —suspiró y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Es que… si he notado que ustedes… ¡No es que me moleste! —Se apresuró a aclarar, sonrojándose al notar la mirada fija de Yuuri en él—. Es… que no sabía y… no sabía cómo tratarlo…

—No tienes que tratarlo de ninguna manera en particular, como te dije, solo somos amigos. Si algo cambia entre nosotros más adelante no lo sé, pero de momento son así las cosas y él lo sabe.

Y Yuuri suponía que Minami también entendía que las implicaciones de aquella amistad eran bastante difusas y que no pretendía cambiarlas, no de momento, no mientras funcionaran. Minami se limitó a asentir y soltar el aire, agradecido de que Yuuri no sintiera aquello como una invasión y al menos le explicara. Se acercó para ayudar a Yuuri con su propia maleta, más animado, aunque sintiera un ligero malestar dentro de su pecho que no quería en ese momento analizar. Recogió un par de mudas más mientras miraba a Yuuri doblar todo de forma tan ordenada que era fascinante. Con razón, el equipaje de Yuuri se veía más pequeño que el de él, a pesar de que llevaba además los trajes para su presentación oficial como entrenador.

—¿Te sientes nervioso? —preguntó Yuuri, agarrando los calzoncillos de Minami y deteniéndose a ver los colores vivos de ellos en rojos y naranjas, a diferencia de los suyos que solían ser sobrios. Minami notó la mirada en sus prendas íntimas y se puso de todos colores.

—¡Oh Dios, Yuuri! ¡No te burles! —Yuuri los metió rápido, sonrojado y ridículamente divertido con el asunto—. ¡Yuuri!

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Intentó no reír, aunque la risa bailaba en su boca—. He visto cosas más vergonzosas, como pantalonetas de animal print o tangas negras.

Ninguno quiso comentar de donde, aunque Minami lo suponía. Se dedicaron a terminar la maleta la cual hicieron a los pocos minutos. Yuuri la bajó de la cama y suspiró, antes de volver la mirada en Minami.

—Entonces… ¿estás nervioso?

—Un poco… —Minami se acercó su equipaje, en el otro tenía todos sus implementos para la competencia, incluyendo sus trajes—. ¿Y tu?

—También… —Se admitió—. Pero estaremos bien.

Era una frase que tenía que repetir, mil veces, hasta que no quedara duda de ello en su corazón. Minami le sonrió asegurándole que en todo lo que en él dependiera, las cosas irían bien.

…

Para él, era inconcebible que la seguridad aeroportuaria diera muestra de su ineptitud en ese momento. Cansado de esperar y soltando mil improperios en italiano, Michelle estaba caminando a pasos rápidos con intenciones de levantar una queja formal. Ya deberían estar dentro del avión. Ya deberían haberle permitido pasar con Emil en su silla de rueda, pero lo tenían allí esperando y para Michelle la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte. Casi estaba por armar una nueva zanja en la sala de espera.

Lo peor era que Emil, quien era el principal afectado, estaba de lo más feliz hablando con un trío de argentinas que se habían encontrado y que trataban de hablar en su precario inglés. También habían querido hacerlo con él, pero estaba tan enojado que apenas le había dedicado una mala cara. El entrenador ahora estaba intentando hablar con seguridad aeroportuaria, porque el vuelo se estaba retrasando y ellos no tenían tiempo que perder.

—¡Mickey! —El aludido lo buscó con la mirada y no pudo evitar mirarle con algo de resentimiento al verlo tan feliz agitando ambos brazos como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Al menos ya no tenía el trío de chicas encima—. ¡Mickey!

—¡Deja el escándalo! —gruñó, y se apresuró a acercarse mientras sentía aún ese nudo en su estómago. Emil sacudió la silla al quitarle el seguro para acortar la distancia—. ¡Estoy que me lleva el diablo!

—Oh Mickey, ¡te está afectando los treintas!

—¡No tengo treinta!

—¡Te falta solo un año!

Y esa sería su última temporada, tal como anunció a los medios un mes atrás, dejando a Italia descorazonada ante la certeza de que uno de sus mejores patinadores de todos los tiempos ya iba a colgar sus patines para, según indicó en la entrevista, dedicarse de lleno en la recuperación de Emil. También reconoció que el tiempo de un patinador no podía ser largo y prefería retirarse en el mejor momento de su carrera, que recibir una lesión por no tomar en consideración las necesidades de su cuerpo. Además, los médicos de Emil habían mostrado muchas esperanzas al ver las mejoras sustanciales de movilidad que estaba demostrando, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Aún decían que no creía posible el que Emil volviera a patinar competitivamente, pero Michelle no perdía la esperanza.

Después de verlo levantarse de la casi muerte, para Michelle, Emil era capaz de provocar todos los milagros del mundo.

Se movió, por instinto, al escuchar la voz de su entrenador quien volvía con parte del personal de la aerolínea, aunque por los rostros podía imaginar que aún no había respuesta. No controló su expresión airada y casi sacaba fuego, cuando sintió el toque en sus rodillas y pronto los brazos de Emil agarrandolo en un abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido.

—¡Siéntate!

—¿Qué demonios, Emil?

—¡Sientate Mickey! ¡No vas a crecer más! —dijo con su típico buen humor y Michelle no tardó en hacerle caso, no sin mostrar abiertamente lo poco cómodo que se encontraba con la idea.

Se sentó sobre las piernas de Emil mientras esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro de pocos amigos. Emil apoyó su barbilla contra su hombro mientras veía a la distancia a su ex entrenador hablar con el personal y tratando de hallar una solución. No entendía porqué tanto problema, no era un proceso diferente a cualquier otro que llevaran con cualquier otro parapléjico. Pero considerando como estaba Michelle era mejor tratar de calmarlo que dejarlo ahogarse en su propia frustración.

Emil soltó el aire, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Michelle tieso y recto, más tranquilo en su regazo. Aunque no podía sentir su peso en las piernas, le reconfortaba sentirlo como siempre, junto a él.

—Estoy emocionado… —Confesó, con un tono ilusionado en su mirada—. ¿No lo estás tú?

—Lo estaría si ya estuviéramos en el avión, despegando. —Emil soltó una risa ronca contra su oreja y renegó, como si no pudiera hacer nada para calmarle el mal humor a Michelle—. En serio… ¿estará bien para ti?

Michelle había hecho una pregunta que venía guardando desde hacía unos días. Una pregunta atorada, que había intentado evadir con la idea de llegar rápido y la espera de que todo fuese bien para Emil. Que no le afectara como temía ver a sus antiguos compañeros de competencias, notar que ellos podían patinar y no él, cuando Emil tenía aún las energías y la edad para tener unos buenos cinco años más como patinador. Si debería evitarle el sufrimiento… si debería negarle el ir.

Emil calló todo renegando, sin importar que su barba le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello. Emil se hundió en sus piernas y se encorvó como si se sintiera más pequeño de lo que ya era.

—Está bien para mí… estaré contigo, ¿no? —Michelle respondió con solo un gesto elocuente: llevaba su mano a la unión de las de Emil, que le sujetaban en el estómago. Y apretó allí—. ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan tenso?

Es eso… es la incompetencia. Es la sensación de que en esas malditas horas el mundo entero se había encargado de restregarle a Emil en la cara que no podía caminar, que era un lisiado, y que requería de cuidados especiales, justo antes de enfrentarse con el mundo, la prensa, sus ex compañeros… Era la sensación de querer salvarlo de todo ello, incluso del monstruo en su misma cabeza, cuando sentía que era él quien se estaba muriendo de impotencia porque hubiera querido evitarle todo. Porque hubiera querido callar cada voz y hacerle ver que no había nada malo en él, que todo estaba bien… que él no estaba enfermo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta fruto de la frustración. El ligero temblor en la nuez de adán le indicó a Emil que sí, era eso.

—No quería que pasaras por todo esto... —Mordió las palabras mientras intentó controlarse. Emil suspiró antes de abrazarlo un poco más.

—Mickey… nadie podrá repetirme más veces en donde estoy que todas las mañanas que despierto y sé que no puedo mover mis piernas. Así que no te preocupes… estoy aquí, es todo lo que me importa, Mickey. Estoy feliz porque podré verlos a todos de nuevo...

Michelle retuvo el aire. A veces no lograba comprender la fuerza de Emil y lo tan vulnerable que lo hacía sentir cuando era él quien estaba en esa silla. Asintió a sus palabras, intentando no dejarse llevar por el ardor de su garganta y en ese instante su entrenador regresó, con el rostro más aliviado, evidencia de que habían logrado resolver. La aerolínea presentaba disculpas y le daría un trato a la altura por los inconvenientes, ni menos esperaban ellos después de que la federación italiana tuviera que llamar para poner muy en claro que no permitiría que su patinador estrella llegara tarde al evento por el retraso.

—¡Ves! ¡Todo se solucionó! —La voz de Emil volvió a ser la habitual: llena de ánimo y optimismo—. ¡Ya vamos a subir!

Michelle se levantó y tomó de nuevo los mangos de la silla, moviéndose a donde indicaba su manager mientras Emil seguía hablando con soltura. Esa sería su última temporada, y ambos habían decidido vivirlas juntos. Una última vez en el hielo, una última vez dándolo todo, en un año que sería crucial para ambos.

Michelle estaba preparado. Llegó la hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de escribir hasta la mitad de 4, puedo decirles que nos preparemos, porque esto viene intenso. ¡Matryoshka II [El fénix] viene con todo! Puedo asegurar que lo que viene va a ser una montaña rusa, habrá momentos "calmos", pero la mayoría son muchos momentos entre competencias, discusiones, encuentros y enfrentamientos que serán bastantes intensos. Siento que los primeros capítulos ha sido como encender pólvora, y me ha gustado mucho la forma en que ha salido, espero que ustedes sientan esa misma sensación al leerlo que yo al escribirlo.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo ya estaremos en Chicago para el Skate América, son 7800 palabras. El capítulo más largo hasta ahora de todo el fic. Sé que no es mucho en comparación a otros, pero considerando mis tiempos de actualización me parece que está bien. Será publicado como siempre el viernes, manteniendo nuestros días de actualización.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos! He recibido regalos tan geniales que no puedo dejar de conmoverme y sentirme halagada. Comics, arts, videos, diseños… en fin, de verdad gracias por todo el cariño y amor que me transmiten con sus trabajos y seguirme inspirando. ¡Son lo máximo!


	4. Skate America: Fuimos tontos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera parte del doble pack por mi cumpleaños que es mañana y las 20k de vistas de la primera parte de Matryoshka. Ustedes hacen que este éxito sea posible, y por eso quiero regalarme un pico de su felicidad con el inicio de esta temporada.

La llegada al aeropuerto O'Hare había sido más movida de lo que creyó. Una turba de fans de Yuri y quizás también de él, los había esperado con decenas de panfletos y pancartas, emocionadas gritando tantas cosas que le fue difícil de traducir y haciendo que el personal de seguridad se precipitara para darles una salida cuando superaron todo el proceso de inmigración. El ánimo y la emoción de la fanaticada claro que le motivaba, pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. No había podido dormir en todo el viaje pensando en el inminente encuentro con Yuuri, además sentía la presión y los nervios que Yuri le transmitía con solo sus gestos. Era demasiado, quería dormir.

Pero empeoró el panorama cuando tras haber logrado librarse de los fans, los esperaron los reporteros quienes los abordaron con preguntas inadecuadas que solo aumentaron la tensión. ¿Que qué esperaban de la competencia? ¡Ganar, por supuesto! ¿Cómo había terminado su relación con Yuuri? No era su maldito problema. ¿Sentían que Minami Kenjirou era una real amenaza a sus pretensiones de ganar el oro? Aunque lo fuera, no iba a admitirlo, pero ver la tensión en los músculos de Yuri le dio una idea de cuál era la verdad.

Ya en el hotel asignado por la federación, estaba haciendo el _check in_ ; que como era de esperarse, era un proceso lento por la cantidad de deportistas que habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo. Era un perfecto instante para encontrarse con Yuuri, y la posibilidad estaba generandole una jaqueca. Había pensando en mil maneras de saludarlo y cada una sonaba peor que la anterior. No podía mentirse cuando era de sobrado conocimiento para sí mismo que estaba aterrado, aterrado de lo que pudiera encontrar en su mirada.

Yuuri le dijo que se verían en competencia, había cortado toda posibilidad de comunicarse hasta ese momento, había patinado de nuevo en publico mostrando que no había dejado de ser el sol azul, y el sol azul tenía un… algo, rodando a su alrededor y que él estaba atrayendo con su gravedad. Todo apuntaba de que no habría amor en ese ojos, y esa seguridad era peor, peor que cualquier otro tipo de tortura. Yuri a su lado no lucía mejor.

El patinador ruso miraba con aversión todo el lugar y la tensión se adivinaba en la dureza de sus hombros. Miró a la encargada que se tardaba haciendo la digitación de sus datos y no pudo contenerse.

—Ey. —La mujer levantó sus ojos apenas para mostrar su atención—. Katsuki Yuuri, ¿ya llegó?

—¡Yuri! —El aludido ignoró el reclamo de Victor enfatizando su pedido con la mirada hacia la mujer. Esta volvió sus ojos a la pantalla.

—El Sr. Katsuki hizo _check in_ hace un par de horas. Es el entrenador de Japón, ¿no?

Yuri chasqueó la lengua, luego de asentir. Se separó del mesón para caminar sin rumbo, aunque se limitó a dar un par de vueltas entre sus pasos, con los nervios en la punta de sus dedos. A diferencia de Victor, Yuri ya quería verlo. Ya. Ya quería matar esa ansiedad que le producía no saber qué esperar, ya quería saber si hacía falta enfrentarse con el odio de la mirada de Yuuri, o la indiferencia, incluso la pena… aunque doliera ya quería hacerlo. No podía con la desesperación de no saber qué esperar, sería más productivo ya tener en claro cuál era el panorama y ver cómo manejarlo. Haría más que la sola expectativa e imaginando posibilidades en su cabeza.

Pero Yuuri había llegado ya y conociéndolo ya debía estar durmiendo. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente, cuando empezaran los entrenamientos, justo lo que quería evitar.

Sus manos temblaron mientras eran cerradas en puños y apretó sus labios para mitigar el malestar. Dormir de nuevo con esa sensación le traería pesadillas que no quería volver a repetir. Mirar los ojos de Yuuri por todos lados, con la aversión en su mirada café, era demasiado peso para él. Demasiado incluso para respirar.

Entonces ocurrió. Al poner la mirada en el vidrio de la puerta, pudo ver como en la distancia Yuuri aparecía acompañado de Minami. Cargaba un abrigo negro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la visible camisa azul eléctrico que le resaltaba la expresión. Su cabello lacio estaba más corto del que le recordaba, sus lentes tenían una montura distinta aunque igual azul, que le daba un poco más de edad. No, no era el chico envuelto en cien abrigos que solía ver en San Petersburgo, Yuuri se veía tan diferente que se sintió como una patada en el estómago.

No se percató de su presencia. Siguió caminando con Minami, a quien veía igual de pequeño como lo recordaba, con un abrigo café y casi saltando mientras le seguía el paso a Yuuri, quien iba directo a la zona donde estaban los elevadores.

No lo pensó. Miró hacía atrás para verificar si Víctor lo había notado y al ver que no había volteado siquiera, con una mano en el rostro denotando su cansancio, decidió adelantarse él. Era mejor así; sin la influencia de Víctor, podría ver exactamente qué era lo que Yuuri sentía por él. Así que se apresuró decidido, con las manos temblorosas en sus bolsillos del pantalón oscuro y la sensación de tener agujas en los dedos, mientras se acercaba al pasillo donde ambos japoneses se habían perdido.

Yuuri, por su parte, se encontraba demasiado cansado. Casi un día de vuelo le había pasado factura y el cambio de horario tenía a su cuerpo confundido y pesado, queriendo descansar aunque era apenas el mediodía. Estaba por hacerlo pero había olvidado meter pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y Minami había decidido acompañarle a hacer la compra, ya que Yuuri no quiso dejarle esa actividad.

Presionó el botón para esperar la llegada del elevador y suspiró mientras veía el número del piso donde se encontraba. Ya quería subir, beber la pastilla, dormir: lo necesitaba.

No estaba seguro si Yuri y Víctor habían llegado, pero no quería ocuparse en ese momento de ello. Ya mucho había invertido en las horas de vuelo pensando en lo que ocurriría y repasando discursos que sabía no iba a poder pronunciar, como para en ese momento dedicarle un pensamiento más. Sabía que en parte era la causa de su dolor de cabeza, pero no era algo que resolvería en ese momento. Descansar era lo más sano para su cuerpo.

—Te ves mal… —repuso preocupado Minami, mientras lo veía con los ojos irritados y la expresión de cansancio que era imposible de maquillar. Yuuri le sonrió suavemente para calmarlo.

—Solo necesito dormir, Minami. No te preocupes.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y Yuuri entró sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Minami le siguió de cerca, girando su cuerpo para marcar el piso al que debían ir y donde estaba la habitación que compartirían. Entonces ocurrió. Yuuri escuchó las puertas que estaban por cerrarse ser detenidas por un golpe seco y previó el deja vu que se había precipitado en su espalda. Viró su cuerpo y levantó su mirada para notar la enorme figura de Yuri Plisetsky allí.

Contuvo el aire.

Las puertas volvieron a retraerse y el pie de Yuri bajó hasta mantenerse justo en donde las puertas intentarían cerrarse, para mantener el ascensor allí. Los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban con asombro, podía notar la sorpresa en su mirada, y no dudó en evadir el hecho de que no estaban solos porque Minami se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo moverse. Las palabras se aglomeraron en la punta de su lengua y sus ojos intentaron gritar lo que fue imposible soltar a través del viento. Miles de emociones anidándose en sus entrañas y formando nudos.

Los recuerdos cayeron a él, como lluvia.

Yuuri estaba allí, estaba en silencio y él solo podía hacer un contraste con todos los Yuuris que llegó a conocer. Desde aquel que tímidamente se disculpó al salir del baño donde se había escondido a llorar, hasta quien le sonrió con ligera petulancia cuando fue a buscar a Víctor a Japón. A aquel que le pidió que le enseñara el Salchow cuádruple y que no dejó de levantarse tras caer hasta lograrlo. Y eso solo fue el inicio…

Su vida estaba tan llena de Yuuri que por un momento no entendió cómo pudo haber ignorado tan cruel verdad. Desde su debut como senior, Yuuri había sido una constante que lo llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios y a su vez estimulantes. Sacaba lo peor de él, empujaba lo mejor de él, lo hacía querer ser mejor persona, lo hacía querer odiar al mundo. Yuuri era como el viento que movía su veleta a su antojo y él no había hecho más que dejarse llevar.

Por eso cuando no hubo viento, no hubo vela… esta se quedó tirada en el suelo sin objetivo alguno.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El calor combustionó en su nariz y le dio la sensación de tener la cabeza llena de humo. No podía enfocar sus ojos en Yuuri, porque de repente estaba lleno de niebla y lo estaba perdiendo de vista.

—Yura… —Hasta que lo escuchó—. ¿Vas a entrar?

Ese mote cariñoso en los labios de Yuuri tenían aún la dolorosa facilidad para transportarlo a aquella época en la que podía correr, tirarse encima como si pretendiera empujarlo excusando así las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo. Y se sintió aterrado ante la vulnerabilidad de la que se vio preso. Así que dio un paso hacia atrás, soltó las puertas y alejó su piel del acero. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, dejando que su cabello suelto y largo le tapara la expresión. Todo lo que vio Yuuri de él, fue el rostro cabizbajo, la mansa resignación con la que se apartó y las puertas que se cerraron ante su mirada temblorosa.

Hubo silencio.

Minami se quedó callado y miró la mano de Yuuri que lo había sujetado de su muñeca, como si le hubiera ordenado callar y no entrometerse en ese momento. No dijo nada, pero no quiso levantar la mirada porque lo que sentía en el estómago y en la garganta era algo demasiado amargo.

Para Yuuri no había sido diferente. Desató el agarre de los dedos en esa muñeca y se dejó caer, soltando el aire retenido. La espalda impactó contra el frío metal y se miró en el vidrio del techo del elevador, mientras se sentía en su estómago la sensación de ser elevado. Su propia imagen se volvió difusa y supo que era mejor bajar la mirada, hundir su barbilla y dejar que la bufanda lo acogiera, junto a las pequeñas lágrimas que fueron secadas por el tejido y que él luego se encargó de secar con sus manos.

…

_"A solo horas del comienzo del Skate America. #VictuuriComeBack #KatsukiYuuri #NikiforovVictor #LoveISEnough"_

_"A nada de la primera prueba del Grand Prix, el 45% dan la victoria para Michelle Crispino, 29% a Minami Kenjirou y un 31% a Yuri Plisesky #Season 2022-2023 #GrandPrix #TheBest"_

_"¡La llegada del equipo ruso a América! ¡Víctor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky son recibidos por una gran cantidad de fans! #RussianPhoenix #ITimeIsNow #TheLegendAndTheRussianTiger"_

_"Katsuki Yuuri se negó a dar respuesta a los reporteros que lo abordaron junto a Minami Kenjirou en las puertas del hotel. Tendremos que esperar para saber si habrá Victuuri #Victuuri #KatsukiYuuri #CoachKatsuki"_

_"Admitámoslo, el evento más esperado del Skate America será cuando los dos patinadores más gloriosos de los últimos diez años se encuentren en la pista #VictuuriIsTheShip"_

_"¿Será que en competencia si veremos a Yuri Plisetsky clavar sus acostumbrados cuatro cuádruples de antaño? #RussianPhoenix #PlisetskyComeBack #IBelieveInYou"_

_"¡Petra Kudryavtseva ya está en Chicago! ¡Y adivinen con quien está! #TeamNew #JapanMooroka #RussianPetra"_

_"La última temporada de Michelle Crispino empieza ahora. ¡Y se viene con Emil a Chicago! #EmickyShip #EmilNekola #MichelleCrispino #TheRealLove"_

_"¡No puedo esperar por qué empiecen los ensayos! ¡Yuri Plisetsky, llévate el oro! #RussianPhoenix #PlisetskyComeBack #IBelieveInYou"_

_"Entrenador y pupilo, compañeros, competidores, rivales, pareja, amantes, amigos… ahora entrenadores adversarios. ¡La evolución del Victuuri a lo largo de los años! #VictuuriIsLife"_

Cuando Víctor acabó con el _check in_ , irritado por la espera, jaló los equipajes de ambos mientras buscaba a Yuri con la mirada. Fue sorpresivo encontrarlo contra la pared frente al elevador, y no tuvo la percepción de percatarse que algo había ocurrido como para que estuviera allí. Simplemente elevó su tono de voz molesto mientras se acercaba y tiraba de todas las maletas, fastidiado, cansado y con ganas de acostarse. Solo fue cuando se acercó que notó el rostro rojo y los labios temblorosos de Yuri, hecho que lo congeló en su sitio, preocupado. Al acercarse, dejando de lado el asunto de las maletas, Yuri se apartó como si el toque que pretendía darle en el hombro fuera a quemarle.

—Vi a Yuuri.

El camino de ascenso y entrada a su habitación compartida se dio en silencio, cada uno masticando lo que esa frase significaba. De reojo, Víctor echaba miradas furtivas a Yuri quien permanecía con el rostro gacho, las manos escondidas. El encuentro con Yuuri había sido lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarlo de ese modo y fue inevitable temer qué ocurriría cuando fuera él quien lo tuviera frente a frente. Ya había un nudo en su estómago, ya había cansancio acumulado, ya había demasiada desesperanza. Como si supiera lo que vendría, Víctor solo sentía deseos de llorar.

Yuri no cambió su expresión ni después del baño. Cuando Víctor salió de la necesaria ducha, lo miró tumbado en la cama con la cabeza cubierta por una almohada, sin interés alguno de explicar nada. Víctor quería saber qué ocurrió. Quería saber si habían hablado. Necesitaba conocer si hubo palabras, si Yuuri lo rechazó, si al menos hubo algún intercambio. Qué había ocurrido para que Yuri Plisetsky luciera como una palmera caída por un fuerte ventarral.

Y ese era el problema, que no había ocurrido nada. Yuri masticaba su propia culpa y frustración porque no había ocurrido nada. Como un cobarde, se había replegado creyendo que no podría acercarse al escuchar a Yuuri llamarlo como antes. Como un resentido, había odiado cada letra de ese apodo cariñoso con el que Yakov y su abuelo solía llamarle. "Yura" era para la gente que se quedaba con él, que no le fallaba, que le amaba…. Yuuri no tenía derecho de aún usarlo y sin embargo, escucharlo le había provocado ganas infantiles de llorar, abrazarlo y olvidar que había dejado de ser un niño.

Le había provocado tanta felicidad que dolía. Era contrario a todo lo que esperó, y dolía. Venía preparado para el dolor más no para la alegría y no sabía qué hacer con ella. No sabía si debió reclamarle, aceptarle, sonreirle, hablar como antes. No sabía.

Sentía que no era posible… no podía fingir que no habían transcurridos casi tres años desde aquella vez. No podía olvidar el dolor en sus nudillos tras el golpe que dio, ni el ardor de sus ojos tras llorar durante horas cuando Yuuri decidió irse. No podía olvidar la falta que le hizo, lo mucho que deseó un mensaje cuando su abuelo se fue, que apareciera mágicamente en aquella fría clínica. No podía olvidar el deseo que tuvo (y tiene), el amor que tuvo (y tiene), el odio que tuvo (y tiene). No era tan fácil. Una sonrisa, una mirada llena de cariño, su voz deletreando ese nombre amoroso no iba a borrar el dolor.

No.

Hubiera podido manejar mejor una mirada de indiferencia. Hubiera podido asimilar mejor el odio. En ambos casos, sus gritos hubieran sido fuerte, su impulsividad lo habría llevado a buscarlo, a arrancarlo de donde estaba, a enfrentarlo. Pero amor… ¿que podías hacer contra el amor? Solo le quedaba llorar… y no iba a darle el poder a Yuuri de verlo llorar.

Que complicado se sentía. No lograba comprenderse. Le había dicho a Víctor que quería que la recompensa para ambos fueran verse en Hasetsu con él, y ahora que veía que de su parte, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a dejar todo de lado le aterraba al punto de querer simplemente desaparecer.

Yuuri seguía teniendo el control.

En algún punto, el cansancio del viaje pasó factura y se quedó dormido, pero no pudo descansar. Una secuencia de pesadillas y recuerdos de Yuuri se unieron para mantenerlo en vela, hasta que se hizo de noche y el estómago se quejó. Se levantó de muy mala gana, con la sensación de haber sido arrollado y al revisar la habitación estaba sola. No había rastro de Víctor y él no quiso siquiera buscarlo. Estaba tan callado tras haberle dicho que había visto a Yuuri que no sabía qué podrían hablar que no desembocara en ese tema. Se sujetó la cabeza, que le pesaba como una tonelada de ladrillos y volvió a escuchar a su estómago gruñir.

Pudo haber pedido un servicio a la habitación, pero necesitaba salir, tomar aire, caminar, pensar… Decidió salir.

Llegó al restaurant del hotel, donde ya habían varias personas apostadas en las mesas esperando para ser atendidas. Era bastante espacioso, pero como había tanto personal por el evento, no fue extraño encontrarlo relativamente lleno. Yuri tuvo que evadir comensales y fingir que no escuchaba cuando lo llamaba algún periodista o miembro de alguna federación, para armarse camino hasta una pequeña mesa desocupada en la esquina. Allí se echó, derrumbándose casi en el asiento sin importarle ver si había alguien conocido. Solo quería comer algo y dejar de pensar.

—¡Minami! —Yuri se crispó al escuchar el nombre y volteó un poco, ocultándose en la chamarra con capucha que traía encima para tratar de pasar desapercibido.

—¡Leo! ¡Gabriel!

Volvió la mirada al frente, donde el reflejo del vidrio mostraba la imagen que se convertiría en un nudo en su estómago: Minami había llegado y era efusivamente recibido por parte del otro par de patinadores. No sabía qué hacía Leo allí si no le tocaba competir, aunque lo imaginaba. Eso no disminuyó su repentino enojo.

A través del vidrio, fue fácil ver lo tanto que había cambiado Kenjirou en ese último par de años. Acababa de reconocer que después de Yuuri, jamás le había prestado atención, hasta que lo notó insoportable queriendo estar con él cuando Yuuri no podía estar con nadie. Cuando lo veía intentando acercarse, solo tenía clara la expresión falsa con la que Yuuri le respondería, como hacía con todos, con cada periodista, competidor y personal de la federación que se acercaba. No quería eso, intentó mantener a rayas a todos aquellos que le obligaran a Yuuri a fingir una calma que no poseía. Creyó que hacía lo correcto.

La opresión se volvió más real cuando se dio cuenta que era capaz de escuchar y entender la conversación que se llevaba a solo una mesa. Había notado la mirada de Leo sobre él en un par de ocasiones. También la del otro chiquillo (¿qué país era?), pero no quiso siquiera pensar en ello antes de escuchar la voz del mesonero preguntando qué iba a pedir. Ni siquiera se percató que ya habían dejado el menú sobre la mesa.

—¿Y Yuuri? —Logró escuchar. Leo preguntó lo que él se venía preguntando, aunque también podía adivinar esa respuesta con una dolorosa facilidad. Pidió rápido lo primero que pasó por su mente con la necesidad de ver al mesonero desaparecer.

—Duerme. Ahora que suba le llevaré algo de comer, me dijo que despertaría seguramente con mucha hambre.

—¡Oh cierto, el jet lag! —Un impulso lo empujaba a decirle que no le subiera comida chatarra ni alta en grasa, que le gustaba antes de un evento importante tratar de comer ligero, pero no sabía si esas cosas que había aprendido de él en su tiempo en San Petersburgo era aún vigentes o ya se encontraba caducadas—. Quería saludarlo… creo que ya será mañana. Vi a Phichit hace unos días, me pidió que le entregara algo.

—¡Que pena que Phichit no puede estar! Me hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo.

—Sí, está atendiendo muchos asuntos y tuvo que ocupar estos días para poder estar en Rusia en la Copa Rostelecom. También consideró que Yuuri lo necesitaría más allá.

No escuchó cuando el mesonero llegó para dejar una cesta de panes y una jarra de agua tibia. No prestó atención mientras seguía escuchando e imaginaba, por primera vez, la aterradora escena de Yuuri pisando de nuevo tierras rusas en un país que no había dudado en hacerlo pedazos, como si fuera su culpa que su leyenda de patinaje cayera.

—Ganaré en la copa Rostelecom. —Oyó la decisión en aquella voz que de repente se escuchaba diez años más adulta—. Les mostraré a todos esos malditos rusos quien es el fénix. Sobre todo a aquellos que pensaron que no tendría un oro.

Se tensó. El aire se sintió lleno de estática y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron mientras enfocaba claramente su mirada en el reflejo de Minami, que no le miraba, pero ahora sabía que él estaba allí.

—Minami… —Leo intervino, con un tono sosegado—. Bueno, primero lo primero.

—Yo… —La voz del tercero se involucró, ajeno al ambiente de tensión que se había levantado en la atmósfera—. Yo quisiera tener un autógrafo de Yuuri.

—¡Oh Gabriel! Puedes pedirselo, ¡a Yuuri le contentará! No te sorprendas si no es muy elocuente, suele ponerse nervioso con demasiada atención encima.

—Minami te lo dice con propiedad. Ha sido su fan desde antes de que ganara el GPF.

—¡Por mucho tiempo pensé que no le agradaba! Pero cuando lo conoces entiendes que no es que te está despreciando, es solo que se pone nervioso y no sabe qué hacer.

—¿Sigue así?

—En realidad… ha mejorado mucho en eso. Yuuri… Yuuri ha crecido mucho. —Hizo una pausa, mientras Yuri recibía su plato y era incapaz de recordar el hambre que en un inicio lo hizo salir de la habitación—. Ahora que vivo con él, he aprendido muchas cosas. He aprendido a entenderlo.

—¿Viven juntos?

—¡Sí! En Fukuoka, desde que aceptó ser mi entrenador. —El vacío en su pecho se estaba agrandando, hasta cubrirlo todo—. Me ha servido mucho… entiendo perfectamente el Yuuri que quiero mostrar en la pista. —La devoción que escuchaba en Minami eran como piedras que caían a un estanque, piedras enormes, llenas de arena. Piedras contaminadas que lo desbordaban—. Y no le voy a fallar. Mostraré al mundo lo fascinante que es Katsuki Yuuri a través de mi patinaje.

—¡Suenas determinado!

_"Suena enamorado…"_

Yuri le miró a través del reflejo con la mandíbula endurecida y los ojos fríos. Podía sentirse reflejado, de una forma tan retorcida que todo de él quería patearlo. Pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba la idea de que ambos plantearan en su rutina mostrar lo que Yuuri había dejado en ellos. Mientras que Yuri lo haría con el dolor, la desazón y el deseo prohibido de volverlo a tener cerca, Minami lo haría con la seguridad y confianza que le daba el saber que ahora Yuuri estaba era con él.

Apretó los nudillos sintiendo jaqueca. Tomó los cubiertos y cortó de mala gana la carne, obligándose a masticar. No quería escuchar más, no quería sentir esa misma opresión enroscándole el cuello. Solo quería comer e irse. Solo quería que esa maldita noche acabara.

Tendría que enfocarse porque en la competencia no podía permitirse sentirse así. Tenía que llevar sus emociones a otro punto. Yuri trató de concentrarse, de recordar la mirada de confianza que Víctor le entregaba, y de recobrar la motivación que los había llevado a seguir allí, aún después de ver a Yuuri brillar sin su presencia.

A Yuuri siempre le gustó verlo patinar, siempre elogió sus habilidades, incluso lo ayudó a dominar el flip cuádruple que jamás pudo volver a clavar. Él tenía el poder de desviar la mirada de Yuuri hacia él. Se enfocaría en eso, en lograr que Yuuri dejara de ver a su nuevo alumno y pusiera sus ojos en él, aunque no supiera qué hacer con eso después.

Siguió masticando de muy mala gana mientras escuchaba sin querer la voz de Minami relatando cuán feliz era con su entrenamiento con Yuuri y relatando lo divertido que había sido coreografiar su programa Victory con Phichit y Yuuri para esa exhibición. Casi se obligó a tragar y a repetirse esa frase hasta que se convirtiera en una certeza para él: la de poder lograr que Yuuri se arrepintiera de haber abandonado el hielo por verlo a él patinar.

—¡Oh chicos, hola! —Escuchó la voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato. Mila acababa de llegar en compañía de Louis, quien con un movimiento de su mano saludó al otro chico nuevo, mientras Leo se levantaba para saludar—. ¡Leo, que sorpresa que estés aquí!

Mila se veía ligeramente pequeña en los brazos de Leo, pese a que no eran muchos los centímetros que los separaba. Pero Leo había crecido tal como él y se mostraba más corpulento, sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa idiota. Yuri siguió contemplando la escena como si fuera un ente ajeno al resto de los patinadores que se reunían en aquella mesa.

Mila se sentó al lado de ellos, junto a Louis, que tras mirar a todos lados chocó su mirada con la espalda de Yuri, reconociéndolo en una mesa aparte.

—¡Minami, hola! —Minami solo subió la cabeza y saludó con un asentimiento. Mila lo miró sin comprender del todo su actitud—. ¿Y Yuuri? ¡Pensé que estaría aquí!

—Está dormido, el jet lag. —Se apresuró a explicar Leo, esbozando una larga sonrisa.

—¡Oh cierto! —Rió Mila—. Solía hacer eso siempre. ¡Dale saludos de mi parte! Dile que muero por darle un fuerte abrazo.

Minami no respondió nada, limitándose a seguir comiendo sus fideos con prisa mientras Mila empezaba a fruncir el ceño por la falta de respuesta. Leo intentó formarle conversación antes de que Louis, en otro impulso de su juventud, señalara la espalda de Yuri y lograra que este se tensare.

—¿Qué hace Yuri allá? —preguntó el muchacho, provocando que casi todas las miradas se fueran hacia él. Yuri sintió que el último trago del jugo se quedó atorado en su garganta.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces allá? ¡Te perdimos de vista en el aeropuerto con ese cúmulo de fans esperándote! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Siéntate con nosotros!

De nuevo, el aire se congeló sobre su cabeza. Yuri miró de reojo, sobre su hombro, la expresión tensa de Leo quien miraba a Minami mientras mordía un pedazo de pan. Para Mila no fue difícil adivinarlo. Sus ojos azules miraron con incomprensión y apremio las expresiones de los otros patinadores, incluso del joven senior español que poco o nada entendía sobre lo que estaba pasando. Louis chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar. Pero Yuri hizo justamente lo mismo.

Arrastró la silla y se levantó dejando un billete en la mesa sin esperar el cambio. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y caminó, no sin contener el impulso que lo llevó a tropezar a propósito la silla de Minami, para casi hacerlo atorarse con el pan.

—Ya comí, bruja.

Se apartó, dejando atrás medio plato de comida, la mirada irritada de Louis que había percibido todo en el ambiente y los ojos sorprendidos de Mila. Minami terminó de comerse el pan mientras lo miraba, con los ojos encendidos, como si hubiera aceptado el desafío silencioso.

…

Todo lo que había recibido de él fue solo un mensaje, pero eso fue suficiente para abandonar la habitación y correr hasta el Lobby. No había visto a Christofer en años; si era sincero, se sentía como décadas, y aunque su amistad se desarrolló mucho después se había convertido en alguien insustituible. Así que al verlo, con sus lentes redondos y la enorme gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo, ni siquiera frenó su instinto. Lo llamó por su nombre, Chris volteó buscándolo con la mirada y le respondió con una sonrisa antes de recibirlo en los brazos. Víctor había sido quien se acercó a buscar un abrazo efusivo que se sentía extendido en el tiempo.

Christofer no había dejado de estar, aún a pesar de la distancia y el enorme cúmulo de actividades y responsabilidades que sobrevinieron sobre él con el cambio de vida. Estuvo en mensajes casi diarios, en llamadas que a veces dejaba de responder cuando no tenía fuerzas de estar con el mundo, y cuando era así siempre subía alguien del edificio a tocar la puerta y recordarle que Chris estaba allí, y que no se cansaría hasta saber que él aún también estaba. Estuvo en videollamadas y lo hizo ridículamente feliz cuando decidió bautizar a su hija adoptiva como Victoria. Víctor no tenía palabras para agradecerle por la infinita paciencia que demostró, la misma que le había hecho luchar por años para convertirse en su compañero casi fijo en el podio.

El abrazo se mantuvo allí, sintiendo las manos de Christofer queriendo cubrir el mayor espacio posible en su espalda y experimentando una tranquilidad que no pensó vivir en esas últimas horas. A pesar de todo el peso que cargaba, por primera vez en días sentía que no tenía que cargarlo solo. Christofer procuró la distancia después de un par de palmadas fraternales, y al enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de Víctor, no pudo poner en palabras la calma que le llenó al no ver aquella misma cara larga ni las ojeras profundas que dejó años atrás.

Sin embargo, sí podía adivinar dentro de sus ojos el velo de la preocupación. Decidieron ir por un trago para iniciar el reencuentro, después de que Chris dejara su equipaje en la habitación. Salieron del hotel, Víctor necesitaba aire fresco y aunque dudaba que ocurriera, no quería propiciar un encuentro inesperado con Yuuri. Aún no.

Así estaban en la barra de un bar cercano al hotel, de alta categoría, atendido por bellas mujeres que no dejaban de mirarlos aunque ambos hombres poca atención les daba. Christofer decidió iniciar para romper el hielo, soltaron algunos comentarios graciosos y Víctor se permitió reír de a poco, inicialmente demasiado atorado pero al final con mucha más libertad de sentirse relajado. Ver las fotos y videos de su ahijada ayudó mucho.

—Es preciosa… —dijo Víctor, sintiéndose fascinado por lo pequeña y alegre que se veía en brazos de su padres en la piscina del verano. Christofer se veía diferente, no era el eros maduro que demostraba en los últimos años de la competencia, porque ahora la sexualdiad había pasado a un plano más íntimo, y era el papel de padre responsable y hombre realizado lo que se veía en cada foto aun si estaba con un diminuto bikini violeta.

—Lo es. Ya la extraño. Fue difícil acostumbrarnos a que dormiría en su propia habitación; Masumi se la pasó preguntando si era necesario pero, seguimos el consejo de la cuidadora.

—¿No extrañabas tener sexo? —preguntó divertido, porque imaginaba que era imposible tener intimidad con alguien tan pequeño en la cama. Si le costaba sacar a Makkachin de la habitación en su momento...

—La verdad, fue divertido. Nos pusimos creativos, como dos adolescentes escondiendonos de nuestros padres. —Volvieron a reír juntos—. Era agotador pero fascinante. Ver la cara de Masumi llena de felicidad valió la pena. Hizo que todo el largo proceso que tuvimos que pasar para tenerla valiera.

Todo lo que hablaba Chris sonaba algo nuevo, algo que él no podría terminar de imaginar. Le sorprendía, porque en algunas oportunidades que llegaron a hablar siendo jóvenes y estando en plena competencia, ambos habían confesado que la idea de tener hijos no les era tan agradable. Algo había cambiado; de hecho, ellos habían cambiado. Darse cuenta de eso, pasado sus treintas, sonaba algo nuevo y a su vez aterrador.

Tras hablar de las experiencias de Christofer, Víctor se animó a hablar de él mismo. El tema con Yana no era secreto para su amigo, pero no le dedico demasiado tiempo porque, por mucho que le doliera admitido, era un tercer plano en su vida. Ahora era la competencia, la seguridad de que se encontraría con Yuuri, que ya Yuri lo hizo y que este quedó mal. Era todo eso aglomerado en una enorme bola de calor en su estómago. Tanto que ni siquiera tenía apetito. Aún así, Chris lo obligó a comer de los aperitivos que ofrecía el bar.

Víctor sacó su móvil, y mientras llevaba un par de papas a su boca, le extendió para mostrar la publicación que había salido en las redes, en el blog de patinaje más famoso de USA, donde seguían paso a paso el evento. En ella, estaba la fotografía tomada de Yuuri caminando en el aeropuerto, mientras jalaba su equipaje y era seguido por un animado Minami que sí saludaba a las masas. Cargaba un abrigo negro que resaltaba su camisa azul eléctrico, pero lo que más llamó la atención para ambos era la expresión que tenía, tan diferente a cualquier otra.

Si aún quedaban rasgos aniñados de Yuuri, se habían esfumado por completo. Pese a no tener el cabello hacía atrás y seguir llevando sus lentes, algo en él lucía con aún más edad. Yuuri casi aparentaba la edad que tenía y esa revelación resultó abismal, porque además era muy diciente. Chris no quiso darle nombre, pero Yuuri se veía como aquel que va a una nueva batalla después de haber visto de cerca a la muerte.

Yuuri sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, era consciente del peso que venía, estaba dispuesto a ello aún sabiéndolo…. viéndolo en perspectiva y observando el rostro de Víctor, era claro que estaba más preparado que él para avanzar. Víctor también había cambiado, había dejado de ser el hombre que se escondía en la vanidad y en los logros, para mostrar capas de ternura y fragilidad. Víctor aún podía dibujar la sonrisa confiada, pero ya no podía contener las emociones que le provocaban otras personas. Era como si Yuuri hubiera abierto una puerta y hubiera tirado al mar la llave. Víctor ya no había sido el mismo tras él, y Yuuri demostraba que ocurrió exactamente igual en su vida.

Y tenían que enfrentarse. Dejando el teléfono de lado, Chris miró con efusividad a Víctor y decidió ser terriblemente franco. No solo con la honestidad de un amigo, sino con la objetividad de un ex competidor. Para él era más que evidente el panorama.

Las palabras de Christofer lo persiguieron el resto de la noche, aún tras volver a la habitación. Como no encontró a Yuri, se echó a la cama e intentó distraerse con la lectura de su nuevo libro, antes de caer rendido fruto del cansancio. En la mañana siguiente, desayuno con Yuri en silencio y las palabras de su amigo seguían allí, dando vueltas. Se encontraron con él en el comedor, y trato de hablar animadamente aunque se sentía cierta aversión hacía Yuri, producto de lo ocurrido meses atrás. Víctor le había asegurado que las cosas entre ambos mejoraron bastantes, pero Chris tenía sus reservas.

En los entrenamientos, esas palabras volvieron de nuevo y cayeron como un yunque en la cabeza de Víctor, mientras miraba a Yuri tenso, viéndolo desde la distancia. Allá estaba Yuuri, a varios pasos de él, con los brazos cruzados, y una chamarra sintetica de colores azules y blancos. Tenía algo en la oreja, imaginó que se trataba de algún comunicador que se conectaba al que Minami tenía en su oreja aunque aquel era mucho más pequeño y se sujetaba casi como un zarcillo. Después de que se tomaran las manos y las apretara, Minami había vuelto a la pista y podía ver a Yuuri hablando suavemente, sin quitarle la mirada. Imaginó que Minami le escuchaba pese a la distancia.

Pero estaba allí, y hasta el momento no los había buscado con la mirada, ni siquiera para un saludo. Víctor no dudo en comprender el mensaje y enfocarse de igual forma, porque quien estaba allí era el Yuuri que habían visto varias veces, y que conocían a la perfección: El Yuuri competidor, el Yuuri que se concentraba y se mostraba centrado cuando estaba decidido a ir por todo. Él que se sobrepuso a su ansiedad.

—Yuri, concentrate. —Christofer había tenido razón, si ambos no se concentraban en la competencia, estaban perdidos. El aludido le devolvió la mirada, había confusión en sus ojos y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarla—. Es nuestro adversario ahora. ¿Dejarás que te venza sin luchar por completo?

No… Yuri no podía permitirlo. Apretó sus puños y volvió a la pista, no sin antes escuchar en perfecto ruso que no hiciera los cuádruples. Decidió hacer caso, más por los nervios que aún manipulaban a sus músculos, que por el hecho de considerar que fuera lo correcto. Necesitaba recuperara la confianza que mostrar habilidades. Necesitaba dejar de sentirse anómalo en el hielo. Dejar de pensar en Yuuri y enfocarse en su objetivo, para eso sirvió el notar que era Minami quien estaba en la pista, con seguridad, sin quitarle la mirada a la figura de Yuuri que lo esperaba tras la barra. Eso sirvió de aliento para animarse a probar sus combos en el hielo.

Mientras compartían la pista con los siete patinadores que competirían, llegó Michelle, que llegó apenas del vuelo que se atrasó en la escala de Toronto. Se veía mal humorado, pero pese a estar solo con su entrenador, ejecutó con eficacia los saltos, provocando que Yuri mirara con atención que la lucha no solo era contra Minami. Gabriel también en las prácticas había mostrado su salchow cuádruple, el cual clavó con inusual belleza. También había notado a otro, que luego Víctor le habló que se trataba de un joven mexicano que había entrado a la categoría senior en esa temporada. El ánimo y las buenas vibras de su movimientos en la pista dejaban en claro que tendría un estilo mucho más libre.

Tras los ensayos, todos se apartaron hasta que llegó el momento. Las luces del estadio Sears Centre se precipitaron sobre la pista, mientras las tribunas eran llenadas por los fans, abrumados de la emoción del primer encuentro de la serie del Grand Prix. Víctor y Yuri fueron los primeros en arribar, Víctor vistiendo formalmente con un traje negro y una corbata celeste, que resaltaba sus ojos. Yuri llevaba su chamarra deportiva de la selección rusa, y detrás de ellos Georgi entraba junto a sus dos estudiantes. De nuevo los periodistas los abordaron, fue Víctor quien tomó la palabra en todo momento, incluso cuando Morooka sin ninguna limitación se acercó para preguntarle sus expectativas frente al encuentro de nuevo como entrenador, sin mencionar en ningún momento a Yuuri.

Víctor fue sincero al decir que se sentía emocionado.

Después de ellos, quienes ya habían tomado lugar en el circuito, la algarabía de los periodistas les avisó que había llegado la persona por la cual esperaban. Los medios se aglomeraron en la entrada del pasillo y Morooka, con la habitual emoción, se giraba hacia el camarógrafo mientras hablaba en su idioma la entrada de Yuuri y Minami al rink.

Yuri intentó ser discreto para mirarlo, pero Víctor no dudó en girar su mirada por completo a él y quedarse atorado con la imagen que venía. Minami lucía más alto ahora que tenía las cuchillas puestas, estaba feliz, mirando hacía los lados mientras respondía con una sonrisa. Pero Yuuri, con ese traje azul índigo y su corbata oscura, con los lentes enmarcando su rostro, los guantes cubriendo sus manos y el cabello peinado hacia atrás; se veía indetenible.

En el largo pasillo, tras haberse librado de los periodistas que buscaban escucharlo y responder las preguntas de Morooka para la prensa, Yuuri y Minami siguieron su camino. Minami le seguía hablando amenamente, mientras traspasaba el espacio, y por menos de un segundo los ojos de Yuuri y Víctor se encontraron. Contuvo su aliento por ese espacio de tiempo, intentó leer algo en la nada que Yuuri le miró. Los ojos de Yuuri se apartaron, volvieron al frente y mantuvo la barbilla en alto hasta que se alejó de él.

Nos vemos en competencia, nunca esa frase había tenido el peso que sentía en ese momento. Víctor tragó grueso, el aire que contuvo no pudo salir. Se sintió más bien como si hubieran cerrado sus vías respiratorias y algo estuviera a punto de estallar dentro de él. Nos vemos en competencia era una declaración de que la competencia era primero y si había algo entre ellos sería después. De nuevo, Víctor sintió la desesperanza junto a decepción, que colaboró para volver a la actitud fría de antaño, que bien necesitaba.

Miró hacía Yuri, quien mantuvo su cabeza escondida en la capucha de la chamarra. Pasó el brazo por encima de la espalda de Yuri, ya que este le superaba gracias a los patines, y lo empujó para que abandonaran el pasillo y miraran la pista juntos. Una palmada firme intentó devolverlo a la realidad en donde estaban inmerso, y que como dijo Christopher, habían olvidado. No habían ido a allí a reconciliarse con Yuuri, habían ido a competir, y Yuuri parecía el único que lo tenía claro.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó por última vez, mientras veía, tras haber superado a los periodistas, la entrada que llevaría a la pista de hielo que ya rugía con la presencia de los mejores, esperando el anuncio de inicio. Michelle apretó el mango de la silla de rueda, miró las manos apretadas de Emil en el posabrazos y tuvo un acceso de nuevo pánico embargándole.

—Estoy seguro. Vamos, Mickey.

Había sido más duro de lo que pensó. Traspasar la puerta, mirar a la multitud con varias banderas y escuchar sus gritos mientras todo se acomodaba, había sido algo difícil de revivir para él estando ahora sentado en esa silla. Notó las miradas de varios, Leo se acercó para abrazarlo apenas lo reconoció, saludándolo con palmadas en el hombro mientras Michelle miraba a lo lejos algunas banderas italianas. Avanzaron cuando su entrenador se lo pidió, agradeciendo en silencio el que hubiera trabajado el permiso para permitirle a Emil estar allí y no con el público.

Esta vez Michelle no empujó la silla, sino que Emil decidió impulsarse.

Desde el punto que tomó para quedarse, notó la distancia entre los otros patinadores y reconoció de lejos a Yuuri y Víctor. Minami y Yuri también, pero su mirada se enfocó en los otros dos por lo extraño que se sentía la distancia entre ellos. No emitió comentario alguno al respecto, y volvió a enfocar la mirada en Michelle, mientras eran anunciados. La voz de Morooka se escuchó en las bocinas.

—¡Estamos en un momento histórico! ¡Esta competición trae sorpresas impensables!

—El sólo hecho de tener de nuevo en la pista a Víctor Nikiforov y a Yuuri Katsuki como entrenadores de la nueva generación, ya lo hace un momento memorable, pero hay algo que nos tiene muy contentos a todos los de la federación, ISU y a todo aquel que se considere fan del patinaje.

Yuuri levantó la mirada hacía la pantalla, donde se veían a los dos periodistas conversando amenamente mientras todo se estaba preparando. Minami miró a un lado y reconoció a Michelle, cerca de Emil en silla de rueda y tuvo el impulso de acercarse a saludarlo, pero veía a Yuuri tan tenso que prefirió no separarse. Más allá, notó la presencia de Víctor junto a Yuri, también con la mirada en los monitores, Víctor luciendo más alto de lo que recordaba.

Y visiblemente bien, recuperado de la lesión.

—Queremos darle la bienvenida a alguién que tuvo que dejarnos antes de tiempo, ¡pero que ha vuelto al lugar a donde pertenece!

Víctor frunció el entrecejo, confundido. ¿Se refería a él? ¿A Yuuri? Pronto las pantallas lo confirmaron. Los videos de las antiguas presentación de Emil Nekola llenaron las pantallas y los fanáticos empezaron a levantar las banderas de la República Checa, ante la mirada atónita de los participantes. Yuuri buscó con la mirada a Emil, tratando de ubicarlo por la altura, pero al encontrarlo sentado en la silla de ruedas sintió que perdía color. Para Víctor la sensación fue igual.

Fue como una revelación tardía. La ausencia del nombre de Emil Nekola en la lista de las asignaciones, la ausencia de noticias en las redes. Si mal no recordaba había visto solo una foto que no tardó en ignorar. Tal como ocurrió con Phichit, no se había percatado que no estaba en competencia, pero verlo en una silla de rueda fue demoledor. Como si todo cayera en su cabeza, una pared enorme de argumentos que ya no tenían valor alguno.

—Después del accidente que tuvo hace dos años, ¡volverte a tener aquí es un gran honor y una gran alegría! ¡La Federación Americana de Patinaje, junto a ISU y todos tus fans, te damos la bienvenida!

—¡Recibe el aplauso de todos los que esperamos pacientemente por tu recuperación!

Emil buscó la mano de Michelle, abrumado por todo lo que estaba cayendo sobre él. Los aplausos, los gritos, las expresiones de júbilo junto a las imágenes de su antigua gloria, todo lloviendo sobre él como una lluvia que no podía definir si cálida o helada. Sintió el ardor de sus ojos, y de repente tenía ganas de reír y de llorar. Sentía el amor de todos, sentía la sincera felicidad de ellos de verlo con vida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tanto deseos de ser aún lo que había sido. El agarre de la mano por parte de Mickey fue fuerte y firme, tan sorprendido como él de la muestra de cariño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Víctor, atorado, repentinamente pálido mientras veía la escena de los dos agarrado de la mano con fuerza y al final el impulso con el que Emil alzó su brazo, tomando la mano de Michelle mientras todo el público rugía. En pantalla se vio la genuina felicidad superando la conmoción y desbordándose en lágrimas.

—¿No supiste? —Por el silencio, Yuri asumió que no—. Hace dos años Emil tuvo un accidente en parapente. Lo último que escuché es que estaba en coma. Hace pocos meses leí que lo habían visto en algún lado, más no pensé que estaría aquí.

Si pudiera pararse, lo habría hecho. Si Emil pudiera pararse de esa silla, que esta solo fuera algo opcional, lo habría hecho. La revelación brutal lo golpeó en todos los ángulos. Emil no se había parado porque no podía hacerlo y aún así estaba allí, estaba frente a todos y estaba acompañado…

Todos los argumentos que Christofer ayudó a mantener en alto durante tantos años, fueron demolidos ante una arrolladora verdad: Si él hubiera tenido tan solo un poco de esa fuerza que mostraba Emil, todo hubiera sido diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente dejo los comentarios y respuestas a reviews.


	5. Skate America: Estoy Abrumado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del doble pack por mi cumpleaños que es mañana y las 20k de vistas de la primera parte de Matryoshka. Ustedes hacen que este éxito sea posible, y por eso quiero regalarme un poco de su felicidad con el inicio de esta temporada. Tengan preparadas las pistas de Arsonist's Lullabye de Hozier y Somewhere over the Rainbow de Joseph William Morgan

_"—¡Emil, desde China te felicito! ¡Espero poder verte con Michelle en el Grand Prix Final! ¡Me alegra saber que estás recuperándote!_

_—Cuando supe que Emil sufrió el accidente no tenía qué decir. Durante años había admirado mucho su estilo de patinaje. Sé que en España aún estamos lejos de ser un deporte reconocido, pero mi sueño había sido poder competir contra ellos. Me admira mucho saber que se está recuperando. ¡Espero un día me veas competir!_

_—Cuando estaba empezando mi carrera de patinaje en México, veía mucho las presentaciones de Nekola, Nikiforov, Katsuki, Leroy y Plisetsky. Siempre me asombró la manera en que ejecutaba los saltos y como siempre buscaba atravesar sus límites. Estoy feliz de ver que esa valentía no ha sido en el patinaje solamente, sino también en su vida. Y que eso lo tiene de nuevo con nosotros._

_—Todavía puedo recordar las veces que nos divertiamos después de cada competencia. ¡Emil siempre levantaba nuestros ánimos después de no poder cumplir con nuestras propias expectativas, con su alegría y su buen humor! Ahora, además de cariño, siento profunda admiración porque esa misma fuerza de vida le ha permitido superar los momentos más oscuros que cualquier deportista puede pasar. Amigo, aún estamos vivos, y es lindo porque eso justo veo en tí: vida. Recé mucho a la virgencita para que te trajera de nuevo a nuestro lado._

_—¡Emil es una de las personas más positivas que conozco! Siempre ha mostrado mucha alegría, buen ánimo, algo que hizo que se convirtiera en nuestro amigo inseparable. Para mi hermano y para mí, fue sumamente duro enfrentar su accidente pero también ha sido impresionante la experiencia de verlo levantarse pese a todo. Emil, cariño, eres lo máximo y nos tienen a ambos en tus manos. ¡No dejes de luchar!_

_—¡Gambai Emil! ¡Sé que puedes seguir adelante! Estoy muy feliz de que puedas volver a la pista y te estaremos esperando en ella! ¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!"_

Yuuri miró a Minami, justo después de que terminara la escena en donde había dicho esas palabras, mostradas en las pantallas. Lo miró con sorpresa, porque primeramente no le había dicho nada y segundo, no tenía idea de en qué momento pudo haber recibido dicha entrevista. Minami le aclaró que había sido mientras Yuuri dormía el día anterior.

En un espacio de cinco minutos, la presentación de varios patinadores que fueron compañeros de Emil desplegó sus buenos deseos y sus recuerdos de él, algo que lo emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Michelle estaba conmovido, tratando de controlarse para no echarse a llorar allí. Era demasiado, se sentía demasiado intenso todo y el agarre de sus manos así los declaraba, mientras escuchaba ahora las palabras de algunos miembros de ISU, de la CKS e incluso su entrenador. Todos ellos haciéndole ver la fuerza que demostraba al estar allí.

Víctor no pudo levantar su mirada. No fue capaz de hacerlo, los solo diálogos y palabras que se emitían por cada uno de los parlantes, era suficiente para sumirlo cada vez en la oscuridad dentro de sí mismo. Cada cosa que escuchaba era un golpe para él, y con ello, atraía recuerdos de sus propio comportamiento con la gente que intentó apoyarlo cuando la lesión ocurrió. Contra Yakov, incluso contra su padre, sus hermanos, y por supuesto, contra Yuuri. Aunque no tenía recuerdos claros, a veces incluso ni siquiera en qué momento ocurrieron, si sabía que se había comportado muy mal con todos ellos. Y era imposible que alguien le diera la bienvenida al hielo con algo así.

Para acabar con el paréntesis, la federación junto a todos los organizadores, sorprendieron con la presentación sorpresa de Leo de Iglesia, quien pese a no estar participando en esa selección, haría algo que representaría el sentir de todos los presentes. Ejecutaría el programa que usó cinco años atrás, como una de las presentaciones con la que buscaba entrar al Grand Prix Final del 2016: Still Alive. Como era de esperarse, Leo ya no usaría el traje que vistió en ese momento, porque ya le quedaba demasiado ajustado. Sin embargo, sorprendió vestido con un pantalón blanco, una camiseta del mismo color y una chaqueta vistosa con decoraciones doradas y violetas, y su cabello recogido. Realizó el programa, mostrando el nuevo cuádruple que había agregado a su repertorio y provocando que el público aplaudiera emocionado. Minami hizo lo mismo, mientras Yuuri intentaba reaccionar igual pero aún se encontraba demasiado afectado con toda la noticia. Por otro lado, Víctor se obligó a aplaudir cortamente, sin realmente sentir alegría alguna, mientras Yuri miraba lo ocurrido desde lejos.

Él no había sido llamado para participar en esa actividad, ni siquiera fueron a preguntarle qué palabras le diría a Emil. No era que fuera muy elocuente, quizás hubiera negado su participación, pero aún así, le hubiera gustado que le preguntara.

Sabía la razón, era evidente aún más la noche anterior en ese restaurant del hotel.

Sin embargo, sentía aún la desazón de no haber participado. Podía recordar muchos momentos con Emil: como aquel cuando intentó consolarlo por quedar de segundo lugar en la copa Rostelecom de su primera evento Senior, o como aquel que tras ser lanzado de todos los bares lo alzó con tanta facilidad. No podía creer que el momento no se repetiría y no solo por su altura. Dolía verlo.

—Esto ha sido muy emotivo. ¡Esperamos que todas las buenas vibras y cariño llegue a Emil!

—¡Así es Adolf! Y ya con esto, podemos empezar formalmente con el Skate America, quien iniciará con la presentación del programa corto de la categoría masculina. Este año, tenemos a varios patinadores que debutarán como Senior.

—¡Grandes talentos para observar, sin duda alguna, Mooroka! Vamos a presentar la clasificación con la que se presentará el primer grupo.

El primer grupo cerraría con la presentación de Michelle Crispino, y luego en el segundo grupo Yuri y Minami se presentarían. Disputarían el orden del podio junto con cinco competidores más, entre ellos la estrella mexicana Juan Luis Vargas, en su primer año Senior y Gabriel Fernández representando a España en su segundo año Senior, ambos en el primer grupo. El primero en ser anunciado fue el joven patinador por parte de Francia, Sebastian Fauren, que con un traje brillantes con los tonos de la bandera iniciaría la muestra de su programa corto.

Víctor aprovechó el avance del primer grupo para desaparecer del circuito, seguido de cerca por Yuri, quien lo miraba sin entender. De repente Víctor había empezado a cojear, aunque intentara disimularlo. Fue una fortuna que casi nadie se hubiera atrevido a seguirlos, pero Víctor mascaba su propia frustración al sentir de nuevo ese dolor como un recordatorio mudo de su propia debilidad. Se sujetó contra la pared del pasillo cuando no pudo soportarlo más, y apretó los labios, respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de adaptarse a la alerta de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuri, ya asustado al verlo de repente palidecer. Víctor apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y le miró a través del rabillo—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No te había dolido en meses!

Porque era un estúpido, porque Yuuri apenas le había mirado, porque acababa de ver cómo la vida no daba sin mostrar salidas y él había sido un imbécil que se negó a tomar alguna antes de destruirlo todo. Porque dolía, dolía no la rodilla, dolía su consciencia martirizándole con los recuerdos de lo que había sido, dolía ver esos ojos fríos, dolía saberse culpable y merecedor de toda esa frialdad. Emil había logrado lo que él no pudo contra algo mucho más fuerte. Emil tenía una carrera pujante, con aún años de posibilidades y allí estaba. Maldición, Víctor se sentía cada vez más pequeño y ruin mientras se comparaba y odiaba hacerlo…

Yuri regresó con un vaso de agua que Víctor miró con aprehensión. Sabía que le estaba indicando beber la pastilla, que por cierto tenía, pero que no era más que una sugestión, porque ese dolor no era real, no era real como muchas cosas aún en su vida. No obstante, la tomó y se bebió el contenido tras echar la pastilla blanca sobre su lengua.

—Mira… no te compares con lo de Emil. —La repentina declaración de Yuri le llegó de sorpresa—. No es lo mismo, maldita sea, no seas un imbécil ahora.

—No, no es lo mismo. —Admitió, y eso hizo aún más pesado el punto—. Lo de él es peor.

—El pudo no haber vivido. Joder, eso debe cambiar muchas cosas. —Víctor no quiso opinar, prefirió empinarse lo último que quedaba de agua—. Si quieres puedes lamentarte todo lo que quieras después… no ahora.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada, notando por primera vez la desesperante necesidad de Yuri de sentirlo a su lado. Yuri miraba la salida de la pista con tensión, podía notar con la dureza de sus músculos, el miedo que le daba volver si estaba solo. Víctor tuvo que comprender entonces que no había tiempo para él lamentarse ni sentirse miserable. Él estaba allí por Yuri, por cumplirle la promesa a Yakov, por sí mismo, porque también quería aún dar lo mejor de sí. Debía comportarse y estar a la altura, aún si no había esperado esa bofetada por parte de la vida.

Asintió. Echó el vaso de plástico en la papelera que tenía cercana y se sobrepuso al dolor de su rodilla. Se enderezó, obligándose a respirar y usó el hombro de Yuri de apoyo para caminar.

—Vamos.

En el estadio, los aplausos llovieron al final de la presentación de Juan Luis de su programa corto. El chico vestido con un smoking negro y la cara pintada como si fuera un mimo, había mostrado una presentación única, diferente a todo lo visto antes. Había unido las pantomimas con su secuencia de paso y el patinaje, que pese a no tener aún cuádruples, seguramente ganaría punto por su originalidad. Ahora era Gabriel Fernández quien se preparaba, santiguandose antes de entrar al hielo tras despedirse de su entrenador. La música con sonidos peninsulares y árabes, relataban la historia emblemática basada en la película Zorba, el griego. Vestía de blanco con un cinto rojo que flotaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, amarrado en su cintura. Sus pasos eran veloces y rítmicos, al ritmo de la zorba griega, y su expresión se transformaba estando en el hielo. Yuuri podía ver mucho talento y potencial allí, no podía apartar sus ojos de los jóvenes prospectos y se sentía fascinado por la competencia en general.

—¡Preciosa presentación por parte de Gabriel Fernández!

—Pese a que cometió un par de errores en los dos cuádruples de sus programa, no perdió el ritmo de la música y mostró siempre un gran ánimo. ¡Veamos que dicen los jueces de su actuación, Adolf!

—Después de haber ganado el oro Europeo a inicio de año, la comunidad general ha puesto sus ojos en él como el nuevo talento naciente. ¡Gabriel ha enfatizado que quiere llevar el patinaje de hielo de su país a otro nivel!

—¡Y estamos seguro de que lo logrará! ¡Acaba de ser revelado los resultados! ¡Una puntuación bastante buena para su programa corto!

—No superó su mejor puntuación de 97 puntos en la copa Europea, pero ha sido una buena puntuación. Sabemos que repuntará en el libre.

—Así es, pero aquí viene su rival y quien le dio una larga pelea en la copa Europea, aunque terminó perdiendo allí su racha de oro: ¡Michelle Crispino! Según sus declaraciones, planea que esta sea su última temporada y quiere recuperar el oro de Europa.

—Con su tema "Milagros" y la compañía de su compañero de pista y antiguo rival en la copa Europea: Emil Nekola, debo declarar que estoy ampliamente a la expectativa de ver qué nos mostrará con su programa Somewhere over the rainbow.

—Los programas de Michelle a lo largo de su carrera han sido una constante explosión de emotividad. Viene arraigado el aire bohemio de Italia, el arte, la belleza y la elegancia. ¡Estoy muy expectante por lo que veremos!

Yuuri miró desde lejos la escena, con una opresión en su pecho. Michelle abandonó su chamarra de Italia y se la dejó en manos de Emil, quien luego la dobló sobre sus piernas inmóviles. No pudo apartar la mirada mientras los vio tomándose las manos con fuerza, para luego compartir el choque de sus puños en señal de apoyo. Aunque quería evitarlo, no podía dejar de hacer el doloroso paralelismo, ni recordar cuántas veces vio a esa banca vacía, a esa salida de la pista llena de ausencia. Cuántas veces deseó ver a Víctor allí aunque fuera con un bastón, abrazándolo de nuevo tras un trabajo bien hecho, disfrutando de ese triunfo que al final también lo hacía por él.

La perspectiva de abandonar su sueño por amor le sonó egoísta, porque él mismo jamás lo hubiera permitido si era Víctor el de aquella descabellada idea. Verlos juntos, aunque quizás estaba infiriendo de más en aquella relación, le hacía preguntarse de nuevo que pudo hacer de más, si realmente dio suficiente como muchas veces se decía, o si no lo hizo.

—¡Yuuri! —Escuchó a su lado, y se giró para notar a Leo acercándose con una chamarra de cuero encima. No tardó en acercarse y abrazarse a él aunque Yuuri tardó en contestar el abrazo—. ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

—Lo mismo digo. —Yuuri le sonrió amablemente, al separarse, y miró como Leo hacía lo mismo con Minami aunque con mucha más confianza entre ellos. Notó que llevaba una bolsa en sus manos, más la ignoró—. Has crecido mucho.

—Solo un poco. —Sonrió amigable y le extendió la bolsa de papel que cargaba en sus manos—. Es un regalo de Phichit. Me pidió que te lo entregara y me dijo textualmente lo siguiente: me ofenderé si no lo usa en competencia.

Yuuri arrugó las cejas y se preguntó qué podría ser. De Phichit podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero ninguna fue tan descabellada como la que encontró. Era una pañuelera en forma de hamster, pero en particular parecía tener un celular verde en una de sus patas y sí… eso parecían mechones negros en la frente. Era ver una versión hamster del mismo Phichit. Minami soltó una carcajada mientras Yuuri casi se palmeaba la frente.

—No puedo creer que esté hablando en serio —dijo con rostro atribulado.

—¡Pues creélo! Quiere que lo tengas a la mano siempre. —Leo respondió, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Yo digo que es adorable. —Se enganchó en el hombro de su entrenador, aprovechando la altura.

El comentario de Minami, con tono de diversión, solo le provocó una ligera sonrisa. Volvió la mirada al hielo, mientras Michelle tomaba posición. Su traje era bastante sencillo a simple vista. En su cuello, una pañoleta de arcoiris se amarraba, pero su camisa era manga larga, holgada y de un color tenue celeste. Su pantalón era blanco, parecía desgastado. Era como ver una versión masculina de la protagonista del Mago de Oz, Dorothy.

El silencio del público llegó, como un manto suave. Michelle lo sintió casi como una caricia de seda en su cara. Elevó el rostro y extendió el brazo derecho hasta formar un arco sobre su cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados, dejó su mente en blanco y fue fácil adentrarse a lo que quería mostrar; Emil siempre le comentó de lo mucho que le gustaba la historia del Mago de Oz, y como se identificaba con cada uno de los personajes. A veces eran conversaciones repetitivas, y Michelle llegó a cansarse; pero mientras estuvo en coma, su madre no había dejado de releerle el cuento de aquel libro que tenía desde niño, esperando que su hijo encontrara el camino para volver a ellos. Que siguiera el camino de las baldosas amarillas.

[Somewhere over the Rainbow — Joseph William Morgan]

Se movió en la pista, extendiendo el brazo que había inclinado para dibujar sobre su cabeza el arco antes de moverse a lo largo de la pista, de espalda, dibujando un mundo de maravillas con la punta de sus dedos. Tejiendo entre ellos casas, edificios, sonrisas, bailes y música, en un réquiem a los sueños, mientras daba giros sobre sí mismo y señalaba el derredor.

Fue fácil recordar las tardes que estuvo en aquella clínica, mirando como la barba le crecía, como su carne se hundía, como su vida estaba allí estancada y él, con la garganta trabada, relataba las aventuras de un cuarteto extraño, disfuncional, tan diferentes entre todos y tan concordantes a su vez. Como lo eran ellos tres: su hermana, Emil y él. Michelle se movió con velocidad y dio varios giros y piruetas entre sus pies, metido en aquel recuerdo que después se haría su única fuerza.

Era fácil evocar la esperanza que lo movía al ir tras cada evento deportivo hasta Praga, hasta esa clínica donde él permanecía, mientras le decía que debía levantarse porque había una competencia. Agitó su cuerpo en una bellísima pirueta baja y se deslizó de espalda por la pista, mientras extendía las extremidades de su cuerpo como si intentara abarcar el universo en sus manos.

La ausencia que sintió en el podio de Europa, cuando Emil no estuvo allí tomando la plata. La desesperación que sintió aquel día cuando cansado de esperar, decidió casi subirse a la camilla para golpear el pecho y hacerlo despertar. La voz de Sara llevándoselo a su pecho para permitirle llorar.

En algún lugar, detrás del arcoiris, estaban sus sueños… Emil siempre lo decía con una sonrisa llena de optimismo que solo una historia así podría concederle. En algún lugar detrás del arcoiris estarían ellos… en algún lugar.

El salchow cuádruple se clavó finalmente, con una perfección técnica que nada tenía que envidiar a la belleza de la presentación. Michelle volvió a deslizarse a lo largo de la pista, volviendo a dibujar arcos con su cuerpo, con sus manos, con las figuras que dibujaba su cuerpo, preparándose para ejecutar un precioso triple axel, que cayó con firmeza. Michelle podía imaginar ese mundo que estaba más allá de ese arcoiris, ese mismo que él se aferró con necedad, esperando un final distinto a las tragedias románticas que él solía leer con su hermana. Un lugar donde sí, Emil seguiría las baldosas amarillas y llegaría a casa. Llegaría con ellos.

Michelle bailaba con una alegría que cubría la tristeza y la desesperanza que había vivido en esos meses. Bailaba con júbilo, sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón de una forma sutil, honesta, mientras daba piruetas en el hielo, saltaba con pasos de ballet y daba una pirueta alta, con su cuerpo extendido hasta que sujetó su pierna para girar con velocidad.

Y el milagro ocurrió. Mientras él deseo recorrer el mismo camino con él, con su hermana, con los padres que le miraba con agradecimiento por su presencia y apoyo, construían ese camino a la ciudad esmeralda, donde quizás encontraría al mago de Oz que le diera el anhelado sueño.

A través de su patinaje, de la pasión con la que ejecutaba el último combo de un toe loop cuádruple y un doble lutz, quería decirle a Emil que aún si quedaban muchas baldosas amarillas que recorrer, más que conocer entre ellos, más que superar: no se rendiría, hasta hallar a ese sueño más allá del arcoiris.

Al acabar, los aplausos arreciaron sobre él. Miró los puntos luminosos y el público con una avasallante seguridad, los gritos y las banderas de Italia y República Checa se movían en medio de la euforia. Michelle logró agarrar dos peluches de regalos que habían caído a sus pies y saludó al público, con una elegante inclinación antes de empezar a patinar hacía la salida. Desde allí, veía a Emil con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y júbilo, recibiendo también los aplausos y agitando sus brazos para que los clamores hacía Michelle no acabaran. Al lado de él, había llegado Sara, quien apenas acababa de arribar al estadio. Se saludaron entre ellos tres, ella sentada en las piernas de Emil y se dirigieron los tres juntos al Kiss and Cry.

Que diferente se veía ese panorama al que Yuuri había vivido. Mientras más lo veía, sentía la oscuridad de ese dolor conocido volviendo a reptar, a inyectar esa sensación amarga en su pecho. Mientras aplaudía y los veía, intentando sobreponerse a ello, le era imposible pensar en que eso hubieran podido ser él y Víctor si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Yuuri. —El aludido se giró hacía su pupilo, quien le miraba con preocupación. Por supuesto, había notado la mirada hacía el equipo de Italia, y aunque no entendía a donde iba sus pensamientos, si había notado la sombra en sus ojos cálidos—. Me gustaría calentar un poco más en el pasillo. —Minami dirigió la mirada hacía Michelle, quien estaba recibiendo su puntuación—. Debo superar a Michelle con mi programa corto.

Dibujó una sonrisa corta, enfocándose. No era momento de pensar en hipótesis que nunca se concretaron y quizás nunca lo hagan. Decidió asentir a las palabras de Minami y abrazando el regalo de Phichit bajo su brazo, se dirigió hacía el pasillo para acompañarlo a ese previo calentamiento. Escuchó de lejos los anuncios del puntaje.

—¡Ha subido al primer lugar! ¡Después de una conmovedora presentación, Michelle encabeza la lista del primer grupo!

—¡Así es, Adolf! Pese a los dos pequeños errores que cometió con la ejecución de su combo, ha logrado superar el puntaje de Gabriel y posicionarse en el primer lugar por más de 10 puntos de diferencia. Con 107,65 puntos, ¡Michelle ahora encabeza la lista!

—Ahora viene el segundo grupo, que va a ser iniciado por Yuri Plisetsky, patinador ruso. Después de una dura prueba de patinaje demostró que tenía todo lo necesario para volver a su antigua gloria. ¡Las banderas de Rusia se ondean en los cielos!

—¡Hay muchas expectativas sobre Yuri Plisetsky este año! No solo por la buena participación en el test del patinaje, sino por estar bajo la tutela de Víctor Nikiforov, quien además se encargó de la coreografía de sus programas. ¿Veremos de nuevo un programa perfecto que supere el actual record?

—¡Eso esperamos, Morooka! Nos estamos preparando para la entrada del segundo grupo. ¡Estoy muy ansioso!

Las cámaras ahora estaban sobre Víctor y Yuri, quienes se preparaban para acercarse a la entrada de la pista. Víctor había visto de reojo la espalda de Yuuri acompañada por Minami mientras se apartaba al pasillo. Eran pocas las veces que se había detenido a mirarlo, pero tras hacerlo, y volver sus ojos a Yuri, vio con preocupación que él también los estaba siguiendo con la mirada, y algo gritaba en sus ojos que se detuvieran, como si Yuuri pudiera escucharlo en el silencio.

Y eso era precisamente lo que Yuri sentía al ver la espalda de Katsuki desaparecer en el pasillo. Se suponía que debía verlo, ¿por qué se había ido? ¿No quería verlo patinar? ¿Era una forma de no estar a su lado? Aún después de desaparecer, los ojos de Yuri siguieron fijos en ese punto, hasta que Víctor se puso sobre él.

—Yuri, enfocate, por favor. —El apremió en la voz de Víctor llegó a él, y provocó que le devolviera la vista. De la tristeza y decepción, empezaba a formarse un saco de rabia y frustración—. Puedes sentirte miserable después, pero no ahora. Eso me dijiste hace rato, necesito que también lo hagas.

—No es que me afecte. —Mintió, y Víctor frunció su ceño a sabiendas de que Yuri lo sabía. Los ojos verdes del patinador se desviaron del lugar y decidió enfocarse mientras se quitaba la chamarra. Víctor prefirió no decir nada al respecto y le tomó su chaqueta, para que Yuri ahora mostrará su traje, un negro enterizo ajustado a su figura, en donde se veían un decorado blanco que caía desde sus hombros cubriendo su torso y hasta las muñecas, como si se trataran de placas de oscuridad cuarteadas en la nieve.

Víctor peinó distraídamente los mechones largos y dorados de su alumno, mientras este miraba la pista de hielo con decisión. Tenía una cola alta sujetándolos para que no le molestara en el patinaje, y apenas un par de mechones caían sobre su rostro, enfatizando su mirada verde. Un par de pequeñas trenzas pequeñas también se unían a la cola, que luego cubrían la liga con su propio cabello.

Tenía que vencer a Michelle, y dejar la vara alta. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Recuerda que Yuuri solía evitar ver los programas de los otros contrincantes cuando estaba nervioso. Quizás se trate de eso, pero siempre termina viéndolos. —Escuchaba la voz de Víctor, desde lejos, aunque sí podía sentir el apretón en su hombro tenso—. Ahora, tienes que demostrar lo mejor. Escucha esto.

Yuri volvió la mirada a Víctor, mientras este le señalaba la pantalla de su móvil. Había un video enviado en la pantalla del chat que compartía con su madre, Larissa, y ella estaba vestida con una imitación de su chamarra rusa y agitando banderitas rusas con las manos. Yuri soltó un "je" muy elocuente y renegó, pensando lo idiota que se veía y sin embargo, lo bien que se sentía contar con su apoyo en ese momento.

—Parece que no pudo reunir para venir, pero me dijo que estaría en Francia.

—Estás hablando mucho con mi madre, anciano. —Victor pestañeó sin entender—. Espero no se te ocurra nada con ella.

Yuri se dio el lujo de verlo y dejarlo con la cara de despiste, justo antes de que lo anunciaran. Víctor lo miró sin comprender pero tomó los protectores en el momento cuando Yuri puso sus pies sobre el hielo. Allí, Yuri pensó cuántas veces más el programa de Arsonist's Lullabye cambiaría de significado conforme lo fuera patinando.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Yuuri escuchó el llamado y vio de lejos la distancia que había con la primera pantalla de televisor donde el entrenador y el joven patinador Mexicano estaban esperando la aparición del segundo grupo. Sentía la opresión por estar fuera en la pista o frente a esa pantalla para poderlo ver. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no había visto en vivo un programa de Yuri, y era casi una promesa entre ellos el apoyarse de esa manera. Se sentía anómalo tanto el deseo de seguir haciéndolo, como la seguridad de que no era necesario.

La tensión era legible en su mandíbula. Podría seguir fingiendo que las cosas estaban bien y estaba enfocado, pero todo se anidaba dentro de su estómago, formando cientos de nudos en sus entrañas. Yuuri volvió sus ojos en Minami, quien estaba estirándose con la mirada encendida de determinación.

—¿No quieres ver su programa? —preguntó con tono modulado, mientras mantenía la tensión en su rostro. Minami, quien para ese entonces estaba doblando el tronco al frente mientras estiraba un brazo, levantó sus ojos brillantes y le sonrió con confianza.

—No hace falta. Sé cómo vencerle.

Todos los nudos se apretaron en su estómago. Yuuri puso todo su esfuerzo en intentar mantenerlo a raya, pero todo se encogió hasta hacerse un puño. Comenzó de nuevo a sentir la presión cayendo sobre él, lenta pero tortuosamente, y la necesidad de respirar apremió. Los síntomas los reconocía, no eran un misterio para Yuuri, pero resultaba sobrecogedor identificarlos ahora y saber exactamente cuál era la causa.

Cerró sus ojos, buscando enfocarse. Comenzó con los ejercicios de respiración mientras recordaba las palabras que tanto Hirogu, como Phichit e incluso su maestra Minako, habían repetido para él hasta el cansancio. Esto era una competencia: unos ganaban, otros perdían. No solo servía con saber perder, también se debía saber ganar y tanto él como Minami se habían esforzando mucho durante esos meses, no solo técnicamente, sino en su relación, para que pudieran ganar.

Minami merecía ganar, había dejado el alma en el hielo literalmente, había puesto todo su esfuerzo, no solo por él, sino incluso antes que él. Si Minami ganaba, era porque había logrado superarlo limpiamente, y no estaba en sus manos el resultado, sino en manos de los jueces. Estaba seguro de ello, no había duda en Yuuri al respecto, porque sabía que ambos se habían esforzado, que ambos se lo merecían; y sin embargo, esa sensación no dejaba de estar allí, presente, como la sombra de un muerto.

Y Minami era capaz de notar aquella cuerda que tiraba de Yuuri, más decidió no permitirle avanzar.

Ya no más.

_[Arsonist's Lullabye — Hozier]_

Yuri se posicionó sobre el hielo. Ocupó la misma posición, bajó su cuerpo más del lado derecho y cerró sus ojos. La lluvia de nuevo caía y tenía las emociones listas para mostrarlas. Había practicado ese programa cientos de veces, lo había sentido en mil más. Los recuerdos del encuentro del ascensor servirían para poder expresar lo que sentía por Yuuri, acompañado por la decepción de saber que no estaba allí. Podía recordar todas las veces que le vio patinar y que le pidió a Yuuri que hiciera lo mismo, todas las veces que se animaron estando en el hielo. Quizás ya no sería así nunca más…

De repente esa idea fue como instalar hielo en su corazón…

Sus manos se movieron a su alrededor, al girar en medio de la lluvia. De nuevo, las llevó a su rostro como si quisiera acallar las voces en su cabeza, aún si escuchara la consciencia allí anidándose. Esta vez, podía sentir la necesidad más nítida de él de escapar, de dejar de sentir aquello que dolía, y poder avanzar sin el montón de pendientes que caían a su espalda, a su rostro y a sus hombros en forma de lágrimas.

No sólo recordaba a Larissa y a su abuelo, sino que Yuuri apareció antes de lo predicho en el programa. La mirada llena de cariño y dolor que le dirigió en el ascensor, la forma en que esos ojos parecieron dibujarlo dentro de él, atrapándolo. El sonido de su nombre en ese diminutivo, la suavidad con la que lo había pronunciado, casi con una secreta devoción que Yuri odió identificar, tanto como dolió.

_"No tienes derecho de llamarme así…"_

Clavó el primer combo de triple y doble, mientras se alejaba del fuego corrosivo que Yuuri había incrementado, al punto de inundar casi toda su presentación. Yuri se movía en la pista, de espalda, huía de aquel destello gris que iba tomando color conforme más lo veía. Yuuri no tenía derecho de llamarlo así, más cuánto deseaba que lo siguiera haciendo.

La dicotomía de sus propias emociones llenaron sus movimientos de una tristeza fluida y húmeda. Casi se podía verlo llorar, aunque su rostro permanecía seco. Imaginaba allí a Yuuri, en un traje tan azul, bailando en el tono triste y lastimero que él sentía en su estómago, tan temeroso de acercarse como él se sentía de acercarse a él. Rodeándose sin tocarse.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? Yuuri había dejado de estar porque así lo había querido. Lo había abandonado porque así lo había querido. Era cierto que quizás había esperado un lugar que no estuvo dispuesto a darle, pero tampoco se lo había exigido. Se había conformado con acompañarle, se había conformado con seguirle, se había conformado con saber que había un lugar, cual sea, y ese lugar ya no existía para él.

Sin embargo, podía verlo en su patinaje, reconocerlo en esa misma pista como una llama azul que buscaba acercarse para quemarlo y estaba temerosa de eso, como si él fuera agua para apagarla, Como si él fuera el espacio para ahogarla… Cuando no, no era así, Yuri era gasolina y si Yuuri se acercaba, lo iba a encender hasta consumirse. Se lo tragaría en su fuego.

Yuri volvió a clavar su triple axel y se preparó para un nuevo salto, donde buscaría ejecutar el salchow cuádruple como lo había programado con Víctor. Se habían arriesgado a incluirlo en la rutina confiando que podría lograrlo en competencia. Víctor veía todo desde la distancia, sintiendo la enorme tristeza y decepción en el patinaje de Yuri y sintiéndose contagiado por ello.

_"No mereces llamarme así, ¿por qué aún lo haces?"_

Clavó el salchow cuádruple, con apenas una ligera desviación que no le cobraría restarle tantos puntos. Yuri siguió deslizándose, moviéndose al sonido del piano que agonizaba junto a las voces, mientras él sentía a la lluvia arreciar con más fuerza. Patinaba de espalda, movía sus brazos como si discutiera contra algo en el viento, antes de girar y buscar alejarse, más y más.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Si podía recordar como en los cuatros continentes lo estuvo evadiendo, lo estaba alejando. ¿Por qué? Si le había quedado claro esa tarde que Yuuri se iba a ir y poco le importaba su dolor. ¿Por qué ahora mostraba ese cariño sincero si todo lo que podía y creía que debía haber en él era desprecio? ¿Por qué?

Cuando acabó la rutina, tenía un nudo en la garganta, lleno de las preguntas que no tenían aún respuestas. Había soñado con un encuentro así, donde fuera la sonrisa de Yuuri la que le diera la bienvenida, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que no estaba preparado para ello. Yuuri tenía que explicarle muchas cosas, Yuuri tenía que pedirle perdón. Ese mañana en Hasetsu no sería posible si Yuuri antes no se disculpaba por haberle hecho polvo su corazón.

—¡Otra maravillosa y emotiva presentación! ¡Y casi perfecta!

—Yuri Plisetsky acaba de mostrarnos que sí puede clavar un cuádruple en competencia, ¡callando las dudas de la mayoría de los fans de patinaje!

—¡El público está conmovido y aplaude con fuerza ante su presentación! ¡Ha llevado su sensibilidad a otro nivel! ¡Víctor Nikiforov luce orgulloso mientras aplaude con su emblemática pañuelera de caniche!

Y ciertamente, entre los aplausos del público, Yuri podía sentir a su corazón doler. Ahora sabía que era lo que quería de Yuuri en ese momento: una disculpa, un lo siento, una explicación para lo que ocurrió esa última vez.

Tras haber saludado al público, Yuri dejó a las pequeñas patinadoras recogiendo los obsequios variados, entre ellos tigres y gatos de peluches, y se acercó a la salida, donde Víctor ya lo esperaba con una ligera sonrisa de reconocimiento. No se había caído en la ejecución del cuádruple, no había tenido problema alguno en la presentación, y sin embargo el dolor que golpeaba a las costillas no menguaba porque se trataba de algo más. Se trataba de un dolor que iba más allá del físico. Así que cuando llegó a la salida y Víctor lo acogió en un sentido abrazo, aunque solo hubiera rodeado su espalda con un brazo, se sintió terriblemente confortado. Yuri respondió cortamente, y se le cerró la garganta al escuchar a Víctor hablarle al oído.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Yuri. Eso fue bellísimo.

Se limitó a asentir y a separarse para evitar demostrar demasiado lo vulnerable que podría llegar a sentirse. Como el público aún aplaudía, levantó su abrazo agitándolo ante el rostro de todos, mientras Víctor hacía lo mismo, y luego ambos se dirigieron al Kiss and Cry, donde recibirían las puntuaciones. Yuri pudo mirar cerca de la zona a Mila, Louis y Georgi agitando sus brazos y vitoreando por el logro.

Yuuri levantó la mirada al escuchar los aplausos y la agitación del público entre las paredes y escuchar los comentarios de la presentación de Yuri. Comenzó a sentir un acogedor calor llenarle el pecho y limpiar sus vías respiratorias, permitiéndole relajarse. Saber que a Yuri le había ido bien, le provocaba una conocida alegría que no podía evitar. Que había dado un muy buen programa y que era felicitado por eso le llenaba de una sincera felicidad. La sonrisa que se dibujó sin querer en su rostro, fue vista por Minami, quien solo bajó la mirada.

—¡105,98! ¡Muy buena puntuación!

—¡Estamos seguro que Plisetsky no había puntuado tanto en un programa corto en los últimos años!

La cámara reflejaba los rostros sorprendidos de Víctor y Yuri por igual, aunque el primero logró sobreponerse rápido de aquello y lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello. Yuri no lucía muy satisfecho, mirando cripticamente su posición en el segundo puesto, justo debajo de Michelle por menos de dos puntos.

—El programa Arsonist's Lullabye lleva incluso el nivel artístico del mismo Nikiforov a otro punto que jamás le vimos en competencia. ¡Es un programa tan emotivo y diciente que no podemos dejar de alabarlo!

—¡Ahora estoy ansiosos de ver al programa Libre de Plisetsky, Lose Yourself!

—Ya será hasta mañana, que si no hay cambios en las posiciones, ¡será el penúltimo en participar! Ahora veremos la actuación de Christian Bradley, representante de USA en su segundo año de competencia. ¡Estuvo entrenando en las pistas de Toronto este año, esperamos ver su programa para hoy!

Yuuri soltó el aire, con la confianza renovada. Incluso destensó sus brazos que se habían quedado tiesos y cruzados sobre su pecho, y se permitió relajarse. Minami lo miró, terminando con sus estiramiento, justo a tiempo cuando la música de la filarmónica resonó en los parlantes. Después de Christian, vendría Minami. Ya era hora de volver.

Volvió su mirada hacia su estudiante, quien lo miraba expectante. Minami había sido capaz de notar la forma en que Yuuri se había relajado tras escuchar el puntaje de Yuri Plisetsky, y que había quedado de segundo en la tabla de la competencia. Para Yuuri, era claro porque la situación de ese modo le calmaba. Era distinto si iban a competir en igualdad de condiciones. Sabía que Yuri era un competidor fuerte e incansable, que siempre esperaba lo mejor de cada una de sus presentaciones. En parte, se sentía como cuando estaba en el hielo, compitiendo contra él, buscando dar siempre lo mejor de sí.

Una verdadera competencia, como la que había dejado de tener.

Si le vencía a Yuri en su mejor momento, Yuri tenía la madurez competitiva de asimilar porque había sido vencido, usar sus derrotas para levantarse y dar lo mejor. Yuri también había perdido, había quedado en segundos y terceros lugares antes. Podría manejarlo y usarlo como una fortaleza para continuar demostrando que podía superar sus límites. Y saber que el programa de Víctor había sido tan bien interpretado, le hacía pensar en los momentos en que le transmitió esa alegría a Víctor cuando era su estudiante. Esa alegría que sabía que sí había sido genuina, aún si Víctor se hubiera arrepentido después.

De repente sentía el fuego de la competencia llenarle el alma, encender sus ojos. Contra ellos así sí quería competir. De ese modo sí quería ganar. Minami pudo leerlo, pudo notar esa llama encendida en sus ojos y sonrió alzando su cuerpo, enderezandose mientras veía la seguridad de Yuuri volverle a infundir confianza. Apretó los puños, ávido de deseos de competir. Mientras la música resonaba sobre ellos, Minami podía sentir las chispas de Yuuri y eso le encendía por completo.

De haber sabido que todo lo que necesitaba Yuuri era ver que el equipo ruso estaba en buenas condiciones para dejar de sentirse tenso, le hubiera dicho que vieran juntos la presentación. No había querido hacerlo porque había considerado que sería contraproducente para Yuuri. Quisiera entender más por qué las cosas eran así, pero mientras Yuuri no dijera nada, se tenía que conformar con inferir a partir de sus propias reacciones. De momento, era irrelevante. Yuuri quería ganar y él le daría el oro, costara lo que costara.

—¿Estás listo, Minami? —preguntó Yuuri, con la mirada encendida en ese mismo fuego. Minami le sonrió en respuesta.

—Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte, Yuuri. ¿Estás listo para ver el fuego que voy a encender en la pista?

—Estoy listo.

En la pista, el joven Christian vestido con un traje en homenaje a Elvis Presley, agitaba sus brazos tras recibir las ovaciones de su público, estando en casa. Había llegado a quedar de tercer lugar, por encima de Gabriel. Yuri se había colocado de nuevo la chamarra rusa, cargando uno de los peluches que le habían regalado, un tigre de bengala sentado que tenía contra su brazo mientras miraba los mensajes recibido por su madre y las felicitaciones de Otabek. Sonrió de lado, leerlos en ese momento ayudaba mucho a matizar la decepción al haber quedado por debajo de Michelle, y el dolor por los sentimientos que ya tomaban forma dentro de él con respecto a Yuuri.

—Hemos visto a Plisetsky llenar la pista con una poderosa lluvia melancólica que intentaba apagar su fuego, hemos visto a Elvis Presley bailar en medio de la humedad dejada por esa nostalgia y ahora, ¿estamos listos para ver si el fuego de Minami Kenjirou podrá encenderse entre tanta agua?

—Ya Kenjirou, representante de Japón se acerca para tomar su salida a la pista sobre hielo. Acompañado por Katsuki Yuuri, reciben los aplausos de todos que estamos esperando por verlo representar a su programa Fire.

—Las banderas de Japón están siendo ondeadas en el escenario. Es hora de ver los resultados de Katsuki Yuuri en su primer año como entrenador de Kenjirou Minami. Morooka, ¡debes estar muy emocionado!

—¡Ni que lo digas! Muero por verlo patinar el programa. ¡Después de haber estado en sus prácticas, sé que este momento es representativo para los dos!

De nuevo lo estaba sintiendo, esa sensación de no tener lugar en la vida de Yuuri y la profundidad con que su nombre en diminutivo sonaba a través de esa voz. Otra vez, como si fuera una presencia dolorosa que tomaba espacio en su pecho, que se precipitaba desde sus pies hasta abarcar sus extremidades.

Minami estaba allí, mostrando seguridad mientras se quitaba la chamarra de Japón y dejaba de ver el bellísimo traje negro con decoraciones de flamas rojas y amarilla que subían desde sus pies y adornaba sus brazos, y su pecho en un corte V. Yuuri tomó la chaqueta y luego los protectores rojos de sus patines. Le sonrió a Minami con una seguridad que a Yuri le sentó como una patada en su estómago.

Como Víctor, miró la forma en que Minami le tomó la mano a Yuuri y se la llevó al pecho, la manera en que juntaron sus frentes y Yuuri le sonrió en respuesta. Mientras Yuri lo miró directamente, obligándole a pestañear repetidamente para controlar la humedad que quería brotar, Víctor lo miró a través de la pantalla, con una seriedad que solo trataba de ocultar como su estómago era cerrado ante los recuerdos y los terribles paralelismos. Recordar que él había estado así, con Yuuri así, compartiendo momentos similares. Recordar el calor de la frente de Yuuri sobre la suya, el aliento y el sonido de su voz contra sus labios, revivir los momentos en que se llenaba de expectativa mientras lo dejaba competir.

Las pantallas se habían llenado con la intercalación de las imágenes de Minami deslizándose por el hielo recibiendo las ovaciones de todos, alzando sus aplausos con júbilo y una felicidad apabullante. A su vez, mostraba el rostro confiado y tranquilo de Yuuri, abrazando el peluche de un hamster y mirando con sus ojos encendidos hacia el frente. Minami se posicionó, dirigió la mirada hacía Yuuri y le señaló, antes de comenzar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, espero que no me maten por dejarlas así pero ya iban más de 7mil palabras y había escenas que necesitaba para el próximo capítulo. Ya estamos a nada de ver a nuestro Minami representar a Japón y Yuuri en el Skate America. ¿Qué les ha parecido la dinámica del relato de cada encuentro? ¿No les molestas los comentarios de los periodistas entre cada presentación?
> 
> Ha sido para mí algo alucinante escribir todo esto. En verdad, me ha hecho sentir lo mismo que imagino sentía tanto el personal de YOI al escoger que escenas iban o no en cada capítulo y lo que yo sentí viendo cada competición. Se me encogía el estómago, me agitaba, me pasaba la mano a la cara: siento tantas emociones y tan diferentes que es difícil enfocarme. Supongo que era lo mismo que se sentía en el capítulo 11 de YOI, creo que es con lo que puedo compararlo.
> 
> He hecho el final la tabla de presentación, sé que no puedo publicarla en fanfiction, así que la pondré en el grupo de Facebook en la noche, para que puedan verla y no sea spoiler, o eso espero xD
> 
> ¿Qué otra cosa iba a comentar? ¡Ah sí! El próximo capítulo también es de 7mil palabras, con la presentación de Minami, entrevista y la preparación para el programa libre. Pero el capítulo 05, que viene el próximo viernes, ¡es de nada más y nada menos que 10mil palabras! Viene toda la competición del programa libre y una mención de los resultados de la categoría femenina. Con discreción, esté capítulo está lleno de muchas escenas importantes e intensas, y veremos al final como quedaran los puestos del Skate America.
> 
> En verdad, les agradezco mucho el apoyo y los animo que recibo pro esta historia. La estoy disfrutando mucho al escribirla, y espero que todos ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo. Todos los regalos que me han hecho los he disfrutado un montón, pueden ver los trabajos en wattpad y en el grupo de Facebook. En wattpad están en mi perfil como un libro llamado Fanworks de Matryoshka. Si pueden comentarle allí a cada artista sería genial, porque de verdad se merecen todos los méritos por sus preciosos trabajos.
> 
> Tras escribir todo esto (ya falta solo la parte final del Skate America en mis borradores), entiendo lo que sintió el equipo cuando tuvieron que recortar cartillas del capítulo 12. Es decir, el esfuerzo que debieron hacer para poder recortar porque no podían por cuestión tiempo. Yo agradezco tener el espacio y la libertad de explayarme en todo lo que haga falta, algo que ellos no pudieron y eso me hace más admirar el trabajo final, y como lograron con todas las limitaciones entregarnos tan maravillosa historia, que dice mucho más de lo que muestra, en un lenguaje implícito que afortunadamente mucho pudimos leer.


	6. Skate America: Me frustras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Recomiendo tengan a la mano a la canción Fuego de Bond, para escuchar mientras leen el programa de Minami.

Minami no cerró sus ojos. Desde la distancia, mantuvo su mirada a la figura lejana de Yuuri, sintiendo dentro de él aún esa chispa que le supo comunicar antes de estar en el hielo. Incluso los aplausos que iban decayendo hasta quedar en silencio dejaron de importarle. Minami tenía muy en claro la razón por la que estaba allí. Su mirada, con devoción implícita, estaba fija en la persona que había ido a buscar a inicio de año. La persona que había estado luchando con él durante esos meses.

Había sido duro. Minami lo sabía, estaba consciente de lo duro que había sido para ambos el superar esa etapa para llegar allí. Las veces que no se entendieron, las veces que él se frustraba por los silencios y las distancias de Yuuri. Todas las ocasiones que se sintió lejos, y que el único consuelo que recibía era la mirada orgullosa de lucha cuando lo veía patinar. Había sido difícil entender la forma en que Yuuri se desenvolvía, y aún le costaba, pero sentía que en ese último par de meses, desde la terapia, la relación de ellos había superado un nivel, había subido de escalón. No sabía cómo llamarlo, lo único importante es que ahora se sentía más cerca de Yuuri.

[Fuego — Bond]

La tonada en la guitarra se unió con un festival de sonidos en cuerda y vientos mientras Minami se deslizaba en círculos cada vez más grande en la pista a toda velocidad como si buscara esparcir su chispa por todo el terreno seco y erosionado. Hasta que inició la melodía con una movida secuencia de percusión que llamaba a una verdadera fiesta. Su programa lleno de júbilo y movimiento, representaba perfectamente lo que había sido para Minami esos meses con Yuuri. Esa oportunidad de conocerlo y convivir con él. Sus pasos se movieron con ritmo, con un punteo de sus patines mientras atravesaba la pista y bailaba con sazón, con toda la energía que le despertaba los recuerdos y los momentos que habían vivido juntos.

Atravesando la pista, Minami se preparó para el primer cuádruple, clavando el toe Loop cuádruple, que al caer, le permitió girar sobre sí para seguir bailando al ritmo de las cuerdas, los vientos y la percusión que no dejaba de celebrar.

Por que ese era el canto de un incendio: él como una pequeña chispa llamaba la llama, y esta a una verdadera explosión.

Minami volvió a girar, haciendo uso de su perfecta sincronía con los ritmos y la felicidad que había dentro de él, agitándose con frenesí al igual que sus manos, sus piernas, su cuerpo convertido en un nuevo instrumento musical. El público aplaudía al ritmo de los tambores, su sonrisa no había menguado, y mientras ejecutaba el combo de un triple lutz y un triple flip, su espíritu encendía nuevas llamas en su camino, convirtiendo la pista en un verdadero incendio sin control.

_"Te he visto encenderte tantas veces, que no podría hacer lo contrario, Yuuri"_

La secuencia de paso comenzó a ejecutarse con maestría. Minami se movía dentro de los ritmos, conforme a los tiempos, pese a la dificultad de los pasos coreográficos y la velocidad de la canción. Era una melodía difícil, demasiado movida, sin tiempo a reposar. Y él la estaba disfrutando. Era como estar bailando en una pista, como estar viviendo un sueño. Minami se sentía completamente representado a través de ella y sabía muy bien lo mucho que a Yuuri le gustaba cuando era capaz de transmitir su propia chispa a través de esa danza.

Y ciertamente, Yuuri no podía quitarle la mirada. Aferrado al peluche que le había regalado Phichit, en muchas ocasiones mientras lo veía saltar, su cuerpo se agitaba y sentía el deseo enorme de ponerse los patines y estar allí, patinando con Minami, disfrutando del golpe del viento y sintiendo la música dominándolo. A Yuuri siempre le había gustado bailar, a Minami igual, y la forma en que se movía, ese júbilo que supo reconocer desde su primer año senior, fue lo que él quiso transmitir allí.

Quería mostrar la facilidad que Minami tenía de encantar al público con su euforia, de contagiar a sus cercanos con su alegría, eso que provocaba que entre tanto blanco, sus colores no dejarán de ser el perfecto brochazo de felicidad que todos querían tener en su vida, incluso él.

_"Quiero que veas, Yuuri, lo que has creado en mí"_

Sus pasos se movieron con velocidad y fluidez en medio de la percusión, y su cuerpo se movía desbordando de júbilo. Era imposible quitarle la vista, sus pasos complicados provocaban seguirlo y admirarlo. Yuuri había sabido aprovechar eso de él y darle una soltura a su programa que provocaba bailarlo.

—Perfect... —Elogió Víctor, mirando la presentación del chico que no dejaba de bailar con júbilo ni de provocarle esa necesidad de no pestañear.

Cuando hubo la picada tensa de los instrumentos, Minami aprovechó para mostrar un juego de piruetas que empezaba con la alta, con sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, hasta bajar tomando su pierna a toda velocidad y moverse de nuevo, saltando y punteando con sus pies las notas del violín. Sus brazos se agitaron por un momento aplaudiendo al aire, al ritmo en que el público lo hacía y provocando gritos de alegría entre ellos, para luego seguir con la secuencia de pasos ritmos y veloces que lo llevaban al final.

_"Este es el principio, Yuuri. ¡No me rendiré hasta que tengamos el oro juntos!"_

Se preparó con velocidad, dando una vuelta hacía el lado de la derecha para ejecutar un precioso axel triple. Los pocos segundos de la música que quedaron se movió con velocidad, preparándose para terminar la presentación con una secuencia de giros y piruetas elaboradas, que terminó, con las manos en alto y la agitación del público, contagiado con su felicidad.

Prácticamente el público vibró entre aplausos y ovaciones, mientras la bandera de Japón era ondeada en lo alto. Yuuri saltó un par de veces, superado por la emoción, mientras Minami recibía las felicitaciones y los regalos que arrojaban el público, completamente encendido con la presentación movida y ardiente de Minami. Literalmente había dejado fuego en la pista, no solo por la emoción con la que bailaba sino por la secuencia de pasos veloces que lo habían dejado sin aliento. Mientras Minami intentaba recobrar el aire, movía sus brazo al cielo saludando a todos y lanzando besos mientras sentía a sus ojos nublados de tanta felicidad.

Quería soltarse en llanto porque sabía que lo había hecho bien. Y pese a lo difícil que era la rutina había dado todo de sí, aunque le doliera cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¡Qué maravillosa presentación! ¡El fuego de Minami ha llegado hasta aquí y ha hecho quemar todo! ¡Que increible programa por parte de Katsuki Yuuri!

—Un programa muy difícil sin duda alguna. Minami está llevando a su cuerpo a otro nivel para cubrir con esta poderosa secuencia de pasos y los saltos la coreografía de Katsuki. ¡Estamos viendo la legendaria resistencia japonesa de Katsuki de nuevo!

—¡Esto ha sido poderoso! ¡Es la mejor presentación de Kenjirou Minami en toda su carrera! Si este es el comienzo, ¡no puedo imaginarme la final!

Con los aplausos aún resonando, Minami decidió que era hora de abandonar la pista, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar notar aquel peluche que cayó como parte de sus obsequios. Desbordado por la emoción fue a recogerlo, lanzó besos al aire esperando que el dueño de él lo recibiera, y se deslizó con confianza hasta donde Yuuri lo esperaba, en la salida, bastante cansado pero mucho más feliz como para notarlo.

Fue solo llegar y arrojarse a los brazos de Yuuri, quien no dudó en contestarle el abrazo entre risas porque casi lo hacía caer. Cuando se separaron, le entregó el peluche que había caído cerca de él, un precioso peluche de un fénix, y Yuuri le sonrió en respuesta.

Minami no solo había dejado el fuego en la pista y en los corazones de todos los presentes, sino que había provocado una bola de fuego en las entrañas de Plisetsky. Yuri miraba todo desde la lejanía: irritado, nervioso, frustrado. Jamás lo había visto patinar con tanta devoción y llevando su cuerpo al límite como en ese momento, mucho menos un programa como ese que definitivamente en el cuerpo de Yuuri hubiera causado una explosión nuclear. Había tanto ritmo y sabor en él, que sabía que era el más acorde para Minami; sin embargo no quería reconocer que Minami ya no era el chiquillo a quien facilmente derrotó durante toda la liga junior, y a quién despreció en su recorrida liga senior.

Era otro… mucho más fuerte y capaz.

Y verlo ahora al lado de Yuuri, con esa confianza galopante, era peor. En Yuri quedaba claro que Yuuri no estaba fingiendo. La forma en que dejaba que Minami se apoyara en su hombro, la complicidad implícita en sus gestos, delataban que Yuuri no solo estaba cómodo con él, sino que Minami había logrado entrar en su corazón en un lugar que antes le pertenecía. La irritación estaba creando vapor y provocando que su vista se nublaba.

Tras eso, estaba el hecho de haber notado la mirada fija de Víctor en el patinaje de Minami y la fascinación que poco pudo ocultar. Estaba celoso…. estaba celando a los dos, y no podía ser posible que estuviera tan perdido como para sentir todo eso con tanta fuerza.

Mientras las cámaras mostraba los nerviosos que se veía el equipo de Japón esperando los resultados, Víctor miraba con aprehensión la escena recordando esos momentos que había compartido con Yuuri. Lo vio ajustarse los lentes, pendiente de la marcación, mientras Minami le hablaba sobre el hombro y se mostraba tan feliz que no podía disimularlo. Por otro lado, se veía la repetición de los saltos de Minami, de la secuencia de paso que parecía brillar junto a su traje, más que apropiado. Yuuri había respetado en todo momento el estilo de Minami, y sin embargo era imposible no notar la influencia de Yuuri en el patinaje de Kenjirou. Esas piruetas, la combinación y la manera que tenía para pasar de los pasos a los saltos. Incluso la forma en que movía sus brazos… Minami estaba reinventándose y eso era fascinante como aterrador. Era como ver lo que vio en Yuuri cuando estuvo en Rusia, y saber lo que eso significaba. Cuando Yuuri le dijo: "quiero que veas el Víctor que hay en mí", y se convirtió en el campeón.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡113,03 puntos! ¡El público está eufórico! ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡Es por lejos la mejor puntuación de Minami Kenjirou en toda su carrera! ¡Nadie se lo había esperado!

—¡Minami Kenjirou escala al primer lugar de la tabla, con un sorprendente programa que pese al error cometido en el cuádruple, ha tenido una increíble puntuación!

—Morooka, no puedo esperar a ver este programa sin errores. Podríamos estar ante un próximo rompimiento de la marca actual que ostenta Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuuri estaba tan sorprendido que había llevado las manos a su rostro, demasiado consternado como para asimilarlo. La alegría de Minami era tal que ignoró ese hecho y lo abrazó del cuello, eufórico entre la algarabía del público que no terminaba de creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuando logró reaccionar, comenzó a reír con tanta libertad que fue como si el fuego en las entrañas de Yuri se agitase y Víctor sintiera un lazo en su garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría Yuuri sin reír así? ¿Cuánto desde la última vez que él fue el motivo de esa risa?

Pero el evento no había terminado, y ahora los locutores llamaban a la pista al último contendiente: Marcel Sindelar, un patinador Austriaco, quien entrenaba en el centro deportivo de Moscú. Era su tercer año senior y esperaba una mejor puntuación para poder llegar a la gran final. Mientras atravesaba el hielo con un bellísimo traje brillante en tono azul rey y decoraciones en oro y plata, Yuuri y Minami abandonaban el Kiss and Cry, compartiendo sonrisas y alejándose hasta un lugar donde Leo luego los alcanzó para felicitarlos. Víctor no quiso mirar, Yuri sí lo hizo desde lejos.

—Muy buena presentación la de Marcel en este año. Ha aumentado sus habilidades técnicas desde que decidió entrenar en Moscú. Su entrenador debe estar muy orgulloso con los nuevos avances. ¡Veamos el puntaje de los jueces!

—¡91,73! ¡Marcel ocupa ahora el quinto lugar, por debajo de Gabriel Fernández!

—Lamentablemente los errores cometidos en los saltos le pasaron factura, me pareció que lucía nervioso. ¡Esperemos lo que nos preparará para el programa libre!

La tabla fue actualizada, mostrando los puestos resultantes tras acabar con la presentación de la categoría masculina. Minami ostentaba el primer lugar, seguido de Michelle, de Yuri y por último Gabriel, quienes serían el segundo grupo para el programa libre. Luego los otros patinadores abrirían la presentación en la tarde siguiente.

…

No fue sorpresivo que apenas el evento acabó, los periodistas abordaran a los primeros tres puestos de la lista, en especial al equipo de Japón que se movía para retirarse de nuevo al hotel. Leo los acompañaba mientras compartían algunas impresiones y se mostraba muy alegre de la mejora de Minami ahora que estaba bajo la tutela de Yuuri. El interés de ellos fueron tras el equipo y se aproximaron antes de que decidieran retirarse. Yuuri sonrió suave mientras intentaba controlar los nervios que le producían tanta atención, mientras Minami se esforzaba por contestar todas las preguntas. Pese a que se había convertido en una constante cuando empezó a acumular logros, para Yuuri nunca fue menos intimidante la presencia ante las cámaras.

—¿Qué esperaba del programa libre? ¿Cree que le será difícil mantener el puesto? —preguntó un periodista americano y Minami le sonrió en respuesta.

—Estoy seguro que puedo mantener el primer lugar. De los dos programas que Yuuri me ha coreografiado, el que más me gusta es el programa Libre.

—¿Es este el programa por el cual tituló su temporada como el fénix? —Minami asintió, afirmándolo—. Katsuki Yuuri, ¿puede comentarnos por qué cree que es el programa ganador?

Yuuri por un momento se quedó mirando al periodista, antes de sentir la mano de Minami en la espalda, presionando un poco más a modo de apoyo. En ningún momento lo habían llamado el programa ganador, aunque Yuuri sabía que era muy bueno. Pero tampoco iba a corregir al periodista en ese aspecto por muy pretencioso que sonase.

—The Phoenix es un tema que Minami y yo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo, y tiene a su vez el apoyo de las personas que no han dejado de animarnos a ambos en nuestra carrera. Tiene los arreglos de Ketty Abelashvili, una gran amiga que compuso e hizo los arreglos de la mayoría de mis últimos programas, además de la supervisión en la coreografía por parte de mi maestra, Okukawa Minako.

—Katsuki Yuuri. Como antiguo rival de Yuri Plisetsky, ¿cree que pueda remontarse y robarle el oro a Minami Kenjirou? ¿O ya no lo considera un rival después de sus últimas presentaciones?

—Subestimar a Yuri Plisetsky como competidor es un error que nunca me permitiría, no cuando lo conozco y sé hasta dónde puede llevar su espíritu competitivo. Por ese motivo, Minami y yo nos hemos preparado.

—¡Le voy a ganar! —Agregó Minami, provocando que Yuuri se tensara casi imperceptiblemente—. No sería la primera vez que lo hago, y tampoco será la última.

La aseveración tan voraz acaparó la atención de los medios y los flashes no dejaron de caer sobre ellos. Yuuri sonrió nerviosamente ante la cámara, esperando que ya los dejaran partir y que todo aquello acabara. Los medios siempre habían sabido llevar las cosas a los extremos que a él, personalmente, le disgustaba.

Mientras tanto, cuando los periodistas se acercaron al equipo ruso, Víctor tuvo que hacerse cargo de la mayoría de las preguntas, agarrándose del hombro de Yuri para sostenerse porque el dolor de rodilla aunque había cedido un poco, seguía igual de molesto. Christofer Giacometti estaba con ellos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la prensa. Las preguntas, al igual que ocurrió con el equipo de Japón, se enfocaron en la competencia y las expectativas para el próximo programa.

—¿Quedar de tercer lugar en la primera vuelta estaba entre sus planes?

—Definitivamente no, pero ha sido agradable encontrar tras mi regreso la calidad de los nuevos patinadores. Me provoca tener diez años menos y volver —dijo con un coqueto guiño que encantó a más de uno de ellos.

—¿Cree usted, Víctor, que con la inclusión de más cuádruples en el programa hubiera tenido un mayor puntaje?

—Posiblemente con un cuádruple más podríamos obtenerlo, pero la puntuación del programa fue bastante alta sin necesidad de muchos cuádruples. Yuri ha mejorado mucho en los puntos de presentación convirtiéndolo en un patinador más completo.

—¿Considera a Yuuri Katsuki una amenaza para su camino al ansiado oro?

—Creo que deberían mencionar es a Minami Kenjirou, es él quien está en el hielo. —Desvió la pregunta, con una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Y cuáles son sus impresiones como antiguo entrenador del desempeño de Yuuri Katsuki como coach de Minami Kenjirou?

Víctor se calló por un momento, intentando armar una respuesta convincente que no revelara mucho lo que aún sentía por Yuuri, pero Yuri se apresuró a responder.

—Haré que Yuuri Katsuki se arrepienta de haberse retirado hace tres años. Él debería estar compitiendo, no perdiendo el tiempo como entrenador.

La prensa consideró aquella declaración como el festín perfecto para encabezar los titulares de sus artículos deportivos. Víctor apretó la mandíbula, bastante incómodo con ello, y le sonrió al resto antes de decidir que ya habían sido suficientes preguntas.

El camino al hotel para Víctor y Yuri en compañía de Christofer no fue mejor. Christofer no dejó de ser franco al mencionar los errores que Yuri había cometido en la competencia y las razones por la que había quedado en el tercer lugar. No era que fuera imposible repuntar, pero Christofer consideraba que Yuri debía tomarse más en serio el evento en vez de estar pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Yuuri Katsuki, cosa que quedó patente con la respuesta a esa entrevista.

Como era de esperarse, Yuri respondió de muy mala gana, desestimando las palabras de Chris mientras este empezaba a enojarse. Víctor sentía venir ya una fuerte jaqueca con toda la situación, pero no había modo de intervenir. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería hacerlo.

—Ganaré con el programa libre y Yuuri tendrá que arrepentirse de haber dejado de competir. —Aseguró mientras caminaba con largos pasos por el pasillo.

—Me pareció que ya se arrepentía de eso con solo ver a Minami en la pista. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? Estaba que saltaba la barra. —Soltó venenosamente y Víctor se preparó para la ruidosa respuesta.

—¡Callá de una buena vez! ¡Yuuri siempre fue mi rival! ¡Por mí volvió al hielo la primera vez!

—Baja la voz, muchacho, que puedo escucharte sin gritos y soy capaz de modulartela si hace falta. —Amenazó, muy serio. Yuri apretó los labios antes de girarse y avanzar hasta la habitación—. No sé cómo lo aguantas, Víctor…

—Lo hizo bien, ¿no puedes por lo menos felicitarle por eso? —Acarició su sien derecha.

—Si quiere conformarse con el segundo o tercer lugar, sí puedo felicitarlo.

Avanzaron hasta el ascensor, porque la habitación de Chris quedaba en el siguiente piso y ellos necesitaban conversar. No tardaron mucho en llegar y Chris le permitió entrar mientras Víctor se desajustaba la corbata y ya estaba dejando su saco a un lado. Necesitaba respirar, y para ello debía quitarse un par de botones de encima.

Chris lo miró sentarse al borde de la cama, donde restregó su rostro y acarició su frente. Víctor se sentía agotado, mentalmente todo el evento había sido demasiado y emocionalmente se sentía desgastado. Todo el peso que había experimentado e intentó aguantar hasta el final cayó sobre él como una avalancha y ahora se sentía enterrado en toda esas hipótesis sin respuesta. Al verlo, su amigo se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el muslo izquierdo, para llamar su atención.

—¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla? —Victor solo hizo un gesto como si desestimara el dolor—. No parece que esté "bien".

—Solo necesito dormir y lo estará. —Apretó el tabique con cansancio—. Lo subestimé…

—¿A Yuuri? —Soltó el aire con un resoplido sonoro—. Te lo he dicho desde siempre.

—Me refiero a esto.

—No, lo has subestimado en todo. —Victor tomó aire—. Es lo que te he dicho desde siempre. No es que me agrade decirte: "te lo dije", pero es mi deber de amigo hacerlo. Es el único que sabe qué vino a hacer aquí. Y ya vemos los resultados.

—Ni siquiera me miró. Bueno, no puedo contar menos de un nanosegundo con mirar.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿que entrenador viste buscando a otro entrenador en plena competencia? ¿Acaso viste a Yakov buscando a Josef? Claro que no. Estaban donde debía estar, con sus competidores.

—¿Y que debería hacer? Quiero hablar con él, quiero… necesitamos hablar las cosas.

—No Víctor, tú lo necesitas, no estamos seguro de que él necesite lo mismo.

—Pues tendremos que averiguarlo. Yuuri tendrá que decírmelo. —Soltó tajantemente y se dejó caer en la cama, con un brazo sobre su cabeza—. Si Yuuri considera que no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros, que todo acabó, entonces lo asumiré. Algo haré después… pero no quiero asumir esa respuesta. Ya asumí demasiado.

—Tu mismo me has dicho que sospechas que ese chiquillo con el que ha aparecido recientemente en la red y él tienen algo.

—¿Y? Me he acostado con Yana y eso no ha hecho que mis sentimientos para con él cambien. —Chris resopló de nuevo, con la mirada preocupada hacia Víctor—. Nosotros no terminamos, Chris… Él simplemente se fue, yo simplemente no fui tras él, en ningún momento me dijo porqué me dejaba aunque puedo imaginarme sus razones. Tampoco él escuchó el porqué me sentía así. Necesito escucharlo y necesito decírselo… necesito escuchar que todo acabó si fue así, aunque eso signifique aguantar el maldito dolor de rodilla por seis meses más.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar a que el Skate America termine y asegurarte que tu pupilo entre al podio, porque si no es así, las posibilidades de Yuri llegar al GPF serán limitadas y con eso tus oportunidades de verlo en competencia.

Y Víctor sabía de sobra que Yuuri no iba a permitirle que lo desconcentrara de los entrenamiento con Minami si llegaba a perder su pase al GPF, así que la posibilidad de hablar se extendería hasta el final de temporada. Sonaba aterrador… Víctor no quería eso. Mucho menos quería que Yuri fracasará, y no por la relación que eso pudiera tener en sus oportunidades con Yuuri, sino una parte de su propio orgullo como entrenador.

Christofer pudo leerle todo eso en la mirada.

—Vas a tener que hablar con tu pupilo y hacerle ver que tiene que dar todo en el programa libre. Y que olvide el asunto con Katsuki para después.

…

En la habitación de Michelle que compartía con Emil, se escuchó el toque de la puerta. Emil veía entretenido el techo, intercambiando sus impresiones con su compañero mientras este se dedicaba en silencio a mover sus piernas con los ejercicios que debía mantener para la fisioterapia. De vez en cuando, Emil echaba la mirada hacia abajo, mirando el ceño fruncido de Michelle y el silencio que adornaba su semblante. Al menos ya no se veía tenso como al inicio, aunque el mal humor poco se le quitaba.

Por la insistencia de la puerta, Michelle se movió irritado por la interrupción y Emil se acomodó mejor, con los brazos tras su cabeza. Todo el malestar se esfumó en el moreno cuando su hermana se le vino encima, abrazándolo efusivamente y provocando así una carcajada en Emil.

—¡Emil! ¿Qué haces? —Animada, se acostó en la cama buscando un abrazo de Emil mientras Michelle los veía con muy mala cara.

—¡Viendo a tu hermano abusando de mí! —Michelle soltó un " _tsk_ " y renegó mientras volvía a su trabajo. Sara se recostó sobre el pecho de Emil y vió atentamente los movimiento de su hermano.

—Venía a invitarlos a comer, me puse de acuerdo con Mila. Creo que también invitará a Yuri.

—Prefiero descansar. —Interrumpió Michelle.

—¡Pero Mickey…!

—En serio, Sara, prefiero descansar. —Le enfatizó con la mirada. Sara pudo comprender que estaba hablando en serio, pero el pecho de Emil se movió, conteniendo una risa.

—No está contento con que Minami le superara. —Dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro cubierto de Sara, mientras esta le miraba con cariño.

—Oh, ¿es eso? No seas tonto, Mickey.

Michelle terminó con la rutina de ejercicios y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, donde la mano de Emil le dio alcance al reposar sobre su muslo. Le respondió tomando esa mano entre las suyas, aunque no pudo evitar palmear ligeramente el dorso mientras de nuevo sentía la presencia de su hermana a su lado.

—¿Irán a verme mañana, verdad? —Sara incluyó su mano entre las de su hermano y Emil, y ellos no tardaron en tomarlas—. Todo estará bien, Mickey, lo hiciste muy bien, y sé que podrás hacerlo mejor. Tu programa fue bellísimo, ¿verdad Emil?

—Eso le he dicho, pero es tan terco que no quiere aceptarlo. —Suspiró al levantarse para quedarse sentado en la cama, y así poder masajear los hombros de Michelle como agradecimiento por estar al pendiente de sus terapias—. Sara, ¿también vas a retirarte este año?

—Sí, lo haré junto a Mickey, por eso nuestra presentación de exhibición es juntos, como cuando iniciamos. —Hubo una pausa mientras buscaba llegar al punto que la llevó a su habitación—. ¿Te acuerdas que mi novio quería que diéramos el próximo paso?

—Yo aún no acepto. —Refunfuñó Michelle y Sara rió animada con su gracioso puchero.

—Aoww, Mickey, soy yo la que debe aceptar, no tú, tontito. —Le señaló la mejilla mientras Emil reía al escucharlo gruñir—. Fabio no solo quiere que demos el siguiente paso, quiere ser papá.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Estás? —Volteó de inmediato, tocando el vientre de su hermana mientras ella reía divertida con su reacción. No imaginaba cuando la noticia fuera completamente verídica y el asunto dejará de ser una suposición.

—Aún no, tonto. Dejaré de cuidarme después de que dejemos las competencia. Si llego a quedar embarazada, Emil, ¿serías su padrino?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Emil, descolocado al ser incluido en la conversación repentinamente.

—¡Como que Emil! ¡Yo debería ser su padrino! ¡Nadie lo cuidaría mejor que yo!

—¡Mickey! ¡Ya tú serás su tío y sé que nadie lo cuidará mejor que tu! Pero… quiero que Emil sea parte de su familia también.

—Ya él es parte de la familia… —refunfuñó Michelle, bajando la mirada y desviandola a un lado. Sara sonrió conmovida, y le regresó la atención a Emil en espera de respuesta. Este no pudo evitar sonreírle agradecido.

—Sería un honor para mí.

Mientras Sara afirmaba aquella promesa con un abrazo grupal, en la habitación, Minami recibía también un masaje en su pierna izquierda después de percatarse tras la competencia que la tenía adolorida. Era una ligera inflamación, nada que reposo por esa noche y un buen masaje no aliviara, pero Yuuri había reaccionado tan preocupado que Minami intentaba mitigar el dolor para no hacer que su entrenador lo considerara algo grave. Quizás se había emocionado demasiado en el presentación; Fuego era, en sí, un programa bastante pesado y difícil de ejecutar, pero quería demostrarles a todos que podía dejar el nombre de Yuuri en alto y eso lo había logrado.

Había sido tanta su emoción que el ligero dolor no lo llegó a sentir hasta que se duchó tras llegar a la habitación, que notó una parte de su pierna hinchada. Yuuri llamó al médico que tenían asignado y en poco tiempo ya le habían dado un relajante muscular en crema que debía aplicarse en masajes. Minami debía considerar que Yuuri era muy bueno dandolos, lo hacía con paciencia y con la presión justa. Aunque sabía que podía haber una explicación muy triste al respecto y prefirió no buscarla.

Yuuri acabó y soltó un suspiro, mientras veía a su pierna con atención. Parecía asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

—Yuuri, ya está mejor. Verás que mañana estaré en forma.

—Creo conveniente que mañana no practiques los saltos en los entrenamientos, al menos hasta asegurarnos que ya no te duele. —Decidió aceptar las palabras de Yuuri, mientras volvía a cubrir su pierna con la tela de su pantalón deportivo—. Y tienes que tener más cuidado en las caídas de los saltos. No quiero que te lesiones...

—Estaré bien, Yuuri, no te preocupes.

No muy convencido, Yuuri le sonrió y se levantó del suelo, donde se había arrodillado para acabar el masaje. Miró su móvil y la ventana de Hirogu había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Por la diferencia horaria, ya era de día en Japón, así que ya su mensaje de voz había sido escuchado. Su terapeuta se había mostrado muy dispuesto a seguir atendiendo a Yuuri sin importar a la hora que lo buscara y muy a pesar de la distancia. Así que había enviado una nota de voz en respuesta.

Señalándole su móvil, Yuuri se alejó de Minami y se retiró de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo y llegar a una pequeña sala que estaba solitaria. Se sentó en el mueble y se ajustó sus audífonos para establecer la llamada.

—Felicitaciones Yuuri. —Fue lo primero que escuchó y Yuuri le sonrió suavemente en respuesta, mientra acomodaba la cámara de su móvil para compartir la imagen—. Acabo de ver los resultados en las redes.

—Fue bastante bueno…

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Bastante bien… admito que bastante bien. —Suspiró—. Por un momento sentí que iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad cuando Yuri Plisetsky iba a actuar. Temí que no tuviera un buen puntaje. Pero fue bastante bueno, y Minami hizo un excelente trabajo.

—¿Por qué crees que te calmó saber el desempeño de Plisetsky?

—Yura siempre fue un muy bien contrincante y en nuestra relación jamás intervino nuestros puntos en competencia. Él me ganó el oro en el GPF, luego yo le gané, y pese a que estábamos siempre uno detrás del otro, nuestra amistad no hizo más que fortalecerse. —Un velo de tristeza le llenó las facciones—. Después de ver que había dejado la temporada anterior, tal como me pasó a mí en su momento, me alegró ver que Víctor le ha hecho tanto bien y ha vuelto a competir, y a hacerlo bien…

—No has hablado con ninguno de ellos. —Hirogu no preguntó, lo afirmó y Yuuri confirmó esa apreciación con un movimiento de su cabeza—. ¿No crees que hubiera sido buen momento hacerlo ahora? Como competidores y tus ex compañeros de rink, unas felicitaciones hubiera sido lo correcto. —Yuuri dibujó una mueca de impaciencia—. ¿No lo consideras así?

—Sí pero, acercarme a Yura allí era acercarme a Víctor y… no me siento preparado. Hay… hay algo que pasó hoy.

Y era la principal razón por la que le había enviado la nota de voz, no solo avisándole de la victoria de Minami, sino de lo que había sentido y la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de hablar. Yuuri le comentó sobre el homenaje que Emil Nekola recibió, lo que supo de su accidente y cómo se sintió al respecto al verse inevitablemente reflejado en aquel espejo, pero notando un "así debió ser" que fue incapaz de cumplir. Después de eso, acercarse a Víctor era casi inconcebible. Hirogu atendió con cuidado, y se dejaba escuchar en la comunicación algunas voces de un par de niños que eran despedidos por su padre y el beso luego de la esposa en su mejilla, antes de que partieran. Yuuri sentía un poco de incomodidad al estar molestando en un tiempo que debía compartir con su familia, pero Hirogu no lucía invadido por eso.

Cuándo le preguntó cómo se sintió al respecto, Yuuri fue sincero al decir que muy mal, demasiado mal. Que por mucho que intentó dejar de lado el tema, solo era necesario verlos para sentir la enorme bofetada por parte de la vida. Que tenía ganas de preguntarle a Michelle como hizo, cómo fue, que tan difícil debió ser la recuperación y como hizo para quedarse a su lado y seguir compitiendo, porque lo que más le dolía era justo eso. Michelle lo logró sin dejar de competir… ¿Por qué entonces estuvo mal el haber seguido compitiendo? ¿Acaso debió esperar un año más? Yuuri sabía que no se había tratado de solo eso y hubieron más factores, más oscuros y siniestros a su parecer, para haber decidido dejar todo en esa temporada. Pero ahora pensaba que quizás si hubiera esperado por Víctor un año más, hubiera logrado lo que Michelle logró…

—¿Te gustaría hacer las cosas mejor en el pasado? —preguntó y Yuuri le miró atribulado y confundido—. Si pudieras volver al pasado Yuuri, y verte a tí mismo en ese momento en que estabas a punto de huir. ¿Qué te dirías?

Los ojos de Yuuri se habían perdido en el recuerdo, en todos ellos, que se aglomeraron como una película muda. Se perdió en los silencios sobre el puente de los besos, los silencios en la cama compartida, en su rostro a punto de enloquecer cada vez que se veía al espejo al tomar la pastilla y se decía que era un monstruo.

"Huye…"

Hirogu lo llamó, trayéndolo de vuelta. A través del video fue capaz de ver la tensión en su rostro y la conmoción en su mirada. Al regresar sus ojos a la pantalla, pestañeó repetidamente y se reacomodó en el asiento, gestos suficiente para hacerle ver a su terapeuta que tendrían una larga charla cuando regresara. Yuuri guardaba aún más cosas.

—De todos modos, pensar en los hubiera no tienen sentido…. y me parece incorrecto pensar en que me gustaría cambiar algo del pasado.

—¿Por qué Yuuri? —Quiso saber mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—Porque si hubiera cambiado algo, y Víctor y yo estuviéramos juntos, no estaría en donde estoy ahora. No tengo idea de en dónde estaría pero no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de entrenar a Minami, ni de pasar estos meses… No puedo asegurar que hubiera sido mejor para mí y además, me parece injusto para con Minami…

—¿Qué hablamos sobre la diferencia entre sentir y lo que piensas debes sentir? —Yuuri sonrió comprendiendo el mensaje que su terapeuta quería darle. No era algo fácil ni que iba a dejar de hacer, por mucho que se lo repitieran. Dejar de pensar en lo que debería sentir, en lo correcto, en vez de enfrentarse con sus reales sentimientos sin juzgarlos—. ¿Ahora tienen que competir de nuevo?

—Mañana para nosotros…

—Bien, te deseo mucho éxito a ti y a Minami para mañana para ustedes. —Yuuri se sonrió ante la jovialidad de Hirogu—. Y piensalo, después de que acabe la competencia. Al menos mantén la cordialidad como competidores. Sé que quieres hacerlo, Yuuri, tus ojos son mucho más sinceros que tus palabras.

Se despidieron tras esas palabras y quedaron de acuerdo en que necesitaban verse al acabar el Skate America. Hirogu comentó, un poco en broma y un poco en serio, que apartaría tres horas para la consulta con Yuuri, porque con él nada era suficiente. Yuuri creía que ciertamente necesitaría de esas tres horas.

Se recostó sobre el mueble, hundiéndose un poco mientras recibía las redes tal como había comentado Hirogu. Dolió ver comentarios y estados reaccionando no solo ante la victoria de Minami en el programa corto, sino ante la distancia de él con Víctor y Yuri.

_"Tensión en el hielo: La elocuente la distancia entre Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov #NewsOnIce #Victuuri #VictorNikiforov #KatsukiYuuri"_

_"El programa de Yuri Plisetsky fue hermoso pero nada que ver con el de Minami Kenjirou. ¡Eso fue alucinante! #FireHere #TheJapanPhoenix #MinamiKenjirou"_

_"¿Estamos viendo al alumno superando al maestro de nuevo? #GoKatsuki #TheBestTeam #TeamJapan #MinamiKenjirou"_

_"Tengo fe completa en que Yuri Plisetsky los va a aplastar a todo en el programa libre. No sería la primera vez que logra remontar así #TheRussianTiger #VictorNikiforov #RussianPhoenix #YuriPlisetsky"_

_"Y yo que pensaba ver un reencuentro emotivo entre Victor y Yuuri, ¡pero me dieron algo precioso con Emil y Michelle! #NoEraLoQueEsperabaPeroEstoySatisfecha"_

_"¡Emil y Michelle es la nueva OTP! #Emickey #EmilNekola #MichelleCrispino #GoldForItaly #SomewhereOverThe Rainbow"_

No quería ver más. Prefirió evadir lo que decían las redes y los comentarios y fue a buscar el programa de Yuri, que ya debían haberlo subido a las redes. Tal como esperaba, la página oficial de la U.S Figure Skating ya había subido los videos de las presentaciones del programa corto y estaba lleno de comentarios de todos los fanáticos que discutían el desempeño de cada competidor. Yuuri no quería leer más comentarios; cada uno de ellos junto a las fotografías con las que casi medían los metros que estuvo separado de Víctor, eran como un nuevo ladrillo que caía sobre su cabeza. No creía ser capaz de soportar más esa presión que parecía empujarlo, junto a la disyuntiva entre lo que sentía y debía sentir.

Se enfocó mejor en la presentación, notando desde el inicio el acercamiento de Victor a Yuri y recordando irremediablemente lo que fue ese primer año juntos. Añorándolo, incluso pensando que si hubiese acabado todo allí, pese a todo, también hubiera estado bien…

Aunque no hubiera sido el ganador, no hubiera superado otra vez el récord, ni se hubiera convertido en el mejor del mundo… Ni hubiera vivido en Rusia, ni hubiera aprendido a amar más a Víctor ni hubiera pasado los mejores y peores meses de su vida. No estaría allí.

Todo en cuanto Yuuri pensaba arreglar del pasado parecía llevarlo a un solo punto: era necesario. Todo fue necesario. Pero aún no podía aceptarlo.

Cuando la música inició, Yuuri prestó atención a los pasos, la secuencia, todo lo que el programa que Víctor creó pudo sacar de Yuri. Frunció su ceño, porque habían cosas que se sentía diferentes a lo que vio en el programa del test del patinaje. No podía estar seguro de qué, pero la tristeza que se sentía allí era aún más real, casi como si Yuri estuviera empapado en lágrimas.

Quisiera saber cual era la inspiración de esa historia, que era lo que Yuri no quería escuchar, de qué huía, que era lo que le quemaba aún estando bajo la lluvia. Quisiera entenderlo más…

Apretó los labios y cortó el video para ir hasta su aplicación de mensajería y mirar con atención los números tanto de Yuri, como de Víctor, ambos aún con los diminutivos de sus nombres grabados. Abrió la ventana de Víctor, y miró la última comunicación que hubo, aquella que terminó con su tajante respuesta. Ese _tú_ , aún pesando sobre ellos, como si hubiera cerrado la puerta. También leyó los mensajes que antes compartieron, cuando Víctor le preguntó si sabía sobre los sentimientos de Yuri y se disculpó por lo ocurrido en los mensajes. Miró más arriba, donde los mensajes de Yuri caía como una sentencia que debía resolver.

¿Debería llamarlo? ¿Debería buscar hablar con Víctor ahora?

No… decidió que no era el momento, no aún.

Víctor estaba de acuerdo, aún sin haberlo hablado.

Tras la conversación con Christofer y una necesaria siesta en esa habitación, Víctor tuvo la fuerza para volver a la que compartía con Yuri. Notó que el muchacho había pedido comida en la habitación, ya que habían restos aún de los platos, y estaba acostado en la cama, mirando su móvil mientras tenía los audífonos puestos. Creyó que había salido con Mila y Georgi, ya que el segundo le había convidado a comer juntos, pero Víctor se negó porque no tenía apetito. Sabía que Georgi debía suponer su estado de ánimo y debía estar buscando apoyarlo, pero ya no quería escuchara a nadie más aconsejandole qué hacer con su vida.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse un merecido baño, el cual demoró hasta sentir a los músculos de su espalda más despejados. En el baño, aprovechó también para masajear su pierna derecha, en especial a su rodilla, realizando los ejercicios reglamentarios que no había dejado de hacer desde que se vio con su terapeuta en Moscú. Ya había tenido otras revisiones necesarias en el transcurso, y todo decía exactamente lo mismo. No debía sobre esforzarse, pero patinar no estaba fuera de sus límites, mientras no esforzara a su cuerpo como si estuviera en competencia.

Ya vestido, salió de la habitación y miró a Yuri, aún acostado en la cama, pero esta vez con los ojos puestos en él, como si lo hubiera esperado. Dejó de sacudirse el cabello y caminó con la pijama a su cama, hasta darle la espalda. Sabía que tenía que hablar lo ocurrido ese día, y que debía hacerle énfasis en la necesidad que tenía de que Yuri se concentrara en competencia y diera lo mejor de sí. Tendría que buscar las palabras correctas, pero él no se sentía el más diestro al respecto. Solía equivocarse muchas veces animando a las personas o motivándolas.

—Yuri. —Decidió irse por el camino más pavimentado para él—. ¿Qué has pensado para el programa de mañana?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A si has pensado realizarle un cambio a lo planificado. Te fue muy bien en el programa corto, pero necesitamos repuntar con el programa libre.

—Voy a incluir dos cuádruples. —Victor volteó, subiendo su pierna sobre el colchón mientras meditaba qué tan prudente sería hacerlo—. Minami hará seguro tres cuádruples, debo hacer tres cuádruples ahora.

—No hemos ensayado ese programa con los tres cuádruples. —Y no sabía si Yuri podría clavarlos, considerando que él que mejor clavada era solo el Toe Loop, aún tenía dificultades con el Salchow y con el Flip ni hablar, no lo había clavado ni en las prácticas.

—Tendré que arriesgarme. Es en serio lo que dije, quiero que Yuuri se arrepienta de estar entrenando a ese cerillo y...

—No menciones ahora a Yuuri. —Repuso tajantemente.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso ese amiguito tuyo ya te lavó la cabeza? —Recriminó, apoyándose de su codo para levantar el torso y mirarlo—. ¡Dile que se mantenga al margen porque tampoco me intimida y soy muy capaz de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa!

—Chris tiene razón y está preocupado. —No quería levantar la voz, sin embargo empezaba a sentirse demasiado cansado para discutir—. No podemos seguir compitiendo si lo único que tenemos en la cabeza es a Yuuri.

—¡Dijimos que iríamos después del GPF a Hasetsu para…!

—¡Sé lo que dijimos! ¡Pero no habrá Hasetsu si perdemos, Yuri!

Víctor tuvo que apretar los labios cuando se dio cuenta que no solo levantó la voz, sino que el silencio que sobrevino después fue aún más estruendoso que cualquier grito que hubiera esperado de Yuri. Le miró directamente y supo el enorme error que había cometido. Yuri lo estaba mirando, pero en sus ojos verdes estaba el peso que había dejado sus palabras. Acababa de destruir toda su seguridad…

—Es una mierda… —El rojo que empezó a llenar su rostro fue como una alarma para Víctor, que se puso de pie—. ¡Esto es una reverenda mierda…!

—Yuri, espera…

—¡O sea, joder! —Se levantó de la cama, temblando—. ¿Crees que quiero fallarle a Yakov? ¿A mi abuelo? ¿A mamá, Mila, Otabek? ¡Incluso a tí!

—Necesito que me escuches.

—¡Es una puta mierda, Víctor, tú no crees que pueda ganar!

—¡No es eso lo que quise decir!

—¡Fue eso lo que dijiste!

—¡Por Dios, algún Yuri me dejaría explicarme alguna vez!

—¡Te quedaste como un imbécil mirando al maldito de Kenjirou en su presentación! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? —Yuri golpeaba el aire, mientras se sentía a punto de explotar con todas las emociones acumuladas que lo hacían temblar con fuerza. Víctor no sabía cómo controlarlo, no se le ocurría nada para lograrlo—. ¡Pero aunque tu no creas en mí, le voy a ganar! ¡Maldita sea, le voy a ganar! ¡Y voy a recuperar a Yuuri! ¡Voy a recuperar mi lugar, contigo o sin ti, Nikiforov!

—¡No se trata de Yuuri, es lo que quiero que te des cuenta! —Intentó cortarle el paso, pero Yuri ya había agarrado su chamarra dispuesto a irse—. Se trata de mí, de tí, de nuestras promesas que queremos cumplir. ¡Yuri!

Fue apartado de un manotazo, justo antes de que Yuri volteara, con los ojos enrojecidos, con las ganas de llorar y de gritar allí atravesadas en su entrecejo, en sus pupilas brillantes, en sus irises apretadas y mojadas.

—Recuerda una cosa, Víctor. —Mordió cada palabra, como si intentara que con el nudo de su garganta el aire no perdiera su fuerza—: yo sí cumplo mis promesas.

Calló, y lo único que escuchó en los próximos minutos fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrar y su propia respiración difusa. Víctor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alterado. Todo había salido mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no quieran matar a Victor, aunque Bueno, yo quise hacerlo. Sin embargo, es parte de su forma de ser el actuar de forma impulsiva cuando está nervioso y decir las cosas de la peor manera posible. Pobre Yuri, ahora a ver cómo le afectara esto o si sacara fuerzas de allí para hacer un precioso Lose Yourself.
> 
> Les comento que el próximo capítulo es importante, son 10mil palabras cargadas de adrenalina, emociones y sentimientos. Así que es mejor que se preparen. XDDD sobre los puntajes, de verdad no estoy mencionando todos los saltos que hacen nuestros patinadores, porque no creo que haga falta, además que estoy intercalando lo que sienten con la coreografía. Aunque voy a armar el bosquejo de cada cosa, (ya conseguí una página donde me ayudara xD) ya que a pesar de tener las melodías y en grandes rasgos la coreografía en la cabeza, creo que esto me ayudará a hacer más creíbles las puntuaciones.
> 
> En el programa corto es el más exigente a nivel técnico, así que Yuuri colocó todo su arsenal allí, pensando en la competencia cara a cara contra Yuri, JJ, Seung-Gil y Guang Hong. El programa libre es el más largo y donde los patinadores tienen más libertad.
> 
> Eh… no sé que más decir, supongo que espero sus comentarios y las expectativas que guardan para el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Skate America: Lo que éramos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Recomiendo tengan a la mano a las canciones Lose Yourself por david Garret, Resurrección del angel por Astor Piazolla y Phoenix por Lindsey Stirling. Capítulo dedicado a Emily Poveda por sus 15 años cumplidos ayer. :3

—¡Sara Crispino ha remontado tomando el primer lugar de la categoría femenina para el Skate America!

—Con la preciosa presentación de su programa Libre: Libertango de Piazzolla, la italiana ha demostrado una increíble perfomance llena de elegancia y sensualidad.

—Debemos recordar que ya Sara Crispino ha anunciado el retiro de la competencia en Italia, junto con su hermano. ¡Parece que está dispuesta a todo con tal de cerrar su época como competidora con broche de oro!

—Mila Babicheva se ha llevado la plata, pero todos sabemos que está nueva leyenda del patinaje femenino está por consagrarse como una de las mejores, justo detrás de Víctor Nikiforov. No nos extrañaría que nos sorprendiera en el Skate Canada.

La categoría femenina y de danza sobre hielo ya habían terminado, consagrando a los ganadores que ya acumulaban puntos para el Grand Prix Final. Al final de la tarde, la categoría masculina debían presentar su programa libre para poder disputarse los tres puestos en el podio. Como era de esperarse, la vista de todos los medios estaban en ese evento donde daría inicio a la carrera hacia la gran final, que tendría lugar en Marsella.

Mila mostraba con una visible expresión de orgullo su medalla de plata, vistiendo un traje con corte gótico en blanco y verde, que engalanaba su figura y le daba un aspecto fantástico y sensual. Sin embargo, la mirada de todos estaba sobre Sara Crispino, quien con mucho esfuerzo había remontado. Lucía un vestido negro de mangas largas que se unían a su dedo medio con la decoración de rosas rojas. Tenía un pronunciado escote V y su cabello estaba recogido y arreglado entre rosas, dándole al visión de una bailarina de tango. Se veía preciosa y deslumbrante.

Al acabar la premiación, las tres patinadoras salieron de la pista y Georgi esperó fuera para recibir con un abrazo a Mila, orgulloso de su desempeño. Louis también hizo lo mismo, un poco más cohibido. Al final ella se acercó a Yuri quien se encontraba atrás, con el traje de patinaje ya puesto y la chamarra rusa. Ocultaba su cabeza debajo de la capucha. Mila no pudo evitar mirarle preocupada.

Atravesó el pasillo y le tomó la mano a Yuri, instándole a seguirla. Ya bajo la protección de las paredes y con solo escaso personal de los organizadores y patinadores, se dio la oportunidad de brindarle un abrazo que él no tardó en aceptar. Las manos de Yuri se apegaron a su espalda y ella aprovechó la altura que le daba sus patines para abrazarlo con mayor comodidad. Antes de separarse, le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Has hablado con él? —Yuri renegó, y Mila suspiró en respuesta—. Sabes que es medio torpe para hablar, más cuando está presionado. No creo que lo haya dicho adrede.

Yuri lo sabía, pero eso no aliviaba el ardor que había dejado esas palabras en su confianza y corazón. Escuchar que Víctor pudiera estar dudando de él le había dolido más de lo que quería admitir, y como no era capaz de demostrar dolor, demostraba ira. Durante todo el día se había dedicado a ignorarlo, aparentando solo frente a las cámaras que todo estaba bien mientras estaban en prácticas y cuando les tocó arribar al complejo. Sin embargo, ya dentro se había separado.

Durante esa noche tampoco compartieron la habitación. Yuri estuvo caminando sin rumbo hasta que fue encontrado por Mila y ella no dudó en darle refugio dentro de su propia recámara. Habían dormido juntos, después de que no pudiera más y se echara a llorar superado por la rabia, el dolor y los nervios. Ella estuvo calmándolo hasta que se quedó dormido pegado a su pecho como si aún fuera un niño.

Mila pensó que Víctor no tenía idea de que ese escenario ya había ocurrido, cuando Yuri tuvo que volver de Japón tras una humillante derrota en un espectáculo que a Víctor se le ocurrió inventar. Yuri había llorado así al regresar, enojado, pero dolido. Decidido a no volver a creerle una promesa a Víctor Nikiforov.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada más que escucharlo y apoyarlo, tratar de guiarlo para que resolviera el tema con Víctor. Había notado que él estuvo allí viendo sus presentaciones, era indiscutible porque estaba acompañado por Christofer y todos tenían la vista en ellos, en especial las jóvenes patinadores que deseaban poder acercarse a él con la excusa de un autógrafo. También había notado la presencia de Yuuri y su estudiante, Minami, apoyando a las dos jóvenes japonesas que disputaban también el podio, donde una quedó en el tercer lugar.

—Sabes que tienes que hacerlo… —Intentó dialogar—. No puedes estar en malos términos con él.

—Tengo derecho a estar enojado, ¿o no? —replicó, aún afectado por lo ocurrido. Pese a que Víctor había intentado disculparse varias veces, Yuri se había negado a escuchar—. Le voy a callar la boca… se lo voy a demostrar.

Quizás y ese deseo asesino que tenía de demostrarle a Víctor lo equivocado que estaba serviría para darle una excelente presentación. Además, Lose Yourself, como estaba titulado su programa libre, era mucho más intenso y elaborado que Arsonist's Lullabye, era algo donde Yuri podía explotar todas esas emociones negativas. Pero a Mila le preocupaba los estragos que podría dejar esto en su relación.

Víctor, en cambio, veía desde lejos a la pista de hielo ya vacía mientras era recibida ahora por el personal de mantenimiento. En pocas horas sería el inicio de su categoría y después de lo ocurrido se sentía inseguro. El mismo Chris se había mantenido en silencio tras saber lo que había pasado, sin embargo, Georgi no tardó en decirle que le debía una enorme disculpa a Yuri por ello. También llamó a Yakov, y por ende había recibido una sarta de regaños que bien se merecía. Había sido un estúpido.

De lejos, también pudo ver la figura de Yuuri perderse en los escalones acompañado de Minami. Esta vez llevaba un traje negro que destacaba por la corbata roja que tenía y esa iba a juego con el pantalón rojo que Minami llevaba como parte de su traje, cubierto el resto con la chamarra de Japón. Sin duda alguna, Yuuri lucía diferente, abrumador, incluso seductor. Tanto que solo ese hecho le hacía sentir que ya no había lugar.

Pero él tenía que poner en prácticas sus palabras. Se prometió a sí mismo no desviar su atención ni de esa ni de las siguientes competencia. Él también podría ser un entrenador ejemplar tal como Yuuri se había comportado y dejar el asunto para después, si es que llegaba el tiempo para ello. Y después del error cometido, se debía por completo a Yuri y a tratar de demostrarle que no era que no creyera en él: creía. Estaba 100% seguro de que Yuri podría ganar, no solo porque el programa de Lose Yourself fuera bueno, sino porque representaba mucho de él, esa fuerza con la que Yuri se negaba a rendirse.

Pero Yuri tenía que enfocarse, y él debía hacerlo antes para eso.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó Chris, tomándole del hombro para llamar su atención. Víctor también lucía regio con ese traje color hueso y su corbata celeste que resaltaba a sus ojos. No hacía falta gran arreglo porque Víctor en sí era atractivo y los treinta le hacía lucir aún mejor—. Podemos escaparnos antes de que empiece. Sabes que los café de esas máquinas expendedoras son terribles aquí.

—La verdad, quiero un trago. —Chris respondió con una ligera carcajada—. Vamos, tengo que buscar a Yuri.

Cuando el evento estaba por comenzar, la tensión se notaba en el aire. Los jóvenes patinadores aprovecharon para acercarse a Víctor y Yuuri respectivamente, y estos los recibieron con amabilidad, Víctor sonriendo animadamente y Yuuri respondiendo con timidez. Luego de eso, ante el llamado del primer grupo que abriría la competición, el resto se replegó al pasillo en espera de su turno. Yuuri y Minami estaban frente a uno de los televisores, acompañados en silencio por el equipo de Estados Unidos, observaron la entrada del primer competidor, Sebastian, mientras el público aplaudía y ondeaba las banderas de Francia.

Al otro lado del pasillo y replegado contra la pared, estaba Víctor, con sus brazos cruzados y la tensión en sus músculos debido al silencio de Yuri, quien seguía ignorándolo. Este estaba sentado en la banca, con las piernas extendidas y su cabeza oculta en la chamarra, mientras estaba hundido en la música. Frente a ellos, Michelle se preparaba con una tanda de ejercicios de estiramientos mientras intentaba no impacientarse, acompañado de su entrenador y Emil, quien había logrado entrar como invitado especial.

El tiempo parecía pasar con lentitud, casi como si se mofara en su cara. La participación de Sebastián acabó, y los locutores hablaban de su desempeño, mientras Juan Luis Vargas, representando a México, se preparaba para entrar a la pista. Emil veía todo desde su lugar, respirando la tensión que había. La reconocía como parte de la competencia, pero la ausencia de cualquier mirada entre Yuuri Katsuki y los rusos era demasiado elocuente y eso agregaba sal y agua a todo el ambiente.

Se mordió los labios, un tanto nervioso por todo lo que se sentía en el aire, y miró a Michelle inclinar su tronco al frente, siguiendo con sus ejercicios de estiramientos. Se notaba igual.

—Ey, Mickey… —Michelle giró su mirada hacia él—. ¿Sabes qué pasó entre Yuuri y Víctor? —La expresión de Michelle fue mucho más ruidosa que cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer. Casi arrugó la cara y puso rostro de desagrado.

—¿Qué voy a saber? No es algo que me importe.

—Pero es que se siente la tensión…

—¿Y? Todos dicen que terminaron en malos términos, es como cuando Sara se conseguía con uno de sus ex en las galas.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Emil no estuvo muy al pendiente de lo que ocurrió. Consideró que con la salida de Víctor de la pista, él y Michelle tendrían la oportunidad de repuntar, iniciando con la Copa Europea. Claro que no le deseaba mal, pero también estaba claro que el tiempo de Víctor había acabado. No pensaba detenerse ni tenían demasiada afinidad como para interesarse; cuando Víctor anunció su retiro en la prensa, para ninguno de ellos fue sorpresa.

Cosa distinta cuando fue el retiro de Katsuki Yuuri; a Emil le sorprendió. Después de que en aquella copa Rostelecom lo abrazara sin mediar palabras, Emil lo buscaba para compartir un abrazo que el japonés respondía de forma nerviosa. Se había convertido en algo así como una pequeña señal y aunque no hicieron amistad como tal, si le agradaba verlo y saludarlo. Esperaban verlo en ese mundial pero Yuuri se retiró en los cuatro continente y desapareció. Michelle había considerado que el asunto era mucho más engorroso y personal, por lo cual no se interesó por saber más. Luego del retiro, casi a final del año tuvo el accidente y las cosas cambiaron para todos ellos.

Cuando había leído las noticias de que ambos se habían convertido en entrenadores no fue del todo una sorpresa, porque habían sido buenos competidores y solía ser un camino que los deportista tomaban más temprano que tarde. Pero Emil, quizás en su ingenuidad, había esperado algo mucho más ameno entre ellos, algo como camaradería. Después de todo habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo.

—Voy a saludarlo. —Anunció, cuando notó que Yuuri se despedía de su estudiante y caminaba para salir del pasillo. Inmediatamente, Emil quitó el seguro de su silla de rueda y comenzó a andar, pese a la señal de atención de Michelle.

Yuuri había considerado necesario una nueva taza de café en su sistema, estaba nervioso. En las prácticas y tal como se lo había advertido, si le dolía Minami no ejecutaría los saltos. Ya no había inflamación, pero no querían arriesgarse tampoco. Había un fantasma latente sobre él que estaba evadiendo para no atraer un escenario catastrófico.

Por lo tanto, le había costado dormir y ahora estaba en espera de su turno. Las instrucciones habían sido muy claras: no se iba a sobreesforzar. Llevarían el programa Phoenix al nivel más sencillo.

Cuando cruzó el pasillo, sacó un par de monedas para pedir el café, justo en el momento en que sintió un toque en su pierna. Se giró alarmado, y fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Emil con su inseparable sonrisa abriéndole los brazos. El recuerdo de aquella vez en Rostelecom le llenó de rojo la oreja, pero Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzado. Claro que recordaba ese ataque de abrazos.

—¿Empezamos la competencia de abrazos? —Yuuri asintió, y se inclinó para responder el abrazo pese a lo incómodo que se sentía la situación, el cambio de la altura y la condición en la que se encontraba Emil. Se le hizo inmediatamente un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía la fuerza del abrazo de él y pensaba en lo que debía sentir sentado en esa silla.

—Empezamos la competencia. —Repitió al separarse, y acomodó de nuevo su saco negro. Los lentes eran de montura negra, unos que Minako le regaló antes de partir junto con su traje. Los alineó porque se habían movido con el abrazo—. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Yo… lo siento, no supe que…

—No te preocupes. Muy poca gente supo cuando desperté del coma. —Lo dijo con tanta liviandad que Yuuri sintió una piedra cayendo en su estómago—. Pero estoy bien. ¿Tu lo estás?

—Lo estoy… —Miró hacia la máquina con aprehensión—. ¿Quieres café? Yo invito.

—¡Un Moccahino! —Yuuri asintió e hizo ambos pedidos. Sacó el café para Emil y luego el suyo, más no se movió aún. Cerca había otro televisor, donde aparecía el programa del mexicano moviéndose con ritmo y vestido como un charro—. ¡Gracias Yuuri! —Bebió un sorbo de su bebida aunque estaba caliente. Yuuri sonrió mientras soplaba para aclimantarla—. ¡El programa de ayer de Minami estuvo alucinante! ¡Fue increíble lo rápido que se movía! —Yuuri agradeció con un asentimiento—. De verdad me gustó, hiciste un buen trabajo allí.

—Muchas gracias Emil, también me gustó el programa de Michelle. Oí que lo coreógrafo tu ex entrenador.

—¡Sí! Y como me encanta el cuento de Mago de Ozz, lo usó de inspiración. —Dios, eso era tan adorable… Yuuri sentía una mezcla de dulzura y dolor con cada palabra que escuchaba llena de ánimo.

—¿Michelle ha estado contigo desde cuando? —No sabía de qué modo hacer la pregunta.

—Desde el accidente. Durante los meses que estuve en coma, tanto Mickey como Sara no dejaron de visitarme. Cuando desperté, Mickey decidió cambiar su lugar de entrenamiento y se puso en contacto con mi ex entrenador. Y bueno, aquí estamos.

Aquí estamos. Cuánto pesaba esa frase, cuánto dolía escucharla. Yuuri apretó los labios y su mirada gritó un sin fin de cosas que no era capaz de expresar, pero Emil supo leer algunas de ellas.

Aquí estamos, los dos, juntos, pese a las circunstancias, pese al dolor, pese a la desesperanza, o la aflicción, incluso la incomprensión de porque la vida había decidido golpear así. Aquí estamos… Yuuri podría decir lo mismo y la frase sonaba terriblemente contradictoria, porque ciertamente Víctor y él estaban allí, más no juntos. Estaban en el mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo y no eran los mismos.

No estaban, habían dejado de ser.

—Yuuri. —Emil lo llamó y notó el temblor ligero en su quijada. Yuuri apretó sus labios y se llevó el café a la boca, tragando a pesar del calor. Lo necesitaba—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien… Solo que me admiro. Por ti, por Michelle… han sido muy fuertes.

—Tu también lo eres, Yuuri. El hecho de que estés aquí, pese a todo, te hace alguien fuerte.

Había un entendimiento implícito en las palabras de Emil, una comprensión muda que Yuuri aceptó, sin dudar. No hacía falta las explicaciones, Emil por fin entendía que lo que existía además de tensión era dolor y no se iba a disipar, no quizás en toda la competencia. Porque era fácil recordar los momentos en que Yuuri y Víctor estuvieron juntos, todo lo que compartieron en la pista y ver con pena y lastima la distancia que ahora los separaba, estando en un mismo pasillo. Como si toda Rusia y Japón los separara. Como si pertenecieran ahora a dos mundos distintos.

—Supongo que hay muchas maneras de caerse. —Agregó Emil ante su silencio, con una sonrisa—. Pero nosotros los patinadores somos expertos en levantarnos tras darnos duro contra el hielo ¿no? Luego nos damos cuenta de los moretones.

Yuuri respondió eso con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Víctor, al ver como Yuuri se había alejado y había sido seguido por Emil, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco. Tomó un pasillo lateral para salir, ya cansado de esperar y de sentir el silencio de ambos Yuris golpeandole como una bola de demolición. No tardó en pedir que le regalaran un cigarro y de encenderlo cuando se halló fuera del complejo. Respirar el maldito humo había sido necesario, sentía que no podría con la ansiedad.

Los dedos le cosquilleaban, la lengua le picaba, su estómago estaba vacío y todo lo que había tragado era un pan con mantequilla y café. Llevó el tubillo temblorosamente a sus labios y cerró sus ojos, intentando soltar todas sus preocupaciones con aquel humo. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había dejado de probar la nicotina; y aunque el cigarro a su gusto era de más baja calidad, al menos servía para disipar un poco sus pensamientos.

Metió su mano al bolsillo y miró en su móvil, por un momento, los resultados de la tabla. Juan Luis Vargas había subido al primer lugar por muy pocos puntos. Los puntajes en general eran bajos para los que él estuvo acostumbrado en toda su vida de competidor, pero reconocía el talento de los jóvenes que intentaban abrirse paso en la competencia. Ahora era el austriaco quien estaba presentando su programa libre. Víctor volvió a guardar su móvil y a respirar profundo, cuando ya había acabado con su cigarro.

Debía enfocarse, al menos esos minutos lo ayudaron a hacerlo. Debía hablar con Yuri, decirle que esperaba lo mejor de él y que le demostrara que sí podía hacerlo. Debía prepararse para que al final de la competencia pudiera traspasar la distancia que había con Yuuri, mirarle de frente, y esperar una respuesta de su parte. Yuuri solía ser muy elocuente con su mirada, y por lo que había observado, eso no había cambiado.

Podría invitarlo a comer en la noche, en plan de amigos. Saber que ha sido de su vida, contarle que ha sido de la suya, intentar medir el terreno y comportarse como solo dos amigables ex competidores aunque la competencia que tuvieron no podría catalogarse así. Ahora no quería que fuera igual, reconocía los logros de Yuuri en Minami, y quería que Yuuri lo supiera.

No iba a cometer los mismos errores, no de nuevo.

Se giró para regresar a su lugar, no sin antes desear entrar al baño para lavarse la boca; odiaba el aliento que quedaba tras un cigarro. Entró en el más cercano del pasillo donde esperaban y se dio tiempo no solo de lavarse los dientes, sino de mojar su rostro y manos. Se secó con cuidado, y se miró en el espejo. La imagen que le devolvía era un Víctor un poco más claro sobre lo que debía hacer.

En ese momento de inspección, el ruido en su espalda lo hizo voltear, encontrándose con la puerta del baño para discapacitados siendo golpeada y una silla de ruedas al otro lado. Fue simple instinto lo que le movió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió cuando vio a Emil de cerca.

—¡Oh gracias! ¡Siempre es un problema este tipo de baños! —Víctor lo miró callado, haciéndose a un lado cuando Emil comenzó a moverse con soltura con su silla hasta el lavado, donde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más para alcanzarlo y lavarse las manos —. Dicen que están preparado para personas parapléjicas pero no es así. ¡Yo puedo alcanzar por mi altura! —Emil seguía hablando, ante su propia perplejidad—. ¿Cómo estás tú, Víctor? ¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla?

_"Por favor, no duelas ahora…"_

La sola mención se sentía un presagio. Víctor sacó la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía crear en ese momento y le miró con poca confianza.

—Está mejor. A veces duele.

—Creo que nunca dejan de doler estas cosas. —Víctor no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a las inmóviles piernas—. Oh no, ¡las mías no duelen! —Se echó a reír, mientras las tocaba como si se tratara de un mero accesorio—. ¡Ojala dolieran! Pero a veces tengo pesadillas de cuando caía del parapente y eso.

Oh… sí, eso también llegaba a pasarle. Despertar con la sensación de que acababa de caer; habían dejado de ser pesadillas recurrentes hace mucho tiempo ya, pero ciertamente las había vivido.

Pese a lo frustrante que se sentía mirarse en ese espejo, también había algo de esa comprensión que él necesitaba. Acababa de comprender que nadie era capaz de ponerse en sintonía con lo que había significado para él esa lesión: maximizándola o minimizándola. Y que necesitó de ese entendimiento.

—Sé lo que es eso —dijo, relajándose un poco—. Es frustrante y siempre despiertas sobresaltado.

—Sudando, asfixiado… ¡sí! Pero nos terminamos acostumbrando. —Al dolor, a la falta de él.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. —Replicó Víctor, mirándolo con una pregunta que no pudo contener más—. ¿No extrañas el hielo?

Emil retuvo el aire un momento, sin dejar de mantenerle la mirada. Víctor sabía la dura pregunta que había hecho, pero necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba sentir si era el único que lo vivía o Emil también. Esa clase de identificación le hacía falta, y la encontró en la tristeza que nubló aquella mirada que en todo tiempo parecía alegre y optimista. Fue como si corriera un velo, como si hubiera deslizado una máscara. Víctor tuvo la sensación de ser envuelto en lazos a través de su cuello y tragó con dificultad, entendiendo todo a través del silencio.

Ante Víctor, Emil se sintió con la capacidad de dejar salir aquello que guardaba en silencio y mantenía en una caja cerrada, luchando con ello cada vez que aparecía, junto a un terapeuta que le ayudaba a encauzar esas emociones y pensamientos negativos.

—Sí lo extraño. —Confirmó—. Es un poco frustrante estar aquí, verlos hacer eso que yo antes hacía y sentir que ya no soy quien era antes. A veces no estoy seguro ni de que seré a partir de ahora. Es decir, en qué ocuparme… no me apetece trabajar en oficina que parece lo único que puedo hacer… así.

—Sí, entiendo eso. Es como si tuvieras que replantearte toda tu vida.

—Pero, me alegra estar aquí. —Sonrió, no obstante, acababa de notar la enorme diferencia que había entre sus sonrisas usuales y esta, que era incluso más sincera, pero igual triste—. Me alegra poder verlos a todos de nuevo, y ver a Mickey terminar su etapa de competidor como debe ser… como yo ya no podré.

Hubo silencio. Víctor no supo qué decir allí, no tenía palabras para ello, pero su mirada era bastante clara al hacerle saber cuánto lo entendía, que sabía lo que se sentía. La frustración que daba haber trabajado tan duro para alcanzar un final memorable y ver que la vida había decidido otro final para tí, sin opción a réplica, sin posibilidad de recuperarse. Siendo su culpa o no, por haber desoído consejos, por haber seguido terco lo que querían en su vida. Por haber, simplemente, luchado hasta el final.

Quizás la sensación jamás acabaría. Quizás los perseguiría a ambos, viendo a sus compañeros retirarse en la gloria bajo sus propios términos y recordando cómo habían acabado ellos. Víctor jamás deseó que todo su esfuerzo de toda una vida acabara tirado contra el hielo y que tuviera que abandonar la corona rota en una camilla, frente a todos, derribado y derrotado frente a todos los que una vez se sorprendieron de él.

Una última gran sorpresa… la vida había sido la que había sorprendido al público y a él con el peor escenario pensado.

—Por cierto, te vi patinar. En ese video que subió Plisetsky. —Víctor volvió a escucharlo, y apretó los labios intentando sonreír—. Me alegra ver que puedes.

—Puedo, pero sin saltos elaborados. Al menos que quiera volver a usar un bastón. La última vez que intenté un doble duré días con el dolor — Emil le sonrió en respuesta—. Oye, ¿me das tu número?

—¡Oh! ¡La leyenda del patinaje me pide mi contacto! ¡Marcaré este día en mi diario! —Victor rió con gracia, echando un mechón hacia atrás. Compartieron los datos con libertad—. Tengo que apresurarme, ¡o Mickey se preocupará si no regreso!

Víctor no lo retuvo; en cambio, le abrió la puerta para que saliera cómodamente y caminó tras él, terminando de almacenar el contacto en su móvil. Le envió un mensaje para asegurarse de que todo se hubiera grabado bien, con un emoticon feliz que luego Emil contestó con uno igual.

Consideró que empezar a hablar con él le haría tener más claro qué hacer con su propia vida.

…

—¡Y esa fue la presentación de Cristian Bradley! —Había una gran lluvia de aplausos, aunque estos animaban el decepcionado espíritu del patinador representante de USA que había tenido un desempeño más bajo del esperado.

La tabla acababa de actualizarse, quedando de cuarto lugar. Gabriel Hernández estaba en el primero, tras haber presentado un muy buen programa libre, acumulando 289,48 puntos totales. Sin embargo, el público de Chicago no dejaba de aplaudir y apoyar a su participante pese a su baja puntuación que apenas llegó a acumular los 263,85.

El entrenador de Christian era ruso, radicado en Canadá, y se veía bastante insatisfecho con el puntaje. Luego se levantó junto a su alumno y caminaron abandonando el Kiss and Cry.

Víctor miró todo desde lejos, ya en la posición de salida donde Yuri se estaba preparando para entrar. Recibió la chamarra de rusia y miró a Yuri, con los nervios maquillados en una falsa máscara de seguridad. Todavía no había podido hablar nada, pese a que lo había intentado incluso cuando salieron del pasillo al recibir el llamado del segundo grupo. Ahora debía decirle, lo que sea. Debía transmitirle que tenía confianza en él, y que esperaba lo mejor que podía dar, por encima de los nervios que le provocaba su propio error.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Le dijo sonriendo y se animó a palmearle la mano. Yuri la retiró antes de recibir el siguiente roce y le miró con los ojos encendidos, pura rabia acumulada.

—No vengas a fingir que eres el entrenador perfecto. Eres patetico.

Víctor apretó la mandíbula, conteniendose de responder de forma grosera. Aunque sabía que se lo merecía ya no tenía forma de disculparse, Yuri debería al menos entender que se había arrepentido. Para Yuri parecía no ser suficiente.

—¡Yuri Plisetsky ya se encuentra en la pista! Estamos ansiosos de ver su desempeño con su programa libre, Lose Yourself.

—Plisetsky tiene la enorme ventaja sobre los demás competidores de que sus programas libres siempre sirvieron para repuntar. Recordemos cómo logró arrebatarle el oro a Katsuki en el Grand Prix Final de Barcelona en el 2016.

—Así es Morooka, veamos si ahora escalará al primer lugar tras su presentación.

—Me parece que Víctor Nikiforov se encuentra tenso. ¿Habrá algún problema entre ellos ahora?

Yuri ignoró los comentarios de los periodistas. Vestido con un pantalón negro que enfatizaba sus pronunciadas piernas y glúteos, tenía a su vez una camisa vino manga larga, desabotonada para mostrar parte de su pecho. Una corbata floja caía bailando sobre su cuello y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola en la nuca, con cuatro trenzas que atravesaban su cabeza para amarrarse allí en una bola de cabello rubio. Había sido Mila quien lo había peinado.

El público rugía, estaba a la espera del inicio de su presentación y Yuri se dio tiempo para verlos, para alimentar la confianza que Víctor había deshecho con los ánimos de todos aquellos que no habían dejado de apoyarlo aún con sus derrotas. Al final, tomó aire y dirigió una mirada fija hacia varios metros más allá, donde Yuuri y Minami se encontraban. Su mirada fue tal que Yuuri se percató de ella, giró sus ojos hacía él y sintió la opresión que aquella carga representaba.

Yuuri se quedó sin aire.

Entonces, soltó la barrera y se deslizó hacia el centro de la pista, sin querer escuchar a Víctor, y dejándole claro a Yuuri que debía mirarlo. Con sus puños apretados de la tensión y las emociones discordantes que crecían en su pecho, se detuvo en medio del hielo y trató de relajar sus músculos. Esa canción era su grito de batalla: contra el tiempo, contra la gente, contra todos aquellos que querían lastimarlos. Sacaría todo lo que sentía en ese programa, aprovechando la situación.

[Lose Yourself — David Garrett]

Extendió sus brazos, moviéndose en la pista como si pudiera divisar una enorme distancia que tenía que recorrer para llegar a su meta. Se movía de espalda, observando todo, luego giró al frente e hizo lo mismo indicando que estaba dispuesto a tomar el desafío y sobreponerse a ello a toda costa. La música que iniciaba con un tenue piano, comenzó con toda su fuerza en ese justo momento, y Yuri se estaba preparando para iniciar.

Los iba a superar.

_"¡No habrá Hasetsu sí pierdes!"_

¡Jódete Víctor!

Clavó su primer saltó, una combinación de un triple Lutz y un doble flip, mientras tomaba velocidad. El público gritó emocionado.

—¡Eso ha sido un precioso combo por parte de Plisetsky!

Yuri estaba enojado, y la combinación de todos los violines junto con los demás instrumentos, le daban la perfecta ambientación para dejar salir toda su rabia, toda su frustración. Recordaba a Víctor, a cada palabra que le había dicho desde que habían iniciado con esa interacción. Todas las veces que se burló por hacer los saltos, por caerse, por levantarse de nuevo.

Todas las veces que le restregó sus anteriores logros. Ahora no podría venir a fingir que podía ser un buen entrenador. Nunca lo fue, él había esperado demasiado de él. Nunca pudo serlo de Yuuri.

Yuri volvió a saltar, su triple salchow se clavó con seguridad, mientras giraba al ritmo de la música, huyendo, moviéndose con agilidad como si estuviera superando varios retos en el camino, evadiendo barreras, saltando para no caer en agujeros y deslizándose para recuperar mayor distancia. Yuri estaba luchando y lo estaba haciendo solo. Ese canto al final se trataba de él y de su lucha. Ni Víctor ni nadie estaba él, y todo eso lo ayudaría a llegar a…

_"Yura"_

Yuri cayó intentando ejecutar el Toe Loop Cuádruple. El público dejó soltar el aire, conmocionado, mientras Yuri se levantaba y volvía a tomar el ritmo de la canción, ajustándose al momento de la melodía mientras trataba de recuperar la secuencia de pasos que venía.

_"Yura, ¿vas a entrar?"_

Intentó hacer un par de piruetas, pero se enredó en sus pasos y comenzó a decaer la velocidad de la presentación. Yuri sabía que algo estaba mal, algo estaba dejando de hacer conexión con el espíritu que debía mostrar en esa melodía y la voz aparecía en su cabeza, susurrandole con una nostalgia implícita, húmeda, que le acariciaba la nuca y lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena.

Intentó apartarla, intentó sobreponerse a ello. Llevó sus manos sobre su oído como si esa voz fuera real y pudiera estar allí, Yuuri, susurrándole en el oído.

_"No habrá Hasetsu..."_

Ejecutó un Salchow cuádruple.

—Oh, eso no fue un salchow. Parece que Yuri Plisetsky está teniendo problemas con su presentación.

—Había empezado bastante bien, pero ahora luce tenso.

"¡Concentrate, concentrate, Yuri!"

Aún podía recuperarse, aún podía… con su corazón hinchado de olor y la sensación de estarse hundiendo, Yuri intentó recuperar la coreografía improvisando en el camino, ante la mirada atónita del público que había quedado en silencio y la de los periodistas que no sabían ya que comentar. Volvió a intentar hacer el combo que había fallado, y se convirtió en solo un medio salto y una ligera pirueta sin gracia. Sentía su cuerpo de plomo, sus brazos de cementos, su espalda de concreto rígido. Su garganta se llenaba de agua y piedras y sus ojos se estaban inundando de desesperación. El aire incluso le faltaba, pero él seguía patinando, seguía intentando.

Víctor ya había bajado la mirada. Apretaba la barra después de ver el caos venir.

Yuuri, en cambio, lo miraba con la más profunda angustia.

Pero Yuri no podía, no podía rendirse. Intentó acabar con la pirueta programada pero fue poco lo que pudo hacer, a una velocidad no apta para obtener los puntajes perfectos.

Y al acabar, solo hubo silencio.

Algunos murmullos y susurros lograron escucharse, al cabo del primer minuto. Yuri solo podía sentir el temblor que le llenaba cada extremidad y la desesperación que se acumulaba tras sus párpados, los cuales se negaba a abrir. No quería verlo… lo había arruinado y no quería verlo. El temor se precipitaba a su cabeza y no quería vivirlo, no quería hacerlo.

Hasetsu ya estaba lejos… había quedado lejos.

—¡Yuri! —Escuchó la voz clara, contundente entre el silencio que llenaba aterradoramente el estadio. Yuri levantó la mirada y miró a Víctor desde la salida, observándolo con detenimiento, con una diminuta sonrisa que seguramente era falsa.

Pero le abrió los brazos. Yuri solo pudo ver los brazos de Víctor abiertos, a la distancia, y sentir la necesidad de esconderse y no querer ver más. No querer enfrentarse ni a Rusia, ni a la prensa, ni a Yuuri, ni a Yakov. No querer enfrentarse contra nadie. Odiaba que el único refugio disponible fuera ese, pero también odiaba necesitarlo tanto. Y apretando sus mandibula, mordiendo su propia frustración, Yuri se deslizó lentamente hasta ese lugar al que se dejó arrastrar, cuando simplemente chocó contra el cuerpo de Víctor y hundió su cabeza contra su pecho. Víctor lo acogió en silencio y pronto, como si eso fuera un acto poético, los aplausos llovieron de igual manera. Yuri se tensó al escucharlos y tuvo que contenerse para no quebrarse justo en ese momento, en que sentía que no los merecía. Víctor simplemente apoyó sus manos en la espalda confortándolo y ayudándolo a salir.

—Tal parece que Yuri Plisetsky también ha sido víctima de la presión. Había empezado bastante bien, es una lástima no verlo completar el programa como lo tenía planeado.

—Sin embargo, el público no ha dejado de aplaudirlos. Víctor Nikiforov parece bastante comprensivo con los resultados, esperemos a ver qué lugar ocupa en la tabla de puntuación. Al menos con la buena puntuación que tuvo en el programa corto, aún tiene oportunidades de acceder al podio.

—El resto del equipo ruso ya se ha acercado para apoyarlo. Mientras tanto, ya Michelle Crispino se está preparando para presentarse.

Yuri se sentó en el Kiss and Cry, con la cabeza gacha, sin querer ver la puntuación. El brazo de Víctor lo acogía en la espalda, mientras mantenía la mirada al frente y esperaba la puntuación sin demasiado ánimo. Desde la distancia, pudo ver a Yuuri inclinado contra la baranda, pero era incapaz de verle el rostro o la expresión, no cuando tenía el brazo de Minami sobre su espalda.

Pero tenía que asumirlo… aquello era su responsabilidad. Víctor apretó su garganta y volvió la vista hacia la pantalla, sin preocuparse por ocultar su desazón. Cuando los puntajes llegaron y fueron anunciados, se sintió como un golpe en su interior. Yuri tembló y agachó más su cuerpo, casi acurrucándose contra sus mismas piernas.

—No ha sido su peor puntuación, pero claramente no es lo que esperaban. Yuri Plisestky acumula 287,56 puntos para la final y queda en el segundo lugar. El inicio del programa que realizó con perfección le ayudó a mantenerse con posibilidades de permanecer en el podio.

—Gabriel Hernández permanece en el primer lugar, asegurando ya el puesto en el podio y a solo dos competidores para terminar con la competencia.

—Me parece que estamos viendo el inicio de una dura competencia. Patinadores prometedores dando todo lo que pueden en la pista, con la enorme presión en los hombros. Veamos cómo será el desempeño de Michelle ahora que se prepara para entrar a la pista.

Yuuri se llevó al rostro su mano con el pañuelo que había guardado en su bolsillo. Estaba sudando. Comenzaba a sentir la presión de la que Morooka hablaba y el peso de aquella mirada de Yuri, que había sido como una sentencia. El brazo de Minami le confortaba, pero empezaba a sentir que todo se volvía negro en su cabeza porque ya podía intuir cómo quedaría el marcador.

Miró el pañuelo, tras secarse la frente y apretar su tabique, aún temblando. Los kanjis de su nombre estaban allí perfectamente bordadas, y la textura de la tela era suave, de alta calidad y aún con el toque perfumado que ya no sabía si solo lo estaba imaginando, o permanecía con los años. Tuvo que obligarse a levantar la mirada enrojecida y hacerse piedra con el dolor en su pecho, porque Minami le presionaba con solo ese gesto, le obligaba a mantenerse centrado. Aunque todo lo que quería en ese momento era abrazar a Yuri y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Aún si fuera una mentira.

Michelle, tras haber tomado la mano de Emil y abrazado a su hermana, entró al escenario vestido de negro. La camisa perfectamente cerrada, estaba adornada con una rosa negra en su bolsillo izquierdo. El pantalón negro delineaba perfectamente la figura de su cuerpo atlético y el saco negro lo cubría de elegancia. El programa que iba a presentar era parte del repertorio de Piazzola, en sintonía con su hermana.

[Resurrección del Ángel — Astor Piazzolla]

Con las manos en lo alto, como si fuera una súplica, la presentación dio inicio con una melodía en violín suave, sentida. Él las bajó para acariciar su rostro y empezar a moverse con sinuosidad. Michelle siempre había tenido una particular sensibilidad en sus programas, y esta era especial, porque esta era completamente para Emil y reflejaba todo lo que había sentido desde que todo había iniciado hasta ahora.

Al inicio, mientras se movía con una tristeza plasmada, sus dedos trazaban los hitos de una historia muy personal. Cada día que recorría hasta la clínica, cada tarde que le hablaba al cuerpo durmiente de Emil, cada vez que en las noches pensaba a que dios suplicarle por su regreso.

El programa expresaba la lucha interna entre resignarse o perseverar, la forma en que hacía fuerte su corazón y su cuerpo para continuar con sus prácticas, porque no quería que cuando Emil despertara encontrara que había dejado caer su propia carrera por cuidarlo. Esforzándose para que cuando Emil despertara y se recuperara, pudiera alcanzarlo.

Mientras la reflexión de Michelle se vertía en un canto lleno de melancolía, Yuri era abrazado por Mila y Georgi, quienes no tardaron en consolarlo aunque él, al poco tiempo, se soltó de esos brazos.

_"Tenía la esperanza de que te recuperarías y te incorporarías en esa temporada."_

Michelle ejecutó el precioso Salchow Cuádruple con una elegancia que daba gracia a cada uno de sus movimientos y fue ovacionado. Había una sensibilidad implícita en el modo en que se movía rodeando la pista, pero hasta el momento había hecho una preciosa interpretación artística, sin usar poderosos saltos, ni buscando sorprender al jurado con cuadruples. Por el contrario, dejaba verter sus emociones, interpretaba el sufrimiento de antaño convirtiéndolo en belleza.

—Es un precioso inicio el de este programa. Astor Piazolla en combinación con la emotividad de Michelle Crispino hacen una perfecta sincronía.

—No ha hecho más que un cuádruple y dos combos, pero no ha hecho falta. Tiene cautivado al público con la presentación de tanta emotividad. ¡No podemos dejar de verlo!

—Michelle había declarado en la prensa checa que este programa estaba dedicado por completo a Emil y su recuperación. ¡El resultado es sumamente precioso!

_"El día que abriste los ojos, supe que había un dios, sin importar cual fuera su nombre..."_

Podía recordar su rostro confundido, marcado por el tiempo en coma, en cama. Mirándolo con el miedo implícito de no saber si había vuelto o no. Michelle podía recordar los primeros duros días, que tras la sorpresa y a la alegría de despertar, opacó la certeza del estado de su columna y la falla de sus piernas. El día que Emil le gritó en la cara que no podía sentirlas.

Michelle siguió el movimiento de su cuerpo con el de su alma, sincronizandolo con la mirada suave, perdida en sus recuerdos y la expresión llena de tanto sentir que era fácil poderlo vivir en carne propia.

La secuencia en la música cambió, y sus tonadas a pesar de ser más movidas, estaban aún llenas de una melancolía explícita. Michelle se movió al ritmo de ella recordando lo ocurrido y lo que había llegado a sentir, la desesperación de verlo tan desolado, la certeza de que no le permitiría rendirse. Que lo ayudaría a sonreír como antes, que le recordaría que seguía siendo el Emil Nekola de siempre, el fastidioso que coqueteaba con su hermana, que lo molestaba, y se había ganado cada vez más un lugar dentro de él. De hacérselo ver, de hacérselo sentir. Lo golpeó con su terquedad, se negó a tratarlo como un débil, le miró con rabia y lo confrontó todas las veces que fueron necesarias, hasta hacerlo entender.

La melodía con la inclusión del piano incluso sonaba mucho más íntima, pese a la nueva combinación de sonidos. Michelle daba giros suaves, se movía de espalda y de frente deslizándose en el hielo hasta tomar la velocidad para interpretar un Toe Loop Cuádruple. Al caer, y empezar a moverse con velocidad, sus pies puntuaron cuando entró el acordeón en la melodía, dejándose llevar por la euforia del comienzo.

Esa etapa representaba cuando Michelle decidió cambiar su lugar de residencia, hizo todos los arreglos, y llegó a la clínica para hacerle saber que ya estaba todo listo y se quedaría con él. Que sus padres le ayudarían entregándole una de sus propiedades para que se quedara con su hijo, y que lo ayudaría y estaría al pendiente de cada una de sus terapias. Michelle estaba contento, eufórico, porque estaba seguro de que todo iría bien.

Pero que no fue tan fácil. La música volvió a convertirse en pura melancolía y el acordeón como el piano se callan. Ese momento era todas las previas discusiones, toda la desesperación y las veces que quiso tirar la toalla. Las noches estudiando sobre qué hacer, los días intentando una y otra vez, hasta que logró quebrarlo y provocar que llorara como tanto parecía que Emil lo necesitara.

Era una larga historia. Michelle la estaba representando como tal y Yuuri ahora sentía todo ese sufrimiento y el dolor transmitido como suyo, era imposible no establecer la elocuente semejanza. Porque se veía reflejado, podía ver esa tristeza convertirse en belleza tal como lo hizo él en su momento. Y con el pañuelo apretado entre sus manos, mientras veía de nuevo la parte lenta de la canción y los movimientos de Michelle deslizándose con suavidad en la pista como si bailara bajo la lluvia, podía verse allí y podía entender sus emociones, sus sentimientos.

La emotividad era capaz de leerla y prestandole atención, de sentirla. Yuuri ya no estaba seguro hasta que punto podría dejarse llevar por la melodía, por lo que interpretaba, por lo que quería transmitir y era evidente para todos. Emil desde su lugar, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que junto a Sara derramaba al poder sentir, de la misma manera, esa preciosa presentación como si le acariciara el rostro. Porque eso era lo más bello que le habían visto a Michelle interpretar desde Serenade for two.

Y Michele se preparaba ya para la final, seguro de que su mensaje había llegado, dando vueltas lentas mientras se deslizaba con el viento y sus pies iniciaron un movimiento eufórico, se movieron con velocidad y punteó en el hielo. Saltó, vibró con las cuerdas, con el acordeón, con el piano, se movió con tanta fuerza y terminó con una preciosa pirueta que empezó a girar a toda velocidad, primero abajo, hasta levantarse y ser arreciado por los aplausos de todos que no dudaron en levantarse en respuesta.

—¡Esto ha sido preciosísimo! ¡Que gran final señores! ¡Que maravillosa secuencia de paso! ¡Nos ha dejado eufóricos, anonadados! ¡Michelle Crispino ha logrado darle sentido a la nostalgia y a la esperanza de esta preciosa pieza y nos ha dejado atónitos! ¡Sin duda ha sido maravilloso!

—El público se levanta con júbilo, ¡le aplauden! ¡Las banderas de Italia se mueven con emoción! ¡Los regalos llueven así como las ovaciones!

—Michelle ha dejado otro nivel de emotividad en la pista. ¡Esto ha sido lo más preciosos que he visto en mucho tiempo! ¡Michelle Crispino está dispuesto a cerrar esta temporada en lo alto!

Los gritos casi no permitían escuchar las voces animadas de los dos periodistas. Michelle luciendo una agradecida sonrisa, se deslizó en medio de la algarabía para regresar a donde su hermana y Emil lo esperaban. Abrazó a Sara con emoción contenida, apretandola contra su cuerpo con tanto amor que ella no pudo evitar reír. Dejó un suave beso en sus labios, como era costumbre en su país, y luego de soltarla, Michele le tomó con fuerza las manos de Emil, pero este le empujó para casi hacerlo caer sobre sus piernas y abrazarlo. Aquello creó aún mayor revuelo ante el público.

Había sido precioso y en nadie quedaba duda de que merecía ganar. Mientras se dirigían al Kiss and Cry, Yuri los miraba de lejos, sobre la plataforma y lejos de los asientos ocupados, como si quisiera ocultarse. La única razón por la que se había quedado era porque no podía permitirse ser tan cobarde como para no terminar de ver las puntuaciones. Se estaba obligando a hacerlo.

Yuuri, al mismo tiempo, veía las pantallas y sujetaba con fuerza sus propias manos. Minami ya se había apartado, y él sabía que debía ir tras él, pero ahora la sensación de que había que ganar se había convertido en un terrible peso. De nuevo, como en el pasado.

Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

Pero Minami seguía avanzado; eso fue como tirar de él y obligarlo a seguirlo. Yuuri se sentía en ese momento con un cúmulo de emociones que iban a explotar, lo harían de algún modo. Entre lo que sintió con Emil y su conversación, Yuri con esa mirada y ese programa, y ahora toda la identificación del dolor de Michelle con el suyo: todo era una bola que estaba a punto de explotarle en los pulmones. Se sentía asfixiado, el traje le apretaba.

—¡Y Michelle ha subido al primer lugar de la tabla! Con 197,6 puntos, ¡ha acumulado 305,25 como su puntuación total!

—No es una sorpresa tras su magnífica presentación, aunque siento que el número no le hace justicia. ¡Michelle Crispino ha rebasado y se ha colocado en el primer lugar!

—Ahora esperamos la última presentación. Después de haber visto algo tan bello y lleno de significado, ¿qué nos espera con el programa libre de Minami Kenjirou: The Phoenix?

—Tal como Katsuki Yuuri comentó en la entrevista, cuenta con arreglos de Ketty Abelashvili y la supervisión de Minako Okukawa. ¡Esperamos un programa regio como el anterior!

Minami se quitó la chamarra y mostró la preciosa camisa de corte oriental que llevaba, con arreglos en remolinos de pedrería y un degradado en tonos amarillos, naranja y rojo, que hacían ver a su torso como una intensa llamarada de fuego. Detrás, la tela caía en una cola de tres partes y los guantes que cubría sus manos eran rojo, tal como su pantalón. Había sido un diseño especial de una costosa marca japonesa, quien había decidido auspiciar a Minami en cuanto ganó la medalla de plata en el GPF anterior y se supo que Yuuri Katsuki lo entrenaría.

Yuuri tomó la chaqueta, con la tensión haciéndole sentir como una cuerda de violín a punto de romperse. Sus labios se mordieron y la mirada pareció difuminarse entre los rojos de Minami y el blanco del hielo. Minami entonces le tomó una mano y Yuuri levantó la mirada como si emitiera un grito. Estaba ahogándose, se sentía exhausto. Todo aquello quería explotar. Y no quería, se estaba haciendo el fuerte y no quería caer, sentía que la ansiedad lo estaba llevando, agarrándole de los tobillos, empujándolo con su cruel gravedad.

Intentaba respirar. El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando en un arranque, fue Minami quien le abrazó. El público clamó y se emocionó con el gesto, pero ninguno de los dos les estaba prestando atención, eran ajenos a cualquiera de esas interpretaciones. En cambio, Yuuri solo podía escuchar sus latidos desordenados, el aire que se le escapaba y la presión de Minami obligándole a sentir su pulso.

—Yuuri… Estamos aquí, ya va a terminar. Por favor, mírame...

Si recibía consuelo de su alumno, era aún inexperto como entrenador… Yuuri lo sabía, entendía esas palabras de Yakov, más sin embargo no podía negarse ese abrazo, no cuando lo necesitaba. Apretó su espalda y se separó para tomar ahora sus hombros y mirarle con una seguridad que no poseía pero quería tener. Sus ojos le daban gritos difusos a Minami, pero entre todo eso podía entender una sola cosa.

—Muéstrame el fénix, Minami. Necesito verlo. —Yuuri no se detuvo a camuflar la desesperación de su voz. Minami entonces le tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó al lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo en su corazón, para afirmarlo.

—Yuuri, te mostraré al fénix.

Soltándolo, se apresuró a llegar al centro de la pista, con el pensamiento latente y pulsante. Tenía que demostrarle a Yuuri que era más fuerte que todo lo que lo quería ahogar, mucho más fuerte de lo que él incluso creía. Y para ello no se contendría. Con el fuego en su mirada, se agachó abrazándose como si emulara un pequeño montículo de fuego, conforme los aplausos cedieron.

[Phoenix de Lindsey Stirling]

Al inicio lento le siguió el movimiento circular de su cuerpo. Se levantó como una llama sutil, mientras apenas se escuchaban diversos sonidos en el fondo, como si fuera el de las llamas consumiendo el fuego. La fogata se levantaba y así como el ave mitológica, Minami abría el brazo derecho, elevándolo al cielo mientras lo miraba buscando reconocerlo. Luego el izquierdo era levantado, lo observaba con seguridad, hasta que extendió los brazos como alas al cielo, y comenzaba a moverse de espalda, batiendo su cuerpo, extendiéndose y moviéndose con sinuosa seguridad. Distinto al anterior, donde todo era vibrar, aquí había una historia que contar, una que Minami conocía muy bien.

La historia del fénix.

El primer salto se clavó con seguridad, antes de que el violín comenzara a juntarse al resto de los instrumentos. El Toe Loop cuádruple cayó con gracia, junto a un salto simple y lo coronó con un flip triple. Al caer, entre los aplausos, batió de nuevo sus brazos y se deslizó con velocidad mientras el brillo de las luces que golpeaban los brillantes de su cuerpo, hacía ver a su cuerpo hecho de llamas.

_"No dejes de verme, Yuuri. Esto es por tí."_

El violín se unía con la percusión y la música cobraba fuerza, como el baile veloz de aquella ave mitológico. Minami podía hacer un recuento no solo de su vida, sino de la de Yuuri a través de esa premisa. Porque Minami había tenido que aprender a perder, para tener la oportunidad de ganar. Porque tenía claro que no era Yuuri el único fénix de esa historia, sino que él también lo era, y había sido el fuego que él se negó a apagar lo que había creado que Yuuri volviera de sus cenizas.

Yuuri volvió por él. Esa verdad sirvió de impulso para clavar el salchow cuádruple, ganándose las ovaciones de los espectadores.

Y por eso se movía con velocidad, girando y puntuando con sus patines en el hielo, creando de nuevo el fuego que había dejado con _Fuego_ pero ahora con su vuelo. Se atravesó entre los instrumentos creando una nueva llamarada, dejaba chispas a donde se movía y clavó, al final, un triple lutz para acabar con la secuencia veloz antes de volver a la calma. De nuevo, el ave era capaz de sobrevolar entre las nubes, de mostrar su belleza en medio de la oscura noche, haciendo que las estrellas le envidiaran.

Ese era Yuuri… ese era él. Eso eran ellos que se habían levantado miles de veces y superados miles de obstáculos para llegar hasta allí. Yuuri y él eran parecidos y esa semejanza había provocado que Yuuri se viera a través de la pantalla y decidiera continuar.

Minami volvió a moverse con velocidad cuando la música arreció, entre los aplausos. Se preparó y clavó el siguiente salto, un toe loop cuádruple que luego juntó a triple axel. Sus piruetas empezaron a tomar forma extendiendo su pierna y girando con belleza, con sus manos tomadas en la espalda, y volvió a recorrer la amplia pista con velocidad, moviéndose, bailando como el ave mitológica en el aire. Su cuerpo era una combustión, se movía como las llamas siendo alimentadas por el combustible. Minami se deslizaba, saltaba, giraba y casi reía en medio de la secuencia de paso.

Yuri miró, miró con el fuego que también le quemaba. Reconoció la esencia de Yuuri allí, reconoció el patinaje de Yuuri allí, podía ver a Yuuri allí patinando junto a Minami y todo se hizo arena en su boca. Todo dejó de tener sentido, mientras el ardor de su rostro lleno de rojo le reclamaba que ya no podía más.

No iba a poder quedarse hasta el final…

Entonces llegó el punto cerca del final. Minami se movió formando círculos en la pista con sus movimientos, con suavidad mientras el violín alertaba lo que ocurría. El fénix se había escondido. Estaba siendo atacado y sentía que las llamas se estaban apagando. El fénix había escapado allí donde el brillo no pudiera tocarlo. Minami se inclinaba al hielo, tocó con una mano mientras dibujaba una curva con su cuerpo casi extendido antes de girar, levantarse de un salto, y como aquella ave encender las llamas de su cuerpo y consumir aquello que quería apagarlo.

Lo hizo con fuerza, con determinación, con seguridad.

Los estaba quemando a todos.

El cuerpo de Minami giró, con cada vez más velocidad, al llegar al final del programa donde se podía sentir como la moneda que fue lanzada al cielo y al caer gira y gira sin saber a donde va a caer, hacia donde echara su suerte. Minami no iba a caer, iba a volar, iba a sacudirlos, e iba a consumirlos. Acabó la presentación extendiendo los brazos al cielo, con el rostro en alto y las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, justo cuando el público estalló en aplausos.

Los regalos caían a su alrededor mientras él batía sus manos y respiraba azorado, con las emociones a flor de piel. Había dado lo mejor que podía dar en ese momento, había hecho lo que pudo para mostrarle a Yuuri el fénix por sobre las restricciones que le había entregado, y ahora tenía que ver los resultados. Al buscar a Yuuri con la mirada, este estaba con las manos en la cara, el pañuelo casi colgando de sus dedos, conmocionado. Minami no dudó en correr para alcanzarlo y al estar en la salida y tenerlo cerca, en abrazarlo aprovechando la altura de sus patines para cubrirlo entre sus brazos.

Ese deseo que había tenido… ese deseo que tenía por tantos meses guardado al final pudo manifestarse, y Minami lo sintió correcto. Tener a Yuuri en brazos se sintió correcto, abrazarlo para contagiarle su fuego se sintió correcto. Yuuri lloraba, fruto de todos lo que venía acumulando, y él sintió correcto que lo hiciera allí, en su pecho.

Por fin, Yuuri se apoyaba en él y se sintió correcto.

—¡Minami Kenjirou vino a hacer historia señores! ¡Qué precioso homenaje! ¡Qué preciosa presentación! Estuvimos viendo al pupilo de Katsuki Yuuri siguiendo sus pasos y mostrándonos que el sol azul de Japón ha evolucionado. ¡Tenemos a nuestro sol rojo en la pista!

—Esto que hemos visto es como ver de nuevo a Katsuki Yuuri en la pista. Los movimientos, los pasos, la esencia de su patinaje ha tenido un sucesor y este ha sido Kenjirou Minami.

—¡Qué emblemático ha sido este día! ¡Ha sido el día de los homenajes, de las explosiones emocionantes de sentimientos que desbordan la pista!

—Katsuki Yuuri está conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Ayer estuvo riendo en el Kiss and Cry, ahora va con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos.

—¡Es el orgullo Adolf! ¡Es el fruto de sus esfuerzos de estos meses al lado de Minami siendo recompensados!

Christofer se acercó trás la espalda de Víctor que observaba todo desde los asientos, de pies, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada llena de nostalgia y entendimiento. Sentía un peso en el estómago al ver que Yuuri había vencido de nuevo a Víctor, que lo había hecho otra vez, en una aplastante derrota que se veía en los números superiores de Minami. Cuando la tabla cambió, el resultado era claro. Para nadie fue sorpresa.

Minami se quedó con el oro.

Los 308,85 que resonaron en la pantalla y los parlantes cayó como una enorme tonelada en sus hombros. La aterradora diferencia entre el cuarto lugar de Yuri Plisetsky y el primero de Minami Kenjirou sería el principal tema de conversación de la prensa. Víctor tragó grueso, intentando calmarse. Sonrió con dificultad, aún atorado, antes de pasar su mano sobre el rostro y tratar de conseguir algo de paz.

Christofer no quería decir: te lo dije. Pero era justo lo que sentía debía decir. Justo lo que había pasado.

—¿Sabes Chris? —pronunció, con la mirada apagada hacia la pantalla que mostraba a los dos ganadores disfrutando su victoria—. Lo mejor de todo esto, es que me alegra verlo tan feliz.

…

Los aplausos se apagaron, el micrófono enmudeció. Tras los resultados de la copa, no había ya nada más que anunciar. Los competidores junto al público abandonaron la sala y la mirada de todos se dispersaron del escenario. Víctor se separó de Christofer al ver que había abandonado su abrigo y fue a recogerlo en silencio, sin un pensamiento. Sentía un hueco en el estómago, en la garganta y en el pecho. Una sensación de estar roto y sentirlo en carne viva.

Yuuri notó que el pañuelo ya no lo tenía en sus manos y le comentó a Minami que iría por él. Caminó con prisa, había que estar con él en la rueda de prensa y por eso su corazón latía con fuerzas. No se sentía tranquilo, no podía estarlo aún. Pero se propuso a disfrutar de esa victoria aún con eso. Volvió a la pista para buscar su pañuelo y al encontrarlo en el suelo, lo apretó viendo el labrado bordado de hilos dorados que deletreaban su nombre en Japonés. Con él en manos, Yuuri regresó.

Tras estar por largos tres días evitando sus miradas, se vieron frente a frente cuando pretendieron tomar el mismo camino de retorno. Victor lo miró por un segundo, con sus ojos mudos y el aire retenido en la garganta. La mirada de Yuuri, en cambio, hablaban tanto que no sabía qué interpretar de ellos. Se quedaron así, sin decirse nada, sin hablar, manteniendo la mirada como si pese a no querer decir palabra alguna, fuera necesario mantenerla así.

Yuuri al verse dibujado por esas irises celestes, sintió una paz inmensa, aterradora. Una paz que le sosegaba, una tranquilidad que le embargaba conforme le mantenía la mirada, como si su alma, cuerpo y mente reconociera el lugar en donde estaba, frente a quién lo estaba. Y esa aterradora sensación de plenitud, se contagió en Víctor aunque este se negaba completamente a ella. Víctor no quería dejarse llevar por la forma en que los ojos de Yuuri se suavizaban, por la manera en que podía empezar a leer claramente en ellos aún enrojecidos, por la preocupante seguridad de reconocer la misma sensación que le acariciaba en el brazo y le susurraba al oído una esperanza muerta.

_"Por favor, no menciones mi nombre."_

―Victor… ―jadeó―. Me alegra verte bien.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Su pecho se inundó de una calidez inmensa, arrolladora, potente. No pudo detenerla, no pudo cerrarle la puerta y negarle que llenara cada agujero. Los ojos de Yuuri, siempre tan cándidos, le miraban y lo atraía a la calidez y dulzura del chocolate que siempre representaron.

―Me alegra saber que estás de nuevo en el hielo… sé que lo habías extrañado. ―Yuuri bajó la mirada y Víctor hizo lo mismo. Reconoció el pañuelo que llevaba entre sus dedos. Supo… supo que todo se filtraría por sus poros―. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, por mi país. Sé que también lo harás.

―Yuuri…

―Así que, ¡trabajemos duro…!

Victor tuvo el impulso de no dejarlo terminar. De agarrarlo con fuerza, cubrirlo en un abrazo poderoso, asfixiante. De plegar su rostro contra el cabello negro, de respirar su perfume desde su sien. De sentir sus huesos crujir bajo sus brazos, y el latido furioso de su corazón contra su pecho. De aferrarse con las uñas, de no soltarlo, de sentir las manos de Yuuri, pequeñas, aferrarse a él con necesidad. De sentir sus pestañas acariciar su cuello, su aliento golpear su piel.

Tuvo el impulso, pero se quedó sembrado en la tierra. Sembrado mientras Yuuri le sonreía una última vez. Sembrado mientras bajaba la mirada y acomodaba sus lentes, despejaba los mechones que se despeinaban y caían sobre su frente. Sembrado mientras lo vio bajar la plataforma, con su traje negro, con su calidez bailándole alrededor con ternura.

Sembrado mientras lo dejó ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos… las puntuaciones del Skate América se han revelado y Yuri quedó de cuarto lugar. Para los que recuerdan Yuri on Ice, no es esto ninguna traba para alcanzar al GPF, solo que tendrá que esforzarse más en el trofeo de Francia para repuntar como lo hizo Yuuri. Este capítulo fue bastante extenso y lleno de escenas importantes. Amé colocar a Emil hablando con ambos y haciéndolos sentir comprendidos, también amé colocar a Yuuri entendiendo todo lo que Michelle transmitía a través de su patinaje. Michelle a pesar de que tuvo mayores puntos que Minami en el programa largo, quedó por debajo por menos de tres puntos gracias al programa corto. ¿Creen que le hará bien a Víctor establecer amistad con Emil?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Víctor y Yuuri? ¿Lo habían esperado así? Esta escena sin mentir está escrita desde antes del interludio 06. Fue una de las cosas que más esperaba incorporar, solo le hice unas ediciones para que se apegara al ambiente. También los resultados ya están decididos y puedo decir que se vienen más sorpresas, ahora seguiremos con el Skate Canada, donde Otabek y Mila volverán a encontrarse. Pero antes de eso, habrá que cerrar los hechos en el Skate America con la exhibición de Minami y hay aún cosas que pasar.
> 
> No crean que todo terminara aquí, no señor. Estos no se irán de América sin aclarar un par de puntos. Y sí, todo esto tendrá repercusiones en Moscú.
> 
> Les invito a los que no se han unido al grupo de lectores que pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. También agradezco a todos por el apoyo, sus comentarios y los votos/kudos. Esta historia es especial para mí y espero que les guste todo lo que tengo planeado para cada personaje. Según mi amiga, este resultado en Skate America era crónica de una muerte anunciada, ¿qué opinan? xD


	8. Skate America: Parece tarde.

Solo dijo su nombre, y quiso correr. No dijo más, solo su nombre, y quiso correr. Al reconocer al curso a donde quería llevarlo su cuerpo, Yuuri tuvo que tomar la dirección contraria. Alejarse de Víctor antes de hacer una locura, moverse antes de ceder en la carga emocional que Víctor le transmitía con sus ojos.

Había querido abrazarlo, Yuuri hubiera querido más que eso. Yuuri había tenido ganas de agarrarlo del cuello, gritarle porque había tardado tanto y sellarle la posibilidad de respuesta con un beso.

Había sido demasiada las emociones que le habían creado el espejo de Emil y de Michelle para sentir que todo se había volcado sobre él. Debió ser mucho ver a Víctor de cerca de nuevo, notar que seguía siendo el de antes, antes de todo, antes de su lesión. Sentir que el tiempo realmente no había pasado, que no ocurrió esos tres años, y que si hubieran pasado ya poco importaba porque había vuelto. Yuuri se sentía como haber visto a una persona que había creído muerta, y acababa de entender que esa sensación de euforia que quería abrirle las costillas y le estallaba en los pulmones era felicidad y terror.

Lo había extrañado tanto...

Sin embargo, Yuuri comprendía que sería un error ceder. Porque sí habían pasado tres años, sí habían cambiado, Víctor podría parecer el antiguo Víctor pero no lo era, él tampoco. No podía caer en la estupidez de ceder en el impulso, en la falsa imagen y sus emociones dispersadas, para hacerse y hacerle creer que todo podía ser como antes y prometerlo con un beso.

Tiró de la puerta del baño al entrar y se aferró al lavado, asfixiado. Cuando se dio cuenta sus lágrimas de nuevo habían caído y mojado sus mejillas, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios temblorosos y entreabiertos. Se miró en la imagen que le mostraba el espejo: la de una persona que había vivido en luto por años, solo para descubrir que esa persona aún estaba con vida y que en cuya mirada había aún deseos de volver. Una persona que ya había decidido seguir sola, que ya había asumido la pérdida…. con la posibilidad de recuperarla.

Se contuvo de volver a llorar…

En ese momento pensó que debieron hablar antes… antes de encontrarse con Emil, con Michelle, antes de que la vida les abofeteara… justo cuando Víctor le buscó por mensaje esa noche.

Yuuri levantó de nuevo los ojos enrojecidos, y sin pensarlo comenzó a echarse agua en la cara, el cabello, el cuello. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba hacerlo. Sus manos temblaban ante las hipótesis y aún tenía miedo de que Víctor lo hubiese seguido y llegase a aquel baño. De repente, la opresión se hacía más real al pensarlo. Al imaginar a Victor entrando al baño, al sentirse acorralarlo, y al desear tantas cosas a la vez. Gritarle, abrazarle, golpearle, besarle. Reclamarle por cada cosa que vivió, por cada silencio que bebió, por cada caricia que ansió y nunca llegó.

¿Por qué tuvo que mirarle así? ¿Por qué tuvo que mirarle con tanta necesidad? Pensó que podía comportarse como un adulto, estuvo equivocado: las emociones lo superaban.

Debía calmarse… debía hacerlo. Su móvil sonó con la entrada de un mensaje de Minami preguntando por él y que la prensa estaba esperándolo y él se sintió mareado de dolor.

Soltó el aire y encerró todo. Ya faltaba poco… faltaba poco para acabar de cumplir su papel de entrenador y permitirse hacer algo con lo demás. Mientras seguía recibiendo mensajes que no leyó aún de su familia, de sus amigos, incluso de Takao; Yuuri ocultó su móvil en silencio a la chaqueta y se peinó, recuperando el aliento. Un par de mechones cayeron en la frente, más no le importó. Se enderezó y estuvo a punto de volver antes de notar un sollozo y mirar entre los cubículos las tenis de animal print que supo reconocer. Se detuvo al instante.

Estaba tan aturdido que no había escuchado esos sollozos proveniente de aquel casillero, y era evidente que quien estaba allí tampoco lo había escuchado entrar, tan ensimismado en su malestar como para notarlo. La sensación de deja vu volvió sobre él, se precipitó como una lluvia recordando que él había estado en una situación similar que Yuri, y que Yuri había estado en la suya. Eran circunstancias completamente diferentes, pero se sentía similar. Yuri debía sentirse tan miserable como él se sintió no solo en ese día de Sochi, sino también en Moscú, cuando había logrado pasar al GPF por apenas suerte.

Se acercó y retuvo el impulso que le empujó tocar la puerta. Yuuri frunció su ceño, y escuchó más claro sus sollozos. Apretó sus labios al oirlo y meditó sus opciones, entre fingir indiferencia y que no lo había escuchado, o hacerle saber que estaba allí. Aún podía recordar el encuentro de hacía dos días, su expresión cambiando, la forma en que se alejó. El grito mudo a través de sus ojos, la silenciosa necesidad de acercarse y el temor de hacerlo.

Claro que Yuuri había leído todo. Claro que lo entendía… era casi igual a lo que acababa de sentir por culpa de Víctor.

Él le había hecho daño, era natural que tuviera miedo de acercarse. Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Tomó aire y lo decidió. Un sólido golpe cayó sobre la puerta y escuchó un gruñido tras ella. Volvió a tocar, insistiendo. No pensaba irse sin verlo y enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

—¡Largase! ¡Está ocupado, maldita sea! —Gritó, con la voz afectada por el dolor.

—Yura. —Respiró el silencio, incluso en los sollozos—. Sal, por favor.

Debería ser ilegal permitirle a Yuuri seguir usando ese nombre. Debería serlo. Yuri al escucharlo, sintió de nuevo atragantado todo y levantó la mirada enrojecida hacía la puerta que los separaba. La tensión también se filtró en sus extremidades, dejándolo tieso sobre la tapa del inodoro, con los brazos abrazándole y el cuello entumecido.

Debería ser ilegal que eso estuviera ocurriendo.

Estar en el mismo lugar que lo había encontrado casi siete años atrás debería ser una burla del destino. El que estuviera Yuuri detrás de esa puerta, esperándolo después de haberlo pateado de esa forma a nivel emocional debería ser alguna clase de karma que pagaba en vida. Odiaba escucharlo ahora, porque había sido su Yura lo que había acabado su presentación, lo que le había hecho fallar.

No quería escucharlo, no a sabiendas de que gracias a eso perdió.

En un arranque de pura ira, Yuri se levantó y abrió con fuerza la puerta, solo para quedar petrificado ante la figura de Yuuri que lo miraba con firmeza, vestido con su saco negro, con la corbata roja que le daba un brillo aún más vino a sus ojos, con su cabello mojado, algunos mechones cubriendo su frente, y dándole un aspecto aún mayor. Lo miró con la rabia contenida, lo miró como si quisiera gritarle que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, que toda sus fallas eran su culpa, porque él le había fallado y se había ido cuando más lo necesitaba.

Aunque supiera que fuese incorrecto. Aunque no tuviera sentido sus reclamos porque al final no fueron más que amigos y seguramente solo de su parte vio algo más, incluso a nivel de amistad.

—Si no estás listo para la competencia, no deberías estar aquí. —Afirmó Yuuri, mirándole fijamente—. ¿Te vas a dejar vencer tan fácilmente?

_"No hay lugar para dos Yuris."_

Yuri sintió que el aire escapó por cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos perdieron color, su rostro incluso palideció, mientras miraba la firmeza con la que Yuuri le hablaba. No había dulzura, no había compasión, no hacía falta. Ni Yuri la necesitaba y Yuuri lo entendía. Yuri tanto como él odiaba la condescendencia, odiaba que lo pensaran débil, odiaba que lo subestimaran.

—Espero verte en el Grand Prix Final, Yura.

¿Cómo era posible que Yuuri siguiera conociéndolo tanto?

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con esa clase de poder sobre él?

Cuando Yuri giró su mirada hacía la puerta del baño, ya Yuuri acababa de cerrarla. Pero ya no tenía razón para llorar.

Al mismo tiempo, Christofer fue quien encontró a Víctor sentado en una de las bancas del pasillo, con un pañuelo en mano y el abrigo en sus piernas, pálido como si acabara de ver un muerto. Preocupado al ver lo mucho que estaba tardando y que no le estaba contestando su móvil, salió a su búsqueda.

Cuando pudo divisarlo al final del camino, se apresuró alterado, creyendo que había ocurrido algo para retenerlo, algo como un enfrentamiento con Yuri Plisetsky después de lo ocurrido. Chris no estaba seguro de cómo el muchacho manejaría la derrota, pero él personalmente estaba muy enojado con Yuri. Había fallado patéticamente y había dejado al piso el trabajo de Victor, entregandole en bandeja de plata, de nuevo, la victoria a Katsuki.

—Victor, estaba preocupado. —Inició al abordarlo, solo para notar la extraña expresión que tenía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Víctor levantó la mirada al notar la presencia de Chris frente a él. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y llenos de emociones a las que no podía darle forma. Yuuri le había hablado, y se había ido, él no había podido decirle nada. La suavidad y el amor que notó en su mirada fue suficiente para desarmarlo.

Y además, cargaba ese pañuelo… era uno de los que estaban en la caja que le regaló en su primer aniversario celebrado en Francia. El hecho de que lo tuviera debía significar algo, y su cabeza se encargaba de crearle miles de justificaciones. Si Yuuri aún conservaba y usaba las cosas que llegó a regalarle, ¿de algún modo tenía algún lugar en su vida?

Yuuri se había ido cuan princesa de cuento de hadas, dejando en el camino algo para recordarlo. Ese pañuelo era su nuevo amuleto para encontrarlo.

Se lo llevó al rostro, oliéndolo. Yuuri había cambiado de perfume pero aún así podía reconocerle su indiscutible nota personal. Chris lo veía sin comprender.

—Necesito buscar a Yuuri. —Le dijo, mirándolo con necesidad. Christofer suspiró.

—Sí, necesitas buscar a Yuri. No sé dónde se metió el mocoso.

Claramente hubo una confusión. Víctor abrió sus ojos un poco más al recordar que ciertamente tenía que buscar a Yuri, su estudiante, al cual no había visto desde su presentación. Tenía que hacerlo porque en la salida los esperaba la prensa, no podía dejarlo irse solo, y mucho menos que se enfrentara a ella cuando tenía que dar la cara por su derrota. Por otro lado, Chris entendió muy tarde a que Yuri se había referido Víctor y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula.

—Cierto, debo buscar a Yuri… —Guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo interno de su saco, justo al nivel de su corazón, mientras se levantaba. Chris no quiso comentarle nada al respecto—. ¿Donde estará?

Decidió llamarlo y tras varios tonos, Yuri contestó. No tardaron en ir a donde Yuri les había dicho que los esperaría, y justo en el cruce del pasillo, lo vieron apoyado contra la pared, con el cabello suelto tapando su rostro y la chamarra rusa cubriéndolo. Víctor aceleró el paso y Christofer se quedó atrás, atento a cualquier desplante fuerte que pudiera venir de Yuri. No encontró nada.

—Yo me encargaré de la prensa. —Anunció Víctor, provocando que Yuri levantara ligeramente su rostro—. Chris, por favor, escabullete con Yuri y llevatelo al hotel.

—No necesito que me cubras, Víctor. —Fue su reacción, agarrando la manga del saco de Víctor para enfatizar sus palabras—. Esto ha sido mi culpa, no voy a huir como un cobarde.

—Por fin algo razonable. —Rezongó Christofer, pero Yuri decidió no mirarle. Solo soltó a Víctor y comenzó a caminar.

Entre tanto, la rueda de prensa que había sido arreglada para los tres ganadores del evento, estaba en su momento álgido, con la presencia de Yuuri ya al lado de Minami. Había tardado en llegar y su impuntualidad no había pasado desapercibida por los medios. Minami había llegado a lucir tenso, esperándolo con ansias y preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba deteniendo. Cuando lo vio llegar ligeramente enrojecido, supo que algo ocurrió, más no había tiempo para preguntarlo.

Pese a todo, Yuuri se comportó a la altura, respondió todas las preguntas mientras ocultaba bajo la mesa las manos temblorosas y ansiosas que se acariciaban entre sí. Había notado que no tenía el pañuelo. Lo tenía en la mano cuando estaba frente a Víctor, pero lo había perdido de vista y apenas se percató. Sus manos sudando lo habían hecho extrañar ese objeto que tenía un incalculable valor sentimental.

Cuando respondía la pregunta sobre si pensaba repetir la exhibición hecha en Japón, Yuuri divisó la figura alta de Petra a la distancia, alejada del panel de periodistas y acompañada de los que se encargarían de dar el análisis crítico del evento. Su mirada penetrante y la seriedad de su rostro fueron muy dicientes para Yuuri, quien ya había visto esa expresión en incontables ocasiones en el pasado. Junto a ella, el peso de Rusia volvía a caer sobre su espalda.

—¿Cómo se prepara para la Copa Rostelecom? —Soltó el periodista de la cadena CNN y Yuuri le regresó la mirada—. Minami Kenjirou se tendrá que enfrentar contra Jean Jacques Leroy, quien en su momento fue su mayor rival en las competencias, y Seung-Gil Lee actual medallista olímpico.

—Tal como hicimos en esta, Minami y yo seguiremos entrenando para llegar a perfeccionar ambos programas. No podemos rendirnos, la competencia sabemos que será dura y que todos darán lo mejor de sí para llegar a la final.

—Señor Katsuki, ¿cómo puede describir su actual relación con Víctor Nikiforov ahora que han vuelto a las competencias como entrenadores?

El silencio en la sala tras la pregunta del arriesgado periodista no se hizo esperar. Michelle rodó los ojos, considerándola una pregunta estúpida e innecesaria, mientras que Emil desde la distancia y en compañía de Sara observaban todo y comprendía la difícil interrogante que le habían lanzado. Minami bajó los ojos, con una mueca de desagrado, mientras que Petra afiló la mirada esperando la respuesta de Yuuri.

—Profesional. —Se encargó de aclarar—. De hecho, después de la competencia, ambos tuvimos un intercambio de palabras amigables por los resultados de la competencia. Ambos estamos enfocados en el rendimiento de nuestros estudiantes y los resultados que le debemos a nuestros respectivos países, esperamos que los medios puedan respetar eso.

—¿Cree usted que Yuri Plisetsky podrá llegar al Grand Prix Final o como en el año pasado perderá la oportunidad?

—Pueden apostar que lo hará. No será el primero en clasificar después de haber quedado en el cuarto lugar, yo pude hacerlo.

A la salida, a Victor y Yuri lo esperaban varios reporteros que no tardaron en abordarlos atropellándolos con los flashes de las cámaras. Yuri apretó sus labios, mientras caminaban al ritmo de Victor, decidido a afrontar las consecuencias de su fracaso. No tardaron en hacer preguntas ilógicas: cómo se sentía, o qué ocurrió en el programa largo. Si había cedido a la presión, que esperaba hacer en Francia, sí podría incluir más cuádruples en sus programas. Pese a que Yuri estuvo allí, no intervino; fue Víctor quien se encargó de responder.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de retirarse, tras haber respondido a cada uno de los cuestionamientos, ambos se detuvieron al ver la espalda de Yuuri y Minami retirarse más allá, superando la barrera de los periodistas y alcanzando la masa de fan que esperaban felicitarlos y obtener un autógrafo tras su victoria.

—Señor Nikiforov, —escuchó a su espalda, obligándolo a voltear—, el señor Katsuki indicó que habían mantenido un intercambio amigable tras la competencia. ¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

Christofer usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a ver a Víctor de forma comunicativa, y hacerle ver que si era eso cierto y era la razón de haberlo encontrado así. Yuri tampoco lo hizo, más fue por la tensión que sobrevino sobre su espalda.

—Así es… —Se animó a responder con una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba mil cosas—. Me siento a la expectativa.

Sin explicar más, y dejando la moción en el aire, apretó el hombro de Yuri y avanzó, con el agujero en su estómago y la sensación pesada sobre su espalda. Igualmente, afuera los esperaba una amplia multitud, muchas de esas chicas y chicos con elementos de gatos y tigres, alzando pancartas en apoyo a Yuri a pesar de los resultados. Yuri los escuchó de lejos, planteándose seriamente lo que tendría que hacer para lograr lo que Yuuri le había indicado: alcanzar el GPF.

_"¿Cómo que se vieron y hablaron y no hay nada de eso en las redes? ¡Exijo mi momento Victuuri! #VerySad #VictuuriIsLove #EstoNoEsjusto"_

_"¿Alguien notó la mala cara de Minami cuando Yuuri habló de Yuri Plisetsky? ¡Jajajaja algo se huele allí! #EsosCelos #YuuriKatsuki #Minami Kenjirou #YuuriPlisetsky #TrioPlease"_

_"Después de ver lo ocurrido con el programa de Yuri Plisetsky, mis esperanzas de que alcance el Grand Prix Final mueren. #DeLuto #YuriAngelsSufren #YuriPlisetskyWhy"_

_"Esta era la oportunidad de asegurar un puesto en el podio para Yuri Plisetsky y la tiró a la borda. ¡Que decepcionante! Malgastó y tiró al suelo los programas de Nikiforov. #YuriPlisetsky #VictorNikiforov #SkateAmerica2021"_

_"¿Alguien quiere escuchar se los dije? Por eso no me convencía para nada que Yuri estuviera usando los programas de Victor. Sólo se estrelló contra el piso. #PlisetskySuck #Shame"_

_"Este es el cuento de como Icaro tratando de alcanzar al sol se quiebra las alas. Qué patetico. #YuriPlisetsky #VictorNikiforov #VerguenzaRusa"_

_"De nuevo Rusia ha quedado avergonzada, perdiendo con países de tan baja trayectoria en el hielo como Japón, Italia y España. ¡O esa, España! #VerguenzaRusa #PlisetskySuck"_

_"Una maravillosa presentación por parte de Michelle Crispino y Minami Kenjirou, definitivamente los grandes ganadores del Skate America. #MichelleCrispino #ResurretionAngel #TheJapanPhoenix #MinamiKenjirou"_

_"¿Soy el único que no le molesta que Yuri Plisetsky haya perdido? A ver si así se baja los humos, debería dejar de subestimar a sus rivales #AprendePlisestky #YuriPlisetsky #TeamRussian"_

_"¡Yo aún sigo creyendo que Yuri Plisetsky remonte! ¡Todavía queda Francia! #PrayForFrancia #GoYuri"_

_"Mi pobre tigre de Rusia cayó ante la presión, pero puede volver a remontarse, lo bueno es que aún en Francia no le toca disputar el podio con J.J. #SadForPlisetsky #YuriAngelsSad"_

_"Que Minami Kenjirou disfrute su oro ahora, porque dudo que pueda hacerlo en Rusia. ¡El rey le demostrará cuál es su lugar! #CanadaKing #JJStyle #JJIsTheKing"_

_"Lo único que me entristece y me enoja de la derrota de Yuri Plisetsky es esta cara de Víctor. ¡Cuánta decepción! #SorryVictor #YourBestStudentIsYuuriKatsuki #PraidForVictor"_

_"¿Gabriel Hernández acaba de ganar el bronce en el Skate America y que pasa en mi TV? El gol del Barza. ¡No me jodan tios! #JusticiaParaGabriel #EspañaNoEsSoloFutbol"_

_"¡Contrario a todos, yo quiero que el Grand Prix Final se lo lleve Michelle y le cuelgue su medalla de oro a Emil! #Emickey #EmilNekola #MichelleCrispino #GoldForItaly #SomewhereOverTheRainbow"_

_"Lo mejor de todo es que Phoenix no estuvo en su total esplendor. Katsuki anunció que bajaron la complejidad del programa por una ligera lesión de Kenjirou. #SkateAmerica2021 #CoachKatsuki"_

…

_Opinión_

**_EL RESPONSABLE DE LA DERROTA RUSA EN EL SKATE AMERICA_ **

_Petra Kudryavtseva_

_Las puntuaciones ya han sido reveladas y para nadie es secreto los resultados finales del primer evento de la serie del Grand Prix. Esta temporada ha iniciado con un despliegue único de nuevos y antiguos competidores, que han demostrado estar más preparados para el enfrentamiento que la propia Rusia. Nuestro representante de cabecera, Yuri Plisetsky, pierde su lugar en el podio después de una caída aparatosa que nos hace preguntarnos: ¿Qué ocurrió? Para mí, esto ha sido crónica de una muerte anunciada._

_Y si vamos a mencionar un responsable de esta derrota, no, no voy a mencionar a Yuri Plisetsky, quien simplemente nos demostró lo que ya hemos visto de él en años pasado: sus años de gloria quedaron atrás y es parte de la enorme lista de patinadores que tras su crecimiento pierden sus mejores habilidades que los hicieron jóvenes ganadores. Lo que vimos es algo que hemos visto desde hace varios años: evidentemente no está a la altura de la competencia._

_Tampoco mencionaré a Yuuri Katsuki, quien en su momento había logrado quitarnos las medallas de oro en competencia y lo ha vuelto hacer ahora como entrenador. Parece que Katsuki está a la altura del evento, ha preparado a Minami Kenjirou para ser el mejor, no solo por una increíble coreografía de sus programas, sino por la exigencia técnica de él. Se preparó para que su estudiante estuviera a la altura de la competencia ahora que se va a enfrentar en la Copa Rostelecom contra Jean Jacques Leroy, quien ya anunció la incorporación de un Axel cuádruple a su rutina. No subestimó a los contrincantes y como dijo en su entrevista: están listos para ello._

_Muchos menos a Michelle Crispino, cuya experiencia le ha permitido prepararse y estar a la altura de las expectativas de su país, para demostrar lo que desde siempre lo ha representado como competidor: la emotividad y belleza de sus programas. Ni hablar el joven Gabriel Hernández, quien pese a su juventud y lo tarde que llegó a la liga Senior, parece estar más preparado para controlar la presión y mantener sus puntajes en alto. Pese a ser los que estuvieron en el podio en compañía de un merecido oro para Japón, ninguno de ellos es responsables de nuestra derrota._

_El culpable es Victor Nikiforov._

_Con la talla de su experiencia y la maestría de sus rutinas ha hecho gala de lo que siempre fue un impedimento en su relación con la FFKK: Obstinación, necedad e imprudencia. Víctor desestimó las recomendaciones de la FFKK cuándo se le dijo que debía asegurarse de agregar al menos un cuádruple más. Desatendió los consejos de los críticos que consideraron que deberíamos tener mucho mayor criterio técnico en las presentaciones. Ignoró el clamor de los fans que se expresaron al decir que esperaban más de un cuádruple. Jugó bajo, subestimó la competencia, y provocó el desenlace que tenemos ahora._

_Y no voy a hablar de lo que ocurrió con Yuri Plisetsky en competencia mientras ejecutaba su programa libre, sino de cómo Víctor lo dejó ir a la pista de hielo, con clara tensión. Víctor sabía que Yuri Plisetsky no iba a poder puntuar suficiente. Víctor sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así. Y toda la caída estrepitosa de Yuri y su desesperación por intentar clavar un cuádruple en el programa Lose Yourself, solo es muestra de la inexperiencia de Nikiforov como guía._

_Pero dejando de lado la aparatosa presentación de su programa libre, en donde quiero poner énfasis es en la presentación de su programa corto, donde Plisetsky parecía más confiado y solo clavó un cuádruple. Con haber incorporado un cuádruple más no solo hubiera quedado de segundo lugar en la tabla, sino que hubiera tenido los puntos suficientes para quedarse en el podio a pesar de su posterior desastre._

_Nos queda un largo camino. A pesar de que tenemos a Piotr Antonov y a Alexis Bogdesko, Yuri Plisetsky era quien estaba más apto para representarnos a lo alto y poder llegar a la final, ya que Piotr y Alexis carecen de la experiencia y la capacidad para ejecutar programas a la altura del desafío. Así que nos queda seguir con los ojos puestos en Yuri Plisetsky y lo que pueda hacer en el Trofeo de Francia, donde se tiene que enfrentar contra Seung-Gil Lee y Otabek Altin, ambos ganadores indiscutibles de la temporada anterior. Para esto, esperamos que Víctor Nikiforov acate el llamado de Rusia, comprenda su papel como representante de la federación y de todo nuestro país y tome las correcciones necesarias para que Yuri Plisetsky esté preparado para el Trofeo de Francia y pueda al menos alcanzar la plata, con lo que se podría tener una oportunidad de llegar a la final_

_La diferencia entre estar al podio y quedarse abajo fue solo un cuádruple. Es hora de que lo entienda, Nikiforov._

_12,836 share – 1,039,245 likes_

—Esto me ha parecido duro. —Morooka acarició su propio mentón, tras haber leído lo escrito mientras la periodista terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo, mirando de forma desatendida el techo del hotel en el área de fumadores.

—No estoy para suavizar las cosas, Morooka. —Inclinó su rostro, mirándolo fijamente tras sus tupidas pestañas—. ¿O he dicho algo que no sea cierto?

—Me reservo el comentario —dijo amigablemente, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y tomaba la laptop para terminar de preparar su artículo para la JSF—. Agradezco que reconocieras el trabajo de Katsuki aquí.

—Al César, lo que es del César; Katsuki se comportó a la altura, es lamentable no poder decir lo mismo de Nikiforov. —Atropelló su cigarro en el cenicero, acomodándose luego uno de sus largos mechones.

—¡Menos mal eres su fan! —bromeó. Petra rió roncamente, antes de mirarle de reojo, notando que el japonés ya estaba empezando a estrellar sus dedos contra el teclado.

—¿Alguna vez dejaste de apoyar a Katsuki? —Morooka levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa sincera lo negó.

—Ni cuando quedó de sexto en el Grand Prix Final de Sochi después de estropear sus programas.

—¿Y eso impidió decir la verdad con su desempeño? Tú, como profesional en tu área, dejaste que esos sentimentalismos quitara objetividad en tu criterio como periodista.

—Claro que no. Pero jamás le critique en la prensa como lo has hecho tú. —Resaltó—. Lo apoyé en todo momento, dentro y fuera de la prensa.

—Eso explica porqué yo prefiero el vodka y tú el té —Mencionó alzando su trago mientras Morooka dirigió su mirada a la suave taza de té verde que pidió. Ambos rieron con la comparación y Petra bebió un nuevo trago.

—Bueno, también podría explicar la victoria de Japón sobre Rusia. —Petra detuvo el trago y alzó una de sus largas y perfiladas cejas. Morooka levantó su taza de té como si brindara al aire y se la llevó sobre sus labios.

—No te aproveches de nuestra profesionalidad, Morooka. —Advirtió la mujer.

—No es lo que deseo, dejemoslo a simple discrepancia de criterio. Tu forma de apoyar el patinaje artístico es distinta a la mía, solo eso.

—Aunque no lo creas, todo lo que deseo es ver de nuevo a mi bandera ondear con orgullo en la pista. El patinaje artístico siempre fue mi debilidad desde que mis padres me llevaban a ver las competencias de la copa Rostelecom de niña. Cuando vi por primera vez el patinaje de Víctor Nikiforov y la forma en que nos dejaba en alto, sentí tanto orgullo… que todo lo que quería era estar allí comentando de sus logros y los logros que seguirían a Rusia a partir de él. Y aquí estoy, viéndolos perder.

Pero cuando Víctor empezó a ganar y a poner cada ladrillo que construiría su imperio en el patinaje, ella fue la que estuvo siguiendo sus pasos y alabando sus méritos en Rusia, mientras también levantaba cada pie para construir la escalera que le permitiría también estar entre los grandes del periodismos al lado de la FFKK. Fiel creyente de la gloria de Rusia, ahora no admitía la terrible temporada qué había significado para su país desde hace años. Y muy a pesar de su poca tolerancia hacia el nombre de Katsuki Yuuri por lo que significó para Rusia, Petra admitía que Katsuki había sabido aprovechar para tomar lo mejor de Rusia y convertirlo en su fortaleza.

Y en los últimos años, su cercanía y reputación en las esferas del periodismos deportivo la había llevado a hacerse más cercana a Hisashi Morooka, a quien admiraba por su trayectoria como presentador y comentarista de los eventos de la ISU, tras haber sido reconocido por la federación internacional como un periodista competente, objetivo y entusiasta. Pese a lo diferente que ambos llevaban el periodismo, se respetaba como colegas en el área y solían compartir e intercambiar opiniones con respecto a los eventos.

Al día siguiente, tanto ella como Morooka se presentaría para hacer el análisis en la agenda del evento, que aún no había acabado. Presentarán sus impresiones de las actuaciones de todos junto a otros periodistas reconocidos y críticos deportivos en el panel técnico. Petra para ello había dedicado todo lo que quedaba de la tarde revisando los videos de las presentaciones y analizando los fallos y aciertos, tomándolo todo de forma muy profesional.

Por otro lado, en la habitación que Víctor y Yuri compartían, ya Víctor había leído lo escrito por Petra en la principal página deportiva de Rusia y la cantidad de comentarios que estaban en su contra y a favor, estableciendo debates y acaloradas discusiones. Los que lo defendían, achacaban toda la responsabilidad en Yuri, y lo que los despretiagaban usaban la presencia de Yuuri en el estadio. En todo caso, Víctor no tenía qué objetar, porque aunque los argumentos estuvieran lejanos a la realidad, Víctor se reconocía culpable del fallo de Yuri.

Se levantó de la cama y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde Yuri dormía. Ya la luz se había disipado y había caído la noche. Al día siguiente iba a ser la gala, que gracias a su puntuación Yuri no quería mostrar, pero que lo esperable era que se presentaran. Tendrían que ver a Minami ejecutar Victory.

Víctor soltó el aire, al tiempo que se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Necesitaba eso para terminar de despertar y pensar en lo que debía hacer luego. Ya había tenido que atender las llamadas de Yakov, de la federación, incluso de Larissa quien lo llamó alterada queriendo hablar con Yuri porque este no contestaba el teléfono. Y esto era tan solo el inicio de lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a Rusia, Víctor lo sabía.

Además de eso, estaba la falta de respuesta por parte de Yuuri. Le había escrito un mensaje sencillo, uno que esperaba que le diera pie a conversar y a establecer algún momento para su interacción, pero que se había quedado sin respuesta. Lo había escrito al llegar a su habitación y ya habian pasado horas de eso, desde que el mensaje quedó en visto y ya. Tras ducharse y volver a revisar, notó que no hubo ningún cambio. Víctor salió en bata, sin ánimos de salir en espera de que hubiera alguna señal de Yuuri, y tomó de nuevo el pañuelo que había dejado al lado de su cama para reconocer el aroma. Una parte de él quería quedarse con ese objeto pero otra necesitaba usarlo como un puente para hablar con Yuuri. Era ridículo necesitar de ese tipo de amuletos para conversar…

Quizás él era el único que necesitaba de esas clases de excusas. Después de todo, Yuuri no pareció demasiado cerrado al hablar. Aunque todas sus palabras sonaron correctas y a su vez inciertas; no porque no las sintiera, sino porque sentía más allá de eso y no se atrevió a expresarlo.

Tendría que esperar, y mientras tanto su estómago estaba pidiendo un poco de atención. Víctor giró la mirada hacía su espalda, donde Yuri aún estaba acostado, y se animó a caminar hacia allá luego de ponerse un pantalón. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y dudó antes de ponerle una mano sobre su hombro descubierto. Yuri se movió, como si realmente no hubiera estado profundamente dormido como creyó.

—Pensé estabas dormido. —Le habló con suavidad, mientras Yuri se movía de la cama. En ningún momento buscaron la mirada del otro, Yuri prefirió soltar su móvil al que estaba revisando desde hace más de una hora, tras fingir que estaba dormido—. Pensaba pedir algo para la habitación. ¿Qué te provoca?

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero debes comer… —Se expresó con suavidad, jugando con sus propios dedos. Se sentía muy avergonzado como para levantar la mirada y decírselo más imperativo—. Haz el esfuerzo… por hoy puedes pedir lo que más te guste. —Intentó animarlo.

—¿Piroshki de katsudon? —Víctor se tensó—. Je… la persona que me los hacía no está y no me los merezco tampoco… —No supo qué decir ante eso. Víctor se hundió más entre sus hombros.

—Yuri…

—Lo lamento. —Victor levantó la mirada ante la disculpa inesperada. Miró la expresión de Yuri para encontrar algún signo de falsedad, pero no lo encontró. El rostro de Yuri estaba decaído y habían aún las huellas de haber llorado por horas, pero tenía un semblante meditabundo y su ceño fruncido, concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo y transmitiendo—. Lo arruiné… arruiné tu programa Lose Yourself. Ahora todos creen que ha sido tu culpa lo que pasó.

—Bueno, no sería el primer entrenador al que le pasa eso. Le dí muchos dolores de cabeza a Yakov por eso. —Victor intentó desestimar el asunto, pero Yuri le miró mostrándole la gravedad e importancia de sus palabras. No era momento para bromear—. Yo también te debo una disculpa… lo que pasó ayer, no era lo que quise decirte. Yo…

—Sé lo que me quisiste decir. Tenías razón. —Se giró para ver a sus piernas aún cubiertas por las sábanas—. Tú y tu amiguito la tenían… no estaba concentrado. Todo lo que quería era que Yuuri volteara a verme, no pude enfocarme por más que lo intenté.

—No puedo culparte, yo tampoco estuve concentrado. —Admitió Víctor, mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas en la cama—. Creo que esperamos tanto este momento y nos quedamos cortos con las expectativas.

Los dos asintieron con un entendimiento mutuo. Víctor empezó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo al haber expresado también sus sinceras disculpas a Yuri y escuchar de Yuri también las suyas. Pero sentían que no tenían más que decir, y eso se notó en el silencio que sobrevino justo después. O sobraban las palabras. Fue Yuri quien se animó a hacer la pregunta que tenía atorada desde que escuchó el comentario en la entrevista de prensa.

—¿Es cierto eso de… encuentro amistoso entre tú y Yuuri? —Victor levantó la mirada—. ¿O Yuuri aprendió a moverse en la prensa mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía en Rusia?

—Sí, fue cierto. —Sonrió al bajar la mirada—. Nos encontramos hoy, después del final. Fue mera casualidad. —Yuri esperó en silencio que Víctor extendiera la explicación, y ciertamente la falta de palabras lo empujó a hacerlo—. No hablamos… es decir, Yuuri fue quien habló. Yo no fui capaz de decir nada.

Entendía eso… por supuesto que lo entendía. Yuri bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus piernas, sin saber que agregar.

—Me dijo que trabajemos duro por nuestros países y le alegraba verme en el hielo otra vez. Ahora que recuerdo sus palabras empiezo a sentir culpa.

—Somos unos imbéciles… —Víctor asintió a esa afirmación—. Yo las dos veces que lo ví no pude decirle nada. Él fue quien habló… me encontró hoy y me dijo que si me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no merecía estar en competencia. Y que nos veríamos en el Grand Prix Final.

—Je… después de todo Hasetsu sigue siendo posible.

—Nunca dejó de serlo, imbécil. —Ladró, aún resentido por aquellas palabras—. Dijimos que sin importar que pasara. No sé tú, pero estoy dispuesto a ir así tenga una pierna rota.

—Supongo que no puedo evitar condicionar las cosas con una medalla de oro… —Soltó desairado, mientras jugaba con sus propias manos. Yuri le miró de reojo.

—Pues olvidate de hacerlo conmigo...la próxima vez te parto la nariz. —Víctor sonrió ante la amenaza, considerando que bien sí se merecía algo así. Se permiten otros minutos de silencio—. Víctor... quiero practicar ambos programas con tres cuádruples. Hagamos eso apenas lleguemos a Rusia.

—¿Estás seguro? —Yuri afirmó con su rostro.

—Lo dominaré, aunque me cueste. No importa cuantas veces caiga voy a dominarlos y voy a lograrlos. No importa si me lastimo una pierna en los intentos. Prefiero eso a ser un patinador mediocre.

—No sabes de lo que hablas…

—Sé muy bien de lo que habló, Víctor. Me niego a ser un patinador mediocre. Prefiero lesionarme haciendo un buen programa, que pasar el resto de mi vida como competidor apenas pudiendo puntuar...

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, sintió los brazos de Víctor cubriéndolo, rodeando la cabeza y empujándolo contra su hombro desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible y el calor se precipitó hasta su rostro, llegando incluso a sus orejas. El ventanal filtraba la luz de la ciudad y dejaba las sombras expuestas entre las sábanas y el suelo de la habitación. Y Víctor seguía sujetándolo con apremio, como si quisiera hacer que olvidara la idea o que reconsiderara sus propias palabras.

—Yo no quiero que te lesiones, Yurathka. Quiero que ganes, pero sin ponerte en riesgo.

¿Pero de qué otra forma iba a ganar si no lo hacía así? ¿Si no llevaba su cuerpo al límite? ¿Si no se arriesgaba a caer como lo hacían todos?

Yuri sabía la respuesta, tanto como sabía las razones por las que Víctor no quería que llegara hasta allá, de forma egoísta y sobreprotectora.

Pero eso también podría ser su condena como competidor.

…

Yuuri caminaba a Minami un par de pasos más adelante de él. Había pasado toda la tarde con los periodistas y los patrocinadores, se había enfocado en seguir la agenda de la federación y cubierto los compromisos que le habían asignado. Intentó distraerse con eso acompañándolo durante todo el trayecto, aunque debía admitirse que en muchas ocasiones su mente se desviaba hacia ese mensaje y lo ocurrido con Victor horas atrás.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba, fue lo ocurrido en el programa The Phoenix. A pesar de sus indicaciones de no hacer los tres cuádruples, e incluso solo hacer uno para evitar que la lesión empeorara, Minami los hizo; y ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para él. Aunque Minami le había indicado que ya no dolía, aún el fantasma de lo ocurrido años atrás lo perseguía. Sabía que era un error limitarlo, que debía confiar en él y en su criterio, pero le era inevitable hacerlo... Y a eso debía sumarle el hecho de que estaba inusualmente callado y cerrado hacía él tras la rueda de prensa.

Soltó el aire cuando llegaron a la habitación, y solo escuchó a Minami indicarle que tomaría una ducha. Yuuri se lo permitió, aprovechando el tiempo para sentarse en la cama hasta finalmente decidir recostarse. Pasó su brazo sobre su frente y volvió a ver a su móvil, que estaba lleno de mensajes de diferentes fuentes, pero que tenía su atención puesta en una sola ventana.

_**Vitya »** Tengo tu pañuelo._

Apretó los labios y se echó a un lado, de costado, dejando caer al teléfono hacia el colchón y viendo las sombras de las luces que se filtraban por la ventana. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Lo había estado pensando durante toda la tarde, desde que recibió ese mensaje. ¿Qué debería hacer? Ya había quedado patente que Yuuri guardaba aún las cosas que él le regaló, cosas que iba más allá que el valor de sus patines con hojillas azul. ¿Debería decirle a Víctor que se quede con él como si no significaran nada? ¿O pedirle que se lo regrese e intentar fingir que no tiene un valor especial? Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y, sin poderlo evitar, empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el colchón, reclamándose la estupidez de haber perdido el pañuelo justo donde Víctor pudiera recogerlo.

¿Qué debería responder?

Le estuvo dando vuelta al asunto por largo tiempo hasta que Minami salió del baño, aunque claramente no estaba vestido para dormir. Yuuri se obligó a levantarse del colchón, para sentarse en la cama y quitarse al menos el saco y la corbata, que ya le ahogaba. También tenía ganas de bañarse.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Sí, —anunció Minami, mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa roja de cuadros—. Los chicos me invitaron a un pub. ¿Quieres?

—Prefiero descansar... —Restregó sus sienes—. Pero ve y diviértete.

—Yuuri… —El aludido le miró de reojo, atento a las palabras—. ¿No crees que te has olvidado de decirme algo?

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, mientras Yuuri miraba la espalda de Minami, la cual había crecido si lo comparaba al muchacho que a sus dieciséis o diecisiete años hablaba de admirarlo. No comprendía a qué podía estarse refiriendo, eso le transmitió con su mirada atenta y la mudez con la que le expresó que necesitaba se explicara mejor. Sin embargo, a pesar de la oscuridad y de la imposibilidad de ver el reflejo que el espejo devolvía de Minami, algo en Yuuri leyó claramente la decepción en él.

—¿Qué pude olvidar decirte?

—No sé, tú dime. —Yuuri notó la tensión en su espalda y se levantó, preocupándose de inmediato.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la reunión con Víctor o con Yuri, ambas de forma imprevista que no había planeado. Pero era imposible que supiera de ello, y de ser así, no veía necesidad de comentarle nada al respecto. Era algo que tenía que resolver con ellos, nada más. Si no era eso, ¿qué más podría ser?

—Preferiría que fueras más directo, Minami. —Le dijo, sin evitar sentirse nervioso—. ¿Qué olvidé decirte? —Minami resopló antes de encender la lamparilla del lado de tocador al considerar que había oscurecido mucho más.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? ¿En serio? —Soltó con algo de desgano, algo de irritación. Yuuri frunció su ceño.

Eso era serio… Minami no estaría actuando así si no lo fuera. Yuuri comenzó a dar vuelta atrás, buscando que pudo haber fallado, que pudo no haberle comentado o que era lo que Minami estaba esperando de él. Entonces llegó a cuando recibió el mensaje de Minami esperándolo para la rueda de prensa, el tiempo que demoró en llegar y la evidente tensión que sentía. Quizás estaba aún molesto por la demora y él bien sabía lo intimidante que era enfrentarse a la prensa solo. Debía tratarse de eso.

Yuuri se relajó, bajando sus hombros. Incluso se permitió acariciar su hombro derecho y hacer un movimiento para destensarlo. Minami solo miró, sin decir nada.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa por haber tardado. No era mi intención hacerte esperar ni llegar tar…

—No, no se trata de eso. Te lo diré, pero ya no vale la pena que lo hagas. —Yuuri frunció su ceño al escucharlo—: No me has felicitado…

Yuuri retuvo el aire, y le miró con terror, sin creerlo, como si fuera alguna clase de mal chiste. Pero el rostro de Minami no mentía y de hecho su expresión hablaba más que sus palabras. Con la mirada hacia un lado del piso, la evidente desazón y la sensación de que ese fuego se había apagado.

—No… no es cierto, yo debí...

—No lo hiciste.

—Estaba llorando. —Comenzó a alterarse—. P-pero debí decirtelo, seguro sí l-lo…

—No lo dijiste, Yuuri. Y ya no importa, no es que quiera escucharlo ahora que tuve que recordatelo.

—M-minami… Minami, yo, no era mi intención… Estaba demasiado alterado, pero tienes que creerme, que eso en parte...

—En parte, lo sé. También estabas así por Plisetsky y por Nikiforov, y ya sé que te demoraste por tener la plática amigable con él. No es que estuviera así de emocionado solo por mí. —Yuuri lo miró desesperado—. No importa, ¿sí? No es como si fuera diferente a como era antes. —Se quería morir… Yuuri se quería morir. Sabía lo duro que era esperar eso y no recibirlo, y ser él quien lo provocaba era lo peor que podía sentir—. Pensaba gritarte por esto… supongo que tampoco valía la pena hacerlo.

Minami decidió agarrar su chamarra y dejar el asunto allí. Sinceramente, no quería estar allá, simplemente quería desahogar lo que sentía compartiendo con los demás hasta olvidar o hasta convencerse de que era igual que antes, que siempre, que Yuuri siempre le había hecho eso y que esta vez no debería sentirse distinto. Que no debería darle tanta importancia como sentía.

Pero a pesar de saberlo, no pudo evitar sentir la decepción de no haber recibido eso, aunque ya lo supiera, aunque hubiera visto mil veces la mirada de orgullo de Yuuri en la pista, en los entrenamientos, en cada momento previo a la competición. Ese momento era importante para él, había ganado, le había vencido a Yuri, le había mostrado el fénix al mundo a pesar de la advertencia y lo había dejado en alto. Solo quería escuchar eso…

Lo hubiera dejado así, pero justo antes de irse Yuuri le agarró del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse. Al mirar a los ojos de él, pudo notar la necesidad de arreglar las cosas, pero para Minami no había mucho que arreglar, no si consideraba que el daño ya estaba hecho. Se atragantó al sentir el toque y se contuvo un poco más.

—Lo lamento… Minami, en serio, lo lamento. Creeme que lo menos que hubiera querido es hacerte sentir así.

—Ya dije que no importa…

—¡Pero a mí sí! —Alzó la voz Yuuri, callándolo por un momento. La aprehensión con la que Yuuri le miró, entre ofuscado y angustiado fue suficiente para terminar de encender aquella chispa—. ¡Para mí sí es importante, por eso te estoy diciend…!

—¡Tienes que ser más sincero contigo mismo y con todos, Yuuri! —Terminó por gritar y Yuuri le miró—. ¿Quieres ver su programa? ¡Pues velo! ¿Quieres hablar con Víctor? ¡pues habla! ¡Deja ya de fingir que todo lo puedes y tenme un poco más de confianza! ¡Sé que quieres hacerlo! ¡Tener que estar adivinando lo que sientes o quieres es malditamente frustrante!

—¡Sólo estaba intentando cumplir como tu entr….!

—¡Fallaste! —Yuuri sintió aquello como un golpe en la costilla—. ¡Fallaste! ¡En todo momento estabas ansioso, tenía que estar adivinando lo que querías, al final en vez de sentir tu apoyo, sentí que te tenía que estar cargando! ¡Y lo único que esperé fue unas felicitaciones, y ni eso obtuve! ¡Supongo que de nuevo esperé demasiado!

Ya era tarde para retractarse y para fingir que podía sobrellevarlo. Era tarde también para disculparse. Yuuri bajó los hombros, sintió el conocido escozor en sus mejillas, reconoció los ojos enrojecidos de Minami y no creyó que hubieran palabras. Solo buscó enfocarse en respirar.

—Me esforcé, Yuuri… —Y Minami ya no pudo contener ni esa ni la otra lágrima—. Me esforcé por dar lo mejor de mí, por dejarte en alto, por…

—Yo también me esforcé —dijo tajantemente, callándolo—. No has sido el único que se esforzó...

Yuuri no quiso estar más de pie, y caminó hacía el borde de la cama, donde se dejó caer sentado para ocultar su cabeza entre sus manos. Primero se frotó el rostro, y luego se las llevó a su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso, hasta acariciar con las yemas a su nuca. Minami lo miró desde donde se encontraba, atorado, sin saber qué decir pero negándose a irse.

Solo hubo silencio.

Y ante la ausencia de palabras, la distancia se volvió necesaria. Minami salió y Yuuri pudo llorar en soledad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pueden ver, Yuuri, Yuri y Víctor necesitan el espacio para hablar, pero no ha sido fácil, no con todos los compromisos que tienen encima. ¿Qué creen que ocurre con lo de Minami? ¿Están de acuerdo con sus reclamos? El próximo capítulo Minami estará reflexionando mucho con lo ocurrido y se viene algo importante. Yuuri se enfrentará a Chris, Mila y Georgi, ¿cómo creen que será ese encuentro?
> 
> Por cierto, ¿qué tal la participación de Petra? Amé ponerla a conversar con Morooka.
> 
> Solo comento que el capítulo 09 viene cargado de cosas importantes y el final va a ser muy duro. Peor todo necesario para el crecimiento de los personajes.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo! Me he dado cuenta en wattpad que cada vez más se unen a leer la primera parte del fic y ha sido interesante porque al verlo incluirlos en la lista de lecturas, o son cuentas nuevas creadas que nacen para entrar al fic, o cuentas de otros fandoms, entonces me hace pensar que no solo la gente de Yuri on Ice se ha animado a leer. Espero que les guste mucho los planes que hay para los demás capítulos y que se sigan uniendo a nuestra familia en Facebook. El link del grupo lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.


	9. Skate America: Quiero hablar.

Los mensajes que entraron a su celular de Phichit los leyó con poco más que fastidio, mientras rodaba los ojos e intentaba seguirle a la conversación de Angeline Carter, una de las patinadoras femeninas del evento que no dejaba de sonreírle y hablarle animada. El cabello rubio de ella y sus pequeños pechos pegados a su brazo podría ser un buen distractor, pero sinceramente no se sentía con ánimo de nada. Todavía podía recordar la mirada de Yuuri, el rojo en sus ojos y la tensión de su mandíbula cuando le dejó claro algo en lo que él no quiso reparar, por los celos que sentía, la envidia que le corroía y la sensación de que al final no había sido suficiente para que Yuuri mantuviera la mirada solo en él.

Tampoco quería analizar el porque lo necesitaba con tanta fuerza.

Pero Yuuri tenía razón, se había esforzado. No lo dejó solo en todo el evento, en todo momento estuvo a su lado, pendiente de lo que necesitaba, dándole instrucciones. Ni siquiera en las prácticas se dio tiempo de saludarlos, quedándose con él.

_"¡Sólo estaba intentando cumplir como tu entr...!"_

Y en perspectiva lo había hecho, con sus fallos pero lo había hecho. Sí, no le felicitó, pero había hecho todo lo demás. Simplemente de repente se sentía muy enojado: entre la tardanza de Yuuri y la falta de esas felicitaciones, se sumó el saber que se había visto con Víctor y escuchar el modo en que confiaba ciegamente en Yuri. Era como darse cuenta una vez más de la importancia de Rusia y de lo poco que podía hacer Yuuri para no ceder ante esa gravedad.

Yuuri había mostrado tanta tensión por la necesidad de ver el programa de Yuri Plisetsky en el día anterior, que fue imposible no verla. También notó lo mal que le cayó verlo fallar en el programa libre. No es que Minami se sintiera particularmente satisfecho con eso, no era la forma en que le hubiera gustado ganarle; pero Yuuri había empezado a temblar y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llanto. Quizá todo se debía a que no entendía porque le afectaba tanto, porque seguía siendo tan importantes para él después de todo lo que habían hecho. No había pensado que los niveles de estress de Yuuri llegarían a ese punto, ni siquiera con la advertencia previa de Phichit.

Quizá creyó que todo lo que tendrían que hablar era para aclarar las cosas y ya, que en Yuuri solo había nostalgia y ya, que eso provocaba la necesidad de ser atendido psicológicamente. De hecho hasta la cuestión amorfa que tenía con Takao le había dado cierta esperanza que todo cuanto hubiera en Rusia solo era pasado que tenía que cerrar y ya. No eso… no esa cantidad de emociones que Yuuri apenas pudo contener en cada instante.

No podía darle forma a lo que sentía, más que llamarlo frustración y decepción. Cuando Angeline se levantó para bailar con Gabriel, quien tenía ya varios días con su ojo encima de ella, Minami aprovechó para revisar de nuevo los mensajes, aunque no necesitaba que Phichit le repitiera lo que ya él sentía por sí mismo.

 __ **Phichit Chulanont »** En serio, no puedo creer que lo arruinaras así.  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que Yuuri ha tenido que aguantar para esto?  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** Debí haber ido. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar hubiera dejado todo atrasado hasta que el GPF termine.  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** ¡Te dije que no te entrometieras en lo que Yuuri debe resolver y justamente eso hiciste!  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** O sea Minami, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué no pasara nada?  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** ¡Está visitando al psicólogo por esto! ¡Por Dios!  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** No creas que no me doy cuenta que me estás leyendo. ¡Me dejas en visto!  
« Sé que me equivoqué pero Yuuri también lo hizo.  
« Solo quería unas felicitaciones.  
« ¿No me lo merecía?  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** Sí te lo merecías, pero aquí parece que el único que no es sincero consigo mismo no es Yuuri.  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** ¿Qué es lo que realmente querías, Minami?  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** ¿Qué estabas esperando de Yuuri?  
 **Phichit Chulanont »** No son las felicitaciones. Los reclamos que le dijiste y Yuuri me contó nada tenía que ver con felicitaciones.

¿Qué es lo que quería realmente? No sabía… le asustaba pensarlo porque sentía que si llegaba a encontrarlo, hallaría a su vez la certeza de que eso jamás podría llegar. Apretó los labios y renegó. Solo escribió que después le contestaría. No tenía qué decirle. No sabía qué quería en realidad.

Se había imaginado todo tal cual como ocurrió: Yuuri a su lado, Yuuri disfrutando de su triunfo, Yuuri apoyándose en él. No había estado mal, abrazarlo se sintió correcto, él se sintió feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de incluso no escuchar sus felicitaciones en el Kiss and Cry. Él se sentía bien porque podía sentir que la felicidad era mayor para Yuuri, y que a pesar de aquello que tiraba de él a Rusia, él estaba a su lado. Fue esos minutos de tensión… fue esos minutos de soledad donde no lo vio. Fue verlo volver, verlo tan afectado, comentar que habló con Víctor, hablar con tanta seguridad de Yuri, y sentir que todo lo ocurrido había perdido sentido.

¿Qué había querido? ¿Qué Yuuri no necesitara hablar con ellos? Quizás. No tenía idea pero era quizá la respuesta correcta.

Quizás todo lo que quería era que Yuuri hubiera superado a Rusia, al punto de que ya no le lastimaran. Que no estropearon la felicidad que él con tanto esfuerzo se había encargado de darle.

Eso le frustraba, pronto acabó por entender. Yuuri no había podido disfrutar de su victoria por el peso de Rusia. Era injusto...

Dejó de lado el trago, no quería beber. Además al día siguiente era su exhibición y claro que quería patinar a Victory con todas sus fuerzas y ánimo, aún si se sintiera dolido con todo lo ocurrido. Estaba pensando si debía ya irse y regresar a buscar a Yuuri, pero Leo se acercó y acompañado de tres chicas más que no solo eran miembros del deporte sino fanáticas, le convidó a tomarse fotos y bailar. Le decía que debía celebrar la victoria, Minami no se sentía del todo cómodo con ello. No si Yuuri no estaba allí. Pronto llegó Emil, acompañado de Michelle, Sara, otro hombre y, tardó en comprender, el equipo de Rusia. No estaba Víctor y Yuri Plisetsky, pero si se encontraba el resto.

—¡Oh! ¡Que casualidad! —Se animó Emil, rodando despacio para no atropellar a nadie en el camino justo antes de que Leo se le echara encima con un abrazo—. ¡Que bueno verte aquí!

—¡Nos vinimos a celebrarle a Gabriel y a Minami sus merecidas medallas! ¡Te estaba llamando pero no contestaste!

—¡Pero aquí estamos! ¡El destino nos une! —Leo aprovechó el momento para saludar al resto: a Michelle con solo un apretón de mano, igual que al acompañante de Sara y al resto con abrazo incluidos—. ¡Falta gente!

—Bueno, Yuuri no sé si venga, parece que estaba algo cansado.

—¿Y Víctor? ¡Y falta el otro Yuri! —Leo lo miró buscar con la mirada a Mila y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros. No quiso decirle que habían preferido no considerarlos en la celebración—. ¡Arreglemos eso!

Leo se contuvo de decirle algo. Lo que fuera a pasar, que terminara de pasar. Miró a Emil establecer las llamadas mientras se alejaba a un lugar menos ruidoso y era perseguido por Michelle.

La primera llamada fue para Víctor, quien se encontraba en la cama con Yuri revisando con atención los programas del resto de los competidores tras haber terminado con su comida en la habitación. Yuri aún masticaba una papa francesa cuando el tono de llamada entró y miró de reojo a Víctor observar el contacto y responder de inmediato.

—¿Oh, una fiesta? —miró hacia Yuri, mientras este enarcó una ceja—. No sé si ir, estamos rearmando estrategia táctica. —Yuri no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la estúpida forma en que Víctor se refería a simplemente ver los programas de los otros patinadores. Escuchó la risa de Emil de fondo y de hecho, Víctor no tardó en ponerlo en altavoz mientras le miraba atento a sus expresiones.

—Aquí está Georgi y Mila también. ¡Vamos! ¡Ya hay tiempo para eso! ¿Hace cuanto no tenemos una fiesta todos juntos? —Victor le miró de forma interrogativa. No tardó en decirle en voz baja.

—¿Qué dices? Sinceramente no me caería mal un trago.

—A mí tampoco. —Se acercó al teléfono, que Víctor le extendió sin dudar—. ¡Ey Emil! ¡Esta vez no me van a sacar del pub! —La carcajada de Emil se escuchó y Yuri no pudo evitar sonreirse en respuesta.

—¿No hay problema si le digo a Chris?

—¿Christofer Giacometti? ¡Ninguno! ¡Ya te paso la dirección, los esperamos aquí!

Tras cortar la llamada, Víctor miró a Yuri, mientras este cerraba la pantalla de la laptop sin siquiera pensar. Se levantó de la cama y se dio un largo estirón, provocando que la camiseta que tenía puesta se levantara. Víctor se sintió mucho mejor al verlo animado.

Por otro lado, Emil también llamó al teléfono de Yuuri, después de pedir su número a Leo. Él sí tardó en contestar, porque estaba en una videollamada con Phichit mientras terminaba de darle vuelta al ramen que había quedado. No tenía ganas de comer nada más, solo sentía la opresión de lo ocurrido.

Phichit se encargó de hacerle ver que si bien había sido una omisión lo de las felicitaciones, claramente eso no era lo que le había molestado a Minami y que no le gustaba la dirección a donde se dirigía su verdadero malestar. Yuuri no quería darle demasiadas vueltas, entendía en parte la frustración de su alumno. Sea cual sea la situación, nada justificaba el haberse olvidado de hacer algo tan básico como reconocer su triunfo. Para Yuuri, nada de lo que pudiera haber pasado consigo mismo era suficiente para reparar lo que había hecho, porque simplemente lo había vivido.

—Entonces tú desde un inicio lo has visto mal. —Phichit no tardó en golpear la mesa, visiblemente ofuscado tras la línea. Yuuri tomó su móvil al verlo sonar por segunda vez y se extrañó al ver el número de Leo—. Víctor no tiene que hacerse responsable de tus expectativas, al igual que tampoco puedes hacerte responsable de las expectativas de Minami. —Yuuri torció la boca. Claro que sabía que uno de sus tantos errores fue culpar a Víctor de no haber estado a la altura de sus propias expectativas, pero no era algo que quería hablar en ese momento—. Esta bien que no quieras decepcionarlo, Yuuri, pero la gente se decepciona cuando espera algo de alguién. La gente no debería esperar nada de nadie, solo aprender a conocer lo que esa persona puede o no dar y aceptarlo.

—Deberías hacer un libro.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Tómame en serio! —Le mostró en la cámara a su móvil que estaba timbrando, para hacerle saber que iba a contestar—. Está bien, contesta. Pero estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo sé. —Contestó la llamada y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Emil y no la de Leo como marcaba el contacto—. ¿Emil? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Una fiesta? ¿Es la misma en donde está Minami? No sé… —Miró la pantalla, donde Phichit le hacía muecas graciosa y movía las manos para hacerle ver que aceptara—. Es que me sentía un tanto cansado… —Pero Emil insistió, diciéndole que no creía poder estar mañana, que quería verlo, que disfrutaran como los viejos tiempos. Phichit por su parte se había encargado de llenar la pantalla con texto diciendo: Ve, ve, disfruta la salida, yo te doy permiso, ve a disfrutar la victoria. Yuuri sonrió divertido con la situación—. Bueno, pasaré un rato. ¿Minami está bebiendo? —Le veían un trago en la mesa. Quizá sí debería ir para asegurarse de regresarlo a salvo al hotel, aunque ya fuera mayor de edad y debiera cuidarse a sí mismo—. Bien… estaré en una hora allá.

Al cortar, miró a Phichit, quien le mostraba los dos pulgares alzados. Renegó y suspiró, mirando que solo tenía una camiseta y la toalla en la cintura, después de haberse dado el baño.

—Ahora quiero ver como te vas a ir, galán.

—¡Phichit! Ni loco te voy a modelar la ropa.

La celebración en el pub se volvió más animada con la llegada de otros patinadores de las otras categorías. Pronto el local prácticamente estaba invadido por los deportistas, quienes compartían cócteles, otras bebidas y se invitaban para bailar en la pista. Mila reía sentada al lado de Georgi mientras ya había negado la tercera invitación al baile, esperando por Yuri quien ya le había avisado que iba a ir. Al otro lado del salón estaba Minami, junto a Gabriel y otro par de patinadoras, conversando amenamente. Mila torció la boca al mirarlo, y aunque reconocía que en verdad había merecido ganar, no podía olvidar lo ocurrido días atrás. Ni la forma en que fue tratada ni la manera en que había ignorado deliberadamente a Yuri. De hecho, el mismo Louis no quiso sentarse a comer con ellos tras eso.

—Bueno, la rivalidad en competencia a veces suele salir de la pista de hielo. —Se explicó Georgi, mientras recibía su trago y observaba el ambiente—. Yuri tampoco ha hecho muchos esfuerzos en establecer relaciones.

—¿Crees que sea rivalidad solamente? —Enarcó una ceja, no muy convencida. Georgi simplemente asintió.

—¿Viste la confianza con la que Yuuri habla de nuestro Yuri? Y Minami es su estudiante y mayor admirador. Claro que debe ser algo de la competencia.

La conversación no pudo avanzar porque precisamente el aludido apareció. Yuri en compañía de Chris y Víctor habían arribado al local y no fue sorpresa que todas las miradas se enfocaran en el trío de hombres atractivos y altos de Europa. En especial las patinadoras, todas por igual. Yuri vestía una camisa negra con un grabado de un puma en su espalda y llevaba el cabello suelto, además de unos vaqueros desgastados. Mila fue la primera en levantarse a recibirlo y se mantuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo sin importarles las miradas que caían sobre ellos. Víctor y Chris iban más casual: Víctor prefirió un pantalón de vestir gris con una camisa negra, solo para mantener algo de formalidad como entrenador y Chris si se fue con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de color verde que resaltaba sus ojos. El cabello suelto y ondulado en tono rubio llamaba su atención a donde pasaba.

Saludaron ambos a Georgi y esperaron a los dos más jóvenes para tomar asientos por un momento. Luego fue Víctor y Chris quienes decidieron rodear el local.

A paso calmo saludaron a casi todos los que estaban allí, no sin evitar detenerse a marcar algunos autógrafos o realizarse fotografías en conjunto. Víctor y Yuri habían decidido eso: ir6 a la fiesta y lucir como ganadores pese a la derrota admitida. Y de hecho, eso parecía, y era una forma de mantenerse dignamente en alto pese al resultado final, algo que Chris no tardó en alabar.

Más tarde, entró Yuuri. Distinto a los otros su vestuario fue mucho más discreto: unos vaqueros sencillos y una camisa de rayas azules que era cubierta por un suéter celeste. Su cabello lacio caía sobre su frente y llevaba sus lentes de montura azul, los cuales acomodó cuando buscó con la mirada a Minami. Le había avisado que iría, que le había llamado Emil y decidió cambiar de opinión, y que quería que hablaran de lo ocurrido al final de la fiesta.

No obtuvo respuesta, más eso no lo desanimó. Atravesó la pista buscando rostros conocidos y pronto se vio asaltado por Leo y más atrás por Sara, quien prácticamente lo abrazó desde la espalda efusivamente. Los saludó a ambos, recibiendo los abrazos que le entregaban con algo de timidez pero sin dejar de sonreírle agradecido. No tardó en llamar la atención del resto cuando Emil se dirigía a él con efusividad y casi se lo llevaba adelante, compartiendo risas.

—¿Te vas a casar? —Soltó con sorpresa, cuando vio a Sara mostrando su anillo de compromiso, abrazada de su pareja, Fabio, un italiano de porte alto y mirada curiosa que lo veía con atención—. Oh, felicidades.

—Todavía no hemos organizado la fecha, pero esperamos que no sea mucho después de nuestro retiro.

—Será una lástima que te retires. Tus programas este año son preciosos, al igual que los tuyos, Michelle.

—¡Gracias Yuuri! —Se adelantó Sara, para evitar que Michelle soltara un comentario mostrando su poca conformidad con los resultados—. Los programas que le hiciste a Minami también fueron increíbles. De verdad que muy exigentes.

—Bueno, es una competencia dura… necesitaba programas que fueran igual de duros. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

—Lo vi bailando con la patinadora de Canadá hace rato. —Comentó animado Emil—. ¡No pensé que Minami tendría tan buen feeling con las chicas! —Yuuri rió al escucharlo.

—Parece que sí tiene más suerte para eso que yo. —Sara rió al escucharlo y lo señaló con su uña pintada de rojo.

—Oh, no seas tan modesto, Yuuri. Cuéntame de ese lindo chico con el que has aparecido en las redes. —De inmediato se sonrojó—. ¡Oh! ¡Te hemos descubierto!

—Es… e-es solo un amigo.

Bromearon al respecto y Yuuri buscó la manera de escapar de aquel tema engorroso que no quería tocar. Cambiaron la conversación pronto, y Yuuri aprovecho para ir por una bebida, porque de repente se sentía atragantado. Además quería buscar a Minami, aunque imaginaba que aún estaba en la pista. Se acercó a paso acelerados a la barra y de repente se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos traviesos en sus costados, casi dando un brinco. Al girar se trataba de Mila, quien lo miraba con ojos soñadores y expectantes, como si contuviera el aliento. Yuuri la miró sosteniendo el aire igual, pero no tardó en suavizar la mirada y sonreirle.

—Mila, me asustaste. —Ella río, conmovida.

—Es que quería saber si no odiabas a toda Rusia. —Yuuri le miró sin comprender, pero pronto volvió a suavizar su gesto, con algo de vergüenza—. ¿Me aceptarías un abrazo?

—Claro… —De inmediato le abrió tímidamente los brazos y ella no tardó en cubrirlo y engancharse a su cuello. Yuuri la apretó suavemente y escuchó el gemido contenido de ella, quien no tardó en dejar un par de besos en su mejilla.

—Dios, Yuuri… te extrañé tanto. ¡Te extrañé tanto, tanto…! —Contuvo el nudo en su garganta respondiendo con la fuerza transmitida en el abrazo—. De verdad… te hemos echado mucho de menos.

—Yo… Lo lamento mucho —dijo con voz sosegada, mientras ella se separaba tan solo un poco para sujetar el rostro redondo entre sus dedos pálidos. Le sonrió con suavidad, ya incapaz de contener la mirada nostálgica. Incluso el brillo húmedo de sus irises azules y siempre eléctricas.

—Yo también lo lamento… me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras. Cuando me enteré fue…

—Lo siento… no supe como decirlo.

—¡No importa…! —De nuevo lo abrazó, aferrándose a él y Yuuri dejó descansar sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura—. No importa… me alegra verte bien, Yuuri, en serio… me alegra verte bien.

—A mi también me alegra verte bien, Mila…

—Ey, ey, estamos en una fiesta, no es momento de duelo. —Escucharon la otra voz y Yuuri junto a Mila subieron la mirada hacia Georgi, quien los miraba con una contenida felicidad.

—Oh, Georgi, espera tu turno. ¡Es mi turno de Yuuri! —Aunque se apartó igual, solo para darle espacio a lo que Georgi quería en ese momento: darle un merecido y fuerte abrazo a Yuuri después de tantos años sin verse. Lo hicieron, Georgi dejó caer un par de palmadas en su espalda y luego se separaron, espacio que Mila aprovechó para abrazarlo ahora por detrás. Yuuri apoyó con suavidad sus propias manos sobre las de ella, aceptando el abrazo que antes había sido parte de su rutina en la pista.

—Me alegra mucho verte Yuuri… felicidades por tu debut como entrenador. ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

—Lo mismo digo, Georgi, vi los programas de Mila y también los que le hiciste a Louis. Son increíbles.

—¡Oh, gracias Yuuri! Ha sido algo un poco dificil pero espero estar a la altura. —Georgi miró como Mila se movía para volver a ser abrazada, colgada cuan koala del cuello de Yuuri y este sosteniendola con suavidad. No pudo dejar de ver lo adorable que era la escena—. Te hemos extrañado en Rusia. ¿Cuándo vas a visitarnos? Yakov te ha echado mucho de menos.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó con la voz afectada, pero conteniéndose. También los había echado de menos.

—Está mejor, bueno, un poco preocupado tras lo que ocurrió hoy con Yuri. —Asintió comprendiendo—. Pero está en mi casa, con mi familia. Es el tercer abuelo de mis hijos. ¡Debes ver los grandes que están!

Yuuri le sonrió, mientras escuchaba a Georgi hablarle de su familia y de lo mucho que él había hecho falta en San Petersburgo. Mila aprovechó para comentar lo duro que había sido cuando se retiró, incluso que había tenido que consolar con Otabek a Yuri, quien había llegado destrozado de esos Cuatros Continentes. La culpa jamás había tenido tanto peso como en ese momento, en donde se apagó sus ojos y ambos lo notaron, actuando casi de inmediato. Mila volvió a dejar un beso suave sobre su mejilla y Georgi le apretó el hombro, en señal de confort.

—Nadie te juzga, Yuuri. Fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos. —Yuuri se limitó a asentir—. Pero considera la invitación abierta. En San Petersburgo tienes a donde llegar. Mi casa está abierta para cuando quieras visitarnos.

—Agradezco eso, Georgi. Lo voy a pensar.

—¿Se verá muy mal si te invito a bailar? —Le preguntó Mila, con ojos esperanzados y un puchero en sus labios. Yuuri la miró fijamente, antes de sonreír con suavidad.

—¿Bailamos?

Los ojos de Mila se iluminaron antes de aceptar. Ella fue quien le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la pista, donde el resto de los deportistas estaban aprovechando el momento para liberar estrés y tensión. Víctor los vio moverse hacia la zona de baile, desde la mesa, saboreando su cóctel con Yuri a su lado, mirando también como Mila se había acercado tan fácilmente a él y hasta lo había sacado a bailar. Los vio acomodándose para el baile, ella agarrándolo por el cuello mientras Yuuri sostenía su cintura. Chris había salido para llamar a su esposo y saber de casa, así que Víctor tampoco se negó a sí mismo el mirar por completo la escena.

—Tengo envidia de Mila… —Soltó sin pensar y Yuri le miró de reojo, chistando al tiempo. No quiso admitir que él también.

Pero entendía. Mila y Yuuri se habían llevado muy bien, prácticamente lo aceptó como parte de su pequeña familia nada más al llegar y saber que le había dado a Víctor amor y vida. Habían desarrollado una amistad bonita, solía bromear con ella y ella no dejó de tentarlo con sus pechos solo para verlo enrojecerse, y dejarle en claro a Víctor que debía estar al pendiente porque a Yuuri también le gustaban las chicas, siguiendo el viejo chiste de "sa-chihoko" que nació en Hasetsu.

Fueron buenos tiempos… pensarlo daba nostalgia. Entendían perfectamente porque con Mila era más sencillo, ya que no habían viejas deudas y Mila siempre había sido una persona sincera y abierta en sus emociones. Sin complicaciones...

Yuri no quiso mirar más. Desvió el rostro, demasiado afectado con las posibilidades que Mila le estaba abriendo, a sabiendas que seguramente no sería exactamente igual para él. Pero Víctor no dejó de mirarlo, y la intensidad en sus ojos fue suficiente para captar la atención de Yuuri en la distancia, quien le miró mientras abrazaba a Mila y seguía el ritmo suave de la balada. No apartó la mirada ni Yuuri lo hizo, la mantuvieron durante todo el tiempo en que la posición del baile se lo permitió. No se dijeron nada en ella, no había más que la seguridad implícita de que sabían que estaban allí, y que no podía dejar de lado esa verdad.

Para Yuuri, no hubo felicidad ni opresión en esa mirada ni el mantenerla. Simplemente estaban allí y las palabras de Emil nunca habían tenido mayor sentido en ese momento, en que se miraban mudos como si reconocieran que estaban en el mismo espacio y tiempo, compartiendo y respirando el mismo aire, bajo el mismo cielo y sobre la misma tierra. Todo lo que había, y que el mismo Víctor sentía, era una tristeza calma por la distancia que aún los separaba y ninguno se vio con la voluntad de destruir aún.

Tampoco hubo recuerdos. Las memorias no tenían cabida en ese momento. Más que atraer recuerdos del pasado, parecía agitarse las emociones que se habían quedado estancadas en el tiempo y que no encontraban cabida en ese espacio. Como si hubieran quedado caducadas, aún si estuvieran vivas.

Cuando la música acabó, Sara se acercó a ellos y propuso cambiar de pareja. La selección cambió de ritmo a uno más tropical e intercambiaron compañeros. Yuuri se dedicó a bailar con Sara, quien no dejó de preguntarle cosas y de comentarle sobre sus planes tras el retiro, que no dejó de atender, siempre buscando echar un vistazo por si veía a Minami. Durante el baile, pudo permitirse tratar de no pensar en el pasado y atenerse a celebrar tal como se lo había dicho Phichit.

Yuri se levantó y le dijo a Víctor que buscaría con que entretenerse, lo cual lo dejó. Ya sabía que Yuri solía buscar distracción en ese tipo de lugares.

En ese momento, Christofer entró al salón de nuevo, tras hacer la respectiva llamada a su pareja y verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Su vuelo partía la noche siguiente, así que no faltaba mucho para volver a estar con ellos. Debía admitirse que después de la tensión de los resultados, escuchar a su hija diciéndole papá y cuánto lo extraña, fue como un bálsamo.

—Ya deja de verlo —murmuró Christofer, cuando se sentó.

—¿Todo bien en casa? —Desvió la mirada de Yuuri para buscar la de Chris, quien se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—Todo bien. —Ahora fue Christofer quien miró a Yuuri, quien volvía a juntarse con Mila cuando la pelirroja se le colgó al cuello entre risas—. No sabía que se llevaban tan bien.

—El único que no se lleva bien con él parece ser tu. —Víctor miró lo poco que le quedaba del trago. Christofer hizo una mueca.

—Empezamos a no llevarnos tan bien cuando empezó a celarte. —De reojo, su amigo lo miró—. Acepto que estoy siendo un tanto intransigente, lo hago porque me importas.

—Creeme que lo sé, y por eso te lo acepto. —Suspiró—. Mila y él se llevaron muy bien desde que llegó a Rusia. Mila prácticamente lo adoró, yo a veces llegué a sentirme celoso. No me extraña que ahora lo esté acaparando.

—Pensé que quien le caería encima era tu pupilo. ¿Por cierto dónde está el otro Yuri?

—Creo que fue a buscar con qué entretenerse en la noche.

—Algo que deberías hacer tú.

—Con quien quiero entretenerme dudo que quiera seguirme a cualquier habitación. —Christofer le compartió una mirada y Víctor rió para acabarse el trago.

—Empiezo a querer que termines de hablar con él para que acabe esto. Te pones monotemático.

Pero estaba siendo sincero, y pese a que sabía el desagrado que Christofer le tenía a la idea, Víctor solo hablaba con lo que sentía. De verdad quería, no tendría problema alguno para ceder a la pasión con Yuuri si eso sería el primer paso para volver a tener algo más. Pero sería demasiado optimista para pensarlo.

Chris decidió terminar el trago y levantarse para tomar también el vaso de Víctor. Su amigo lo miró, interrogante, ante la propuesta de buscar unos tragos más fuertes porque visiblemente lo necesitaba. No lo negó.

Entre tanto, la pista seguía en movimiento. Yuuri tropezó con Leo, también con Gabriel quien no tardó en formarle conversación mientras Mila tomaba uno de los cócteles que le servían. A ambos les había preguntado por Minami pero ninguno le supo decir con claridad. Dijeron que lo habían visto bailando en la pista, pero que lo habían perdido. Yuuri no pudo evitar torcer sus labios con intranquilidad. Incluso le volvió a escribir para saber si seguía allí, aunque debía admitirse que ya no tenía tantas ganas de irse. Estar con Mila le alegraba, no pensó que tanto.

—Te estás comportando como un entrenador responsable. —Mila le sonrió divertida al verlo guardar su móvil en el bolsillo.

—Digamos que cometí un error de novato. Necesito hablar con él.

—Creo que no le caigo bien. —Yuuri le miró sin comprender mientras ella le abrazaba por la cintura—. En estos días fue un poco grosero conmigo. Claro que entiendo… después de todo lo que pasó.

—Pero ese asunto es algo en donde él no debe meterse. —Frunció su ceño—. Y tú no tuviste la culpa. —Ella encogió los hombros quitándole importancia—. Hablaré con él.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yuuri. —No quiso mencionar lo que ocurrió con Yuri, para no complicar el asunto. Pensó que si Yuuri le hablaba de lo de ella, Minami entendería que no tenía que mostrarse a la defensiva con ellos.

—Cuentame de tí… ¿cómo te va con Otabek? —Mila apretó ligeramente los labios y Yuuri la miró sin entender.

—¿Sigues siendo tan despistado en las redes verdad? —Le habló con suavidad, con la mirada ligeramente apagada—. Él y yo terminamos hace unos meses. —Yuuri se apresuró a disculparse, avergonzado, y ella puso su dedo sobre los labios nerviosos de Yuuri para cortarle la intención—. No te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan ¿no? Ahora… digamos que me siento un poco nerviosa. Lo voy a ver en una semana en el Skate Canadá. ¿Qué me puedes recomendar?

—No creo ser la persona más apta para recomendarte nada… —No considerando lo que había significado para él ver a Víctor después de tres años—. Pero, si él no puede vencerte en el hielo, no permitas que lo haga en tu mente. Da lo mejor en la pista y gana el oro.

Mila rió con suavidad, expresando en su mirada lo conmovida que se sentía y lo bien que le sentaba poder hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, como si no hubieran ocurrido esos años.

—Lo dice el tricampeón del mundo… No me esperaba este consejo.

—Lo siento… no soy el más indicado. —Mila acalló su voz, dejando suave su índice sobre los labios de Yuuri.

—Eres el más indicado para decirme algo así, Yuuri…

Mila no quiso hablar más al respecto, y entrelazó sus brazos por encima del cuello de Yuuri, abrazándolo mientras este hacía lo mismo y trataba de controlar su propio nudo en la garganta tras lo conversado. Ella le susurró otras cosas al oído, le comentó de lo duro que se sentía y que a veces intentaba no pensar en él pero siempre cedía, buscando en sus publicaciones, mirándolo con una niña en brazo e imaginando que ella pudo hacerlo padre. Y claro, dolía, aunque se mostrara con una sonrisa radiante y estuviera pretendiendo que todo había pasado, solo bastaba una fecha que antes se celebraba, un recuerdo, una mirada al otro lado de la cama que antes al menos tenía la esperanza de ocupar. Solo eso bastaba para que todo volviera a doler como si no hubiera pasado suficiente tiempo ya.

Yuuri sabía muy bien de esa clase de dolor, así que solo la escuchó, sin descanso. Incluso cuando Mila admitió que le dolía más desde que supo del compromiso de Sara por pensar en todo lo que ella pudo tener.

Pero en los sentimientos no se mandaban y Otabek había dejado de amarla. ¿Cómo luchar contra algo así? Yuuri no quiso comentar nada porque sentía que cada palabra quedaba invalidada, pero ella le agradeció el silencio y la compañía con una sonrisa mansa. Solo le había hablado así, y hasta cierto punto, con su madre. Yuuri tenía algo que también le hacía sincerarse, quizás el panorama de que había pasado por algo similar.

El baile acabó y él se separó no sin antes apretarle las manos. Mila se sentía ya un poco mejor.

—Tengo que buscar a Minami… —Ella asintió de forma comprensiva.

—¿Hablarás con Yuri o con Víctor después? —Yuuri se mantuvo tenso y bajó la mirada. No sabía ni siquiera cómo iniciar una conversación con ellos, el pequeño intento no había funcionado y ahora necesitaba mantener su prioridad en Minami y en solucionar lo ocurrido. Mila entendió sin necesidad de hablar—. Intenta… si me has hecho falta a mí, no puedo imaginar cómo les has hecho falta a ellos.

—Llegará el momento de hacerlo.

Se despidieron en la pista y Yuuri salió, necesitando un trago antes de continuar la búsqueda. Después de lo escuchado y las emociones que Mila había sabido transmitirle, Yuuri necesitaba algo con que pasar toda aquella amarga identificación. Solo sería uno, no debería representar peligro. Llegó a la barra y pidió un cóctel dulce para volver a iniciar la búsqueda, al pendiente de cualquier movimiento para ver si reconocía a Minami.

Soltó el aire y acarició su sien intentando apartar la mala sensación en su pecho. Pronto sintió una presencia a su lado y fue escuchar su voz e identificarlo por completo. Yuuri se giró y de inmediato se encontró con los ojos de Christofer, quien se había levantado para buscar nuevos tragos y había pedido el mejor de los vodkas que tuviera el local. Yuuri le miró con atención, respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa de Chris. Fue inevitable que sus propios hombros no se tensaran al recordar que no solo estaba acompañando a Víctor, sino que era alguien muy cercano con el que nunca logró competir.

—Tiempo sin verte, Yuuri. —El aludido le miró y afirmó en silencio. Christofer sonrió con malicia antes de extender su mano y tocar la curva del trasero de Yuuri, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¡Chris! —Se apartó entre las risas del suizo—. No hagas eso…

—Oh, cómo los viejos tiempos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Te veo muy bien. —Yuuri se mantuvo a distancia, observando con desconfianza la mano de Christofer y la expresión fija con la que lo miraba.

—No tanto como tu, entrenador Katsuki. Te veo de maravilla. Veo que la separación te ha sentado más que bien. ¿Cómo se siente volver a ganar?

Yuuri se mantuvo tenso, con la espalda recta y los hombros apretados. Chris seguía exudando toda esa sensualidad en el ronroneó de su voz gruesa y su mirada encendida, sin embargo, para Yuuri nunca fue secreto que hubo un tiempo donde la cordialidad comenzó a mutar, donde él no podía estar tranquilo con la cercanía de Chris a Víctor y donde Chris no dejó de resaltar lo ilógico que eran sus celos. Quizás y sí, fueron ilógicos, pero Yuuri no podía dejar de compararse, y de cierta forma, aún una parte de él podía seguir comparándose y viéndose en desventaja.

Pero era la primera vez que le sentía tanto veneno al hablar y de forma tan directa. Frunció su ceño mientras analizaba la situación y la forma en que Chris lo miraba. No quería contestar a la provocación, porque eso era.

—Estoy contento… el trabajo de todos estos meses dieron su fruto pero, sé que no puedo confiarme.

—Por supuesto que no, sería estúpido que lo hicieras y si algo me ha quedado claro es que no eres nada estúpido. —Los tragos fueron servidos para Chris, más no los tomó de una vez; siguió mirando a Yuuri con atención, aunque algo iba cambiando en su mirada. Yuuri la notaba oscurecer, como se oscurecen las noches de luna llena cuando las nubes cubren el cielo. Así, lento pero preciso, intimidante incluso.

Esperó. Sabía que debía esperar. A Chris no le agradó el silencio y la forma en que sus ojos se endurecieron como piedras volcánicas.

—Estamos en competencia y tu lo has dejado claro.

—¿Qué quieres, Christofer?

—Nada en particular, aunque imagino que debes saber qué hago aquí en América y no en mi casa.

—Me doy una idea —respondió tajante, aunque nada tenía que ver con la fuerza, era más bien la forma en que sus palabras salían casi empujadas por la tensión, la ansiedad y el enojo.

—Quiero lo mejor para él, como el amigo que soy. —Christofer alargó el silencio previo a la siguiente frase que Yuuri se dio el lujo de imaginar—. Si no pretendes volver con él, no te acerques.

Yuuri intentó contenerse. Incluso cuando sintió la fuerza en su mandíbula queriendo triturar sus dientes, el ardor en sus ojos, el fuego en su estómago; intentó contenerse. Miró hacia un lado, respirando con cuidado como si temiera que saliera fuego de su boca. Aunque el color que había llenado sus orejas ya era más que evidente, solo deseaba que la oscuridad del local ayudara a camuflarlo. Pero Chris golpeó de nuevo:

—No le hagas más daño.

Le devolvió la mirada con la colera tiñendo caminos rojos en sus ojos. Le pareció una soberana ironía y respondió a ella de esa forma, con la garganta trabada, con una curva en sus labios llena de falsedad, pena y rabia.

—¿Hacerle daño? ¿Te dijo que solo yo le hice daño? —Yuuri miró uno de los tragos de Chris, y sin pensarlo, lo tomó y lo bebió todo casi de un solo movimiento.

Christofer lo miró asombrado, sin entender. Le sorprendió su actitud, había esperado quizás algo más de dolor, incluso nerviosismo, pero Yuuri ya no era el Yuuri que recordaba en muchos sentidos. Y eso le demostró cuando al acabar el trago, demasiado fuerte para él, arrugó la cara pero no se amilanó, levantó su rostro con firmeza y mostró su ceño fruncido. Enfrentándole, sin temor, sin ansiedad… ya solo quedaba pura rabia.

—No sabes nada de lo que pasó, Chris, y no hace falta explicarte. Fue un placer volver a verte.

Dejó el vaso de vidrio vacío sobre la barra, abandonando el cóctel que acaban de servirle mientras se apresuraba para alejarse de Christofer. El hombre giró la mirada hacia atrás, para ver donde la espalda de Yuuri se alejaba y volver sus ojos sobre el vaso vacío. Arrugó su ceño ante esa respuesta y el fuego que vio en su mirada.

Y Yuuri ciertamente se sentía en llamas. Ser señalado del modo en que se sintió por Chris había terminado de romper la paciencia con la que estaba manejando todo. Se sentía juzgado, y odiaba saber que tenía razones para ello, por lo cual sus pasos rápidos lo dirigían al baño, con deseos de meter su cabeza en agua helada y tratar de calmar el ardor que le llenaba el rostro.

Como si él pudiera saber…

Como si tuviera una idea. Era fácil juzgar ahora que Víctor se había recuperado y estaba en su mejor momento.

¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Comprensión de todos? Eran las mismas palabras que le esperarían en Rusia cuando atravesara la frontera y se enfrentará con la prensa. La misma idea seguramente señalándolo, marcándolo en su paso por la copa Rostelecom. Podía escuchar a sus propios pensamientos dándole validez a la voz de Chris, atravesando sus cientos de capas para llegar a lo más hondo, donde estaba el dolor aún guardado, donde se sentía bajo la piel.

Cruzó el pasillo que daba hacia el baño, con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados, con el sudor frío.

—¡Yuuri! —Escuchó de lejos, más no se detuvo pese a reconocer la voz, el acento, la particular entonación que le daba al decir su nombre—. ¡Yuuri!

Bastó solo sujetarle la muñeca para que Yuuri reaccionaron con un manotazo, apartando la mano de Víctor que tuvo la iniciativa de sujetarlo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, ofuscado, se encontró con la expresión sorprendida y el dolor en su mirada. Yuuri se obligó a tragar y a bajar el rostro, agarrándose el brazo con la mano que lo había manoteado.

—Lo lamento… —Escuchó sus disculpas—. No era mi intención tocarte, es que te estaba llamando desde hacía unos minutos y… creo que no me escuchabas. —Yuuri levantó la mirada para observarlo y lo notó, tan nervioso como él, tan incómodo como si fueran meros extraños. Lo miró pasar una mano por su nuca, signo de su notable intranquilidad, y apretó sus labios.

—Ahora no, Víctor. —Ahora no, no cuando estaba tan ofuscado, tan desesperado de un momento a solas. Víctor le miró con atención y provocó que escondiera su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Yuuri apretó su mandíbula, conteniendo su propia respiración. Ni siquiera el hecho de que la gente atravesara el pasillo para salir de los baños le importaba, todo lo que quería era esfumarse. Renegó, volteando para alejarse sin explicar nada, hasta que sintió de nuevo el toque en su muñeca.

La mano de Víctor estaba fría, casi helada. Su toque siempre fue así… Víctor traía el frío de Rusia en las puntas de sus dedos y en el estado en que se encontraba, a punto de una combustión, el roce resultó un alivio que no quería tomar. Yuuri sintió como si todo el fuego y el vapor se condensara en su cabeza y humedeciera sus ojos.

Fue incapaz de voltear a mirarlo, así como de apartar la mano de nuevo. Apretó sus labios y solo bajó su rostro para indicarle que se iba a quedar allí.

Víctor lo veía tan alterado, que todo lo que le provocaba era cubrirlo en un abrazo sentido desde la espalda, acariciar su cabello, preguntar hasta que Yuuri soltara lo que sea que le hubiera molestado. Notaba su espalda hecha de hierro, los nudos que casi podía adivinar atravesando los omoplatos, la tensión que exudaba los vellos erizados de su cuello. Y le daba impotencia saber como disiparlos y no tener permiso de hacerlo.

—Victor, en serio… no es buen momento ahora. —Victor escuchó con un nuevo nudo en su garganta formándose, mientras miraba el pequeño espacio que dividía sus yemas de los dedos de Yuuri y las ansias que tenía de cubrirlos de nuevo—. T-tengo que buscar a Minami…

—Lo lamento, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. —Lo soltó de golpe y Yuuri recogió su mano temblorosa para protegerla con la otra—. Solo quería felicitarte.

Fue como si le hubiera caído un aguacero encima. Yuuri incluso se sintió empapado de pura agua helada. Todo el fuego se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, pero en su lugar llegó una imposible sensación de entumecimiento y humedad que le llenó cada agujero, cada rendija, cada marca vieja en el tiempo. Yuuri se giró incrédulo. Víctor le respondió mirándolo igual, sin comprender el por qué la mirada de Yuuri había cambiado, por qué sus ojos se habían vuelto tan brillantes y por qué lo miraba como si no pudiera creer una sola palabra.

—¿Felicitarme? —preguntó, presa de la incredulidad. Víctor le dolió notarlo, le dolió saber que Yuuri tenía toda la razón para dudar.

—Por supuesto… —Intentó sonreír, tratando de no desviar sus ojos con tanta insistencia hacia los labios temblorosos—. Por habernos venc…

Los golpes aparatosos que se escucharon en la puerta continua no hubieran sido suficiente para distraerlos, si estos no vinieran acompañados por el grito de Emil y de Michelle. Los dos abrieron sus ojos, saliendo en ese momento de un trance que acababan de notar, solo para ver como de la puerta Emil salía en silla de ruedas, visiblemente despeinado y alterado.

—¡Ey! ¡Ayuden a Mickey! ¡Estos dos están locos! ¡Yuri y Minami...!

—¡Ya basta Yuri! —Se escuchó tras la puerta abierta.

Víctor fue el primero en reaccionar. Yuuri tardó en hacerlo, acababa de sentirse de nuevo empujado por la gravedad a la realidad, con apenas tiempo para tambalearse. Era como haber despertado de golpe y no poder reconocer las formas entre la luz. Luego escuchó la voz de Víctor gritando el nombre de Yuri, la voz clara de Minami elevando su voz y fue como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo despertar. Llevó su cuerpo casi a empujadas hasta la puerta, donde Emil se apartó para luego ponerse las manos en la cabeza, estresado.

—¡Qué demonios está ocurriendo, Yuri! —Alzó la voz Víctor, espantado con la escena que veía.

—¡Minami! —gritó ahora Yuuri, viendo con pasmo el rostro golpeado del muchacho y la sangre que no solo corría por su nariz sino que llegaba hasta su camisa. Yuri no estaba mejor, despeinado, ofuscado, también tenía un par de golpes en el rostro, pero era quien estaba siendo sujetado con fuerza por Michelle, quien apenas podía con la impulsividad de Plisetsky—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—¡Aléjate de mí pulga inmunda! —Gritó fuera de sí, sin siquiera darse cuenta de quienes habían llegado, incapaz de escucharlos. Todo lo que podía escuchar Yuri era los latidos furiosos de su corazón y las risas estrepitosas de Minami estrellándose en su cabeza—. ¡Te juro que te voy a ganar! ¡Voy a ganar el oro!

—¡No mi oro! —Le aseguró Minami, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz esbozando una sonrisa—. ¡No mi oro!

—¡Maldito imbecil!

—¡Minami, ya basta!

Todo se movió demasiado rápido. Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Yuri Plisetsky había asestado el puño que logró escapar del agarre de Michelle en el pómulo izquierdo de Yuuri Katsuki, quien pretendía en ese momento jalar a Minami para llevárselo de allí...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aprovechar el espacio para dar animo a todos los que viven en México, por la difícil situación que están pasando y toda la desinformación que hay al respecto. Supe sobre lo ocurrido con la niña atrapada, que ahora resulta que no fue cierto, y me duele que un grupo inescrupuloso esté buscando como sacar ventaja de una situación tan lamentable. Fuerza, que hay mucha gente que los apoya pese a que las grandes esferas, inclusos política, solo estén demostrando de qué están hechos.
> 
> Por otro lado… ¿Qué tal? xD Creo que nadie se esperaría este final, aunque me gustaría saber si alguno imaginó algo así. Se viene momentos bastante graciosos, intensos y emocionantes en estos últimos dos capítulos. Veremos si nuestro par de entrenadores amateurs estarán preparado para ello.
> 
> Sobre lo de Minami, vi gente que estuvo de acuerdo y en contra de él, me gusta ver que puedo provocar ambas reacciones. Minami es un muchacho muy explosivo, si pueden recordar la serie, la manera en que reacciona frente a Yuuri y con los compañeros es 100% emoción. No podemos pedirle que trate todo de la manera en que lo hace Yuuri, que es más bien reservado. Y recordemos que Minami compartió a Yuuri durante mucho tiempo y ante sus ojos, Víctor y Yuri son personas que le hizo mucho daño.
> 
> Por último, ya tengo una idea para escribir mi primera historia original en serio (¿). La empezaré cuando acabe Matryoshka. Deseenme suerte :3


	10. Skate America: Debo disculparme.

Había que hacer una recapitulación de los hechos.

Por parte de Víctor, podía recordar cuando vio a Yuuri dirigirse a la barra y a Mila salir de la pista, esbozando una sonrisa conforme se acercaba. Cuando llegó a él lo rodeó hasta colgar sus brazos a los hombros y abrazarlo desde la espalda, hecho que él no dejó de aceptar. Le tomó una mano con cariño impreso y ella dejó un beso sobre su mejilla. La confianza que había sido profundizada con esos meses estaba allí, evidente.

—Estoy celoso. —Admitió sin pena y le provocó una sonrisa. Mila le miró de reojo, divertida con aquella confesión.

—Te diré algo para que lo estés más: Todo lo que está bajo esa ropa sigue durito. —Irremediablemente le dibujó un puchero y ella rió.

Mila soltó a Víctor y se sentó a su lado, notando la ausencia de Yuri, pero imaginando que se había animado a buscar su propia fiesta. Para ninguno de los dos era sorpresa el cómo Víctor miraba a Yuuri, el cómo lo deseaba y que aún habían sentimientos allí pese a no haberlo hablado directamente. También lo comprendían.

—Deberías ir y hablar con él. ¡Armate de valor! —Animó, apoyando su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano. Georgi asintió a la invitación.

—Creo que necesita es entender que le echamos de menos. —Víctor no estaba seguro de encontrar al mismo Yuuri, pero le gustaría que fuera así. Que todo fuera igual. Sin embargo el ver que con Mila y Georgi se había comportado cordialmente y recordando el encuentro previo en el estadio, quizás podría esperar algo parecido.

No, no iba a ser como antes, por supuesto no podía esperarlo. No podía esperar que tras casi tres años simplemente se vieran, se abrazaran, y se besaran hasta hacerse el amor con la boca y sobre sus ropas puestas. No podía esperar que los ojos de Yuuri lo mirara con deseo, con necesidad, con pasión, pero si había notado amor y eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado antes. Comenzó a llenarse de esperanzas, a saborear la idea de acercarse y buscarlo imaginando lo mejor.

—Habla como si fueran buenos amigos encontrados en el camino. —Le recomendó Georgi, bebiendo de su trago—. Felicitalo por lo de hoy, invitalo a comer. Todavía hay chance de al menos tener un desayuno o una cena. Pregúntale sobre su vida, sus planes…

—Parece ser un buen plan. —Admitió y Mila asintió respaldándolo.

—Lo es. Deberías hacerme caso. Tener tantas ex te dejan ciertas enseñanzas. —Rieron animados y Víctor miró cuando Yuuri volvía, pero en vez de dirigirse a la pista parecía ir con prisa en dirección al pasillo.

—Es tu momento. —Empujó Mila, mientras recibía una palmada en la espalda por parte de Georgi. Miró de nuevo hacía donde Yuuri caminaba y tomó la decisión, levantándose sin importarle que Christofer ya debería regresar con las bebidas.

Cuando lo hizo, no esperó que apenas tendría algunos minutos con Yuuri antes de que aquella algarabía apareciera, y que al entrar al baño (no cediendo a la pasión como hubiera resultado mejor para él), sería para ver a sus dos estudiantes peleando, siendo apartados por otro competidor y el puño de Plisetsky estrellándose en su cara.

—¡Yuuri! —Gritó cuando se hizo silencio, porque todos quedaron pasmados al ver las implicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El aludido levantó su rostro y la marca de los nudillos de Yuri ya estaban formándose en su piel, mientras que los labios se llenaban de rojo.

Yuri se había quedado estático tras el golpe. Retrocedió incluso como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. Y en ese momento de confusión el grito de Minami, lleno de pura ira, golpeó los oídos de Víctor con una información que jamás consideró posible.

—¡Volviste a golpear a Yuuri, maldito! —Minami se hubiera safado, pero el brazo que aún lo sujetaba le coartó la libertad de moverse. Sin embargo, para Víctor nada era más relevante que esa revelación.

—¿Volvió…?

—¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! —Repitió Minami, sin siquiera percatarse a quién le estaba respondiendo. Los ojos de Kenjirou estaban fijos en Plisetsky y los veía con tanta ira acumulada que parecía echar fuego—. ¡Lo hiciste como en los cuatro continentes!

—¡Basta los dos! —Fue la voz de Yuuri la que se impuso, mirando primero a Minami antes de girar sus ojos a Yuri. Este se replegó, tomando su mano agresora contra su pecho como si quisiera esconderla—. ¿Ya están satisfechos...? ¿Saben que esto puede ameritar una sanción por parte de la federación? —Ambos jóvenes hicieron silencio. Michelle al ver que ya no había que retener a Yuri, se mantuvo a distancia.

Víctor se llevó las manos en la cabeza. Las implicaciones con la federación serían imposibles de contener si esto salía a la luz. La prensa haría festín con la noticia: los dos estudiantes de la ex pareja de oro en el patinaje sobre hielo se agarran a golpe en un pub de Chicago luego de la competencia. No quería imaginar siquiera cómo sería eso en las redes sociales.

Yuuri fue el primero en reaccionar, jalando a Minami con fuerza para sacarlo de aquel sitio. Víctor lo retuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Espera Yuuri. —No lo agarró, solo le extendió el brazo para cortarle el paso—. No sería buena idea si salimos por el frente del local, pueden haber periodistas. —Se pasó una mano sobre la frente, más angustiado que enojado con lo sucedido. Sin embargo, sólo sirvió el mirar el rostro que Yuuri levantó y notar las secuelas del golpe para sentir que una bola de fuego se instalaba en su estómago—. Yuuri… tu boca.

—No importa. —Se relamió su labio partido pero no miró hacia atrás, donde Yuri estaba en silencio—. ¿Qué recomiendas?

—Pedir un taxi y entrar al hotel por la parte trasera. —Consideró rápido, tratando de medir las consecuencias de cada paso que tendrían que dar—. Tienes que verte el golpe también… —Miró de reojo a ambos alumnos—. Y ambos tienen que explicarnos qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo.

—¡No quiero irme en el mismo lugar donde van ellos…! —Soltó Minami, irritado con la idea de tener que compartir más espacio con Yuri Plisetsky, más si estaba Víctor Nikiforov allí, pero tuvo que callar cuando Yuuri le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos oscurecidos de su entrenador y su expresión que no daba lugar a réplica, sirvió para que mordiera sus labios.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. —Minami entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba la ira calma de Yuuri—. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

—Llamaré a Chris para que me ayude con esto. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras Yuuri ponía mala cara.

—Lo prefiero al margen de esto.

—No es momento para eso, Yuuri. —Antes de salir del baño, se acercó y sacó del bolsillo trasero un pañuelo celeste, con el bordado de su nombre. Yuuri supo reconocerlo casi al instante, provocandole otra vez ese discordante cóctel de emociones que se mezclaban en su garganta. Lo dejó en su manos y Yuuri sintió de nuevo el nudo—. Ya regreso.

Cuando Víctor partió del baño, los cuatros involucrados más Emil que estaba viendo todo de afuera se quedaron en silencio. Minami había intentado zafarse del agarre, dispuesto a irse él solo al hotel más Yuuri no lo dejó. Solo apretó el pañuelo en su mano y se lo llevó a su labio, donde dolía la herida. Por otro lado, Michelle decidió que ya no quería estar en eso, así que se movió tras chasquear la lengua antes de que Emil le cortara el paso.

—Creo que deberíamos ayudarlos. —Michelle inmediatamente se negó, pero Emil insistió agarrandole el brazo.

—Deberían estar conforme por no golpear a ambos por molestarte. Vámonos de aquí.

Al alejarse ellos, quedaron solo los tres en el baño. Yuuri se permitió respirar un poco más antes de dejarse caer de espalda sobre el lavado, apoyándose de su cadera. Pasó de nuevo el pañuelo por la zona donde aún sangraba, y luego levantó la vista para cuantificar los daños en Minami. Tenía la nariz roja y sangrante, el labio ligeramente partido y dos golpes en su pómulo izquierdo. No lucía nada bien y a pesar de dolerle verlo así, más era el enojo por haber cedido a esa conducta antideportiva que otra cosa. Y lo demostró al emitirle una mirada decepcionada, que para su sorpresa Minami le respondió con una equivalente: aunque con más frustración en la carga emotiva que transmitía.

Pero para Yuri era peor… La culpa de haber golpeado a Yuuri en el proceso y sin querer era demasiado pesada para cargarla. La recriminación en los ojos de todos y la sensación de haberlo arruinado acrecentaba y a eso se unió el miedo mortal a una sanción que definitivamente quebraría su relación con la FFKK. ISU quizás podría sancionarlo para no terminar la serie de Grand Prix pero sí poder participar en las siguiente competiciones del año siguiente, pero la FFKK con lo rigurosa que era seguramente no solo le quitaría todo beneficio económico sino que no le permitiría acabar con su temporada. Y ya serían dos temporadas que no podría acabar… la muerte de él como patinador.

Las manos le temblaban ante esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera el par de golpe que tenía bajo su pómulo dolían más que los nudillos que golpearon a Yuuri y el temor de quedar de nuevo huérfano, pero ahora deportivamente. Cuando se alejó de Víctor, no era ese su plan. Todo lo que pretendía era un respiro. Ver a Yuuri bailando animadamente con Mila y saber que no podría acercarse así, le habían provocado tanta ansiedad que todo lo que quiso fue simplemente hallar el descanso en lo más rápido y placentero: sexo.

Para él no era difícil conseguir parejas para un momento de pasión, Yuri era demasiado atractivo y solía llamar las miradas de hombres o mujeres por igual. Durante un tiempo había tenido que soportar muchas miradas de viejos verdes, pero con la altura y contextura ganada, ahora se daba el lujo de escoger a quien cazar y obtenerlo sin problema. Por eso había rodeado la pista y había buscado a alguien. Esta vez no se le había antojado una mujer, sino un hombre. Preferiblemente de cabello oscuro, tenía esa predilección.

No halló a nadie de cabello oscuro ni de rasgos excéntrico, pero si a un americano que no tardó en devolverle el cambio de luces a través de la mirada. Consideró que no importaba, que valdría solo con un felación para sentirse satisfecho y la perspectiva de tener sometido al chico rubio con ojos claros se le hizo tentadora.

Tras haber compartido las miradas, se apartaron hasta el pasillo donde el muchacho no perdió momento para besarlo. Yuri sintió la forma en que agarraba su trasero, indicando más o menos qué era lo que el chico pretendía, pero muy pocas veces Yuri cedía el control cuando de eso se trataba. Sin embargo, no se lo dijo en ese momento. Simplemente lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó al baño, donde desfogarían allí todas sus ganas. Se dejó arrinconar contra la pared y empezó a buscar su condón, que cargaba en algunos de los bolsillos. Por suerte el chico supo que era lo que quería con sólo dirigirle una mirada y empezó a besar en descenso, alzándole la camisa para descubrir su abdomen desnudo y besar raspando a su paso con la ligera barba.

Quedaron de acuerdo sobre un par de cosas más en medio de susurros, donde Yuri le decía cómo lo quería: una buena mamada, luego quería meterlo hasta hacerlo saborear en su garganta. Al chico tras ver los atributos de Plisetsky no dudó en querer ver si eran valida su amenaza. Todo iba bien hasta que la puerta de aquel cubículo fue golpeada con fuerza y Minami apareció ignorándolo a ambos para dirigirse al lavado. Yuri mostró una mueca, lo miró impaciente mientras el japonés se tardaba más de lo necesario en desocupar el lugar.

—Lárgate de aquí, cerillo. —El acompañante pareció no importarle la presencia de un tercero, más bien lo animó más, así que ya estaba metiendo las manos para sacar el miembro de Yuri y empezar a chuparlo sin asegurarse estar a solas.

Y Minami se estaba tardando demasiado en hacerlo. Este terminó de secarse, sacando las servilletas con lentitud y secando sus dedos igual, con una mueca de enojo que estaba empezando a equipararse al de Yuri. Entonces ocurrió:

—¿Tu premio de consolación? —dijo Minami, mirando despectivamente al chico que estaba arrodillado frente a él y luego a él, antes de sonreír—. Hasta aquí llegó, Yuri Plisetsky.

No midió, ni siquiera podía recordar exactamente cómo comenzó. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba golpeando a Minami, estaba con Emil peligrosamente cerca tratando de detenerlo, y luego había sentido los brazos de Michelle jalándolo hacia atrás. Reaccionó cuando en medio de esa furia roja que lo cegaba pudo escuchar el nombre de Yuuri y la vista se aclaró, como si le hubieran quitado una venda. El ver el rostro de Yuuri golpeado por su mano había sido suficiente para desmantelarlo.

Tragó grueso… quería llorar. ¿Cuántas veces más lloraría en ese maldito día que no terminaba de acabar? Movió sus ojos en el piso de aquel baño, sin preocuparse si quiera por lo que podría haber pasado por su acompañante y notó los lentes de Yuuri en el suelo. Estaban ligeramente doblado y había una grieta en uno de los espejos. Se inclinó para recogerlos y miró hacia Yuuri, con vergüenza. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos después de lo ocurrido, no se sentía merecedor de su atención aunque supiera que él no había iniciado la pelea. Había caído bajo a solo dejarse arrastrar al enojo y ponerse en peligro de una forma tan irresponsable, poniendo a su vez en conflicto a Yuuri y a Víctor.

Miró de nuevo los lentes en sus manos y apretando los labios, se acercó dos pasos para extenderlo sin dedicarle la mirada. Yuuri observó sus lentes en las manos de Yuri, y los tomó, apenas percatandose que le hacían falta. No hubo otro contacto más, Yuri permaneció con el rostro agachado mientras Yuuri observaba los daños en ese objeto, hasta que decidió ponérselo.

—Lo siento mucho… —susurró Yuri, verdaderamente arrepentido. La mirada de Yuuri se suavizó pero antes que nada, Minami arrancó con otro acto de impulsividad.

—¡No vengas a fingir que realmente lo sientes, Plisetsky!

—Minami, por favor… —Intentó controlar Yuuri.

—¡No después de que ya lo habías hecho! ¡No después de todas las veces que me empujaste y me insultaste en los pasillos también! —Yuuri no entendía los otros reclamos, le resultaba un misterio.

—¡Callate pulga mal geniada! ¡No me estoy disculpando contigo!

—¡Ahora no vengas a poner tu cara de inocente, Plisetsky!

—¡Tu fuiste el que viniste a dañarme la follada que quería echar! —Yuuri pestañeó aturdido. Era demasiada información y ya se le estaba haciendo difícil el manejar a Minami.

—¡Basta los dos! ¡Acaso tengo que recibir otro golpe para que se calmen! —Ambos se callaron, mirándose con rabia mal contenida. Parecía que podrían volver a ensartarse golpes en la menor provocación—. Minami, no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo como para molestar a Yura. —El japonés lo miró con irritación, frustrado de ser el único regañado—. Y Yura, por favor, eres mejor que esto. ¿Qué es eso de empujarlo e insultarlo en los pasillos? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

Yuuri los miró a ambos tentativamente, esperando ser lo bastante convincente para hacerles ver sus propios errores. Pero ninguno quiso hablar. Cada uno por su lado bajó la mirada, negándose a aclarar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yuuri pudo comprender que el asunto no era algo que ocurrió explosivamente esa noche, sino algo que se venía cocinando con el tiempo. La incapacidad de ambos de decir algo, solo ayudaba a confirmar que era mucho más allá de simplemente frustración por haber perdido o orgullo de haber ganado. Como si se tratara de una vieja deuda que debía ser cobrada.

Yuuri frunció su ceño, bastante incómodo con la situación que jamás midió. Sabía que él mismo tenía cosa que arreglar con Yuri y Víctor, cosas personales que nada tenía que ver con la competencia. Pero esto era otro nivel… Minami jamás le había hablado de adversión con respecto a Yuri más allá de decir que no le agradaba el peso que Yuuri sentía por Rusia pero empezaba a comprender las palabras de Phichit. Las motivaciones del enojo de Minami en la tarde implicaban más que unas felicitaciones y si a eso unía las palabras de Mila en el baile, obtenía un panorama escabroso y oscuro para caminar.

—Yura. —Esta vez habló en ruso. Yuri sintió un escalofrío cuando la entonación de su nombre con ese extraño acento rodó por sus oídos, provocando miles de recuerdos—. ¿Es cierto lo que dice Minami? No fue esta vez que lo trataste así, porque estuve con él en todo tiempo. ¿A qué se está refiriendo?

—No hables en otro idioma estando conmigo, Yuuri. —Pero fue Minami quien respondió, ante el silencio de Yuri—. Sí es así entonces hablaremos japonés. —Yuuri lo miró, sorprendido e irritado por las actitudes que Minami estaba tomando mientras que Yuri lo escuchaba hablar en su lengua madre.

—Contigo hablaré después. Estoy enojado por esto. ¡Nada justifica esta actitud antideportiva!

—¿Y se justifica el tener que aguantarme por años? ¿Yo sí debo callarme y no hablar porque este maldito no es capaz de contenerse? ¿Yo tengo que hacerme responsable de su poca tolerancia?

—¡Tu debes ser inteligente y no dejarte llevar por las emociones!

—¡Mira quien lo dice! —Yuuri intentó hablar, pero no tuvo argumento antes eso—. ¡Sí lo hice! Porque era mi momento, después de las veces que dijo que serían incapaz de ganarle el oro y que a ti te diera igual el que lo hubiera logrado, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

—¿Esta es tu forma de celebrar, Minami? ¿Agarrándote a golpes en los baños de un pub?

—¡Al menos me defiendo y no recibo un golpe sin defenderme! —Yuuri lo miró atragantado, empezando a enojarse aún más con la referencia—. ¿Te sirvió acaso el quedarte callado y aguantar cuando todos te estaban atacando? ¿Sirvió de algo, Yuuri?

—Sí, no dejé de ser yo pese a eso. Y nunca me sacaron de un pub arrestado por violencia ni me sancionaron de la federación por mal comportamiento. Podrás considerarme un cobarde, Minami, pero lo que has hecho es una imprudencia que se acerca a estupidez.

—¡Yo no te considero cobarde!

—Sí ya te decepcioné, dimelo y dejo de entrenarte. —Minami se calló, con sus ojos bien abiertos y tomando tonalidades rojizas—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Entonces acabemos…

—¡No! —Las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas con rapidez. Yuuri no bajó la mirada, las observó con frialdad, aunque le afectara, aunque no existiera indiferencia. Pero no creía haber hecho nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse en ese momento—. ¡No es eso lo que quiero! ¡Lo único que quiero es que ellos no te afecten! ¡Se supone que hoy debías estar feliz! ¡Se supone que debías estar celebrando nuestro triunfo! Y no estuviste Yuuri, estuviste en otro lugar mientras estabas a mi lado, ¡pero no estuviste conmigo! ¡Y no fuiste feliz! ¡No te siento feliz!

Minami comenzó a secarse las lágrimas atorado, hipeando mientras intentaba encontrar espacio en el aire para hablar. Yuri observaba la escena sin entender nada del acelerado japonés que hablaban, pero sintiendo una inigualable identificación a partir de las emociones que fluían. Él llorando, Yuuri solo mirando…

Que frustrante...

Yuri bajó la mirada, incómodo de estar de testigo en algo que no sabía si quería involucrarse. No se sentía bien al ver que la relación de Yuuri y Minami no era tan perfecta como pensaba, por el contrario, se sentía tan identificado que le sabía todo a pura amargura. Minami seguía llorando y Yuuri se mantuvo inconmovible, al punto que solo extendió la mano con el pañuelo para secar algún par de lágrimas, pero su rostro no tenía señal de compasión, ni de pena. Solo observaba. E iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió y Minami en un arranque para evitar que alguien lo viera llorar se pegó al costado de Yuuri. Quien había entrado era Víctor junto a Christofer.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Víctor al ver a Minami llorar pegado a Yuuri, Yuuri con clara expresión de impaciencia y Yuri incómodo y alejado. Nadie supo explicarle.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones de Víctor y Christofer al salir del baño. Se encargaron de darle una propina sustanciosa a la persona que les abrió la puerta trasera del local, y ya afuera los esperaba un uber que iría directamente al estacionamiento del hotel. Mila y Georgi ya se habían adelantando, alertados por lo ocurrido por Víctor y estarían en el hotel para llevarlos y asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera por los pasillos. Georgi a su vez llamaría a discreción a un médico para que atendiera las heridas y Víctor había decidido alquilar por esa noche una suite amplia para que pudieran estar todos cómodos. Para Yuuri le pareció un aparatoso plan, pero lo siguió en silencio, demasiado irritado aún como para poder pensar en algo mejor.

—Considero que si todos van maquillados mañana quizás podamos despistar a la prensa. —Maquinaba Chris, notando la tensión en la camioneta mientras iban en camino—. ¿No hubo testigo de la pelea? ¿Solo Michelle y Emil? Ellos dudo que hablen.

—El tipo que se la iba a chupar y salió corriendo. —Soltó Minami, aún hipando pero apegado contra la ventanilla. Víctor se pasó una mano en la frente.

—¿Tengo que ponerte un cinturón de castidad acaso? —Replicó Víctor y Yuri se hundió en el asiento.

—Bueno, debido a la saludable vida sexual de Plisetsky que mi amigo debería imitar, tendremos que pensar en una coartada. —Víctor miró con espanto a Chris tras escucharlo, y de inmediato dirigió la mirada al frente, donde en el asiento de copiloto estaba Yuuri. Había decidido sentarse a solas al frente porque no quería a nadie cerca y ciertamente nadie tampoco querría estarlo al notar la tensión con la que se encontraba. No tardó en transmitir todo eso a través del retrovisor. Hizo una mueca y se puso los audífonos. Christofer lo ignoró—. ¿Alguna idea?

Ninguna, el momento brilló por el silencio y ya estaba por acabar.

Al llegar al hotel, inmediatamente Mila los estaba esperando en el ascensor del estacionamiento, y los llevó a la suite. Ya dentro, Yuuri tomó primero asiento, sin importarle nada donde pudiera ocuparse el resto. Sentía que el dolor de cabeza lo iba a matar.

Georgi no tardó en llegar con el médico y él junto al resto se habían apresurado a tomar una de las habitaciones de la suite. Christofer decidió salir de momento de la habitación, antes que quedarse con Yuuri, y Mila salió avisando que buscaría su maquillaje para hacer pruebas para camuflar los golpes. Ya a solas, Yuuri se levantó del asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala, ansioso. Necesitaba patinar… necesitaba tener los patines puestos y una pista desocupada para calmarse. Necesitaba dar vueltas en el hielo, sentirse solo y comprendido allí y aterrizar sus emociones. Se pasó sus manos a la cara y suspiró, frotándose la piel con brusquedad sin importarle. La puerta abrió y Víctor salió con una compresa de hielo.

—Yuuri, por favor, ponte esto.

—¿Los dos están bien? —Arrugó su cara al sentir la caída del frío sobre la piel adolorida. Víctor no esperó ni pidió permiso, invadió su espacio como siempre y esa familiaridad dolía al mismo tiempo que le aliviaba.

—Están bien. Solo se golpearon en la cara, lo cual es bueno porque no hubo ninguna lesión importante que les impidiera patinar, pero malo porque es más difícil de ocultar. —Yuuri asintió y levantó los ojos para fijar su mirada en Víctor—. Lamento esto...

—No es tu culpa, Víctor...

—De todos modos… me hubiera gustado evitarte esto. —Yuuri bajó la mirada y quiso esconder la cara pero Víctor no se lo permitió y tomó suavemente su mentón para levantarlo. Quería revisar el estado de su labio, pero Yuuri se echó para atrás y le tomó la compresa, para encargarse él mismo de ponerla en la zona de dolor.

Se sentía un poco como en el inicio.

—Dejame ver como está…

—Debería hacerlo el doctor.

—Pero Yuuri, estoy preocupado. Además tus lentes, hay que buscarte un repuesto, yo puedo…

—En serio, Víctor, estoy bien. —Yuuri levantó la mirada para afirmarlo y Víctor tuvo que contener su respuesta—. Ya me encargaré de mis lentes luego… No… no hace falta hacer todo esto.

_"No somos nada…"_

Eso estaba implícito. Esa verdad que Víctor quería olvidar o quitar de en medio de ellos y que Yuuri se había encargado de recordarla de forma indirecta. Su preocupación, su esmero, su necesidad de estar cerca: nada de eso era necesario considerando que ambos eran solo el recuerdo de un pasado. Una persona que estuvo y ya no podía estar. Por eso era incomodo.

Eran ex… a Víctor jamás le había gustado ponerse esa etiqueta, pero claramente eso eran.

Hundió sus manos en el bolsillo, desairado. Yuuri lo notó y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto cruel, solo que ya sin disfrutarlo.

—Agradezco que te preocupes… —Se le ocurrió decir. A Víctor eso le sonó pero que cualquier otra cosa, como una formalidad. ¿Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo? ¿Cómo considerando quien era Yuuri para él?

Hubo silencio, y ambos se quedaron perdidos en esa distancia amorfa que existía a pesar de que solo habían un par de pasos separándolos. Yuuri afirmó su mirada sobre el borde de sus zapatos y Víctor halló distracción en un florero olvidado en una esquina. Había tantas ansias de decir algo y tanta inseguridad sobre el qué, que se quedaron así. Yuuri no podía dejar de sentirse más asustado conforme pasaban los minutos, y Víctor no pudo evitar sentir cada vez más tristeza dentro de él.

Para fortuna de ellos, el doctor salió y eso sirvió de un mejor distractor. Les confirmó que ambos muchachos no tenían mayores daños y que solo había que comprar un par de cremas para la desinflamación, que incluso Yuuri podía usar de ellas. Víctor tomó la receta del médico y aprovechó la oportunidad para respirar, con la excusa de ir a comprarlas. Yuuri lo vio partir con la pena llenando sus ojos.

Volvió a sentarse en el mueble y solo escuchó a gente ir y venir. Víctor regresó al rato, acompañado de Leo a quien se consiguió en el camino. Por lo que dijo a Víctor, Minami le había escrito con una clara petición: que lo sacaran de allí. Necesitaba una excusa para irse y que nadie lo detuviera, y por sobre todas las cosas necesitaba estar lejos de Yuuri esa noche. Leo hablaba, Víctor no sabía porqué le comentaba todo eso, pero Leo lo consideró necesario porque realmente no sabía cómo manejarlo. Minami se leía muy mal, Yuuri siempre fue un misterio para él y la única respuesta que obtuvo de Phichit fue: tiene que aprender a conocerlo.

Al escuchar a Leo, fue fácil comenzar a armar el escenario: entender porque Minami lloraba, entender la dura mirada y enojo de Yuuri e incluso el rostro compungido de Yuri que guardó en silencio. Antes de la pelea Yuuri no se encontraba bien, en el pasillo lo había visto irritado, enojado, a punto de estallar. Todo esto había servido para que lo hiciera de la peor manera y Víctor conocía muy bien como Yuuri podía estallar de las formas más imprevisibles y dolorosas.

Víctor pensó que debería ver la forma de hablarle y calmarlo, pero su intención se vio trabada cuando al regresar lo vio caminar con prisa con el teléfono sobre su oreja y cerrando la puerta de una de las habitaciones que aún continuaba desocupada. Leo lo miró partir y apretó los labios. Víctor soltó un suspiró.

—Lo llamó Phichit. —Anunció el americano y Víctor asintió. Al menos conocía de sobra que Phichit era bueno para calmarlo—. ¿Debería llevarme a Minami? Quería primero hablar con Yuuri pero…

—No, no te lo lleves. —Víctor suspiró y se pasó la mano sobre su cabeza—. Tengo que hablar con ambos.

—Esperaré aquí a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

Víctor asintió y sin esperar más, se dirigió a la habitación donde aún Georgi estaba, observando a los dos muchachos que se daban la espalda sentados en la misma cama. Georgi no había querido decir nada, apenas les había recordado las consecuencias que podrían tener, pero Yuri se había negado a hablar y Minami parecía ignorarlo. Georgi no se sentía con ánimos de establecer una pelea allí por lo que Víctor le pidió que los dejara solo con ellos.

Soltando el aire, esperó a que la puerta fuera cerrada para verlos a los dos. Lucían como dos adolescentes regañados, como dos niños peleados por un juguete. No podía dejar de verlos de esa forma, como niños, pero habían llevado las cosas a otro nivel.

—Necesito que me expliquen qué fue lo que ocurrió. —Inició, cruzándose de brazos pero ninguno habló—. Espero entiendan las complicaciones que nos están provocando a todos. ¿Nadie va a hablar?

—No pienso hablar con ninguno de ustedes. —Soltó Minami, con la espalda reclinada al frente y sus codos apoyados en los muslos.

—Deberías hacerlo. —Intentó negociar Víctor, armándose de paciencia—. Gracias a esto que provocaron todos estamos aquí viendo cómo evitar implicaciones con la federación. Entiendo que no seamos de tu agrado, pero por favor, intenta colaborar.

—¿Donde está Yuuri? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez alzando un poco su rostro y mirando irritado a Víctor, con sus ojos enrojecidos y rasgados.

—Hablando con Phichit. —Lo escuchó bufar claramente de mal humor—. Deja que se calme, está bastante alterado con todo. —Minami se levantó con sus puños cerrados—. Sé que deben hablar, pero en este momento…

—Entonces me voy. —Yuri volteó para mirarlo, sorprendido por el temperamento que tenía. Ya se lo había demostrado de hecho, en todas las veces que pudo recordar que lo había atacado y en la fuerza con la que no se amilanó para devolverle el golpe en el baño. Víctor suspiró hondo y se puso en medio de la puerta para cortarle el paso. Los ojos de Minami se encendieron irritados con la mandíbula tensa.

Para Víctor no fue difícil recordar la primera vez que se topó con él, en su primera presentación como entrenador. La forma en que Yuuri le partió el corazón y Minami, sacando fuerzas del dolor, lo desafió en medio de la prensa. Yuuri era experto en romper expectativas y Minami expertos en sobreponerse a ello.

Eso claro, no significaba que la relación se pudiera llevar sin mayores contratiempos. Por el contrario, ese temperamento de Minami junto al de Yuuri debía crear explosiones cuando ambos estaban en su punto álgido.

—Minami —Volvió a dialogar—. No sé qué es lo que te ocurre con nosotros. No recuerdo haberte hecho nada, pero necesitamos solucionar esto. No puedo dejarte ir.

—No me lo hiciste a mí. —Los ojos de Minami no cedieron y Víctor sintió el golpe de la culpa en el estómago.

—¡Deja eso ya! —Por primera vez en horas, fue Yuri quien habló, dirigiendo la mirada irritada a Minami—. ¡No es tu puto problema lo que haya pasado entre ellos dos!

—¡Tampoco es el de ellos lo que pasa entre nosotros y aquí nos tienen! —Respondió alzando la voz. Víctor apretó la garganta.

—Bien, ya entendí. —Alzó el brazo para detener la perorata de ambos—. Tienes razón, Minami, no es nuestro problema así que no voy a intervenir. —Se relajó al escucharlo, ya preparándose para irse—. Por eso, tendrán que resolverlo ustedes.

—¿Eh? —La voz de ambos se escuchó justo cuando Víctor se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo firmemente le mostró la llave a ambos—. Estarán aquí hasta que puedan disculparse. Recuerda Minami que tienes una exhibición mañana, procura estar listo para ese momento.

Sin darles opción a réplica, cerró la puerta y puso la llave mientras sentía la manilla moverse y escuchaba la voz de Minami irritada alzando su voz. Christofer se acercó por detrás para ver como la puerta era pateada y luego se escuchaba un par de palabras que sonaban muy mal, aunque no entendieran nada considerando que era japonés. De Yuri sorpresivamente no escuchó mucho.

—¿Acabas de dejarlos encerrados? —comentó divertido, mientras Víctor se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

—Pueden pasar dos cosas: o se matan o se hablan y aclaran todo.

—O pueden coger hasta el amanecer para liberar adrenalina. —Victor le dirigió una mirada apreciativa—. Yuri podría cumplir su sueño de follarse a un japonés.

Por como iban las cosas, parecía ser Yuri el que terminaría follado.

Cuando Yuuri salió de la habitación, con evidente muestras de haber llorado más, se encontró con casi todo el grupo en actitud pensativa mientras ideaban algún plan para escapar de las consecuencias. Phichit había sido muy duro, y entendía, estaba también irritado, no solo por como había terminado el asunto de Yuri y Minami, sino por todo lo que había estado hablando entre ambos con claras muestras de no poder entenderse. Cuando Yuuri le comentó de haberle soltado la posibilidad de dejarlo de entrenar, casi Phichit rompía algo desde su departamento. No recordaba haberlo escuchado tan molesto en mucho tiempo.

Phichit tenía razón en muchos puntos y después de la llamada Yuuri se permitió analizarlo: Primero, el hecho de haberle tolerado en el pasado los malos tratos de Yuri al inicio de su relación, no implicaba que el resto debía hacerlo. Cada quien tenía puntos de tolerancia y la personalidad de Minami era así, no era el chico que se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, precisamente por eso había llegado a donde estaba. No podía pedirle que tomara las cosas como él siendo tan diferentes.

Segundo, Yuri podría ser un verdadero infierno cuando se lo proponía y muchas veces actuaba sin pensar, estando en confianza o no. Le hizo recordar su primer encuentro en Sochi. Puede que Yuuri no lo hubiera tomado como tal por la diferencia de edad (Yuuri consideraba una estupidez tomar tan en serio las palabras de un chico casi 10 años menor que él), pero Minami y él eran contemporáneos.

Tercero, debía ahondar sobre qué fue lo que ocurrió con Minami y Yuri en el pasado. En ese punto, Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar de la voz de Phichit que Yuri estuvo intentando apartarlo de él en aquellos años, y que él no se lo permitió, pero si había escuchado que hacía lo mismo con el resto. Considerando que Minami siempre lo buscaba tras competencia, no era descabellado pensar que pudo ocurrir igual.

—Yo no me dejé, pero sí sentí su irritación cada vez que me acercaba. Por supuesto, que me importó muy poco. ¡Yo tengo antiguedad, señor tigrito! —Eso le había dicho, provocando al menos una ligera sonrisa tras todo lo que había pasado con el encuentro de Chris.

Y al respecto, Phichit se mostró callado y un tanto irritado por la intervención de Chris en un asunto que nada tenía que ver. Si Víctor y Yuuri querían reconciliarse era su problema, si querían tener accesos de pasión cada vez que se veían era su problema. Ninguno podía intervenir, Phichit no pensaba hacerlo más que en lo que el mismo Yuuri se lo permitiera. El que Chris hiciera ese comentario era fuera de lugar y hasta ridículo. Y eso se lo hizo saber, sin embargo…

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarse a que la gente diga lo que cree, más si no quieres explicar nada. Si te vas a irritar por cada vez que la gente diga o te vea como el malo de la película entonces te la pasarás amargado. ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que un tercero pueda pensar de tí? Dijiste que querías que Rusia te odiara por robarte a Víctor, eso pasó. Obvio si dejabas a Víctor te iban a odiar más. —Y eso lo llevaba a pensar en la copa Rostelecom y lo que le esperaba.

Pensó que la Skate America iba a ser bastante más llevadero, de hecho hasta el momento lo había sido, y ahora todo estaba arruinado. ¿En la Copa Rostelecom entonces qué le esperaba?

Ya afuera, miró los rostros de todos: Mila y Georgi sentados cerca y mostrando caras atribuladas, Leo mirando a cada uno de ellos como si esperara algo. Christofer al otro lado de la pared, jugando con su móvil. Víctor el único que daba vueltas en la sala y que al verlo salir se acercó de nuevo preocupado mirándole el rostro.

—No me gusta para nada la marca que tienes allí. —Yuuri encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia. La presencia de Víctor ahora se sentía como un imán que lo atraía. Se descubrió con verdaderos deseos, muy sinceros, de dejarse llevar y pegar su frente contra su pecho a sabiendas de que recibiría un abrazo.

Ya estaba demasiado agotado: emocional y mentalmente estaba ya en su límite. Yuuri ya no tenía barreras, ni fuerzas para levantarlas, así que si Víctor se acercaba para abrazarlo no opondría resistencia alguna. Pero en ese momento era Víctor quien procuraba mantener distancia tras la respuesta que había recibido de Yuuri una hora atrás. Y eso entendió cuando pudo captar el intento de una caricia que Víctor reprimió antes de que llegara a ser tal en su pómulo.

Se conformó abrazándose solo.

—¿Dónde está Minami?

—Lo dejé encerrado en la habitación con Yuri. No saldrán hasta que arreglen sus asuntos. —Yuuri levantó la mirada preocupada y Víctor se permitió al menos posar una mano en su hombro, como apoyo, diciéndole en silencio que no tendría de qué preocuparse. Que confiara en ellos.

Pero hacerlo fue como si hubiera encendido una diminuta llama, escuálida y brillante en medio de una noche de lluvia y viento. Eran los ojos de Yuuri, era el pequeñísimo brillo con el que levantó su mirada y que Víctor pudo reconocer. Sintió el ligero escalofrío a través de su hombro, leyó la silenciosa necesidad en esos ojos y de inmediato su garganta se secó.

Los ojos de Víctor brillaron en respuesta. El deseo de hacer eso que Yuuri le estaba pidiendo estaba por abrirle los costados. Quería hacerlo, quería abrirse de brazos, quería que Yuuri se refugiara allí y quería olvidarse de decir palabra alguna. Quería que Yuuri cediera también, quería…

—¿Entonces…? —La voz de Christofer interrumpió el hilo de su pensamiento. Yuuri volvió a bajar la mirada y Víctor apartó la mano, atragantado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si no tienen ideas entonces me iré a dormir, en verdad estoy agotado.

—¿Qué hablaban? —preguntó Yuuri, ignorando deliberadamente a Christofer.

—Sobre qué coartada usar. —Soltó Víctor en un suspiro—. Parece que hubo un testigo externo así que…

—Escuché eso. —Apretó su labio, pensando en alguna idea—. Son dos golpeados.

—Tres contigo… Debemos crearnos algo convincente.

—Lo que sucede —Intervino Mila, con rostro preocupado—, es que si esa persona llega a mencionar algo en la prensa y sale a la luz, la federación nos llamará. Podríamos maquillar los golpes lo más que se pueda pero si hay un testigo debemos caer antes.

—Debemos darle algo a la prensa que sea lo suficientemente convincente también para la federación. Una versión oficial. —Aclaró Georgi. Víctor soltó el aire y volvió la mirada a Yuuri, quien había fruncido el ceño.

—Me emborraché. —Soltó Yuuri de repente, y todos le dirigieron la mirada—. Estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a Víctor y a Yura y me emborraché. Minami y Yura me ayudaban a caminar para el hotel pero yo estaba demasiado mareado y me desvié del camino, así que terminé cayendo de las escaleras de una estación del metro con ellos dos. —Víctor miró incrédulo la descabellada explicación—. Gracias a Phichit desde hace años es de dominio público mi problema con el alcohol. Podría funcionar. —Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia Victor.

—¿Te piensas echar la culpa?

—No sería muy lejano a la realidad. —Encogió sus hombros.

—Pero una caída por las escaleras del metro tendría más consecuencias que unos golpes en la cara. Además, que un golpe en la cara hubiera sido mucho más problemático si hubiera ocurrido así. —Analizó Georgi, no muy convencido.

—¡Oh, a mi me encanta! —Soltó Chris con una sonrisa ladina—. ¡Imagina la prensa rusa cuando tenga eso en sus manos! —Victor lo miró con clara desaprobación mientras Yuuri se mantenía firme, con sus hombros endurecidos y la mandíbula trabada.

—De todos modos lo harán para cuando pise Rusia.

—¡Definitivamente no! —Bramó Víctor, negándose en todo sentido a tirar a Yuuri la carga de las decisiones de los dos estudiantes y mucho menos exponerlo de forma tan absurda a la prensa—. ¡No estoy de acuerdo y no se va a hacer así! ¡Debe haber otra forma!

—¡Le estás robando el momento protagónico a Yuuri, Victor! —Respondió Christofer, claramente ya hastiado de todo el asunto—. Dejalo que vuelva a ponerse como carne al carbón, parece gustarle.

—¡Oh por Dios, calla Chris! —Esta vez fue Mila la que gritó, mirando al suizo de muy mala manera—. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pasó en Rusia? ¡Estabas viviendo tu eterna luna de miel con tu marido!

—¡Ya basta todos, no estamos ayudando en nada! —Fue Georgi quien levantó la voz, tratando de calmar los aire. El rostro de Víctor ya estaba mostrando signos de enojo.

—Se me ocurrió algo…

En medio de la exaltación del resto, la voz de Leo se alzó casi tímida, mirando a todos los presentes. Víctor se dio la vuelta y se alejó, necesitaba espacio para respirar o terminaría en muy malos términos con su amigo. Leo se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y decidió expresar su idea.

—Un asalto. Saliendo del local fueron asaltados camino al hotel. —Ante el silencio del resto, se animó a extender su idea—. La seguridad en USA no es precisamente la mejor, además que eso justificaría los golpes. Yuri intentó defenderse, al empezar a ser golpeados los demás se interpusieron.

—Eso podría funcionar… —comentó Georgi, dejándose caer de nuevo en el mueble.

—Pero tendrán que interponer una denuncia, mencionar algunos objetos robados, etc… —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es lo que tendrá la federación y la versión oficial de la prensa. Si el testigo llega a hablar de eso quedará como solo un rumor, igual dudo que tenga pruebas.

—Me parece razonable. —Aceptó Chris, mirando a un lado—. Se debe pensar muy bien en la cantidad de asaltantes para poder robarle a cuatro hombres y golpearlos.

—Pudo ser una pandilla que esperaban la salida de los patinadores tras recibir información de que estábamos celebrando en el pub. Ocho o doce muchachos.

—Bien. —Con un movimiento rápido, Víctor volteó, agarró la mano de Yuuri y prácticamente lo jaló para dirigirse a la puerta. Yuuri le miró sorprendido y sonrojado, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar hasta que decidió simplemente detenerse y hacer fuerza para zafarse. Víctor no lo dejó, le sujetaba fuertemente mientras abría la puerta e ignoraba a Chris, sin girar a mirarlo.

—¿¡Victor, a donde vamos!?

—A la estación de policía. Leo, ven con nosotros.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que llamen a la policía para que venga acá. Querrán recoger los testimonios de los cuatro y cuantificar el daño. Además, mientras más llame la atención esto, menos repercusiones tendría un rumor de una persona desconocida. —Leo miró hacia donde las manos permanecían tomadas. Fue un ligero impulso lo que le empujó decir eso—: Hago la llamada y esperen aquí. El resto creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

A nadie le quedaba duda de que era el mejor momento para partir. Víctor estaba enojado, y contenía aquella furia dentro de él, al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de Yuuri con apremio sin intenciones de soltarla. Incluso, solo se movió para apartarse de la puerta y mirar a otro lado, esperando que todos se fueran tal como Leo había sugerido. Todos menos Yuuri, claramente.

Hasta aquí había llegado la paciencia de Nikiforov.

Mila y Georgi fueron los primeros en hacerlo. Se acercaron a ambos, Yuuri sumamente incómodo recibió el abrazo de Mila y la palmada de Georgi, pero cuando ambos se acercaron a Víctor se limitaron a justificarse diciendo que al día siguiente era su exhibición. Víctor solo asintió en respuesta, y los vio partir sin decirles una sola palabra. Christofer comprendió muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía el enojo de Víctor cuando no hubo ninguna mirada de vuelta, y en silencio se fue, sin despedirse tampoco de Yuuri. Leo solo dijo que llamaría desde afuera, así que cuando salió Víctor prácticamente azotó la puerta dejando a Yuuri perplejo.

—Victor…

El aludido solo volteó, soltando su mano para agarrarlo con todas sus fuerzas y abrazarlo como él mismo lo necesitaba. Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el impulso, lo estaba apretando con tanta necesidad que incluso estaba obligándolo a ponerse de puntas. El rostro de Víctor estaba apoyándose contra su hombro y no le dio espacio para nada, no había siquiera para responder el abrazo porque sus brazos quedaron aprisionados entre sus cuerpos.

Pero era todo lo que necesitaba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que tras este nuevo capítulo seguro habrá quienes odien a Chris, a Minami, a Yuuri, a todos… xDDDD yo como soy mamá gallina los amo a todos y entiendo perfectamente sus reacciones, todas tan dispares y espero que tan humanas, para que cada quien pueda sentirse identificado con uno, y odiar al otro con todas sus fuerzas. Este fic no es para dañar la imagen de ninguno de ellos, por el contrario, es para darle matices. Y he aprendido a amar a cada personaje conforme voy avanzando.
> 
> Me ha divertido mucho escribir este capítulo. La idea de encerrar a Yuri y Minami en una habitación fue hilarante para mí y espero la disfruten (y shippeen) igual xD Victor no se enojó como muchas esperaban y es mayormente porque la preocupación de las consecuencias le nubló la posibilidad de enojarse, enfocándose a buscar soluciones. Yuuri…. Yuuri es otra cosa xD Aquí debo también comentar un poco la influencia de los signos en sus caracteres: Víctor podrá ser muy alegre y espontaneo, pero sigue siendo capricornio, un signo tierra que siempre ha sido ambicioso y busca lograr sus objetivos, además de muy centrado en momento de crisis donde hay que generar resultados (y sumamente terco). Y Yuuri por muy tímido y reservado que sea es un sagitario, un signo fuego muy ambicioso también, con un temperamento fuerte, que en momentos de crisis se frustra con facilidad. Quise ayudarme de eso para forjar cómo reaccionarían ambos ante esta situación límite.
> 
> Como ven, no se trata de una pelea x entre sus estudiantes, sino de las implicaicones con las federaciones, las competencias y la prensa. Algo de cuidar.
> 
> Mil gracias por sus comentarios, reacciones, votos y demás. Ya en Wattpad este fic tiene 2K de visita y casi 500 votos, en Fanfiction ya va por más de mil leídos. Con los pocos capítulos es un logro ya que la primera parte tardó un poco más en alcanzar esos números. Pero me hace feliz ver que se integran cada vez más personas a esta historia y nos siguen hasta este punto. Considerando lo larga, es una gran señal para mí.
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero nos leamos el próximo viernes. Les comento que el final del capítulo es bastante impactante y definirían muchas cosas.


	11. Skate America: Aclaremos esto.

Yuri ya empezaba a quedarse dormido. Contrario a lo que Víctor hubiera pensado, había comprobado que podría estar allí encerrado con Minami n ignorándolo toda la noche y el resto de la semana si hacía falta. No pensó que habría una persona más terca que Yuuri, pero acababa de llevarse una desagradable sorpresa: Minami parecía estar afinando el arte de la indiferencia al lado de Yuuri.

Después de haberse cansado de patear y gritar, Minami había dado vueltas como león enjaulado. Estaba terriblemente tenso, su espalda ya le dolía, el color estaba llenando su cara mucho más que el traje que había usado en su presentación. Incluso se asomó por la ventana, como si pretendiera calcular cuántos pisos los separaba y la altura, algo que provocó que Yuri riera de muy mala gana. Todo era ridículo, todo resultaba ridículo, así que después de todo eso solo lo vio acurrucarse en el sofá.

Y silencio. Apenas escucharon momentáneamente los gritos de afuera y un portazo y luego todo fue también silencio. Yuri consideró que quizás se fueron todos y los dejaron solos en esa suite, así que con lo cansado que se encontraba lo que quería era dormir. Además ya se le había descargado el teléfono y parecía igual para Minami, así que no había mucho que hacer. Se quedó recostado de lado en la cama, dejándole suficiente espacio a Kenjirou si quería acostarse, pero con el presentimiento de que tal cosa no iba a pasar.

Durante un rato más pretendió ignorarlo, pero casi se muere de la risa cuando Minami, en una muy mala posición intentando dormir, cabeceó y por poco cayó del sofá.

—No seas orgulloso y ven aquí. —Soltó en un tonito sugerente que provocó que Minami lo viera ruborizado y con asco—. No pienso comerte y allí amanecerás con tortícolis. —Para rematar la invitación dejó caer un par de palmadas en el colchón, jalando ese lado de la sabana.

—¡Muerete, Plisetsky! —Gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el sofá—. Prefiero quedar con tortícolis que tener que compartir más espacio contigo.

—Pero mañana tienes tu flamante presentación Victory —dijo con saña, y Minami apretó los labios—. ¿No vas a celebrar tu victoria?

—No tengo nada que celebrar…

Yuri no quiso jugar con eso, no mirando la expresión de Minami, los ojos inflamados, incluso su cara hinchada y golpeada. No había entendido nada de la discusión, pero podía cuantificar los daños resultantes. Odiaba empezar a ver tantas semejanzas y tantos paralelismos, al igual que sentirse identificado. Frunció el ceño, con inconformidad, y se echó el brazo sobre su frente para volver a doblarse, acomodando su rostro sobre la almohada.

—Son tal para cual, unos imbéciles. Amargarte la victoria por culpa de un cretino...

Minami lo miró fijo, con seriedad. Por primera vez le dio la razón a Plisetsky.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri sintió que se estaba quedando sin aire y que la posición que habían tomado resultaba incómoda, pese a la gran necesidad que había tenido de ese contacto. Había funcionado, el abrazo había logrado calmarlo y aligerarle en mucho su carga, al mismo tiempo que había provocado que los hombros de Víctor perdieran rigidez. Sin embargo, por la forma en que Víctor le sujetaba casi alzándolo mientras este se inclinaba, muy doblado, empezaba a cansarle. Sus manos apenas lograron tomarle de la camisa, como única forma de responderle, pero la sensación del aliento de Víctor en su cuello no resultaba tampoco tranquilizante. Desde que Víctor había movido su rostro para que al respirar le erizara la piel había dejado de ser cómoda y se volvió apremiante.

Víctor había cedido a un impulso que se sintió correcto, y no se arrepentía, aunque ahora no hallará manera de justificarlo. Temió que Yuuri lo rechazara cuando ya sus brazos lo habían presionado, pero no ocurrió así, y eso le alivió en mucho. Había necesitado hacer eso desde que lo había visto frente a frente y ahora que había cedido a ello se sentía mucho mejor. La paz no menguó cuando no hubo reproche por parte de Yuuri.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna excusa para mantenerlo abrazado y empezaba a sentir también la presión en su columna y cuello por la posición. Sería más sencillo si estuvieran acostados, así podrían durar horas enteras abrazados y sin problema. Pero no era algo que pudiera proponer sin esperar una mala respuesta, o al menos eso creyó.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos, agobiado. Trató de tomar aire y empujarse ligeramente hacia atrás. Víctor lo soltó y comenzó a apartarse hasta alzarse por completo y permitirle a Yuuri volver a poner sus pies en el piso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Yuuri, mirando hacia un lado mientras movía nerviosamente sus manos. Víctor hacía exactamente lo mismo, solo que con las manos ocupadas en su cabeza. Asintió y afirmó con un sonido de su garganta.

Resultaba incómodo el ambiente en donde estaban porque no eran desconocidos, pero estaban actuando como tal. Yuuri fue quien comenzó a moverse hasta sentarse en uno de los muebles, con las piernas juntas y la espalda encorvada.

—¿Y tu?

—Mejor… —Se echó a un lado, como una clase de invitación hacia Víctor para que se sentara. No tardó en aceptarla.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Víctor aprovechó para acariciar su cabeza y cabello, intentando calmarse un poco más y Yuuri solo se mantuvo quieto. Había tensión, se podía sentir, pero también una clase de familiaridad que no podían negar y que no se sentía mal. Todo lo contrario… Yuuri sentía que estaba justo en donde debería haber estado en mucho tiempo aún si no hubiera lugar para ello, y Víctor tenía una sensación similar.

—Vaya inicio de temporada… —Suspiró Víctor, empezando a sentirse incrédulo—. Cuando Yakov sepa todo esto me va a matar...

—Al menos no es tu primera temporada como entrenador…

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Era tu estreno como coach Katsuki!

—Me revocarán el permiso con esto.

—Al menos a ti te quieren en la JSF, en cambio a mí… la FFKK me hará papilla.

—Nunca te ha importado la FFKK… —dijo Yuuri, mirándolo con suspicacia con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh… ¡es cierto!

Se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír. Víctor inicio con las carcajadas que bien le hacía falta, para reírse de todo el asunto aparatoso y tratar de no darle importancia a lo que ocurriría al amanecer. Por tanto, Yuuri terminó contagiándose con su risa y riendo igual, con voz más mesurada, pero renegando mientras se inclinaba y pasaba una mano por sus labios. Había extrañado reír así con él.

—¡Somos pésimos entrenadores…! —Suspiró Víctor, relajándose contra el espaldar y permitiéndose descansar.

—Hice llorar a Minami en su noche de ganar el oro.

—Bueno, eso de hacer llorar a estudiantes lo aprendiste de mí. Hice llorar a Yuri ayer… o estoy seguro que lloró después de azotarme la puerta.

—Debí aprender más cosas de Yakov entonces.

—¡Eso fue cruel, Yuuri! —El aludido se permitió regodearse de ese acto de crueldad con una sonrisa en el rostro y relajándose también en el mueble, con la vista en el techo. Víctor lo miró por un largo momento, admirando su perfil y los mechones negros alborotados—. Los programas que le hiciste… son magníficos.

De nuevo, los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de sorpresa incrédula. Parecía que era todo lo que podía provocarle escuchar de él alguna clase de aprobación a su trabajo. Y aunque entendía el motivo, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

—Gracias… —respondió tímido, bajando de nuevo su mirada hacia donde juntaba sus propias manos—. Los programas que le hiciste a Yura también lo son… aunque tristes. Lose Yourself…

Yuuri no sabía cómo preguntarlo, pero tras la mirada de Yuri antes de ejecutar el programa, le había quedado claro que ese programa tenía algo que ver con él. Más no estaba seguro si Víctor lo había hecho así por sí mismo, o Yura había intervenido en esa inspiración. Apretó sus manos y sus labios, inseguro de cómo indagar al respecto, pero Víctor fue quien habló.

—Es una lastima que no pudo completarlo. Me hubiera gustado que lo vieras como lo vi yo en el test de patinaje en Moscú.

—Debió ser maravilloso… —Suspiró echando la mirada a un lado—. ¿Por qué Tiempo? ¿Quién escogió el tema?

—Fue el tema que quiso Yuri… Su forma de expresar el quedarse estacionado el día que te fuiste. —Confesó sin pensar—. Me fue fácil porque él no fue él único estancado tras irte. —Yuuri se tensó—. Es bueno ver que tú si pudiste continuar.

¿Eso era un reproche? Yuuri no se atrevió a levantar el rostro y apretó a su pantalón, casi haciendo un nudo con su puño. Víctor había permanecido con la mirada al frente tras haber encontrado en esos ojos la incredulidad por sus sinceras felicitaciones. No quería seguir viéndose como si fuera un monstruo, aunque bien lo merecía. Pero tal cosa evitó que pudiera notar las reacciones silenciosas de Yuuri.

—Emil no fue el único homenajeado en esta competencia. —Continuó y Yuuri se levantó de imprevisto al escucharlo, alejándose con un par de pasos mientras apretaba sus puños. Víctor miró su espalda sin comprender.

Una parte de él siempre lo supo, pero Yuuri se había negado rotundamente a aceptarlo. Ahora rememorar la tristeza de su programa corto y la fuerza del libre, y pensar que él pudiera ser parte de esa inspiración, lo hacía sentir sumamente mal. No debería ser responsable de eso, no a esas alturas, pero dolía. Y comparando eso con los programas de Minami hechos con tanta pasión y devoción, y ahora cuantificar el daño que le había hecho al no felicitarlo ni darle correctamente su lugar, lo hacía sentir aún más ruin.

—¿Yuuri…? —Víctor se levantó, sin entender porque la repentina tensión que podía adivinar de nuevo en su espalda. Pronto cayó en el peso de sus propias palabras y quiso patearse, pero apretó los labios como su propia reprimenda—. Ey… no es tu culpa el que Yuri haya querido usar eso de inspiración.

—Deberíamos ver si los chicos están bien… —No quiso seguir tocando ese tema. Víctor asintió y miró hacía la puerta donde hasta el momento no había escuchado nada más.

—También tenemos que decirle lo de la coartada para que nuestros testimonios sean iguales y no haya problema.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir y dejar el asunto en Víctor; nunca había sido bueno para mentir ni menos para inventarse historias como esas. Y lo que se le ocurría ya había quedado patente que no resultaba muy razonable. Víctor aprovechó eso para distraerse de la pesadez de la atmósfera que había atraído y se acercó a la puerta de los muchachos, donde todo estaba silencioso y a oscura. Creyó que se habían dormido y una parte de él se horrorizó ante la idea de que lo que propuso Chris pudo haber pasado.

Dentro solo había silencio consensual, mientras ambos veían hacía el ventanal desde lugares distintos. Ante las palabras que Yuri le había dicho no recibió respuesta de Minami, pero se permitió recordar muchas cosas del pasado. Si comparaba quien había sido él, con lo que estaba siendo Minami al lado de Yuuri, conseguía diferencias muy palpables, diferencias que cambiaba la perspectiva en todo sentido.

Minami no parecía callarse cuando no estaba de acuerdo, ni siquiera ante él. Claro, había notado el par de veces que dejó ligeramente descolocado a Yuuri sin nada que decir. En los últimos años… no, de hecho, casi nunca, se había atrevido a enfrentar a Yuuri de esa forma tan frontal, aunque se hubiera muerto de ganas de hacerlo. Siempre buscaba desvíos para llegar a lo mismo, escondiendo fácilmente sus verdaderas intenciones, que Yuuri de alguna forma lograba entrever. Con él no había podido ser directo, creyó ser capaz de quebrarlo.

Vaya que no… acababa de notarlo. Yuuri golpeó a Minami de algún modo tan atroz que lo tenía allí, en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y apagada. Yuri no estaba seguro de haber preferido un golpe así o en el silencio, como lo recibió él.

La puerta se abrió y ambos giraron su rostro hacía la rendija de luz en donde Víctor había asomado su cabeza. Apretaron sus párpados ante el repentino cambio de iluminación y fue peor cuando encendieron las lámparas. Ya Yuri no le quedó de otra que sentarse de la cama, restregando sus ojos y Minami se quedó en el sitio, con los ojos pequeños de tanto haber llorado esa noche.

—¿Ya son buenos amigos? —Yuri rodó los ojos y Minami frunció su ceño—. Oh, parece que no.

—¿Donde está Yuuri? —Víctor miró hacia atrás al escuchar a Minami y Yuuri apareció. Le permitió espacio para entrar al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo, aunque permaneciendo contra la puerta para evitar que se fueran.

Yuuri miró hacia su alumno con profundo pesar. También se notaba que el golpe que había recibido de Yuri empezaba a hincharse y a dejarla una marca moreteada en el pómulo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los rusos previó que Minami se pusiera de pie, caminara con velocidad hasta Yuuri y lo empujara con toda su fuerza, aunque el cuerpo macizo de Yuuri no fuera tan fácil de mover.

—La próxima vez que vuelvas a decirme que renunciaras como entrenador, ¡no va a ser necesario! ¡Yo mismo te despido! —Yuuri lo miró con ojos pasmados, mientras Minami de nuevo lo miraba con furia, como si las llamas apenas se hubieran apagado por un momento para volver a encenderse con todas sus fuerzas—. No dejaré que pisotees mi esfuerzo, ni mi carrera ni todo lo que he hecho tratando de alcanzarte. ¡Antes te pudres tú, Yuuri! ¡No volverás a amenazarme con esto porque juro que el golpe de Plisetsky habrá sido suave para el que te daré yo!

Entre todo lo que había dicho Minami, Yuri apenas pudo identificar su apellido en el acelerado japonés. Sin embargo, así como el fuego había llenado de nuevo sus ojos, así fue con las lágrimas de rabia que de nuevo se agolpaban, como si ya no pudiera soportar toda la carga emocional que venía acumulando. Yuuri suavizó su mirada, reconociendo que sí, ese era Minami, el que no lo dejaba hundirse en la oscuridad. El que golpeaba con necedad, el que le gritaba quién era él en la cara y ponía un espejo para que lo viera. El que seguía creyendo en él, él que parecía no querer dejar de hacerlo.

—¡Y le voy a ganar! —Esta vez lo gritó en inglés, para que todos lo escucharan y entendieran, señalando además a Yuri que estaba en la cama—. ¡Le voy a ganar todas las veces que sean necesarias! ¡En el GPF, y en el mundial! ¡Así que decide si vas a estar conmigo en esto! No me importa si no te gusta que pierda, ¡yo le voy a ganar! ¡Dime si vas a poder estar conmigo o te despido de una vez! ¡Dime si vas a celebrar el triunfo conmigo! ¡Si vas a estar conmigo y con Japón en esto!

—Minami…

—¡Dimelo Yuuri!

El rostro de Yuuri no mostró molestia alguna. Por el contrario, había una admiración tan visceral que le había hecho olvidar todo el enojo, incluso la tensión que había recogido tras las palabras de Víctor. Era cierto, Minami había inspirado su programa en él, pero Yuuri al mismo tiempo se había inspirado en Minami. También había comprendido el porqué de los gritos, se había acordado de la forma en que él mismo le respondió a Víctor cuando también lo había amenazado con dejar de entrenarlo. Claro, Víctor lo había hecho de forma torpe, él reconocía que lo había hecho con toda la alevosía del caso, llevado por su enojo, pero ahora Minami se ponía en su lugar, se daba a respetar y le exigía que se comportara como tal.

Él era tan inexperto…

Yuuri dejó caer con firmeza su mano sobre el hombro de Minami, mientras este esperaba su respuesta, casi empujándolo a darla ya. Pero en vez de decir palabra alguna, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza y le apretó con tanto apremio que Minami se sorprendió. Pero Yuuri necesitaba hacerle saber que sí quería estar con él, que perdonara su debilidad, su falta de criterio, su error y enojo, que le permitiera continuar hasta el final con él. Por qué no, no quería abandonarlo… Yuuri sabía sinceramente que no quería abandonar ese camino aún si el mismo Víctor Nikiforov se lo pidiera.

—Si vas a vencerlo en la pista, estaré contigo. Solo en la pista, hasta que se trague cada palabra que te haya dicho y que no pueda ver otro rival que no seas tú. Tienes todo para hacerlo… Tienes todo para ser mejor que yo, Minami. Tienes espíritu, un espíritu que no está roto. Un espíritu que ni siquiera yo puedo romper. —Soltó un hipido contra el hombro de Yuuri—. Perdoname por no estar a tu altura como entrenador… perdoname por fallarte.

Minami no tardó en aferrarse a él con fuerzas tras sentir por fin que sí lo tenía consigo y que lo estaba demostrando en frente de las dos personas en Rusia que lo habían alejado de él hace tanto tiempo. El que Yuuri le respondiera con la misma fuerza solo le confirmó que tenía un espacio en su presente y que sí podrían seguir luchando juntos. Para Yuri no fue igual de satisfactoria la escena, la sintió más bien con un fuego en el estómago, que iba creciendo pero tenía distintos inicios: desde los celos que le generaba aquella cercanía, hasta el desafío explícito en las palabras de Minami, y el deseo de callarle también la boca.

No tenía que hacer nada para convertirse en su rival, ya lo era. Ya le había demostrado en competencia, le había demostrado al ver a Yuuri en el hielo mientras Minami patinaba, como una sombra, como apenas un destello de luz que ahora tenía un nuevo color. Pero no lo admitiría.

—¡Wow…! —Soltó Víctor, con su indiscutible acento y atrayendo la atención de los tres. Cruzado de brazos y con una mirada llena de calidez que miraba hacía Yuuri y Minami, no había dejado de ver todo ese momento y sentir el paralelismo con la ocasión que había ocurrido en un estacionamiento. Supo que Yuuri lo sintió igual, por como se sonrojó al devolverle la mirada con un mudo entendimiento—. Me parece, Yuri, que tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar. Tenemos un rival que batir en el Grand Prix Final.

—¡Tsk…! —Bufó irritado, mirando a un lado—. ¡Antes lo haré Borsch!

—En realidad… —Medió Víctor, recordando para qué había ido allí en primer lugar—. Necesitamos antes preparar nuestro asunto para la policía.

—¿¡Policía!? —exclamaron los dos, preocupados ante las instancias que llegaría su pequeño agarrón de manos. Yuri se levantó de la cama y Minami se separó de Yuuri, más solo lo necesario para fijar la mirada en ambos entrenadores mientras le seguía agarrando la camisa.

—Claro, van a tener que pasar una noche en comisaría después de todo esto. —Yuri dejó caer la quijada mientras Minami se puso pálido—. Nos ha costado mucho llegar a esta negociación con la federación para evitarle la suspensión y que puedan continuar compitiendo, pero me parece que es un precio razonable. —Victor continuó, pasando su dedo bajo el mentón—. Y ya viene la policía a tomar los testimonios y llevarlos a ambos.

—¡Me estás jodiendo Víctor! —Bramó Yuri mientras que Minami no salía del susto—. ¡Yuuri, dime que n…!

El aludido había escondido su rostro sonrojado y con los labios apretados. Minami al notar su expresión se ruborizó explosivamente.

—¡Yuuri, es una mentira! —Exclamó Minami, empujándolo ligeramente mientras este soltaba la risa.

—¡Yuuri, así no puedo asustarlos! —Víctor recibió de lleno una almohada en la cara.

—¡Maldita sea, Víctor Nikiforov! ¡No te juegues así! —Ante el grito de Yuri, Yuuri no pudo contener la risa y se apoyó con la espalda en la pared, mientras veía el mohín de Minami.

—Se lo merecen, ambos… por preocuparnos tanto. —Habló Yuuri después de reír, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que creó escalofríos en ambos competidores mientras que Víctor solo se echó a reír.

De repente, la tensión se había disipado.

Acordaron a tiempo lo que iban a decir y estuvieron listo para la visita de los oficiales que fueron a medir los daños. La mayor parte del testimonio fue dado por Víctor, que con su forma de ser había logrado convencer a los oficiales demostrando cuan preocupado estaba y cuán sorprendido, al comentar una y otra vez que jamás le había pasado algo similar en américa. Yuuri se limitó a hablar solo lo necesario, y Yuri como Minami también dejaron el testimonio tal como lo habían acordado. Colocaron de Víctor el teléfono de Yuuri y de Víctor por ser, según ellos, los primeros en entregar sus pertenencias para evitar daños a sus estudiantes.

Según su testimonio, uno de los maleantes se comportó de forma grosera y fue el primero en soltar el golpe a Yuuri, y esto provocó que los otros dos se vieran involucrados hasta que los maleantes tuvieron que huir con lo poco que pudieron recabar. Y ante la pregunta de porqué estaban juntos en ese momento, Víctor fue enfático al decir que estaban celebrando la victoria de Minami, porque tenían una buena camaradería debido a las anteriores prácticas en Rusia. Prefirió no sacar a relación el asunto de su relación.

La policía conforme levantó un acta que tendrían que entregar ello ante la organización del Skate America en Chicago. Víctor se encargó de todos esos papeleos y le ofreció a Yuuri que se fuera a descansar ya que tanto él como Minami debían estar preparados para la exhibición. Ambos aceptaron y se retiraron de la suite pese a los intentos de Víctor de que se quedaran allí. Yuuri alegó que necesitaba no solo un baño, sino una pijama, y no podría dormir cómodo sin ella. Así que Víctor tuvo que conformarse con verlo partir.

…

**_Julia Watson » Fan Club Skating World_ **

_¿Leyeron esto? Parece ser que asaltaron a los patinadores fuera de un bar cuando celebraban por los resultados. ¡Menos mal no golpearon la linda cara de Víctor!_  
[link adjunto]  
1,793,730 likes

_**Sebastian Laurel:** Yo no sé, no me lo creo. Me parece que allí hubo algo encerrado._

_**Luis Parker W:** Jajajajaja a mí me parece que el asalto fue entre ellos._

_**Mauricio Taison:** Vamos, ahora me van a decir que Minami Kenjirou y Yuri Plisetsky estaban bebiendo amigablemente en un bar después de todo lo que se estaban diciendo en la entrevista. Para mí que es solo una encubierta. ¡Bien jugada Nikiforov y Katsuki!_

_**Luis Parker W:** La verdad ni sería la primera vez. No sabemos cuántos escándalos así se ocultan en toda las ligas. Son hombres, nosotros resolvemos todo a golpe._

_**Martha D'Angostini:** Pues yo espero de corazón que no haya sido lo que la bola de salvajes arriba dicen. Son patinadores, pero sobre todo son profesionales. No creo que se cayeran a golpes._

_**Mauricio Taison:** Son hombres, dejen de idealizarlos. También tienen pelos en las bolas, también se echan pedos, y también deben irritarse hasta caer a los golpes._

_**Carla Parketson:** Jajajajaja yo estoy de acuerdo con los chicos, yo sí creo que hubo una pelea allí. Pero me hace ilusión que Nikiforov y Katsuki tuvieran que cuadrar algo así para encubrir todo. _

_**Sebastian Laurel:** Tenían que hacerlo. No iban a salir diciendo que hubo una pelea fuera de competencia. Además de las complicaciones que tendrían con las federaciones y considerando que la mala relación que hay entre Víctor y la FFKK, no les quedó de otra._

_**Carla Parketson:** Además que ya había muchos rumores de la mala relación que Yuri Plisetsky tiene con el resto de los competidores. Quizás ni fue una pelea entre ellos._

_**Mauricio Taison:** Y entre hombres nos entendemos mejor después de una buena golpiza. Nada mejor para aligerar tensión y luego irnos golpeados a beber cerveza y hablar como adultos._

**_Luis Parker W:_ ** _jajajajaja_

De las federaciones solo hubo una ligera sospecha que Víctor supo manejar y que no buscaron escudriñar más para mantener también sus imágenes frente al mundo. Resultaba mucho más incómodo hablar de dos patinadores teniendo una riña, que de un asalto. Sin embargo, para cuando ya habían notado la prensa ya estaba enterada y no se hicieron esperar las preguntas. De parte de Víctor, no tuvo problemas en repetir el guión que había planeado el día anterior y Yuuri se había abstenido a responder. El maquillaje que Mila le realizó a los tres, sirvió para no aparecer de forma muy desastrosa ante las cámaras.

Pese a lo ocurrido Minami presentó el programa Victory con toda su adrenalina y Víctor junto a Yuri lo observaron. Minami tenía una destreza en los movimientos rápidos y un ritmo envidiable. Era la primera vez que Yuri se permitía verlo en vivo para comenzar a enumerar sus decenas de aciertos. Minami no necesitaba mucho más que el apoyo incondicional de Yuuri para ganar, porque técnicamente estaba en un nivel bastante superior al pasado, y las presentaciones habían mejorado dramáticamente. Desde las gradas lo miró con atención y se permitió compararlo con el chico que había estado destrozado en la habitación, enojado y frustrado. También con aquel que no se amilanó frente a Yuuri, quien le dijo un montón de cosas en la cara. El mismo que luego se permitió llorar en el costado o en los brazos de Yuuri.

Minami era tan honesto en sus emociones que no dudaba en llorar, reír y gritar. No había filtros… no requería máscaras y eso se notaba en su patinaje honesto. En la fluidez con la que se movía, y la seguridad que respiraba en la pista. Yuuri tenía razón, Minami tenía todo para superarle. Tenía incluso lo más importante: una confianza aterradora en sí mismo.

Resultaba extraño pensar en las consecuencias de esa noche, pero Yuri no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Por un momento se había sentido como si todo estuviera arreglado entre los tres y como si la presencia de Minami cerca dejara de ser molesta. Como si Hasetsu no solo podría ser posible sino que él mismo ya no podía quitar a Minami cerca de Yuuri porque estaba reconociendo que se lo merecía.

Como si considerara compartirlo…

—Hay algo que no hemos hablado. —Escuchó a Víctor hablarle, mientras Minami ejecutaba un precioso salchow cuádruple en la presentación. El entrenador miraba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un saco gris, observando todo, en especial la espalda de Yuuri en la barra, con su saco oscuro, peinado formalmente y sujetando el peluche de hamster ridiculo que si lo veía con atención, le recordaba a su amigo Phichit—. ¿Es cierto eso de que no es la primera vez que golpeaste a Yuuri?

Yuri estaba inclinado contra la baranda cuando escuchó la pregunta. Hizo una mueca inconforme, pero extrañamente no se sintió con deseos de ocultarlo. Solo miró la espalda de Yuuri también y se permitió recordar.

Estaba tan furioso… tan desesperado. Yakov le había dicho que no fuera a molestarlo, pero se deshizo del agarre y fue tras él. Había visto esa presentación, había recibido esa desagradable sorpresa. Entendió porqué durante todo el viaje Yuuri lo había ignorado, porque se había cerrado tanto a él al punto de no permitirle estar en ese momento. ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Volvería a Rusia pese a su retiro? ¿O pensaba regresar a Japón? ¿Por qué no le había dicho? ¿Cómo haría para verlo si se iba? ¿Acaso terminó con Víctor? ¿Acaso pensaba abandonarlo también? Para cuando Yuri se había dado cuenta, sus ojos estaban rojos y anegados de lágrimas mientras atravesaba el pasillo y lo buscaba. Entonces lo vio, con Phichit. Este había intentado separarlos pero Yuuri formó distancia, permitiéndole acercarse. Le pidió a Phichit que se mantuviera al margen.

Entre los reclamos, solo escuchó el silencio de Yuuri y su mirada, así como la que le dedicó a Minami esa noche. Fría, imperturbable, decidida… no recordaba nunca haber visto una mirada así y se había aterrado. El silencio de Yuuri, la ausencia de respuesta, el incluso aceptar cuando lo empujó contra la pared y estuvo buscando, en un momento de desesperación, un beso que no llegó a ser tal; lo había aterrado. Yuuri había subido la mano para tapar sus labios y se quedó mirando hacía un lado, en un acto tan lleno de desprecio que le golpeó, hasta destrozarlo.

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar su puño. Golpeó por encima de esa mano, marcándole bajo el ojo. Yuuri no chistó siquiera pero Yuri, pese a ser quien lo había dado, sintió que fueron sus propios huesos convirtiéndose en astillas dentro de su piel. Le había dolido más…

_"Me voy Yuri."_

Soltó el aire, regresando a ese presente donde Yuuri había vuelto, donde venía acompañado y donde Minami ahora era su rival.

—Lo hice... Pero solo esa vez, cuando se retiró. Estaba tan enojado y no medí… —Víctor se mantuvo en silencio—. De allí no pasó nada más. Solo me fui a encerrar a un baño a llorar hasta que Yakov fue a buscarme. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso…

Víctor entendió y asintió, mientras Minami regresaba a los brazos de Yuuri, recibiendo un abrazo confortable por su presentación. Esa había sido la última de la categoría masculina, Michelle no había participado porque estaría con su hermana en la suya y Yuri había preferido prescindir de ella. No sentía que fuera el momento para hacerlo, prefería usarla cuando ya estuviera en el podio, hecho que pensaba cumplir en el trofeo de Francia que tendría lugar en tres semanas.

No tenía demasiado tiempo, pero tanto Víctor como Yuri habían acordado que llevarían su entrenamiento a otro nivel. Ya habían organizado el programa con la nueva tanda de cuatro cuádruples, debían asegurarse de compensar los puntos de presentación que perdería a darle lugar a los saltos, ahora en mejorar la secuencia de pasos que quedaba. Víctor estaba dispuesto a hacer un programa ganador, un programa a la altura de Yuuri Katsuki.

Reconoció que era cierto lo que Yuuri había comentado en una entrevista: había creado los programas para ganar. Los había creado como si fuera él a competir, y eso había provocado que Minami tuviera un arsenal en presentación y técnica con el que podría competir por el oro en todas las competiciones. Después de esto, Víctor planeaba hacer un ajuste de ambos programas para Yuri, para que llegara a ese nivel, y no solo se encargara de reforzar la presentación, hecho donde había mejorado. Debía creer que Yuri pudiera clavar sus saltos como antaño.

—Tenemos mucho en lo que trabajar… —Aludió Víctor, mientras una de las patinadoras se preparaban para su gala. Yuri afirmó.

—Y poco tiempo. —La inclusión de Christofer no se la había esperado tan pronto—. Masumi se encargó de coreografiarle los programas a Giovanni Ritz y son bastante buenos también.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó despectivamente Yuri, Víctor no pudo evitar reírse reconociéndose en algún momento de su vida como competidor así, y Christofer se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Si dejarás de pensar que el mundo gira en torno a tu nariz, lo sabrías. No es solo Japón la competencia, muchacho. Fijate quien te quitó el tercer lugar.

Y Canadá, China, Kazajistan, Corea… realmente había demasiada competencia aparte de Japón. Yuri replanteó entonces sus ideas. Si bien Minami ahora era su rival, no era el único obstáculo para lograr el oro en el Grand Prix.

—En una semana será el Skate Canada. —Anunció Christofer—. Recomiendo que presten atención a los programas de J.J ahora que viene su regreso. A pesar de que se tomó el año sabático, sus padres y entrenadores afirmaron que J.J nunca dejó la pista ni su entrenamiento. No va a venir en baja forma como ocurrió con Víctor.

—Sigo aquí, Chris.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero algún día tenía que decírtelo en la cara. —Víctor hizo un mohín—. No sé si piensa intentar hacer el axel cuádruple en competencia, pero sería digno de ver. Ya parece dominarlo. Después de eso, deberán estar pendiente de la copa Rostelecom y no por ver a Yuuri siendo inusualmente sexy con trajes a la medida. —Ambos rusos se miraron de reojo—. Sino por ver la primera presentación de Seung-Gil Lee. Ganó la medalla de oro en los olímpicos de este año, y claramente mantuvo su presentación a bajo perfil, solo lo suficiente para obtener los puntos para competir y dejar callada a toda la prensa deportiva con su despliegue en las olimpiadas. Claro, algo había cambiado en él, supongo que tiene que ver con su cercanía a Phichit Chulanont. Después de él, la otra gran amenaza es Guang Hong, que debutara en la Copa China. Ya ganó un Grand Prix y ha demostrado programas con presentaciones muy buenas, podría sorprendernos este año también. Y ya vieron lo que ha preparado Michelle, son programas ganadores con una motivación demasiado fuerte como para ignorar.

—No has mencionado a Otabek —puntualizó Yuri y Christofer enarcó una ceja.

—No creí que hiciera falta. ¿No es tu amigo? —Yuri sintió el golpe seco en su pecho—. Debes saber que puedes esperar de él como competidor y sus rutinas.

El silencio fue mucho más elocuente y Christofer no dudó en soltar un "oh" mientras dirigía la mirada a Víctor y éste se encogía de hombros. Yuri no quiso seguir allí, no después de ese golpe inesperado, y prefirió dejar a ambos hombres mientras se alejaba con intenciones de acompañar a Georgi ahora que se presentaría Mila en la gala.

Ya a solas, Víctor se dio tiempo para buscar con la mirada a Yuuri, quien se encontraba apartado con Minami, hablando con una de las patinadoras del país. La chica parecía hacerle demasiados ojos a Yuuri y Víctor no pudo contener el mohín en sus labios al notarlo.

—Creo que me perdí de algo.

—¿Con respecto a Otabek y Yuri? —Christofer negó—. ¿Entonces? —Su amigo se limitó a mirar hacia Yuuri y Víctor comprendió—. Oh...

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Oh…? —replicó—. ¿Acaso pasó algo después de que me fui? ¿Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento e hicieron el amor sobre la ropa? ¿O sin ella?—Victor rió con el tono de voz, mientras renegaba pero mantenía esa sonrisa ilusionada y esos ojos esperanzados que a Christofer le dio pavor reconocer—. ¿Entonces a qué se debe tu cara?

—Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado que pasara todo eso, no fue necesario. Por un momento se sintió como si no hubieran pasado estos años. Me sentí cómodo al hablarle, lo sentí cómodo a él… pudimos reir.

—Oh... —No supo qué decir. Sí tuvo la ligera esperanza de que Víctor al verlo de nuevo se daría cuenta que ya no era lo mismo y solo era amor al recuerdo, estas habían quedado desechas.

—Por cierto, sigo molesto contigo por la forma en que te burlaste ayer de él.

—Bueno, no pienso disculparme —dijo Chris, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento—. Son demasiados condescendiente con él y él parece aprovecharlo muy bien. —Víctor no quiso discutir el punto, sabía que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario—. Y tienes que darme la razón: Esa idea suya era ridícula.

Debía admitir lo fue. Y eso también lo había molestado, la forma en que Yuuri pensaba resolverlo todo poniendo su cuerpo al frente y a expensas de cualquier disparo. Yuuri seguía teniendo esa forma egoísta de ser, seguía considerando que podía tragarlo todo él, obviaba el hecho de que tenía gente apoyándolo y que no lo dejaría luchando solo, asumía que lo mejor era eso sin preguntarle a los involucrados si deseaban un camino menos doloroso.

Supuso que habían defectos que no se corregirían en él, y supuso que nunca dejarían de haber cosas en Yuuri que dejara de molestarlo. Pero incluso esas cosas molestas había llegado a extrañar, incluso el hecho de enojarse con él había llegado a extrañarlo. Con Yuuri no podía tener máscaras, con Yuuri podía enojarse, frustrarse, mirarle con dulzura y reír sin dudar. Y esa noche eso había quedado claro, cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos lo tuvo claro: Yuuri seguía siendo esa alma gemela con la que podía ser simplemente él.

¿Cómo habían sobrevivido esos años separados? Pretendía resolver esa situación pronto.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Chris y Víctor se despegó de la baranda. Revisó su móvil para ver los mensajes que le había enviado en la mañana a Yuuri, lejos de la formalidad. Le había preguntado cómo había amanecido, si estaba muy hinchado, si había empeorado los golpes de Minami. Compartieron un par de mensajes más antes de que Yuuri le dijera que debía ya partir—. Muchos patinadores ya se irán hoy, si tienes suerte, mañana.

—De hecho me voy en la noche con Yuri a Rusia. Pero algo inventaré. —Se giró hacia Chris, con la sonrisa más amplia y verdadera que le había visto en mucho tiempo—. No lo he perdido.

Christofer no respondió, no dijo nada a pesar de que su mirada apenada y preocupada debía ser muy diciente. Rogó a todos los dioses que esa felicidad de Víctor fuera verdadera, incluso estaba dispuesto a comerse cada palabra sobre Yuuri Katsuki si con eso esa sonrisa que acababa de mostrarle su amigo se mantuviera.

Pero no podía ser tan optimista…

…

 __ **Takao »** ¿Y cuándo sale tu vuelo?  
« Las nueve de la noche aquí.  
« Será un día de vuelo.  
 **Takao »** Te estaré esperando para un merecido masaje, entrenador Katsuki ;)  
 **Takao »** Te he echado de menos.  
 **Takao »** Aunque en un par de semanas me toca la gira de nuevo por la obra.  
 **Takao »** ¿Crees que podrás verme?  
« Dependerá si no coincide con las competencias.  
 **Takao »** Te pasé la programación hace un par de semanas :(  
« Oh, lo siento. No he revisado.  
« Estaba muy ansioso por estas competencias.  
 **Takao »** Sé que las competencias son más importante para tí.  
 **Takao »** Y eres el mejor. No dudo que puedas ganar el oro junto a tu estudiante en toda la temporada.  
 **Takao »** Me avisas cuando estés en el aeropuerto y salga tu vuelo.  
 **Takao »** Me voy a acostar, debí dormir hace dos horas, jaja!  
 **Takao »** Te espero, Yuuri.  
« Descansa, Takao.  
« Buenas noches.

Yuuri cerró la ventana tras despedirse y miró las dos siguientes: una con Minako, y otra con Víctor. Minako le había preguntado muy claramente que había pasado con Víctor, sí habían logrado hablar, cosa que Yuuri negó. Le dijo que habían pasado muchas cosas que prefería no comentar por allí, y que necesitaba que lo buscara en el aeropuerto. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Tras todo lo ocurrido, Yuuri se había permitido pensar. La sensación de plenitud y de terror que sentía era demasiado elocuente para ignorarla, ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder de todos modos, pero no había cuantificado el nivel en que terminaría afectándole. Víctor seguía siendo una constante en su vida, seguía amándolo, como Hirogu muy bien le había dicho en una de sus anteriores consultas.

Pero jamás en ninguna de sus situaciones planteadas se había imaginado un encuentro tan aparatoso y al mismo tiempo tan natural como el que tuvieron. Sí, al inicio había sido nervios y miedo prevaleciendo, pero luego había sido tan fácil hablar con él de cualquier cosa, reir… incluso reconocer los modos infantiles de Víctor y divertirse por ello. Se había sentido tan correcto abrazarlo, escucharlo sonreír, tan correcto verlo jugar con Minami y Yuri, que olvidó el hecho de que no debería ser así. Que eso no debería estar ocurriendo de ese modo.

Se perdió en la acogedora sensación de que ese era su presente, que Víctor estaba allí y que él podía seguir burlándose de esas formas extravagantes de ser que lo habían enamorado y fascinado, las mismas que tantas veces lo puso en aprieto y también le llegaron a incomodar. Pero era Víctor…

O no, no por completo.

Yuuri no podía despegar la imagen del Víctor de ese año. Del Víctor que dejó de mirarlo, del Víctor que le recriminó cada triunfo, del Víctor que le lastimó y se arrepintió. Ese Víctor existió… el que no estuviera allí no significaba que ese Víctor nunca había existido. El que no lo hubiera notado en ese momento, no significaba que ese Víctor no volvería a aparecer.

Yuuri le costó dormir esa noche, aún con el cansancio que había caído sobre él como tonelada de piedras en su espalda. Se había abrazado a la almohada mientras pensaba que Víctor podría ser la persona más adorable y dulce del planeta, y al mismo tiempo, la persona más ruin y oscura. Y no sabría qué hacer... no sabría qué hacer si volvía a encontrarse con el Víctor que le negaba la mirada, que apretaba los labios, que mantenía la altivez en su gesto haciéndolo sentir menos que poca cosa.

Aunque fuera tentador quedarse en esa isla desperdigada en el tiempo donde era perfecto, Yuuri sabía que tal cosa no era más que un espejismo. Y sería muy estúpido si se dejara guiar por él.

Ya en pocas horas tendrían que ir al aeropuerto, habían decidido hacerlo tan pronto acabara el evento para aprovechar el tiempo y practicar. El taxi los iría a buscar directamente al hotel. Yuuri ya tenía su equipaje hecho y solo faltaba terminar con el de Minami, que solía dejarlo para última hora. El muchacho estaba tomándose una ducha en ese momento.

Entonces Víctor le escribió. A través del mensaje, le hizo saber que quería verlo antes de irse, que en una hora tendría que tomar el taxi, pero quería conversar un poco más. Yuuri lo dudó, pero fue solo un momento. Incluso consideró en escribirle a Phichit y a Hirogu para pedir una segunda opinión, pero la descartó. Casi podía escucharlos a ambos decir lo mismo: ve.

Llegado a ese punto, no podía permitirse ser cobarde.

Yuuri se cubrió con un abrigo café antes de salir de la habitación, vestido de forma casual, con la misma ropa que llevaría al aeropuerto. Caminó con paso calmo, trató de inspirar la calma que no podía sentir tan real para llegar al lugar del encuentro. Víctor había pretendido sacarlo a un café cerca, pero Yuuri no quería la mirada de nadie del exterior, así que acordaron encontrarse en una de las salas de visitas que estaba en el piso y solía estar desocupada, decorada con pinturas vanguardistas y muebles muy cómodos, así como una amplia colección de revistas. No en mucho tiempo, Víctor llegó a allí.

Yuuri levantó la mirada cuando la presencia de Víctor se hizo real y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Víctor lucía tan diferente a la última vez que lo vio, antes de partir, que tuvo que detenerse a compararlos. Ya no estaban las bolsas enormes de sueño, ni la palidez de su semblante, ni la barba descuidada o el cabello largo y sin peinar. Y no era que le hubiera parecido menos atractivo así, por el contrario, Yuuri había conseguido nuevas formas de ser atraído por Víctor incluso en su imperfecta apariencia. Pero aquel estado representaba un Víctor que había dejado de ver, que le lastimó en demasía, y al que casi había llegado a odiar.

—Gracias por aceptar, Yuuri. —Escuchó sus palabras y se animó a asentir, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Víctor lucía como el Víctor de siempre, con sus abrigos costosos, con su sentido de la moda sofisticado, incluso con su jovial forma de ser. Era como aquel del que se enamoró y dolía verlo de nuevo, como si hubiera abierto una tumba.

Como si fuera un Cristo… ¿él sería el Tomás que se negaba a creerlo hasta que hundiera sus dedos en las heridas abiertas?

—¿Para ver como va el golpe? —Aunque preguntó, no pidió permiso para extender la mano y tocar la zona, provocando que Yuuri subiera la mirada sin poder contener la ansiedad que le producía el toque, así como el miedo de sentirlo.

—Está bien, Víctor… no ha sido nada. —Se echó para atrás, para cortar el roce. Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, con apenas una mesa pequeña llena de revistas separándolos, adornadas como en un abanico de opciones que ninguno quiso tomar—. ¿Cómo sigue Yura?

—Mejor… no pensé que Minami pudiera golpearlo así. Me ha dejado asombrado.

—Minami es sorprendente… —Soltó con admiración y Víctor le miró con una sonrisa.

—En el patinaje ha mejorado muchísimo, como persona es muy fuerte… —Yuuri se limitó a asentir, con sus manos inquietas entre las piernas.

Se hizo el silencio… en medio de ellos, parecía que no había mucho de qué hablar, al menos que siguieran mencionando la frivolidad del evento, algo que ninguno quería tocar. En vez de eso, Yuuri se mantuvo callado con las manos tomadas y nerviosas acariciándose entre sí, y Víctor se lo quedaba mirando, con tal atención que Yuuri se sentía con el paso del tiempo más asfixiado. Al levantar la mirada un poco más, también notó a Víctor moviendo las manos nerviosamente entre sus piernas.

—Me ha alegrado tanto verte, Yuuri… —dijo con sinceridad, con una entonación tan dulce que Yuuri sintió como si lo hubieran bañado en chocolate.

—A mí… a mí también me ha alegrado verte de nuevo… y verte bien...—Se permitió ser sincero, levantar la mirada ligeramente brillante y confesarle eso con la mayor honestidad.

No podría cuantificar cuánto había esperado por eso. Cuánto deseó encontrarse con ese Víctor de nuevo, cuánto deseó llegar a casa y encontrarse de nuevo con la sonrisa de corazón, con la luz en su mirada. Cuánto ansió que ese momento llegara, cuánto deseó abrazarlo y besarlo así para enterrar esos malos meses, para olvidarlos…

Su mirada temblorosa lo transmitió y Yuuri apretó los labios para que no se dibujara una sonrisa triste. Porque ese Víctor estaba allí, pero no estaba con él… y no regresó gracias a él.

—¿Hace cuánto pátinas…? Ví… el video…

—Hace un año, aproximadamente… —Yuuri asintió, bajando la mirada que se estaba llenando de nuevo de todas sus emociones—. No ha sido fácil… —Lo imaginaba, y solo afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro—. Yuuri...

De imprevisto, Víctor le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y Yuuri se tensó, como si sus músculos se hubieran convertido en hierro. Subió la mirada aterrada, casi como si emitiera un grito que quedó callado cuando los ojos firmes de Víctor lo miraron con una decisión aplastante.

Yuuri se sintió amenazado…. sintió las ganas de correr, sintió el miedo gritando en su cabeza convertidos en decenas de voces, una más aterradoras que otras, una más ruidosa que otras.

—Yuuri… hagamoslo de nuevo. —Su garganta se cerró, como si fuera aprisionada por un puño lleno de garras—. No hemos cortado, yo no siento que hayamos cortado. Ya vimos que pueden ser las cosas como antes. —El miedo se filtraba como si cayera granos de sal, uno tras otro, desintegrándose hasta cambiar las propiedades del agua—. Yo… Yo quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo.

La tensión lo atenazó en la silla, apretó su mandíbula, hizo nudos en los músculos de su espalda e hizo temblar sus pupilas empeñecidas. Víctor podía notar el pánico de él, lo pudo notar como esa primera vez que se acercó a tomarle la barbilla, en su primera noche de Hasetsu. Pero no lo iba a soltar, no lo iba a hacer. Acarició las manos endurecidas y su mirada se suavizó un poco más, una vez más, mil veces más si hacía falta.

—¿No hemos terminado…? —Fue lo único que salió de los labios secos de Yuuri, temblando como su voz.

Era lo único que se repetía como un estruendo en su cabeza, lo único que golpeaba cada pared, que gritaba entre carcajadas imaginarias.

No había terminado… y Yuuri había tenido que agarrar sus cosas en silencio esperando que Víctor le dijera tan solo un quédate, que reaccionara, y nunca llegó.

No habían terminado, y Yuuri había tenido que enviar su equipaje por delante, mientras se iba a enfrentar a una competición por última vez.

No habían terminado y ningún mensaje fue contestado a lo largo de los años.

No habían terminado y cuando Yuuri esperó en Hasetsu que volviera a ser Abril, para darse cuenta que no, no iba a parecer en el onsen a prometerle una vida juntos; había tenido que aprender a vivir con eso.

No habían terminado y Yuuri había tenido que aprender a vivir sin él.

No habían terminado y Yuuri había tenido que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no habría más nosotros.

Se levantó soltando el agarre mientras se sentía asfixiado. Los gritos en su cabeza eran una coral espantosa que estaba por volverlo loco. Víctor intentó acercarse y Yuuri se apartó bruscamente, con la mirada en el suelo, con el rojo volviendo a llenar sus ojos.

—Cariño… —Y Yuuri sintió como si acabara de arrancarle el corazón con garras de hielo—. Yuuri, por favor…

—No… ¿no hemos cortado? —Yuuri levantó la mirada, firme, inquebrantable—. ¿No hemos terminado? ¿Entonces qué hemos hecho estos tres años si no hemos terminado?

—Ha ido solo un mal mome…

—¿Un mal momento? —Alzó la voz, aterrado ante lo que oía, lo que veía, él como Víctor se iba transformando en formas difusas y recuerdos aberrantes que quería comerlo vivo—. ¿Te parece solo un mal momento? ¡Nosotros terminamos, Víctor! ¡Terminamos el día que me dejaste ir! ¡Terminamos el día que no fuistes por mí!

—¡Te fuistes sin hablar, Yuuri!

—¡Tú no querías hablar!

—¡No puedo considerar que hayamos cortado sin que hubiéramos hablado, sé que…!

—¿¡Yo incluso he estado con otra persona y ahora vienes a decirme que no terminamos!?

Se calló, llevándose la mano a los labios después de haber soltado aquello. Lo peor fue ver cómo las imágenes se difuminaban, y entre las sombras y los negros que quería dominar su mirada, pudo ver la expresión de Víctor. La expresión misma de Barcelona, el mismo pasmo.

Tenía ganas de vomitar…

—Has estado con otro… —Yuuri apretó sus labios mientras lo escuchaba—. Bueno, no es que…. yo puedo…

No pudo decir nada. Víctor no pudo ni siquiera organizar las ideas para responder a eso y Yuuri volvió a sentirse el monstruo.

Pero había terminado… Víctor no podía decirle después de tres años de silencio que no había sido así, después de todos su intentos de olvidarlo que no había sido así. No podía pretender volver de la muerte y que nunca existió ese luto. No podía desconocer lo difícil que fue para él aprender a extrañarlo sin llorar.

Al mirar al suelo, las vio caer; y Yuuri sintió tanto enojo, enojo contra sí mismo, enojo contra Víctor por ser tan imbecil, odio por toda esa situación, odio por creer en algún momento que podría dejarse llevar por ese espejismo. Enojo por sentirse culpable…

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Levantó su mirada enrojecida, mirándolo como si no pudiera creérselo. Pero sí, los ojos de Víctor se habían empapado y sus pestañas largas tenían un par de lágrimas que no dejaban su aterradora belleza—. Esto fue lo que tú quisiste...

—¿Cómo pued…? —Yuuri no pudo permanecer allí. Se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso con paso apresurado con los hombros tensos—. ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Yuuri!? —Lo escuchó claro, en un grito que Yuuri se obligó a no aceptar, mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos—. ¡Tu fuiste el que decidió por los dos! ¡Tu decidiste irte y dejarme, Yuuri!

—¡No me dejaste opción!

—¡Yuuri…! ¡No vuelvas a huir, Yuuri!

Se encerró tirando de la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, como si pudiera sentir que Víctor podría ir tras él. Pero no fue así, Víctor no fue tras la puerta ni escuchó sus gritos ni sus reclamos. Todo lo que hubo fue un mayor silencio que le permitía escuchar sus propios sollozos y la necesidad que tenía de respirar, mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta y apretaba los labios.

Si no cortaron… ¿por qué no fue por él?

Ahora cómo iba a vivir sin esa respuesta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry… sé que el final es sumamente triste peor no creo que sea inesperado. Ellos necesitan hablar y hablar muy bien las cosas. Hay cosas que Víctor desconoce de lo que Yuuri vivió y sentimientos que Yuuri desconoce que Víctor sintió. La idea de volver así sería imposible para ellos, por mucho que puedan sentir que están ante lo que eran antes y que se sienta ese aire de "normalidad".
> 
> Además, considero muy importante la forma en que surgieron estos reclamos: Me dejaste ir, no fuiste por mí. Tu tomaste la decisión, tú me dejaste. Es algo a tomar en cuenta.
> 
> Tengo un terrible problema, mi pc se daño :C y en el trabajo ya empecé la parte fuerte del proyecto así que será difícil escribir en él. Intentaré sin embargo cumplir con las actualizaciones (me falta poco para terminar el capítulo del martes), pero si no logro hacerlo espero me disculpen. Intentaré resolver la situación pronto.
> 
> Sobre Minami y Yuri, es el inicio de una rivalidad con todas las letras, reconociéndose como dignos para enfrentarse. Esto se irá desarrollando conforme ocurran los eventos y tendrán resultados positivos.


	12. Estoy destrozado

_"Es de mal gusto y además engorda con facilidad #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian"_

_"Cerdo con vodka es lo peor que quieres comer, al menos que quieras morir #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian"_

_"¡Me uno también al movimiento! No más cerdo en nuestra vida, ¡estoy harto de sus altas calorías! #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian"_

_"Su sabor es solo una mala imitación de lo verdaderamente bueno. Además si viene de Asia es peor. #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian"_

_"¿Quien quiere comer un cerdo que fue alimentado con ratas y gatos? Nada bueno podemos esperar. #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian"_

_"A todos los que les gusta lo verdaderamente bueno y de calidad, #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian"_

"¿Alguién me explica por qué no les gusta el cerdo? #NoMeGustaElCerdo #BestRussian #EstoyConfundida"

" Lysinka2423 ¡Por qué el cerdo es lo peor que nos pasó en Rusia y contamina rusos! #NoMeGustaElCerdo #MuerteAlCerdo"

Lo que Christofer encontró en la sala de aquel hotel lo perseguiría en lo que quedaba de la semana. Víctor estaba sentado en el mueble, todavía llorando en pasmo, mientras sujetaba aquel pañuelo que Chris quiso mandar a quemar. No le dijo nada… cuando Yuri llegó a buscarlo, alterado, fue él único que logró que se levantara porque era hora de tomar el vuelo. Debían irse al aeropuerto. Entre los dos prácticamente se lo llevaron remolcado, porque Víctor era incapaz de decir absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido.

Y sabía que se vería con Yuuri, sabía que era él el culpable. Poco le faltó para devolverse, tocar esa habitación y despedirse con un golpe en su mandíbula.

De nuevo había ocurrido.

Preocupado, se acercó a Yuri mientras veían ambos a Víctor sentado en el asiento mientras esperaban el momento para abordar. Con las manos tomadas entre sus muslos, su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio y su expresión era sumamente triste.

—Yuri. —Llamó con su voz ronca, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Como era natural para él realizar trabajos extras como modelaje o representación de imagen, ya tenía una tarjeta con sus datos. El muchacho lo miró sin comprender—. Me avisas cuando lleguen a San Petersburgo. Si deja de comer o quiere pasarse todo el tiempo en la cama, llámame de inmediato.

Yuri se limitó a asentir, con la mandíbula trabada.

—Dame tu contacto de una vez. Necesito enviarte el contacto de su padre y el de su seguro médico.

—¿Eh? —Un frío le recorrió en la espalda al escucharlo, sin llegar a entender porque Chris se estaba tomando todas esas medidas.

—Escuchame. He visto como se pone Víctor cuando está así, no quiero volver a verlo de esa manera. —Le miró con apremio mientras Yuri arrugaba el ceño y sentía el helado tacto en su corazón, paralizándolo—. No tienes idea de cómo lo dejó tu adorado Yuuri Katsuki cuando se fue. —Yuri tragó grueso, escuchando el tono despectivo en su voz—. Si ves que no quiere hablarte, no quiere levantarse de la cama y deja de… de ser Víctor, llama inmediatamente a su padre y avisame.

Intercambiaron el contacto y Yuri recibió la información. Sus pupilas empequeñecidas miraban aterrado todo, como si estuviera recibiendo la vida de alguién en sus manos. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse de tomarlo del brazo y atajarlo antes de que Chris se retirara.

—Tienes razón, no tengo idea de cómo quedó Víctor cuando Yuuri se fue…. así como no tienes idea de cómo se fue Yuuri. —Chris le miró fijo, con la seriedad que llenaba su rostro preocupado. Pero los ojos de Plisetsky estaban negados a retroceder—. No creas que no he notado el modo que hablas de él… Víctor podrá aguantarlo, pero si vuelves a hacerlo en mi presencia, te acomodaré la quijada.

—¿Tanto aprecio para alguien con el que no pudiste acostarte? —Soltó con desprecio y Yuri afiló la mirada. Estaba a punto de soltarle el golpe con la forma en que lo observaba, aunque también tenía ganas de hacerlo a Víctor por haber dicho algo tan privado.

—Se lo dije a Víctor y te lo diré a tí, lo que siento por Yuuri va mucho más allá de si me da su trasero o no. Y no es tu puto problema… Pero si te diré algo más: Yo fui uno de los que acusó a Víctor de lo que pasó con Yuuri y de la forma que se fue. Lo odiaba, lo quería lejos de él, pero ahora puedo comprender un poco que no fue solo su culpa. Deberías bajarte de ese pedestal de juez donde estás subido y ver que tampoco fue completamente la culpa de Yuuri. Ni siquiera esto…

Chris se percató de la forma en que Yuri había apretado su brazo, como una silenciosa amenaza, y que seguramente llegaría con una marca por ello a Suiza. Sin embargo, lo dejó apartarse.

—Yuuri no se merece tanta devoción de su parte. —Soltó con irritación. Yuuri no era débil, no lo era, había visto su fuerza sobre todo ahora y le enojaba pensar que se hizo el débil por Víctor, que no fue capaz de ayudarlo. Pudieron haberlo hecho, lo hizo Michelle. Si Yuuri no hubiera sido déspota, egoísta y arrogante, nada de lo que ocurrió sería así.

—Te equivocas, nosotros no supimos tener a Yuuri.

—Yuuri pudo buscar ayuda, pudo usar las herramientas a su favor. —Empezaba a irritarse y se notaba en su voz, más gruesa, baja pero espeluznante—. Yuuri pudo incluso llamarme cuando vio que no podía controlar a Víctor. Yo hubiera ido, sin problema alguno, pero prefirió encerrarse en sus celos estúpidos y su arrogancia…

—¿Entonces es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no te buscó? ¿Qué no te llamó? —Soltó Yuri antes de dejarlo acabar—. ¿Y porqué no fuistes tú? Sí eras tan su amigo como crees, ¿por qué no fuiste tu? Apenas ocurrió el accidente, cuando salió en los medios que no se sabía de él, cuando reveló su retiro. ¿Por qué no fuiste? —Chris se quedó en silencio, mientras Yuri apuñaló su corazón con la punta de su dedo índice, juzgándolo—. Yo nunca necesité decirle a mi amigo que fuera por mí, él lo sabía, él iba sin pedirselo. ¿Dime quién fue el arrogante?

Yuri se apartó, mirándolo con desdén. Había incluso pena en su rostro y Christofer al mirarlo, solo sintió deseos de arrancarselo. Algo tan oscuro y siniestro había quedado revelado frente a Yuri y este no podía dejar de mirarlo con desagrado. Sin embargo, no se quedó para esperar el veredicto.

Se fue.

Y durante su viaje, mientras intentaba distraerse con un libro o con una película allí, no pudo quitarse eso y todo lo ocurrido de la cabeza. No pudo dejar de darle vueltas, de sentirse preocupado, de tratar de dejarle de dar importancia. Él también sabía por qué no fue, él sabía que estuvo esperando que Víctor lo llamara. Pero entender el motivo era algo que se negaba bajo cualquier circunstancias.

Así arribó a Zurich, donde su esposo junto a su hija lo esperaban, cerca del mediodía del día siguiente. Cansado y meditabundo tras casi nueve horas de viaje, arrastró la maleta hasta que al verlo cerca, Masumi dejó en el suelo a la pequeña Victoria y esta corrió lo que pudo por su cuerpecito rechoncho, mientras gritaba papá y le abría los brazos. Christofer sonrió espontáneamente y se arrodilló para atrapar a su bebé y alzarla al aire, regresándole un apretado abrazo. Victoria se quejó porque le picaba la barba.

—Bienvenido. —Le sonrió su pareja, a quién no tardó en abrazar igual. El beso suave y lento que recibió sobre sus labios, bajo la atenta mirada de Victoria, no sólo le llenó de una calma que necesitaba sino también de deseos de simplemente dejarse llevar por entero y deshacer todos los nudos de su espalda en sus manos.

—Necesito más de esos… —Bromeó contra sus labios delgados y Masumi no pudo evitar reír.

Tras salir del aeropuerto, Masumi lo llevó a un restaurant familiar para que pudiera comer algo mejor de lo que servían en el vuelo. También el lugar era bueno para cansar a Victoria, quien no quería soltar a su padre y seguramente lo obligaría a quedarse despierto con ella hasta medianoche si no se dormía antes. Después de haber comido, ambos adultos supervisaban a su pequeña niña jugando en el parque de juego infantil, sentada entre decenas de pelotas de colores. Esperaban atentos al primer indicio de cansancio (que solía ser frotarse su párpado derecho mientras bostezaba) para saber que podrían volver a casa y compartir tiempo de calidad a solas.

Sin embargo, para Masumi no había sido un secreto la oculta tristeza de su pareja, ni la irritación que se escondía tras esos hombros tensos. Estaba preocupado, y ya imaginaba que eso ocurriría desde que salió la noticia del supuesto robo que él, conociendo un poco las circunstancia entre los dos entrenadores, no creyó. No obstante, no quiso presionarlo a hablarlo sino que se dedicó a dejarle un suave masaje en la nuca y cuello, provocando un ronroneo que se pareció al de la mascota que los esperaba en casa.

—Por favor… —Casi suplicó, para que siguiera haciendo _eso_ que se sentía tan bien. Masumi no tardó en dibujar una sonrisa ladina.

—Oh Chris, no deberías hacerme esas propuestas indecentes en público. —El aludido sonrió y no pudo evitar acercarse para buscar más de esos labios. Masumi respondió calmadamente al beso antes de separarse y darle una mirada a su hija, que ya empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio al no tirar las pelotas con la misma fuerza de antes—. Eureka…

Christofer no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. De lo extraño que era que dos adultos tuvieran que depender del espacio que les podía dar un instante para estar a solas. No era fácil, ciertamente nunca lo fue, pero poco a poco no solo agradecía la experiencia, sino que veía que en su vida no podía pedir algo diferente. Tenía justo lo que quería allí.

Y después de llegar a casa, dejar a su bebé dormida, y tomarse un baño relajante, terminó de soltar todo su sentir. Dejó que Masumi tomará el control de todo, demasiado cansado como para siquiera apoyarlo, y se dejó hacer hasta que el placer le nubló la mente y sus pensamientos se llenaron de goce, hasta que todo en su cuerpo era fuego esparcido como espuma, gemidos que salían de sus labios y sudor que relajaban sus músculos mientras las manos expertas de Masumi lo deshacía hasta su más íntima esencia.

Masumi lo dejó reposar tras el orgasmos, acariciandole el cabello sudado mientras que reposaba sobre su pecho. No hizo preguntas, no hacía falta más que esperar pacientemente hasta que Chris quisiera hablarlo y dicho momento llegó. Le contó todo.

—Supuse al ver la noticia que era una coartada.

—Eso fue lo de menos, en realidad. —Masumi asintió, comprendiendo que su principal preocupación era Víctor y la forma en que supone acabó su reunión con Katsuki. Aún sin saber detalles, para Chris había sido suficiente verlo casi igual que como lo encontró tres años atrás cuando Víctor lo buscó.

—Deberías dejar que Nikiforov cometa los errores que quiera cometer. No puedes protegerlo. Y si el quiere buscar la manera de arreglar las cosas con Katsuki, o simplemente resignarse a no hacerlo, es una decisión que solo él puede tomar. Te he dicho que no te involucres.

—Parece que no hay forma de que entre en razón al menos que Katsuki termine de pisotear su corazón en el suelo.

—¿Y cuando Víctor Nikiforov atendió la voz de alguien? —preguntó divertido—. Él al igual que tú, son expertos en desoír consejos.

Chris dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo contra el pecho de Masumi, cansado de dar vuelta en lo mismo. Pero Masumi, pese a saber que aún había algo más que preocupaba a Chris y no le decía, decidió no insistir.

…

Durante el viaje a Fukuoka, alumno y entrenador mantuvieron al inicio un tenso silencio. Minami había visto a Yuuri llorar contra la puerta cuando salió de la ducha, y luego lo miró recostarse en la cama hasta que la hora de ir al aeropuerto llegó. En silencio, hicieron el recorrido por todo el personal de inmigración y al estar en el avión, permanecieron sentados en ese mismo mutismo.

Minami ya ni sabía si debía preguntar y de nuevo se vio envuelto en esa desagradable sensación de incomodidad que había tenido antes. Justo en ese momento recordó que si bien, habían hablado, había mucho que no estaba claro con Yuuri.

Soltó el aire y se hundió en el asiento, bastante inconforme con la situación. Ver a Yuuri llorar, a Yuuri ansioso, a Yuuri intentando ser fuerte por sí solo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No saber qué hacer en esos momentos tampoco, y si eso iba a sentir en todas las horas que les esperaba de vuelo (que no eran pocas), ya sentía una anticipada frustración. Intentó ignorarlo colocándose los audífonos y activando cualquier cosa en su tablet. Pero pronto resultó insuficiente y al cabo de tres horas de vuelo, no pudo quedarse por más tiempo con la duda.

Tenían que hablar. Minami estaba claro al respecto, estaba claro a su vez que las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien entre ambos y que habían asuntos que era mejor tener en la mesa, a la vista, para saber cómo tratarlos. A esas alturas no le importaba si Phichit lo relacionaba con invasión de privacidad. Phichit no tenía que tolerar lo que él estaba tolerando, y no era tan simple como ignorarlo cuando era su entrenador.

Yuuri era su equipo, su compañero, su punto de apoyo… no podía consentir que ocurriera lo mismo que ocurrió en el Skate America. Lo necesitaba para ganar…

Armándose de valor, tomó suficiente aire y se giró hacia donde Yuuri tenía su cuerpo recostado contra la ventana. Por un momento dudó de que se encontrara despierto, pero prestando mayor atención notó que no era así y que Yuuri le había dirigido una mirada de soslayo al notar su atención sobre él.

—Yuuri… ¿podemos hablar? —Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, y el silencio con el que Yuuri respondió, considerando suficiente un asentimiento, colaboró para que el nerviosismo incrementara.

Yuuri se enderezó en el asiento y se retiró el auricular que tenía dentro de su oreja. Luego lo miró esperando alguna respuesta de Minami, aunque no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. El muchacho se limitó por unos segundos a mover su mano con incomodidad sobre el asiento y sus piernas, frunció su ceño y entonces tomó suficiente aire. Parecía necesitarlo.

—¿Qué nos espera en la copa Rostelecom? —La pregunta sonaba comprometedora, en especial por el tono de la mirada de Minami que transmitió ante los ojos castaños de Yuuri—. Me refiero… ¿a que me espera contigo en la copa Rostelecom?

Yuuri supo que no se refería a los contrincantes, ni siquiera a la recepción rusa, sino a lo que había sucedido con él en esos días. Entendió entre líneas que lo que Minami preguntaba era cómo estaría él cuando lo acompañara en Rostelecom, y en realidad, esa era una buena pregunta.

Había rechazado a Víctor, y aunque no creía que Víctor lo buscara en el estadio, se tendría que enfrentar a toda Rusia con la premisa de que acababa de rechazar a Víctor. Sentiría el peso de todos sus errores, la presión de los dedos señalándole, mientras una vez más tenía la imagen de un Víctor destrozado por su culpa. Odiaba sentirse culpable, y no podía dejar de sentirse así; era algo que Yuuri debía resolver en cuestión de días.

Había rechazado a Víctor… ¿En qué cabeza cabía algo así? Él había rechazado a Victor... había rechazado lo que con tanto anhelo había deseado en el pasado, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. No podía sentirse del todo satisfecho, pero tampoco se sentía del todo arrepentido. Era una mezcolanza de sensaciones que no lograba identificar, pero entre todas ellas había un terror que lo estaba inmovilizando y unas terribles ganas de llorar de rabia. Yuuri bajó la mirada, enseriándose mientras observaba sus manos y notaba de nuevo a sus dedos buscando la alianza que había dejado de estar hace casi tres años.

—La verdad, no lo sé. —Decidió ser sincero con Minami—. Es algo que debo hablar con Hirogu. Porque no quiero fallarte de nuevo…

Minami se quedó callado, pero no muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Todo quedaba en el aire de nuevo, en la fuerza de Yuuri y en lo que podría ocurrir. Aunque sabía que no iba a enfrentarse a Yuri Plisetsky de nuevo, ¿qué si ellos decidían ir? ¿Que si volvían a buscarlo? No le gustaba estar a la deriva en ese tipo de cosas, ni que la capacidad de Yuuri de estar con él dependiera de esos entes ajenos.

Frunció su boca. Yuuri pudo sentir la incomodidad de su alumnos aún sin verlo. De nuevo se respiraba ese aire de molestia cargado de energía que presagiaba el choque de sus personalidades. Pero Yuuri no quería discutir, no… y admitía que había muchas cosas que debía aclarar con Minami, que Minami merecía conocer, precisamente para no caer en el error que había cometido. Porque si bien, no podía obligar a Minami a soportar los desplantes de Yuri como lo hizo él, tampoco podía pedirle a Minami que le aceptara todo en silencio como lo hizo Yuri. Minami… era una persona completamente diferente. Y ahora eran un equipo…

Claro, cuando era competidor, no se hubiera dispuesto a molestar a sus entrenadores preguntandose como iba su vida sentimental, pero tampoco vio a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Víctor, fallando en sus obligaciones por temas personales. Si hubiera sido así, estaba seguro que hubiera agradecido una aclaración pequeña aunque fuera esta un: estoy pasando por algo duro, necesito un poco de paciencia.

—¿Hay algo que quieras saber, Minami? —Se animó a preguntar, considerando más propicio aclararle aquello que Minami considerara importante, en vez de llenarlo de tantísima información que seguramente no comprendería.

—Sí… ¿qué esperabas de este encuentro con ellos? —Y precisamente debió hacerle la pregunta más difícil de contestar.

Yuuri apretó los labios y cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba… de hecho, podría ser sincero y decir que trató de no pensarlo conforme pasaban las semanas para no llenarse de ansiedad, de expectativas, o de esperar lo peor… Pero todo salió tan…

—Me pareció que te arreglaste al menos con Víctor por como estaban en la habitación. —Y la espada de la culpa de nuevo fue clavada a su pecho, retorciéndose—. ¿Es eso lo que querías? —Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia la ventana, con la culpa filtrándose en cada nervio.

Eso… eso definitivamente no se lo había esperado. Yuuri tomó suficiente aire, no sabía cómo explicar su punto. Lo difícil que le resultaba todo cuando se trataba de Víctor.

—La verdad… no lo sé. —Se sinceró—. No estaba seguro de qué esperar de ellos. Estaba convencido de que con Víctor no había nada que arreglar, que solo…. solo quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme, que intentaría no soltar lo que yo tuviera que decirle... Con Yuri, si quería arreglarlo todo. Quería recuperar su amistad… pero esperaba que Yuri no quisiera, que me detestara y no me dejara acercarme. Esperaba de los dos eso…

Minami se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando con atención las palabras de Yuuri y las emociones que se filtraban a través de ellas, aunque Yuuri no le mirara directamente al hablar.

—Quería ver a Yuri y a Víctor bien… sentir que después de todo no fue un error el irme. Que ellos pudieron seguir sin mí, aunque doliera…

—¿Y no fue así?

_"Fue el tema que quiso Yuri… Su forma de expresar el quedarse estacionado el día que te fuiste. Me fue fácil porque él no fue él único estancado tras irte. Es bueno ver que tú si pudiste continuar."_

_"Yuuri… hagámoslo de nuevo. No hemos cortado, yo no siento que hayamos cortado. Ya vimos que pueden ser las cosas como antes."_

No… la aterradora respuesta era no. Mientras Yuuri hacia esfuerzo para formar un camino lejos de ellos, de Víctor sobre todo, Víctor aún lo consideraba parte de su vida. También había esperado que Yuri con el tiempo entendiera que había sido necesaria la separación, y que lo recibiera con el mismo cariño que aún le guardaba, aún si en las palabras escritas en esos mensajes se revelara lo contrario. Pero todo lo que encontró de Yuri fue miedo a ser de nuevo lastimado por él.

Apretó sus labios con inconformidad. La amorfidad de sus emociones se ponía en evidencia dentro de su pecho, como una bestia molesta que se enervaba en su tórax, golpeando todos sus órganos con furia. Se sentía preso dentro de sí.

—Victor hace unas horas me pidió que volviéramos a intentarlo. —Yuuri sonrió con dolor, sin mirar a Minami quien había tomado la noticia con sorpresa—. Eso era algo que no esperaba… me dijo que no habíamos cortado. Eso no suena a alguién que haya podido continuar sin…

—¿No habían hablado cuando te fuiste que su relación acababa? —preguntó Minami, apenas salió del asombro.

—No había nada que hablar, la relación… ya no existía. De ninguna forma existía. Eran meses que solo éramos dos hombres compartiendo una cama y una casa pero… ni una sola palabra. En el momento en que decidí irme, nos convertimos en dos hombres que ya no compartimos nada más que recuerdos…

—Pero estabas llorando ahora porque lo rechazaste…

—¡Claro que sí! No quieres ver que el hombre que amas está llorando por…

Yuuri calló. Apretó los labios con fuerza, pero ya demasiado tarde porque había dicho lo que Minami no había esperado escuchar, pero era suficiente para entender todo lo que había ocurrido con Yuuri en el Skate America. Se tapó la cara con el dorso de su mano y se obligó a respirar, mientras Minami sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Todo tenía sentido ahora… Yuuri se había ido destrozado porque se estaba obligando a dejar a alguien que amaba. Se había hundido porque estaba aún enamorado. ¿Pero que hacía que alguien que amaba tuviera que dejar a esa persona?¿ Y Si Víctor lo quería igual, al punto de considerar que lo suyo no había acabado, por qué no fue a buscarlo antes?

—Yuuri… Quizás me estoy entrometiendo pero, ¿por qué lo dejaste? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Esperaba una negativa por parte de Yuuri, pero solo lo escuchó suspirar mientras pasaba su nariz por su antebrazo.

—Porque pensé que ya no quería tenerme a su lado. Que no me quería.

—¿Te dijo eso? —Yuuri no respondió—. ¿Te dijo que ya no te quería?

—No hacía falta escucharlo. Se notaba en todas sus acciones.

—Yo creo… que en este tipo de cosas, es mejor escucharlo. —Yuuri desvió la mirada hacia Minami, quien inseguro movía sus dedos sobre su regazo y miraba al frente—. Mi padre suele decir que los sentimientos no están para ser asumidos sin palabras. Que si no se ponen en palabras, es como si no fueran verdad. Que por eso el hombre le ha dado nombre a todo… es la forma del hombre de reafirmar la existencia de todo aquello en su mundo, dándole nombre...

Yuuri escuchó todo, con un nudo que se precipitaba hasta su estómago.

—Cuando hables con Hirogu y sepas lo que nos espera en la Copa Rostelecom, por favor, dímelo. No quiero estar asumiendo, quiero tener en claro con qué me voy a enfrentar y que debo hacer para ayudarte...

Permanecieron en silencio por otro rato, cada quien en sus propias cavilaciones. Yuuri no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de Minami, pero todo señalaba a un solo punto que le daba miedo asumir, el mismo por el que huyó de Victor horas atrás. Por qué sí había corrido, había corrido ante la posibilidad de que en verdad no hubieran cortado, que todo había sido fruto de su cabeza, que era él quien lo había abandonado y además le había sido infiel. Yuuri no podía con esa carga, no quería aceptarla…

—Minami. —Llamó su atención de nuevo, mientras le miraba con apremio—. ¿Quieres decir que él tiene razón? ¿No terminamos? —El muchacho lo observó por unos momentos, antes de suspirar—. ¿Entonces sí lo abandoné?

—Y él no te fue a buscar. Para mí, ustedes ya terminaron. —Se encogió de hombros, inseguro—. Pero eso no quiere decir que ambos hubieran querido eso.

Eso los dejaba a ambos como unos imbéciles…

Yuuri no preguntó nada más sobre el asunto. Por varias horas solo le estuvo dando vuelta a las palabras de Minami, a lo que le había dicho Víctor y a los hechos pasados y presentes. Solo le dio una y otra vez vuelta a sus acciones y decisiones, al terror que sentía y cada vez incrementaba, y al visualizar el futuro todo era oscuro y pantanoso. Tenía miedo… tenía rabia, y tenía dolor. No esperaba que el encuentro con Víctor terminara así de ninguna manera.

Conforme pasaban las horas, Yuuri lucía más atribulado y Minami más preocupado al verle la desesperación en sus ojos castaños. El viaje se estaba haciendo casi interminable y ninguno lograba dormir. Así que en un impulso también llevado por su propia preocupación, Minami buscó la manos de Yuuri para apretarla. Quería decirle que confiara en él, que si necesitaba ayuda se la pidiera… que no tenía que preocuparse por nada aunque supiera que no era así.

—No te sigas atormentando con eso… es tonto venir después de tantos años a decir que todavía son algo. —Quiso hacerle entender, comprendiendo que ese punto era lo que atribulaba a Yuuri.

—Siento como si todo lo que he pasado estos años ha sido innecesario…

—Las cosas no se arreglan con solo arrepentirse… tienen que haber acciones que avalen las palabras y palabras que avalen las acciones.

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido, Minami? —La pregunta lo sacó completamente de eje, provocando que se pusiera a titubear. Yuuri lo miraba con seriedad mientras él se sonrojaba cuán puberto.

—Eh… bueno, he tenido varias…

—Es que pareces hablar muy bien de relaciones.

—Oh... pero no ha sido por mis novias, o novios. —El plural de ambos géneros dejó a Yuuri con una ceja enarcada—. Han sido cosas de pasos… semanas o un par de meses, luego por cualquier razón terminamos. Sea porque no tenía tiempos para atenderlos, o me aburrían, o se aburrieron de mí, o simplemente nos gustaba otro. —Miró hacia otro lado—. No he tenido algo realmente importante como lo que tuviste tú...

Y él solo había tenido a Víctor… y no quería pensar más al respecto, porque cada vez se sentía más oscuro el camino que pisaba. Sin embargo, con la reciente revelación de Minami encontró algo nuevo en lo que enfocar su atención.

—¿Pero no has tenido novio o novia estos meses que has estado conmigo? —Minami empezaba a enrojecer.

—No… de hecho, corté con mi última novia antes de irte a buscar. —Yuuri lo miró esperando se explicara mejor—. Ella quería que después del final de temporada tomara un reposo y pasara más tiempo con ella. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas… que si cita, que si cine… pero yo quería enfocarme en la próxima temporada y si iba a estar contigo no quería distracciones, así que como no llegamos a un acuerdo, cortamos.

—Parece fácil… cortar. —Sonaba tan fácil dicho de ese modo…

—Te dije que no he tenido algo así de…. importante. No es que hubiera estado enamorado de alguno de ellos... —Se encogió de hombros, un tanto incómodo con la conversación—. Lo que sé ha sido por mis padres y mis abuelos… Cuando mis padres se separaron yo era muy niño, de hecho no recuerdo cuando mi papá se fue. Pero sí recuerdo que al principio era difícil verlo. Y recuerdo también cuando llegó con otra mujer. De repente, fue mamá la que me dejó con papá y era difícil verla a ella, y la que llegó con otra pareja también. Cuando tenía diez, mis padres me sentaron y me dijeron todo lo que pasó, a mí y a mi hermano. Nos explicaron que ellos no estaban siendo felices en su relación, que mi papá se consiguió con una ex compañera del colegio a la que siempre amó y fue sincero al decírselo a mamá. Que mamá al principio no quería la separación pero al entender que no sería ni haría a mi padre feliz, terminó asumiendo, luego nos dejó a cargo de papá porque quería aprovechar para vivir un poco y curarse, se enamoró y bueno... son sus actuales parejas ahora. Lo hicieron porque mi hermano mayor no estaba muy contento con todo lo que pasó y estaba tratando mal a la esposa de papá. Después de eso las cosas mejoraron mucho.

—Yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto pelear a mis padres... Lucen tan enamorados como un par de adolescentes. Creí que con Víctor pasaría algo similar. Estaba convencido que con amor era más que suficiente…

—Bueno, seguramente si las han tenido pero no han querido que ustedes lo vean… Para nosotros, sin embargo, fue importante escuchar de nuestros papás qué fue lo que ocurrió, porque estaban separados y con otras personas. Darle nombre a lo ocurrido, ayudó que tanto mi hermano como yo dejaramos de sacar conjeturas y de inventarnos falsas películas de lo que ocurrió. Por eso apreciamos mucho la honestidad y la comunicación, creemos que sin eso, no hay amor que valga...

Volvieron a hacer silencio, uno menos tenso que el anterior. Yuuri ahora recordaba a sus padres, a su hermana, la forma en que sobrellevaba todo y empezaba a comprenderse a sí mismo. Claro… Yuuri no era reservado solo porque queria, era porque en el ambiente que habían vivido también hubo muchas reservas. Muchas ocasiones en las que, seguramente, sus padres evitaron ventilar sus pequeños problemas para que sus hijos no se dieran cuenta. Nunca vio a Mari quejarse de nada, todo en su casa era una armonía que resultaba casi irreal, pero placentera, bonita, cada quien arreglando lo suyo sin incomodar al otro. Seguramente sobreprotegiendolo del mundo por ser el menor.

También podía entender un poco más la personalidad de Minami, lo abierto que era, lo franco que resultaba ser con sus emociones y lo abierto que era al expresarlas. Las muchas veces que le pedía que fuera honesto con él y todas las ocasiones que le increpó por no ser claro. Su familia lo habían criado para ser así también.

El resto del viaje se dio así. Por ratos durmieron, a veces Minami apegándose a su hombro o siendo él quien cedía a hacerlo cuando cambiaban de posición en los incómodos asientos. En otros momentos simplemente comentaron de otras cosas, vieron un par de películas y finalmente, hablaron sobre lo sucedido con Yuri. Minami le explicó lo que pasó. Le dijo que lo había visto bailando con Mila y no pudo soportarlo, que estaba tan enojado de verlo cerca de todo lo que significaba Rusia que tuvo que meterse al baño a calmarse y a tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Que además Phichit le seguía escribiendo y veía también los mensajes que le había dejado. Se disculpó por enojarse de ese modo, por intentar alejarlo de ellos cuando ya le quedaba evidente que Yuuri no tenía nada en su contra, ni siquiera en contra de Yuri y Víctor que para él siempre fueron los villanos. Pero tenía miedo de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad similar al vivido en aquel mundial y que Leo y Guang Hong le habían alertado.

Además, le contó todo lo ocurrido con Yuri en el pasado, la forma en que se burló y lo apartó de él en aquel tiempo, la manera en que no dudó en insultarlo y agredirlo con palabras y acciones. Yuuri no pudo decir nada al respecto, solo comprender y quedarse en silencio pensando en todas las cosas que pasaron a su alrededor sin que se diera cuenta por estar con la vista en sus propios problemas.

Tras eso, le comentó cómo inició todo. La ira que sintió al escuchar a Yuri en ese momento y cómo se animó a desafiarlo sin pensar que estaba con otra persona buscando un desfogue sexual. Pero aún más irritado, se valió de la situación y para cuando se dio cuenta, la mínima provocación sirvió para que Yuri se le fuera encima y le golpeara solo una vez, hecho que aprovechó a su favor para arremeter con dos golpes que lo dejó por un momento mareado antes de volver a golpear. No se dio cuenta que Emil acababa de entrar, ni cuando Michelle lo hizo. Ya había recibido al menos cuatro golpes de Yuri pero se había dedicado a devolverle dos.

—Todavía estoy enojado por eso. —Por mucho que ahora entendiera los motivos, era inadmisible hasta qué punto había llevado la situación—. Si hubiera sido más testigos, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado en USA, y los que nos estuviera esperando ahora en Japón.

—No volverá a ocurrir, lo juro Yuuri. No quiero perder esta oportunidad por algo así.

—Me alegra que lo tengas claro.

—Igual no es que Yuri se haya disculpado. —Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia—. Y tampoco yo lo hice. Pero supongo que puedo simplemente ignorarlo.

—No tienes porque cargar con un resentimiento por algo que ni te tocó a ti ni sabes como ocurrió. Entiendo por qué lo haces, pero por favor, ya no más. Ni Mila, ni Georgi, ni siquiera Yuri, merecen ninguna recriminación por lo que sucedió conmigo y las decisiones que tomé. Y con Víctor es algo que solo él y yo debemos resolver. Phichit sabe que no quiero intervenciones de terceros y ya tuve una desagradable que me ha hecho reafirmar mi posición al respecto.

—Lo haré con todos los demás, pero el trato de Yuri no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente. Yo no lo merecía y debes admitirme eso, Yuuri.

—Lo sé… Se comportó muy mal, eso lo sé. Pero no vas a solucionar nada con golpes. Demuestrale que estuvo equivocado en la pista. Ya lo hiciste, hazlo todas las veces que sea necesario. Muy pocas veces he visto a Yuri disculparse, pero se arrepiente y sabe modificar sus acciones cuando le demuestran que estaba equivocado. Confío que hará lo mismo contigo.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que no sirve con solo arrepentirse? Si no hay palabra que avalen las acciones, ni acciones que avalen las palabras, no significa nada…

—Aunque cambie sus acciones…

—Si no es capaz de disculparse directamente, eso significa que es un cobarde incapaz de asumir que se equivocó ante la persona a la que agredió. No me sirve. ¿Qué me dice que su cambio es real? ¿Que no es solo hipocresía, o que lo está haciendo obligado?

—Yo no recuerdo haberme disculpado por las veces que te lastimé en el pasado, Minami.

—Yuuri, tu siempre te disculpas.

Yuuri calló. Dio vueltas a esas palabras, a todo lo que habían hablado, a la ventana donde se veía el cielo estrellado. Se quedó allí, pensando.

No era cierto… no siempre fue así.

Cuando el avión arribó a Fukuoka, Yuuri recibió el mensaje de Minako discúlpandose porque no podría ir como hubiera querido. Ya era un poco más del mediodía del día martes, todo un día perdido tal como Yuuri había calculado. Yuuri le dijo que no se preocupara y se detuvo a revisar sus contactos: de Víctor, como era de esperarse, no había nada. De Takao si estaba sus buenos días y su deseo de ser avisado en cuanto llegaran. No quiso pensarlo más.

Lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer en el pasado, no había modo de remediarlo. No podían cambiar sus decisiones o la falta de ellas a esas alturas. Que Víctor pretendiera borrar todo con su bella sonrisa, que hubiera creído que podía hacerlo, solo le dejaba en claro que no tenía idea aún de todo lo que había pasado y lo había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Sí, él tomó la decisión por los dos, como Víctor tomó la decisión de no verlo, la decisión de callarse, la decisión de no recibir ayuda. Tomó la decisión por él…

Ellos habían terminado. Que ahora la culpa comenzará a recaer en él, no cambiaba ese indiscutible hecho. Que Víctor quisiera volver no modificaba esa realidad en su vida. Tampoco el hecho de que Yuuri no quería una relación en ese momento.

Así que, al ver la puerta que se abría y la presencia de Takao tras ella decidió hacerlo. Decidió enterrar toda esa culpa que quería venirse encima y dejar de pensar en las decisiones que pudo haber tomado o no. Decidió asumir las que tomó, aceptar sus consecuencias, y ser consecuente con ellas; algo que Víctor Nikiforov aparentemente nunca aprendió a hacer.

—Bienvenido a Japón, coach Katsuki. —Escuchó con ese tono sugerente y la sonrisa ladeada de Takao era una invitación que no iba a rechazar—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Fatal… —Yuuri entró al apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue retirarse la chaqueta, así como sus lentes. Takao lo detuvo suavemente y tras dejar las manos de Yuuri quietas en el aire, extendió la suya para acariciar la nuca y dejar círculos que ayudaran a bajar la tensión de sus músculos. Yuuri sólo cerró los ojos y agradeció.

—Déjame encargarme del resto. —Susurró con voz mansa, y deshizo los botones de la camisa al mismo tiempo que se tomaba de los labios y lo invitaba a relajarse. Takao sabía perfectamente qué hacer en esos casos, por la larga experiencia en un negocio que ya había dejado y ahora no pensaba escatimarla para lograr que Yuuri se deshiciera en sus dedos—. ¿Y las cosas con tu ex? ¿También fatal? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mi ex sigue siendo un imbécil... —La risa de Takao disminuyó la fuerte opresión con la que Yuuri soltó aquellas palabras.

—Yuuri… —Tras succionar su labio inferior, Takao acarició el pómulo golpeado, guardando dentro de sí aquella pregunta—. Todos los ex suelen ser unos imbéciles.

…

La llegada a Rusia fue un poco aparatosa por la nevada que bloqueó parte de los caminos. El taxi que tomaron de regreso al apartamento tuvo que buscar entre recovecos una ruta que le permitiera llegar por el tráfico que había. Durante todo ese tiempo, Yuri Plisetsky estuvo al pendiente mientras veía de reojo el semblante de Víctor mirando con helada indiferencia la nevada y la nieve que se quedaba pegada en la ventana y el ambiente en sí. Parecía no estar siquiera cerca de allí.

Víctor estaba mal, lo sabía, pero cuando entraron en el avión lo notó mejor. Por momentos dormía y en otros simplemente buscaba en la caché de su móvil las fotografías recientes de Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo caras. Cuando Yuri intentó hablarle ni siquiera encontró respuesta. Ni siquiera cuando lo sacudió de los hombros pudo notar su atención, simplemente desvió la mirada y manoteó su brazo, para sumirse de nuevo en el silencio. Yuri estaba seguro, si Víctor Nikiforov hubiera podido se hubiera metido en el lado más retirado del avión porque claramente no quería a nadie cerca.

Frustrado, en mitad del vuelo Yuri no lo soportó, y rindiéndose dijo algo que pareció ser lo único que en Víctor hizo click.

—Joder, si Yuuri tenía que soportarte así todos los días, entiendo porque te dejó.

Se hundió en los audífonos y dejó que la música lo acompañara en el resto del viaje, notando de reojo el semblante de Víctor ausente y triste, abrazado a sí mismo, tan patéticamente vulnerable que odiaba sentir algo de lástima. Quisiera saber qué había pasado, pero Víctor se negaba a hablar y Yuri nunca había hecho gala de paciencia.

Pero lo que Yuri no sabía, es que Víctor trataba de rearmar los hechos pasados en su cabeza y todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el presente. Le había dolido más de lo que quería admitir saber que Yuuri en efecto si se había acostado con otro, y había llegado a la conclusión de que él aunque esperaba eso, también esperaba que no fuera así… que había esperado con toda sus fuerzas que cada palabra de Chris al respecto y aquellas fotografías que se publicaban en instagram no significaran eso. No quería admitir que había dejado de ser el único hombre en la vida de Yuuri.

Había guardado esa esperanza y ahora se había hecho añicos. Todo el amor que Víctor pudo ver en su mirada bien podría ser el amor al recuerdo, el amor a lo que Víctor había significado pero ya no era más… Y ahora que todo estaba confirmado, que las fotografías tomaban mayor significado, se permitía torturarse con todas las posibles formas en que ese chico (debía ser él, lo intuía), había logrado entrar al corazón de Yuuri. ¿Esperó tanto como él? ¿O fue más sencillo? Yuuri nunca había estado con otra persona más que con él… ¿fue el motivo para bajar de peso, para recuperarse? Yuuri era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo por sí mismo, pero aquella posibilidad tomaba fuerza en su cabeza y Víctor Nikiforov solo quería hundirse en la cama y no saber de nadie en lo que le quedaba de vida.

"¡Nosotros terminamos, Víctor! ¡Terminamos el día que me dejaste ir! ¡Terminamos el día que no fuiste por mí!"

Se lo habían dicho… Ivan se lo dijo cuando fue a verlo tras la partida de Yuuri, le dijo que hablara con él y se negó. Yakov se lo dijo en todas las oportunidades que pudo, le insistió una y otra vez que lo buscara. Incluso Yuri se lo había gritado un par de veces durante esos meses. Yuuri confirmaba el término de su relación cada día que él no fue por él a buscarlo y Víctor había dejado que casi tres almanaques confirmaran dicha verdad. Ya no había relación que rescatar con Yuuri. Esta estaba podrida bajo tierra desde hace años y apenas Víctor se percataba de ello. Y fue aún peor darse cuenta que él mismo había actuado como si así fuera, dejándole pudrirse mientras intentaba en vano hacer pasos como si pudiera recuperar su vida, esperando que algún milagro levantara el cadáver que más amaba de esa cama, mientras al mismo tiempo lo enterraba con más tierra.

Había hecho justo lo que hizo su padre. Se rindió sin siquiera luchar… lo dejó ir, sin siquiera luchar. Y para cuando llegó, con los intentos de una nueva vida que no era más que una farsa, solo había ya un cadáver desecho en aquella cama. Podía haberse acostado con Yana, podía haber intentado sonreír, podía haber recuperado un poco de amor propio, pero había dejado lo más bello que había tenido en su vida y lo había dejado pudrir con el tiempo. Como si con extrañarlo fuera suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

Pese a llegar al apartamento y entrar a su habitación, Víctor no durmió. Escuchó en varias ocasiones la puerta de su habitación abrirse pero no se movió, se quedó acurrucado con aún la ropa del viaje, agarrado a la almohada mientras se hundía cada vez en la tristeza. Como ocurrió cuando era niño, había visto pudrirse su relación del mismo modo que vio a su madre desaparecer, sin hacer nada.

Dejó a Yuuri luchar solo por los dos, y al final Yuuri se había cansado. Yuri tenía razón, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera dejado. Cualquiera se hubiera cansado de tratar de levantar una vida entera mientras intentaba mantener la suya a flote. Cualquiera lo habría hecho.

Fue su decisión no hacer nada. Fue su decisión dejarse hundir, callar, retorcerse en su propia miseria y abandonarlo estando dentro de casa. Fue su decisión no ir tras él, su decisión justificar todo con el instinto que Yuuri siempre tuvo de huir cuando Yuuri siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Fue su decisión tener todo el conocimiento de quien era Yuuri, y aún así, ignorarlo… Su vida actual era el resultado de todas esas decisiones.

Sintió el peso cerca de su espalda y se movió, intrigado. No había escuchado el momento en que Yuri entró. Sin embargo, estrechó sus ojos para intentar captarlo en la oscuridad y vio la figura encorvada sentada a su lado y los mechones dorados y largos.

Yuri no podía dormir. No podía estar tranquilo en la habitación que estaba usando a sabiendas de que Víctor estaba tan mal y que podría pasar cualquier cosa, según las palabras de Chris. Tuvo que darle la razón con el hecho de no saber en qué estado Yuuri lo había dejado, pero sí lo había dejado en ese estado en que lo estaba viendo, ahora era él mismo quien quería patear a Yuuri y decirle porque no gritó por ayuda. Daba miedo…. le aterraba ver a Víctor así.

No se había sentido tan niño en tanto tiempo como ahora que literal temblaba, como cuando su abuelo enfermó, su mamá no estaba en casa y solo tuvo que acurrucarse en sus brazos llorando porque no sabía qué hacer y temía que su abuelo se muriera.

Entendía las palabras de Christofer, por qué se quejaba al decir que Yuuri pudo hacer más. Ahora entendía también porque la ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo si al regresar a casa ese era el panorama que iba a encontrar. En su mente siempre estuvo la imagen de un Víctor que lo humillaba, que le gritaba o le reclamaba, no algo así. Y resultaba más doloroso algo así. Entonces recordó cada vez que al dejar a Yuuri frente al edificio, Yuuri le preguntaba si quería entrar; él había decidido que no porque no quería verse en la necesidad de golpearlo, porque a su vez quería olvidarse de que Víctor existía y que sus sentimientos estaban errados.

Yuuri le había pedido ayuda… maldita sea…

—Yuri… —Se levantó Víctor de la cama, al notar el temblor y la forma en que su respiración se alteró—. ¿Yuri, qué ocurre?

No pudo decirlo. Solo estaba llorando con tanto miedo como si el fantasma de la orfandad volviera a recorrer esa casa. Estaba llorando porque acababa de ver por completo el panorama, porque él estuvo cerca, porque tampoco hizo nada. Porque ahora todo lo que quería era volver a ser los tres que eran antes, cuando solo visitaba esa casa para jugar videojuegos o comer con ellos, cuando podía escuchar la risa de Víctor mientras molestaba a Yuuri o la de Yuuri cuando se jugaba con Víctor. Porque quería solo estar allí, como en aquellos tiempos.

Porque, si hubiera respondido sí a alguna de esas veces que Yuuri le dijo de entrar, seguramente al cerrar la puerta de la sala a oscura, le hubiera escuchado susurrar: ayúdame…

Porque seguramente hubiera visto la habitación entre abierta, y habría encontrado a Víctor justo como ahora.

Y hubiera entendido.

Hubiera entendido la desesperación en la mirada apagada de Yuuri, hubiera leído en la cara su súplica muda y seguramente, hubiera lanzado sus cosas al suelo y se hubiera tirado encima de la cama de Víctor para gritarle y hacerle reaccionar. Él era la única persona que pasó más tiempo con Yuuri, la única… y él decidió no escuchar, no quiso ver, prefirió apartarse…

Olvidó cuánto quería a Víctor, dejó solo a Yuuri por culpa de sus propios sentimientos que lo quería apartar solo para él. Él los había abandonado a ambos también.

Por eso decía "Perdonenme". Víctor no pudo comprender el porqué. Solo se sentó en la cama para abrazarlo y dejó que Yuri siguiera llorando hasta que no pudiera más, en silencio, sin más palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: Sorry… estoy full full y no tengo tiempo ahora de contestar mensajes, pero este fin prometo hacerlo.


	13. No arrepentirnos

Recordaba esas noches largas en San Petersburgo, cuando recorría la ciudad con Yuuri en su espalda, sujetado de su cuerpo mientras simplemente se dejaba llevar por el tiempo y el viento. Recordaba la sensación de posesividad que le gobernaba al tener a Yuuri así, al imaginarlo así abrazado, pero esta vez en una cama. El como le calentaba su tacto, el cómo le aceleraba su fuerza, el cómo rugía su corazón junto a su motocicleta, al saberlo allí.

Pero todo acababa… Y el paseo acabó como siempre, frente a aquel edificio de lujo, con Yuuri bajando de su motocicleta. La noche aún estaba clara, el cabello de Yuuri aún estaba húmedo. Se retiró el casco y se lo entregó. Acomodó su bufanda mientras Yuri le miraba la espalda y extrañaba el calor en la suya. Le miró moverse hasta la puerta, sacar la tarjeta para entrar, dudar.

Siempre lo veía dudar.

Entonces volteó. Yuri ya sabía que era lo que Yuuri pediría, y también conocía la respuesta que daría. Esa noche de dos no quería arruinarla con la presencia de un tercero. No quería entrar a esa habitación y verlos, no quería recordar que Yuuri ya estaba con otra persona a la que amaba con más intensidad de la que él era capaz de cuantificar. No quería enfrentarse ante la realidad de su platónico sentimiento y prefería vivir por un tiempo más en la falsa burbuja de que eran solo ellos dos.

Era Junio… No había nevada, más sí un sol que no terminaba de caer.

Escuchó el: "¿Quieres entrar a saludarlo?" y respondió con el clásico: "No, pero dale saludos de mi parte". Ajustó de nuevo sus guantes y se había preparado para empujar el seguro cuando:

—¿Por qué...? —Escuchó el reclamo—. Antes te gustaba entrar.

Escuchó pero no quiso contestarlo. No quiso ni supo hacerlo. No podría decirle sus motivos, no podría revelarle a Yuuri que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, que estaba deseoso de más que una amistad con él y odiaba que un hombre tan cobarde, encerrado en esa habitación esperándolo solo para lastimarlo, fuera el que tuviera su amor. Como si ese hombre no tuviera nombre. Como si mencionarlo hiciera todo insostenible.

Ajustó el espejo de su retrovisor. Alzó su voz.

—¿Dijiste algo, katsudon? —Vio la espalda de Yuuri en el espejo, el viento meciendo sus largos mechones negros. Los cabellos que descuidadamente no se había ido a cortar pero que a él le gustaba ver.

—No…

Ahora quería correr en esa escena. Quería atravesar la niebla que inundaba los recuerdos, quería pasar al lado de sí mismo y detener la espalda de Yuuri que se precipitaba resignada a la puerta. Quería gritarle que insistiera, quería decirle que le dijera porque le insistía todas las noches de subir, quería pedirle que por favor no se rindiera.

Quería patearle a la espalda, quería sacudarlo de los hombros, quería gritarle. Pero Yuuri se hacía convertido en cera derretida entre sus manos, y la noche se volvió oscura. Sus ojos ardían y su llanto no menguaba. Aún con el aroma de Víctor y la visión de Yuuri, su recuerdo y la inevitable ausencia le quemaba.

Tras más de mediahora de llanto, Yuri se calló, recibiendo las apacibles caricias de Víctor tras su cabellera, quien se entretenía simplemente peinándola. Trató de consolarlo diciéndole que no tenía culpa de nada, aunque ni siquiera estuviera seguro de porqué Yuri se disculpaba. Cuando Yuri dejó de llorar, se recostaron ambos en la cama. Estaban agotados tanto por el viaje como por todos los pensamientos que venían amasando desde lo ocurrido en el hotel. Víctor se mantuvo con la vista en el techo, una pierna flexionada sobre la cama y la otra reposando sobre el colchón, con sus manos en el regazo. Yuri se había hecho una bola del otro lado de la cama y, casi en posición fetal, se apegaba a la almohada que tenía más cerca.

Se mantuvo callado, hasta que Yuri habló.

—Tu amigo me asustó… dijo que debía llamar a tu padre o al médico si seguías así. —Tenía sus ojos hinchados, pero se mantenía a esa suave distancia—. Pensé que intentarías suicidarte o algo así…

—Chris exageró…

—No Víctor… no exageró. —El aludido le regresó la mirada a Yuri, quien lo observaba con la aprehensión acumulada en sus ojos claros—. Es… es aterrador verte así. Es como si dejaras de ser tú... ¿Era así que estabas cuando…?

—Al menos ahora estoy hablando…

Volvieron a hacer silencio. Yuri se quedó mirando el perfil de Víctor, su larga nariz que apuntaba hacía el cielo, la forma en que los cabellos despejaban su frente al caer por culpa de la gravedad, aquella que no era tan pronunciada como antes le gustaba bromear con Yuuri.

—Cuando… cuando Yuuri quiso retirarse en el GPF del 2016. —Recordó Yuri, con la voz aún afectada por el llanto—. Pensé que eso era lo más triste que te vería.

Yuri recordaba ese abrazo inesperado de Víctor y la forma en que lo había apretado así, por primera vez en su vida. Aunque Víctor no había dicho nada, su forma de transmitirle un "Te necesito" junto a un "Estoy aquí" había sido tan elocuente que uniendo eso a la noticia de Yuuri tuvo todo sentido en él. Víctor había necesitado tomarse de algún punto de apoyo ante la posible renuncia de Yuuri. De algún modo, también lo empujaba a hacer algo ya que nada podía hacer él.

Ese era el momento en que había visto a Víctor tan triste, porque ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Makkachin lo vio así. Ahora entendía que Víctor guardaba demasiadas cosas, quizás más de la que solía guardar Yuuri.

—Esa vez estaba decepcionado, más que triste, más que enojado.

—¿Y ahora…?

—Ahora me siento triste, asustado… deprimido. Tenías razón… Yuuri tenía todo el derecho de dejarme.

—No así, Víctor… —El aludido frunció su ceño y le regresó la mirada. Un mechón corto de su cabello claro le tapó parte de la ceja, pero ya no cubría sus ojos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Yuri no defender a Yuuri y le resultaba extraño—. No así… Yuuri debió buscar…

—¿Ayuda? —Victor le sonrió—. Yuri, yo rechacé las ayudas. Eché a mi padre cuando propuso llevarme a un psiquiatra, dejé de hablarle a Yakov, dejé de hablarle a él. Me encerré. Cuando quise reaccionar, ya fue demasiado tarde y solo me dejé hundir aún más.

—Aún así…

—Lo siento Yuri… yo no puedo culpar a Yuuri de eso. No puedo reclamarle por no dar más de lo que dió cuando yo no hice ningún esfuerzo por apoyarlo… Yuuri tenía la razón de dejarme y yo fui el imbécil que lo dejó ir y dejó que toda esta distancia existiera.

—Y entonces… si estás claro en eso, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

—Porque acabo de darme cuenta… Porque acabo de darme cuenta que he estado haciendo las cosas mal desde siempre. Le pedí a Yuuri volver, le dije que no sentía que había terminado con él y él respondió que sí lo habíamos hecho. Prácticamente me escupió en la cara que ya había retomado su vida lejos de mí.

Mierda… Yuri se quedó frío en la cama, helado, perplejo, mirando los ojos brillantes de Víctor humedecerse en la oscuridad.

—Desde que supe la noticia que iba a ser entrenador, que nos veríamos en la competencia, he estado albergando la estúpida esperanza de que podríamos retomar lo nuestro. Que podría recuperarlo… que solo debía acomodar el desastre, limpiar las cosas, verme presentable para… —Renegó con incredulidad—, para aparecerme como aparecí en Hasetsu en su vida. He estado esperando una maldita señal para buscarlo cuando Yuuri me dejó miles, miles antes de marcharse. Y que no sirve escucharlas ahora todas como un estampida de búfalos porque ya nadie las emiten… son sólo ecos.

Víctor se acomodó para girarse frente a Yuri. Se acomodó casi como él, medio en posición fetal, con los ojos brillantes y dolidos, pero aterradoramente resignado. Con la tristeza de haber perdido ya tatuada en su semblante. Yuri tuvo un escalofrío que lo dejó allí, clavado en la almohada al mirarlo así, tan vencido. Al invencible Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda viva del patinaje que aún nadie había logrado alcanzar, dándose por vencido.

—Mañana después del mediodía retomaremos tu entrenamiento como lo teníamos planeado. —Victor dejó caer su mano sobre el cabello de Yuri, en su cabeza, para acariciarle en señal de consuelo—. Trabajaremos duro para que al menos tú puedas ir a Hasetsu orgullosamente.

—¿Y tu…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Yo no creo poder ir. No creo… que sea lo mejor para ambos en este año. —El muchacho solo se hizo más pequeño en la cama, a pesar del largo de todas sus extremidades—. Yuri… ¿Por qué empezaste a llorar? ¿Tanto te asusté? —Soltó ligeramente conmovido y Yuri, apretando los labios y arrugando la nariz, soltó un chasqueó con la lengua y se volteó para darle la espalda. No quería que notara el rubor que había alcanzado a toda su cara.

—No te importa, anciano… ahora duerme.

…

Entre ellos la pasión fue cegadora y antes de siquiera proponérselos, ya habían acabado por primera vez en la cama, con las mantas en el suelo, Takao sobre el colchón con sus rodillas sujetándolo y sus manos en la cabecera y Yuuri detrás descargando toda su frustración por medio de embestidas. Yuuri no escatimó nada para sentirse mareado de placer, para buscar olvidar lo ocurrido y volverse a sentir firme en el camino que él había decidido tiempo atrás. Por su lado, Takao no tardó en complacerlo y seducirlo hasta convertirlo en solo candor y fuego, y logró su cometido cuando los gemidos de Yuuri se hicieron roncos y persistentes. Al eyacular, antes que él, Takao se sintió saciado y fue incluso más enloquecedora la forma en que Yuuri lo sujetó para no dejarlo caer mientras reforzaba la posición y culminaba.

Después de eso, Takao pidió katsudón y esperó en la mesa con él después de acomodarlo en los platos mientras Yuuri retozaba en la cama. Fue una idea de último minuto que esperó diera el efecto buscado. Cuando Yuuri notó el plato servido y la sonrisa de Takao vestido con la camisa que él mismo había traído de América, sus ojos brillaron húmedos y la tensión en su rostro casi anunciaba que iba a llorar.

Entonces Takao comprendió que fatal no era tan siquiera cercano a lo que había ocurrido. Que lucía casi catastrófico. Y al acercarse para acariciar los pómulos redondos, sobre todo aquel golpeado, Yuuri no pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas cayeron sin que él lo deseara, Takao secó varias de ellas primero con sus labios y luego con sus besos. Lo abrazó y sintió la presión con la que Yuuri buscó ese abrazo mientras se dejaba llevar. Lo consoló con caricias suaves en su espalda desnuda, hasta que el llanto menguó.

No quería hacerlo, pero todo lo estaba empujando a odiar a ese hombre que aún tenía el corazón de la persona que él, sinceramente, quería cuidar.

—Pensé en esto porque dijiste aquella vez que te gustaba comerlo tras ganar. —Le susurró con una ligera disculpa, tras separarse. Yuuri estaba frotándose la nariz enrojecida y mojándose sus labios lastimados—. ¿Te molesta?

—No… De verdad, gracias Takao. —Se sentó en la mesa, y Takao no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Tras tomar los palillos, dieron el respectivo saludo y comenzaron a comer.

Durante los primeros bocados, Takao alternó miradas desde el plato hasta el rostro de Yuuri, mirándolo comer con apremio. Dijo algo de no haber comido bien en casi un día, y se veía por el buen apetito con el que devoró lo servido en el plato. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que aún bailaba en sus labios y que ya no podía callarla, no después de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Yuuri… ¿Qué ocurrió en tu cara? —El aludido subió la mirada y limpió sus labios con una servilleta que estaba a su lado. Solo resopló ante los ojos preocupados del muchacho.

—Minami se encontró a golpes con Yuri Plisetsky. —Los ojos de Takao se abrieron preocupados—. Intentando separarlos, recibí un golpe.

—¡No puedo creer que haya pasado! ¿No es ilegal?

—Lo es, pero logramos sortearlo. Minami tiene más golpes en la cara.

—¿Pero por qué razón? Me habías hablado de este Yuri, ¿no que eran buenos amigos?

—Durante el tiempo que estuve allá antes de retirarme, trató muy mal a Minami cuando intentaba acercarse. —Takao apretó los labios y dejó suavemente los palillos en el boll—. Así que Minami tras la victoria decidió vengarse.

—No de la mejor manera… —Yuuri asintió y siguió comiendo—. Pensé que el golpe había sido de tu ex.

—Víctor sería incapaz de golpearme…

Takao no quiso comentar nada más del golpe ni de lo sucedido, al notar que era un tema que lo tensaba. Pensaba que si Yuuri quería hablarlo, lo haría en su momento, y si no, no era tan relevante. Quiso creerlo. Así que lo convidó a la sala para acurrucarse a ver alguna película y Yuuri pareció no molestarse con ello así que lo siguió. Lo vio escribiendo en el móvil, y pronto le comentó que se trataba de Minako, que ya iba en camino a Fukuoka. Takao le sonrió al saber la noticia.

Queriendo aprovechar el tiempo y con la excusa de estarse aburriendo de la película, Takao no dudó en seducirlo de nuevo aprovechando las pocas ropas que ambos tenían sobre su piel. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, Yuuri sin reserva lo sujetó, y tras una cadena de besos y de caricias sobre su pecho y abdomen, Takao se dejó embeber en el momento. Se sujetó de los hombros de Yuuri mientras lo besaba y se movía ondulando su cadera para que la erección de Yuuri se viera estimulada por el movimiento. Se ondeó con gusto hasta que Yuuri comenzó a subir la camisa que Takao llevaba puesta (y era suya), y comenzara a prepararlo metiendo sus manos entre sus glúteos. Todo lo que Takao deseaba era quitar el semblante de preocupación y pesar con el que Yuuri llegó, y en cierto modo, lo había logrado. El hecho de que ahora Yuuri respondiera con gusto a sus coqueteos le indicaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando estuvo listo y Yuuri comenzaba a gemir de forma más entregada, Takao tuvo que levantarse para buscar el lubricante y el condón. No tardó mucho, le sonrió al regresar y se quitó la camisa mientras le lanzaba a Yuuri los demás implementos. El condón cubrió su miembro y el lubricante llenó sus manos, para que cuando Takao volvió a sentarse sobre él, alzando sus caderas, Yuuri preparara el camino que ya había atravesado mientras sentía los mordisquitos juguetones del muchacho en su oreja y se erizaba con cada atrevido movimiento.

Entonces se volvieron a unir y en cada nueva penetración Takao ondeaba sus caderas como si bailara frente a él y mantenía la distancia para observar como los ojos castaños de Yuuri se ennegrecía al paso del tiempo y al aumento de las embestidas. Yuuri gruñó conforme le apretaba las caderas y los costados. Takao se sujetaba de sus hombros y se empujaba con sus piernas que se amarraban tras la espalda de Yuuri, procurando espacio para moverse con libertad. De un momento a otro Yuuri lo abrazó por la espalda, lo empujó con más fuerza hasta sentirse por completo dentro y beso el cuello de Takao hasta quitarle cualquier noción del tiempo y del espacio. Con una mano le sujetó la cabeza que se había dejado caer en el vacío. Acarició la nuca mientras abría su boca en el costado del cuello de Takao, dejaba caminos de besos hasta que el joven se deshizo en sus brazos.

No tardó en cambiarlo de posición para apoyarlo contra el mueble, levantar una de sus piernas, y buscar su total satisfacción.

Minako le había dicho que lo vería en un pequeño bar que solía frecuentar en la ciudad, y Yuuri, antes de encontrarse con ella, tenía que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Lo primero lo hizo en casa de Takao, y lo segundo, fue cuando volvió al apartamento de Minami. Su estudiante todavía estaba dormido, Yuuri lo miró dormir con la puerta del cuarto entreabierta y visiblemente con el sueño pesado. Hasta ese momento se percató que él no lo había hecho. Ni había dormido bien en el vuelo, y por obvias razones tampoco con Takao había podido reposar más de treinta minutos. Y no se sentía cansado, más bien se hallaba como lleno de energía e hiperactivo. No quiso pensarlo de más.

A la hora pautada, Minako llegó a la barra de aquel bar pequeño que estaba en una calle llena de puestos de comidas. Era un lugar bastante cómodo, no tenía demasiado ruido ni clientes por el día, además que gozaba de cierta privacidad. Para Yuuri era lo necesario, porque lo que necesitaba hablar con su profesora era un asunto de índole muy personal y no quería verse interrumpido. Cuando la vio entrar, le sonrió desde la barra donde la esperaba con un abrigo café y una bufanda azul. Ella no tardó en irse sobre él a responderle ese anhelado abrazo.

—¡Dios mío, qué te pasó aquí! —Repusó alterada al notar el golpe hinchado en su mejilla. Yuuri se preparó para volver a contarlo todo.

Minako atendió a cada palabra dicha por Yuuri, donde le relató todo lo que había pasado. Confiaba en ella no solo por ser quien había sido desde niño, sino por ser quien lo había apoyado con las consultas cuando estas se hicieron difíciles. Se había abierto con Minako, de un modo que no lo había podido hacer con su madre, le había contado incluso cosas que ocurrieron en Rusia. Nadie más que ella, aparte de Hirogu, podía saber el peso de lo que Yuuri cargaba, porque incluso con Phichit había tenido sus reservas. Y ahora que Minako escuchaba todo lo ocurrido, esperó en silencio mientras bebía cerveza y sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Yuuri solo bebió dos botellas de cervezas, porque aparte del poco gusto al sabor, no se sentía tampoco con ánimos de beber.

—No han terminado… —Repitió la mujer cuando Yuuri acabó el relato con su partida tras ver a Víctor llorar al haberle soltado que sí lo habían hecho, y que ya se había acostado con otro, algo que por cierto, había vuelto a hacer. Yuuri solo movió nervioso sus manos tomadas en la mesa—. Es propio de la tontería de Nikiforov. ¿No te pareció adorable que aún creyeran que estaban juntos? No sé, a lo mejor cree en el amor a través del tiempo, el lazo rojo del destino, la pareja destinada.

—Profesora Minako… —Se pasó la mano en la cara con irritación, a lo que ella veía con suma jocosidad—. Es serio…

—Estoy hablando en serio, también —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿No te pareció enternecedor?

—Me pareció estúpido. —Soltó con desagrado—. Todo lo que he estado haciendo para poder seguir sin él y él resume tres años separados con un "mal momento". Me dice que las cosas pueden ser como antes. ¿Para empezar que le hace pensar que soy el de antes? Me pide que vuelva ¿y las razones por las que me fui en qué quedaron?

—¿Entonces qué quieres Yuuri? —Le preguntó la mujer, mientras bebía la cerveza—. ¿Qué quieres con respecto a Víctor Nikiforov. ¿No quieres verlo más? ¿Lo quieres solo de amigo? ¿Quiere que te suplique por tu perdón y espere por tu benevolencia?

—No quiero pensar en lo que quiero o no con Víctor.

—¿Por qué Yuuri?

—Porque no quiero decepcionarme. —Confesó al levantar la mirada con apremio—. No quiero hacerme expectativas, pensar en algo que no va a ocurrir con él. Ya… ya lo hice por demasiado tiempo.

—Pero debes pensarlo… ¿de qué otro modo sabrás que puedes aceptar y que no de él? Ahora eres tú quien tiene la potestad de decidir qué quieres de Victor y qué aceptar de él. Si tu no lo sabes, ¿entonces quién?

—No sé… ahora no quiero ninguna relación con él, ni con nadie. —Afirmó y Minako solo soltó el aire.

—¿Ni con Fujiwara? —Yuuri escondió su cabeza—. Ese chico parece muy interesado en tí.

—Con nadie, maestra Minako… —Levantó su mirada marrón para aclararselo—. Lo que realmente quiero ahora es disfrutar cada victoria con Minami, apoyarlo para que llegue a la meta que quiere, sentir de nuevo que obtengo un oro que me hace feliz a mí y a la persona con la que estoy trabajando. Quiero seguir haciendo esto… es lo único que tengo seguro. Es lo único en lo que quiero pensar porque es lo único que depende de mí.

Minako no siguió insistiendo al respecto, prefirió terminar de tomarse la cerveza. Entendía la postura de Yuuri aunque también lo conocía suficiente como para saber que definitivamente la respuesta no era que Víctor desapareciera de su vida. Solo no sabía bajo qué nombre tenerlo cerca, ni tampoco que tan cerca. Yuuri lo quería en su vida pero lo quería en una distancia prudencial que le evitara más daño y al mismo tiempo no se sentía en condiciones de mantener esa distancia.

Pidió otra cerveza y le entregó una a Yuuri, quien le miró con visible protesta. Ella la volvió a agitar en el aire para que no la rechazara y terminó tomándola, aunque con el pensamiento de dejarla a la mitad.

—¿Te conté alguna vez de Francis? —Yuuri renegó, intrigado con la pregunta—. Oh Francis… era uno de los mejores coreógrafos de París. Y un mujeriego de primera. Tenía en su haber el haberse acostado con las bailarinas más cotizadas del teatro. Recuerdo el día que intentó acercarse a mí. Venía con su porte galante, su cabello castaño y largo sujetado en una cola, su sonrisa seductora… el hecho de que le faltara un diente detrás era irrelevante porque solo era escucharlo hablar, y sentir las piernas temblar. —Ella rió con nostalgia y dulzura y Yuuri pensó que quizás ya se había sobrepasado con las botellas—. Yo apenas tenía pocas semanas en París, no me acostumbraba a sus costumbres "parísimas". Así que cuando quiso saludarme con un beso, lo abofeteé.

—¿En serio?

Y allí empezó una historia de amor extraña, surreal, entre un coreógrafo mujeriego, amante del coñac, que disfrutaba del tango y amaba las piernas delgadas, con una bailarina japonesa recién llegada, inexperta y encantada con el mundo, seducida por el aroma a tabaco, por el sabor del coñac y la seducción del tango. Las mejores noches, las más apasionadas y duras peleas, las lágrimas más derramadas, las decisiones más dolorosas tomadas. Más de quince años de aciertos y desaciertos, de mujeres que fueron antes, durante y después de ella, de promesas que no se cumplieron y otras que fueron pagada con creces. De ser ella la que ahora colocaba y decidía, él quien la perseguía. Ella la que jugaba con hombres durante y después de él.

Una historia compleja contada entre risas, miradas vidriosas y tragos de cerveza. Yuuri escuchó sin entender el motivo, pero logrando imaginar demasiadas cosas. Ella hablaba de aquello como si fuera algún libro que leyó camino a Fukuoka en el tren, pero no, era su vida… su vida expresada con nostalgia.

—Cuando decidió irse a Estados Unidos, se apareció con un anillo de compromiso y sueños de gloria y amor en América. —Minako tenía su mejilla apoyada en el dorso de su mano y Yuuri podía contar en la distancia las líneas que dibujaba bajo sus ojos y sobre sus labios al hablar. La líneas que denotaba las décadas que los separaba—. Yo lo dejé ir. Había aprendido que todo lo que quería, no era algo que nadie me iba a dar. Que todo lo que necesitaba era paz. Me quedé en Royal y alcancé el premio del Benois de la Danse. De él no supe mucho más.

—Después de todo lo vivido… de tanta intensidad, simplemente acabó. —Comentó Yuuri sin saber exactamente qué sentir. Minako le miró con dulzura, y estiró su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla golpeada.

—Todo en la vida acaba, Yuuri. La intensidad solo es momentánea. Después de unos años, no deja más que ser un recuerdo. Después de veinte, una vieja anécdota que contar en una noche de copas.

—Yo todavía no podría contar lo ocurrido con Víctor de esa manera…

—Porque no ha acabado. —Aseguró Minako, sonriéndole con suavidad—. Sigue siendo parte de tu presente. Ahora Yuuri, procura que cuando cuentes esta historia, no te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomaste.

—¿Te arrepentiste?

Minako sonrió con el brillo en sus irises. Yuuri respiró poesía, olfateo el aire bohemio que se filtró de aquellos ojos que veían a través de él, como si atravesara paredes, distancias, tiempos…

—De esta no… pero de otra historia, sí. Y he aprendido a vivir con ello.

...

Cuando despertó, vio el rostro de Yuri pegado contra la almohada que abrazaba posesivamente entre sus brazos. Víctor le costó retomar el hilo de sus acciones y encadenar todo lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento entró al avión, entregó su pasaporte y volvió a esperar que fuera sellado en la entrada de Rusia. Todo lo que podía recordar es el sonido sordo que escuchó en su cabeza, como centenares de vidrio quebrándose a su espalda, cuando Yuuri le gritó que ya había estado con otro y que ya habían terminado. Solo podía recordar el rojo de sus ojos y la furia tatuada en su mirada, para luego decirse una y otra vez lo iluso que había sido al esperar otra reacción de su parte.

Y de allí el repentino llanto de Yuri en la noche.

Se dio un largo baño, ignorando las decenas de llamadas que tenía perdidas en su móvil que había puesto a cargar, tanto de la federación, como de Chris, Yakov y su padre. Se dispuso a afeitarse para quitar los rastros cansados de su rostro, mientras escuchaba las notas de voz. A Ivan diciendo que había recibido la llamada de un número desconocido en su móvil mientras estaba en cirugía y que le habían dejado la nota de voz diciendo que le habían avisado de llamarlo si algo ocurría con él. El mensaje de Yakov eran regaño tras regalo, pidiéndole explicaciones de porqué estaba Yura tan asustado como para llamarlo casi a media noche preguntando qué hacer si él no quería comer. Las de la federaciones las pasó sin mayor atención, secándose las manos para aplicar el tónico tras la afeitada. Luego escuchó a Chris preguntándole si ya había comido y que esperaba que se reportara pronto al menos que quisiera ver de nuevo a la anciana del apartamento del frente tocándole la puerta.

Renegó y comenzó a enviar notas de voz a todos los involucrados, antes de tener que encargarse de la federación. Caminó hasta su habitación desnudo, indiferente con la presencia de Yuri aún dormido en la cama. Tomó un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul eléctrica para vestir. También recogió su bolso para el entrenamiento, dejándolo en un lugar visible. Se vistió y ajustó los botones de su camisa, revisó que en el bolso de entrenamiento estuviera todo, incluso sus patines y cerró todo para colgarlo en su hombro. Le había dicho a Yuri que las prácticas serían al mediodía, pero él quería ver a alguien antes de eso. Yana le había respondido que acababa de levantarse y lo esperaría con desayuno.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás, donde Yuri seguía durmiendo cubierto por las cobijas. Estaba en el lado que él solía ocupar. Del otro lado, la imagen casi borrosa de Yuuri dormido hecho una bola de sábanas y cobijas volvió. La vista solo de sus mechones negros mientras estaba acurrucado de ese lado, como solía hacer cuando su cuerpo dejaba de sentir su presencia en la cama y buscaba calor en las fundas. Recordó todas las veces que él despertó primero para irse a entrenar, todas las veces que lo vio acurrucado allí, pidiéndole cinco minutos más al reloj. Rememoró las veces que se acercaba a la cama para poner una rodilla en el colchón y dejar un beso en su sien. El suave murmullo de su voz llamándolo, como si le tentara a quedarse allí con él. Lo completo que era con solo eso en su vida… solo eso.

Pero él había tomado decisiones. Era hora de aceptarlas…

Se despidió de Yuri con una ligera caricia en su cabello rubio, que fue respondida con un ronco gruñido antes de que metiera la cabeza en la almohada. No pudo evitar sonreirse enternecido.

—Perdoname haberte asustado, Yura...

En el camino al departamento de Yana, le escribió a Chris diciéndole que iba a desayunar y al mediodía a entrenar. Que estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse. No quiso comentar lo ocurrido con Yuuri, no quería seguir extendiendo su aversión sin motivo alguno. Solo le dijo que había hablado y había entendido que no había relación que rescatar, esperó que con eso no insistiera. Le pidió a su padre verse en la noche en un bar para conversar, a Yakov le indicó que iría a verlo con Yuri después de las prácticas y a la federación que estaría después del mediodía en la pista por si querían hablar.

Llegó al edificio de apartamentos y tras pagar, bajó cubriéndose con el abrigo por el frío de la mañana. Subió hasta el piso del departamento de Yana, y ella le abrió con aún la bata puesta y el cabello húmedo. Parecía salir apenas de un baño.

—Oh Víctor… pareces muy triste. —Le dijo con tono suave, mientras Víctor cerraba la puerta y ella jalaba la bufanda para quitarsela del cuello.

—Lo estoy… ¿me consientes? —La adorable expresión de Víctor logró su cometido, sacándole una sonrisa comprensiva a la joven mujer. Presta, envolvió con sus manos el cuerpo de Víctor y buscó acercarlo para un beso levantándose de puntas para alcanzar sus labios.

El desayuno se enfrió. Víctor buscó el cuerpo de Yana con ansiedad y necesidad, con apremio vivo mientras apretaba sus curvas y le besaba para intentar olvidar. Ella siempre le ofreció placer, compañía y comprensión. Entre ellos su amistad se permitía ese tipo de licencias. Y si bien las anteriores veces siempre había aceptado con un deje de culpa, ahora se sentía en libertad de hacerlo aunque esa misma libertad le provocara llorar.

Demoraron las caricias, los besos, los momentos en que se apretaban ambos cuerpos en la cama recién tendida. Yana tuvo que ser paciente para que Víctor lograra estar al tono de la situación, y besó sus labios y su cuerpo tantas veces pudo hasta que logró dicho cometido. Cuando la pasión por fin se sobrepuso a su tristeza, Víctor premió su esmero con penetraciones profundas e intensas, abrazandola y besandola mientras se retorcían en la cama y gemía con gusto con cada nueva estimulación. Besó sus pechos, acariciando sus caderas y piernas, se desvivió en su interior e hizo vibrar y temblar su vientre. Cuando ella llegó por fin, Víctor se permitió ir.

Al acabar, solo hubo un silencio apacible. A pesar de que Víctor sentía el hambre abrirse paso en medio de la nube de satisfacción, se quedó pegado sobre los senos de Yana, encontrando mucho gusto de simplemente quedarse allí, con los ojos cerrados, alejado de todo. Incluso de sus propios errores.

Pero el día avanzaba. Tras el sopor post orgamos, Víctor decidió tomarse una ducha como ella le había propuesto mientras Yana volvía a la cocina para calentar el desayuno. Lo esperó en el comedor con una sonrisa, todavía ligeramente despeinada por el encuentro y sin importarle dejar uno de sus senos descubiertos por la bata, donde un coqueto lunar marcaba el lado derecho de la areola.

—Entonces eso fue lo que pasó. —Concluyó suavemente, mientras veía su taza de chocolate caliente. Víctor le daba vueltas a la comida pero se esforzaba por pasar bocado, aunque no tuviera demasiado apetito ahora—. Debió ser muy impactante que tras tantos años de verse, su primera conversación en forma sea un "vuelve conmigo".

—Admito que me precipité. —Ella le sonrió con ternura—. Solo pensé que no tendría más momento…

—Los hombres suelen ser muy torpes con sus emociones y sentimientos, mucho más con las relaciones. —Subió su pierna flexionada sobre el asiento, para apoyar su mejilla en la rodilla—. Debería haberlos visto a ambos, seguramente los hubiera encontrado adorables.

Víctor comenzó a no comprender. Le miró intrigado, como si Yana empezara a hablarle en un lenguaje oculto.

—No entiendo…

—La respuesta de él, de Yuuri, no es la respuesta de alguien que ha rehecho su vida y ahora está mejor que antes. Si mi ex volviera ahora y tras una amena conversación me dijera eso, me reiría. Le tomaría la mano y le diría: querido, nosotros cortamos, ¿no recuerdas? —Hizo lo mismo, extendiendo su mano para tomar la mano de Víctor y mirarlo como lo haría con su ex—. Yo ya tengo hecha una vida, me va muy bien, espero que tu también puedas hacerla. En serio, te lo mereces. Sé que lo nuestro no pudo funcionar, pero supongo que habrá alguien para ti, como lo hay para mí.

—Yana…

—Ahora, recuerdas los ojos de Yuuri, ¿no? Sus expresiones. ¿Ves esta calma? —Renegó con la saliva atorada en la garganta—. Quien ya está seguro del camino que tomo y ha dejado las cosas en el pasado, puede que se hubiese enojado pero jamás te habría mirado de esa forma que dices: con miedo. Solo se teme a lo que no se quiere enfrentar, y si es así, significa que es algo que él mismo no ha resuelto.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Eso quiere decir, querido, que nadie qué evita mirar a su ex, para luego al tener que hacerlo se filtre el amor como decías, puede decir que eso es pasado. Quiero decir que él todavía guarda sentimientos por ti, sentimientos muy fuertes, como para huir de nuevo.

—Pero lo que me dijo… se ha acostado con otro.

—Y tú con otra… ¿el no tener pene me hace menos infidelidad que la de él? —repuso divertida, ante la mirada extraviada y alterada de Víctor—. ¿Te dijo que tenía pareja? ¿Que lo amaba? —Negó—. ¿Qué te dijo entonces?

—Que yo lo dejé ir… que terminamos por mi culpa, que no le dejé opción… que no fuí por…

—Esos son reclamos dignos de alguien que se cansó de esperar… Que está dolido, enojado, frustrado. Llegaste tarde Víctor, eso es una verdad. Terminaron, también es una verdad. No hay nada que recuperar ahora, no de lo que hubo… Pero no implica que no se pueda construir algo nuevo cuando terminen de entender porque antes fracasaron.

—U-un momento… espera. —Suplicó pasándose ambas manos por la cabeza mientras ella se levantaba y renegaba con calma. Recogió sus platos y se dirigió al lavado—. ¿E-estás segura?

—No lo estoy, no lo conozco. —Contestó con la misma calma de siempre, mientras tomaba la esponja—. Pero sí casi segura. Ustedes los hombres cuando se entregan no pueden simplemente cerrar la hoja y continuar, son demasiados apasionados para amar. Nosotras las mujeres sabemos manejar un poco mejor el desamor, pero ustedes… incluso pueden quedarse toda una vida esperando que ese alguien vuelva, así haya tenido mil parejas y haya formado otras mil vidas. —Dejo la vajilla que iba lavando a un lado, echando miradas de reojo hacia Víctor, quien permanecía pálido frente a la mesa—. ¿Por qué el te reclamaría el no haber ido tras él? Porque te estaba esperando. Quizás aún lo está haciendo, pero querido, no puedes llegar como lo hiciste antes en su vida, cayendo en su casa y abandonando todo. Ya no eres ese intrépido campeón que podía hacer con su vida lo que quería porque estaba en la cima, ni él el chico que estaba pensando en cómo retomar su carrera.

Él ahora era un incompetente ante la mira de la federación, al no poder traer una medalla en la primera eliminatorias de la serie del Grand Prix. Él ahora tenía la potestad de Yuri, tenía la responsabilidad de apoyarlo y defenderlo de la prensa y la federación hasta que acabara la temporada, al mismo tiempo de impulsarlo y motivarlo a dar lo mejor.

Y Yuuri… Yuuri era ahora de nuevo el ganador que regresaba a su país, con el respaldo de los suyos y una carrera que había empezado con un acierto. Era un hombre que tenía también la responsabilidad de Minami, la cual no dudó en afirmar frente a ellos cuando el chico se lo pidió. Un hombre que había tomado la decisión de continuar en el hielo, tras su retiro. Una decisión donde él no tuvo nada que ver.

Víctor se sintió atragantado. Tenía tanta esperanza como miedo de sentirla. El toque suave de Yana, quien se arrodilló para acariciarle el muslo en una posición que en cualquier otro momento hubiera sido erótica, fue sumamente fraternal. Como el toque de una hermana mayor.

—Tienes que ser más inteligente si quieres volver. Tienes que escuchar todo lo que ha cambiado en él, tienes que contarle todo lo que ha cambiado en tí. Lo que pasaron cuando se separaron, lo que esperaban ahora que se iban a encontrar en la competencia, lo que extrañan del otro. Sin eso, ¿cómo van a volver?

No pudo responder a esa pregunta, no supo cómo responder sin soltar el nudo que ya había en su garganta. Yana se levantó un poco y dejó un beso casto sobre sus labios, acariciando sus pómulos. Los ojos azules de Víctor se mantuvieron en la expresión suave de su rostro y agradecido, subió su mano para apoyar la de ella y cerrar los ojos, demasiado desbordado como para hablar. Ella simplemente lo llevó a apoyarse sobre su pecho, para acariciarle el cabello como si pudiera cantarle una nana.

—¿Todavía hay oportunidad? —Logró soltar con la voz rota.

—Quizás la hay… ¿Eso no es más que suficiente para entrar a una pista de hielo y enfrentar al mundo por una medalla? —Victor soltó una risa ahogada que fue un buen indicio para ella.

—Es más que suficiente.

El brillo que vio en los ojos de Víctor cuando él buscó su mirada, fue suficiente para que Yana sonriera en respuesta.

—Deja de tener miedo Nikiforov y sé inteligente. Mira esto como cuando competías; analiza, observa, reconoce que es lo que puede detenerte en tu meta y actúa en consecuencia. Y si vas a perder, al menos sabrás que diste lo mejor de tí, que no quedó en tus manos y podrás continuar.

—No me gusta perder, Yana.

—Entonces tendrás que esforzarte, porque según me has dicho, a él tampoco... Ahora, debes prepararte porque te espera otra competencia.

Más que competencia, otro enfrentamiento. Frente a la federación Rusa que seguramente no tardaría en llamarlo, frente a la prensa Rusa que no debería haber tardado en exponerlo en todas las planas. Y luego, Francia.

…

_**LA DESASTROSA CAÍDA DE RUSIA EN EL SKATE AMÉRICA** _

_San Petersburgo_

_Este 22 de Octubre, en Chicago, Rusia cayó aparatosamente en la categoría de patinaje sobre hielo masculino cuando Yuri Plisetsky, quien había logrado una aceptable presentación en el programa corto con la perfomance "Arsonist's Lullabye", falló en medio de su programa libre "Lose Yourself", perdiendo la posibilidad de entrar al podio. Con solo un cuádruple clavado en toda su presentación en América, quedó de cuarto lugar, siendo superado avasalladoramente por el patinador Japonés Minami Kenjirou, el italiano Michelle Crispino y el español Gabriel Hernandez._

_Con esto, Yuri Plisetsky debe conquistar la presea plata o el oro en el Trofeo de Francia que tendrá lugar entre el 11 y el 13 de Noviembre en París, para tener oportunidades de participar en la Gran Final del Grand Prix. Esto a su vez afectaría su posible clasificación tanto en la copa Europea como en la World Champion que tendrá lugar en marzo del 2022 con sede en Barcelona._

_**Conflictos con la FFKK** _

_Debido a los errores en su actuación, la FFKK no ha tardado en comunicar su decepción. Dmitri Bukin expresó en la reciente rueda de prensa del día domingo sus apreciaciones al respecto: "Yuri Plisetsky sabe que la FFKK le hemos dado la oportunidad, esperando que esta vez pudiera demostrar las razones por las cuales antes era uno de nuestros mejores deportista. Desgraciadamente no ha sido así. Aunque aún queda tiempo para repuntar, ya Plisetsky conoce las condiciones por las cuales aún tiene el apoyo económico del gobierno y las implicaciones que habrán si vuelve a fallar"._

_La FFKK no ha descartado revocar su plaza como deportista calificado, aunque están esperando que los resultados mejoren en el trofeo de Francia. También han comentado que Víctor Nikiforov, su actual entrenador, tendrá que demostrar si tiene las características necesarias para estar a cargo de un deportista de nivel internacional, ya que hasta el momento sus resultados, en palabras de Bukin, han sido insuficientes._

_**El incidente fuera de la pista** _

_Además, el sospechoso incidente ocurrido en Chicago después del programa libre entre Yuri Plisetksy y Minami Kenjirou, no ha dejado de causar revuelo internacional. En la comunidad se mantiene el escepticismo de que lo ocurrido haya sido lo que Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki calificaron como un altercado a su seguridad. Son muchos los comentarios que se han abierto al respecto, y ante el silencio de la FFKK, las posibilidades aumentan. Muchos críticos han estado de acuerdo de que un enfrentamiento entre ambos competidores es altamente probable._

_1,452,321 likes / 524 shared_

_Más comentarios_

_**Dayana B. Petrov:** ¡Esto es inadmisible!_

_**Y.K.T Slowing:** Lo mejor es la foto. ¡Momento épico! Justo cuando la nariz de Plisestky está por encontrarse con el hielo._

_**Sahara Sokolova:** Yuri Plisetsky ha demostrado que ya no está para competir. Si no puede hacer saltos que se vaya a la danza de hielo._

_**Ivan T. Morózov:** Lo más deshonroso ha sido ver como un japonés nos vuelve a quitar el oro. #NoMeGustaElCerdo_

_**Alexander Vasíliev:** ¿Alguién se ha preguntado cuánto de nuestros impuestos se van para mantener a un perdedor?_

Cuando Yuri despertó, era cerca de las once de la mañana. Por fortuna no estaba lejos del rink de entrenamiento, pero se sorprendió el que Víctor no lo hubiera llamado para despertar. Se dio una vuelta para buscarlo en la cama pero no estaba, el otro lado parecía haber sido arreglado y desarreglado recientemente. Con un largo estirón, Yuri se levantó y buscó su móvil por todos lados, solo para recordar que debió haberlo dejado en su habitación. Chistó y se quedó mirando el techo pensando en lo vergonzoso que era despertar en la misma cama de Víctor.

No recordaba haber estado mucho tiempo en ella, solo contadas ocasiones desde que vivían juntos y varias cuando Yuuri estaba allí. Podía recordar ese día que por un juego tonto Yuuri se puso su ropa y él la de Yuuri para completar un reto ridículo, mientras Víctor estaba en Moscú resolviendo asuntos con la federación. Su sonrisa se amplió pensando en lo bien que se le habían visto a Yuuri sus pantalones negros ajustados y que por cierto, jamás regresó. Tampoco quiso saber el destino de ellos.

Si se detenía a observar la habitación, había cambios sustanciales aunque preservarán los mismos muebles. Las cosas de Yuuri no se encontraban allí. No habían fotos de ellos juntos cuando estuvieron en Hasetsu, y tampoco estaba el abrigo y la bufanda de Yuuri colgada en el pechero, ni el estuche de sus lentes. Hacía falta los azules de Yuuri en el lugar.

Torció la boca y se movió a su derecha, para apoyarse mirando la puerta entreabierta que daba vista hacia la cocina. En su visión notó la matryoshka rechoncha de Víctor y por mera curiosidad, comenzó a jugar con ellas. La abrió, sacando la otra figura de Víctor como competidor, luego la que tenía al Víctor como entrenador. Se detuvo viendo las expresiones pintadas en cada una de ellas porque le era inadmisible poder congeniar la tristeza en la expresión de Víctor con su personalidad, cuando lo usual era verlo con esas ridículas sonrisas.

Yuri se apoyó sobre su brazo, para acomodar las muñecas en orden de tamaño en la mesa. Colocó la más grande con el traje de Stammi Vicino, seguida de la del competidor y sacó la otra muñeca que había dentro para dejar la del Víctor entrenador en la mesa. Esa pequeña era diferente, la sonrisa de Víctor no era tal, era extraña, casi incierta. Tenía el cabello largo, así que asumió se trataba de cuando estaba en la época junior. Intrigado, la observó por un poco más de tiempo, antes de volver a abrir, para ver que nueva muñeca iba a encontrar. Cuando sacudió aquella en sus manos, no fue una muñeca lo que salió, sino pedazos del mismo material que Yuri no logró identificar en el momento.

Se sentó en la cama y colocó la última muñeca en la mesa, mientras observaba las piezas en sus manos. Al intentar unirlas lo que encontró fue una matryoshka rota de Yuuri en cinco pedazos. En silencio, intentó juntar sus partes y sostenerlas, para ver completa la imagen de un pequeño Yuuri que recordaba haber visto en los álbumes de fotos que tanto le avergonzaba que su familia mostrara cuando iban a Hasetsu. El niño que había empezado su admiración por Víctor, con una sonrisa soñadora y ojos brillantes. La misma sonrisa que estaba partida en varias partes.

—Que imbecil Víctor… ¿qué ganas con guardarla? —Se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro. Al volver la vista hacia la tras muñecas, tomó la decisión sin pensarlo más.

Guardó todas ellas y la colocó en el mismo sitio, pero cuando Yuri abandonó la habitación se había llevado los restos de la muñeca rota de Yuuri que Víctor había estado guardando durante todo ese tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Yo ya estoy cerrando una fase del proyecto, aunque me ha costado escribir y de hecho no tengo el siguiente capítulo acabado (aunque sí avanzado). Me fijé que en Wattpad ya tenemos 23K en la primera parte de Matryoshka en Wattpad y la segunda tiene 3K. Aquí también estamos teniendo buenos números. Quería hacer un especial doble pack pero creo que lo haré para cuando sea 25K en Matryoshka I y 5K en Matryoshka II. A ver si me da chance de sí tenerlo.
> 
> Me ha parecido interesante las reacciones que he recibido, muy variadas y diversas. Entre los que están del lado de Yuuri, de Victor, de Chris, de Phichit, incluso de Minami y de Yurio (aunque Minami es el menos apoyado xD). Es interesante porque se puede ver cómo pueden decidir cuál es la parte a donde apoyar a partir de los datos que aparecen. Ya estamos cerca de iniciar el Skate Canadá y en la Copa Rostelecom nos espera muchas sorpresas. ¡Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta aventura!


	14. Debemos enfrentarlo

Hirogu observó en silencio desde el momento en que Yuuri llegó en la mañana. La cita había sido pautada para esa hora, mientras Minami retomaba las clases de baile, para luego verse en el hielo en el mediodía. De esa forma, mientras Minami proseguía con su entrenamiento, Yuuri tendría la libertad de verse con su terapeuta y tener la cita de tres horas que había agendado. Sin embargo, Hirogu supo que algo andaba muy mal nada más verlo .

Las evidencias estaban a la vista. Hirogu torció el labio suavemente mientras se sentaba en la silla tras ver a Yuuri tomar asiento en el diván y tomar el cojín entre sus manos, al cual empezó a estrujar con insistencia. Se veía sus ojos enrojecidos tras los lentes, el movimiento persistente de su pierna derecha y la forma en que su mirada iba de un lado a otro sin buscar contacto visual.

—Yuuri, —Llamó con paciencia, empezando a considerar necesario ir por un poco de té—. ¿Has dormido?

—No mucho —confesó. Hirogu se limitó a asentir.

—¿Cuánto has dormido?

—Un par de horas. —Yuuri levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos pequeños de Hirogu, quien lo veía con preocupación palpable.

—¿Un par de horas desde cuándo?

—Desde el domingo… —Hirogu retuvo el aire por un momento, cuando los ojos de Yuuri volvieron a bajar e intentaron retener a su rodilla que seguía moviéndose. Ya era miércoles.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas? —Tras unos segundos en silencio, simplemente afirmó con un movimiento de su rostro—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Aunque no quisiera, sabía que debía hacerlo. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos en la cabeza, y tenía la sensación de que todos los que lo veían eran capaces de ver el terror que emanaba de su piel y los dedos acusadores que sentía en su espalda. Todo se había aglomerado sobre él, y Yuuri lucía como si llevara una enorme piedra en medio de gritos y acusaciones. Y sus piernas no podían más, él no podía más.

No había podido dormir. En sus sueños, él caminaba por un largo pasillo lleno de banderas rusas, y escuchaba incontables voces gritándole al oído, sin tocarlo, sin golpearlo, solo exclamando lo que sus pensamientos ya decían con insistencia. Le gritaban que lo había dejado, que él había fallado, que era su culpa, tanto de la caída de Víctor, como del dolor en que le dejó. Escuchaba a Chris gritándole en la punta del oído mientras manoseaba su trasero. Veía la mirada decepcionada de Minami mientras le decía: "ninguno de los dos quiso esto". Intentaba llevarse las manos en la cabeza, esconderse del ruido pero era imposible. Y pronto los flash lo inundaron. Decenas de ellos golpeando su cara, decenas de más voces uniéndose a los gritos y a la burla. Yuuri lograba enfocar entre las luces los rostros llenos de odio y rencor.

Dijo que podría con el odio de Rusia, y era cierto… pero que el odio de Rusia fuera el mismo odio de Víctor era insoportable. Y mientras escuchaba la algarabía, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno; todo lo que podía escuchar era la coral siniestra que daba eco a las palabras que Víctor Nikiforov soltó con rabia y dolor en ese pasillo.

_"¡Tú fuiste el que decidió por los dos! ¡Tú decidiste irte y dejarme, Yuuri!"_

—Yuuri. —La voz de Hirogu buscó traerlo de vuelta. Los ojos de Yuuri estaban aterrados, mientras sus manos apretaban el cojín con fuerza y sus hombros estaban tensos. Le estaba costando respirar—. Cuéntame qué has hecho desde que regresaste a Japón. —Necesitaba cimentarlo a la realidad, traerlo de vuelta. Hirogu buscó la mano de Yuuri para calmarlo y este se la sujetó con tanta insistencia que no dudó en mantenérsela tomada.

—Fui… Fui a ver a Takao. Tuve sexo con él, dos veces. —El hombre preguntó a qué hora había llegado al aeropuerto—: Diez de la mañana… fui entonces a verlo. Comí allá. Luego me bañé, fui al apartamento de Minami, me cambié, y fui al bar para verme con la profesora Minako. Salí de allí a las once de la noche. Llegué como a las doce a casa de Minami… me puse a caminar. Cuando llegué, me puse a contestar mensajes en mi perfil, no quise revisar el resto de las redes y…

Había tres mensajes de odio en su bandeja de solicitudes de mensajes anónimos, y aunque había una enormidad de mensajes de apoyo al haber publicado la noticia de la victoria de Minami, esos tres habían cobrado un peso aterrador porque estaban escrito en ruso.

No hubo una amenaza implícita a su integridad. No… hubo insultos y una frontal inconformidad por lo ocurrido en el Skate América. Era el odio visceral lo que hablaba allí.

Hirogu quiso ver los mensajes, pero al estar escrito en cirílico nada pudo comprender.

—Intenté dormir, pero tuve la pesadilla. Desperté alterado y sudado así que me bañé, me puse a hacer abdominales y sentadillas, luego me fui a la pista y patiné hasta que se hizo la hora de venir. Comí algo en el camino…

—¿Te asusta que atenten contra tu vida? —Yuuri renegó.

—Nunca intentaron hacerlo…

—¿Entonces qué te asusta? Ya habías recibido algunos así antes cuando anunciaste que serías entrenador, ¿cierto? —Asintió—. Entonces… —Yuuri le miró con aflicción—. Yuuri, ¿qué ocurrió en América?

Yuuri tuvo que hablar de aquel encuentro con Víctor. Habló de lo ocurrido entre Minami y Yuri, del golpe, de todo lo que sucedió esa noche, desde lo que sentía al ver a Víctor acercarse y tratarlo con familiaridad, así como el miedo que le daba quedarse con esa imagen. Le habló de cuando Víctor lo abrazó, de cómo se quedó en el sitio, anhelando al mismo tiempo que extrañaba ese contacto que sabía no podía ser para ese tiempo. Le habló de cómo momentáneamente había olvidado todo y se había dejado llevar por la comodidad del espejismo donde todo estaba bien. Cómo había podido reír y que no podía apartar la vista notando que era el mismo que antes. No era el hombre que había dejado, era el hombre que se había ido, aunque se mantuviera en casa.

Le habló de cómo intentó no dejarse llevar por esa atmósfera. Cuando Víctor lo llamó, lo que ocurrió. Que ahora esos gritos eran voces y voces de Rusia en su cabeza, que ahora en las pesadillas le aplastaban con la culpa porque sí, tal vez se equivocó. Sí, tal vez no debió irse. Sí, tal vez él tomó la decisión por los dos, él provocó el desenlace, él no fue fuerte, él fue cobarde, él tuvo la culpa, él…

—Yuuri. —Le detuvo. El aludido ya estaba temblando y llorando con desenfreno, sin ningún filtro en sus palabras rotas que eran empujadas con fuerza y desesperación—. Por favor, respira.

Era difícil respirar cuando se estaba ahogando. Cuando jalaba aire y no era suficiente, cuando el cuerpo le apretaba, las manos le sudaban, porque pese a llorar no era suficiente para soltarlo todo. Todo era más grande y no podía salir en forma de lágrimas.

—¿Qué más hubiera podido hacer? —Clamó desesperado—. ¿Qué más pude haber hecho por él? Y-yo… yo ya no sabía, ¡ya no sabía…! Intenté de todas las formas, ¡le peleé, le supliqué, le lloré! ¡Intenté hacerle el amor porque ya las palabras no servían! ¡Él me dijo que se arrepintió! ¡Yo no pude! ¡Otros pudieron y yo no pude! ¿Por qué yo no pude? ¿Qué hay mal en mí?

—Yuuri, escuchame.

—¡Tenía que irme, Hirogu! ¡Tenía que irme! ¡Si no lo hacía iba a destruir a Yura, iba a matar a Víctor! Y ahora él dice que no, que fue mi culpa, ¡pero no me dejó opción! ¡No me dejó! ¡Yo ya no podía! ¡Estaba cansado!

—¡Yuuri, por favor, escuchame! —Hirogu le tomó de los hombros para llamar su atención. Estaba alterado, sus ojos gritaban con desesperación—. Respira, respira conmigo. Hazlo… inhala, exhala. Así, lento. Escuchame Yuuri, necesito que te calmes, necesito que respires. Abre los brazos, cierra los ojos, inhala, exhala…

Permaneció por espacio de varios minutos haciendo el ejercicio con Yuuri, obligándolo a retomar el control. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que había estado a nada de tener un ataque de esa fuerza, y le preocupaba. Sabía que en una semana tendría que estar en Rusia y no tenía idea de cómo Yuuri estaría para ello, ni a lo que se enfrentaría.

Si ya había llegado mensajes, Hirogu se podía imaginar un panorama preocupante.

Y sabía el detonante. No era el odio de Rusia, a Yuuri no le importaba que mil, diez mil, cien mil personas lo odiaran por haberse quedado con Víctor, o por haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con él. Era que en algún momento, el rechazo que recibió de Víctor se convirtió en miles de voces a través de los fanáticos y cada uno de ellos le dieron fuerza a los pensamientos caóticos que Yuuri acumuló por meses, pensamientos de culpa a causa de aquel incidente, por ser él a quien Víctor quiso superar, él quien le quitó la corona, él quien también esperó de más.

—Así es… respira. —Se animó a tomarle la mano para apretarlas y hacerle saber su sentir. Sabía que debía hacerlo, que tenía que ayudarlo—. Necesito que me escuches, Yuuri. Piensa en aquel día, en ese día que tomaste la decisión. Cuéntame, cómo fue ese día que decidiste que tenías que dejarlo.

Estaba a solas en el puente de los besos. Yuuri podía recordar que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Rusia, jamás estuvo a solas en ese puente emblemático. Yuri estaba en Moscú con su abuelo pasando las navidades, Víctor… seguía hundido e incapaz de hacer algo. Aunque intentaba hablarle, para Yuuri sus palabras habían perdido significado porque Víctor seguía sin mirarlo. Seguía sin poder verlo a los ojos… ¿cómo se puede amar a algo que no puedes ver? Todas las excusas de Víctor sonaban vanas, vacías, como la casa, como la cama, como él.

Faltaban dos semanas para los cuatros continentes. Él extrañaba a Yuri. Se sentía solo en Rusia y se dio cuenta que la aterradora combinación de soledad y dependencia podía empujarlo a desear cosas que estaban fuera de todo tipo de lógica, aprovechando el reciente conocimiento de los sentimientos de su amigo. Porque él solo quería el amor que Víctor ya había dejado de darle, él quería eso de Víctor pero estaba dispuesto a recibirlo de quien sea si con eso dejaba de doler. Y aún más, estaban esos sentimientos mezquinos y oscuros que querían provocarle tanto dolor por cada golpe que había recibido en esos meses.

Hirogu escuchó, escuchó sin juzgar. Comprendió; las piezas faltantes estaban cayendo frente a él para comprender porqué un hombre tan enamorado aún había tenido que correr. Entendió porque Yuuri decía que se sentía un monstruo. Por qué vio un monstruo bajo el puente, porque corrió hasta quedarse sin aire huyendo de su propio reflejo. Porqué, al llegar a casa, tirar las puertas y saber que ni siquiera así Víctor se levantaría, se vio en el espejo y lloró. Lloró desesperado. Apretó sus manos mientras lo veía llorar, ya sin fuerzas.

—Hiciste bien en irte, Yuuri. —El aludido tomó aire con dificultad—. Tenías que irte.

—Pero Víctor… él dijo…

—No, tenías que irte. No podía ser de otra forma. Por muy egoísta que suene, Yuuri, lo más importante eres tú. Sólo tú conoces tu fuerza, sólo tú conoces tus límites. Nadie puede juzgar eso porque nadie eres tú. Tú encontraste tu límite, y actuaste en consecuencia.

—Pero dicen que debí hablar, que debí…

—Ninguno de ellos fue tú. Ninguno de ellos ni siquiera saben cómo actuar en una situación límite como esa. Ninguno es capaz de comprenderlo. Hiciste lo correcto, Yuuri. Tenías que salir y salvarte. A veces, nos aferramos a cosas que nos destruyen porque alguna vez nos hicieron feliz. Pero aferrarse a lo que fue no es una forma sana de vivir. Lo importante es el ahora.

—Pero yo era su pareja… yo debía haber podido ayudarlo y lo único que hice fue…

—No Yuuri, nadie tiene la responsabilidad de las otras vidas. Ni siendo padres, ni siendo hijos, ni siendo pareja, nadie puede hacerse responsable de las decisiones y responsabilidades de otros. Solo de las tuyas.

—Yo quería salvarlo…

—No estaba en tí. Solo podías salvarte a tí, Yuuri. Y eso hiciste. Por eso estás aquí, tres años después, con una meta en la vida, con una vida iniciando. Y él a su modo logró lo mismo. —Yuuri lo miró, lo miró con angustia—. Ya sueltala… esa culpa, ya sueltala. Tienes que ver a ese Yuuri que tomó la decisión, entender la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Quizás el Yuuri actual tomaría otras decisiones, quizás haría las cosas diferentes, pero este Yuuri es producto de la decisión de ese Yuuri. Si ese Yuuri no hubiera decidido irse, este Yuuri no estaría aquí.

—No sé si este Yuuri hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes. —Hirogu le sonrió con comprensión.

—Yo sé que sí, porque conozco a este Yuuri. Cuando tú te des cuenta de ello, entenderás porque era necesario irte.

Hirogu se mantuvo en silencio, dándole tiempo para que Yuuri reflexionara sobre eso. Estaba seguro de que Yuuri había tomado demasiadas decisiones equivocadas, y que ya las sabía, desde la primera que fue simplemente poner la felicidad de Víctor por encima de la suya y dejar de celebrar sus medallas por él, hasta aquella que decidió no buscar más ayuda, incluso aquella en la que prefirió dejar de ir a un psicólogo y medicarse. Eran muchas… muchas decisiones: huir y enfocarse al hielo, seguir compitiendo sin ser sincero sobre su verdadera motivación, aceptarle tanto silencio a Víctor, no haberlo obligado a recibir ayuda... eran muchas. Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que la decisión de irse pudo ser la primera decisión correcta en esos años.

No importaba las formas y las maneras, en un momento así lo importante era correr.

Dandole ese necesario espacio, Hirogu suspiró mientras tomaba anotaciones en su libreta. Le estaba permitiendo a Yuuri todo el tiempo que fuera posible para ayudarlo a calmarse y ordenar sus ideas. También para que lo asumiera, pero sabía que ese no era el final del conflicto y Moscú estaba demasiado cerca. Hirogu pensaba si debía comunicarse con un amigo psiquiatra para recetarle algo antes de que se fuera. Era su última opción.

Hirogu subió la mirada y prestó atención a la nueva expresión de Yuuri: ojos brillantes tratando de captar algo en el aire, señal inequívoca de que algo estaba buscando decir.

—¿En qué piensas, Yuuri?

—Hirogu... ¿cómo puedo soltarlo? —La sincera pregunta en su mirada provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el terapeuta.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí, ahora mismo. Solo tienes que aceptar tus decisiones, entender porqué las tomaste y porqué fueron necesarias.

—¿Y si no estoy aun 100% seguro?

—Tienes muchos asuntos pendientes, Yuuri. —Lo sabía. Yuuri lo sabía.

—Si voy... ¿podré soltarlo? —Hirogu levantó una ceja para empujarlo a continuar—. Si voy a San Petersburgo, ¿podré soltarlo?

—Si vas a San Petersburgo para hablar con las personas que debes hablar y entregarles lo que cargas, podrás hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo estás pensando Yuuri?

—Porque quiero soltarlo. Quiero dejar de sentir esta culpa. Por mas que me he repetido que no tenía otra salida más que irme, siento que no es suficiente. Que los decepcione. Estoy decidido sobre el camino que tomé, pero no quiero sentirme culpable. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi a Víctor fue que debí hablar primero y no demorarlo.

—¿Porque no lo hablaste en ese momento?

—Porque no quería fallarle a Minami… —Hirogu se acercó hasta sentarse de nuevo frente a él, increpándolo con la mirada—. Tenía miedo… —Confesó—. Miedo de este resultado. Miedo de sentir que me había equivocado. ¿Pero que he logrado con atrasarlo? Solo lograr que más persona me señalen, y yo encontrar más razones para juzgarme. Ya… ya quiero acabar con esto.

—Me parece una decisión razonable. —Elogió el doctor, con una mirada admirada mientras Yuuri volvía a bajar sus ojos.

—Usted… ¿cree que pude manejar mis emociones mejor en aquel momento? —El hombre soltó el aire con resignación.

—Con lo lastimado que estabas, no. Necesitabas alejarte para ver las cosas a la distancia y poder distinguir qué era lo que realmente deseabas.

—He tenido miedo de escuchar en Víctor la respuesta negativa. De escucharle que no me amaba, que se había arrepentido, que fui lo peor que le ocurrió, tal como escuchaba en mi cabeza cada noche. Ya sé que no es eso lo que voy a escuchar de él, pero acabo de darme cuenta que duele más escucharle que siempre me esperó. Ahora me pregunto si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, si lo hubiera intentando una vez más. ¿Hubiera logrado llegar a él? ¿Aún si él no me miraba? ¿Aún si agoté todos mis recursos para que volviera a verme?

—Probablemente no sin ayuda. —Le hizo ver—. Yuuri, él no fue el único que entró en depresión. Tu lo estuviste, tú llegaste a Japón en depresión.

—Ya no quiero vivir pensando en las suposiciones. Ya fue suficiente. Quiero que me diga porque no podía verme, porque dijo que se arrepintió, porque ahora dice que entre nosotros solo pasó "un mal momento". Quizá no me guste la respuesta, quizá me encuentre que fui yo el estúpido, o quizá… confirme que tomé la mejor decisión.

Hirogu tuvo que darle la razón, y observar allí la respuesta que afirmaba su apreciación inicial. Este Yuuri era diferente.

La difícil decisión que tomó con su terapeuta no sería algo que caería en gracia a sus personas allegadas. La primera en enterarse fue Minako, quien lo había esperado afuera y apenas entró y lo vio con el rostro tan marcado por la crisis anterior, no tardó en preocuparse y en llegar a abrazarlo buscando consolarlo. Pero Yuuri ya no necesitaba consuelo, sus ojos brillaban determinados con lo que consideraba una acción contundente.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Ir a Rusia ahora? —Exclamó la mujer—. Esto es una locura, Yuuri. ¿Qué pretendes con ir ahora?

—Quiero encargarme de todo lo que dejé pendiente allá.

—Puedes hacerlo después de competencia…

—¿Mientras me sigo encontrando con todos? ¿Qué hago mientras tanto? ¿Cuántos ataques de ansiedad tienen que pasar antes de eso?

—Pero hacerlo ahora, Yuuri…

—Es necesario. —Afirmó decidido, con las manos apretadas en su rodilla y la mirada rotunda y determinada. Minako conocía esa mirada, sabía que poco o nada podía hacer cuando Yuuri tomaba una decisión—. Tengo muchas cosas que dejar allá, empezando con muchas disculpas.

—Dijiste que no querías volver…

—¡Y no quiero volver! —Aclaró, ofuscándose al tener que dar mil explicaciones de lo que consideraba una decisión personal. Minako entendió eso, así como entendió que Yuuri era un adulto y que debía ser tratado como tal, aún si ella quisiera protegerlo—. ¡No significa que estoy pensando en regresar con Víctor! Lo único que significa es que yo quiero seguir entrenando, quiero seguir en el hielo, quiero seguir apoyando a Minami y ¿porqué no? ¡A otros patinadores japoneses! Para hacer eso debo resolver todo, ¡para hacer eso debo estar listo para la copa Rostelecom! ¡No tengo tiempo, profesora Minako! ¡Dejé perder demasiado tiempo y le fallé a Minami cuando debí estar con él! No quiero fallar más, odio fallar...

—Está bien… —Minako se pasó una mano por su cabello corto—. No hacía falta levantar la voz. —Rápidamente escuchó una disculpa de Yuuri, quien avergonzado bajó la mirada. Era inevitable mirarle con condescendencia—. Entonces le diré a Mari que tome el vuelo sola a Moscú. Yo me iré contigo a San Petersburgo.

—No. —Minako miró con desesperación mal disimulada a Yuuri, quien le devolvió la mirada con una muda petición—. Profesora Minako, usted estuvo conmigo al inicio de mi carrera, fue mi primera coreógrafa y mi primera entrenadora. Necesito que me apoye aquí. Minami debe seguir entrenando para prepararse para la copa Rostelecom. —La mujer soltó un largo suspiro—. No podría confiar en otros ojos sino los de usted.

—No seas adulador, Yuuri, ya conseguiste lo que quieres. —Se pasó una mano a la cara. De inmediato, dirigió una mirada interrogante al doctor quien sonrió de forma suave—. ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esta locura?

—Yuuri sabe que puede llamarme en la hora que lo necesite. —Eso sonaba una confirmación. Minako no estaba segura, no quería que las cosas se le salieran de las manos a Yuuri y le aterraba pensar que se iría solo. Completamente solo.

—Bien… parece que no me estabas preguntando. —Yuuri la miró para confirmar que solo le estaba informando—. Entonces vas a tener que procurar que cuando te encontremos en Moscú no seas el mismo Yuuri que llegó a Hasetsu hace tres años. Porque de ser así, no hará falta que tome un tren a San Petersburgo, será tu hermana quien lo haga y ruega que quede algo de Víctor Nikiforov después de eso.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no fue culpa de Victor? —Sintió la mirada punzante de su psicólogo en el cuello y Yuuri giró su mirada hacia él, comprendiendo lo que en silencio le transmitía. Se obligó a corregir—. Fue culpa de ambos. —Bajó la mirada—. Nadie va a ir a ningún lado a golpear a nadie. Esto es un asunto que yo debo resolver y me enojaré si alguién más interviene.

—Señorita Okukawa. —Llamó el terapeuta a la mujer, dirigiéndose con respeto pero tratando de calmarla con una mirada tranquila—. No se preocupe, que el Yuuri que va a San Petersburgo es muy diferente al que seguramente vio cuando llegó a Hasetsu.

—Con todo respeto, doctor, usted no sabe lo que yo vi cuando llegó a Hasetsu.

Pero no era el mismo. Mientras Minako compartía la mirada con Hirogu, Yuuri comprendió el peso de las palabras del terapeuta al entender que no, no era el mismo. Estaba empezando a entender y a apreciar el enorme cambio que había ocurrido consigo mismo.

—Profesora Minako. —La voz de Yuuri sonó calmada, y la aludida lo miró con preocupación—. El Yuuri que llegó a Hasetsu no hubiera retomado el patinaje, no hubiera tomado a Minami de estudiante, no hubiera ido a competir a América. —Reforzó, haciéndola comprender lo mismo que él estaba viendo—. No hubiera creado los dos programas, no hubiera patinado Yuri on Ice en la exhibición de Tokio. No hubiera rechazado a Víctor ni estuviera pensando en volver a Rusia. Estoy tomando una decisión para que al contar esta historia en unos años, no me arrepienta.

Minako tuvo que callar y observar en el rostro de Yuuri una decisión férrea. Tuvo que admitirse que era cierto que ese no era el Yuuri que llegó, y que a pesar de haber estado con él en esos meses apoyándolo con la terapia, hasta este momento podía notar lo que la experiencia había hecho en Yuuri. Suspiró, mitad aliviada, mitad preocupada. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

…

Llegar al estadio no fue difícil y Yuri lo hizo poco antes del mediodía. No tenía nada más que hacer en la casa, y tras haber desayunado algo bastante fuerte en un restaurant cerca, se dirigió al rink esperando que Víctor se encontrará a allá. No fue así; encontró a Mila, Georgi y Louis en sus prácticas rutinarias.

Dejó caer su morral en la banca y esperó sentado mientras Mila regresaba después de haber hecho un calentamiento en el hielo. Se veía agotada y en su semblante había una angustia secreta que Yuri supo detectar.

Sin más, la joven patinadora se dirigió hasta donde Yuri se había sentado y lo acompañó a su mirada hacia el hielo. Parecía buscar la manera de decir algo.

—¿Y Víctor? —preguntó por fin. Yuri ya se imaginaba que esa sería la pregunta considerando que de Víctor no se veía nada en el rink. No había llegado y Yuri se encogió de hombros, aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Dijo que nos veríamos aquí. Pensé que lo encontraría.

—No, no ha llegado. De hecho Georgi y yo lo estamos esperando… —Mila soltó el aire con gesto apesumbrado y Yuri no pudo evitar mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Algo le decía que Mila quería hablar de un asunto importante e incómodo.

—Escúpelo. —Exigió, moviendo toda su atención hacia Mila. Ella solo se removió para buscar en su bolso la tablet y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre ella. El silencio que Mila extendía resultaba bastante incómodo y Yuri comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Para cuando ella le mostró por fin la pantalla, palideció.

 _"El rostro de la decepción rusa"_ , eso rezaba el titular de aquella página deportiva, acompañado con la foto de Víctor con una tristeza tan palpable que solo podía significar que la tomaron en la noche cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. De la sorpresa pasó a la indignación, y en una rafaga de odio quiso tirar esa página, aunque la tuviera solo en el aparato y nada pudiera hacer para evitar que siguiera mostrando aquella asquerosa plana. Las manos le temblaron mientras la sujetaba y Mila tuvo que quitarle la tablet para evitar que corriera el destino de sus muchos celulares.

—¡Qué mierda con esta gente! —bramó al levantarse y Mila solo soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Georgi levantó la mirada imaginando que ya sabía—. ¡Qué con esta maldita gente! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡A todos!

—Yuri, calmate. Por favor… —Y no había leído los otros titulares y noticias del evento que habían salido desde los resultados del sábado. Cada uno era peor que el otro y ella sinceramente no quiso seguir leyendo más—. Nos preocupó mucho esta foto de Víctor, por eso lo estábamos esperando. ¿Qué ocurrió? Estaba bastante bien después de la gala cuando nos despedimos.

No estaba seguro de sí podría decirlo; consideraba que lo que había comentado Víctor era algo muy personal. Sin embargo, todavía le causaba irritación el que Christofer hubiera sabido de sus sentimientos por Yuuri, y si él podía hacer eso con su mejor amigo, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo él con su mejor amiga? Además, Mila no iba a usar esa información en su contra como sí lo hizo Christofer.

Se obligó a sentarse, pero no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus rodillas con el rostro marcado con la irritación.

—Antes de irnos al aeropuerto fue a hablar con Yuuri. Le pidió que volvieran y Yuuri se negó. —La expresión de Mila era un poema—. Te imaginarás…

—¿En serio le pidió volver? ¡Dios mío, Víctor! —Exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente—. Lo primero que le dijimos y lo primero que no hace. ¡Le habíamos dicho que fuera lento y lo tratara como amigo! —Yuri no podía estar seguro de cuando lo habían hablado, pero lo importante era que Víctor había hecho todo al revés—. Ahora entiendo… creo que todo se complicó con lo que ocurrió contigo y Minami…

—Ni me lo recuerdes…

—¿Te disculpaste? —Yuri la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas—. Debiste disculparte.

—¡Él empezó! —Ladró frustrado.

—Pero no debiste responder con un golpe, Yuri, lo sabes. Menos en la situación en la que estás con la federación. Pensé que te habrías disculpado con él, con eso de que se quedaron encerrados…

—No hablamos… Minami se la pasó golpeando la puerta y luego ignorándome. Había discutido algo con Yuuri, algo fuerte… lucía, destrozado. —Mila torció la boca.

—Debió haberse enojado mucho por la pelea. —Yuri se limitó a encoger los hombros.

No pudieron seguir hablando al notar la figura de la persona que entró. Lejos de lo que hubieran preferido, no se trataba de Víctor Nikiforov. Su traje negro y su rostro férreo denotaba la molestia e irritación que le provocaba estar allí y Yuri sintió que la sangre se le subió de golpe a la cabeza. Fue Georgi quien se acercó a recibirlo, pero nada evitó que le dirigiera desde su lugar una mirada despectiva, una que Yuri tardó en responder con evidente irritación. Aún si sintiera la saliva acumulada en la garganta.

—Yuri, por favor, no te exaltes. —Pidió Mila mientras le tomaba el brazo, con un tono suave y comedido—. Deja que Georgi se encargue…

Pero no, Dmitri Bukin estaba allí y no quería hablar con Georgi, no le interesaba lo que el joven entrenador pudiera decir. Quería hablar con Yuri Plisetsky y Víctor Nikiforov, y eso se vio al momento en que el hombre ignoró a Georgi, en frente de todos.

—Este maldito imbécil… —Fue suficiente. El enojo de Yuri lo llenó y bajó en largas zancadas para encontrarse con el hombre, mientras Mila iba tras él. Intentó detenerlo pero poco pudo hacer cuando Dmitri le dirigió la mirada seria esperando que llegara hasta él.

—¿Donde está, Nikiforov? —preguntó sin detenerse a saludar, y provocó un chasqueo por parte de Yuri.

—Ya viene. —Se limitó a explicar, conteniendo el temblor que la presencia de Dmitri en San Petersburgo significaba.

—Ya viene. —Repitió con franca aversión—. Y tú todavía no tienes los patines puestos. ¿Así piensan dejar en alto a Rusia? Son la una de la tarde, Plisetsky.

—Sr. Bukin. —Medió Georgy—. Le recuerdo que ellos llegaron a altas horas de la noche el día de ayer. Necesitaban descansar primero.

—Después de la vergonzosa participación en el Skate America, descanso es lo último en lo que deberían pensar. —Georgi iba a decir algo pero el alto en la palma que Dmitri levantó le robó la oportunidad—. No intente justificarlo, Popovich, usted mejor que nadie sabe que compromiso es una palabra conflictiva para Nikiforov. Ha hecho un buen trabajo en el Skate America, no manche su logro defendiendo lo indefendible.

—¿Qué quiere? —Yuri ya no quería seguir escuchando más. No quería tampoco que Georgi y Mila se vieran afectados por sus resultados—. Si algo quiere reclamar de lo ocurrido en Chicago, es conmigo. Víctor no tuvo nada que ver.

—Nikiforov tuvo mucho que ver, Plisetsky. Es evidente que está siendo demasiado indulgente con usted. Sígame.

Era una orden explícita y aunque Yuri quiso no obedecerla, siguió la espalda del hombre que caminaba rectamente hacia el pasillo. Las miradas de Mila y Georgi estaban sobre él, pero intento ignorarlas, sin embargo, ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que venía.

Lo primero que Dmitri interrogó con su semblante serio y mirada eléctrica fue lo ocurrido en América con Kenjirou. Yuri se limitó a continuar con la coartada que Víctor Nikiforov había creado, pero los ojos de Dmitri lo observaban como si no pudiera creer ni una sola palabra. Su mirada lo escrutaba con seriedad y no había espacio a devolvérsela porque sentía que se daría cuenta de todo: de la mentira que Víctor había creado y la verdadera motivación de la pelea. No podía permitirlo.

Atorado con los nervios, el hombre lo observó un poco más antes de cambiar de tema, dejando el asunto de los golpes así. Lo siguiente que le dijo le heló la sangre.

—¿Has entendido? —preguntó con aire prepotente, mientras Yuri trabada su mandíbula—. Considera el fin de tu temporada si no calificas al GPF. Después de tu patética pres…

—¡Yura!

Ambos voltearon y Yuri abrió muy bien los ojos porque ya había reconocido esa entonación femenina. Larissa estaba allí. La rubia caminaba con sus altos tacones de piel de serpiente y un bolso enorme con el mismo material. El cabello rubio saltaba conforme caminaba puntiando sus pasos y moviendo sus delgadas caderas entre su ropa ligeramente suelta y el abrigo que se ondeaba con cada movimiento. Los enormes lentes oscuros ocultaban casi la mitad de la cara, pero al estar ya a un par de pasos de ambos hombres, se los levantó dejando que su flequillo fuera empujado por ellos para despejar los llamativos ojos verdes.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Dimitri con aversión en su rostro. Yuri al notarlo estuvo a punto de voltearle la cara de un puño por mirar de esa manera tan despreciativa a su madre.

—Eso iba a preguntar, ¿quién es usted? —Levantó su rostro, pese a su pequeña estatura. Sus labios pintados de rojos se doblaron con la misma mueca de asco que él parecía darle—. ¿Quién es este, hijo?

—Dmitri Bukin. —Se apresuró a presentarse y entrecerró sus ojos—. Miembro de la fede…

—Ah sí, con razón no lo conozco y usted no me conoce. El único que ha levantado la bandera rusa en el extranjero con orgullo ha sido mi hijo desde que estaba muy joven. —Dmitri calló y Yuri casi palideció con sus palabras—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar llamando a rueda de prensa y exigiendo a los medios que paren con los ataques a mi hijo. ¡Hagan lo único que saben hacer!

—Larissa…

—Con todo respeto, señora...

—Señorita. —Aclaró abriendo bien los ojos—. Y nada de respeto, que todo lo que me queda claro al encontrarlo intimidando a mi hijo que tiene todo menos respeto. ¿Dónde está el reconocimiento de la federación del trabajo que hizo? Sí, falló en un programa, en la mitad de él para ser específica, pero eso no significó estar en un último lugar y aún tiene oportunidades de clasificar. Conozco a mi hijo tanto como deberían ya conocerlos ustedes y saben que jamás una derrota es suficiente para desanimarlo.

—Está interrumpiendo una reunión oficial. —Aclaró Dmitri, enrojecido hasta las orejas. Yuri estuvo atento a cualquier expresión mientras intentaba esconder el placer que le provocaba leerle tanta irritación.

—¿Oficial? ¿En medio de un pasillo? —Se llevó la mano a su pecho con clara contrariedad—. Oh, pero han desmejorado mucho sus reuniones oficiales. —Yuri apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada—. Esto no es oficial, señor… federación. Ni vale la pena aprenderme el nombre. —Soltó con desagrado ante los ojos sorprendido del mayor—. Pero si tendrá algo oficial cuando los denuncie a todos ustedes por acoso a mi hijo.

—No puede denunciarnos por eso.

—Encontraré la forma de hacerlo, la encontraré así como me llamo Larissa. Haré tal escándalo que todos los ojos internacionales tendrán una nueva forma de ver a la federación Rusa en el mundo. Créame que tendrá mucho trabajo si eso pasa. Y estoy segura que Nikiforov estará muy dispuesto a ayudarme a hacerlo.

Dmitri la miró como si se tratara de algo monstruoso y aunque intentó hablar, terminó apretando los labios con enojo mal disimulado. Entonces le dirigió la mirada a Yuri, quien se había mantenido callado, pero lo miraba con cierto orgullo filtrado en sus ojos.

—Ya nos veremos en Francia. —Soltó, dispuesto a irse.

—Ganaré en Francia, Bukin. —Aseguró Yuri, mientras sentía a su madre procurar abrazarlo por el costado y dejó caer su brazo sobre ella sin detenerse a pensar en el gesto—. No por ustedes, ni siquiera por Rusia. Lo haré por mí.

—Nos veremos en Francia, señor federación. —El nuevo mote que Larissa le había dado a Dmitri le provocaba reírse, más cuando ella movió sus dedos sugerentemente con una sonrisa soberbia.

Dmitri se limitó a mirarlos a ambos con desagrado antes de caminar a la salida del pasillo, justo cuando Víctor Nikiforov estaba entrando con su bolso de entrenamiento. Buscó entonces entablar la conversación con él, y Víctor, haciendo uso de su paciencia, lo convidó a entrar a la oficina que usaba Yakov para ese tipo de reuniones, no sin antes darle una orden implícita a Yuri de empezar el calentamiento y saludar a Larissa de lejos. Cuando ambos desaparecieron de su vista, Larissa le tomó el rostro a su hijo obligándolo a inclinarse.

—¡Dios mio, estos golpes! —Soltó preocupada y Yuri pestañeó repetidamente—. Esos maleantes degenerados, mira que golpearte así.

—Si, era un enano revoltoso —dijo divertido, mientras sentía los dedos de Larissa sobre su mejilla como si calculara el daño—. Yo lo golpeé más. —Larissa lo miró orgullosa y antes de que Yuri reaccionara ya había dejado un beso en su mejilla lastimada. El sonrojó le llenó la cara y tuvo que carraspear—. Y… ¿qué haces aquí? —La mujer puso una expresión de bochorno e indignación.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a verte! No me has respondido el teléfono desde el sábado, y supe lo que te hicieron esos maleantes. Tenía que venir. —Yuri la miró con cierta desazón, seguro había ido corriendo a buscarlo sin saber si quiera que lo encontraría. También admitía la larga fila de mensajes que había recibido de ella, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que no se detuvo a contestarle. Tampoco a Otabek, ahora pensaba, quien también le escribió preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no fue nada. —Larissa insistía tocándole el torso y los brazos como si pudiera buscarle una fractura—. En serio, Larissa, no me pasó nada.

—Está bien, está bien… —murmuró resignada, mientras le daba un poco de espacio. Incluso para ella aunque deseara el contacto y los acercamientos, aún le era extraño saber hasta qué punto podría permitirse soltar toda su dulzura con su único hijo—. Volveré mañana a Moscú, dejé muchos asuntos pendientes de trabajo para venir hoy, pero… me gustaría que cenaramos juntos esta noche. ¿No quieres unos deliciosos Piroshky hechos por mamá?

—¿Podemos darle a Víctor? —Le sorprendió el pedido pero Larissa no dudó en asentir. Yuri no quería darle tiempo a solas a Víctor, mucho menos dejarlo solo en la casa a deprimirse.

Y si lo pensaba más detenidamente, le preocupaba que estuviera ahora a solas con Dmitry.

Pero contrario al panorama que Yuri se imaginaba, en aquella oficina Víctor era quien tenía el control de la situación. Había lanzado tres periódicos cuyos números del fin de semana y de ese día estaban una foto de él o de Yuri en primera plana, con los titulares marcando lo vergonzoso y desastroso que fue su participación en America. Dmitri observaba todo con falsa indiferencia, mientras Víctor prestaba atención a las fotos que aún estaban colgadas en las paredes de aquella oficina que antes presidía Yakov. Ni él ni Georgi se habían atrevido a cambiar nada de lo que estaba allí, pero se podía ver las decenas de fotografías de toda la carrera de Yakov y la decena de jóvenes que estuvo apoyando a lo largo de ella. Víctor prestaba atención a aquella en donde estaba en su debut como senior, con la corona azul en su cabello largo y la sonrisa orgullosa de su entrenador.

Podía recordar ese tiempo. La presión de la federación pretendió asfixiarlo y Yakov lo protegió y le permitió usar su creatividad y expresarse en la pista como quisiera, aunque al inicio no se encontrará muy de acuerdo. Recordaba cuando le dijo que quería usar la ambigüedad de su edad para jugar con la visión femenina y masculina de su cuerpo, cuando le permitió explotar en la pista con la sensual inocencia que aún poseía, y como lo fue acompañando tiempo después cuando su carrera comenzó una subida sin ningún freno hasta convertirse en la leyenda.

Yakov debió ser fuerte y estricto no solo para guiarlos a ellos a alcanzar sus metas sino para protegerlos de las exigencia de la federación, y ahora lo comprendía. Víctor ahora podía entenderlo. Y por eso estaba tan enojado al ver esos artículos.

—¡Cuántas medallas alcancé para Rusia! —Exclamó al aire, como si recitara algún poema bohemio—. Cinco de oro en World Champion, cinco Grand Prix Final, perdí la cuenta de las europeas y ni hablar de las nacionales rusas. —Movió su mano en el aire, como si espantara alguna mosca, mientras Dmitri permanecía en silencio—. Y mi rostro ahora es sinónimo de vergüenza rusa.

—Nikiforov…

—¡Y Yuri Plisetsky! —Le interrumpió, al tiempo que caminaba hasta la fotografía donde Yakov, junto a Lilia acompañaban a Yuri Plisetsky con el oro del Grand Prix, también había una donde era él y Yuuri con su medalla de plata quienes lo acompañaba en el podio. Tantos recuerdos… tanta ironía—. El más joven ganador de un Grand Prix, con una marca mundial que nadie aún ha superado. Ahora es sinónimo de vergüenza rusa.

—Nosotros no estamos detrás de estas publicaciones.

—Pero callan. —Soltó Víctor al girar su mirada enojada hacía Dmitri—. Callan y respaldan esta barbaridad sin decir absolutamente nada. Pensé que vendría a decirme que ya estaba lista una rueda de prensa para mitigar estas publicaciones y mostrar que el respaldo que tenemos de la federación es real, pero… Es decepcionante. —Dejó un largo suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Debería irme a otro país… mmm quizás Suiza. Tengo a mi ahijada allá, mi mejor amigo, sé que Masumi me ayudaría con la federación Suiza y podría apoyar a los nuevos talentos que están naciendo allá. He escuchado buenos comentarios de Giovanni Ritz. —Dmitri se había tensado imperceptiblemente—. Creo que puedo pedir nacionalidad, dudo que la federación Suiza tenga algún problema con ello. O podría irme a Japón, a Yuri le encantará volver a estar con Yuuri a allá. Durante un tiempo Japón me había propuesto el obtener su nacionalidad, aunque con estar un año en ella con trabajo fijo sería suficiente. Yuri por supuesto que estaría muy contento de compartir la pista con Yuuri.

—¿Cree que Japón le abrirá los brazos después de lo ocurrido con su estrella?

—A diferencia de Rusia, Japón conoce muy bien la palabra privacidad.

—¿Es una amenaza, Nikiforov?

—Para nada. —Desmintió al tiempo que se sentó frente al escritorio y jugaba con un bolígrafo que había sobre la madera—. No es mi estilo. —Sonrió largamente—. Solo que cuando decido las cosas, simplemente las hago. ¿Será que recordaremos este día?

Dmitri se levantó dejando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, ofuscado por la presencia de Víctor y la forma en que se había dado la reunión. Pero Víctor no estaba para dialogar, no después de lo que había leído y visto y lo que sabía podía estarse diciendo en las redes. Mucho menos si recordaba las pocas cosas que logró ver lo de la prensa rusa contra Yuuri. Víctor pretendía demostrarle a la federación que si no les daba apoyo, serían ellos los que perderían. Porque, por supuesto, se llevaría a Yuri a donde quiera que decidiera ir. Dudaba que Yuri tuviera apego a la nación después de esto, y poco le importaría la bandera que ondeaba de su cuello si tenía una medalla de oro en sus manos.

El hombre lo entendió. Caminó con molestia hasta la puerta y al abrirla, la voz de Víctor se volvió a escuchar.

—Es mejor que no sea yo quien llame a una rueda de prensa, Dmitri. —El aludido giró su mirada sobre el hombro, mientras percibía la potente mirada de Víctor—. Y esto si puedes tomarlo como amenaza.

La puerta cerró. Víctor supo que tenía demasiado por hacer.

…

Minami había notado a Yuuri ligeramente desconectado y agotado en toda la práctica, pero estaba apoyado por Minako, quien se encargaba de hacer algunas correcciones a la repetición de las rutinas. Él entendía, consideraba la larga cita que tendría con Hirogu en la mañana; pero el verlo así también le preocupaba. Le mostraba que esta cita debió ser tan fuerte como las primeras y, con lo que había ocurrido, imaginaba el porqué.

En silencio acabaron las prácticas y volvieron al apartamento, Minako siempre acompañándolos. Yuuri estuvo revisando cosas en su móvil mientras Minami intentó distraerse para no preocuparse de más. Pero había algo en el ambiente, algo que le hacía intuir que le estaban ocultando información importante. Y esa sensación incrementó ya estando dentro de casa.

Tras la cena que Minako intentó llevar en paz y una corta conversación con su padre, quien había estado allí para descansar antes de un nuevo viaje a Tokio; los tres se quedaron en el comedor, en silencio. Minami empezó a impacientarse.

—Minami, necesito comentarte algo importante. —Inició Yuuri, con las manos sobre la mesa—. Ya en el viaje te había comentado lo que ocurrió con Víctor y conmigo antes de regresar. Hoy hablé con Hirogu al respecto. También pensé mucho en todo lo que me dijiste… Y tienes mucha razón en muchas cosas. Quizás he callado demasiado por demasiado tiempo y mientras esto siga así los riesgos de un ataque de ansiedad aumenta, sobre todo ahora que viene Rostelecom. Porque lo que tuve esos dos días de competencia fueron inicios de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Lo sé… —dijo con la voz atorada. Casi le costaba sacar el aire entre sus labios rectos y la tensión de su espalda.

—He decidido ir a Rusia antes de la copa Rostelecom. —Soltó sin anestesia y se fijó en el modo en que la espalda de Minami se había tensado—. Tengo que hablar con Víctor, con Yura, incluso con los otros allá. Terminar de cerrar el ciclo para continuar avanzando. —Antes de que Minami hablara, Yuuri le interrumpió—. No estoy abandonando mi puesto como entrenador Minami, no te estoy abandonando. Te esperó en Moscú para la copa Rostelecom.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor para tí? —Asintió—. ¿Vas acompañado? —Renegó—. ¿Quieres que yo…?

—Necesito que te concentres para prepararte para la competencia. Te vas a enfrentar a J.J, y nunca ha sido un contrincante fácil. Y Seung-Gil ganó en las olimpiadas. Necesitas dar lo mejor de tí en Rusia, Minami, y para eso necesito que te enfoques. La profesora Minako quedará a cargo de tí mientras estoy en San Petersburgo, luego me encontraré contigo en Moscú y regresaremos juntos a Japón con una medalla.

A pesar de la confianza que irradiaba las palabras de Yuuri, Minami temió, temió que pudiera ser demasiado lo que le esperaba en Rusia, que no pudiera tolerarlo. Yuuri leyó ese miedo en sus ojos, en la forma en que lo miraba y en el temblor de los labios que no hallaban qué decir, cómo detenerlo. Así que le tomó la mano y la apretó. Era la primera vez que el gesto nacía de Yuuri así que era significativo, pese al momento.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Minami… Las palabras deben avalar las acciones y las acciones deben avalar las palabras. No sirve de nada si te prometo estar contigo si no soluciono lo que me impide estarlo como debería. No sirve actuar como si todo hubiera acabado con Víctor, si no soy capaz de decírselo en la cara sin que duela. Toda esta ansiedad es porque estoy huyendo, y ya me cansé de huir. Necesito que me apoyes en esto…

La respuesta contundente de Minami no podía salir a través de las palabras, sino de sus gestos. Cuando él se levantó y abrazó a Yuuri, con fuerza, para Yuuri quedó claro que esa era su manera de decirle que estaba con él.

—Entrenaré muy duro para enorgullecerte en Moscú. —Le aseguró Minami al apretarle la espalda y Yuuri asintió seguro de ello.

Ahora tenía lo necesario para el paso que iba a tomar. Phichit al saber la noticia no tardó en ayudarlo a buscar los vuelos directos más económicos que se pudieran conseguir para su destino, apoyándolo en todo momento en la decisión que había tomado, y asegurándole que ese era el Yuuri que él conocía. El que se aburría de estar deprimido, el que tomaba las decisiones para seguir avanzando. Podría tardar, pero lo hacía. Podría sonar egoísta, pero lo hacía.

Y ahora quería enfrentar a Rusia. Quería hacerlo para que al cruzar los pasillos del estadio en Moscú, con las banderas rusas ondeando a su alrededor, tuviera la fuerza para mantener el rostro en alto en el lugar donde el odio de todo un país gritaba la soledad que Víctor le había provocado en su casa. Tuviera la paz para buscar al lado de Minami el ansiado oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene un momento decisivo, nos estamos preparando para uno de los nudos de la historia. Espero que puedan estar con los personajes en todo lo que se viene y las decisiones que estarán tomando a partir de la de Yuuri. Como comentaban en capítulos atrás, Yuuri ha estado huyendo, pero ahora ha decidido tomar el toro por los cuernos y veamos cómo le irá cuando pise Rusia.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que va a pasar? En el próximo capítulo veremos a dos personajes que seguro han estado extrañando y ya estamos a un par de capítulos para empezar el Skate Canada, cuyos eventos estarán pasando paralelos a la visita de Yuuri a Rusia. Ya lo había comentado en el grupo de lectores, pero me entra la duda: en el fic, se van a volver a romper los dos récord en programa libre y programa corto, ¿dónde y quien creen que romperá el/los récords? Se aceptan apuestas xD
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios y leídas! ¡Me alegra mucho leerlos y comentarlos!


	15. Podemos hacerlo

Otabek miraba nuevamente su traje para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. El color bronce junto a los detalles dorados le vestían como si de un príncipe escapado de algún cuento se tratara. A él siempre le habían agradado ese tipo de trajes de corte aristocrático, aunque prefiriera vestir de forma más casual y cómoda en su rutina diaria. Sin embargo, en las presentaciones quería lucir regio, elegante, imponente, para tener con qué enfrentarse a aquellas figuras que derrochaban talento y facilidades que él jamás tuvo a su favor.

Aquel traje cumplía con su cometido. Su rostro férreo observaba la sombra de barba que tenía que afeitarse, mientras ajustaba los detalles dorados de sus puños y observaba con contenido orgullo los detalles bordados en la tela. La chaqueta era perfecta y estaba justa a su medida, ofreciéndole a su vez facilidad para sus movimientos. La camisa blanca era de cuello recto, dejando caer el cravat blanco mientras que, por encima de ella, un chaleco del mismo color de los detalles de su chaqueta cubría la tela. El color resaltaba sus rasgos, así como el color pálido de su piel.

—¡Se te ve muy bien! —Elogió Jean al entrar a la habitación con su pequeña Collette en brazos. Estaba moqueando, sonrojada e irritada por el malestar que el resfriado le provocaba. Otabek la había escuchado llorar con insistencia, pero parecía que Jean había logrado calmarla.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Ya al menos se le bajó la fiebre. —Suspiró mientras mecía a su niña en los brazos. Mas cuando Otabek intentó acercarse y acariciar la sonrojada mejilla, recibió de su parte un puchero y la aversión. No quería que nadie aparte de su papá la tocara—. Está un poco indispuesta aún.

—Entendible. —No quiso presionarla, menos notando la forma en que la niña se agarraba de la camisa de su padre—. Y sí, el traje lo siento bastante bien. Los arreglos quedaron acorde.

Jean se limitó a asentir, mientras miraba con interés la elegancia que Otabek le imprimía a su traje. En comparación al suyo que era más alegre y sencillo, Otabek iría vestido como si fuera a reinar la gala. Pero claro, Jean no se lo pondría tan fácil.

Jean decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama de Otabek, mientras éste comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta, dispuesto a dejar el traje preparado para la competencia que iniciaría en unos días. Se encontraba nervioso ante la perspectiva, no solo por lo que implicaba competir, y enfrentarse a J.J, sino porque Mila Babicheva había sido designada también a ese evento, y estaría buscando alcanzar su puesto para la Grand Final. Otabek no dudaba el que pudiera hacerlo, pero a sabiendas de que debían encontrarse, no estaba seguro de estar preparado para ello.

—Esta competencia se ve divertida. No pensé que los contrincantes avanzaran tanto en tan poco tiempo. —Soltó Jean con una sonrisa en su rostro, recostándose para apoyar a su niña sobre su pecho, donde se acurrucó—. Incluso Yuri parece que se acerca a ser lo que era. Me hubiera gustado ver su programa libre a la perfección.

—Me preocupa que haya tenido esa caída…

Y no podía negarlo, había sido frustrante verlo fallar de manera tan estrepitosa cuando iba bien, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que aquello significaba que Yuri no estaba tan estable como aparentó en las pocas y cortas conversaciones que habían entablado. Yuri mantenía una distancia demasiado apreciable, y Otabek no se atrevía a cortarla. Sentía que si Yuri lo había decidido así, era lo mejor.

—Seguro fueron los nervios. Pero al parecer la presencia de Víctor Nikiforov le ha hecho bastante bien. —Otabek no pudo evitar irritarse ante tal perspectiva—. ¡Estoy ansioso de ver qué hará en el Trofeo de Francia!

Queriendo ocultar su ofuscamiento, Otabek se retira el cravat y lo coloca en la mesa, junto al chaleco, para quedar así con solo la camisa blanca y su pantalón bronce. Hecho eso, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cedió al impulso de imitar la posición de Jean, recostado y mirando al techo con las manos en su regazo, pero sin el peso de un infante en su torso.

Era extraño como aquellos pocos meses habían servido para crear esa complicidad entre ambos. Otabek se permitió recordar sus primeros años en Canadá, la forma en que Jean lo buscaba e invitaba a su casa. Las interminables conversaciones cuyo único tema central era Jean y por supuesto, su apoyo para ayudarle a hacer los saltos. Otabek había decidido no amarrarse a esa clase de lazos, de hecho, con el único que sintió esa necesidad de tenerlo como aliado había sido con Yuri. Ahora comprendía que podía contar con otros más aunque sus niveles de intensidad fueran diferentes; cada quien le otorgaba algo importante. Jean tenía mucho que darle.

—Estoy ansioso. —Reveló Jean con un brillo infantil en sus ojos que llamó la atención de Otabek—. Siento que estas competencias serán impresionantes. Ya quiero competir en Rusia contra Seung-Gil y Minami. ¿Quién diría que mejorarían tanto? La presentación de este año de Minami es asombrosa.

—Katsuki supo como aprovechar el estilo de Kenjirou.

—Oh Yuuri… me va a dar gusto saludarlo de nuevo.

—¿Eran cercanos? —Ni siquiera él recordaba haber hablado más que un par de veces con Yuuri cuando competía, pero sabía demasiado de él gracias a su mejor amigo. No esperaba que Yuuri y Jean hubieran llevado una relación más cercana en comparación. Pero Jean renegó.

—No, no lo fuimos. Creo que le caía mal, tanto como a Víctor. —Encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia—. Nunca me esperé que, a pesar de poder vencer a Víctor, me encontraría a alguien más a quien me costara hacerlo. Hizo de las competencias algo divertido.

La rivalidad entre J.J y Yuuri durante un tiempo fue tema de muchas discusiones en la red. La manera en que ambos se disputaban el oro los había catapultado no solo como rivales interesantes en las competencias, sino también como una pareja en las redes; una descabellada manera de seguir la trayectoria de ambos. Mila solía reírse al revisar los arts de la pareja JJuuri y comentarle de los fics exagerados donde J.J dejaba a Isabella y Yuuri a Víctor para juntarse después de años de competencia y rivalidad que traspasó la pista y se enterró en la cama. A Yuri llegó a molestarle aún más, sobre todo al darse cuenta que esa "pareja" había tomado mayor popularidad que la suya que lo juntaba con Yuuri.

Todo fue agravándose conforme los años pasaban: J.J decía en entrevistas que le encantaría de nuevo enfrentarse a Yuuri y lograr vencerlo como venció a Víctor en su momento, y Yuuri ignorándolo cada vez que salía a colación en las preguntas. La cosa tomó un rumbo más álgido después del retiro de Yuuri. Jean había lucido tan decepcionado y afectado que los periodistas no tardaron en preguntarle su sentir al respecto, y el hombre, que no sabía de mentir, dijo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_"Siento que Yuuri me ha ganado en lo único que yo había podido hacerlo y me ha dejado sin oportunidad de recuperar el título. Me siento triste porque la pista no será la mismo sin él, pero espero le vaya bien."_

Por supuesto, Yuuri había ganado esos cuatros continentes. Fue su primera y única vez en hacerlo, con un programa maravilloso, y una exhibición dolorosa. Yuuri había vencido a J.J en la única competencia que le faltaba. Esas palabras de Jean junto a la afirmación de Yuuri de haber separado su camino de Víctor, provocaron otro sin fin de conjeturas que finalmente callaron con el tiempo y el silencio de ambos.

—¿Sabías que Yuuri estaba en tratamiento por ansiedad? —Otabek lo sabía, porque era algo que Yuri le había confiado; sin embargo, escucharlo en los labios de Jean lo había tomado por sorpresa. No era algo que se ventilara con facilidad, de hecho, incluso la prensa ignoraba aún aquello.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó curioso, y Jean se movió para encararlo, apoyando a su vez a su hija en la cama ya que se había quedado dormida.

—Estuve cuando le dio el ataque en el mundial de Moscú. Nunca me había asustado tanto en una competencia como en ese día. Ni siquiera la crisis que me dio en el GPF de Barcelona. Estaba pálido, sus puños apretados contra sus rodillas, sus labios amoratados y sus ojos abiertos como si quisiera gritar que alguien lo ayudara. Que se estaba muriendo. No podía respirar, cuando intentaba hacerlo sonaba como un silbido en su pecho. Te juro, me sudaron las manos, la espalda… lo primero que pensé es que se iba a morir en frente de todos y lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr por paramédicos.

Otabek había escuchado la versión de Yuri en ese día, entre llanto y grito desesperado, cuando lo llamó desde emergencias buscando algún apoyo. Luego había sido Mila quien lo había llamado solo para echarse a llorar al sentirse llena de impotencia. Él sólo pudo imaginarselo pero contado desde Jean sonaba más terrorífico de lo que pensó.

—Me lo tomé en serio desde ese día. Creo que empecé a tomármelo en serio todo. Me di cuenta que yo no era el único que se esforzaba, que todos ustedes también lo hacían y que debería verlos a todos como dignos de competir a mi lado.

—Suenas pretencioso. —No pudo evitar mencionar mientras sonreía al techo. Por mucho que Jean intentara sonar humilde, parecía no estar en su forma de expresarse.

—¡Pero no lo es! —Suspiró—. Esa temporada fue dolorosa… entre ver caer a Víctor Nikiforov y luego el ataque de ansiedad de Yuuri Katsuki, me hizo ver esto como más que una carrera para superarme. ¡En fin…! —Otabek miró con extrañeza a su amigo, quien volvía a cargar a su niña en sus brazos para levantarse en la cama—. Voy a llevar a Collette a la cama. ¿Ya pensaste que harás cuando veas a Mila?

—No lo sé. —Admitió, sentándose también en la cama—. No tengo idea de cómo me dirigiré a ella.

—Bueno, nunca he tenido ex, no tengo idea de que se hace en esos casos. —Encogió sus hombros y Otabek simplemente renegó. Ni siquiera él teniendo ex parejas en el pasado sabía cómo hacerlo, Mila no había sido los momentos robados que tuvo con otras en el pasado. Mila había sido demasiadas cosas, aún lo era; y eso le aterraba. Le asustaba el no saber cómo manejarlo—. Lo harás bien.

Con esas escuetas palabras, J.J lo dejó sólo en su habitación mientras Otabek soltaba el aire contenido. De nuevo dirigió sus ojos a las partes del traje que había dejado sobre la mesa. Los gritos y el llanto de Mila seguían frescos en su memoria, así como los golpes en su pecho y la forma en que lo empujó de su habitación para luego escucharla llorar tras la puerta. Jamás lo olvidaría, estaba seguro de ello.

…

A pesar de la emoción explícita en el rostro de Yuri por probar de nuevo Piroshki caseros no hechos por él, Víctor tuvo que decirle que ya se había comprometido a una visita a Yakov. Georgi afortunadamente les invitó también a ir con él y le convidó a Larissa a cocinar en su casa, con la ayuda de su esposa, para así todos disfrutar de los Piroshkis que pretendía hacer. De esa manera todos quedaban contentos, según él, aunque Víctor no había comentado nada de los sucedido con Dmitri y se abocó a participar en el entrenamiento activamente.

Frente a los ojos de su madre, Yuri tuvo varias caídas intentando ejecutar el flip cuádruple y el salchow cuádruple. Empezaba a frustrarse, pero Víctor le dijo que no se estresara con ello y volviera a repetir las rutinas. Era consciente de que aún se encontraría cansado por el viaje, y no creía productivo obligarlo hasta agotarse. Sin embargo, Yuri insistió y pasó todas las prácticas ensayando sus saltos hasta que logró al menos tener un par de clavados de los dos cuádruples que mejor dominaba, aunque el flip continuaba siendo una imposibilidad.

Ya agotado, a las seis de la tarde se dirigieron todos hasta casa de Georgi, y mientras las mujeres conversaban animadas y se dirigían a la cocina, los hombres se encontraron con Yakov quien no dudó en regañar a ambos ex pupilos por lo sucedido.

Sobre el tema de los golpes a Minami, Yuri recibió una reprimenda tal que no tuvo la valentía de levantar su rostro y soportó el regaño sumisamente. Víctor se mantuvo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, mientras el menor simplemente soportaba todo sabiéndose merecedor de las duras palabras. Yakov le dijo que jamás hubiera permitido algo así, y que si hubiera quedado en sus manos, no hubiera cubierto lo sucedido para que aprendiera a tomar las consecuencias en sus decisiones. En ese punto también reclamó a Víctor por haber mentido, le insistió en que no podía cubrir semejantes errores a la federación y que ese tipo de actitudes sólo demostraba su falta de mano dura al respecto.

Le había asombrado el que Yuuri hubiera aceptado aquello siendo tan apegado a las reglas. Asumió que Yuuri debió estar asustado y que seguramente Víctor aún no había perdido su influencia en él.

—¡Y no quiero verte en lo que queda del día! —Clamó, mientras batía la mano en el aire indicándole a Yuri que se retirara—. Estoy decepcionado, ¡no quiero que me afecte la cena!

—Yakov…

—¡Nada de Yakov, Vitya! —Víctor se limitó a soltar el aire—. ¡Qué piense en las consecuencias por una buena vez en su vida! Fui muy condescendiente contigo, ¡no pretendo serlo con él! ¡Ya vi que la condescendencia no ayuda!

Yuri se mordió los labios al notar que Yakov estaba empezando a hablar como si él no estuviera aún en la habitación, y cabizbajo, decidió abandonar la estancia. Soltó un suave: "Perdóname por decepcionarte, Yakov", y partió en silencio, dejando a Víctor con una sensación agria en su garganta.

—Yakov… eso fue muy duro.

—¿Duro? Estoy siendo justo. ¡Eso es algo que no se puede escudar, Vitya! Es desleal, y eso es algo que jamás hubiese perdonado, ¡ni siquiera a ti! Tantos problemas que me diste con la federación por tu comportamiento caprichoso, ¿me sirvió acaso de algo?

—Lamento haber sido tan problemático. —Se inclinó frente a él y recostó su cabeza entre las piernas del anciano, quien doblegado por el amor que le tenía a Víctor no tardó en posar una de sus arrugadas manos sobre los cabellos claros para darle mimos.

—Lo sigues siendo. No vuelvas a tapar algo así, Vitya, ¡si aprecias tu cabello! —Victor rió bajó ante la perspectiva de quedar calvo como Yakov—. Si la federación quiere crear una coartada, deja que así sea. Pero no tomes tú la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—Estoy haciendo lo que hiciste tú por mí. —El hombre no pudo acotar nada más a su favor.

—La idea no es que cometas mis mismos errores, Vitya. Mira mi reflejo e imita lo que valga la pena imitar... —Victor se limitó a asentir—. ¿Hablaste con Yuuri? No sé cómo lograste convencerlo para apoyar semejante mentira.

—Yuuri pretendía decir que se había emborrachado y los había empujado a ambos por las escaleras. —La cara de incredulidad del anciano fue observada por el rostro de Víctor, quien no dejó de transmitirle con su mirada que hablaba en serio.

—¡Oh, son un par de idiotas! —Acarició su frente, como si fuera a darle jaqueca—. ¡Esperaba más prudencia de él!

—Y sobre hablar… si hablamos. Le pedí regresar y me dijo que no.

Víctor se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija en los azules que lo observaban ahora con dolor. Las caricias de Yakov se hicieron más suaves y amables, casi paternales, mientras soltaba el aire e imaginaba la tristeza que Víctor estaba aún escondiendo dentro de él. Ahora entendía porque Yuri lo había llamado en la madrugada, asustado al no saber cómo tratar con Víctor. Ahora todo tomaba sentido.

—¿Le preguntaste por qué se fue? —Victor renegó—. ¿Le pediste perdón por lo que pasó? —Volvió a negar y Yakov fue quien renegó ahora, de forma reprobatoria—. ¿Entonces qué hiciste, Vitya?

—Estuvo todo el evento ignorándome, pero cuando lo encontraba frente a frente le costaba evadir la mirada. En varias ocasiones incluso me miró con cariño. Cuando ocurrió lo de Yuri y Minami, lo abracé, y me permitió hacerlo. Luego hablamos, nos reímos… le pedí que habláramos y me dijo que le agradaba verme bien. Pensé que podría pedirle que lo intentáramos de nuevo, que dejándole en claro lo que quería y si él pensaba igual, podríamos hallar la forma de lograrlo… Me imaginé que Yuuri me miraría con sus ojos brillantes, una sonrisa, quizás lágrimas… y me abrazaría con fuerza y me diría que sí.

—Eso hubiera ocurrido quizás un año atrás, Vitya.

—Perdí mucho tiempo lamentándome, enojándome y volviéndome a lamentar... Me reclamó el no haber ido por él. La verdad, Yakov, no quería hablar de lo que pasó. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Sí, Yuuri, me estaba muriendo de envidia porque tú sí ganabas medallas mientras que yo quería vencerte porque siempre he querido ser el mejor para ti? ¿Sí, Yuuri, me arrepentí de haber dejado el hielo por ese año porque pensé que quizás hubiera podido hacer lo mismo por ti desde aquí en Rusia? ¿Sí, Yuuri… tienes razón, yo no supe perder, yo no quería perder, incluso no sé perderte a ti? ¿Tienes razón, soy débil, me dejé hundir, no podía verte porque me sentía indigno de ti…? ¿No fui porque me seguí sintiendo indigno de ti...? ¿Aún me siento indigno de tí?

—Eso hubiera sido un buen comienzo —dijo secando una lágrima furtiva que salió de esos ojos azules. Víctor renegó y levantó su cabeza, secándose los ojos húmedos—. Quizás, al final te des cuenta que no fue tan malo.

—Yo quiero volver, Yakov… quiero recuperarlo. Verlo fue como volviera nacer mil primaveras en mi pecho. Volver a abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca, fue como si hubiera vuelto a la vida otra vez. Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo de nuevo si él me lo pide, a ese punto…

—¿Y crees que te lo va a pedir después de lo que pasó? Ya una vez lo dejaste todo para ir por él, Vitya, viste los resultados, viste lo que te costó volver, viste lo que sacrificaste y hasta te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho. ¿Crees que él volverá a dejar su hogar por ti? Ya vio lo que ocurrió y se aferró a lo que fue su sueño desde antes de que tú llegaras a su vida. Vitya, las cosas ya no podrían funcionar así.

—¿Entonces qué hago?

—¿Quieres volver a él como en el pasado? ¿Carente de inspiración esperando que él te muestre el camino para continuar? ¿O recordarás lo que aprendiste de él para volver a encontrar esa pasión que necesitas? No podemos sostener nuestra felicidad en las manos de una sola persona, Vitya. Es un error, un error que duele demasiado cometer. Yuuri no te va a devolver la felicidad si te sientes incompleto.

—Me sentí completo cuando lo tuve en mis brazos, Yakov…

—¿Y cuando la emoción acabe? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? Cuando veas al Yuuri que puede seguir patinando, que es exitoso como entrenador, que sigue cumpliendo sus sueños… ¿Qué te asegura que no volverás a sentir eso que sentiste en el pasado, Vitya? ¿Qué se lo asegura a él? —Victor bajó la mirada, sin tener una respuesta—. Yuuri llena una parte de ti, pero no puede llenarlo todo. Ni tú puedes llenar todo de él. Ese fue el error que cometieron antes, no busques cometerlo de nuevo, Vitya. Nada me gustaría más que verlos juntos, pero si eso significa que van a cometer los mismos errores, daría mi vida para evitarlo.

—No juegues con algo como eso, Papushka.

Víctor le sostuvo la mano, con fuerza, imprimiendo así el sentimiento que le albergaba al pensar en su pérdida. El anciano solo bufó y renegó, pero la conversación no pudo continuar cuando Yuri abrió la puerta, de golpe, y llamó a Víctor con clara prisa. El aludido se levantó del suelo y Yakov desvió la mirada para cumplir su palabra, hasta que escuchó que Yuuri estaba llamando a Georgi. Los ojos de ambos se fijaron en Yuri quien estaba pálido ante la novedad.

No tardó en correr.

Víctor dejó la habitación y corrió en busca de Georgi, con Yuri detrás de él, mientras el anciano se ponía de pie. Georgi le había comentando su encuentro con Yuuri y lo bien que se dio, lo contento que había estado de verlo a él y a Mila, y el que le hubiera convidado a ir a su casa. No creía que se tratara de eso, aunque conociendo a Yuuri, ese tipo de decisiones arbitrarias estaban muy a tono con él.

—Claro Yuuri, sin problema. —Dijo al teléfono, mientras enfocaba sus ojos en Víctor. Georgi lucía tan perdido y sorprendido como los demás, no sabía si alegrarse por ello o aterrarse por lo intempestivo que había sonado el asunto—. Me encargaré de hacer la reserva, pero recuerda que puedes quedarte en mi casa. —Víctor veía a su compañero con una mano temblorosa en su cara. Sus ojos abiertos y brillantes se enfocaban en él como si quisiera sacar más información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Bien, entiendo. Entonces será así. Serás bienvenido aquí, Yuuri. ¿Puedo decirle a los muchachos? —preguntó, mientras sostenía la señal de alto con su mano—. Oh, tú los llamarás. Bien, entonces dejaré que te comuniques con ellos. Le avisaré a Yakov que estarás aquí el viernes para que esté atento. —Víctor susurró viernes ya a punto de palidecer. Era miércoles, estaba hablando que en dos días iba a estar en San Petersburgo—. Sí, Yuuri. Bueno, te veré cuando llegué del Skate Canadá. —Georgi repentinamente se rió, y los rostros tanto de Yuri como de Víctor lo observaban queriendo entender qué pasaba—. ¡Gracias Yuuri! También te deseo muchos éxitos en la Copa Rostelecom. ¡Ten un buen viaje!

Yakov escuchó lo último, quedándose a distancia de los otros dos jóvenes mientras escuchaba a Georgi cortar la llamada. Parecía que alguien no quedó nada satisfecho con los resultados de la reunión y había tomado la decisión de resolverlo. Georgi suspiró al acabar la llamada y miró a Víctor y a Yuri, conocedor de lo que significaba para ambos tal evento.

—Yuuri estará aquí, probablemente mañana en la noche. Ya consiguió un vuelo.

—¿Para qué…? —Tenía una idea, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones aún.

—Para hablar con ustedes dos. Dijo que necesita resolver eso antes de la Copa Rostelecom. Que las cosas en América no salieron como le hubiera gustado. Yo tengo que viajar mañana a Canadá, así que no podré hacer más que la reserva, tal y como me lo pidió.

—¡Yo puedo ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto y…!

—No seas imbécil, Víctor. —Rezongó Yuri, apenas conteniendo el temblor—. No creo que quiera verte la cara apenas llegue.

—Yuuri no quiere llamar la atención con el viaje. Lo mejor es ayudarlo a que mantenga todo esto en bajo perfil. —Medió Georgi, lamentándose internamente el no poder estar por completo para ayudarlo, ya que no creía que Víctor fuera capaz de medir sus impulsos—. Quiere hablar con ustedes dos, pero no creo que quiera que la prensa los vea juntos.

—Vitya, Yura. —Se escuchó la voz de Yakov, y llamó la atención de los dos mencionados. Con tristeza vio los rostros pasmados de Yuri y Víctor, la emoción y los nervios contenidos que les gobernaba—. Yuuri les está dando esta oportunidad, no la desperdicien.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Víctor y cuando desbloqueó la pantalla, la imagen de Yuuri con Phichit y Minami usando top cross apareció dándole a entender el origen de la llamada. Víctor se sintió nervioso, sus manos sudaban y sus ojos brillaban como si fuesen a estallar en miles de colores. Ni siquiera prestó atención al pedido de Georgi de mantener en secreto que él les había dicho de la llamada.

—¡Yuuri! —Escuchó tras la línea—. Acabo de escuchar lo que hablabas con Georgi, estaba con él. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo a tu llegada? Puedo enviarte un taxi si no quieres…

—Víctor.

Era madrugada en Japón. Yuuri no había podido dormir. Ahora se frotaba la frente al darse cuenta que su intento de hacer las cosas con calma se habían ido al barranco gracias a que Víctor se había enterado antes de lo que hubiera querido. Soltó el aire y miró la hora. Faltaba un poco más de una hora para levantarse a tomar sus cosas e irse a Hasetsu a ver a su madre antes de que el vuelo se diera. Sabía que estaba sobreexigiendole a su cuerpo pero necesitaba verla, sería como su fuerza antes de partir.

Yuuri se levantó de la cama y se pasó una mano cansada por su cuello. Le dolía reconocer la emoción de Víctor a través del sonido de su voz y acelerada respiración. Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en cómo decirlo, mientras escuchaba como la impresión en Víctor también iba disminuyendo así como el ritmo de su respiración. Yuuri apretó sus labios, y luego los mojó con su lengua.

—Víctor, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera. —Escuchó un leve soplido de decepción—. Como ya escuchaste, estaré en San Petersburgo por unos días antes de la copa Rostelecom. Voy porque es algo que debo hacer… mi terapeuta está de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Terapeuta…? —Escuchó en la línea, y Yuuri se acercó hasta donde estaba su matryoshka, solo para observarla.

—Sí… Víctor, escúchame por favor. —Tomó aire, sintiendo sus labios temblar imperceptiblemente—. Me dijiste que no considerabas que hubiéramos cortado porque no hablamos. Así que iré para que hablemos y terminemos esto. —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que intentó mitigar en la oscuridad—. No sé si me agraden las respuestas que me digas, o si te gusten las que yo tenga para darte, pero considero que nos hacemos más daño si nos quedamos así… sin hablar. —Escuchó de nuevo la respiración atorada en el teléfono. Yuuri no estaba seguro si era igual que la suya—. No quiero lastimarte, Víctor… así que por favor, no te hagas falsas expectativas. Si no crees que esto sea necesario, por favor dímelo, y dejamos las cosas así y podemos seguir nuestras vidas como…

—Yuuri. —Se detuvo, apretando los labios. Hasta ese momento se percató de lo rápido que estaba hablando. Víctor sonaba tranquilo y eso le ayudó a mitigar la sensación de desosiego que estaba empezando a llenarle la garganta—. Sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre... Pero ya no sé si lo estás siendo más contigo, que conmigo…

—Pretendo serlo contigo… —Confesó y escuchó un suspiro. En ese punto agradeció que hubiera tantos kilómetros de distancias para esconderle de las lágrimas ya aglomeradas en sus ojos y la forma en que apretaba sus labios.

—Entiendo… entonces hablaremos aquí, Yuuri. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme, y espero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte. Y si aún tras es… —Lo escuchó tomar aire, con fuerza, con la voz ahogada—... Si aún tras eso, tu decisión persiste, la aceptaré.

—Gracias Víctor… buenas noches.

Yuuri no alargó la llamada. Dejó que su mano volviera entre sus piernas, con el móvil en su mano, y cortó la comunicación mientras veía temblar su extremidad y sentía las lágrimas emerger solas.

Quizás Víctor tenía razón, no habían terminado… porque el dolor que Yuuri estaba experimentando en ese momento era tal que no se sentía como estar tocando una herida cicatrizada. Se sentía como abrir una herida infectada, una brecha enorme a carne viva que apenas al primer contacto con la piel enferma le destrozaba los nervios. Estaba roja, caliente, infectada e inflamada. Dolía solo verla...

Yuuri se recostó en la cama, a sabiendas de que todavía no podría dormir y tampoco valía la pena intentarlo. Al lado de la matryoshka, estaban las dos tabletas de pastillas para dormir que Hirogu logró recetarle con ayuda de un colega, y que le hizo comprar en la noche. Tenía la dosis exacta para una diaria hasta que la copa Rostelecom terminara. Hirogu le hizo incapié a la necesidad que tenía de respetar la dosis y permitirse ayudar con las pastillas para que su cuerpo descansara y pudiera soportar la presión que tendría en competencia. Yuuri no usó la de esa noche porque tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, mas decidió iba a tomar una en el vuelo para dormir las trece horas de viaje que le aguardaban.

Aunque no le agradaba la idea, sabía que debía dejarse ayudar.

Entre tanto, Víctor estaba en contra de la pared, con el rostro triste pero inusualmente tranquilo. Agradecía que Yuuri fuera claro con lo que buscaba hacer, aunque le doliera la decisión que estaba tomando. Yana tenía razón con respecto a los sentimientos de Yuuri, y él sentía que merecía una bofetada por ignorarlos. Al escuchar el esfuerzo que éste hizo por el teléfono pudo darse cuenta que las cosas no se iban a solucionar simplemente pasando las páginas, que había lastimado a Yuuri y se había lastimado a sí mismo, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Por mucho que doliera admitirlo, debían enfrentar las consecuencia de todas las decisiones equivocadas que ambos tomaron, del daño que se hicieron y de los sueños que destruyeron. No podrían continuar sin hacerlo, no podían pretender que aquello no ocurrió, ni ignorar su existencia porque para ambos aquello había sido crucial. Había sido un antes y un después. Sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente de mil maneras por el otro, se habían dado tanto y quitado tanto más...

—Viene a terminar. —Le dijo a Yakov, quien le mantenía la mirada fija con la comprensión de un padre. La voz de Víctor sonó desolada, pero calmada. Casi resignada.

—Eso está bien… hay que saber el final del capítulo para ver si es el final del libro.

—¿Así de duro fue separarte de Lilia?

—Fue más duro tener que mirarla a los ojos, escuchar todos mis errores y tener que admitir que tenía toda la razón. Fue más duro tener que hacer lo mismo con ella y verla llorar. La separación se vuelve analgésica. La vas a desear, Vitya…

Víctor apretó la garganta al escucharlo y pestañeó repetidas veces para contener el ardor. Temió llegar a ese punto, aunque como siempre, las palabras de Yakov sonaban como una premonición.

…

Iván veía con atención la barra de aquel bar al que su hijo lo había citado. El hecho de que Víctor hubiera pedido esa reunión ya le anticipaba que había cosas que quería comentarle, cosas que estaba seguro tendrían que ver con Yuuri. Era una fortuna no haber recibido un llamado de emergencia para atender una cirugía a esa hora, y poder cumplir con la petición de su hijo menor. Aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que la conversación no sería nada agradable.

Después de haber pedido un trago de vodka, se dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas del local. Era una pequeña mesa rectangular en tejido de madera al lado de un arreglo de espigas casi oculta en una esquina. Estaba ligeramente cubierta por un panel plegable tejido en colores tierras, por lo cual imaginó que su hijo había pedido un lugar con privacidad. Se sentó frente a la mesa, dejó reposar el trago sobre la madera y revisó de nuevo la conversación escueta con Víctor.

En el bolsillo de su saco, Iván tenía una carta. No estaba en ningún sobre, tampoco estaba marcada, era solo una hoja de papel escrita con pulso tembloroso que le habían dejado en la oficina. Yuuri había ido a buscar a Ivan días antes de tomar la decisión de irse, pero él estaba en un congreso fuera de la ciudad. Para cuando llegó, no solo Yuuri ya acababa de anunciar su renuncia, sino que ya estaba lejos de su hijo.

Algo le dijo que esa carta debía guardarla, y tras tres años de dicho evento, empezaba a comprender el porqué. Cuando salió del consultorio esa noche, obedeció al impulso que lo empujó a llevársela consigo. Aún no sabía si haría algo con ella en esa noche, pero al menos la tenía allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ver a su hijo llegar. Levantó la mirada cuando Víctor se acercó a la mesa y esperó sentado hasta que él se sentó. Dentro de él, había nacido el impulso de abrazarle, incluso estaba dispuesto a responder un abrazo si su hijo lo buscaba. Pero por la forma en la que Víctor se sentó en la silla, encorvado, con los brazos en la mesa y el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos, supo que si le daba un abrazo en aquellos momentos, seguramente se desmoronaría.

Estaba consciente de lo mal que había llegado de América gracias a esa asquerosa publicación donde el rostro de su hijo aparecía en primera plana, aunque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa tristeza no era la de una derrota. Iván soltó el aire y con una señal al mesonero, pidió otro trago como el suyo.

—Papá. —Escuchó la voz cortada de su hijo y se animó a tomarle la mano, para darle un par de palmadas—. Necesito pedirte un favor…

—El que quieras, Vitya. Si está en mi alcance, lo haré.

—Necesito un psicólogo… —Iván lo observó con preocupación y entendimiento—. Alguien que sea bueno, discreto… no quiero buscar uno por mi cuenta. Necesito alguien… en el que confíes.

Iván no podía cuantificar cuánto había esperado por escuchar esas palabras de su hijo. Su garganta se trabó y ni siquiera el vodka ayudó a aliviar la piedra que se había formado en ella. Apretó la mano que le había tomado y recibió de respuesta otro apretón con igual fuerza y necesidad. Víctor levantó su mirada afectada. Lo que estaba haciendo le costaba más de lo que había imaginado.

—Conozco a la persona indicada. La conocí cuando estudiaba mi carrera, fue profesora de Vanya. Actualmente está jubilada y vive fuera de la ciudad, pero estoy seguro que te atenderá. —Víctor se limitó a asentir y no levantó la cabeza cuando el mesonero dejó el trago en la mesa. De hecho, lo ignoró hasta que partió—. Me pondré en contacto con ella.

—¿Crees que pueda atenderme mañana?

—Le pediré el favor. —Apretó un poco más la mano de su hijo—. Me alegra saber que finalmente hayas decidido pedir ayuda, Vitya.

—Fui un necio… Debí hacerte caso cuando me dijiste que lo necesitaba. Hubiese evitado muchas cosas.

—Lo importante es que ya lo harás…

Iván se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, observando la estampa cabizbaja y callada de su hijo. A sabiendas de que él no se acercaría, fue Iván quien se movió para sentarse en el asiento al lado de su hijo y pasarle un brazo sobre su hombro, para regalarle un par de palmadas. Lo escuchó musitar algo, Víctor simplemente se encogió contra su costado e Iván se lo permitió en silencio, sin hacer comentario alguno de su estado de ánimo. Víctor entonces carraspeó y tomó el vaso, para beber un trago largo y dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Víctor relamió sus labios, y mantuvo la mirada en la madera de la mesa. Se mantuvo así por largos minutos, dejando el tiempo pasar.

—¿Cómo te fue con Yuuri? —preguntó con suavidad. No estaba seguro si Víctor le respondería, pero le preocupaba el estado en que se encontraba.

—No muy bien… además de que, vendrá mañana en la noche para que hablemos y… cortemos. —Vio a su hijo tomar el nuevo el vaso y beberlo con necesidad, hasta que le quemara la garganta. Vació el vidrio y se quedó con la mano sujetándolo—. Yo, estoy asustado…

—Entiendo… —Volvió a hacerle una señal al mesonero para que trajera otro trago y suspiró para devolverle la mirada al rostro triste de su hijo—. Te hará bien verte con Regina. —Víctor asintió desganado.

—Siento que tengo todo encima ahora: la federación molestando, la prensa… ahora lo de Yuuri.

—Soluciona las cosas paulatinamente. Considero que si Yuuri viene mañana, ese tema es primero. —Víctor le dio la razón y le dirigió la mirada—. Lo demás, deja que se calle conforme des resultados.

—Te agrada Yuuri... Lamento haberlo arruinado. —Iván no dijo nada, dejándole hablar—. Sé que te gustaba… yo hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—No te preocupes por eso, Vitya. Lo que más me importa es que tú estés bien.

Cuando el nuevo trago llegó, Víctor no dudó en beberlo de forma apresurada, hasta sentir que la garganta ardió. Iván no quiso detenerlo, comprendía que muchas veces lo que uno buscaba con el alcohol era olvidar. Prefirió hacerle compañía, escucharlo hablar de sus ilusiones perdidas, y apoyarlo a sabiendas de que podría llevarlo a salvo a su casa.

Como era de esperarse, Víctor bebió hasta que perdió la consciencia. Iván logró llevárselo hasta el apartamento, donde prácticamente se lo cargó encima, recostándolo contra su costado cuando Víctor le pedía caminar y lo hacía con poca coordinación. Al llegar al departamento, Iván abrió con la copia de sus llaves y le ayudó a entrar hasta su habitación, para asegurarse de dejarlo acomodado en ella. Víctor cayó casi como tronco al río en la cama, y su padre se dedicó a desvestirlo someramente para dejarlo al menos en una posición cómoda para dormir.

Se quedó quieto al verlo removerse contra la almohada, mencionando en voz acartonada el nombre de su ex pareja. Con el corazón atrapado en un puño, dejó caer un par de caricias por el cabello de su hijo hasta que lo sintió dormitar. No era momento de entregarle esa carta, pensó, mientras dejaba escapar el aire. Su hijo no estaba preparado aún. Debía esperar a que las cosas sanaran un poco porque en ese momento era como pretender realizar una cirugía sobre un sitio con una enorme infección.

Entonces sintió una mirada sobre él y al mirar hacia la puerta, notó la presencia del alumno detrás de ella. Soltó el aire al tiempo que se levantó de la cama, para despedirse de su hijo. Sabía que el otro Yuri vivía con él, no quiso saber en qué circunstancias, pero vio necesario entablar alguna conversación con él ya que en ese momento era quien más tiempo pasaba con Víctor.

Yuri, por supuesto, tampoco podía dormir. Pese a haber disfrutado de los prisohkis de su madre, ahora su estómago era una prisión de hielo ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Yuuri, sin competencia de por medio, y con la seguridad de que buscaría hablar. Yuuri lo iba a buscar, no había manera de escapar ante ello. Fue tanto su desconcierto y ansiedad que no dudó en abrazar a su madre cuando la despidió en la estación del tren y Larissa, emocionada, no había tardado en devolverle ese anhelado abrazo.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me llamó ayer? —preguntó el hombre con el rostro serio pero mirada calma. Yuri asintió y luego devolvió la mirada hacía donde se veía solo la sombra de Víctor en la cama—. Bebió de más, seguramente despertará con resaca mañana. —Dejó un par de botellas de suero sobre la mesa—. Dáselas mañana y por favor, levántalo a las ocho, tiene una cita a la que debe asistir.

—Señor…

—Y gracias por preocuparte por mi Vitya… suele ser imprudente y muchas veces desconsiderado consigo mismo. Pero siempre fue el más frágil y cariñoso de mis hijos.

Yuri no supo qué decir. Siempre había pensado en lo molesto que era esa parte de la personalidad de Víctor, lo difícil que era aguantarlo o lo ridículo que a veces le parecía su liviandad y su alegría extrema, incluso su forma infantil de emocionarse. Pero verlo del otro lado de la moneda, completamente apagado, callado y carente de color era incluso peor. Llegaba a desesperar, y Yuri pudo comprender cada vez más la posición en la que ellos dos habían estado, cuán necesitados de verdadero apoyo.

Iván se despidió y Yuri cerró la puerta, para después quedarse de pie en la sala oscura y sentir la opresión ganando ventaja sobre él. Pero, si quería sobrevivir debía ser fuerte.

Y mientras en Rusia la noche avanzaba, en Japón finalmente ya había amanecido y los ojos rojos e irritados de Yuuri veían el paisaje pasar a velocidad mientras el tren en el que iba camino a Hasetsu seguía su curso. Se abrazaba a sí mismo sin nada en mente, sin fuerzas siquiera de seguir organizando sus pensamientos o darle un orden coherente. Ya sabía la respuesta que obtendría de su hermana al saber su decisión, pero no pensaba retractarse por ello. Todo lo que necesitaba Yuuri en ese momento era el calor de su madre para sentir que no iba a desvanecerse camino a San Petersburgo.

Ni siquiera creía posible descansar sin eso resuelto.

Para Minami, la situación no era mejor, porque ahora comprendía que Yuuri podría ser otro cuando se reencontraran de nuevo en Moscú. Y no sabía qué esperar de ello, qué tan destrozado lo recibiría, o qué tanto podría ayudarlo. Había sido él quien fue con Hirogu cuando recibió el aviso de las pastillas que Yuuri necesitaba y también quien se dirigió hasta la casa del doctor al final de la noche no solo para buscar la receta para poder comprarla, sino para saber si esto que Yuuri pensaba hacer realmente sería lo mejor para él.

Con una chaqueta de cuero vino, pantalones de mezclilla desgastado y una camiseta blanca, lo había esperado fuera del portón hasta que el hombre salió con el papel. Lo conocía de bastante tiempo, ya que solía ser un allegado de su padre. No había sido casualidad que fuera él quien tomara el caso de Yuuri.

Hirogu le había hablado de las implicaciones del medicamento, la dosis que debía tomar y las contraindicaciones. Además, le había entregado un frasco de pocas pastillas que Minami reconoció. Ansiolíticos, aquellos medicamentos prescritos para la ansiedad a los que Yuuri se había aferrado antes. Hirogu le explicó cómo utilizarlos y en qué momento debía tomarlos como medida de precaución. Fue específico al decir que eran solo para usar cuando estuvieran en la competencia.

Minami había apretado el frasco entre sus dedos, con la garganta trabada y el terror haciendo nido en su pecho.

—¿Sabe, Hirogu? —Le había dicho cabizbajo—. Cuando le pedí a Yuuri que fuera mi entrenador, no esperaba todo esto. A veces siento que es como una maldita película de terror. Recuerdo lo que mis compañeros me dijeron de lo que fue el ataque de Yuuri, lo que he visto yo y… me aterra ver algo así y no saber qué hacer.

—Sabrás que hacer, Minami… Debes confiar en su fuerza y en la tuya.

—Yo sé que Yuuri es fuerte. —Había sentido el nudo en su garganta mientras le hablaba—. Pero no sé si lo que va a hacer en Rusia sea más fuerte que él.

—Yuuri es una persona muy fuerte. El problema de esas personas fuertes es que suelen sobreestimarse y sobreexigirse. Eso provoca que guarden más de lo que deben, y carguen más de lo que pueden hasta desgastarse. Yuuri es ese tipo de personas. Pero además de eso, tiene una nobleza muy egoísta que lo hace tomar decisiones pensando en lo mejor para los que ama, a expensas de sí mismo. Porque cree ser lo suficiente fuerte para soportarlo en su lugar.

—Y en Rusia…

—Yuuri tiene que estallar. —Hirogu habló—. Tiene que hacerlo y tiene que aprender a hacerlo más a menudo. Exigir, gritar, enojarse y no sentir que está siendo débil o que algo está mal en él. Cuando Yuuri estalle en Rusia, seguramente terminará lastimado… pero mucho más liviano y entonces podrá tomar decisiones sanas. Lo bueno es que, pese a estar decidiendo ir solo, no está negando la ayuda. Nos tiene a nosotros, tiene a la señorita Okukawa, a su familia… Yuuri sabe que no está solo y eso, creo, que es la principal diferencia entre el Yuuri que vino de Rusia y el que ahora va.

Quizás… Quizás sí. Mientras Minami recordaba la conversación sentado en el borde de la cama que Yuuri ocupaba y veía entre sus manos la matryoshka con el traje de Stammi vicino, pensó, que quizás sí era un Yuuri diferente. Pero dentro de él, al igual que las matryoshkas que aún guardaban el anillo, estaba también la esperanza muerta de los sueños que tuvo, de lo que quiso vivir con Víctor y de lo que seguramente sería incapaz de olvidar.

Aunque tuviera que hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Tengo semanas fuertes de trabajo así que intento dedicarme cuanto como puedo a escribir, aunque también me comprometí a un montón de cosas (concurso de fic de EmilMickey, Halloween, etc… ¿Por qué eres así?) Ya saben, cuándo estás full y quieres hacer más cosas xD. Pero no se preocupen, ¡me esforzaré para no perder el ritmo con Matryoshka!
> 
> Como ven se viene un momento crucial. Me encantaría saber qué imaginan que ocurrirá en Rusia ahora que Yuuri está por llegar.
> 
> Por otro lado, quiero agradecerle a Guadi, quien se ofreció a betearme los capítulos y ayudarme con detallitos de formas. ¡Mil gracias por apoyarme con este capítulo! Así me siento más segura de publicar.
> 
> La próxima semana estaré viajando a Perú por trabajo, estaré lejos de lima, por desgracia :c ¿pero alguien de Perú por allí?
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios y leídas! ¡Me alegra mucho leerlos y comentarlos!


	16. Estoy aquí

Yuuri no esperaba menos cuando decidió ir hasta Hasetsu a ver a su madre y avisar del viaje. Sabía que era una decisión arriesgada, que se trataba de un paso difícil de dar, y que seguramente muchos, tal como ocurrió con Minako, no comprenderían la prisa con la que Yuuri necesitaba darlo. A pesar de que su madre y padre no dijeron nada, no hizo falta tampoco porque sus ojos habían sido más que elocuentes. Sin embargo, fue Mari quien no se pudo callar.

Tras haber dicho que esa tarde saldría el vuelo, fue ella la que le interrogó sobre lo que quería hacer allá y por qué debía ir tan pronto. Fue ella quien, con desagrado, le increpó si quería volver con él.

A estas alturas, Yuuri consideraba que si alguien más le preguntaba lo mismo iba a responder de muy mala manera. Aunque no estuviera seguro de la razón.

Pero Mari no esperó a que él le diera una respuesta, seguramente el rostro molesto de Yuuri había sido demasiado elocuente como para no desear esperarla. Así que ella tan solo subió su mano y con un: _"No me importa"_ , salió de la sala demostrando que por el contrario, aquello le importaba demasiado.

Yuuri no quiso hablar más del asunto y fue hasta la sala donde el altar de Vicchan se encontraba. Realizó el respectivo rezo ante el recuerdo no solo de su mascota sino de Makkachin y subió la mirada para notar que, al lado de la foto donde él de niño abrazaba a su pequeño Vicchan, aún estaba aquella donde él y Víctor abrazaban a Makkachin. No pudo evitar que su mirada se perdiera en ella, en esa imagen que le recordaba aquellos tiempos donde ambos vivían juntos con su mascota, en la felicidad que habían experimentado en ese momento y en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a vivirlo.

Pero tal como Makkachin no podía volver, esos tiempos tampoco podían. Yuuri bajó el rostro al escuchar el sonido en su espalda y pronto identificó que se trataba de su madre.

—¿Ya te despediste de ambos? —preguntó, con ese tono suave suyo, a lo que Yuuri asintió, antes de girar para verle a los ojos—. Te ves muy cansado, cariño…

—Lo estoy… —Soltó el aire y movió sus manos por los nervios—. ¿No preguntarás también si pienso volver? —Hiroko sólo renegó con una suave sonrisa.

Había una distancia entre ellos que ninguno buscaba acortar, porque los contactos nunca fueron comunes en su familia. No era algo propio en su cultura.

—Harás lo que consideres mejor para ti, amor. Y sea lo que sea, te apoyaremos. —Yuuri asintió agradecido. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, la muda comprensión de su familia, la fe que ellos ponían en él. Con un nudo en la garganta sintió la peligrosa humedad acercándose a sus ojos, pero logró sobreponerse a ello—. Saluda a Vicchan de nuestra parte.

—Lo haré… —Sintió la tímida mano de su madre tomar la suya, en un gesto que le dijo más de lo que mil palabras harían. Yuuri subió entonces su temblorosa mirada y la suave sonrisa de su madre fue suficiente para hacer que se volviera a quebrar.

Había intentando mostrarse fuerte y decidido desde que tomó la decisión, precisamente para no crear dudas en los demás sobre sus pasos. Pero frente a ella le era imposible mantenerse en pie. Hiroko abrazó a su hijo cuando éste la buscó y apretó su espalda, consolándolo mientras lo dejaba llorar con la respiración alterada pero en silencio, intentando contenerse. Le permitió el tiempo necesario para que pudiera sacar aquello que venía cargando desde Fukuoka. Hasta que se dejó caer en sus rodillas y ella lo acompañó al suelo.

—Entiendo, cariño… entiendo. —Ella no dejó de decirlo, y Yuuri, aunque no podía cuantificar qué tanto podría entender su madre, se dejó llevar por esa comprensión que iba más allá de las palabras.

En un silencio conocedor, se mantuvieron abrazados entre las palmadas de su madre y su llanto mudo. Permanecieron allí por varios minutos más, hasta que Yuuri comenzó a calmarse. La mano quieta de Hiroko quedó sobre sus cabellos mientras le dejaba reposar sobre sus piernas como si fuera aún un niño.

—Recuerdo cuando llegaste con el primer panfleto de él. Cuando Mari me lo mostró, pensé que era una chica extranjera muy bonita. De repente corrías por toda la casa con el panfleto en la mano y explicando apurado porque era el chico más genial que habías visto en tu vida. Creo que tu padre siguió creyendo que era chica hasta que se cortó el cabello. —Yuuri soltó una risita atorada, mientras se dejaba llevar por los mimos de su madre en su cabeza—. ¿Quién diría que años después él llegaría a buscarte?

—Parecía un sueño… —murmuró cohibido. Su madre asintió.

—Creo que nunca dejaste de sentir que era un sueño… —Yuuri le dirigió la mirada y asintió.

—Ya sé que no fue un sueño, ni una pesadilla… solo fue real. Tan real que duele.

—El amor es así… El verdadero amor es así. —Yuuri se levantó de las piernas de su madre para verla, y Hiroko tomó con sus manos el rostro redondo de su hijo para secar sus lágrimas—. No es un sueño, ni una pesadilla, es real. No es algo que va a acabar con abrir los ojos, ni que vas a olvidar al pasar las horas. El amor es así porque es un reflejo de nosotros mismos, de todos nuestros defectos y todas nuestras virtudes. Por eso crece con nosotros, se vuelve más maduro con nosotros. Es así…

—Mamá…

—Tienes que entender, amor, que ahora tu forma de amar ha crecido, porque tú has crecido. Ahora son mucho más fuertes. Todo saldrá bien y nosotros nunca dejaremos de estar orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias mamá…

Volvieron a concretar un abrazo mucho más fuerte y Hiroko se obligó a controlar el nudo en su garganta. Cuando se separaron, fue Yuuri quien mostraba un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, más confiado, más seguro del camino que estaba a punto de atravesar. Con una sonrisa comprensiva, limpió la humedad restante y dejó besos en sus mejillas. Aún en contra de su voluntad, Yuuri de nuevo emprendió viaje fuera de casa.

Toshiya la encontró luego frente a las aguas termales, sentada en la madera de la casa con la vista perdida después de haber llorado tras la partida de su hijo. Mari prefirió no verlos a ninguno, ni despedirse de Yuuri, por lo cual estaba encerrada en su habitación.

En silencio, se sentó al lado de su esposa, recibiéndola en su costado cuando Hiroko buscó apoyo y él le brindó el necesitado abrazo. No muy espontáneo, no hacía falta la efusividad, ese brazo sobre su hombro ya gritaba ese "estoy aquí" que la mujer necesitaba sentir.

—¡Y allá se va de nuevo...! —Expresó con gracia, como si así pudiera disminuir su dolor—. ¿Esa terquedad de dónde salió?

—Obviamente tuya. —Soltó con una risita apretada en su garganta, ante lo que Toshiya se señaló incrédulo.

—¡Pero si yo soy un hombre manso! —Hiroko renegó. No había manera, con Toshiya era imposible deprimirse aunque ella tendiera fácilmente a la melancolía—. Estará bien. Yuuchan estaba muy decidido. Además, sabe que siempre puede volver a aquí. Gracias a él, nuestro negocio tiene más clientes.

—¡Toshiya! —La risa del aludido se escuchó con fuerza y Hiroko apretó sus labios, hinchando sus mejillas. Toshiya no se quedó con eso, sino que tomó las mejillas de su esposa para dejarle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Ya, ya, no estés triste. Yuuchan no quería eso. —Hiroko asintió mientras apretó sus labios—. Y si decide volver con Vicchan, ya veremos qué hacer. ¡Tendrá que pedir su mano! —Hiroko rió incrédula—. ¡Con Mari ya perdí la esperanza! Siempre he querido hacer eso, e intimidar a mi yerno.

—¡No intimidas ni una mosca! —Toshiya hizo una mueca graciosa y Hiroko ya había olvidado porque estaba tan triste. Se colgó a su costado, apretándolo, y recibiendo de su esposo un par de palmaditas en su espalda junto a una sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Ella asintió, acurrucada bajo su brazo—. Me alegra eso.

Se quedaron sentados en aquel lugar, ella aprovechando los mimos de su esposo mientras Toshiya se mantuvo serio, pensando en que su hijo había llegado como se había ido. Confiaba en él y en su fuerza, en que tomaría las mejores decisiones para él porque hasta el momento, no había fallado. Yuuri podía caerse mil veces y levantarse dos mil más.

Pero Hiroko recordaba lo que ocurrió tres meses después de su llegada de Rusia, cuando ese día de Abril su hijo salió intempestivamente de su habitación, recorriendo todo el onsen hasta llegar justamente a ese lugar donde las aguas termales se hallaban vacías. Ella había corrido tras él, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en ese momento para poder hacerlo. Su hijo se había quedado de pie, temblando frente a la escena vacía, con las piernas apenas conteniéndole, hasta que al final cayó bajo el peso de todo su dolor.

_"No va a venir… claro que no va a venir… ¡Claro que no va a venir! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Soy un imbécil…!"_

Ella recordaba el dolor de Yuuri cuando lo abrazó desesperada al haberse echado a llorar, el mismo dolor latente que sintió ahora que lo volvió a ver partir. Solo que era un dolor anestesiado por el tiempo.

Hiroko quería creer que era lo mejor, que Yuuri lograría liberar muchas de sus cargas y podría seguir el camino que había decidido. Quería creerlo… deseaba que su hijo fuera feliz.

…

 _ **Emil »** Hey! ¿Cómo estás?_  
 _ **Emil »** ¿Cómo fue el viaje de regreso?_  
 _ **Emil »** Yo estoy aburrido esperando mi maestra de natación. ¡Es bien sexy!_  
 _« Hola, Emil._  
 _« Llegué bien, bastante cansado. ¿Ah sí? Pásame una foto :)_  
 _ **Emil »** [Foto adjunta]_  
 _ **Emil »** ¡Así tengo motivación doble para asistir!_  
 _« Jajajaja, ok, es sexy. ¡La motivación es necesaria!_  
 _ **Emil »** Me gustan sus pechos._  
 _« ¡Envidio a tu maestra de natación!_  
 _« Me alegro que estés divirtiéndote._  
 _ **Emil »** ¿Ya estás entrenando con Yuri?_  
 _« Aún no. Estoy visitando a una psicóloga._  
 _ **Emil »** ¡Oh vaya! ¡Yo me veo con la mía mañana! ¡Es una señora muy agradable!_  
 _ **Emil »** Es bueno que te veas con ella._  
 _ **Emil »** Me ayudó mucho a controlar mi mal humor._  
 _« Emil y mal humor. ¿Eso cabe en una misma frase?_  
 _ **Emil »** ¡No quieres verme molesto!_  
 _« Me cuesta mucho imaginarte molesto, Emil_  
 _ **Emil »** Pues sí, puedo ser muy desconsiderado._  
 _ **Emil »** ¡Mickey ha sido muy paciente conmigo_  
 _« ¿Es tu novio?_  
 _ **Emil »** Jajajaja ¡todos preguntan eso!_  
 _ **Emil »** ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con tu psicóloga_?

Víctor enarcó una ceja mientras leía los últimos mensajes y sonrió ante la perspectiva. A pesar del dolor de cabeza que aún le aquejaba, allí estaba, esperando en la sala de aquella casa campestre a que Regina, su nueva psicóloga, terminara de alimentar a sus gatos. Mientras tanto, había recibido los mensajes de Emil y con un poco más de ánimo, esperaba al tiempo que le hablaba. No pensó que sería tan fácil mantener conversación con él.

Le dio mucha curiosidad su "no respuesta" con respecto al tipo de relación que tenía con Michelle. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, los había visto muy juntos y, en lo que lograba atraer de la memoria de momentos con ellos antes de dejar las competencias, nunca había visto a Michelle tan cómodo con los contactos. Pero si Emil no se sentía en confianza como para decirlo tampoco iba a presionarlo.

_« ¿Me creerías si digo que es la primera vez?_   
_**Emil »** ¿Cambiaste de psicóloga?_   
_« No. Nunca había ido a una particular._   
_**Emil »** ¿Ni siquiera tras el accidente?_   
_« No :)_   
_« Decidí no hacerlo pese a que me lo pidieron._   
_**Emil »** ¡Oh, entiendo!_   
_**Emil »** No es fácil iniciar. Yo fui obligado por mis padres._   
_**Emil »** Tampoco me dejaron muchas opciones. ¡Prácticamente se metía en mi cuarto!_   
_Emil » Es divertido tener a alguién con el que puedes decir todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza sin sentir que vas a preocuparlos._   
_« Te ha ido muy bien con ella_   
_**Emil »** Te pasará igual, lo sé. Me ayudó mucho cuando hacía las cosas mal._   
_**Emil »** Mickey ha tenido que ser muy paciente conmigo._   
_« ¿No te ha preocupado el lastimarlo?_   
_**Emil »** Siempre lo hago._   
_**Emil »** Mi psicóloga dice que es normal que lo haga._   
_**Emil »** He comprendido que es inevitable sentirme de esta forma todos los días, pero que puedo decidir actuar de forma diferente._   
_**Emil »** ¡Y me ha funcionado!_   
_**Emil »** Y cada vez que sé que dije algo muy malo o que lastimó a Mickey, me disculpo._

Él nunca se disculpó. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de ese error. Si bien antes del accidente, cuando se percataba que decía algo que lo había lastimado se disculpaba a prisa, luego de ello jamás expresó una disculpa. Jamás… ni siquiera cuando le dijo en voz alta que se había arrepentido y Yuuri se encargó de unir correctamente las piezas. No lo hizo, no hubo disculpas, no hubo en el fondo arrepentimiento porque todo era verdad. ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de sentir como sentía? Simplemente sentía, y el sentir podía más que cualquier pensamiento, podía más que cualquier razonamiento que luego le gritara que estaba mal.

Arrepentirse implicaba cambiar sus pasos, modificar sus acciones, y él no podía hacer lo mismo con sus sentimientos. Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero cada vez perdía más fuerza y, la envidia, el rencor, la rabia y la impotencia lo dominaba, llevándolo a sentir de forma más sincera y profunda, la mezcla de sentimientos más aberrante que puedes sentir por alguien a quien amas. Del mismo modo que no pudo evitar amarlo, no puedo evitar sentir envidia. Ambas fueron tan fuertes que fueron como culebras aprisionando su cuello al mismo tiempo.

Disculparse sin poder dejar de sentirse de esa forma sonaba hipócrita e inadecuado. Callar y tratar de resolver por él mismo aquella maraña de sentimientos al final fue el peor de sus errores. Mas no podía imaginarlo de otra forma tampoco, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho a Yuuri que estaba muriéndose de celos y rabia, de envidia? ¿Qué le hubiera dicho si le gritaba que sentía que Yuuri lo estaba opacando? ¿Con cuánta decepción se habría encontrado en esos ojos si le hubiera confesado que no podía soportar verle ganar?

Ahora todo era distinto. No había una competencia directa de por medio. No le dolía verlo patinar. No sentía algún tipo de amenaza por verlo ganar. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué no pudo ser así antes?

—Víctor, ¿no? —Escuchó la voz de la mujer mayor y el aludido la miró asintiendo. Ella le había pedido que la esperara en la sala.

Regina Nabiullina era una mujer de sesenta y tres años, que enviudó hacía dos. Desde la muerte de su esposo, ella se había retirado a las afueras de San Petersburgo, usando la herencia de su esposo para comprar una casa campestre cerca de la carretera que une a San Petersburgo con Moscú. A pesar de tener hijos, dos de ellos vivían fuera del país y su hija menor ya estaba casada y con familia en Novosibirsk. Si le preguntaran por qué razón prefería vivir sola que con cualquiera de ellos, respondería que la vida de soltera era demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla.

Según le comentó, cuando paseaba entre sus muebles de madera y llamaba a sus gatos, estaba escribiendo su segundo libro. Una autobiografía de lo que había sido su vida tras no solo haber participado en una destacada universidad de medicina en el área de investigación, sino lo que había sido vivir con quien catalogaba el hombre de su vida, que a diferencia de ella no fue más que un panadero que siguió el negocio familiar y nunca dejó de atender su negocio.

Al haber acabado de atender a sus gatos, cerró la puerta del despacho y sonrió hacia él. Víctor la vio como una abuelita adorable, con las líneas marcando surcos en su rostros y sus mejillas, un poco regordetas, caídas. Con el cabello entre blanco y marfil y una adorable pijama de flores que nada tenía que ver con lo que esperaría de una profesional. Por supuesto, ya estaba al tanto de que ella se había jubilado, y que si lo estaba atendiendo en ese momento, era por pedido expreso de su padre.

—Víctor, Víctor. —Repitió con voz melódica, mientras Víctor la esperaba sentado en el mueble. Ya había cortado la comunicación con Emil—. ¡Lamento las fachas! Tu padre me avisó ayer casi a medianoche. Tuvo suerte de que aún estaba despierta escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de mi libro.

—Lamento que haya sido tan intempestivo. Yo fui quien le llegó también muy tarde con el pedido.

—Lo imaginé. Vanya no es hombre de hacer las cosas de forma apresurada, así que imaginé que todo era por pedido de uno de sus hijos. ¿Te gusta la música clásica? Es relajante escucharla de fondo, suave y casi imperceptible mientras se habla —Víctor asintió, notando la familiaridad con la que la mujer se refería a su padre al llamarlo por aquel diminutivo—. La música y las historias se fusionan, a veces sientes que se han puesto de acuerdo para acompañar una escena de tu vida. Me ha pasado muchas veces mientras escribo.

—Amo la música clásica.

—¡Perfecto! Nos llevaremos muy bien —ella tomó el control de su reproductor y la puso a un volumen bajo, de forma que se una escuchaba como una melodía lejana—. Entonces comencemos, ¿quién eres?

—Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Y quién es Víctor Nikiforov? —Víctor la miró fijo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que esa era la pregunta que escuchó—. Vamos, muchacho. No te conozco.

—Debió haber escuchado de mí.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa larga y unos ojos brillantes, como si hubiera encontrado el primero de los hallazgos—. ¿Quién eres?

—Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Y quién es Víctor Nikiforov? —Víctor apretó su mandíbula antes de suspirar. No debería ser difícil decir quién era él y, sin embargo, se descubrió en aprietos al intentar sintetizarlo.

—Fui patinador sobre hielo en la categoría individual masculina. Fui pentacampeón del mundo, medallista de oro olímpico. También dejé varios récords mundiales, fui llamado 'la leyenda del patinaje'.

—Fui… es un verbo muy triste para un joven como tú. —Víctor retuvo el aire, mientras la mujer lo observaba con curiosidad—. Y es la forma incorrecta de responder la pregunta. Pregunté, quién es Víctor Nikiforov ahora —lo interrumpió cuando intentó hablar—. Pero eso es algo que no vas a saber responder en este momento, muchacho, ¿sabes por qué? Porque es la pregunta que dio inicio a todas las ciencias, ¿quiénes somos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cuál es nuestro motivo de vida? Preguntas que cada uno ha intentado responder a su manera.

La mujer le ofreció varias galletas de azúcar y Víctor se limitó a tomar un par, aún con la sensación de sentirse anómalo y observado. Como si a ella no le hiciera falta lentes, ni estar en un despacho, ni vestir un traje para mostrar los conocimientos que había recolectado a través de los años.

—Sé quién eres —le dijo con calma, tras morder una galleta—. Sé lo que quisiste que los medios dijeran de ti. Pero ese no es Víctor Nikiforov, ni de cerca.

—¿Qué le dijo mi padre que yo necesitaba?

—Ayuda. Mucha ayuda. Más no es la primera vez que viene a mí. Él vino igual, hace tres años. Creo que aproximádamente para esta fecha. Mi marido estaba ya enfermo, el cáncer se lo iba a llevar y él se había negado a usar cualquier tratamiento. Ya estaba muy avanzado para hacer algo. Tu padre vino en un mal momento, yo estaba en depresión —los ojos de Víctor la miraron, atrapado en la honestidad de sus palabras—. Sí, un psicólogo en depresión parece la cosa más irónica de la vida. Es sumamente frustrante reconocer los síntomas, saber qué hacer, auto diagnosticarse, y aún así darte cuenta de que es más fuerte que tú. Vino aquí y me dijo: "Mi hijo cayó en depresión, ayúdame". Casi me reí en su cara. ¿Sabes por qué me reí? Porque es un eufemismo decir: cayó en depresión. No es como si estuvieras saltando en las praderas y no viste un agujero. O como decir: él estaba bien y de repente, ¡zas! ¡Cayó! No es así. Tú estás caminando, lo estás haciendo, crees que vas en el camino correcto y comienza a declinar. La primera inclinación no se siente, no te das cuenta. Conforme avanzas, la inclinación se hace cada vez más y más aguda, hasta que, cuando te percatas, la gravedad es la que te está llevando. Cuesta más detenerte, no puedes hacerlo, no estás cayendo sino corriendo hacia abajo. Tienes miedo porque si intentas detenerte, seguramente tropezarás y te ves rodando inevitablemente hasta el fondo. Sabes que debes hacerlo, pero no sabes cómo lograrlo. Escuchas las voces de todos cada vez más lejos, y aunque quieras evitarlo, no encuentras el cómo. No los quieres lejos, pero eres tú quien se aleja. Y llega un momento en que los dejas de escuchar. Solo sigues andando y la empinada se vuelve más profunda… En la depresión no caes, solo te pierdes. Y todo esto comienza cuando dejas de ver "quién eres", o cuando detestas ese "quién eres". Solo nos desviamos del camino porque no nos gusta lo que vemos en ese camino.

Regina se detuvo. En su mirada llena de entendimiento hubo una calidez suave que lo llenó todo en esa habitación que olía a galletas, a café y gatos. Se inclinó en la mesa y atrapó un par de servilletas para luego extendérselas. Víctor pestañeó y sintió la humedad en sus ojos, comprendió así la muda invitación que Regina le hizo. Las tomó, pero lejos de usarlas para limpiarse, solo las puso en sus piernas y buscó el pañuelo que se había quedado de Yuuri para secarse.

Durante el relato de lo que ella consideraba depresión, Víctor pudo verse completamente reflejado. Caminando como dijo, hasta que en un momento fue inevitable seguir descendiendo y tuvo miedo de siquiera intentarlo. El terror, el pánico, y la ansiedad comiéndose cualquier resquicio de voluntad por quién sabía ya hacía cuanto tiempo. Se había sentido tan identificado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se había partido. Ahora sus manos temblaban y se sentía abierto, como si ella acabara de abrirle la piel para verle el corazón. Expuesto como nunca.

—Cuando una persona decide "salir" de la depresión, tiene que hacer todo ese camino de regreso. Dependiendo de cuán profundo llegaste, te será más difícil volver. Son pasos y pasos los que hay que dar. Esta vez en contra de la gravedad. Se necesita mucha paciencia y voluntad para ello. Cuando tu padre vino yo no pude ayudarlo, pero le dí los contactos de dos colegas a los que, por cierto, yo misma me negaba a llamar porque consideraba una verdadera humillación necesitar de la labor de un compañero sabiendo yo qué hacer. Según tengo entendido, tampoco quisiste verlos —Víctor se limitó a negar para afirmárselo—. Yo sí, después de la muerte de mi esposo, llamé. Estaba pensando demasiado seguido en la muerte y ni siquiera me asustaba. Lo único que me asustaba era terminar mi vida como una cobarde. Una tontería porque, al fin y al cabo, no me iba a enterar —encogió sus hombros al acomodarse mejor en el mueble, incluso alzando sus pies para recostarlos y acurrucarse contra una almohada—. Él me dijo lo que ya sabía y, aunque no me sumaba nada a mi propio diagnóstico, lo seguí llamando. Fue más fácil retomar mi vida y volver a reafirmar mi identidad, ahora como la viuda de un panadero, al tener a alguien que me esperaba "allá arriba". Hoy por hoy, si bien no he llegado todavía al camino del inicio, puedo decir que cada vez estoy más lejos de perderme. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

—Creo que sí… —Regina le animó a hablar con un movimiento de su rostro—. Yo… yo ahora estoy saliendo de casa, ha vuelto mi comunicación con mi mejor amigo. He conocido a personas nuevas, entre ellas una amiga a la que apreció mucho… He retomado el hielo como entrenador y me animo a patinar a pesar de no poder hacerlo como antes. Pero… a veces siento que nada de esto es suficiente, que voy a volver a… perderme.

—Bajamos por una empinada, subir es otra empinada, Víctor. Es natural tener miedo de volver a perderse y es natural que, en los intentos, nos caigamos y retrocedamos. Mientras tengamos en mente que debemos de subir a como dé lugar, nos levantaremos las veces que sean necesario.

—Yo sentí que me había vuelto a perder irremediablemente. Fue solo cuestión de horas para sentirme sumido en toda esa oscuridad.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Mi estudiante se echó a llorar a mi lado. Estaba asustado de verme así y solo se echó a llorar. Fue como si me hubiera abofeteado. Me acordé de que no puedo dejarme sumir de nuevo, que ahora tengo una persona a mi cargo que depende de mí. De algún modo eso sirvió para volver a moverme… —La mujer asintió.

—¿Y qué ocurrió para que volvieras a perderte?

—Me encontré con mi ex pareja.

—¿La amas aún?

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo —confesó—. Todavía lo amo. Se fue mientras estuve en depresión. Mi papá me confesó que estaba medicándose contra la ansiedad; nunca había querido hacerlo antes, supongo que yo lo llevé a hacerlo… No hablamos, solo se fue. Muchos me dijeron cuando empecé a recuperarme que fuera tras él y no quise hacerlo. Estaba enojado porque se hubiera ido, aún a pesar de saber que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que nada podía ofrecerle con lo que soy ahora. De algún modo eso lo confirmé al verlo… poco tengo que ofrecerle ahora. Sin embargo, lo extraño. Lo extraño con tal fuerza…

—¿Y él aún te ama?

—Esta noche vendrá a San Petersburgo después de tres años. Ha dicho que quiere que cortemos. Cuando lo vi en Chicago, le dije que yo no sentía que hubiéramos cortado y él se enojó. Parece que logró iniciar su vida de algún modo.

—Tengo mis dudas —Víctor volvió a mostrar en su rostro la consternación que le provocaba aquello. El que otra persona, tal como Yana, dijera lo mismo—. Si para él ya hubieran cortado ¿qué viene a hacer aquí? No, estoy viendo a otro chico perdido.

—Me comentó que tiene un terapeuta… —Ella afirmó, como si ya lo imaginara.

—Y entonces, por eso estás aquí —Víctor resopló un sí—. Te vas a ver con el hombre que amas, y a quién alejaste cuando estuviste en depresión, una de la que no has salido por completo. Y este hombre, por su parte, está en su propio tratamiento. Bien, seré franca contigo, Víctor. Te conté todo esto para que sepas que más que una psicóloga, seré una amiga. Dejé mi profesión ya hace un par de años, pero por la amistad que me une a Vanya y el cariño que le tuve a Veroshka, he decidido acompañarte.

—¿Conoció a mamá?

—Sí, lo hice. Fue una de mis mejores amigas, y una de las pérdidas que más me dolió enfrentar. Pero puede que hablemos de eso en otro momento. Tú no tienes tiempo, yo tampoco. Si de verdad quieres salir y recuperarte, tendrás que poner toda tu voluntad en ese cometido. Y solo en ese cometido.

—Eso significa…

—Que olvides la idea de recuperar tu relación ahora —Víctor la miró con desesperación—. Entiende, para que su relación pudiera funcionar en estos momentos tú debes entrar en tratamiento, él debe seguir en tratamiento y además deben buscar terapia de pareja. ¿Tienes tiempo para todo eso?

—Estamos en competencia… en una semana él se enfrenta en Moscú, en dos yo voy a Francia, luego en dos más estaremos en Francia para la final, y de allí dos semanas más para las nacionales… un mes para la copa E…

—No hay tiempo —Regina afirmó, golpeando su propio muslo con su palma—. Tú te convertirás en un tropiezo para su tratamiento y él para el tuyo, y odio las causas perdidas. No digo que no se vean o hablen. Pueden hacerlo, seguro les hará bien, pero retomar una relación en este momento, en lo que respecta a ti, Víctor, es contraproducente.

—Él viene a hablar…

—Hablen. Hablen todo lo que tengan que hablar y cuando sientas que ya ha sido suficiente, me llamas, a la hora que sea. Hablaremos, y tendrás que responder quién es Víctor Nikiforov después de eso.

Víctor no supo cómo continuar aquella conversación. Se sentía aturdido. Entre las palabras de los que apoyaban sus intenciones de volver, como de aquellas que le pedían que se diera tiempo; Víctor no sabía qué hacer al respecto y Yuuri ya debía de haber tomado el avión. Se sentía perdido, pero no en la depresión sino en la indecisión. Tenía tantas ganas de volver y al mismo tiempo tanto miedo de enfrentarse a todo lo que nunca le dijo a Yuuri, que no sabía cómo podría lograrlo sin hacerlo.

Si tan solo todo se solucionara con solo saber que se amaban sería perfecto, pero la vida no funcionaba así. Odiaba eso.

—Esto es lo que haremos, Víctor. Vamos a buscar la razón por la cual empezaste a entrar en depresión, vamos a buscar el inicio. Va a ser doloroso. Te va a lastimar, a frustrar, pero es necesario. Para eso necesito que me digas todo, que confíes en mí y seas sincero. Que me digas lo que no fuiste capaz de decir en voz alta antes. Ya te dije, no me gustan las causas perdidas, y si no tengo tu disposición para abrirte y mirar lo peor de ti, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Que nadie más pueda hacer. ¿Estás dispuesto? Porque al hacerlo, al llegar al origen, podemos entonces trabajar sobre ello.

—Tiene algo que me hace recordar a la ex de mi ex entrenador —casi podía ver la pose militar de Lilia frente a él, pero Regina no necesitaba eso. Estaba aún recostada en el mueble, con un cojín entre sus piernas, vistiendo una pijama de flores, demostrando con solo su mirada y el tono determinante su posición—. Va a escuchar cosas feas de mis padres…

—Que así sea. No soy yo la que debe temer lo que hay allí dentro, Víctor. Eres tú. No hay nada más aterrador que enfrentarte a ti mismo.

—Acepto…

—Entonces empecemos. Háblame de tu ex y lo que dijo que vino a hacer aquí.

…

En el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo, ya estaban listos para ir a la zona de trasbordo. Mila miraba con ansiedad contenida la hora de salida de vuelo, mientras que Georgi hacía unas últimas llamadas y Yuri esperaba para despedirlos. Había sido el único que fue a verlos, y podía sentir la ansiedad que navegaba en el cuerpo de su amiga, aunque ella le sonriera, agitara la mano y dijera un "no es nada".

Años compartiendo la pista no habían sido en vano. Yuri podía decir que la conocía bastante bien como para saber incluso en qué momento se encontraba triste o enojada. Hasta podría decir con facilidad cuando estaba en sus peores días. Y en aquel momento ella lucía con tal desasosiego, que no sabía qué decirle al respecto porque ya imaginaba la razón de su ansiedad: Otabek. ¿Qué podría decirle él al respecto?

Si le preguntaban a Yuri que desearía que pasara, en su inocencia pediría que ellos dos volvieran. Durante mucho tiempo los había celado a ambos, en especial a Otabek, cuando ellos dos empezaron a salir juntos; pero la situación actual era peor en mil maneras. Había pensado que la posibilidad de que cortaran era real, no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos. Pero lo había considerado todo de tal forma que creyó que si eso llegara a pasar simplemente mantendría la amistad con ambos, sin ponerse del bando de nadie a menos que existiera algo como una infidelidad. Fue peor, porque fue él quien terminó siendo el motivo indirecto de su separación. En ese panorama, poco o nada podía hacer él.

Así que, sin temor alguno, tomó la mano a Mila y la mantuvo así, en un gesto silencioso de ánimo. Ella lo notó así y sin demora se pegó contra su costado, propiciando el abrazo que Yuri no estuvo seguro de buscar. Después de todo, se sentía culpable, aunque cada vez que lo pensaba nada pudo hacer para haberlo evitado.

—Tienes que ganar esa medalla —le dijo, intentando animarla de la única forma que conocía—. Nada de distracciones.

Mila asintió y se dejó acurrucar por los brazos de su amigo, simplemente esperando la hora en que tuviera que abordar.

—¿Has hablado con él? —E inevitablemente, Yuri se tensó—. No me había atrevido a preguntarlo antes…

—Pues… solo un poco. —Su tono de voz bajó casi hasta un susurro triste—. No mucho, desde el test de patinaje.

—Lamento haber arruinado su amistad…

—¡Ey, no! —La apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos—. No fue tu culpa… él la arruinó —Mila iba a protestar, pero Yuri no se lo permitió—. Si él hubiera hablado, le habría dicho que no y seguramente hubiera podido acomodar lo que sentía…

—¿Tú lo hubieras hecho en su lugar? —Yuri se atragantó—. Si hubiera sido al revés, ¿lo habrías hecho?

_"No."_

Aunque fue incapaz de decirlo, sabía que Mila había leído esa respuesta en su mirada. Que, en el mudo entendimiento de ellos, ese beso en su mejilla era un _"lo sé"_. Y sonaba aún más aterrador, ahora que en cuestión de solo horas Yuuri volvería a pisar a Rusia, atravesaría ese aeropuerto, y lo buscaría.

¿Sería capaz de decirle ahora lo que llegó a sentir? ¿Lo que aún no estaba seguro en qué intensidad sentía? ¿Tendría el valor de decirlo ahora…?

Georgi y Mila ya habían tomado el avión y, aún después de eso, Yuri se quedó viendo las pantallas de los vuelos de llegada con atención, hasta que finalmente aquel vuelo apareció. Por la hora, asumió que en ese avión debía venir Yuuri.

Por más que intentó, no pudo concentrarse. Se encontró con Víctor al mediodía para las prácticas, pero no pudo ejecutar ni los saltos ni completar la rutina sin sentir los regaños de Víctor. Al cabo de una hora infructuosa, Víctor le pidió descansar mientras se ocupaba de Louis, quien había quedado a su cargo en la ausencia de Georgi. Cuando Yuri salió de la pista y se puso los protectores, vio pasar al adolescente que, emocionado, pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para disfrutar de la guía de Víctor y de su total atención. Ni siquiera el comentario mal intencionado de Louis fue suficiente para hacerle enojar; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que ocurriría con la llegada de Yuuri como para prestarle atención a un niño.

Pensaba subir a las gradas, pero Víctor lo retuvo al ordenarle sentarse cerca. El tono de voz de Víctor sonaba afectado y, aunque llevaba unos lentes oscuros puestos, Yuri podía adivinar que había llorado. Después de todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de horas, se sentía mal que Víctor aún tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie para continuar con el entrenamiento al que él estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

—Sé que la llegada de Yuuri cambiará muchas cosas, Yuri, pero necesito que te concentres. Tenemos que competir en menos de dos semanas en Francia. No tenemos tiempo para perder. —Yuri se encogió en la banca, con las manos juntas entre sus muslos—. Necesito que claves los cuádruples.

—Me estoy esforzando para hacerlo, Víctor…

—No me sirve que te esfuerces si no te concentras —Yuri mordió su labio inferior, entrecerrando sus ojos—. En el hielo solo debes estar tú. No tu abuelo, Larissa, Yuuri, o cualquier otra persona. Solo debes estar tú. Necesito que pienses en eso cuando vuelvas a la pista.

Yuri asintió y regresó la mirada hacia donde Louis realizaba su calentamiento mientras Víctor daba algunas instrucciones, tomándose muy en serio su rol. Le parecía increíble que tras haberse emborrachado anoche y tener que despertar temprano para visitar a una psicóloga ese mismo día, tuviera la fuerza mental para estar allí y procurar aprovechar el entrenamiento. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

—Mañana iremos a mi psicóloga.

—¿Eh?

—Te empezarás a ver con ella también —Yuri saltó de inmediato del asiento en respuesta a la idea de Víctor.

—¿Por qué yo también? ¡No necesito de…!

—Yo solía decir eso… Y ya ves que no era así —sus palabras fueron suficiente para callarlo—. Lo que ocurre con tus saltos no es por la técnica, ni por falta de confianza. Es algo que yo no puedo entender, pero que quizás ella si pueda.

Negarse a recibir ayuda a esas alturas, después de ver lo mal que le había ido a ellos por tratar de solucionarlo todo solos, sería una muestra de estupidez que Yuri no podía permitirse. Así que, aunque tuviera un miedo latente de lo que podría salir al visitar a una psicóloga sin que esa fuera parte de la rutina como deportista, terminó aceptando.

…

Minami comprendió de inmediato de dónde venía ese entrenamiento espartano que Yuuri solía darle. Minako estaba demostrando no solo el porqué había sido la primera entrenadora de Yuuri, sino también el cómo es que había llegado a ser una de las bailarinas más cotizadas del ballet. Desde temprano, reforzó el estiramiento dándole más tiempo a los precalentamientos y a la flexibilidad, para luego ordenarle entrar a la pista y repetir la rutina de 'Fuego'.

Cuando le habló del ligero malestar que tuvo en el muslo tras haberla acabado en América, ella determinó que eso se debía a falta de flexibilidad, así que para prepararse ante Rusia debía prestar más atención y esmero a los estiramientos y precalentamientos a partir de ese momento. Ella se encargaría de que al regresar Yuuri eso siguiera. Minami tendría que dedicar una hora más a ballet y tener un programa más largo de calentamiento antes de la competencia.

Minako se mostraba imparable, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión seria mientras observaba el avance de la rutina de Minami y este clavaba los saltos. De nuevo, el Flip cuádruple salió perfecto, a pesar de aún no haberlo usado en competencia. Minami quería clavarlo al final, tal y como Yuuri solía hacerlo y, a pesar de que Minako le hubiera dicho que no lograría hacerlo debido a su resistencia, lo animó a hacerlo al inicio de la segunda parte del programa, tal como Yuuri lo había puesto en las últimas instrucciones dejadas antes de partir.

Ambos estaban completamente convencidos de que tendrían que dar lo mejor para prepararse, debían hacer que la competencia no fuera en este momento una preocupación más para Yuuri, quien ya había partido y seguramente llegado a Rusia. Considerando las seis horas que había de diferencia, el avión ya debería haber arribado al aeropuerto de Púlkovo.

—¡Repite de nuevo desde el inicio! ¡Necesito más ritmo, Kenjirou! ¡Este programa debe salir perfecto cuando te presentes en la copa Rostelecom! ¡Ahora tu estarás representando el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki ante Rusia!

—¡Sí!

—¡Tienes que encender la pista con mucha más fuerza que la usada en América! ¡Debes provocar que estos rusos sientan el fuego en las venas y no puedan ignorarlo! ¡Tú no eres un sol azul como Yuuri! ¡Tú eres un sol rojo, intenso, agresivo y pasional! ¡Muéstralo ahora!

—¡Sí!

Minako observó fríamente cuando Minami se secó el sudor de su frente y retomó el entrenamiento, colocándose en posición para iniciar con la rutina. Estaba por completo decidido a dar lo mejor de sí y enorgullecer el nombre de Yuuri en Rusia a como diera lugar.

Y en efecto, Yuuri ya había arribado al aeropuerto de Púlkovo y empezaba a traspasar toda la escala de inmigración. Eran casi las doce de la noche ya que había habido un retraso de varios minutos para poder aterrizar debido a la neblina que afectaba la zona, pero afortunadamente no hubo mayores percances en el camino. Estaba cubierto con un grueso abrigo que lo vestía por completo en negro, la capucha puesta encima de su cabeza y un tapaboca que, junto a los lentes, evitaban que sus rasgos se vieran. De ese modo, intentó pasar desapercibido.

Deslizó el pasaporte y esperó la pregunta del asesor, quien observaba el permiso con el que podría entrar a Rusia por parte de la federación para dentro de una semana. Yuuri explicó que iba a pasar unos días antes en el país por visitas personales, mientras el encargado volvía a revisar el pasaporte y sus datos personales. Durante todo ese escrutinio, Yuuri apretó su garganta. Fue ordenado a quitarse el tapaboca, capucha y lentes para tomarse la foto del registro de entrada. Yuuri obedeció, aunque teniendo la descabellada sensación de que todos le miraban. Cosa que no era cierta ya que el aeropuerto no contaba con demasiadas personas y algunos vuelos apenas estaban buscando el espacio para aterrizar, sin embargo la sensación persistió.

Cuando le entregaron los documentos, Yuuri agradeció en ruso y comenzó a caminar hacia las bandas de equipaje, cubriéndose completamente de nuevo. Jaló su maletín azul de la banda y caminó con prisa hasta la zona de registro, donde debía pasarlos por la máquina de rayos x. De nuevo sintió la mirada de los encargados en él, por más que hasta entonces ninguno lo hubiera identificado. Mas no podía esperar que tardaran en hacerlo dado el peso que reconocía tenía el deporte en Rusia, y más cuando uno de ellos era una leyenda viviente en él. No había ruso que no hubiera escuchado alguna vez de Víctor Nikiforov, y por tanto, que no hubiera escuchado de su pareja o su relación con un oriundo japonés.

—Señor —se paralizó al escuchar el llamado justo cuando jaló su equipaje de las barras metálicas de la máquina—, su documento.

No era usual que volvieran a pedirle el documento tras haber pasado por la casilla para el sellado del pasaporte, pero Yuuri accedió para no alargar el proceso. El oficial ruso, con unas frondosas cejas cobrizas, le miró con atención mientras comparaba la fotografía del documento con la de la persona frente a él. Yuuri comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Ocurre algo, oficial? —preguntó en inglés. Consideró que sería más llamativo si lo hacía en ruso.

—No —afirmó el hombre tras cerrar el documento y devolverlo—. Está temblando mucho, señor.

—El frío… —justificó Yuuri, aunque sabía que era más la ansiedad que le generaba el estar allí y el peligro de ser identificado que el frío en sí, aunque estuviera tan helado como recordaba—. Quizás necesite un trago de Vodka. ¿Encontró algo anómalo en mi equipaje?

—No —el hombre hizo una señal con la nariz y sus labios, para invitarlo a continuar con el recorrido—. Buen vodka es lo que conseguirá aquí. Bienvenido de nuevo a Rusia, Sr. Katsuki.

Yuuri contuvo el grito de terror que le nació de las entrañas, mientras el hombre se volteaba para atender al siguiente pasajero que seguía el procedimiento. Intentó calmarse con la lógica; su pasaporte no era nuevo, no era la primera vez que entraba al país y debían de tener registros de todos los extranjeros que habían pisado suelo ruso. Además, su apellido estaba en el documento que él vio, debió leerlo. Era solo una formalidad, no significaba que pudiera saber de qué Katsuki se trataba o de su relación con Víctor.

Intentando controlar los incontrolables pensamientos de terror, Yuuri se encaminó hasta la salida y fijó su mirada en la gente que allí aguardaba con cartulinas mencionando a algún apellido o avisos de taxis para buscar clientes. Yuuri escapó de ellos, aún cubierto de pies a cabeza, mientras jalaba su maleta y buscaba con la mirada el automóvil que le habían asignado para la carrera. Al encontrarlo, el conductor del uber preguntó si era la reserva de Anastasia, Yuuri asintió y tomó el vehículo, esperando pronto salir de allí.

Ya cobijado por los vidrios oscuros del uber, se permitió respirar. Había estado alterado todo el camino, y aunque las pastillas lo ayudaron a dormir durante el viaje, apenas el avión hubo comenzado el descenso empezó a sentir temor. Yuuri cerró sus ojos y acarició los guantes de lana que tenía puestos, el último regalo que había recibido de Yuri antes de que todo acabara, con un gato bordado en cada uno de ellos. Había tanto que explicar… y había llegado el momento de hacerlo. No podía retroceder ahora.

Para cuando llegó a la casa de Georgi Popovich, fue su esposa la que lo recibió. Ya se habían conocido de antes, así que la bienvenida fue cálida. Anastasia siempre tan amable y cariñosa lo cubrió en un abrazo que para Yuuri resultó incómodo, por lo inapropiado que era el que lo recibiera en ausencia de su marido.

—La reserva del hotel la pedimos a partir de mañana, así que por hoy puedes dormir en nuestra casa —informó la mujer, mientras le acompañaba a subir los escalones—. Georgi me comentó que querrías ver a Yakov primero —Yuuri asintió, mientras se quitaba los guantes por la calefacción y sintiendo la necesidad de hacer lo mismo con el abrigo—. No ha querido dormir hasta verte.

Anastasia tocó la puerta y Yuuri retuvo el aire, esperando el momento en que recibieran el anuncio para poder abrir. Cuando éste fue dado, Anastasia giró el pomo y abrió, permitiéndole espacio a Yuuri para entrar. El japonés se mantuvo por un momento en pie, mirando la visión de la estancia que le regalaba la apertura de la puerta, donde la cama estaba acomodada sin la presencia de Yakov allí.

—¡Entra muchacho! —Yuuri se erizó al escuchar la voz ronca y afanada del anciano—. ¿O piensas matarme de ansiedad?

Detrás de la puerta, Yakov estaba sentado en un sofá, con las piernas cubiertas por una cobija, los lentes puestos y un libro en su regazo. Yuuri, al penetrar en la habitación, no pudo creer lo anciano que el hombre se veía así, lo viejo que lucía, como si en vez de haber pasado tres años, hubieran sido diez. Su garganta se apretó cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y, fue tal el impacto, que ninguno de los dos escuchó cuando Anastasia le avisó que tomaría su equipaje para llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes e iría a prepararle algo para comer. Tampoco oyeron la puerta ser cerrada.

Yakov sintió el mismo nudo en la garganta al ver a Yuuri frente a él después de tres años. Todo rastros de juventud idos por completo, dejando un hombre adulto frente a él. En los ojos de Yuuri ya no había inocencia, más sí calidez. Aún con el cabello más corto, que impedía que demasiados mechones negros cubrieran su frente, seguía siendo, en teoría, el mismo del pasado. Pero Yakov podía comprender que no, ya no lo era. Y verlo por el televisor nada tenía que ver con verlo ahora.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, entrenador Yakov.

—Deja la formalidad para otro momento, muchacho, que me siento como estar recibiendo la visita de un hijo pródigo —Yuuri asintió, bajando el rostro. De nuevo esas actitudes tan propias de Yuuri que por mucho que luciera como un hombre distinto, hacían que Yakov pudiera ver al mismo muchacho ingenuo que hacía tiempo había llegado a Rusia, asustado ante la posibilidad de estar con un equipo de élite, enamorado hasta las pestañas de Víctor.

Ese muchacho estaba allí aún. El tiempo y la experiencia no habían matado aún a ese hombre que se había ganado su cariño con obediencia, respeto y calidez. Que se había determinado a ser tan ruso como Víctor para que nadie pudiera juzgarlo; beber y hacer suyas las costumbres de Rusia para no sentirse extranjero en su hogar. Yuuri seguía allí.

El hombre buscó sus pantuflas para ponerse de pie, mientras Yuuri se quitaba el abrigo tras haber guardado en su bolsillo los guantes tejidos. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, al ponerse de pie, se encontró con Yuuri haciendo una respetuosa inclinación ante él, una que conocía perfectamente pues así había empezado todo; cuando Víctor lo llevó a la pista sin su permiso, argumentando que ya que él era su entrenador, Yuuri debía entrenar en la misma pista en que él entrenaba. Como si las cosas se hicieran como Víctor Nikiforov dictara.

Recordaba esa vez. Recordaba cuán avergonzado había estado Yuuri por la calurosa discusión que Yakov y Víctor sostuvieron por el tema, el como Yuuri se inclinó pidiendo perdón en inglés, y suplicando cuidara de él.

Recordar ardió, porque era la misma postura, pero jamás las mismas circunstancias.

—Perdóneme por no haberlo escuchado. Perdóneme…

Y aún con la garganta atorada, Yakov escuchó las humildes y rotas disculpas dadas por el ex estudiante con el corazón en su puño. Apretó la mandíbula y con mano temblorosa, posó sus dedos sobre los mechones negros y helados de Yuuri. La caricia provocó que éste levantara su rostro y le dejara ver sus enrojecidos y brillantes ojos anegados de lágrimas. Yakov lo miró con dolor y dulzura contenidos, con la mirada de un padre comprensivo que sabe por qué su hijo llora, que sabe el por qué está allí.

Con solo una señal, Yuuri supo que podía abrazarlo. Y al hacerlo y sentirse correspondido por Yakov, estuvo seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no saben, Uber es un servicio de taxi que se piden con el teléfono y tiene cierta confidencialidad (entre comillas, ya saben que en Latinoamérica somos expertos para invalidar eso). En Rusia también existe el servicio.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció nuestra nuevo OCs Regina? Yo la amé, me la imaginé toda abuelita bien clara sobre cómo quiere hacer las cosas y sin contemplaciones para Víctor. También saldrán cosas interesantes en sus consultas, pero más hacia el pasado de Víctor, porque su problema no viene desde Yuuri, solo estalló en donde Yuuri. Y ya vimos en la serie que él mismo admite estar descuidando Amor y Vida durante 20 años. Siempre me dije como es posible que haya sido por tanto tiempo y no desde que empezó a ganar, lo que me dio la idea de todo el pasado que tiene Víctor.
> 
> ¡Y Yuri también irá a cita xD! Otro que lo está necesitando a gritos.
> 
> ¡Y ya Yuuri está en Rusia! ¿Cuánto creen que tarde la fanaticada rusa en darse cuenta? Para el próximo capítulo ya tendremos la primera conversación entre Víctor y Yuuri.
> 
> Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que me leen, me comentan, me recomiendan. ¡Los adoro!


	17. Enfrentemos el pasado

_**Yuri Alexandrovich Popov » Víctor Nikiforov Fanclub** _   
_Estoy casi seguro que el de la fotografía es Yuuri Katsuki. ¿No les parece sospechoso? Fue tomada en el aeropuerto de Púlkovo, la conseguí en twitter hace unos minutos._   
_10 min — 185 likes_

_Más comentarios_

_**Irina Ivanova:** No creo, puede ser cualquier turista japonés. ¿Qué haría Yuuri Katsuki en San Petersburgo?_

_**Dusan Iliev:** Pues yo si le veo terrible parecido. Además se parece mucho a su forma de vestir. Y los lentes._

_**Dusan Iliev:** [Foto adjunta] Esta fue tomada hace tres años en el mismo aeropuerto, cuando Katsuki iba a los cuatros continentes del 2020._

_**Boris Kharitonovich:** ¡Maldición! ¡Sí es él!_

_**Leonid I Nikolayevich:** ¿Qué hace Yuuri Katsuki en San Petersburgo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Están completamente seguros?_

_**Dusan Iliev:** La foto es bastante clara. Yo creo que sí es él. Incluso el corte es el actual de Yuuri Katsuki._

_**Dusan Iliev:** [Foto adjunta]_

_**Boris Kharitonovich:** Tengo un familiar que trabaja en el aeropuerto en el área de inmigración. ¡Voy a preguntarle!_

_**Leonid I Nikolayevich:** No creo que te la den. Debe ser confidencial. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Qué hace ese maldito japonés aquí! ¿Acaso viene a molestar de nuevo a Víctor Nikiforov?_

_**Irina Ivanova:** Me preocupa Victor…_

Se filtraron solo tres fotos de Yuuri Katsuki en el aeropuerto, tomadas claramente por algún fanático del patinaje que supo reconocer al ex-patinador japonés. La noticia corrió en los foros exclusivos de la liga de patinaje, así como en clubes privados de las redes sociales. Mientras la noche avanzaba, la fotografía era descargada una y otra vez, siendo comparada a la vez con la imagen de Yuuri Katsuki en el Skate América, las de sus otros viajes cuando era patinador y fotos fuera de competencia. Por mucho que Yuuri hubiera deseado pasar desapercibido, su plan se vio frustrado ante la imponencia de las redes.

Sin embargo él no lo sabía y, ajeno de su móvil desde que había avisado a Japón que ya había llegado a la ciudad, se hallaba acurrucado sobre las piernas de Yakov, recibiendo unas caricias que solo recordaba haberle permitido una vez. Aquella ocasión que surgió después de que Yakov lo hubiera encontrado entrenando desde la madrugada, saltando una y otra vez solo para ver cómo su cuerpo, ya habituado a los saltos, no hacía más que caer correctamente en el hielo. Sintiéndose desesperado y buscando el dolor, aunque su mente estuviera tan caótica que solo le diera perfección tras cada caída.

Fue como si una parte de él no hubiera querido romperse más de lo que Víctor lo había roto esa noche cuando, tras hacerle el amor, le había dicho que se arrepintió. Había deseado una disculpa allí, había deseado un "no fue lo que quise decir", un "Lo expresé mal". En cambio, allí no hubo nada más que la desesperación en los ojos de Víctor gritando "es verdad", que fue suficiente para terminar de partirlo en miles de pedazos.

Cuando en aquel entonces Yakov le pidió que saliera de la pista, temblando de miedo, se lo llevó a su departamento tras avisar que él tampoco estaría en las prácticas. Yuuri solo había podido llorar. Estaba seguro que fue la última vez que lloró al respecto hasta que le tocó decirle a Phichit su decisión de renunciar a su carrera. Yakov lo escuchó paciente, acariciando a su cabeza del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento: con caricias paternales y suaves, casi como si buscara hacerlo dormir.

Tras el abrazo, Yuuri no pudo dejar de pedirle perdón, recibiendo de Yakov justamente lo mismo en respuesta. Al anciano se le quebró la voz cuando le pidió perdón por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando. Yuuri le pidió perdón por no buscarlo. Yakov le pidió perdón por no haber sido suficiente para hacer que Víctor recapacitara. Le aseguró que lo intentó. Yuuri le pidió perdón por haber creído que con él sería suficiente para que Víctor se levantara. Yakov le pidió perdón por no haberlo obligado a él a seguir con el psicólogo en vez de depender de las pastillas. Por ser tan débil como para no oponerse tácitamente y permitirle usarlas como único refugio. Yuuri le pidió perdón por haber sido tan terco y haberse abandonado a sí mismo. Yakov le pidió perdón por Rusia… Yuuri le pidió perdón por simplemente ser él.

Yakov se quedó sin razones para pedir perdón, pero Yuuri aún tenía una larga lista que recitar: Perdón por haberme ido, perdón por haberlos abandonado, perdón por no haber sido más fuerte. Perdón por haberle hecho desperdiciar los años de entrenamiento al haberme retirado,perdón por no haber vuelto a llamar, perdón por no haber ido apenas supo de su condición de salud, perdón por ser tan cobarde…

—Basta Yuuri… —pidió el anciano, con la garganta afectada de tanto llorar. De Yuuri solo se escuchaban los espasmos tras el llanto, como si su pecho exigiera aire y no fuera suficiente—. No tienes que pedir perdón por haber decidido hacer lo que consideraste lo mejor para ti. ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberte ido?

—No me arrepiento… —Le aseguró, levantando su mirada empequeñecida por el llanto—. No me arrepiento de haberme ido. No creo que nada hubiera cambiado con quedarme. De lo que me arrepiento es de la forma en que lo hice.

—Eso ya es pasado, Yuuri, y de nada nos ayuda seguir observándolo, lamentándonos por cómo nos fuimos o lo que hicimos o no antes. Ya sabes en qué te equivocaste, procura no cometer los mismos errores ahora. Es lo mismo que le dije a Vitya ayer cuando vino a verme.

—No lo cometeré… hablaré todo lo que sea necesario hablar. Aunque nos rompamos más, aunque nos dañemos en el proceso. Yo no quiero volver…

—No hay dónde volver aunque quisieras, Yuuri. Su relación es como un árbol caído: el tronco está seco, mohoso, sin vida, podrido. Por mucho que ambos se esfuercen a levantarlo y volverlo a sembrar, jamás volverá a dar vida como antes lo hizo —Yuuri asintió con dolor, de acuerdo con la analogía—. Pero como en la naturaleza nada está al azar, ese árbol puede alimentar una semilla que está germinando bajo la tierra —Yuuri se levantó de las piernas, para quedarse sentado en el colchón junto a Yakov, compartiendo la mirada. El anciano le puso una mano en su hombro, para reforzar sus palabras—. Escucha a Vitya, Yuuri. No solo lo escuches con tu mente, escúchalo también con tu corazón. Sabes que mi Vitya no es una mala persona. Escúchalo y no decidas precipitadamente. Ahora descansa.

Solo asintió, sin fuerza para nada más. Yuuri le pidió solo un vaso con agua y cuando sacó del bolso viajero las pastillas, el anciano se quedó atragantado, observando con impotencia como Yuuri la llevaba a su boca y la tragaba con dos largos sorbos de agua. Eran las pastillas de dormir que le habían recetaron desde el Skate América, le confesó. No quería asustarlos con sus pesadillas, advirtió.

Así que se recostó en una esquina de esa cama, sin percatarse que era la cama de Yakov y que su habitación sería en otro lugar de la casa. Yakov tampoco vio necesario decirlo. Con lentitud se subió al otro lado de la cama, observando como Yuuri no tardó en tener la pesadez de sus movimiento que la droga le provocaba. Se había hecho una pequeña línea cohibida al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Oh Yakov. ¿Está seguro de que estará cómodo aquí? Porque puede dormir en la habitación que le tocaba a Yuuri —para entonces el anciano ya estaba acomodado en su lado de la cama junto a un Yuuri que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, cubierto con las sábanas, mientras que el abrigo, así como el tapa boca y los guantes, habían quedado doblados sobre el sofá. Ante tal escena, Anastasia tuvo que dejar el té en la mesa, el cual seguramente terminaría helándose dado que esa noche, cuya nevada no menguaba, estaba terriblemente gélida.

—No hay problema. Yuuri no tiene mal dormir —la mujer asintió, resignada a tener que llevar la bandeja con los aperitivos de regreso a la cocina.

—Georgi llamó. Ya están en el hotel en Canadá. Muy cansados por lo que me dijo —el anciano asintió y agradeció la noticia—. Entonces, los dejaré descansar. Mañana prepararé un desayuno nutritivo para que recupere fuerzas. Sé lo mucho que le gusta comer a Yuuri.

—Seguro eso le alegrará.

Cuando Anastasia los dejó a solas, Yakov se permitió soltar el aire, sintiendo la pesadez de todo lo ocurrido y de la llegada de Yuuri. Si Yuuri se había deshecho del modo en que lo había hecho con él, no podía imaginarse cómo sería cuando fuera por fin con Víctor con quien hablara. Yuuri seguía cargando culpas que ni siquiera le pertenecían y Víctor estaba tan sensible a cualquier cosa que él dijera, que seguramente se lastimarían mutuamente tratando de entenderse.

Y justamente, era Víctor quien le escribió al móvil desde las doce de la noche, preguntándole si Yuuri ya había llegado, que si estaba en casa, y cómo había sido su viaje. Lucía tan preocupado que no parecía que estuviera hablando de su ex. Pero comprendía completamente su posición, así era él cuando se trataba de Lilia, solo esperaba que Yuuri no fuera exactamente como Lilia.

Viendo la hora, no estuvo seguro de si sería mejor escribirle o esperar, sin embargo, al notar que la pantalla mostraba que estaba activo, supo que Víctor no dormiría hasta tener alguna respuesta. Decidió llamarlo.

Efectivamente, y tal y como Yakov supuso, Víctor no podía dormir sin tener respuesta. Le había escrito incluso al teléfono de Yuuri para saber si éste ya había llegado, pidiéndole con tacto que por favor le avisara. Se limitó a dar vueltas en la cama ante la ausencia de respuesta de todos, y estuvo inseguro de si darle más atención a los pensamientos más catastróficos que rondaban en su cabeza.

La llamada entrante de Yakov tan tarde no se la esperó, aunque no dudó en contestar. Se sentó en la cama, dejando las sábanas cubrir sus piernas desnudas. Al contestar, la voz ronca de Yakov le saludó.

—¿Yuuri ya está con ustedes? ¿Tuvo algún inconveniente? —Yakov le hizo saber que no hubo ningún problema en el viaje y que Yuuri ya estaba dormido a su lado—. ¿A tu lado? —Yakov le explicó que Yuuri estaba muy agotado y ni siquiera prestó atención cuando le estaba diciendo que tenía otra habitación, por lo cual se quedó dormido allí.

Eran cosas tan Yuuri… Víctor no pudo evitar sentirse derretido de nuevo al reconocer esas cosas que eran tan Yuuri que le generaban nostalgia. Lo imaginaba simplemente frotándose los párpados por el cansancio, vencido por el jetlag. La calidez que le generaba la escena era dolorosa, porque no era él quien estaba a su lado en la cama, sino otro.

—Cuídalo mucho, por favor —le suplicó a Yakov, ganándose en respuesta un resoplido de fastidio.

No hacía falta pedirle al anciano que velara por Yuuri, lo había hecho ya desde antes. Y precisamente por eso, decidió avisarle que Yuuri aún estaba medicándose. Aquello fue suficiente para enfriar la llama que se había encendido en el interior de Victor. Quedaron al final en que Yuuri seguramente le escribiría en la mañana y Yakov le ordenó dormir.

Tras cortar la llamada, Víctor se recostó mirando hacia el lado contrario de la cama, donde antes solía dormir Yuuri. Lo miró recordando tantos otros momentos; los primeros, cuando iniciaron su vida juntos, las risas que venían cuando le metía sus manos frías bajo la pijama. La forma en que a Yuuri le brillaban los ojos sea por felicidad, por deseo, o por ambas. La manera en que jugaban en la cama, con Makkachin y sin él.

Cada mañana desde que Yuuri se mudó a Rusia, hasta que ocurrió el accidente, se repitió frente a sus ojos como una vieja película. Víctor lloró observando el reflejo de los momentos felices que habían vivido y que él arruinó. Entendió entonces las advertencias de Yakov, las de su nueva psicóloga… Si Yuuri aún estaba en tratamiento y eso era consecuencia de lo que él provocó, intentar volver ahora sería un error para ambos. Había intentado agarrarse de la imagen del Yuuri que se había recuperado sin ayuda, del que bajó de peso, el que estuvo con su familia y había decidido volver por su cuenta. Se había aferrado a eso para no ver lo que él había provocado, y ahora, que podía ver esas cicatrices escapando de sus trajes, comprendió que no había sido solo "un mal momento".

Así que, al ver la imagen de Yuuri Katsuki acostado a su lado, apoyando su mejilla en sus manos, tan profundamente dormido que tenía los labios entreabiertos y un fino hilo de saliva saliendo de entre ellos; solo lloró de resignación porque sabía tendría que dejarlo ir. Extendió la mano como si así pudiera de nuevo limpiar aquel hilo de baba, y ver esos párpados apretarse al sentirse tentado de despertar. Cuando eso ocurría, él sonreía, y Yuuri al despertar y notar sus dedos sobre su labio inferior mojado, se sonrojaba al caer en la cuenta de que había caído tan pesadamente que estaba babeando la cama.

—Lo siento… —murmuró con la garganta rota, ante la imagen de aquel pasado que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones y su sonrisa calmada—. Lo siento, amor…

_"—¿Por qué lloras, Vitya?"_

Podía sentir de nuevo la caricia fantasmal sobre su rostro, la forma en que él apartaba su cabello para observar mejor la manera en que lloraba, y que tanto a él le molestaba.

_"—¿Cómo que porqué Yuuri? Tómame en serio, ¡estoy enojado!_   
_—Lo siento, Vitya, ¡lo siento! Es que… eres tan bonito cuando lloras._   
_—¡No es gracioso, Yuuri!_   
_—No estoy bromeando, no puedo evitar quedarme viendo fascinado como lloras… tus lágrimas parecen diamantes._   
_—¡Estás siendo insensible!_   
_—Es tu culpa por ser tan bonito llorando._   
_—¡Esto no es justo, Yuuri! ¡Se supone que debes estar consolándome, pidiéndome perdón, suplicándome…!_   
_—Lo siento, amor, no soy el único que no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien llora._   
_—¡Yo al menos intento consolarte!_   
_—Lo siento, Vitya, perdoname por enojarte... pero es bonito verte llorar así."_

Sentía de nuevo aquel beso depositado sobre su frente al apartar su cabello. Lo veía una vez más tan cerca que dolía.

_"—Perdóname por hacerte llorar, Vitya. Sonará egoísta, pero me gusta saber que solo yo puedo hacerlo._   
_—Preferiría que te regodearas de otras cosas._   
_—Me regodeo de que puedas sentirte tan tú como para hacerlo y no fingir que nada pasa. Me regodeo de que conmigo, seas capaz de ser simplemente tú. Es más de lo que yo alguna vez deseé y fue lo que pedí en Hasetsu, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando bromeaste con ser mi novio._   
_—No estaba bromeando._   
_—¿Eh?_   
_—Yuuri, no estaba bromeando. Fue una de las tantas veces que me rechazaste._   
_—No puedes hablar en serio..._   
_—¡Claro que sí! Y fuiste insensible y me rechazaste... ¡No te rías!_   
_—¡Lo siento, es que no puedo creerlo!_   
_—¡Dios! ¡Porque eres tan insensible y cruel, y…!_   
_—Te amo..._   
_—Yuuri…_   
_—En serio, Vitya, te amo… Solo contigo puedo sentirme así, tan libre y abierto. Contigo, no tengo miedo de que me encuentres. Con solo abrirte una puerta, me encuentras, Vitya. Y eso me hace feliz, porque si eres tú, está bien... Puedo ser fuerte. Siento que puedo soportarlo todo._   
_—Maldición, Yuuri…_   
_—Estás llorando de nuevo, Vitya…_   
_—Ya solo no digas nada y abrázame… me enojaré de nuevo si te ríes._   
_—¡Qué caprichoso eres!"_

¿Cuándo pasó? No pudo recordarlo. ¿Por qué se enojó? No parecía importante. Solo podía revivir la sensación de los brazos de Yuuri rodeándolo, de sus besos cayendo como pétalos sobre su cabeza. Del calor… Ese recuerdo en el cual se había perdido por alguna razón le dejaba una sensación agridulce.

_"—Vitya… Me gusta que podamos hablarlo. Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo esto. Se me hace extraño hacerlo, pero siento que contigo es correcto._   
_—¿Hablar de qué..?_   
_—De lo que me asusta, de lo que me enoja, lo que me hace feliz. Me gusta que también puedas hacerlo._   
_—Siento que nada gano con llorar porque solo te ríes._   
_—Sí, lo haces… sé que estás muy enojado o muy feliz cuando lo haces. No tengo la culpa que además te veas tan lindo._   
_—Yo me pongo triste y me preocupo cuando lloras, Yuuri._   
_—Porque yo debo verme feo cuando lloro. ¡No me mires así!_   
_—Es en serio, Yuuri. No me gusta hacerte llorar porque sé que te he lastimado y no quiero lastimarte. No se trata de verte lindo o feo._   
_—¿Y hay forma de evitarlo? ¿Hay forma de evitar hacernos daño con lo diferentes que somos? Yo creo que prefiero llorar porque me hayas lastimado, a estar bien mientras algo está mal. Prefiero que llores de la rabia a que simplemente finjas que no te enojó._   
_—Lo dice el que pensó en renunciar sin haberme dicho._   
_—Te pedí perdón por eso…_   
_—¡Aún me duele!_   
_—Pero ese día aprendí que no podía hacer las cosas de este modo. Que tenía que intentar hablarlo todo contigo, aunque me cueste abrirme, aunque no esté acostumbrado a hacerlo. Si es Víctor, estará bien. Si es Víctor quien ve lo peor de mí, estará bien. ¿No es así? Me dijiste que querías que siempre te dijera todo, que quieres saber todo de mí._   
_—Sí, lo dije, y lo mantengo._   
_—Por eso te digo que me gusta verte llorar._   
_—¡No pensé que me fueras a decir algo tan desconsiderado! Estás riendo de nuevo…_   
_—Te amo, Vitya… ¿No te es suficiente con saber que te amo?_   
_—Me es más que suficiente. Está bien, tendré que hacerme a la idea de que llorar contigo no hace nada._   
_—Perdóname por ser diferente…_   
_—No… no puedo, porque me gusta eso. Amo que seas diferente aunque a veces no pueda entenderte. Supongo que no habrá problema si siempre lo hablamos._   
_—Me esforzaré para mantenerme abierto para ti._   
_—Oh… eso es una provocación, mi Yuuri._   
_—¡Ah! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Víctor, jajaja! Me haces cosquillas… y no has dicho lo que esperaba._   
_—¿Qué esperabas?_   
_—Un: yo también me esforzaré para mantenerme abierto para ti._   
_—Oh… me esforzare para mantenerme abierto en todas las formas. ¡Si así seremos invencibles...!_   
_—No me importa ser invencible… solo quiero el tiempo de Víctor para mí."_

Cuando abrió sus párpados, la alarma estaba sonando. Sus ojos se encontraban pesados, y su corazón latía lento pero fuerte, casi retumbando en sus oídos. En algún punto debió de haberse quedado dormido, absorbido por los recuerdos de aquella escena. Víctor rodó hasta quedar de espalda al colchón con la mirada en el techo; el vacío seguía allí, en el centro de su estómago.

Era el vacío premeditado de dejarlo ir. Era la sensación de que ya no intentaría regresar. Hablaría, sacaría todo, se abriría como dejó de hacerlo y derramaría delante de sus pies todo lo que había guardado durante esos años. Los pensamientos más infames, los deseos más asquerosos, los miedos más vergonzosos: soltaría todo ante él. Y luego de eso, cuando haya quedado vacío, levantaría la mirada para pedirle perdón. Se despediría deseándole éxitos en su recuperación, al menos iba a cumplir una de las tantas cosas que prometió y no cumplió en el pasado: mantenerse abierto para él.

Se puso de pie, con calma. Era esa sensación quieta de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había una resignada tranquilidad en su sentir, e incluso en el baño se permitió quedarse bajo la regadera por más tiempo, tan solo disfrutando del agua caliente. Abrió los ojos y se sintió mucho mejor, al tener claro los pasos que debía dar.

Se vistió y arregló, al tiempo que Yuri se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con su cabeza hecha un nido de trigo. Le instó a apresurarse porque tenían la cita con su psicóloga y, aprovechando que éste estaba en el baño duchándose y afeitándose, entró a la habitación con su característico aroma y miró las cinco medallas que había allí. Sin pensarlo más, las recogió. Se las llevó consigo hasta su habitación y las metió en una bolsa de papel de una de las tiendas de marca que solía visitar, pensando en llevarlas a algún lugar que se las envolviera adecuadamente.

—¡Víctor! —Escuchó a Yuri desde la cocina, girándose cuando el muchacho apareció por el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos grandes y los puños pálidos. Tenía aún la toalla sobre su cabeza y solo vestía un pantalón que caía en su cadera para dejar ver la liga de su ropa interior—. ¡Las medallas de Yuuri!

—Oh, no pensé que te darías cuenta tan pronto —sirvió el primer plato del desayuno—. Las bajé para devolvérselas a Yuuri. Pienso ir a verlo hoy.

—Se las devolverás…

—Son suyas.

Yuri no pudo decir nada cuando Víctor le ofreció su plato, mirándolo con total convicción del paso que estaba dando. Tomó el plato, con sus brazos temblando ante la idea de que Víctor estuviera renunciado a las medallas, y a Yuuri, por ende. Con la garganta apretada, solo sintió la caricia de Víctor sobre su cabello, moviendo la toalla en el proceso.

Por supuesto que se daría cuenta que las medallas no estaban, si desde que supo su procedencia, se habían convertido en una clase de amuleto que le recordaban a Yuuri. Ahora que no estaban allí no tenía la sensación de haber perdido algo, pero sí le asustaba lo que podría significar aquello para Víctor y Yuuri. Si Víctor estaba renunciando a las medallas, ¿del mismo modo estaba renunciando a Yuuri? No podía culparlo, no después del rechazo. Aunque, extrañamente, se vio más asustado ante aquella posibilidad que ante el posible desaire de Yuuri hacia él mismo cuando finalmente le confesara sus sentimientos.

—Apresúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy —le instó Víctor, mordiendo con apetito su tostada. Yuri asintió y se obligó a sentarse para comer. Por momentos miró a Víctor, esperando encontrar algo que le indicara lo que pensaba, más no halló nada. Nada más que calma—. Yuuri llegó bien, ayer Yakov me llamó para avisarme. Le escribí hace poco para vernos esta noche después de los ensayos, pero no ha leído el mensaje aún. Debe de seguir dormido —Yuri se limitó a asentir y se obligó a comer—. ¿Cuándo te verás con él?

—Supongo que mejor espero a que ustedes hablen… —Victor aceptó con un asentimiento, tomando su jugo natural—. ¿Crees que con una vez que hablen estarán bien?

—La verdad, no lo creo. Pero hoy quiero verlo para que acordemos cómo será. Si quiere que sea en casa de Georgi, o aquí… la verdad, no lo sé.

Yuri no quiso preguntar nada más al respecto. Se apresuró para acabar el desayuno y terminar de vestirse. Al ver el vacío de la repisa en su habitación, no pudo evitar sentir igual dentro de sí mismo. Y aunque le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, se apresuró y trató de no pensarlo demasiado, queriendo creer que lo que ellos decidieran sería lo mejor.

Aunque eso significara que tuviera que apresurarse.

**…**

**Vitya »** Espero que hayas llegado con bien.  
 **Vitya »** Estoy preocupado. ¿Podrías al menos avisarme que ya llegaste?  
 **Vitya »** Hola Yuuri, buenos días.  
 **Vitya »** Quisiera que nos viéramos hoy. Terminaré las prácticas con Yuri a las 6.  
 **Vitya »** Dime donde quieres que nos veamos.  
« Buenos días, Víctor.  
« No te avisé porque no tenía mucha carga y estaba agotado.  
« Llegué bien, la esposa de Georgi ha sido muy amable y tenían el taxi preparado para recibirme.  
« También hablé con Yakov.  
« Me parece bien que nos veamos después de las 6. Tengo una visita que hacer en la tarde.  
 **Vitya »** ¿Quieres que comamos en algún lugar?  
« En algo privado, por favor.  
 **Vitya »** Yo me encargo. ¿Dónde te voy a buscar? Rentaré un auto.  
« Por favor, no un porsche convertible rosa…  
 **Vitya »** Jajaja ¿aún recuerdas eso? A mí me gustaba.  
 **Vitya »** Será algo discreto, lo prometo.  
 **Vitya »** Ten un buen día, Yuuri.

Tras acabar la conversación, Yuuri se dio media vuelta en la cama notando la habitación vacía. Como era natural tras despertar al ser medicado, se sentía un poco disperso y con dificultad de recordar ciertas cosas, pero sabía que con comer y un buen baño volvería a ser el de antes, por lo que se apresuró a iniciar su día yendo a bañarse y a desayunar, para luego escribir a Japón con el fin de saber cómo iban las prácticas de Minami, y para hablar directamente con Minami y así escuchar sus impresiones.

Cómo era de esperarse, Minako había sabido tomar la batuta de su entrenamiento, y Yuuri se sonrió escuchando la emoción de Minami, quien argumentaba estar tan cansado como solía quedar tras un entrenamiento con él, pero sintiéndose emocionado al reconocer que Minako había sido su primera entrenadora. Minami tenía una forma tan sencilla y única de hacerlo sentir bien y de incluso reforzar su confianza al hacerle recordar sus logros. Escucharlo era agradable…

Tras haber hablado con él y con Yakov en el almuerzo, se alistó para ir a su siguiente visita. No estaba nevando, pero el cielo estaba tapado de nubes y había una brisa fría. Yuuri acomodó sus guantes y, tal como había hecho en la noche anterior, se cerró el abrigo y usó la capucha para taparse. Luego de eso, partió con paso calmo, tras haber pedido que le llamaran un taxi. Usó el tapaboca de nuevo y se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que poco se pudiera notar de él. Salió de la casa rumbo a American Medical Clinic, centro donde en esa tarde atendía Iván Nikiforov.

Tras haber llamado a su asistente, como indicaba la tarjeta que aún guardaba de él, espero a que le asignaran una cita indicando lo urgente que era verlo. Confiaba en que Iván le diera un espacio en su complicada agenda para resolver ese pendiente que tenía con él, y ciertamente así fue, porque no tardó en recibir la cita pedida para ser confirmada. No había querido escribirle directamente porque no se sentía con la suficiente confianza de hacerlo. No después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando tuvo que irse, no pudo verlo por última vez. A Yuuri le pesaba eso, el haber tenido que justificar su decisión a través de un papel que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar como debió hacerlo, por la prisa. Simplemente la había escrito allí, en el pasillo, con las lágrimas atoradas en sus pestañas y el temblor en sus manos. No sentía que eso hubiera sido suficiente para despedirse del padre de su pareja.

Al llegar a la recepción del centro médico, pidió que le indicarán dónde quedaba su nuevo consultorio ya que había cambiado de ubicación. Se anunció para la cita y le invitaron a subir para esperarlo. No había demasiados esperando por él, y la asistente de una vez supo reconocerlo. Yuuri pidió discreción, lo cual ella apoyó sin dudar y le comentó, a su vez, que creyó que cuando la había llamado se trataba de un impostor, ya que no creía que lo volvería a ver en San Petersburgo.

—¿Volverás con Vitya? —preguntó la mujer, con un tono bastante confianzudo. Yuuri se limitó a soltar el aire y renegar, sin animarse a dar una respuesta mayor—. ¡Oh, que lástima! Yo los amaba juntos. Pero cuando las cosas no funcionan, simplemente no funcionan, ¿no? —Yuuri solo miró hacía la puerta, comenzando a impacientarse—. ¿Tienes algún pretendiente?

—De momento prefiero seguir como estoy —intentó transmitir en su mirada que no quería más preguntas personales, pero la chica no se dio por aludida. Simplemente suspiró con una mano sobre su mejilla, mirando hacia la ventana.

—No te culpo. Después de mi ex no he querido ninguna relación. Diría que todos los hombres son iguales pero, sé que no es así. Solo he tenido mala suerte. Por cierto, ¿sabías que parece que Vitya está saliendo con Yana Savicheva? No se ha confirmado nada pero hacen linda pareja en las fotos que se han filtrado.

—Algo he escuchado —con la tensión que las palabras de la mujer habían creado en sus hombros y cuello, no supo siquiera cómo fue que su voz logró salir—. Seguro Rusia debe estar muy encantada con la posibilidad.

—Oh, no sé. Solo digo que es uno de los chismes favoritos de la farándula.

—De todos modos, no es como si me interesaran los chismes de la farándula rusa.

La mujer calló, apretando sus labios rosas y encogiéndose en el asiento, avergonzada por la repentina tensión de Yuuri. Éste solo le devolvió una disculpa en japonés y se separó del escritorio, encontrando en la ligera caminata un poco de consuelo a lo que estaba sintiendo. Él sabía que Víctor no tenía nada con la mujer, simplemente porque conocía lo suficiente a Víctor como para saber que jamás le hubiera pedido volver si ya estuviera con alguien. Ella debía ser para Víctor, lo que Takao era para él, y aunque la idea no terminaba de agradarle, estaba consciente de que tampoco tenía nada que reclamarle al respecto.

Esperó que la hora llegara, con la mirada en la nevada que caía fuera, aún cubierto de pies a cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos grandes del abrigo. Aún le causaba malestar pensar en la posibilidad de que Víctor rehiciera su vida, pero era justamente lo que tendría que pasar cuando ambos terminaran de cerrar todo. Tendría que volver a esos días donde Víctor hacía su vida lejos de él, con la diferencia de que ya no perseguiría sus pasos como un fan. No podría… le dolería demasiado verlo en brazos de otra persona y recordar lo que él había tenido.

Se sabía lo suficiente inmaduro como para vivir celoso y mantenerse callado hasta que aquello solo le creará noches de migrañas. No podría hacerlo, quizás en un futuro podría retomar comunicación y hablar como amigos, pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo de que no podría hacerlo ese año, quizás tampoco el próximo. Y no quería intervenir en la felicidad de Víctor si él encontraba a otra persona.

El siempre pidió a Kamisama el tiempo de Víctor, todo apuntaba a que ese tiempo había llegado a su fin.

Ante el llamado al consultorio, Yuuri se apresuró a atender y al entrar, dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio. Iván Nikiforov estaba allí y evidentemente no se mostraba sorprendido, en cambio, le regaló una amable sonrisa conocedora al tiempo que le ofrecía asiento. Yuuri no quiso tomarlo al instante; antes de eso, tomó aire y se obligó a contener todo dentro, para poder hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Se inclinó frente a Iván, con aquella costumbre japonesa que dejó al hombre sorprendido mientras Yuuri permanecía en un perfecto noventa grado de inclinación.

—He venido a disculparme, sr. Ivan. Yo… fallé a mi promesa de acompañar a Víctor en su recuperación, me fui sin siquiera esperar a que usted llegara y no lo busqué para asegurarme de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Yuuri.

—Pido perdón por no haber escuchado sus palabras. Tenía razón al decir que con mi amor no sería suficiente. Fui terco al creer que podría, fui orgulloso al aferrarme a ello. No pude hacer nada por ayudarlo, y por el contrario, hasta me hundí con él. Usted siempre estuvo presto a ayudarme y yo no quise recibir ayuda. Cuando me fui creí hacer lo correcto, mas ahora no estoy tan seguro. Solo le pido, por favor, disculpe mi necedad. Discúlpeme el haber hecho caso a Víctor y haber cerrado las puertas de nuestra casa para impedirle la entrada. Perdóneme por no haberlo llamado cuando sentí que yo estaba mal. Perdóneme por no haber atendido a su llamado y hacer algo para tratar de remediarlo. Considero que ya es muy tarde para todo esto, pero necesitaba decírselo…

Iván escuchó todo, sobrecogido por la larga lista de disculpas que Yuuri traía consigo, ya que había esperado una conversación diferente cuando supo de su llegada. Sin embargo, aquello le conmovió hasta cerrarle la garganta y apretarle el pecho.

¿Si hubiera hecho eso mismo con su hijo, habría cambiado algo? Ya había pasado demasiados años para todas las disculpas y él no había considerado que con el tiempo fueran necesarias. Ahora se percataba de cuán equivocado había estado.

Se puso de pie, pudiendo así notar mejor el temblor que ya evidenciaba el cuerpo de Yuuri, quien aún seguía en esa incómoda posición. Apretó su mandíbula al tiempo que rodeaba el escritorio para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Lo sintió temblar imperceptiblemente, mas siguió sin levantar la mirada. Permanecía allí, como esperando algo de él...

—Yuuri, te perdono —el aludido inclinó aún más su cabeza, sus hombros cayendo ligeramente, como si acabara de descargar un gran peso.

—Lamento haberlo decepcionado… —Su voz sonó mucho más afectada e Iván solo pudo asentir, dándole otra ligera palmada de consuelo.

—Admito que esperé más de ti, pero también que logré entenderte. A tu edad, cometí errores graves y solo coseché las consecuencias cuando ocurrió eso con Vitya. Él que yo no haya podido hacer nada por él, la falta de fuerza en mi influencia como padre, fue solo el precio que debí pagar por no haber estado cuando él más me necesitaba, cuando Veroshka murió. Y de eso, Yuuri, tú no tenías culpa.

—Hizo lo que pudo…

—No fue suficiente… perdóname tú a mi Yuuri, por haber roto a mi hijo y no haber hecho nada para repararlo antes de que tú llegaras. Y gracias… por no cerrarte a mi cuando fui a buscarte y propiciar que él y yo volviéramos a hablarnos. Te hiciste cargo de una herida que no te correspondía por él. Le diste el amor y la vida que yo fui incapaz de darle.

Las palabras de Iván sonaron tan sentidas y honestas que Yuuri no pudo contenerse más, rompiendo su posición para levantar la mirada. Sus ojos enrojecidos por la tensión del momento se encontraron con unos parecidos por parte del adulto quien, avergonzado, no pudo responder de la misma manera. Tuvo que esquivar sus ojos, caminando con paso calmo por el consultorio hasta recoger aire. Yuuri se abrazó por un momento; aunque se sentía más tranquilo al haber expresado todas las razones por las que creía haberle fallado al padre de Víctor, al mismo tiempo se sentía conmocionado por sus palabras.

Sonaba a un Iván diferente. Al menos no hubiera esperado algo así del hombre que conoció en aquel restaurant esa primera vez que convenció a Víctor de aceptar la invitación.

—Discúlpame unos minutos, Yuuri —se lamentó el hombre, pasando su mano por su rostro hasta apretar su tabique.

Le dio el espacio que necesitaba y, en pocos minutos, Iván pudo voltear y mirarlo con el rostro ya más calmado. Enfocó de nuevo los ojos azules sobre él y Yuuri sintió la inevitable impresión de ser visto por los ojos de Víctor. En muchas formas eran muy parecidos, y al mismo tiempo guardaban aquellas diferencias cruciales que los habían mantenido separados por años.

Iván le invitó a sentarse en el mueble lateral de cuero, e hizo lo mismo. Ambos, sentados con una prudencial distancia, se mantuvieron en silencio un poco más. Fue el padre de Víctor quien se animó a iniciar una conversación, primero preguntando cosas triviales como el viaje y la competencia, para luego llevar la charla a temas más puntuales. Cuando Yuuri preguntó si había hablado con Víctor, Iván le hizo saber que sí, que de hecho lo había hecho la noche pasada. Fue una agradable noticia saber que, pese a todo, al menos la relación de Víctor y su padre había permanecido, aunque esta no fuera la más cariñosa. De Iván sobraba amor y de Víctor siempre la necesidad de sentirlo.

—Al menos hice eso bien… —Fue lo que salió de sus labios, con una sonrisa tímida que apretó el corazón de Iván.

—Yuuri, hiciste muchas cosas bien.

—Viendo los resultados…

—¿Dirías que la carrera de Vitya en patinaje fue aparatosa solo por su final? —cuestionó, y de inmediato Yuuri renegó eufóricamente.

—Por supuesto que no. Víctor sigue siendo la leyenda del patinaje, uno de los mejores en la última década, me atrevería a decir más.

—Aunque haya caído y su carrera haya terminado de la peor manera, nada le quita el título de la leyenda de patinaje, mucho menos en Rusia —Yuuri buscó su mirada—. Contigo en su vida es exactamente igual.

Ante esas palabras, Yuuri se quedó en silencio. Eso fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Iván que la incomunicación había creado un daño atroz. Le dio pesar… por eso mordió sus labios y tomó el aire alicaído. Le dio pesar que Yuuri no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de quién había sido él para Víctor, o que lo hubiera olvidado. Mas no le correspondía a él hacérselo ver.

—Me gustaría invitarte a cenar para seguir conversando, pero tengo ya una cirugía agendada en una hora.

—No se preocupe, no hace falta. Esta noche igual debo hablar con Víctor. Creo que es hora de que me retire —se puso de pie e Iván solo asintió.

—Yuuri, sobre lo que dijiste al inicio… —El aludido volteó, mientras acomodaba de nuevo su abrigo—. Quiero decirte algo sobre eso.

—¿Qué en específico?

—Que tu amor no fue suficiente. Sé que fui yo quien te dijo que con amor no sería suficiente para salvar a Víctor. Yo… me equivoqué. Si hubiera considerado que el amor de mis hijos sería suficiente para mí, entonces…

—Pero no lo fue —sentenció Yuuri, con una gélida calma que heló el aire. Sus ojos marrones lucieron tan apagados y tristes que Iván se contuvo de hablar—. El amor de sus hijos no era suficiente para usted, el amor que le di a Víctor no fue suficiente tampoco. Ya aprendí que no sirve amar si no se sabe hacerlo. Yo no supe hacerlo… Y honestamente, en este momento no quiero aplicar lo que he aprendido. No me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para volver a intentarlo.

**…**

La hora había llegado. Víctor al llegar de los entrenamientos, silenciosamente se tomó un baño de agua fría para prepararse para lo que venía, indiferente a la nevada que había afuera. Tenía mucho más calor dentro ante la perspectiva del encuentro.

Se vistió con un grueso abrigo gris y se colgó la bufanda negra alrededor del cuello. Se secó el cabello para que no se helara con el clima y tomó las llaves del auto que había rentado. Con sus manos enguantadas, salió del apartamento sin siquiera voltear hacia Yuri, quien lo vio partir sin ser capaz de decirle nada.

Antes de llegar al lugar del encuentro, pasó por la tienda donde previamente había dejado las medallas. Revisó que el pedido haya sido hecho tal como quería y él mismo se encargó de marcar cada una con la competencia y el año en que había sido ganada. Algo en su pecho se comprimió con cada una de las tarjetas escritas. No había palabras por más que le nacieran. Aunque de su corazón quisiera escribirle miles de palabras hermosas, sabía que ya no era el tiempo para ello. El tener que contenerse, dolió.

¿Con qué motivo Yuuri le dejó las medallas? Muchas veces se lo preguntó. ¿Había sido una perfecta y silenciosa venganza por haber impuesto esa condición para casarse? ¿Fue una forma de burlarse de su incapacidad? ¿Una manera de echarle en cara que sí podía ganar? ¿O un recordatorio de la promesa que no cumplió? Hubiera pensado que simplemente se las había dejado olvidadas, si no fuera por aquella quinta que llegó luego por correo junto con una nota de Phichit.

Aún recordaba cuando su padre llegó y le indicó que el paquete tenía días de haber llegado. Él ni siquiera había tenido ánimo de levantarse de la cama y ni le interesaba saber el cómo era que siempre había comida en su habitación. Mucho menos le interesaba saber de algo que proveniente del correo. Fue diferente cuando vio que el remitente era Yuuri, levantándose para tomar la pequeña caja, y casi destrozándola en sus manos. El brillo dorado de la medalla de esos cuatros continentes le golpeó como un tren bala a toda velocidad. Lo aplastó.

"No tengo palabras para decir cómo me siento haciendo esto, pero no soy quien para juzgar. Solo espero que en algún momento se den la oportunidad de hablarlo. Si necesitas hablar, aquí está mi número.

Phichit Chulanont"

Recordó que botó ese papel escrito por Phichit, que despreció el número y arrojó la medalla contra el vidrio mientras se sentía gemir de dolor. Odió a Yuuri… lo odió por echarle en cara su retiro, por restregarle la medalla, por hacerle ver la ausencia y recordarle que era su culpa. Lo odió por haberse ido, y lo lloró como nunca. Muchas veces volvió a sentirse ese niño llorando solo sobre la cama de su mamá.

El recuerdo se diluyó ante sus ojos, mientras esperaba fuera de la biblioteca principal. Un vaho de aire helado brotó de sus labios al tiempo que observaba con cuidado a las personas que pasaban frente al vehículo, esperando divisar a Yuuri. Cuando lo vio y reconoció, retuvo el aire en el momento que Yuuri se quedó de pie frente al auto, como si pudiera verlo a través del vidrio oscuro que lo ocultaba el interior del auto.

Yuuri y la nieve nunca combinaron, aunque sobre el hielo fuera algo magnífico ante sus ojos. Siempre que salían en la nevada, terminaba resfriado y metido dentro de abrigos sobre abrigos como si nada fuera suficiente para conseguir mantenerlo en calor. Así que, por lo general, el solía abrazarlo pegándose a su espalda o apretándolo contra su costado para ayudarlo a sentir calor. Y funcionaba, en el pasado funcionaba. Ahora no sería así.

Cuando Yuuri decidió rodear el auto, Víctor quitó el seguro y esperó con los nervios en la punta de sus dedos hasta que Yuuri entró. Ocurrió en el siguiente minuto, y apretó sus labios al sentirlo entrar y cerrar la puerta. Entonces, el silencio los envolvió; solo se escuchó a Yuuri tiritar y frotar las manos en esos guantes de lana. Víctor mantuvo la vista al frente, con la sensación de tener su estómago hecho un conjunto de nudos. A pesar de haber hecho una reserva para comer, no se sentía capaz de pasar un solo bocado. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a ir para que Yuuri comiera, si este sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Anduvo en el auto sin decir nada, tan solo ajustando la calefacción. Yuuri se mantuvo en igual mutismo. Recorrieron las calles incapaces de mirarse, sabiéndose el uno junto al otro, como si esa sola afirmación fuera más que suficiente para ambos. Aún sabiendo que debían conversar, Víctor no supo cómo iniciar; le atoraba la idea de saber que se trataba de un final que no quería escribir. Había esperado que fuera Yuuri quien diera el paso, considerando que había ido hasta allí para ello, pero se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. Acurrucado en el asiento, contra la puerta, Yuuri se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras veía las luces de la calle.

Decidió darle tiempo para que empezara, pero fue así que pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos. La impaciencia le estaba amarrando las entrañas.

—Tengo la reserva ya hecha en el restaurant. ¿Quieres que hablemos directamente allí? —Yuuri torció el labio, indeciso. Víctor apretó con más fuerza el volante, buscando algún indicio.

—Creo que no tengo apetito…

—La verdad, yo tampoco.

—Lo siento…

—No, tranquilo… igual podríamos ir y solo tomar algo…

—Tengo la sensación de que cada vez que salgo la gente me mira, como si supieran quien soy. —Víctor le miró de reojo, con el nudo subiendo a su garganta y la preocupación implícita en sus ojos—. ¿Podemos solo quedarnos aquí?

—Claro… —Buscó estacionarse en algún lugar libre, para cancelar la reserva. Yuuri volvió a acurrucarse aún más contra el asiento.

Víctor aparcó y apagó el motor. Cuando Yuuri miró a través de la ventana, se encontró la vista del puente Potseluev, también conocido como el puente de los besos. Todos los recuerdos se aglomeraron y subieron como espuma a través de su garganta, y unas inevitables ganas de llorar le asaltaron. ¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto? ¿Por qué? Él estaba seguro de lo que fue a hacer, ¿por qué ahora era incapaz de dar el paso? Se quedó con la mirada atrapada en el tiempo, observándose a sí mismo caminando con Víctor, con Yuri, con los dos, se vio allí en incontables ocasiones tras las prácticas y en los fines de semanas. Se vio atrapado en las memorias de aquella primera noche de junio donde desde aquel puente vio fascinado y en brazos de Víctor, la noche que se negaba a morir en Rusia.

Entre tanto, tras cancelar la reserva con una llamada, Víctor guardó su teléfono. Tomó suficiente aire para el paso siguiente, decidiendo ser él quien iniciara la conversación. Consideró hacerlo con base a lo que había traído, así que se movió para buscar en el asiento trasero, notando como Yuuri se estremecía y saltaba en su asiento al sentir la cercanía. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de Yuuri dolorosamente brillantes, los de Víctor duros y apagados. Atajó con sus dedos cubiertos en cuero la bolsa de papel y sonrió apocado, observando la expresión de Yuuri con una mueca de tristeza.

—No pienso tocarte si no es lo que quieres, Yuuri —le explicó, al tiempo que jaló la bolsa para traerla al asiento delantero. Yuuri desvió la mirada, los labios le temblaban, pero sabía que aquello ya no se trataba de frío.

Víctor soltó el aire, resignado. Los ojos de Yuuri se movieron curiosos a la bolsa que Víctor apretaba con tanta aprehensión. Eso servía para distraerlo, aunque aún no era capaz de decir absolutamente nada. No se sentía capaz de lanzar las preguntas que quería ni de decir las disculpas que debía. El miedo lo estaba dominando y todo discurso previamente ensayado y concertado se había hecho pedazos ante la presión de tener que decirlo frente a él.

Entonces, si Víctor aún lo ama, ¿cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de eso? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Acaso fue su ausencia lo que pesó? ¿Acaso se arrepintió de haberse arrepentido? ¿Por qué no fue a buscarlo si fue así? ¿Por qué decirle recién ahora que aún quería algo? ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió antes entonces? ¿Por qué lo rechazó del modo en que lo hizo? ¿Por qué se negó a mirarlo? ¿No lo odiaba? ¿No lo odió? ¿No…?

—Es el fin, ¿no? —La voz de Víctor salió estrangulada y Yuuri sintió la fuerza que empujaba bajo sus párpados. Fue incapaz de mantener la mirada en alto, apretando sus manos de la misma forma que sentía le apretaban el pecho. Víctor soltó nuevamente el aire y pestañeó, como si quisiera controlar las lágrimas que sentía se avecinaban. Se sentía cómo despedirse de un moribundo y Víctor sabía muy bien cómo era aquello—. Debo admitirte… que no quiero un fin.

Sin más, le extendió la bolsa de papel y Yuuri la miró sin comprender nada. La tomó con cuidado y Víctor volvió a recoger su brazo, apretándose contra el asiento. Sus pálpitos retumbando contra su tórax, al igual que Yuuri.

—Supongo que esto significa que ya no nos une nada. —Volvió a decir Víctor.

—¿Qué es esto? —La voz de Yuuri tembló.

—Tus medallas… —Yuuri sintió una soga en su cuello, y con las manos temblorosas abrió la bolsa para verlas a todas en pequeñas cajas de colores con una etiqueta dorada escrita a mano por Víctor. Ya las lágrimas amenazaban pero como un golpe de agua, como un puño de puro líquido que estaba por derrumbar una presa. Todo su cuerpo tembló—. Supuse que las querías de vuelta…

No podía hablarle en serio… No podía ser en serio.

Yuuri sintió que todo dejó de sonar alrededor, viéndose sumergido en un líquido viscoso que se le metía por todos sus poros y le cortaba el aire, tapando toda vía de escape. Sus ojos se movían erráticos entre cada una de las medallas y sus manos habían empezado a temblar efusivamente. Todo él se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo que cada vez estaba más cerca de estallar.

_"Digamos que tuviste suerte, Yuuri"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras tras ganar su segunda medalla de oro en el GPF del 2017 donde venció a Víctor cuando este cayó del podio por haber sucumbido a la presión que él mismo, junto a Yuri y J.J le habían provocado al regresar. Hubiera preferido que se enojara, que le dijera que no quería verlo, que le confesara que no le gustaba haber sido vencido, cualquier cosa; antes que verle escudar su decepción en esa sonrisa condescendiente mientras amarraba el orgullo en sus dientes. Sin embargo, después deseó al menos eso. Deseó al menos al Víctor que hizo dudar su valía y su merecido oro al Víctor que llegó después.

Las otras cuatro medallas le recordaban el camino solitario y tortuoso que recorrió desde que Víctor se lesionó hasta que decidió dejarlo. Las veces que llamaba para escucharlo y darse cuenta de que no lo había visto, que no quería estar con él. Las ocasiones en que dudó de estar haciendo lo correcto y lloraba en la cama de los hoteles de cada competencia, temblando de soledad. Todas esas veces que terminó gritando bajo el agua porque se sentía perder, que hizo caso omiso de las amenazas, de los insultos y del odio colectivo. Que anduvo intentando ser fuerte, mientras se estaba pudriendo por dentro.

El último grito que nadie escuchó.

Yuuri volvió la mirada al puente, y para ese momento ya la gruesa lágrima había surcado con velocidad su mejilla. Rememoró la noche que decidió que ya no podía más, que vio al monstruo… viéndose a sí mismo.

—En verdad… ¿en verdad creíste que estaba pensando en las medallas ahora…? —Víctor le miró, atragantándose cuando encontró el rostro de Yuuri forrado de lágrimas, en contraste con lo que esos ojos encendidos una rabia visceral mostraban—. ¡En serio, Víctor! ¡Aún hoy solo puedes pensar en las malditas medallas!

—Yuuri…

—¡Crees de verdad que todo lo que vine a buscar son las medallas! —Gritó con nuevas lágrimas atravesándole los pómulos—. ¡Qué siquiera me interesan en este momento! ¡Qué significa algo ahora tenerlas! ¡¿De qué me sirven las medallas si no obtuve lo que buscaba?! ¡Si no cumpliste, Víctor! —Los ojos azules le miraron con las pupilas empequeñecidas. Víctor intentó sacar de nuevo la voz de su garganta al abrir su boca, pero no pudo. Y el intento que tuvo, impulsivamente de tratar de abrazarlo, murió cuando Yuuri lo manoteó y empujó alejándolo de allí.

—Lo siento, Yuuri… ¡yo…! ¡Pensé que querías terminar!

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué diablos pretendías con traerme aquí a entregarme esto!

¿Traerlo aquí…? Víctor levantó la mirada asustada. Tardó en comprender que estaba cerca del puente de los besos, y fue mayor su terror al analizar el alcance del daño y percatarse que Yuuri acababa de cerrar la puerta con fuerza tras salir del auto.

—¡Yuuri!

Mordió su labio, abriendo la puerta con tanta prisa como pudo sin siquiera importarle la nevada o la gente que pasaba. Corrió tras Yuuri, quien veía se apresuraba para llegar al puente. La sangre casi le bajó a sus pies cuando al ir tras él notó las intenciones de Yuuri de arrojar la bolsa con todas las medallas al río.

Pero no lo hizo. No pudo hacerlo. Yuuri soltó un jadeo lastimado cuando se vio en el reflejo, con el brazo en alza y la bolsa sujeta con todas sus fuerzas por su mano, justo en el último minuto. Sus ojos se quedaron a la deriva, entre las líneas de su reflejo en el agua y los copos que caían, latiendo al mismo ritmo de su pecho mientras se encontraba con una verdad tan grande como su propio dolor.

No quería arrojarlas. No quería perderlas. Eran suyas… él también las quiso ganar porque las deseaba para él. No fue sólo la promesa… él dejó solo a Víctor todo ese tiempo no solo por la promesa.

Él quiso ganar… y no pudo con el peso de saber lo que había sacrificado para lograrlo. Y todo ese peso de nuevo cayó sobre él, haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras apretaba esa bolsa contra su pecho, llorando ya sin poderse controlar e intentando en vano respirar. Sintió los copos de nieve cayendo en su cabello y hombros pero aquello no pudo importarle menos.

Y Víctor quedó allí, observándolo derrumbarse mientras el viento arreciaba y la gente pasaba con sus miradas curiosas. Se desesperó e intentó acercarse para consolarlo, pero Yuuri respondió con un codazo, hincándose aún más, sin deseo alguno de recibir el contacto de Víctor. Sin embargo, el ruso persistió. Soportó los rechazos de Yuuri hasta que este no pudo más que recibir el calor de su cuerpo y el abrigo de su abrazo. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Yuuri mientras lo escuchaba llorar, sintiendo rápidamente el deseo de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Quiso llorar, derrumbarse, maldecir a la vida. Quiso enojarse por estar en ese puente donde habían hecho la promesa de siempre volver, para ahora romperla ante la posibilidad de un _"no más"_. Quiso olvidar y gritar… Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue frustrarse y, lleno de indignación, se apretó aún más a él, intentando transmitirle así su miedo a perderle. Dejó que el tiempo corriera, acompañado de una cadena de _"perdoname"_ , cómo si el dolor pudiera menguar con él.

Aún sabiendo que jamás sería así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y me voy a Perú xD ya mañana salgo a Perú, estaré 3 semanas en Talara (no sé dónde queda), quisiera ver si puedo aprovechar un fin para escaparme e ir a Cusco XD veamos como sale el asunto xD No sé cómo será para actualizar desde mi viaje, probablemente tenga que hacerlo al regresar del cliente porque estamos en la fase final del proyecto. En todo caso, estaré avisando en el grupo de lectores si hay alguna novedad en las actualizaciones.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el primer impacto? xD Mi amiga Sofia es amante de evangelio y cuando le dije lo del primer impacto en el fic se rió mucho, porque asume que el segundo y el tercero serán peores y… tiene toda la razón xD ¿Qué les pareció la decisión de devolver las medallas? Víctor no quiere hacer las cosas mal, está tratando de ser consecuente con respecto a las decisiones de Yuuri, el problema aquí es que Yuuri no está seguro de que es lo que realmente quiere. Y no es nuevo. Recordemos que desde el inicio del fic, Yuuri ha estado diciendo que, si vuelve Víctor correría, pero no sabe a qué dirección. Yo lo veo corriendo en círculos xD
> 
> Y ya Rusia empezó a hablar sobre la llegada de Yuuri. Claro que una figura tan visible del patinaje no pasaría tan desapercibida en la segunda ciudad más grande de Rusia, la potencia de patinaje. Así que ya se empieza a saber, ¿qué creen que pueda suceder ahora?
> 
> Por último, ¿qué les parece la conversación con Ivan? Hay cosas que van a salir a la luz con las citas de Víctor y Regina sobre Ivan y la muerte de su esposa. Ya veremos y entenderemos muchas cosas que Víctor ha estado soñando desde el inicio del fic. Nada estuvo al azar, todas esas imágenes y sueños tenían una razón de ser, ya creo que saben y se entiende porqué veía a Yuuri patinar de lejos y él no podía acompañarlo. Pero las imágenes de su madre también son bastante importantes.
> 
> Si este fue el primer impacto, ¿qué se esperan del segundo? Adoraré leer teorías.
> 
> Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que me leen, me comentan, me recomiendan. ¡Los adoro!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Recomiendo que tengan a la mano la canción Cavatina del grupo 2Cellos.

La nevada no perdonó y arreció, al mismo tiempo que la gente comenzaba a correr y a cubrirse al reparo de los edificios esperando ésta cediera. Decenas de autos pasaron por su lado, y otras tantas personas apuraron el paso, mientras que ellos dos se quedaron allí, en el mismo punto, hasta que Víctor notó que Yuuri estaba helado. Ya había dejado de llorar y tarde se percató de que él también lo había hecho, pero cuando intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, recibió de nuevo el rechazo de Yuuri. Se alejó instintivamente, al tiempo que Yuuri se abrazaba a sí mismo después de sacudirse la nieve de la cabeza. Estaba temblando, y ahí sí era de frío.

Víctor lo miró preocupado, considerando necesario el refugiarse en algún lugar ya. No sabía si proponerle a Yuuri volver al apartamento sería adecuado, quizás invitarle a un café cercano. Ya a esas alturas sería demasiada suerte que nadie los hubiera reconocido después de lo ocurrido, y sin embargo, a Víctor en ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que la prensa o las redes pudieran decir. Resolver todo ese asunto con Yuuri era prioridad.

Intentó acercarse una vez más y nuevamente volvió a recibir esa misma actitud esquiva por parte de Yuuri. La reconocía de todas aquellas ocasiones que la había recibido en el pasado, aunque en ese momento era lo que menos quería recibir. Viendo cómo estaban, resultaba inverosímil que de eso se tratara su reunión para hablar: no habían hablado nada. Ni él, ni Yuuri. Lo único ocurrido habían sido aquellos gritos y luego el escucharlo llorar hasta cansarse, sin poder entender a cabalidad qué era lo que ocurría dentro de él. Yuuri siempre fue un enigma, y tendía a tener esas explosiones que bien podrían ocurrir en lo que consideraba una plática seria o en un momento de gritos. Pero sus estallidos siempre fueron tan inesperados que Víctor nunca logró encontrar el punto de alarma, nunca pudo verlos venir. Y aquel no era la excepción.

—¿Vamos a algún lugar? —preguntó, y Yuuri no le dio respuesta—. Debemos buscar algún sitio para calentarnos, debes estar helado —no hubo respuesta—. Yuuri, ¿qué quieres hacer?

No hubo respuesta. Yuuri se mantuvo en el mismo sitio; sin mirarlo, sin responderle, sin siquiera decirle si lo quería allí. La brisa arreciaba, la nevada aumentaba su fuerza, y Víctor sentía que ni siquiera su grueso abrigo o guantes, eran suficiente para cubrirlo. Pese a estar acostumbrado al clima, había una cantidad de buenas razones para no sentirse preparado para él. Todo el estado anímico que le provocaba Yuuri estaba colapsando contra su cuerpo y provocándole significativos malestares.

Dejó pasar los minutos y el silencio por parte de Yuuri persistió. No recibió ni mirada, ni gesto que le indicara cuál era el siguiente paso, y todo eso colaboró para hacerle perder la paciencia. Lo veía a él congelándose en el mismo sitio y escuchaba a sus dedos gemir de dolor por el frío, a su mente gritando de mil formas y a su corazón angustioso sintiendo que cada latido le clavaba un nuevo filo.

—¡Dios mío, Yuuri! —Bramó, pasando una mano angustiada sobre su cabello—. ¿¡Qué viniste a hacer aquí entonces!? ¡Dijiste que íbamos a hablar, que íbamos a cortar, eso es lo que me estoy obligando hacer y tú solo te quedas callado y…!

—Al menos ya sabes… —Víctor calló de golpe ante la mirada vacía que Yuuri le dirigió y la falta de emoción en sus palabras, que por el contrario, estaban cargadas de mil sentimientos—. Al menos ya sabes lo que se siente quedarte como un imbécil esperando respuesta y no obtener nada.

—¿Qué…?

—No puedes soportarlo un par de horas. Imagina ahora lo que fue aguantar eso por meses.

—¿De eso se trata? —No pudo evitar recriminar—. ¿De venganza? ¿De hacerme sentir tan miserable como te hice sentir…? —Replicó con amargura, y Yuuri solo movió ligeramente su labio, en un intento de sonrisa que no llegó—. Yuuri, no te estoy entendiendo.

—Fue mala idea salir del auto… —Víctor arrugó el ceño, intentando comprender—. Necesito ir al hotel. No me siento bien, Víctor…

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Víctor se tomara en serio las palabras, abandonando su posición para acercarse y buscar tocarle la cara. A pesar del inicial movimiento de Yuuri para apartarse, Víctor le sujetó fuertemente del brazo para detenerlo y con sus dientes se retiró el guante derecho para poder tocarle la cara. Ya verlo le decía que estaba frente a otro resfriado, era visible no solo en los ojos brillantes de Yuuri, sino en el tono de piel rojizo y los labios amoreteados. Hizo un mohín de frustración.

—Hay cosas que no cambian ¿no? —Todo sonaba como una tragicomedia. Víctor ya no sabía qué esperar de toda esa situación.

—Llámame un taxi.

—No, yo te llevaré al hotel y me aseguraré de que te metas en la cama —Víctor no esperó respuesta de su parte y, a pesar de la mala cara que le mostró Yuuri, no dudó en abrazarle para frotar su espalda y darle calor. Yuuri no pudo negarse a ello a sabiendas de cuánto lo necesitaba.

—Estoy enojado… tan enojado contigo —dijo tiritando mientras daba pequeños topes contra su cuerpo, y pese a la entonación adorable que tenía su voz producto del resfriado, Víctor sabía que Yuuri estaba hablando en serio. Las dos explosiones así lo indicaban. Enojo en su estado más puro.

Víctor solo había tenido que presionar un poco para que Yuuri estallara ya dos veces. Ahora estaba consciente de a qué se enfrentaba. Éste no era el Yuuri que en la habitación le dijo, con todo el pragmatismo del momento, que terminaran con eso. No era el que estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y que no le importaría hacerlo si lo consideraba correcto. Éste Yuuri era el que estaba muriéndose de ansiedad producto del miedo, y al que podría romper con solo decir las palabras correctas para hacerlo estallar en furia.

No podrían conversarlo ni en un auto, ni en un restaurant, ni en un puente. Para empezar, ni siquiera era algo a conversar. Víctor entendió que Yuuri tenía que explotar y que solo iba a explotar con él porque así había sido siempre . La pregunta real era, si él estaba preparado para ello.

—Te llevaré al hotel y mañana hablaremos —le aseguró Víctor, sin importarle ceder al impulso de besar su cabeza e ignorando el temblor que aquello provocó en Yuuri.

La nevada no se iba a detener por el momento, y era hora de que Yuuri comenzara a moverse. Así que lo empujó suavemente y lo mantuvo bajo su brazo mientras regresaba al auto para llevarlo a descansar. No sin notar la manera aprehensiva con la que el japonés abrazaba la bolsa con sus medallas.

Camino al hotel, y con la calefacción en alto, Víctor notó que la fiebre de Yuuri estaba en aumento por el modo en que su rostro comenzó a transformarse con el malestar. Dejarlo solo en el hotel no le pareció la idea más sensata, así que llamó de nuevo a casa de Georgi, y avisó que llevaría a Yuuri hasta allá, esperando que quisieran apoyarlo con cuidarlo. No creía que Yuuri tomara de la mejor manera el que lo llevara a su apartamento, no si tenía en cuenta el modo en que había reaccionado a las medallas.

Anastasia no dudó en confirmar que ella se encargaría, escuchando por detrás los gritos de Yakov, provocando un calor inmenso de complicidad. Pese a que Yuuri aún estaba consciente y mirando la calle, Víctor decidió no decirle del cambio de planes hasta que hubieran llegado de nuevo a la zona residencial donde vivía Georgi. Pronto se percató del porqué Yuuri no había notado el cambio de ruta, ni percatado de su conversación por el teléfono. La fiebre había aumentado. Apenas contuvo una maldición cuando al abrirle la puerta Yuuri casi se cae vencido por la calentura. El abrigo estaba húmedo y sus dedos helados, ni siquiera la bufanda que le había amarrado al cuello fue suficiente para contenerla.

En un movimiento intempestivo, Víctor lo cargó, sintiendo de inmediato el dolor en su rodilla derecha al alzarlo con rapidez. Empujó con su cadera la puerta del auto y caminó con prisa en medio de la nevada hasta la entrada de la casa. Anastasia abrió justo a tiempo, conteniendo un grito cuando lo vio llegar así, con Yuuri en brazos y la prisa tatuada en su expresión, mientras que Yakov lo miró perplejo desde la entrada de las escaleras; hasta que ambos escucharon la urgencia en la voz de Víctor al preguntar dónde quedaba el baño y Anastasia fue a guiarlo.

La esposa de Georgi decidió dejarles en el baño que compartía con su pareja por ser el único en la casa que contaba con tina, donde el agua ya estaba a la temperatura necesaria para atender el estado en el que estaba Yuuri, mientras que ella bajaba para llamar al médico de la familia. Yakov en cambio permaneció allí, observando en silencio, incluso cuando Víctor no dudó en comenzar a retirarle a Yuuri su ropa y éste, a pesar de encontrarse bastante afectado por la fiebre, intentó evitarlo, jalando precariamente de las prendas para intentar cubrirse de la mirada preocupada de su ex pareja. Vio como Víctor, aún luchando contra Yuuri por retirar la ropa de éste, mordía su labio conteniendo el dolor, intentando ocultar el malestar que él sabía aquejaba su rodilla, notando cómo el estar allí arrodillado le afectaba.

—Le vas a quitar también… —Yakov solo inspiró con fuerza al ver a Víctor retirar la última prenda que cubría a Yuuri y alzarlo para meterlo en la tina escuchando a Yuuri decir un montón de cosas en japonés que resultaban incomprensibles para ambos rusos—. Se va a enojar cuando se entere que lo desnudaste.

—Es su culpa por salir del auto a llorar en media nevada —el anciano sólo renegó, imaginándose la escena, pero limitándose a recoger las ropas que Víctor había desparramado en el suelo. Sin avisar, dejó caer su palma contra la frente de Víctor, provocando que éste subiera su mirada. Observó críticamente el sonrojo que también habitaba el rostro de su ex alumno, apartándole los cabellos de su frente.

—No parece ser el único que lloró bajo la nevada —había rastros en sus ojos, pero era más evidente la temperatura—. También tienes fiebre, Vitya —Víctor resopló.

—Solo necesito un trago de Vodka —el anciano renegó al quitarle la mano y sin más le obligó a quitarse el abrigo antes de llevárselo, dejándolo a solas con Yuuri en el baño.

Víctor volvió su vista hacia Yuuri, quien aún balbuceaba cosas en japonés -entre ellas "Víctor baka" y otras cosas que no lograba inferir-. Sin embargo, su atención estaba en cómo la temperatura bajaba y al menos dejaba de tiritar. Dejó que el agua corriera por su frente, y acarició sus pómulos, su cuello, incluso el borde de sus labios. Tenía ganas de besarlo, los ojos de Yuuri en ese tono vidrioso le recordaban a momentos mucho más íntimos y lejanos. Pero Víctor estaba consciente que aquello era debido a la fiebre y no se atrevía a dar un paso más. Mucho menos con la mirada de Yuuri fija en él, que se mostraba vigilante aún en medio de la fiebre.

Cuando Anastasia regresó, llegó con un gran toallón para secarlo y una pijama de Georgi que serviría para vestirlo esa noche dado que su equipaje ya había sido enviado al hotel. Saliendo de nuevo al notar las intenciones de Víctor de sacar al otro de la tina. Víctor tomó el paño para usarlo en sus muslos, mientras hacía esfuerzos para sacar a un Yuuri desnudo y mojado del agua aún tembloroso por el malestar. Le dio ternura y pena cuando notó el esfuerzo precario con el que Yuuri intentó cubrirse.

—Cariño, no voy a hacer trampa, lo prometo —dijo, tapándolo con el paño y tomando otro para sacudirle el agua del cabello, antes de cargarlo para sentarlo sobre el inodoro. Intentó distraerse secándole el cabello para así evitar mirar directamente hacia la piel desnuda, sintiendo la mirada de Yuuri aún sobre él. Más no fue posible. Sus ojos iban y venían con cada vez más frecuencia a varios puntos del cuerpo desnudo de quién fue otrora su amante. No pudo ignorar sus piernas fuertes por el ejercicio, ni su abdomen mucho más duro de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en otra ocasión. Tampoco pudo ignorar las incontables estrías que adornaban ya no solo sus caderas y trasero, también su abdomen e incluso sus brazos y piernas.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Yuuri ante él, se concentró en vestirle, logrando ponerle la parte inferior de la pijama con un poco más de colaboración por su parte. Aún temblaba, sus labios tiritaban y sus ojos seguían húmedos, pero parecía estar ya más en sí. Víctor le sujetó el rostro para buscar cuánto le había bajado la temperatura, pero se perdió en los ojos marrones que lo observaban con atención. Para él, Yuuri siempre tuvo unos bellos ojos, grandes para los de su raza, con pestañas abundantes y un bonito color achocolatado.

Las pupilas de Víctor bajaron hasta los labios temblorosos y regresaron hasta las irises de Yuuri, ahora aún más brillantes . Sus propios pálpitos se dispararon. Los dedos le hormigueaban. Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos por sobre sus mejillas mientras Yuuri le mantenía la mirada y temblaba aún sentado en aquel lugar. No pudo detener el impulso de acortar la distancia y rozar apenas esos labios con los suyos, notando como en respuesta inmediata la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuuri se crispaba y dejaba soltar un jadeo lastimero. Víctor no cerró los ojos, los mantuvo atento a los de Yuuri mientras separaba sus labios, sintiéndose culpable de haber fallado, de nuevo, a una promesa. Sin embargo, el brillo húmedo en los ojos de Yuuri y la forma en que rápidamente aparecieron las lágrimas en ellos, hicieron se le formara un nudo que no pudo contener.

Se alejó. Carraspeó conteniendo el aliento y volvió a la carga para ayudarlo a terminar de ponerse la camisa de la pijama. Yuuri ya no le miró, sino que se mantuvo con la atención hacia el suelo tras haber derramado dos lágrimas fugitivas. Al terminar de vestirlo, le dejó un beso en la coronilla, escuchando de fondo el timbre que debía de anunciar la llegada del médico, antes de cargarlo nuevamente sin demasiada oposición de su parte.

Las instrucciones del doctor fueron reposo y buena alimentación. El diagnóstico fue un resfriado no solo por la nevada sino por las bajas defensas. También estress.

Para cuando el médico abandonó la casa, no sin antes haberle recetado también algo a Víctor para que el resfriado no lo tumbara igual, éste se quedó sentado al lado de la cama donde Yuuri descansaba ya dormido, vencido por la fiebre. No hubo necesidad de pastilla esa noche.

—Vitya… —Escuchó la voz del anciano, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yuuri con deseos de quedarse—. Ve a tu casa ahora. Nosotros lo cuidaremos. Además ya sabes que no suelen durarle mucho los resfriados —solo asintió y, antes de levantarse, buscó de nuevo sus labios, esta vez permitiéndose no solo envolverlos y succionarlos ligeramente, sino apreciar su textura, su sabor. Su propia garganta ardió—. Vitya…

—Hice trampa —soltó al separarse, lo suficiente para aún sentir la respiración de Yuuri golpeando sus labios y torturarse con la imagen lleno de añoranza—. Pero nadie puede culparme, ¿no, Yakov? Esta podría ser la última vez...

…

Canadá vestía de rojo y blanco. El estadio rugía preparado para la entrada del programa corto para la categoría individual femenina. Era bastante temprano, los periodistas habían esperado a las afueras y había también una gran cantidad de fanáticos. Mila había divisado a varios que tenían su rostro en panfletos y pósters, y aprovechó para firmar algunos antes de tener que entrar al pasillo de los competidores. Sorpresivamente, no se había topado aún con Otabek.

Según tenía entendido, el equipo de Canadá había alquilado un apartamento para todos, y allí debía estar él. Parecía que se habían traído a casi todos los miembros del equipo más los familiares para apoyar la entrada de JJ y su regreso a la pista. Lo que significó que no se encontrara a ninguno de ellos en el hotel el día anterior, lo cual la había dejado hasta con tiempo de conversar con la joven promesa sueca, Angeline Olsson, quien ya se había presentado dos temporadas atrás como su fan y se mostró muy contenta de encontrarla allí.

Sirvió para distraerla, pero al estar a solas en su habitación, concordó que quizás había sido peor. Ahora, estando en el pasillo mientras se mostraban los nombres de la lista del primer grupo femenino, Mila pensaba que quizás si hubiera visto a Otabek en el hotel el día de ayer, no estaría con los nervios haciéndole fiesta en el estómago.

Mila se encontraba ya lista, a pesar de ser la que abriría el segundo grupo de patinaje. Las otras jóvenes estaban en el pasillo, representando distintos países, entre ellos Estados Unidos, España, Italia, Suecia, China, Canadá, Corea y Finlandia. Había otra par rusa, pero esta ni siquiera se le había acercado. La veía como una rival. Todas ellas llevaban puesta su chamarra representativa de su país, aunque Mila llevaba la suya olímpica como recomendación del mismo Víctor. _"Necesitas imponer"_ , le recordó con una sonrisa, _"Actúa como la leyenda que quieres ser"._

Volvió a juntar sus manos contra su vientre, sintiendo retorcijones cada vez más molestos y angustiantes. Sus pupilas empequeñecidas temblaban mirando la pared mientras escuchaba los anuncios. Mila dirigió la mirada hacia la salida del pasillo cuando escuchó la algarabía del público. En el primer grupo estaría la patinadora canadiense, Deborah Lam, una de las alumnas de los esposos Leroy y quien compartía pista con J.J y Otabek. El estadio prácticamente retumbaba conforme se anunciaba la entrada de la canadiense.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, una chica hermosa de largas piernas y sonrisa pícara, que tenía un club de fans cada vez más influyente en el extranjero. A la joven no solo se le había visto en obras de caridad con Leroy, sino que componía sus canciones y era fanática de la música coreana, hecho que había ganado mucha más importancia porque usaba música de grupos de dicho país para sus presentaciones e incluso había aprendido a hablar el idioma. En el país asiático también tenía muchos fans.

Además, y por si fuera poco, la habían visto en varias fotos al lado de Otabek. Mila intentaba no pensarlo, pero sentía como su estómago retorcía todas sus vísceras de solo contemplar la posibilidad. En los últimos días incluso había publicado una fotografía donde usaba la chamarra de Kazajistán y tumblr estalló. Sara le había pasado la fotografía llena de rabia, insultando a Otabek mientras que Mila se sintió de tantas maneras que no pudo definirlo en una sola palabra.

Georgi observaba en silencio la creciente inquietud de Mila, la forma en que sus ojos buscaban atender cualquier cosa y sus manos se movían entre sí en señal de nerviosismo. No recordaba haberla visto tan preocupada ante ninguna competencia antes. Mila siempre había gozado de mucha confianza en sí misma y primaba el sentirse bien y superarse a sí misma, que la presión de la competencia. Eso había provocado que fuera la mejor sin tener que sacrificar tanto en el camino. Era la mejor porque amaba lo que hacía y tenía el apoyo de todos a su favor.

Sin embargo, él podía imaginar que el motivo de su inseguridad en nada tenía que ver con la competencia o sus potenciales rivales, sino más bien en la persona que, tras haber terminado con ella, había tomado aquel lugar como su hogar y que, de seguro, debía estar en algún lugar del estadio, ya que también le tocaba competir. Comprensivo, decidió tomarle las manos, recuperando así la atención total de Mila, quien le miró con tintes de tristeza en su mirada.

—Lo lamento Georgi…

—No tienes que disculparte, te entiendo...

Mila asintió con la mirada agachada. Georgi vestía como era de esperarse de un entrenador calificado; con un saco azul oscuro y una corbata fucsia que denotaba su particular gusto para vestir. Sin dudas se veía elegante y seductor, llamando la atención de muchas féminas del lugar. Pero Georgi también lucía con orgullo su argolla matrimonial y cada vez que veía que alguien le coqueteaba, a pesar de encantarse por la atención, mostraba su argolla para mostrar distancia. A pesar de que en ocasiones, notó que aquello más bien servía para alimentarle las ganas a la pretendiente y Mila tenía que entrar al rescate.

Georgi acarició las manos de Mila con movimientos circulares de sus pulgares, mientras la tercer patinadora del primer grupo era anunciada. Los aplausos arreciaban, parecía que la gente fuera a tumbar las gradas con la emoción que transmitía. Canadá en verdad estaba llena de emoción porque ese día su rey volvería al fin al hielo y nadie podía esperar más.

—Eso suena bastante prometedor —los aplausos del público caían como una lluvia fuerte y vibrante. Incluso calentaba el clima helado de Canadá. Mila tuvo que asentir mientras movía sus manos, meciéndolas entre ellos en un juego que a Georgi le pareció divertido—. Recuerdo cuando Anya estuvo en la copa de China —inició Georgi, con la mirada perdida en las manos de su estudiante y el recuerdo—. También competía en esa ocasión, estaba con su ex, paseándose en los pasillos y apareciendo en las gradas para mirarme. Dolía saberlo, dolía más saber que yo era su comidilla de burla. Pero estaba tan ciego y enamorado de ella que no podía importarme menos. Estaba fielmente convencido de que podría demostrarle mi amor a través del patinaje.

Mila lo recordaba bien. Recordaba muy bien sus burlas, la manera en que se rió de él desoyendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, comportándose tan bestia como se comportó esa mujer que, si no estaba mal, no le había ido muy bien luego. La memoria sólo le trajo un sentimiento de vergüenza al reconocerse en ese tiempo y saber cuán equivocada había estado.

—Honestamente, Georgi, no sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de esa mujer —hizo un mohín, y Georgi rió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—La verdad, yo tampoco —rió con algo de gracia y Mila subió la mirada divertida—. Puedo decir a mi favor que tenía grandes pechos.

—¡Georgi! —El aludido rió.

—Me gustan los pechos grandes. Mi Anastasia también los tiene.

—¡Oh por favor! —Rió con más fuerza Mila, soltándole las manos solo para taparse los suyos y hacerle un puchero—. ¡No te acerques a los míos!

—Son pequeños para mi gusto —bromeó Georgi, lo que le ganó una carcajada de su estudiante.

El hecho de que hayan sido compañeros de pistas en antaño, colaboraba a que en su relación siempre existiera una camaradería de la que muchas duplas carecían o que tendrían que alimentar con el tiempo. Ellos habían superado eso. Mila lo conocía como competidor y compañero. Lo reconocía por su talento artístico y había aprendido a respetarlo como el hombre adulto que era, sin dejar esa chispa de confianza y libertad que les otorgaba su relación. Y, conforme se fue a acercando a él ahora que era su entrenador, Mila había aprendido a apreciar su conocimiento y experiencia. Se había sentido cuidada y protegida con él, enorgulleciéndose al verlo enfrentarse adecuadamente a cada uno de los retos que le esperaban en esa nueva faceta de su profesión. Georgi le había confesado que siempre hablaba con Yakov sobre sus pasos, cómo darlos, hacia dónde dirigirlos, aprovechando la enorme experiencia de su anterior entrenador. No había dejado de buscar y seguir su guía, aunque ante los ojos de Mila, no necesitaba de tanto respaldo. Georgi estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero ahora que lo pienso… admiro la fuerza que tuviste para presentar tu programa frente a esa perra —Mila mordió su labio y Georgi sólo renegó—. Ella no te merecía, sin embargo te mostraste fuerte y lo hiciste. Nadie me quita la idea de que ella fue a propósito para desconcentrarte.

—En cierto modo logró hacerlo —admitió—. Si no hubiera dejado que ella me afectara, mi programa hubiera obtenido mejor puntaje —Mila asintió—. Por eso, ahora que vayas a la pista, no busques con tus ojos a Otabek —irremediablemente se tensó—. Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero no lo hagas. Este programa, aunque sea él quien te haya dado la canción, es tuyo, expresa tus sentimientos sobre una amistad que es capaz de superarlo todo. Lo has demostrado. Tú y Yuri han demostrado que la amistad puede vencer cualquier barrera cuando es sincera.

Y Georgi tenía razones para saberlo, ahora que conocía no solo la versión de Mila sino también la de Yuri cuando se la confesó meses atrás. Se había mantenido como un observador silencioso ante todo lo ocurrido, los había visto hacerse más unidos y superar juntos algo que bien pudo haber destruido por completo su relación. Admiraba la amistad tan fuerte que Yuri y Mila habían forjado, aún a pesar de guardarse entre ellos cosas que aún no se sentían capaces de externar.

—En la pista, quiero que pienses en eso. En la amistad que te une con Yuri, con Sara, con todos nosotros que te queremos —Georgi le sujetó suavemente su rostro, imprimiendo sus palabras en ellas—. Y si después lo ves, y sientes ganas de llorar, hazlo conmigo —ella asintió, conmovida—. Eres preciosa, Mila. Muestrale al mundo la belleza que tienes. No solo la externas, sino esa que guardas en tu corazón. Esa amiga irremplazable y leal que eres. Esa mujer fuerte y talentosa. Esa buena hija, buena amiga, buena deportista. Muéstrala.

Los aplausos fueron mucho más bulliciosos y pronto se percataron que los altavoces estaban llamando a la pista a Deborah Lam, la patinadora canadiense que con un vestido rojo que realzaba sus curvas y detalles plateados alrededor de sus hombros, entraba a la pista maquillada con tonalidades tierras y sus labios gruesos en rojo. Saludó a todos los presentes con una larga sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de emoción, antes de enfocar su mirada hacia J.J y Otabek, quienes junto al resto del equipo, observaban las competencias desde las gradas. Arrojó un beso hacia Otabek, quien se mantuvo inmune, mientras el público gritaba eufórico.

—¡La joven promesa canadiense ya está en la pista! El clamor del público es aún más fuerte. No sé Morooka, cuando veamos entrar a J.J creo que harán retumbar la plataforma.

—¡No me queda duda de ello, Adolf! Canadá está muy emocionada en este evento. ¡Es tan abrumador el apoyo que no puedo dejar de sentirme emocionado a la par! Deborah ya está lista para empezar con su programa, ¡esta joven de diecinueve años ha logrado ganarse los corazones de muchos a nivel mundial gracias a su carisma!

La música inició y al ritmo de una estrella del pop asiática, su programa corto dio comienzo con movimientos sensuales, atrevidos y galopantes, en un ritmo frenético que la hacían lucir como toda una artista en el hielo. Los aplausos del público comenzaron. Deborah se movía con soltura en la pista, sonriendo y moviendo sus caderas mientras los volados de su vestido rojo se movían, contrastando perfectamente con el tono pálido de su piel. Se veía hermosa sobre el hielo.

Observando a la distancia, los dos patinadores observaban de lejos la presentación de su compañera, quien ejecutaba su primer salto libre y caía con soltura a la pista, manteniendo su firme confianza animada por el público. J.J cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, quien veían con ojos grandes y sorprendidos a una de sus "tías" patinando. Ambos vestían la chamarra canadiense oficial, aunque la niña, con su cintillo rojo y su vestidito que parecía también digno de una secuencia de patinaje, era la que más se robaba la atención de las cámaras.

—¿Seguro no quieres salir con Deborah? Ya está siendo muy evidente de sus intenciones para contigo —Jean comentó, mirando de lejos a la patinadora quien ejecutaba ahora un par de piruetas entre los aplausos—. Es una buena chica.

—No me interesa —soltó sin atisbo de suavidad. Jean sonrió, mirándolo por encima de la cabeza de su hija, quien se había contagiado con la emoción del público y ahora aplaudia y balbuceaba cosas en sus brazos.

—Te has mantenido más virgen que yo desde que llegaste. No sé porqué pensé que tendría que estar corriendo con pastillas de emergencias y condones —bromeó, y Otabek le miró de muy mala manera por el rabillo del ojo.

—No soy tan irresponsable.

—¡Lo sé!

—Además, no te habrías enterado.

—Oh, eso es cruel. ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

—Hay límites.

La risa de J.J se escuchó por encima de la música que ya estaba acabando. La euforia del público se escuchó por lo alto, incluso más allá de las voces de los comentaristas, mientras Deborah daba fin a su programa con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Había buscado con la mirada a Otabek, quien se limitó a solo aplaudir al ritmo del resto del público. Collette reía viendo todo, emocionada con la cantidad de colores mientras movía los brazos hacia los regalos que caían en la pista. Luego, al ver que no le daban uno, empezó a hacer mala cara.

El primer grupo terminó su presentación pronto y la lista se actualizó mostrando a Deborah Lam en el primer lugar, la patinadora china Zhao Yi Fei en segundo y en el tercero a la sueca Angeline Olsson. El estadio se preparaba para la apertura del segundo grupo.

Georgi animó a Mila a avanzar junto al grupo de patinadoras que estaría en el segundo grupo. En la oscuridad de la pista se movieron todas para iniciar el calentamiento antes de la salida, donde los presentadores del evento las nombraron para presentarlas al público. Mila entró con el resto de las competidoras al hielo, y cuando las luces se encendieron, ellas se movían con alturas usando la mayoría sus chamarras deportivas aún cubriendo su traje de competencia. Con el cabello recogido y dejando caer bucles preciosos, Mila lucía una sonrisa con un maquillaje tenue y elegante que realzaba su belleza y hacía ver sus preciosos ojos azules relucientes entre sus frondosas pestañas. Georgi aplaudía desde su lugar, orgulloso.

Ante el nombramiento de Mila Babicheva, el público rugió y comenzó a corear su nombre. Era imposible que a alguien le pasara desapercibida la estrella rusa que estaba ganando con esfuerzo y dedicación el puesto de leyenda, como en su momento lo hiciera Ilia Kirilenko, quien ahora era parte de la FFKK y miembro activo del panel de jurado de la ISU.

Ella respondió con orgullo y reverencia la muestra de cariño por parte del público canadiense, haciendo una ligera inclinación. Todos parecían encantados con ella pese a que su chamarra aún ocultara los detalles de su traje.

Tras la presentación, se dieron los minutos de calentamiento donde las patinadoras desplegaron sus encantos y mostraron sus habilidades, ejecutando saltos y piruetas. Mila se concentró en ese instante, buscó demostrar de lo que era capaz mientras se preocupaba por calentar su cuerpo para la próxima presentación. Su programa iniciaría en breve y debía estar preparada.

—Debo admitir que Mila luce preciosa —elogió Jean, mientras la pequeña Collette agarraba el brazo de Otabek tratando de llamar su atención. El hombre sonrió al reconocer que su compañero en ese momento no se encontraba allí.

Otabek la miró desde lejos, pero jamás la había sentido tan distante como entonces. Sus pálpitos resonaban furiosos contra su cabeza y tórax, provocándole una ansiedad inaudita. Había intentando mantenerse calmo, pero era Mila quien estaba allí y ella significaba aún muchas cosas para él. Aunque no podía sentir el amor de antes, sí sentía el dolor que le había provocado, la vergüenza de lo que le había hecho y la atracción que aún le provocaba. Verla feliz en la pista le provocaba una dolorosa sensación que era incapaz de nombrar. Y no era la tranquilidad que hubo esperado.

Cuando el calentamiento terminó, las chicas salieron de la pista y la lista se mostró en las pantallas con el orden en que se presentarían. Mila fue recibida por Georgi con un abrazo, y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para entrar. Le dejó la chamarra rusa en sus manos, dejando ver su atuendo para el programa corto. Era un vestido blanco con una falda que lucía vuelos en tonos verde agua y celestes. Las mangas largas se unían vaporosas por un hilo en el dedo medio de sus manos, chispeado de brillantes que le otorgaban un aire mágico al conjunto. Su cabello estaba trenzado en su cabeza, haciéndole una corona y cayendo en bucles por su espalda con flores blancas, celestes y verde agua adornando sus cabellos, haciéndola lucir como si fuera un hada del bosque.

Tras despedirse de Georgi con un beso en su mejilla, ella se deslizó en la pista entre aplausos y vítores varios. Dio una vuelta saludándolos de nuevo a todos con una sonrisa suave y se puso en posición, mirando hacia el público. Entonces lo reconoció, entre la gente. Pudo verlo con la chamarra de Kazajistán, mirándola con la misma intensidad desde la distancia y provocándole al instante un nudo en su estómago. Uno más para todos los que venía coleccionando durante la espera. Mila sintió que todo se congeló en ese instante. Los nervios atenazaron sus músculos y atravesaron sus venas, helándola. Mientras los aplausos se iban apagando y los comentaristas la presentaban, ella miraba hacia ese punto donde Otabek se encontraba y recibía de vuelta una mirada con igual intensidad.

Apretó su garganta y se obligó a cerrar los ojos. Los pálpitos dentro de ella se habían disparados, y ahora lo escuchaba como una tortuosa procesión mortuoria. Sus párpados temblaban, sentía un zumbido metido en sus huesos y trató de aferrarse a la imagen de Yuri, de Víctor, Louis, Georgi, Sara y todos los que estaban con ella. De olvidar que Otabek estaba allí.

[Cavatina — 2Cellos]

Pero fue imposible. En cuanto se escuchó el cello iniciar la melodía, una sobrecogedora nostalgia y deseos de regresar volvieron a ella, azotándola como una enorme ola. Ella empezó a moverse, con la tristeza envuelta en su rostro y unas infinitas ganas de llorar. Porque esa canción que sonaba la había escogido Otabek, se la había dado él, aquel día que ella le habló de sus planes para hacer esa temporada enfocada en animar a Yuri, cuando confesó la preocupación naciente que ella tenía hacia su amigo.

Se deslizó en el hielo como si buscara atrapar algo en el aire. El movimiento que debía ser dulce y alegre, estaba lleno de pura melancolía y esta se sentía en el modo en que se movía con el resto de su cuerpo en la pista, deslizándose con suma lentitud y dolor. Georgi observó el programa y notó de inmediato el cambio dramático de la expresión de Mila. Porque esa no era la Mila que invitaba a un amigo a ir con ella, a vencer las adversidades y a creer que no estaba solo. La que lo inspiraba a seguir sus ideales aún si el mundo estaba en su contra. No, esa era una Mila que bailaba en la soledad de la nostalgia, en la añoranza húmeda que la mojaba como escarcha que caía del cielo. Todos sus pasos la hacían sentir sola, como si se imaginara acariciando sus propias heridas.

La pirueta comenzó y sus vueltas fueron suaves y elegantes, con las manos en alto para lucir como una bailarina. Sin embargo, Mila no podía controlar el nudo en su garganta y eso afectó el desempeño de la ejecución de su triple axel, un salto difícil para una mujer. A pesar de no derrumbarse, tuvo una caída bastante baja que tuvo que compensar con los movimientos de sus brazos y una mejor entrada para el siguiente salto. Mila sentía su pecho arder. Su corazón dolía mientras recordaba sus momentos con Otabek, las tantas veces que fue su respaldo, su apoyo, su compañero. Se dejó embeber por los recuerdos y se movió en una vuelta que la sobrecogía. Cuando saltó de nuevo para ejecutar el combo de toe loop triple y un flip doble, su cuerpo cayó con una ligera inclinación, por el temblor que ya estaba gobernándolo. Era incapaz de controlarlo.

La segunda parte del programa siguió ejecutándose con dolor. No era la conversación de dos amigos, no era el encuentro de uno animando a otro. Ella se movía con suavidad, se deslizaba moviendo sus manos, recogiendo en el aire cosas que se llevaba a su pecho. Movió sus manos como si limpiara las lágrimas de su rostro y se despegó de la nada, para prepararse a realizar el otro salto, donde al haber iniciado con tan baja velocidad, cayó en el hielo.

Georgi contuvo el aliento. En el siguiente segundo, Mila logró levantarse y alzó su rostro con una sonrisa que quedó disecada ante el brillo acuoso de sus enormes ojos. Con el orgullo y la dignidad tomado con las uñas, Mila siguió ejecutando la secuencia aunque era palpable el esfuerzo que hacía para retener el aire de sus pulmones.

Había empezado a llorar, Georgi podía sentirlo. Con el corazón en la garganta la miró ejecutando una nueva pirueta y olvidándose del salto planeado. Mila se movía con el cuerpo tembloroso y su corazón pulsante. Sus labios le temblaban, cada vez que intentaba mantener la sonrisa ellos vibraban, conteniendo lo que en verdad ocurría en su interior. Mila no podía ignorarlo, ya no… dolía. Saberlo allí, observándola a la distancia, sin poder lanzarle un beso, con la seguridad de que no podría correr a sus brazos para abrazarlo y arrancarle un beso tras un nuevo triunfo, dolía. Ella aún estaba enamorada, y dolía saber que él ya no sentía lo mismo. Dolía imaginar que en la distancia solo podía verla con la misma pena que la miró en esa última vez en su habitación.

Dolía saber que ya no era suyo, ni sería suya. Que todos los buenos momentos habían acabado y que de su amor no quedaba nada. Dolía tener que solo resignarse, y eso expresó, en la última pirueta baja que tapaba su rostro hasta que se levantó y extendió sus brazos al aire. Acabando con la dolorosa secuencia.

Cuando el programa acabó, pese a sus errores, el público aplaudió conmovido con la presentación. Mila sabía que no había tenido su mejor desempeño, pero todo lo que deseaba era abrazar a Georgi, romper en llanto… las puntuación no podía importarle menos. Y aún así, sacó fuerza de sus entrañas para levantar la mirada y saludarlos a todos, aún si ya había sido vencida por las lágrimas que brotaron y mojaron sus mejillas.

—La presentación de este programa en América también estuvo cargado de emotividad, pero no había visto a Mila salir llorando de la pista.

—Fue una presentación hermosa, lastima que los errores en la ejecución de los saltos y la velocidad de las piruetas vayan a costarle en la puntuación.

—Pero el público no ha dejado de aplaudirla. ¡Nos ha conmovido a todos! Esperemos su puntuación para esta ocasión.

Ella regresó a la salida, entre los regalos que eran arrojados donde aún caían ositos de felpas, provocándole aún más dolor. En cuanto llegó a Georgi lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su entrenador, y éste, conmovido, solo pudo apretarla por la cintura, a modo de consuelo.

Mila sabía que quedaría muy abajo en la lista, reconocía que su participación no había sido honrosa, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable por una relación que ya acabó.

No era justo…

—Perdoname, Georgi… —Lo había dejado en vergüenza. Seguramente la FFKK le exigiría y lo reciminaría por un error que solo le correspondía a ella. Alterada y en llanto, ella no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que tendría Georgi si ella fallaba—. Perdóname… yo, y-yo no quería verlo, pero lo vi, y…

—Shhhh… lo entiendo —susurró calmadamente, mientras le dejaba un beso en su mejilla húmeda—. Mañana lo harás mejor. Vamos al Kiss and Cry.

Tras cubrirse con la chamarra y secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Georgi le extendió, se dirigieron a recibir sus puntuaciones. Mila escaló al cuarto lugar, pero considerando que apenas empezaba el segundo grupo, no era un resultado alentador. Georgi mantuvo la sonrisa mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas e intentó sonreír para mostrarse confiada ante los aplausos del público. Al terminar, ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada de varias competidoras que la observaban con curiosidad. Mila no quiso levantar el rostro, no podía aún calmarse porque ahora, además del dolor de la pérdida que había estallado de nuevo, estaba la sensación de haberle fallado a Georgi.

Desde las gradas, Otabek había observado todo aquello con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de saber que ella lo había mirado desde lejos, no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella, viéndola sucumbir ante el peso de todo aquello que lograron comunicarse en el silencio. Otabek sabía que era por él, sabía que había sido su presencia allí. La conocía lo suficiente para saberlo y ese conocimiento le pesaba.

Él la había dañado hasta ese punto. Aunque sabía que Mila era fuerte, también estaba consciente de lo mucho que ella se le entregó. Él no mereció a Mila, de nuevo llegaba a esa conclusión.

Mordió su labio y se notaba tenso, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la mirada fija en la tabla que la había dejado en el cuarto lugar. J.J, quien estaba a su lado observando todo, no se veía capaz de mencionar nada.

—Tengo que buscarla… —Fue lo que escuchó Jean mientras cargaba a su niña, que parecía más inquieta—. Tengo que arreglar esto.

—Otabek —se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Jean llamándolo con seriedad—. ¿Crees que sea buen momento para hacerlo? Quizás no quiera verte ahora…

—Tendré que arriesgarme a que ella me diga que no quiere verme —dijo sin voltear, y sin pensarlo más se encaminó hasta el pasillo donde las competidoras esperaban.

No podía perder el tiempo. No había sido justo con ella. Otabek estaba consciente de que las cosas habían terminado de la peor manera y que no había siquiera buscado darle alguna explicación. No hubo tiempo cuando todo explotó, solo se quedó callado viendo las consecuencias de sus acciones y la dejó a ella destrozada en Rusia mientras él se fue. Era cierto que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y era cierto también que aún guardaba sus sentimientos por Yuri. Pero también era verdad que él no fue capaz de explicarle, que no tuvo el valor de decirle y que había dejado que todo le estallara en la cara, dejando así mil suposiciones en el aire.

Y Mila era muy fuerte. Lo reconocía. No cualquiera se hubiera levantado después de eso y hubiera preservado a su lado a Yuri a pesar de ser el motivo indirecto del quiebre, o continuar usando esos temas para sus programas a pesar de haber sido él quien se los había dado. Mila había demostrado que era más fuerte que él y eso era algo loable, algo que admiraba y debía resaltar. Y por lo mismo, ella merecía una explicación.

Aunque realmente no tuviera idea de como explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras pensaba, llegó hasta donde se encontraban las competidoras y observó a Mila sentada en la banca, cabizbaja, con algunos mechones rojos cayendo por sobre su hombro, mientras escuchaba a Georgi quien estaba de pie frente a ella. Las otras competidoras lo observaron al entrar y le siguieron con la mirada de forma curiosa, mientras él avanzaba ignorándolas a todas, incluso a Deborah cuando pretendió acercarse.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Georgi giró su mirada y lo reconoció. Se mantuvo en su sitio y le miró con clara precaución, antes de que Mila se percatara de su presencia. Saludó cordialmente a Georgi, y este respondió, no sin mostrar cierta resistencia. Luego dirigió su mirada a Mila quien ya la había levantado y ahora lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, enrojecidos por el anterior llanto.

—Mila…

—Hola… —dijo con un tono comedido. Mila se vio nerviosa, y bajó la mirada mientras enderezaba su cuerpo y trataba de mantenerse serena en apariencia.

Otabek miró la expresión que poco a poco se vaciaba en Mila, pero no cedió. Miró de nuevo hacia Georgi, quien no se había movido y continuaba aún observándolo con clara desconfianza. Allí, dispuesto a proteger a su estudiante y amiga si hacía falta.

—Ya casi vas a competir —escuchó de nuevo la dulce voz de su ex novia, y le devolvió la mirada. Como si hubiera encerrado todo de golpe, Mila lo observaba con claridad, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así es —Otabek miró de nuevo a Georgi, todavía notándolo allí cerca y comenzó a sentirse impaciente. Parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarlos a solas—. Mila, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me regalas unos minutos?

Ella le miró con sorpresa y le dirigió la mirada a su entrenador, como si estuviera insegura sobre qué responder. Luego tomó aire y pestañeó varias veces, bajó su mirada para luego volverla a subir y mostrarse calmada. Simplemente asintió.

Georgi no necesitó más señal para dejarles espacio, apartándose hasta la máquina de café mientras Mila se echaba a un lado en la banca, para permitirle sentarle. Otabek se sentó a su lado, con calma. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ser sincera, solo tengo tres párrafos del siguiente capítulo. Y hoy, literal he acabado muerta. No sé si pueda tener el capítulo para este viernes :c Y no me gustaría traerles algo mal hecho solo por cumplir, así que estoy considerando el hacer una pausa por las tres semanas que estaré en este final de proyecto. Estoy esforzándome para escribir, pero en donde estoy tengo limitación de conexión y además trabajo todo el día con el cliente, no me dejan concentrarme. Espero a ver si acaso entre mañana y pasado tengo más tiempo para adelantar, si no, seguramente anunciaré en el grupo de lectores la decisión que tomaré. En verdad lo lamento, pero no me esperé que esta parte del proyecto fuera tan desgastante.
> 
> Quisiera contestar los mensajes, de verdad son preciosos y siempre me hacen sonreír, pero en este momento me es imposible. Pero quiero que sepan que siempre los leo y los guardo con cariño y que cada uno de ellos me impulsan para continuar. Gracias de verdad por apoyarme y recomendarme, en wattpad llegan siempre nuevos mensajes y nuevas personas y eso me hace muy feliz. Sé que esta historia no está diseñada para ser popular pero cada persona que se une a este pequeño barco es una razón más para seguirme esforzando. Gracias por creer en esta trama y en los personajes.
> 
> Espero leernos pronto.


	19. Skate Canadá: Aún hay dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomiendo que tengan a la mano la canción Ode to joy de Katherine Jenkins, David Garrett (versión 3:40min) y Requiem: Lacrimosa de Mozart. Capítulo dedicado a Mariett por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!

Los dos jóvenes estaban intentando comunicarse a través de la tablet, llamando insistentemente a su compañera tras haber visto su desempeño en el programa corto, aún sin resultados. Ya habían acabado las prácticas, estaban a punto de retirarse y, de hecho, Yuri había visto que tras haber recibido un mensaje en su móvil, Víctor estaba bastante apresurado por acabar.

Debía tratarse de Yuuri. Según Víctor le comentó en la noche, se había resfriado como resultado del clima ruso y su estrés. Ya sabía como le daba, en el pasado había presenciado en incontables ocasiones las fiebre y las recaídas de Yuuri tras una nevada. Sin embargo, ese no era el asunto importante. Necesitaba saber con urgencia qué ocurrió con Mila y porque había salido llorando de la pista.

Volvieron a intentarlo, pero terminaron desistiendo cuando notaron que la llamada era cortada. Louis miró la pantalla decepcionado y Yuri estuvo a punto de patear algo con la impotencia a flor de piel. El adolescente terminó resignándose a la situación, pero Yuri no podía simplemente abandonar la idea de seguir intentándolo. Le daría unos minutos más antes de volver a insistir.

—¡Yuri, ya debemos irnos! —El aludido chasqueó la lengua al escuchar la voz de Víctor, y Louis, sabiendo que también tendría que irse con ellos, recogió sus cosas y las guardó en el morral—. ¡Apresúrate!

Arrugó la cara y recogió también su morral, caminando de muy mal humor tras haber visto los resultados. Sabía que Mila podía recuperarse de eso, pero saberla allá sola con Otabek cerca, le turbaba. Temía que lo ocurrido tuviera que ver con él y moría de ansiedad ante la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Torciendo la boca, se enfocó en el caminar de Víctor, quien mostraba como cojeaba de su pierna derecha. Había llegado así desde la noche anterior. De lo que éste le había dicho, se había lastimado cuando cargó a Yuuri debido a un mal movimiento al levantarse. Por un momento pensó en si Yuuri le habría dado un puntapié y, de alguna forma y aunque no le agradara el panorama, al mismo tiempo la imagen mental le divertía.

De todos modos, lo que le llamaba la atención era la prisa de Víctor. Incluso en vez de caminar como solían hacerlo, estaba buscando un taxi apenas se halló fuera del rink.

—¿Te verás hoy con Yuuri? —preguntó de forma inconsciente y Louis subió la mirada asombrada. Víctor se limitó a asentir mientras esperaba la llegada de su taxi—. ¿Crees que puedan hablar?

También estaba impaciente por hacerlo, pero las horas libres que tenía ese fin de semana eran además coincidentes con los horarios para poder ver el Skate Canadá y por nada del mundo iba a perdérselo. Aquello también le ayudaba a mantener la mente calmada mientras esperaba que esos dos resolvieran su situación.

—Me dijo Yakov que apenas despertó al mediodía, comió y se fue al hotel. Creo que ya está mejor y no puedo demorarlo más.

—¿Entonces, Yuuri Katsuki sí está aquí? —La forma en que Louis formuló la pregunta atrajo la inmediata atención de ambos.

—¿Cómo que "sí…"? —Yuri apretó cada sílaba, mas Louis se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Habían publicado unas fotos de un japonés llegando al aeropuerto hace un par de noches. Decían que podría ser Yuuri pero me negué a creerlo.

—Muéstrame —le exigió Víctor, acercándose mientras cojeaba hacia el muchacho. Louis no tardó en abrir la aplicación de su móvil y moverse a las publicaciones guardadas, pero al encontrar las fotografías, le entregó el aparato a Víctor y le permitió verlas. Detrás de él, Yuri se asomó para también observarlas y apretó la mandíbula al reconocerlo y leer los mensajes de odio que las acompañaban.

—Estos malditos… —Víctor escuchó la expresión de Yuri, pero se mantuvo serio, mirando con repulsión los mensajes de los fanáticos de su club de fans.

—Le diré a Yuuri que no salga solo y que hablemos en el hotel. Creo que tendrás que hacer lo mismo, Yuri.

—¿Vendrá? ¿Yuuri Katsuki vendrá al rink? —Los dos mayores miraron al adolescente con sus ojos soñadores ante la posibilidad. Yuri recordó que Louis siempre estaba al pendiente de Yuuri cuando Víctor dejó de estar en la pista, no era extraño que ahora lo buscara.

—Buscaré convencerlo —Víctor sonrió, como si nada malo pasara entre ellos—. Pero necesito que me mantengas al tanto de lo que se filtre en las redes de él, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis aceptó sin demora.

Después de haber dejado al menor en su casa, el taxi llevó a Víctor y Yuri hasta su edificio, ya que por el malestar en su rodilla Víctor no se sentía cómodo para caminar. Subieron al apartamento y ambos se separaron, Yuri apresurado para seguir tratando de comunicarse con Mila, y Víctor preparándose para ir por Yuuri al hotel.

Al cabo de varios minutos de insistencia, Mila finalmente tomó la llamada. Yuri estaba en el comedor de la casa de Víctor con su laptop ya sintonizando el canal de deporte y una pequeña bolsita esperando ser abierta. Potya se paseaba sobre la mesa, maullando en busca de una atención que Yuri no podía darle en aquellos momentos.

—¡Maldita sea, Mila! —rezongó alterado—. ¡Tengo horas llamándote! —Escuchó una leve disculpa de su amiga, que no sonaba alentadora—. ¡Nada de disculparte! ¿Qué pasó bruja? ¡Eso fue patético! ¡Tú eres mejor que eso y lo sabes! —Excusas, excusas. Yuri arrugó la cara cuando notó que se negaba a poner la cámara, a pesar de que él lo había hecho—. ¡Pon la cámara, bruja! —Se negó—. ¡Quiero verte! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Te he visto en peores momentos! —Siguió renegando Yuri, insistiendo por casi cinco minutos más hasta que Mila, con un suspiro, la activó.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y poco quedaba de su maquillaje. Ella intentó dibujar una sonrisa pero Yuri, atragantado con la impresión, solo pudo observarla con pesar, rabia e indignación, todo eso junto a la impotencia de estar demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo.

—¿Por qué…? —Le costó soltar la pregunta—. ¿Qué ocurrió…? Y no me digas que nada. No soy un niño —Mila pareció pensarlo un momento antes de contestar.

—Lo vi, Yura… Lo vi justo antes de iniciar mi programa. Fue verlo y comenzar a recordar cosas y… simplemente pasó.

—Joder… —miró de reojo a Víctor, quien estaba terminando de arreglarse—. ¿Y él? ¿Hizo algo aparte de mirar? —Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo cuando acabe la presentación de su programa corto —rio desganada—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Tengo el estómago como si estuviera amarrado en mil nudos.

—Quisiera estar allá…

—No te preocupes, Yura. Tú tienes que seguir entrenando —le animó, con una corta sonrisa—. Yo estaré bien… y hablaré con él. No sé qué quiera hablar, la verdad...

Él tampoco… y comparándolo a la expresión perdida y confundida de Víctor con la que había llegado en la noche anterior, Yuri tuvo que admitir que tener ex era lo peor que podía pasar. Demasiados problemas, demasiados conflictos, y demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Si el solo hecho de ver a Yuuri sin haber tenido nada le había causado ese efecto, no podía imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido de haber sido su pareja en algún momento.

Suspiró cuando la llamada cortó. Mila le dijo que quería ver la presentación de los grupos de la categoría masculina. Yuri no sabía si era acaso un arranque de fuerza o de masoquismo por parte de Mila el querer ir a ver a Otabek patinar, a pesar de querer hacer lo mismo él también. No solo para saber qué clase de programa habría creado Otabek y si realmente había mejorado con su estadía en Canadá, sino también para evaluar la competencia y si Jean sería capaz de ejecutar el cuádruple en la competición.

Tras el pase de dos jóvenes patinadores, el estadio seguía eufórico. Jean abriría el segundo grupo y Otabek estaba dentro de esa lista. Sin embargo, el público clamaba por J.J de una forma que a él le aturdía, había tantas voces que creía harían caer el estadio. La presencia de los fans de J.J en el lugar era abrumadora, por lo que Yuri incluso pensó que irremediablemente se hubiera sentido sobrecogido ante ello. Cuando la cámara captó el momento en que Jean salió a la barrera de la pista, el público bramó y comenzó a zapatear el piso gritando en una voz su nombre. "J.J" resonaba en toda la estancia y aún desde las redes, se podía sentir la terrible presión de sus voces llenas de júbilo.

Jean levantó sus brazos y el público se levantó como una ola. Los comentaristas incluso hablaban de lo apabullante que era la sensación estando en vivo. En sus brazos estaba su hija, con una mano hecha puño dentro de su boca, quien además de la chamarra canadiense llevaba puesto un vestido que la hacía ver como una princesa.

Si J.J clavaba el axel cuádruple allí, sería algo que nadie podría contener. Canadá se vendría encima sin duda alguna.

Solo el sonido de la puerta y el maullido de Potya lo sobresaltó. Estaba tan metido viendo el streaming que no había notado a Víctor a punto de partir. Iba con un abrigo y lentes oscuros junto con una bufanda marrón. Esta vez sus manos enguantadas solo cargaban las llaves del carro, aunque pronto también tomaron el bastón dado que no había forma de que pudiera disimular la cojera.

—¿Irás a ver a Yuuri? —preguntó, quitándose los audífonos. Víctor giró su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su pupilo.

—Sí… ¿Cómo le fue a Mila en el programa corto? —Yuri pestañeó, notando en ese momento que Víctor no había estado al pendiente de Mila.

—Terminó de quinta en la tabla de posiciones —Víctor hizo una mueca indescifrable y se dio la vuelta—. ¿No dirás nada?

—Ahora no. Regreso en un rato.

La puerta se cerró y Yuri se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía que cualquier cosa que ocurriera entre ellos determinaría algo importante en su propia vida y no podía dejar de pensar que la sensación no tenía sentido alguno. Su vida no debería depender de la decisiones de los demás, aunque muchas veces éstas terminaran por orillarle a tomar las suyas.

Antes de retomar el streaming, Yuri fue hasta su habitación y trajo consigo una pequeña bolsa hasta el comedor. Dio play en su laptop y, conforme escuchaba ahora sin audífonos las palabras de los comentaristas anunciando al siguiente patinador, sacó de la bolsa los restos de la matryoshka y un tubo de pegamento transparente. Mientras esperaba el inicio del siguiente programa se puso manos a la obra a una misión muy personal, una que quizás no significara nada o bien pudiera significarlo todo.

…

Canadá parecía incendiarse por la pasión que todos los fanáticos que habían ido a respaldar el evento desprendían. No había ni un solo puesto desocupado, todos estaban atestados de personas e, incluso en las afueras y pese al frío, había otra decena más elevando pancartas con el nombre de J.J como si de una estrella de rock se tratara. Mila empezaba a dudar que no lo fuera, porque solo había visto algo parecido cuando Víctor volvió a patinar tras su año sabático.

Después del GPF donde Yuri ganó la medalla de oro y Yuuri la plata, Víctor había regresado para participar en las nacionales, y Moscú casi agonizaba de la emoción. La gente se había movido hasta el rink, los puestos se agotaron casi al instante de saberse la noticia. El regreso de Víctor Nikiforov había provocado una avalancha tal de personas, que jamás creyó que alguien más pudiera lograr algo igual. Empezaba a dudarlo.

Georgi la acompañó mientras se movía con cuidado entre la gente, desde donde podría observar todo junto a otros competidores. Se sentó a su lado y observó como Deborah se apoyaba contra la baranda, alzando la bandera de Canadá con bastante entusiasmo.

—Es impresionante, ¿no? —Comentó Georgi con bastante fascinación con el escenario—. La manera en que el público se mueve y grita. J.J es bastante popular aquí.

—Justo pensaba en las nacionales del 2016 cuando Víctor regresó de Japón.

—Oh sí, Rusia también estaba igual. Solo gritaban su nombre y lo coreaban con fuerza. —Mila observó a Georgi, quien miraba todo con genuino interés. En sus palabras no se colaba el resentimiento pese a que siempre vivió bajo la sombra de Víctor. Y no hablaba de resentimiento hacia Víctor, sino para Rusia.

—Georgi… ¿nunca sentiste envidia? —El aludido la miró intrigado—. Por Víctor… o la atención que recibía de Rusia.

—Oh… en algún momento, sí. Cuando era muy joven y Víctor acababa de entrar a la liga senior, por un momento sentí que nada podría hacer para alcanzarlo y me llené de sentimientos negativos. Pensé en dejar de patinar, no podía siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que Víctor y en verdad no soportaba ver sus afiches y toda la publicidad abierta hacia él.

—Wow… jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—La verdad, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, pero cuando fui decidido a dejar el patinaje, Yakov me detuvo. Fue una muy larga conversación donde hasta que me encontré llorando. Tuve que enfrentarme al hecho de que sí, era envidia, y estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no ser tan bueno como Víctor. Cuando eso pasó, simplemente seguí patinando, pero sin sentirme muy a gusto al respecto hasta que fue el mismo Víctor quien, inocentemente, elogió una de mis presentaciones. Entendí que no tenía porqué sentirme así, Víctor no me estaba lastimando, yo lo hacía. Decidí que ya había sido suficiente.

—No importa lo que me cuentes, Georgi, siempre termino admirándote aún más.

—El sufrimiento es siempre una opción que cada quien decide escoger o no. Cuando te caes en el hielo puedes quedarte llorando por el dolor, o levantarte por sobre él y seguir adelante. Me di cuenta que me había quedado tirado y que nada resolvía con eso.

Hubo algo en el tono de sus palabras qué hizo sentir a Mila incómoda, y esto incrementó cuando Georgi le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa conocedora. Mila tragó duro, de repente pudo comenzar a entender en otra clave las palabras dichas por Georgi. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse pero antes de cualquier cosa, Georgi puso una mano sobre las suyas instándola a calmarse.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó con preocupación, y Mila solo pudo batir sus pestañas para tratar de controlar el inminente llanto.

—Hablaremos cuando termine el programa corto. Me invitó a cenar —Georgi estiró una ceja con desconfianza—. Dijo que hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar.

—Puedes contar conmigo si hace falta…

—Lo sé, Georgi —le dijo, apretándole la mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Sé lo que ocurrió con Yuri —Mila lo miró sin comprender y Georgi se vio obligado a explicar—. Yuri me lo contó. La razón por la que ustedes cortaron.

Mila se mantuvo inmóvil, palideció. Sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos pero sus pequeñas pupilas temblaron y boqueó, intentando atraer alguna palabra que nunca llegó a salir. No pudo, así que inclinó su rostro y apretó sus labios, la vio tan tensa y encogida que Georgi tuvo que pasar una mano por su espalda.

—¿Por qué lo hizo…? Pensé… que sería un secreto entre..

—Yuri estaba desesperado. Le afectó más de lo que creo que llegaste a ver. Esa semana que no fuiste a la pista, Víctor y Yuri tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte, de hecho Víctor hasta lo botó de su casa y estaba por renunciar a ser su entrenador —los ojos de Mila lo miraron, mostrando el terror que le causaban esas palabras—. Fueron días bastantes tensos, por fortuna todo se arregló entre ellos. Pero Yuri estaba mal.

—Y yo… no, no supe… es decir, Yuri me comentó que algo ocurrió pero… no me dijo que Víctor lo botó de la casa.

—Pasaron muchas cosas… y no debería extrañarte eso de Yuri. No es alguien a quien le guste contar sus problemas y en ese momento, su prioridad eras tú. La razón por la que te comento esto es porque quiero que sepas que entiendo tu sentir, entiendo lo que debes estar pasando y quiero que puedas encontrar en mí el apoyo que necesitas. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que sufrir siempre es una decisión que podemos tomar, o no.

Compartieron una sonrisa en el momento en que los aplausos arreciaron sobre ello. La presentación del último participante había acabado y era turno de que el mexicano Juan Luis Vargas empezara. El chico ya estaba en la salida de la pista, junto a su entrenador y Leo de la Iglesia, quien había acompañado a su compañero de pista. Ambos saludaron al público que les aplaudía y tras un intercambio de movimiento de manos, se separaron para que el mexicano tomará el centro de la pista.

Juan Luis estuvo en posición mientras la música comenzó a sonar con un ritmo lento. Los toques de piano se mantenían constantes hasta la inclusión de varios instrumentos. Su tema era la constancia y en esa representación artística se veía como el personaje comenzaba su empeño en cruzar una larga distancia usando una cuerda, y cómo fallaba una y otra vez, frustrándose, pero volviendo a abocarse con empeño y determinación. En una entrevista, Juan Luis había hablado de que era una representación de lo que había sido su vida deportiva, de cómo había sido el levantar su carrera en México, y como había tenido que sobreponerse a comentarios despectivos gracias a que, en su país, el deporte del patinaje sobre hielo era algo que no se consideraba digno de ver.

Dos años atrás, cuando aún era de la liga junior, jamás pensó que Leo de la Iglesia llegaría de pronto con su entrenadora a darle una propuesta que jamás pensó encontrar y que con ello, las posibilidades se abrieran como un abanico en su vida. Él recordaba ese momento con profundo agradecimiento, porque después de haber recibido la propuesta de Leo de la Iglesia de coreografiar sus próximos programas y haberse mudado a Detroit con su entrenador, Juan Luis veía más cerca el cumplir sus sueños. Valió la pena todo el esfuerzo de sobreponerse al mundo y al estigma, y salir adelante.

Cuando su presentación acabó, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Juan Luis tuvo que contener sus lágrimas de emoción, mientras recibía los elogios con elegantes inclinaciones hacia el público. Rio contenido cuando sombreros de charros cayeron sobre la pista, tomando uno para ponérselo y agradecer así al público una vez más. Sabía que no tendría oportunidades de llegar al GPF, no si en esa competencia ya se estaba enfrentando contra Jean y Otabek, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Y estaba dando lo mejor para superarse cada día más.

—¡Y éste fue Juan Luis Vargas! ¡El patinador mexicano que nos ha traído una original presentación!

—Ya se ha acercado a la salida de la pista, donde su entrenador y Leo de la Iglesia lo han recibido con abrazos efusivos. ¡Este chiquillo tiene una prometedora carrera por delante! ¡En verdad me siento muy expectante con las nuevas presentaciones que nos traerá en el futuro!

—Aquí vemos la repetición de su precioso lutz triple, el nuevo salto que incluyó en esta temporada.

—Este programa fue coreografiado por Juan Luis Vargas, bajo la supervisión de Leo de la Iglesia. ¡También el patinador estadounidense ha demostrado tener una excelente habilidad para coreografiar sus propios programas!

—De hecho, no solo ha apoyado a Juan Luis; el programa debut de Gabriel Fernandez el año pasado también fue suyo, y ha colaborado con Minami Kenjirou y Guang Hong Lee.

—¡Ya la puntuación se ha revelado! Juan Luis Vargas queda en el segundo lugar, por detrás del patinador británico Stevan Stefano. Los tres abandonan el Kiss and Cry, mientras que se prepara el siguiente concursante, representando a Canadá.

Otabek ya se encontraba en la barrera con su chamarra de Kazajistán puesta sobre su traje, dejando ver sólo los pantalones bronce que llevaba debajo. Caminaba con sus patines ajustados y protectores en dirección hacia donde Jean y sus padres apoyaban la entrada de su hermano e hijo. Alain Jr. lucía nervioso, tomaba suficiente aire e intentaba mirar al frente, aunque sus ojos rehuían de todos con facilidad. Las palabras de ánimo tanto de sus padres como de su hermano mayor no eran suficientes como para poder calmar sus nervios.

Alain vestía una chaqueta negra con cuello alto y cuadrado, que tenía colgada bandas doradas desde sus hombros cruzándose frente a su pecho. El traje contaba con la inspiración de uno de los emblemáticos atuendos de Michael Jackson, quien fuera su ídolo desde niño. Tenía el cabello largo, con pequeñas ondulaciones que fueron remarcadas con ayuda del gel, y que rozaban sus hombros. Después de hacer la señal de la cruz se puso en posición en mitad de la pista, mientras que el público seguía aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Aquí tenemos al otro retoño de la pareja Leroy, Alain Junior! Desde que inició su temporada como Senior, ¡nos ha deleitado con presentaciones muy creativas!

—Ante la señal de su hermano mayor, J.J, el público ha hecho silencio para esperar su rutina. Es increíble la influencia que la estrella canadiense tiene sobre el público.

—No podemos culparlos, es a quien todos esperamos ver con ansias desde que presentó su video en Instagram clavando con agilidad un Axel cuádruple. Este día, podría ser el día en que hiciera historia.

Isabella apareció detrás de Otabek, vistiendo un hermoso traje de sastre rojo. Su chaqueta de corte V cubría elegantemente su pecho, llevando debajo una blusa blanca de satén que tapaba el resto de su escote, mientras que el pantalón siendo un modelo acampanado, estilizaba sus muslos al abrirse desde lo bajo de sus rodillas, luciendo hermosa pero formal. Intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de que se acercara detrás de su esposo y acariciara su brazo. Collette se asomó sobre el hombro de su papá para ver a su madre y le sonrió, a lo que Isabella contestó con una graciosa mueca.

—¿Te ayudó a cargarla? —preguntó, pero Jean se negó, sin quitar la mirada de su hermano ahora que empezaba la música. Esa temporada su hermano había decidido usar temas de Michael Jackson, un artista al que admiraba desde pequeño, usándolo de referencia también para sus trajes.

—Ahora que me toque patinar, ¿sí?

Isabella sonrió, y se quedó a su lado, hasta que Jean alargó su brazo para invitarla a pegarse a su costado izquierdo que no era acaparado por su hija.

El tema escogido por Alain Jr Leroy fue Bad, de Michael Jackson, y su coreografía incluía pasos de la estrella, alternándolos con los saltos. Sin embargo, fue fácil darse cuenta que el joven patinador se encontraba nervioso. Por mucho que el público estuviera a tono con la música, Alain Jr no se movía con la fluidez que antes le habían visto sus compañeros en la pista de prácticas y fue algo que Jean y Otabek observaron con mucha atención. Jean incluso tenía una expresión indescifrable entre la pena y el miedo. Otabek dirigió la mirada hacia la salida, donde los padres y a la vez entrenadores del joven, esperaban con los brazos cruzados con sus rostros calmados, casi como si pudieran haber previsto toda la situación.

El público clamó y un hondo jadeo se escuchó en el estadio cuando Alain tuvo su primera caída al interpretar el Toe Loop cuádruple. Se levantó casi de inmediato, pero los nervios comenzaron a afectarle de forma más evidente, evitando que pudiera moverse con la gracia que estaba estipulada. Pronto el rostro de Alain mostraba su terrible frustración al respecto y Jean mordió su labio, teniendo un doloroso Deja vú. Su hermano había cedido a la presión tal como él en el GPF de Barcelona.

Cuando acabó, pese a los resultados, el público no dejó de aplaudir. Jean le entregó su hija a Isabella e hizo el ademán de ir, pero fue detenido por la mano de su esposa quien le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Otabek observaba todo desde lejos, pero sabía que tras esa interpretación quedaban los quince minutos para que el segundo grupo se preparara antes de presentarse en la pista ya que debían iniciar el calentamiento pronto. Las luces se encendieron para aclarar el hielo mientras que Alain iba con sus padres al Kiss and Cry, y Otabek también ayudaba a Jean a distraerse de lo ocurrido con su hermano y prepararse.

Alain quedó de quinto lugar en el programa corto y partió a los vestidores perseguido por su madre, mientras su padre se quedaba en la pista para respaldar ahora la salida de sus otros dos estudiantes. En medio de los aplausos, los otros patinadores del segundo grupo entraron a la pista, incluyendo a Jean y a Otabek. El traje que vestía Jean estaba compuesto por una camisa blanca que tenía una cinta color amarillo pálido que iba desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas. En su cuello había un cravat blanco con detalles en el mismo amarillo pálido y a juego con su pantalón, que se ajustaba al grueso de sus piernas. Parecía sencillo, pero la combinación del blanco y amarillo pálido resaltaban con su tono de piel y le daba un aire alegre.

A diferencia de Otabek, que vestía el traje bronce que se había probado unas noches atrás. Lucía regio, como un noble sacado de un cuento victoriano, con su traje lleno de detalles de pedrería y el tono oscuro que contrastaba con la palidez de su semblante. Los siete patinadores se presentaron ante el público canadiense, que no dejó de aplaudirlos con júbilo.

Cuando el calentamiento acabó, todos regresaron a la salida de la pista pero Jean se quedó cerca de ella, ya preparándose para entrar a mostrar su programa. Isabella se acercó a él con Collette en sus brazos y, tras compartir un beso con ambas (uno lleno de baba por parte de su hija), les sonrió con infinita adoración.

—J.J va a abrir el segundo grupo para el programa corto masculino. Se siente la forma en que el público aplaude con entusiasmo. Ahora vemos a J.J despidiéndose de su familia para iniciar el programa.

—Con su programa plenitud, J.J salió de su habitual costumbre con los temas musicales y escogió dos temas clásicos, con arreglos que le dieron un toque personal para sus presentaciones. ¿Veremos en el programa corto Ode to joy el increíble Axel Cuádruple?

—No lo sabemos, Morooka, J.J no ha revelado en cuál de los dos programas ha incluido este nuevo elemento para su coreografía, y estamos ansioso de verlo. Ya lo tenemos en medio de la pista, saludando a todos con sus brazos en alto.

—¡El momento que más hemos esperado ha llegado!

[Ode to joy — Katherine Jenkins, David Garrett]

Cuando la música inició, ya todo el público hacía silencio esperando atento por la presentación de su programa. Jean levantó sus brazos, como si animará al público a dejar la seriedad para otro momento, mientras patinaba de espalda a la pista. Instó a un tramo del escenario a levantarse, luego a otro, y así los invitaba a ese canto de alegría que significaba el inicio de su temporada. Las personas no tardaron en tomar la palabra del patinador para levantarse sobre sus pies, eufóricos, mientras el violín sonaba con suma delicadeza y velocidad, y el cuerpo de Jean ondulaba en la pista. De un momento a otro, Jean tomó velocidad y ejecutó un precioso lutz cuádruple, del cual cayó con gracia justo con la entrada de la voz de la cantante y los gritos del público.

Los aplausos cayeron y Jean siguió moviéndose en la pista, con una enorme sonrisa. Esa música fue una de las tantas que él junto a sus amigos habían coleccionado para el primer DVD dedicado a su pequeña Collette, cuando aún estaba en el vientre de Isabella. Y fue esa misma, la que habían notado los padres primerizos que era la que más le gustaba a la pequeña bebé, de quien incluso aún desconocían su sexo en ese momento, pero a la que dando pataditas y removiéndose ansiosa desde dentro del cuerpo de Isabella, la pequeña respondía positivamente. Por eso le había tomado un aprecio incalculable a ese tema, ya que a través de él había tenido la primer oportunidad de sentir una patadita en la palma de su mano. Su primer contacto directo con su pequeña bebé.

Con nuevos ánimos, Jean no dudó en ejecutar el combo de aquel Toe Loop cuádruple en combinación de un sencillo y seguido de un flip triple. El público siguió aplaudiendo y él continuó moviéndose a través de la pista para tomar velocidad y ejecutar un alto y prodigioso salchow cuádruple. Parecía estar en su elemento. Jean se movía con soltura y confianza, jugando con el viento, sintiendo la adrenalina moviéndose entre sus dedos.

Por eso ambos programas hablaban de la plenitud. A pesar de no estar en competencia como sus compañeros y escuchar en incontables ocasiones a los canales deportivos dudar de su regreso, Jean sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Cada mañana que despertó con Isabella en sus brazos, todas las ocasiones en que la apoyó con sus dolores y síntomas prenatales, incluso la ocasión en que, sin motivo alguno, era él quién sentía las náuseas mientras ella reía; todo aquello, era parte de un camino que se encargaría de recorrer todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Su plenitud estaba en la familia que acababa de consolidar con la llegada de su pequeña.

Se preparó para el siguiente salto y el triple axel se clavó con suma agilidad y belleza, dejando al publico mudo ante la altura. El pecho de Jean estaba hinchado de emoción y de múltiples sentimientos que le provocaban las imágenes que emergieron de esa época donde empezó la mayor de las dichas. Él era feliz, estaba feliz, el patinaje solo era una parte de su vida pero no la que lo llenaba. Como deportista, era lo que le apasionaba, pero como persona, su pasión estaba en su esposa, en su hija, en las miles de maneras que tenía de hacerlas feliz. En esa familia que había sabido formar con todo su amor y su entrega.

Ahora ambas eran sus impulsos. El viento que soplaba sobre la vela y lo llevaba a su destino. Jean volvió a ejecutar un toe loop cuádruple, y al deslizarse en el hielo, se preparó para una combinación de pirueta mientras de su rostro la sonrisa no podía ser borrada. Sus ojos brillaban, extasiados. Su cuerpo casi vibraba al tono de las voces, los instrumentos, los aplausos. Jean estaba feliz porque estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, apoyado por la gente que adora, e impulsado por el amor de quienes lo amaban.

Acercándose al cierre, ya no solo era la voz de la cantante que entonaba aquella letra con emoción, sino la de todo el público que, llenos de un significativo sentimiento de júbilo, acompañó a Jean cantando las últimas estrofas. Era como si hubiera podido transmitírselos, como si la felicidad de la que estaba siendo testigo el mismo Jean, hubiera sido traspasada al público a través de su patinaje. Isabella veía desde la barrera conmovida y llena de felicidad como su esposo iniciaba otra serie de piruetas para el esperado final.

No hubo un axel cuádruple, el público no lo necesitó, nadie lo necesitó. La felicidad de Jean y su regreso chispeó todos los rostros y les infló las venas. Isabella apretó sus labios conteniendo un gemido y Otabek observó la escena con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Había sido testigo de esa felicidad, la había vivido, era la misma que incluso le había ayudado a él a sanar un poco las heridas que había llevado de San Petersburgo. Jean se la merecía, de eso estaba seguro. Se había ganado con tesón, empeño y una terrible convicción en sí mismo, esa anhelada plenitud de la que ahora hablaba.

Y allí estaba el amor del público. Conforme la orquesta tocaba en el clímax, y Jean daba piruetas hermosas en el hielo en un programa perfecto, la gente aclamaba y aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas, casi desesperadas de poderle transmitir a Jean lo que él había provocado en ellos. Si subía la mirada, era capaz de notar a algunos incluso llorando de la emoción. De hecho, su padre y entrenador lo hacía, aplaudiendo orgulloso con una lágrima asomándose en sus ojos.

Al acabar, Jean terminó alzando los brazos al cielo, con las piernas abiertas, casi como si saltara de pura alegría. Todo el estadio estalló en aplausos y ovaciones hacia él y los regalos llovieron a montones, entre peluches de animales que seguro decorarían luego la habitación de la princesa.

—¡Qué maravillosa presentación, señores! A pesar de que no realizó el axel cuádruple, nos tuvo a todos al borde del asiento, viendo embelesados el canto de la felicidad que J.J nos ha demostrado!

—Sin duda alguna un glorioso regreso para uno de los mejores patinadores del circuito, digno rival de Víctor Nikiforov y quien batió en incontables ocasiones el oro también con Yuuri Katsuki. ¡Jean Jacques Leroy se ha legitimado como uno de los patinadores más impresionantes en los últimos años!

—Posiblemente nos muestre el axel cuádruple mañana. ¡No pierdo mi fe de verlo en competencia! ¡Pero puedo decir ahora mismo que esta competencia promete ser muy interesante!

Jean siguió haciendo inclinaciones al público antes de empezar a deslizarse hacia la salida, después de que los pequeños patinadores despejaran el área de los regalos. Tomó un conejo en el camino, que aproximadamente medía el tamaño de su antebrazo y se lo entregó a su pequeña niña quien lo apachurró con fuerza. Aprovechando que su hija estaba distraída, él fue por un beso de Isabella mientras su mano le apretaba la cintura y su boca se movía lenta y sustancialmente sobre los rojos labios de su esposa. El momento lo extendió mientras que el público miraba embelesado y contento la escena, aplaudiendo al comprender cuál era el motivo de tal felicidad.

Casi derretida, Isabella se despegó de los labios de su esposo y luego rio avergonzada, al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. El que un hombre como J.J aún se fijara en ella y la viera atractiva, a pesar de seguir peleando con los kilos de más y estrías, la hacían sentir terriblemente afortunada.

La feliz pareja fueron al Kiss and Cry y en el camino, Jean recibió un abrazo de su padre, esperando juntos hasta que se dieron las puntuaciones. Jean escaló fácilmente al primer lugar, con una diferencia de quince puntos con el concursante anterior.

El siguiente patinador estaba preparándose para entrar a la pista, mientras Jean regresaba con su familia en brazos, contento con los resultados. Ya Otabek sabía que no usaría el axel cuádruple aún y tenía razones muy valederas para hacerlos. La primera: quería hacerlo cuando realmente fuera necesario y la segunda, quería que su regreso fuera perfecto, sin margen de error y usar un salto que aún tenía un porcentaje de caída no resultaba ninguna garantía. Escuchando la forma en que Jean planeaba su temporada, le hizo entender que ya no era el muchacho impulsivo de antes, ávido por ganar a costa de lo que fuera. Ahora pensaba mucho mejor en sus límites, y aunque no dejaba de ser el patinador intrépido, también había madurado para hacerse consciente de la competencia y usar sus elementos a su favor.

Admiraba eso, y se lo hizo ver devolviéndole la sonrisa al verle acercarse. Se dieron un par de palmadas en la espalda y observaron el patinaje del nuevo competidor, esperando el turno de Otabek que sería después de dos presentaciones más.

—No te he preguntado. ¿Qué piensas hablar con Mila?

Otabek lo escuchó hablándole en confidencia, mientras le mantenía el brazo sobre su hombro en un gesto que ya se había acostumbrado a aceptar. Con Jean era imposible discutir porque era terco y te convencía que ese no era más que un gesto fraternal que él le daba a sus mejores amigos. Desvió la mirada de la pista por un momento y enfocó sus ojos en otro punto de la barrera.

—Creo que le debo una explicación, ya te lo dije. Una mejor que la cobarde actitud que tuve en ese momento. —Jean hizo una mueca inconforme—. Estaremos bien.

—Eso espero… Por cierto, ¿y Alain?

—Está en los pasillos con tu madre —notó las intenciones de Jean de ir por él, por eso lo retuvo tomándole del brazo—. Es mejor que lo dejes por el momento. Con tu madre estará bien.

—¿Por qué? Es mi hermano, ¡debo ir a…!

—Jean… ¿de verdad no entiendes por qué Alain cedió a la presión?

La mirada confundida del canadiense fue indicio de que, no, no lo entendía. Los ojos de Otabek se entrecerraron severos, y allí, Jean comenzó a preocuparse. A pesar del duelo de mirada, no pudo comprender el mensaje oculto en los ojos de Otabek, y los aplausos del público llovieron sobre ellos cuando el patinador que estaba compitiendo había acabado su programa. Mientras los comentaristas daban opiniones sobre el desempeño del patinado coreano, Otabek soltó el brazo de Jean, resignándose al entender que él no comprendería con sus gestos lo que ocurría.

—¿Por qué mi hermano cedió a la presión? —Insistió Jean, y Otabek puso la mirada en las pantallas donde se veía la secuencia de los saltos y las caídas del joven patinador que acababa de batirse. Ahora, el japonés, Yuuto, se preparaba para comenzar—. Otabek.

—Olvídalo. Hablaremos después de que compita y hable con Mila.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas dejarme con la intriga? ¿Por qué lo sabes tú y no yo que soy su hermano?

Otabek se volvió hacia él con franca incomodidad por los cuestionamientos de su amigo. Él no lo sabía porque el joven se lo hubiera dicho, sino que pudo adivinarlo porque fue capaz de notarlo en sus gestos. Lo que se había estado amasando durante esos meses ahora había salido y nada habían podido hacer para detenerlo ni evitarlo. Afortunadamente, Isabella volvió a acercarse y logró distraer a Jean del asunto, mientras Otabek se acercaba al viejo Alain para prepararse en la salida de la pista.

Cuando el momento en que le tocaba participar llegó, Otabek ya se encontraba preparado. Dejó en manos de Alain su chamarra y se quitó los protectores, mirando con determinación hacia la pista de hielo. Jean se acercó, aún incómodo por el impás que habían tenido hacía un momento, pero sin dejar que aquello le impidiera desearle éxitos a su amigo e intercambiando un leve golpe de puño entre ellos antes de salir a la pista.

El público aplaudió y Otabek sintió que en parte, todo ese apoyo se debía a la presencia de Jean en su carrera. No era algo que le preocupara, así que se limitó a saludar a todos y a agradecerles mientras se deslizaba en el hielo. Mila, para ese momento, observaba todo con el corazón encogido en su pecho y una impresión desoladora en su rostro. Otabek se veía impresionante, era imposible quitarle la mirada con ese traje de tonos bronces y arreglos dorados que le daban porte a su figura masculina. Pero lo que la desconcertó, fue el modo en que la patinadora Deborah comenzó a saltar y a gritar, agitando las manos hacia el patinador mientras lo llamaba por sobre los aplausos. Otabek solo la miró de reojo, y se concentró en lo suyo.

La mirada fija en la espalda de Deborah fue suficiente para que ésta volteara y notara la expresión aversiva de Mila, imposible ya de contener. Georgi se mantuvo al margen, consciente de que era algo que su estudiante no iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo. Pero le irritó la respuesta recibida por parte de la patinadora canadiense, quien sonriendo de lado y con obvia petulancia, giró su mirada de vuelta a la pista deseándole suerte a Otabek a toda voz.

[Requiem: Lacrimosa — Mozart]

Con el sonido de aquella melodía en violín, Otabek inició su patinaje en un ritmo sobrio, lento, pero apasionado. Su cuerpo se movió abarcando la pista, moviendo sus brazos con una desesperación preciosa y cruda. No era el llanto de una víctima, era el pesar del victimario el que se movía, contando una historia muda que nadie más que los involucrados comprenderían. El tema usado era las consecuencias y un réquiem a la muerte y al duelo era perfecto para iniciar.

Porque precisamente, Otabek vivía un duelo. Él estaba cargando con el lamento del cadáver que él mismo había asesinado. Allí, en ese cuerpo que cargaba aún en su espalda, yacían los sueños de una mujer que no merecía más que amor, y los suyos propios de cumplírselo. Allí, yacía también la esperanza de una amistad eterna, y los sueños de un muchacho que no merecía más que eso. Amor… amor no como él había pretendido darle. Allí, yacían las dos cosas que más había amado en aquellos últimos años de vida, y a las que había destrozado sin misericordia.

Otabek se preparó para el primer cuádruple, clavando el salchow con fuerza y determinación, demostrando altura y velocidad. Los aplausos del público no lo desconcentraron de la atmósfera mortuoria de su programa, ni de la fuerza de sus sentimientos hecho baile. Con el salchow, recordó cómo Mila le había insistido en que le enseñara a realizarlo porque quería lograr hacerlo en competencia, aún si el cuádruple resultara difícil para ella como mujer. También recordó el enojo de Yuri al saber que fue J.J quien le había enseñado el que era su emblemático salto cuando estuvo en Canadá.

Esas memorias se clavaban en su pecho y fortalecían su presentación. Tomando en el viento algo invisible, sus brazos se movían como si lanzara súplicas al destino, como si le rogara por saber qué había hecho para recibir esa prueba, y le suplicara por quitar la condena que con creces se había ganado. Él les había fallado a ambos, y aunque sabía que nada pudo hacer para detenerlo, estaba caminando con las consecuencias como si éstas fueran una pesada cruz en medio de un camino que a nadie más le interesaba observar.

El axel triple se clavó con firmeza y gracia. Los movimientos fuertes y definidos de Otabek eran parte de la belleza y originalidad de su propio patinaje. No había movimientos con gracia y elegancia, no, sus pasos se denotaban con fuerza, firmeza y decisión. Ese coraje era lo que lo había llevado hasta ese momento, y era por el cual permanecía de pie.

Aún después de las consecuencias, Otabek estaba decidido a seguir cargando con ellas y admitiendo sus errores, así como asumiendo sus culpas. Quizás no pudiera recuperar sus valiosas presencias en su vida, pero al menos podría darles el camino para seguir. Elevó su vista al cielo y dio vueltas con las manos extendidas frente a su pecho como si recogiera rocío del aire. Quizás era el lamento aún vivo, en una lengua sombría que él era incapaz de notar, pero que la música era perfecta para expresar por él.

Con ese programa, pretendía hacer llegar un mensaje tanto a Mila como a Yuri, sus dos grandes víctimas. Quería que ellos escucharan de alguna forma el clamor que él había traído atorado desde que salió de San Petersburgo. Con la secuencia de saltos, cerca del final, y con sus movimientos llenos de lúgubre pesar, Otabek quería transmitirles el dolor que cargaba, el cómo él también había sufrido, y cuánto lamentaba el haberles lastimado. Porque más que dolerle la propia herida, le dolía la certeza de cuán destrozados los había dejado a ambos. De haber destruido con sus propias manos lo que en un momento juró proteger.

Quisiera decir perdón, pero no había espacio. Quisiera arrepentirse, pero no podía. No podía arrepentirse de haber amado a Mila, ni de haberse enamorado de Yuri. La vida lo había puesto en una encrucijada donde no había espacio para vanas disculpas. Y al girar en una pirueta baja para cerrar la presentación, expresó justamente eso cuando sus manos taparon su rostro, quedando arrodillado, justo en el segundo en que la música acabó y los aplausos comenzaron a llover.

Se levantó en medio de la algarabía y alzó su brazo en puño, satisfecho con el resultado de su rutina. Las voces de los comentaristas elogiaban sus saltos y su estilo personal, pero los ojos de Otabek se enfocaron solo en buscar algo en medio del público. Hasta que lo encontró. Ese cabello rojo era imposible que se perdiera de su vista, y aún pese a lo lejos que se encontraba, quiso transmitirle con la mirada parte de lo que ya hablarían a solas.

Un mensaje que supo llegó, porque el rostro de Mila nuevamente se había forrado de lágrimas, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su corazón. Mordió sus labios con desespero intentando no llorar, y recibió sobrecogida el abrazo de Georgi, quien a pesar de no haber logrado comprender el mensaje por entero, sí entendía lo duro que había sido ver esa presentación para su estudiante.

En medio de los aplausos y ovaciones, Otabek tuvo que despegar la mirada de ese punto para deslizarse al fin hacia la salida de la pista. Al tiempo que Mila hacía lo mismo, levantándose del asiento sin ánimos de permanecer más tiempo allí. Dejó que Georgi la cubriera con su brazo mientras la ayudaba a moverse, ya que las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad por donde caminaba, y no notó como Deborah los observaba salir de las gradas con un aire pensativo.

En San Petersburgo, Yuri miraba la pantalla completamente embargado, sin poder definir todas las emociones que sentía tras haber visto aquella presentación. Ya sabía que Otabek había cambiado el tema, pero este era totalmente diferente al que estaba dispuesto a usar a inicio de año y del cual incluso le había compartido la música que hubo escogido entonces. Y, aunque entendía el cambio, le aterró. Le aterró hasta límites insospechado el haber podido sentir el dolor de Otabek y saberse en parte culpable de él, aún a pesar de poder él mismo reconocer que todo aquello no hubiera podido ser de otra manera.

¿De eso se trataba la vida? ¿De destruir a tu paso a los que amas sin poder hacer otra cosa que ver sus pedazos? Yuri volvió la mirada a la matryoshka a medio construir que estaba en la mesa, esperando a secarse, para poder pegar otra parte del rompecabeza en que se había convertido. Al verla, supo que no, no era así.

La vida se trataba de reparar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido difícil, peor por fin pude acabarlo. Tuve que acostarme más tarde en estos últimos días para poderlo adelantar y me costó el levantarme tarde un día y salir corriendo sin desayunar xDDDD Cosas que pasan LOL pero en verdad que la abstinencia de escribirlo podía más conmigo.
> 
> De nuevo, agradezco sus siempre amables comentarios y me alegro los que hayan disfrutado la lectura de Filomeno. No puedo prometer capitulo el martes, pero espero que al regresar a Bogotá pueda regresar a la normalidad las actualizaciones. ¿Qué piensan de lo que ha ocurrido? El segundo impacto Victuuri vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. Y qué es lo que creen que le pasó al hermano de J.J? En capítulos anteriores lo habíamos mencionado, pero conoceremos un poco de él.
> 
> Estoy alternando los hechos del Skate de Canadá con los de Rusia porque es necesario. No quiero abandonar ninguna competencia. Espero que les guste y no les aburra, cada programa no solo es importante para los personajes que lo ejecutan sino para el resto :3


	20. Skate Canadá: Eso que prometimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: SEGUNDO IMPACTO
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a Angela Cardona por su cumpleaños :3

« Yuuri, ¿cómo amaneciste? Me preocupaste ayer.  
« Lamento lo que pasó.  
**Mi Yuuri »** Hola. Estoy mejor.  
**Mi Yuuri »** Ya estoy en el hotel.  
**Mi Yuuri »** Te avisaré cuando puedas venir para que hablemos.  
« Está bien. Espero tu mensaje.  
**Mi Yuuri »** Hola Víctor. Ya estoy disponible. Te anuncias en la recepción.  
« Bien. ¿Quieres comer algo?  
**Mi Yuuri »** No tengo apetito.  
**Mi Yuuri »** No vengas muy tarde.

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora dentro del automóvil, con la calefacción activada, agradeciendo internamente que la nevada hubiera parado. Terminó de ver la presentación del resto de los competidores y no fue del todo sorpresa ver tales resultados: Otabek superó a J.J por tan solo un par de puntos de diferencia. El podio, por el momento, parecía ser realidad para Kazajistán, Canadá e Inglaterra. Tras haber visto la tabla actualizarse, desconectó su móvil y miró hacia el frente, dónde el hotel Astoria se mostraba imponente.

Georgi había escogido un hotel suntuoso para Yuuri, uno que seguramente éste hubiera descartado de inmediato. El hotel Astoria era uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas de la ciudad, con una privilegiada ubicación a minutos de la catedral de San Isaac y el histórico Museo del Hermitage. Su fachada señorial databa de 1911, algunas habitaciones aún mantenían el diseño de antaño, con decoraciones elegantes y majestuosas. Pero además de ello, contaba con todos los servicios que cualquiera pudiera desear para tener la mayor comodidad en su estadía, y gozaba con una imponente reputación. Era el lugar donde las figuras públicas solían ir.

Según las palabras de Georgi, había escogido un hotel de esa categoría tanto por el confort del propio Yuuri, como para salvaguardar su identidad. Sería mucho más sencillo que cualquiera lo reconociera en un hotel mucho más económico, además de que no contaría con el personal para resguardarlo en caso de necesidad. Georgi había dado indicaciones precisas para mantener en confidencialidad a su huésped, aunque no recordara ningún escándalo en el hotel por ello. Yuuri estaría seguro allí.

Víctor salió del auto y activó la alarma, al tiempo que subía la mirada por la fachada buscando el piso tres. Sacó un cigarro para fumarlo antes del encuentro como medida para bajar su propia ansiedad. Sus dedos hormigueaban y su garganta picaba, lo segundo de seguro por el frío que había pasado en la noche anterior. Después de haber inhalado la última calada, dejó caer el cigarro, aplastándolo con su suela. Con mucho más control en sí mismo, se movió usando el bastón en su mano derecha, uno de fina madera y diseño sobrio.

Al llegar a la recepción, se acercó hasta la joven que atendía y le sonrió con coquetería. Preguntó por la habitación de Yuuri, y ella le contestó que ya el huésped había avisado que tendría visita. Le volvió a sonreír, fijando con atención sus ojos en la mujer mientras escribía algo en el computador. Notó lo emocionada que se encontraba y no estuvo seguro si era por él, o por lo que podría significar su presencia allí. Le resultó irónico porque para él no había indicio para celebrar absolutamente nada.

—Puede pasar. ¿Quiere que le avise de su llegada?

—Por favor.

—Bien —la chica alargó una tarjeta—. Para su acceso. Lo entrega por favor al salir.

Víctor miró extrañado la tarjeta. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo en ese hotel y podría jurar que no la había necesitado, pero considerando el tiempo que pudo haber pasado desde su última visita, decidió tomarla. Caminó con decisión hasta el ascensor y marcó el piso correspondiente. En ese interino, sintió su estómago encogerse.

No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que lo que le aguardaba dentro de esa habitación fuera a ser un encuentro pasional con el hombre que amaba. Estaba consciente de lo que Yuuri buscaba de él, y él intentaría que lo obtuviera, si con eso le daba paz. A pesar de que aquello significaba sacrificar todos los sueños que aún, ilusamente, había guardado dentro de él.

Una parte de Víctor no quería ir. Quería esconderse en algún lugar inhóspito donde nadie lo conociera, con todos los recuerdos de Yuuri como su único presente. No quería escuchar lo que Yuuri quería decirle porque tenía miedo, no quería terminar con todo como Yuuri le pedía porque no quería perder las esperanzas. Aunque le hubieran repetido mil veces que el fin podría significar un nuevo comienzo, para Víctor el fin nunca significó más que eso. El fin era fin… y ya había tenido que cargar con demasiados finales en el pasado.

¿Qué le aseguraba que dejando a Yuuri ir, pudiera tenerlo de vuelta luego?

Entre tanto, Yuuri recibió la llamada dando aviso de la visita de Víctor; agradeció en ruso y colgó el teléfono, quedándose quieto mientras observaba la habitación, pensando nuevamente que aquello era demasiado para lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Georgi había pagado por esas noches más de lo que él le había dicho que pagaría, con una diferencia de casi cien dólares por día de su presupuesto inicial. Yuuri no se sintió del todo cómodo cuando supo que Georgi pretendía asumir ese gasto. Pero decidió esperar a que regresara a Rusia para hablar de esos temas económicos en persona.

Suspiró y miró las medallas que estaban sobre el tocador. Acababa de cortar comunicación con Minami y con Phichit, con quienes estuvo viendo el final del programa corto del Skate Canadá. Habían esperado ver el axel cuádruple de J.J, pero entendió porqué había decidido posponerlo. Comentaron sobre aquello hasta que se hizo el momento en que tanto Minami como Phichit debieran retomar sus rutinas, uno acostándose y el otro terminando el día.

Después de haber despertado, comió algo y partió hasta el hotel no solo por ropa, sino también para descansar y estar un rato a solas. Aprovechó las instalaciones para tomar una hora en el gimnasio y así activar a su cuerpo, obligándolo a recuperarse lo más pronto posible y recordando además pedir los medicamentos recetados para el resfriado. Cuando envió la foto con las medallas a Phichit, este no tardó en llamarle con voz angustiosa, exigiendo saber qué había ocurrido. Le explicó todo, incluso de la fiebre que le había agarrado y que aún estaba en su sistema.

Su cuerpo aún tenía una ligera calentura, por lo que no había querido salir. La comunicación con Víctor tampoco le dio razones para hacerlo. Ya consideraba cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo supiera de su estadía en San Petersburgo y no le quedaba otra opción más que adaptarse a ese hecho. Ya luego asumiría las consecuencias de su precipitada decisión; necesitaba quitar de su mente el peso que representaba Rusia y todo su odio malintencionado si quería enfocarse en resolver sus propios conflictos, algo cada vez más difícil de ignorar con cada minuto que pasaba.

Intentar engañar a su mente con el ejercicio, las competencias y la conversación con Phichit pudo haber funcionado en ese espacio de tiempo, pero ahora, que sabía que Víctor recorría el camino para encontrarse con él en esa habitación, todo sonó infructuoso. Había entumecido sus emociones para poder pensar con cabeza fría y ejecutar el movimiento con la certeza de un médico, con un corte limpio y sin manchas. Pero ahora se veía como un cirujano que veía el corazón a tratar con pulso tembloroso, su propio corazón, latiendo entre la carne. Empezaba a dudar otra vez.

—¿Entonces, qué harás? —Le había preguntado Phichit, con tono preocupado. Yuuri trató de retener de nuevo esa conversación en su memoria, para darse fuerzas—. Debiste haber hablado ayer. Para eso habías ido.

—Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien, pero al ver las medallas recordé todo y… me enojé. Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando cuando salí del auto para arrojarlas al puente. Solo me di cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer cuando entendí...

—¿Entendiste?

—Entendí que era un hipócrita. Que lo estaba siendo. Que yo estoy siendo tan injusto y egoísta como Víctor.

Yuuri había sentido como si toda Rusia hubiera golpeado a su rostro con su helada indiferencia. Sintió cada copo de nieve de la nevada clavársele como cuchillas sobre su cuerpo cuando salió del auto, pero nada de eso mitigó el odio enervado que corría como lava ardiente por su sangre a través de sus venas. Solo lo hizo el encuentro con su propio reflejo en el agua, y el recuerdo de todos los aplausos que consiguió con cada medalla que pesaba en su mano. Solo lo hizo el reconocer que fue él quien las quiso y también él quien, en aquel entonces, decidió tomar el riesgo de buscarlas contra todo y todos. Que él las deseó… su yo competidor detuvo a su yo enamorado y dolido, para impedir que cometiera una locura que ninguno de ellos dos, merecía.

—Pensé que eso ya lo habías visto.

—Sí, así fue. —Mientras recordaba, tocaron la puerta—. Pero lo olvidé en ese momento de ira. Lo olvidé, Phichit, solo recordé el rencor. ¿Cómo puedo volver con él como él desea si es eso lo que provoca? ¿Si todo lo que puedo pensar cuando estoy con él fue en lo que pasó, en todo lo malo? —Yuuri caminó hasta la puerta, tomando aire para abrir, aún con todas las palabras que hacía momentos le había confesado a su amigo rondando frescas en su mente—. La verdad, cuando ví a Víctor tan frustrado, me regodee por dentro. Pensé: ahora entiendes. Pero no tiene sentido, sé que es injusto, innecesario y absurdo tratar de hacerle ver lo que me hizo comportándome igual.

—Exacto Yuuri.

—Pero eso solo lo pienso cuando él no está. Cuando está… siento la necesidad de demostrarle que las cosas han cambiado, de hacerle ver que no son como antes y, de sentirme de algún modo a gusto al ver en él aunque sea una parte de la misma desesperación que yo sentí en ese momento. Y eso… eso está mal.

Gracias a la terapia, Yuuri era capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos, aún los más egoístas y mezquinos, así como entender las acciones a las que estos le empujaban. El enojo acumulado, la impotencia e indignación, así como el ego herido, eran tan solo una parte de todas las cosas que Yuuri Katsuki guardaba de su vida con Víctor Nikiforov, y con las que todavía debía luchar. Sabía que si le daba una oportunidad a Víctor en ese momento, solo sería para dañarlo, empujar en él todo aquel resentimiento guardado y cobrarse así justicia con sus propias manos, aunque fuera de la forma más ruín.

Y no, no podía dañarlo más de lo que ya había hecho, por muy dañado que él mismo se encontrara por su culpa. ¿Qué de bueno puede traer juntar dos piezas filosas y cortantes?

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Víctor. La mirada azul lo observó por un momento que les pareció largo a ambos, cargada de una mezcla indiscutible de emociones. Yuuri tragó fuerte y se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para entrar a la habitación. Luego de eso, miró hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubieran miradas y cerró la puerta. Sus pálpitos incrementaron el tempo, justo cuando el seguro de la puerta se escuchó y se supo a solas con Víctor. Sus dedos hormiguearon ante la seguridad de que esa bien podría ser la última vez para siempre. Sin embargo, el aroma a cigarros golpeó sus fosas nasales y lo jaló de vuelta a la habitación; Yuuri no pudo evitar voltear y mirarlo de forma sorpresiva. Sus ojos marrones lo observaron con estupor y dolor, los cuales aumentaron cuando notó el bastón que Víctor usaba en la mano derecha.

—¿Te duele? —Aún con la tensión que sentía, necesitó preguntar.

—Un poco —la sonrisa de Víctor fue indescifrable y Yuuri frunció su ceño—. Está bien, no es nada.

—No te dolía ayer… ni cuando te vi en América.

—Sí, no suele dolerme seguido pero ayer estabas ardiendo en fiebre, Yuuri. Fue un poco complicado cargarte —con un dejo de culpabilidad, Yuuri bajó la mirada avergonzado. No pudo recordar que Víctor lo hubiera cargado—. No te preocupes por eso, Yuuri.

—También hueles a cigarros.

—Oh sí, fume antes de subir.

—Tú no fumabas… —acotó con una arruga formándose en su frente.

—Es cierto, no fumaba.

Había quedado en evidencia que no eran los mismos que fueron tres años atrás. En el silencio, Yuuri lo miraba con atención para permitirse notar lo difícil que resultó para Víctor el sentarse en el borde de la cama. Víctor, en cambio, no se sentía capaz de regresarle la mirada. Temía encontrar decepción o compasión como tantas veces en el pasado, y ya no quería verlas. Le hubiera gustado que su rodilla no molestara pero fue así, y no hubo manera de acabar con el dolor. Por lo que le dijo su hermano, debía tener un par de ligamentos inflamados por el esfuerzo que hizo al levantarse con todo ese peso sobre él. Saber que tendría que enfrentarse a Yuuri así, con un bastón, fue suficiente para sentir en su estómago un inusitado ataque de nerviosismo que solo pudo calmar con la nicotina.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido tan ínfimo frente a Yuuri. Tan insignificante. La sobrecogedora distancia que empezó a sentir hacía ya tantos años cuando no entró al podio y que fue incrementándose luego con cada nueva medalla ganada por Yuuri, con cada competencia en la que no pudo asistir; volvió ahora con mayor fuerza, como una demoledora presión que hizo caer sus hombros. Aún si era él quien estaba pulcramente vestido en esa habitación y Yuuri vistiera sus comunes pijamas, se sentía completamente por debajo de él. Inferior, débil... eso le generaba ansiedad y a su vez repulsión.

Caminar hacia esa habitación se había sentido como si estuviera recorriendo un largo pasillo antes de entrar a un juicio. Sentarse ahora mientras Yuuri lo miraba desde arriba, le había profundizado esa horrorosa sensación. Como si fuera el culpable de delitos terribles, Víctor se sentía acosado y señalado por esa mirada que en otro tiempo sólo había sabido darle adoración y amor. Por eso no pudo devolverla.

—Debo disculparme por lo de ayer —murmuró Yuuri, acercando el asiento de la consola para así poder sentarse frente a Víctor. En ningún momento subió la mirada, solo se encorvó juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras Víctor miraba fijamente el cabello negro, tenso al reconocer que Yuuri llevaría el control de la conversación—. No era mi intención causarte problemas ni alargar esto... Las cosas ayer no fueron como me hubiera gustado.

La lejana sensación de aquel beso que no debió ser, junto a la certeza de cuánto le había extrañado, volvió como una brisa fría, que los hizo tiritar a ambos.

—Fue mal plan traerte las medallas, ¿no? —Había algo de mofa en la voz de Víctor y Yuuri solo suspiró. Víctor ya había notado la bolsa donde él mismo se las dio el día anterior, e incluso miró aquella que ahora estaba fuera, acomodada cerca de la laptop de Yuuri.

—No… fui yo quien no reaccionó adecuadamente. Agradezco que me las hayas traído. Después de todo, ya no significan nada entre nosotros.

_"Tendrás que compensarme. Cómo mínimo, debes ser cinco veces campeón del mundo"_

Víctor abrió sus labios para tomar aire. Aquellas últimas palabras le supieron igual a un golpe descomunal justo en el centro de su pecho, uno que lo había dejado incluso sin posibilidad de respirar; mientras que al mismo tiempo, recordaba el rostro de aquel Yuuri que acababa de ganar la medalla de plata y le miraba con ojos desbordados y enamorados, aceptando aquella ridícula condición con la ceguera que solo da el amor. De nuevo su mirada se vio embargada de profunda tristeza ante el recuerdo y la culpa, y no pudo apartar sus ojos de esa bolsa y de las medallas dentro. Se estaba arrepintiendo de habérselas devuelto, simplemente porque sentía que todo lo que le quedaría de Yuuri sería el aroma del recuerdo y una matryoshka rota por su propia incapacidad de amarlo como merecía.

Y él quería volver, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Quería aferrarse a Yuuri aunque fuera de su pierna, y suplicarle que le diera tan solo una nueva oportunidad. Quería llorarle, se vio hacerlo, pero su orgullo no le permitía llegar tan bajo aunque supiera que quizás obtendría algo de regreso. No era eso lo que Yuuri quería ver, Yuuri siempre quiso ver en él un ganador. Humillarse no lograría más que Yuuri volviera por pena y no por amor.

—Escúchame Víctor, como te dije en la llamada, yo no he venido para volver. —Víctor no quiso mirarlo a los ojos—. Vine a que hablemos, me digas lo que sientas necesario decirme y a decirte lo que creo mereces escuchar. Tú me dijiste que no creías que hubiéramos cortado, no sin hablar, y a eso he venido. Pero para mí cortamos, cortamos hace mucho tiempo, y fuíste tú, Víctor, quien puso ese punto y aparte. No yo.

Las palabras de Yuuri fueron certeras, concisas y claras. El tono de voz fue modulado. Víctor sintió el deja vù de lo ocurrido en Barcelona y el nudo se formó nuevamente en su garganta. Ahora sí, estaba temiendo. Estaba temblando de miedo porque el Yuuri que le estaba hablando era el que no estaba dudando, él que había tomado la decisión. Y ya sabía el nulo efecto que tendría el llorar en ese momento, por lo que se obligó a evitarlo. Pasó una mano sobre su nariz, y cubrió con ellas los labios que habían empezado a temblar. Su mirada fija en un punto muerto del piso revelaba su profundo deseo de no estar allí, escuchando eso.

Yuuri, entre tanto, miraba con dolor la estampa de Víctor y sus expresiones. No quería lastimarlo, aún cuando sintiera ese impulso egoísta de buscar venganza por cada desplante que antaño recibió de él. No quería llegar a hacerlo y no creía que Víctor al final se lo mereciera, así que para él lo mejor era cortar todo de raíz y separarse, por completo. Se armó de valor para hacerlo; no quería estar con Víctor si era ese sentimiento amargo y mezquino el que lo dominaba, ni quería darle esperanzas solo para lastimarlo en el proceso. Y se vio muy capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué sentido tiene decir lo que quiero decirte si no va a cambiar tu decisión, Yuuri? —le preguntó al final, con la voz atorada. Yuuri se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

—Para empezar me parece increíble que sientas lo que dices sentir —horrorizado y ofendido, Víctor le devolvió la mirada, para encontrarse con la mansa calma de Yuuri mientras este miraba sus propias manos—. Y sinceramente tampoco lo entiendo. No entiendo porqué, repentinamente, regresas diciéndome que aún sientes algo por mí cuando en aquel tiempo te encargaste de demostrarme lo contrario.

—Yuuri… —El aludido levantó su mano en señal de alto. Miró a Víctor, decidido a continuar por ese camino ya que había encontrado la forma de hacerle saber lo que sintió. Sus ojos, detrás de los lentes, se mostraban tranquilos, y peligrosos.

—Por favor, escúchame. Lo que tengo que decir es muy importante y lo único que pido es que me escuches. La razón por la que me fui, fue porque sentí que tú habías dejado de amarme. Y aún entonces, me fui con la esperanza de que no fuera así, que con mi ausencia te dieras cuenta y fueras a buscarme; pero como eso nunca ocurrió, terminé por comprender que ya no había más amor de tu parte y aprendí a vivir con ello —los ojos de Víctor lo miraron sobrecogido y aterrado ante la magnitud de sus palabras. Sus labios entreabiertos temblaron con deseo apenas contenido de rebatir semejante mentira, teniendo que conformarse por el momento con solo callar—. Dolió, sí. Duele, sí, aún duele. Pero aprendí a vivir con ello, aprendí a seguir con esto, aprendí a caminar con la certeza de que Víctor Nikiforov dejó de amarme, y ahora ya sé cómo hacerlo —la voz de Yuuri voz se agrietó en ese instante y Víctor mantuvo su mirada en él, conteniendo a duras penas sus constantes y crecientes temblores. Yuuri tuvo que bajar el rostro—. Por eso no quiero volver, me costó mucho llegar a este punto y no quiero perder todo lo que he tenido que recorrer para alcanzarlo. Todo lo que costó volver a patinar Yuri on Ice sin sentir que todo lo que quería era llorar. Todo lo que significó ver la pista de hielo, reconocer de nuevo mis logros y dejar de arrepentirme…

—Yo nunca dejé de amarte, Yuuri…

—Víctor, he dicho que me escuches —dijo con voz cortada por el llanto que intentaba controlar, apretando sus dedos en el intento.

—No, ya escuché suficiente y necesito que me escuches a mí. Porque yo, Yuuri, yo nunca dejé de amarte.

—Ya no importa, es muy tarde para saberlo, ya… —Mordió inquieto sus labios y escondió su mirada entre el cabello suelto.

Sin embargo Víctor enderezó su espalda, harto de escuchar algo tan lejano a la realidad como el haberlo dejado de amar, cuando era justamente eso lo que más dolía. Necesitaba hacerle ver que aquella falacia en la que Yuuri muy cómodamente se había metido para esconder su propia cobardía por no luchar, era una mentira. Porque él nunca dejó de amarlo, ni recordó haberle dicho tal aberración. Podría dejarlo por lo que fuera, mas nunca por falta de amor.

—No, sí importa. Porque quiero que entiendas que yo nunca dejé de amarte, ni tampoco aprendí a caminar sin ti, y mucho menos he abandonado tu recuerdo. —Expresó con seguridad, buscando la forma de hacerle llegar a Yuuri esas palabras mientras buscó alcanzar las manos de Yuuri, retorcidas entre sus rodillas—. ¡Yuuri, desde el momento en que supe que volverías como entrenador, yo…!

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto, Víctor?! —Gritó y apartó sus manos del agarre, dejando a Víctor callado y con las palabras atravesadas en su garganta. Yuuri había levantado su rostro con una frustración temblorosa colmando sus movimientos, mientras sus ojos ya rotos, dejaban correr libremente aquellas lágrimas amargas—. ¿Crees que puedes regresar así como así? ¿Qué todo lo que debo hacer es simplemente entender tus motivos y recibirte con los brazos abiertos? ¿Acaso no entiendes que todo tiene consecuencia? ¡Fue justo lo que ocurrió con la federación! —Manoteó al aire para liberar su propia tensión. De todos los sentimientos que le embargaban en aquellos momentos, la frustración era lo que sentía le dominaba—. ¡No puedes pretender que todos tengamos que entender que tú eres especial y tengas motivos ocultos que revelarás solo cuando llegue tu gran regreso!

—¡No se trata de eso…! —Parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería tergiversada por Yuuri.

—¡Sí, se trata de eso! —Yuuri pasó una mano temblorosa para quitarse los lentes y tratar de secarse la cara—. ¡Se trata justamente de eso! — Apretó su tabique—. Te estoy diciendo todo lo que ha significado para mí tener que vivir con tu ausencia, y tú lo único que quieres es que te reciba con brazos abiertos y entienda que, ahora sí, ¡milagrosamente! ¡Víctor Nikiforov sí ama a Yuuri Katsuki!

—¡No! !Quiero que entiendas que nunca dejé de hacerlo! —Víctor a duras penas podía contener el impulso de tocarlo, frustrándose por saber que no era el momento—. ¡Que de eso no se trataba mi silencio y que por eso ahora no quiero simplemente escucharte, entender y dejarte ir! ¡No quiero Yuuri!

—¡No sirve de nada saberlo ahora! —Renegó en el asiento, agitando así furiosamente sus cabellos.

—¡Sí, siento que es necesario que escuches todo lo que no pude decirte en ese momento..!

—¿Por qué no simplementes aceptas que terminemos esto ya? —Clamó, levantándose del asiento. Víctor aunque tardó, buscó hacer exactamente lo mismo. Yuuri caminaba como bestia enjaulada, con prisa y tensión acumulada demostrándose en cada movimiento—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? —Repitió—. ¿Si dices que ahora me amas porque no simplemente aceptas que ya acabó y me dejas ir en paz?

—¡Porque no me gusta perder!

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Vaya que lo sé! ¡No me quedó nada más claro que eso, Víctor! —La expresión llena de ironía que le devolvió Yuuri provocó que a Víctor le temblara la mandíbula.

—¡Yuuri, por favor, déjame explicarte! —suplicó, desesperándose.

—¿Explicarme qué? —Yuuri era ya incapaz de controlarse ni de retener sus lágrimas—. ¿Qué odiabas saber que yo ganaba? ¿Qué odiabas saber que pude alcanzar tus récords? ¿Qué desde el mismo momento que empecé a ganar medallas de oro y tú no, todo tu amor se convirtió en rencor y resentimiento? —Victor calló—. ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, Víctor? ¡Todo eso ya lo sé! ¡Sé que odiabas verme ganar! ¡Sé que odiabas que yo fuera capaz de patinar y tú no! ¡Sé todo eso! ¡Sé que te arrepentiste de haber ido por mí a Hasetsu y de haber tomado ese año sabático! ¡Lo sé! —Apretó sus puños al gritar—: ¡Sé que te arrepentiste de haberme conocido!

—¡No! ¡Jamás me arrepentí de eso! —Pasó sus manos para recoger su cabello entre los dedos, con ganas de arrancarse la cabeza. Sus dedos se apretaron en el cráneo con tanta fuerza como sintió necesaria, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no llorar.

—Sí lo hiciste, Víctor. ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste! ¡No vengas ahora a decir que todo es producto de mi imaginación! —Yuuri retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, como si buscara una vía de escape para acabar con ese encuentro. La necesidad de respirar aire que no estuviera cargado por la ira y la tensión en el ambiente le estaba empujando a correr.

—No me arrepentí de haberte conocido. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

—¡Lo hiciste! —Gritó con rencor tatuado en su mirada. No podía creer que Víctor ahora se negara a reconocerlo.

—¡No! ¡No me arrepentí de eso! Y si aún no crees eso, Yuuri, ¡entonces me arrepiento ahora mismo de haberte hecho creer que lo hice! —Yuuri calló, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones, transmitiendo con ellos toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento—. Escúchame Yuuri… —Víctor se acercó y acarició una de sus mejillas para llevarse consigo aquella lágrima, pese a que enseguida sintió caer otra—. Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón. Yo me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice, me arrepiento de no haber sabido estar contigo. De haberte dejado solo, de hacerte sentir que había dejado de amarte, por todo eso, sí, me arrepiento. Incluso, me arrepiento de no haber dejado mi carrera como deportista después de las olimpíadas de Pyeongchang.

Yuuri soltó un jadeo, aún con el llanto atorado, y comenzó a ver bordes negros alrededor de Víctor y su propia vista. Estaba sintiendo la opresión en su cuerpo, la manera en que sus pulmones empezaban a apretarse, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la facilidad de respirar. Pero aún con todo eso no podía dejar de verlo, de sentir el rencor corroerle, la rabia emerger como fuego por su garganta. Tenía deseos de devolver todo, tenía ganas de llenarlo de mordidas de furia, arrancarle todo el amor que decía profesarle cuando antes, de eso no hubo nada.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo, ganas de gritar. Ganas de hacerse mil pedazos. Explotar.

—Me arrepentí de muchas cosas Yuuri —y la voz de Víctor sonaba ahogada, meliflua, como un sonido añorado que ahora venía a decirle que todo fue un sueño—. Pero te puedo jurar, amor, que nunca me arrepentí de haberte conocido.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —Yuuri empujó con todas sus fuerzas el torso de Víctor, obligándolo a retroceder en medio del desconcierto de su acción—. ¡Un maldito mentiroso! ¡Eso no fue amar! ¡Estuve noches suplicándote! ¡Días pidiéndote que me miraras! ¡Todas las malditas competencias llamándote, tan solo esperando que me dijeras que sí habías visto el programa! ¡Qué me habías visto a mí! —Víctor sentía cada palabra siendo arrojada inmisericorde contra su cara, golpeando como pedazos de vidrios rotos y dejando rastros de sangre detrás—. ¡Todo mientras que además tenía que proteger tu imagen ante el mundo para que el mundo no viera lo que yo veía al regresar! ¡Para que su leyenda no cayera como cayó ante mí! ¡Tratando inútilmente de autoconvencerme que el culpable no era yo cuando tu silencio lo gritaba! ¡Cuando el mundo lo arrojaba a mi cara! ¡No vengas a decir ahora que me amabas y que no te arrepentiste! ¡Ahora no me importa!

—¿Crees que fue para mí fácil quedarme en esa habitación solo durante semanas? —Bramó ahora Víctor, alzando la voz ya atorándose con sus propias lágrimas, las cuales habían comenzado a fluir durante el arrebato de Yuuri. Pero Yuuri no veía, todo estaba nublado, en sus ojos el negro se estaba comiendo todo rastro de color—. ¿Viendo que ya no era nadie a quien admirar? ¡Que incluso dejé de ser un ganador para ti!

—¡No eras tú quién tenía que salir al mundo y enfrentarse a su odio! ¡Preguntándome si al final ellos no tenían razón! ¡Si no era cierto que fui yo quien te destruyó, Víctor!

—¡Yo quería patinar contigo, Yuuri! —Intentó explicar.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú lo único que siempre quisiste fue ganar! —Recogió aire casi sin fuerza, enrojecido hasta las orejas, con las venas marcándosele en el cuello. Víctor se vio golpeado con las acusaciones cada vez más afiladas de su ex pareja—. ¡Tu ego era lo único que te importaba! ¡Por eso no pudiste verme ganando medallas a mí!

Yuuri no quería escucharlo. Víctor apretó sus labios con impotencia al entender que Yuuri no quería escucharlo, que solo lo veía como el culpable de todo y que ya no importaba los te amo que había guardado para él. Se sintió herido, porque todo intento de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera eran rotos al darse de frente contra el rencor de Yuuri. Se sintió cansado… ¿cuántas veces más necesitaba romperse para que Yuuri entendiera lo que significaba para él? No importaba cuantos te amo le dijera ni cuantos perdón le pidiera, Yuuri seguiría atizando que era su culpa y no terminaba de comprender que si había caído en aquella horrible depresión fue gracias a él.

Lo trataba como si nunca lo hubiera amado. Lo trataba como si antes de aquel fatídico año, no hubieran habido otros tres donde Yuuri había sido su todo. Lo trataba como si en verdad no hubieran tenido días felices, esos donde fueron el uno para el otro. Como si todo su posterior sacrificio tampoco hubiera importado nada… Como si no hubiese sido su _Love_ , y su _Life_.

Víctor se cansó de intentar dialogar y recibir gritos a cambio. Se vio harto de luchar. El enojo evaporó los rastros de lágrimas que habían brotado en la discusión y encendió sus ojos azules con la ira corroída y guardada por años.

—¿Solo mi ego Yuuri? ¡No es eso lo que decían todas esas medallas que ganaste! —Las señaló entre temblores contenidos de rabia—. ¡Esas medallas gritan que él único que pensaba en su ego no era yo! ¡Tú también querías ganarlas!

—¡Sí quería! —Yuuri no se amilanó, estallando de nuevo con él a niveles más altos de voz—. ¡Claro que quería! ¡Durante años esforzándome para poder lograr estar a la altura, a tu nivel y rebasarte! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡¿Para detenerme en ese momento?!

—¡Yo te quería a mi lado, Yuuri! ¡Te necesitaba a mi lado! ¡Todo lo que hacías era entrenar y competir! ¡No lograbas soportarme y no dejabas de pedirme perdón!

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo? ¡Estuve a tu lado durante muchos meses y nada cambió! —Manoteó el aire, rojo de rabia y casi sin aliento—. ¡Puedes decir ahora lo que quieras pero nada cambia lo que sentí en ese momento! ¡Lo que me hiciste sentir! ¡Lo solo que estuve!

—¡No sabes lo que es estar solo! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar solo, Yuuri!

—¡No lo sabía hasta ese momento! ¡Supiste mostrármelo muy bien!

—¡Tú no estuviste solo, Yuuri! ¡Tú me abandonaste!

¿Y de qué servía saberlo ahora? ¿Decirlo ahora? ¿De qué valía soltar la ira y dejar estragos a su alrededor como dos tifones colisionando cuando… no había nada?

—¡Claro que lo estuve! ¡Me sentí completamente solo tratando de mantener tu imagen en alto mientras esperaba que te levantarás! ¡Tuve que irme porque ya no había razón para quedarme!

—¿Crees que era eso lo que necesitaba de ti? ¡Te necesitaba conmigo! ¡Necesitaba que entendieras por lo que estaba pasando y dejaras de martirizarte y hacerme sentir culpable! ¡Qué dejaras de tratarme como un enfermo!

—¡No, Víctor! ¡Lo que debí hacer fue darte una patada para enviarte directo a una clínica y tratarte como el enfermo que eras! ¡Debí dejarte encerrar como tanto temías!

—¡Eso hubiera sido mil veces mejor que irte cobardemente como tanto te gusta hacer!

Mientras que afuera nevada, dentro los reclamos fueron y vinieron, cada uno con más hiel que el anterior. Y las huellas que dejaban esas palabras en ellos era semejante a arrancarse un pedazo de carne al rojo vivo, para seguidamente lanzarla como una bola de fuego al rostro del otro. Cada vez que hablaban, se herían, y cada vez más olvidaban las consecuencias de sus palabras, de sus confesiones. Perdieron el filtro y convirtieron en bombas los lamentos que se guardaron por tanto tiempo.

Si sus ánimos pudieran convertirse en energía, seguramente ya estarían quemándolo todo a su alrededor. Porque mientras gritaban, se podía sentir el aroma a fuego y cenizas que se movía entre ellos, como chispas que surgían con el único fin de quemar y destruir. El enojo era tal que sus ojos no habían podido llorar más y se miraban con todo el resentimiento recubriendo sus rostros. Donde antes hubo amor y deseo, ahora existía una guerra encarnizada donde no importaba tener la razón: solo acabar.

—¡Te fuiste, Yuuri! ¡Me arrojaste por completo a la depresión cuando agarraste todo y te fuiste sin hablar! ¡Para luego decir frente al mundo que fue una decisión tomada por los dos! ¿Cuándo me preguntaste, maldita sea?

Revivía aquella declaración de Yuuri, la que vio en la soledad de su apartamento, mientras sentía que con ella había perdido todo norte.

—¡Tú no me detuviste! ¡No quisiste hablar! ¡Estaba harto de esperar algo más de ti! ¡Cansado de seguir viendo como me destruía intentando ayudarte cuando tú no querías ayuda y veías más fácil seguir viviendo en tu miseria!

Recordó la tarde en que decidió irse, y como Víctor le había observado partir en silencio.

—¡Intenté explicarte pero no me escuchabas! ¡Ya no querías escucharme!

Solo pudo recordaba el rostro lleno de hastío y cansancio que Yuuri le mostró entonces.

—¡Ni siquiera eras capaz de mirarme, Víctor! ¡Qué peso iban a tener tus palabras y tus excusas si eras incapaz de hacer hasta eso!

La imagen de Víctor siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, aún pidiéndoselo, flotó ante él.

—¡Sentía culpa de sentirme como lo hacía y no poder con ello, Yuuri! ¡Pensé que me comprenderías! —gritó en respuesta.

Recordó los reclamos, sustitutas de anteriores disculpas infundadas.

—¡No! ¡Solo lograste decepcionarme! ¡Nos prometimos mantenernos abiertos y contarnos todo y fue otra de las promesas que incumpliste!

Yuuri solo revivía el sentimiento de animadversión que sintió al verlo allí así, postrado y pudriéndose, alejándose de todos, alejándose de él.

—¡Tú tampoco lo cumpliste Yuuri! ¡Tú tampoco fuiste sincero!

_Me quedaré a tu lado y no me iré nunca…_

_¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa…?_

—¡Intenté hablarte y transmitirte lo que sentía de mil maneras! ¡Incluso seducirte y hacerte el amor a ver si así lograba que me escucharás!

_¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa…?_

—¿Cómo? ¿Tratándome como a un enfermo que incluso en el sexo tenías que cuidar para no partirme? ¿Tocándome por compasión?

_Me quedaré a tu lado y no me iré nunca…_

—¿Compasión? ¡Maldita sea, Víctor, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras!

_¿Dónde había quedado esa promesa…?_

Yuuri ya tenía la garganta seca de gritar y sentía la aspereza de su voz perdiendo fuerza entre cada grito. Víctor, en cambio, no se reconocía. Era como si todo se hubiera convertido en una erupción incapaz de contener. Entre cada réplica, reclamo y acusación, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo poco que quedaba de sí mismo. En el control que ambos habían perdido, en lo monstruoso que se veía Yuuri y el propio reflejo que, como un espejo, le daban aquellos ojos marrones.

—¡Estuve solo! ¡Me dejaste solo todos esos meses y me cansé de estarlo!

—¡No Yuuri! ¡Estabas muy entretenido afuera como para estar solo!

—¿Entretenido? ¿Haciendo caso omiso de todos tus fanáticos imbéciles?

—¡Entretenido con Yuri!

Hubo silencio.

Aquel grito de Víctor lo abofeteó. Fue como un golpe helado en la cara que le dejó sintiéndose incapaz de poder modular absolutamente nada en ese segundo. Yuuri lo miró con los ojos grandes y llenos de fuego e incredulidad, como si el hielo que acababa de recibir se hubiera derretido al solo contacto. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado.

Mas Víctor no quiso detenerlo y no se arrepentía de ello. Si Yuuri podría atizar todas sus culpas de esa manera, Víctor también tenía razones para inculparlo. Y el recuerdo de Yuri era lo que tenía reciente. Aquel ligero resentimiento que había guardado y que ahora aparecía voraz e incandescente, empujó por fin todo lo que quedaba de él. El silencio que se cernió sobre ellos con una atmósfera pesada, presagió ya el fin.

—Tienes razón, no estuve solo —la voz de Yuuri bajó repentinamente varias octavas, convirtiéndose en un sonido grave y tenebroso, casi gutural. La nevada ahora había entrado a la habitación, cubriendo las cenizas que aún danzaban en el aire—. Fue lo único bonito que tuve ese año —asestó, provocando que Víctor sintiera que todas sus entrañas eran removidas—. Debí de haberme acostado con él como tantas veces pensé para que ahora tuvieras verdaderas razones para inculparme.

—No estás hablando en serio… —Soltó Víctor casi sin voz. Aquella revelación confirmó algo que todo ese tiempo había intentado negarse.

—Al menos tendría el buen recuerdo —ironizó, torciendo la boca mientras una nueva lágrima, esta vez nacida de la más profunda decepción, brotaba y rodaba por su mejilla—. Pero te amé tanto, Víctor, que priorice tu bienestar sobre mis deseos y necesidades. Te amé tanto que preferí correr y huir antes de cometer la peor locura que hubiera podido cometer en mi vida, aún si te lo merecías. Te amé tanto… y aún así, ¿de qué sirvió? Mi amor no fue suficiente, no pude levantarte a ti, pero pude salvarme a mí a tiempo… Nunca me arrepentiré de haberme ido.

Hubo silencio, un silencio húmedo. Las miradas dejaron de conectarse y Víctor se sintió fuera de todo punto de equilibrio, agujereado. Lo último había sido como quedar sin corazón. El hueco que sentía en su pecho le traía un dolor que era no solo mental o emocional, sino físico. Dolía todo, dolían sus pestañas y párpados, la mandíbula, las articulaciones. Le dolía el tórax y los músculos, la piel, los huesos. Le dolía el alma…

—No voy a dejar que tú, ni Rusia, vuelvan a pisotearme. Lo permití en ese tiempo únicamente por mi amor hacia ti. Pero no más.

Con eso dicho, Yuuri caminó con decisión hasta la puerta. Llevaba el mismo dolor asediándole, salvo que en su caso, éste se hallaba anestesiado por las emociones que ahora lo gobernaban y la sensación de vacío que quería acorralarlo. Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta, sujetando la manilla con firmeza, mientras posaba una vez más sus ojos mojados y duros sobre Víctor.

—Vete —ordenó, y Víctor tragó grueso—. Ya tienes el "final" que buscabas.

—No Yuuri… —replicó Víctor y levantó su mirada rota hacia los ojos de Yuuri para dibujar una sonrisa hueca entre gruesas lágrimas—. Es el final que tú querías.

**…**

Tras la actualización de la pantalla y los marcadores, el evento cerró por el día. Los periodistas rondaban alrededor de los pasillos y abordaban a los competidores de las distintas disciplinas para conocer sus apreciaciones tras el evento. Otabek no quiso atender a ninguno, y se movió rápidamente hasta el camino que lo llevaría hacia las gradas, recordando dónde fue que había visto a su ex novia para buscarla y así aprovechar de irse juntos. Poco le importaban las habladurías, había algo que tenía que hacer y lo haría sin dudarlo.

Caminó apresurado, esperando encontrarla antes de que se alejara, pero casi todos ya se habían retirado. Sin embargo, a quien sí encontró fue a la joven patinadora con quien también comparte rink junto a Jean. La chica le sonrió de lado, con la chamarra de Canadá cubriendo su cuerpo, pero Otabek se limitó a darle tan solo un asentimiento a modo de saludo y continuar.

—¿Buscas a tu ex? —Otabek se detuvo—. Se fue con su entrenador apenas terminó tu programa.

Por un momento dudó en sí escucharla, pero ciertamente tampoco tenía motivos para dudar de ella. Deborah nunca se había mostrado como una mujer conflictiva, había estado atenta a él desde su llegada y tenía buena reputación en medio del grupo. Ella aún tenía el peinado que había usado para su programa, recogido por completo, salvo por los tirabuzones de cabello que caían por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Su maquillaje en tono oliva, acentuaba sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdosos, al igual que aquel rojo sobre sus gruesos labios.

Agradeció y dio media vuelta para regresar mientras sacaba su móvil para escribirle. Pensó que Mila lo esperaría, era en lo que habían quedado cuando entendió que hablar en ese momento sería contraproducente para ella y para él mismo. Seguramente prefería cambiarse antes de salir.

—¿Quieres volver con ella? —Escuchó de nuevo a Deborah, esta vez apartándose del pasillo mientras movía sus afiladas caderas con soltura.

—No hay razón para hablar eso entre nosotros —ella hizo una mueca descontenta.

—Tienes razón —de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa y se acercó coqueta a Otabek—. Solo no quisiera que te sintieras mal.

—Estaré bien.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, Otabek avanzó por el pasillo de regreso, con las manos ocupadas intentando comunicarse con Mila. Le preocupaba la razón por la que se había retirado y esperaba que no fuera que ahora no quisiera verlo tras su presentación. Había querido usar el patinaje para dejar fluir los sentimientos que ya no podía expresar en palabras, pero en ningún momento había querido hacerles daño.

En el camino, tras haber enviado su mensaje a Mila, se encontró con Jean, quien se mostraba muy inquieto mirando hacia todos lados. A Otabek le sorprendió verlo lejos de los periodistas, había pensado que la prensa canadiense no lo dejaría en paz.

—Ey, Ota, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

—¿Cuál de todos? —bromeó, y Jean soltó un suspiro divertido para luego mirarlo de forma comunicativa. Era cierto que tenía muchos, pero solo uno estaba con él antes de que iniciara el programa corto—. A Alain no lo he visto desde la competencia. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estaba con tu madre?

—Pues, no los encuentro a ninguno —en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo, Jean se llevó una mano a su nuca y la rascó con insistencia—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Debieron adelantarse al apartamento —Otabek no quiso darle demasiada importancia en ese momento. Tenía un asunto de mayor prioridad para él—. Ve y descansa también. Yo tengo que ver qué ocurrió con Mila.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Deborah me dijo que se fue apenas terminé mi programa.

—¿Le escribiste?

Justamente, en ese momento llegó respuesta a su mensaje. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo y tuvieron que responder a la prensa cuando fueron abordados al salir. Otabek logró responder un par de mensajes tras eso, y se dedicó a alimentar los cuestionamientos de los periodistas, quienes preguntaban cómo se sentía con la ventaja que ahora poseía en la competencia y cuáles eran sus opiniones respecto a los programas de sus contrincantes. Otabek se limitó a dar respuestas concisas que evitaban armar polémicas, mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo, quien lucía demasiado pensativo. Apenas pudieron sortear la prensa, se alejaron para entrar a la calle, en la cual nevaba muy suavemente.

« ¿Estás bien? Te he estado buscando pero me dijeron que ya te retiraste.  
« ¿Sí puedes salir hoy?  
**Mila »** Oh, Otabek, ¡estoy bien!  
**Mila »** Jajaja disculpame, es que pensé que sería más tarde. Vine a descansar un rato al hotel y a cambiarme.  
**Mila »** ¿Dónde y a qué hora nos vemos?  
« Cerca de tu hotel hay una cafetería.  
« Podemos vernos allí, ¿o prefieres cenar algo distinto?  
**Mila »** Por mí estará bien.  
**Mila »** ¿Hora?  
« En una hora te paso a buscar por el hotel y vamos.  
**Mila »** No hace falta, podemos vernos allí.  
« ¿Está todo bien?  
**Mila »** Todo excelente. Nos vemos más tarde.  
**Mila »** No te preocupes ;)

Otabek miró sin expresión el emoticón de guiño que pusó Mila para acompañar el último mensaje y no pudo evitar suspirar. Aparentemente, sí estaba bien…

Sin embargo, la realidad era que Mila estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, aún con la ropa puesta y los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado. El pecho le dolía, incluso respirar era casi un martirio, y sentía que no tenía fuerzas de nada mientras se burlaba de sí misma y de la fortaleza que antes había dicho tener. Otabek seguía siendo tan amable como siempre, la trataba con cuidado, siempre respetuoso, y todo eso era lo que la hacía dudar y doler su corazón. Le recordaban tantos momentos preciosos que sabía ya no volverían, y le daban infinitas ganas de desaparecer porque el pensamiento de no ser suficiente para él, regresaba.

¿Si no, por qué Otabek volcó sus sentimientos en su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué habría dejado de amarla si no era así?

Ella se giró, tragando grueso mientras sus ojos observaban sin ganas el enorme techo de su habitación. Dejó caer otro par de lágrimas que brotaban incansables, ahora atravesando su cabello rojo y despeinado. Otabek quería hablar y ella no estaba segura de qué, pero tenía el amargo presentimiento que sería de su ruptura. Y hasta ese momento se había encontrado ante la certeza de que aún no lo había superado.

Levantarse después de caer sonaba tan sencillo cuando era dicho en palabras, pero cumplirlo con eso resultaba una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida. Levantarse tras un salto era natural, ¿por qué no podía levantarse ante el dolor de la pérdida con esa misma facilidad? Quería abrazarse de su mamá, quería estar de nuevo en su regazo y dejar que ella derramara caricias en su cabello como lo hizo en esa semana oscura en la que se topó con la peor de las verdades.

Ella no quería ser fuerte para aguantar el dolor, no. Ella solo quería que dejara de doler.

Estuvo un tiempo más allí, tirada en la cama, hasta que vio la hora. No podría llamar a su familia porque ya era tarde en San Petersburgo, por encima de la una de la madrugada. Yuri tampoco era una opción. Se obligó a levantarse y se miró al espejo. Daba pena verse. Su rostro estaba jalado, su mirada vidriosa y sus párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. Era como si en verdad tuviera días encerradas en una habitación y no horas. Presentarse así ante Otabek era algo que ella no podía aceptarse, de ninguna manera.

Decidida, sacó todo el maquillaje que tenía de su bolso y lo tiró sobre la cama para buscar sus bases. Antes de hacer eso, corrió con la crema desmaquilladora para quitarse el resto del maquillaje usado en el evento, y se dio un baño caliente y relajante, obligándose a respirar hondo. Lavó su cabello, frotó su rostro, y se permitió respirar mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el encuentro. No iba a dejar de doler si se quedaba tirada, era una verdad que incluso se aplicaba al patinaje. Si querías que el músculo dejara de doler, debía moverse, y eso era justo lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Hurgó entre sus ropas y se decidió por un conjunto bonito de tono lila. Era un pantalón de tubo hasta su tobillo y una blusa semitransparente y estampada delicadamente. Soltó su cabello y de inmediato aplicó crema para sus rizos, ayudándose del secador para formar sus preciosos bucles. Además de ello, se enganchó en su cuello una coqueta bufanda y se cubrió con un abrigo blanco, junto a sus botines del mismo tono. Al ver que tenía el conjunto completo. Se quitó el abrigo para preocuparse por arreglar su cara. Un par de hielos en un pañuelo sirvieron para ponérselos sobre los párpados y aligerar un poco la inflamación. Luego, aplicó cremas y correctores para mejorar el resultado. El maquillaje al final era sencillo, puesto que lo que más le preocupaba era no mostrar lo mucho que le estaba afectando el verse con él.

Tenía dignidad, y no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Tras observar el maquillaje en su rostro sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. De nuevo vistió su abrigo blanco, buscó sus lentes de cristal lila entre sus accesorios y al colocárselos y notar que camuflaba a la perfección la inflamación, se dispuso a ver la hora. Había estado justo a tiempo.

Caminó decidida, con una mano en su bolso y las llaves de la habitación. A pesar de los nervios que la gobernaban, se las arregló para caminar con seguridad y mostrarse como lo que era, la leyenda del patinaje ruso femenino, ante sus compañeras que entraban y salían de los pasillos mirándola con altivez. Atravesó el pasillo hacia la recepción y dejó sus llaves al salir, aprovechando para decirle a Georgi que saldría con Otabek como habían quedado. Tomó aire, y se giró, y encontró a Otabek dentro del hotel, entrando en ese justo momento.

Otabek vestía un abrigo grueso que lo cubría casi por entero, con jeans y una camisa oscura debajo. No se veía nada especial si se comparaba con ella misma. Se sintió un poco ridícula, pensando en el esmero que había puesto para vestirse y mirando la sencillez con la que Otabek fue a buscarla. Prefirió no pensar en eso demasiado, acercándosele y dibujando una cordial sonrisa en su lugar. El hombre no le apartó la mirada hasta tenerla frente a él, no podía negar que se veía exquisita.

—Decidí venir de todos modos —dijo al ser abordado, pero Mila no hizo ademán de darle ningún saludo.

—Oh… está bien. —Otabek asintió y entonces miró hacia la calle—. ¿Nos vamos?

Tras asentir, ambos empezaron a caminar fuera del hotel sin importarle demasiado la mirada de todos sobre ellos. Sin tocarse, sin tomarse las manos, como dos viejos conocidos en el camino se acercaron hasta el café que sería su punto de encuentro. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Otabek pidió una mesa privada y fueron guiados hasta el piso superior del local hasta una de las mesas apartadas a la pared. Mila se detuvo un momento, mientras escuchaba a Otabek hablar en inglés, preguntándose cómo daría inicio aquella conversación.

Aunque lo que ella realmente quisiera preguntar fuera; ¿dónde habían quedado todas sus promesas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido difícil para mí escribir esto. De hecho, pese a que la escena gran parte la tuve escrita el fin de semana pasado, no me había gustado el resultado. Debo admitir que las altas expectativas más la presión del trabajo me impedían poder transmitir lo que necesitaba y pulirla para que fuera la escena que hoy leyeron. Era necesaria que ocurriera así, no podía ser de otra forma. Sus emociones están demasiado al rojo vivo como para un encuentro menos rudo.
> 
> Agradesco a @DenisSeibel (la autora de Wattpad de fic como Be my coach, Yuri, Sachihoko y Skeptical) y a Guadi fics (mi beta), por ayudarme a pulir el capítulo aconsejándome lo que veían podría hacer falta. Sin la ayuda y opiniones oportunas de ellas, creo que aún no tendríamos capítulo.
> 
> Llegado a este punto, debo reconocer que tengo miedo de que hayan abandonos en el barco de Matryoshka, porque entiendo lo duro que debe ser ver a nuestros personajes favoritos en estas situaciones límites, sobrecargados de emociones tan negativas. Pero les puedo prometer que es algo que pronto se solucionara, los personajes necesitaban llegar a este quiebre, por dolorosa que sea.
> 
> Mañana estaré llegando a Lima y de allí el domingo de regreso a Bogotá. Dependiendo de cuanto avance del siguiente, les comento si tenemos capítulo el martes o ya será hasta el viernes. Lo que sí sé, es que retomaremos las actualizaciones bisemanales a partir de la siguiente semana :3 Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. De verdad, Matryoshka no sería nada más que una historia creada para mí, sino fuera por ustedes.


	21. Skate Canadá: Eso que incumplimos.

Después de una hora de llanto constante dentro del auto rentado, Víctor se quedó en silencio. No había movido el automóvil de su sitio, seguía aparcado frente al hotel Astoria donde Yuuri se quedaba; sin embargo, ya no tenía sentido el permanecer allí, ni el buscar cambiar nada. El dolor que Víctor sentía no tenía comparación: Yuuri había clavado una larga espada y Víctor la sentía al respirar, allí, atravesada entre sus músculos y huesos, fría y pesada.

Con la sensación de que su vida escapaba por aquel agujero invisible con segundo a segundo que transcurría, Víctor se dejó caer de espalda contra el asiento, ya cansado de estar en la incómoda posición encorvada que había adoptado para llorar sobre el volante. En sus ojos cansados ya no quedaba mucho; poco a poco, conforme asentaba la situación de ese presente, Víctor comprendía que ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Y eso le daba cierta calma, una amarga. Una que nacía del hecho de que al menos lo había intentado.

Llegar tarde era una acción que podía llevar a situaciones irremediables. Llegar tarde a un aeropuerto implicaba perder el vuelo, a una entrevista de trabajo implicaba perder la oportunidad. Llegar tarde en medio de una emergencia, implicaba la calamidad. Víctor había llegado tarde: tardó en reaccionar, tardó en actuar y tardó en volver. Durante el tiempo que él estuvo lejos, Yuuri había formado una vida sin él y resultaba ahora fácil simplemente atizarle todas sus culpas y acabar con todo lo que hubiera quedado, para continuar esa vida que logró formarse lejos de él.

Ya no quería guardar esperanzas de un futuro, de un nuevo renacer a partir de las cenizas, de un nuevo comienzo ni de un nuevo capítulo que escribir. No, ya Víctor no quería nada de eso. Los recientes acontecimientos habían dejado demasiadas cosas que él ahora tenía que trabajar dentro de sí, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tomó la decisión racional de ponerse por encima del resto. Por encima de Yuri, de Yuuri, incluso de Yakov; Víctor Nikiforov tenía que encontrar de nuevo su balance. Ya no era un intento para calmar a sus cercanos y complacerlos, ni una máscara con la que pudiera aparentar fortaleza, mucho menos cumplir una promesa. Entre todas las dolorosas verdades, Yuuri dijo algo muy importante: no dejaría que él, ni Rusia, lo pisoteara.

Víctor tampoco permitiría que Yuuri lo pisoteara a él.

Se equivocó, sí. Lo lastimó, también. Pero Yuuri no había sido el único en resultar herido. Si Yuuri no quería admitirlo eso ya era algo que se salía de sus manos. Lo amó, lo amó como no había amado nunca y como, estaba seguro, no iba a amar de nuevo. Si eso no era suficiente, si como Yuuri dijo: su amor no era suficiente, entonces nada podía hacer Víctor para cambiarlo. Solo aceptarlo.

El tiempo había pasado y ni así, ni con la certeza del abandono, ni con el dolor de la pérdida, su amor había muerto. Seguía allí latiendo como lo único que le daba vida aunque estuviera sumergido en recuerdos. Sus mejores recuerdos. Yuuri quiso tirar por tierra todo lo que habían vivido juntos en aquellos años, incluyendo lo bueno y bonito en ellos, por un año de errores, mientras que él hizo lo contrario al aferrarse ansiosamente a lo bueno. Al menos estaba seguro de que en eso él había hecho lo correcto.

Si todo lo que quedaba eran recuerdos, él no iba a perderlos.

Con una calma glacial, encendió el motor del automóvil y se dirigió al apartamento, agradeciendo que siendo avanzada la madrugada, hubiera pocos autos en la calle. Ahora el problema era que en el apartamento tenía que enfrentarse con Yuri Plisetsky.

Víctor no deseaba sentirlo, pero tras las palabras de Yuuri él no quería ver a quien era su alumno. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir la terrible amenaza real que fue Yuri para su vida con su pareja, y cómo todos sus miedos al saber los sentimientos de Yuri, se habían concretados con esa confesión. Ese beso borracho ya había dejado de ser una casualidad de la vida, un desliz… no, más bien, aquellas fueron las emociones de Yuuri gritando lo que no se atrevía estando sobrio. Y tenía demasiados escenarios en mente como para soportarlo.

Se sentía engañado… aunque no hubieran concretado, Yuuri había llegado a pensarlo y eso era lo peor que tenía que llevar a cuestas. Se preguntó todas las oportunidades que tuvo, todas las veces que Yuri hubiera podido concretar su deseo… todas las formas… Imaginar que Yuuri pudo haber abandonado su apartamento para irse con Yuri, era de las peores imágenes que su mente masoquista pudiera atraer ahora.

Le frustraba, le enojaba, y sabía a su vez que tales sentimientos eran un sinsentido. Víctor aparcó el auto y subió al apartamento mientras rumiaba todo ese collage de pensamientos y sentía su pecho aún agujereado. Habían pasado años, eso no se concretó, Yuuri no iba a volver y él debía seguir solo; alimentar un rencor por lo que pudo haber ocurrido con quien era en estos momentos su alumno era una estupidez desmedida. Agradecía que Yuuri hubiera hecho un excelente trabajo destrozándolo por dentro, porque estaba tan roto que podía pensar. Como si sentir hubiera dejado de ser importante, o como si todo lo que pudiera sentir fuera precisamente dolor. No hacía falta que su mente se encargara de identificar lo que sentía, así que podía enfocarse pensando otras cuestiones importantes.

Al abrir la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas y Yuri Plisetsky estaba acostado sobre la mesa, en una incómoda posición de descanso frente a la laptop y con su cabello enmarañado tapándole la cara. El maullido de Potya le dio la bienvenida mientras apagaba las luces y se acercaba para tocarle el hombro a Yuri con el fin de despertarlo. La idea era decirle que mañana quizás se iría todo el día de la casa o le pediría amablemente que lo dejara solo unos días. Pero antes de que su toque llegara, Potya saltó sobre la pierna de Yuri, haciendo que éste se levantara de golpe y moviera la laptop, sacándola así de su estado de suspensión. La luz de la pantalla no sólo iluminó el rostro confundido y somnoliento de su alumno, sino también la pequeña matryoshka reparada. La cual Víctor miró con sorpresa desmedida.

—Víctor… —La voz ronca de Yuri se escuchó, mientras se pasaba un antebrazo sobre la cara para medio despertarse—. Joder, es tarde…

Víctor estiró el brazo para tomar la matryoshka y mirarla mejor aunque fuera con la escasa luz de la pantalla. Estaba en silencio, mirándola con pasmo y moviéndola de lado y lado para asegurarse que fuera precisamente la matryoshka de Yuuri.

—Lo lamento… —Escuchó la voz de Yuri y de nuevo se estaba formando un nudo en su garganta. ¿Acaso aún le quedaban lágrimas? —. Vi que tenías los pedazos dentro de la tuya. Me puse a jugar con ellas cuando… me quedé dormido en tu cuarto —Yuri intentó justificarse, sin mirarlo por vergüenza o quizás temiendo alguna reprimenda—. ¿Estás enojado?

Víctor pasó su pulgar y pudo notar las uniones de cada grieta. Cada huella allí seguía intacta. La matryoshka ya nunca sería la de antes, se sabría con solo verla que en un momento se cayó y se rompió, pero estaba allí en su mano, entera, reparada.

—¿Por qué…? —Fue lo único que Víctor pudo emitir, mientras se atragantaba con las nuevas sensaciones.

—¿Por qué la reparé? —preguntó Yuri y frunció el ceño mientras trataba de ver con claridad cómo estaba Víctor. La oscuridad se lo impedía, pero la voz sonaba ronca y agrietada—. Mi abuelo me enseñó que si algo se daña, se bota o se repara. Y para nosotros que no teníamos mucho, siempre buscábamos repararlo antes que botarlo.

Víctor escuchó todo y se mantuvo en un silencio comedido, mientras seguía tocando a la muñeca reparada. Entonces buscó abrirla, pero para su sorpresa, la muñeca no cedió. Usó su otra mano, pero no, la matryoshka no se abrió.

—¿Eh? ¿No abre? —Yuri reaccionó casi de inmediato, arrebatándosela de las manos. Víctor miró el vacío de sus manos antes de mover la mirada hacia Yuri, quien ya mostraba en su rostro frustración. Estaba intentando forzarla mientras se mordía los labios—. ¡Joder, se pegó toda! —Los ojos de Víctor seguían fijos en él, sin expresión—. Si la fuerzo seguramente se partirá toda otra vez.

_"Por eso no quiero volver, me costó mucho llegar a este punto y no quiero perder todo lo que he tenido que recorrer para alcanzarlo. Todo lo que costó volver a patinar Yuri on Ice sin sentir que todo lo que quería era llorar. Todo lo que significó ver la pista de hielo, reconocer de nuevo mis logros y dejar de arrepentirme…"_

La voz calmada de Yuuri seguía calándolo hondo. La irónica imagen que ahora veía en manos de Yuri reforzaba esa sensación.

—Wow… —murmuró Víctor con pesar, llamando la atención de Yuri, quien pudo ver cómo de nuevo esos ojos se mostraban brillantes y tristes—. Una matryoshka sellada… eso está bien.

—¿Eh? —No entendió nada, pero no le negó el agarrar de nuevo la matryoshka en sus manos. Se la entregó mientras miraba con atención y miedo aquella expresión.

—Yuuri siempre fue una persona cerrada. Pocos habían logrado entender su potencial y él mismo lo desconocía. Lo tenía guardado porque siempre tuvo miedo a ser juzgado por sus sueños. Consideraba una debilidad abrirse a las personas y, sin embargo, conmigo lo hizo. Pero no fue el único, yo también… él logró abrirme también.

Porque a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, Víctor había vivido dedicado por completo al patinaje, lejos de amar. Yuuri sacó del fondo sus mejores sonrisas, sacó de la oscuridad toda su alegría a la luz. Así, sin pensarlo, sin pretenderlo, solo siendo él comenzó a colarse hondo, hondo. Llegó tan profundo que dolía ahora arrancarlo.

Pero Yuuri ahora era esa matryoshka reparada que, en un esfuerzo por juntar sus partes, se olvidó de dejar la rendija para abrirse y permitirle la entrada a otro. Al menos, ya era una matryoshka cerrada para él que no pretendía siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para volver a abrirse, porque fue precisamente esa persona a la que se abrió, quien lo destrozó.

—Víctor… —Yuri se levantó, conmocionado y sin saber qué hacer ante el repentino ataque de lágrimas de Víctor.

Víctor se sentía un niño, el mismo niño que le lloraba a su papá diciéndole que no quería una nueva mamá, era el mismo que en ese momento lloraba porque no quería un nuevo amor. Se negaba a aceptar que aquel había muerto, pero el llanto estaba teñido de esa triste certeza, porque era más cruel aferrarse al aire. Cuando Yuri se levantó para buscar hacer algo, fue sorprendido por el repentino agarre de Víctor que lo agarró de la cintura para buscar un abrazo. El joven patinador se quedó sin aire al sentirse apuñalado por ese llanto.

Potya maulló en el suelo, frotándose contra la pierna de Víctor y mirando atento a los dos adultos. Yuri tenía la garganta trabada y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verse desbordado por las emociones de Víctor, tan vivas que lastimaban. Víctor pegó la frente sobre su hombro y lloró con sentimiento, tal y como ocurrió después de ver a Yuuri patinar en esa exhibición, igual… solo que ahora aquel dolor venìa teñído de una enorme cuota de resignación. Lloraba como quién se despedía sin querer hacerlo.

Yuri no supo qué hacer con sus manos, pero llegado el momento, las subió tímidamente a su espalda. Apretó sus labios mientras lo escuchaba llorar y dejó que algunas lágrimas suyas cayeran también, sin siquiera intentar analizarlas. Cuando se alejó de Otabek no sintió el dolor así, no como el que Víctor le transmitía en esos momentos. Dolió, sí, pero no a ese nivel. Yuri podía comparar el dolor actual de Víctor como el que él mismo sintió no solo cuando Yuuri se fue, sino tambièn cuando su abuelo murió. Y no había cosa más dura que esa... porque sabía por experiencia lo que era intentar aferrarse a Yuuri y agarrar el aire, intentar mantenerse cerca y recibir el golpe para alejarse.

—Debería odiarte, y no puedo… —Le escuchó reír sin fuerza y Yuri tragó con dificultad—. Debería estar molesto contigo, y no puedo.

—¿Te molesta que… la haya reparado? —preguntó sin estar seguro de que esa fuera el motivo pero solo escuchó un suspiro hondo, de esos que escapan del alma.

—No… quizás debiste haberlo hecho antes. De hecho, pudiste haberlo logrado.

Yuri apretó sus labios y su garganta, sintiendo que lo que Víctor decía tenía mucho más significado que el que él podía descifrar y nada tenía que ver con reparar una muñeca de matryoshka. Sintió el resentimiento oculto en la frase, y fue aún más amargo cuando Víctor lo apartó bruscamente, como si acabara de recordar algo. Lo hizo a un lado, arrastrando su pierna derecha a su paso para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Necesito que estés fuera de mi apartamento por unos días. No dejaré de entrenarte pero, prefiero por estos días no verte tantas horas continuas.

—¿Eh…? —Apenas pudo reaccionar—. ¡Qué carajo ocurre, Víctor! ¿Cómo que no quieres verme la cara?

—Solo te pido que me dejes unos días —le dijo, dándole la espalda. Yuri no comprendía porque repentinamente Víctor le pedía eso, y la única posibilidad que existía, la consideraba tan aterradora que prefería ni pensarla.

—Ey… no sé qué pasó contigo y Yuuri, ¡pero no me metan en sus…!

—¡Tú te metiste en nuestro asunto, Yuri! —El grito de Víctor lo sobresaltó, en especial cuando lo vio voltear con los ojos llorosos y rojos. En ellos, pese a la profunda pena que los embargaba, también había un fuego corrosivo que seguía brillando entre la lluvia. Pero, casi de inmediato, Víctor se llevó una mano en la cara y la frotó con brusquedad, mientras Yuri sentía su pecho apretado por el miedo y la culpa—. Solo necesito unos días… —suplicó—. He terminado con Yuuri y…

—¿Terminado? Luces como si se hubieran matado… ¿Acaso no hablaron? ¿No le expl…?

Era tan irónico que el mismo Yuri que había buscado quitarle su lugar en la vida de Yuuri, fuera quien ahora le preguntaba con preocupación tatuada en sus ojos por qué habían acabado así las cosas. Era esa clase de ironía de la vida que dolían, esa clase de inconsistencias en las complicadas relaciones humanas.

—Hablamos… lo que se puede hablar con alguien que ha dejado de amarte —Yuri escuchó, con la mirada fija en la estampa alta y vacía de Víctor Nikiforov, con una de esas sonrisas frías y enigmáticas que decían nada—. Y verte me recuerda que lo perdí mucho antes de que él abandonara esta casa. Así que, por favor, dame unos días a solas. Si no quieres salir tú, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo…

—¿Y unos días serán suficientes…? —Víctor levantó la mirada y luego la posó a una pared, aunque no hubiera nada que ver allí. Para Yuri, la sensación de pérdida volvió a verterse por sobre toda su piel, en forma de escalofrío.

—Tendrán que serlo —finalmente dictaminó Víctor—. Prometí ayudarte a llegar a Hasetsu y estoy harto de que me echen en cara que no cumplo las promesas mientras se olvidan de las que sí cumplo. Que solo se fijen en donde me equivoqué, y no donde acerté… —Le devolvió la mirada llena de agotamiento—. En eso Yuuri no es diferente a la prensa rusa. Se hubieran llevado muy bien…

Con una mueca en su rostro, Víctor volvió a darle la espalda. A pesar del dolor que sentía y la necesidad del abrazo que por un momento tuvo en Yuri, las palabras de ambos Yuris estaban agitadas dentro de sí y impidiéndole olvidar. La manera en que Yuri aseguró ser quien Yuuri necesitaba y que Yuuri le hubiera confirmado que realmente estuvo pensando en ceder, lo perseguirían por muchas noches.

Apretó sus labios, y volvió la mirada a la matryoshka ahora sellada en su mano derecha. Acarició la sonrisa de ese Yuuri con una nostalgia y a su vez un rencor que no deberían de concordar. Más no podía sentir en ese momento otra cosa.

Entonces escuchó la puerta ser azotada y al girar, ya no quedaba rastro de la presencia de Yuri Plisetsky, ni de su abrigo marrón. Solo Potya maullando contra la puerta de entrada de la casa, como si le preguntara a su amo a dónde se iba.

…

Llevaban media hora en la mesa, escuchando la música suave de viejo pop y observando a la gente que pasaba a sus alrededores. Otabek se había preocupado por hacer preguntas sobre sus padres, su familia, Yakov, y su entrenamiento con Georgi. Mila se había limitado a responder las interrogantes mientras se acababa la malteada que había pedido de inicio, sintiendo los nudos formar gruñidos en su vientre. Otabek le hablaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado; era amable al dirigirse a ella, con cariño y respeto.

Y dolía, vaya que dolía. Mila intentaba ignorar el impulso que la empujaba a tomar el asiento al lado de Otabek, aquello que la hacía desear el tomar la mano que él había posado sobre la mesa, tranquila e inerte. Las ganas que tenía de jugar con sus dedos, acariciar sus nudillos y entretenerse con algo tan trivial como eso. Los hondos deseos de besarle, la necesidad de abrazarle y sentir que la cubría con sus fuertes brazos. Ese bajo placer que sentía al clavar sus uñas en la gruesa espalda y verla erizar… todo eso, buscaba obviarlo pero resultaba imposible.

Así se retorcía debajo de la mesa. Sus pies se apretaban entre sí, sus dedos se juntaban dentro de las botas. Estaba derecha, tensa, el aire pasaba con calor y agujas por su nariz y la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, estaba agarrada a ese vaso de malteada como si fuera alguna clase de salvavidas. La otra apretaba el abrigo escondida de la vista de su ex.

No, Mila no quería ser grosera, pero Otabek la había metido en una cámara de tortura. Al hablarle así de suave, a mostrarse interesado en ella, y al crearle la falsa y perfecta imagen de que no, no había pasado. Era su oso de nuevo, su Otabek… que ella aún tenía derecho sobre él.

—¿En serio te encuentras bien? —preguntó Otabek, llamando de nuevo su atención. Mila le dedicó una sonrisa que no sintió suya.

—¡Oh sí! —Soltó una risita—. Lo lamento, es que siento que nos están mirando mucho.

—Debí pensar en un lugar más privado.

—No te preocupes —volvió su mirada a la malteada que ya se había acabado, y revoloteó la pajilla entre los cubitos de hielo—. Creo que es mi culpa. Me vine muy arreglada y debo llamar demasiado la atención.

—Te ves preciosa —Mila detuvo el ataque a los cubitos de hielo, justo cuando sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir eufórico—. Me gusta como te ves.

No… no debería sonrojarse. No. No debería sentir a su pecho latir así, ni el calor en su rostro, ni el brillo húmedo en sus ojos. No, pero allí estaba, incapaz de controlarlo. Mila bajó la mirada cohibida, ocultó sus dos manos en la mesa y plegó su espalda al respaldar del asiento acolchado.

—¿Mila?

—Oso… —No pudo evitarlo, el apodo cariñoso salió tan ajeno y al mismo tiempo tan suyo que el hormigueo en sus mejillas y nariz le dio aviso de lo que estaba por ocurrir—. ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? Es decir… —Tomó aire, mucho aire. Casi sintió que se volvía solo eso—, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—¿Te molesta que diga lo que veo? —La voz de Otabek no cambió mucho, aunque la moduló más suave, íntima. Mila percibió una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, mientras veía sus manos, sus dedos vacíos. Simplemente renegó—. ¿Entonces?

—Duele… duele que seas tan amable y dulce, tan encantador como siempre… Es como si pudiera hacerme esperanzas y… —Ella levantó la mirada brillante y conmovida. Vio en Otabek una tensión palpable en su rostro, en sus hombros, en la forma en que jalaba sus dedos izquierdos con los derechos—: ¿debería hacerlo?

Otabek se mantuvo en silencio. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más observando esos bellos y rotos ojos azules que lo veían con tanto dolor y nostalgia juntas. Mila entendió perfectamente ese lenguaje y soltó el aire; sintió temblar su mandíbula. Decidió entretener su vista en los azulejos de las paredes, mientras apretaba sus dedos y respiraba pausado, así, como se respira cuando se siente un insoportable dolor.

Pasaron largos minutos. La gente pasaba cerca, algunos comentaban sobre una nueva librería, otros sobre la música del momento, y un par de parejas tomadas de las manos se abrazaban antes de bajar del piso. Ellos estaban allí, estacionados en la indecisión, entre lo que se quería, lo que se podía, lo que se debía.

A Otabek le gustaría cambiar las cosas. Pensaba en cómo tuvieron que haber sido, y no, no debieron ser así. Ellos debieron haberse encontrado en esas competencias con las ilusiones acrecentadas, con el amor recubriéndolos. Debieron aprovechar el momento en que de nuevo se cruzaban sus caminos. La hubiera invitado a salir, seguramente a aquel mismo sitio, pero tomándole la mano, mirándola a los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido de su risa, el brillo de sus grandes ojos azules y el sonrojo que brotaba en ella cuando había una ligera insinuación. Entonces, apretaría con fuerza su mano y ella mordería sus gruesos labios de esa forma tan sensual que le aceleraría el corazón, las palabras sobrarían y su cuerpos hablarían por sí solos.

No podía negar que aún había atracción, que aún deseaba abrazarla, besarla, simplemente sentir su peso a un costado mientras rodeaba su delicada cintura con un brazo. Que le gustaría sentir sus dedos acariciándole el pecho, o la nuca, ver su rostro desmaquillado tan cerca, y su sonrisa carente de labial. ¿Pero cómo podía compaginar eso que aún siente con el deseo casi obsesivo de que Yuri lo tuviera solo a él…? ¿Con la ansiedad de ser lo suficiente para que Yuri pudiera ser feliz con él? ¿Cómo podrían conjugarse en una misma oración los amores que sentía por Mila y por Yuri?

Otabek había esperado, en el fondo, que tras la desconexión con Yuri y su ida a Canadá, todo estuviera claro; mas no había sido así. No pensó que luego pudiera volver por Mila diciéndole que todo aquello no había sido más que una equivocación, pero sí creyó que pudiera sentirse mejor consigo mismo antes de tratar de recuperarlos a ambos, esta vez diferenciando lo que sentía por ellos. No obstante, se había enredado aún más, como una mezcla maldita que era incapaz de separar. Entre extrañarlos a ambos, quererlos a ambos, desearlos a ambos… ¿Cómo podía decirle a Mila que la amaba si aún algo de él le empujaba fuertemente a Yuri? ¿Qué clase de amor era entonces el que aún le quedaba por ella?

—Lo lamento… —dijo Mila, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Con esa coquetería tan innata, recogió uno de sus mechones rojos y lo echó tras la oreja—. No debí decir todo esto... ¿Te he incomodado, cierto?

Otabek relamió sus propios labios y retuvo el aliento un poco más.

—No, estás en todo tu derecho.

—Me dijiste que querías decirme algo… yo, estoy esperando eso, Otabek.

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil para mí —confesó, rascándose un lado del cuello—. No ha sido fácil para mí estos meses.

—Bueno… tampoco para mí lo ha sido —admitió.

—Desde que me echaste de tu habitación esa noche, siento que estoy viviendo una larga pesadilla —no se miraron a los ojos, solo hablaron así, como si no quisieran que nadie más, aparte de ellos, escucharan.

—No puedo disculparme por eso… creo que no hubiera podido reaccionar de otra forma. —Mila sonrió con tristeza, mirando el vaso de la malteada llenarse de gotitas condensadas—. ¿Tú no pensabas decirme lo que pasaba verdad? Contigo… y con Yuri.

Para ella no había quedado duda de que Otabek prefirió mantener el silencio, y que fue solo por lo ocurrido, que se vio obligado a confesar. Eso… eso había dolido. Ya Mila no podía cuantificar si esa falta de confianza dolió más que el desamor o si ambas cosas, al final, eran parte de lo mismo.

—Cuando me dí cuenta, llamé a Jean y le conté todo. No quise llamar a ninguno de mis amigos porque sabía qué me aconsejarían: follate a Yuri y te quitas las ganas. —Mila apretó el cuerpo entero y Otabek no fue capaz de mirarla—. Yo no podría hacerles algo así, no podía jugar con Yuri de esa manera ni mentirte así a tí.

—Sin embargo, me mentiste… —Por que llegar a su casa, besarla, tocarla, hacerla sentir tan única, poseerla… eso también fue una mentira.

—No… o al menos, creo que no. —Otabek levantó la mirada para ver la sonrisa falsa, disecada, en el rostro de su antigua novia—. Mila, al hablar con Jean, él me aconsejó que te llevara a Almaty. Que quizás lo que necesitábamos era mayor contacto. Yo lo pensé…—Ella le regresó los ojos, con una inconfundible emoción en sus ojos—, realmente lo hice. Pero pensé en cómo le afectaría a Yuri quedarse solo con Nikiforov en Rusia y…

—Y lo pusiste por encima de nosotros —culminó, sintiendo un dolor tan hondo por dentro, que se sentía como ser abierta con pinzas en su pecho.

—Lo lamento… pensé que ambos estaríamos de acuerdo con que en tal situación, esa era la prioridad —Mila lo escuchó y renegó, con una sonrisa falsa, sus ojos perdiéndose en el aire—. Que también querrías quedarte con Yuri.

—Otabek... si hubiera sabido que nuestra relación estaba así de mal, ¿crees que hubiera priorizado a Yura? Además, ¡deberías ver lo bien que se lleva ahora con Víctor! —Otabek lo escuchó como si hubiera sentido en su lugar una patada en el abdomen. Su rostro se mantuvo duro, mientras Mila agarraba una servilleta de papel y respiraba con dificultad—. Y no solo él, tiene también a Yakov, a Georgi, hasta a Louis… su madre regresó… ahora es Yuri quien tiene en donde apoyarse, y si todo sale bien ahora que Yuuri fue a San Petersburgo, también lo tendrá a él —y de nuevo, pero en lugar de una patada había sido como recibir el golpe de un automóvil a alta velocidad.

Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki orbitando alrededor de Yuri, de nuevo, sonaba como una penitencia que no se sentía capaz de cargar. Pero no hubo maldad en la voz de Mila al mencionarlos, simplemente soltaba aquella información como si comentara que la malteada estaba muy fría o que al día siguiente tendría que competir. Sin embargo, Otabek se quedó callado, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

En medio del mutismo de su ex, Mila renegó, incapaz de mirarlo. Se sentía terriblemente decepcionada, un sentimiento que ayudó a cuajar el dolor que había estado cargando durante meses.

—He estado todos estos meses pensando en qué fue lo que falló —continuó ella, y Otabek se preguntó cómo era posible que, siendo él quien hubiera buscado hablar, se encontrara ahora sin palabras que decir—. En realidad, en qué fallé yo. —Mila pasó sus yemas sobre la primera lágrima traicionera que rodó por su mejilla—. ¿Te aburrí? ¿Fui predecible? ¿No… no te seduje suficiente?

—Mila…

—Quizás me entregué demasiado… Quizás no debí haberlo hecho, dejar siempre el aura de misterio y hacerte creer que jamás podrías hacerme tuya —el tono de su voz, tan parco y carente de emociones, distaba mucho del temblor que le otorgaba el vibrar en su garganta y la mirada vacía sobre la pared—. Pero, luego pienso, que me confié.

—Yo no quería hacer esto… —Otabek bajó la mirada y Mila volvió a sonreír, tan hueco, que en esa curva cabían miles de sueños rotos.

—Pero pasó… —Ella le devolvió la mirada y encogió sus hombros, resignada—. Simplemente pasó, ¿no? Así como con nosotros, que un día me dí cuenta que te quería para mí futuro… o tú que en alguna mañana o noche, pensaste podrías hacer una vida conmigo.

—Nunca te mentí cuando te lo dije… —La afirmación de Otabek, quebrada, poco podía hacer para cubrir esa herida. Mila levantó la mirada, tratando de contenerse, pero sintió una bola de demolición a todo su esfuerzo cuando Otabek le tomó su mano temblorosa. El calor conocido hizo mella en toda su fuerza, y volvieron todas esas ganas de enterrar todo y simplemente lanzarse a sus brazos aunque fuera esa su última noche—. Una parte de mí aún quiere aferrarse a ello.

—Yo también, ¿sabes? —Mila dirigió sus ojos hacia la unión de sus manos, tan distintas, y en otro tiempo tan destinada a estar juntas—. Una parte de mí quiere abrazarte, besarte y autoconvencerme que puedo reenamorarte. Una parte de mí quiere luchar, entregarme más que antes, dar mucho más de lo que dí… La otra, mucho más sensata, me dice que no.

Otabek percibió el escalofrío metiéndose en toda su médula y derramándose por todas sus articulaciones, en el justo momento en que Mila apartó su mano y le miró con una seguridad húmeda, aguda. Enderezándose y luciendo tan bella como era, tan fuerte como siempre había sido, mientras él, de hombros caídos, podía sentir la culpa cayendo como ladrillos de cemento, uno a uno, en cámara lenta.

—¿Sabes por qué no? —Le dijo tan suave, tan dulce y tan triste que Otabek sintió una caricia de penitencia en su mejilla—. Porque desde el momento en que pusiste a algo más sobre nosotros, esto estaba destinado a terminar así. Desde el momento en que te rendiste, Otabek…

—No me rendí —se defendió, apretando sus puños sobre la mesa y empujando en su mirada oscura la desesperación que le corroía ante la inminente pérdida—. Luché con esto, luché con mis dudas, intenté…

—¿Solo…? —La suave condescendencia de Mila le golpeaba como una brisa amarga y helada—. ¿Para qué era yo tu novia entonces? ¿Para librar tus batallas solo? —Se encontró sin argumentos mientras ella llevaba la servilleta doblada sobre su mejilla izquierda, para secar la nueva lágrima, con elegancia y dignidad—. Si me hubieras dicho, hubiéramos podido salvarnos… Hubiéramos hablado con Yuri, me hubiera ido contigo a Almaty, a Pekín, incluso aquí… a dónde hubieras querido… Yuri hubiera entendido, no se habría enojado con nosotros.

Aquella posibilidad se presentó ante ellos, como esa que él estuvo buscando y jamás pudo encontrar. Si la hubiera acompañado a esa habitación, decidido a confesarle lo que sentía, otra cosa hubiera ocurrido. Si hubiera sido sincero, desde el principio, con ella y en vez de ceder al impulso de olvidar con el cuerpo, sería distinto el desenlace. Se vio a sí mismo tomando sus manos con calma y pidiéndole unos minutos para simplemente hablar. Se vio a ambos sentándose en la cama mientras él jugaba con los dedos delgados de ella, tan blancos como la nieve, diciéndoselo todo. Seguro hubieran llorado justo como estaba ocurriendo en esa mesa, pero con un significado diferente. Le hubiera pedido ayuda, hubieran pensado juntos en cómo salvar las promesas hechas. Le hubiera dicho que él quería poner por encima de sus dudas a su relación, a ella…

Y Mila, la Mila de quien se había enamorado, hubiera recibido todo eso con la entereza que la caracterizaba, le hubiera impulsado a luchar por lo suyo sin guardar rencor ante él, ni ante Yuri. Hubiera sido un secreto entre ellos, hubiera sido una batalla para luchar juntos, y seguramente, hubieran vencido.

Como todas esas batallas que Jean e Isabella había librado y salido victoriosos, con más fuerza en su relación y en su amor, convencidos que estaban juntos no porque se necesitaran mutuamente o no pudieran estar completos sin el otro; simplemente porque compartir sus alegrías y tristeza entre ellos, lo hacía todo más llevadero. Más posible…

Jean se lo dijo: habla con ella… habla con ella. Él desentendió el consejo. Allí estaban las consecuencias, en esos ojos azules cuarteados con el brillo de esos filos clavados en él.

Bajó sus ojos, derrotado. Y al sentir el suave toque de esas yemas en su oreja, él simplemente se partió. Se desmoronó, temblando, reteniendo el aire y apretando sus labios mientras las lágrimas brotaban, una tras otra, sin más sonido que el que hacía intentando respirar. Mila lo vio derrumbarse, como aquel ídolo de pies de barro que cede a la gravedad. Con tristeza, con pena, con resignación.

Entonces se levantó, en silencio, y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de Otabek y cubrirlo en un abrazo lleno de consuelo, al que él se aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Pese a que el contacto fue tan anhelado por tanto tiempo, Mila solo acomodó sus labios sobre la coronilla de Otabek, mientras sus dedos le acariciaba una mejilla y su espalda, y lo sentía temblar contra su pecho. Ella lloraba, pero no con el sentimiento que Otabek lo hacía. Se abocó a calmarlo a él porque lo amaba, y a pesar de saberse no correspondida, el amor seguía primando en ella.

—Lo lamento tanto… —La voz de Otabek tan agujereaba le dolía escucharla, pero se limitó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad—. Tanto, Mila…

—Yo también lo lamento…

—Yo quería cumplirte todas las promesas… —Le costaba respirar para completar las frases pero se esforzó—. Yo quisiera hacerlo...

—Me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí… —confesó—. El que no hayas podido hacerlo, significa que yo no pude… yo no pude ganarme esa confianza…

—Eres perfecta… eres la mujer perfecta… —Y lo decía de corazón. Todo su ser lo gritaba mientras la apretaba aferrándose para no dejarla ir a sabiendas de que no sería posible retenerla. Lo había leído, en su mirada mansa—. Te amo tanto…

—No lo suficiente, oso… —Le susurró, en intimidad. Otabek gimió con tanta desesperación por no tener la seguridad para decirle que no. Por no tener la fuerza para intentarlo y hacerle ver que no había dejado de amarla. Aunque ya no supiera qué nombre darle a ese amor, ahora que estaba enfrentándose ante la separación emocional, se negaba a soltarla—. Al dudar de que tu amor y el mío fueran fuertes para enfrentar esto, me haces pensar que no me amas lo suficiente. ¿Y no es injusto? ¿Quedarnos con menos que eso?

Aunque ella tuviera razón, él sentía que había un enorme error en el curso de los hechos y en el nombre de sus sentimientos, pero era incapaz de verlo en ese momento. La inminencia de la despedida estaba tan latente que dolía por cada articulación. Se suponía que había ido para consolarla y calmar su dolor, y era ella la que estaba allí, consolándolo, demostrando su fuerza, haciéndolo admirarla y desearla con la misma fuerza con la que se arrepentía de sus errores.

Allí se quedaron, tendidos en el tiempo. Sin nada que hubieran probado para llenar sus estómagos y solo dolor latente, dentro, muy suyo. Se abrazaron hasta que las lágrimas acabaron y los pulmones ardieron. Y callaron cuando las palabras sobraron. En ese momento, cuando Otabek subió la mirada y Mila le observó con amor contenido, la distancia se esfumó. Sus labios se juntaron tímidamente y se saborearon con lentitud, vistiendo a los ajenos mientras sentía el deseo querer encender una llama en un tronco húmedo.

Se apagó.

La ausencia de esperanzas por parte de Mila y la inseguridad de Otabek sobre sus propios sentimientos, impidieron que la llama encontrará oxígeno para mantenerse. Se apartaron dubitativos, heridos y conscientes del desenlace. Esta vez, sosteniendo la pena como quien sostiene un cadáver.

—¿Nos vamos? —Propuso Mila, separándose ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Otabek asintió y con una señal, pidió la cuenta.

El camino de regreso al hotel no era muy largo, y sin embargo, decidieron hacerlo juntos. Otabek buscó la mano de Mila suavemente y ella se la apretó en respuesta, aceptando en silencio la invitación de ir así hasta el hotel. Era como una última caminata juntos y el simbolismo era sumamente duro pero necesario. No obstante, conforme sus pasos se acercaban a la entrada del hotel y a la inminente desconexión de sus manos, Otabek se vio envuelto ante el terror de hacer lo incorrecto. Esos minutos en silencio lo sumieron en una marejada de dudas: sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo que quería hacer, sobre lo que valía la pena intentar o no. Sobre lo que su corazón deseaba en realidad.

¿Era ese deseo de aferrarse su real anhelo o producto del miedo que le provocaba el saber que con Yuri no habían posibilidades? ¿Era esa necesidad de aferrarse a ella causada por la sensación de quedarse con las manos vacías? ¿Era…?

—Aquí… —Ella mencionó, al detenerse, y Otabek dirigió la mirada hacía la puerta de vidrio. La mano de Mila se separó, así, con suavidad, escurriéndose de sus dedos. Y hasta apenas ese momento, en que sintió su palma desnuda, se percató del frío de la noche y la nevada suave que caía—. Gracias por invitarme, Otabek.

El perfil de Mila en medio de la nevada lucía impoluto. Su piel blanca brillaba entre los copos; parecía una hermosa estatua de mármol, silente, espectacular. Otabek la observó con la sensación de que la imagen quemaba a sus ojos, que ya ardían por el llanto anterior. Ella le miró, con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Ahora será más fácil para mí. —Acotó, mirando un par de copos cayendo entre ellos—. ¿Qué harás con respecto a Yuri?

—No lo sé…

—Bueno… —respondió Mila, encogiendo sus hombros—. Solo no pierdas la bonita amistad que tienen juntos… y si algo pasa más allá, ya me encargaré yo de mis sentimientos. —Clavó cuan puñal, lo atravesó justo en el centro del pecho de Otabek, quien no pudo contener el escalofrío.

—Yo… yo no haría algo que te lastimara. —Aseguró, pero en respuesta, Mila le dedicó esa misma sonrisa, esa mirada brillante y vacía, esa expresión impoluta y mansa.

—No me subestimes, Otabek…

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Mila comenzó a caminar para entrar al hotel. Dejó un adiós en el aire, mientras empujaba la puerta de vidrio y entraba en la estancia, azotando los tacones de sus botines sobre el piso lustrado del hotel. Otabek la miró desde afuera, observando como las luces amarillas golpeaban el saco blanco y le daba un aire tan poderoso al caminar de la leyenda femenina rusa. Se grabó el movimiento de las caderas, el vaivén de sus cabellos rojos, el perfume que dejó a su lado junto al calor de su mano encajando perfectamente en su palma, como si no pudiera verlo jamás.

Y Mila solo quería estar encerrada entre paredes. Solo quería encontrarse en la soledad de su habitación para echarse a llorar, como no se atrevió a hacerlo frente a él, llorar una última amor por el fin de un amor que le dio tanto. Sus manos intentaban contener el temblor, pero sus labios ya vibraban y sus ojos, anegados, estaban luchando por no pestañear para que la primera lágrima no la traicionara. Porque sabía que en cuanto iniciara, no podría parar; que lloraría como si acabara de arrancarle algo, aunque ya había ocurrido hace tiempo, que no podría respirar y se aferraría a las sábanas, a su almohada, hasta caer cansada. Hasta que se acabaran sus lágrimas, hasta que le doliera el cuerpo, hasta saberse vencida.

Ya estaba cerca… ya estaba cerca. Solo tomar el ascensor, marcar el piso, caminar el pasillo y llegar a su habitación; ella repetía la secuencia mientras se daba fuerzas y observaba la puerta de elevador abrirse y dejar salir a un par de patinadores. Solo…

—¿Mila? —Leo, quien era uno de los patinadores, la miró con una clara expresión de desconcierto al notar el esfuerzo que la rusa ponía en contenerse y como ya las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Juan Luis, quien estaba a su lado, también se detuvo preocupado pero de inmediato comenzó a buscar en los alrededores por si veía que alguien la perseguía—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué estás así?

—No te preocupes… —Intentó despistar y dio un paso hacia atrás para ganar espacio. Pero fue suficiente para que todas sus fuerzas se cayeran y su rostro se llenará de gruesas lágrimas que ya no pudo detener—. No me pasa…

Pero Leo no la dejó hablar, o intentar hacerlo, ya que las lágrimas de Mila se agolparon en su garganta y la voz murió antes de que pudiera intentar explicarse. El muchacho simplemente cedió a su instinto protector y buscó cubrirla en un abrazo, que ella al inicio intentó apartar, pero al cual cedió al saberse sin fuerzas. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras se permitió llorar allí, resguardada, como si de esa manera fuera imposible que alguién la notara en el mundo. Leo, aún abrumado por la inesperada situación, simplemente le dio cobijo sin preguntar nada, guardando un respetuoso silencio y dejando sus manos quietas en la cabeza y espalda de Mila, sin buscar más. Le permitió desahogarse.

Otabek miró todo desde afuera, y contuvo el fuego que sintió en su estómago cuando la vio envuelta en brazos ajenos. Y entonces se preguntó si podría soportar ver a Mila en brazos de alguien más.

…

 _"—Me dijiste que solo besarías una medalla de oro. Aquí tienes: una medalla de oro._  
—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Yuuri…  
—Me tardé… pero pude hacerlo. Si tú no hubieras estado conmigo, Víctor, yo no...

—Victor, pensé que querías besar la...  
—Yuuri, tú eres mi medalla de oro.  
—Vitya…  
—Lo eres. Quiero que lo recuerdes, que cada vez que estás conmigo y nos enfrentamos a la prensa, me siento más orgulloso que con cualquier medalla de oro que haya ganado antes.  
—¿Incluso la de las olimpiadas?  
—Por supuesto."

Caían…

 _"—¿Love & Life? ¿Por qué se llamará así tu temporada?_  
—Porque… son las dos palabras que vienen a mi mente cuando pienso en ti, Yuuri. Amor, y vida. ¿Qué te parece?  
—Yo… no sé qué decir…  
—Solo dime que me amas.  
—Te amo, Vitya… Tú, tú también eres mi Love & Life…"

Caían…

"—¿Estás enojado aún, cariño?  
—No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho. En serio, no puedo creerlo, Víctor.  
—Perdóname amor… no quise decir eso.  
—Sí lo quisiste decir. No intentes ahora justificarte.  
—Bueno sí, pero…  
—¿Pero…?  
—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tengo sin pisar un podio en toda mi carrera? ¿Lo sabes…?  
—Lo sé…  
—… Debes pensar que estoy siendo irracional…  
—La verdad, no pienso eso… Creo que puedo entenderlo, pero me esforcé tanto Víctor… como para que digas que solo fue un golpe de suerte.  
—Tienes razón, y lo hiciste increible. Tu programa fue precioso, te veías tan bello en la pista… claro que ayudó el traje que te recomendé, porque con ese que pensabas usar…  
—Victor…  
—Además, siendo sincero, me alegra que hayas sido tú quien la hayas ganado.  
—Yo aún no puedo creer que haya ganado…  
—¿Te imaginas si hubiera sido J.J? Hubiera tenido que tolerar como se paseaba con su medalla hasta los camerinos.  
—¡Eres especialmente cruel con él!  
—¡O Yuri! ¡No podría soportarlo en todo el vuelo de regreso hablando de cómo me quitó la medalla de oro. Al menos a él no le gusta desfilar una de bronce.  
—Victor, no lo estás arreglando.  
—Lo que quiero decir es… te la mereces."

Caían, tantas…

 _"—Toma…_  
—¿Eh?  
—Sé que dije una estupidez en el anterior GPF, mi Yuuri, así que tenla.  
—Pero es tuya, Víctor. La ganaste… yo, yo ni siquiera pude competir por la lesión, yo…  
—Shhh… Me hubiera gustado competir contigo de nuevo, pero ahora, no es lo importante. Solo quiero que te recuperes. Quiero verte patinar de nuevo, amor…"

Como ver una película vieja, entre manchas de colores y efectos de la luz. Solo que, en esa película, era un solo rostro el que estaba en aquella pantalla invisible. A veces cerca, tan cerca, que solo podía ver su grande nariz, el cabello claro, la frente a la que luego acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos o detallar el brillo de sus ojos azules junto a sus pupilas oscuras. En otras lejos, así que podía observar su singular sonrisa, la graciosa forma en que fruncía los labios cuando no estaba de acuerdo, o la envolvente intensidad con la que se insinuaba en el silencio.

 _"—¿Qué te parece? Aquí estarán las mías, y aquí está el espacio para las tuyas._  
—Es mucho espacio, Víctor… ¿sabes que tengo ya veintiséis años? ¿En qué momento voy a ganar tantas medallas de oro para llenar todo ese espacio?  
—¿Ya estás pensando en retirarte?  
—No me hagas esa cara graciosa… y no, no estoy pensando en eso. Solo estoy siendo realista.  
—Mmm…  
—Vitya, quita esa cara. Pareces un niño pequeño…  
—No quiero que Yuuri se retire. No quiero que te retires nunca.  
—El tiempo como patinador es corto… tendremos que hacerlo. Pero, eso no significa que dejaremos de patinar. El Ice Castle, seguro estará abierto para cuando queramos.  
—¿Lo prometes? ¿Qué patinaremos juntos hasta que nuestros pies no nos aguanten?  
—Lo prometo…  
—Entonces, además de casa ninja, tendré que comprar una pista de hielo.  
—¿Estás hablando en serio, Vitya?  
—Y tú debes estar en ella…"

Caían, una tras otras, como lluvia. Sus memorias estaban allí, flotando en el aire, acompañando a sus lágrimas. Estaban allí mientras Víctor en sus miles de formas le hablaba, le sonreía, le amaba…

Le seguía amando.

Yuuri ya no lloraba, pero las lágrimas caían solas, completamente libres, mientras los recuerdos hacían fila y bailaban un réquiem perdido. Caían sin gesto, sin sonidos, sin expresión. Solo caían… y él se vio extrañando, deseando y añorando a todos esos momentos. Entonces recordó porque los había olvidado, y otra volvió a caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por toda la recepción que tuvo este último capítulo. De verdad que agradezco que hayan tenido la fuerza para leerlo y hayan dejado sus opiniones tanto en el grupo como en las distintas plataformas donde publiqué. ¡No saben lo bien que me hacen todos sus debates, análisis y opiniones de mi escrito! No ganaré ningún concurso, pero tengo en ustedes, en cada uno de ustedes como lectores, ¡la mejor motivación para continuar!
> 
> Y seguimos con el Skate Canadá y esta vez vimos lo que ocurrió entre Otabek y Mila. Me ha dado mucho dolor Mila, pero al mismo tiempo he amado su fortaleza. Y Otabek… recuerdo que muchas comprendieron y alabaron la decisión de Otabek, pero acaba de darse cuenta que no es así y que sus sentimientos están más confundidos que nunca. Yo creo que el amor es más que sentir maripositas en el estómago y fiebre cada vez que ves a esa persona, se trata mucho más que eso, y por lo general, ese tipo de cosas ocurren solo en los primeros años de la relación. Cuando llega el momento en que estas ceden, entonces se vuelve en algo más fuerte que hay que cuidar no solo para seguir provocando mariposas, sino para convertirse en lo que es ser pareja: compañeros de vida, cómplices, aliados, en un bien común que es la felicidad de ambos. Otabek olvidó eso.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora? ¿Cpn lo que ha pasado entre ellos se afectaran sus resultados en el programa libre? Y mientras tanto, tenemos a Victor y Yuuri y los resultados de su segundo impacto. ¿A dónde habrá ido Yuri?
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen creyendo en esta historia. ¡Los amo!


	22. Skate Canadá: Cuando sentimos rencor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Capítulo dedicado a Carla Cruz quien cumplió el día martes. ¡¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado muchísimo!!

Cuando su cabeza volvió a caer por la gravedad y el peso de su cansancio, una vez más, Yuri Plisetsky tuvo que reacomodarse en aquel cómodo mueble de la recepción del hotel, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien lo había notado cabecear. Avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido de nuevo y viendo que nadie lo había notado, respiró hondo antes de volvera consultar la hora. Estaba cerca del amanecer. El hotel Astoria lo acogió sin mediar preguntas, aunque al inicio pudo notar las miradas intrigadas del personal al verle entrar para luego quedarse allí, en los muebles. Su intención era subir, pero en cuanto pisó el lugar pensó que quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Yuuri debería al menos descansar.

Durante esas horas de espera, se había permitido pensar en qué es lo que debería hacer ante esa situación. Víctor le había reclamado de nuevo algo que ambos habían mantenido en silencio durante los últimos meses. Eso solo le daba pie a pensar que aquel evento salió a colación en su conversación con Yuuri. ¿Pero de qué modo? ¿Víctor lo había reclamado? ¿O acaso lo hizo Yuuri? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía? La intriga lo iba a matar…

Moviéndose inquieto en el mueble, no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, ahora apoyados sobre aquel posabrazo acolchado y un cojín que atrapó de paso. Al cabo de unas horas, sintió que alguien lo llamaba tocándolo tímidamente en el hombro. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la visión de unas bonitas piernas largas y un par de pechos atrapados en el uniforme del hotel. Saboreó su propia saliva espesa por el sueño y se estiró mientras se frotaba la cara.

—Señor Plisetsky —Llamó la joven encargada mientras recogía un mechón de cabello caoba tras su oreja enjoyada—. ¿No le parecería más cómoda una habitación?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Nueve de la mañana, señor.

—¿Y Katsuki…?

—¿Vino por él? —Simplemente asintió mientras se echaba la maraña de cabello rubio hacia atrás. Debería recortarlo un poco…—. No se ha despertado aún, o al menos, no ha pedido el desayuno. ¿Quiere que lo llamemos y anunciemos su visita?

—Sí… ¿Víctor Nikiforov estuvo aquí ayer? —La muchacha hizo una mueca.

—Sí, parece que el encuentro con el señor Katsuki no fue agradable como esperábamos. No estoy autorizada para decir más.

Yuri asintió y volvió a frotarse la cara dormitada. Se levantó tal como la joven encargada se lo pidió y fue hasta el recibidor para esperar hiciera la llamada. Mas nadie contestó. El teléfono timbró hasta cansarse, pero la habitación parecía deshabitada. La conclusión final de la encargada fue que seguramente aún siguiera dormido, por lo que le convidó a comer algo mientras continuaba su espera. Yuri aceptó.

Tras haber pedido una guarnición de muchos huevos, tocinos, panes y mantequillas, Yuri miró su celular intentando distraerse y esperar que el tiempo pasara. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Yuuri? No sabía, había esperado que primero Víctor y él hablaran para que, al saber cómo acababan ellos (y con la esperanza de que todo se arreglara), fuera más sencillo para él enfrentarlo luego. Pero no, las cosas no habían terminado de la mejor manera y él había acabado involucrado por mucho que hubiera intentado mantenerse al margen. Ese reclamo de Víctor se lo había dejado muy claro.

¿Si era así, si ya estaba metido en ese asunto hasta el cuello, acaso podría hacer algo entonces para remediarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo?

Yuri miró el plato vacío, con una mano en su frente y el celular dando vueltas en la otra. Si ahora habían cortado; lo que Yuri traducía como el final de cualquier posibilidad entre ellos, eso significaba que ahora Yuuri era completamente libre. Significaba que ahora podría tener su mirada exclusivamente para sí, que podría tener aquello por lo que tanto luchó en el pasado. Pero tal como había concluido en las duchas aquella mañana meses atrás, tras la discusión por la foto de Víctor, Yuri sabía que no podría hacerlo. Aún si ahora tenía el camino libre e incluso con la seguridad de tener las armas para conquistarlo, sabía que no podría hacerlo. No podría ser feliz sacrificando a su paso la felicidad de Víctor.

La amarga situación lo dejó pensando, con la mirada perdida en los pocos comensales que había en aquel costosísimo hotel.

Lo ideal sería ayudar a Víctor a recuperarlo, hablar con Yuuri, hacerle saber lo que él ha visto de Víctor esos meses y rogar que el Yuuri que, según Víctor había dejado de amarlo, al menos lo perdonara por lastimarlo. Y ya después de eso, quedaría ver con el tiempo que es lo que ocurriría entre ellos tres. Si Hasetsu era factible para ese año, o si tendría que esperar un poco más. Al menos estaba seguro de que Yuuri le tenía cariño, dado el modo en que aún lo llamaba, mas un Hasetsu con ellos dos destrozados sonaba imposible.

O al menos Víctor, no sabía cómo había acabado Yuuri. Víctor aseguraba que Yuuri había dejado de amarlo y si era así, seguramente estaría mejor. Convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, apelando a su pragmatismo para salir adelante sin mediar en mayores consecuencias. Eso explicaría el porqué aún seguía durmiendo, mientras que Víctor seguramente no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Al mediodía, volvió a pedir que llamaran pero nadie contestó. La encargada le aseguró que Yuuri Katsuki no había abandonado aún la habitación, pero ya Yuri empezaba a impacientarse. Comenzó a dar vueltas en el recinto, y pronto notó que había un par de personas sospechosas con libretas en mano entrando al hotel. La tensión le llenó el cuello, sintiendo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que la prensa rusa estuviera detrás de Yuuri buscando la primicia. Solo esperaba que nadie en el hotel soltara la lengua.

Se hicieron las dos de la tarde y ante la negativa de respuesta a la llamada, ya Yuri empezaba a tensarse. ¿Yuuri no pudo cometer una locura, cierto? ¿No habría hecho algo contra sí mismo, no? Nunca lo intentó en el pasado, pero en su cabeza las más terroríficas posibilidades se le aparecían, temiendo darles una respuesta afirmativa. Lo peor era que el hotel no accedía a irrumpir a la habitación para comprobar el estado de Yuuri. No podían invadir su espacio y privacidad, no hasta que se cumplieran, al menos, algunos de los puntos de seguridad que tenían en su manual de procesos.

Comenzó a dar vueltas, a mirar el reloj y a observar el camino al ascensor. Desde la distancia le hacía una señal a la mujer para que repitiera la llamada, viendo desde allí la respuesta negativa con un movimiento de su rostro. Ya tenía mordidos los labios, se sentía cansado, y el temor ganaba cada vez más terreno en su mente. Y lo peor era que ya había iniciado el Skate Canadá con el programa libre masculino y no faltaba mucho para que acabaran las presentaciones del primer grupo.

Miró nuevamente hacia la mujer, quien tras ya entender el mudo pedido, volvió a alzar el teléfono. Esta vez alguien contestó, y eso fue suficiente para que Yuri se levantara de un salto y corriera hasta el recibidor.

—Señor Katsuki, ¿se encuentra bien? —Yuri escuchó con el corazón en un puño, mientras la mujer le miraba con apremio—. Le escucho bastante débil. ¿Desea que le enviemos servicio médico? Nuestro hotel cuenta con un... —Se vio interrumpida y se mordió el labio grueso mientras Yuri le miraba con preocupación—. Está bien. ¿Quiere que le subamos algo de comer? En la cómoda se encuentra nuestro menú exclusivo… —No parecía estar de acuerdo. Yuri no quiso esperar más y pidió el número de la habitación, mirando a la chica impaciente mientras se lo escribía en un papel aún manteniendo la comunicación con Yuuri—. Señor Katsuki, en este momento el señor Yuri Plisetsky…

No se quedó a escuchar. Corrió por el pasillo sin medir consecuencias. Pensó en tomar el ascensor, pero no había ninguno disponible y se negaba a esperar aún más. Por eso subió por las escaleras, saltando hasta de a tres escalones para llegar al tercer piso y buscar el número correspondiente en la puerta. Apenas la encontró, se detuvo frente a ella y golpeó con sus nudillos, antes de incluso pensar en respirar. Lo hizo varias veces mientras escuchaba sus latidos justo en la punta de su oreja.

Ya no sabía si había sido el esfuerzo por llegar, la carrera o su propio nerviosismo brotando por su piel al saber que detrás de esa puerta estaba Yuuri Katsuki. Sabía que lo vería, no tenía idea de en qué condiciones, pero lo vería, y ni siquiera había esperado a anunciarse para llegar. ¿Querría verlo? ¿Le pediría que se fuera? ¿Acaso…?

La puerta se abrió. Yuri se quedó con el aire retenido cuando la madera cedió y pudo ver al fin la figura de Yuuri Katsuki en pijamas frente a él. Olvidó incluso como respirar mientras observaba la estampa que le había abierto la puerta.

Sus ojos eran lo que más resaltaba de aquella estampa: lucían inflamados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. Su rostro mostraba una profunda pena y había una evidente ausencia de brillo en su mirada. Sus labios estaban mordidos y visiblemente resecos, pero había algo en la pesadez de su expresión que le aturdió más que todo lo demás. Con el cabello despeinado, Yuuri se hizo a un lado mientras dejaba la puerta abierta. Yuri aceptó en modo autómata.

Al entrar, la puerta fue cerrada. Yuri se dio tiempo de observar alrededor, pero no notó más que la cama completamente revuelta, la laptop apagada sobre la cómoda al lado de una bolsa, y la maleta. Volvió su mirada hacia Yuuri, quien mantenía sus ojos pegados al suelo, sobre sus pies cubiertos con calcetines y sandalias de plástico. Parecía estar esperando algún tipo de acusación, y esa sola impresión sirvió para acallar las preguntas que quería hacerle sobre lo que hubiera ocurrido, qué le dijo Víctor, que le había dicho él a Víctor a su vez… ¿qué hacía allí?

Apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Estoy desde temprano llamando… —Se le ocurrió decir. Yuuri no habló—. Llamábamos y nadie contestaba…

—Lo siento… —Yuuri dirigió sus ojos hacia la cómoda de la habitación y Yuri pudo ver descansando allí el frasco de pastillas. Comprendió… —. Acabo de despertar. Tuve que usarlas para…

Yuri no lo dejó terminar. Antes de poder evitarlo, sus brazos rodearon a Yuuri hasta casi hacerlo retroceder, sujetándose a él con fuerza y sin permitirle espacio para negarse. Lo sintió temblar en sus brazos, pero no le importó. El abrazo le dejó la sensación de haber estado atorado en el tiempo, esperando el momento propicio para surgir. Las manos de Yuri aterrizaron en la espalda y bajo su nuca de Yuuri, apretando los cortos mechones, y sintiendo la tensión abrumar el cuerpo del japonés. A pesar de verlo temblar, no menguó. Sentía que no podía aguantarlo más, y consideró incluso correcto el haber cedido a ese impulso.

—Yura…

—No digas nada —pidió con tono atribulado, mientras le apretaba aún más. Las manos temblorosas de Yuuri aún no habían respondido el abrazo, pero podía escuchar como su respiración se volvía caótica y hasta presentir las lágrimas que se avecinaban—. Si vas a cortar para quedar así, eres muy imbécil... —Lo escuchó jadear por aire con dificultad—. Ambos siguen siendo los mismos imbéciles.

Pronto, los sollozos de Yuuri se escucharon contra su hombro, y Yuri no hizo más que acogerlo en sus brazos, cubriéndolo, aprovechando que la altura y su cuerpo ahora maduro le favorecían. Yuuri lucía pequeño entre sus brazos, y era tan acogedor abrazarlo, que se preguntó cómo había podido vivir esos años sin aquello. Entonces lo escuchó decir _perdóname_ , y eso fue suficiente para que en su garganta se creara una burbuja llena de agua. Porque Yuri también quería decirlo, pero sabía muy bien cuánto había necesitado escucharlo de él, desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Yuuri decía _perdóname_ , mientras se aferraba a su espalda, respondiendo al abrazo y haciéndolo sentir incluso más unidos. Y ante esa lluvia de _perdóname_ que Yuuri pronunció, Yuri solo contestó apretándole, lo que pareció ser suficiente. Nadie pudo ser capaz de decir nada más...

…

Otabek levantó su mirada cansada. Sentado sobre la banca, veía la mano de Jean extendiendo la botella de agua en una muda invitación. Mientras tanto, el público de Canadá gritaba con el anuncio de la entrada del segundo grupo de patinadores para el programa libre. Ambos estaban preparados, ya que serían los últimos en participar.

Sinceramente, Jean se hallaba preocupado sobre cómo sería la actuación de Otabek tras lo ocurrido. La noche anterior había llegado con el rostro marcado por la desgracia y, por mucho que intentó saber lo qué pasó, Otabek se había negado a hablar al respecto. Por otro lado, sus padres se habían quedado toda la noche encerrados junto a su hermano sin permitirle acercarse; por lo que sentía que la gente a su alrededor, personas a las que quería mucho, estaban pasando por cosas donde a él no le permitían intervenir. Y aquello resultaba frustrante.

Al ver que Otabek simplemente renegó, Jean hizo una mueca con sus labios y cejas. No se veía nada conforme con su aparente inutilidad.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

—Lo estaré —aseguró, con el tono más falso que Otabek pudo usar.

Jean no lo creía, pero el llamado de su padre fue suficiente para hacerlos ir hasta la pista, donde ya los comentaristas estaban anunciándolos. Otabek se puso de pie con su chamarra emblemática y caminó adelantándose al resto. Su amigo lo miró apartarse mientras esperaba con una mano extendida que su esposa se acercara a él.

Isabella, quien ese día vestía un traje de sastre en un tono amarillo pastel que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, le tomó la mano mientras su hija le miraba desde su cómodo espacio sobre el hombro de su madre. Se chupaba un dedo, aparentemente cansada y con ganas de dormir. Jean se acercó para besar su redonda mejilla sonrosada y luego compartir un beso con su esposa.

—Estás tenso, Jean… —Le dijo ella, conocedora de que tras esa sonrisa había tensión. Y sabía porqué—. No te preocupes por ellos, Otabek es fuerte y tu hermano está en buenas manos. Tú has hecho todo lo que puedes hacer por ellos.

—Aún así…

—Aún así —Isabella le interrumpió, acercándose de nuevo para morderle suavemente el labio inferior, sin quitarle la mirada. Jean sintió erizar su nuca, y la inevitable atracción que su esposa creaba en él tuvo que contenerla apretando ligeramente bajo su espalda. Ella sonrió al verle los ojos brillantes y deseosos. Ciertamente con tanta gente alrededor y su hija, no habían podido intimar—, no es algo que deba preocuparte ahora. Tienes una medalla de oro que ganar. El rey J.J no puede dejarse vencer, ¿cierto?

—No sé qué haría sin ti...

Isabella sonrió, pero Jean se acercó para mudar esa sonrisa en un beso más húmedo. Tuvieron que arreglárselas para continuar y reforzar el beso, profundizándolo mientras se apegaban de un costado y preocupándose a la vez de no incordiar a su pequeña, quien ya comenzaba a dormitar. Jean no pudo contener a su mano traviesa, la cual se hundió bajo la camisa, apretando el seno de su esposa por sobre el brassiere. Ella jadeó, ansiosa, y apretó sin misericordia un glúteo de su esposo robándole un sobresalto y un gemido.

Se separaron con las ganas navegando en la punta de sus dedos. Jean le acomodó la blusa a Isabella y luego dejó un beso sobre su frente. Ella le sonrió contenta y enamorada.

—Esta noche, le diré a mis papás que cuiden de Collette —Isabella sabía lo que aquello significaba, y esa certeza hizo sobresaltar su corazón.

—¿Y nosotros…?

—Iremos a celebrar mi nueva medalla de oro.

Ella estaba segura de ello.

Al salir a la pista, Isabella dejó a su bebé en brazos de una de sus cuñadas, quien se apresuró a llevarla dentro para que el ruido y la iluminación no la despertaran. Se mantuvo agarrada de mano de su esposo, quien con la chamarra canadiense ocultaba la parte superior de su traje, saludando a todos con su mano libre en alza. Abrazó a su esposa de costado, y ambos, como si fueran una pareja real, saludaron a todo el público, provocando en respuesta un estallido de aplausos y vítores dedicados a ellos.

Desde la distancia, Alain veía todo con el pecho encogido y sus manos apretadas y retorcidas entre ellas. Bajó la mirada, sobrecogido por la forma en que el público buscaba y admiraba a Jean, haciendo que su participación por su país fuera prácticamente innecesaria. ¿Qué haría él por Canadá? Canadá estaba seguro de que su máximo representante era J.J y no lo veían a él. Por más que se esforzara por demostrar su estilo de patinaje, demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como él; se sentía completamente aplastado frente a su hermano mayor. Y por mucho que sus padres aseguraran con denuedo que ellos sí reconocían su esfuerzo y confiaban en él, Alain sentía que no era más que una retórica programada para no desmotivarlo.

Además, uno de sus hermanos fastidiado con su inseguridad, le gritó en la cara que él solo había buscado seguir tras la sombra de su hermano mayor. ¿Por qué entonces escogió el patinaje? ¿Por qué siguió en la categoría masculina? Era como un autosabotaje, buscar justamente el camino donde su hermano destacaba. Aquello no hizo más que acelerar la caída mental que estaba sufriendo y era evidente en el temblar de sus manos.

Por su parte, Otabek también miró a la joven pareja, pero sus pensamientos fueron distintos. Mientras la tabla era actualizada con los puntajes que había hasta el momento, y presentando luego el orden del segundo grupo; él los veía sintiendo que había perdido algo sumamente importante en su vida. Bajó la mirada hasta sus pies calzados con sus patines, y luego intentó distraerse con lo que había a su alrededor, aunque la visión de Leo de la Iglesia a lo lejos, acompañando y dando ánimos al patinador mexicano, le abofeteó con fuerza.

Todavía tenía en su memoria grabado el cómo esos brazos habían acogido a quien fuera su novia, lo fácil que fue cubrirla. El modo en que el cuerpo de Mila encajó con el suyo. Y aunque sabía que sus celos no tenían fundamentos, que ese sentido de posesividad era ridículo, y que incluso, Leo tenía pareja desde hacía años, él sentía que le había quitado algo y no podía controlar esa amarga sensación.

—Ey. —Jean le llamó, y eso ayudó a volver a enfocar su mirada en otro punto que no fuera la piel tostada del americano y su brillante sonrisa despistada. Se enfocó en mirar la misma sonrisa ridícula en su amigo, pero pronto se percató que no era muy sincera—. Me estás preocupando, en serio. No puedes fallar ahora. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado ayer, no te lo pondré fácil —los ojos de Otabek permanecieron fijos observando a Jean con la mirada firme, empujando fuerza a través de ellos. Ya no estaba con Isabella y se escuchaba la voz de los comentaristas llamando al siguiente patinador—. Porque acabo de prometerle a mi esposa el oro de esta competencia.

—No voy a fallar —afirmó. No podía hacerlo, no frente a Mila. Iba a usar todo ese dolor para darle mayor fuerza a su programa libre y tal seguridad fue transmitida a través de sus ojos oscuros a Jean, quien respondió con una sonrisa y le palmeó el hombro. Luego lo miró dirigirse hasta donde su hermano se retorcía de nervios, ya que vendría después de que acabara el nuevo programa.

Observó allí la resistencia que tuvo Alain de recibir unas palabras de apoyo de su hermano y cómo éste se levantó para alejarse, con la tensión acumulada en la espalda. Sus padres también vieron todo desde lejos, visiblementes impotentes. Alain comenzó a caminar como si buscara salir de la pista y fue perseguido por Isabella.

Para ella, ya había sido suficiente observar y hacer silencio mientras las inseguridades de Alain golpeaban a su esposo, quien solo buscaba acercarse para darle ánimos y quien, durante esos meses, había estado apoyándolo sin descanso. Jean no merecía que Alain atizara sobre él su propia ansiedad, y no era justo que lo tratara de esa manera. La mirada triste y preocupada de su esposo fue suficiente para hacerle decidir tomar acciones necesarias que, aparentemente, sus propios padres no podían aplicar.

Cuando Alain entró al pasillo, con las manos temblorosas y la sensación de estarse ahogando de miedo, escuchó las pisadas apresuradas de los tacones contra el piso y se giró para notar la presencia de la esposa de su hermano. Apretó la mandíbula, harto de sentirse rodeados por todos mientras le decían qué hacer y confirmándole lo que era incapaz de creerse. No mediría su reacción, por ello, tampoco lo vio venir.

Recibió una fuerte bofetada.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Sentenció Isabella, mirando al muchacho que le superaba en altura gracias también a las cuchillas mientras este le devolvía la mirada sorprendida y acariciaba su pómulo lastimado—. ¡Compórtate como un hombre, Alain! ¡Deja de ser un niño!

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! No tienes que salir allí solo para ver que, da igual lo que hagas en la pista, ¡siempre lo van a ver a él! —Isabella lo miró llorar de frustración, exactamente igual como había visto a J.J años atrás. Reconocía esa desesperación en su rostro. Eran tan parecidos que no cabía duda de que eran hermanos. Dolía que no se diera cuenta que también eran parecidos en otras cosas.

—¿Entonces para eso estás patinando? ¿Para que la gente te vea? Si es así, es buen momento para que lo dejes.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, pasmado, mientras escuchaba la frialdad con la que su cuñada le trataba. El cabello negro de Isabella estaba un poco más largo que en el pasado y caía hasta su espalda, dándole un aire más elegante y adulto. Sus ojos azules, además, brillaban con fuerza y seguridad.

—Hazlo ahora, porque nada de lo que hagas hará que los ojos del mundo se aparten de J.J. —Sentenció con fuerza, dejando al chico sin espacio para hablar. Los ojos grandes de Alain de un tono claro como el de su madre, se partieron mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. No lo vas a hacer si solo te conformas con tratar de imitarlo a él.

Isabella apretó sus propios labios, dolida de ver a Alain cediendo a la presión y a la ansiedad que la enorme figura de su hermano mayor proyectada desde lo alto. Alain sentía que nunca iba a llegar a ser tan bueno como él, y desde que J.J había logrado realizar ese cuádruple, Alain había luchado en silencio con el desolador sentimiento de envidiar a alguien que amaba y que además no dudaba en apoyarlo. Entre sentirse miserable, no poder con ello, odiarse y odiar la imagen de su hermano, quien solo buscaba compartir con toda su familia sus logros; se sentía preso.

—Tu hermano también tuvo que luchar contra la imagen de tus padres… también escuchó muchas veces decir: el hijo de Alain y Nathalie Leroy —prosiguió Isabella, acercándose ahora con la calma de una madre, tras haberlo golpeado con la ferocidad de una esposa—. También sintió inseguridad, también lloró, también vio como sus entrenadores lo aceptaban solo por ser hijo de tus padres y luego eran incapaces de entender el estilo que él quería imponer. Pasó por muchos fracasos, comparaciones y tuvo que cargar con las altas expectativas que tanto tus padres como el mundo del patinaje tenían sobre él.

Por eso nació el J.J Style. Algo que lo identificara y diferenciara, algo que no diera lugar a las comparaciones. J.J tuvo que crearse una identidad en medio de las expectativas de todos, y tuvo que creer primero él mismo en el imposible, para que los demás creyeran en él. Había tenido que ser muy fuerte, había tenido que ser terco, necio y persistente.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía porque lo había vivido con él. Había tenido que sujetar sus manos cuando temblaba de miedo, había tenido que escucharlo cuando se quejaba lleno de frustración porque sentía que la gente no lograba entenderlo. Lo había visto soportar primero las burlas de aquellos que no creían en él cuando dijo que vencería a Víctor, luego el reparo y la indiferencia con que los otros patinadores llegaban a tratarlo cuando lo vieron surgir, y los ataques de los fans de Víctor cuando empezó a triunfar y venció a Víctor en su último año de competencia, donde ella junto al ejército de fans que J.J cosechó a punta de esfuerzo y carisma, lo defendió de todos ellos.

Y lo seguiría defendiendo, incluso de su familia. Isabella miró a Alain confirmándole que no dejaría de creer y de apoyar a su esposo y que si era necesario, ella misma pelearía con uñas y dientes para protegerlo.

—Pero Jean fue fuerte, se sobrepuso. Usó todo eso para hacer de sí su propio nombre y creyó en sí mismo, aunque nadie creyera en él. Si tú quieres hacer eso mismo, si quieres lograr vencerle, empieza primero creyendo en ti mismo, en que eres capaz de hacerlo —continuó, con la mirada enrojecida pero la firmeza de su voz.

—Yo no soy tan bueno como él… —dijo Alain, cediendo al temor.

—Entonces practica más duro, todos los días, hasta que seas cada vez mejor que el Alain de ayer. Es a Alain a quien debes superar, no a tu hermano, ni a nadie más.

—No van a dejar de compararme.

—Entonces demuestrales que eres diferente. Que tienes algo que nadie más tiene.

Los aplausos tras el último programa se escucharon sobre ellos y los comentaristas comentaban los mejores momentos del reciente competidor. Alain vio a su madre al final del pasillo, mirándolo preocupada porque ya debía prepararse para patinar. Isabella seguía allí, firme y contundente. Alain la miró, ahora mostrando en su rostro el terrible miedo que había iniciado aquella bola amarga de resentimiento, rencor, e inseguridad con la que estaba peleando desde hacía meses.

—Yo… yo no quiero odiar a mi hermano —Isabella le entendió y buscó abrazarlo, sorprendiéndose al notar que el muchacho cedió y la buscó, apretándola con fuerza. Ella suspiró, con la garganta temblorosa.

—No lo odias… solo tienes miedo, Alain. Habla con tu hermano, dile cómo te sientes y pregúntale cómo hizo él entonces. Confía en J.J, Alain. Y confía en tí —se apartó, tomándole el rostro con seguridad y sonriéndole con afabilidad, tal y como lo haría una hermana mayor—. Ahora, ve a patinar. Muéstranos lo bien que se puede mover Michael Jackson en el hielo, no hay nadie que lo haga mejor que tú.

Alain sonrió en medio de las lágrimas, y al escuchar su nombre, se las secó antes de girar su mirada hacía su madre. Nathalie le miró comprensiva y se sorprendió cuando en los ojos de su hijo notó una convicción que se había estado apagando y que junto a su esposo buscó encender, fracasando en el intento. Alain caminó hacia la salida del pasillo y se enfrentó a las luces y las voces de todo el público que se mostraba eufórico. Respiró hondo, antes de dar el paso para acercarse a su padre y entregarle la chamarra. Nathalie lo miró sobrecogida y volvió la vista hacia Isabella, agradeciéndole en silencio por hacer lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para devolverle la calma a su hijo.

—Nathalie —susurró Isabella al acercarse a la madre de su esposo—, deberían dejar que Alain y Jean resuelvan el conflicto entre ellos.

—No queríamos que Jean se sintiera mal por la inseguridad de Alain. Ha trabajado tanto estos meses que…

—Jean es fuerte, puede con esto. No hace falta protegerlo, a ninguno de ellos —le dijo Isabella mirándola y sonriéndole con seguridad—. Se aman demasiado como para lastimarse.

Ella podía recordarlo, porque cuando siguió a Jean en su camino sobre el hielo, siempre fue Alain quien estuvo detrás de él, tratando de seguirlo, patinando e imitándolo. Jean nunca dudó en darle su apoyo, en enseñarle, así como lo hizo con todos los demás, incluso con Otabek durante el primer año que estuvo en Canadá. Su personalidad generosa nunca se limitó en ayudar.

Cuando el nombre de Alain Jr. Leroy resonó de nuevo, el muchacho ya se había deslizado en la pista. Isabella dejó atrás a Nathalie y fue tras su esposo, quien de pie observaba atento la entrada de su hermano con visible preocupación en su rostro. Ella lo abrazó por detrás, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y regalándole, cuando él volteó a mirarla, una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces Jean apretó las manos que se juntaban en su estómago, buscando esa seguridad que solo su esposa le daba. Volvió la mirada hasta donde Alain Jr. estaba posicionado, vestido con un traje dorado metálico, también inspirado en uno de los emblemáticos trajes del rey del pop. El silencio de todo el estadio caía sobre él, mientras esperaba el inicio de la pieza. Jean sentía que el aire se le había atorado en la garganta y que incluso había olvidado cómo respirar.

Wanna Be Starting Something, el tema que había seleccionado por su programa libre, dio inicio y Alain Jr. comenzó a moverse, con mayor soltura que en su anterior programa. Durante su coreografía, era capaz de colar ciertos pasos de Michael Jackson, puntuando con sus cuchillas sobre el hielo, antes de deslizarse, ganar velocidad, y comenzar con los saltos. La combinación de los pasos y la actuación de su cuerpo, junto con la destreza técnica, demostró un estilo claramente distinto al que desarrollaba su hermano en la pista. Lejos de buscar el apoyo y la mirada de los otros, expresaba su pasión por el pop a través del hielo y actuaba imitando incluso algunos gestos y movimientos de la estrella.

El clavado del toe loop cuádruple sorprendió a todos, y antes de que se pudiera esperar y sin que nadie supiera quien inició, el público comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música, contagiados con el baile de Alain Jr y asombrados por la forma en que éste se deslizaba y combinaba los complicados pasos de Michael Jackson con las piruetas.

La familia Leroy, quiénes sabían lo difícil que había sido para Alain Jr sentirse por fin cómodo en el hielo, aplaudieron a la par del público mientras lo veían acabar el programa. Jean observó todo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, y su madre, Nathalie, pasó una mano por su rostro conteniendo el llanto mientras que su esposo, el orgulloso padre, observaba con brazos cruzados y mirada brillante a su hijo, quien finalmente había logrado salir de la sombra de su hermano.

Aquel era su segundo año en la competencia Senior, ya que había demorado su debut porque Jean aún estaba en la pista y no se sentía prepararlo para hacerlo. Lo hizo recién el año pasado, aprovechando que Jean había tomado un año de descanso, sintiéndose más libre de hacerlo pese a no lograr llegar a la final del GPF. Con el regreso de J.J a la pista, Alain había sufrido un retroceso; para sus padres, no fue secreto que su hijo menor esperara que Jean no volviera y se dedicara a su familia, algo que también supieron no iba a ocurrir. Jean no dejaría la pista tan pronto.

Habían temido que las cosas llegaran al punto donde se sintiera la inestabilidad de Alain Jr y Jean se viera afectado, porque reconocían perfectamente que su hijo mayor podría cometer una tontería en pos de su hermano. Con los aplausos que llovieron al final del programa de Alain Jr, estuvieron seguros de que habían iniciado un camino donde no necesariamente los dos hermanos fueran a enemistarse por el oro. El público lo ovacionaba gritando su nombre.

—¡Y esto ha sido un precioso programa de Alain Leroy! —El público aplaudía, mientras Alain Jr recibía las ovaciones y los regalos que caían en el hielo. De un momento a otro había dejado correr sus lágrimas de felicidad libremente, sin detenerse a secarlas, conmovido al sentirse por fin libre.

Era paz lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Nos ha sorprendido! Alain Leroy inició el año pasado su temporada como senior, ¡y nos ha demostrado que está dispuesto a pelear de tú a tú su medalla de oro contra los grandes!

—¡Es posible que sea el nuevo rey del pop sobre hielo!

—Ya Alain ha sido recibido por sus padres. ¡El público lo aclama! ¡El calor de canadá lo envuelve y reconoce!

— Debo decir que me ha encantado todo este programa. Es como haber estado en un concierto de Michael Jackson, ¡pero en otro nivel!

Mientras los padres acompañaban a Alain hasta el Kiss and Cry, Jean se separaba de su esposa para seguir ese mismo camino y estar con su hermano. Esta vez, ella no lo detuvo, y Otabek, quién lucía asombrado por la presentación del joven patinador, tampoco vio razones para detenerlo. Pero su camino se vio cortado cuando otro de sus hermanos llegó con Collette en brazo, quien lloraba histérica por la ausencia de sus padres, y tuvo que calmarla dándole mimos y secando sus mejillas coloreadas.

Para ese momento, las puntuaciones fueron reveladas y todos gritaron de la emoción al ver como Alain Jr Leroy subía los peldaños de la tabla para llegar al primer lugar, superando al primer grupo. Yuuto Omiki, uno de los representantes de Japón, se preparó para entrar a la pista apoyado por la ex entrenadora de Minami: Kanako Odagaki.

El segundo grupo seguía su curso para cuando Mila Babicheva entró a las gradas en compañía de su entrenador, vistiendo su clásico uniforme ruso de las olimpiadas pasadas. Su cabello lucía un arreglo en bucles semi recogido, y estaba decorado con cintas blancas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los lentes oscuros. Cuando entró y tomó asiento, el cuarto patinador de la lista, Juan Luis Vargas, se preparaba para entrar al hielo. Su homólogo Piotr Antonov, un joven patinador de Rusia, acababa de dejar la pista para dirigirse al Kiss And Cry, aunque el rostro de su entrenador no parecía muy contento con su participación. Georgi miró al chico con cierta pena, mientras Mila se ajustaba un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

Georgi sabía ya lo que había ocurrido, Mila se encargó de decírselo en el desayuno, cuando le pidió que fuera por ella a la habitación porque no tenía fuerzas para salir. Le contó todo, desde la reunión con Otabek en la cafetería, hasta el haber sido consolada por Leo, quien incluso se tomó el trabajo de acompañarla a su cuarto y asegurarse de que no necesitara nada antes de partir. También que lloró hasta cansarse, y aunque se había maquillado y usado hielo para desinflamar sus ojos, aún lucían ligeramente irritados.

Por ello habían ido antes de que finalizara la presentación del programa libre, ella quería ver la participación total de Otabek. Pese al agujero con el que ahora respiraba en su pecho, Mila estaba segura de que ya no lloraría más por él, queriendo simplemente ponerle un alto a sus emociones y permitirse ver el evento con toda la entereza que merecía.

Miraron con resignación las puntuaciones que quedaron en Rusia, y ya imaginaron la presión que sentiría el joven patinador cuando regresaran a Moscú. No lo hacía mal, de hecho era bueno, pero aún habían cosas que pulir. Mila lo observó sin emoción, y luego registró el lugar con su mirada. Notó a Isabella con la bebé en brazos al lado de J.J, cerca de Otabek, y más allá a Leo en compañía del entrenador de México. Lo miró todo completamente abstraída, como si todo aquello perteneciera a un cuadro donde ella no estaba involucrada.

—¿Segura estás bien? —preguntó Georgi, un tanto preocupado al verle el rostro carente de emotividad de su alumna. Ella asintió, sin esforzarse por sonreír—. Pudimos haber venido ya en la tarde.

—No, necesitaba que fuera ahora —aseguró, apretando sus dedos—. Me prometí ayer que esa sería la última vez que lloraría por él y pienso cumplirlo, Georgi. Ahora, solo quiero mentalizarme y seguir el consejo de Yuuri.

—¿El consejo de Yuuri?

—Gana el oro… —Mila sonrió dirigiéndole la mirada a su entrenador—. Me dijo que si él no puede vencerme en el hielo, no permita que lo haga en mi mente. Quiero descubrir como hacer eso.

Georgi se limitó a hacer una mueca que nada tenía que ver con lo que se obligó a callar. Esa frase en labios de Yuuri sonaba cruel cuando pensaba en que era Víctor quien no podía vencerle. No podía culparle, pero dolía y demostraba a su vez que Yuuri había enterrado su corazón para poder ganar. Para Mila, que sentía que la batalla en su mente la estaba ganando Otabek, necesitaba con desesperación encontrar la clave para volver a sentirse en equilibrio consigo misma.

...

En Rusia, Yuuri se encontraba sentado en el mueble de la habitación, mientras observaba el Skate Canadá en compañía de Yuri. Después de haber llorado, simplemente se habían separado sin saber qué decir, hasta que Yuuri le convidó a acompañarlo a ver la competencia. Yuri no se negó, sino que aprovechó y pidió comida para ambos, porque Yuuri tenía todas las señales de no haber comido nada. Pero tuvo que aguantarse la idea de que compartiera una videollamada con Minami, porque Yuuri pensaba verlo con él estando conectados y Yuri no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así estaban, mientras Yuuri mantenía la mirada frente a la pantalla del televisor de la habitación, Yuri la desviaba entre la pantalla de la tablet donde se veía a Minami en pijama, y las presentaciones del Skate Canadá. Ya solo faltaba un programa más para que J.J y Otabek se presentarán, el del patinador británico. Mientras los programas continuaban, Yuuri soltaba comentarios críticos sobre lo que veía y Minami escuchaba y comentaba en respuesta a su vez, todo en inglés. De algún modo, Yuri se sentía completamente ajeno, aún si intentaba pensar en algo interesante para comentar y meterse en la conversación. Su cabeza en realidad no estaba pensando en la competición teniendo a Yuuri tan cerca.

¿Se podía estar cerca de alguien y aún así sentirlo tan lejos? Eso se sentía, como un desconocido en la vida del mismo Yuuri. El que se estableciera esa llamada con Minami allí, dejaba en evidencia que el puesto ya estaba ocupado por aquel y que el hecho de estar separados por miles de kilómetros, poco importaba. Se sentía desplazado.

Además, estaba esa sensación opresora que sentía al verlo allí sentado, concentrado, con algunas mañas de Víctor Nikiforov tan visibles que se aterró de reconocerlas. ¿Cómo sería verlo entrenar? ¿También había adoptado ciertos ademánes de Víctor? Yuuri lucía como si hubieran pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, en su rostro había seriedad, aún con la tristeza de su mirada.

Se levantó un tanto ahogado con sus pensamientos y dio vueltas por la habitación, ignorando la presentación del patinador. Se acercó hasta la cómoda donde estaba la bolsa que reconoció era de Víctor y miró la medalla que estaba afuera. Era la del GPF del 2017, estaba allí junto a la nota con la letra de Víctor; visiblemente se había esmerado para devolvérselas como un buen detalle. No estaba seguro de que Yuuri lo hubiera tomado igual.

—¿No verás su presentación? —Yuuri lo venía notando distraído, pero Yuri desestimó su abstracción moviendo su mano en el aire y lanzando un "bah" despectivo. Minami observaba la expresión cansada y pensativa de Yuuri a través de la cámara, aunque no hubiera comentado nada; no necesitaba estar allí para saber que algo muy grave había pasado como para encontrarse así. Hubiera preguntado de haber estado solo, pero con la presencia de Yuri prefería mantenerse callado—. Cuando termine el Skate Canadá hablaremos —le aseguró. Y tanto Minami, como Yuri, no supieron qué decir al respecto.

—Sé que te comprometiste con el cerillo a verlo —Yuri dejó la medalla en la madera, preguntándose si quería ver las otras en la bolsa.

—Tengo un nombre, Plisetsky —reclamó Minami desde la red.

—Sí, y pensé que también querrías ver a Otabek patinar —agregó Yuuri, considerando aquel hecho como algo importante para Yuri, sin saber la verdad.

Sí, Yuri quería, pero en ese momento no se sentía listo para ello. Estando con Yuuri, sin haber recibido un solo mensaje de Mila y solo tener la respuesta de Georgi diciéndole que ellos habían hablado ayer y que ella había quedado muy mal, además de sumar la expresión y el dolor que Víctor había dejado con fuego en su piel; Yuri no se sentía preparado para verlo.

Solo esperaba que Yuuri no fuera a mencionar a Otabek como amigo.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando el programa y comentando cosas con Minami, algunos detalles de la coreografía y demás mientras seguían en inglés. La química entre ellos era palpable, la complicidad y compenetración era tan evidente que dolía verla. Yuri ya no sabía si eran celos, envidia o dolor lo que sentía al notar aquello.

—Viene J.J. —anunció Yuuri, y Yuri pudo notar desde la cómoda como su expresión cambió a una más seria, analítica, una que recordaba haber visto en incontables ocasiones antes.

—¿Crees que ejecute hoy el axel cuádruple? —Preguntó Minami, evidentemente entusiasmado. La dinámica era tan dura de observar...

—Probablemente decidió hacerlo para el programa libre. Yura, deberías venir a verlo.

Yuuri intentó integrarlo de nuevo, pero Yuri no pudo evitar la opresión en su estómago, en su pecho. Yuri desvió la mirada hasta la cómoda y repasó de nuevo las líneas de la medalla abandonada. El hecho de que Yuuri, pese a lo sucedido, pudiera estar así de calmado, ya no sabía si fingiendo o no, le apretaba el estómago.

—¿Sabes dónde tenía las medallas? —Yuuri se tensó al escucharlo hablar en ruso, y de inmediato la expresión de Minami en la cámara se ensombreció—. Estaban en ese cuarto del librero, junto a los libros y recortes de Lilia que según me dijo son de su mamá. Las tenía en una repisa, eran las únicas que estaban afuera. Todas las suyas, para cuando llegué, estaban guardadas. Llegué a pensar que eran de él.

Por un momento, Yuuri guardó silencio y todo calló a su alrededor a excepción de sus pálpitos, que empezaron a incrementar y a golpear a su pecho hueco, a su cabeza dolida.

—Yuri, por favor —rogó. Yuuri no quería hablar de eso ahora, estaba alargando el momento, intentando con todas sus fuerzas cumplirle a Minami, cumplir su papel. La voz le salió ahorcada en inglés.

—Estaban guardadas en el lugar donde él guarda sus tesoros —prosiguió. Yuuri sintió la amenaza volver a sus ojos, cubriéndolo de húmedo brillo—. Ayer llegó hecho un desastre, tu eres un total desastre, ¿tengo desde la madrugada esperando que despertaras y tú solo quieres ver si J.J va a hacer un maldito salto?

Yuuri volteó, mirándolo con una clara señal de alto que Yuri no pensaba acatar. Sus ojos aún enrojecidos por el llanto de la noche, habían cobrado un color mucho más ávido; sabía lo que significaba, y sabía que no iba a detenerse.

Él mismo estaba fatigado y cansado, no podía sentirse en paz tras lo de Víctor, ni estando con Yuuri cerca. Necesitaba respuestas. Se permitió ser egoísta.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri —la voz de Minami sonó, en inglés, con un tono seguro. El aludido volteó para verlo y casi suplicarle con su expresión que le diera tiempo—. Yo entiendo, fuiste a Rusia a resolver tus asuntos con ellos. Resuélvelos.

—Pero te había prometido ver juntos el Skate Canadá —Yuri sintió que le había sacado el aire. Se apretó con sus manos, abrazándose mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Lo sé, pero esto es más importante, ¿no? Además te noto cansado, no quiero que te sobreesfuerces, Yuuri. Cuando puedas, comentamos los últimos programas. Total, estarán en internet en pocas horas.

Yuri se acercó un tanto incrédulo al escuchar las palabras del patinador japonés, pero Minami estaba hablando en serio, ya viendo en Yuuri la intención de soportarlo y callarlo todo, de ser de nuevo más fuerte de lo que era capaz de ser. Sus ojos a través de la pantalla buscaron a Yuri, y aunque él no se encontrara en el mismo lugar, pudo sentirlo, allí.

—Plisetsky —Minami lo llamó, y ambos Yuris miraron la pantalla con sentimientos encontrados, Yuuri atorado ante la idea de presenciar su interacción y Yuri sin saber exactamente qué esperar de Minami—. Cuida de Yuuri.

La premisa los dejó a ambos en el sitio, incrédulos, observando el rostro firme con el que Minami decía aquellas palabras. Yuuri pensó en reaccionar y aclarar que no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, pero antes de poder decir nada, sintió el peso de la mano de Yuri en su hombro y como el patinador ruso se inclinó para enfrentarse a la cámara mientras cubría con su sombra al entrenador japonés.

—No tienes que decirlo, cerillo —ladró, sintiendo una animadversión contra él, que no debería compaginar con el agradecimiento que se alzaba por debajo.

—Ésta vez hazlo bien, Plisetsky —aclaró Minami; Yuri pudo saborear la bola que se formó en su garganta ante la muda recriminación, y Yuuri les miró a ambos ya bastante incómodo—. Y Yuuri… voy a seguir entrenado para ganar el oro. Aunque J.J haga el axel cuádruple, yo ganaré.

Yuuri se vio sobrecogido, limitándose a asentir antes de que la llamada se cortara. Yuri se separó para tomar aire, se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud de Minami pero agradecía que hubiera comprendido la situación y obligara a Yuuri a enfocarse en lo realmente importante. Por su parte, Yuuri se quedó en silencio mirando en la pantalla donde J.J había ya iniciado su programa. A sabiendas de que Yuri no quería verlo, apagó la tv.

—Pensé que podíamos compartir este momento en calma —reclamó, porque eso sonó como un reclamo. Pero Yuri tampoco se sentía con ánimos para ser condescendiente.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Sin hablar? —Arrojó inmisericorde, apoyándose de la cómoda mientras dirigía la mirada a Yuuri, quién apretaba la mandíbula—. Con decir perdón no se soluciona todo, ¿no? Te quiero a mi lado, pero quiero tener muy claro que es lo que tendré a mi lado.

Yuuri lo entendía, porque era justo el tipo de reclamo que tenía en contra de Victor, la misma sensación de que todo parecía querer resolverse con una palabra mágica. Lo comprendía, y al mismo tiempo se sintió enojado de pretender cometer el mismo error con Yuri. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar, sus palabras lo habían golpeado, pero tal como Minami lo había dicho, para eso había ido a Rusia: para resolver. Era hora de resolver.

Él estaba seguro lo que quería de Yuri, y de cómo quería estar en su vida. De Víctor no lo tenía claro.

Lo único que sabía era que no estaba preparado para decir adiós.

—Entonces, hablemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo agradecer mucho su paciencia, en serio. Me ha costado demasiado poder regresar al ritmo de antes porque el final de proyecto resultó más problemático de lo que esperaba. Literal ha sido muy complicado, y por lo que veo, no podré retomarlo hasta después de navidad. Me viene visita mañana, una inesperada que se quedara 15 días en mi casa, además me toca mudarme de casa y hay posibilidades de un viaje familiar en diciembre, así que, voy a mantener la actualización los viernes fijos hasta nuevo de aviso. Espero me sepan comprender :C
> 
> Muchas gracias por su enorme apoyo. Varios pudieron adivinar que Yuri iría a buscar a Yuuri, y en efecto así fue, Venimos al omento donde ambos Yuri tendrán que aclarar la situación.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció la parte de Isabella? Necesitaba mucho demostrar esto, porque no quiero dejar a ningún personaje de lado. ¿Qué les pareció la explicación del porqué nació el JJ Style? Yo me sorprendí cuando Isabella empezó a decirlo. Fueron de esas veces que el personaje te sorprende con una revelación no planeada, pero queda tan bella y tan certera que no puedes quitarla.
> 
> Por último, pensaba agregar en este cap los programas de Otabek y JJ pero Yurio me pidió más espacio y no pude negarme al protagonista del fic ¿no? XD
> 
> Mil gracias por todo, por seguir creyendo en esta historia y en sus personales. ¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!


	23. Skate Canadá: Cuando decimos adiós.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Tengan a la mano las canciones Children de Escala y Oblivion de Zyrah para mejorar la experiencia de lectura del fic.

El público gritaba su nombre cuando fue anunciado por los comentaristas el inicio de su presentación. Jean alzó sus brazos aceptando las ovaciones, y se retiró su chamarra para dejarla a manos de su esposa. Su hija había tenido que dejarla a manos de Nathalie, porque estaba bastante inquieta y parecía fastidiada. El traje era un conjunto donde su camisa con un degradé en amarillo desde sus hombros hasta el blanco en su cintura se unía a un pantalón amarillo. La camisa con semi transparencia y las mangas anchas y sujetadas a su muñeca, tenía adornos de huellas de manitos pequeñas en distintos colores por delante y por detrás. El diseño había sido idea de una diseñadora oriunda de Canadá, quién entendiendo los deseos de J.J, había pedido que su hija dejara huellas de colores en tela para ella fijarlas al traje. Era como si Collette hubiera jugado con pintura sobre él.

Se separó tras un beso corto con su esposa, y se deslizó en medio de los aplausos hacia el centro de la pista. Alain Jr, mucho más calmado, se acercó a la baranda para ver a su hermano mientras el público lo vitoreaba. Los aplausos acabaron cuando se puso en posición, sus manos agarrando a su corazón como si lo tuviera en el pecho, con una devoción palpable. La música entonces empezó a sonar.

[Children — Escala]

Las voces de un grupo de niños riendo, jugando, llamándose, llenó la estancia. Dio la media vuelta, con la misma posición de sus manos mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las risas de los niños en la interpretación. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a girar con lentitud como si le tomara la mano a todos esos niños. Sus pasos eran lentos, llenos de belleza y emotividad, expresándose incluso en su rostro; mostrándose conmovido, como si viera el rostro más hermoso sobre la tierra. Justo cuando el violín empezó a sonar, su velocidad aumentó. Se deslizó en el hielo con suavidad, moviendo las manos y abriendo los brazos como si cargara a un niño del suelo para hacerlo volar en el aire y luego cobijarlo en su pecho. Su patinaje era así, mostraba a través de sus expresiones la infinita gratitud que tenía, el amor que le provocaba y los deseos de proteger que nacía para cada una de esas criaturas.

Para Jean, era como recordar el inicio desde el nacimiento de su hija Collette. Lo pequeña y frágil que se vio en sus brazos, la primera vez que la vio bostezar, aquella oportunidad en que con su manita se agarró fuertemente a su pulgar para que no se alejara. Cuando inevitablemente le robó el corazón con sus ojitos grises mirándolo con atención.

Sus piernas se movieron con velocidad en la pista, dando un par de vueltas mientras recorría el largo y daba la espalda para prepararse para el primer salto. Mientras lo hacía, Jean rememoraba las noches de desvelo en las que tuvo que levantarse para atender a su hija en sus primeros meses. Cuando no supo qué hacer en su primera fiebre, o aquella vez en que vomitó sobre su camisa favorita. Quizás nadie entendería lo que significaba para él esa etapa. Quizás, pocos podrían lograr comprender el amor desmedido que le había nacido por esa pequeña nena que era capaz de doblegarlo con solo una mirada y encantarlo con una sonrisa. Pero desde que Collete nació, Jean estuvo seguro que daría su vida y más por ella.

El combo de un triple flip, un sencillo y un triple lutz se alzó, provocando que el público soltara una exhalación. No perdió velocidad, y dando media vuelta, comenzó a patinar con mayor fuerza mientras sus piernas le permitían recorrer la pista. Sus manos se alzaban, se movían en el aire y hasta se permitió hacer un par de vueltas. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él, todos esperaban el momento en que lo hiciera, y cuando Jean se preparó por el frente para ejecutar el salto, todos sin disimulo contuvieron el aire y contaron los giros en el espacio para contar tres giros de un Axel.

—No ha sido un axel cuádruple pero, ¡que altura y que velocidad para el triple axel! ¡Esto tiene que ser puntuado con la mejor puntuación en ejecución!

—Sin duda alguna, con este salto nos ha demostrado que tiene todos los elementos para hacer el axel cuádruple. ¿Será que nos sorprenderá con él en la segunda parte de su programa?

Al caer, los aplausos de todo el estadio arreciaron sobre él mientras los pasos rítmicos y movidos de la nueva parte de la música aparecían. Instrumentos de viento que se unieron en la fiesta, acompañaban el baile de felicidad que J.J ejecutaba en la pista, mientras los aplausos de todo el público seguían al ritmo de la percusión. Jean realmente no estaba pensando en la competencia, ni en los puntos, mucho menos en sí ganaría (estaba seguro de ello); solo pensaba en todo eso que lo movió desde el minuto que decidió que su tema sería plenitud y estaría completamente abocado a su hija. Desde el momento en que entendió porqué su padre decía que conocería el mayor amor del mundo cuando fuera papá.

Jean saltó y una preciosa combinación de piruetas provocaron estallidos de júbilo, mientras la velocidad incrementaba. En ningún momento, Jean dejó de sonreír. En su memoria estaba fresco cada momento compartido con su hija, haciéndole fácil el desestimar todos aquellos comentarios que en su momento aseguraron que, tal como Víctor Nikiforov con su año sabático, él perdería todo el logro alcanzado.

No sería así, porque su hija era su impulso, su fuerza, la razón por la cual luchar y llevar su cuerpo a su límite. No era así, porque cada vez que despertaba de madrugada, aprovechando que su esposa dormía y aún sintiendo a su cuerpo quejarse por el cansancio desmedido que las prácticas y sus esfuerzos por ejecutar el axel cuádruple le dejaban; caminaba hasta la habitación de su bebé solo para verla dormir, con sus brazos extendidos en el aire, las piernitas separadas por el pañal, los labios ligeramente separados que al recibir una ligera caricia, no dejaban de sonreír.

—¡Éste es el cuarto cuádruple ejecutado!

—Un bellísimo salchow cuádruple, eso es lo que hemos visto. ¡J.J ha vuelto y lo ha hecho por todo lo alto!

—Y se está preparando para otro. Vemos una complicada entrada a través del aguila para ejecutar un... ¡Lutz triple!

—J.J nos tiene en vilo con cada segundo que pasa de su presentación mientras esperamos el anhelado Axel cuádruple, pero parece que no lo veremos en Canadá.

"No… no pienso ejecutar el axel cuádruple. No empañaré el logro de mi hermano, no hace falta."

No lo iba a hacer, y aunque sabía que su hermano podría tomar aquello como un enfrentamiento desleal, J.J estaba abocado en otra cosa. Sus movimientos fluidos e intensos mostraban la fiesta que había en su corazón por su hija. Y en medio de los aplausos el llanto de Collette había menguado mientras veía en el televisor la figura de su padre danzando en el hielo. J.J había dejado de lado el salto no solo por su hermano sino para demostrarle al mundo que no lo necesitaba para ganar. Que tenía todo para hacerlo así como era, y que aquel salto solo sería una firma más para agregar a su complicado estilo de patinaje que muy pocos lograban comprender.

"No es aquí donde quiero mostrarlo."

J.J hizo un nuevo salto, clavándolo todo con una ejecución perfecta que tenía a todo el público completamente embelesado con la presentación. Imaginar la risa de su hija, sus palabras extraviadas y la mirada brillante, era el impulso que tenía para bailar inclinando su cuerpo en el hielo y volviendolo a alzar en piruetas mientras sujetaba su pierna hasta alzarla a lo alto. Soltaba su extremidad con gracia y volvía a patinar recorriendo toda la pista, hasta que el momento final había llegado. Sus puntajes ya eran altos y no había duda que con un programa excelente y saltos ejecutados a la perfección ganaría. J.J había demostrado que no necesitaba el axel cuádruple para ganar.

Mientras daba las últimas piruetas, alzando sus manos y con una velocidad que nadie pondría en duda, Isabella veía conmovida el final del programa. Alain Jr estaba a su lado, sonriendo al ver a su hermano hacer el movimiento final y terminar entonces la presentación con los brazos apuntando al cielo. Todo el estadio estalló en aplausos y vítores sin demorar en arrojar distintos peluches y flores al hielo mientras Jean recibía las felicitaciones, inclinándose ante el público. Había sido una preciosa presentación, sentida, que había dejado en claro que a pesar de no haber ejecutado el axel cuádruple, tampoco le era necesario.

Otabek lo supo desde un inicio, el axel cuádruple no sería lo que le daría la victoria de J.J porque J.J siempre estuvo por encima del resto. Solo Yuuri Katsuki había sabido hacerle frente con su tenacidad, después de Victor Nikiforov; mas ahora con el campo libre, sería difícil superarlo. Como competidor, sintió la sangre arder ante la perspectiva de lo duro que tendría que luchar con la siguiente presentación para seguir manteniendo su primer puesto en la pista.

—¡Ésta ha sido una presentación prodigiosa! ¡J.J hace el J.J Style en la pista y todo el estadio le sigue al unísono!

En efecto, cuando realizó la emblemática señal, todos los que estuvieron allí no dudaron en decir "It's J.J Style" complementando la exclamación con los aplausos. J.J abandonó la pista con una sonrisa triunfante, a pesar de que estaba sonrojado y sudado por el esfuerzo, ya sintiendo como sus piernas se resentían por el efecto del programa. Al llegar a la salida vio allí a su esposa ya esperándole para abrazarlo y obtener el beso en sus labios, así como sus padres, y uno de sus hermanos quien alargó a Collette hasta los brazos de su padre cuando empezó de nuevo a llorar para buscar su atención. J.J le llenó la cara de besitos cortos y a través de la cámara se pudo ver como la niña se aferraba al cuello de su padre esbozando un gracioso y conmovedor puchero.

Jean no necesitaba ganar en la pista para demostrar que era un ganador en la vida, y Otabek observaba todo eso en silencio. Su voz se sintió rasposa cuando los vio dirigirse al Kiss and Cry y luego el peso de la mano del padre de J.J llegó a su hombro, anunciándose que era momento para prepararse. Jean tenía todo para ganar la competencia, pero él no podía rendirse. Para bien o para mal, su programa libre era una despedida y él estaba en medio de una. Era perfecta para mostrar sus emociones al rojo vivo.

Se quitó la chamarra de su país y la dejó en brazos de Alain padre, aprovechando para distender sus hombros con un movimiento circular. Su camisa de un tono azul acero era de una tela semitransparente y vaporosa y su pantalón en un tono plomo se acoplaba perfectamente al grosor de sus muslos. Puso las cuchillas en el hielo y le quitó los protectores para dejarlos en manos del padre del J.J que con una mirada serena y confiada, le demostraba su pleno apoyo. Otabek no quiso prestar atención a los números ni a los aplausos que estallaron cuando fueron anunciados los números de J.J. La diferencia… era notable.

—Puedes hacerlo —le aseguró el padre del canadiense, enfocando sus miradas en los ojos dubitativos de Otabek que empezaban a sentir el peso de la presión—. Enfócate Otabek, tienes algo que decir con tu programa.

Ligeramente tenso, Otabek asintió antes de soltar la barrera y empezar a deslizarse al centro. Rodeó la pista con un movimiento firme y los aplausos y gritos del público lo avalaban, esperando entusiasmado el último programa libre de la categoría masculina.

J.J estaba liderando el primer puesto. Otabek levantó la mirada y la enfocó no en la tabla de puntuación, ni en las banderas de Kazajistán que se ondeaban con la de Canadá. Dirigió sus ojos hacia donde pudo identificar estaba Mila, con su chamarra rusa y su cabello rojo como el fuego. Su mano derecha entonces se extendió hacia ella y su rostro, que estaba en la misma dirección que su brazo extendido, se inclinó hacia su hombro mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Mila, de inmediato, se sintió presa de cualquier movimiento que Otabek fuera a realizar en la pista.

[Oblivion - Zirah]

Cuando los violines entraron, Otabek recogió su brazo para llevarlo a su pecho y golpear sobre él, como si recibiera una puñalada. Sus pasos se movieron hacia atrás, con lentitud, y una ligera curva provocó que abriera sus piernas y se extendiera como si estuviera a punto de resbalar de un precipicio al vacío. Sus pasos eran sentidos, pesados, húmedos. La expresión en su rostro distaba de la usual pasividad y seriedad que siempre lo habían caracterizado, mostrando por el contrario, un profundo dolor. Otabek se deslizó de espalda al hielo, como si se alejara de lo que más amaba por obligación, sintiéndose en los movimientos de sus brazos una necesidad impetuosa de aferrarse.

Se deslizó con una pirueta alta, extendiendo su pierna a lo largo. Luego la recogió en una pirueta corta. Al levantarse, sus movimientos se hicieron más veloces e impetuosos, como si corriera en un pantano, escapando, huyendo, como si se tratara de un criminal aún si la voz y la carga emocional de la música hablaba otra cosa.

Hablaban de un amante despidiéndose.

El primer cuádruple se clavó con velocidad, un precioso salchow cuádruple que luego acompañó de una pirueta alta. Otabek seguía moviéndose con soltura, elevaba la mirada y se despedía, con cada movimiento de sus brazos, con cada expresión de su rostro, con la velocidad y fuerza de sus piernas.

Dentro de él, estaba Mila. Estaba la primera vez que se acercó y la molestia de Yuri intentando interponerse para que no se relacionaran tanto. Recordaba las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo, los sonrojos de sus mejillas redondas, ese coqueto gesto de morder sus labios cuando bromeaba y lo acogedor que era su abrazo. También estaba Yuri, su cabello rubio, su sonrisa picarona, el brillo de sus ojos de soldados en contraste de esos rojos que mostraron el alma de un niño quebrado por la soledad. Vio a la Mila madre que lo abrazaba, a la Mila novia que le lloraba por no saber cómo ayudarlo.

Y él, en el medio, jugando con ambos sentimientos como pólvora a punto de estallar en sus manos.

Justamente estalló.

El público contuvo el aliento con el nuevo combo ejecutado, un toe loop cuádruple acompañado de un loop y una triple Axel. De nuevo, se deslizó en el hielo con velocidad, formando un zig zag desde su espalda, al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacia ese ser amado de quien se alejaba, cantándole una última vez con el dolor de saber que era un para siempre. Un adiós rotundo. Un final para una historia que él hubiera no querido acabar.

"Yo me encargaré de lo que siento", eso le dijo Mila, con la ferocidad de la próxima reina de hielo. ¿Qué haría él con los suyos? La imagen de su novia vestida de blanco como tantas veces la imaginó se diluía ante sus ojos, mientras clavaba un par de piruetas veloces para intentar apartar aquella horrorosa sensación de pérdida que avanzaba segundo a segundo con cada nota y letra de esa canción.

Ella desaparecía, al igual que los dos pequeños niños, la casa, la pared llena de sus medallas y la presencia de Yuri al lado de ambos, feliz por tener una familia consolidada cerca. Era consumido por el fuego.

Moría…

Otabek ejecutó otro cuádruple, abrió los brazos como si sacudiera unas cadenas, y los llevó de nuevo a su pecho agujereado, empujando fuera de sí todo el dolor, toda la miseria que sentía ante la pérdida. Ahora corría, corría entre el pantano, corría y huía buscando un final a la oscuridad. Alejándose en el exilio, porque ése era el castigo autoimpuesto: el exilio. De la vida de Mila, de la vida de Yuri. Él mismo había decidido ese camino.

Las piruetas se ejecutaron con desesperación. Las manos de Otabek se alzaban a su cabeza para luego empujar hacia los lados, mostrando la agonía de un hombre que lloraba y sufría, cuyo único consuelo era saber que esa persona en algún momento volvería a llamar por él. Pasos rápidos, voraces, sentidos… hasta que llegó al final. Cayendo a la locura, perdiéndose en su mente, derrumbándose.

El público contuvo el aliento. Mila miraba con sus ojos grandes la caída del hombre que amó, y contuvo un grito en su garganta, apretando duramente su puño contra su pecho.

Pero al llegar al acantilado, Otabek se detuvo. La velocidad paró de golpe y dio una media vuelta. Su presentación acabó con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro y su figura encorvada en señal de derrota.

Se encontró agitado, absorto, agujereado de por vida por sus propias emociones a flor de piel. Los aplausos arreciaron sobre él, cayendo como lluvia. Otabek levantó el rostro y cerró sus ojos con ganas de llorar. Alzó su brazo en un puño y sintió el sabor amargo del vacío.

Sus labios apretados en una mueca guardaban el dolor y lo que había significado patinar el programa justo ahora. Se sintió cobarde…

Los comentaristas no tardaron en alabar su presentación como sentida y profunda. Cuando Otabek abandonó la pista, sostuvo el aire en su estómago ante de sentir la palmada de Alain padre, casi sacándolo del hielo de un golpe. Otabek apretó el puente de su nariz y colocó sus protectores, sintiéndose enfermo de todas las emociones que había dejado fluir en esa pista. El pantano estaba en su pecho, ya lo sabía. La confusión, el horror y las ganas de quedarse creaban un pantano en su interior.

Caminó sintiendo sus piernas dentro de bloques de concreto y se sentó en la banca, recuperando el aliento mientras fruncía su ceño copiosamente. Sus manos temblaban sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba no enfocar sus ojos en la imagen de su amigo junto a su esposa e hija. Seguramente el cuadro entero estaría cerca.

Los números se actualizaron y el estadio estalló en júbilo. Su puntaje lo había dejado en el segundo lugar, con una diferencia de cinco puntos en comparación a J.J, quien se quedó con el primer puesto al mismo tiempo que su hermano, Alain, pasaba a reubicarse al tercer lugar. Mientras el público aclamaba a J.J y los comentaristas daban cierre al evento masculino, Otabek alzó la mirada hacia donde había visto a Mila, haciéndosele imposible verla al ya estar todos levantados.

Alain padre lo instó a moverse. Todo se estaba preparando para la entrega de las medallas. Cuando caminó entre todos recibió felicitaciones varias de compañeros y competidores, pero lo sentía todo distante. Luego la palmada de J.J intentó devolverlo a la realidad pero él no fue capaz de levantar su mirada. Otabek sentía que el agujero se iba acrecentando, ganando terreno en su interior, y profundizando sus raíces hasta hacerse irreversible. Soltó el aire, casi sintiéndolo silbar, y buscó entretener su mirada en cualquier cosa mientras sentía filas de hormigas viajar bajo la piel de su rostro.

Cuando fue dado el anuncio, los tres patinadores que alcanzaron el podio en el Skate Canadá se deslizaron en la pista entre los aplausos. J.J mostraba orgulloso su medalla de oro y la besó ante el público, mientras Alain Jr hacía lo mismo con su medalla de bronce. Otabek se mantenía inmutable, luciendo su medalla de plata aún invadido de mil emociones y sin decidirse en mostrar ninguna. Los brazos de J.J agarrándolo del hombro para posar frente a la cámara no cambió eso.

Los aplausos llovían, la felicidad era palpable, y Otabek solo tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos rojos y frustrados fueron lo único que gritaron lo amarga que era esa victoria.

…

Luego de su "hablemos", fue el silencio el que sobrevino. Silencio y una mutua certeza de que aquel tema de conversación terminaría saliendo a luz y que ambos lo entendían; sabían que las cosas se harían insostenibles cuando ese punto saliera a colación. Yuuri se dio su tiempo, alargó aquella espera un poco más mientras se levantaba, caminaba hacia la consola y observaba sin expresión la medalla de oro en sus manos. Yuri no pudo pensar en estar por más tiempo de pie, así que se sentó en el mueble, esperando. El televisor fue apagado, al igual que la tablet e incluso los teléfonos. Nadie debía perturbar ese momento tan importante para ellos.

Tras un suspiro profundo, Yuuri regresó hasta el mueble, sentándose a unas palmas de distancia. Yuri lucía derecho, nervioso, con sus manos juntas entre sus muslos mientras intentaba contener la manía de llevarse una a la boca. Yuuri, en cambio, se había sentado encorvado, con su cabello lacio golpeando ligeramente la montura de sus lentes, su expresión cansada y dolida, su mirada opaca sobre la medalla.

—Cuando me escribiste todo eso el día que Minami y yo tuvimos la rueda de prensa, lo primero que pensé es que al verte te pediría perdón —esas fueron las sinceras palabras de Yuuri, dichas con voz calma y gesto apesadumbrado, sin quitar la mirada de aquel brillo dorado—. Sé que te lastimé y que fui injusto. Supe en ese momento que, a pesar de los años, no me habías perdonado.

¿Era así…? ¿No le había perdonado? Yuri mordió su labio inferior, viéndose confrontado ante aquella demoledora verdad. ¿Había perdonado a Yuuri? ¿O necesitaba hacerlo ahora? Había estado tan preocupado por verlo, por saber cómo actuar ante él; tan desesperado por estar delante suyo que no se había detenido a pensar en ello, hasta que ejecutó su programa en el Skate América. Necesitaba escuchar de Yuuri unas disculpas, era cierto, pero ¿qué iba a hacer él con ellas? ¿Usarlas de aval para perdonarle?

¿O ya lo había hecho?

—¿Esperabas que lo hiciera? —Cuestionó. Yuuri se encogió de hombros, inseguro de tener una respuesta a esa pregunta—. ¿Entonces qué esperabas?

—No sé, que las cosas fueran como siempre…

—Te fuiste sin decirme nada de tu plan de retirarte, a pesar de que siempre estuve ahí para ti, para todo lo que tú quisieras… ¿de verdad creíste que era tan fácil como llegar y que las cosas fueran como siempre? —Yuuri renegó ante las palabras que brotaban de Yuri con ligero malestar y frustración.

No… ya lo había perdonado. Pero la herida seguía aún allí. Aunque aceptara que eso hubiera ocurrido, y entendiera en parte las razones que lo llevaron a lastimarlo, eso no mitigaba el dolor de la herida ni el vacío de la ausencia. No quería reclamos, no los sentía válidos a esa altura. En cierto modo, solo quería la seguridad de que, si se daba la oportunidad, aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Que Yuuri no volvería a abandonarlo de ese modo…

Ya no importaba bajo que nombre.

El darse cuenta de ello no resultó relevante en ese momento, pero Yuri lo dejó apartado en un lugar donde luego buscaría analizarlo a conciencia.

—¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando anunciaste tu retiro? —Aunque Yuri intentara controlarlo, su voz se filtraba entre cuerdas flojas—; un imbécil. Así me sentí, como un maldito imbécil. Yakov lo sabía, tu amiguito lo sabía, y yo, que estuve a tu lado en todo momento ¡no tenía ni puta idea de algo tan importante! —Yuuri apretó sus labios, con los ojos nuevamente enrojecidos pero incapaz de levantar la mirada y justificarse—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Engañado, traicionado… ¡Pensé durante meses qué demonios había hecho mal…!

—No fue tu culpa.

—¿Qué importaba eso? —le interrumpió, sin deseos de escucharlo en ese momento. Yuri le miraba con todo lo que tenía acumulado, y encontró que pese a haberlo perdonado, aún dolía. ¿Qué clase de perdón era ese entonces?

¿No que perdonar era recordar sin dolor? No parecía ser algo que se consiguiera con solo desearlo. Yuri quería a Yuuri Katsuki en su vida aunque doliese, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir aún el dolor formando raíces y removiéndose mientras producía aún más dolor.

—No me importó si fue o no mi culpa… así lo sentí —continuó, apretando sus puños contra sus muslos—. Lo sentí por mucho tiempo. ¡Y fue peor cuando mi…!

No pudo mencionarlo. El recuerdo de su abuelo llegó con fuerza, atropellándolo, por lo que Yuri se quedó tieso y apretó todos sus músculos, como si con ello pudiera obligar a sus lagrimales a no soltar la congestión que allí se formaba. Y ciertamente, no pudo. Las furiosas lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas y Yuri se odió por mostrar ese momento de debilidad; el recuerdo de aquella tarde de la noticia lo había destrozado.

Se había encontrado solo; solo corriendo a Moscú, solo odiando a su madre, solo soportando la pérdida. Yuuri debió estar allí con él… Yuuri debió estar a su lado tal y como él lo estuvo, mas no fue así.

No, no había perdonado. Y Yuri lo supo cuando empezó a quebrarse; no había perdonado porque aún dolía la soledad en el que él y su madre lo habían arrojado. Eso era algo que no iba a cambiar aún si recibiera el abrazo tardío de Yuuri y la fuerza con la que buscó cubrirlo con su cuerpo, con desesperación. No importaba si ahora sentía las caricias en su cabello, la soledad seguía allí. Yuri lloró en los brazos de Yuuri sabiendo que era lo que hubiera querido hacer un año atrás y no pudo. Que ahora aquello no valía de nada. Que era demasiado tarde, para muchas cosas...

—Perdóname… —Yuuri le susurró, apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir. Aún si Yuri ya era más alto que él y su contextura fuera mayor, Yuuri no dejaba de verlo como aquel chiquillo que había llegado a desafiarlo en los baños de Sochi, y en el Ice Castle. El chico que le inspiraba tantos deseos de proteger, y que, por esos precisos deseos, había tenido que abandonar—. Perdóname…

—¡Cuando murió mi abuelo…! —Intentó hablar, atorado con las lágrimas y su propia desesperación de detenerlas—. ¡Tú no estuviste! ¡Yo esperé…! ¡Al menos un… un mensaje!

—Lo lamento, Yura…

—¡No me digas Yura! —Gritó, zarandeándose entre sus brazos mientras apretaba los puños en la pijama de Yuuri, en una contrastante acción que demostraba cuanto dolía tenerlo cerca y cuánto lo necesitaba a su vez—. ¡Me enferma que me llames así! Me recuerda… ¡cuán imbécil...!

"Fui al confiar en ti…"

Yuuri fue capaz de completar la frase en su cabeza y apretó sus labios en respuesta, mientras lo sostenía. Yuri temblaba entre sus brazos y él no encontró otra manera de transmitirle su arrepentimiento que acariciando su espalda y cabello, permitiéndole desahogarse. Yuri dijo otras cosas más, como cuánto lo detestó en aquel momento, cuánto se arrepintió de todo el tiempo que le dedicó, que creyó haberlo odiado, y que en ese momento no sabía cuánto aún había de todo ello. Yuuri sabía que no podía haber odio porque entonces no lo buscaría de la manera en que lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de que sí había aún resentimiento, rencor. Y que tendría que soportarlos.

Yuri lloraba y Yuuri veía la nada en la pared con los ojos rojos y nuevas lágrimas cayendo al vacío. Su garganta se apretó y se sintió incapaz de hablar, mientras ahora Yuri vociferaba la pregunta que más le dolía escuchar. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no le explicó? ¿Por qué no lo buscó después? ¿Por qué castigarlo con el silencio por años? ¿Por qué abandonarlo de esa manera…? ¿Por qué? Yuuri temía dar esa respuesta…

—Ni siquiera… —Hipó, afectado por el llanto que no paraba mientras restregaba su frente sobre la camiseta mojada de Yuuri—. Ni siquiera cuando abuelo…

—Me enteré tarde… Yuri —se obligó a modular el nombre sin apelativos, extrañándolo de inmediato.

—Hubieras llamado, hubieras escrito. No importaba si había pasado un puto año.

—Pensé que ya era tarde…

—¡Y una puta mierda, Yuuri! —recriminó sin alzar su rostro, pero mostrando el temblor en su voz—. ¡No te importó! ¡No te importó un carajo cómo estaba!

—Sí me importó, Yuri —intentó justificarse, mas Yuri renegaba entre sus brazos—. Tenía miedo.

—¡Miedo de qué! —Alzó la voz y el rostro, mostrándole a Yuuri cuán quebrado se encontraba. Sus ojos verdes ahora llenos de rojo—. ¿De mí? ¡Me conoces! ¡O creí que lo hacías! ¡Renegaré, gritaré, patearé, pero yo…!

—No miedo de ti, Yuri —le tomó con fuerza de sus hombros, mostrándole también que sus ojos, aún hinchados por haber llorado toda una noche, tenían la facilidad de partirse en más pedazos—. Miedo de mí… Tenía miedo de mí. —Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo el frío penetrando en su espalda—. Miedo de lo que me pasaría si te veía. Me había costado demasiado mantenerme firme, necesitaba enterrar a Víctor a como diera lugar y entre eso… estabas tú.

Yuri dejó de temblar. Sus pupilas empequeñecidas y rodeadas de rojo, fueron lo único que temblaron mientras hacía esfuerzos para delinear la figura de Yuuri Katsuki frente a él. Se obligó a tragar, y el calor que ardía en todos lados se convirtió en una intensa nevada. Tiritó solo por la sensación de tener hielo en las venas.

—Lo hiciste a propósito… —Una nueva lágrima cayó de sus ojos verdes—. Sabías… sabías que me destrozaría y lo…

—Sí, lo hice a propósito. Estaba consciente del daño que te haría al hacerlo y aún así, lo hice. —Yuri soltó la camiseta de Yuuri, lentamente—. Sabía que te lastimaría y decidí hacerlo. Fui egoísta, pero esa fue la decisión que tomé.

Esa fue la decisión que tomó; destrozarlo a pesar de las consecuencias. Destruir lo que habían formado. Huir.

Yuri atoró los gritos en su garganta y su rostro enrojeció producto de la nueva amalgama de sensaciones que se apresuraron a subir. Sus ojos enrojecidos no dejaron de estar fijos en él, pero su visión se volvía humo. Solo sintió fuego navegando en las venas y al mismo tiempo hielo cayendo en su espalda. Él estaba decidido, eso lo sabía; cuando Yuuri tomó esa decisión, estaba decidido… pero llegó a pensar que había sido tan imbécil de dejarse llevar por lo que ocurría con Víctor y el dolor de la separación, que no midió el daño que le haría a él de forma colateral.

No, no fue daño colateral, fue premeditado. Calculado con esmero, revisado con atención y alevosía. Planificado y ejecutado con profunda precisión. Yuuri Katsuki lo había amputado de su vida porque eso fue lo que decidió.

Eso...

Yuri no midió cuando se le había ido encima. En un arranque de ira e impulsividad, había arrojado a Katsuki al mueble y se había puesto sobre él para golpear, reiterada veces, el hueco entre la cabeza de Yuuri y su hombro, apretando con cada puño el acolchado relleno. Eso no mitigó su angustia, más bien ésta incrementó con cada golpe que era incapaz de encajar en el rostro de Yuuri y sentir que era, a su vez, imposible observar su reacción. Pero Yuuri estaba dispuesto a eso, incluso había considerado que cada golpe que llegara a recibir era más que merecido. Sin embargo, ninguno cayó sobre su rostro, solo las lágrimas de Yuri caían, mojando sus mejillas y su nariz; aquello fue peor golpe que el sentir esos nudillos en su piel.

Entonces se detuvo. Yuri dejó de golpear y se contuvo temblando a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri con los puños firmes contra el mueble. Temblaba como si fuera a desarmarse y su largo cabello le cubría el rostro, mirándolo con profunda decepción. Yuuri se obligó a pasar la saliva que se había quedado acumulada en su boca, mientras lo observaba con los lentes descompuestos. La escena le había recordado a lo que ocurrió con Víctor en Barcelona. Su reacción había sido similar...

—Ahora sé que eso es lo que vale mi amistad… —dijo con un sollozo atorado y la rabia moviéndose entre sus cuerdas vocales—. ¡Una mierda! ¡Eso es lo que vale! —Otro par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Yuuri, una sobre el vidrio de sus lentes. Yuuri se obligó a callar, conteniéndose mientras ahora sentía el puño de Plisetsky agarrando la tela de su franela, arrugándola con fuerza—. ¡De nada sirvió…!

—Tú no querías solo mi amistad, Yuri —la voz salió acartonada, y Yuri se meció con fuerza, agitando sus dorados cabellos mientras intentaba no se le pegaran a la cara.

—¡No vengas a justificarte con tus estupideces! —Bramó, cediendo al impulso de zarandearlo a través de la pijama. Yuuri sujetó fuertemente la muñeca del ruso para contenerlo y así, demostrarle que tampoco iba a permitir que lo violentara.

—No son estupideces —aseguró, apretándole con fuerza la muñeca—. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¿En verdad creíste que no lo vería? —Los ojos de Yuuri le miraron en medio de la irritación de su mirada, con fuerza y determinación. Empujó el miedo lejos para por fin enfrentar aquel punto álgido que habían dejado pendiente entre los dos—. Reconozco que no supe cómo actuar cuando me di cuenta de cómo habían cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mí. Que allí estuvo mi error, y que fui un cobarde al no tener la fuerza de enfrentarlos entonces.

Yuri se detuvo, casi convirtiéndose en una estatua de piedra cuyo único calor provenía del que irradiaba esa mano apretando su muñeca, y de los ojos de Yuuri mirándolo fijamente. Con su mirada agitada y perdida, observó a Yuuri con horror mientras podía sobreentender en esas palabras su mayor temor. Yuuri no podía saberlo, ¿cierto? No podía haberse dado cuenta, ¿cierto? ¿De lo egoísta que fue? ¿De lo que buscaba hacer? Del deseo que tuvo por él… ¿del deseo que aún existía?

—¿De qué hablas, cerdo? —le salió con temor, y Yuuri torció una mueca, apretando sus labios con cierto fastidio y reprensión.

—¿En verdad tengo que decirlo? —cuestionó, alzando su barbilla y mostrándose muy superior a pesar de estar bajo su cuerpo. Yuri tembló, sintiendo una corriente helada besar su nuca—. Es cierto que tardé en darme cuenta, pero cuando lo hice... —Yuuri sintió que la camisa, de nuevo, era soltada por la mano de Yuri—. Cuando lo hice, tuve miedo.

—Entonces,... —dijo casi sin voz, con las pupilas empequeñecidas mirándolo con horror—, ¿ese fue el plan? ¿Destrozar mis sentimientos..? ¿Te costaba tanto simplemente… rechazarme?

Yuuri bajó la mirada, la dejó a un lado, echándola a volar hacia la mesa donde el computador y otros aparatos descansaban. Por esa reacción, Yuri sintió un frío aún más fuerte metiéndose en sus poros, acariciando su espalda, pero el fuego volvía a emerger por todas partes. Recordó el toque de Víctor al abrazarlo a la madrugada, recordó el modo en que lo apartó.

Debería odiarte y no puedo.

Tú te metiste en lo nuestro…

Las palabras de Víctor cayeron con fuerza y formaron el panorama que hasta ese momento, él consideró un imposible. La fuerza del ruido en su cabeza lo dejó paralizado mientras enfocaba la mirada en la garganta de Yuuri, sintiendo como las llamas se abrían como largas lenguas de fuego por todo él, lamiendo su propio cuello. Tuvo miedo, pero tuvo deseos. Quería saberlo, y al mismo tiempo no quería ser parte de ello. El peso de la sombra de Víctor le caía en su espalda, cubriéndolo como una manta, aplastándolo; mientras que debajo se hallaba Katsuki, encendiendo llamas. Una posibilidad distante volviendo a tomar fuerza.

—¡Dime! —Yuri lo sujetó ahora de los hombros, zarandeándolo bajo él, tratando de ignorar la voz que le decía que ya lo tenía como siempre quiso. Yuuri apretó sus labios. Los mordió con fuerza—. ¡Dime porqué no simplemente me lo echaste en cara! ¡Por qué no me rechazaste!

—Entonces… ¿lo admites? —Yuuri volvió a dirigirle la mirada. La única respuesta que recibió fue la mano de Yuri abriéndose por completo sobre su hombro, para luego deslizarse por sobre su camisa hasta su corazón, y sentir los golpeteos que el corazón de Katsuki dejaban contra su palma—. ¿Admites que no querías ya solo mi amistad? ¿Qué esperabas de mí algo más?

—¡Solo responde la maldita pregunta…! —escupió con fuego, el fuego que empezaba a sentir irradiado como brasas sobre su torso y abdomen.

El corazón de Yuuri latía eufórico, y el suyo propio corría al mismo ritmo, amenazando con abrirle las costillas. Los ojos marrones de Yuuri estaban brillantes, llenos de rojo por el llanto, rojo por el miedo, rojo por el fuego decisivo que le recorría. Él nunca dejaría de ser esa gasolina pegada en su piel en una noche de lluvia. Nunca dejaría de encender llamas que lo consumieran aún si estaba bajo una tormenta.

—No… no era tan sencillo —aseguró Yuuri, apretando su garganta para tragar grueso—. Durante muchos días pensé en que ocurriría si te confrontaba con ello, e imaginé tus reacciones. Te imaginé insistiendo, te imaginé pretendiendo que no era así. Imaginé muchas cosas. Y yo… yo no me vi con fuerzas para confrontarlo. No me vi capaz de contrarrestar un: él no te merece.

Eso… eso es lo que hubiera dicho.

—Te imaginé —insistió Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos mientras tragaba con fuerza y sus pálpitos aumentaban su ritmo bajo la cálida palma de Yuri—, te imaginé proponiéndomelo. Me imaginé yo haciéndolo, cediendo, decidiendo hacerlo. Solo por despecho… Solo porque podía. Solo porque estabas al alcance y sería… fácil.

Porque solo él podría hacerlo sentir tanta agua y tanto fuego al mismo tiempo. Yuri soltó el aire en un jadeo contenido. Sus ojos verdes miraron a Yuuri con el asombro y el terror marcados en sus irises, y fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna al escuchar, al imaginar, aquel terrible escenario. Un escenario parecido al que ahora tenía en sus manos, porque con la fuerza con la que lo había tirado, la camiseta de Yuuri dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen trabajado por el ejercicio y las huellas de las estrías. Porque estaba bajo él, enrojecido, a pesar de que no fuera de excitación, con el cabello desordenado y los lentes descompuestos.

Una estampa tan parecida a aquellas que habían aparecido en sueños en un sin fin de ocasiones, y en ellas, él arrastraba su mano por el rostro redondo de Yuuri para buscar sus labios, y el beso era correspondido. En esas imágenes, él reptaba su cuerpo sobre el de Yuuri mientras el beso tomaba fuerza y sentía los brazos de Yuuri apretándolo contra él. Imaginó muchas veces esa caricia en la nuca que Yuuri se encargó de darle durante aquel beso lleno de licor. Se derritió pensando en lo bien que se sentiría esa misma caricia mientras lo penetraba… Todo eso volvió de pronto como lluvia de fuegos sobre su espalda y el terror lo inmovilizó al notar en esos ojos marrones la certeza de que ese fuego seguía allí. Se sintió desnudo, expuesto…

—No estaba preparado, Yuri —continuó, tomando nuevamente la muñeca que dejaba posar la palma de Yuri contra su propio corazón, para apretarla, obligándole a sentir como ese músculo latía fúrico—. Estaba dividido entre seguir con Víctor y destrozarlo. Estaba entre amarlo y odiarlo —su voz sonaba hueca, carente de fuerza—. Yo lo amaba con la misma fuerza con la que quería lastimarlo para ver si así reaccionaba… Pero si yo hubiera hecho…

—Lo hubieras matado…

Víctor no lo hubiera soportado. Y aún aunque siguiera con vida después de eso, sería un ente sin alma viviendo en la oscuridad por no sabía cuánto tiempo. Esa era una realidad que él mismo no hubiera soportado y sabía que Yuuri tampoco hubiera tenido capacidad de hacerlo. Tal y como había pensado en aquella mañana dentro de los locker del estadio, su amor estaba condenado nada más al nacer. Ahora quedaba muy claro.

—Te hubiera matado con él —Yuuri afirmó, tragando nuevamente piedras. Movió por fin una de sus manos y recogió varios mechones dorados para ponerlos detrás de la oreja. Era una caricia mínima, una caricia tan ínfima que dolía ver el escalofrío que dejó en el cuerpo de Yuri el solo darla—. Fue la única salida que encontré, Yuri… la única para no enfrentarme contra tu amor, ese que tanto me hacía falta, y lo egoísta que puedo ser por llenar un vacío que solo quería que Víctor llenara. Me dio miedo… reconocer hasta dónde podía llegar mi egoísmo. A veces sentía que me asfixiaba, que me quedaba sin aire cuando pensaba en las posibilidades. Y solo quería esconderme y no sentir más…

Los mechones volvieron a caer fruto de la gravedad y Yuuri pudo ver como estos enmarcaban la mirada de nuevo húmeda de Yuri. Lo vio tragar aire, pestañear hacia la puerta y volver a enfocar su mirada congestionada sobre él, aún apresado en la montaña de peso que ahora representaba Plisetsky y que, para su pesar, no se sentía nada mal.

Yuuri contuvo el aire cuando Yuri dejó caer el rostro contra su clavícula. Se mantuvo quieto cuando lo sintió reptar por su cuello, dejando que sus mechones acariciaran la piel expuesta y el aire de su aliento le golpeara allí por donde pasaba, erizándolo. La mano de Yuuri soltó la muñeca para sostenerlo del hombro, aunque sus pálpitos habían aumentado significativamente.

—Tienes razón —entonces Yuri habló, con la voz afectada. Su nariz alta y respingada acarició y dibujó una línea sobre el cuello de Yuuri—. Tienes toda la razón, cerdo. Si te hubiera visto dudar, ni loco te hubiera dejado pensarlo... Era tan estúpido en ese tiempo para hacerlo… Hasta hace unos meses seguía siendo ese mismo estúpido.

—Sé que no me hubieras dejado salida… —asintió Yuuri, apretándose mientras sentía el calor que Yuri irradiaba sobre él—. Sé que no hubiera querido buscar ninguna. Aunque inmediatamente después de irme me di cuenta que hubiera cometido la peor de las locuras y me sentí culpable de solo pensarlo…

—¡Es que imaginarlo era tan genial…! —Soltó con una risa ahogada, mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre Yuuri, provocándole una incómoda reacción. A Yuri no le importó, solo se dejó caer, abrazando ese fuego que siempre lo había consumido y dándose por vencido—. Imaginaba que cedías, como cuando nos besamos.

—¿Besamos? —inquirió Yuuri, con la voz afectada por la poderosa cercanía corporal—. Yuri, nosotros nunca…

Volvió a reír. Yuri volvió a reír y Yuuri se tensó como una cuerda en sus manos, reprimiendo un jadeo cuando sintió el beso mojado en su cuello. Plisetsky, sobre él, reía sin aire, con el dolor hueco sacando zumbidos de su pecho mientras sentía los furiosos latidos de Yuuri contra su palma. No estaba pensando, solo sintiendo. No estaba razonando, solo viviendo. No sabía cuándo tendría oportunidad de sentirlo así de nuevo, y aunque sabía que era momentáneo, quiso vivirlo, así…

—Nos besamos, katsudon… —Yuuri se erizó. Subió sus manos para hacerse puños sobre la camiseta de Yuri, como si intentara contenerlo—. Nos besamos, en Japón —Yuuri sintió a su corazón retumbar del miedo—. Estabas tan borracho que no lo recuerdas, pero te fuistes sobre mí, te restresgaste. Tenías una gloriosa erección igual a la mía —Yuuri soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al escucharlo—. Fue el mejor jodido beso de mi vida. Aún puedo saborearlo...

—No… —emitió quedamente, con pasmo.

—De hecho… me acariciabas, así... —Yuri deslizó su mano libre bajo la nuca de Yuuri, haciéndolo temblar cuando sus yemas acariciaron y arrastraron mechones de cabellos negro.

Yuuri lo reconoció… esa indudable caricia que descubrió su efecto en Víctor, cuando le hacía el amor, cuando estaba sobre él penetrándolo. Lo poderoso que era arremeter contra su cuerpo y acariciarlo de ese modo para derretirlo en sus brazos. Una caricia que aún no había probado en Takao…

—Se sintió bien, tan bien —la voz erógena de Yuri golpeó contra su oreja y Yuuri se removió bajo su cuerpo, su corazón golpeando sin detenerse—. Pensé que te había alcanzado… pensé que te haría mío. Pensé que sería la noche más intensa de mi vida hasta… que lo nombraste.

El furtivo fuego que Yuuri empezaba a sentir con la cercanía, se apagó de un solo soplido al escuchar esa última frase. Sus manos se quedaron estacionadas sobre los hombros de Yuri, mientras sentía el aliento golpear el hélix de su oreja, y el temblor de su piel sobre él. Se había imaginado el escenario y su mente le permitió rememorar esa mañana que despertó con la jaqueca producto de beber. La sensación pastosa de un beso sentido en sus labios, y como él mismo, al saborear el nombre de Víctor bailando entre sus encías, se había convencido que solo era la sensación de un beso que ya no se habría de repetir, producto de un sueño.

Pero no, no fue un sueño. Yuri acababa de decirle que fue real y que ocurrió algo que él jamás hubiera deseado. Se sintió estúpido al creer que podría alejarse a tiempo, cuando ya todo lo había dejado destrozado desde antes. Yuri entonces pasó sus labios por la mejilla ahora húmeda de Yuuri. De nuevo había empezado a llorar por el espanto que sus acciones pasadas habían dejado sobre su piel. Besó una, y dejó que los cabellos dorados cayeran sobre el rostro del japonés mientras lo miraba. Yuuri tardó en devolverle la mirada arrepentida a él.

Todavía estaba enamorado. Todavía, no le había perdonado. Todavía lo amaba, y le dolía, pero lo ansiaba cerca. Todavía, y sabía que esta vez no era Yuuri quien tenía que poner los límites, sino él. Él quien tenía que dibujar las fronteras, porque ya no se trataba de si Yuuri cedía o no. Ya no se trataba de ser correspondido o no. Se trataba de Víctor… Por eso reía, por la surrealidad de sus emociones, por los inesperados eventos y por como él había cambiado.

Había pasado de ser un mero testigo aparte de una historia de abandono, cobardía y miedo. Había dejado de ser el perdedor que no le dejaron competir, para convertirse en el mejor jugador que estuvo a punto de vencer a Yuuri. Siempre compitió, logró hacerlo, fue Yuuri quien perdió la batalla en su corazón. Una victoria amarga, pero victoria al fin. Yuri jamás imaginó que al menos saber que hubiera podido ganar, le llenara de algo que le había faltado por tanto tiempo: confianza en sí mismo.

—Siempre quise tenerte así —confesó con resignación. Se sintió bien hacerlo así, sin ansia, sin espera—. Siempre pensé que sería lo más excitante que viviría en mi vida.

—Lo hubiera sido, sí… —aceptó Yuuri, liberando la presión que había dejado en sus hombros mientras Yuri, con los ojos húmedos, lo veía como si se estuviera despidiendo—. De hecho, aún podríamos hacerlo. Estoy soltero —sugirió y Yuri sonrió de lado, renegando. Ya sabía lo que Yuuri estaba buscando de esa respuesta, lo había llegado a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que lo detendría en caso de ceder a la fácil carnada que había dejado en el suelo.

Yuri era más inteligente que eso. Más inteligente que el saco de hormonas que había llegadoa ser. Sin embargo, la invitación era necesaria para dejar todo zanjado entre ellos. Para no dejar nada en el aire y enfrentar así cada una de las decisiones tomadas y sin tomar.

—No, ya no quiero —le aseguró con calma mientras le miraba dulcemente—. Quiero que te quedes como mi amigo —a Yuuri le tembló la mandíbula, conmovido.

—¿Ahora sí soy amigo? No cerdo, no katsudon, no mi único mejor amigo es…

—Amigo —le interrumpió antes de que mencionara aquel otro nombre que ahora dolería escuchar. Pegó su nariz contra la mejilla redonda y soltó el aire—. Mi amigo. Eres pésimo como pareja.

Yuuri soltó una risa ahogada, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. Yuri también le dirigió la mirada, sonriendo en medio de las lágrimas que aún caían suavemente.

—Perdóname… —le dijo Yuuri, con la mirada brillante y llena de dulzura—. Perdóname por haberte lastimado, por no saber cómo enfrentarte. Perdóname por haber pensado en usarte… perdóname por ser un cobarde.

—Te amo, Yuuri…

—Perdóname, por no poder corresponderte de ese modo.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho responsable de mis sentimientos.

—Perdóname por no hablarlo… —Sobrecogido, abrazó la espalda de Yuri mientras lo sentía pegarse más sobre él.

—Perdóname por no haber querido escucharte —el rostro de Yuri se pegó contra su cuello, apretándolo también contra su espalda.

—Perdóname por haber pensado en un mejor modo de evitar que fueras tras de mí.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan predecible de no ir por ti.

—Perdóname por no haber estado cuando ocurrió lo de tu abuelo.

—¡Esa fácil no te la voy a perdonar…! —Yuuri soltó el aire con una risa ahogada—. Perdóname por no haber entendido tu silencio.

—Perdóname por no luchar por nuestra amistad.

—Perdóname por dejarte solo...

Y perdón. Perdón por dejar pasar el tiempo, por dejar que el rencor entrara, por ser débil para no ver que había más que odio. Perdón por no ser fuerte, por no soportar, por tener miedo, por huir. El desfile de perdones que se decían, así abrazados, con el calor de sus cuerpos que ya no buscaban una salida carnal, fue analgésico. Yuri sintió que la herida que Yuuri había abierto y había golpeado con la verdad, dejaba de arder y se convertía en un dolor llevadero. Yuuri sintió que de algo había valido la pena hacerse pedazos en Rusia, si al menos podía contar con ese calor. Porque los perdones siguieron y, cuando acabaron, vinieron los 'te perdono'. Te perdono apretados, calientes, húmedos, envolventes; reales. Con la verdad en las manos, con las heridas abiertas, con las certezas…

La certeza de que su amor hacia Yuuri jamás tendría una salida sexual y que decía adiós a ese sueño.

La seguridad de que estarían bien así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no haya sido tan larga la espera. Agradezco mucho a todos los que reconocen esta historia y siguen cada actualización, dejándome sus vistas, votos y kudos. He tenido unas semanas bien movidas pero ya tengo la nueva casa arreglada, medio acomodé mi cuarto (¿) XD Y ahora recibo la visita de mi hermano menor con su novia que resulto ser Riki, yeah xDDDDD si llega a leer esto, ¡saludos!
> 
> En fin, espero que les agrade mucho este capítulo, JJ y Otabek han terminado su programa y han dado todo para poder ganar. Por otro lado, Yuuri y Yuri han hablado y aunque el inicio fue atropellado, al final creo que han llegado a una buena conclusión. Ahora se viene el programa libre de las chicas, ¿creen que Mila podrá repuntar? ¿Yuri verá el programa de Otabek después? ¿Y a todas estas, que será de Victor?
> 
> Espero que el próximo viernes pueda actualizar, estaré trabajando duro en ello para hacerlo, pero se imaginaran que con tantos compromisos familiares tengo poco tiempo a solas para poder concentrarme. De verdad les agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo y por la espera, creo que todos estamos todos con el espíritu navideño y los compromisos navideños queramos o no xD


	24. Skate Canada: Superemos las pérdidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Tengan a la mano las canciones Light de Sleeping at Last para mejorar la experiencia de lectura del fic.

El tiempo pasó, como pasan las lluvias y las nevadas. En un suspiro, ambos se habían encontrado tan llenos y tan vacíos que tuvieron que callar.

Yuri le contó lo ocurrido con su abuelo, cómo fue que se enteró de la noticia y lo duro que fue enfrentarse a su madre tras su fallecimiento. Yuuri le hizo ver lo que ocurrió al llegar a Hasetsu, los meses encerrados en su habitación, y la dependencia a esas pastillas que tanto le costó dejar. Lo terrible que fue enfrentarse ante su familia al tener que revelar de dónde es que surgieron sus ataques de ansiedad. Ambos sintieron el escalofrío recorriendo sus vértebras al escuchar al otro en esos momentos tan difíciles, comprendiendo lo mucho que se habían hecho falta.

Yuuri jamás imaginó que su ausencia hiciera tanto daño en Yuri, consideró que sus sentimientos eran infantiles y cederían con la distancia. Gran equivocación considerando que esos sentimientos habían seguido allí sin variar. En cambio, Yuri, jamás pensó que para Yuuri hubiera sido tan difícil el alejarse. Se llenó de la certeza de que Yuuri simplemente había huido y arrancado ese peso de encima. Y cuando lo vio volver con Minami, esa sensación se incrementó.

Al hacer silencio, ambos permanecieron con la mirada apartada, desconectada. En algún punto, el cansancio de Yuri pudo más que su voluntad y se quedó dormido, todavía sobre Yuuri, abrazándolo porque aún no habían cambiado de posición. Yuuri logró dormitar por momentos, mas su mente no parecía estar en paz y le obligaba a recordar todo lo sucedido, una y otra vez. Al final se rindió al intento de dormir y solo se permitió descansar por un rato más.

Fue al cabo de una hora que Yuri despertó. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el entrenador japonés tenía sus ojos cerrados pero lucía intranquilo, con la respiración lenta pero su ceño fruncido. Lo observó por unos segundos así, antes de que Yuuri abriera sus ojos y los enfocara en él. Lucían cansados y opacos, incluso enrojecidos, y estaban tan hinchados que se cerraban.

—Te ves fatal… —Soltó Yuri, sintiendo su boca pastosa. Yuuri pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

Ciertamente, Yuri también tenía una apariencia bastante deplorable: su cabello desordenado y opaco, sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos, menos inflamados que los de Yuuri pero claramente afectados por el cansancio, el mal dormir y el llanto. Incluso en su piel blanquísima ya podían adivinarse las ojeras como marcas moradas bajo sus ojos. Yuuri renegó y pasó una mano cansada por su frente. Todo su cuerpo dolía.

—Ey, Yuuri… —El aludido volvió a dirigirle la mirada agotada y calma—. Querrías… ¿querrías ir a mi apartamento? —Yuuri enarcó una ceja con sorpresa, y Yuri se apresuró a aclarar—. Tengo hambre, quiero preparar piroshki de katsudon. Además, esta habitación debe ser aburrida… y apuesto que ésta vez si puedo ganarte una partida.

—¿De videojuegos? —preguntó con incredulidad y Yuri echó su mirada hacia un lado, intentando controlar su vergüenza—. ¿Quieres que te gane de nuevo?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! —Aseguró soportando su peso en sus propios brazos—. ¡Te ganaré! ¡Le he ganado a Otabek muchas veces! ¡Apuesto a que no has jugado!

—A veces, con Minami —se encogió de hombros y Yuri apretó sus labios al sentir la punzada de celos en su interior—. Siempre le gano.

—¿¡El cerillo también juega!?

—Por supuesto, somos japoneses —volvió a desestimar el asunto, con una sonrisa cansada—. Entonces, ¿quieres que te gane de nuevo?

—Eso veremos, Katsuki.

Yuuri rio y renegó mientras intentaba estirarse bajo el cuerpo del rubio. Pronto, tuvo que sisear por el dolor de su pierna acalambrada. La postura le estaba pasando factura.

—Yuri, ¿puedes quitarte de encima? —El aludido se sonrojó de nuevo y se levantó casi de golpe, aunque estuvo a punto de caerse del mueble. Yuuri solo negó con cuidado e intentó mover su pierna adolorida—. Deberías ir a darte una ducha…

Yuri hizo caso, porque en verdad necesitaba un baño para terminar de despertarse y no quería perder el tiempo. Se tomó largos minutos en la ducha del hotel, aprovechando los múltiples productos de higiene que había en el lugar para su placer, y al salir se vistió con la misma ropa al percatarse de que no había traído un cambio.

Yuuri no había notado que ya su compañero se había duchado; lucía perdido en sus pensamientos frente a la misma consola con la medalla nuevamente en sus manos. De perfil, Yuri pudo observar aquella amplia tristeza que lo envolvía, la pesadez de su gesto y la profundidad de su mirada, como si realmente no estuviera allí. Fue inevitable no pensar en si Víctor estaría en las mismas circunstancias, teniendo que controlar el impulso de tomar su teléfono celular para preguntar por él. En su lugar prefirió hacerse notar al carraspear su garganta para que Yuuri saliera de su ensoñación y lo mirara.

La sonrisa corta y amable de Yuuri le golpeó. Era parecida a la misma que había visto en incontables ocasiones cuando estaba a su lado, cuando lo veía en el estadio llevando su cuerpo al límite para agotarse, cuando estaba desmoronándose. Yuuri aún estaba en ese estado, como si hubiera regresado a ese momento. Se preguntó si eso es lo que Yuuri buscaba en un inicio.

—Vete a bañar —ordenó, torciendo la boca en un mohín malhumorado. Yuuri solo asintió y dejó la medalla en la superficie de la consola, con cuidado—. Las extrañaste, ¿no?

—Hasta ahora no me había percatado de ello… —confesó, con una sonrisa sosegada—. Y también tengo un extraño sentimiento de tener que disculparme con ellas.

Yuri lo miró como si Yuuri hubiera cambiado de color. Con la extrañeza en su semblante, no pudo entender a qué se refería Yuuri con eso de disculparse con unas medallas. Pero para Yuuri, no era eso, era disculparse con cada parte de él que las ganó con tanto sacrificio. Por no haberse dado la oportunidad de disfrutarlas, de ser fuerte y continuar. Era una disculpa hacia el niño de doce años que decidió, en una tarde, que llegaría a ser el mejor del mundo para poder compartir el hielo con él.

Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado, y se dirigió sin perder más tiempo hasta la maleta para sacar una muda de ropa e ir a tomar un baño tal como Yuri se lo propuso. Apenas Yuuri entró al baño, Yuri se apresuró a escribirle a Víctor para saber cómo estaba y si estaba todo bien. No le gustaba sonar preocupado, pero era justamente eso lo que sentía. Aprovechando además para escribirle a Mila. Revisó las redes para buscar las noticias del Skate Canadá y pudo observar la tabla de puntuaciones de la categoría masculina y los comentarios sobre la ausencia del axel cuádruple en las presentaciones de J.J. También estaba el video con el programa libre de Otabek, con los respectivos comentarios admirando la entrega y pasión del mismo, así como la tristeza implícita en él.

Pero Yuri no tuvo el valor de verlo, no aún.

…

Cuando leyó el mensaje, solo contestó que todo estaba bien y guardó su móvil dentro de su abrigo. Víctor Nikiforov no estaba de ánimos para socializar, mucho menos con Yuri Plisetsky. Sabía que estaba siendo radical al respecto, pero por ese día quería darse la oportunidad de ser egoísta. Era domingo, no había prácticas y era el momento perfecto para escapar.

Sobre su pierna, una enorme gata regordeta de pelaje naranja atigrado se retorcía y ronroneaba al ritmo de sus caricias. A un lado de su pierna, estaba un gato blanco de pelaje largo y ojos increíblemente verdes, tan delineados que parecían estar maquillados. Más allá, si alzaba la vista, vería una gata negra, con cola larga y delgada y mirada amarillenta, colgada sobre el librero. Ella lo miraba como una diosa a un infiel terrenal a quien debía darle su misericordia.

Extrañaba una mascota. La idea que había tenido meses atrás, y que desechó por la cercanía de las competencias, volvió tan brutalmente como si fuera a atropellarlo.

El ruido en la puerta llamó su atención y Víctor giró la mirada a sabiendas de con quien se encontraría. Regina acababa de entrar con sus pantuflas afelpadas, una colorida pijama de flores y esos lentes que le daban distinción pese a sus ropas. Se dio tiempo de admirar las líneas del tiempo que se habían dibujado en la piel de la mujer, la papada pronunciada, las líneas de expresión en sus pómulos y alrededor de sus ojos.

—Esta ha sido sin duda alguna, mi cita más larga en la carrera —comentó ella con un tono jovial y Víctor tuvo que sonreír ligeramente avergonzado.

Ciertamente había llegado desde muy temprano en la mañana, tras esperar que simplemente ella le dijera que estaba bien como respuesta a un mensaje en la noche. Cuando ella lo vio, de inmediato le dio paso, y toda la mañana se dedicó a escucharlo hablar de Yuuri, de lo que sentía y de lo que había sucedido. Regina se limitó a cuestionar sus sentimientos y pensamientos al respecto, permitiéndole el espacio para desahogarse.

Lo primero de lo que habló fue de los recientes hechos con Yuuri. Le explicó el cuidado que se había tomado para envolver las medallas y las intenciones que tenía de hacerle ver cuán importantes fueron para él, a pesar de que ahora eran ellas las que los separaban. Le confesó que tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, y la terrible frustración y angustia que le produjo el ver el modo en que Yuuri tomó el recibimiento de las medallas y su intención de arrojarlas al río Moika.

Víctor pudo revivir en ese momento la desesperación que sintió al verlo así de afectado. Pudo entender lo muy destrozado que lo había dejado cuando lo contuvo en ese abrazo apretado, tratando de sostenerlo antes de que se derrumbara por completo. Cómo cayó con Yuuri al pavimento, ajeno a la nevada. Cómo lo sostuvo contra sí mismo y lloró al decirle los varios perdóname que no lograron llegar a ningún lado, porque por muy profundo que fuera su arrepentimiento, ante los ojos de Yuuri, este resultaba vano y vacío. Porque a pesar de tenerlo con él, lo sentía más lejos que nunca.

También, confesó cuando lo besó aprovechando su fiebre. Describió con doloroso detalle los ojos quebrados de Yuuri cuando lo observó entre la nubosidad de sus síntomas. Tuvo que admitir lo difícil que fue verlo y percatarse que había tanto dolor que se había convertido en una capa impermeable imposible de atravesar.

Entonces, llegó a lo de la noche anterior. Víctor retuvo el aire, sus pulmones sisearon al soltarlo y sintió de nuevo sus ojos amenazando con llorar. Le confesó que ya antes de ir sentía el dolor en su rodilla, también le hizo saber que según palabras de su fisioterapeuta, no solo el frío del clima le haría sentir ese dolor, sino que muchas veces podría ser psicosomático. Víctor había encontrado en esa explicación mucha verdad, porque eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento.

Sus ojos estaban prácticamente nublados mientras comentaba cómo había hecho su camino hacia el hotel. Se detuvo a explicar lo que sintió cuando lo vio abrir la puerta con calma y cómo su mirada mansa y decidida le provocó terror. Luego, todo ese choque… el miedo que sintió cuando Yuuri, con una tranquilidad letal, le expresaba las razones por las que no pensaba volver. La necesidad de corregirlo y sacarlo de su error cuando le aseguró que Víctor no le amaba. Víctor necesitaba hacerle ver que estaba equivocado, que sí lo amaba, que nunca dejó de hacerlo; pero nada pudo hacer cuando Yuuri, en su mayor acto de incredulidad, le gritó en cara cada uno de sus errores.

Víctor no podía estar seguro de todo lo que ocurrió después, pero sí era capaz de explicar lo que sintió ante cada grito que él mismo dio y recibió. Pudo describir la necedad de su cuerpo de querer acercarse y el cómo dolía el rechazo. Pudo dibujar el rostro de Yuuri en medio de la desesperación a través de sus palabras. Repitió cada argumento que dio y recibió, narrándole cómo se sintió convertido en tajos con cada uno de ellos. Regina escuchaba, sin interrumpir. Observaba el modo en que Víctor perdía el ritmo de su respiración, le temblaban los labios, los dedos, agitaba su cabello y lo echaba hacia atrás para tratar de recuperar la calma mientras sus lágrimas se acumulaban como gotas de rocío en sus pestañas.

Víctor lloró, se calmó y volvió a llorar; primero con rabia y frustración, luego con profunda pena y resignación. Cuando retomó el relato, después de largos minutos tomando un té que Regina le preparó para calmarlo, lo hizo con una demoledora pasividad. Sus ojos vacíos y dolorosamente rojos, mirando un punto hueco en el espacio mientras solo dejaba fluir las palabras como si éstas fueran parte del viento. Le dijo lo mucho que dolió escuchar de los labios de Yuuri que estuvo a punto de serle infiel. De que, en cierto modo, él sentía que lo había sido. Lo traicionado que se sentía por ambos, porque Yuri, el chico al que en un tiempo había cuidado, había buscado exactamente ese resultado y pudo haberlo logrado. Que ahora, su mente se encargaba de hacerle imaginar todos los momentos donde Yuuri pudo ceder. La cercanía que debió haber cuando entre ellos no había más que distancia. Los abrazos, y lo que debieron de provocar en Yuuri; aquello que él no volvió a sentir. Había rencor en sus palabras, algo asquerosamente amorfo creciéndole dentro, apretándole. Lo sentía como un tumor, uno de esos que se desarrollaban aceleradamente, empujando sus órganos, provocando desgarros, hasta el punto de querer hacerlo explotar para dejarlo desangrado por dentro.

Esa era la mejor forma de describir el dolor que Víctor vivía en ese momento, y Regina comprendió. Sus ojos ahora luciendo hinchados y cansados.

Regina no comentó nada al respecto, limitándose a escuchar, anotar algo en su tablet, y observar. Entendió porqué no quería a Yuri cerca y porque sentía que Yuuri había regresado a Rusia solo para devolverle, con intereses, toda la cuota de dolor que le había provocado. Y también comprendió porqué ahora lo quería lejos, tan lejos como pudiera. Porque su presencia se había convertido en algo nocivo y por que, simplemente, lo necesitaba lejos de su vida.

Sus ojos claros tras los lentes trazaban formas mientras observaba cada gesto de Nikiforov y veía lo mucho que se parecía a Iván. No era una situación muy diferente, aunque no fue en esa sala, sino en su despacho de la universidad, y no fue sobre ese sofá, sino sobre un diván de cuero; pero era la misma estampa. Un Iván destrozado ante la inevitable pérdida que venía, asustado ante el panorama de sacar adelante y solo a sus hijos, resignado porque nada estaba en sus manos para cambiarlo.

Volvió su mirada a la pantalla y movió su índice para levantar la cuantiosa información que el buscador le traía de Yuuri Katsuki. Habían fotos recientes en el aeropuerto de Chicago y en medio del Skate América, Regina se animó a dar doble click, luego movió sus dedos en la pantalla y extendió la fotografía para mirarlo mejor.

Veroshka tenía una belleza casi surreal: piel blanquísima como la porcelana, cabello clarísimo que a veces parecían hilos de plata, ojos azules y vivos, llenos de vitalidad. Era la envidia de muchas de sus amigas, porque además era una bailarina delgada y llena de gracia. En tutú, cuando pensaba debutar como Odette, se veía preciosa. Nadie dudaba del porqué Iván Nikiforov había caído rendido ante su encanto, Veroshka era casi un sueño para cualquiera. De espalda ancha, pechos pequeños y cintura de avispa, con piernas fuertes y tonificadas, glúteos de infarto… Regina varias veces bromeó que incluso ella caería ante su encanto, a lo que Veroshka se sonrojaba.

Pensando en una belleza así de llamativa, había buscado a Yuuri Katsuki para conocer el rostro del hombre que tenía de ese modo a la leyenda rusa del patinaje, y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Era apuesto, sí, pero lo apuesto que puede llegar a ser un japonés común a quien seguro confundiría en el metro con cualquier otro si llegaba a pisar a Tokyo de nuevo. Parecía un hombre común, que en saco resaltaba su edad. Pasó a otras imágenes para verlo en patinaje y el asunto mejoraba un poco si se lo veía en mallas. Sonrió divertida ante tal pensamiento.

Elevó su mirada de nuevo hacía su improvisado paciente, y soltó la imagen, para ahora revisar otros sitios webs. Se metió entre las noticias y fue sorpresa encontrarse con un par de portales rusos cotillando con la llegada del japonés a San Petersburgo. Eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Regina arrugó el ceño y bajó moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla hasta los comentarios, donde no había uno solo que viera con gracia la llegada de Katsuki a sus tierras. Los mensajes de odio, uno más subido de tono que el anterior, la abrumó indescriptiblemente.

—Víctor… —mencionó la mujer mientras le extendía la tablet. Víctor tardó en inclinarse para tomarla, mirando con interés la pantalla, donde aparecían los cientos de comentarios—. Me habías comentado que una de las cosas que tu ex pareja te reclamó fue su enfrentamiento con tus fanáticos. ¿Siempre fueron así de radicales?

Víctor hizo una mueca, bajando de mala gana la barra de desplazamiento para poder leer los otros comentarios que se apilaban, cargándose continuamente en la pantalla. En un punto, prefirió detenerse. A pesar de lo que sentía tras lo ocurrido con Yuuri, lo estúpido que se veía por haber creído que había oportunidades y lo doloroso que era saberse abandonado; le provocaba una aversión inhumana leer todo lo que hablaban de él.

Pero siempre fue así. Yuuri no podía culparle por aquello cuando él mismo había decidido ir con él a Rusia y enfrentarse a todo y todos aludiendo que no le importaría que Rusia lo odiara. Yuuri sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando llegó.

—Los fanáticos suelen ser muy imprudentes y apasionados —justificó, mientras le devolvía el aparato a la mujer anciana—. Estos comentarios y más, es algo que siempre estuvo. Que incluso yo recibí tiempo atrás. Admito que están un poco… alterados.

—Un poco alterados —repitió con una media sonrisa, mientras regresaba a su posición, con la tablet en manos—. Me parecen muy alterados.

—Yuuri nunca ha prestado demasiada atención a lo que dicen de él en las redes.

—Dijo que soportó a tus fanáticos, de alguna forma debió "soportarlos".

—¿A dónde quiere llegar, Regina? —indicó irritado, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello—. Hice lo que pude, siempre estuve con él y enfrentaba a la prensa con él cuando hizo falta. Yuuri mismo también supo defenderse —se apresuró a aclarar—. Claro que me molesta ver lo que dicen, lo que llegaron a decir de él. Me enoja. Pero fue algo a lo que yo siempre tuve que enfrentarme, todos los deportistas de alto nivel deben hacerlo. ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer yo? —dijo con su palma ocultando la mitad de su rostro.

Regina le mantuvo la mirada. Sus ojos conocedores se posaron sobre él por demasiado tiempo, haciéndolo sentir incomodo. Víctor se removió en su asiento y la gata naranja saltó para estirarse y mover su larga cola. Aún, y pese a ello, la mirada de la mujer no menguó, manteniéndose firme e imperturbable.

—No sé, Víctor Nikiforov, leyenda del patinaje ruso, cinco veces campeón mundial, dos veces campeón olímpico… ¿Qué podrías hacer para defender a tu pareja de tus fanáticos? Si no lo sabes tú, ¿qué puede saber esta anciana?

—Siento que me está incriminando.

—No, no es mi intención. Solo me causa enorme curiosidad; quizás tu ex pareja no esté del todo equivocado con sus reclamos. Porque algo me dice que el Víctor Nikiforov que logró todos esos méritos, lo hubiera hecho. Hubiera hecho "algo". Me intriga saber por qué no lo hizo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi camino a la recuperación? —preguntó con la garganta seca. Regina solo sonrió.

—Con todo. Con el inicio que estamos buscando.

Víctor siseó, inseguro. Con el ceño fruncido, la miró inconforme y soltó el aire, incapaz de mantenerle por más tiempo la mirada. Regina se enderezó y dejó su tablet a un lado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre él, inclementes.

—No has respondido aún la pregunta que me prometiste —Víctor regresó su atención hacia ella, visiblemente afectado con todo lo que había significado esa conversación. No pudo evitar el observarla sin entender—. La pregunta, ¿no la recuerdas? —La expresión de Víctor era muy elocuente—. ¿Quién es Víctor Nikiforov después de esto?

El aludido lo pensó, lo pensó detenidamente mientras observaba los ojos grandes de la gata que ahora estaba bajo sus piernas, moviendo la cola de forma hipnótica. Soltó un suspiro amplio, mirándola de nuevo con los ojos conmovidos y el rostro apretado entre tanto dolor y cansancio.

—Soy un hombre enamorado que se siente traicionado, y que solo quiero paz. Solo quiero recuperar un motivo.

—Ya lo tienes, Víctor —aludió Regina, con una sonrisa—. Solo falta darle un nombre.

…

Los nervios la estaban matando. Mila tuvo que inclinarse en el lavado, mientras trataba de controlar las náuseas que le provocaba aquel cúmulo de emociones guardadas. Desde que Otabek hubiera mostrado ese programa, ella apenas podía controlarlo. Sentía como si una horrible masa estuviera agitándose en la boca de su estómago, sumado al ardor que eso le generaba y a la sensación de fatiga que era tan desgastante.

Ya estaba vestida para su participación, arreglada y peinada como se esperaba. A ella le tocaría abrir el segundo grupo debido a su baja participación en el programa corto. Eso le dejaba un amplio margen para prepararse pero, para Mila, no sería suficiente y ella lo sabía.

Descompensada, levantó la mirada enrojecida y se miró al espejo. Algunos de sus bucles se habían soltado de su arreglado peinado y tuvo que ajustarlo con los dedos temblorosos. El maquillaje aún estaba intacto, pero Mila debía reconocer que se veía enferma. A pesar de la base, no se podía ocultar el dolor encerrado en sus irises.

Apretó sus labios y se obligó a respirar con calma. Debía enfocarse porque un nuevo error podría quitarle toda oportunidad de participar en la final del Grand Prix y no podía fallarle de ese modo a Georgi. Su entrenador estaba siendo bastante indulgente con ella al reconocer su estado anímico, pero no podía aprovecharse de eso para fallar. Debía levantarse, a como diera lugar.

—¿Estás embarazada? —escuchó a su espalda, y reconoció a través del espejo la perfecta figura de Deborah detrás de su cuerpo. Mila la miró y mostró su desagrado ante tal posibilidad, negando sin querer decir ninguna palabra. No habría modo, de todas formas—. Luces enferma, ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

—Estoy bien —soltó con aversión, mientras se enderezaba. Ambas chamarras de colores rojo y blanco mostraban sus propios países; la de Mila, representándola como parte del equipo olímpico ruso mientras Deborah lucía la común de Canadá.

Debajo de la chamarra de Deborah se adivinaba el ajustado pantalón negro que vestía, un traje atípico para lo acostumbrado en la categoría femenina. Su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una cola alta, peinado de forma desenfadada mientras que su rostro lucía un maquillaje oscuro e intenso que resaltaba sus grandes ojos. Su presentación prometía encandilar al público. Comparado al traje vintage que escondía la chamarra rusa, Deborah lucía peligrosamente atractiva.

Mila hizo una mueca al recordar lo muy cercana que parecía ser a Otabek. No quería siquiera pensarlo.

—No deberías acercarte a él. Si ya lo dejaste, deberías dejarlo en paz, ¿no? —Mila la miró a través del vidrio, con clara interrogante en su rostro. Deborah no se molestó en buscar la mirada en el espejo sino que permaneció con su expresión firme observando el perfil de la rusa—. Lo has hecho sufrir demasiado.

—¿Disculpa?

Oh… claro. Mila comprendió casi al instante cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Deborah, los cuales llameaban entre su color verdoso. Se veía genuinamente preocupada, aún si estaba equivocada sobre cómo se habían dado los hechos. De seguro, había creído a los rumores nacidos en Rusia, donde alegaban que Mila había cortado con Otabek para estar con Yuri. Y a eso se debiera su inicial comentario.

Mila hizo una mueca, encontrándose demasiado cansada como para tan siquiera intentar explicarle. Además, tampoco le interesaba lo que el resto del mundo creyera de ella. Ella sabía muy bien cómo es que habían ocurrido las cosas. Suspiró hastiada y al menos agradeció que aquello le sirviera de combustible para dejar de sentirse miserable: la rabia era un buen distractor.

A Deborah no le gustó sentirse ignorada.

—Espero que esta vez des lo mejor de ti. Voy a vencerte, pero no me lo dejes tan sencillo —dijo la canadiense, girando su cuerpo para abandonarla en el lugar. Mila torció su labio.

—Te deseo suerte —replicó, apoyando sus manos en el lavado mientras le dirigía una mirada encendida—. En la pista, y con él —aclaró. Mila no sintió remordimiento alguno de empujar toda esa amalgama de emociones y sentimientos anómalos hacia la ira—. La vas a necesitar.

Era una provocación. Así lo sintió Deborah, mientras le sostuvo la mirada con sus brazos cruzados y el mentón en alto, ya que Mila era un poco más alta que ella. Ambas, mujeres y competidoras, se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas donde cada una comunicaba a la otra la profunda aversión mutua. No había medias tintas, era desagrado y antipatía lo que sentían por la otra, y mientras Mila estaba harta de seguir sintiendo todo eso por Otabek, Deborah estaba decidida a sacarla no solo del podio.

Y hubieran seguido así, enfrentándose indolentes al tiempo, si el llanto de un bebé no hubiera atravesado el lugar. Las dos giraron su mirada hacia la entrada, donde Isabella Leroy entraba agitada con su bebé en brazos. Deborah aprovechó para despedirse con una señal y una sonrisa confiada ante Mila, y la dejó a solas con la mujer del ahora ganador del Skate Canadá en la categoría masculina.

Mila se dio tiempo de respirar cuando la presencia de la competidora desapareció por completo. El llanto de Collette también había menguado entre los mimos insistentes de Isabella, quien había adoptado un gracioso tono consentidor. Para Mila, fue imposible no mirar hacia la estampa donde la madre jugaba con su niña, para ver como la pequeña inflaba sus mejillas regordetas y jugaba a sujetarse con las manitas sus pies para obtener mayor atención. Todo mientras su madre se encargaba de limpiarla para cambiar su pañal.

Había visto tantas fotos de Otabek con ella que fue como si toda la rabia que había acumulado con la presencia de Deborah se esfumara de golpe, dejándola con la amarga sensación de los ahora imposibles 'hubiera'. Mila volvió a apretar sus labios, obligándose a quitar la mirada. No quería pensar que esos hubieran podido ser ellos. Decidió que lo mejor era salir por su propia paz mental.

Por tanto, Mila recogió todo, decidida a alejarse de aquel futuro inhóspito y ya inalcanzable. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, escuchó la voz calma de Isabella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Mila supo que la gente no pararía de notar lo miserable que se sentía. Apretó la garganta y se obligó a asentir—. Ayúdame por favor, ¡Collette está tan inquieta!

Con sus pálpitos agitándose al punto de hacerla temer que fueran a escucharse en todo el estadio, Mila la miró de reojo. Isabella no parecía con problemas para contener a la bebé, pero notó que se le estaba dificultando un poco alcanzar su propio bolso para sacar algo de allí. Collette volvió a llorar, bastante efusiva, como si se sintiera muy mal. Antes de que Mila pudiera pensarlo, ya se había acercado para ayudar a la madre primeriza.

—Está agitada, parece que quiere darle fiebre de nuevo —comentó Isabella mientras la sujetaba con una mano de la pancita y con la otra buscaba algo en su bolso. Mila decidió extenderlo más cerca, mirándola en silencio. Collette ya pataleaba de nuevo, incontrolable—. Voy a tomarle la temperatura.

La patinadora observó el rostro compungido de la bebé y empezó a soltarle besitos en el aire, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla húmeda y llamaba su atención. Isabella aprovechó la distracción de la pequeña para colocar el termómetro bajo su axila, y luego empezar a vestirla. Después de eso, observó con una sonrisa conmovida como Collette tenía sus ojos fijos en Mila, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Isabella no conocía nada de Mila, si era sincera. Solo la había visto de lejos en incontables ocasiones cuando acompañó a su novio y ahora esposo a sus competencias. A veces había cruzado con ella, sea en los baños como en esa ocasión o en las fiestas de las galas, pero nunca habían buscado conversar la una con la otra. E incluso, después de que ella iniciara la relación con Otabek, la cosa no mejoró. Otabek siempre fue bastante reservado en el pasado con J.J y a ella no le agradaba ver como su pareja era ignorada por el resto. Así que se tomó la tarea egoísta de acapararlo para que J.J no resintiera esa falta de compañerismo deportivo por parte de los competidores internacionales.

Pero era mujer, y como tal, su empatía estaba con ella tras el quiebre de su relación con Otabek. No conocía los detalles porque J.J los había ocultado con el lema del "código de amigo", pero lo único que sabía de labios del mismo Otabek, cuando se animó a preguntar, es que sus sentimientos parecían haber cambiado. Y por el rostro descompuesto de la rusa, era evidente que los de ella no lo habían hecho aún.

Retiró el termómetro y lo agitó para mirar la medición; sí, empezaba a darle fiebre. Lo mejor era regresar, aunque J.J estaba tan feliz con su victoria que quería quedarse a apoyar al equipo femenino canadiense.

—Tiene una hija hermosa… —soltó Mila, enternecida con la visión de esos ojos rojos por el llanto y sus labios haciendo una tierna mueca consentida. Isabella cargó a su bebé y la acurrucó contra su pecho, donde la niña se agarró con fuerza para quedarse allí mientras sollozaba—. Siempre he estado viendo sus fotos...

—Es una princesa consentida, la verdad. J.J la tiene muy mimada —susurró con una sonrisa mientras repartía caricias en la espalda de la menor—. Aún me parece un sueño que esto esté pasando.

Mila observó con cuidado a Isabella, quien tenía su atención por completo en su pequeña. Tantas veces se había imaginado a sí misma en un cuadro similar y, sin embargo, aún con lo amargo que resultaba pensarlo, debía reconocer la calidez que Isabella exudaba estando así. Se veía plena y realizada.

—Recuerdo cuando J.J pasó al podio por primera vez. Empezó a aumentar su fama y había centenas de chicas detrás de él. En uno de sus viajes por las competiciones, J.J publicó en su instagram una foto con dos chicas. Oh… ¡hubieras visto cómo me puse! —Mila no podía recordar esa imagen en particular pero no fue difícil imaginarla, tampoco imaginar la reacción de Isabella—. Me enfurecí, ¡me sentí tan insegura! Teníamos una relación de años pero había escuchado tantas veces que no iba a funcionar, que terminaríamos siendo como hermanos y que él de seguro se aburriría de mí... que me lo estaba creyendo. En ese momento, lo sentí como una amenaza real. Fue tanto así que apenas llegó a buscarme, le arrojé todos los regalos en la cara y le cerré la puerta del cuarto. J.J estuvo durante horas tocando y pidiéndome perdón.

Perdida en el relato, Mila levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la niña, quien dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Los pares de hermosos y enormes ojos azules se miraron como si se comunicaran algo en secreto.

—Me costó mucho aceptarlo de vuelta, ¡estaba tan llena de miedo! No quería salir lastimada; pero al final decidí hacerlo. J.J buscó las mil y un formas de hacerme saber que no quería a nadie más que a mí, y cuando se acercó el inicio de temporada y el miedo de aquellos viajes lejos regresó, me pidió matrimonio.

—Yuri me contó de haber detenido dos bodas esa temporada —Mila dijo con gracia. Isabella también rió ante el recuerdo, aunque en su momento no había sido agradable—. ¿No pensaste que eras muy joven?

—Bueno, en ese tiempo se piensa menos y se siente más —eludió divertida—. No me arrepiento de cómo hicimos las cosas, de eso estoy segura. A veces imagino que hubiera pasado si perdía a J.J y… duele.

La mirada conocedora que Isabella le entregó, no necesitó de palabras para ser comprendida. Mila pudo leer en sus ojos azules, la comprensión muda a sus sentimientos y no pudo evitar sentirse escuchada, a pesar de no hablar. En respuesta, Mila le dibujó una sonrisa agradecida. Sus ojos volvieron a enrojecerse al sentirse abrumada, pero se sintió bien esa cuota de entendimiento por parte de una mujer. Aún si no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo sus ojos en alto.

—Admiro mucho que estés aquí compitiendo —Isabella agarró su bolso para colgarlo en su brazo libre, antes de acercarse y dejar una caricia de consuelo en el brazo de la patinadora rusa—. Eres muy fuerte. J.J también lo cree.

—La gente espera lo mejor de mí, debo hacerlo —justificó, pero Isabella no tardó en renegar suavemente.

—La gente puede esperar, ¿pero, qué esperas tú? Eso es lo más importante.

Tras el encuentro en el baño, las palabras de Isabella dieron vueltas y vueltas en la mente de Mila, aún tiempo después, cuando esperaba en el pasillo las presentaciones del primer grupo. Con el peso del tiempo sobre su espalda, conforme iban anunciando a las competidoras ella sufría los estragos de la presión y su cuerpo, descompuesto por toda la carga emocional que venía cargando en solo dos días de competición. Estaba inclinada sobre su rodilla, dejando que una pierna se agitara inmisericorde contra el suelo, mientras sus ojos estaban en un punto fijo de la pared. Georgi, solo la observaba en silencio, sin tener idea de que más hacer para apoyarla y lograr que Mila se centrara en la competencia.

Aunque Isabella hubiera dicho que debía pensar en lo que ella esperaba, no podía dejar de ver lo que el mundo esperaba de ella. Intentaba enfocarse en eso porque era mejor hacerlo que recordar la conversación con Otabek, o a Deborah, o el hecho de que se iría de Canadá y ellos se quedarían allí con todas las posibilidades a su favor.

Apretaba sus ojos, estrujaba sus dedos, se frotaba los brazos, mordía los labios. Georgi veía como los nervios estaban comiéndose a Mila y sentía la impotencia de no saber ya cómo proceder. Se sentía demasiado inexperto en ese momento, tratando de recoger lo que Yakov hacía con él cuando se encontraba en esa situación y sin ser capaz de aplicar los mismos gritos para concentrarla. También recordaba cuando simplemente le daba espacio, en silencio, y aunque eso estaba adoptando, no parecía ser suficiente para ayudarla.

La vio levantarse y dirigirse con prisa al baño, de nuevo, algo que había hecho ya tantas veces que él había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando la vio regresar, aún pálida, Georgi se obligó a hacer algo diferente ya que sus acciones no estaban ayudándola en nada. Se paró firme y recogió aire mientras cruzaba sus brazos para mostrarse lo más serio que le era posible.

—Mila, necesito que te concentres —habló con firmeza y estrujó sus cejas. Mila no tardó en levantar la mirada para observar a Georgi con vergüenza—. Entiendo lo que estás pasando, ¡Dios sabe que sí! Pero no podemos desconcentrarnos ahora. ¿No quieres ganar acaso?

—Quiero hacerlo...

—Entonces necesito que te concentres y dejes todo eso atrás —sentenció, pero Mila solo bajó la mirada de nuevo apretando sus dedos entre sí—. Mila…

—Le escribí a Yuuri —Georgi escuchó y la miró con sorpresa, sin entender porqué lo habría hecho. Ya sabía a qué Yuuri se refería por la pronunciación—. Estoy esperando que me responda.

—¿Por qué a él?

Mila no respondió, solo apretó los labios mientras escuchaba, a través de los parlantes, el final del primer grupo y la continua actualización de las marcaciones. En el pasillo, todas las jóvenes patinadoras que se presentarían en el segundo grupo, empezaron a alistarse para entrar. Algunas ya estaban haciendo ejercicios de estiramientos, otras solo estaban sentadas en las bancas, concentradas con sus audífonos puestos. Solo Mila se veía evidentemente nerviosa ante el resto.

Georgi no pudo esperar a que Mila le respondiera, y le pidió que se pusiera de pie. En pocos minutos iban a llamarlos para entrar a la pista al calentamiento previo antes del inicio de las presentaciones. El peso de los gritos que se sentían a través de las paredes y el techo del estadio caían sobre ella, cada uno de ellos como un nuevo ladrillo que pretendía hundirla. Mila volvió a ocuparse en su respiración, en la forma en la que debía recoger el aire y dejarlo salir. Abrió sus ojos e intentó destensar sus hombros, agitando sus brazos para tratar de liberar la tensión en ellos. De nuevo, su estómago se había vuelto del tamaño de un puño y ella, mientras caminaba hasta la salida del pasillo con su entrenador, volvió a sucumbir al temblor en sus extremidades.

En el pasillo, volvió a dirigir la mirada a su móvil, sin respuesta alguna. Mila apretó sus labios y su mandíbula mirando con un temor inusitado hacia la pista de hielo. La melodía que le tocaba presentar, era la que más hablaba de su tema de temporada; la amistad que lo podía todo. Pero en ese momento, con lo destrozada que se sentía y lo vacío que estaba su pecho, ella no podía sacar nada para dedicárselo a Yuri. Mucho menos pensar en Yuri y en como quería ayudarlo, cuando era ella la que estaba ahogándose en sí misma.

Aún tenía la sensación de un grito de auxilio atorado, mientras se quitó la chamarra y miró con los ojos rojos a Georgi, quien le devolvió la mirada con preocupación. Dejó la prenda a un lado, junto a su móvil, y al escuchar los anuncios, apretó la mandíbula. Su traje de corte victoriano, tenía la falda negra y vino plegada acompañada de un corset que levantaba sus pechos, encerrados en una camisa de mangas voluminosas que se ajustaban en sus muñecas. Las mallas de color piel cubrían sus largas piernas, y el peinado dejaba caer bucles rojos sobre sus hombros cubiertos. En su garganta, una gargantilla negra con diseños vintage adornaban su cuello y unos delicados zarcillos de piedra complementaban el atuendo.

Las demás patinadoras entraron a la pista en medio de los aplausos, y Mila se vio obligada a soltar la barrera. Georgi contuvo el aliento mientras la miró unirse al equipo de chicas que estaban con las mejores calificaciones del programa corto. Las que más resaltaban eran las del trío que hasta el momento tenían las mayores posibilidades de quedarse en el podio. Angelina vestía un delicado y brillante traje rosa lleno de pedrería que se unía a su cuello, sin mangas, y un peinado elegante y formal que recogía todo su cabello para adornarlo entre cintas de plata. La participante china Zhao Yi Fei, en cambio, llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que cubría sus brazos y tenía un pronunciado escote en su espalda. El degradé del tono acababa en azul para los pliegues de su falda y parecían estar salpicados por estrellas del firmamento.

La más llamativa y la favorita de la competencia era Deborah, quien en medio del calentamiento desplegó su seguridad mientras vestía un traje negro ajustado, enterizo, que cubría sus patines blancos y llegaba a sus manos. El traje tenía detalles de transparencia que resaltaban las curvas de su figura entregándole un aura sensual y salvaje. Su maquillaje ayudaba también a resaltar ese aura de misterio y pasión que buscaba dar en la pista.

En medio del calentamiento, Mila solo podía sentir como la presencia abrumadora de las otras patinadoras, decididas a darlo todo, la aplastaban. También podía sentir las miradas preocupadas de Angelina, la chica que había estado acompañándola en el día anterior, y hasta escuchar la risita prepotente de Deborah en la punta de su oreja. Pese a que todas las demás aprovecharon para demostrar algunos de sus saltos y piruetas, Mila se dedicó a simplemente tratar de sentirse de nuevo ella en el hielo. A volver a verse con firmeza, a acostumbrarse al hecho de que estaba allí. No fue algo que los comentaristas dejaron pasar.

—Me preocupa la patinadora rusa, Mila Babicheva. No pareciera estar muy concentrada en su calentamiento.

Georgi levantó la mirada hacía el parlante y apretó los labios ya sintiéndose preso por la presión del público. De repente, y como si pudiera sentirlo como una corriente eléctrica en su espalda, Georgi volteó para encontrarse en las primeras gradas con la mirada potente y fría de Petra Kudryavtseva, observando con fría calma. Ella representaba en ese momento a toda Rusia.

Después de los minutos establecidos para el calentamiento, el teléfono sonó. Las jóvenes patinadoras abandonaron la pista y dejaron solo Mila sobre ella, quien acababa de tomar la barrera mientras intentaba tomar aire. Georgi posó su mano sobre la palma de la joven patinadora, inseguro de qué decir.

—¿El teléfono? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con desesperación, como si en ello estuviera la respuesta. Georgi no recordaba haberlo escuchado, pero aún así, se lo extendió. Mientras los anuncios iniciaban, Mila desbloqueaba el equipo y buscaba aprisa la pantalla del chat.

Había una respuesta.

—¡Iniciamos con la presentación de la patinadora rusa, Mila Babicheva! —Mila desatendió las voces, pidiendo con desesperación unos audífonos porque había sido enviada a modo de una nota de voz. Georgi no entendía demasiado, pero le entregó los suyos y la dejó escuchar—. Su tema de esta temporada es "La amistad que todo lo puede", una frase preciosa que denota las intenciones de la rusa con su presentación.

—En el Skate América vimos una presentación loable, llena de fuerza y de sentimientos, con un despliegue artístico que destaca la participación de Georgi Popovich como su coreógrafo.

Georgi observó como los ojos brillantes y conmovidos de Mila le devolvieron la mirada, una sonrisa empezando a dibujarse en su rostro. Sin poder comprender nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la rusa, sin aviso alguno, se colgó de su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo. El público al ver la muestra de afecto entre entrenador y estudiante no tardó en aplaudir y agitarse de júbilo, mientras Mila apretaba la espalda de Georgi y parecía liberar toda la tensión acumulada. Sin saber qué más hacer, le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y al separarse, pudo ver un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, una confianza suave y sincera que brotaba de lo más hondo de Mila fue reflejado en sus irises y Georgi supo verla.

—Da lo mejor de ti, Mila —se vio incapaz de decirle algo más. Mila solo asintió y lo soltó, devolviéndole el móvil.

Sin dejar respuesta, se deslizó pero, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, no se dirigió de una vez al centro, sino que dio una vuelta rodeando toda la pista mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia todo el público, saludándolos. Los aplausos y vítores por tal acción no se hicieron esperar.

Ella se puso en posición. Elevó su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, subiendo la mirada mientras su izquierda señalaba a su corazón.

_« Hola Yuuri, soy Mila_   
_« Sé que debes estar ocupado en tus propios asuntos, pero… necesito tu ayuda._   
_« ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Chicago? Ayer hablé con él._   
_« Estoy destrozada, al hablarle solo comprobé lo tonta que fui, mis errores y porqué lo perdí._   
_« No sé qué hacer, porque ahora estoy por presentarme, y me siento... hueca._   
_« Soy como un piano sin cuerdas, me siento vacía, me duele todo._   
_« Es como si tuviera un agujero dentro, no puedo parar de llorar cuando empiezo, e intento no pensarlo por más que me dé vueltas._   
_« Me dijiste que ganara el oro…_   
_« Me dijiste que si él no podía vencerme en el hielo, no lo dejara vencer en mi mente._   
_« Pero Yuuri, él va ganando..._   
_« Me está ganando, me siento derrotada, enferma y cansada…_   
_« He llorado tanto como he podido pensando que será suficiente y siento que no sirve._   
_« ¿Cómo hiciste?_   
_« ¿Cómo ganaste ese día que Víctor se accidentó? ¿Y todas las otras ocasiones?_   
_« ¿Cómo eras capaz de patinar así?_   
_« Yo… yo siento que no voy a poder hacerlo. Tengo ganas de vomitar y esconderme a llorar…_   
_**Yuuri Katsuki »** Nota de voz._

[Light — Sleeping at Last]

Al inicio de los toques de aquel piano, Mila bajó su brazos hasta abrazarse a sí misma y luego se deslizó por el hielo, de espalda. Abrió sus brazos de nuevo, mirando a alguien que estaba con ella en la pista. Sus movimientos fueron precisos, suaves, abnegados. Mila se movió con fluidez para ahora patinar de frente, recibiendo el viento en la cara, mientras tomaba velocidad y sus manos se movían como si estuviera bailando en medio de una pradera rodeada de girasoles. Como si fuera capaz de tocarlos con la punta de sus dedos, mientras corría, saltaba, se sentía libre.

_"Hola Mila. No te preocupes, puedo entenderte. No fue fácil salir a patinar durante ese tiempo, puedo entender cuando dices que sientes que lo quieres es estar encerrada y no ver a nadie en mucho tiempo. Yo lo sentí."_

Mila extendió su pierna derecha hacia atrás, inclinando su cuerpo al frente mientras acariciaba algo a la distancia y luego devolvía sus manos hacia su propio rostro, como si hubiera recibido una caricia en respuesta. Cambió la posición de su cuerpo, aumentando la velocidad mientras abría sus brazos para ahora girar con suavidad, luciendo como si abrazara la llegada de una acogedora lluvia de otoño. Una sonrisa se le dibujó, vistiendo sus labios.

_"Cuando me tocaba patinar, solía tener un ritual. Cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba la música. Siempre ha sido en el hielo el lugar donde más fuerte me siento; es mi escape, mi fortaleza. Recordé que en él puedo ser yo mismo. Así que, cuando cerraba los ojos, recordaba todo lo que he hecho desde pequeño en él."_

El primer salto se clavó, un precioso axel triple que complementó con sus brazos al aire en un giro precioso que se llevó los aplausos del público. Mila soltó sus brazos en esa parte del programa, extendiendo las manos en el aire mientras invitaba a un ser invisible a seguirla, a tomarle la mano, a danzar en una laguna congelada donde se hallaban solos. No era un llamado para el amor, era un llamado para la compañía… y mientras ella tomaba aquella mano invisible, comenzó a girar en el hielo, con velocidad, atrapándolo a su pecho para luego bajar perfectamente girando en un mismo punto.

_"Recordaba quien soy, y recordaba a quienes estaban allí conmigo. Pensaba en mis padres viendo el programa en Hasetsu, sin entender nada. Pensaba en mi hermana, seguramente atendiendo a los clientes mientras dejaba que mis padres disfrutaran del televisor. Pensaba en mi profesora Minako, en Yuuko, Takeshi y las trillizas pendientes a pesar del cambio horario. Pensaba en toda la gente que me apoyaba, en Yakov que estaba allí conmigo en silencio. En ti… en Yura."_

El combo que ejecutó dejó a más de uno en silencio. Una preciosa combinación de un Toe Loop triple con un lutz doble, mientras clavaba perfectamente el filo y demostraba la calidad técnica que Mila rebosaba desde un inicio. Pero ésta vez, sus pasos y presentación eran los que más resaltaban. La capacidad de interpretación que tenía al expresar con su rostro y sus gestos, extendiéndolo a sus pasos, aquella historia donde consolaba a un ente invisible, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Que lo harían juntos y lo harían mejor. Por muy duro que fuera ese momento, por muy tristes que fueran las circunstancias, por muy oscuro que estuviera el cielo; había una luz que solo emanaba de esa persona y esa luz podría con todo.

Mila arrastró sus manos de nuevo hacia sí misma y ejecutó un triple Salchow, antes de retomar las piruetas con velocidad y fuerza, sujetando su pierna con un brazo en una impecable figura sobre el hielo. Sus giros, limpios y llenos de agilidad, movían sus bucles rojos formando una perfecta visión de fuego en medio de la lluvia. Como si el sol golpeara sus hebras e hiciera un arcoiris con ellas.

Ella misma, brillaba.

_"Y al pensar en ello, solo iba. Me convencí que antes de él yo ya estaba en el hielo. Que después de él, seguiría en el hielo. Y de que, quizás algún día, él volvería y me encontraría allí. Sé que puedes Mila. No estás sola. Yura y yo estamos contigo. Sé que Víctor también."_

Ella misma, era luz.

Mila soltó a ese ente, como si pudiera ahora acompañarla en esa danza de libertad, moviéndose con belleza y fuerza en la pista mientras clavaba su filo y ejecutaba piruetas en él. Porque esa persona que estaba con ella, era ella misma. Era la Mila que se había esforzado desde pequeña a patinar. La Mila que recibía las palabras de ánimos de sus padres, la que era molestada por su hermana, y la que veía a las otras patinadoras deseando ser como ellas. Era la Mila que creció bajo el respaldo de Yakov, la Mila que vio a Georgi y Víctor competir mientras esperaba pacientemente hacer historia con ellos. La Mila que venció en la junior, la que subió a la categoría senior. La Mila que entendió que no necesitaba tener una pareja de baile en el hielo, para disfrutarlo.

Mila danzaba, se movía, brillaba en medio de un torbellino de luz como si sus pasos crearan vida. Ella vivía. Y recordó, que no necesitaba un compañero de baile en el hielo, tampoco en la vida. Ella podía seguir y ser feliz sola.

Ella estuvo antes de él en el hielo, y seguiría allí después de él, así sería. No hacía falta que volviera, porque ella no quería volver.

Cuando acabó su programa, los aplausos llovieron. Georgi conmovido, estaba aplaudiendo mientras sus ojos, anegados de lágrimas, miraban con profundo orgullo como su estudiante había logrado hacer su programa ahora dedicándoselo a ella misma. Mila, percatándose así de su propia emoción, rompió en llanto como si fuera un sonido de pura libertad. Arrastró con delicadeza las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras agitaba sus brazos al público, y derramaba besos al aire.

Eufórica, regresó hacia la salida de la pista donde Georgi la esperaba con el rostro tan bañado de lágrimas como ella. No lo pensó cuando prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos con una carcajada, cómo si solo recientemente hubiera podido recuperar la capacidad de respirar. Georgi logró mantener el equilibrio por ambos, pero eso no fue impedimento para casi tenerla alzada y cargada sobre él, apretándola con efusividad y cariño desmedido.

La imagen era transmitida en todas las pantallas, mientras los comentaristas hablaban de la magnífica presentación de la rusa, mucho más perfecta que la demostrada en América. Otabek miraba serio desde las gradas, donde J.J aplaudía e Isabella, a su lado, miraba con una sonrisa complacida la interpretación de Mila en el hielo. Ella, de reojo, quiso saber cómo había tomado Otabek semejante despliegue de fuerza en la pista. Su seriedad decía mucho, pero fue mucho más elocuente cuando Otabek giró su mirada hacia la esquina de aquel espacio, donde Leo de Iglesia y Juan Luis Vargas soltaban cuánto aplausos, gritos y silbidos les era posible, uniéndose a la algarabía de la gente, compartiendo esa misma alegría.

Observó en silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

...

En Rusia, ya Yuuri veía los resultados desde su móvil, tras haber salido del hotel con el abrigo impermeable azul oscuro cubriendo sus vaqueros, una camisa de rayas celestes y un suéter oscuro. Ya la tabla había sido actualizada y empezaban a filtrarse las imágenes de la celebración de Georgi y Mila en el Kiss and Cry. Se la veía tan desbordada de felicidad y de llanto que su rostro ya enrojecido e hinchado lucía aún así precioso. Abrazaba a Georgi como si no quisiera hacer nada más.

Fue inevitable no soltar el aire con alivio, y no tardó en escribirle felicitaciones, que seguramente tardaría en leer. Yuuri levantó su mirada, y trató él mismo de sobreponerse a su propio agujero mientras veía la noche en Rusia, tan helada como recordaba, y a algunas personas que pasaban cerca a la intervención donde estaba el hotel. Yuri había ido a buscar su moto, para traerla y así irse juntos.

Entonces lo sintió. No pudo estarse equivocando. Tampoco le sorprendió aquel hecho, porque más bien habían tardado en percatarse de su presencia en Rusia. Yuuri trabó la mandíbula ante la ineludible sensación de ser observado, y giró su mirada hacia la derecha, para enfrentarlo. Allí estaba, el periodista no estaba buscando pasar desapercibido, y lo miraba mientras apuntaba la cámara y sacaba una nueva fotografía. En ese instante, el sonido de la moto se acercó y Yuuri sintió que su estómago se había convertido en un cúmulo de nudos que seguían creciendo y retorciéndose conforme el ruido se acercaba. Frente a él, Yuri se detuvo con la enorme moto y su chamarra marrón con un tigre grafiteado en su tela. Tras el casco, se podían adivinar los mechones rubios que sobresalían y por el vidrio los ojos claros de Yuri.

—Listo —escuchó la voz de Yuri, mientras éste le extendía el casco. Yuuri solo sintió la presión de esa mirada y la de otras. Como si de repente todos lo observaran. Como si hubieran miles de ojos puestos sobre él.

Tardó. Tragó grueso mientras tomaba el casco y lo apretaba con la yema de sus dedos. En medio del momento de duda, Yuri entonces enfocó su mirada al frente, notando al fin la presencia del periodista y empezando a sentir los mismos síntomas de Yuuri, pero con la incertidumbre de si en ese momento deberían mejor despedirse y descartar la salida que habían planeado. Sin embargo, en un acto de pura rebeldía de parte de Yuuri, se puso el casco e inmediatamente se acomodó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, abrazando a Yuri para sostenerse. Esa fue confirmación suficiente para que Yuri acelerara su vehículo, y ambos desaparecieran de aquella calle, dejando los flashes derramándose tras ellos y a algunos cuantos transeúntes que habían logrado identificarlos, señalándolos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza esta vez; tardé en acabar el capítulo y ante tenía que pasar por revisión. Espero que al menos valga la pena. Me alegra ver que cada vez que estamos en competencia puedo transmitir las emociones que imagino cuando estoy manejando la escena. En esta oportunidad, estas 9mil palabras las sentí de forma muy especial.
> 
> He agregado a la primera parte de Matryoshka en tres concursos de Wattpad, esperamos contar con suerte. Sé que la historia no nació pensada para ser popular, pero cada comentario que me dejan y sus bellas impresiones hacen que tengan todo el mérito: mucho más que los conteos de comentarios, votos o vistas. Me han hecho feliz con sus reviews alentadores (aunque extraño muchos algunos lectores en fanfiction), y me dan la fuerza para continuar. Es lindo ver que esto que inicio en mi cabeza ahora tenga gente que lo sigan y piensen como yo.
> 
> El próximo Viernes probablemente sea la última publicación del año. ¿Por qué razón? Estaré viajando a Venezuela a estar con mi familia, y probablemente no cuente con todo el tiempo para poder escribir. Tengo un año sin verlos, así que se imaginarán lo importante que será para mí aprovechar el tiempo. Así que en el próximo capítulo me estaré despidiendo de este año y esperando que este 2018 nos traiga mucho mucho de Yuri on Ice, y por supuesto, de Matryohska.


	25. Skate Canadá: Lo llamamos presente.

Phichit dejó caer su puño sobre la madera, agitando el vaso de plástico que contenía los restos de una malteada mientras se mantenía en línea a través de una videollamada. Atrajo así la atención de su pareja, quien observaba desde su lugar el perfil de Phichit que continuaba hablando. Lo imaginaba tamborileando sus dedos sobre la madera, mostraba en su gesto la ansiedad. Seung Gil suspiró y renegó, ocupándose mejor de seguir con su rutina. Volvió a realizar las sentadillas, conforme esperaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó a su pareja volver a gruñir y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Phichit debía de estar muy molesto si ya estaba murmurando palabras altisonantes en tailandés. Seung-Gil se levantó de nuevo para acercarse a la mesa donde tenía su tablet y alcanzó el paño para secarse el sudor que mojaba su frente y mandíbula. Se sentó sobre el banquillo y volvió la mirada hacia la cámara.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó en inglés, con la expresión desinteresada que ocultaba su creciente preocupación. Phichit hizo una mueca desesperanzada.

—Otra vez me dejaron en línea esperando con una patética musiquita que terminaré oyendo en pesadillas. —Seung-Gil rodó los ojos al escucharlo dramatizar—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cambiar un pasaje de avión?

—Phichit, cuelga el teléfono.

La voz de Seung-Gil fue calma, pero precisa. No necesitaba alzar su tono de voz para demostrar la seriedad con la que estaba hablando y Phichit lo miró, por un par de segundos, antes de cortar la llamada. Entonces, se puso por completo frente a la cámara, cabizbajo. Pasó una mano angustiada sobre su frente y apartó los mechones lacios que ya se habían secado tras el baño. Ya era de noche en Detroit, pero para Seung-Gil estaba empezando el día. Este tomó el termo con agua y bebió un poco para refrescarse.

—Entonces, ¿quieres calmarte un momento y pensar con la cabeza fría? —La voz de Seung-Gil sonaba como un ligero reclamo, mientras Phichit levantaba la mirada frotándose la sien con su dedo índice y pulgar—. Ya el martes podrás ir a tomar el vuelo, y para el miércoles estarás en Moscú, allí podrás verlo. No hace falta adelantar el vuelo y además cambiarlo para llevarte a San Petersburgo.

—Yuuri no me ha escrito. Desde que me dijo que ya Víctor había llegado al hotel, no me ha escrito.

—Quizás están en medio de su reconciliación —Phichit fue quien rodó los ojos, en respuesta.

—Creeme que si estuviera seguro de que existiese una ínfima posibilidad de que eso esté pasando, ¡ni siquiera le hubiera timbrado al teléfono! —Exasperado, levantó los brazos en un gesto que vió mil veces en Celestino—. ¡No es así! ¡Yuuri en este momento primero muerto antes de acostarse de nuevo con Víctor! No sé cómo está, ¡y ya viste como están las redes! Ya saben que está allá, y...

Seung-Gil levantó una ceja cuando Phichit abandonó el hilo de la retahíla para revisar su móvil. Lo vio pasar su dedo varias veces sobre la pantalla, y suspiró un tanto frustrado. Los ojos de Phichit lucieron atentos, luego preocupados y al final permanecieron confundidos. Restregó una mano preocupada por toda la cara, y lució un abatimiento que sabía real, uno que le molestaba ver, porque le inquietaba que todo lo que ocurría con Yuuri le afectara. Phichit a pesar de lo fuerte que era y de haber buscado mantenerse al margen, no podía evitar verse afectado por los ánimos de Katsuki.

Soltó el aire en un suspiro cansado. Volvió a llevar la boquilla de su termo a los labios para beber otro trago de agua.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó, ya que Phichit no se había animado a comentarle. Su pareja, desde el otro lado del mundo, miró a la cámara con un rostro desencajado.

—Yuuri está con Plisetsky —Seung-Gil no ocultó su desconcierto. Phichit no tardó en ubicar las publicaciones que ya estaban llenando el twitter con la fotografía tomada, para enviársela a través de un link. Entonces comprendió—. No entiendo… es decir, sé que iba a hablar con él pero… ¿irse con él en moto? Él claramente vio a ese fotógrafo.

Seung-Gil no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, ese era Yuuri, mandando a la prensa muy lejos; pero debía reconocer que era un acto temerario y hasta imprudente considerando que estaban a días de la Copa Rostelecom. Siendo honesto, desde el comienzo su partida a Rusia en víspera del evento ya era una provocación.

Se quedó en silencio viendo a Phichit exhalar el aire con frustración, esperando de su parte alguna otra reacción para saber qué hacer. Seung-Gil en aquellos momentos sentía plenamente el peso de la distancia. Las puntas de sus dedos picaban con el deseo de acariciar los cabellos oscuros de su novio, queriendo relajarlo apretando su nuca o buscando sus labios hasta hacerlo olvidar. Pero todo eso debía de quedarse en solo eso, en no más que deseos insatisfechos, al encontrarse viendo a su novio a través de un aparato electrónico con miles de kilómetros y horas separándolos.

—Al menos ya sabes que está bien. Solo está resolviendo sus asuntos —Phichit asintió, sin animarse a mirarlo a la cámara—. ¿Ahora si me prestarás atención a mí?

—No me regañes… —La mirada de Phichit, la cual había subido para encontrarse con la imagen de su novio, demostró una mezcla entre pena, alivio y malestar. Seung-Gil lo miró mientras bebía otro sorbo de agua.

—No lo hago, pero no me agrada que te comportes así. Katsuki no es un niño.

Phichit suspiró y decidió dejar el tema así. Era evidente que no tendría más noticias de Yuuri hasta que quizás dejara de estar con Plisetsky. Aunque le preocupaba; los mensajes de odio iban en aumento y ese hashtag rezando: "NoMeGustaElCerdo" estaba albergando más y más insultos, ya no solo en ruso sino también en inglés. La fanaticada rusa parecía estar en caos.

—Además, Rusia tendrá algo más de qué hablar en la copa Rostelecom —continuó Seung-Gil, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su termo. Phichit lo miró intrigado—. Sobre cómo le arrebataré la medalla de oro a J.J.

La confianza que exudaba su compañero le provocó una sonrisa en Phichit. Sabía que Seung-Gil estaba preparando su mejor arsenal para no solo superarse a sí mismo sino para además callar a todos esos comentarios que decían que J.J era mucho mejor que ellos. Seung-Gil no pensaba darles lugar y estaba ansioso por el enfrentamiento que tendrían en Moscú. Tras ver la participación de J.J en Canadá, y la forma en que prefirió no usar el axel cuadruple, Seung-Gil sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas.

—No solo te enfrentarás a J.J —Le recordó con una sonrisa. Seung-Gil le miró con confianza, seguro de que daría todo por ganar.

—Lo sé, pero el oro será mío.

Phichit sonrió, sorprendido por la seguridad que Seung-Gil podía demostrar en la pista. Era cierto que J.J no sería el único contrincante, quien ya venía con el oro de Canadá. También estaba Minami Kenjirou, quien ya había alcanzado el oro en América. Ambos ahora estaban más cerca de llegar al Grand Prix Final y serían contrincantes difíciles de enfrentar. Por si fuera poco, el patinador ruso, Alexis Bogdesko, estaría en la competencia; eso supondría que el público estaría por completo apoyando a su seleccionado. Por otro lado, también se enfrentaría a Leo de la Iglesia, quien aún no había debutado pero fue el ganador de las nacionales americanas.

—Deja ya de preocuparte por Katsuki. De que sigan hablando no va a pasar, y por la fotografía, es claro que Plisetsky tampoco va a dejar que le hagan algo.

—En eso tienes razón… —Aunque a Phichit no le gustaba la idea. Plisetsky había demostrado ser irracional y temía que volviera a realizar acciones que alejaran a Yuuri del resto, aunque debía confiar en que Minami no lo permitiera.

No obstante, otro espectáculo a golpes no sería lo adecuado para nadie. Se limitó a exhalar con frustración.

—Creo que mejor me desconecto —Escuchó Phichit, viendo la expresión hastiada de Seung-Gil; eso provocó que volviera a la realidad. Phichit miró hacia la cámara y soltó un "no" apretado, todo lo que necesitaba Seung-gil para quedarse—. No me estás prestando atención, yo todo lo que quiero es que sea miércoles para verte pero no creo que pueda disfrutarlo así.

—Lo lamento… yo también te quiero ver, amor —Phichit usó un tono mimoso y arrepentido. Seung-Gil se limitó a renegar, antes de notar por la forma en que se veía el brazo de Phichit cómo éste estaba acariciando la pantalla—. Desde julio no nos hemos visto…

—Sí, me habías dicho que regresabas en septiembre.

—Lo lamento, ya sabes como se dieron las cosas.

Una nueva propuesta por parte de la federación Americana de Patinaje lo había retenido más tiempo, ya que ésta pretendía fungir como uno de los patrocinadores de su proyecto History Makers. Por lo tanto, Phichit tuvo que quedarse para coordinar las reuniones y hacer todo el levantamiento legal que permitiera esta colaboración. Leo de la Iglesia lo había enlazado con el contacto y Seung-Gil, al saberlo, no dudó en pedirle a su novio que siguiera allí hasta tenerlo todo listo. A Phichit le llenó el corazón cuando su pareja apoyó a ojos ciegos sus próximos pasos, anteponiendo su propio sueño ante su necesidad de verlo.

Pero ya era evidente para ambos que se extrañaban. Las noches a solas eran duras y por el horario era casi imposible congeniar para poder pasarla juntos así fuera a través de las redes. A veces, a través de una videollamada cedían a la fantasía, en especial los días domingo que Seung-Gil los tomaba para descansar. Sin embargo, sus propias manos ya resultaban insuficientes.

—Te extraño tanto… gracias por aguantarme aún siendo tan necio —Phichit lo decía como si fuera un Katsuki, nada más lejos de ello. Seung-Gil rio animado, dedicándole una mirada llena de dulzura.

—Muero por verte y hacerte cosas —Phichit rió al escucharlo—. Muchas cosas que podría describirte en este momento, pero que no haré porque no quiero ir con una erección a la pista. Ya mi entrenadora me espera.

—Me las voy a imaginar y te describiré todo lo que quiero que me hagas —Seung-Gil rió y renegó al mismo tiempo—. Tendrás que llamarme desde el baño del estadio.

—¡Oh, eso suena provocador! —Phichit rio con más ánimo y Seung-Gil supo que al menos podría irse con la certeza de que lo había dejado mejor—. Tengo que irme, te escribo en mi receso.

Se despidieron con promesas de hablarse y sentirse en Moscú, en solo un par de días. Cuando la comunicación se cortó, Phichit se dió tiempo de suspirar y mirar hacia el techo de su departamento prácticamente vacío, con apenas el inmobiliario necesario para convivir. Seung-Gil le había dicho que se iría con él a Detroit cuando acabara la temporada, no solo para estar con él en el inicio de su proyecto sino para compartir su vida. Le importaba muy poco si era demasiado pronto para ello (considerando que solo llevaban menos de un año de relación), Seung-gil quería hacerlo y a Phichit la idea le llenaba de felicidad.

Volvió su mirada al móvil, donde empezaban a marcarse como leídos la decena de mensajes que le había dejado a Yuuri. Luego, solo entró un mensaje diciendo "Estoy bien, estoy con Yuri, te hablo más tarde" que lo hizo suspirar al menos de alivio. Dejó el asunto así y miró de nuevo la pantalla de su computador donde estaban los mensajes, las fotografías y como se iban acumulando más y más tweets, uno sobre otro. Pensó en comentarle a Yuuri de una vez, pero prefirió esperar.

"Estoy harto de que este tipo sea la noticia del día. ¡Joder, hasta cuando tenemos que aguantar a este malnacido! #NoMeGustaElCerdo #LaBasuraSeJuntaConBasura" 5 seg

"Plisetsky vuelve a demostrar porqué está lejos de convertirse en la leyenda del patinaje. ¡Ojalá que Víctor Nikiforov lo pateé lejos! ¡Vean que meterse con el ex! "NoMeGustaElCerdo #PlisetskySucks #KatsukiSucks" 4 seg

"¿Alguién puede pagar para volarle los sesos a ese japonés? #NoMeGustaElCerdo #MuerteAKatsuki #TeOdioKatsuki" 4 seg

" KatsukiYuuri, deberías morirte. ¡Hazle un favor a la humanidad y desaparece! #MuerteAKatsuki #NoMeGustaElCerdo #VeteDeRusia" 2 seg

…

Para Yuuri, la situación no había pasado del todo desapercibida, aunque lo viera con los ojos de un espectador y no de una víctima. Esos y mensajes más subidos de tonos, habían aparecido marcados en sus notificaciones porque las personas no habían escatimado en etiquetarlo directamente. En realidad, no distaban tanto de los que había recibido cuando Víctor tuvo la lesión y él, contra todo pronóstico, había alcanzado superar su propio récord. Le dijeron tantas cosas que se quedaron grabadas con sangre y hiel en su frágil corazón de cristal, el cual se había visto obligado a endurecer para poder continuar patinando aún con todo el odio que fue cosechando en todos esos meses de aquel fatídico año.

Ahora, no podían hacerle demasiado. Su odio era insustancial. Sus reclamos eran insulsos. Y mientras estuvieran enfocados en él y no en Minami, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a tolerarlos a todos sin siquiera mirarlos.

Ya las voces de Rusia no representaban el rencor de Víctor. Y aunque ahora Víctor pudiera albergar resentimiento en contra de él después de haberle revelado la razón por la que no pudo permanecer más a su lado, Yuuri ya no se sentía culpable por ello. Ya había perdonado a ese Yuuri que en la desesperación tuvo que huir.

No entendía en qué momento ocurrió. No podía saber si fue cuando tuvo que abrirse a Víctor para sacar todo, o cuando tuvo que confesarle tal aberración al mismo Yuri. Lo único que importaba era que ya podía ver a ese Yuuri y entenderlo, ya podía verlo y decirle que sí, se había equivocado. Que iba a ser duro, pero huir era lo correcto. Allí, justo en medio del departamento de Yuri Plisetsky, y mientras este había salido a comprar algo para comer, la revelación lo dejó pensativo.

El apartamento lucía como si hubiera permanecido desocupado por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Potya estaba por allí, y hubiera preguntado si algo le ocurrió de no ser porque recientemente Yuri había publicado una foto del propio felino revuelto en un ovillo de pelo sobre su chamarra rusa. Suspiró con suavidad y volvió la vista hacia el fondo, en las paredes claras que ya mostraban necesidad de otra pintada. Yuuri estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido en esos dos días, desde la forma en que se dio su encuentro con Víctor, y la que siguió luego con Yuri Plisetsky. Pudo notar ahora esas diferencias sustanciales que finalmente provocaron resultados completamente opuestos.

La pregunta era si quería dejarlo así. Dejar la relación con Víctor del modo en que la dejó, cortada y sangrante. Con el ceño fruncido, volvió a sentarse en el sofá cama de la sala y soltó el aire, sintiendo la pesadez de su cabeza allí vigente. Ahora que podía estar seguro de haber perdonado al Yuuri que se fue, Yuuri también había comprendido que fue solo su responsabilidad el haber llegado a ese punto. Por no haber pedido ayuda, por no haber buscado auxilio, por haber antepuesto a Víctor por sobre sí mismo; algo que incluso había empezado a hacer desde mucho antes de ir a Rusia, cuando pensó en la descabellada idea de renunciar para que Víctor volviera al hielo. Yuuri podía comprender sus propios motivos en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de increparlos e invalidarlos.

Mas de nada servía ahora juzgarse por las decisiones tomadas en el pasado, lo que debía hacer era pensar en qué hacer en el presente. Y en ese presente, Yuuri se sentía perdido entre tantas posibilidades. Porque muy a pesar de estar enojado, de sentirse dolido y herido, incluso incomprendido por Víctor; estaba el hecho de saberse aún extrañándolo. El amor no había dejado de estar, eso fue lo que supo cuando se sintió desangrar en la cama de aquel hotel después de que Víctor se fuera. No lo había dejado de amar.

Yuuri tragó grueso y se obligó a meditar. No fue por mucho tiempo, dado que Yuri llegó y el ruido de la puerta lo volvió a despertar, justo a tiempo para ver a Yuri llegar con unas bolsas de papel en brazos, mientras tiraba de la puerta para cerrarla con una ligera patada.

—¿Te vas a dormir ya? ¿Ya eres como el anciano que no se puede desvelar? —Yuuri sonrió al escucharlo y renegó mientras se ponía de pie. Yuri había ido directo a la cocina.

—La edad pesa —bromeó, aunque el problema con él era más por tener insomnio, que por querer dormir en sí—. ¿Donde está Potya?

—Oh, lo dejé en casa del anciano —Yuuri no pudo contener el enarcamiento de ceja que mostró, mientras Yuri se encargaba de sacar lo que había comprado para colocarlo sobre el mesón—. Me estaba quedando allá con él, hasta que le dijiste algo y me pidió que lo dejara solo unos días.

No fue una velada recriminación, fue total y directa, y Yuuri lo sintió no solo por el tono o lo claro de sus palabras, sino por la mirada que Yuri le emitió esperando ver su reacción. Por supuesto, se tensó. Sus hombros se convirtieron de hierro y sintió una vara helada pegándose contra su columna. Incluso se cruzó de brazos, como si buscara encubrirse de la culpabilidad. Pero la mirada de Yuri ni cedió, ni dio pie a réplicas.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró y Yuri rodó los ojos, queriendo más que un lo siento en ese momento. Necesitaba saber qué pasó, para poder ir a hablar con Víctor y arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Interpeló sin verle, comenzando a montar en el bol los ingredientes para hacer la masa—. Le dijiste… ¿lo que me dijiste a mí?

—Me hubiera gustado decírselo como te lo dije a ti…

—¿Cómo se lo dijiste entonces…? —El miedo se filtró en la voz de Yuri, provocando en el japonés un respingo—. ¡Maldita sea, Yuuri! ¡No me digas que le dijiste que hicimos algo!

—No. Nunca le dije que concretamos algo… —Pero parecía ser insuficiente—. No era mi intención provocarte problemas con Víctor, ni siquiera lo pensé cuando ya lo estaba diciendo. Él me reclamó que yo nunca estuve solo, que siempre estuve contigo… me enojé tanto que ni siquiera medité en lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo.

Eran un par de imbéciles, pensó. Víctor por no terminar de entender lo dañado que había dejado a Yuuri en ese tiempo, y Yuuri por soltar las cosas de la peor manera. Eran un par de imbéciles demasiado orgullosos como para dejar al otro hablar y explicarse.

—En teoría, no estuviste solo —Sin embargo, Yuri no podía dejar pasar ese detalle porque, precisamente, fue por ello que dolió tanto su partida.

—Lo estuve, porque quise estarlo —admitió—. Pero lo estuve… Los únicos que sabíamos de lo que pasaba con Víctor era su padre, Yakov y yo. Para cuando Iván dejó de ir, y Yakov volvió a entrar en temporada alta, el único que se quedó con él fui yo. Yakov e Iván insistieron en que debía permitir que lo hospitalizaran y recluyeran en una clínica. Que, como su pareja, era yo quién debía de tomar la decisión. Pero yo no quería que el mundo lo viera de la forma en que yo lo estaba viendo. Me esforzaba por tratar de seguir manteniendo ante sus fans la imagen de la leyenda del patinaje que es —sonrió con tristeza, recordando—. Fui demasiado necio… ahora me doy cuenta del alcance que mi decisión egoísta pudo tener. Pude haber perdido a Víctor por completo… y sería enteramente mi culpa...

Yuri se quedó quieto, tragó grueso mientras lo escuchaba y el helado viento de aquella posibilidad sopló sobre su nuca. Víctor Nikiforov cediendo al impulso de acabar su vida… si algo así hubiera sucedido, Yuuri se hubiera ido definitivamente con él, para ya nunca regresar. El japonés levantó el rostro hacia el techo, recogiendo aire. Parecía estarse ahogando en un nudo creado por sus propias malas decisiones.

—Yo confiaba tan ciegamente en Víctor que estaba seguro de que se recuperaría. Que se enojaría conmigo si cedía a la presión de todos y lo dejaba internado. Que lo vería como una falta de confianza de mi parte hacia su fortaleza. Debía creer más en él, de lo que él creía en sí mismo. Pensé que, la misma fórmula que yo necesité era lo que él podría necesitar también y… me equivoqué. Mientras tanto, me esforcé por mantener su imagen ante la federación, la prensa, el mundo. Busqué seguir ganando para que nadie viera en mis fracasos las secuelas de lo que con Víctor estaba pasando y… también porque quería mostrarle que podríamos ser fuertes. Decirle que me esforzaría en completar las medallas para casarnos, porque aún si él no pudiera caminar nunca más, quería estar a su lado. Luego… él dijo que se arrepentía —Yuri contuvo el aire al ver la lágrima que rodó por el rostro de Yuuri mientras seguía viendo hacia el techo—. Y me quebré, por completo… Me llené de tantos agujeros y de tanta rabia... tanto dolor, que lo único que logré hacer para levantarme fue… guardar rencor. Todo esto… pudo ser evitado si hubiera pedido ayuda a tiempo. Quise seguir ganando medallas por mí pero no pude, habían perdido significado…

Y entonces, en ese momento, Yuri recordó el momento en el que el japonés alzó en Japón la tercera medalla ganada del GPF. Contuvo el aliento y tragó grueso, sintiéndose terriblemente afectado con la revelación.

—Luego pasó lo que estaba pensando contigo y colapsé… Víctor no me amaba, tú sí lo hacías, y yo no podía corresponderte. Para mí fue evidente quien debía irse.

—Victor no dejó de amarte —soltó Yuri, intentando mantenerse firme mientras preparaba la masa, usándola de distracción para no dejarse llevar por las palabras de Yuuri—. Nunca dejó de hacerlo. De hecho, el mismo Christofer me lo dijo, cuando nos fuimos de América. Me dijo que era tu culpa que Víctor estuviera como un zombie con vida tal cual lo había encontrado con tu retiro. Y creeme, era un maldito zombie.

—No hace falta ahora saberlo…

—Te ama —repitió, dejando caer las manos con fuerza sobre la masa para atraer la mirada de Yuuri—. Desde que me fui a vivir con él, una de sus condiciones era no mencionarte para no faltar respeto a sus memorias. Tenía tus medallas al lado de las cosas de su mamá, la clave del Wifi sigue siendo la misma, tenía tus conversaciones todas guardadas y lloró como un maldito crío cuando yo se las borré. Estaba dispuesto a ir por ti a las competencias aunque no compitiera y se puso a llorar cuando vio que hiciste Yuri on Ice sin él.

—Basta Yuri… —suplicó.

—Incluso —pero Yuri no pensaba detenerse—, tenía guardados los restos de tu matryoshka pequeña —Yuuri levantó la mirada enrojecida ante esa revelación—. Sí… eran unos restos inservibles de muñecas pero él los tenía guardados como un tesoro al lado de su cama, dentro de sus matryoshka —Yuuri soltó un quejido, como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho—. Te ama Yuuri… dudo que se haya arrepentido en algún momento de hacerlo. Que haya sido tan imbécil para decir o hacer las cosas mal… no quita eso.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro agachado, la mirada perdida y adolorida en lo que había pasado y lo que Yuri acababa de revelarle. De nuevo la sensación de haber cometido un error al irse volvía, pero Yuuri supo que no era así. Su error no había sido irse, su error fue no hablar y pedir ayuda. Irse fue la única salida que tuvo.

Sin embargo, si hubiera hablado con Víctor, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Quizás Víctor hubiera corregido su error y él hubiera tenido la certeza de que ese amor estaba allí aún. Ahora era difícil pensarlo, porque dolía. Dolía de forma indecible.

—Intentaré hablar con él antes de irme a Moscú —Yuri continuó amasando, mientras asentía.

—¿Qué le dirás?

—Lo que pasó para yo irme… que hablé contigo y estoy bien. Que entre nosotros no ocurrió nada —Yuri asintió de nuevo, tranquilizándose al saber que Yuuri corregiría ese error—. Y le preguntaré entonces de qué se arrepintió.

—Yo no digo que vuelvan… —Aclaró Plisetsky, mientras se lavaba las manos para quitarse la harina—. Si están mejor separados y cada quien quiere seguir su vida así, está bien. Yo solo… no quiero perderlos de nuevo. Ya lo hice una vez… no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

La emotividad de sus palabras ayudó a colar un poco de calidez entre tanto dolor. Yuuri la recibió con agrado y, cerrando los ojos, se permitió suspirar. Ciertamente, las cosas habían cambiado y Yuuri debería estar al pendiente de ese presente en el que vivía, para tratar de recuperar en él todo lo importante, finalmente dejando todo aquello en lo que se equivocaron atrás. Con Yuri, eso resultaba sencillo.

—No sabes como me alegra saber que has hecho las paces con él… —Le dijo con sinceridad. Yuri no subió la vista, se ocupó en seguir preparando el cerdo—. También cuando lo vi patinar de nuevo…

—Tsk… —dejó salir, guardándose las ganas de decirle que también le gustó verlo patinar otra vez—, ¡a mí no me agrada que seas entrenador de ese cerillo!

—Gracias a Minami, estoy aquí —Yuri detuvo el cuchillo y miró hacia su compañero, quien le enviaba una mirada sosegada—. Minami no dejó de creer en mí. Fue a buscarme, me animó a buscar ayuda en un terapeuta, me ayudó a salir por fin del agujero donde me metí tan cómodamente por miedo. Gracias a Minami, estoy aquí.

La seguridad con la que Yuuri lo había dicho dolió, pero ayudó a Yuri a afirmar que el lugar que Minami se había ganado en la vida de Yuuri era irremplazable. Tuvo que quedarse con esa sensación viva sin comentar más mientras se distraía cocinando. Como si lo único que pudiera hacer ahora, era simplemente aprovechar aquel momento con Yuuri por el tiempo que durara, porque en cuestión de días se iría a Moscú.

Comenzaron a cocinar. Yuuri buscó ayudarlo con algunas cosas. Y así la pesada atmósfera entre ellos se diluyó de nuevo.

…

Una suave nevada caía sobre la ciudad, casi como si fuera una cortina de lluvia. Víctor la veía desde la ventana del despacho de su padre, en silencio, con un vaso de jugo natural en sus manos porque no tenía ánimo de alcohol. Era lo que había quedado de la cena en casa con su padre.

Su esposa se había mostrado amable con él, atenta para pedir la cena al servicio de la casa y para cumplir con los pedidos del hijo de su pareja. Después de comer, padre e hijo decidieron entrar al despacho y compartir juntos su gusto por la ópera, y justamente era eso lo que los acompañaba en ese momento. Iván sabía que el motivo de su hijo por ir a verlo no era necesariamente por extrañarlo; estaba consciente de que la visita de Yuuri tenía mucho más que ver con ello. Pero le estaba dando a Víctor el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar, si es que quería hacerlo. Brindándole el espacio para abrirse si era eso lo que buscaba.

En determinado momento, Víctor se movió de la ventana y tomó lugar cerca de su padre, en el sofá junto al librero. Entre los libros, estaban los portaretratos de sus hermanos y él. Hasta ese momento, sedio tiempo de ver lo que su padre guardaba allí: fotografías del matrimonio de sus hermanos, de algunos cumpleaños de sus nietos, de los actos de grados de todos y sí, también habían fotografías de él ganando varias de sus medallas. Todos esos momentos estaban allí, como algo invaluable para el hombre que había visto pasar ya seis décadas.

—No he hecho mucho más que patinar, ¿no es cierto? —Acotó Víctor, al ver la secuencia de imágenes y compararla con las de sus hermanos, más variadas y equilibradas ante sus ojos—. Patinar y ganar, patinar y perder… sobre todo perder.

—Siempre se gana más veces de las que se pierde, Vitya —el aludido se vio obligado a asentir, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios—. Tuviste que perder muchas veces, para empezar a ganar.

—Me siento ahora tan imbécil por todo lo que hice cuando volví a perder…

Víctor estaba consciente de sus actitudes mezquinas tras haber perdido ante Yuuri, y aunque no se atrevía a decirlas en voz alta por vergüenza, era uno de los puntos que Regina había atacado sin misericordia en esas largas horas de sesión.

Buscando distraerse de esa sensación, algo llamó su atención. Era una foto escondida que, por la posición donde se había sentado, no había logrado notar. Se levantó con curiosidad, había una especie de magnetismo tirando de sus extremidades hacia ella. La atrajo desde por detrás de sus premios y se quedó mudo, mirándola. En esa foto él se veía genuinamente feliz, al lado de Yuuri. Ambos se abrazaban con la vista de la torre Eiffel a sus espaldas, sus mejillas juntas, el sonrojo imborrable de sus rostros mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos. Recordó el momento en que habían tomado esa foto, rememoró cuando lo tomó de la mano para levantarse de la mesa de aquel costoso restaurant en pleno atardecer para posar en el balcón. Fue en aquella ocasión cuando le regaló a Yuuri los pañuelos con su nombre en japonés bordado elegantemente en ellos.

Era la celebración de su aniversario, y a su vez una disculpa, por su comportamiento tras haber ganado Yuuri el oro en el GPF. En ese momento eran felices, existiendo aún la promesa de prevalecer muy a pesar del mundo. Víctor sintió su garganta ceder ante el impulso de hacerse un nudo de nuevo, recordando las bellas palabras dichas en esa tarde, el tacto de sus manos juntas y el brillo de los ojos de Yuuri tras sus lentes mientras escuchaba sus frases de amor. La curva de esa sonrisa contenta, el sabor de sus labios con el vino blanco, el calor de sus brazos al abrazarlo, las cosquillas que le provocaban esos suaves besos sobre su cuello... Podía revivir esos instantes de forma tan nítida, aún si detrás de ellos los recientes gritos enfurecidos de Yuuri buscaban quebrarlos. Nada sería más fuerte que la certeza de haber vivido los mejores momentos de su vida con él.

Las memorias eran vivas, llenas de aromas, de sabores, de sonidos y colores. Una música fantasmal se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras revivía el momento en que se hicieron el amor tras esa cena. La manera en la que Yuuri se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma, abriendo sus piernas tanto como su corazón para que él pudiera llenar ambos de besos. El brillo de su sudor ante la luz de las velas, sus sonidos entrecortados y llenos de excitación mientras sus dedos rastrillaban sobre su carne, haciéndola florecer. Y luego, cuando el orgasmo burbujeaba como las copas de la champagne recién servida, se habían abrazado, compartiendo el temblor y el calor. Para que fuera luego un Yuuri apasionado, quien aprovechara a tenerlo allí entre sus manos para ser entonces quien penetrara, haciéndolo añicos ante la suavidad de sus caricias y el fervor de sus besos. Víctor podía recordarlo, por completo. Podía revivirlo, escuchar su "Vitya" en mil entonaciones sobre su oreja, al tiempo que sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca y lo hacían volar. Para terminar amaneciendo con su peso sobre su pecho, borrachos de felicidad.

—Esa foto se la pedí a Yuuri. No tenía la confianza de pedirte una a ti y quería tener una foto donde estuvieras con tu pareja. Yuuri me envió esta por teléfono, y yo la imprimí. Te veías muy feliz ese día.

—Pasamos la semana después del GPF en Francia, tanto por nuestro aniversario como por su regalo. Queríamos aprovechar a estar solo nosotros ya que él tenía que volver a Japón para las nacionales y yo tenía que quedarme en Rusia.

—Sí, si mal no recuerdo, siempre concordaban —Iván miró la expresión de su hijo, completamente conmovida ante la imagen y su posible recuerdo. Hizo silencio, comprendiendo.

Sin decir nada, Iván caminó alejándose del librero hasta su escritorio. Víctor permaneció allí, observando aquella fotografía como si fuera una ventana a un pasado hermoso que ya no podría recobrar. El recuerdo de la discusión seguía vivo, las conversaciones largas con Regina también. Y Victor se encontraba demasiado agotado como para discutirlo una vez más.

—Vitya, necesito que leas esto —los ojos de su hijo se levantaron para encontrarse con los de su padre, quien lo observaba con una honda pena incrustada tras su mirada mansa. Víctor dejó entonces la fotografía donde la había encontrado, y se acercó hasta donde su padre le extendía una hoja de papel doblada en su mano.

Iván había decidido que era momento de entregarle aquella escrita a mano, y dejaba abandonada en su despacho. La carta que Yuuri dejó antes de partir.

Al Victor abrirla, la letra de Yuuri en inglés lo sorprendió y lo primero que hizo fue levantar su mirada hacia Iván, buscando una respuesta. Su padre no se encontró con la fuerza de enfrentarlo.

—¿Cuándo te dio esto?

—Antes de irse a Japón —los ojos de Víctor se abrieron aún más, sin comprender porque aquello estuvo velado de él por tanto tiempo y porqué debería de saberlo ahora—. Me lo dejó en el consultorio. Cuando él se fue yo estaba en una conferencia en Moscú.

Un papel común de cuaderno que saltaba a la vista había sido arrancado. La letra temblorosa carecía del cuidado que Yuuri en su perfeccionismo solía imprimirle a las cosas. La tinta del bolígrafo manchó la hoja junto a varios borrones, así como pequeños errores de sintaxis al leerla; todos esos detalles de aquella obvia apresurada ejecución le decían más a Iván que las palabras en él escritas.

Su hijo ya no escuchaba. Estaba allí, atrapado en esas cortas líneas que lo decían todo.

"Sr. Nikiforov. Lo siento. No pude comunicarme. No quiero irme así, pero ya tomé mi decisión.

Abandonaré mi carrera después de esta competición. Ya no puedo permanecer con su hijo. Víctor se arrepintió, Me odia y ya no tiene sentido continuar a su lado. Tuvo razón al decir que mi amor no sería suficiente. Todo lo que una vez trabajamos juntos, de todo lo que logramos… ya no queda nada.

Cuidelo… Lo necesita. No deje de estar a su lado. Ayudelo a continuar. Yo haré lo mismo por mí. Yo no quise hacerle daño. Perdóneme.

Yuuri Katsuki."

Víctor lo leyó una vez, atragantándose con las palabras. La segunda, se detuvo en cada línea: encontró la descuidada letra, captó el temblor en las manos que la escribieron, vió fijamente el agujero causado por la punta del bolígrafo al escribir con tanta fuerza en el apriete. En la tercera, Víctor tuvo la visión exacta de aquella mano temblando mientras aplastaba la hoja quizás sobre su pantalón, o sobre cualquier superficie que le sirviera de soporte entonces. Y una frase, entre todas las que allí había, golpeaba como un martillo al vacío, creando un ronco y sordo eco en su cabeza.

"Tuvo razón al decir que…"

—¿Le dijiste a Yuuri que su amor no era suficiente? —Víctor soltó, con un temblor en su voz.

Las palabras últimas de su discusión con Yuuri volvieron, junto a la lectura de esa frase. Su amor no fue suficiente, su amor no fue suficiente… ¿Cómo podía decir eso si él se había convertido en su amor y vida en esos años? ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo cuando aún seguía siéndolo? Ante la mirada de su hijo, Iván no tuvo valor de levantar su rostro. Permaneció con su expresión escondida entre su cabello ya blanco por las canas, con la mandíbula trabada, provocando así que Víctor explotara de indignación.

—¿Le dijiste a Yuuri que su amor no era suficiente? —Volvió a preguntar ahora en gritos, con la mirada vidriosa y convertida en dos pequeñas cuencas temblorosas. Decirle algo así a Yuuri, quien solía tomarse todo de forma tan literal… imaginó a su frágil corazón terminando de romperse justo en el momento donde seguramente más apoyo necesitaba, ya que de él solo obtenía silencio.

Iván se obligó a levantar sus ojos para confrontarlo, y soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado.

—Sí, lo dije. —Victor apretó los labios, casi mordiéndolos—. Intenté corregir mi error cuando nos vimos, pero no quiso escucharme.

—Justo tenías que decirle…

—Mi intención no fue minimizar los sentimientos de Yuuri hacia ti, sino convencerlo de tomar las cosas de forma racional —explicó Iván, deteniendo el reclamo que ya Víctor quería darle—. Yo lo que estaba viendo en ti era una depresión clínica, pero nada podía hacer para intervenir mientras Yuuri no me diera la posibilidad. Estabas enfermo, Vitya. Con solo su amor no te ibas a recuperar; necesitabas cuidados, especialistas, atención las 24 horas antes de que… —Aguantó la respiración y Víctor, ya agotado por completo, se dejó caer en el mueble con una mano en su cabeza, reclinando su cuerpo entero—. Yuuri me aseguraba que solo debía confiar en ti. Que tú saldrías. Me lo aseguró con vehemencia.

—¿Cuándo fue eso...?

—Después de que declararas el fin de tu carrera. El día que me echaste de tu casa cuando te propuse tratarte médicamente.

Cuando le dijo que Yuuri se estaba medicando. Víctor apretó su garganta y renegó, exhausto. La carta en sus manos temblaba como si en cualquier momento pudiera caerse.

—¿Por qué no me entregaste la carta antes?

—¿Cuándo volví? —Se acercó Iván, atreviéndose a sentarse al lado de Víctor en aquel mueble, aún si todavía no se atreviera a tocarlo. Imitó su misma posición, solo que con sus manos tomadas entre sus rodillas abiertas—. Cuando volví, lo que vi me asustó. Me encontré con tu amigo preocupado porque se tenía que ir mientras que tú aún no querías salir de la cama. Prioricé tu recuperación, y decidí que te lo haría saber cuando te recuperarás. —Iván miró la hoja de papel arrugada entre los dedos de su hijo—. No estaba seguro de cómo la tomarías antes...

Víctor podía recordar, muy a lo lejos, las constantes visitas de su padre, la enfermera que iba a verlo, las comidas que "mágicamente" aparecían en su mesa para comer. Todo lo que fueron esos meses era apenas un borrón para él, una época que no quería visitar. Le causaba profunda aversión hacerlo.

Arrastró su mano por todo el rostro y trató de sentir algo de paz en medio de la tormenta en lo que se había convertido su vida desde que Yuuri Katsuki apareció frente a él. Los contrastes entre la sonrisa de alivio que vio en América y los gritos que sobrevinieron después, lo dejaban en una encrucijada sin sentido. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente Yuuri? Ya no lo sabía… pero lo que veía en esa carta dejaba en evidencia una imagen que hasta le horrorizaba pensar. La de un Yuuri desesperado buscando tan solo una forma de escapar.

Por eso su presentación de Yuri on Ice en Japón...

—Ya no quería guardarlo más. Confío que ahora sabrás que hacer con esto —continuó Iván, atreviéndose a golpear suavemente la espalda de su hijo. Víctor no dijo más—. Lamento que mis palabras hayan sido tan determinantes para él.

—No… no fue tu culpa… —Suspiró—. Ya no quiero pensar… Tengo que irme.

Iván no quiso retenerlo, comprendió el espacio que su hijo necesitaba para pensar las cosas. El hecho de que no se encerrara ya era una buena señal de por sí. Pero Víctor necesitaba hacer más que simplemente evadir la situación. Necesitaba actuar.

Sin embargo, antes de despedirse, Víctor posó sus ojos en el cuadro de su madre, aún puesto en la mitad de la sala, con la belleza etérea que ninguna de las mujeres después de ella en la vida de Iván pudo notar. Lo hizo como si pidiera una ayuda muda, e Iván supo leerlo, en su silencio. Al partir, el padre dejó escapar el aire retenido, y volvió sus ojos a ese cuadro. El recuerdo de Veroshka seguía llenándolo de una cuota profunda entre frustración y resignación.

…

El Skate Canadá había acabado con la medalla de plata para Mila Babicheva, tras haber quedado por unos pocos puntos de diferencias detrás de la sueca Angelina Olsson y sobrepasando a Deborah Lam. Los medios resaltaban la maravillosa presentación de la rusa, quien no solo destacó por su belleza artística y su calidad técnica, sino por lo cerca que estuvo de romper el actual record en el programa libre de la categoría femenina. Los elogios y halagos llovían hacia ella, minimizando su fallo en el programa corto, excepto, por supuesto, de Petra.

En medio del panel de periodistas y jurados de la competición, las múltiples observaciones del patinaje de todos los competidores enfatizando sobre lo que les esperaba en la gran final. Mila era la primera competidora de la categoría femenina en clasificar, y ahora se esperaba la copa Rostelecom, que sería en cuestión de días, para seguir escalando las siguientes posiciones.

Por parte de la categoría masculina, los grandes favoritos de la temporada: Otabek y J.J ya habían mostrado su tenacidad para concursar, al haber quedado con la plata y el oro respectivamente. La espera del axel cuádruple también se convirtió en uno de sus puntos comentados.

Georgi escuchaba la discusión de la periodista rusa Petra junto a su homólogo Canadiense, debatiendo sobre los puntos que provocaron que Mila Babicheva no obtuviera el oro en esa competencia. El joven entrenador tomaba notas mentales de cada uno de los comentarios, buscaba de esa forma la manera de mejorar en su papel como guía, aunque era evidente que habían cosas que solo los deportistas podrían hacer por sí mismo. Estaba sentado en la zona de espera para asistir a la celebración que la federación Canadiense había preparado para todos los competidores.

Pensó que no sería necesario asistir, que por lo ocurrido, Mila preferiría evitar la celebración para no ver a Otabek. Pero le sorprendió al decirle que quería al menos pasar un par de horas allí y luego sí podrían irse. Según sus palabras, no deseaba negarse el celebrar su merecida victoria.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Petra, halagando el sentimiento demostrado en el programa libre de Babicheva, percibió la presencia de la deportista detrás de él. Mayor sorpresa se llevó al verla ataviada en un bello vestido negro, que con un escote en V mostraba sus pechos mientras una falda corta en vuelo resaltaba sus piernas. Zapatos y accesorios en rojo complementaban su abrigo del mismo tono, lo que hacía resaltar su figura al contrastar tan fuertemente con la blancura de su piel. Visiblemente anonadado, Georgi la recorrió de pies a cabeza y Mila se avergonzó; mordió su labio con suavidad.

—Wow… —Alabó al ponerse de pie—. Te ves preciosas, Mila.

—Gracias, Georgi. Ya estoy lista.

—Más que lista. —Se acercó y le ofreció tomar su brazo. Mila, con suma elegancia, se colgó de él antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa—. Siempre he admirado este tipo de dulce venganza en las mujeres.

—No es una venganza, Georgi —le susurró con sus ojos brillantes—. "Compórtate como si fueras la leyenda", eso me dijo Víctor. Tú me has enseñado que muy por encima del dolor y los resultados, se debe seguir haciendo lo que más amamos. Hoy quiero ser la reina porque así me siento.

—Eres la reina, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Con un suave beso en su mejilla, Georgi selló sus palabras antes de caminar con ella hasta la salida del hotel, donde el taxi les esperaba. En el salón de celebración ya todos los competidores estaban allí disfrutando del agasajo, algunos luciendo sus medallas orgullosamente frente al resto. Cuando la pareja rusa llegó al evento, las miradas fueron hacia ellos de manera inmediata. Mila sonrió y saludó a algunas de sus compañeras de patinaje, recibiendo las felicitaciones con una sonrisa y se mostrándose abierta para hablar con el resto; contando siempre con el respaldo de Georgi en su espalda.

Angelina se acercó y juntas, se fueron a la pista. Las ganadoras del oro y la plata bailaron en medio de la música, ambas luciendo preciosas y como las ganadoras del evento que eran. Luego se les unieron otros patinadores, incluso Georgi logró ver en una de las esquinas a la pareja Leroy muy acarameladamente abrazados mientras se mantenían más cerca de lo que la música exigía. En la barra y acompañado por Alain Junior y otros patinadores, se hallaba Otabek, rezagado, observando lo que ocurría en la pista. Pero Georgi no quiso acercarse.

La música cambió, los ritmos se fueron agregando a la fiesta y pronto incluso Leo de la Iglesia y Juan Luis Vargas encontraron espacio para mostrar sus profundas raíces latinoamericanas. Cuando la salsa caribeña empezó a sonar, más de una patinadora extranjera los buscaba para poder tener un compañero de baile. Mila rió cuando vio al joven Juan Luis acercándosele, visiblemente abochornado, para pedir una pieza de baile con ella. Y presta, se arriesgó a aprender el complicado ritmo de aquel baile sin parar de reír en el proceso.

Otabek prefirió no seguir observando más, se negó a la invitación de Deborah de ir a la pista, alegando que se encontraba muy cansado para continuar celebrando. Se levantó con la pesadez en su rostro, y salió de aquella celebración sin ánimos de buscar nada más que una cama para dormir. J.J e Isabella desaparecieron también al tiempo; nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que escaparon de la multitud y los fans para organizar al fin su propia celebración. Mila siguió bailando con varios patinadores, incluso compartió baile con Leo de la Iglesia, disfrutando entre risas su logro, ese presente que ella debía valorar por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso unió a Georgi en la algarabía, aprovechando la fiesta para celebrar toda la noche.

En la habitación de aquel hotel, Jean abrazó a su esposa contra la paredy la presionó conforme la besaba con euforia. Encontrándose por fin como pareja y no como los padres que ahora eran, la pareja de casados se permitió ese tiempo para dejar salir el deseo y la pasión que sentían por el otro, aderezada por la victoria recién cosechada. Las manos ávidas de Jean apretaron la cintura y subieron por los costados para sentir los turgentes pechos de su esposa. Isabella, en respuesta, además de gemir sobre sus labios se permitió el apretar los glúteos de su marido, una de sus partes favoritas.

Sumergidos en el delicioso presente de su celebración, continuaron besándose, hasta que sus cuerpos exigían ya más que besos y caricias sobre las ropas. Isabella lo apartó un momento para ganar espacio y con una sonrisa ladeada, le invitó a separarse para darle tiempo de desanudar su vestido. Las telas cayeron al desajustar el tirante, y Jean disfrutó de la visión de su mujer arreglada para él con un conjunto de encaje rojo, que le robó el habla. Isabella se sintió de nuevo deseada pese a los cambios que vivió su cuerpo tras el embarazo, y se acercó gustosa a los brazos de Jean para proseguir con su fiesta.

Desnudándose con sus caricias, ambos llegaron a la cama hasta que lo único que quedaba entre ellos era la medalla de oro del Skate Canada, su nueva victoria. Isabella la acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos mientras se mecía sobre él, estimulándolo, y Jean la sujetaba de la cadera para permitirle quedarse más así. Antes de conformar su unión, el canadiense se detuvo para sostener el rostro de su esposa, mirándole con devoción velada. Acto seguido, se quitó la medalla para colgarla en el cuello de Isabella y luego dejó llover besos hasta el punto donde el oro rozaba los senos. La mujer casi sollozó de gozo cuando los labios de su marido no dejaron un solo centímetro de su piel sin ser besada.

La competencia había terminado, y aunque unos permanecían separados por sus propias decisiones, otros habían decidido permanecer juntos a toda costa. Y esos fueron quienes encontraron el momento perfecto para expresar esa promesa, una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por motivo de viaje de regreso a mi natal Venezuela, no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero aquí traigo el prometido capítulo antes de fin de año. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Matryoshka ha ganado dos premios en esta semana, de entre tantos concursos donde la inscribí: 3er lugar en la categoría Fanfic de SkyAwards 2018 y 1er lugar en la categoría Ataraxia (fics canon) del concurso Aurora Awards 2017. La verdad, estoy muy contenta de haber participado y recibido estos premios. Esta historia, ustedes saben, todo lo que he invertido en ella y el enorme trabajo que hay detrás. Sé que tengo aún mis falencias escribiendo (Guadi como mi beta me está ayudando mucho con la puntuación, coherencia y ortografía), pero todo mi corazón está vertido en estas palabras.
> 
> Ya estamos acabado el año y para febrero, Matryoshka cumplirá un año. Pensaba tener el fic acabado antes de eso pero por diversas circunstancias no ha sido asi y dudo poder abarcar lo que hace falta en menos de un mes. Sin embargo quiero aprovechar la oportunidad y hacer una actividad bonita para todos en ese mes de aniversario. Ya se me ocurrirá y la compartiré.
> 
> Puedes estar al pendiente en mi Fanpage de facebook "Carolina Villadiego", allí estaré avisando tanto las novedades de este proyecto como de los otros que tengo en línea.
> 
> Por último, mi eterno agradecimiento: por darle la oportunidad a este proyecto, por permitir que sea parte de sus vidas, por recomendarlo, apoyarlo, inspirarse en él. De verdad, no se hacen una idea de lo feliz que he sido con sus comentarios, apoyo, y trabajos. Estoy encantada de ver como Matryoshka sigue cosechando fruto y todo es gracias a ustedes que le han dado un lugar en su corazón, y me alimentan a través de su apoyo. ¡Son grandiosos! Para este nuevo año, espero que nos sigamos teniendo y que al final del fic, Matryoshka siga teniendo un lugar en sus corazones y memorias. Como ustedes lo tienen ya en la mía.
> 
> Que tengan un feliz fin del 2017, y que el 2018 nos llene de nuevas oportunidades para reconocer que la felicidad no es el final del camino, sino la experiencia de caminarlo con la certeza de que no estamos solos, y que podemos compartir tanto nuestras penas como nuestras dichas. ¡Los amo a todos!


	26. Cap 24. Lo que buscamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: ¡Primer capítulo del fic en el año! Quiero invitarlos a la celebración que habrá en Febrero por el primer aniversario de Matryoshka. Pueden buscar mi fanpage en facebook llamada Carolina Villadiego, o entrar al grupo de lectores que está en mi perfil, para conocer los detalles de esta celebración que quiero compartir con ustedes.

Los piroshkis de katsudon se robaron la noche. Ver la cara de gusto de Yuuri al volver a probarlos, hizo que para Yuri valiera la pena el esfuerzo con el que los cocinó. A Yuuri se le hincharon las mejillas de puro gusto y hasta se le iluminaron los ojos marrones, como si estuviera viviendo su propio pedazo de felicidad. Varias veces, Yuri rio, rio de diversión al verlo tan encantado comiendo como cerdo, como antes; rio de felicidad por tenerlo justamente así. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que ningún encuentro sexual con Yuuri le traería la plenitud que sintió en ese justo instante que Yuuri subió la mirada contenta y le dio las gracias por el platillo.

Era perfecto así.

Tras haber cenado, ambos se sentaron en el mueble y activaron el aparato de videojuego; sin embargo, no fue mucho lo que pudieron jugar. Entre partidas que debido al cansancio ambos perdían casi a propósito, estaban las conversaciones banales que resultaron mucho más importantes y entretenidas. Escuchó a Yuuri reír varias veces, solo por ello valió la pena. Sin embargo, era evidente que el cansancio de ambos les obligaba a buscar la cama y dormir.

Así despertó, al día siguiente. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y escuchaba de lejos la alarma del despertador en su móvil. El techo de su habitación era el mismo, solo se percató de lo extraño que resultaba verlo después de tanto tiempo. Se retorció entre las sábanas, aún demasiado fuera de sí como para pensar, hasta que su móvil sonó con el timbre de entrada de una llamada.

Yuri se arrastró con dificultad en su cama hasta casi caer, para poder alcanzar donde había quedado su teléfono. Por un momento, pensó que no había sentido la presencia de Potya en la cercanía. Sin mirar la pantalla, contestó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, con marañas de cabello dorado en la cara. Pero al escuchar la voz, se sobresaltó.

Era Víctor, era lunes, era tarde...

—¿Dónde estás? —El tono de voz de su entrenador sonaba áspero e impaciente. Yuri prácticamente se enderezó como un alambre en la cama.

—¡Y-ya voy en camino!

—Tengo una hora esperándote aquí, Yuri. ¿Dónde estás metido ahora?

—¡Dije que ya voy en camino!

Yuri se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar desesperado por donde había dejado su ropa regada. Caminó apurado entre las piezas de ropa abandonadas en el suelo y se dirigió al baño, solo para notar el mal aspecto que tenía encima. Eran evidentes sus bolsas de sueño en la cara.

—¿Dónde estás, Yuri Plisetsky? — La voz de Víctor golpeaba. Yuri corrió con el teléfono sujeto en una oreja mientras buscaba donde estaba su bata de baño.

—Estoy en mi apartamento. ¡Me quedé dormido, joder!

A tirones, jaló la toalla de una silla en su habitación, haciendo que ésta se cayera por la fuerza ejercida, mientras que Víctor seguía quejándose desde el otro lado de la línea; diciéndole de cómo tenía más de una hora esperándole y que no podía creer ese nivel de irresponsabilidad de alguien que, se suponía, estaba dispuesto a ganar en el Trofeo de Francia. Yuri entretanto, corría de un lado al otro, sosteniendo la llamada con su hombro, teniendo su ropa en una mano y abriendo el grifo para nivelar la temperatura de la ducha con la otra.

—¡Lo sé, Víctor, lo sé! —gritó exasperado, no encontraba su cepillo de dientes—. ¡Es que me quedé hasta tarde con Yuuri, y…!

Lo que sintió fue como una descarga eléctrica. Yuri apretó los labios al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho justo después de haber soltado esas palabras. Detrás de la línea, se escuchó silencio; pero era esa clase de mutismo que presagiaba una tormenta. Frustrado, se llevó la mano a su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás, mientras se reclamaba internamente. Una cadena de «mierda» escuchándose en su cabeza y llenando el vacío de la llamada.

—No es lo que… —intentó justificar, pero ya era tarde.

—Te doy treinta minutos —y cortó la llamada. Yuri se miró en el reflejo mientras escuchaba el tono incesante detrás de la línea ahora muerta.

Era un imbécil…

Enojado consigo mismo, Yuri tiró su ropa de dormir en el cesto y se metió en la ducha rastrillando sus dedos sobre la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela. Se bañó rápido, aunque con frustración. Salió con prisa del cuarto de baño y se cambió en su habitación, jalando su bolso con fuerza mientras no dejaba de martirizarse. Víctor estaba enojado con él, por esa razón no estaba en su apartamento, y acababa de hacer la estupidez de mencionar a Yuuri y comentar que pasó casi la noche con él. ¿Acaso podía auto sabotearse mejor?

Corrió con el morral en el hombro hasta la cocina y buscó prepararse rápidamente algo para desayunar. Era bueno haber ido de compras el día anterior. Puso un par de panes a tostar y agarró rápidamente mermelada de la nevera. Preparó algo de café instantáneo y calentó un par de piroshkis que habían quedado de la noche anterior. Casi se atragantó comiéndolo todo.

Con un par de golpes en su pecho, logró tragar el último mordisco que se le había quedado atorado por apresurarse. Se movió de la cocina y se asomó en el mueble de la sala donde Yuuri estaba durmiendo. Su semblante se veía profundamente relajado. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus cejas curvadas… estaba envuelto en las mantas y solo sobresalía su cabeza. Todo el ruido que había estado haciendo no sirvió para levantarlo. Entonces recordó, con el nudo en la garganta, cuando Yuuri le pidió agua en la noche anterior para beber una pastilla. Debía ser demasiado fuerte como para sedarlo así.

La idea vino casi como un relámpago. No lo pensó cuando sacó su móvil y aprovechó la inconsciencia de Yuuri para tomarle la fotografía que luego le mostraría a Víctor para hacerle ver que nada ocurrió. Odiaba sentir que tenía que justificarse, pero en ese momento, lo menos que quería era otra discusión con Víctor. No tenía tiempo para ello.

Prácticamente corrió hasta el Sports Champions Club, llegando a duras penas cinco minutos después del plazo que Víctor había puesto. Se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo y vio la figura de Louis moviéndose con firmeza en el hielo, lleno de confianza, pasión y heroísmo. Fue inevitable no mirar aquella figura y recordarse a sí mismo patinando, luchando por ese momento en donde tendría el esperado debut, internamente soñando con él. Louis lucía como un superhéroe en batalla, herido, lastimado, pero sobreponiendo su dolor al bien común de una humanidad por la cual estaba luchando. En ese sentido, Louis parecía estar más preparado que él para pasar a la nueva categoría. Él en ese tiempo era incapaz de sentir lo que estaba patinando.

Caminó ya sin apresurarse hasta donde Víctor estaba de pie, mientras observaba el programa del joven junior. En ese momento, el chico acababa de ejecutar un bellísimo lutz triple y Yuri aguantó el aire al verlo. Ya lo había visto intentar realizar cuádruples en el pasado, pero parecía haber desistido a ello cuando Víctor le dijo que podría ganar sin usarlo. Louis Petrov, a diferencia suya, sí tomaba en cuenta sus consejos y no desestimaba la opinión de sus mayores.

—Llegas tarde —escuchó la voz de Víctor, carente de modulación. Parecía haberla sacado por obligación. Yuri pudo haber chasqueado la lengua o bufado en respuesta, pero estaba consciente de que no era el momento de probar la paciencia de Nikiforov—. Apresúrate a completar el calentamiento. Terminaré con Louis antes de seguir contigo. Tendrás que compensarme el tiempo perdido.

No le miró. Yuri tampoco esperaba algo diferente, pero no pudo evitar el hacer una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos seguían fijos en Louis y a él le hablaba como si fuera un poste en el camino. Respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia. Ese día de práctica ya prometía un infierno.

—Fui a buscar a Yuuri ayer. Ya hablamos —soltó, sin más. Yuri miró hacia Víctor dispuesto a que sí se estableciera el contacto visual, aún con la resistencia de Víctor a hacerlo. Fue así que pudo notar el modo en que había apretado la mandíbula—. Luego se quedó en casa.

—Lo sé —dijo con la voz acartonada—. Me llegaron cientos de notificaciones etiquetando mi perfil en las fotos.

Yuri palideció. Retuvo el aliento mientras recordaba la mirada de aquel periodista, la forma en que Yuuri y aquel habían establecido contacto y cómo, en medio de su propio terror, Yuuri decidió subirse a la moto mientras que a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que acelerar. En Rusia era imposible que ellos hicieran un movimiento sin que todas las redes sociales supieran de él, tal como ocurrió con él y Mila, tal como Víctor y Yana… era a veces asfixiante.

Se obligó a soltar el aire, pero se sintió mareado. Víctor siguió sin mirarlo.

—No fueron muy cuidadosos al respecto —se escuchó como un reclamo, pero Yuri no estuvo muy seguro al respecto.

—Cuando me di cuenta Yuuri ya lo tenía encima —Víctor allí sí desvió su mirada de la pista para mirarlo de reojo—. Al periodista. Estaba allí a unos pasos de Yuuri.

Maldiciendo internamente, Yuri sacó su móvil y buscó la fotografía, para enviársela a la ventana de Víctor. De inmediato, guardó su teléfono en el morral y se acercó a la banca para abandonarlo allí. Víctor parecía de piedra en ese momento.

Con un chasquido de su lengua, renegó, consciente de que para Víctor no sería suficiente esa escueta explicación. No le gustaba el ambiente de ingravidez que había entre ellos. Como si no hubiera suelo y flotara en el aire lo que era incapaz de soltar y mantener sobre tierra. Le faltaba ese punto de equilibrio para ambos, y supo que, si dejaba a Víctor en silencio y sin más respuesta añadida, ése se encargaría de rellenar los vacíos de formas impensables, aumentando así la distancia.

No podría con ello.

Así que, en una muestra de tozudez, Yuri se le acercó de nuevo y jaló del brazo a Víctor para que este por fin le devolviera la mirada. El sonido de las cuchillas que dejaba Louis a su paso calló.

Entonces pudo verlo. Pudo notar los ojos de Víctor revueltos como las aguas de un mar atravesadas por corrientes agresivas. Atoró sus palabras mientras observaba con impotencia la forma en que el miedo, la rabia y los celos se movían en los ojos azules del ex-patinador. Pero Víctor también fue capaz de ver los ojos transparentes de Yuri, la honestidad que empujaba como un viento poderoso que buscaba envolverle. Y precisamente, eso le llenaba de pavor.

Podría escuchar cualquier cosa.

—No pasó nada entre nosotros —afirmó, y observó el modo en que Víctor apretó el aliento—. Si te quieres seguir martirizando con eso, es muy tu problema, pero ya te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada entre nosotros.

—Pudo pasar —Yuri lo escuchó y saboreó el desagrado implícito en esas palabras. Más no se amilanó.

—Pudo pasar, pero no pasó. Igual que pudiste ir antes y solucionar todo esto, o Yuuri abrir la maldita boca y evitarnos todo eso. Pudo, pero no pasó, ¿podemos dejar de pensar en las posibilidades? —Le soltó con impaciencia y se cruzó de brazos. Víctor parecía fuera de su balance—. Hablamos, sí… No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, ahora que lo sé puedo entender por qué actuó así. No quita el que haya sido un cretino, pero al menos fue un cretino con sentido común.

Louis comprendió desde la distancia que no era el momento de acercarse, o al menos eso fue lo que notó Yuri en su lugar. El joven se limitó a hacer piruetas sencillas y calentar como si hubiera sido una orden de su entrenador. Entretanto, Víctor movía su mirada disconforme entre los variados puntos que tenía a su alcance; sus propios pies calzados con los patines aún protegidos por los protectores, las tenis de Yuri, incluso la línea divisoria entre el piso y la barrera de la pista. En su cabeza había demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Al verlo tan perdido, Yuri soltó el aire y se permitió acariciarse el cuello con desinterés. El sonido de su exhalación le regresó la atención de Víctor sobre él, pero de inmediato, retiró la mirada.

—Ve a estirar de una vez —no quería hablar de eso, era fácil notarlo a través de su incomodidad. Yuri apretó los labios.

—¿De verdad aún dudas? —Se sentía ofendido. Venir para hacerle saber la verdad, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué excusarse, no era algo que él haría si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Le enojaba pensar que Víctor, aun así, tuviera sus reservas.

Prefirió dejarlo así. Con un chasqueo de su lengua, le dio la espalda y caminó para hacer distancia, procurando iniciar los ejercicios de elongación. Con sus audífonos puestos, para no tener que escuchar nada del entrenamiento del más pequeño, Yuri se abocó a cumplir con su rutina y olvidar el mal despertar. Por momentos, se preguntaba si Yuuri ya habría despertado, si tendría para el desayuno o si se quedaría en el apartamento. Apenas pudo dejarle mensajes de texto le indicó donde podía calentar lo que quedó de la cena, pero algo le decía que Yuuri no se mantendría allí por mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de una hora, el entrenamiento de Louis terminó y ya Yuri estaba practicando los ejercicios básicos en la pista, calentando tras su estiramiento. Víctor lucía igual, como una estatua de mármol con la mirada de piedra helada. Aún se negaba a verlo. Frustrado con la situación, aprovechó que Louis se había alejado a los vestidores para acercarse a él. No creía que las cosas fueran a funcionar así.

Fue peor notar que ante su acercamiento, Víctor se separó de la barrera y caminó hacia las bancas. Le dio la sensación de querer mantener la distancia. Por ello, Yuri chocó con la pared y sujetó sus manos enguantadas en la superficie helada. Apretó con fiereza sus puños. Víctor se había encogido allí en la banca, no tenía intenciones de siquiera tomar en serio el entrenamiento. Lo vio peinar sus cabellos claros, soltar el aire, y revisar el teléfono antes de quedarse inmóvil viendo la pantalla. Yuri se limitó a solo observar.

—Ey… —llamó con una mueca irritada y Víctor subió la mirada—. ¿Me vas a entrenar o qué? —exigió—. Joder, ¡me vine corriendo, Víctor!

La pista estaba ya solitaria. A través de los enormes ventanales, se filtraba el sol de la tenue mañana nevada al suelo helado del centro de entrenamiento. Con ellos solo estaba el silencio, la luz que se escurría besando el hielo, los recuerdos, la rabia, y el ardor de la distancia que existía. Yuri no tenía idea de cómo quebrar esa última barrera. No sabía de qué manera solucionar aquella situación que le estaba afectando de forma tan personal. Sin embargo, sintió la mirada de Víctor sobre él, esta vez con un sentimiento distinto. Una mirada que, en vez de reproche, venía atestada de pura nostalgia, melancolía, añoranza.

Así, guardó silencio. Yuri vio a Víctor apartar la mirada por unos segundos, pestañear rápidamente y recoger aire como si su pecho estuviera lleno de agujeros. Ya no sabía qué decir.

—Recuerdo que Yakov se estaba divorciando de Lilia cuando me estaba entrenando —de repente, la voz de Víctor sonó como si fuera un réquiem olvidado en algún palacio invadido por la soledad—. Recuerdo pocas cosas de mi niñez, sobre todo de ese año, pero nunca vi a Yakov sucumbir en los entrenamientos. Solo un momento cuando le pedí de favor que me trajera una foto autografiada de ella.

Yuri pudo comprender que Víctor estaba buscando conseguir esa fuerza, pero no había que analizar demasiado para notar cuantiosas diferencias entre lo que vivió su antiguo entrenador con el divorcio de Lilia, y lo que ellos estaban viviendo. Entonces, recordó el llanto con el que Víctor lo abordó un par de noches atrás, la fuerza de su abrazo. También rememoró los ojos hinchados de Yuuri, y la forma en la que se quebró cuando fue él quien lo abrazó. Había demasiado dolor en ambos, tanto que les era imposible notar el del otro porque sus ojos llenos de lágrimas solo veían tinieblas.

Si cerraran los ojos y tan solo extendieran las manos quizás, al tocarlas, pudiesen notar que todo lo que necesitaban era eso… Sin promesas, sin futuros, sin pasados. Solo ahora…

De un movimiento firme, Víctor se levantó. Recogió tanto aire como fue capaz de retener y dibujó una sonrisa hueca, tan fantasmal como el toque vacío del invierno. Apretó la mandibula, pero se alejó de la barrera cuando Víctor se acercó a la entrada de la pista y retiró sus protectores.

—Bien. Muéstrame a Arsonist's Lullabye —Yuri tragó al escucharlo, mientras Víctor se deslizaba suavemente en el hielo y ajustaba sus guantes negros—. Debió haber cambios tras los últimos acontecimientos.

La mirada de una estatua de mármol, la frialdad… Yuri comprendió al instante, porque allí, dentro de tanto hielo era capaz de notar la fuerza con la que Víctor se sobreponía al hueco en su pecho.

Y no, no era tiempo de hablar. No era con él tampoco con quien debía hacerlo. Yuuri le prometió que hablaría con Víctor y él esperaba que fuera pronto, en ese momento, su entrenamiento era prioridad. Y si Víctor quería ser más fuerte que el dolor, no sería él quien siguiera atizando a la herida abierta. Obedeció y se preparó para tomar la posición en medio del hielo.

Arsonist's Lullabye resonó. Yuri abocó sus recientes emociones en esa pieza lúgubre y llena de sentimientos, para poder así expresarse, pero lejos a lo que antes había representado esa pieza, Yuri sintió que era la mejor forma de expresar la desazón que le producía la tirante relación que ahora llevaba con Víctor.

Quizás, así él también lo comprendería.

**…**

Minako observaba con ojo crítico la secuencia de pasos que Fuego tenía en su ejecución.

Minami se movía con fluidez, más no era una celebración lo que estaba expresando a través de ella. Por el contrario, había incomodidad, furia, una terrible impulsividad que se disparaba para todos lados y creaba un incendio que estaba lejos de ser controlado. La bailarina arrugó su ceño mientras lo veía. Minami no estaba concentrado, y era algo que se había mantenido durante toda la práctica.

Era comprensible si se dedicaba a pensar que Yuuri apenas y se había comunicado ese día. Todo lo que sabía de él, era lo que Minami le había dicho de la tarde anterior. Solo pudieron ver el evento del Skate Canadá a medias, donde J.J obtuvo la victoria, porque Yuri Plisetsky había estado acompañándolo. Minako sabía lo que podría provocar aquello. Pero no era algo que ella pudiera cambiar desde tal distancia.

Irritada con la forma tan desordenada y honesta con la que Minami patinaba, ella decidió detenerlo. De seguir así terminaría lastimado; Yuuri bien le había advertido que le pusiera especial atención a la pierna derecha de su pupilo.

Aplaudió con tal fuerza que el joven patinador se detuvo, agitado. Su cabello ya mostraba algunas raíces castañas y estaba apegado a su rostro sudado por el ejercicio. Minami apenas podía controlar su exasperación; al respirar, lo hacía por la boca. Se pasó una mano por la frente mojada y luego se despeinó mientras Minako se movía tras la barrera.

—Ha sido suficiente —le dijo con gesto adusto. Tomó el paño de donde estaban sus pertenencias y se lo extendió, indicándole con ese movimiento que debía salir de la pista—. Lo único que veo es tu desesperación por caerte en la pista.

—Lo lamento —el tono de Minami demostraba su profunda vergüenza al no poder entregar lo que debía en el programa. No podía transformar todas sus emociones negativas en algo que alimentara a Fuego como era debido.

—Lo lamentarás más si dejas en vergüenza a Yuuri en Rusia —para Minami, fue como recibir un latigazo en la espalda—. Te daré treinta minutos para que aclares tu mente y te concentres. No estamos para perder el tiempo. Lo viste, ¿no? J.J no necesita el axel cuádruple para ganar, y…

—No tengo que vencer a J.J. Solo debo superarme a mí mismo.

A pesar de estar inclinado, con la toalla colgando de su cuello y sus manos sosteniéndose de sus muslos temblorosos por el esfuerzo, Minami pudo levantar la mirada con fuego encerrado en sus ojos marrones. Minako contuvo el aliento, y luego, sin poderlo soportar más, soltó el aire como si hubiera sido llenada de alivio. Allí estaba… su pupilo estaba allí, formándose en Minami.

El mismo espíritu, la misma terquedad…

Renegó mientras se alejaba de la pista.

—Éste es tu penúltimo día de entrenamiento ante de la copa Rostelecom, Minami. Debemos aprovecharlo —la mujer revisó su reloj y su teléfono. Apenas tuvo la primera señal de Yuuri en casi día y medio. Le decía que estaba bien e iba de regreso al hotel. No quiso preguntarle en donde había pasado la noche—. Así que tienes treinta minutos para reposar, reflexionar sobre tu programa, y mostrarme el fénix que queremos ver en Rusia.

—¡Sí! —La mujer asintió ante la fuerte afirmación de Kenjirou quien, obedeciendo, abandonó la pista para descansar, cubriendo las cuchillas con los protectores y secándose el sudor que caía por sus mejillas.

Minako dejó de mirarlo, sintiendo que era buen momento para caminar un poco y descansar también. La tensión no era algo que solo desestabilizaba a Kenjirou, sino que también le afectaba a ella. Según lo que había estado revisando, Rusia no había tomado de muy buena manera la llegada de Yuuri a San Petersburgo.

Suspirando con ansiedad, levantó la mirada al sentir que era observaba fijamente. Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando notó a la distancia la figura del joven bailarín con el que Yuuri salía. Takao, ella recordaba su nombre, estaba allí con ropas de prácticas y su morral; parecía venir de sus ensayos. Llevaba un abrigo que cubría su cuerpo del frío que ya se sentía en Fukuoka por la cercanía del invierno.

Minako no podía negar que era un chico muy llamativo, bello, sin duda alguna. Mucho más que Yuuri si era sincera. Un rostro digno para un idol. Si Mari lo conociera seguramente lo aprobaría sin pensarlo.

—Srta. Okukawa. Buenas tardes. —Se inclinó como indicaba la costumbre japonesa, y ella hizo lo mismo con incomodidad—. Pensé que Yuuri estaría aquí.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? —Takao renegó y notó que por un momento vio a sus espaldas, seguro estableciendo contacto con Minami—. Bueno, Yuuri en este momento no se encuentra.

—¿Estará aquí mañana? —preguntó y Minako retuvo el aire—. Le he escrito, pero no me ha contestado desde ayer. Pensé que…

Ella se dedicó a renegar. Takao frunció su ceño, observando la expresión de la bailarina mientras Minami prefirió ocuparse de sus propios cordones.

—Yuuri no está en Japón. Está en Rusia resolviendo unos asuntos.

La clara expresión de Takao le hizo saber a Minako que Yuuri no le había dicho nada; y no pudo evitar el enojarse por ello. No había que ser adivinos para notar los sentimientos que el bailarín estaba desarrollando por Yuuri, tampoco se veía como si este quisiera ocultarlos. Era Yuuri, en todo caso, quien parecía hacer caso omiso de ello.

Soltó el aire con pesar y caminó hasta tocar el hombro de Takao, convidándole a seguirla hasta el pasillo de salida. Él tardó en hacerlo, se notaba perdido tras la revelación. Minako caminó hasta que creyó que había una distancia prudente desde la pista y volteó para confrontar los ojos confundidos y dolidos del muchacho. Era muy joven, demasiado joven como para darse cuenta de los riesgos que corría en esa relación, demasiado joven como para querer aferrarse con fuerza. Le había contentado su presencia en la vida de Yuuri porque significaba que podría volver a recuperar esa sonrisa que antes fue tan característica en su ex alumno, pero después de lo que hablaron al final, era claro que Yuuri no se encontraba listo para ello.

—Voy a ser sincera contigo, Takao —le habló con un tono casi maternal, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se mantenía erguida. El aludido levantó la mirada para enfocar sus ojos oscuros en ella—. Yuuri salió el jueves a Rusia, había unos asuntos personales que atender antes de que inicie la Copa Rostelecom.

—¿Jueves?

—Así es… ¿desde cuándo no hablas con él?

—Desde hace dos días —le explicó, ahora siendo él quien se cruzaba los brazos, pero más para un auto-abrazo que bien necesitaba—. Me contesta siempre a deshoras, pero ya estoy acostumbrado con ello. —Minako en ese punto renegó. Cierto que Yuuri tampoco era de estar pegado al teléfono, pero era evidente que no era por falta de tiempo—. ¿Fue a hablar con su ex?

—Entre otras cosas, sí —afirmó y se fijó en la forma que la mandíbula de Takao se endureció.

—¿Piensa volver con él?

—No lo sé muchacho, eso es algo que Yuuri deberá responderte —Takao asintió en respuesta—. Escúchame, amo a Yuuri, es como un hijo para mí, pero también reconozco que suele ser una persona muy cerrada y cometer… demasiados errores.

—Eso suena indulgente —Minako suspiró al escucharlo, porque tenía razón.

—Lo sé, pero me puedo dar esa licencia porque lo conozco desde que era una pequeña bola de carne y carisma. Extraño ver a ese Yuuri de nuevo —se acercó para posar su mano sobre el hombro de Takao, quien ahora mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Era comprensible que se sintiera perturbado ante el panorama que tenía frente a él—. Pero tú no deberías conformarte con menos de lo que vales. Y si Yuuri no es capaz de…

—Yo siempre he tenido un precio, srta. Okukawa —la expresión de la mujer hizo evidente su desconcierto. Era claro que Yuuri no le habría contado de cómo se conocieron. Sin embargo, la voz de Takao sonaba con un tinte de amargura difícil de evadir—. Supongo que debo recordárselo… ¿Puede decirle que lo busqué, cuando lo vea?

—Lo haré.

Todavía intrigada, Minako miró al muchacho inclinarse suavemente a modo de despedida y ajustarse el cuello del abrigo mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Takao lucía serio, molesto incluso, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se fue alejando de ella. En ese instante, al verlo caminando hacia la puerta, ella lo sintió. Un impulso abrasivo imposible de detener.

—Takao —El chico se detuvo, y tras unos minutos, se animó a voltear. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no demostrar lo mal que le había caído la noticia—. Yuuri me había comentado que eres muy bueno y después de ver algunas de tus presentaciones, concuerdo con ello. ¿Qué me dirías si te pongo en contacto con algunos conocidos que tengo? Quizás puedan ayudarte a salir de Japón.

—Srta. Okukawa, con todo respeto, no necesito un premio de consolación —no se esperaba esa respuesta del bailarín, pero Minako pudo comprender perfectamente el sentimiento que le impulsaba. Soltó el aire con fuerza y se acercó con pasos lentos hasta él.

—No es un premio de consolación, Takao. Es una oferta —prestó atención a sus palabras, girando su cuerpo por completo para estar frente a ella—. Yo ayudé a Yuuri a conseguir los contactos necesarios para ir a Detroit.

—¿No cree que ya es muy tarde para mí? —Takao enarcó una ceja ante la proposición, incrédulo, pero Minako solo sonrió.

—El mejor patinador japonés empezó a relucir a sus veinticuatro años —el joven apretó los labios, formando así un pequeño corazón con ellos, algo muy particular de él. Minako pudo ver desde esa corta distancia, el fuego que se abría tímidamente en sus ojos oscuros—. Piénsalo. Ya tienes mi contacto por si lo necesitas.

Takao asintió, sorprendido con la posibilidad. Una parte de él se negaba a creer ciegamente, ya era evidente que las cosas en su vida siempre exigían un precio, tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, solo pudo ver la espalda de Minako Okukawa mientras se movía de regreso a la pista. El cabello corto meciéndose a su paso y sus movimientos que no habían perdido la elegancia.

**…**

Tras el baño, Yuuri sintió que había recuperado mucho de sí mismo. A pesar de lo que había significado al inicio su encuentro con Yuri, al final había sido más reconfortante y satisfactorio de lo que había pensado. Le había entregado más confianza sobre los pasos que había dado y le había dado un mayor significado a su viaje a San Petersburgo. Quedaba Víctor, pero en cuanto a éste, Yuuri aún tenía dudas de qué es lo que buscaba de ese encuentro. Lo único cierto es que no quería que todo terminara de esa forma.

Quizás había sido demasiado ingenuo en un inicio al pretender que, tras los dos años separados, el ver a Víctor fuese como ver a un viejo conocido con el que simplemente pudiera hablar con normalidad. Lo había sido, por él mismo. Fuera de lo que Víctor pudiera aún sentir, Yuuri debía ser honesto consigo mismo y con las ganas que tuvo de besarlo apenas pudo tenerlo enfrente. Lo mucho que le gustó sentirse abrazado, cuánto quiso que permanecieran así.

Manejar sus propias emociones no era problema; lo complejo vino cuando notó en Víctor los mismos sentimientos. Que Víctor aún siguiera guardando amor por él, lo empujaba a tomar una decisión y no se encontraba listo. No podría simplemente volver sin estar claro sobre lo que quería para sí mismo, y sobre lo que Víctor ahora era. No quería volver a hacerlo sin razonar correctamente en sus posibilidades, porque la emoción se apagaba y ya Yuuri sabía muy bien que de amor no se sobrevive.

Con ese hilo de pensamientos marcando el paso de sus movimientos, Yuuri ajustó la fina camisa blanca sobre su torso y abrió el cuello. Luego deslizó la corbata de seda azul para amarrarla y anudarla. Viéndose al espejo, Yuuri pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con Víctor mientras reforzaba la decisión que acababa de tomar, una de la que no estaba seguro, pero que necesitaba hacerlo con fuerzas. Al terminar con la corbata, acomodó el cuello de la camisa. El pantalón de vestir cubrió sus piernas y la correa lo sostuvo. Se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden aún después de colocarse el saco color negro y se miró al espejo, para garantizar su apariencia pulcra.

Volver al inicio era una de las formas que Yuuri conocía para encontrar respuestas en una encrucijada. En el pasado, había funcionado. Ahora, era imposible volver al momento en que Víctor llegó a Hasetsu, así como al instante en que decidió abrazarlo hasta hacerlo caer en el piso pidiendo un año más juntos. No, no podría, no había manera de regresar a esas ocasiones que dictaminaron una dirección en su vida, pero quizás… quizás, podría repetir aquello que le hizo desear, tiempo atrás, saltar con él.

No había Hasetsu para patinar juntos y no podría pedírselo a Víctor, tampoco. Pero sí había algo que Yuuri podría hacer, y era eso lo que haría. Jaló el abrigo para colocarlo encima de su traje y ajustó algunos mechones que se revelaban a la crema de su cabello. Los lentes los colocó con firmeza y satisfecho con la imagen que le devolvió el espejo, decidió partir.

Después de aquella salida a un bazar ruso, donde Yuuri se había entretenido comprando matryoshka, había conocido un poco más de Víctor. Ambos entendieron que debían dar más en esa relación que se estaba viendo asfixiada por la cantidad de compromisos deportivos que cada uno tenía; sobre todo Víctor, por la presión de la federación. Así que decidieron sacar tiempo para solo ellos, y aunque por lo general ese tiempo lo terminaban invirtiendo en compartir tiempo a solas en el departamento, Víctor había decidido que quería mostrarle San Petersburgo, armando un recorrido por lo que siempre había sido su hogar. Yuuri recordaba aquellos momentos con tanta calidez que muchas veces sentía deseos de llorar.

Haciendo caso omiso de la sensación pulsante en su pecho, salió del hotel cubierto con su grueso abrigo marrón, y una bufanda enrollada en su cuello que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. A pesar de percibir las miradas de algunos periodistas y curiosos, siguió su camino sin detenerse a mirarlos.

Eran apenas la tres de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba nublado, casi como si se acercara el atardecer ruso. Era natural que los días fueran increíblemente cortos porque se acercaba el invierno, pero Yuuri no le detuvo eso porque había llegado a acostumbrarse. El aire helado golpeaba sus mejillas al descubierto, pero sus ojos permanecieron firmes en las calles empedradas de los alrededores. El hotel estaba bastante cerca de la Plaza de San Isaac, a solo una cuadra donde debía cruzar. El amplio espacio de zona verde daba capacidad para ver la hermosa construcción de la catedral que llevaba el mismo nombre de la plaza. Sus ojos se perdieron en la enorme edificación, mientras ocupaba espacio en una de las bancas solitarias. Con el frío que había, pocos se quedaban allí por mucho tiempo, ya que necesitaban el estar en movimiento para palearlo. Pero Yuuri, Yuuri necesitaba estar allí.

— _Se ve impresionante, ¿no?_ —Yuuri recordó la voz claramente en su oreja. La sensación se sintió tan real que incluso creyó percibir el aliento acariciando los pliegues de esa zona—. _Había olvidado lo hermosa que es. Supongo que es porque siempre paso frente a ella. Te llegas a acostumbrar._

En algún momento, él también se acostumbró. Se acostumbró a los edificios enormes y el tacto frío del concreto. Se acostumbró al frío, a los días cortos, las noches largas, los atardeceres eternos de junio. Se acostumbró a su vida allí.

Se levantó, con las manos enguantadas ocultas en su bolsillo. Se sentía como caminar con un fantasma. Hacer el recorrido de una de las citas que más amo de su vida juntos en Rusia, era como caminar con el cadáver en su espalda y detectar aromas en algo que ya se había perdido. Caminó con paso lento, mientras sus mejillas tomaban color por culpa del clima. Pasó a atravesando la calle entre las personas que caminaban sin notarlo. Salió de la plaza de San Isaac y regresó hacia el camino que llevaba al hotel, pero pasó de largo, ahora siendo capaz de recrear el tacto caliente de su mano tomada a pesar de estar oculta en el abrigo.

Comenzó a nevar suavemente. Los copos de nieve cayeron como una danza en violines y arpa, suave, lenta, casi como si buscaran besar cada rostro que se encontraba en su camino. Yuuri abrió la sombrilla que llevó en su brazo y siguió caminando en dirección al puente azul que cruzaba el río Mokia. Se detuvo allí, mirando el agua que aún corría, aunque ya se veían algunas capas de hielo formándose. Se reclinó sobre la estructura de metal y miró la ciudad desde allí. Los autos pasaban por su espalda, siguiendo la dirección de ascenso para llegar a la plaza que había dejado atrás.

En ese lugar, recordó el calor del cuerpo de Víctor cuando lo abrazaba de espalda, cubriéndolo con su presencia y ocultándolo, porque así lo sentía, de los ojos curiosos de Rusia. Rememoró la voz dulce nombrándole los lugares que eran capaces de ver desde allí, y lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar su voz mencionando aquellos nombres con su acento ruso. Él intentó pronunciarlos, revivió esa situación porque la risa de Víctor se escuchó tan diáfana que aún con la distancia que daba el tiempo, seguía removiéndole el estómago y llenándolo de calor.

— _Así no se pronuncia_ —recordó que le dijo, mientras pasaba su nariz helada sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío y la pena— _. Tendremos que practicar mucho tu pronunciación, Yuuri._

Yuuri se apartó de las barandas azules, y recuperó el aliento. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces mientras buscaba controlar lo que se estaba abriendo en su pecho. Abandonó el puente, regresando sus pasos como si buscara recuperar el propio control que había perdido. Esa zona le traía tantos recuerdos, porque solían desviarse a esos sitios después de algunas prácticas, quedándose simplemente de pie entre los puentes innumerables de la ciudad, o tomando un café entre las tantas cafeterías que encontraban en el camino. Los copos de nieve caían y algunos se alojaban en su cabello, otros se derretían sobre su mejilla. Yuuri recordaba con cada roce de la nieve en su cuerpo, el tacto fantasma de Víctor, la forma en que restregaba su nariz contra su cabello negro, la manera en que dejaba besos furtivos en sus pómulos.

Conforme avanzaba, caminando, Yuuri se supo en medio de una tortura muy personal. Atravesaba las calles y se escondía de la gente mientras los recuerdos le llovían con fuerza, casi como si fuera un granizo lo que caía ahora sobre él. No, era nieve, pero los recuerdos golpeaban en su contra como si estuviera detrás de un parabrisa. Los escuchaba estrellarse contra su rostro. Los sentía golpearle por dentro.

En algún punto, había abandonado la sombrilla. Porque la nieve caía sobre él y ni siquiera se había percatado de lo helado que se sentía por fuera. Porque dentro se estaba quemando con la forma en que los recuerdos se arremolinaban. Sus ojos se habían humedecido en el camino y se sumaba la música ausente de la voz de Víctor, de la risa de Víctor, todo conjugándose con la sensación inexistente de su calor a un costado de su cuerpo, la falta del brazo que ya no estaba sobre sus hombros y de la mano que ya no tomaba la suya.

Jadeó. Lo sintió necesario cuando se detuvo en una esquina. Se sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en su estómago que le obligó a abandonar todo aire. Las lágrimas estaban atoradas en sus pestañas como gotas que no tardarían en crearle hielo. Se agazapó sobre el vidrio del edificio y agarró la punta de su bufanda para frotar su rostro. Necesitaba recoger suficiente aire para seguir el recorrido, no podía acobardarse ahora. Estaba ya cerca de la Plaza del Palacio, otro de sus momentos memorables.

Armándose de valor, siguió caminando. Al cruzar la calle, pidió un café muy caliente para poder combatir la sensación de estarse ahogando con las lágrimas atoradas. Agradeció a la encargada cuando le ofreció el vaso caliente, y el calor que aquello le entregó a sus manos cubiertas de lana. Yuuri continuó su camino con la vista puesta en la preciosa visión del edificio Admiralty del final. El café se enfrió pronto; debido al frío que empezaba a hacer a su alrededor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quemado la lengua.

Los recuerdos no menguaban, no, pero habían parado de sentirse como golpes de granizos en su rostro. Ahora eran más como un oleaje fuerte contra sus piernas. Era como ser un acantilado golpeado de manera inclemente por aguas furiosas, arrastradas por las fuerzas con la que la tormenta les empujaba a tierra. Y a veces, Yuuri se perdía en esos recuerdos, sintiéndolos tan reales que incluso creía poder oler los aromas de entonces. El perfume de Víctor, el sabor del café cuando compartían besos, la blanca estampa de su perfil mientras miraba al frente y él, siempre magnetizado por su presencia, mirándolo con adoración.

Para cuando llegó a la plaza del palacio, la columna de Alejandro lo recibió con un golpe de pura dulzura nostalgica. Yuuri apretó los labios mientras se detuvo en la esquina, observando a la gente moverse en medio de la nevada. La columna se alzaba orgullosa entre los edificios que rodeaban la plaza, entre ellos, el edificio del Estado Mayor, y el Palacio del Invierno. Recordó las tantas veces que estuvieron caminando allí, las historias que Víctor le contaba en cada uno de esos recorridos, e incluso, como si realmente se tratara de un alma perdida, el ladrido de Makkachin mientras se afanaba por corretear por el espacio amplio y los copos de nieve.

 _"—¡Víctor! ¡Ponte allá y corre!_  
—¿Correr? ¿Para qué quieres que corra?  
—¡Corre, con Makkachin! ¡Quiero tomarte una foto!" 

Víctor había reído, sin comprenderle. Yuuri sintió un dolor que se asemejaba a ser desgarrado por dentro, como si todo estallara dentro de él, llenándolo de dolor.

 _"—Es que, en una de tus primeras entrevistas que vi, tenías una foto aquí. ¡Estaba ansioso por visitar esta plaza una vez!_  
—¿En serio? No la recuerdo.  
—¡En serio! Estabas en tu primer año senior, y corrías aquí, con Makkachin. ¡Quiero tomar una igual!  
—Ok. Ok, ¡creo que estoy ante mi fan número uno ahora, no mi novio!  
—¡Víctor!  
—Ya, ya, ¡solo bromeo! A ver… jajaja ¿en serio Yuuri? ¿Entre tanta gente?" 

Allí, su garganta se presionó hasta cerrarse por completo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez, no dio tiempo de simplemente contenerlas en el borde de sus pestañas. Cayeron, mientras veía la imagen nítida a través de un vidrio que no podía traspasar. Allí estaba Víctor, caminando entre incómodo e intimidado, evadiendo amablemente a algunos que se acercaban para tomarse una foto con él. Makkachin ladrando para ir tras él. Víctor llevaba entonces un abrigo marrón y largo. Su cabello ya estaba despeinado ligeramente por el viento.

Recordó que se había puesto en posición. Víctor rio avergonzado y acarició a su mascota, quien subió las patas sobre su pierna. Apremió con su mirada y gesto hacia Víctor, quien rio al notarlo tan apresurado. Entonces hizo lo que quería, corrió hacia el lado derecho mientras Makkachin le perseguía, riendo y sin mirar a la cámara. Yuuri había tomado esa fotografía.

 _"—¡Pero necesito que mires a la cámara!_  
—Yuuri, no voy a correr otra vez en la plaza. ¡No soy el muchacho de dieciseis años!  
—Te la pasabas corriendo y haciendo muecas en Hasetsu…  
—¡En Hasetsu casi nadie me conocía! Yuuri… no me pongas esa cara. Es trampa.  
—Una vez más, y me miras a mí.  
—Eres mi fan más exigente. Además, para que esta foto sea emblemática, faltas tú.  
—¿Yo?  
—Sí, tú, ¡deberías correr conmigo y Makkachin!  
—Pero ¡quién tomará la foto!" 

Yuuri sacó su móvil, mientras la nevada incrementaba y el viento frío golpeaba su abrigo. Se metió en la galería, y buscó aquella carpeta que a veces terminaba viendo y otras tantas más cerrando con prisa, antes de sentirse envuelto en el recuerdo. Vitya apareció ante sus ojos, y una incontable cantidad de fotos se esparcieron, derramándose ante sus ojos. Movió sus dedos mientras pasaba por ellas, moviéndose entre los años y los meses, sintiendo temblar sus dedos, aunque ahora ya no de frío.

¿Qué estaba buscando?

Apretó los labios. El agujero se hizo enorme dentro de él, abrasivo. Sus ojos quebrándose, seguían fijos en cada fotografía que pasaba a toda velocidad en sus ojos, como si estuviera presenciando un viaje a través del tiempo.

¿Qué estaba buscando?

Lo halló. La fotografía tomada en aquel lugar emblemático. Una donde Víctor corría con Makkachin, una donde le abrazaba desde la espalda mientras apuntaba la cámara para la selfie. Una donde compartieron un pequeño beso que jamás se subió en las redes… Y esa, que Víctor pidió a un policía que pasaba en la plaza para que la tomara, donde corría tomado de la mano de Víctor mientras este le jalaba y Makkachin mantenía su paso, corriendo también tras él.

¿Qué estaba buscando?

Yuuri caminó un poco sobre la plaza. De nuevo, usó la punta de su bufanda para secar su rostro y entonces, se puso en posición. Le dio la espalda al monumento, con el agujero allí abriéndole las costillas, fragmentando sus pulmones. Recogió aire, y puso la cámara a la distancia de una selfie. La tomó. La miró. La envió.

En Japón, Hirogu recibió la notificación al despertar. Restregó su mirada somnolienta y miró la hora, notando que eran las cinco de la mañana pasadas. La diferencia horaria de nuevo burlándose de ellos. Abrió la fotografía que Yuuri le había enviado mientras caminaba a la cocina, para poner el café a hacerse. La amplió para notar mejor el rostro de su paciente en ella.

Los ojos de Yuuri, brillantes, contenía el dolor con el que se quebraba al paso de los segundos. Sus labios denotaban la dificultad que había en mantenerlos cerrados, seguro temblando entre el frío y el llanto que guardaba. Era visible que para Yuuri tomar esa fotografía no había sido sencillo, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Así le permitía ver mejor hasta qué punto le estaba afectando la visita a ese lugar.

Suspiró y presionó la nota de voz que venía debajo. La colocó en altavoz, aprovechando que el resto de su hogar dormía, para escucharla mejor.

_"Hace tanto tiempo quise venir a Rusia. Siempre decía, que, si llegaba a patinar internacionalmente, aprovecharía alguna competencia en Sochi o en Moscú y me escaparía a San Petersburgo, solo para tomarme una fotografía aquí. Era como el deseo que siempre quise cumplir, un sueño de adolescente. Pero cuando vine aquí, vine con él. Cuando estuve aquí, estuve con él."_

Por el temblor de su voz, por la dificultad del tono, por la forma en que pronunciaba sus palabras; Hirogu supo, que Yuuri estaba sobreponiéndose con todas sus fuerzas al llanto.

_"Usted me preguntó si podría ver a San Petersburgo de nuevo como un turista; no, no puedo. Recorriendo sus calles, es imposible no recordar todo lo que viví. No puedo venir sintiéndome un turista, me duele como haber abandonado mi casa. Así, es equivalente a eso. San Petersburgo fue mi hogar, y lo extraño… No se siente como cuando estuve en Detroit, no lo siento como un pase más. Fue mi casa, fui feliz aquí… extraño esa felicidad."_

—¿Qué extrañas de San Petersburgo? —preguntó en una nota de voz y la envió. No tuvo en ese momento una respuesta.

Porque cuando Yuuri recibió la nota, ya abandonaba la plaza del palacio, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, y escapando de la sensación que le aprisionaba con el recuerdo. Con los ojos enrojecidos y el paso áspero reciente de la bufanda sobre su mejilla, se apresuró hasta la calle para pedir un taxi. Se sentía temblar, necesitaba un momento oculto para poder manejar todas esas emociones. Al entrar al automóvil que se detuvo, se acomodó sobre el respaldar y tomó suficiente aliento disfrutando de la calefacción. El rostro le hormigueaba, la garganta le ardía, dentro de él solo había dolor.

Respiró hondo, aunque se supo hueco. Apretó el sentimiento en lo más hondo de sí, y rápidamente, se llevó la mano sobre su pecho, temblando. Escuchó la pregunta, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

—Por favor, al teatro de Alexandrinsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año! Sé que es bien entrado de año, pero es un gusto poder de nuevo aparecer y actualizar. A partir de ahora las actualizaciones de Matryoshka estarán para los días viernes, de manera que pueda seguir actualizando a Iridiscencia. Fue la mejor forma que encontré para no abandonar ninguna de las dos historias y entregarles un buen trabajo.
> 
> Estamos a unas semanas de iniciar febrero, que como comenté es el mes aniversario de Matryoshka. Ya estoy preparando algunas actividades en mi fanpage de Facebook, para poder compartirlas con ustedes.
> 
> Me gustaría mostrarles los lugares en los que me basé para el recorrido de Yuuri, pero en fanfiction no me deja. De todos modos, pondré las imágenes en el grupo de lectores.
> 
> El próximo capítulo es importante, porque tendremos un momento decisivo pro parte de Yuuri, y ya estamos a nada de la copa Rostelecom. ¿Qué creen que nos espera allí? ¿Quién ganará el oro?
> 
> Gracias por todo su apoyo, ¡son adorables! Extraño a muchos que comentaban aquí en fanfiction, ¡espero volver a verlos pronto!


	27. Lo que encontramos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: ¡Primer capítulo del fic en el año! Quiero invitarlos a la celebración que habrá en Febrero por el primer aniversario de Matryoshka. Pueden buscar mi fanpage en facebook llamada Carolina Villadiego, o entrar al grupo de lectores que está en mi perfil, para conocer los detalles de esta celebración que quiero compartir con ustedes.

Las luces iluminaban el escenario frente a él, quien se encontraba a una larga distancia del escenario debido a lo tarde que compró el boleto. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar viendo en vivo la obra de "El Hombre de la máscara de Hierro", sus ojos estaban nuevamente perdidos en los recuerdos vividos que albergaba el teatro de Alexandrinsky, en la sombra de los dedos que acariciaban el dorso de su mano, y la presencia fantasmagórica de los enormes cortinales que envolvían, en aquel tiempo lejano, el palco principal que Víctor Nikiforov solía apartar para ellos.

También podía saborear, en el silencio que provenía de su cabeza, la silenciosa lágrima que llegaba a marcar a su mejilla en aquel tiempo. Estaba en un verano lejano de Rusia, cuando las noches llegaban a ser atardeceres eternos, cuando conoció lo más caluroso que podría llegar a ser aquella ciudad abandonada en el hielo. Cuando sintió el toque íntimo de Víctor tras su nuca al contemplar la noche blanca sobre el puente de los besos. Era verano en Rusia, y dado que el teatro no presentaba obras, ya que las compañías dedicaban ese tiempo para viajar a otras ciudades, el ballet de Bolshoi aprovechó la ocasión para presentar el lago de los cisnes. Era verano en Rusia, Víctor estaba allí, y en un regalo inesperado, lo invitó a ir con él a ver en vivo esa preciosa presentación que lo dejaría marcado por siempre.

Yuuri podía recordar la forma en que su corazón palpitaba emocionado ante la sinfónica en vivo y los preciosos pasos de los bailarines sobre las tablas. Podía revivir el calor que viajaba por sus venas a través de su torrente sanguíneo, así como el cosquilleo en sus mejillas que lo impulsaba a llorar. Podía saborear todo ese collage de emociones que sobrevinieron sobre él mientras los bailarines danzaban y la escenografía se movía con tal gracia y perfección que no podía despegar su mirada. Poco entendía de lo que hablaban, tampoco importaba. Todo lo que podía era observar con la fascinación de un niño, al ballet de Bolshoi por primera vez frente a sus ojos.

Recordó entonces cuando las cortinas cayeron para preparar el siguiente acto, entre los aplausos de todos los presentes. La infraestructura era tal cual la veía en ese momento, elegante y magnificente, se había sentido intimidado ante tanto lujo y belleza. Pero en aquel tiempo, mientras Víctor rozaba su mano con cierta timidez, Yuuri podía recordar que nada del brillo dorado y del rojo de los detalles grabados podía compararse a la belleza del ballet ruso, que le había llenado de tanta emoción que la única forma de expresarlo había sido a través de las lágrimas.

—Estás llorando… —Víctor le dijo al oído, pasando luego la punta de su nariz por la mejilla humedecida. Yuuri rememoraba la sensación de un nudo en su garganta, equivalente al que tenía en ese mismo momento ante el recuerdo, cuando Víctor con esa voz mansa, le habló de forma íntima—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy… —tardó en hablar, por el esfuerzo que había significado pasar el nudo—. Solo estoy emocionado. Mi maestra Minako siempre me hablaba cuando pequeño de sus presentaciones en los grandes teatros de Rusia, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia. Cada vez que ella hablaba, o me mostraba algunas de sus presentaciones en video, me sentía eufórico. Fui a varios estando pequeño en Fukuoka, y una vez me llevó a Tokio a ver una en vivo. Pero siempre soñé con verlo… así. Había olvidado que alguna vez lo había soñado.

—Entonces fue una buena idea traerte aquí como nuestra primera cita oficial. —La voz de Víctor sonó seductora, profunda, pero había un timbre contento en ella que se vertía en la entonación de sus palabras—. Lamento haber tardado para hacer esto, no he sido buen no…

Recordó… el tacto frío de su mejilla, el sabor de sus labios que callaron cuando, en un acto sorpresivo, Yuuri le tomó de la mandíbula para besarlo y dejar toda duda dispersa, toda culpabilidad desecha. Víctor retuvo el aliento, podía recordarlo, revivirlo a cámara lenta. Podía volver a observar la forma en que sus fosas nasales se abrieron, sus párpados temblaron y sus pestañas vibraron por el contacto. Lo cerca que estuvieron, casi rozando sus narices, mientras veía embebido en el bello brillo azul de sus irises, la confirmación de que todo lo que vivía en ese tiempo era real.

—Víctor, gracias por traerme aquí —Yuuri podía recordar como esas palabras salieron con tanta franqueza por entre sus labios, que incluso se quebraron al final debido al cúmulo de emociones que tenía atoradas. La sonrisa de Víctor también fue genuina, porque aún sin verla sabía que estaba allí ya que alumbraba a través de sus ojos.

—Te amo, Yuuri…

Los aplausos cayeron como un torrencial aguacero sobre él, devolviéndole a su realidad. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudir el final de la obra. Ligeramente conmocionado, se removió en el asiento antes de mirar a su alrededor y notar la figura de una mujer bastante mayor, entallada en un vestido elegantísimo y con su cabello castaño ya adornado con pequeñas canas, envuelto en un elaborado arreglo. Al otro lado, un hombre de edad también enfundado en un costoso saco, aplaudía sin siquiera inmutarse por las lágrimas que tarde Yuuri notó en su rostro.

Se obligó a respirar. Yuuri se inclinó en el asiento, incapaz de siquiera poder ponerse de pie mientras los aplausos llovían, siendo como un estruendo en su cabeza. Las vivencias eran tan reales que estaban aún pegadas en su piel, y sentía que parte de su ser se había quedado perdidos en esas memorias distantes. Como si le hubieran arrancado parte de su dermis al ser arrebatado de allí, a donde quería regresar.

Se reclinó aún más mientras los aplausos se alargaban como si fuera el eco de muchos logros que resonaban entre las paredes del teatro. Apretó su mandíbula y trató de recuperar el control. Con un suspiro de ansiedad, se llevó sus manos para secar el paso furioso de las lágrimas en su rostro, tratando a su vez de recobrar el aliento. Quería volver… ¡quería volver! Y lo más aterrador era que volver no era imposible.

Si Yuuri se detenía a pensar en las palabras de Minako, comprendía que debía tomar una decisión pensando que no se arrepentiría después de los años. Y allí estaba, en ese lugar emblemático, temblando de dolor. Allí se encontraba perdido en la bifurcación que la vida había puesto frente a él en espera de que él decidiera. Si él tomaba el camino lejos de Víctor, ¿no llegaría a arrepentirse? Hasta ese momento no le había ido mal, parecía que era posible hacerlo, aunque doliera, aunque cargara con él toneladas de piedras que hacían pesado el camino; no era imposible hacerlo.

¿Podría, a sabiendas de que Víctor aún lo seguía amando?

¿Podría continuar sin él a sabiendas de que aún había amor en ambos?

¿Podría ver, en diez años, esa bifurcación maldita sin sentir que dejó la última oportunidad de su vida para volver con él?

¿Vería atrás para hacerse entender que se equivocó y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias…?

¿Aprendería a vivir con ello?

Cuando los aplausos se acallaron, todo lo que quedó fueron los murmullos con lo que la gente comentaba y se despedían conforme abandonaba el enorme recinto. Yuuri se quedó allí, estacionado en el tiempo, mientras recogía sus rodillas para permitir el paso de los otros que estaban en esa fila y trataba de encontrar las fuerzas para continuar. Porque después de aquella salida, el siguiente paso había sido llegar al apartamento en el que vivía con Víctor, fue besar sus labios apenas cerraron la puerta, fue perderse en la locura de sus caricias mientras apenas eran capaces de caminar con los trajes cubriéndolos, con las ansias llenándolos. Y era algo a lo que no podría regresar. Solo le esperaba la fría cama de la habitación de hotel, tan impersonal como sentía ahora su partida.

Cuando sintió que ya se estaba quedando a solas, se puso de pie y notó a sus muslos temblar. Caminó casi de forma autómata hacia la salida, pero desvió sus pasos hasta uno de los tocadores del teatro, tan elegantes como toda su fachada. Solo se estacionó allí, exhausto. Pasó su mano por la nuca, abrió el grifo y se lavó. Todavía temblaba, pero había un paso más por hacer.

Esa obra había sido dirigida por una de las nuevas figuras de las artes interpretativas de Rusia, Yana Savicheva. Según había leído, era una mujer de treinta y cinco años, divorciada, quien luego de haber incursionado como actriz, había decidido probar en la dirección y había obtenido cuantiosos resultados. Figuraba en la lista de las mujeres más atractivas de Rusia, aunque muy por debajo de lo que significaba el puesto de Petra Kudryavtseva. Por lo que decían los artículos de curiosidades en las revistas rusas, Yana había superado su fracasado matrimonio y hecho una vida llena de logros lejos de él.

La razón por la que Yuuri había buscado toda esa información había sido mezquina, cuando Phichit le reveló lo que ya corría en las redes con respecto a su acercamiento a Víctor. Durante esas semanas, lleno de sentimientos indescifrables, Yuuri había buscado información de ella solo para sentir que cada cosa que decían de Yana lo ponía a él muy por debajo de los estándares que Rusia esperaban para la pareja de su leyenda de patinaje. Rusia estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que ellos dos se unieran, las fotos que habían aparecido de ellos se llenaron de miles de mensajes de felicitaciones y buenos deseos que los dos supieron ignorar. Durante esos días, todo ello sirvió para echar más tierra sobre Yuuri quien, si comparaba esto con el recibimiento que él tuvo en Rusia, vio con notable obviedad cual era la mejor pareja para Víctor.

Por fortuna, las reuniones que prosiguieron con Hirogu habían logrado desenterrar a Yuuri del hueco donde se había metido al considerar que quizás nunca debió haber estado con Víctor, hasta ahora, cuando al fin tenía claro lo que él realmente valía. No, no fue un patinador más. No, no estaba solo. El fénix que brilló de azul en Tokio gritó que era un ganador, que había sido de los mejores, que estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo y a vivir su propia leyenda a pesar de todos. Junto a Minami, escribiría una historia en marcador indeleble sobre la pista de hielo y consolidaría a Japón como una de las potencias de patinaje.

Yana tenía sus méritos y Yuuri también los suyos propios. Así, le resultaba más sencillo el buscar con la mirada la figura de la directora de teatro para observar aquel elemento que estaba justamente en la bifurcación, en el camino que daba hacia la decisión de no volver. Porque conocía a Víctor, lo conocía tanto como para saber que su cercanía a ella no era casualidad. Yana podría equivaler a Takao en su vida; puede que no lo amara en este momento, pero nada impedía que no lo hiciera después. Y, si al final las cosas quedaban tal cual como acabaron tres años atrás, Víctor podría devolver la mirada hacia ella y encontrar en esa mujer lo que ya Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a darle.

¿Podría continuar ese camino lejos de Víctor, con la certeza de que aquellos podrían ser los brazos que lo cobijaran? ¿Podría hacerlo y así darle la oportunidad a Víctor de seguir la vida que toda Rusia esperaba de él?

Salió del baño, con la seguridad ahora enmarcando sus rasgos endurecidos por la tensión. De las lágrimas no quedaba más que el rastro del pañuelo y la bufanda que había pasado por su rostro. Su espalda derecha y su mentón en alto complementaban la impresión que él quería guardar de sí mismo. Ya no importaba si toda Rusia lo reconocía, Yuuri no bajaría de nuevo la mirada. Él era un ganador, seguía siéndolo.

Como era esperable, siempre la compañía de actores o bailarines tardaban más en abandonar el teatro, mucho después de que el público dejara la estancia. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri salió hasta el vestíbulo, notó que aún había algunas figuras presentes allí, rodeando el cuerpo de la joven directora de teatro. Supo reconocerla de inmediato. A pesar de verla de espalda, el cabello castaño recogido y decorado en pequeños bucles que caían por su cuello, junto a la menuda figura, así como su precioso vestido, le indicaron que debía tratarse de ella. Toda duda se disipó cuando vio a un hombre acercarse en traje hacia la directora, saludándola efusivamente tras haber mencionado su nombre en alto.

Yana lucía un vestido precioso, sofisticado y elegante, que le daba a su vez un aire dulce y recatado. El traje con sus mangas vaporosas no entallaba sus brazos, pero sí enmarcaban entre sus pliegues de color rosa vieja sus pechos visiblemente firmes, delineando su pequeña cintura con un cinturón de satén con pedrería que adornaba su costado derecho. Toda la falda caía vaporosa, solo caía mientra las telas se deslizaban al ritmo de sus movimientos: sinuoso, lleno de gracia, con soltura. Eso inspiraba Yana: frescura, libertad, confianza.

Atragantado con la imagen, Yuuri se quedó observando en la distancia mientras ella recibía el saludo de otro par de señores enfundados en trajes caros. Ni siquiera ella necesitaba de elaborados accesorios para complementar su atuendo; se veía tan preciosa y tan correcta que nadie dudaría de la alta clase a la que estaba acostumbrada. A su vez, se veía el carisma que era evidente en su trato, en su sonrisa diáfana recibiendo halagos y opiniones sin mostrarse cansada, y la forma en que elegantemente reía mientras aceptaba cada comentario.

No fue difícil imaginarla al lado de Víctor, seguro yendo a eventos como esos, sonriéndole a la prensa, agarrada de su brazo. Juntos eran el epítome de la clase, elegancia y buen gusto. A su lado debía verse preciosa… y Yuuri tuvo que bajar sus ojos y respirar antes de dejarse embeber por la espiral de autoflagelación que le era tan fácil tomar. Se permitió unos segundos para recordar quien era, para convencerse que él también se vio bien al lado de Víctor, y que aun así, a Víctor poco le importó en el pasado si compartían gustos por la moda, o se veían del mismo extracto social. Ese recuerdo también dolió.

Se permitió verla una vez más. Si llegaban a tener hijos, ¿cómo serían? Hijos rusos, completamente rusos, seguro con la mirada celeste de Víctor y el cabello castaño de

Yana, las mejillas redondas y rojas por el frío.

La decisión a la bifurcación parecía obvia. La menos dolorosa, la más razonable. Ir y dejar a Víctor, permitirle seguir su vida sin seguir llamando al pasado ni enfrentarse a los destrozos que ambos habían provocado. Él volver a Japón y hacer su vida, permitirle a Víctor seguir la suya en Rusia. Tomar todo lo que aprendió al lado de Víctor y hacer una vida fuera de él, tal y como hasta en ese momento había hecho. Seguir caminando, hasta que, quizás cuando cumpliera los cuarenta años, girara la mirada a su espalda y ya no viera ese cruce donde le tocó decidir.

En ese instante… ¿se preguntaría qué hubiera pasado sí…?

Un rayo atravesó su médula cuando notó la mirada sobre él. Los ojos de Yana Savicheva lo encontraron y a él apenas le dio tiempo de recoger el aire. Lo percibió, irónicamente, de la misma forma en que se sintió cuando Víctor a lo lejos se percató de su mirada atenta el día que compartieron la final de Sochi. La misma sensación de verse al descubierto, el mismo nerviosismo. Yuuri apretó los labios y bajó los ojos, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y esconderse en los pasillos del teatro hasta que ella se fuera. Pero al dar la espalda, buscando la primera salida de emergencia, escuchó su voz suave llamarlo.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —El aludido enderezó su espalda. Por un par de segundos, debatió entre sí fingir demencia y continuar el camino al pasillo, o voltear y asumir las consecuencias de los actos que lo habían llevado hasta allí. Finalmente, decidió hacer lo segundo.

Armándose de valor, apretó sus dedos haciendo puños mientras giraba su rostro hacia la fuente de aquella voz meliflua. Yana se había alejado de las importantes figuras para acercarse a él, con evidente muestra de curiosidad en su rostro. La miró, logró hacerlo, aunque sentía piedras en vez de saliva llenando su boca.

—¿La conozco? —preguntó con voz impersonal, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

—No, al menos aún no —Yana se acercó con paso calmo, dejando que su vestido se moviera al ritmo de sus largas piernas—. Pensé que te conocería cuando Víctor te presentara. Bienvenido a Rusia, soy Yana Savicheva.

Yuuri la miró por unos segundos, desubicado ante el inesperado abordaje de ella. Yana había extendido su mano para presentarse y él se quedó mirando aquella sin saber qué hacer. Sus costumbres adoptadas en Rusia actuaron antes de que su mente diera una orden concreta, y tomó la mano, para responder a la presentación. La alzó ligeramente para inclinarse sobre el dorso pálido de la mano de Yana y luego la dejó ir con suavidad. Yana sonrió satisfecha.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

De inmediato, las miradas de los pocos presentes estaban puesta sobre ellos y eso le creó incomodidad. Yana fue capaz de percibirlo y con la elegancia que cubría cada uno de sus movimientos, posó una mano sobre el brazo de Yuuri y le sonrió encantada.

—Caminemos.

Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y el vuelco inesperado que habían tomado sus acciones ahora que caminaba en el largo pasillo con Yana sujeta de su brazo. Era un poco más alta que él por los tacones que resonaban contra el piso, sin embargo, se movía con profunda confianza. Y él aún sentía sus nervios formando ahora nudos de acero en su espalda y cuello, incapaz de decidir cuál era el próximo movimiento o si debería despedirse y huir. Solo había querido mirarla de lejos, solo eso, no tenía intenciones de nada más. ¿Qué es lo que hablaría con ella en todo caso?

—Pensé que si venías al teatro sería con Víctor —confesó Yana con una sonrisa afable mientras le miraba a través de sus frondosas pestañas—. Le había dicho que podía contar con asientos de primera si decidía traerte.

—¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

—Tengo un par de alumnos que son fanáticos del patinaje, los escuché. Y Víctor también me informó —detuvo su andar para soltar el brazo tras dejarle una caricia fantasmal. Yuuri sintió escalofríos—. Me alegra mucho por fin conocerte, Yuuri. Víctor me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Sí? —rezongó incrédulo, pero bajó la mirada y se vio obligado a preguntar—. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En un café. Fui a solas, a disfrutar una de esas noches con mi sola compañía y lo vi allá en la mesa, lucía algo triste —Yuuri volvió a mirarla. Yana había cruzado sus brazos bajo sus pechos, provocando que estos se enfatizaran por sobre los bordes de su escote—. Decidí acercarme y conversar. Dos almas solitarias podrían quizás hacerse mejor compañía.

Para ese punto, la garganta de Yuuri era incapaz de pasar absolutamente nada, su estómago volviéndose del tamaño de un guijarro. Apretó su pecho, sintiendo la tensión amarrarse y formar un tejido prieto dentro de su espalda, un nudo nacido de toda la intensa mezcla de emociones que venía sintiendo y acumulando desde que pisó Rusia.

—Víctor es un hombre maravilloso —prosiguió ella—. Galante, inteligente, sensible… Fácilmente el mejor partido que cualquier mujer quisiera, aunque solo somos amigos —le sonrió. Yuuri fue incapaz de devolverle el gesto—. Le he ayudado con Yuri Plisetsky para mejorar su programa.

—¿Con Yuri? —Yuuri frunció su ceño. Yana aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente y dejar otra caricia conciliadora en su brazo.

—Así es. Problemas para poder expresar sus emociones en el programa, eso fue lo que Víctor me explicó. Pero lamento admitir que de patinaje sé lo mismo que de física nuclear —ella rió, él hubiera querido hacerlo también, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento de sus labios acabaría como una mueca monstruosa—. ¿Qué te pareció? —Yuuri enarcó una ceja, mostrándose perdido con el rumbo de la conversación. Yana le miró comprensiva—. La obra, ¿qué te pareció?

—¡Oh…! —Ligeramente extraviado, Yuuri bajó la mirada y trató de respirar aire por la boca. Necesitaba recuperar un poco el control en sí—. Realmente, no la vi. —Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Yana, quien le observaba con extrañeza—. No vine a ver la obra… solo vine a recordar.

—Entiendo…

Y en verdad, Yana comprendió. Vio el sentido de los ojos brillantes y afectados, la respuesta tras el rostro inflamado y tembloroso. Halló el significado de la mirada que huía, de la tensión que respiraba. Por supuesto, no era a ella a quién había ido a buscar, al menos no a conversar, pero claramente había estado en busca de algo. No podría adivinarlo, pero allí… allí veía la misma expresión de Víctor, la misma con la que lo había conocido cuando lo halló en ese local. Buscando en la ausencia la figura de quien había amado, reviviendo los momentos como si fuera así posible traerlos de vuelta. Añorando el pasado...

—Tengo que irme… —Fue lo que Yuuri pudo decir, para cortar el silencio en que ambos se habían sumergido. Yana dibujó una sonrisa tímida, pero bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo al dudar sobre lo que debía hacer—. Fue un placer, conocerla, srta. Savicheva. —Hizo una corta inclinación, apresurada—. Por favor, no le diga a Víctor que estuve aquí.

Yana miró a la figura de Yuuri girar sobre sus talones para darle la espalda. Dentro de ella, un impulso pujaba para hacerle decir y hacer cosas que no estaba segura de realizar. Le gustaría explicarle, le encantaría decirle lo que Víctor le ha estado confiando, a sabiendas de que para Víctor la presencia de Yuuri era muy importante. Todo aquello se quedó atorado en su garganta y se vio frustrada, porque no sentía derecho alguno de inmiscuirse.

Apretó sus párpados, tomó suficiente aire y decidió. Apresuró su paso de tal forma que sus tacones resonaron con fuerza sobre el suntuoso piso y Yuuri, al escucharla, se detuvo para encararla. Volteó visiblemente confundido, y Yana le miró con una tensión que hasta ese momento Yuuri no había notado en ella.

—Antes de que te vayas, Yuuri, déjame decirte algo más —Yana recogió aire y lo dejó salir en una dolorosa exhalación—. Permítele a Víctor explicarte lo que pasó. Quizás a estas alturas no signifique nada, pero al menos dale la paz de que logró hacértelo saber.

—Yo también quisiera esa paz, srta. Savicheva, aunque a esta altura no signifique nada.

Aunque las heridas ya estén hechas. Aunque los errores ya hubieran sido cometidos. Aunque nada se pudiera arreglar de lo pasado...

Yana le sonrió con pesar, contagiada por la mirada húmeda que le dirigió Yuuri antes de partir. Ahora que se había enfrentado a él, tenía muy en claro hasta qué punto se habían lastimado ambos. Miró a la espalda cubierta de negro perderse de su visión, y se permitió una profunda inhalación. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo poco que podía hacer ella desde su posición.

Con prisa, se dirigió a los camerinos donde aún algunos de sus estudiantes estaban guardando todo para partir. Tomó su bolso, y sin mucha ceremonia buscó su móvil para empezar a escribir en él.

« Yuuri Katsuki estuvo aquí.

Tardó un par de minutos, que aprovechó para despedirse de algunos de sus alumnos y recoger sus cosas, para recibir respuesta.

 **Víctor N. »** ¿Qué?  
« Yuuri Katsuki estuvo aquí. En el teatro de Alexandrinsky. Vino a la presentación.  
] **Víctor N. »** ¿Cómo lo identificaste?  
 **Víctor N. »** ¿Iba acompañado?  
 **Víctor N. »** Hoy habia función. ¿Cómo entre tanta gente…?  
« Tenías razón al decir que tiene una mirada muy intensa. Lo sentí mirarme en la salida.  
« Estaba solo. Logramos hablar. Se supone que no debía decirte.  
 **Víctor N. »** No entiendo… ¿Fue a ver la obra?  
« No la vio. Vino a recordar, eso fue lo que me dijo.

No recibió respuesta, tampoco Yana la esperó. Era evidente que Víctor tendría en qué pensar.

**…**

Todo indicaba que las prácticas a partir de ese momento serían un verdadero suplicio en vida, pero Yuri estaba dispuesto a soportar la mala cara de Víctor. Terco como nunca, estaba convencido de que, si Víctor no quería verlo, tendría que ser él quien se fuera, porque bajo ningún concepto le daría el placer de desaparecer de la pista de hielo. Yuuri seguía siendo un tema sensible, pero era hora de enfrentarlo y si de su parte no había problema alguno, esperaba que Víctor terminara de verlo igual. Sus sentimientos por Yuuri habían quedado relegados; no habían dejado de estar, pero eran mucho más manejables ahora que sabía el sentir de Yuuri y ponderaba lo más importante.

Al llegar a la pista, notó que Víctor no se encontraba aún y por el mensaje que luego recibió, supo que estaba de nuevo con Regina. A esa señora de edad ya la había conocido en la semana anterior, cuando practicamente fue obligado por Víctor, y debía admitirse que se había ganado su confianza. No hablaron de grandes cosas, pero terminó jugando con sus gatos, y comentando cosas de Potya, a quien ya extrañaba. Imaginaba que le tocaría visitarla nuevamente, el jueves, justo el día que Yuuri ya estaría en Moscú.

Suspiró desalentado; la presencia de Yuuri era sumamente efímera. Después de la copa Rostelecom, no lo vería hasta casi un mes después en Francia, y de allí, quizás unos días en Hasetsu antes de tener que volver por las nacionales y prepararse para la copa europea. Luego del GPF serían casi tres meses los que tendrían que transcurrir antes de volver a encontrarlo en competencia, esta vez en Barcelona.

Era mucho tiempo… pocos días. Yuri quisiera volver a tener la oportunidad de tenerlo como antes, cuando siempre lo veía y compartía con él, que era parte de su rutina molestarlo y admirarlo al patinar. Todo eso ya no lo poseía y Minami lo disfrutaba sin siquiera esforzarse por conseguirlo.

Era frustrante…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió cuando vio la figura de Louis acercarse, con los patines ya puestos y dispuesto a entrenar. Víctor ya no iría en la mañana, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría Georgi en aparecer (por el mensaje que recibió en la madrugada, el vuelo desde Canadá había llegado bastante tarde ya); así que ambos estaban solos en la pista.

—Ey —escuchó a Louis hablar, aunque se veía bastante incómodo al dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Me ves hacer el programa?

—¿Quieres que te supervise? —El chico respondió con un chasqueo de lengua y Yuri no pudo evitar el reírse entre dientes, luciendo una sonrisa fanfarrona en los labios delgados. Louis se replegó ya incómodo.

—Es para que veas que soy mejor que tú…

Pudo haberse reído, pero Yuri se limitó a rodar los ojos y levantarse para dejar una palmada en el hombro del joven patinador junior. Éste respondió incrédulo, observando a Yuri avanzar hasta la barra. Había dejado las elongaciones para poder prestarle toda su atención.

—¿Qué esperas? —le retó, provocando que Louis sintiera un escalofrío al mirarlo, repentinamente, más alto de lo usual—. Muéstrame si serás mejor que yo antes de que te aplaste en tu debut de senior el próximo año.

El desafío fue suficiente para que Louis se precipitara a la entrada de la pista y dejara los protectores sobre la barra. Yuri se acomodó con los codos sobre la barrera y miró con una sonrisa confiada hacia la ubicación del patinador, quien ya se había posicionado en el centro de la pista. Con el control remoto activó el inicio de la música y Louis comenzó a mostrar su rutina. Louis iba en serio, y podía reconocer esas ganas junto a la necesidad de demostrar que ya era grande, no un chiquillo, y que estaba dispuesto a estar a la altura de la próxima liga. Podía reconocerlo porque se veía allí.

Por primera vez, pudo aceptar que Louis estaba siguiendo el camino que él ya recorrió y dejó de verlo como una amenaza latente, tal como sentía en los meses pasados. Dejó de irritarle su presencia y sus comentarios retadores; ahora era capaz de comprenderle al verle a la luz de su edad e inexperiencia. Como si de repente pudiera percatarse de los casi siete años que los separaban.

¿Era eso lo que Yuuri sintió en un inicio con él, cuando lo retaba de esa forma tan grosera, y respondía con aquella calma tan suya? ¿Acaso Yuuri sentía eso mismo que él estaba sintiendo al ver a Louis como lo que era, un niño?

No pudo pensarlo, en medio de su distracción de repente sintió un par de pechos apretándose contra su espalda y los delgados brazos abrazándole el cuello. Yuri se enderezó ligeramente avergonzado con el arrebato de, quien reconoció luego, era Mila.

—¡Vieja bruja! —exclamó, sin intenciones de alejarla al sentir su apremio—. Joder, luego no te vas a hacer responsable.

—¿Responsable de qué? ¿Del despertar del gran tigre?

Imposible… Yuri siempre perdía cuando se trataba de la desfachatez que Mila tenía para avergonzarle. Se puso rojo y se dio media vuelta para poderla abrazar apropiadamente. Mila se colgó de su cuello poniéndose en puntas, y él la envolvió posando sus manos en la espalda menuda de la patinadora. Detrás de ella, Georgi ya estaba observando a Louis patinar a la distancia, con sus brazos cruzados.

—Pensé que no vendrían hoy —comentó Yuri, al soltarla—. Felicidades por tu medalla de plata. Ya estás calificada para el GPF.

—Así es, pero no me puedo conformar con una plata, ¿no? —Le guiñó el ojo y Yuri sonrió en respuesta—. Así que quedamos que dormiríamos un poco y aprovecharíamos para seguir entrenando.

—¿Y Víctor? —preguntó Georgi, Yuri dejó salir el aire con desgano.

—Viene después del mediodía.

Georgi no quiso saber más del asunto, creyendo prudente el enfocarse en iniciar su entrenamiento con el menor de sus estudiantes. Yuri y Mila se fueron a sentar a una banca al sentir que era necesario ponerse al día con algunas cosas.

Ambos patinadores se sentaron y empezaron a hablar sobre los últimos eventos que ocurrieron en sus vidas en solo cuestión de un fin de semana. Yuri veía con casi incredulidad que tanto hubiera pasado con él y sus sentimientos en esa fracción de tiempo. Por su parte, también le hizo saber a Mila su creciente preocupación al verla tan desenfocada en el programa corto y haberla oído tan mal cuando hablaron. Ella le sonrió apenada y le tomó su mano, para comunicarle su mudo agradecimiento y la seguridad que ahora, tras haber hablado con Otabek, sentía en ella. También aprovechó para informarle sobre la conversación que precisamente tuvo con su ex y lo que logró encontrar al haber hablado.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta.

—No crees… ¿qué debiste decirle que volvieran? —Otabek le había dicho que la amaba, a Yuri no le cabía en la cabeza como eso no era suficiente. Mila se limitó a renegar.

—Si él hubiera deseado eso, me lo habría pedido. Mas no fue así… Él todavía tiene dudas sobre lo que siente por ti, Yuri —el aludido chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose inconforme con la resolución. Mila solo se acercó y le apretó la mano—. Estoy bien… obtuve lo que buscaba. Ya… ya puedo seguir sin él en paz.

La sonrisa sincera, aunque triste, de Mila, le provocó un terrible mareo que tuvo que matizar pasando una mano sobre su cuello. Resultaba desalentador la certeza de que se podría continuar sin el ser amado al lado, aunque él bien podría decir lo mismo si se fijaba en lo vivido con su madre. Pero si alguien le preguntara que prefería, él mismo estaba seguro de responder que hubiera deseado la compañía de su madre por sobre la soledad que lo empujó a ser más fuerte.

—Con Yuuri…. ¿cómo fue? Imagino que por eso Víctor no está aquí aún —Yuri asintió y volvió a pasar su mano, esta vez por su frente, despejando algunos mechones rubios del camino. Mila no necesitaba usar su percepción femenina para haber adivinado eso.

—Terminó mal… no he vuelto al apartamento de Víctor desde que hablaron. Víctor… me pidió tiempo a solas —Mila no estuvo segura si debía preguntar por qué, pero Yuri siguió hablando—. Yo estuve con Yuuri bastante tiempo el domingo, y ayer fui a buscarlo a su hotel, pero no estaba allí. Ya vi que estuvo caminando por la ciudad, los malditos paparazis no lo dejan dar dos pasos cuando ya suben las fotos en la red.

—Ojalá y fuera interés por saber de él y su carrera, pero no. Solo están pendiente de qué nuevo drama armar con su relación con Víctor —repuso frustrada. Yuri asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Siguen siendo los mismos hijos de putas que buscan su noticia de primera plana en las malditas revistas de farándula.

Si Yuuri se hubiera enamorado de cualquier otro patinador que no tuviera la trayectoria y fama de Víctor, seguramente no tendría que pasar por todo ese tipo de situaciones incómodas. Pero Rusia parecía muy empeñada en hacerle saber que no era bienvenido en el país. Si fuera por Yuri, hubiera pedido una foto al lado de Yuuri para subirla a sus redes y callarles las bocas a todos, además de invitarles de forma muy cordial a dejar de seguirlo si tanto les molestaba el asunto. No lo había hecho, por Víctor.

No quería complicar más el panorama.

Dejó salir un suspiro derrotado y Mila se acomodó contra su brazo, como si buscara mimos. Se quedaron mirando en silencio a Louis patinar y practicar su rutina.

—¿Hablarás con Otabek cuando se vean en Francia? —preguntó suavemente y Yuri afirmó sin mucha energía—. Me alegra saber eso… no quiero que su amistad se vea afectada.

—Ya te dije que eso no es culpa tuya. No te preocupes por eso… ya sé que debo hablar con él.

Mila torció los labios con inquietud. El gesto meditabundo de Yuri lucía tan contrario a él que no pudo evitar el notarlo y preocuparse por ello.

No obstante, el repentino llamado de Louis gritando "Yuri" hizo que los dos patinadores voltearan para buscarlo, pensando que algo terrible debía haber pasado. Fue mayor su sorpresa cuando se percataron que no los estaba llamando a ellos, y que Louis se dirigía a toda prisa a la salida. El siguiente grito que vino fue de Mila, y Yuri, aturdido, se apartó para proteger a sus tímpanos quedándose bastante desconcertado por el repentino alboroto. Primero vio la espalda de Mila al ella levantarse y casi correr para bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, y luego, fue que pudo empujar su mirada hacia donde notó el origen de tanta algarabía. Se levantó con la emoción surgiendo como una corriente en su estómago. Ese montón de abrigos, bufanda y gorro de lana solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Contrario al resto, Yuri se tomó su tiempo para bajar por los escalones al aún cargar puestos sus patines, pero ya Yuuri había sido abordado por el resto del equipo ruso. Mila se había colgado de su cuello, abrazándolo apretadamente mientras Yuuri respondía tímido, con las manos puestas en la angosta cintura. Georgi estaba a su lado, hablándole, y Louis parecía una versión rusa de Minami Kenjirou allí. Yuri al verlo chasqueó la lengua.

—Felicidades por tu medalla de plata, Mila —le susurró Yuuri, mientras ella se apartaba para sonreírle. No quiso alejarse, así que se quedó pegada a su costado.

—Gracias Yuuri, fuiste de gran ayuda para eso —Yuri enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquello y miró a Georgi sin comprender. El entrenador se limitó a encoger sus hombros—. Y tú estás redondito con tantos abrigos. ¡Extrañaba esto!

—Estuve más redondo en Japón… —musitó. Yuri, quien sabía ya a lo que Yuuri se había referido, solo desvió la mirada.

—¡Dios, debías verte tan tierno! —exclamó Mila.

—Sinceramente, no… —la mirada de Yuuri fue hasta Georgi, luego a Louis y a Yuri, pero pronto empezó a buscar algo que no encontró allí.

Para nadie fue secreto a quién estaba buscando.

Mila lo soltó suavemente y notó cuando Yuuri lanzó la pregunta silenciosa hacia Yuri. Este soltó un suspiro fatigado antes de responder:

—El viejo viene más tarde.

Georgi le pidió a Mila soltar a Yuuri para que empezara con sus estiramientos y le dio órdenes a Louis de retomar sus prácticas. El chico no dejaba de mirar a Yuuri con ojos encantados, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él; pero Yuuri no respondía muy bien a esas clases de comportamientos. Le costó mucho dirigirle una sonrisa humilde, aunque podía recordarlo como el pequeño chico que estaba a punto de entrar a su primer Grand Prix Junior a sus trece años. Al final, el joven patinador obedeció a las órdenes de Georgi y ambos Yuris se quedaron tras la barrera, aunque el ruso no tardó en convidarle a acompañarlo en las gradas.

Hubo silencio, mientras Yuuri observaba el programa de Louis y Mila partió a cambiarse. Yuri lucía un tanto extraviado con la llegada de Yuuri a la pista, no le había hablado de ir precisamente allí. Pensó que se comunicaría con Víctor directamente y acordarían un lugar de encuentro, no que lo buscaría directamente en la pista.

—¿Notaste periodistas? —Yuuri torció el labio, restándole importancia. Yuri resopló con obstinación—. Maldita sea…

—No importa Yuri, ya los ignoro —para el aludido, la situación iba más allá de simplemente pasar de ellos—. Mañana ya estaré tomando el tren a Moscú.

—¿Tren? ¿No ibas en avión?

—Prefiero evitarlo. Ya sé que me van a esperar allí, así que será mejor despistarlos. Tardaré más en llegar, pero estoy seguro que estaré a tiempo para recibir a Minami. Estando en Moscú, estaré protegido por la JSF, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Chasqueó la lengua con ofuscación y se cruzó de brazos. Aquella situación le resultaba vomitiva.

—Quisiera ir contigo —repuso, con ansiedad—. Al menos me aseguraría que…

—Yuri, ya no hace falta —la mirada de Yuuri fue bastante elocuente, porque Yuri al sentirla no pudo mantenerse firme y tuvo que reclinar la suya, a sabiendas de que la decisión de Yuuri ya estaba tomada—. Tú tienes que entrenar y asegurar tu pase al GPF. Ya no quiero que hagas… lo que hiciste antes.

Yuri se atoró con esas palabras, tragando con dificultad cuando Yuuri terminó de darle fuerza al empujarlas a través de sus ojos. No podía negarlo, le avergonzaba que Yuuri tuviera que decirlo. Había estado durante meses convenciéndose sin lograrlo de que estaría preparado para ese momento y que podría enfrentar a Yuuri a través de Minami, solo para demostrar que tan lejos aún estaba del podio. Apretó sus labios y contuvo el aire, mientras Yuuri le retaba con solo el brillo de sus pupilas oscuras.

—Quiero ver al Yuri por el que decidí no renunciar en Barcelona —Yuri permaneció perplejo, sin darse cuenta del modo en que estaba apretando sus propias rodillas al escuchar a Yuuri así—. No hagas el camino al oro de Minami tan fácil.

Sin permitirle decir nada, rápidamente Yuuri sacó su móvil y buscó algo en la pantalla. Ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Yuri pudiera digerir lo que había escuchado. Pero, sin anestesia, Yuuri al encontrar lo que buscaba le mostró aquella secuencia grabada desde su celular, y Yuri sintió de inmediato su espalda ser asaeteada por flechas de hielo. Un escalofrío se ramificó en todas direcciones, cuando pudo ver parte del programa de Fuego donde Minami Kenjirou lograba clavar un flip cuádruple.

La garganta se secó al paso de los segundos, mientras podía ver al video repetirse. Yuuri se había inclinado a su dirección para hacerle ver con mayor nitidez aquella grabación. Desde esa distancia también podía observar el impacto de las imágenes y sus palabras sobre Plisetsky; de esa forma, sabría cómo empujar.

—Minami me ha dedicado esta temporada. Fénix es un homenaje a mí… —Yuri tragó piedras, estaba seguro de ello—. Se está esforzando mucho, está llevando su cuerpo al límite para lograrlo.

Yuri giró la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones tan llenos de fuerza y orgullo que dolían; porque los reconocía, los había visto tantas veces en el pasado que lastimaba verlos ahora motivados por una persona ajena a él. Sin embargo, se guardó ese sentimiento amargo mientras se esforzaba por no bajar el rostro y no dejarse vencer por la seguridad aplastante de Yuuri. Ya no había razón para seguir pensando en todo lo que había perdido; Yuuri estaba allí y por el modo en que lo miraba, Yuuri lo quería de vuelta.

—Todavía recuerdo tu Allegro Appasionato del GPF —y era cierto, porque Yuuri guardaba en su memoria la forma en que Yuri había dejado su alma en el hielo, y cómo se quebró cuando lo acabó. Él no se rindió a pesar de su récord, se negó a darse por vencido e hizo que no pudiera quitarle la mirada. Provocó que su alma competitiva vibraba con fuerza, con deseos de competir nuevamente y esta vez ganar—. Quiero ver ese Yuri de nuevo.

No fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna, porque sentía la tonelada de verdad que había brotado de los labios de Yuuri y asumía que necesitaba esa sacudida. Ya faltaba tan solo una semana para preparar todo e ir a Francia, en nada tendría que competir en el trofeo de Francia. Tenía que vencer, esa era su última salida, vencer. Tenía que ganar mínimo la plata para poder tener posibilidades de entrar al GPF. Yuuri lo estaba impulsando a enfocarse en eso, y dejar de verlo a él. Lo mismo que había intentado Víctor, aunque debía admitir que él hecho de que él mismo Yuuri fuera quien se lo pidiera le otorgaba un peso mucho mayor.

De todos modos, la tensión y presión que sintió por las palabras de Yuuri, incrementó cuando la gélida mirada la percibió como una ventisca sobre su rostro. Yuri fue el primero en voltear, para notar desde la barrera y con el morral colgando de su hombro al rostro férreo de Víctor, quien lo miraba con tal aversión que creyó encogerse ante él. Yuuri también había volteado al darse cuenta de esa intensidad que Víctor había logrado transmitir con sus ojos de hielo, pero contrario a Yuri, se levantó para enfrentarle. Yuri fue incapaz de moverse y solo atinó a voltear el rostro, para cortar el contacto visual.

El japonés se abrió paso para caminar hasta las escaleras, con todas sus pertenencias colgando de un bolso similar. Yuri no se esforzó en buscarlo con sus ojos, pero se tensó irremediablemente cuando Víctor, en un tono antinatural para su persona, pronunció el nombre de Yuuri con una tirantez brincando por cada vocal.

—¡Yuuri! —alargó innecesariamente y el aludido se detuvo en las escaleras—. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Has venido ver a Yuri? ¡Espero que eso lo motive a no hacerme perder el tiempo!

Si siempre la franqueza de Víctor le había resultado, por momentos, irritante; en esta ocasión, sin embargo, tuvo la capacidad de hacerlo más insignificante que una cucaracha. Yuri agachó el rostro, presionado por el tono que Víctor imprimió en sus palabras. Yuuri, sin embargo, se mantuvo con la mirada en alto. Desde lejos, Mila podía notar la forma en que su mandíbula se había tensado.

Georgi no quiso intervenir, aunque bastante incómodo bajó la mirada.

—He venido a hablar contigo, Víctor —Yuuri empujó su voz, pese a la presión que le había rodeado. Víctor le dirigió una mirada tan vacía, que Yuuri sintió más frío frente a ella que en medio de la nevada de la noche anterior—. Las cosas no han salido como…

—Últimamente las cosas no han salido como querías, Yuuri —le interrumpió y las cejas de Yuuri se doblaron con irritación. Víctor había tomado ahora un tinte más oscuro para su voz—. Esta es… ¿la segunda vez que me lo dices? No estoy seguro.

—Víctor.

—¿Estás seguro de ahora saber lo que quieres?

Frustrado por la situación, Yuuri bajó los escalones con prisa, apretando los labios con tanta fuerza que parecían casi mordidos. Víctor no se movió de su lugar, sin embargo, su espalda se tensó con tal fuerza que parecía un mástil allí de pie. Casi todos los presentes habían dejado de respirar cuando Yuuri, al encontrarse a solo un paso de él, se detuvo y le enfrentó con el mentón en alto y la indignación transfigurado en su expresión. Nikiforov le devolvió una mirada llena de aversión, miedo, y dolor juntos.

El silencio se alargó, fue una pausa casi eterna. Yuuri la aprovechó para tomar aire, cerrar los ojos y masticar los sentimientos negativos que empujaban de él, así como el deseo de simplemente desaparecer allí. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en los ojos claros de Víctor, quedando preso en ellos. En esos bellos irises que parecían gritar un _vete_ que Yuuri lograba escuchar como grandes gritos en su cabeza.

Pero Yuuri era terco y no podía irse, no sin antes hablar con él. Empujaría toda esa terquedad para al menos cumplir con ese objetivo.

—Por favor, Víctor —la voz de Yuuri bajó y se volvió tan mansa que la seguridad de Víctor se vio amenazada—. Necesito hablar contigo una vez más.

Los ojos de Víctor se debatieron entre cerrarse, o apuntar a distintos espacios de la enorme pista para escapar de la imagen de Yuuri tan cerca que llegaba a lastimar. Al final, no hicieron más que prendarse en los ojos marrones y gritar al unísono un _«¿por qué?»_ con su mirada. Pero estaba consciente de que nada podrían hablar allí y, sin abandonar todas esas sensaciones acuosas que le embargaban, dio un paso hacia atrás, casi mecánico, dirigiéndole una voz impersonal.

—Vamos al despacho de Yakov.

Allí tendrían privacidad… Allí estaban sus logros junto a Yakov. Víctor sintió ese como el lugar perfecto para enfrentar a Yuuri una vez más en ese momento en que se sentía tan perdido entre lo que sentía, pensaba y deseaba hacer. Víctor no le dirigió la mirada cuando empezó a emprender su camino hacia el pasillo; tampoco estuvo al pendiente de que Yuuri lo siguiera, asumió que lo estaría haciendo. Mientras en su mente se enfrentaba a una batalla sin precedentes entre argumentos y deseos, Víctor empujó la puerta del despacho, y la dejó abierta tras entrar. Enfocó rápido sus irises azules sobre las fotografías que había en la pared, tras apoyarse en el filo del escritorio y escuchar la puerta ser cerrada.

Sus manos se escondieron entre sus brazos, cuando Víctor los cruzó. Yuuri miró la estampa desolada de su ex pareja con un profundo dolor y de nuevo, rasgos de culpabilidad. La manera en que ahora no quería mirarlo, la dureza de sus rasgos bellos que le hacían imitar a las estatuas de mármol; todo ello era un doloroso recuerdo. Era tal cual… tal cual esas noches frías y eternas, donde las caricias habían quedado congeladas y el amor luchaba por respirar ante tanta indiferencia.

Se sintió sin voz; Yuuri tuvo que buscarla entre toda el agua que parecía ahogarle en ese momento. La figura diciente estaba allí: Víctor fingiendo que no se encontraba en esa oficina estaba allí. No podía ahora detenerse, ya no había tiempo. Pero era evidente que el Víctor de aquel año aún seguía allí, tal como pensó -y temió- en América.

Dios dos pasos. Víctor los escuchó y tragó el vacío que tenía acumulado en el pecho. Trataba incluso de no pestañear, porque sentía que ese mínimo movimiento ya quemaba. Esperó todo, de todo, e intentó armarse ante lo que sea pudiera venir de Yuuri.

—Perdón…

Esperó todo menos eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Adelanté un poco el capítulo, pero estaré contestando los mensajes ahora al final de la noche. Me alegra mucho poder traerlos porque siento que hay cosas muy importantes que he expresado aquí.
> 
> La escena de Yana la había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, y como es una mujer con clase y no tiene intenciones románticas con Víctor, no la veía siendo muy enfático en su relación. Pero claro que reconocería a un japonés como Yuuri en un teatro ruso, más cuando cumple con casi todas las características. Me imaginé mucho esta escena y espero haberlo podido transmitir. Me gustó mucho imaginarlos juntos, una parte de mí los hipea, y no dudo que Yuuri desvíe un par de veces su mirada a los bellos pechos de Yana xD
> 
> Para mí, ambos son perfectamente bisexuales así que no lo vería raro (¿?) xD
> 
> Por otro lado, después de haber acabado de escribir el capítulo, me puse a replantearme la escena de Víctor tras recibir el mensaje. Y llegué a la conclusión de que, si Yuuri no le hubiera dicho a Víctor lo que llegó a pensar de Yuri, este al saber lo de los mensajes se hubiera ido al hotel donde Yuuri se alojaba y lo hubiera abrazado en cuanto lo viera llegar uwu. Pero en este momento la sensación de traición que siente Víctor puede más.
> 
> Ahora, ¿qué creen que pase? Esto podría denominarse el "tercer impacto", aunque creo que el tercer impacto de Yuuri fue su conversación con Yuri.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Los invito a unirse al grupo de lectores, y a la página de Facebook "Carolina Villadiego" para estar al pendiente de las novedades que vienen con el mes aniversario de Matryoshka. Para mí es algo muy importante que quiero compartir con ustedes.


	28. Necesitamos perdón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Este capítulo está dedicado a Helora Danna Hernandez. ¡FELICIDADES! Espero que cumplas muchos y que lo disfrutes con todos tus seres querido. Este capítulo es especial, porque llegué a un punto al que estaba apuntando desde hace mucho. Espero lo disfruten

Yuuri tuvo un sueño en los treinta minutos que se quedó dormido esa noche, mientras esperaba recibir respuesta desde Japón.

El estadio estaba tan lleno de gente que no había un solo lugar vacío. Las gradas gemían al son de los zapateos de todos los fanáticos, y los gritos llenos de emoción y extasis le embargaban. Yuuri sentía la emoción naciendo desde sus pies, mientras los patines le sostenían, y esa misma viajaba hasta hacerle sentir electricidad bajo su nuca. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron tanto como le fueron posible para poder absorber la escena.

La luz en la pista no lo estaba cubriendo a él, no, él estaba cerca de la barrera, quizás a un metro de ella. No podía estar seguro de qué traje estaba usando en ese momento, parecía no importar. Yuuri miró aquel espacio iluminado por decenas de reflectores que se movían, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de los comentaristas. De nuevo, los deseos de volver a hacer historia volvieron a él en forma de electricidad en la punta de sus dedos. Escuchó la mención de Japón, sintió a su cuerpo removerse eufórico. Sin embargo, cuando intentó acercarse hacia el centro, las figuras de cuatro jóvenes patinadores lo hicieron por él, pasando a través de su imagen como si fuera un fantasma en la pista.

Ahogó un grito, porque sus ojos se quedaron prendados en las cuatro espaldas que patinaban hasta el centro, mientras ondeaban la bandera de Japón en su espalda. Pudo reconocer a una de ella como la de Minami Kenjirou, al frente de los cuatro, llevando el estandarte como un testigo que Yuuri ya hubiera entregado.

En silencio, el terror comenzó a desprenderse hasta dejar un aire absorto en su mirada junto al orgullo que empezaba a subir como llamaradas desde sus pies. Luego llamaron a Rusia, y un grupo de casi diez personas se precipitaron al centro de la pista, todos pasando por su lado o a través de él como si fuera un ente incorpóreo sobre el hielo. Logró ver a Mila, Yuri y Louis encabezando al grupo con las banderas rusas ondeando en sus espaldas. Después llamaron a otros países, y con ellos iban varias espaldas ondeando sus banderas y uniéndose al centro en medio de los aplausos. Incluso Yuuri empezó a ver banderas que no logró reconocer, aunque fueran solo ondeadas por una o dos personas. Pero estaban allí, dando vueltas en un festival de colores donde llovían los aplausos.

—Para esto somos la leyenda —escuchó a su lado, sin voltear. La sensación de unos dedos agarrando a los suyos fueron tan bienvenidos que Yuuri respondió con una sonrisa sin apartar aún su mirada del espectáculo—. Somos ese espíritu que empuja a los que vienen a superar la barrera de lo imposible, porque demostramos que era posible hacerlo.

—¿Creo que eso te lo dije yo?

—No, fue Yakov.

—Oh sí, Yakov.

—Ese día estaba muy molesto. Luego tú lo repetiste.

—Ya, ya recuerdo…

Se quedaron en silencio. Yuuri no necesito devolver la mirada a su lado para saber quién era, solo se quedó prendado en la gloriosa presentación frente a él, donde los jóvenes danzaban en el hielo en medio de las luces, mientras ellos estaban relegados en la parte oscura del escenario. Sin embargo, seguían allí. Aún estaban en lo que más amaban, quizás no frente al mundo, pero estaban empujando a los que creyeron en ellos en ese lugar. El hielo seguía uniéndolos. El hielo seguía estando bajo sus pies.

—Llamamos amor a todo lo que está en el hielo —susurró Yuuri, con la emoción pujando en cada vertebra, como si fuera a romperla con cada pálpito.

—¿Y cuándo no haya hielo, Yuuri…?

Todo se apagó.

Los aplausos cedieron, las luces desaparecieron; incluso el frío de la pista se disipó, dejándolo en su lugar templado, oscuro y vacío. La vacuidad tenía su propio eco, era como el paso del aire en medio de la nada, susurrándole al oído. Los dedos ya no estaban, tampoco su voz, y Yuuri en ese momento se percató de la soledad que lo rodeaba, hasta despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, con el sonido incesante de la notificación, Yuuri se permitió recordar esa última pregunta. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que eso hubiera sido un sueño; quizás, se había tratado de una construcción de su subconsciencia. Pero ante esa pregunta que escuchó de Víctor, y el roce de esa mano que extrañaba, llegó a la misma conclusión que meses atrás fue posible confesar ante Hirogu, y luego ante Phichit.

Su error había sido llamar amor a todo lo que estaba en el hielo. Amor era estar juntos dentro o fuera de él: junto a su familia, a sus amigos, a Víctor. Aquella visita solo le había dejado en claro que había algo que Yuuri extrañaba más que las competencias, más que el ver a Víctor asombrar al mundo. Extrañaba a Víctor, a aquel Víctor del que se fue enamorando cada día en Hasetsu y cada día en Rusia sin poderlo contener. A aquel Víctor que revivió en medio de ese camino tortuoso, para por fin aceptar lo que siempre había sabido.

Entonces alzó su móvil, mirando la notificación activa. La nota de voz de Minako estaba esperando por ser escuchada, y a su vez, vio que ya era de madrugada. La pregunta que él le había dejado fue simple: ¿Cómo saber que la decisión que tomaría sería la que no lo haría arrepentirse después?

La respuesta fue tan obvia y Yuuri no pudo contradecirla. No había garantía alguna de no arrepentirse, no la había. No había forma de saber que no se equivocaría, pero las personas se suelen arrepentir más de lo no vivido, que de lo hecho.

_¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón?_

Y allí estaba, frente a Víctor dentro de la oficina que antes le perteneció a Yakov, dispuesto a hacer lo que había decidido.

—Perdón… —dijo, en un suspiro.

Había inclinado su rostro y su espalda, en una pronunciada reverencia que bien Yuuri podía convertirla en una _dogeza_ , como tiempo atrás ocurrió y Víctor vio fascinado. No lo hizo, pero ya era lo suficientemente enfática como para transmitirle a Víctor su sentir y debió funcionar porque, finalmente, había dejado de mirarle de esa forma helada que le hacía sentir como en medio de una ventisca.

Yuuri tragó, y se mantuvo firme en esa posición a pesar del modo en que sus piernas temblaban. Pronto, sintió la caricia de su bufanda al rodar al suelo y abrió los ojos acuosos para verla desparramada en medio de los borrosos colores. Sus lentes ya habían atrapado un par de lágrimas en sus cristales, pero estos aún se mantenían sostenidos. Si no era capaz de ver con nitidez, era por el ardor en sus ojos y la congestión que se avecinaba.

Pero el silencio prosiguió. Como era de esperarse, Víctor no dijo nada, y Yuuri apretó sus labios mientras saboreaba otra lágrima. Se dio cuenta que tenía que empujar a salir esas palabras que se habían quedado atoradas dentro de su garganta y tratar de darle forma a sus pensamientos. No era sencillo cuando muchas de ellas se vieron aplastadas ante la realidad de que el Víctor que había dejado el día de su partida, de nuevo estaba allí; pero esa misma certeza provocaba que su arrepentimiento se sintiera justo en el tiempo correcto, tres años atrás, cuando tomó la horrorosa decisión.

—No quise hablar porque tenía miedo de hacerlo y escuchar que ya no me amabas… —logró decir, saboreando una nueva gota salina. Su voz tembló, vibrando con el movimiento de cada trago amargo—. Estaba seguro de que habías dejado de hacerlo… No había otra forma de ver el hecho de que, tal como estás ahora, no quisieras verme y decidieras fingir que yo no estaba allí. Sentí que era yo el que te estaba hundiendo, yo quien te estaba lastimando… y cuando todo me superó fui lo suficiente cobarde para salir huyendo. La verdad… fui cobarde desde el principio. Siempre lo he sido…

Para ese punto, ya varias habían caído en el acolchado tejido de la bufanda en el suelo, y otras más se habían hecho añicos al golpear la superficie del piso. Algunas pocas sobrevivían sobre el cristal de sus lentes. La inclinación debía ser mantenida por siete segundos, pero Yuuri la había alargado por más de un minuto y seguía negado a quitarla hasta empujar todo lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

Era fácil, porque los recuerdos ahora corrían como un río golpeando rocas, y esas rocas no eran más que todas las razones que antes se habían convertido en una presa para contener todas esas memorias. Hirogu tenía razón; Yuuri había intentado autoconvencerse con razones de que todo lo que hizo tenía un significado, porque le daba terror enfrentarse a la realidad de que él mismo había fallado. Colocó piedra sobre piedra con cada uno de los desplantes de Víctor, con cada respuesta, cada silencio, cada arrepentimiento, para formar con ellos una pared que contuviera los recuerdos que dolían y dejarlos allí, atrapados. Solo porque lo ahogaban, solo porque lo superaban. Solo porque dentro de él únicamente quería volver a hundirse ya que no hallaba más calma que esa, porque no hallaba felicidad ahora que lo había dejado ir.

Las filtraciones empezaron y esa noche en que sintió su carne ser expuesta ante el ardor de los reproches, la presa cedió. Yuuri sintió que cada piedra puesta le había golpeado en la cara y sus extremidades, pero fue mayor la sensación de ahogo cuando todos los recuerdos volvieron. Todo aquello bueno y bello que había guardado regresó solo para hacerle saber que nunca habían dejado de estar.

_"—No se superan las cosas guardándolas o reprimiéndolas —le explicó Hirogu con una paciencia casi infinita a través de la nota de voz—. Las aguas siempre hay que dejarlas correr, porque si no, ellas mismas buscarán el espacio para hacerlo."_

Yuuri había construido en terreno húmedo e inestable, por eso cuando todo sobrevino a él, nada pudo quedar en pie dentro de sí. Sin embargo, ahora que todo se había liberado notaba que al final, el agua apenas llegaba a sus tobillos y las piedras se encontraban ahí, desparramadas. Si él hubiera hecho eso antes, quizás estaría en otro punto de su recuperación. Pero ocurrió ahora, y ahora no era tarde: era justo a tiempo. Y este era el momento de Yuuri para hacerlo, no otro más.

—No supe hacerle frente a la idea de que jamás te vería patinar de nuevo, porque sabía cuánto amas hacerlo y cuánto amo verte haciéndolo, sentí que debí haber sido más aprehensivo para evitar que llegaras a ese punto. Me sentí responsable de tus decisiones, y luego responsable de mantener tu imagen en alto mientras no estabas. Aticé sobre mí la presión de enorgullecerte a ti y al mundo, me autoconvencí que seguía patinando por mí, cuando no dejé de hacerlo por ti… Una parte de mí seguía ganando por ti, Víctor. Entre mi egoísmo y mi necedad, empecé a ahogarme…

No, no era el vapor que Víctor había dejado al no volver a brillar sobre el hielo. Era él quien empezó a asfixiarse ante sus propias expectativas y sueños, al ver cómo éstos se esfumaban con el paso del tiempo. Fue él quien no supo ver a Víctor en su dolor al encerrarse en el propio mientras se ahogaba en la culpa. Fue él quien empezó a hundirse con Víctor al tiempo que le suplicó le diera razones para volver a enfrentarlo todo solo, como si él pudiera salvarlo a pesar de su condición. Víctor no era el culpable de su propia caída, solo Yuuri Katsuki lo era. De la misma manera que solo Víctor Nikiforov era el culpable de la suya.

Ninguno supo cómo manejarlo.

—No atendí a los consejos de Yakov, ni a los de el sr. Iván. No busqué ayuda en mi familia, y decidí lo más fácil, apoyarme en Yura. Yura no preguntaba nada, no decía nada de lo ocurrido, me era fácil estar con él al saber que no me recriminaba. Nunca sentí otro sentimiento por él más allá del compañerismo y la admiración, por eso me asqueé a mí mismo del rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos al final. Cuando Yakov me dijo lo que Yuri sentía y yo empecé a darle forma a esa idea, la duda de porqué quedarme con alguien que se había arrepentido de haberme conocido junto a la rabia, decepción y dolor, me llevaban a imaginar cosas que luego detestaba. Me odié… y supe de inmediato que por eso no había sido suficiente para ayudarte. Luego de irme, supe que era indigno de estar a tu lado.

Sus lentes cedieron a la presión y cayeron sobre la bufanda, dejando que las lágrimas que se habían acumulados en ellos también se vertieran hacia el tejido. Tras ellos, otras gotas cayeron sin demora. A Yuuri no le importaba, no le importaba porque ya sus ojos eran incapaces de ver nada, porque ya simplemente quería soltarlo. No era falso lo que le dijo a esa mujer en el teatro: él quería esa paz, esa paz de decirlo todo. Esa paz de soltarlo todo. Sea lo que sea que viniera en el futuro, sabría enfrentarlo ahora que sus manos estaban vacías.

Se obligó a tragar, aunque cada movimiento ardía como tener una cuchilla atorada en la faringe. Su nariz congestionada también quemaba y picaba, sus ojos enrojecidos estaban colmados por el llanto.

—C-cuando me fui… —Trató de aclarar su voz, en vano—, t-todavía tenía la esperanza de que fueras a buscarme… Hasta que con el p-paso del t-tiempo, me dí cuenta que no sería así, y me convencí de que merecía eso. Q-que había sido mi culpa, ¡q-que claro que no irías p-por mí! Sí te habías arrepentido de hab-berlo hecho antes… que…

El toque en su cabeza fue como un choque eléctrico. Yuuri apretó sus párpados y contuvo el impulso de buscar más de esa caricia cálida que le despeinaba. Necesitaba hablar, aún había mucho que decir, pero el ligero roce había sido suficiente para que todo lo que saliera de sus labios fueran solo sollozos.

—L-levántate, Yuuri —escuchó esa voz… el tono de Víctor se partió, al igual que el ritmo de su respiración, y el poco control que le quedaba.

Yuuri tardó en hacerlo. Se demoró en volver a su posición habitual, sintió doler su espalda, pero poco importó en ese momento. Con la mirada aún agachada y ya sin la caricia de los dedos de Víctor en su cabello, se pasó la palma de sus manos sobre el rostro, y trató de contener las lágrimas que le estaban ahogando. Quiso poder enfocarlos, pero era inútil siquiera intentarlo. Aún había cosas que decir, tantas… ¡pero tantas…!

El toque volvió, tembloroso, como si Víctor tocara una frágil hoja seca a punto de caer. El invierno se acercaba con velocidad a Rusia, no tardaría nada en envolver con su helada máxima a toda la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Sin embargo, el roce de los dedos de Víctor no se sintió así. No, no se sintieron como una ventisca, no se percibió como un golpe de hielo. Yuuri retuvo el aire y las explicaciones, que parecían ahora sobrar. Cimbró ante la caricia meliflua que Víctor dejaba sobre su mejilla húmeda, y se entregó a ella con los ojos cerrados y las heridas abiertas.

—Perdón… —musitó una vez más. Su voz ya escaseaba y solo era el aire el que deletreaba las potentes sílabas de aquellas dos palabras que terminaban de abrirlo.

Los labios de Yuuri tiritaron sin más aliento. Los presionó ahora, recogiéndolos por la manera en que se sentía desbordado. Pero los brazos de Víctor se abrieron. La fuerza con la que se apresuró y lo tomó le sacaron lo último de alma que le quedaba y Yuuri casi se cae tratando de sostenerse, cuando era en vano. Víctor lo sujetaba; rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos aferrados en su espalda, lo alzó casi sin posibilidad de tocar el suelo, y dejó descansar su rostro pegado a su cuello. Yuuri no podía respirar… se encontraba apretado por todo. Con la mirada extraviada en el aire, mientras sus manos apresadas luchaban por liberarse, estaba consciente de que tampoco quería alejarse de ese arrebatado abrazo que ahora quería contestar con todo el deseo de sí.

—V-víctor… —llamó, sin aliento.

El aludido aflojó un poco su abrazo, pero Yuuri aprovechó dicho espacio para pasar sus brazos tras aquella espalda y volverse a apretar ahora con comodidad. Sintió el cuerpo de Víctor removerse como una columna cediendo al peso de un enorme sismo. Yuuri apretó, apretó restregando su frente contra aquel abrigo. Apretó prensando sus dedos contra esa espalda.

_"Uno no se arrepiente de lo que realmente quiere hacer. Porque si quieres hacerlo aun sabiendo las consecuencias, significa que vale la pena."_

Apretó.

_"Así sé que no es una decisión de la que me voy a arrepentir."_

**…**

Era evidente que no podrían continuar con las prácticas luego del exabrupto de Víctor Nikiforov. Todos se quedaron en sus sitios mientras la ex pareja salía del lugar, y luego, se miraron con clara confusión en su rostro. Georgi tenía que ser realista, ninguno tenía cabeza para nada en ese momento, y con lo cansado que aún se encontraba por el viaje, decidió que lo mejor era cancelar. Le instó a Louis descansar ese día y le prometió que a la mañana siguiente retomarían el entrenamiento con todo. El joven ni siquiera se molestó, comprendía.

Al estar los tres adultos a solas, Mila soltó un suspiró desalentado. La situación era peor de lo que ella siquiera había previsto, y no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Víctor en América estaba muy ansioso de ver a Yuuri, de conversar con él; ahora, sus palabras habían estado tan llenas de rabia y de desprecio que fue demasiado sorpresivo para ella. Y lo peor era que la actitud también estaba dirigida a Yuri.

Arrugó su ceño y levantó la mirada. Ella había visto las fotografías que habían tomado de ellos dos juntos, pero no resultaba extraño cuando era algo que había habituado desde antes que Yuuri dejara las competencias. Víctor no podría estar molesto por eso, ¿o sí? Pero lo que más le asustaba era la actitud de Yuri; él respondió como si Víctor tuviera toda la razón para actuar así.

Yuri levantó la mirada al notar los ojos fijos de su amiga y notó el preciso instante en que los ojos de Mila brillaron con pasmo. Parecía tan agobiada con la posibilidad, que se sintió incapaz de ponerla en palabras. Afortunadamente, Georgi intervino.

—Vamos a comer. Dudo que ellos salgan hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y se dirigieron al comedor.

Mila no dejó de observar el rostro de Yuri en todo el trayecto, incluso cuando se sentaron ocupando los asientos de la mesa, ya que después de haber abandonado la pista él no le había dirigido la mirada. Aprovechando que Georgi se había levantado para pedir algo en la cafetería, ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó, necesitando escuchar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería armarse ideas precipitadas, pero los elementos parecían claros y al mismo tiempo aterradores. Y se trataba de Yuri; antes de formarse cualquier conclusión quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—Suéltalo —le exigió, porque a la vez notaba en Yuri una enorme desazón que tendría que abandonar. El aludido solo suspiró antes de mirarla con una expresión que ella supo identificar.

—Me gusta Yuuri —la mujer apretó los labios al escuchar, pero se limitó a asentir—. Me gusta de mucho antes... de...

—¿Antes de que se retirara? —Yuri afirmó—. ¿Él sabía?

—Según lo que hablé con él... sí.

Eso explica... Mila hizo una mueca con sus labios al entender por qué Yuuri prefirió guardar silencio hasta el final. ¿Qué clase de cosas habían pasado mientras ella estaba distraída con Otabek y su propia vida? No podría culparse, solo sentía que pudo haber hecho algo por ellos.

Soltó el aire con impotencia y peinó su cabello rojo hacia atrás con los dedos. La otra mano apretó un poco más el dorso de su amigo para darle calma y hacerle saber que estaba con él, independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado.

—Supongo que lo de ahora significa que Víctor sabe.

—Sí...

—¿Cómo supo...?

—¿Te acuerdas cuándo casi me dejaba de entrenar? Allí... fui tan estupido que se lo solté en la cara.

—¡Ay Yuri! —exclamó incrédula. Aunque podía admitir que definitivamente era algo que haría su compañero de pista.

—¡Estaba celoso! ¡Enojado! ¡Frustrado! —intentó explicarse—. Yuuri acababa de regresar al hielo, estaba con el maldito cerillo ese y... —La mirada de Mila fue bastante elocuente para hacerlo bajar la voz. Yuri bufó—. Víctor no lo tomó nada bien; pensé que lo habíamos superado, pero...

—Es evidente que estando Yuuri aquí se siente inseguro, más si su situación con él está tan... difusa —resopló irritada y Yuri asintió—. Yuri, no puedes culpar a la gente de tu incapacidad de controlar tus emociones.

—¿Eh? —Mila le miró con bastante seriedad, como si fuera una hermana mayor.

—Sí, no puedes ir por la vida culpando a Yuuri, a Víctor, a Minami ahora, de cada vez que no puedes controlar lo que sientes. Primero la culpa era de Yuuri y de Víctor. Ahora la culpa es de Minami, incluso de Otabek, ¿no? —Yuri quiso acotar algo, más no lo dejó. Mila soltó su mano para extender sus dedos y rozarle el pómulo derecho—. Escúchame. Solo escúchame ¿sí? no te estoy juzgando, pero tienes que entenderlo. Te he visto haciéndolo desde siempre y el resultado es el mismo. Desde que eras un pequeño gatito. Pero ya es hora de que dejes de pensar que la gente tiene que entenderte porque sí. De eso no se trata.

—¡Yo no quise enamorarme de Yuuri! —explicó con frustración. Los ojos verdes le miraron como si quisiera asegurarle que no había sido algo premeditado. Claro que ella lo sabía, sin embargo, se permitió tomar el asunto con mayor seriedad ya que era muy diferente gustar a enamorarse, y eso le daba más peso a los sentimientos que Yuri había declarado—. No fue planeado. ¡Solo inició...!

—No hablo de eso, ni siquiera de lo que acaba de pasar ahora, Yuri —indicó con paciencia—. Me refiero a todo, a cómo lo manejas. —Volvió a sujetarle la mano—. ¿Cómo vas a hacer ahora? Víctor está lastimado, eso fue más que evidente, y Yuuri se va a ir mañana. No puedes dejar que tu relación con Víctor se desmorone. No es justo ni para ti ni para él, no después de todo lo que han mejorado. Y si Víctor se hubiera enterado de otra manera de lo que pasaba contigo, quizás ahora no estaría ocurriendo esto.

Yuri no pudo estar seguro de que eso fuera todo lo que afectaba. No fue cómo se enteró de su parte, sino cómo se enteró de lo de Yuuri. Pero tampoco iba a revelar que Yuuri llegó a pensar en ceder, ni mucho menos lo que pudo haber ocurrido si Yuuri hubiera flaqueado. No era necesario y no quería complicar más el panorama. Al final, ya era algo que no iba a ocurrir.

Suspiró con desgano y calló hasta que Georgi llegó con una bandeja para los dos. Ambos agradecieron, aunque no estuvieran con muchos ánimos de pasar alimentos. Lo hicieron obligados porque era necesario, y estando en competencia no podían castigar sus cuerpos sin que esto pasara factura más temprano que tarde. Yuri tomó el cubierto y comenzó a combinar el puré con la guarnición de verduras.

—¿Tú sabías esto, cierto? —apuntó Mila con el cuchillo hacia su entrenador, quien estaba abriendo el sobre de azúcar para su jugo—. Sobre lo que pasa con Víctor.

—Me doy una idea —admitió. Yuri intentó pasar el trago—. Vino a terminar, Mila, se lo dijo a Víctor. ¡Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos se debe encontrar bien por esto! Pero no es algo en donde podamos involucrarnos.

Los tres guardaron silencio, tan solo permitiendo el sonido del cubierto al tocar la superficie del plato y sus suspiros desanimados con la situación. Yuri veía con insistencia la puerta, como si con ello algunos de los dos fueran a entrar y todo volviera a ser como nunca debió dejar de ser. Era una esperanza furtiva, pero quería aferrarse a ella... Esos días parecían una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Debía admitir que Mila tenía razón: todo había sido provocado por su incapacidad de expresar y manejar lo que sentía. Casi obligaba a Yuuri a corresponderle, había actuado egoístamente con Víctor, incluso había preferido no ver las señales que Yuuri le dio en su momento para pedir su ayuda. Todo cayó por su propio peso, y él, que había querido estar en medio de ambos, había acabado justamente de ese modo; pero atrapado entre escombros cada vez más pesados, grandes y difíciles de contener.

—He estado pensando en que me gustaría sacar a Yuuri esta noche, antes de que se vaya —ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada. Ya habían acabado de comer, pero debido a las circunstancias, ninguno había hecho esfuerzo alguno para levantarse.

—¿Sacarlo? ¿Salir con él? —preguntó Mila y Georgi lo confirmó con un movimiento de su rostro.

—Quisiera que se llevara algo bueno de Rusia, y si la prensa quiere saber tanto sobre lo que pasa, esa puede ser una buena opción.

—¡Me encanta la idea!

—Yo paso. —Mila le dirigió la mirada a Yuri al escucharlo y Georgi pareció entender sin necesitar una explicación. Sin embargo, Yuri la dio—. Seguramente Víctor no podrá ir, y no creo que le caiga bien verme paseando con Yuuri. Al menos no ahora.

—Eso me parece una sabia decisión —concordó Georgi, mirándolo con interés—. ¿Con Yuuri ya estás bien?

—Sí… —Tuvo el ánimo de sonreír ligeramente—. Al menos eso está bien…

—Entonces me parece pertinente que por el momento te enfoques en Víctor. Luego tendrás tiempo de compartir con Yuuri —Georgi aprovechó para revisar su móvil y escribir un mensaje—. Le diré a Anastasia que aliste a los niños para la tarde, también que le avisé a Yakov. Podremos ir a una cena de despedida.

—¡Yo sí quiero ir! Aunque… ¿no deberíamos esperar a ver cómo termina todo? —Los tres compartieron mirada—. Es decir, no sabemos si las cosas terminan mejor de lo que creemos y Yuuri esté muy ocupado en la noche.

Tuvo que callar de golpe al observar la expresión constreñida de Yuri, quien había arrugado la cara como si hubiera recibido una patada en el estómago hasta sacarle el aire. Georgi también observó en silencio, pero prefirió borrar el mensaje que escribía y no comentar nada de lo que había notado. Ya era demasiado elocuente su gesto como para seguirlo atizando. Mila, en cambio, apretó sus labios y miró hacia el otro lado, sin llegar a sentirse arrepentida. No podría acostumbrarse tan pronto a guardarse esos comentarios cuando ella deseaba con fervor que ellos volvieran. Que al menos ellos tuvieran un final feliz en su historia.

En medio del silencio provocado, Yuri tardó en reaccionar. Alejó sus manos de la mesa y las dejó caer sobre sus piernas, con los hombros caídos. Había deseado con tanto anhelo que todo volviera a ser como antes, que había olvidado lo que eso significaba para sí. Porque por supuesto, el sentimiento seguía allí. No es como si se hubiera apagado.

Se relamió los labios y recogió aire con tribulación. Apartó la imagen mental de ellos por fin cediendo a sus deseos y arreglando todo, para que él, a costa de tener de nuevo a Yuuri cerca, tuviera por fin que asumir que no podrían ser más que amigos. No era dolor propiamente lo que sentía, solo era la sensación resignada de tener que dejar ir. Eso era, desprendimiento…

—Dale tiempo… —Escuchó a su lado. Georgi se animó a acercarse y posar una palma confiada en su hombro—. El tiempo es bueno para eso.

Tiempo… Yuri apretó los labios y soltó una sonrisa amarga. Sus ojos enrojecieron y hasta ese momento se percató de que no podía evitar sentir eso que sentía. Que era duro desprenderse, que una parte de él le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Tan preocupado por ellos dos, había dejado de lado su propio sentir y ahora era incapaz de contenerlo. Hipó. Se pasó el antebrazo bajo la nariz al darse cuenta de que ya era imposible evitar que éstas cayeran. Mila se levantó con prisa de su asiento para rodear la mesa y abrazarlo al verlo quebrarse de ese modo, rodeándolo con sus brazos para apegarlo contra su pecho en un acto de consuelo maternal. Georgi se limitó a apretarle el hombro y dejarlo llorar. Necesitaba sacarlo todo, hasta que ya no quedara nada.

Entre los susurros conciliadores de Mila, el sonido de ese corazón latiendo en su oído, y el sabor de las lágrimas que vestían sus labios; Yuri solo lloró. Nada podía hacer para evitarlo. O bien Yuuri se iría para estar lejos, o se quedaría para estar con Víctor; de cualquier modo, él jamás podría tener ese lugar especial con él. Y hubiera podido, casi pudo lograrlo. Y, aunque le dio confianza saberlo, al mismo tiempo era como tener una espina que lo obligaba, tal como pensó al hablar con él, a poner ciertos límites, aunque eso significara rendirse. Y el único lugar que le quedaba, Minami ya se lo había arrebatado.

Volvió a escuchar a Georgi invocando al tiempo. Yuri pensó si el tiempo, en algún momento, iba a llegar.

…

Había un vacío que zumbaba dentro de su pecho, un agujero anestesiado. Eso sentía Víctor tras haber llorado todo cuánto había podido. Derrumbado contra la pared al lado del bebedero de agua, se detuvo para poner en orden lo que era incapaz de cuantificar. Yuuri lo había hecho de nuevo, otra vez, tal y como siempre sería. Como si no pudiera hacer nada más que sorprenderlo y dejarlo desarmado.

Con los párpados cansados y la sensación de agotamiento sedándolo, movió un poco sus dedos cosquilleantes porque no podía dejar de percibir ese vacío. Eran sus brazos reclamando de nuevo el cuerpo de Yuuri entre ellos. Era su nariz quejándose porque ya perdía, otra vez, el aroma de ese champoo. Era sus labios que se quedaron con las ganas de besarlo, su cuerpo que no lo quería dejar ir. No, no quería hacerlo.

Apenas Yuuri empezó a soltarlo todo, Víctor sintió que le estaban arrancando una a una las escamas con las que había buscado escudarse, hasta dejarlo desnudo, expuesto, de nuevo como lo más básico que era él en ese momento. Yuuri había logrado sacar una vez más al Víctor enamorado y dolido que todo lo que quería era que se quedara, sin importar razones, consecuencias o argumentos. El Víctor que no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo, el Víctor que se sentía vulnerable ante su ausencia.

Pero tras las emociones vividas al rojo vivo y la sensación de estarse quemando, ahora quedaba el agotamiento y la incertidumbre, pues a pesar de haber escuchado de Yuuri tantas cosas y tantos perdones, él aún se sentía incapaz de armar un discurso igual. No porque no las sintiera…. era más bien porque no hallaba en ninguna de sus palabras un argumento sólido de porqué ocurrió.

Miró hacía el bebedero y extendió su mano para presionar el botón que llenaría el vaso con agua fresca. Miró llenarse el envase sin expresión alguna y bebió como si no hubiera bebido en años. Volvió a llenar el vaso y lo vació casi de inmediato, con necesidad. Sus ojos cansados se cerraron por un momento, tratando de encontrar un punto de equilibrio. El agujero estaba allí, en ese momento había sido tanto que ya no dolía, pero sabía que no tardaría en suceder.

En cuanto Yuuri se fuera…

Llenó de nuevo el vaso, pero esta vez se lo llevó consigo camino al despacho. En el camino, pensó en lo que había ocurrido con Regina horas atrás. La mujer había sido sumamente dura al mostrárselo, pero le hizo ver lo fastidiada que estaba de verlo dando círculos sobre el mismo eje. El mismo tema, las mismas conclusiones, los mismos sentimientos y la misma incapacidad de enfrentarlos. Se sintió como un niño regañado, incluso se enojó. Pero Regina había sido muy tajante al decírselo.

_"—Ya sé que no lo entiendes, que lo extrañas, que estás enojado, que lo quieres lejos. Víctor, me has dicho esto desde que llegó —rezongó con una mueca deliberada, que acentuó su visible hastío—. ¡Si tanto te atormenta qué esperas para hablarlo directamente con él! "_

Era miedo… Víctor estaba aterrado ante lo que podría encontrar si seguía buscando a Yuuri. Le temía llegar a responder a la pregunta que se venía haciendo desde esa noche del hotel. Si preguntaba más sobre lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, ¿podría soportar las verdades ocultas? ¿Hasta qué punto Yuuri podría destrozarlo por completo? ¿Hasta qué punto él lo hizo? Pero no, eso no lo dijo, solo le reclamó si era ético que un psicólogo le hablara de esa forma, como un cliente insatisfecho, y Regina se rió en su cara haciéndole sentir aún más enojado, frustrado y perdido.

_"¿Qué parte del 'no estoy ejerciendo' no entendiste? Muchacho, mi tiempo vale mucho más que toda tu fortuna. Cuando ejercía sí debía quedarme callada a esperar que pasara una hora infructuosa de terapia que no llevaría a nada porque el paciente no quería colaborar, pero en tí, no pienso tolerar eso. Te dije desde un inicio que odio las causas perdidas. "_

Cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo y se detuvo antes de hacer el esfuerzo de abrirla. Recordó la taza de té humeante que llegó a sus manos treinta minutos después de haber sido dejado solo rodeado de gatos en esa sala. La mujer regresó y solo le ofreció té y galletas. No le dijo nada más al respecto, solo se sentó como si él no estuviera allí.

Tuvo que soltar con frustración que ya no sabía qué iba a hablar con Yuuri. Ya había intentado todo. Él había buscado dialogar y en todas las ocasiones había recibidos golpes cada vez más duros, profundos y desalmados por parte de quien aún amaba, no creía poder soportar otro más. Era humillante, alegó. Tenía orgullo, advirtió. No se arrastraría, aseguró. Regina solo resopló mientras movía la cucharilla.

_"Tú no estás enojado, Víctor, estás muerto de miedo. ¿A qué le temes? ¿A qué te lastime más? ¿A perderlo? ¿A quedarte solo? ¿A dejar de amarlo? ¿A qué le temes, Víctor?"_

Temía llegar a ese punto muerto, lo supo al empujar la puerta y luego cerrarla con un movimiento de su pie. Tenía miedo de estar en esa justa posición, donde Yuuri había dicho todo, donde conocía sus razones y podía tener la certeza de que, por su parte, todo había sido aclarado, para encontrarse él sin argumento alguno. Sin respuesta. Sin palabras para decirle o devolverle, aunque sea una décima lo que Yuuri acababa de darle.

Le amedrentaba mirar sus manos vacías y reconocer que no era suficiente. Que ya no merecía a Yuuri, que nada tenía que ofrecerle para invitarle a quedarse. Todo lo que pudo entregar fue un vaso de agua. Y cuando Yuuri levantó la mirada marrón enrojecida por el llanto y sus párpados hinchados de dolor para regalarle una diminuta sonrisa, se sintió lejos de merecer.

Yuuri le había pedido perdón por todo, y él no pudo hacer más que llorar. Llorar y apretarlo. Llorar y rezar a cada Dios que conocía para que detuvieran el tiempo y lo dejaran estacionado allí para siempre. Llorar y añorar el pasado que había sido, querer devolver el tiempo, y poder tener el permiso de besarle los labios otra vez.

Pero Yuuri se iría.

Víctor se sentó a su lado. Aquel sofá negro era suficiente espacioso para ambos, y mientras Yuuri llevaba el vaso lleno de agua a su boca, él se quedó inclinado con las manos en las rodillas y el rostro derrotado. Yuuri lucía como si hubiera soltado una enorme carga. Él, en cambio...

—Gracias por el agua, Víctor… —La voz de Yuuri sonaba áspera, casi sin fuerza. Víctor se limitó a asentir—. Y por escucharme, ya siento que puedo irme en paz.

Víctor apretó todo, porque todo le tembló al escuchar aquella demoledora frase. Recogió aire y contuvo la explosión que quería hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

—Me alegra que… ya estés mejor —intentó mirarlo, pero apenas contactó con esos ojos tuvo que bajar y pestañear con dificultad.

—Ya no puedo seguir auto engañándome con la idea de que puedo ignorar que existes cuando sigues siendo parte importante de mí. He estado reprimiéndolo todo creyendo que así podría ser fuerte, pero todo lo que viví aquí también me hizo fuerte. Ya… ya solo quiero acogerlo, abrazarlo y… continuar.

Sonaba tan fácil para Yuuri desprenderse… y Víctor quería aferrarse con uñas y dientes a él, a su sombra, a su recuerdo, porque sabía que en cuanto se fuera de nuevo quedaría todo oscuro y ya estaba cansado de decir adiós. Y era peor despedirse de esa manera, porque no era la muerte la que se lo arrebataba, habían sido sus propios errores los que habían enterrado viva su relación. Ahora, por mucho que pretendiera con la punta de sus dedos rastrillar entre tantas equivocaciones, sentía que ya era tarde, porque todo lo que quedaba era un cadáver sin vida.

Entonces el roce de los dedos de Yuuri terminaron quebrándolo. Había atrapado una de las gotas que cayó de sus pestañas húmedas y le había regalado una tenue caricia en su rostro. Minutos atrás, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo, ahora era Yuuri quien se la devolvía quizás con la misma devoción que él le imprimió. Quiso creerlo así.

—Víctor… —Le escuchó decir.

De nuevo se encontró desbordado por todas las cosas que era incapaz de decir, que no hallaba como expresar. Yuuri le extendió los brazos y él no dudo un segundo más en caer dentro en ellos y abrazarlo con sobrada fuerza. En ese momento era incapaz de razonar, el dolor hablaba por él, sus fuerzas se encontraban quebradas. Los dedos de Yuuri acariciaron entonces su cabello y él lo sintió aún peor porque era una despedida. Eso estaba ocurriendo. Yuuri se despedía. De la forma más dulce… como la última caricia de su madre.

—No te quedes callado, Víctor… —suplicó. Yuuri lo sostenía suavemente, como si pudiera romperse, mientras él no había escatimado el apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. Por favor… necesito que hables. No nos…

—No quiero que te vayas… No quiero perderte, Yuuri. Y-yo… yo no dejé de amarte… No m-me arrepentí de c-conocerte. Nunca lo hice, Dios, nunca lo hice...

Eso era todo lo que podía soltar, y se detestaba por ser incapaz de darle razones o prometerle de volver y ser mejor. Se odiaba por no tener la capacidad de enumerar cada uno de sus errores como Yuuri lo había hecho. Solo podía decir eso, era lo único que salía con honestidad. Lo único que podía decir con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se escuchara como un niño aferrándose a lo que más amaba ahora.

Yuuri comenzó a jugar con el remolino en su cabello, dejando una caricia circular con su índice que a Víctor le conmovió hasta la médula. Extrañaba tanto eso… lo extrañaba tanto…

—Yo n-no quería hacert-te daño, no quería... Yo no sé qué p-pasó conmigo, no lo entiendo. No entiendo c-cómo dejé que esto pasara, no entiend-do cómo dejé que creyeras que no te amaba. No entiendo qué hice… a veces s-solo quiero olvidarlo. Solo quiero que vuelvas...

—Estoy aquí, Víctor…

—¡Pero te vas a ir! —exclamó, alzando la voz y presionando los dedos contra su espalda. La garganta la sintió tirar de dolor y esfuerzo—. ¡Te vas a ir, mi Yuuri! ¡Te vas a ir! —se restregó contra su hombro, sucumbiendo al peso de esa deliciosa caricia en su cabeza—. No quiero… quiero que volvamos, quiero reconquistarte… Te quiero conmigo… perdóname… amor, perdóname...

_"Perdóname"_

Víctor lo dejó salir con tono de súplica, derramándose mientras se aferraba a ese cuerpo y dejaba salir por fin toda su angustia ante la separación. Ya no importaba cuán patético podía sentirse, cuán ridículo debía sonar de sus labios. No le importaba. Solo quería hacerle ver, pelear una última vez con lo único que tenía en ese momento para retenerlo. Aunque supiera que sus lágrimas jamás habían tenido efecto, aunque estaba consciente que Yuuri nunca se detuvo por ellas. Pero estaba allí, derramándolas porque dolía y le consolaba hacerlo justo allí, en esos brazos.

No dejó llorar y de pedir perdón, hasta que se quedó sin voz. Sus ojos se encontraron secos, pero siguió agarrado de ese espacio. No podría determinar cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo se quedó estacionado, recordando como respirar. Y así, pudo escucharlos a ambos recoger aire con fuerza, y soltarlo como si sus pulmones dolieran. Exhaustos… vacíos.

Apegados al espaldar del mueble, Víctor seguía abrazado a Yuuri, con sus manos rodeándole la cintura y apegadas a su espalda, mientras Yuuri le abrazaba la cabeza y le peinaba. Agotado, cedió al impulso de dejar un beso casto sobre el cuello de Yuuri y acurrucarse allí, en el hueco de su cuello. Ya no sabía qué sentir, tampoco qué esperar. Pero después de dolor, y más dolor soltado, quedaba una calma que le permitía, ahora sí, pensar las cosas con una claridad que jamás había tenido antes.

Yuuri no se estaba despidiendo. Por eso había ido a buscarlo...

—Vitya… —El nombre culebreó en su columna—. Aquella noche, tú dijiste que te habías arrepentido del año en Hasetsu… Que muchas veces pensabas en que hubiera ocurrido si no te hubieras ido ese año. Yo, yo allí vi que te habías arrepentido…

Víctor renegó. Su mano dejó de apretarle la espalda y se dejó caer sobre el muslo de Yuuri, más la mano de él la sujetó con suavidad. No había deseo de intimar de otra forma, solo necesitaba el contacto para tenerlo cerca, mientras buscaba las palabras y daba forma a sus razones.

Esa noche… Víctor la recordaba. Esa noche que Yuuri salió corriendo de su cama y él supo que había cometido un gran error. Faltaba poco para que la última temporada de Yuuri diera comienzo. Si él se veía en ese tiempo, se gritaría y se empujaría a ir por él, a ir antes de que fuera tarde.

Desde esa noche, Yuuri no volvió a dormir sin usar las pastillas. Desde esa noche, él no pudo evitar tratar de mirarlo para fracasar en cada intento y sentir que se estaba desmoronando. No encontró la forma de solucionarlo y solo se asustó, se asustó al darse cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo. Que todo lo que podría salir de sus labios era un: tengo envidia. Que todo lo que podría decir es que odiaba saber que él sí podría patinar, que odiaba eso y que no podía controlarlo. Todo cuanto podría decir, sería para arruinarlo más. Víctor se convenció de eso y por eso calló… calló. No podría estar seguro de qué esperaba del tiempo con callar. Se dedicó a reclamar lo que no podría conseguir, y a no hablar lo que en verdad ambos necesitaban escuchar.

—Antes de irme a Hasetsu, Yakov me dijo: Si te vas no podrás volver. No me importó la amenaza, realmente no creía que eso fuera a suceder, pero cuando volví y perdí… él me lo recordó —Víctor sintió los dedos de Yuuri tensarse, pero los sujetó, esta vez entrelazándolos para evitar que se fueran—. Me dijo que debí haberte ido a buscar y regresarnos los dos a Rusia, que él me hubiera ayudado a entrenarte y podría haber competido contigo esa temporada. No quise darle la razón en ese momento, pero cuando me lesioné… —escuchó el aire de Yuuri escapar como si hubiera recibido un golpe—. Y entonces… tenía demasiado tiempo para pensarlo… una y otra vez…

—Entonces era eso…

—Pensaba en que hubiera pasado si te hubiera traído a Rusia desde el inicio… fantaseaba con la idea de entrenar juntos y competir juntos. Competir como la leyenda que tanto adorabas… Era mejor pensar en eso que ver… el lisiado que en ese momento me sentía. Incapaz de patinar, incapaz de sorprenderte, incapaz de…

—Estúpidos… —Víctor no dijo nada al escucharlo, no lo dijo porque tembló ante la caricia de los dedos temblorosos de Yuuri sobre sus labios, pidiéndole callar. Luego sintió la frente ajena restregándose a la suya y las narices buscándose para rozarse en medio de la humedad. Yuuri tembló, Víctor sintió el aire vibrar contra su piel, pero cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar… —. Somos unos estúpidos… —gimió Yuuri. Víctor relamió sus labios, con los párpados cerrados y los pálpitos en su garganta—. Pensé que no me amabas… ¡pensé que…!

Lo besó…

Víctor cedió al impulso, traspasó la débil barrera de los dedos de Yuuri, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el jadeo atorado de él y la fuerza con la que respondió a ese beso necesitado. Dejó ir sus cadenas, se aferró a él mientras sus labios se movían con angustia y respondía al desespero de Yuuri en un beso que lejos estaba de encender la pasión, sino que buscaba hacerles sentir unidos.

Se besaron; apretándose las camisas, las mejillas, los labios, las almas. Y cuando la angustia cesó, los besos se volvieron calmos y anestesiados. Como si buscaran besar cada herida dejada usando sus labios. Como si desearan curar cada brecha con el calor de un beso, sus bocas se movieron ahora en sincronía, sin la torpeza y el dolor de antaño, para dejarse sentir que el amor seguía allí.

Y si, no iban a volver. Incluso Víctor lo sintió, mientras aferraba las manos en las mejillas de Yuuri y acariciaba los pómulos con cariño, desviviéndose en ese bálsamo tan necesario. No iban a volver porque estaban muy dañados, no iban a volver porque necesitaban curar, no iban a volver porque él aún no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

No iban a volver, pero estaba bien así, porque nada había que buscar en aquella tumba. Yuuri lo invitaba a abandonar aquella lápida y eso significaba recorrer un camino completamente distinto, uno que ninguno de los dos había hecho antes. No volver, ya no volver...

No necesitaron decir te amos, porque esos estaban implícitos en cada caricia de sus labios. Y cuando dejaron de besarse al sentir que era imposible continuar, Yuuri volvió a abrazarse del cuello y Víctor lo atrajo con amor infinito hacia él. Ya ninguno dijo nada. Dejaron que el tiempo los envolviera…

En ese momento, era todo lo que necesitaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: La verdad, estoy muy feliz por haber llegado a este punto, aunque me ha dejado emocionalmente agotada. Tanto Iridiscencia como Matryoshka esta semana se pusieron de acuerdo xDDD de hecho me retrasé un poco en Matry por culpa de Iridiscencia xD
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y que entiendan las decisiones de los personajes y lo que se viene. Queda un solo capítulo en San Petersburgo, quizás dos, y de allí nos vamos de nuevo a Moscú. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora con todos ellos?
> 
> ¿Víctor y Yuuri tendrán algún plan de regresar o dejarán tiempo al tiempo?
> 
> ¿Cómo tomara Yuri lo que pasó?
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido muy importante y recomiendo que al acabarlo releen lo que ocurre en el interludio 5 y 11 de Cenizas. Allí cremo que veremos como esas palabras de Víctor que tanto lastimaron a Yuuri no eran lo que Yuuri creyó. No sé como tomen esta pequeña revelación ya planificada xD
> 
> Les comentó que la próxima semana empieza la MatryFest en la página “Carolina Villadiego” de Facebook y además la página Victuuri Mexico en Facebook, harán un especial de mis trabajos también, donde hay reseñas de algunos de mis fics y comentarios de mi parte. ¡Me encantaría que pudieran apoyar a esta bella página que se animó a darme un espacio!


	29. Continuemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: ¡Este capítulo está dedicado a Johanna Ramirez quien cumplió el domingo! ¡FELICIDADES! Espero que cumplas muchos y que lo haya spasado genial. Ya quiero que cuadremos para vernos de nuevo.

El tiempo había formado una laguna, un estacionamiento húmedo donde los espacios y las fechas se congelaban para permitirles estacionarse allí. Se sentía de ese modo, como si fuera una cristalina superficie que podrían recorrer con la agilidad con la que cruzaban las pistas de hielo. Estaban allí, mostrando situaciones y eventos sin las justificaciones furtivas, sin los razonamientos innecesarios. Mostrando hechos, para analizar resultados. Porque nada de lo que estaba bajo ella podría cambiarse.

—¿Sabes que era mala idea eso de que me trajeras a Rusia cuando fuiste a Hasetsu? El Yuuri que era en ese momento no hubiera soportado la presión de estar en un equipo de elite, al lado de su ídolo, fracasando en todos los intentos.

Víctor sonrió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba a encontrar las formas de las fotografías colgadas, solo era capaz de encontrar los bordes de los marcos.

—Puedo imaginarme frustrado, teniendo ataques de ansiedad y agarrando el primer vuelo de regreso a Japón, y ahora sí, renunciando definitivamente.

—Suena a una mala idea.

—Una pésima idea…

—En mi cabeza sonaba mejor —Yuuri hizo un sonido que lo incitó a continuar—. Vivías conmigo, te enamoraba a base de regalos y comidas hecha en casa mientras vigilaba tu dieta y hacíamos el amor en menos de dos meses.

—¡Pufff! —Víctor apretó los labios al escuchar y sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri temblar por la carcajada que no logró soltar—. Eso solo ocurriría en tu cabeza, Víctor Nikiforov.

—Tenía mucho material para pensar. Montón de doujinshi que había leído de nosotros.

—¡Ay, por favor! —Víctor rió, sin fuerza. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por descanso, y resentía la enorme carga emocional y mental que había estado aguantando desde hacía ya más de una semana.

—¿Pero sabes…? Sí tienes razón al decir que era una mala idea.

—Te lo digo, no lo hubiera soportado.

—No me refiero a eso… si te hubiera traído a Rusia, no hubiera conocido al Yuuri en todas sus facetas: Al Yuuri con su familia, al Yuuri con sus amigos, al Yuuri somnoliento, al Yuuri queriendo katsudon… al Yuuri bailarín, al Yuuri que se enojaba y me tiraba la puerta en la cara.

—Oh… sí, fui grosero…

—Al Yuuri que me dejaba con ganas todas las veces, al que apenas me dejaba robarle un par de besos… —siguió enumerando—. Al Yuuri fascinante en esa pista donde solo estábamos los dos y nadie más.

Regresar al inicio… ambos dieron una mirada rápida a ese pasado distante donde empezaron como desconocidos que, tras una noche de demasiado alcohol, terminaron enredados en una serie de vueltas del destino, que se encargó de reunirlos más. Esa primavera en Hasetsu, Víctor trajo la fría nieve de Rusia consigo solo para derretirse ante el calor y los colores de Japón, ante la dulzura que Yuuri trajo a su vida.

Esa primavera tan lejana y añorada.

—Extraño Hasetsu… —comentó, con la mirada puesta en el pasado—. Me gustó mucho la vida allí…

—Debí haberte dicho que fuéramos a Hasetsu cuando todo ocurrió.

—Debí habértelo pedido…

Ambos callaron.

Permanecían acostados en el mueble negro donde, a pesar de lo espacioso, Víctor había tenido que dejar la pierna izquierda afuera para darle espacio al peso de Yuuri que se acomodaba en su costado derecho. No había intención sexual en ambos, simplemente estaban allí, reposando después de estallar tantas veces, hasta quedarse sin energía. Su brazo rodeaba la cintura cubierta de abrigos de Yuuri, y posaba su mano en la espalda recubierta. Yuuri, en cambio, estaba con la cabeza reposando en el borde del hombro de Víctor y ambas manos se juntaban con un par de dedos entrelazados sobre la camisa de él. Los dos miraban a distintos puntos, aunque aún conectados exactamente en el mismo lugar, el pasado.

Entonces el estómago de Yuuri sonó tan fuerte que a ninguno le quedó duda de que debían volver al presente. No habían sido conscientes de cuánto tiempo llevaban encerrados esa oficina, pero como si fuera una respuesta, el propio estómago de Víctor también salió a confesar que estaba hambriento. Y mientras que Yuuri se sonrojó avergonzado, Víctor en cambio no pudo evitar el reírse ante la inverosímil situación. Quedándose ambos unos segundos más de esa manera, incapaces de levantarse aún.

Después de aquella cadena de besos, sobrevino un abrazo con tanto sentimiento que ninguno quiso detener lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Era tan necesario… había sido casi liberador el poder abrazarse con esas fuerzas, quizás tanto como aquella vez que volvieron a encontrarse en el aeropuerto cuando Yuuri volvió a Japón y Víctor lo esperaba con Makkachin. Ambos lo habían sentido de ese modo, aunque no fueron días separados, sino que se trataron de años. Para los dos había sido tan necesario sentirse así, que no pudieron pedir más.

En medio del arrebato, Víctor llevó el cuerpo de Yuuri consigo hasta acostarse y poder seguir manteniendo esa unión. Así, duraron mucho tiempo. Víctor estaba seguro de haberse quedado dormido como por al menos diez minutos, siendo la siesta más reparadora en años porque al abrir los ojos, Yuuri seguía allí y su abrazo apretado persistía a pesar de que él también hubiera cedido al sueño a juzgar por sus párpados cerrados. Y tenerlo allí era todo lo que había deseado desde que se fue.

—Creo que debería regresar al hotel… —Yuuri alzó su cabeza y Víctor se dio tiempo de notar los estragos que habían quedado de ese nuevo encuentro. Tenía los ojos hinchados, casi hasta cerrarse, sus ojos y rostro rojos, la marca del tejido sobre su mejilla izquierda y el cabello despeinado.

—¿Quieres que pida algo para comer aquí? —Víctor alzó su mano para acariciar los pliegues marcados en el pómulo de Yuuri—. También tengo hambre y así descansas un poco más.

Yuuri asintió. Claramente se veía que aún estaba cansado.

—Pero es hora de levantarme ya.

Ahora, quedaba el cansancio y una pierna dormida por la mala posición. Víctor atrapó un quejido cuando quiso mover su pierna izquierda y Yuuri se mostró preocupado al verlo imposibilitado de levantarse del mueble. Por el momento, Víctor no quiso luchar contra lo imposible; más bien llevó su mano hacia su muslo e intentó masajear la zona para procurar la circulación. Al menos no era su rodilla la que dolía.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Yuuri, mientras se quitaba uno de los abrigos que tenía puesto para luego dejó caer uno más.

—Sí, solo se durmió mi pierna —Víctor le extendió una mano para que Yuuri se la tomara y lo ayudara a empujarse hacia delante. Éste así lo hizo y Víctor pudo sentarse en el mueble, para tratar a su pierna adolorida.

—¿Y tú rodilla?

—No duele, no te preocupes.

Yuuri miró el suéter tejido, la camisa, y la otra camiseta debajo de ella que aún lo cubría del frío de Rusia. Sin embargo, debido a la calefacción de la oficina, estaba sudando. No se preocupó por ello cuando siguió a Víctor a ese lugar, pero ya sentía que debía cambiarse debido a la transpiración.

—Yuuri, ¿podrías traerme mi teléfono? Lo dejé en el escritorio, seguro al lado de tu bufanda.

El aludido asintió, y se levantó para ir hacia el mueble de madera. Aprovechó eso para despegar un poco su camisa de su espalda húmeda y la tela de ella de su cuello adolorido. Al acercarse, miró su bufanda doblada y los lentes sobre ella. No podría estar seguro de cuando Víctor los había recogido, pero era bueno saber que no necesitaría comprar otros lentes, acababa de reponerlo después de lo ocurrido en América. Hablando de eso, ya solo quedaba una ligera huella poco notable del golpe de Yuri bajó su pómulo.

Agarró el móvil, el cual iluminó la pantalla al pasar sin querer su pulgar sobre él. La imagen del equipo ruso comiendo juntos pizza tras las pruebas de la FFKK apareció y le iluminó el rostro.

—Toma —le extendió el móvil, y Víctor empezó a marcar mientras el brazo izquierdo lo rodeó para mantenerlo cerca. Yuuri se dejó llevar, resignado, aunque empezaba a resentir el exceso de contacto que Víctor quería mantener cuando lo vio plegar el rostro sobre su estómago—. Víctor, estoy sudado…

—Créeme que es lo que menos me importa ahora —restregó su frente sobre el sueter tejido de Yuuri y este se limitó a suspirar. Aprovechó el momento de aquel extraño abrazo para peinar algunas hebras descompuesta del cabello de su ex pareja mientras Víctor hacía el pedido en ruso, dejándole terminar así la llamada.

—Víctor, no lo hagas más difícil —susurró al sentirlo cada vez más apegado a su abdomen. Víctor hizo una mueca dolorosa, alejándose apenas un poco para levantar su mirada.

—Solo quería abrazarte todo lo que pudiera antes de que te fueras… —explicó. Yuuri apretó sus labios—. ¿Tienes calor, cierto? Voy a bajar la calefacción.

—Por favor...

Se apartaron, Víctor para acercarse al termostato y Yuuri aprovechando para sentarse en el mueble, con gesto apesadumbrado. En su estómago, además de hambre, había una sensación de amargo vacío que buscaba apalear. Si miraba la espalda de Víctor, el deseo de volver todo a como era regresaba en un pálpito incontenible. Pero sabía que no sería lo correcto, ni para él, ni para Víctor. No sería una decisión que los llevara a buen puerto si emprendían en ese momento un descabellado camino para una apresurada reconciliación. Para empezar, él ni se sentía preparado para ello.

Bajó la mirada cuando Víctor se acercó de nuevo, para sentarse a su lado. Mantuvo esa misma posición con sus manos agarradas entre las rodillas, y su mirada puesta en los dedos. De inmediato, comenzó a sentirse el efecto de la calefacción bajando, volviendo a aparecer el frío del clima ruso. Yuuri lo agradeció, en verdad se sentía acalorado.

—¿Está mejor así? —Yuuri asintió, sin mirarle. Víctor observó por un momento la postura de Yuuri, buscando alguna forma de mantener el contacto, más al no hallarlo solo le imitó.

—Víctor… Esto no significa que vamos a volver.

El aludido aguantó el aire por un momento, para seguidamente dejarlo salir en un hondo suspiro. Yuuri le había devuelto la mirada, temerosa, y solo consiguió en respuesta un ligero asentimiento.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —Sus ojos volvieron a cosquillear, pero se sentía más preparado para enfrentar esa respuesta. Yuuri parpadeó.

—No quiero empezar ninguna relación en este momento —Víctor alzó una ceja, mientras Yuuri se tomaba el tiempo de explicar—. No es nada personal, Víctor. Sólo quiero estar solo por un tiempo más. Quiero competir y compartir con Minami esta temporada, y siento que todo lo que inicie fuera de mi papel como entrenador será una distracción.

—Oh…

—Todavía hay cosas que debo resolver de mí mismo. Quiero tomarme el tiempo y… pensar.

—Entiendo...

—Cometimos demasiados errores… No sé si volver no sea, más bien, contraproducente.

Aunque él mismo hubiera sentido a través de aquellos besos y abrazos que volver de inmediato era imposible, tenía un peso distinto cuando lo escuchaba desde la voz de Yuuri. Sin embargo, algo en su forma de explicarlo lo llenó de calma, más que de malestar. Víctor no podía estar seguro de porqué, quizás porque parte de lo que nacía al escucharlo tenía que ver mucho con admiración. Le sorprendía la seguridad con la que Yuuri hablaba, y le agradaba que pudiera decírselo de forma tan sincera. Aunque dolía la pérdida, sentía que a su vez había ganado algo más. Solo que le era difícil conceptuar el qué.

Yuuri tenía razón al sentirse intranquilo ante la idea, él mismo temía cometer los mismos errores, y no se sentía preparado para afrontarlos de nuevo. Como había dicho Regina, empezar ahora sería más bien atrofiar el avance que, era evidente, ya tenía Yuuri en su propia recuperación. Víctor soltó el aire, meditabundo.

—Pensé que tendría que ver con el chico —Yuuri arrugó el ceño al escucharlo, sin llegar a comprender. Víctor lo había dicho con una sonrisa triste tatuada en su rostro, y al notar el silencio de su ex pareja, le dedicó una mirada conocedora—. El chico con el que has salido últimamente en las redes.

Yuuri abrió muchos los ojos, pese a la inflamación de sus párpados. De inmediato desvió la mirada, aunque el sonrojo que se incrementó en su rostro fue bastante comunicativo para Víctor. Éste, sin amilanarse ya al llegar a ese punto, buscó la mano más cercana de Yuuri para tomarla, pese a su inicial resistencia.

—Está bien… —musitó, animándose a pegar su frente contra el hombro de Yuuri—. Puedo entenderlo, Yuuri… no tienes que avergonzarte.

Tras un largo suspiro, Yuuri asintió. Se movió para cortar el contacto de Víctor y subir su pierna sobre el mueble, de manera que pudiera mirarlo de frente. El gesto fue demasiado elocuente, pues indicaba que Yuuri quería ser absolutamente franco; por ello, Víctor le sonrió, pero no le soltó la mano que había logrado atrapar. Necesitaba sentirlo para escuchar esa verdad.

—Es Takao —Yuuri se esforzó en soltar, tratando forzosamente de mantenerle la mirada—. A veces salgo con él, me hace sentir bien, pero… le dije exactamente lo que te acabo de decir —en ese punto, Yuuri tuvo que volver la mirada al mueble—. No se trata de él… se trata de mí.

—¿Te gusta? —Se atrevió a preguntar y Yuuri afirmó con un movimiento apretado—. Lo supuse desde la primera imagen que los vi juntos.

El miedo se filtró como una pequeña araña caminando por las rendijas abiertas de su mente. La sintió caminar por su espalda con sus peludas patas y trató de sobreponerse a la horrenda sensación. Hizo silencio, mientras seguía sosteniendo esa mano. La podía sentir temblar bajo sus dedos, así que Víctor intentó una caricia pequeña, diáfana, para calmarlo. Pero no podía mentirse, aquello había dolido. Había sentido como si le hubieran abierto otro agujero, solo que, en esta ocasión, no podía culpar a Yuuri de haberlo hecho, ni al chico de haberse fijado en él.

Yuuri había reiniciado su vida, eso fue lo que le gritó en América. Víctor sabía que era una de las opciones de volverlo a ver, siempre la había considerado, por momentos incluso la única posible; sin embargo, quedaba aquella vaga esperanza de que no fuera así, que aún lo estuviera esperando. Y, si bien no era propiamente ninguna de las dos vertientes, el término medio no dejaba de sentirse amargo. Intentó comprender, intentó continuar… ese roce con aquella mano era lo único que le impulsaba a dejar de ver las enormes ramas que tapaban los pequeños rayos de luz.

Esos que no había querido ver por el terror de enfrentarse a los montones de mensajes contradictorios que Yuuri bien había sabido darle en esos días.

—Yana me comentó que estuviste en el teatro ayer —Yuuri volvió a tensarse, pero Víctor buscó su mirada hasta que logró encontrarla—. Me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo. Y no supe qué pensar.

—No era mi intención que me viera… —respondió atorado y Víctor soltó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Cuál era tu intención entonces?

—Estaba haciendo un recorrido que hablé con mi terapeuta… el final era en el teatro de Alexandrinsky, y que en ese momento hubiera una función de su trabajo me pareció… adecuado —Víctor fue quien arrugó su frente al escucharlo. Yuuri tomó aire—. Te he visto con ella… quería verla, saber por qué… —suspiró—. Lo lamento si te traje problemas…

—No… Yana es solo una muy buena amiga —Yuuri levantó la mirada mirándolo con suspicacia. Víctor tuvo que pasarse una mano tras su cuello y carraspeó—. Sí, también he tenido un par de encuentros con ella, pero no ha sido nada… nada que signifique una relación.

Al igual que Víctor, la confirmación de sus sospechas también hicieron mella en Yuuri, aunque fue más el peso de la realidad lo que estaba cayendo en ellos. La distancia hecha con años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundos que apilaron al separarse, estaba allí dejando ver cuánto ambos habían cambiado. Yuuri no pudo evitar el bajar el rostro y Víctor se lo permitió. Habían sido más decisiones, mucho más que la de solo irse y dejar ir. Ellos habían tomado decisiones individuales que también habían colaborado en hacer aún más profunda la brecha.

Yuuri titubeó. Víctor seguía sosteniendo su mano y aunque eso le daba calma, a su vez le llenaba de nostalgia. Víctor había vuelto a estar con una mujer, él había estado con otra persona rompiendo así la supremacía de Víctor en su vida: ambos, eran otros.

—Es el tipo de mujer con la que se podría tener algo serio… —dijo con tono apagado y una sonrisa que no llegaba a ser tal.

No podía negarlo, Yana le había dejado la impresión de ser el partido que todo hombre (incluso él, debía admitirse) consideraría con mucha seriedad. Hermosa, culta, trabajadora, y sumamente agradable. A pesar de lo desconfiado que solía ser, ella no representó una amenaza, más que el dolor que sintió en la franqueza de sus palabras. Sí Víctor decidía seguir su vida con ella sin duda sería feliz, de nuevo aquel pensamiento le asaltó, sin mucha fuerza para enfrentarlo.

—Ni ella ni yo queremos eso —le aclaró Víctor, al verlo tan pensativo. Yuuri levantó la mirada—. Ella tiene sus propias razones y yo… tengo la mía justo al frente.

Yuuri apretó el aire y fue incapaz de mantener el contacto visual al sentir que su corazón se había acelerado ante la mirada fija de Víctor. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, reconocía la honestidad de Víctor en sus palabras, pero bajó los ojos y mordió su labio, sin saber que debería hacer en ese momento. Solo sus manos juntas se mantenían allí, inertes e indiferentes a todas las cuestiones que estaban poniendo sobre la mesa.

Tiempo… No podía decidir algo tan trascendental en ese momento. Y Víctor supo interpretar que Yuuri no quería tocar ese punto; así que lo comprendió. También ocultó sus ojos en los mechones de su cabello mientras recogía aire y trataba de mover la conversación a un punto menos espinoso.

—Cuéntame de tu terapeuta —Yuuri le regresó la mirada intrigado y Víctor apretó el toque de su mano—. Mientras esperamos que llegue la comida, me gustaría escucharlo. Yo… empecé a verme con una amiga de mi padre. Se llama Regina, es una mujer bastante particular… le dije a Yuri que también se viera con ella.

—¿Es psicóloga? —Víctor asintió.

—Una retirada, que solo me está atendiendo por la amistad con mi padre. Yo… le pedí que me buscara a alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Sabes que he tenido decenas de psicólogos por la federación, ninguno en especial con quien me involucrara.

—Lo sé, entiendo eso... Hirogu fue recomendado por el padre el Minami. Me está tratando desde junio. Admito que al inicio no fui muy colaborador, pero gracias a él he podido comprender muchas cosas...

Se sintió como desenrollar una enorme maraña de hilos. Como si el carrete en sus manos, convertido en nudos sobre nudos, cayera entre sus piernas y rodara y rodara, encontrando por sí mismo la dirección correcta hasta ir deshaciendo solo todos aquellos nudos formados.

Yuuri le comentó de cómo empezó todo con Minami. De cómo llegó al onsen, haciéndole recordar tantos paralelismos que su primera respuesta fue huir. Hasta que entonces lo vio, patinando, con sus errores y aciertos, tratando de imitarlo como en su momento él intentó en esa tarde a solas con Yuko, cuando una cámara lo grababa sin saber. Paralelismos tan opuestos, tan absurdos, que le hicieron entender un poco lo que Víctor sintió en ese primer tiempo, antes de llegar a Hasetsu.

Le confesó que creyó que no lo vería en ese camino de regreso en el hielo. Que una parte de él siempre temió eso. Pero en el momento en que la noticia se supo, su ansiedad provocó que Minami le obligara a buscar ayuda. Y fue, por cumplir fue, hasta que Hirogu consiguió la forma de abrirlo después de sobrados intentos.

Yuuri ahora podía ver los hilos esparcidos en el suelo, en una alegoría que databa de todos aquellos momentos que había vivido desde que tomó la decisión de luchar. Luchar por su sueño, luchar por sí mismo, luchar contra la soledad y la culpa para ponerse al lado de Minami. Víctor, en cambio, pudo ver algo más.

El carrete de sus manos estaba tan lleno de nudos que estaba seguro de que, de lanzarlo, sería solo verlo rodar y enredarse aún más. Mientras Yuuri tomaba decisiones por sí mismo para salir de su agujero, él se vio obligado a salir por el miedo a la nueva pérdida. Su posición con Yuri estaba llena de baches y golpes, colisiones duras, valles planos. Obligados a cumplir una promesa, habían tenido que aprender a callar y a ceder, muchas veces a simplemente a ignorar. Ahora las cosas estaban en un punto donde no se admitiría la cobardía, la competencia estaba encima y no podían detenerse. Pero mientras ambos se daban golpes contra los mismos y contra los otros, Yuuri estaba saliendo, aunque fuera lentamente del abismo, hasta tener la entereza de ese momento para enfrentarlos.

Para cuando llegó la comida, Víctor lo agradeció porque necesitaba salir para respirar. Escuchar de la voz calma de Yuuri todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a patinar a Yuri on Ice de nuevo, lo hizo consciente de cuán lejos estaba de él. Aceptando que, aún si las manos siguieran juntas, no iban a permanecer así.

Regresó, y Yuuri se acomodó frente al escritorio con una de las sillas mientras Víctor abría los envases calientes y entregaba los cubiertos de plásticos. El aroma del lomo Stroganoff llegó a la nariz de Yuuri, y pronto su rostro se iluminó porque no solo reconoció la receta, sino que le dio nostalgia por ser uno de los platos que más gustaba comer estando allí. Y que Víctor lo recordara, calentó su interior de una forma muy agradable.

Mientras Yuuri comía, Víctor no pudo dejar de mirarlo, como se miran las cosas perdidas. Y ante la sonrisa agradecida de Yuuri, corta y perfecta, no pudo evitar ese frenesí que le empujaba a sonreír de vuelta, aunque todo lo que probara le supiera a nostalgia.

…

La familia Katsuki se encontraba en espera desde que Yuuri se había ido a Rusia. Con el corazón latiendo acelerado entre miles de dudas e incertidumbres. El hogar, a pesar de seguir atendiendo a clientes, en especial por las bajas temperaturas del clima, estaba con sus ojos puestos en la puerta, esperando alguna noticia de quien era su hijo menor. Aquello era algo a lo parecían no haberse podido acostumbrar nunca; a pesar de que Yuuri había abandonado la casa muchos años atrás y que desde que tomó el camino del patinaje el tiempo juntos siempre fue limitado. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, todos sabían que Yuuri no se enfrentaría a rivales de talla mundial por un puesto en el podio. Se enfrentaría a quien siempre había sido su peor enemigo: él mismo.

En el silencio de la noche, Hiroko caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hija mayor, que aún estaba encendida. Con un suspiro hondo, se acercó hasta la cama donde la vio acomodando las prendas que se llevaría para el viaje. Estaba doblando un grueso abrigo de lana, pero su rostro demostraba una tribulación que era imposible de maquillar en su falsa aura de indiferencia. Al menos para ella, que era su madre, y la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Mary no había tomado de buena manera la partida de Yuuri a Rusia, sin embargo, eso no la detendría de ir a defender y apoyar a su hermano de la parvada de buitres que lo esperaban en Rusia.

Hiroko se sentó en silencio en el borde de la cama, y notó con bastante interés las imágenes pegadas en la pared de su hija mayor. Mary había decidido un estilo de vida independiente, donde casarse y tener hijos jamás había estado entre sus expectativas de vida. Por el contrario, le gustaba ser dueña de su tiempo; leer, escuchar música, administrar el onsen y cuidarlos a ellos. También había encontrado placer en viajar, y después de haber ido a Barcelona con Minako se dispuso a ahorrar para seguir viajando a otros países de Asia y Europa. En su pared había fotografías de aquellos paseos en solitario o en grupo que se había dispuesto a hacer.

—¿Aún enojada con Yuuchan? —le preguntó con suavidad, notando el movimiento involuntario de su hija al mover con una mueca su boca.

—Ya está bastante grande para saber qué va a hacer —Hiroko sonrió al escucharla y comenzó a jugar con la bufanda tejida que tenía entre sus manos.

—Oh, eso es lo que suelo decirme cada vez que ustedes hacen algo que no esperaba. Lo que dije cuando Yuuchan se fue a América, cuando tú no quisiste más novios, cuándo se fue Yuuchan a Rusia…

Mary detuvo sus movimientos para mirar a su madre con el ceño fruncido. Entendía perfectamente hacía donde iban sus palabras, pero, aunque quisiera, ella no podía dejar pasar lo que vio en su hermano, lo mal que llegó de Rusia en aquel entonces. No debería señalar culpables, pero definitivamente aquel instinto iba más allá de ella. Siempre había admirado a Yuuri, lo consideraba alguien fuerte, así que verlo volver de ese modo para luego pasar ese año tan oscuro, había creado en ella una huella imposible de olvidar.

Con una mueca en el rostro retomó su actividad sin comentar nada hacia su madre, aunque quedaba el mudo entendimiento viajando en el aire. Hiroko permaneció con su mirada caída, era evidente que los años no habían pasado en vano. Un par de canas ya se adivinan pese a tratar de preservar su color natural, y además algunas arrugas ya se veían en su rostro. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de su hija fueron aquellos ojos tristes, la secuela más evidente después de haber pasado el año más turbulento ante su hijo menor.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando lo vea? —preguntó Mary, mientras doblaba un par de calcetas. Hiroko exhaló el aire y le entregó lo que llevaba en sus manos.

—Solo quiero que le entregues esto a él y a Minami-kun.

Los ojos de Mary miraron el tejido cuidado, junto al bordado que estaba hecho a mano. De algún modo tuvo que recordar aquel ridículo forro que su madre le hizo a Yuuri con la imagen de Vicchan cuando estaba compitiendo. Ahora no era un caniche, eran un par de bufandas negras con el bordado de la bandera de Japón en sus extremos. Se veía tan artesanal pero hecho con tanto amor, que Mary tuvo que sonreír para felicitarle internamente por el gesto.

Sin duda alguna Yuuri amaría eso.

—Cuídate mucho, y cuídalo a él. Dile que estamos orgullosos de ellos. Yuko-san prometió venir para ver las competiciones. Sabes que no entiendo mucho, pero quiero estar allí.

—Él sabe que siempre estas allí.

Hiroko asintió con una sonrisa triste, una que levantaba sus pómulos gruesos. Acomodó los lentes y buscó alejarse de la habitación para dejar a su hija acabar con el equipaje. Sin embargo, cuando estaba pronto a llegar a la puerta, volteó al sentir algo en particular. Como si una fuerza nacida desde su vientre le tirara hacia su hija, quien notó se había quedado mirando las bufandas en sus manos mientras sus ojos se endurecían.

Había amargura, Hiroko lo entendía. Su hija sentía resentimiento hacia Rusia y todo lo que pudo marcar de ese modo a su hijo. Sabía todo lo que había hecho para poder darle la oportunidad a Yuuri de ir a América, las limitaciones a las que accedió a vivir sin dudar. Todo porque, desde un inicio, supo que Yuuri llegaría lejos. Muy lejos.

—Suelta eso —Mary le miró, conteniendo el aire que se había quedado atrapado en sus costillas, dolorosamente—. Suéltalo ya…

—Quiero entender que fue lo que pasó. No sé cómo me contendré de no ir a San Petersburgo a averiguarlo yo misma.

—Ya sabemos qué pasó. Mi hijo es terco, y creyó poder soportar más de lo que podía.

Mary soltó el aliento, con pesadez, mientras lanzaba las bufandas con rabia sobre el equipaje. No podía ser todo tan sencillo, Yuuri no era tan fácil de…

—Simplemente se rompió.

**…**

Al final de la tarde, salieron del estadio sin mucho más que hablar, no de parte de Víctor. Sin embargo, hubo una petición de parte de Víctor a la que Yuuri fue incapaz de negarse. Entre todo lo que habían logrado transmitir del pasado, Víctor tenía la certeza de que eso pudiera ser lo que necesitaba para seguir caminando, aún si Yuuri le había dejado los términos bastante en claro. Sí, había terminado. Definitivamente con todo lo que eso implicaba, habían dado fin a una historia que para Víctor había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Sí, había acabado.

En silencio, porque las palabras habían abandonado a Víctor desde un inicio, caminaron sin mirarse. Yuuri estaba a su lado, cubierto nuevamente de todos aquellos abrigos, con la bufanda de nuevo rodeando su cuello y el gorro cubriendo sus negros cabellos. Le gustaría tomarle la mano una última vez, pero sabía que eso ya no era posible. Además, Yuuri había cortado toda posibilidad al ocultar sus manos enguantadas en lana dentro de sus bolsillos. Pero él había puesto el destino de aquella caminata, y Yuuri había accedido.

La calle estaba ligeramente despejada, y la nieve caía con suavidad sobre ellos, como un viejo requiem. De algún modo, fue fácil para ambos transportarse hacia el momento de sus vidas en el que aquel trayecto había sido algo natural en su rutina. También recordaron cuando salían de la pista con Yuri, y las risas que compartían jugando con el menor, quien no dejaba de fastidiarse por cada una de sus muestras de cariño. Víctor jamás pensó que eso podría tener otras interpretaciones. En perspectiva, entendía que Yuuri tampoco. Pero había un año oscuro para él, un año en donde no estuvo allí y donde ese camino lo recorrieron solo ellos dos.

Su ausencia había abierto una brecha, y Yuri había intentado entrar en ella.

Al percatarse de la mirada de Yuuri, quien había levantado su rostro para buscarle, se dio cuenta que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, resultándole tan difícil como contener las ganas de abrazarle. Se sonrió con vergüenza y bajó la mirada. El silencio, pese a ser consensuado, era como una manta que pesaba sobre su cabeza. Ojalá y fuera así, como la nieve, y se derritiera. Ojalá.

Cuando llegaron al inicio del puente, se detuvieron. Del otro lado de éste, había ocurrido aquel momento días atrás, cuando Yuuri estuvo a punto de lanzar sus medallas allí y Víctor temió verle hacerlo. Ahora, lo veían a través de una distancia invisible, como si estuviera detrás de un vidrio esmerilado. Víctor sintió sus pies negarse a avanzar, como si la seguridad del clímax le amenazara con partirlo.

—¿Vamos? —Yuuri dio un paso, y volteó para buscarle los ojos. La nieve se movía con tanta suavidad que parecían bolas de azúcar.

El puente de los besos era tan emblemático que dolía regresar allí, pero a su vez era el perfecto lugar para despedirse. Fue allí donde hicieron una promesa, una sobre abrazarse ante cada separación, esperando con el recuerdo de ese calor cada reencuentro. Y había un reencuentro, la promesa existía, aunque las condiciones no fueran las que Víctor deseaba. Y por mucho que su razón las avalara, nada podía hacer con el reclamo de su pecho y su sentir más íntimo que era el desear detenerlo todo, parar la tortura, y rogarle de nuevo.

—La última vez que vine aquí, vine solo —inició Yuuri al inclinarse contra la baranda, mientras algunos automóviles pasaban por su espalda. Víctor volvió a respirar con pesar, casi como si tuviera atorada una piedra en el pecho. Pero se quedó a tan solo un par de pasos, de espaldas al río, de frente al muro que no tardó en reconocer. Vio algunos detenerse, más los ignoró—. Necesitaba hacerlo, y necesitaba estar aquí. Fue cuando decidí que no iba a regresar.

—¿Era necesario decirlo? —preguntó, era amargo saberlo ahora. Yuuri renegó y dejó salir el aire.

—No… lo lamento.

—Ya no importa.

—Es importante para mí estar de nuevo aquí. Pensé en hacerlo antes de irme, a solas. Venir contigo… está bien.

Víctor le miró con tristeza llenando sus ojos azules. Se le formó otro nudo a la garganta, pero fue capaz de controlarlo. Arrugó su ceño, y pestañeó repetidamente hasta que pudo poner en orden a sus pulmones que querían jalar más aire de lo que era capaz de absorber. Se dio la vuelta, como Yuuri. Miró su reflejo, como él.

Detenerse a pensar en ese momento en quien falló la promesa, era irrelevante. Si fue él quien no fue con Yuuri a ese lugar para al menos despedirlo a cada competencia, o si fue Yuuri quien debió invitarlo a ir. No parecía importar ya, nada cambiaría ahora los resultados, muy a pesar de saber esas respuestas. No podía regresar en el tiempo para hacer las acciones correctas, pero si podría aprender de ellas para no cometerlas en un futuro.

Y Yuuri estaba allí, demostrándole algo tan sencillo, de una lección aprendida años atrás, pero que en algún punto olvidó. Caer jamás debió significar la muerte. Fallar jamás fue un indicativo de su valía. Haber perdido, había sido el camino que le permitió ganar después. ¿En qué momento fue que olvidó aquello?

Yuuri se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para que ambos brazos se rozaran a través de las gruesas telas. Víctor agradeció ese ínfimo recuerdo de calidez.

—¿Por qué querías venir aquí? ¿No te arrepientes de haber hecho las cosas así?

—Me arrepiento de las decisiones que me llevaron a ese punto —admitió Yuuri, con el nudo en la garganta—. Me arrepiento de no haber detenido el camino de la destrucción. Pero quería encontrarme aquí. Verme y perdonarme por todo ello. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba aquí.

Era doloroso recobrar la confianza. Acababa de notarlo, era eso lo que había recuperado, la confianza. Yuuri podía hablarle con la libertad de antes, no parecía detenerse por el hecho de lo que habían sido. Era como haber retrocedido mil pasos, pero no haber quedado propiamente en el inicio tampoco.

Yuuri volvió a verle. Sus ojos marrones y cálidos le observaban con un mudo agradecimiento. Víctor siempre sintió que la mirada de Yuuri era tan honesta y tan intensa, que podría reconocerla en la distancia, y que sería capaz de interpretar todas aquellas verdades que él era incapaz de decir con palabras. Y allí había demasiadas verdades…

—Ya hablé con tu padre y le pedí perdón por haberte abandonado y no ser más inteligente en nuestra relación. Ya le pedí perdón a Yakov por no haber atendido a sus consejos. Le pedí perdón a Yura también, por haberle hecho daño. Y a ti...

—Creo que debo hacer un viaje para pedir perdón también…

Los codos se frotaban. La nieve caía como en cámara lenta, y golpeaba con tal suavidad el hielo, que este apenas podía notar su llegada. Ellos se quedaron en silencio porque muchas de esas verdades aún eran impronunciables, y demasiados de esos sentimientos eran intocables. Yuuri tomó aire, movió sus manos y se estiró hacia atrás. Víctor le vio, sacudido de repente de esa honda tristeza que le embargaba. El viento jugaba con la bufanda enrollada en ese cuello mientras la luz del atardecer se colaba, coloreando las mejillas pálidas de Yuuri. Víctor giró su mirada hacia el ancho horizonte que estaba frente a sus ojos. El sol se escondía temprano, como acostumbraba a pasar en un día corto de invierno ruso.

—Espero verte con Yuri en Marcella, para el Grand Prix Final. Minami y yo lucharemos duro para estar allá.

Víctor volvió a mirarlo y notó una luz diferente en esos ojos. Como si Yuuri hubiera corrido una espesa cortina, permitiéndole ver la paz que ahora embargaba su espíritu tras ese viaje. Víctor la ansió… deseó sentirse igual. Anhelando con tal fuerza beber y bañarse de esa calma que él en esos momentos no sentía. Alcanzar a Yuuri en los años luz que los separaban.

—Espero que podamos competir ahora.

Víctor pestañeó y bajó la mirada, para notar la mano extendida. Yuuri le extendía su palma derecha desnuda del guante, sin el anillo que alguna vez la vistió.

—Ahora no tengo miedo de mirarte como antes. Y aún quiero competir contra ti.

No, no era el inicio. Víctor se quedó mirando la palma extendida, comprendiendo justamente eso; no era el inicio. Era otro punto, un punto que jamás habían pasado ni recorrido. Un punto que estaba muy lejos de lo que alguna vez habían experimentado juntos.

Porque en el inicio, en su inicio Yuuri había sido incapaz de verlo a los ojos, sin creerse con el suficiente valor como para siquiera posar en una foto con él. En ese fugaz inicio, había necesitado del alcohol para externar su mayor deseo, más que competir, entrenar con él. Ahora Yuuri se presentaba sabiendo qué y quién era, mirándole como un igual y expresándole con toda la suavidad que él aún poseía al hablar, que quería batirse contra él.

Le devolvió el gesto, apretando con todas sus fuerzas y el temblor empujando sus dedos, esos dedos de Yuuri. Levantó la mirada con un brillo húmedo en sus ojos.

—Recuerda que soy mal perdedor —le dijo, con la voz atravesada. Yuuri le miró con tal seguridad que ni siquiera fue capaz de bajar la mirada, a pesar de lo amargo que podría llegarse a sentir, sabía que no era para lastimarlo.

—Entonces esfuérzate para que Minami no venza a Yuri.

Las palabras se quedaron allí, clavadas. Permanecieron como enormes piedras formando un nuevo puente sobre aquel que se había demolido en el recuerdo. Estuvieron presentes, aun cuando Yuuri se había ido, aun cuando la luz se había apagado y la nieve había dejado de caer. Siguieron mientras la noche caía, mientras la gente caminaba, e incluso mientras él se quedaba solo en el puente.

Y pensó. Meditó en todo lo que había ocurrido, en todo lo que se habían dicho, en todo lo que había sentido. Reflexionó el dolor que iba enterrándose, saboreó de nuevo esa rabia explosiva que lo llenó por un momento, y que de ella solo quedaba la presión invisible. Consideró su miedo, su pena, su rabia, sus ilusiones rotas. Y midió la distancia que había entre ellas y su presente.

Así que, para cuando Yuri llegó a buscarlo, con el abrigo cubriendo su cabeza y la prudente separación, Víctor tenía muchas cosas claras. Ni él iba a curar en ese momento sus heridas, ni iba a poder recuperar lo perdido. El tiempo no se detendría a esperarlo. Yuuri no iba a esperarlo. Como en toda competencia, había un tiempo para dar el todo por el todo en una presentación. No había ninguna clemencia en la vida cuando se trataba de ganar.

—¿Para qué me enviaste el mensaje? —Yuri preguntó, evidentemente escéptico. Víctor soltó el aire y con él, soltó todos aquellos pendientes imposibles de solucionar ahora.

—Ya Yuuri se va mañana a Moscú. Me ha dicho que Minami puede hacer el flip cuádruple —le dirigió a Yuri una mirada con claro reproche, quien apretó los labios sin comprender—. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás en calentamiento, Yuri?

Yuri le miró sin terminar de comprender el repentino cambio, pero los ojos de Víctor lo miraban con una dureza diferente a todas las otras miradas que, con desprecio, rabia o decepción, le envió. Ésta era distinta, en esta estaba cargado el desafío, la muda seguridad de lo que podría dar y de que no estaba dándolo todo, que ya había sido suficiente de jugar.

Víctor suspiró de nuevo, con la mirada puesta en el espacio ennegrecido cubierto de puntos brillantes de la ciudad iluminada. El viento se meció sobre ellos, el frío de Rusia los abrazó como una madre aprehensiva.

—Yo también dejo de jugar al entrenador. Soy el entrenador. Yuri...mañana continuaremos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He podido terminarlo! Me ha costado un poco, porque de paso me distraía entre las publicaciones del Matryfest y las publicaciones de otros concursos xD Pero me encantó el resultado. Guadi me apoyó mucho al quedarse una hora más para poder ayudarme a corregirlo.
> 
> Ahora, falta solo un capítulo en San Petersburgo, ¡porque ya viene la Copa Rostelecom y muchas sorpresas! ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? ¿Cómo será la presentación de Seung y Leo? Y, sobre todo, ¿cuáles serán los lugares del podio?
> 
> Estoy muy contenta, la respuesta en el Matryfest ha sido linda, Matryoshka e Iridiscencia pasaron la segunda fase del Davai Awards y la página de facebook Victuuri México han hecho reseñas de mis fics durante esta semana y casualmente hoy es el día de Matryoshka Las Cenizas. ¡Apoyemos a la página con comentarios y reacciones! Además, que viene un especial de entrevista a Yuri y Víctor. ¿Quieren saber? ¡Pasen a la página!


	30. La dicha de volver.

La noche cayó sobre ellos como un manto pesado y durante el trayecto, saborearon el silencio que ambos habían propiciado. Víctor solo le había dicho que lo siguiera a casa, no hubo una disculpa de su parte, y Yuri tampoco la esperó. Sentía que, si alguien aún debía disculparse, debería de ser él.

Mientras iban llegando al apartamento de Víctor, las primeras notificaciones de sus redes sociales llegaron a su móvil para avisarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yuri se dio tiempo de revisarlas, conforme subía el ascensor del edificio acompañado de Víctor. La imagen venía del perfil de Mila, estando con Yuuri en las puertas del hotel, enganchada de su cuello y con un mensaje rezando:

**Mila Babicheva**   
_3 min — IOS Iphone  
"Bienvenido a Rusia, Yuuri. Ojalá no tuvieras que irte." _

Él compartía ese pensamiento, y estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Ojalá Yuuri no tuviera que irse de Rusia.

Sin embargo, según los planes que Yuuri ya tenía planeados, tendría que partir temprano al día siguiente. De ese modo estaría a tiempo para la llegada de Minami al Aeropuerto Internacional Domodédovo, después de catorce horas de viaje. Al mismo lugar donde se reunirían distintas figuras del patinaje para la Copa Rostelecom.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Víctor abrir la puerta de su departamento, para luego darle espacio para entrar. Considerando las condiciones en las que había tenido que irse y lo que había ocurrido desde entonces, Yuri se veía bastante incómodo a pesar de sentirse feliz de volver. Potya, sin embargo, supo muy bien cómo aplacar ese sentido de impropiedad, al llegarle a su pierna para frotarse contra ella con ronroneos felinos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Víctor, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. La visión de su espalda parecía ligera, pero al mismo tiempo agujereada.

—Un poco… —Cargando a su gato, Yuri se acercó hasta la cocina para ver al mayor revisar algunas cosas en su alacena. Potya ronroneó, pero él no pudo relajarse a ese punto.

Todo de lo que habían hablado era lo que ocurrió en el puente y Yuri no consideraba aquello como una conversación productiva. Le había tomado por sorpresa aquella aseveración, la forma en la que Víctor lo desafió a dar más, como si hasta ese momento no lo hubiera hecho. Por eso no pudo devolver el ataque; y ahora, que el silencio había estado llenando su interacción desde entonces, pensó que quizás no era eso lo que debería hacer. Más que responder a la defensiva, debería buscar la manera de dialogar.

No habían podido hacerlo apropiadamente desde esa noche que llegó y le abrazó llorando, tras haberle dejado la matryoshka mal pegada. Debería ser momento para hacerlo. Yuuri se iría y solo quedarían los dos para abrirse paso en la competencia y cumplir con lo que esperaba el país, la federación y el resto de los competidores de ellos. Aunque pesaba más lo que ellos esperaban de sí mismo.

Dejó a Potya en el suelo y miró de nuevo toda la sala, sin encontrar nada inusual. Nada que hiciera ver que hubo algún cambio dramático desde su partida que había sido unas noches atrás.

—Víctor… —El aludido se giró con ligereza. Portaba en sus manos un cuchillo y un tomate fresco. Parecía estar ocupado rebanándolo—. ¿Cómo fue esta vez con Yuuri?

Quizás era un abuso de confianza preguntarlo, pero le preocupaba. Necesitaba saber en qué estado estaba su relación con Víctor, que cosa esperar y que cosa no, para tener más claridad sobre cómo impulsar sus propias acciones. Yuuri lo había retado, lo que le dijo había sido un total desafío. Pero necesitaba a Víctor para poder cubrirlo, de eso no le quedaba duda alguna.

Para Víctor, la situación no dejaba de ser incómoda. No obstante, tendría que limarla si quería competir bajo las mismas condiciones con Yuuri. Ese pensamiento hizo que dibujara una mueca y cambió el peso de su cuerpo mientras volvía a darle la espalda a su pupilo. Se concentró en rebanar en juliana el tomate.

—Logré hablar con él y aclaramos muchas cosas. Pero Yuuri no quiere tener ninguna relación de momento —Yuri arrugó el ceño al escucharlo, apoyando su espalda en el filo de la puerta. Aquella forma de decirlo no sabía si era alguna treta de Yuuri para ganar tiempo, o una forma de simplemente decir que no tendrían nada. Tampoco estaba muy claro lo que él esperaba de ese encuentro—. También me dijo lo de Minami, lo que te dijo a ti, y que esperaba ver una mejor presentación en el Trofeo de Francia.

_"Aprendamos a competir…"_

Víctor recordó aquella frase junto a la manera en que Yuuri desvió la mirada hacia el hielo que cubría al río Moika, y lo amargo que le supo toda esa sensación nostálgica. Quedaban allí, en el aire, el hecho de que parte de sus muchos errores fue no ser un buen competidor, uno que pudiera aceptar las derrotas al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de sus victorias. En algún momento de sus cinco años de triunfos consecutivos, había olvidado cómo era perder. Pero admitir lo que había pasado con él, o lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su vida, era algo a lo que Víctor no podía llegar. No aún.

Soltó el aire con frustración y tomó la cebolla. Yuri seguía mirándolo con atención.

—Estoy seguro de que Minami va a ganar en la Copa Rostelecom. Estará en el podio, de eso no me cabe duda —continuó Víctor, provocando en Yuri un ligero estremecimiento—. Y Yuuri aún cree que tú puedes llegar al GPF tal como Minami.

—¿Tú lo crees también? —Dejó de escucharse el golpe del cuchillo contra la tabla de picar.

Víctor abandonó el cuchillo sobre la tabla, para dedicarle una mirada seria a Yuri, quien no se mostró cohibido ante ella. En el aire se sintió la tensión tejiendo hilos alrededor de ellos. El acercamiento por parte de Víctor se produjo sin demora, a pesar de que Yuri no se moviera de su lugar. Fue Víctor quien caminó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Su expresión delataba profunda reflexión.

—Subestimarte es un error que no pienso cometer de nuevo, Yuri —el aludido tragó grueso al percibir el doble significado de aquellas palabras, mas no bajó la mirada—. Puedes ganar, pero para ello debes dejar de tener miedo a caer como yo.

—¿Eh?

Desbalanceado, Yuri mantuvo la mirada sobre Víctor, pero comenzaba a percibir que la altura cambiaba. Era como si él mismo estuviera encogiéndose ante Víctor que, con una seriedad en sus ojos, ocultaba las evidentes muestras de cansancio, desazón y frustración en su rostro tras días de demasiada intensidad emocional.

De ese modo, sintió un peso nuevo en cada una de sus palabras. Como si éstas cayeran con el aval de todas las verdades juntas que él no podría refutar.

—Yakov me lo había dicho antes de saber que Yuuri regresaría como entrenador. Yuuri me lo confirmó —los ojos verdes de Yuri le miraron, con la piedra atorada en su garganta. El frío que subía por su espalda se sintió como un fantasma encaramándose para encararlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que no has podido clavar un cuádruple desde que me lesioné.

Víctor ya se había mostrado sorprendido cuando Yakov se lo había dicho, más lo había desestimado creyendo que era imposible que Yuri pudiera darle tanto peso a su propia lesión. Yuri después de lo ocurrido en Hasetsu se había mostrado grosero con él y su relación jamás fue demasiado cercana. Darle tanto peso a su propia lesión en su vida sonó descabellado en ese momento, más Yuuri se lo había confirmado. Fue inevitable no recordarlo.

Mientras el viento helado golpeaba su rostro, Yuuri miraba el hielo bajo el puente, con sus brazos apoyados en la baranda. Todavía Víctor tenía nítida la imagen de los rayos de sol dibujando luces rojas y amarillas sobre el borde de su nariz, sus ojos y sus labios resecos.

_"—Él dejó de clavar los saltos después de que te lesionaste, Víctor. Para mí fue muy evidente, para Yakov también, pero no encontrábamos maneras de hablarlo con él. Él estaba a mi lado cuando caíste, vio todo._

_—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?_

_—Tú siempre has sido su inspiración."_

Recordó lo extraño que se sintió escucharlo de labios de Yuuri, quien vestía a su voz de suma añoranza.

_"—Yakov me contó lo que hacía para animarlo de niño cuando su madre no iba a las competencias y su abuelo no podía estar. Siempre te miraba a ti, que estando solo habías logrado ser el mejor. Quería hacerlo... ¿Por qué crees que pidió que le ayudaras en su debut?_

_—Tú eras su rival, Yuuri._

_—Sí, porque ambos perseguimos lo mismo: poder alcanzarte."_

Yuuri lo dijo con un tono de obviedad dulce que le embargó de más deseos de retenerlo, pero se había girado para enfrentarle de nuevo. La bufanda tejida se movía bajo la fuerza del viento, casi a punto de salir disparada junto a la tierra, a la nieve, a los papelillos del camino. Pero Víctor no miró ese movimiento, solo enfocó sus ojos en los de Yuuri, en la fuerza que le transmitía, en la suavidad con la que le hablaba.

_"—La diferencia entre él y yo, es que ya no me importaba caerme, romperme, fracturarme… Hubiera preferido mil veces haber sido yo que tener que verlo en ti. Cada vez que salía en el hielo, tenía la ligera esperanza de que, si me lesionaba, iba a alcanzar a sanear la distancia que teníamos._

_—No menciones algo tan ruin como eso…"_

Solo imaginarlo le había provocado un nudo en su garganta. ¿Cómo hubiera enfrentado él en ese tiempo una lesión de Yuuri? ¿No se habría sentido culpable de no haber estado allí? Yuuri se limitó a suspirar, desestimando la situación.

_"—Era lo que pensaba en ese tiempo… para Yuri, obviamente no era igual. Él es como tú."_

Quizás sí era como él, pensó ahora que lo tenía en frente, sin ya los elaborados argumentos formando fila o armando una cortina para mantenerlos fuera de su visión. Él, en algún momento, se sintió identificado con Yuri. Fuera por la forma en que se esforzaba en el hielo, por la soledad que parecía rodearlo o por lo necio que era al tratar de superar límites que ni siquiera habían llegado a él. En algún punto fue un reflejo de su pasado, él en algún instante también lo pensó.

Estando frente a esos ojos verdes y turbios, tuvo que darles fuerza a las palabras de Yakov y de Yuuri, para comprender…

Claro que se iba a sentir igual de fascinado por Yuuri como él.

Claro que iba a desear tenerlo cerca con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuri siempre tuvo algo que les faltó a ambos, y cada uno de ellos buscó tenerlo a su lado, a costa de lo que fuera.

La amarga revelación se quedó allí, en la atmósfera. Ante el silencio de Yuri, Víctor no buscó respuesta y se apartó. Pudo percibir el sonido de aquellos pulmones tomando de nuevo aire, como si durante su escrutinio Yuri hubiera olvidado respirar. No podían ignorar que la sensación seguía en el aire, aún no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Yuuri y el peso que Yuri tuvo al final para que su relación diera fin. Pero podía tolerarlo un poco más.

—Mañana iremos a vernos con Regina. Ella quiere hablar con nosotros aparte y el jueves tendremos una sesión conjunta para prepararnos para las próximas competencias. Tenemos apenas una semana para estar completamente listos —retomó el cuchillo, y volvió a escucharse el sonido del filo caer contra la tabla mientras la cebolla era cortada—. Estoy reconsiderando tu rutina de ejercicio. Esta vez, seré más estricto.

La voz de Víctor sonaba de forma impersonal, sin embargo, Yuri la escuchó con un sentido completamente nuevo. Al volver a estacionarse en su presente, sentir de nuevo el piso de las competencias bajo sus pies, le entregaba un confort necesario. Era mejor que seguir caminando en los pantanosos caminos del pasado, a sabiendas de que nada podrían cambiar allí. Yuri se sentía más seguro si se enfocaban en el ahora.

Y Víctor parecía estarlo por fin.

Porque el presente era algo que Yuri podía manejar a su antojo. Porque si tomaba las decisiones correctas, podría asegurarse así un mejor futuro. Porque si luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, el oro sería posible, y si lograba asegurarle a Víctor que sus intenciones eran honestas, podría recuperarlo. El pasado era mejor dejarlo sepultado y levantar sobre él las bases para cimentar un mejor futuro. Había que pensar en el ahora, por sobre todas las cosas.

—Admito que yo también he tenido miedo de verte lesionado —Víctor confesó, echando los cortes de la cebolla dentro de un bol para luego dejar apoyado el cuchillo contra la mesa—. Por eso tampoco he querido presionarte, y quizá sí, he sido condescendiente.

—No lo seas...

Víctor giró la mirada, para encontrarse con Yuri quien ya se había apartado de la pared, para mirarle con el filo de sus ojos claros. Sus puños estaban apretados contra ambos lados de su cuerpo, también había una expresión de rabia y fastidio marcándole la cara. Víctor le observó con seriedad, en ningún momento mutó eso, porque justamente esta era una conversación importante que ninguno quería tomar como un juego.

Yuri, de repente, golpeó el mesón con fuerza y enfatizó a través de su mirada su posición. Eso no amilanó a Víctor; por el contrario, se quedó en silencio esperando escucharlo.

—No quiero más condescendencia… —gruñó con voz baja, indignado a más no poder con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No quiero más lástima. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Exígeme como si fueras tú el que va a patinar, Víctor! —alzó la voz, expresándole a través de todo su lenguaje corporal lo apremiante que era para él hacerlo—. ¡Hazlo! ¡Y yo te demostraré que aun así no será suficiente! ¡Qué puedo hacerlo mejor que tú!

—Yuri.

—¡Estoy harto de la indulgencia! ¡Necesito que me exijas!

Yakov lo había sido, Yuuri lo había sido. Si era cierto lo que Víctor acababa de revelarle, y si ellos lo habían sabido, entonces eso significaba que ellos habían creído que era lo suficientemente débil como para tomar esa realidad y enfrentarla por completo. No quería lástima, no quería que las personas creyeran que no era posible para él ir más allá de sus límites. Fue precisamente eso lo que había logrado que Lilia sacara todo su potencial a tan joven edad; la sensación de que ella le exigía porque sabía que podía dar más de lo que él nunca creyó poder hacer.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo, Yuri? —Víctor se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mentón en alto—. ¿Estás consciente del nivel que me estás pidiendo? Jamás le exigí a Yuuri como me he exigido a mí mismo.

—Lo sé… —mordió, con el brillo de sus ojos afirmando cada palabra—. Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Quiero ganar, Víctor. —El aludido apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose contagiado por el aire competitivo de Yuri—. Quiero ganar, quiero hacerlo. Por eso vine aquí en un primer lugar, ¡por eso me he quedado aquí! —exclamó, con la irritación, tiñendo a su voz de temblor—. ¡Quiero ganar! ¡No por mi abuelo, no por Yakov, sino por mí! ¡Quiero ganar y estoy dispuesto a todo por ello! ¡Quiero dejar de ser el perdedor del que todos se burlan! ¡Quiero recuperarme a mí mismo, y quiero dejar de sentir que me he perdido! ¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Necesito ganar, Víctor!

Víctor le miró sorprendido. Tuvo que darle la razón: desde un inicio, cuando llegó a su apartamento con tan solo una maleta y Potya bajo el brazo, Yuri le había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por ganar. A agotar todas las posibilidades, a cubrir todas las alternativas. Irse allí a pesar de odiarlo y tolerar todo lo que había pasado durante esos meses, además de seguir con sus indicaciones aún si no estuviera de acuerdo; todo fue una muestra de la perseverancia inagotable de Yuri… Y regresar, regresar mil veces. Aun sabiendo que podía tener todo para perder, aun reconociendo sus fallas… Yuri se negaba a rendirse, a bajar los brazos, a colgar los patines. Yuri se obligaba a continuar.

Era hora de que él hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Su mirada se afiló para denotar un brillo azul tan incandescente como el más poderoso de los fuegos.

Él también quería ganar.

—Entonces ganemos. Vas a tener que clavar los cuádruples que yo escoja en ambos programas para hacerlo.

Yuri asintió, seguro de que arriesgaría todo para lograrlo. Para hacer posible su pase al GPF, para poder llevar a la tumba de su abuelo el oro.

Para que Hasetsu no se perdiera en el camino.

**…**

_"¡Debería darles vergüenza que siendo parte del equipo ruso se encuentren con un traidor! Pensé que eran amigos de Víctor Nikiforov #Shame #Katsuki Suck #NoMeGustaElCerdo" 5 seg_

_"Estoy muy decepcionada de Mila Babicheva, ¡podrá ser una gran patinadora, pero como mujer es un asco! Engañó a Otabek con su mejor amigo y ahora se encima al traidor Katsuki #NoMeGustaElCerdo #MilaBabichevaSuck #AmistadDonde" 5 seg_

_"De paso que a Mila Babicheva la capturaron las cámaras del hotel de Canadá en brazos de Leo de la Iglesia #PutaCheva #QueAsco #VergüenzaNacional" 5 seg_

_"¿Supieron que las malas lenguas dicen que Mila se acostó también con Katsuki? ¡Parece que va desmejorando la raza! #QueAsco #PutaCheva #NoMeGustaElCerdo" 4 seg_

_"Estoy cansado de que todo lo que se hable de patinaje en Rusia tenga que ver con el maldito japonés. ¡Supérenlo! #NoMeGustaElCerdo #EstoyCansado" 4 seg_

_"Todos los que vayan a la copa Rostelecom tendrán que hacer un minuto de silencio por el japonés #NoMeGustaElCerdo" 4 seg_

_"Pensar que parte de mis impuestos se fueron en el dinero que gastaron en esa cena para homenajear a un traidor. Si no fuera por Katsuki, ¡aún tendríamos a Víctor Nikiforov en el hielo! #NoMeGustaElCerdo #EstoyEnojada #PutaCheva #PopovichLoser" 4 seg_

_"Ya quiero que la copa Rostelecom acabe solo para que los japoneses se vayan de nuestro país. ¿Acaso hay que llamar de nuevo al ejército rojo? #NoMeGustaElCerdo #FueraKatsuki #SuckKatsuki" 3 seg_

_"La única ilusión que tenía de que Katsuki volviera era para que se viera con Víctor, pero el maldito cerdo se ha paseado con todos menos con él. Es evidente que el Victuuri está más muerto que mis ganas de vivir #NoMeGustaElCerdo" 2 seg_

_"¿Alguien lo tuvo en duda? ¡Victuuri murió hace años! Yo solo quiero que Víctor y Yana anuncien su compromiso para llenar el perfil del maldito japonés con muchas burlas. #NoMeGustaElCerdo" 2 seg_

_"¿Y si le partimos una rodilla para que sepa lo que se siente? #NoMeGustaElCerdo #Estoyharto #OdioAKatsuki #FueraKatsuki" 1 seg_

Al día siguiente, las redes sociales amanecieron atestadas de sin fin de artículos y publicaciones con diversas tomas, donde Yuuri era protagonista. La noche anterior, en las redes sociales de Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich se habían publicado fotografías del grupo disfrutando de una cena en el hotel Astoria, para evitar el salir de allí, y como una forma de homenajear la salida de Yuuri a la Copa Rostelecom. En dichas imágenes los mostraba a ellos junto a sus familiares, la esposa de Georgi, sus hijos y la compañía de Yakov. Era evidente el buen ánimo y la felicidad junto al compañerismo impreso entre ellos.

Sin embargo, los fanáticos en su gran mayoría no tomaron de buena gana la forma en que parte del equipo ruso de elite trataban a quien aún consideraban un traidor. Lo ocurrido en el Skate América, junto a la duda de aquellos golpes que ambos patinadores presentaron, había levantado una enorme muralla entre la fanaticada rusa y el equipo japonés. No fueron sorpresa para Yuuri esos mensajes, pero si le incomodó que fueran los perfiles de Mila y Georgi los que se llenaran de éstos. Georgi decidió poner en privado todo su perfil, sin explicación alguna, y Mila bloqueó los comentarios de las publicaciones hechas, dejando un contundente mensaje público antes de blindar completamente su cuenta.

Eso, por supuesto, no iba a detener la avalancha de notificaciones que llegaban a su móvil cada vez que se conectaba al Wifi del hotel. Tuvo que bloquear sus redes sociales porque de todas partes surgían estados y avisos pidiendo que se fuera o recibía insultos, la gran mayoría escritos en ruso. La federación japonesa de patinaje ya estaba enterada de ello, e Izumi, quien era su mayor colaborador en dicha organización, se había mostrado preocupado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al saber del cambio de planes de Yuuri de irse en tren y no en avión, consideró imprudente tal idea y decidió tomarse las atribuciones para que un transporte privado llevara a salvo a Yuuri hasta Moscú.

Yuuri ya tenía todo preparado para su partida. Incluso no mostró ningún reparo en botar las misivas que habían llegado para él en la recepción. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello, y Rusia dejaba en claro que jamás aceptaría convertirse en su hogar. En el pasado, cuando las cosas estuvieron bien, no fue tan bien recibido como quizás hubiera deseado. Nada aseguraba que en el futuro fuera diferente.

—Izumi me dijo que esperara. Creo que está conectándose con la embajada japonesa para encontrar un modo privado de irme a Moscú. Pero me parece que está exagerando.

—Yo no lo creo, Yuuri —se escuchó la voz calma de Hirogu tras la línea mientras en la imagen se veía al terapeuta con todos sus certificados tras él, colgados en la pared. Estaba hablando desde su oficina—. Lo que me has dicho que te ha llegado por redes sociales no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Me parece bien que la JSF esté dispuesta a procurar tu seguridad.

Yuuri desvió la mirada hacia la pared. La calefacción estaba encendida y él se encontraba con un suéter tejido beige, bastante cómodo, que le permitía estar preparado para cuando le tocara salir. Pero ya Yuuri en ese punto estaba preocupado. Minami había salido de viaje tres horas atrás, si seguían tardando no llegaría a tiempo para estar en el aeropuerto.

—Pero me reconforta saber que has podido dormir sin las pastillas —Yuuri giró de nuevo la mirada hacia la cámara, donde Hirogu le miraba. Emitió una sonrisa suave en respuesta—. El viaje ha sido un éxito en ese sentido.

—Debí haber hecho esto hace meses atrás.

—No estabas preparado aún para eso, Yuuri —el aludido asintió, dándole la razón—. Tomaste una buena decisión. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Yo… me siento bien. Aunque… también siento que quiero ser un poco más egoísta —Yuuri soltó un suspiró áspero, y volvió la mirada hacia la pared—. Me siento un poco como cuando volví de Detroit. Entre sí dejar las cosas así, entre sí hacer las cosas nuevamente, o seguir…

—¿Te refieres a cuando pensabas en dejar a tu carrera? —afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Yuuri, tú nunca dejaste de amar el hielo. Asumo que en ese momento solo necesitabas alguna señal de que el camino que habías decidido era el correcto. Ahora, puede estar ocurriendo lo mismo.

El sonido de su móvil mostrando la llamada entrante cortó su atención, deslizándola hacia la pantalla. El nombre de Yuri parpadeaba en ella y Yuuri al verlo se quedó en silencio, con el corazón acelerado, sin saber a qué podría deberse aquello. Había hablado con Víctor sobre Yuri no solo de lo ocurrido en el pasado, sino en lo que él creía podía estar afectando a su carrera como deportista en el presente. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo habían llevado las cosas ellos dos. Si había logrado solucionar algo.

Soltó el aire y se despidió de Hirogu para poder atender la llamada. Tuvo la necesidad de ponerse de pie, sin saber qué esperar de ella y sintiendo un nudo en su estómago a pesar de haber desayunado. Pero al escucharlo, le sorprendió cuando Yuri le pidió que le permitiera entrar a la habitación. No pudo negárselo.

Tras cortar la llamada, suspiró mientras veía hacia la maleta arreglada para el viaje. Las medallas que se llevaba iban allí, ocultas entre sus trajes para el evento. Se dio el tiempo de sentarse en el filo de la cama mientras pensaba en ello y en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó: las palabras de Yakov, de Georgi, de Mila, las conversaciones con Víctor y con Yuri, y la promesa de competir. Sin embargo… sentía que no había sido suficiente. Una cosa molestaba, como una espina atorada. Yuuri volvió su mirada hacia el teléfono debatiéndose sin tendría que seguir a ese impulso o no.

El pensamiento se diluyó al escuchar el toque de la puerta. Yuuri respiró profundo, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y caminó con calma, para respirar hondo antes de tener que abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió cuando vio que Yuri no venía solo.

—Ey… —Yuri iba vestido para el entrenamiento, pero tenía a Louis a su lado. El adolescente se movía inquieto, mientras dudaba entre levantar la mirada o mantenerla agachada—. Tengo un bulto encima. —El adolescente no dudó en golpearle el costado a Yuri y arrugó la cara mostrando su desaprobación. La expresión de Yuuri se suavizó al notarlos.

—Que gusto verlos a ambos… adelante.

Sin más demora les dio espacio para entrar, y tras cerrar la puerta, los tres se quedaron en silencio mirándose intermitentemente. Yuuri no esperaba la visita de Louis en la habitación. Sí, lo había visto emocionado cuando fue el día anterior a la pista, pero estaba tan preocupado por otras cosas, que prefirió dejarlo así. Ahora estaba allí y el joven mostraba ponía la cara de fastidio. Era evidente la diferencia de altura entre ambos patinadores, Yuri le llevaba una ventaja abismal, aunque viendo a Louis así, le atraía los recuerdos lejanos de su primera vez frente a Yuri, cuando estaba saliendo de la categoría junior.

De repente, Yuri le asestó un puntapié a Louis, que casi lo tambalea. Yuuri miró y se guardó su risa.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Viniste a solo verte los pies?

—¡Cállate! —replicó Louis al voltear para dirigirle la clara expresión de molestia.

—Joder, te pegaste como una pulga desde ayer con que querías que te trajera —Yuri lucía irritado, como un hermano mayor cargando al hermano pequeño para todos lados. Yuuri comprendió por fin y miró a Louis, con una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir a despedirme, Louis. Vi tus programas este año, son muy buenos. Georgi hizo un gran trabajo. —El adolescente se sonrojó copiosamente y Yuri terminó alejándose, le incomodaba por la interacción. Prefirió entretenerse mirando la habitación perfectamente acomodada, el computador abierto y la maleta preparada—. Sé que serás un gran adversario cuando pases a la liga senior.

—¡Y-yo…! ¡Yo quería tomarme una foto con usted!

—Oh… claro.

Yuri miró de lejos la escena. Louis, contento a más no poder, se había colocado frente a Yuuri mientras estiraba su brazo para acomodar la cámara de su teléfono, y Yuuri se acomodaba para inclinarse un poco. Ante el sonido del celular, Yuri sintió que un nudo se formaba de nuevo en su garganta, mientras los veía separándose. Louis se veía genuinamente feliz, y él envidiaba que fuera capaz de expresar con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos. De decir lo que quería, de acercarse, de no sentir que era débil por hacerlo…

Parecía tan difícil…

Louis se apartó para mirar el resultado de su foto. Pareció contento con él y le sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento. Los ojos verdes del joven se veían alegres y eso le contagió a Yuuri de esa felicidad, al cumplir el deseo del adolescente.

—Yo… yo quisiera que, más adelante, ¡hicieras una rutina para mí!

—¿Eh? —De inmediato se quejó Yuri, con clara inconformidad. Yuuri solo rio.

—Será un placer hacerlo, Louis. Así podrás vencer a Yuri en las nacionales.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y desvió los ojos, mientras Louis respondió a aquello con una mirada llena de emoción. Satisfecho, se giró para sentarse a la cama y hacer la subida de la fotografía a su instagram. Yuuri aprovechó ese momento para dedicarle una mirada calmada a Yuri, llamando así su atención. Sabía que en poco lo estarían llamando para decidir al final que es lo que haría para trasladarse a Moscú, así que el tiempo era corto, muy corto.

Como si la mirada de Yuuri fuera suficiente para atraerlo, Yuri acortó la distancia y se acercó, con aún la inseguridad de cómo comportarse con él. Antes era fácil abrazarle, colgarse de su hombro aprovechando la altura o pegarse a su costado. Era sencillo sentirse a ese nivel de intimidad, pero… aunque quisiera, ahora se sentía anómalo hacerlo.

Yuuri sí dio unos pasos para buscarle, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de guardar su espacio, para no incomodarlo. Se agarró del brazo como muestra de un ligero nerviosismo antes de dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Vas a entrenar ahora?

—Víctor me citó a las 11 —anunció, mirando de reojo al adolescente que parecía preocupado en su celular—. ¿Por qué cambiaste de planes?

—La JSF me pidió que los dejara encargarse de mi traslado. —Era mejor, Yuri lo admitió y afirmó sin demora—. Me preocupa no llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto de Moscú.

—Espero que no tengas problemas allá…

Yuuri le sonrió con tranquilidad, desestimando la posibilidad. De todos modos, ya solo le quedaban cinco días en Moscú, y ahora bajo la protección de la federación, nada podría ocurrirle.

—Discúlpame con Mila y Georgi… vi lo que empezaron a escribirles ayer en sus perfiles.

—Joder, ni lo menciones… ¡Mila estaba furiosa! Y ahora supuestamente salieron fotos de ella y Leo, ¡es un desastre!

Yuuri torció la boca, imaginando la situación. Leo seguro estaba pasando un mal momento con ello, porque las fotos se filtraron desde Canadá, y según le había comentado Minami en una de sus conversaciones, la novia no se lo había tomado nada bien pese a que Leo aseguraba que no había pasado nada.

—De todos modos, cuídate. —Yuri se animó a comentar, y con inquietud, movió los brazos sin saber qué hacer con ellos—. No podremos estar, pero sabes que no estás solo aquí.

—No lo estoy, Yuri, eso lo sé. —Lo observó con seriedad al decirlo—. Minami viene con mi maestra Minako y mi hermana Mary. Y estamos apuntando a regresar con una medalla a Japón. Espero que también estén pensando en hacerlo… —Yuri le devolvió la mirada, con un agujero creciendo en su estómago—. Tienen que regresar de Francia con un oro, Yura. Tenemos que vernos en el GPF…

Sin pensarlo, accionó. Yuri no tuvo tiempo de razonar sus actos cuando extendió sus brazos y abrazó a Yuuri con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que no le importó en ese momento si resultaba demasiada, solo se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que aún seguía gobernándolo, por la sensación de desprendimiento que había y la profunda necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Yuuri no le detuvo. Lo recibió quieto, aprovechando que sus brazos no fueron atorados en el fuerte abrazo de Yuri, para responderle al rodearle suavemente la espalda.

Yuri no quería que se fuera… Quería poder decirle que más adelante lo apoyara en su carrera. Le gustaría poder retarle con convertirse en su entrenador si ganaba el oro. Pero parecía imposible, se sentía como una traición. Y le encantaría pensar que en algún momento del futuro esto dejara de ser así. Apretando las palabras que no podría decirle en su garganta, se aferró a él hasta ocultar su cabeza contra el hombro y el cuello de Yuuri.

Dolía separarse. Dolía saber que se sumiría de nuevo en la distancia. Dolía tener que resignarse a eso.

—¿Puedo escribirte? —Escuchó preguntar a Yuuri, con un esfuerzo casi igual al suyo, uno que le hizo sentir consolado de no ser el único que resentía esa separación. Se limitó a asentir—. Estaré apoyándote desde Japón, Yura. Estaré pendiente del Trofeo de Francia.

—Ni se te ocurra no verme, cerdo… —logró decir con esfuerzo. Yuuri fue quien afirmó, y procuró separarse para dejarle un par de palmadas en su hombro.

—Una cosa más… —Yuri miró a aquellos ojos marrones, con aquellos sentimientos tan claros y tan agudos que gritaban en su cabeza, en una coral sin nombre—: cuida de Víctor. Yo hablé con él, espero que…

—No te preocupes por eso, ya hablamos. —Los ojos de Yuuri parecieron clamar por tener la seguridad de que todo estaba bien. Para Yuri no fue difícil leerlo, pero solo le sonrió ligeramente—. Todo está bien. Él estará bien.

_Yo también…_

Yuuri soltó el aire con más calma al escucharlo. Fue evidente hacia donde estaba dirigida su preocupación, más que lo que vendría en competencia y la presión de Minami, más que lo que podría sentir por todo lo que había leído sobre él, su atención estaba en un único punto. En el mismo punto. Eso no había cambiado.

Cuando el teléfono de Yuuri sonó, Yuri dio un paso hacia atrás y le dio espacio para contestar. Al escuchar a Yuuri hablando en japonés imaginó que se estaba comunicando con algún representante de la federación japonesa. Louis se levantó también al notar que ya Georgi estaba preguntando por él para las prácticas y Yuri, a sabiendas de que no podría demorar aquello, se preparó mentalmente para despedirse. Esperó que colgara la llamada y vio a Yuuri suspirar profundo antes de volver a mirarlo. Se veía un tanto ofuscado, seguramente asfixiado por las atenciones.

—Ya viene el transporte que me llevara a Moscú —explicó—. ¿Me acompañan a la salida?

No había duda de ello.

Ambos caminaron junto a Yuuri al abandonar la habitación. Con un abrigo marrón cubriendo sus ropas, Yuuri jalaba la maleta con él mientras Louis se sentía más en confianza para hablarle a Yuuri de sus planes para la próxima temporada, donde esperaba convencer a Víctor de que le coreografiara su programa, pero que quería seguir entrenando con Georgi. Yuri escuchaba de lejos, porque todo lo que podía tener en mente era esa sensación acrecentándose, tomando espacio en su pecho.

Al llegar a la salida del hotel, esperaron en silencio en la recepción. Louis se alejó un momento para revisar el teléfono y Yuri aprovechó volver su atención en Yuuri. En ese momento, Yuuri acomodaba un gorro de lana azul sobre su cabeza, como si fuera a presentarse a una fuerte nevada. Quizás y no estuviera tan lejos de ello, si pensaba en darle forma a la avalancha de odio ruso que estaba lloviendo sobre él. Pero no, no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar, a callar… a pensar.

—Yura —Yuuri fue quien le habló—. Todo estará bien. Esto es solo un hasta luego.

—¿No te arrepientes? —soltó, sin filtro. Yuuri abrió sus ojos enmarcados por aquella montura azul, mientras Yuri contenía el aliento.

¿Cómo podría separarse así?

¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo de mejor manera?

El Yuuri que había conocido no podría hacerlo, no de esa manera, así que se sentía frente a otro Yuuri. Uno distinto, uno más fuerte, uno que intimidaba porque dejaba en claro que ya no los necesitaba a su lado para seguir. Y todo eso se lo decía a través de sus ojos verdes, vibrando, aturdidos, nerviosos… dolidos.

Yuuri dejó escapar el aire y relajó sus hombros para emitirle una mirada tan suave, tan dulce, que a Yuri le tembló la mandíbula. No había duda en él, sino una total certeza de que ese era el camino que debía recorrer, que nadie se atrevería a dudarlo.

—No, no me arrepiento, Yura. He estado pensando mucho en eso en estos últimos meses. Cuando volví a patinar Yuri on Ice, fue darme cuenta de que repetiría esto, todo esto, aun sabiendo el resultado. Patinar con Víctor, venir a Rusia, amarlo a él, competir contra ti…

_"De no haberme apoyado en ti, no hubiera conocido este Yura que no muestras a nadie más. Y de no haber dejado Rusia, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Minami y comprender hasta dónde llega su admiración hacia mí. Ha sido duro, me he equivocado mil veces, y sí, quizás algunas cosas me hubiera gustado hacerlas diferentes, pero… sin todo eso, yo no estaría aquí."_

El último abrazo quemó. La imagen de su espalda mientras salía del hotel para entrar a aquel automóvil oscuro se grabó con todos los detalles dentro de él. Yuri le miró, le vio partir, y todo lo que había quedado de Yuuri, había sido nuevamente el insondable calor de su compañía, la dulzura de su mirada tan transparente y la certeza de sus palabras, tan claras.

_"Quiero creer que esto es solo el inicio de algo nuevo. Que ahora seré lo suficiente inteligente y capaz de cuidar lo que sea que la vida me preparé adelante. Porque el amor ya no está solo en el hielo, está en todas las personas que han estado conmigo acompañándome. Y ahora que lo he entendido, quiero cuidar eso; más allá de mi carrera, de mi pasión al patinaje, de una pista…. Y entre esas personas, están ustedes, Yura."_

Yuuri partió.

Al llegar a la pista, ya Víctor estaba en el hielo, patinando como tenía días sin hacer. Yuri lanzó el morral a un lado de la banca y se posicionó al lado de Georgi y de Mila, quienes observaban con ojo crítico la rutina que Víctor estaba realizando.

Arsonist's Lullaby estaba experimentando dramáticos cambios que la harían más apta para la siguiente competición. Y el rostro de Víctor lucía serio, decidido. Fue inevitable no mirarlo con atención, Yuri se inclinó contra la barrera y puso su mano sobre el labio, absorbiendo la imagen que Víctor le transmitía para encontrar todos los detalles que debería ahora mejorar de su presentación. No había tiempo que perder y algo en el aire de Víctor le invitaba a observarlo, por completo.

Por esa razón, Víctor le pidió llegar más tarde, ya que le había prometido que potenciaría ambos programas pensados para él, pensados para ganar. Y estaba claro que pensaba cumplir, con creces. A nadie del equipo le quedó duda de ello cuando lo vieron patinar con tal belleza y elegancia, que era un placer presenciarlo.

**…**

**Mila Babicheva**   
_14 h — IOS Iphone  
"Estoy terriblemente decepcionada de la fanaticada de patinaje ruso. Solo para aclarar, en ningún momento engañé a Otabek, nos separamos por otros motivos. Mucho menos tengo algo con Yuuri Kaysuki o Yuri Plisetsky, los amo como mis hermanos. "_

**Mila Babicheva**   
_14 h — IOS Iphone  
"Estoy terriblemente decepcionada de la fanaticada de patinaje ruso. Todas las cosas horribles que dijeron, solo me dejan claro en lo que nos han convertido. Solo para aclarar, en ningún momento engañé a Otabek, nos separamos por otros motivos. Mucho menos tengo algo con Yuuri Katsuki o Yuri Plisetsky, los amo como mis hermanos. Y tener que salir a decir esto, cuando se supone que deberían verse por las dos medallas de platas y mi clasificación en el GPF de este año, me llena de profunda decepción._

_Los que están viendo esto ya no es el público, he bloqueado la privacidad de este mensaje"_

_Leer más…_

**_Sara Crispino:_ ** _Calma amiga. No sé qué está pasando, pero sabes que tienes a quienes te valoran y saben la excelente deportista que eres y la gran persona. Deja que los necios hablen. Después de todo, no tienen nada mejor que hacer._

**_Angeline Olsson:_ ** _Estamos contigo. He estado siguiendo algunas cosas de las redes y es mejor hacer ojos ciegos y continuar. Todos sabemos que eres una mujer talentosa y que se estén fijando de tu vida personal en vez de tus logros, es clara muestras de que no los necesitas en tu vida._

**_Louis Petrov:_ ** _A mí no me importa. Estoy bloqueando a todos los que se atrevan a insultar a Yuuri Katsuki en mi perfil. Si quieren ser mis fanáticos, tendrán que respetar a mis patinadores favoritos._

**_Yuuri Katsuki:_ ** _Gracias por tu apoyo, Mila. Yo te admiro, eres una excelente deportista. Pero no te desgastes, yo sé a lo que me enfrento._

Las menciones en las redes continuaron. La polémica se multiplicó en distintos grupos del ciberespacio quienes, avalados por el anonimato, se permitían soltar aquellos pensamientos que eran incapaces de mostrar en público.

Yuri Pristesky, a horas de la tarde, publicó un estado en su Instagram junto a una fotografía que lo ponía contra la pista, con la figura de Víctor en la barrera tomando un paño para secar su sudor. La imagen rezaba: "Preparado para dar el todo por el todo en Francia". Recibió mucho apoyo, pero también hubo comentarios malintencionados que no tardaron de catalogarlo un traidor por su acercamiento con Yuuri, y que él no tardó en bloquear.

Mila había bloqueado su perfil y Georgi hizo lo mismo. Louis en su instagram no tardó en comentar en diferentes fotografías lo enojado que estaba ante el recibimiento de Yuuri, actuando según dictaba su juventud e impulsividad. Yuri no estaba seguro de qué hacer, no quería tampoco entrar a una pelea sin precedente con los fanáticos. Así que se limitó a actuar como siempre, como Yuuri le hubiera pedido, pero dejando en claro su posición.

**_yuri-plisetky_ ** _2min  
_ **_yuri-plisetky_ ** _Yuuri Katsuki, te mostraré mi mejor programa en Marcella. Y a quien no le guste, pueden dejar de seguirme._

La cantidad de seguidores del equipo ruso bajó. Yuri poco le preocupó ver como los números de sus cuentas decrecía, consideró aquello como un simple evento sin precedente en su vida. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a sus fanáticas comentando que lo apoyarían, y que no dejarían que nadie lo insultara por culpa del japonés.

Víctor prefirió no saber nada de redes. En la noche había bloqueado todos sus perfiles, quitado las notificaciones, para abocarse a concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Le tranquilizó saber por parte de Yuri que ya Yuuri estaba al cuidado de la federación japonesa y que lo habían llevado en un vehículo privado hacia Moscú, para salvaguardar su seguridad ante la avalancha de respuestas negativas que había en las redes sociales. Víctor tampoco estimaba que pudiera pasar más allá de una queja social por las redes, jamás había pasado lo contrario. Un par de eventos en Estados Unidos, pero que definitivamente no podían ser extrapolados a esa realidad.

No obstante, también lo pensó. Lo pensó mientras se secaba el sudor y sentía a su rodilla molestar tras una extensa jornada de entrenamiento. Lo meditó mientras veía el contacto de Yuuri, "Mi Yuuri", abierto y en espera de unas palabras.

¿Perdía arriesgando?

_« Suerte en la copa Rostelecom, Yuuri.  
« Dile a Minami que encienda la pista por ti._

Cerró la ventana y miró solo el contacto abierto, dudando de nuevo sobre la siguiente acción. Pero como todo tenía que iniciar con un paso, Víctor decidió darlo. Editó el contacto para quitar ese pronombre posesivo tan inadecuado porque Yuuri, aunque hubiera sido su pareja, jamás fue enteramente suyo. Su vida jamás giró por completo en la de él.

**_Yuuri »_ ** _Gracias, Víctor.  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _Nos vemos en Francia._

Víctor levantó la mirada, con la sensación de haber avanzado un largo trecho que antes había significado un imposible. Con la resignación adornando sus gestos, se levantó para dejar el móvil a un lado, y volvió a darle orden a Yuri de ejecutar los saltos de nuevo, cada uno de ellos, sin que hubiera tolerancia al error. Yuri lucía agotado, con las manos apretadas en sus muslos, mientras recuperaba el aliento tras haber repetido la rutina.

 **J.J Style Skating**  
] _15 min — IOS Iphone en Múnich  
"¡Ya extraño a mis reinas, pero les llevaré el oro de vuelta!"_

****_Leo de la Iglesia  
_ _18 min — Ios Iphone  
"Estoy listo para mi primera competición en las eliminatorias del Grand Prix. MinamiKenjirou SeungGilLee JJStyleSkating ¡Mucha suerte en esta competencia! ¡Daré todo para ganar!"_

Yuuri miraba los estados de los competidores, sin detenerse a revisar las menciones innecesarias que nada bueno iba a traerle al leer. Se dedicó a verlos a ellos, a prepararse ante la perspectiva de volver a verlos y de competir en uno de los estadios que siempre mostró su sincera indiferencia ante él.

Moscú le esperaba, y estaba nevando muy fuerte. Pero Yuuri, al fin, se sentía preparado de poder hacer frente a cualquier tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya que tengo sueño. Me ha tocado presentar un examen entre ayer y hoy, es difícil concentrarse en la oficina gracias a la música de mi compañero y he amanecido para estudiar. Pero logré terminar cap, ¡yeh! Este capítulo es de transición, quizás no lo sientan tan importante peor para mí bastante que lo es. A partir del siguiente estaremos navegando en los eventos de la Copa Rostelecom. Se suponía que Yuuri iba en tren pero Izumi me dijo nooooo, A Izumi lo había mencionado en Matryoshka I, estuvo en la rueda de prensa del anuncio de Yuuri como entrenador. Veremos un poco más de él en lo siguiente.
> 
> Gracias al trabajo y múltiples obligaciones me ha sido imposible seguir la pista de los juegos olímpicos. Mañana me veré maratón porqué sí uwu. Espeor que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado, sobre todo el esperado regreso de Yuzuru, que afortunadamente aún lo tenemos dando todo en la pista. Pensar que esta es la última temporada de Javier me da dolor, y lo que le pasó a Natan me recuerda mucho a lo que ocurrió con JJ en el ep. 11-. De algún modo, me enamora como los hechos del anime toman más fuerza con estas competiciones. Lo cercano y realistas que estuvieron las decisiones del staff.
> 
> Espero que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos este lunes, con el aniversario de Matryoshka y el capítulo 29. Copa Rostelecom: Estamos listos.


	31. Copa Rostelecom: Estamos aquí

Con una música animada de fondo, el programa regresó al vivo en medio de los movimientos de los jóvenes actores de la televisión. La actriz de largos cabellos castaños, se movía con una sonrisa despampanante ante la cámara, y a su lado, un joven rubio de ojos muy vivaces sonreía mientras hacía malabares con la mano, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Las letras en cirílico marcaban el nombre del programa ruso de novedades con mayor ranking en la hora del mediodía. Era presentado por Elena Vororina y Grigoriy Sisoev y se trataba de uno de los programas televisivos con mayor audiencia desde que los jóvenes mostraron química frente a la pantalla. Su público era, por lo general, gente joven. Además, se mostraban activamente en las redes, y realizaban diferentes concursos para premiar con viajes a sus fanáticos. Todo ello repercutió en su excelente recepción.

Cuando la música bajó su volumen, la joven actriz rio ante las cámaras. Parecía reluciente y visiblemente contenta.

—¡Hemos regresado de los comerciales y estoy segura de que todos estaban esperando saber más de nuestro drama deportivo del momento! —En pantalla aparecieron las fotografías que fueron publicadas por Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich junto a Yuuri Katsuki en la cena de la noche anterior y los comentarios furiosos que recibieron en respuesta—. La llegada de Yuuri Katsuki, la ex pareja de nuestra leyenda de patinaje, Víctor Nikiforov, ¡sigue dando de qué hablar! Parece que su intención de reunirse con el equipo del Sports Champion Club los incluía todos menos a su ex.

Profundos bullicios se escucharon en el escenario, mientras ambos actores se tapaban las bocas mostrando pasmo y sorpresa.

—En efecto, el ahora entrenador de Japón ha demostrado que su rompimiento con la estrella Víctor Nikiforov, dejó un resentimiento sin precedente y el silencio de Víctor Nikiforov al respecto resulta bastante elocuente.

—Ayer en la noche se encontró con la ganadora olímpica Mila Babicheva y su entrenador Georgi Popovich, mostrándose muy alegre en la cena dentro del costoso hotel Astoria.

—No lo sé, Elena, esto resulta bastante confuso. ¿No lo crees?

—Las intenciones de Katsuki siempre han sido confusas desde que su relación con Víctor Nikiforov salió a la luz. El tricampeón del Grand Prix Final ahora ha regresado, y los fanáticos del patinaje no han dejado de hablar. Veamos algunos de los comentarios.

En pantalla aparecieron recortes de tweets y estados en diferentes plataformas de redes sociales, que eran leídas por las voces de alguno de los dos periodistas.

_"Solo vino a desestabilizar al equipo ruso. De nuevo Katsuki está utilizando sus artimañas para tener ventajas en esta competición."_

_"El que se haya visto con Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich sin que haya una sola mención de Víctor Nikiforov deja en evidencia que la ruptura fue terrible. Sigo insistiendo que Yuri Plisetksy tuvo mucho que ver"_

_"No me molesta que Yuuri Katsuki se encuentre en Rusia. Para mí es una nada. Lo que realmente me irrita es que Yuri Plisestky después de su vergonzosa participación en el Skate América, se dé tiempo de 'pasear' con el enemigo"_

_"Yuuri Katsuki ha demostrado una vez más lo poco que amó a Víctor Nikiforov. ¿A alguien le queda duda de que solo se aprovechó de su buena suerte?"_

_"Antes de que Yuuri Katsuki llegara a San Petersburgo teníamos un equipo masculino de ganadores sobre el hielo. Ahora, ¿qué tenemos?"_

—¡Estas son palabras mayores!

—No lo sé, Elena, yo tenía la corazonada que el regreso del polémico patinador japonés pudiera significar que su relación con Víctor Nikiforov estuviera mostrando algunos avances. Pero esto ha destruido cualquier posibilidad —ante los ademanes marcados del Grigroiy, Elena asintió, mostrando en su expresión una clara de contrariedad.

—Sin embargo, no me molesta. Víctor Nikiforov ha sabido mantenerse al margen de toda esta polémica, limitándose a su papel de entrenador. Además, su reciente acercamiento con la directora de teatro, Yana Savicheva, puede que sea mucho más serio de lo que sabemos. —Imágenes de Víctor junto a Yana tomadas en meses anteriores, aparecieron para darle peso a sus palabras.

—De lo único que estamos seguros es que, con el inicio de la Copa Rostelecom, Katsuki tendrá que moverse a Moscú, donde se enfrentará junto a su estudiante, Minami Kenjirou, ante Seung Gil Lee, campeón olímpico y J.J, el favorito del patinaje canadiense. —Los rostros de los tres patinadores se mostraron detrás de la pantalla, los tres demostrando su fuerte determinación para ganar en esas eliminatorias.

—Pero el odio de la fanaticada rusa no ha dejado de acrecentar luego del episodio polémico donde tras los resultados del Skate America, el patinador Yuri Plisetsky se mostró con golpes en el rostro tras un "robo" donde "casualmente" también estuvo involucrado el equipo japonés.

—Esto me huele a drama, a drama de esos que nadie quiere conversar —asintieron ambos.

—Y mientras Yuuri Katsuki sigue cosechando el desprecio de los fanáticos del patinaje tras su fallida relación con Víctor Nikiforov, a quien abandonó a su suerte después de todo lo que Nikiforov hizo por él para sacarlo del anonimato…

—¡Como una cenicienta desagradecida! —exclamó Grigoriy frente a la cámara.

—Su pupilo, Kenjirou, sigue sus mismos pasos tras ganarse todo el repudio ruso por los comentarios y declaraciones donde asegura que Rusia no es digno rival para él.

—Quizás repite las mismas palabras de su entrenador en el rink.

—Muy probablemente, Grigoriy, porque después de las fotografías filtradas de Víctor Nikiforov saliendo del hotel Astoria completamente destrozado, es evidente que Katsuki le tiene profundo desprecio.

—Y eso me hace preguntar: ¿Qué vio Nikiforov en Katsuki? Por más que intento entenderlo, ¡me es imposible de comprender!

—La verdad, no lo sé. No me resulta para nada guapo, es más, hasta me parece que es aburrido al momento de… ¡ya tú sabes! —Las risas se escucharon en el set, incluyendo las del actor quien no pudo controlar su carcajada—. ¡Es que en serio! Ya sabes que me gustan gran…

El televisor se apagó abruptamente y con ello se levantaron varios abucheos. Un par de jóvenes que veían con atención el programa, voltearon con intenciones de quejarse, pero aquello calló al ver la figura de la directora de teatro, Yana, apuntando con sumo desprecio la pantalla negra luego de haberla apagado. Su mirada lucía brillante, y su mano temblaba de rabia contenida tras haber escuchado tanta basura por parte del programa televisivo. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, conocían lo cercana que era ella a Víctor Nikiforov y lo difícil que era enojarla, como para comprender que esto no se trataba de un hecho más.

—Veo que tienen mucho tiempo para alimentarse de basura.

Dejó el aparato en una de las mesas mientras los jóvenes se mantenían en silencio. Yana caminó hasta el frente y los miró con el rostro adusto, los brazos cruzados realzando sus pechos cubiertos por la tela celeste con rayas de su camisa. Su cabello, como siempre, caía precioso como una capa de bucles desordenados, que le daban naturalidad.

—Profesora —llamó una de las más osadas actrices que tenía, con una mirada astuta y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Era la misma que habían encontrado en el vestidor entre las piernas de Plisestky—. ¿No nos va a contar si tiene algo con Nikiforov? —Un par de abucheos se escucharon en la sala. Yana soltó el aire y renegó.

—Irina Isinbáyeva, entre Víctor y yo solo hay una querida amistad. De hecho, tuve el placer de conocer también a Yuuri Katsuki. Víctor me lo presentó.

Toda la atención de los jóvenes se volcó hacia ella, con hambre de conocer más. Yana sabía que esa mentira podría traerle problemas en el futuro, pero mientras desviara la atención de esos muchachos de los chismes infundados de la televisión, valdría la pena arriesgarse. Con toda la seguridad, Yana sonrió mirándolos como si supiera más de lo que iba a hablar, logrando así su cometido.

—¿Lo conoció? ¿Cuándo? ¿Es verdad que es un engreído como dicen?

—Pero si no salió foto en la prensa de ellos dos. ¡Solo con los otros!

—¿Y es guapo? No sé, ¡a mí sí me parece guapo!

Ante el último comentario, empezaron las burlas hacía la joven pelirroja que estaba en la mesa y quien se abochornó al haberlo dicho en voz alta. Por allí se escuchó otra de sus compañeras argumentando que solo le gustaban porque se parece a un coreano de x grupo de música. Yana tuvo que intervenir con un par de aplausos.

—¡Suficiente! —El grupo se calló de nuevo, para volver su atención en la directora—. Espero que con esto entiendan que nada hay que creer de este tipo de programas basuras. Ahora, los quiero en el escenario, hay mucho que ensayar.

Sin mucho que objetar, el grupo de actores se movió de las mesas para obedecer la orden de su superior, entre cuchicheos animados y algunos abrazos improvisados. Eso le permitió a Yana poder respirar con mejor facilidad. Lo escuchado en el programa le preocupaba, porque si bien sabía que la gran mayoría de cosas eran una farsa, otras de sus interpretaciones no eran del todo incorrectas y eso podía seguir acrecentando la aversión que ya muchos en Rusia sentían por el japonés.

Era el precio de la fama, se dijo, al recordar los horrorosos escándalos en donde ella estuvo involucrada cuando salió a la luz las múltiples infidelidades de su ex esposo. Al punto de que había tenido que irse del país y convivir con sus padres un par de años para poder levantarse de todo lo que se dijo, de cómo se le señaló y lo muy profundamente herida que estuvo por la infidelidad como para ser además el centro del escarnio y la humillación.

Si Víctor deseaba continuar la vida con su ex pareja, definitivamente Rusia no debería ser su hogar. Los asfixiaría.

Incluso ella pensaba que, si llegaba a rehacer su vida sentimental, también lo haría fuera del país.

**…**

La llegada de Yuuri a Moscú resultó mucho más problemática de lo que habían esperado, más no por un problema en particular, sino por la fuerte nevada que estaba cayendo cuando cruzaron la avenida y la cantidad de autos que había en el tráfico. Los medios de comunicación hablaban de fuertes tormentas que estarían cayendo por la ciudad durante esos días, haciendo cientos de avisos marcando con preocupación las condiciones atmosféricas que se acercaban. La única inquietud para Yuuri en ese momento, es que el vuelo que traía a Minami, Minako y su hermana, se viera con problemas de aterrizaje debido a la nevada.

El auto en el que viajaba era completamente negro, con los vidrios oscuros. La calefacción le permitía paliar las bajas temperaturas que debía haber fuera, además que estaba acondicionado para darle un mayor confort en el camino, permitiéndole estar conectado durante todo el viaje. A pesar de ello, Yuuri ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado; eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y el cielo estaba más oscuro debido al anochecer ruso, además de que su trasero ya le pedía un poco de descanso después de tantas horas sentados.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó en ruso, y vio que el joven japonés que estaba en el volante hizo una mueca. A su lado estaba un hombre alto, corpulento, de visible origen ruso. Parecía ser el guardaespaldas.

—No, señor Katsuki —dijo en japonés el de mayor altura, y cuando este giró notó sus ojos rasgados—. Estamos cerca de llegar al hotel.

—¿Hotel? —frunció el ceño—. Pero necesito llegar al aeropuerto. Mi estudiante ya debe estar por llegar.

—Recibimos órdenes de la JSF de que lo dejáramos en el hotel. Al señor Kenjirou y sus acompañantes ya los está esperando en el aeropuerto otro transporte.

Yuuri siseó frustrado y volvió a acomodarse tras el asiento. Aquello no era lo que había planeado que pasara. Debió haber tomado el tren como tenía pensado en un inicio, y tomar de allí un taxi que lo dejara en el aeropuerto. Quería recibir a Minami, seguramente él se preocuparía si no lo veía allí. Además, esa había sido su promesa.

—No se preocupe, Señor Katsuki. Estamos aquí para velar su seguridad.

—No creo que mi vida corra peligro —dijo con una mueca, mientras el más alto le dirigía una mirada por sobre el hombro.

—Esperamos que no, pero la JSF le ha pedido a la FFKK que garantice la seguridad del evento luego de que un grupo extremista lanzara un llamado por Youtube a realizar un boicot.

—¿Qué? —Por primera vez, el desosiego tomó terreno en su pecho, asentándose como una malla helada que golpeaba a su corazón cada vez que latía.

—Un grupo extremista amenazó con intervenir en la Copa Rostelecom. La ISU junto a la JSF han adelantado sus movimientos y la policía ya custodia tanto el estadio como el hotel en donde estarán alojados.

—¿Fue directamente a mí? —preguntó con la voz ahogada y el guardaespaldas se limitó a negar.

—No fue una amenaza dirigida a nadie particular, pero en cuanto la JSF supo de ello y enlazó su presencia aquí, temió lo peor. —Yuuri se quedó en silencio, repentinamente envuelto por una bruma helada que nada tenía que ver con el clima de Moscú.

Tal como dijeron, lo dejaron en el lobbie del hotel y le ayudaron a bajar su equipaje. Yuuri se sentía ahogado con las atenciones, pero fue incapaz de decir nada ante la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le había dejado aquella conversación. Al salir hacia el hotel se dio tiempo de verificar los alrededores y notar la presencia de la policía rusa. No era extraño, siempre se solía tomar ese tipo de precauciones sea cual fuera el evento internacional y el lugar donde fuera a darse. Nunca le dio tanta importancia a eso siendo deportista, pero ahora le resultaba hasta evidente que eso ocurriera. Simplemente como una forma de asegurarse de que ningún evento pudiera ocurrir, menos en el suelo de su país.

Aturdido, se dirigió hasta la recepción mientras rodaba con él su pesada maleta. La joven rusa le recibió con una sonrisa afable que ayudó a matizar el temor de Yuuri al llegar. Mientras esperaba que fuera asignada la habitación que compartiría con Minami, se quedó pensando en todo lo que vendría más adelante. Soltó el aire desganado, el cansancio había sido mutado en preocupación. Recibió entonces las amables palabras de la joven, quien le entregó la tarjeta de acceso y con un agradecimiento empujó su maleta para caminar hacia el ascensor.

—¡Yuuri! —El llamado era conocido, por lo que Yuuri no dudó en voltear para ver a Phichit corriendo tras él con un par de maletas también arrastrándose tras su paso. La sonrisa que llenó su rostro fue genuina.

Ambos soltaron su maleta justo antes de fundirse en un poderoso abrazo. Como era natural, Phichit se colgaba de su cuerpo debido a la pequeña diferencia de altura.

—¡Qué bueno verte…! —Escuchó la voz de Phichit, tan mansa y conmovida que no le quedó duda de ello. Sin embargo, él tenía ya un nudo que le imposibilitaba hablar—. Tengo ya una hora aquí, pensé que tardaría más esperando que alguien llegara.

—Viniste antes de lo planeado. —Yuuri se apartó un poco para mirarle y ambos concordaron que era mejor dejar los abrazos para después. Se soltaron y tomaron cada uno su maleta.

—El vuelo de Madrid se adelantó un poco. El problema es que no me quisieron dar la habitación de Seung Gil hasta que él no llegara. Ni siquiera su permiso expreso sirvió.

—Creo que han aumentado un poco la seguridad del hotel.

Phichit encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia a eso. En cambio, avanzó con la maleta para después voltear con una mirada de picardía.

—¿Si me cuelgo de tu brazo será que nos fotografíen y saquen una historia de amor? —Yuuri rio.

—Engañas a Seung Gil con el malvado atleta japonés, Yuuri Katsuki.

—¡Oh, y si supieran todas las cosas que hicimos cuando estábamos en Detroit!

—¿Las noches largas y sin dormir? —Decidió seguirle el juego, jalando su maletín para ir tras sus pasos, camino al ascensor.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Y como dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan... —Al tener a Yuuri cerca, se sonrió para decir lo siguiente con voz sugerente—. ¿Qué me dices, Yuuri? ¿Hubo fuego en esas cenizas?

Yuuri comprendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras, y se sonrojó de inmediato con tal fuerza que sus orejas no tardaron en sentirse calientes. Phichit lo leyó, lo entendió por completo y le sonrió confiadamente antes de agarrarlo del brazo para empujarlo al ascensor. Leyó lo que el rostro de Yuuri decía.

No había sido solo fuego.

Sin decir más, caminaron hasta la habitación donde Yuuri iba a hospedarse durante esos días, y metieron su equipaje allí. Necesitando aliviarse del viaje, decidieron primero darse un baño; así que Yuuri esperó por Phichit (quien venía de más de doce horas de vuelo) mientras acomodaba un poco su ropa, y luego fue él quien se tomó la ducha para descansar de lo agotado que había sido su propio viaje. Vestidos cómodamente, aunque preparados para salir si hacía falta, los dos se sentaron en la cama para hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Phichit pudo comprender tras escuchar a Yuuri que lo que ocurrió con Víctor no fueron solo chispas, ni siquiera llamas de fuego. Habían sido explosiones, una tras otra, dolorosas, siniestras y aterradoras. Cuando le contó lo ocurrido esa noche en el hotel, pudo percibir la desazón y el dolor que había quedado de ese encuentro, mientras Yuuri repetía no solo las palabras que él había dicho, sino las que Víctor le dijo en respuesta a su vez. Luego, Yuuri le comentó lo ocurrido con Yuri el día siguiente, cuando llegó directamente a la habitación del hotel para conversar. Le habló de los reclamos de Yuri y el momento en que tuvo que ser franco para explicarle lo que realmente había pasado. Aunque Yuuri mantuviera en esa altura del relato su cabeza agachada, para Phichit fue evidente que se trató de un punto difícil de tratar.

La exposición se alargó para mostrar lo ocurrido cuando tomó la moto de Yuri y se fue con él rumbo a su apartamento. Phichit había visto esas fotografías, y ciertamente no estuvo seguro de qué pensar al saberlo al lado de Plisetsky; pero, tras escuchar a Yuuri no pudo evitar determinar que aquel encuentro había sido más que necesario.

Entonces relató lo siguiente: el recorrido por las calles de San Petersburgo y la forma en que se vio ahogado por los recuerdos dulces que no habían dejado de aparecer desde que discutió con Víctor en el hotel. También le dijo sobre el encuentro inesperado con Yana Savicheva y sus palabras, hasta llegar al día anterior, donde se vio con Víctor en la pista. Todo lo que ocurrió allí… Yuuri tuvo que tomarse pausas porque eso aún estaba demasiado reciente y dolía, al mismo tiempo que sentía que empezaba a curar. Era una sensación demasiado difícil de explicar.

Al acabar, soltó el aire y recibió en silencio el vaso con agua que Phichit le había servido. También había sentido la necesidad de servirse uno para él. Ambos tomaron un par de tragos antes de que Phichit se inclinara ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándose con el otro brazo para no dejar caer su espalda al colchón.

—Fueron días muy movidos… ahora entiendo porque no tenías tiempo ni de enviarme un mensaje —se quejó, sin demasiada fuerza. Yuuri asintió.

—Necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para pensar en qué hacer… tenía miedo de que el viaje me dejara más secuelas que soluciones…

—¿Entonces estás contento con lo que lograste? —Yuuri asintió, no muy firme.

—Creo que obtuve lo que estaba buscando…

—Pero no estás conforme del todo —no fue una pregunta, se trataba de una afirmación. Yuuri se limitó a sonreír a sabiendas de que, a esa altura de su vida y después de todo lo que había vivido con Phichit, resultaba imposible ocultarle algo—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que te hace falta?

—Lo sé, pero no es momento de buscarlo. —Yuuri levantó la mirada con seguridad llamando la atención de su amigo—. No hablamos de mantenernos en contacto, admito que una parte de mí tenía miedo de mencionarlo. De… que al hacerlo entrásemos a una espiral sin retorno y no nos diéramos el tiempo que necesitamos para pensar.

—¿Para pensar qué?

—Sí sería lo mejor volverlo a intentar… si será mejor dejarlo así. —Yuuri dejó el vaso vacío a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesa. Luego juntó sus manos sobre las rodillas, pensativo—. Víctor inició un tratamiento con una psicóloga, y todo lo que he pensado desde que me fui es que yo quiero ser parte de esto. Pero…

—Pero quieres seguir fiel a tu palabra de no relaciones en este momento, de enfocarte en Minami, de disfrutar tu carrera…

—¿Estoy siendo egoísta? — Phichit rio, como si lo que acabara de decirle fuera un chiste.

—Por favor, Yuuri. ¡Egoísta es tu segundo nombre! —El aludido hizo una mueca desencantado—. Pero haces bien. Saber qué cosas de las que queremos es mejor posponerlas o evitarlas, es también importante. Por mucho que quieras volver a sentir las manos de Víctor sobre ti…

—¡Phichit! —chilló azorado.

—¡Y revivir aquel beso de pasión en aquella oficina! —dramatizó su amigo, y Yuuri tuvo que tapar su rostro avergonzado y enrojecido—. La verdad es que no puedes salir a patinar con una lesión en el tobillo ¿no? ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos cuando te lesionaste en los Pyeongchang del 2018?

—¿Por qué tienes que recordarme ese momento?

—Porque recuerdo a cierto necio patinador que casi se había puesto los patines a pesar de las advertencias y que tuvimos que meterte a la habitación entre todos. —Le apuntó con su dedo índice, para enfatizar sus palabras—. Por mucho que quisieras patinar en las olimpíadas, los riesgos de una lesión mayor que te sacaran del patinaje eran altos y por eso tuviste que desistir.

—Creo que una parte de mí se arrepiente de haber seguido las indicaciones y no haberme arriesgado… eran las únicas olimpíadas en las que podría…

—Las únicas, ¿en serio? Todavía quedan las del 2026 —Yuuri frunció su ceño—. El hecho es que, si no fuera por eso, no estarías aquí ahora, siendo capaz de hacer exhibiciones, y pronto a ser el protagonista de mi gran show sobre hielo.

—No puedo contigo… —Yuuri se dio por vencido en la empresa de enojarse con su amigo.

—Si necesitas curar más hasta estar seguro de dar el paso, hazlo. Lo importante, es que tengas presente que el tiempo es necesario y si tienes que sacrificar cosas por ello, también es necesario.

—¿Sacrificar…?

—Sí, porque quizás sacrifiques este tiempo para estar con Víctor en su recuperación, pero cuando termines la tuya, quizás él esté próximo de la suya y puedan empezar algo ya con ambos mucho más recuperados. O… —Yuuri apretó la mandíbula—, quizás cuando te recuperes y te sientas listo, ya Víctor tomó sus propias decisiones lejos de ti. Pero podrás verlo, y ya curado, podrás tomar también las tuyas, al lado de alguien más.

—¿No me arrepentiré cómo con los juegos de Pyeongchang del 2018?

—¿Te arrepientes de verdad? ¿Valían esos cinco minutos todos los años que has estado en el hielo, todos los que aún te faltan? —Yuuri renegó, con un nudo en la garganta—. Tu vida no acabó cuando no pudiste participar en esas olimpíadas, ni acabó cuando dejaste a Víctor. La vida no acaba, Yuuri. La vida continúa... ¡y hay que divertirse en ella!

Phichit impulsó un abrazo que Yuuri no despreció. En cambio, lo contestó con fuerza, agradecido y mucho más tranquilo después de haber hablado con él. Esa espina seguía allí, pero era mucho más fácil ignorarla ahora que tenía la seguridad de tomar las decisiones correctas. Más cuando Phichit, jugando con él, lo empujó hasta tirarlo sobre el colchón y hacer reír a Yuuri con la gracia, recordando mucho como había sido su vida juntos en Detroit, entre juegos, mucho compañerismo y silenciosa compañía.

Se quedaron así, en la cama, con la vista en el techo tras haberse soltado y que Phichit hubiera rodado para apoyar la espalda en el colchón.

—Extraño a Víctor… —dijo en voz alta. Phichit solo dejó soltar un suspiro porque eso, eso era un avance significativo.

—Nunca has dejado de hacerlo… pero es bueno que puedas decirlo en voz alta.

Yuuri no dijo nada más y ambos propiciaron ese momento. En un silencio reconfortante, disfrutaron del solo hecho de escuchar la respiración ajena, hasta que sus ojos cedieron al cansancio y tuvieron que dejar que el sueño los atrapara.

Después de treinta minutos de descanso necesario, Yuuri abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su móvil a lo lejos. Se levantó de la cama y vio a Phichit recular con cansancio antes de frotar sus párpados. Apenas estaba una de las luces encendidas peor ya todo el cielo estaba completamente a oscura.

—Dios, muero de sueño… —dijo Phichit, tapando un bostezo mientras se acomodaba, con el rostro agotado. Yuuri revisó su móvil con gesto adusto—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete… ¿A qué hora llega el vuelo de Seung-Gil? —Phichit se estiró con pereza en la cama y mencionó la media noche. Era evidente que faltaba demasiado para que llegara. Yuuri le sonrió—. Puedes dormir aquí un poco, así podrás estar preparado para cuando él llegue.

—Me gustaría decir que no lo dejaré dormir, pero va a llegar muy cansado. —Yuuri rio al escucharlo. Resultó un poco nostálgico pensar en esos sentimientos y lo distantes que ahora eran—. Creo que si será buena idea dormir otro poco.

—Duerme tranquilo. Minami acaba de avisarme que ya está en camino, así que iré afuera a esperarlo.

Phichit no tardó en seguir las indicaciones de su amigo y se acomodó, quitándose los zapatos para arroparse en la cama. Yuuri apagó las luces para permitirle descansar mucho mejor, cosa que en el avión seguro no pudo hacer apropiadamente; llevándose su cargador, se sentó en la sala de espera del piso. No quería abrir las redes sociales; después de haber escuchado lo que pasaba, prefirió evitarlas para no alimentar su creciente ansiedad.

Lo que sí captó su atención fueron los mensajes que llegaron de Yuri, los cuales fueron enviados un par de horas atrás. Seguramente, tan preocupado y luego entretenido con el encuentro con Phichit, no se había percatado de eso.

 ** _Yura »_** _Cerdo. ¿Ya llegaste?  
_ ** _Yura »_** _¿Por qué no contestas?  
_ ** _Yura »_** _Ey, ¡estoy preocupado!_  
« Lo siento, Yura. Llegué hace unas horas al hotel.  
« Me entretuve con Phichit que también llegó.  
« Estoy bien, el viaje fue un poco pesado pero sin inconvenientes.  
« Estoy esperando que Minami llegue al hotel. Ya está en Moscú.  
« Gracias por preocuparte…

Suspiró hondo, y vio cuando el estado de Yuri cambió para mostrar que estaba escribiendo. La sonrisa que Yuuri dibujó en su rostro mostraba la tranquilidad que le daba el poder mantener la comunicación así con Yuri. Entonces, el sonido del ascensor lo llamó. Vio llegar al equipo canadiense, con sus chamarras en tonos rojos y blanco, caminando confiadamente por el pasillo. La joven patinadora, Deborah Lam, entró con aire imponente después de haberse quedado con el bronce en el Skate Canadá. Detrás de ella, J.J Leroy y su padre, junto a parte del equipo canadiense, caminaban saliendo del ascensor.

Hacía tanto que no sabía de J.J más que a través de las redes sociales; por eso, una sonrisa amable surcó el rostro de Yuuri al verlo, una completamente honesta. Deborah siguió de largo, así como el resto, pero J.J mostró una despampanante sonrisa al reconocerlo y de inmediato se acercó. Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, animándose a levantarse, más no espero el abrazo aprehensivo del patinador que era uno de los favoritos a ganar el oro en esa temporada.

—¡Yuuri! —soltó con emoción—. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! —Yuuri se apartó un tanto incómodo con la efusividad, pero se animó a sonreírle de vuelta. J.J no había dejado de ser él, aunque admitía que en el último año como competidor y tras la lesión de Víctor, se había mostrado mucho más cercano.

—Igual digo, J.J. Felicidades por el oro del Skate Canadá.

—¡Oh! ¡Espero que hayas preparado a Minami para perder contra mí! —J.J aderezó su comentario con un guiño coqueto y Yuuri renegó.

—Espero que estés preparado para perder contra Minami.

J.J tomó el comentario con mucho humor y rio encantado. A Yuuri le gustaba esa sensación de sana competencia que había entre ellos. En un inicio, debía admitirse que no había mirado demasiado a J.J, hasta que se sintió de algún modo identificado al verlo caer aparatosamente en el GPF del 2016. A partir de allí, pese a que Víctor parecía no notarlo en su derredor, Yuuri sí tuvo oportunidad de tener un par de acercamientos a J.J y luego, cuando ocurrió la lesión, la preocupación de J.J por su estado y el de Víctor siempre la agradeció.

—De verdad me alegra verte de nuevo, ahora entrenando a Minami. ¡En el Skate América lo hicieron muy bien!

—Todo el mérito es de Minami. Ha sabido sorprenderme una y otra vez. —Yuuri hablaba muy en serio, y J.J no pudo evitar contentarse al escucharlo así. Con un brillo en sus ojos denotando su emoción, asintió sin demora—. Por cierto, felicidades por tu hija también. He visto sus fotos en red.

—¡Oh, mi Collette! Ya la extraño, ¡al igual que a mi reina! —Yuuri no dudó un segundo de ello aun si sus ademanes lucían exagerados—. Tuve que dejarlas en Canadá. Mi pequeña está con un resfriado que no mejora.

—El clima de Rusia no le caería bien.

—¡Eso lo sé! Pero espero que esté completamente recuperada para el GPF. Las quiero a ambas allí, ¡para entregarles mi medalla de oro!

Yuuri rio, sin darle mayor importancia al comentario de J.J ni a la confianza con la que se veía con el oro. Sería Minami quien tendría que luchar contra esa avalancha de seguridad, para dar lo mejor de sí y demostrar de qué estaba hecho. A Yuuri no le quedaba duda del temple de su estudiante, y de que éste haría todo para obtener ese digno lugar.

J.J hubiera podido quedarse más tiempo, si no fuera por la fuerte voz de su padre llamándolo para que se apresurara a descansar. El día siguiente se irían en las últimas prácticas y calentamientos, así que tendría que aprovechar al máximo para recuperar las fuerzas menguadas del viaje. J.J avisó a su padre que ya iría y antes de despedirse, presionó el hombro de Yuuri.

—¡Me debes una foto, Yuuri! ¡Te la pediré cuando acabemos esta competencia!

—Será un honor una foto con el rey del hielo, J.J —comentó con gracia y J.J respondió con una ruidosa carcajada. Sin demorar en seguir las indicaciones de su padre para entrar a la habitación.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro hondo, antes de volver a sentarse para ver los mensajes que Yuri le había dejado en respuesta. Se entretuvo en esa actividad, sonriendo al leer a Yuri hablarle con una familiaridad que hacía no se sintieran los kilómetros que ahora los separaban. Le comentó del entrenamiento, de lo extenuante que estuvo y de los cambios que Víctor estaba preparando para sus rutinas. También le hizo saber que había vuelto a su casa, y que en ese momento descansaba tras el baño, con Potya encima, ronroneando con gusto. Para Yuuri no fue difícil imaginarse la escena.

Mientras Yuri le hablaba de la cena que Víctor estaba preparando, Yuuri empezó a sentir el inevitable llamado de su estómago recordándole que apenas había comido. Poco a poco, desistieron los mensajes por lo que creyó que Yuri se había ocupado con algo, más no resintió ese silencio, porque pronto vio llegar a Leo de su viaje y éste corrió hacia él para saludarlo. Se fundieron en un abrazo también necesario, y Yuuri saludó a quien ahora fungía como una de sus colegas, su entrenadora. Compartieron un par de palabras antes de escuchar de Leo que ya Minami estaba en la recepción, esperando que le dieran la habitación a su hermana y a Minako para poder subir.

Para ese momento, Yuuri sintió su nerviosismo aumentar. Sabía que ellos lo habían dejado ir, algunos sin mucho ánimo de hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que todos estaban esperando saber que estaba bien. Y lo estaba, estaba mejor que antes al menos, ahora siendo capaz de enfrentar la competencia, de eso estaba seguro. Quizás le asustaba lo que pudiera llegar a pasar cuando les dijera todo eso, las preguntas que harían o que tendría que responder.

Leo no se quedó mucho tiempo, se encontraba agotado por el viaje y quería darse un baño para luego bajar a comer. Quedaron en hablar para encontrarse en el restaurante del hotel y comer todos juntos, antes de retirarse hacia su propia habitación.

Se quedó de espalda al ascensor, mirando a Leo avanzar mientras conversaba algo con su entrenadora, quien parecía darle indicaciones precisas. En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Yuuri pudo sentirlo incluso antes de voltear; cuando lo hizo, vio a las tres personas que estaba esperando, acompañadas del Sr. Izumi y otro personal de la federación japonesa. Sin embargo, fue Minami quien rompió la formación, tirando el asa de su equipaje y corriendo para encontrarse con su entrenador. Yuuri contuvo el aire, mientras le abría los brazos. Su estudiante se encontró con él en un abrazo tan necesario que incluso Yuuri supo que le hacía falta.

Después de apretarse tanto como pudieron, Yuuri lo soltó ligeramente y Minami dejó de pegar su rostro contra el pecho de Yuuri para levantar la mirada. Estaba envuelto en un abrigo de un tono gris oscuro, y tenía algunos rastros de nieve en el cabello, indicativo de que estaba nevando fuera. Yuuri le sonrió con calma antes de dirigir la mirada agradecida a su profesora Minako y a Mari, aunque ésta tuviera una expresión indiferente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Minami, a pesar de tener claras muestras de su cansancio en las bolsas de sus ojos. Yuuri asintió.

—Estoy bien, Minami. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia.

Yuuri se inclinó ligeramente para mostrar su agradecimiento y Minami no tardó en renegar, quitándole importancia a las molestias que Yuuri pudiera referirse para primar la seguridad de que al menos había sido un viaje satisfactorio.

Pero Mary, quien se encontraba fastidiada, no tardó en avanzar sin dejarlos hablar. Su ceño fruncido delataba aún su mal humor.

—Me voy a dar un baño para bajar a comer. No me hagan esperar —espetó ofuscada, y Minako no tardó en cruzarse los brazos para negar con apatía ante la actitud de la mayor de los Katsuki. Yuuri comprendía un poco la situación y prefirió no emitir palabra alguna. El abrazo de Minami le confortaba lo suficiente como para no sentir el desaire por el gesto de su hermana.

—Sigue enojada —explicó Minako, mientras le daba el equipaje al Sr. Izumi para que lo llevara a su habitación sin ningún tipo de consideración. Luego se apartó un par de mechones cortos de la cara—. Intenté hablar con ella en el vuelo, pero está reacia.

—No hay problema, profesora Minako, la entiendo…

**…**

Había sido tanto su cansancio, que se quedó dormido con el ronroneo persistente de su mascota y el dolor de sus extremidades. Yuri abrió los ojos y restregó sus manos contra los párpados mientras daba un largo bostezo. El hambre lo había despertado.

Miró la hora, y notó que ya eran más de las nueve de la noche. Dio un largo estirón y resintió el dolor de sus músculos junto a sus pies lastimados, más no pensaba arrepentirse de lo que había decidido. Le había pedido a Víctor exigirle como solo se había exigido a sí mismo, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que aún no habían llegado a ese nivel anteriormente.

Se levantó impulsado por su hambre y salió de la habitación rascando su abdomen y con el cabello hecho una maraña de amarillo. Al salir a la sala, encontró a Víctor frente al televisor, reproduciendo las grabaciones hechas en las prácticas de la tarde. Se veía muy serio, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y la mirada adusta, que no dejaba pie a alguna duda de su concentración. Yuri prefirió fijarse mejor en su desempeño, observándose al patinar.

—La cena ya está lista y servida. Puedes calentarla.

Yuri no tardó en seguir esas indicaciones, e hizo lo que Víctor pidió. Calentó su cena y volvió para sentarse en el mueble, justo al lado de Víctor, cuando éste decidió cambiar de posición y acomodarse contra el respaldar. En silencio, vio que la grabación fue puesta a repetición y siguió comiendo, sin quitarle de vista a la pantalla.

Dolía verse aun fallando en los saltos. Víctor no emitió comentario alguno, pero allí estaba grabada cada secuencia y todas las veces que intentó los tres cuádruples que antes dominaba, y la cantidad de veces que fallaba cada uno de ellos. Se veía caer, una y otra vez, y cómo cuando se veía agotado recibía la orden de Víctor de descansar unos minutos e intentarlo de nuevo. Si algo tenía razón la prensa rusa es que necesitaba sus cuádruples para ganar. Por muy buena que fuera su parte artística en la presentación, la ausencia de saltos le pasaría factura. No podía competir sin cuádruples cuando todos intentaban al menos uno en sus programas.

Tras comer y dejar el plato limpio en la cocina, regresó, y se sentó en la misma posición que Víctor tenía cuando había salido del cuarto: inclinado hacia adelante, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y miró con atención sus caídas, ahora sin detenerse a sentir la humillación, sino a entender lo que faltaba. Víctor le miró de reojo, antes de repetir de nuevo el video, desde el inicio. Se veía ahora más relajado, con su pierna derecha apoyada sobre la rodilla izquierda y reclinado en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—Aquí —indicó, mientras ponía pause para mostrar el momento en que Yuri se ponía de espalda para ejecutar el salto—. Te falta velocidad. Eso impide que agarres suficiente altura. —Continuó la reproducción, para detenerse justo cuando el patín fijaba el filo para el salto—. Demasiado inclinado. Debes mejorar el posicionamiento de tu pie y la hojilla en el hielo. —Volvió a quitar el pause, y se detuvo justo cuando Yuri aterrizó—. Desbalanceado. Tu peso no tiene equilibrio, el patín cae con demasiada inclinación. —Prosiguió, y se detuvo cuando giró el toe simple, como apertura al siguiente salto, un triple flip —. Falla en la velocidad. Tu posicionamiento es muy inestable. Fíjate como tu cuerpo se tambalea en este punto.

—Sí…

—Mira aquí. La cuchilla no se sostiene en el hielo. No hay sujeción, te resbalas. Esto es porque no picas fuerte al momento de iniciar la elevación.

—Sí.

—Y aquí. Esta pierna está mal posicionada para iniciar el salchow cuádruple.

—Sí.

Yuri lo sabía, estaba consciente de todo ello. Eran los errores que cualquier novato cometería, algo que era injustificado para su nivel de patinaje. Pero estaba allí, quedaba patente que Yuri los estaba cometiendo. Aun sabiéndolos, aun consciente de qué era lo que debía hacer para hacerlos correctamente, terminaba cometiendo las mismas fallas una y otra vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior y luchó por no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos negativos que querían llenarlo de frustración, rabia y vergüenza. Debía enfocarse en solucionar los problemas en vez de lamentarse por tenerlos. Y Víctor le estaba diciendo que debía hacer, quedaba de su parte cumplir con sus indicaciones. Así tuviera que aprender a saltar de nuevo.

—Todos estos errores, Yuri, es por falta de confianza —Víctor continuó, repitiendo en secuencia lenta cada cuadro, para hacerlo ver lo evidente—. No estás seguro de poder clavarlos y por eso desde el inicio, en el mismo momento en que te preparas a saltar, estás pensando en tratar de mitigar la caída.

Detuvo la pantalla en el momento en que Yuri ya prepara su brazo para amortiguar el golpe, alejando instintivamente sus tobillos y rodillas del hielo. Por supuesto, al no aplicar suficiente fuerzas y velocidad en el salto, tenía tiempo para hacer eso. Yuri se limitó a apretar sus labios y fruncir su ceño copiosamente. Víctor se levantó y dejó el control allí, para estirarse largamente.

—Tienes esta noche para pensarlo. Pero la única manera de asegurarte de no lesionarte al saltar, Yuri, es haciéndolo perfecto.

No dijo más. Víctor se retiró y lo dejó con el video en pausa; algo que Yuri aprovechó para repetir la secuencia una vez más. Hasta mentalizarse, hasta digerirlo, y sacar verdad en las palabras que Víctor le había dicho, uno de los primeros patinadores sobre hielo en incluir múltiples tipos de saltos en una misma rutina sin afectar su belleza artística.

La única forma de asegurarse de no caer era aprendiendo a hacerlo bien...

Para la mañana siguiente, en vez de ir a la pista, Yuri acompañó a Víctor hasta la casa de Regina, quien le recibió con galletas de avena y leche, junto a la compañía de sus tres gatos. Vio cerrar la puerta por parte de la mujer mayor, antes de que ella volteara con una sonrisa amable y le invitara a tomar asiento.

Entre tanto, en Moscú, los equipos de patinadores que se enfrentarían en el ruedo al día siguiente, fueron llevados por transportes blindados hasta la pista, que no quedaba a mucha distancia del hotel. Minako y Mari se habían quedado en la habitación, Phichit sí los acompañó al rink, agarrado de la mano de Seung-Gil quien lucía concentrado con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos.

Esa noche que compartieron la cena todos juntos, Leo de la Iglesia compartió la foto en su perfil, y contrario a lo que venía ocurriendo desde que Yuuri llegó a Rusia, había mensajes de apoyo y ánimo de sus fans en América. En la fotografía se veía Minami agarrado del costado de su entrenador mostrando la señal de amor y paz junto a Leo, que también estaba en compañía de su entrenadora; Yuuri sonriendo contento, Phichit siendo quien extendía la base para la selfie al lado de Mari y Minako solo levantando una copa. El compañerismo se respiraba en la foto y fue una de las cosas emblemáticas que resaltaron de ese momento.

Ahora que estaban en la pista, las jóvenes patinadoras abandonaron la pista para permitirle entrar a los participantes de la categoría masculina. Seung-Gil ajustó sus guantes y entró al hielo tras compartir un beso con Phichit, Minami terminaba su calentamiento, y detrás de Leo se unió J.J, con la confianza exudando sus movimientos. Todos los participantes seguían la rutina expuesta sin sentirse preocupados por el aumento de la seguridad que los rodeaba, tampoco se vieron afectados ante el anuncio que la FFKK hizo en el hotel, informando el porqué de las medidas y dejando en claro los planes de acción al respecto.

La federación rusa, a cargo del vocero Dmitri Bukin, explicó que los deportistas extranjeros podían sentirse seguros. Tanto el gobierno ruso como la federación estaban haciendo uso de todas las medidas para que nada les ocurriera en su estancia. Sin embargo, recalcaron las consideraciones que tendrían que tomar para garantizar su seguridad.

Y allí estaban. Minami entró al hielo tras sujetar las manos de Yuuri, sintiéndose confiado al saberlo a su lado. Yuuri le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila y determinada, que llenó de ánimo al joven atleta para continuar con sus prácticas. Así, frente a todos, Minami ejecutó el flip cuádruple que pensaba agregar a la secuencia de sus programas para poder tener mayor ventaja, a sabiendas de que se enfrentaría con dos grandes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está, el emblemático capítulo adelantado por motivo del aniversario. Empezamos con esto la Copa Rostelecom, y les comentó que se vienen sorpresa y una montaña rusa de emociones, bien rusa, en casa rusa xD ¡Así que agarrémonos de nuestros cinturones! ¡Ya las cosas están encendiéndose en Moscú y la competencia las hara llegar al punto álgido!
> 
> Estoy muy feliz, porque además me han nominado con este fic en el concurso Grand Fanfic Final. Pueden buscar detalles de él en Facebook, a través de su página oficial. ¡Hoy revelaron las nominaciones y esto ha sido un gran regalo de cumpleaños para Matryoshka! ¡Espero contar con su apoyo en las votaciones que empiezan el 26 de Febrero!
> 
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo, cuando inicié este camino no pensé que el fic pudiera tener tanto amor de ustedes como lectores. El saber que esta historia ocupa un lugar especial en sus corazones, me hace sentir muy satisfecha, porque cuando lo inicié, un año atrás, lo primero que pensé es que no sería un fic leído y que lo sacaría pro solo el placer de verlo escrito. Hoy Matryoshka ya cumple un año y gracias a ustedes sigo aquí 3


	32. Copa Rostelecom: Nos pesa el odio

**_fsrussia_ ** _ 5 min _

**_fsrussia_ ** _ Entrenamientos oficiales antes de la Copa Rostelecom #ISU #FigureSkatin #Moscow _

_ Cargar más mensajes. _

_ “¿Eso es un flip cuádruple?” _

_ “¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea!” _

_ “Y aquí vemos como las malas imitaciones se reproducen. ¡JA! ¡Japón de nuevo queriendo imitar el flip cuádruple! ¡@nikiforov-v nadie como tú! _

_ “¡Estoy tan enojada! ¡Esto es un insulto en nuestra cara!” _

Los medios no tardaron en colar la información por las redes sociales y los críticos tampoco en comentar. La secuencia del salto flip cuádruple que Minami había ejecutado en las prácticas, fue como echar sal a la herida de los miles de rusos que vieron con indignación cómo los extranjeros se abrían paso en un deporte donde ellos siempre fueron elite.

Y así, no fue sorpresivo que no solo en las páginas de los aficionados, sino en los grupos y sitios oficiales, el rencor se filtrara a través de comentarios generando inconformidad. Las discusiones en inglés se hicieron largas y extenuantes, cuando fans de todo el mundo empezaron a comentar sobre el hecho.

_ “¡Alguien debería recordarles a los rusos que el flip cuádruple no fue inventado por Nikiforov! #FuckRussian #fsrussia #CopaRostelecom”  _ 10 seg

_ “¡Me tienen harto con su estúpido nacionalismo! ¡El flip fue creado por un americano! ¡Qué Víctor haya sido el primer patinador en clavar un flip cuádruple en competencia no lo convierte en un salto ruso! #NikiforovVictor #FlipCuadruple #FuckRussian” _ 10 seg

_ “¡Ya quiero que nuestro J.J clave un axel cuádruple en Rusia para que les calle la boca a todos esos comunistas rusos! #JJStyle #JJLeroy #CanadianKing #FuckRussian”  _ 10 seg

_ “A los rusos hay que darles un medicamento para la memoria, porque están olvidando que Minami Kenjirou lo que menos le interesa es imitar a Nikiforov, está siguiendo a su ídolo, Yuuri Katsuki, ¡quien fue capaz de clavar dos en una sola rutina! #KatsukiRulz #NewLegends #FlipCuadruple #MinamiKenjirou #FuckRussian” _ 10 seg

_ “¡Oh miren ese bello flip cuádruple en la segunda parte de la rutina Yuri on Ice, con la que Yuuri Katsuki quebró el record impuesto por Nikiforov, su pareja! #KatsukiYuuri #NewLegends #FlipCuadruple” _ 9 seg

 

_ “Parece que Kenjirou no confía en sus secuencias de paso como para arriesgarse a meter un quad flip en la presentación. ¡J.J huele el miedo! #JJStyle #JJLeroy #CanadianKing #FearJapan”  _ 9 seg

_ “Digan lo que digan, el primer patinador que pudo clavar en competencia un flip cuádruple y un lutz cuádruple es el mejor de todos: ¡Víctor Nikiforov! #VictorNikiforov #GoldLegends #RussianKing”  _ 9 seg

“El primer patinador, que no sabemos si estaba dopado  _ #VictorNikiforov #GoldLegends #RussianKin #FuckRussian #Dopaje” 9 seg _

**_…_ **

En el comedor de la pista, los competidores se encontraron animadamente para alimentarse y reposar después de una jornada de prácticas. Había condiciones estrictas que cada federación se tomaba para evitar que hubiera algún tipo de sabotaje en la alimentación, y éstas eran agravadas cuando se encontraban en suelo ruso. La severidad de la ISU para evaluar cualquier escándalo de dopaje con la nación rusa era del conocimiento público, ya que a pesar de no haberse podido comprobar mayor cosa, quedó la intriga de haber sido engañados en los corazones de todos.

En la mesa se encontraron Phichit, Seung-Gil, Leo y su entrenadora, Yuuri y Minami se sentaron con ellos tras recoger sus bandejas para comer. Minami no demoró en empezar a masticar los alimentos, hambriento después de la dura práctica y Phichit rió animado al ver que Seung-Gil y Leo hicieron lo mismo. Al rato se acercó Hikari Fujiwara, otro patinador de Japón con quien habían compartido con Minami sus inicios en la categoría Junior. Saludó a ambos patinadores con una reverencia y se mostró emocionado de hablar un poco con Yuuri antes de alejarse a comer. No había mucho espacio en la mesa.

—Oh, Yuuri, los Fujiwara te persiguen. —Ante el comentario, el japonés casi se atragantó con el bocado que masticaba, empezando a toser. Leo levantó la mirada con interés ante la nueva información.

—¿Los Fujiwara?

—No es nada... —Aclaró Yuuri con prisa, dedicándole una mirada comunicativa a su amigo quien no tardó en reír con gracia.

—Oh... Yuuri. Él te fue a buscar en la pista —Minami lo comentó tras limpiarse los labios con la servilleta, para luego prestar atención a las expresiones de Yuuri. Su entrenador se quedó en silencio, pero Phichit le dirigió una mirada elocuente que hacía saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos al respecto.

Yuuri decidió levantarse con la excusa de buscar agua, y se alejó de la mesa, con el teléfono en mano. Preocupado buscó el chat de Takao y se sintió mal por haberlo ignorado, aún si tenía razones completamente justificables. A veces le asfixiaba un poco la sobrada atención, cuando él creía haber dejado las cosas en claro. Y sí, no había mala intención de su parte y debería agradecerlo, pero ahora se sentía sumamente incómodo por los pasos que estaba dando en su vida.

Decidió hacer algo de inmediato y le escribió, para al menos tranquilizarlo. Aprovechó la espera en la maquina dispensadora por una botella de agua, hasta que escuchó el cuchicheo. A través del reflejo del vidrio, vio parte del equipo ruso de patinaje en la mesa cercana. Una rubia, a la que reconoció como una de las patinadoras más veterana quien no había logrado superar a Mila en los últimos años, era la que hablaba.

—Siempre supe que era un trepador —escuchó claramente en ruso—. Debería darle vergüenza de venir aquí.

—Es un oportunista. Aprovechó que podía volver como entrenador y claro, aquí está.

Yuuri recibió la botella de agua y decidió apartarse, sin decir nada. Era mejor no ceder a las provocaciones, a sabiendas que vendrían más comentarios de esa índole en el resto de la competencia. Caminó con prisa hasta dar alcance a la mesa, y se sentó allí, con un gesto que delataba su perturbación.

—¿Pasó algo? —Yuuri renegó ante la pregunta de Phichit, que por obvias razones no le creyó nada. Solo abrió la botella y bebió un largo trago de agua.  

—¿Le escribiste? —preguntó Minami, y tras unos segundos de distracción, Yuuri comprendió a quién y asintió.

—Sí, pero no me ha respondido.

—Se hará el difícil ahora. Yo lo haría —la mirada de Yuuri parecía pedirle un alto, pero Phichit solo le sonrió en respuesta.

Hasta que se escuchó. Habían encendido uno de los televisores y se escuchaba la voz de dos actores jóvenes rusos, en medio de una música movida. Como estaba en ese idioma, la mayoría de los presentes extranjeros no prestaron atención.  

“—¿Entonces crees que Yuuri Katsuki tuvo algo con Yuri Plisetsky?”

Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla, con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar semejante declaración. Entre abucheos del público presentes en la locución, vio a los jóvenes actores reírse antes de poder continuar.

“—Jajajaja ¿crees que Yuri Plisetsky le haría caso? ¡No lo creo!

—Pero solo hay que ver ese abrazo, ¡mira!”

En pantalla se mostraba las fotos ocurridas en la despedida del día anterior, en las puertas del hotel Astoria. Alguien había hecho las tomas desde afuera, pero se veía completamente el abrazo efusivo de ellos dos y casi no se notaba a Louis por una de las columnas.  Todas las imágenes se mostraban enfatizando la posición de sus manos, la forma en que apretaba el abrigo…. Yuuri tragó grueso, palideciendo casi al instante.

“—Bueno, bueno, ¡lo vieron varias veces llegando al hotel!

—¡La foto de la moto es emblemática! De hecho, lo veían así muy seguido antes del retiro de Katsuki, ¿no?”

Comenzó a apretársele el pecho. Yuuri contuvo el aire, mas no porque así lo quisiera. Fue como una presión invisible apretándolo por dentro y por fuera, al punto que empezó a transpirar. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba el equipo rojo y a la rubia patinadora le vio llena de odio. El que se haya colocado el programa allí había sido una completa provocación.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —escuchó la voz de Minami al lado, quien había reaccionado ante su expresión atónita para mirar la pantalla. Se había girado hasta colgar su brazo en el espaldar—. ¿Yuuri?

Leo se tomó la previsión de agarrar a Minami del brazo, anticipándose a cualquier cosa, porque ya había visto lo impulsivo que podría llegar a ser. Phichit calló, pero su rictus delataba la amalgama de sentimientos contrarios que le apretaban hasta el cuello.  Porque a pesar de no entender el idioma, solo bastaba ver la expresión de Yuuri para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eso, las fotos, el bullicio que se colgaba del set y…

La pantalla se apagó. Yuuri sintió como si le hubieran abierto las ventanas. Y la figura de Deborah Lam estaba frente al televisor antes de balancear sus caderas y caminar hacia donde la patinadora rusa la miraba. Mantuvieron el contacto visual antes de que la canadiense le sonriera petulante, con su largo cabello sujeto a una cola.

—Tengan la amabilidad de poner programas en inglés, para sus visitantes extranjeros.

—¿Y si no me provoca? —alargó la sonrisa, desestimando la presencia de Deborah con altanería.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Minami quien se levantó de forma ruidosa y llamó la atención de los presentes. Leo tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no pudo actuar lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo. Sin embargo, Minami no pensaba enfrentarse a Rusia de nuevo, ni tampoco iba a poner en riesgo su participación en la competencia. Lo que sí no iba a permitir, es que nadie se metiera con Yuuri en su presencia.     

Sin decir nada, dejó la bandeja a medio comer allí y le alargó la mano a Yuuri, invitándolo a dejar la mesa. Yuuri, sin terminar de decidir, lo miró aún superado por lo ocurrido, pero otra silla sonó fuerte al ser deslizada, y esta vez se trató de J.J, quien se vio incluso más alto. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Deborah y le sonrió despampanante.

—No malgastes energías aquí, hazlo en competencia.

Sin nada más que decir, el equipo representante de Canadá siguió los pasos de J.J, abandonando la sala. Phichit fue el siguiente en levantarse, junto a Leo, para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Seung-Gil no muy conforme decidió quedarse. Sin embargo, los ojos de Yuuri permanecieron sobre los de su estudiante, quien esperaba su respuesta para también partir. Sabía que eso sería elocuente, tampoco quería enfrentamientos innecesarios; no obstante, también tuvo la necesidad de escapar de ese lugar y respirar aire fresco.

No dudó más y se levantó. Tomó la mano que Minami le ofreció, para luego soltarla y darle una palmada en la espalda. Hikari Fujiwara también se levantó, llevándose consigo a su entrenador para seguir los pasos de Yuuri y abandonar la sala, dejando a los otros competidores en ellas, donde no solo contaba el equipo de Rusia sino el de otros países que prefirieron mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Nadie dijo nada; concordaron no hacerlo. Todo se definiría en el hielo.

**…**

La reunión que tuvo Víctor con Regina se había alargado hasta rozar el mediodía. La mujer, con un gesto analítico, le permitió hablar y luego le hizo ver algunos puntos que debía ahora enfocarse para controlar algunas cosas dentro de sí mismo. Al menos, en palabras de ella, lo veía más sereno. Sin duda la conversación con Yuuri resultó ser analgésica para ambos, aún si la ruptura ya era irreparable. Víctor concordó en eso. Aceptó que hablar con Yuuri de lo ocurrido había sido necesario, que escuchar su perdón fue revitalizante, pero, sin lugar a duda, le pesaba el no haber podido hacer lo mismo.

¿Por qué no pudo pedirle perdón? No cualquier perdón, no con la desesperación que él sintió sino en la forma en que Yuuri lo hizo, con un genuino arrepentimiento que estuviera basado en razones concretas más que en las emociones que él ya tenía. Que pudiera saber por qué actuó de ese modo, para poder asegurarle que no volvería a ocurrir. Le había quedado claro al ver a Yuuri, que Yuuri no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—El problema de las personas, Víctor, es que se apresuran a disculparse sin saber el origen. Arrepentirse implica un cambio de curso, asegurar que no vas a volver a caer en el error. ¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo si no entiendes que es lo que te impulsó allí? Mientras no lo sepamos estamos condenados a repetirlo —explicó metódicamente, mientras hacía figuras con las manos en el aire—. Solo aprendiendo la lección tenemos un crecimiento. Pero para eso, Víctor, debemos regresar a ese punto, vernos, ver que nos llevó allí, recordar en qué pensábamos, meditar en nuestros paradigmas, para entonces entender. Y eso, es parte del perdón.

—¿Cómo voy a poder perdonarme cuando regrese a ese punto y vuelva a ver, una vez más, lo injusto que fui? ¿Lo cruel?

Tuvo que preguntarlo, cuando al escuchar las palabras de Regina ya sentía el nudo formándose en su garganta. ¿Hasta cuándo experimentaría tan dolorosa sensación?

—Los vas a hacer, Víctor —susurró la mujer con el conocimiento en sus manos—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque entenderás que en ese momento no podías actuar de otra manera. Pero para llegar a ese punto, tenemos que estar más en mente, y con menos corazón. Necesitas sacar todas esas emociones acumuladas que tienes dentro de ti, para que cuando llegue ese momento, puedas hacerlo con los ojos abiertos.   

—¿Con los ojos abiertos...?

—Claro… porque tu primera reacción al ir a ese momento será no querer ver.    

La advertencia de Regina sonó atemorizante y Víctor sufrió un respingo involuntario. Sin embargo, se sentía en una extraña calma y dicho estado era una mejoría al menos desde su punto de vista. Al dejar aquella sala se encontró con Yuri y el enorme gato negro de Regina en su regazo. Su nombre era el zar y se comportaba como tal, con esa expresión dominante y el deslizar de la cola oscura en el aire.

—Yuri —llamó, y miró indiferente la expresión compungida del patinador. A pesar de que había pasado un par de horas desde que él había abandonado la sala de Regina aún era notable la hinchazón de sus ojos, el enrojecimiento de su rostro y la mirada vidriosa.

Había llorado.

Ante tal imagen, Víctor pensó que debería significar una mejora que él no hubiera soltado una sola lágrima, a pesar de que a ojos de Regina era todo lo contrario. ¿Pero qué más podría llorar? Había llorado demasiado en los últimos días. Él agradecía el poder tener un momento de descanso, aunque fuera transitorio.  

—¿A dónde van? —regañó la anciana, mientras caminaba con paso rápido hacia la cocina siendo perseguida por el gato negro. Víctor lo vio saltar de las piernas de Yuri—. ¡No me despreciarán la comida!    

—Oh, por supuesto que no, Regina. ¡Encantado de comer aquí! —respondió Víctor con voz ligeramente emocionada. Yuri hizo una mueca y se puso de pie para caminar por allí con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo—. ¿Vas a poder practicar? —preguntó con seriedad. Yuri se veía aún afectado.

—Eso no se pregunta, anciano.

No emitieron ninguna palabra después, limitándose cada uno a estar en sus pensamientos mientras esperaban. Vio a Yuri dar vueltas por las fotografías que Regina guardaba de su matrimonio, con su difunto esposo, visiblemente feliz en distintos lugares de Europa donde viajaron a lo largo de los años. Víctor se dedicó, por el contrario, a leer. Estuvo hojeando sin demasiado interés el libro, más bien repasando en su mente lo escuchado por Regina, lo cual significó estar atorado en la misma línea por casi treinta minutos.  

Regina fue muy franca con él al decirle que Yuri tenía demasiadas cosas atoradas y que debía tener paciencia. No se trataba solo de Yuuri, pero en efecto, Yuuri era lo que más dolía en ese momento por el rechazo suyo que aún estaba masticando y la sensación de haberle fallado a todos por eso. Víctor no tenía claro qué sentir al respecto; si bien, los sentimientos de Yuri no le eran indiferentes, se sentía encerrado en una burbuja protectora desde que había hablado con Yuuri y llorado frente a aquel puente. Como si viera todo a través de un vitral, se sentía protegido de ese modo, aunque todo lo manejara como si fuera algo impersonal.

Con un suspiro cansado, volvió la mirada hacia su aprendiz, quien estaba de pie y de espaldas a él, observando uno de los cuadros de los gatos. A pesar de lo ocurrido, le importaba y preocupaba mucho su desempeño en la pista. Sabía que era poco tiempo el que tenían a favor y mucho aún por mejorar, así que estaba dispuesto a poner todo de sí para llevarlo al punto adecuado, así tuviera que iniciar todo desde el principio. Pero si se encontraba tan afectado emocionalmente, no sabía qué podría hacer por él más que exigirle, como él mismo le pidió.

Para Yuri, la situación no era diferente, aunque no estuviera ya inquieto por el bienestar de Víctor. De algún modo, lo veía tan tranquilo que ahora era él quien se sentía desequilibrado, como si no pudiera hallarse en la nueva situación. No tenía mucha idea de lo que ocurrió entre Yuuri y Víctor esa tarde, pero después de ello, ambos actuaron diferente: Yuuri más sereno, Víctor más hermético. Ese hecho no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, porque era él quien no encontraba la manera en que debería sentirse al respecto.

Renunciar a Yuuri no era el problema; ciertamente la distancia ayudaría a hacerlo, hasta convertir esos sentimientos aún vivos en pura amistad. Lo verdaderamente apremiante era como controlar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía él desde que vio a Víctor tan mal al volver de América. Eso, junto al desperdicio de la fanaticada y a su propio ego aplastado por sus resultados, era una mezcla que le costaba manejar, sentía que en cualquier momento provocaría una tamaña explosión que lo dejaría desecho.

Además, Regina era muy directa. Él había pensado sobrellevar las citas de una forma que pudiera mantenerse a salvo, pero esa mujer había cruzado todas sus barreras con amabilidad, cariño y determinación. Yuri se sentía burlado por sí mismo; se había dejado llevar por gatos, galletas y leches, para abrirle una rendija donde la mujer supo penetrar sin anestesia alguna. Lo dejó desarmado, le abrió, dejándolo abrumado ante sus propios sentimientos de un modo certero e incluso sádico. Todavía podía sentir el agujero en su estómago cuando ella, con una risita divertida y segura, le dijo que no había que ocultarlo. Que lo sabía todo. Todo sobre él, sobre el ex de Víctor.

Todo.

A partir de allí, no pudo aguantarlo. Todo su temple se derrumbó porque, además, había pensado si así no habría sido tener una abuela. Si así no habría sido el conocer una, porque cuando él nació la esposa de su abuelo ya había muerto. Así que, con tal imagen de la mujer, vestida en pijama, con mirada llena de experiencia y cariño, fue como sentirse bajo los ojos de su abuelo que repitió sin descanso que era un error, un gravísimo error, mirar a la pareja de un compañero de patinaje con tales ojos.

Lloró… lloró hasta que no pudo llorar más. Tuvo que bajar la mirada de aquellos ojos conocedores porque se sentía avergonzado de estar allí y de asumir sus tantas fallas. Había visto de cerca los destrozos que había provocado, había deseado borrarse para evitar que pasaran por todo aquello. Escuchar de Yuuri lo que vivió al irse, ver lo que realmente pasó con Víctor en carne propia, le hizo entender que había sido solo un joven egoísta, cruel y despiadado, al punto de pretender poder conquistar el corazón de alguien destrozando todo a su paso.

¿Y qué le habría ofrecido a Yuuri? ¿En verdad pretendía ofrecerle algo?

Él ahora mismo sabía que nada tenía que ofrecerle. Nada.

Cuando giró la mirada, fue porque el ruido de la vajilla siendo acomodada sobre la mesa lo distrajo. Aún sentía la amargura vertiéndose en su garganta, pero miró, como quien mira tras una ventana, la estampa de Víctor ayudando a Regina a acomodar la mesa mientras ella reía. Cualquiera diría que era la perfecta representación de una madre y un hijo, aunque no tuviera muy en claro que tan cercana era ella de Víctor.

—¡Ven muchacho! ¡A comer! —Lo trató como si se tratara de una abuela, y el nudo no menguó. Yuri se movió incómodo, pero el aroma era delicioso y los colores invitantes. Se había esmerado en esa comida, sin duda alguna.

—Oh, Regina… no sabía que tenías también este talento.

—Muchacho, a esta edad, créeme que se mover muy bien mis manos.

Víctor rio escandalosamente y Yuri no estuvo seguro si estaba mal haber pensado en tantas cosas referidas con esa poca frase. Carraspeó avergonzado y fue aún peor cuando notó la mirada de Regina sobre él, como si lo hubiera pillado en el infame pensamiento.

Afortunadamente no se dijo nada más. Comieron a gusto; Yuri disfrutó de muy buena manera la sazón de la mujer, tragando casi todo lo que tuvo a su paso como si el vacío de su pecho se fuera a llenar a punta de comida. No sería así, pero algo rico era un buen consuelo, lo alegraba y lo ponía de humor, sin duda alguna. No prestó atención a la forma elegante que Víctor se llevaba los alimentos a la boca, elogiando el buen gusto de Regina y haciendo preguntas extrañas sobre condimentos y términos de cocción.

Al haber acabado, Víctor se ofreció a lavar la vajilla y Regina no tardó en aceptar. Recogió todo de la mesa y Yuri aprovechó ese instante para ir a acariciar el lomo del otro gato atigrado que maullaba ante él.

—Pequeño Yuri —le llamó y Yuri no podía reclamarle esa forma de llamarle, porque de algún modo lo ablandaba a límites insospechados. Levantó los ojos para mirar los pómulos caídos y la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios llenos de arrugas de aquella extraña mujer—. ¿Desde cuándo no has ido a visitar la tumba de tu abuelo?  

—Mmm… —Pensó y dobló su boca en una mueca—. Hace más de seis meses…

—Hazlo ahora.

No explicó nada, solo cerró aquel mandato con una sonrisa que le hizo recoger aire. Porque sí, era una orden, una obligación que debía cumplir. Sin embargo, ¿para qué hacerlo ahora? ¿Tendría alguna clase de significado llegar con el fracaso en sus manos y el corazón roto? Yuri pensó que no.

**…**

En la noche hubo una reunión en el hotel donde los representantes de la FFKK dejaban en claro las indicaciones que se debían tomar en el evento. Todos los presentes, entre voceros de las federaciones participantes, acompañantes de los deportistas, entrenadores, coreógrafos, maquillistas e incluso periodistas internacionales, estuvieron dentro de aquella charla que parecía meramente protocolar pero que para todos resultó evidente que tantas aclaraciones debían de significar algo.

Dentro del salón, Yuuri pudo ver la presencia de Hisashi Morooka, y más allá a Petra Kudryavtseva, junto al equipo técnico de medios de comunicación ruso. El sr. Izumi estaba sentado a un lado de él, junto al otro entrenador japonés y el joven Fujiwara. A su otro lado, Minami estaba sentado con el rostro denotando una seriedad impropia en él. Seguía molesto después de lo sucedido en el comedor del estadio, algo que Yuuri decidió no tomarle tanta importancia para concentrarse en las competencias, lo verdaderamente importante. Resultaba vergonzoso, y por supuesto humillante, pero si le daba más peso, provocaría que el resto hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Phichit fue otro que se había mostrado ofuscado tras lo ocurrido.

Al acabar la reunión, todos abandonaron la sala con gestos desinteresados, la mayoría sin demasiado protocolo. Mari a esas alturas lucía suspicaz, miraba a todos como si buscara encontrar alguna respuesta en los rostros extranjeros. Minako intentaba verse indiferente, aunque también tenía una corazonada nada agradable que la había golpeado desde que pisó el aeropuerto y no vio a Yuuri esperándoles en él.

Y nadie quería decir nada. Yuuri lucía como siempre, sonreía a algunos comentarios de Leo o le hablaba a Minami, quien sí lucía como si algo muy importante hubiera ocurrido. La perspicacia de ambas mujeres lanzaba alarmas en todos lados, como si quisieran estar atentas a lo que sea que estaba pasando. Y aunque le preguntaron a Yuuri al respecto, él se limitó a decir que era normal y algo que ocurría desde antes. Que no había nada relevante en ese evento. Cabe decir que para ninguna fue del todo confiable tal afirmación.

Ya en la habitación, después de haberse despedido de ambas mujeres, Minami lo vio desanudar la corbata gris y despeinarse el cabello, visiblemente agotado de la larga jornada que se había llevado, no solo los entrenamientos, sino las preparaciones del evento, algunas entrevistas y reuniones con patrocinadores; todas dentro de los espacios custodiados de la FFKK.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste? —cuestionó Minami, quien no tardó en quitarse la chamarra japonesa para echarla sobre el sofá y comenzar a quitarse la camiseta deportiva. Yuuri soltó el aire mientras se retiraba el saco.

—No hay porqué alarmarlas. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el sr. Izumi, todo lo que se tienen son solo amenazas en redes y ya la seguridad de Moscú se ha acrecentado. No quieren que haya pánico en el evento, así que actuaremos normal.

—No me refiero a eso —espetó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Yuuri dobló el saco y le dedicó una mirada apreciativa a su estudiante, quien lucía muy alterado. Quizás habían sido los días separados, pero por primera vez se percataba del cambio de Minami en comparación a cuando iniciaron el entrenamiento—. Me refiero a lo que pasó en la cafetería, a lo que dicen de ti en la televisión.

—Ah eso…

—¿Ah eso...? —repitió incrédulo.  

—¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto, Minami? —Yuuri decidió confrontarlo, mientras desabotonaba los botones de su muñeca—. No voy a perder tiempo en este momento para aclarar nada. Vamos a competir, mi atención está puesta completamente en ti, Minami. Te ruego que la tuya esté completamente en mí, por sobre todas las cosas.

—Me molesta que estén hablando de ti, que se burlen de ti… todo este montón de cobardes. —Era evidente la aversión que Minami tenía por el país y Yuuri no se esforzó en corregirla. Solo suspiró.

—Lo harán. Soy la ex pareja de su leyenda rusa del patinaje. Solo eso me hace perfecto para comentar cualquier cosa.           

Yuuri esperaba que su actitud pudiera contagiar a Minami de la misma indiferencia, para que se concentrara en lo verdaderamente importante sin ninguna distracción. No lo logró del todo, porque contrario a Yuuri, Minami no era reservado, no era tímido, ni mucho menos introvertido. Era dinamita pura y tan honesto con su sentir que era imposible cubrirlo. Tampoco se esforzaba en hacerlo.

Así que, cuando Minami se acercó mientras Yuuri se descalzaba, ya él estaba preparado para lo que venía. No lo conocería lo suficiente si ya no supiera de antemano lo que podía esperar de él. Solo levantó la mirada, mientras los ojos caramelos de Minami brillaban como si estuviera bajo fuego.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen de ti? Quiero saberlo. —Yuuri dejó escapar el aire. Sabía que, si no le daba una respuesta, Minami la buscaría en las redes y los resultados podrían ser desastrosos.

—Dicen que odio a Víctor, que vine a desestabilizar al equipo ruso, y… que mi separación con Víctor tuvo que ver con Yuri. Que él y yo tuvimos algo.

La mueca de asco y repulsión que Minami mostró le creó una sensación helada de culpa. Tuvo que bajar la mirada, no podía ver ese rostro en Minami sin sentirse realmente merecedor de todas las cosas que en Rusia se estaban diciendo. No lo miró más que cuando este se apartó y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Despeinó sus mechones pintados entre los dedos, visiblemente ofuscado.

—¿Qué mierda tiene esta gente en la cabeza? Eso es… ¡es tan ridículo! ¡Absurdo! —exclamó con impulsividad. Yuuri se limitó a mantener la mirada gacha, con mansa aceptación. Gesto suficiente para hacerle ver a Minami que no resultaba tan descabellado lo que estaban diciendo, cuando pudo leer entre esa resignación tan permisiva, una culpa latente.     

Sin aire, se dejó caer en la cama, aterrado. No podía creerlo. No. Ese no era Yuuri. Era casi imperdonable siquiera pensarlo.

Pero resultó una verdad innegable cuando Yuuri subió su mirada y le observó con rastros de vergüenza. Minami ya no quería escuchar, ni saber más.

—Lo aterrador de todo esto es que hay algo de verdad entre tantas mentiras —Yuuri se animó a explicar, de nuevo encorvando su cuerpo hacia el frente—. Sí, llegué a pensarlo por unos momentos en el último mes que estuve en San Petersburgo. Entre la soledad que me hacía sentir Víctor, la presión, y su compañía: eso pasó. Solo lo pensé, jamás lo llevé a nada más, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo, pero… lo pensé… y esa es una de las tantas culpas que he estado cargando durante todos estos años.

Minami fue incapaz de decir algo al escucharlo. Todo lo que podía sentir era su pecho contraerse ante tan dolorosa y repugnante revelación. Yuuri podía entenderlo, claro que era horrible de pensar. Era asqueroso siquiera imaginarlo y era la razón principal por la que se sintió un monstruo. Ya podía ver el pasado con otros ojos, pero nada quitaba el peso de sus acciones pasadas, que ya había decidido sobrellevar con todo el temple que poseía. Y entendía que los demás vieran aquello con total aversión.

Soltó el aire y relajó sus hombros, soltando así aquella pesada carga. Ya había sido suficiente de sentirse culpable.

—Lamento decepcionarte de nuevo, Minami, pero así soy. Me equivoqué, ya asumí eso, y ya arreglé lo que se podía arreglar. Lo que Rusia pueda decir de mí, ya no importa.  

La determinación con la que Yuuri dijo esas palabras, lo hicieron levantarse, y Minami tuvo que subir también su mirada. Yuuri se sacó la camisa del pantalón, dejándola suelta, mientras caminaba con los pies descalzos, para buscar sus pantuflas. El silencio había llenado la habitación y aunque Minami tenía tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, no encontró palabra alguna. Se sentía tan desbordado de tantas a la vez que sentía que el aire le quemaba.

—Voy a salir… creo que lo necesitas. —Yuuri solo tomó el abrigo, para cubrirse, con la idea de quedarse sentado por una hora en el pasillo.  Entendía que Minami no quisiera verlo en ese momento y respetaría eso—. Ve bañándote y preparándote para descansar. Mañana…

El abrazo sorpresivo de Minami lo tomó desprevenido. Yuuri soltó el aire azorado, pero pronto pudo comprender la situación, volviendo a relajarse al sentir la presión de la frente de su estudiante contra la espalda. Fue difícil no sentir el calor agradable de un abrazo después de todo lo que había estado pasando. Resultó necesario, una vez más. Y que Minami lo hiciera sin esperar su respuesta, era intimidante.

—Yuuri… ¡déjame defenderte en la pista! —El aludido giró un poco, provocando que el abrazo se desarmara, pero pudiendo aún ver en la pequeña distancia, los ojos brillantes y húmedos de Minami, observándolo con absoluta devoción—. ¡Déjame demostrarles a todos quién eres!

—Minami, yo no quiero verme a mí en la pista —le aclaró, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza para desordenarle más los cabellos—. Demuéstrales quién eres tú. Haz que sienta el mismo deseo que tuve en América, de patinar el hielo después de verte hacerlo. —Minami afirmó con fuerza, conteniendo la emoción que empujaba a su pecho con cada latido—. Así venceremos… y bailaremos Victory.

La promesa estaba allí, y era algo que él ya había tenido previsto desde que pisó Rusia. La hizo antes de partir, como un juramento que confirmaba su compromiso con él en esa temporada. Entre los trajes que se había llevado, estaba también el traje que usó en la exhibición de Tokio en septiembre, el mismo con el que bailó a Victory en compañía de Minami y Phichit como una celebración de su regreso.

Y sí, si Rusia pretendía seguir arremetiendo contra él por haber sido la pareja de Víctor y haberle vencido justamente, Yuuri no pensaba irse sin demostrarle una vez más, quién había sido. Porque, después de todo, él se ganó el derecho de vivir esos años en Rusia. Todos los años de sacrificio lo habían llevado a allí.

Con ese pensamiento, en Moscú amaneció y todo se estaba preparando para el inicio de la competencia. La mañana estaría ocupada por el evento de parejas, y en la tarde, estarían las iniciales competiciones del programa corto masculino. Todos los involucrados ya se estaban preparando para asistir a dicho evento. Sin embargo, las advertencias de una tormenta de nieve que sobrevenía a Moscú no detuvieron a la cantidad de personas que rodearon el estadio, con pancartas varias apoyando a su estrella rusa, y único representante de su bandera en esa competición: Alexis Bogdesko. Posters, banderas rusas y afiches emblemáticos llenaban la entrada del estadio, custodiada por un resistente cordón policial.

Como habían quedado de acuerdo, Phichit se iría acompañando a Mari y a Minako a entrar por la entrada resguardada, donde no estaba la cantidad de fanáticos que molestaran. Mari, sin dejar de tener aquella sensación enrarecida, vio a su hermano avanzar con Minami, vistiendo completamente por un saco oscuro de tono plomo y una camisa blanca decorada por una corbata vino tinto. Su cabello hacia atrás por lo corto que era se levantaba como pequeñas puntas afiladas, tan cortantes como el tono de su mirada decidida. Con él, Minami ya tenía el traje emblemático japonés de la temporada. Y con ellos estaban el otro representante japonés, quien antes ya había patinado con ellos y estaba emocionado por volverlos a encontrar.

Sabía que no debería temer, no a sabiendas que toda la representación japonesa los estaba protegiendo. Pero aquella espina estaba allí, persistente desde que abandonó su casa. Como si allí estuvieran sus respuestas, todas… y no sabía si iba a poder con ellas.

Sin poder hacer nada, tuvo que separarse y ver a su hermano perderse con la federación. No entendía nada de la radio rusa que sonaba en el automóvil, y no miró de buena forma a Phichit, que parecía buscar distraerla.

En cambio, Yuuri miró las imágenes que el sr.Izumi le mostró sobre algunas fotos capturadas por los medios y periodistas en la entrada. No solo había pancartas alusivas a la joven promesa rusa; había entre los presentes algunos carteles con palabras en ruso alabando a su patinador y un #NoQueremosCerdo. Yuuri solo contuvo el aire y lo dejó salir. Sabía perfectamente la alusión que estaban usando, pero era descabellado actuar con base a conjeturas. Cerdo era un apodo que Yuri le puso y que tenía un significado completamente distinto al usado por la fanaticada rusa, y él no iba a permitir que eso cambiara.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó Izumi, mirándolo con preocupación. Yuuri asintió seguro.

La camioneta que los llevaría al estadio era blindada. Para aumentar la seguridad de los miembros, no solo habían dividido las camionetas por federación, sino que los había mezclado, para que no existiera el temor de que aquello fuera una trampa para acabar con ninguna de las agrupaciones por países. Yuuri subió con Minami a la que llevaba a Seung-Gil y a la pareja representante de Suecia, la pareja de Canadá, Deborah Lam y un par de patinadoras americanas. En otra camioneta se fueron dividiendo los equipos y hasta que todas estuvieran ocupadas, salieron en caravana hacia el estadio.

El tráfico había sido despegado para facilitar el acceso de los miembros e invitados especiales al evento. Estaba nevando. La nieve no era demasiado fuerte, caía como una suave manta que cubría de nuevo a las calles con más hielo.

Minami se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Yuuri buscando la suya, pero no tardó en responder apretando esos dedos. Era visible la tensión que Yuuri empezaba a sentir conforme se acercaban al rink, que no estaba a una larga distancia. De hecho, estaba muy cerca.

—Pase lo que pase, no mires a los lados, solo mírame a mí —pidió Yuuri en voz baja, hablándole en un bajo japonés. Minami asintió y respiró hondo, apretando la mano con más fuerza.   

—No me quites los ojos de encima. —Yuuri sintió un nuevo y amargo deja vú, pero sonrió, seguro que eso haría. Que no miraría a Rusia, que disfrutaría del patinaje de Minami porque era su momento, porque se lo merecía, porque había luchado por ello y él sería feliz haciéndolo.

—No lo haré.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo, supieron que ya estaban bajando los primeros competidores. Tendrían que esperar que les llegara el turno, y mientras lo hacían, en ningún momento se soltaron las manos. Era imperativo sentirse.

La primera vez que fue a Moscú fue con Víctor, y había sentido la demoledora avalancha en que los fans y la prensa rusa podrían convertirse. En aquella ocasión, había sido Víctor y su posible regreso lo que habían caído sobre él y, aunque intentó ignorarlo y Víctor insistió en que no le prestara atención, había llegado a ser sofocante desde el primer instante que llegaron.

Yuuri podía recordar lo angustiado que llegó a sentirse cuando la presión del coro de Rusia gritando el nombre de Víctor en el momento que se preparaba para presentar su programa Eros, cayó sobre él. La fuerte opresión que lo obligó a sobreponerse para tomar la corbata de Víctor y hacerle centrar su atención en él. Sí, se había sentido enojado por ser ignorado y convertido en nada, quedando opacado por el solo hecho de estar acompañado por quien era su entrenador, cuando se había esforzado tanto para poder estar allí. Víctor supo entenderlo casi de inmediato. Entre el enojo, los nervios, y el miedo, ese acto tan temerario permitió devolverle la atención de Rusia y Víctor terminó de coronarlo cuando, en el Kiss and Cry, besó su patín frente al mundo.

Parecía que hubiera pasado siglos de ello: desde que enfrentaron juntos a la prensa y las habladurías, con una flamante sonrisa, con besos compartidos en entrevista, con un patinaje diciente demostrando cuanto deseo había del uno por el otro. Desde que el silencio de Víctor se convirtió en el silencio de Rusia en ese mundial.

Cuando la puerta fue arrastrada, el frío de Moscú penetró. Minami y Yuuri separaron sus manos, y esperaron que los primeros y más cercanos a la puerta bajaran y, para cuando les tocó el turno de ellos, se apresuraron para no demorar este punto. Como era esperable, el resto de los competidores no recibían demasiada efusividad de los fanáticos, que estaban más al pendiente de apoyar a sus representantes en esa competición. Sin embargo, apenas Yuuri salió con Minami, los abucheos se hicieron presentes. La multitud se alteró, y los oficiales cerraron más el cordón de seguridad mientras contenía a una multitud que no tardó en gritar palabras como “vete Katsuki”, “no queremos cerdo”, “perdedor”, “imitador”, “traidor” entre otras tantas que se lograban escuchar en un furioso ruso.

Yuuri abrió su brazo para cubrir con él a Minami, mientras apuraba el paso, con la vista siempre al frente. Minami no necesitó entender las palabras cuando era capaz de ver las expresiones enardecidas de algunos que intentaban traspasar la seguridad. Su corazón latió con fuerza abrumadora que competía con los gritos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, cayendo como un tsunami sobre ellos.

La atmósfera amorfa los invadió en medio de los gritos y la nieve que caía, como un zumbido metido en su cabeza. Yuuri había tenido que sujetarle el hombro de Minami con fuerza para no solo invitarlo a seguir su ritmo y entrar prontamente al estadio, sino para evitar que en un momento de impulsividad se le ocurriera arremeter contra algunos de los fanáticos.

Al traspasar a la multitud y quedar bajo el cobijo del rink, Yuuri se permitió de nuevo respirar. Hasta ese momento había aguantado el aire. Al soltar a Minami sintió su brazo acalambrado y entumecido, además de la boca seca y la sensación de haber tenido una baja de azúcar. Sus ojos buscaron a los alrededores hasta que pasó su mano sobre la corbata, la cual sintió le estaba apretando. Logró pestañear y controlar un poco las sensaciones apabullantes que le quemaban bajo la piel, y pronto recibió agua de uno de los representantes de la federación japonesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Minami mientras lo ayudaba a caminar, y Yuuri se negaba intentando calmarlo—. ¡Estás pálido!

—Estoy bien, solo me mareé un poco.

Intentó sonreír, pero toda intención murió cuando al levantar la mirada, vio a su hermana de pie en compañía de Minako y Phichit. Los ojos de Mari, más abiertos que de costumbre, lo miraron entre preocupada, aturdida y asustada, después de haber podido ver todo con sus propios ojos. Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, experimentando el horroroso sentimiento de desolación que le embargó a través de la expresión de su hermana y así, de inmediato, le emitió una mirada llena de resentimiento hacia Phichit, por haber permitido que ella lo viera. Que ella viera todo. Le había pedido que lo evitara a toda costa.

Pero Phichit no pudo detenerla. Era evidente que la terquedad de los Katsuki había sido heredada en ambos hermanos.

Yuuri no pudo mantener el rostro activo; se enderezó y le tomó la mano a Minami para avanzar al pasillo donde estaría con los demás competidores, y donde ya varios que entraron después de ellos, se estaban adelantando. Minami lo siguió en silencio, pendiente de cualquier gesto que pudiera ser una señal para actuar. Al llegar a un banco, Yuuri buscó sentarse en él y se cubriéndose con las manos la cara que ya sentía helada. Su estudiante no quiso quedarse solo observando, así que se apuró para servir agua del termo de la federación y ofrecerle beber más.

—Yuuri… —le llamó. El aludido levantó los ojos aturdidos y Minami pudo ver la palidez que aún llenaba el rostro de Yuuri, dándole un aspecto enfermo. Sus labios incluso se habían amoratado. Preocupado, Minami se arrodilló frente a Yuuri y sacó de su chamarra un pequeño frasco con tres pastillas—. Hirogu me las dio… me dijo que conversó con un colega y le recetó esto para… para un momento así.

Mordió los labios al ver a aquella cápsula. Sin hacer caso al sentimiento de culpa, la tomó y la llevó a su boca, para pasar el trago con el agua. Minami le puso el resto en un bolsillo de su saco y luego, frotó y apretó los músculos de Yuuri, como un modo de hacerlo entrar a calor. Yuuri le sujetó las manos en agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, la mirada helada de Rusia seguía sobre él y pudo notarlo en los gélidos ojos de aquella patinadora rusa, quien pasó al lado de ellos mirando con especial interés las manos de Minami en sus piernas.  Una sonrisa sardónica adorno sus labios antes de continuar avanzando, para Yuuri fue evidente el juicio impreso en ella. El odio no había parado de mostrar su rostro, y Minami supo, que no pararía hasta el final. Pero no dejaría a Yuuri solo en eso, no, no lo dejaría. Se levantó del suelo al ver a Yuuri cerrar los ojos y dedicarse a respirar mientras esperaba que el medicamento hiciera efecto, sentándose a su lado.

Por supuesto, las imágenes fueron transmitidas no por los canales deportivos, pero si los de novedades de Rusia. La noticia sobre el rechazo mostrado por los rusos en la llegada de los deportistas fue maquillada, porque a pesar de que los insultos hacia Yuuri pudieran escucharse muy bien, los periodistas hablaban más sobre el apoyo ruso hacia sus patinadores, que de los insultos hacia el entrenador. Y no, las redes no pararían.

Por ello, el teléfono de Yuri Plisetsky sobre el mueble de Regina se cansó de vibrar. Ella les había pedido a ambos, entrenador y estudiante, asistir a una cita conjunta esa mañana antes de entrenar. Mientras la mujer los atendía, haciendo especial énfasis en abandonar cualquier aparato distractor para aprovechar el tiempo, el móvil de Yuri recibía llamadas de Mila, quien tras haber visto lo ocurrido en el televisor, se había mostrado espantada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habían cedido los intentos de comunicarse con el de Víctor, quien lo había apagado. Así, era el de Yuri Plisetsky el que se movía entre los ojos atentos del gato “el zar”, que lo tenía entre sus patas.

Ofuscada, dejó de intentarlo antes de mirar a Georgi, quien con un rictus severo veía las noticias que evitaban mencionar nada más del asunto, cambiando a la nevada que iba a caer sobre Rusia. La joven se acercó y acarició su cuello, para luego pasar una mano amable sobre el cabello alborotado de Louis, que lucía tan tenso que casi se veían sus músculos de hierro.

—No contesta ninguno… —Le comunicó Mila a su entrenador, quien dejó escapar el aire.

—Tampoco Yuuri contesta el suyo; parece que lo apagó, y no tengo a nadie a quien llamar.

—Quizás si le pregunto a… Otabek. Mmm… —desistió antes de siquiera intentarlo, Otabek seguro no tendría número de ellos. Pero sí lo tendría Leo, y Leo de hecho estaba allá, así que esa fue su mejor opción—. Trataré de llamar a Leo, debe tener el número de Minami para que podamos llamarle.

Mila lo intentó, pero como era de esperarse, no hubo quien atendiera la llamada. Acercándose el mediodía, todos los competidores estaban completamente concentrados en lo que ocurriría en la pista. Por fortuna, además de la enorme fanaticada rusa que casi no emitía juicio del patinaje que no fuera de los suyos, estaba una concentración de Japón, aunque no fuera tan numerosa como la de Corea, Canadá y Estados Unidos. Ante las presentaciones de las parejas de patinadores, J.J y Leo de la Iglesia decidieron estar atentos a sus compañeros como una forma de paliar el mal sabor de lo que había ocurrido al entrar. No había sido necesario verlo para entender lo que había pasado y para sentir profunda repulsión por aquellos actos.

Yuuri, en cambio, no había salido del pasillo aún a pesar de haberse calmado. Se mantuvo rodeado por la federación japonesa, los cuales intentaban entretenerlo con cualquier información irrelevante que sirviera de distractor. El joven entrenador buscó seguir las conversaciones, en especial del joven patinador que hablaba con él y con Minami, sin atender a la forma en que sujetaban sus manos.

Así, las horas pasaron y fueron a almorzar en el comedor. Yuuri decidió usar audífonos para caminar en los pasillos, acompañado por todos los representantes, como una forma de resguardarse de más cuchicheos indeseados. No atendió a los saludos que le dieron, ni le importó las miradas que le dirigían. El efecto de la pastilla había avanzado, y aunque quedaba poco de él cuando pasaron el mediodía, ahora sentía una calma que prefería disfrutar.

Al regresar, los reporteros ya estaban esperándolos. Sin embargo, Morooka se había mantenido a distancia, evidentemente incómodo con lo que había presenciado. J.J, en un acto sin precedente, había evadido a la prensa rusa mirándolos con una altanería oscura impropia de él, junto a todo el equipo canadiense. Fueron su padre y un representante de la federación canadiense quienes respondieron. Leo de la Iglesia sí se animó a dar algunas cortas respuestas, pero prácticamente fue ignorado cuando Alexis Bogdesko entró y recibió toda la atención. El aturdido chico de apenas diecisiete años se vio solapado por la prensa, necesitando la ayuda de su entrenador para poder enfrentarla.

—Vamos a aprovechar que la prensa está ocupada con Alexis para entrar —decidió Minami y Yuuri, tras quitarse los audífonos, asintió. Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para controlar la sensación que lo apretó en la entrada.

—Yuuri. —Llamó Phichit, quien estaba avanzando a paso rápido, dejando atrás a Seung-Gil, a quien acompañada. Yuuri le miró—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—A partir de ahora no puedo estar contigo —Phichit le tomó la mano con fuerza—. Voy a estar al lado de Seung-Gil.

—Puedo entenderlo, Phichit —el aludido le miró con calma—. Mucha suerte.

—También… mucha suerte a los dos.

Sin demorar, Phichit se acercó hasta su novio, quien lo esperaba serio con el uniforme de Corea. Ambos compartieron una mirada comunicativa, porque Seung-Gil jamás había sido de muchas palabras. Pero parecía mentira que el mismo que salió perdiendo en esa lejana copa Rostelecom, fuera el que ahora se presentara con la chamarra olímpica representante de su país, tras haber ganado el oro.

Todos se habían esforzado por estar allí. Él también. Y estaba seguro de que ahora que iniciaban sus competencias, la euforia no le daría espacio al miedo y al odio, por mucho que pesara.

—Vamos Minami.   

Avanzaron por el pasillo evadiendo la prensa y sin ya sujetar sus manos, pero mostrando en su porte la seguridad con la que se movían. Phichit, aun estando ya al lado de Seung-Gil cuando éste fue abordado por la prensa, miró las espaldas de sus amigos y les deseó mucho éxito en esa competencia. Sin embargo, aquel presentimiento no menguaba, y aunque no debería mostrarse preocupado porque estaba protegidos en ese lugar, seguía allí, latente.

—¿Qué expectativas tiene con respecto a esta competición, Seung-Gil? —preguntó uno de los periodistas en inglés. El patinador los miró serio y Phichit regresó la mirada para mostrarse sereno ante los periodistas.

—Espero una competencia justa, donde todos demostremos lo que hemos estado practicando durante estos meses. Y una fanaticada que pueda apreciar el patinaje más allá de la bandera que levanten. —Phichit miró el semblante impenetrable y sereno de Seung-Gil, después de responder de esa manera a la periodista rusa. Ésta enarcó una ceja y con una coqueta sonrisa, agregó.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Me refiero a que yo y mis compañeros estamos muy sorprendidos por la forma en que fuimos recibidos. Espero ver a la Rusia que competía en el hielo, no fuera de él.

Tales palabras dejaron a varios de los presentes helados, incluido a Phichit que jamás se había esperado semejante enfrentamiento de Seung-Gil. Sin perder más el tiempo, y viendo que los periodistas se quedaron callados con semejante declaración, avanzó cruzando un brazo por encima del hombro de Phichit para invitarle a seguirlo. Su entrenadora sonrió ante la temeridad de su alumno, que desde el principio había perseguido con pasión y obsesión el triunfo dorado en las olimpíadas, y que después de haberlo conseguido, había podido cimentar la confianza y seguridad en sus movimientos. Seung-Gil no iba a una competencia sin estar completamente seguro de estar preparado para ella.

Pero Phichit estaba asustado. Semejantes palabras podrían ser tomadas muy mal por parte de los fanáticos. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando la periodista apareció casi corriendo frente a ellos, y volvió a extender el micrófono mientras el camarógrafo los apuntaba.

—¿Seung-Gil, puede explicarnos que hace Phichit Chulanont a su lado?

—¿No es evidente? —soltó con petulancia, y Phichit casi sintió el aire faltarle cuando el brazo de Seung-Gil se mudó de su hombro para tomarlo de la cintura. Estaba seguro de que tenía un escandaloso color rojo en toda la cara—. Es mi novio. Y voy a ganar la copa Rostelecom para entregarle mi medalla de oro a él.

Phichit no sintió sus piernas. Nervioso como nunca se había sentido en su vida, incluso creyó que le faltaba el aire, y era ridículo sentirse así. Su relación fue algo que ambos habían decidido mantener en bajo perfil hasta que pasara el tiempo, y si bien, Seung-Gil se mostró muy inquieto cuando Phichit evadía las preguntas al respecto en los últimos meses, no pensó que sería él quien lo sacara a la luz. La periodista lucía eufórica, encantada con la primicia. Tanto, que cuando el patinador olímpico intentó continuar, de nuevo fue detenido. Phichit solo quería acabar todo eso, estar lejos de ellos y ya estaba seguro de que era para engancharse al cuello de Seung-Gil y comerle la boca

—He escuchado que el Sr. Phichit Chulanont está preparando un show que imita al Stars on Ice de Rusia. ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?

—¿Imita? —volteó Phichit irritado, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Seung-Gil le tomó la mano con seguridad antes de voltear, avanzar hasta la periodista y obligarla a retroceder. La cámara enfocó el semblante duro de Seung-Gil que, con sobrada indiferencia, los veía como si se tratara de mosquitos en su camino.

—Lo que viene en History Makers es algo que no se podrá imitar, ni siquiera con el elitista Stars on Ice ruso. Es un evento para los verdaderos fans del patinaje. No más preguntas.

Con un gesto tajante, Seung-Gil avanzó con sus acompañantes sin permitir que nadie más lo detuviera sus pasos. Phichit caminaba por inercia; ahora tenía una mezcla entre asombro, estupefacción y terror. Cuando se vieron respaldados por los pasillos oficiales, no pudo evitar detener el andar y obligar así a que su novio volteara a verle. Seung-Gil pudo notar el aire compungido y asustado de Phichit.

—¿Qué sucede? —Para Phichit era obvio… esas respuestas, definitivamente, no eran algo que Seung-Gil hubiera hecho por gusto. Pero no sabía cómo expresarlo porque estaba contento con ellas, solo que le habían sorprendido demasiado—. ¿Te ha molestado?

Antes de que Phichit encontrara las palabras, Seung-Gil se acercó hasta sujetarle las mejillas con ambas manos enguantadas. Se mostraba sereno, tranquilo, y eso fue suficiente para que Phichit se relajara un poco al no sentir alarma de él. Se dejó llevar, cerrando por unos momentos los párpados para buscar con mayor calma su mirada.

—Esas respuestas fueron una locura. ¿Acaso…?

—Quería que supieran que tengo a mi lado al mayor soñador de la historia. —Phichit entreabrió sus labios, aturdido, situación que Seung-Gil aprovechó para besar cálidamente esa boca—. Además —agregó—, quería recordarles que Yuuri Katsuki no fue el único que venció a la leyenda. Así que pueden empezar a odiarme también, porque este oro es mío.     

Todo lo que pudo responder, fue con un efusivo abrazo. Seung-Gil le recibió sereno, mientras el peso de Phichit era más que bienvenido y el calor de su cuerpo estimulante. Y sí, claro que ganaría. Le arrancaría a Rusia el oro en sus narices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ñasljñlasjdñlsj ¿había esperado tanto para llegar a este momento? Sí, sé que he dicho esto en otros capítulos, pero es que, en verdad, cada situación que viene me llena de emoción y espero que ustedes la disfruten igual. Se viene algo un tanto fuerte en esta competencia, los competidores están muy tenso debido a lo ocurrido. Lo triste, es que esto no ha sido solo invención: esto es algo que ya ha pasado.
> 
> Revisando un poco de historia de patinaje artísticos supe de varios escándalos que hubo con parejas de patinajes entre los 80 y 90. En uno en particular, me llamó la atención como la patinadora involucrada llegó a ser tildada de adultera, más que ser mencionada por sus medallas. Fue fácil trasladar esta situación al ahora, con el auge de las redes sociales, y ver hasta que punto puede llegar a convertirse en una verdadera avalancha.
> 
> Ahora, con las olimpiadas, también pude ver muchos comportamientos que daban para pensar. Desde los fanáticos huesos colorados del patinaje antes de Yuri on Ice, que ven con desprecio a los que llegaron por el anime, hasta los fanáticos de Yuzuru que llegaron a desear que Javier y Shoma se cayeran para que Yuzuru tuviera el oro asegurado. Hay de todo, y la pasión se viven de muchas formas, algunas más sanas que otras, pero esto es una realidad y no creo que estemos muy lejos en el fic de lo que ocurre.
> 
> Como otro punto interesante, está que sí hay un grupo de fanáticos radicales que lanzó una amenaza en Rusia y Inglaterra lo advirtió, por el mundial de futbol que tiene sede allá. Tomé este punto de referencia también para darle peso a esta secuencia de escenas importantes. ¡No van a haber bombas! XD Pero si un evento que hará que nuestros protagonistas actúen en consecuencia.
> 
> Por último, Matryoshka ha sido nominada a varias categorías en los premios de Grand Fanfic Final. Está como Mejor fanfic 2016-2017, mejor Longfic para las dos partes, mejor protagonista donde nominaron a Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov por las Cenizas, y a Yuri Plisetsky por ambos volúmenes. ¡Me llena de mucha satisfacción ver que Yuri Plisetsky fue nominado por ambas, porque es lindo ver como se reconoce perfectamente el protagonista de la historia y su crecimiento a lo largo de… wow! ¡casí 100 capítulos! Porqué si, fueron 55 capítulos en cenizas, más los 11 interludios + 1 interludio en Fénix y los 30 capítulos. ¡Esta sin duda ha sido la obra más grande que he creado!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, ¡pueden buscar en facebook las nominaciones en la página Grand Fanfic Final y las votaciones empiezan este 26 de febrero!


	33. Copa Rostelecom. Nos alcanzó el odio

Los fanáticos ya estaban preparados para recibir a sus patinadores. En el primer grupo, Minami, Leo de la Iglesia, J.J y Alexis se batirían por los primeros lugares, antes de que el segundo grupo se presentase, donde se encontraba Seung-Gil esperando. La prensa estaba como loca buscando nuevas primicias, pero con la que acababan de obtener del noviazgo de Seung-Gil parecían tener suficiente para esperar hasta los nuevos resultados.

En la categoría de parejas, ya Canadá había mostrado de nuevo su supremacía, dejando atrás a Alemania y a Rusia en los respectivos dos lugares consecutivos. Aún había posibilidades del oro, pero Canadá se mostraba negada a cederlo tan fácilmente. Eso era lo que comentaban los periodistas.

Morooka Hisashi se encontraba entre los pasillos, caminando con su camarógrafo de un lado a otro ahora que no le tocaba fungir como comentarista. Representando a TV Asahi, necesitaba saber los detalles de lo ocurrido. Claro que le había ofendido de una forma profunda el repudio que recibió Yuuri Katsuki al llegar al rink, pero era un profesional, y como tal, necesitaba actuar en consecuencia. Como periodista, estaba en su deber el decir la verdad, pero tenía que tener cuidado para que esta verdad no fuera tergiversada.

Caminó rápido cuando pudo reconocer en los pasillos a quien buscaba: el representante de la FFKK Dmitri Bukin. Se acercó con prisa, y lo abordó con una sonrisa cordial mientras le daba señales a su camarógrafo para que no lo siguiera.

—Sr. Bukin, ¡un gusto saludarlo! —Dmitri se mostró incómodo con el abordaje, pero respondió al apretón y miró con suspicacia a la cámara—. ¿Nos puedes dar unos minutos de su tiempo para hacerle unas preguntas?

—Solo unos minutos, Sr. Hisashi —el periodista asintió y dando señal a su compañero, el camarógrafo se apresuró a apuntar la cámara mientras Morooka se posicionaba al lado de Dmitri, quien se entretuvo acomodando su propio saco.

—Aquí, Hisashi Morooka, desde el Mega Sports Palace, estamos a minutos de iniciar la categoría masculina en el programa corto de patinaje. Pero antes queremos tener unas palabras del Sr. Dmitri Bukin, miembro representante de la federación rusa de patinaje. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Sr. Bukin? ¡Estamos todos muy ansiosos por esta competencia!

—Muy contento, Morooka. Estamos seguros de que vamos a tener unas competencias emocionantes, y todo nuestro equipo está trabajando para que podamos disfrutar todos del talento de todos los jóvenes del mundo que han llegado a este punto. También poder conocer quienes se acercarán al Grand Prix Final de Marsella.

—Todos estamos muy emocionados para ver esos resultados. Sin embargo, hemos visto que los refuerzos de todos los puntos de seguridad han sido aumentados para esta competencia —el micrófono fue extendido hacia Dmitri, quien endureció su semblante.

—La FFKK tiene como máxima prioridad el garantizar que todos los invitados, miembros del cuerpo técnicos, atletas y entrenadores, se sientan seguros dentro de nuestro país. Estamos trabajando en ello.

—¿Qué puede opinar usted sobre el recibimiento que la fanaticada rusa ha demostrado a algunos de los atletas y entrenadores extranjeros? ¿Cómo por ejemplo a Yuuri Katsuki, entrenador del patinador Minami Kenjirou y representante de Japón?

—Es lamentable que el fanatismo de algunos afecte a la pasión que todos los rusos tenemos a este deporte —la cámara enfocó a Dmitri—. Nosotros como federación respetamos a todos los entrenadores, patinadores, promotores, cuerpo técnico y jueces del extranjero. Estamos trabajando para que todos se sientan seguros y que casos como éstos no afecten a la competición.

—Sr. Bukin, ¿la FFKK tiene pensado hacer algún anuncio al respecto por los medios de comunicación de Rusia para aplacar un poco a la fanaticada de su país?

—No lo creemos necesario. No queremos que el evento se vea empañado por lo que considero solo una eventualidad. No hay más preguntas.

Morooka apretó la mandíbula, pero respiró hondo y se despidió cordialmente del representante. Le costó volver a mirar a la cámara sin que la aversión de las respuestas dadas se notara en su semblante.

—Y éstas han sido las respuestas del Sr. Bukin. Nosotros podemos asegurar que los esfuerzos de la FFKK para mantener la tranquilidad de todos los miembros de este evento son bastantes elocuentes. Recuerden que ahora empezaremos con el programa corto masculino, donde nuestros representantes, Minami Kenjirou y Hikari Fujiwara, estarán compitiendo con otros participantes internacionales por el oro. Minami Kenjirou solo necesitaría entrar al podio, para asegurar su pase al Grand Prix Final.

Ante la señal del camarógrafo, Morooka soltó el aire y agitó la cabeza. Le repudiaba el hecho de que la FFKK no hiciera nada e incluso, no hablaran directamente de Yuuri, mostrando su desaprobación ante lo ocurrido. Y para empeorar su ánimo, estaban sus redes sociales, atestadas de mensajes japoneses con fanáticos de todo el territorio preguntando si lo que pasó en las redes era cierto. Al parecer hubo videos filtrándose, más algunas alocuciones internacionales sobre lo ocurrido.

Querían una respuesta oficial.

—¿Qué esperamos para darla? —preguntó el camarógrafo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ya los anuncios estaban empezando y el primer grupo estaba abandonando la pista de hielo luego de realizar su respectivo calentamiento. Morooka, desde su posición, vio a Minami dejar la pista para acercarse a Yuuri y compartir un apretón de manos. Se colocó los protectores rojos sobre la cuchilla y ambos avanzaron apartándose de la salida para esperar su turno.

—No podemos aún. Estoy esperando instrucciones de la JSF que están deliberando. —Y al ser un miembro oficial, Morooka no podía actuar por su cuenta—. Parece que están pensando en hacer un anuncio oficial.

—¿Un anuncio oficial?

—Sí, es que el Sr. Izumi Mori considera que este hecho no puede ser tratado como un caso aislado, que ya Yuuri Katsuki ha tenido problemas aquí en Rusia desde que Víctor Nikiforov se convirtió en su entrenador. Y que ya ha sido suficiente indulgencia.

El camarógrafo asintió, dando completa razón al pensamiento de la federación japonesa al respecto. Morooka, secretamente, opinaba lo mismo. Nadie hizo nada cuando la bola de nieve comenzó a formarse, y ahora parecía algo demasiado grande para sostenerlo unos pocos. Estaba bien si la FFKK se limitaba a seguir los protocolos de seguridad para garantizar la tranquilidad de todos, pero la JSF no debería quedarse así. Después de todo, Yuuri Katsuki era la estrella japonesa en patinaje, y quien dejó en alto la bandera de Japón. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba sentir ese respaldo.

Morooka suspiró mientras se acomodaba el abrigo para palear el frío del estadio. Volvió la vista hacia las pantallas que mostraban el orden de los patinadores del primer grupo.

—Pero, según escuché, por la nevada ya tuvieron que retirarse algunos —Morooka asintió en respuesta—. Eso es una buena noticia.

—Pero mañana pueden volver y si no hubo ninguna contramedida hoy, puede ser incluso peor. Yuuri Katsuki no merece caminar entre ellos y escuchar esos insultos de nuevo.

La apertura del evento dio comienzo, y el representante de China se preparó para entrar a la pista. Desde allí, Minami ya estaba haciendo otro conjunto de estiramientos para entrar, ya que su programa se llevaría a cabo después de Leo de la Iglesia y Alexis Bogdesko. El segundo grupo esperaba dentro de los pasillos.

Sin embargo, las únicas personas preocupadas por los eventos no eran los extranjeros que buscaban cada quien guardar su posición para abocarse en la competencia. Petra Kudryavtseva esperó la entrada de Dmitri Bukin junto a varios representantes por el pasillo oficial y emprendió una caminata rápida para alcanzarlo. Dmitri se veía con el ceño fruncido marcando una gruesa línea en su frente, y los ojos visiblemente opacos. El hombre, al notar la presencia de la periodista se apartó del resto.

—Luce preocupado, Sr. Bukin —dijo la mujer al acercarse. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, porque nada podía salir mal en un evento internacional y ya el gobierno ruso había dado instrucciones, amenazando con degollar a cualquiera que fuera responsable de algún altercado que pudiera traer conflicto con los países de los jóvenes patinadores.

—Ha sido un evento más extenuante de lo que suele ser.

—¿Qué hará la FFKK con lo que sucedió con Katsuki? —arremetió la periodista de inmediato, sin mediaciones. Bukin arrugó de nuevo el entrecejo al dedicarle la mirada.

—No hay nada que hacer, solo fueron fanáticos molestos en las afueras del estadio.

—Escucha, Dmitri —Petra se acercó e hizo el ademán de apartarle una pequeña pelusa en el costoso abrigo—. Si algo así hubiera pasado con Víctor Nikiforov en Japón o en cualquier parte del mundo, todos los medios rusos estarían hablando una y otra vez de la terrible ofensa que le hicieron a nuestra estrella. El gobierno ruso, hubiera presionado hasta que el gobierno de Japón, o del país donde ocurrió tal agravio, se disculpara. Disculpas en todos los medios, comunicados oficiales, y demás —movió la mano en el aire, para darlo a entender mejor. El rostro de Dmitri se veía impenetrable—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Japón hará lo contrario con su estrella?

—No pensé que fuera fan de Katsuki —dijo con desprecio comedido y Petra mostró una mueca.

—No lo soy. Soy fan del patinaje artístico y como tal, reconozco quien fue Katsuki para el patinaje en los últimos años. Si los fanáticos de Rusia son incapaces de recordarlo, alguien debe hacerlo. Pensé que la FFKK era la indicada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú, querida Petrushka? —Jugó con uno de los bucles de la periodista y ella respondió con un manotazo. No iba a aceptar adulaciones de ningún tipo de nadie—. Aunque eso podría hacer que tu voz perdiera fuerza para el periodismo ruso y los fanáticos. Dudo que vean con buenos ojos que su reina de deporte les diera la espalda a ellos.

—No soy una reina del deporte, Sr. Bukin. Le recuerdo que soy periodista.

—Entonces esté en el estadio viendo los resultados. La FFKK hará lo que está en sus manos, que es proteger la integridad del evento. Créame que suficiente tengo con la presión que mis superiores y el gobierno ruso junto a a la ISU tienen sobre mí, como para sumar la de una periodista.

Dmitri se apartó sin mediar más palabras, dejando a Petra tan ofuscada, que una línea se había formado en su entrecejo. Le gustaría estar exagerando, pero ya había visto a varios representantes de la JSF moviéndose y nada bueno podía venir de aquello. Ya habían sido demasiados los escándalos que Rusia había protagonizado a lo largo de esa última década.

**…**

Víctor estaba pensando seriamente en la compra de un auto, cuando llegó a aparcar en el complejo del Sports Champion Club. Si seguía rentando uno para cada cosa que le tocara hacer, terminaría despilfarrando el dinero. Nunca le había llamado demasiada la atención antes, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad ahora que sus ingresos no eran tan escandalosos como solían ser.

Pensándolo bien, le sorprendía que sus tarjetas de crédito no hubieran sido cerradas por el tiempo que estuvieron sin uso, y que no hubiera recibido de los bancos ningún tipo de aviso de endeudamiento. Ellas habían sido bloqueadas y pagadas en la fecha justa, tampoco estaba con problemas de los recibos de servicio y ahora que recordaba, no había estado al pendiente del pago de impuesto tampoco. Dudaba que su contador hubiera hecho todo sin su permiso y autorización, pero entonces ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido?

Cada vez que hablaba con Regina, se daba cuenta que las cosas no habían sido tan simples en su vida como caer en depresión y esconderse del mundo. Porque antes de eso Víctor Nikiforov tenía incontables bienes, contratos de afiliaciones, promotores y compromisos. Deudas que fueron pagadas, recibos que fueron confirmados, contratos que fueron cerrados según las cláusulas sin ningún tipo de multa… Y si, pensó, su dinero en las cuentas bancarias había servido para subsanar todos aquellos gastos inesperados, no podría haber quedado tanto si también de allí salieron los pagos del seguro y las operaciones por su rodilla.

Tendría que investigarlo, ver quien se encargó de los pagos, quien autorizó sus impuestos, quién cerró sus contrataciones y congeló sus tarjetas hasta que él las volvió a usar. Estaba seguro de que Yakov hizo parte del trabajo, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo todo tomando en cuenta la presión y carga que tenía con los competidores.

Cuando bajó del automóvil, vio a Yuri desconectar el cable para la carga de su móvil, que se había descargado en medio de su consulta. Había sido un llamado de atención duro para ambos por parte de Regina quien, tras haberlos escuchado a cada uno de forma individual, les había hecho saber el tiempo que estaban perdiendo en pensar sus errores en lugar de ver cómo mejorar su desempeño para competir. Regina les hizo saber que debían enfocarse, y aunque ambos lo sabían, escucharlo de ella le daba un peso particular. Además, estaba el hecho de que debía aprender a trabajar en equipo sin demora alguna. Para ello, ella había preparado varias actividades que debían ejecutar mientras cumplían con sus terapias individuales.

Así habían quedado, una mañana Víctor, otra Yuri y luego una mañana en conjunto. Víctor tendría que reorganizar la agenda de Yuri para acomodar las prácticas que ahora serían vespertinas, y las demás obligaciones que tenían. Sobre todo, ahora que los patrocinadores estaban mostrándose interesados en seguir apoyándolos si es que en Francia mostraban un mayor desempeño.

Al entrar a la pista, la ausencia de Georgi y sus estudiantes llamó su atención, pero no dijo nada. Víctor dejó su morral en las gradas y Yuri miró con bastante incomodidad esa soledad en la pista. Más al haber recibido montones de notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de Mila en su móvil.

—Algo no está bien —gruñó y se apresuró a avanzar hacia el comedor, para ver si se encontraba allí. Víctor se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

En efecto, el equipo a cargo de Georgi estaba en el comedor, viendo los avances de la Copa Rostelecom a través del televisor. Estaban sentados con el rostro serio, todos, incluso Louis. Cuando notaron la presencia de los recién llegados, Mila fue la primera en levantarse para saludar efusivamente a Yuri, mientras Víctor enfocaba su mirada desinteresada en el televisor. Estaba la presentación de la joven promesa Alexis, pero por lo que podía ver, ya había tenido un par de errores y no había sumado suficientes puntos técnicos. Fue inevitable marcar la mueca de decepción.

—Te estuve llamando… —comentó Mila, abrazada aún bajo el brazo de Yuri.

—¿Qué ven?

—La presentación de Alexis Bogdesko, no le ha ido tan bien —respondió Georgi a la pregunta de Yuri mientras veía a Víctor tomar asiento frente a la mesa—. No hemos podido enfocarnos en entrenar por ver la competencia.

De repente, Louis alargó su móvil hacia Víctor, imperando con la mirada que lo viera. Víctor lo miró sin comprender, pero tomó el móvil y observó, antes de reproducir la página donde había sido publicado. Apretó su tabique antes de acomodarse mejor para verlo, sintiendo detrás de él la sombra de Yuri quien se había acercado por curiosidad.

—Queríamos informarles de eso.

Víctor le dio play, y pudo ver entonces una revolución en la pantalla. La cámara del teléfono buscaba la manera de sobrevivir ante los varios impactos que la persona recibía intentando mantenerle el control de la cámara mientras grababa. También, se escuchaba la clara voz de una mujer gritando "Vete cerdo", "Te odiamos", "Eres un traidor", "No queremos cerdos en Rusia". Con ella había más voces repitiendo lo mismo y sí, era posible ver aun con el tumulto, la emblemática chaqueta japonesa que debía cargar Minami Kenjirou. Los dos eran imposibles ver por el ángulo de la cámara.

Yuri palideció, y apretó con furia contenida el espaldar de la silla donde Víctor estaba sentado. Su rostro se había transformado para expresar su profundo odio ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo cuando el video se repitió, y ya preparados para ver lo que vendría, fueron capaces de detallar otras cosas, como las pancartas de odio, e incluso un par de máscaras de cerdo por entre el tumulto.

Víctor, en cambio, estaba callado. Había fruncido el ceño y volvió a sacar el video, solo para ver lo que decía la publicación.

 **_IceQueenNikiforov_ ** _5h_

 **_IceQueenNikiforov_ ** _Digno recibimiento para el cerdo de Rusia. ¡Nunca había odiado a alguien como a él!_

_Cargar más mensajes_

_"Ese maldito asqueroso debería ya estar agarrando un avión camino a Japón. Todas esas ratas amarillas, ¡creen que puede imitar al gran Nikiforov aquí!"_

_"Yo espero que el maldito de su estudiante se caiga y se parta la columna. ¡Que sienta el karma!"_

_"IceQueenNikiforov, estoy muy orgullosa de usted. Digna representante de nosotros los verdaderos fanáticos del patinaje ruso. Ese maldito no merece pisar suelo de nuestra patria. Mucho menos pretender que ahora es entrenador. ¡Los Japoneses no pueden contra nosotros!"_

_"Y eso que aún no ha llegado lo bueno. ¡Ya estoy listo para cuando empiece!"_

_"Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que podemos hacer. ¡Queremos a ese cerdo fuera!"_

_"Es una rata rastrera que se aprovechó del buen corazón de nuestro Víctor Nikiforov y lo destrozó en el proceso. Un parásito que todo lo que hizo fue destruirlo para lograr su cometido."_

_"¿Nadie pudo estar más cerca como para darle un escupitajo? ¡Eso hubiera sido épico!"_

—¿Y éstos se hacen llamar mis fanáticos? —dijo Víctor, con un desprecio tal que fue visible en el tono de su voz—. ¿Ya avisaron a la policía?

—La policía me dijo que no hay mucho que hacer, habría que llamar a la brigada de delitos cibernéticos y levantar una demanda con pruebas y demás, para ver cuánto nos toma conseguir a los culpables, pero no parecieron muy interesados. También llamé a la federación FFKK para alertarles, y todo lo que me dijeron es que ya estaban al tanto y que habían incrementado las medidas de seguridad.

Georgi había hecho lo que se podía hacer en un caso así, pero aun sabiéndolo, Víctor lo sentía insuficiente. A estas alturas ya no se trataba de mensajes por webs y redes sociales. Habían llegado tan lejos como para recibirlo de ese modo, ahora podían esperar cualquier cosa y las posibilidades sonaban aterradoras para todos.

Preocupado, Víctor se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras el joven Alexis salía de la pista, visiblemente abrumado por su mala presentación. Pero Víctor tenía la mirada fija en el público, pensando en qué más se podría hacer en un caso así.

¿Sería demasiado tarde para llamar a una rueda de prensa y pedirles respeto a los competidores?

¿Valdría aún su palabra o sería ignorado?

Un video en su red social podría funcionar… mostrando su aversión al hecho, pidiéndoles que detuvieran esa situación. ¿Qué diría? ¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto?

_"No sé, Víctor Nikiforov, leyenda del patinaje ruso, cinco veces campeón mundial, dos veces campeón olímpico… ¿Qué podrías hacer para defender a tu pareja de tus fanáticos? Si no lo sabes tú, ¿qué puede saber esta anciana?"_

Las palabras de Regina volvieron, así como sus ojos conocedores, su sonrisa ligeramente altanera. Víctor se obligó a tragar. ¿Qué podría hacer él? ¿Qué le impidió hacerlo antes?

Decidió hacer algo, lo que fuera, aunque se viera infructuoso. Las respuestas del pasado después tendría tiempo de encontrarlas, pero en ese momento, se requerían acciones. Así que se apartó, para empezar a escribir lo que se podría llamar un testamento, que pensaba publicar en todas sus redes sociales. No sin antes haberle escrito un mensaje a Yuuri preguntando por él y su bienestar. Uno que no llegó porque el móvil del joven entrenador estaba apagado.

**…**

Alexis Bogdesko esperó las puntuaciones cabizbajo, apretando sus puños contra el pantalón deportivo mientras controlaba sus lágrimas. Algunos abucheos se escuchaban aún entre el público, y Yuuri tuvo que mirarle con lástima, porque había reconocido el nerviosismo con el que el muchacho había entrado al hielo. La presión que debía sentir por parte de Rusia debía ser demoledora. Yuuri mismo la había experimentado en su momento, así que entendía y consideraba al chico pelirrojo por la situación.

Mirándolo con tristeza mientras el ruso esperaba en el Kiss and Cry, sintió la mano de Leo apoyarse en su hombro cuando estaba acercándose para moverse a la salida, ya que le tocaría patinar.

—¡Oh Yuuri! —emuló una falsa mueca dramática, y Yuuri le miró con una ceja enarcada—. ¡No puedo estar cerca de ti! —puso el dorso de su mano en la frente—. ¡Imagina! ¡María Laura dirá que también le soy infiel contigo!

Yuuri rió, inevitablemente, aunque trató de mantener la compostura. Leo sí soltó una carcajada cantarina. Detrás, se escuchaba el anuncio de los puntajes que dejaron a Alexis en el tercer lugar, por debajo de los anteriores patinadores que habían ingresado al hielo.

—Bueno, al menos cumplí eso de ser un tazón de cerdo seduce hombres —la carcajada de Leo volvió a escucharse, divertido al escuchar a Yuuri de tan buen humor a pesar de todo.

—Me alegra que lo estés tomando así. No dejes que tantos imbéciles te afecten —apretó la mano en el hombro de Yuuri, y éste asintió en respuesta—. Esta presentación será para ti, aunque la había hecho para Emil, tú, hoy te la mereces.

—Eso es demasiado honor, Leo… Emil ha pasado por más cosas.

—No se trata de pasar por más o menos cosas. Todos pasamos por nuestras batallas, y es importante cada vez que ganamos una.

Leo se despidió con un guiño a Yuuri, para acercarse a su entrenadora que ya le daba señales de avanzar, porque era momento de hacerlo. Ya su nombre estaba sonando por los parlantes, y Leo se dio tiempo de entregarle la chamarra de Estados Unidos, para mostrar su traje. Cargaba un pantalón negro que tenía varios diseños de hebillas a lo largo de sus muslos, muy ajustado, tanto que denotaba cada fibra de esos músculos endurecidos. Mientras que arriba, tenía una camisa negra del mismo material de vinilo elastizado, con hebillas doradas en sus brazos y un cierre diagonal que llegaba hasta su cuello. Tenía su cabello recogido y atado fuertemente a su cabeza, con varias trenzas que caían sobre su nuca. Sus ojos llevaban un dramático maquillaje de sombras que le daban un aspecto más sombrío.

Leo abrazó con fuerza a su entrenadora y luego salió al hielo, entre los aplausos de la comitiva que venía de América, incluso parte de la de Canadá, que al ver a Leo en varias oportunidades acompañando a J.J, le tenían gran estima.

Al encontrarse en el centro de la pista, después de los respectivos saludos rodeando la barrera, Leo se posicionó preparándose para la presentación. Sus manos hicieron una "x" sobre su pecho, dejando a su pierna derecha flexionada al costado, de tal forma que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia ese lado, y su pierna izquierda quedara extendida en el hielo. Así esperó, entre el silencio de todos, el inicio de su presentación.

[Unstoppable — Sia]

Al inicio de la canción, Leo soltó ambos brazos hasta lanzarlos hacia atrás, y mover su cabeza como si descansara de una posición muy incómoda. Hizo un círculo con su pierna extendida en el hielo, antes de romper por completo la posición y empezar a deslizarse de espalda. Leo de la Iglesia sabía quién era y que, enfrentándose a tres monstruos de la competitividad, debía dar lo mejor de sí para hacer frente a la dura batalla. Se sabía que no era el mejor del mundo, y que no tenían mayores premios que mostrar, pero estaba seguro de que cada vez que pisaba el hielo, ese era su escenario. Y él amaba bailar.

Leo ejecutó un precioso triple axel y aterrizó con ligereza en el hielo, alzando los brazos mientras daba vuelta para empezar a patinar de frente. Sus manos se movieron, como si estuviera liberándose de otros brazos que querían oprimirlo, mientras daba vueltas en su eje y pequeños saltos sincronizados con la melodía electrónica. Sabía lo difícil que era enfrentarse a las habladurías, a los chismes, a los comentarios mal intencionados. Él tuvo que pasar eso en menor medida. Y eso lo mostró con un par de piruetas que soltó con el inicio del coro.

Con el cambio del ritmo, su cuerpo se movió al son de la música. Su cabeza se meció al son de la percusión, y se deslizó en la pista para abarcar mayor espacio. Saltó una pirueta alta, donde dio varias vueltas antes de agarrar su pierna y cerrarla aún más. Luego la liberó, saltó alto, y como si estuviera bailando, punteó sus patines en el hielo y volvió a deslizarse, tomando velocidad.

Leo era simplemente Leo. No necesitaba compararse a nadie para ser él, auténtico. Amaba el patinaje, amaba bailar y amaba estar allí. Por eso, al ejecutar el nuevo combo de un triple flip con un loop y un doble salchow, aterrizó con seguridad y extendió tanto brazos como piernas en el hielo. Así, él lucía libre, sin ataduras, completamente sereno aún a pesar de saberse estando en un lugar extranjero. Quería disfrutarlo, quería vivirlo, porque todo su esfuerzo lo había llevado a tener esa oportunidad.

Yuuri disfrutaba del patinaje, con Minami a su lado, quien estaba haciendo sus últimos estiramientos. La letra de la canción le daba fuerzas para seguir enfrentando gallardamente toda la situación, ya que al final, solo eran opiniones. Nada podría tocarlo, nada podría vencerlo, nada podría derrumbarlo. A estas alturas, nada.

Inició un conjunto de vueltas en su eje, primero con su pierna extendida, para recogerla y finalmente bajar hasta tomar su pierna en el filo del hielo. Se levantó, y comenzó a agarrar fuerza y velocidad, parecía prepararse para un salto pero lo cambió con más pasos coreográficos. Por un momento resbaló, pero Leo no se detuvo por ello y siguió bailando. Moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sonreía al público mientras iba soltando sus piernas y sus brazos para mostrar una verdadera pelea.

Leo aplaudía en el cielo mientras se deslizaba, preparándose para otro combo donde se incluía dos triples y un sencillo. La coreografía de Leo incluía no solo sus brazos y sus piernas, su cabeza y sus expresiones estaban sincronizadas para mostrar, a través de movimientos rápidos y emotivos -inspirados en la danza contemporánea-, la batalla a la que se enfrentaban todos los patinadores cada vez que salían al público.

—El participante Leo de la Iglesia vuelve a demostrar su fascinación por el baile y la música, en una presentación nuevamente realizada por él.

—Así es, Bladimir. De nuevo ha sido el coreógrafo de esta presentación, además de haber colaborado con las coreografías de tres patinadores más. Sin duda alguna, ¡Leo demuestra su enorme talento en el hielo!

Llegando cerca del final, Leo se sentía complacido por el resultado. Los aplausos de parte del público le impulsaron a mostrar lo mejor, sobre todo en la segunda secuencia de pasos, donde los movimientos de popping rápidos, le otorgaban puntajes en la parte de presentación. Leo estaba en su escenario, disfrutaba estar bajo el reflector. Sabía que durante esos dos minutos y cuarenta segundos que duraba su rutina recortada, él era el principal de esa presentación. Y así, fruto de la emoción y la adrenalina, cambió el último cuádruple por un arriesgado Toe Loop que clavó, contra todo pronóstico, provocando que la barra americana se levantara eufórica, a pesar de que los rusos se mantuvieron sentados.

—Es increíble que después de ser uno de los pocos patinadores sin haber incluido un cuádruple en la rutina, ahora sea capaz de clavar ¡y dos! Esto ha sido bello de ver.

—El público está enloquecido. ¡Se han levantado y bailan al ritmo de Leo en el hielo! ¡Leo se ha convertido en la estrella del momento!

Y Leo se deslizaba con velocidad en el hielo, bailaba y disfrutaba del viento y la velocidad que tomaba su cuerpo, para saltar en un par de elevaciones dinámicas y luego girar sobre su propio eje, con sus manos tomadas en alto. Las ovaciones y los gritos de los fanáticos estaban allí, acompañándolo al final de la secuencia, hasta que, al cerrar la presentación, alzó los brazos al aire, completamente feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo.

El estadio estaba complacido, tanto la barra canadiense como la americana aplaudía y elogiaba el acto del patinador, quien presentaba sus respetos con inclinaciones. Yuuri se había unido a los aplausos, también emocionado con el entusiasmo y lo mucho que había mejorado Leo. Era increíble la sensación de estar allí, atestiguando lo mucho que habían crecido todos ellos, y él allí, como parte aún de esa historia. El sueño que había tenido días atrás cobraba mayor significado.

—¡Preciosísima presentación de Leo de la Iglesia, que ha contagiado a todos los presentes con su buena energía!

—Ahora Leo es recibido por su entrenadora, quien debe estar orgullosa del enorme crecimiento del patinador.

—Ya el patinador Leo de Iglesia está en el Kiss and Cry esperando su evaluación, mientras que Minami Kenjirou se prepara para mostrar su programa corto, Fuego.

Minami y Yuuri caminaron hasta la entrada de la pista, mientras los pequeños patinadores recogían los regalos lanzados a la pista de hielo para Leo de la Iglesia. Yuuri tomó la chamarra japonesa y los protectores rojos, para que, en el momento en que Minami puso sus patines sobre el hielo, pudieran ambos hacerse a un lado de la salida para darle el paso a los pequeñines cuando fueran a regresar. Allí, se tomaron las manos con fuerza.

—¡Merecido puntaje! —gritó el comentarista, exaltado, mientras el público gritaba con emoción al ver como Leo de la IGlesia subía al primer lugar, en medio de las ovaciones de todos.

J.J, a un lado, aplaudía contento por el triunfo de su compañero mientras las cámaras mostraban a Leo celebrando con su entrenadora. Yuuri aprovechó ese instante de júbilo entre ellos para estrechar su frente contra la de Minami y alborotar los cabellos en la cabeza de su alumno para tranquilizarlo, ya que empezaba a sentir los nervios típicos de la competencia fluir.

—No voy a quitarte los ojos de encima —le aseguró—. Quiero ver tu fuego, Minami. Ahora… danza para ti y para mí.

Minami asintió, con las energías renovadas al escucharlo. Con un último impulso, Minami soltó la barrera y Yuuri lo vio orgulloso mientras le veía deslizarse con soltura hacia el centro del hielo. No había muchos aplausos hacia él, suponía porque eran más fans de Leo que de Minami, sin embargo, el joven patinador de Japón no lucía preocupado por ello y a pesar de todo, siguió saludándolos a todos como si se trataran de fanáticos de Japón.

J.J se acercó a Yuuri con una sonrisa tranquila al mirar al ahora entrenador atento a lo que ocurría en la pista. Pensaba decirle algo, pero al estar tan concentrado, prefirió no interrumpirlo y hablarlo después.

—Con las calificaciones de Leo de la Iglesia, vemos que la competencia empieza a mostrar su verdadera cara. Y eso que no hemos visto a los dos favoritos actuar: Jean Jacques Leroy por Canadá y a Minami Kenjirou por Japón.

—En este momento, el patinador japonés ya se encu… ¿Qué sucede?

El silencio que debió preceder a la presentación de Minami duró poco, porque antes de lo previsto, en las gradas hubo un escándalo que provocó que todos voltearan a ver qué pasaba. La seguridad se apresuró de inmediato hasta ese punto, donde varios fanáticos de la tribuna americana habían caído sobre unos fanáticos que ondeaban la bandera rusa. Las cámaras buscaron enfocar el evento, pero los focos se fueron multiplicando en distintas partes del escenario, extendiéndose como si se tratara de una reacción en cadena. Yuuri buscó con la mirada entender lo que ocurría, logrando ver solo algunos puntos rosados entre otros colores y negro.

En cambio, Mari, quien estaba en las gradas, sí logró verlo y su sangre ardió dentro de sus venas. Atoró un grito cuando intentó lanzarse encima de aquella rusa, antes de que Minako lograra atajarla.

Había una máscara de cerdo mirándola. Minako palideció frente a la imagen mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contener la furia de Mari.

—Esos son… ¿máscaras de cerdo? —dijo el comentarista con la voz atorada.

—Estamos muy confundidos, no entendemos qué ocurre, pero ya la seguridad se está moviendo para sacar a los que están iniciando el boicot.

—La música sonó, pero el patinador Minami Kenjirou no se ha movido de su posición. ¡Debe de estar tan confundido como nosotros!

Confundido no… aterrado. Minami veía impresionado como la gente se movía semejante a una colonia de termitas cuando era destapado un viejo mueble en deterioro. Había gritos, incluso logró escuchar algunos golpes mientras veía a los oficiales apresurarse para sacar a la gente del recinto, todos aún inseguros de lo que estaba pasando. Entonces escuchó el sonido de algo caer cerca de él, y al voltear, allí estaba. Era una máscara de cerdo horrenda, hecha de un simple plástico común; pero suficiente para enervar su espíritu.

En medio de la terrible escena que ocurría, Yuuri corrió para acercarse a la salida de la pista, llamando a Minami con desesperación. Él las había visto, había visto las máscaras. Supo que era un ataque a él, era una nueva muestra de cuánta repulsión sentía Rusia por él. Yuuri no entendía qué más aparte de eso había provocado el rebullicio; pero, tenía su corazón disparado, palpitando con tanta fuerza que sentía se le iba a salir al escupirlo por la boca. Volvió a llamar a Minami antes de sentir el tumulto a su espalda. Minami había volteado al escuchar a su entrenador, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Estaba demasiado lejos como para tan siquiera intentar evitarlo.

Si no fuera por la cámara, hubiera sido difícil saber lo que pasó. Solo se vio cuando el fanático, huyendo de los oficiales que buscaban sacarlo de las gradas, se lanzó desesperadamente hacia el frente, superando el círculo de seguridad del estadio y los metros que lo separaban del área custodiada, para caer en la zona restringida. La persona llevaba una máscara de cerdo que se dobló por la caída, así como su tobillo, pero producto de la misma adrenalina, no midió consecuencias al notar que a unos pasos estaba el objeto de su odio.

Yuuri le dirigió la mirada y tuvo tiempo de verlo quitarse la máscara para mostrar su rostro transformado por el profundo rencor que obviamente le tenía. Pudo definir las cejas despeinadas y anchas en color cenizo, así como el bigote sobre sus labios y la dureza de sus pómulos. Todo en ese rostro gritaba repudio. Todo en ese ser le mostraba cuánto lo odiaba. Yuuri sintió sus pálpitos incrementar hasta marearse, en el justo momento en que aquel hombre se lanzaba en su contra, gritando desaforado una maldición en ruso, con sus ojos inyectados de rojo y su boca temblando de rabia. Y aun cuando su mente gritó: "corre", fue incapaz de hacer nada más que quedarse allí, estático, y mirar.

Un brazo apartó a Yuuri de la trayectoria de aquel fanático enardecido, siendo a su vez atrapado por dos enormes hombres de la seguridad. Prácticamente aplastándolo en el suelo para poder contener la fuerza y la furia con la que éste los empujaba para intentar acercarse nuevamente a Yuuri.

Ni siquiera los comentaristas tuvieron voz para describir lo que había pasado. Uno de ellos tenía la garganta atorada y las manos sudando de puro pavor. Pero la cámara mostraba todo, mostraba que había sido J.J quien se había apresurado a sacar a Yuuri de la zona de peligro y lo apretaba luego contra su cuerpo; mostraba que Minami se deslizó velozmente para salir del hielo y que Leo y otra persona habían tenido que sujetarlo. Dejaba ver al hombre siendo inmovilizado en el suelo, y los gritos que se iban multiplicando cada vez más por todo el estadio.

Yuuri escuchaba todo como si estuviera atrapado bajo el agua. Todo se sentía igual que estar siendo sumergido bajo toneladas de agua, con el frío pinchando su cuerpo y el agua llenándolo todo. Lograba oír los gritos de algunas personas transformados, y sentir cómo era arrastrado mientras iban apareciendo más agentes de negro. Era J.J quien lo apretaba, asustado por lo que había alcanzado a ver, e intentando muy en vano, calmarle.

—Tranquilo. No pasó nada, no pasó... —Yuuri lo agarró de la chamarra, apretando su puño en la tela. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo que no salió mientras abría sus ojos tanto como podía.

Estaba en agua. Estaba en agua, pero nada entraba: ni agua, ni aire. Nada.

Estaba ahogándose.

—¡No puede respirar! —escucharon gritar a Minami, intentando quitarse de encima a Leo, quien le impedía correr hacia Yuuri con las cuchillas aún puestas.

J.J escuchó el grito de Minami y de inmediato volteó para ver a Yuuri en sus brazos, quien estaba tomando un espantoso color rojo mientras sus ojos casi saltaban con la angustia de intentar emitir un grito, buscando respirar. Abrió su boca intentando jalar aire, pero todo lo que salió fue el espantoso sonido que J.J escuchó al intentar respirar. Antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Así, Yuuri que se desvaneció en sus brazos.

**...**

ISU canceló el evento. Dmitri vio, pálido como un fantasma, la revolución que se estaba formando mientras todo el público era desalojado y los paramédicos se llevaban al entrenador japonés, quien había sufrido una descompensación por un ataque de ansiedad crónico que había bloqueado sus vías respiratorias. Lo mismo que había ocurrido con el japonés en el mundial del 2019 con sede en ese mismo lugar. El anuncio de la reincorporación de los eventos se daría en una hora, mientras esperaban recuperar el control y poder asegurar que esta vez no habría interrupciones indeseadas como esas.

La noticia se extendió como pólvora por las redes sociales. Cientos de fotografías de lo ocurrido se subieron, denotando la fanaticada rusa que llevaba máscaras, la respuesta enfurecida de los fanáticos japoneses y americanos, quienes comprendiendo a qué se referían y relacionándolo con el inicio del programa de Minami, actuaron en consecuencia. Había grabaciones de varios de esos focos de terror cuando iniciaron, pero la más compartida, era el momento en que el fanático superaba el círculo de seguridad e intentaba llegar a Yuuri. En todo el mundo no faltaban las muestras de repulsión que causaron tal evento.

El equipo ruso, que vio en vivo la presentación de todo lo ocurrido, no podía salir de la consternación. Cuando había iniciado el boicot, habían podido vivir la misma confusión de los comentaristas cuando las cámaras se movían sin ningún objetivo, captando focos de violencia entre los fanáticos. Pero en el momento en que enfocó lo que ocurría cerca de Yuuri, todos, sin excepción, sintieron que sus corazones habían subido a su garganta al atestiguar la aterradora escena. J.J había llegado primero, aunque no había forma de que el fanático lo hiciera gracias a la velocidad con la que había actuado la seguridad del recinto. Sin embargo, el temor estaba allí, latente, inyectando agujas en su torrente sanguíneo.

Víctor percibió el dolor de la rodilla, de nuevo, infame. Ardió como si fuera el epicentro de una explosión y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo casi jadear. Yuri, al superar el momento de conmoción, arremetió con furia desmedida contra las mesas del comedor, pateando todo a su paso. Georgi pensó en detenerlo, pero luego considero que sería inútil. Yuri sentía ganas de matar a ese maldito, y al no poder hacerlo, solo le quedaba atacar a todo lo que se le encontrara en frente. Fue Mila la que lo agarro de la espalda para tratar de contenerlo mientras este dejaba fluir lágrimas de pura impotencia.

—¡Dios mío, calma! ¿¡Quieres lastimarte, Yuri!? —Lo sostuvo con toda la fuerza que podía aplicar en un momento así y Yuri al fin pudo calmarse. Pero estaba irritado, el color rojo llenaba todo su rostro, cuello y parte de los hombros.

A Víctor le temblaban los dedos. Había dejado de escribir el mensaje que estaba redactando en su instagram. Incluso había perdido esa pantalla mientras intentaban con desespero inaudito, comunicarse con alguien para saber noticias de Yuuri.

En ese momento, las noticias volvieron a aparecer en pantalla y en una rueda de prensa apurada, Dmitri Bukin aparecía tan blanco como un papel ante todos los periodistas internacionales. Los flashes lo cegaban, pero parecía más abrumado por la presencia cercana de representantes de la ISU y oficiales. Víctor intentó sentarse, aunque sus piernas apenas respondieran, y Georgi aumentó el volumen del aparato a pesar de sentirse tan abrumado como el resto. Yuri se había dejado caer contra la pared para ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

—La ISU está evaluando si las condiciones están dadas para continuar el evento dentro de una hora. Ha dado órdenes para que solo los fanáticos extranjeros tengan derecho a entrar para acompañar a los patinadores.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en medio de la competencia, Sr. Bukin? ¿Pueden explicarnos?

—Hubo una serie de disturbios propiciados por los fanáticos. Uno de ellos traspasó nuestro lindero de seguridad.

—¿Cuál era el centro de ese disturbio? Vimos que el entrenador Yuuri Katsuki corrió peligro en el rink —a Dmitri le costó pasar saliva.

—Las investigaciones están en proceso, pero todo apunta a que el centro del boicot era para afectar al entrenador japonés, Yuuri Katsuki.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el entrenador Katsuki tras lo ocurrido? Hay grabaciones que muestran cómo se desvaneció tras el ataque.

—Está estable, en este momento está al cuidado del equipo de Japón. Sufrió una descompensación debido a la impresión que ha podido ser tratada a totalidad por nuestro equipo médico. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Sr. Bukin, ¿habrá represalias para los que iniciaron el boicot?

—El gobierno ruso ya está trabajando para encontrar a las cabecillas de este ataque, sobre quienes caerá todo el peso de la ley por comprometer la integridad de Rusia y de sus invitados de honor en un evento oficial.

Mila apretó los labios, mientras escuchaba ahora las declaraciones del principal jefe de seguridad de la copa Rostelecom, mostrando las fotografías de los fanáticos rusos que habían logrado atrapar en el boicot y las imágenes de las máscaras de cerdo utilizadas. Pero lo que más le aturdía, era la certeza de saber perfectamente qué fue lo que ocurrió con Yuuri en ese evento.

—Fue lo mismo del mundial… —soltó desolada, con las manos despeinando sus largos bucles. Víctor levantó la mirada en shock.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Sí, el mundial del 2019, la fanaticada no respondió durante su presentación y cuando acabó de patinar, solo gritaban tu nombre y que querían que volvieras. Eso ya lo había afectado —rememoró Georgi, mientras hablaba con la voz apocada—, pero fue peor cuando la prensa rusa lo agobió con preguntas de tu estado. Le dio allí un ataque de ansiedad. Yakov estuvo desesperado porque Yuuri no podía respirar y se había quedado paralizado.

—A Yuuri jamás le había dado un ataque así… —Jamás había presenciado un ataque de ese calibre.

—Dijeron que las pastillas lo habían agravado.

_"Un poco alterados... Me parecen muy alterados."_

_"Dijo que soportó a tus fanáticos, de alguna forma debió 'soportarlos'."_

Las palabras de Regina volvieron.

_"Tu pareja se está medicando"_

Las de su padre…

_"¡No eras tú quién tenía que salir al mundo y enfrentarse a su odio! ¡Preguntándome si al final ellos no tenían razón! ¡Si no era cierto que fui yo quien te destruyó, Víctor!"_

Mierda…

_"¡Para que su leyenda no cayera como cayó ante mí! ¡Tratando inútilmente de autoconvencerme que el culpable no era yo cuando tu silencio lo gritaba! ¡Cuando el mundo lo arrojaba a mi cara!"_

¡Mierda…!

_"¡Estuve solo! ¡Me dejaste solo todos esos meses y me cansé de estarlo!"_

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

—¿Víctor?

Mila lo vio levantarse, cojeando como estaba, para apresurarse hasta la salida del comedor. Yuri levantó los ojos enrojecidos, encerrado en la frustración de no saber qué hacer. Georgi sí se apresuró a atajar a Víctor, porque lo creyó capaz de cualquier locura, pero al tomarlo del brazo y verlo voltear se vio atropellado por los ojos azules enrojecidos y tan endurecidos que parecían diamantes llenos de sangre.

—¿A dónde vas, Víctor? ¡Tienes que…!

—Voy a Moscú. —Su voz resonó áspera, carente de emoción, pero llena de determinación.

...

Ante la desesperación que sintió al ver todo en vivo, Guang Hong acabó agotando todas sus alternativas para saber en qué había quedado todo aquello. Sobre todo, cuál era el estado de Yuuri, y si Leo no había sufrido algún percance en medio de todo aquello. Su rostro transformado por la conmoción decidió superar el auto veto de las redes sociales para entrar y buscar más información de los fans que habían estado en la Copa Rostelecom.

La información era variada, confusa y difícil de comprender. Había fotos de todo tipo y grabaciones en medio de la algarabía. Apretando su garganta, Guang Hong siguió revisando, esperando que en algún medio oficial dieran más luz, ya que era imposible saber más a través de los canales de televisión.

Entonces lo vio. Para él fue sorpresa encontrar la publicación, pero había tenido tanta actividad que no debió asombrarle el encontrarla de repente en los primeros puestos de su inicio. Escrita en inglés, Víctor había dejado una publicación justamente en el tiempo en que había ocurrido aquella aterradora escena en las competencias. Y lo escrito había creado aún más revuelo en la red.

Guang Hong solo suspiró y apretó los labios, porque para él ya era demasiado tarde para hablar.

 **_v-nikiforov_ ** _34 min_

 **_v-nikiforov_ ** _Me ha costado decidir qué decir en estos momentos, pero lo mejor es dejar de pensar en un discurso elaborado y ser sincero. Acabo de ver la forma en la que Yuuri fue tratado en la entrada del estadio. Jamás había sentido tanto asco conmigo mismo como en este momento, porque siento que fui yo quien lo hizo, yo quien le gritó esas palabras, que fui yo quien lo insultó de esa manera. Pero fueron ustedes quienes, usaron mi nombre, para ofender a quien yo aún amo. Para atacar a la persona que más he extrafsfADAAx_

_Cargar mensajes._

_"Yo estoy intentando entender esa foto. ¿Qué es? ¿Es un zapato? ¿Unos tenis?"_

_"Creo que a Víctor se le fue el mensaje antes de acabarlo, pero… ahora me siento un imbécil."_

_"Víctor, ¿cómo puedes aún amarlo después de todo lo que te hizo? No, no mi amor, hay mejores personas en el mundo para ti, ¡es tu noble corazón no te permite verlo!"_

_"No quiero imaginar cómo te sientes ahora después de lo que pasó. Lo lamento mucho Víctor, esos no son tus verdaderos fanáticos."_

_"¡Sé que me lo vas a agradecer Víctor! Sé que entenderás después que esa rata inmunda solo te uso y pretende seguir usándote. ¡Pero no lo ves, porque tu corazón es muy grande! ¡Deja que nosotros demostremos su verdadera cara!_

_"¡QUÉ PASÓ CON EL FINAL! ¡ESTOY LLORANDO! ¡HAY VICTUURI!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera decir algo más pero estoy sintiendome muy mal. Estoy subiendo el cap porque sé que al despertar seguro me animara ver las respuesta de este momento que esperé tanto en escribir y que estaba planeado desde hace tanto tiempo. LEs dije que estabamos en plena montaña rusa, esto apenas se mueve.
> 
> Matryoshka ha sido nominada a varias categorías en los premios de Grand Fanfic Final. Está como Mejor fanfic 2016-2017, mejor Longfic para las dos partes, mejor protagonista donde nominaron a Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov por las Cenizas, y a Yuri Plisetsky por ambos volúmenes. Si aún no han votado y considera que esta historia lo merece, les animo a votarla. En Facebook ya está la página del Grand Fanfic Final con el formulario de votación.


	34. Copa Rostelecom. El odio nos hirió

_NOTICIA_

**_BOICOT EN COPA ROSTELECOM PONE EN JAQUE LA POSICIÓN DE RUSIA COMO PRÓXIMA SEDE DE EVENTOS INTERNACIONALES DE LA ISU_ **

_Moscú — 4 de noviembre del 2022_

_Los recientes eventos ocurridos en la Copa Rostelecom, con sede en Moscú, podrían significar un golpe bajo para Rusia, ante las decisiones de las federaciones de patinaje invitadas. Hoy, durante la celebración del programa corto del patinaje individual masculino, un complot encabezado por la fanaticada rusa ha dejado doce heridos; entre ellos, el entrenador japonés y ex-patinador, Yuuri Katsuki._

_A pesar de las fuertes medidas de seguridad implementadas por la policía, la federación y el gobierno ruso, nada pudo detener a la avalancha de fanáticos rusos que, aún resentidos por la separación de Katsuki con su leyenda de patinaje, Víctor Nikiforov, decidieron tomar con sus manos la represalia. El resultado ha sido captado por todas las cámaras en medio de la transmisión en vivo y ha significado la suspensión del evento por parte de la ISU._

_En consecuencia, las federaciones de patinaje de Canadá y América han lanzado un comunicado oficial, no solo repudiando los hechos categóricamente, sino elevando una petición a ISU para investigar si es viable seguir estableciendo eventos oficiales internacionales del patinaje en territorio ruso. Esto ha puesto a la FFKK y a Rusia en el ojo del huracán._

_A pesar de que Dmitri Bukin, representante de la federación rusa del patinaje, asegura que ya todo está controlado; la comunidad internacional muestra escepticismo al respecto, después de que las pruebas de la trampa de dopaje que se encontraron en las olimpíadas de Sochi 2014 fueran descartadas y los testigos desaparecidos._

_Sin embargo, las cartas están en manos de Japón, porque la federación japonesa podría terminar de empujar a la patria rusa del tablero internacional en patinaje, al haber sido la principal afectada en este incidente sin precedentes en la historia del patinaje._

_Todavía se está en la espera del comunicado formal de la JSF ante lo ocurrido, pero es posible que esto no pase sin represalias para Rusia._

**…**

J.J. solo asintió cabizbajo mientras escuchaba la palabra de la representante canadiense de su representación que se mostraba enojada por lo ocurrido ya que, aunque Yuuri Katsuki hubiera sido el blanco, J.J. estuvo cerca de él y pudo haber terminado herido. No se encontraba nada satisfecha con las respuestas que la FFKK había dado de lo ocurrido, y empezó a mover las piezas a su favor, para garantizar que los patinadores de Canadá estuvieran a salvo. América había hecho lo mismo, pero más influenciados por la voz del patinador estadounidense: Leo de la Iglesia. Aunque las investigaciones hubieran arrojado que el fanático que había logrado traspasar el lindero de seguridad no estaba armado, las posibilidades seguían allí.

La mujer le miró con desencanto al notar el semblante sombrío de J.J. La ISU ya había dado órdenes para continuar en unos minutos. Él se sentía ahogado, imposibilitado de salir a patinar a celebrar nada. Sabía que era su deber hacerlo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Todavía sus manos y piernas gritaban y temblaban, además de tener con nitidez casi mortal la forma en que Yuuri le apretó pidiendo auxilio, con sus ojos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas y la boca tratando de liberar un grito que murió mudo. El sonido de su garganta tratando de jalar aire… el espantoso sonido…

—Jean —llamó su padre, y J.J. levantó la mirada al sentir la palma fraternal de él revoloteando sobre sus cabellos. Aún estaba calzado con los patines y sus protectores, al igual que con la chamarra canadiense. Su padre le miró preocupado y le extendió el teléfono—. Es Isabella.

J.J. no lo pensó. Con sus manos aun temblándole tomó el teléfono y se levantó tratando de apartarse de todos. Escuchó la voz de su esposa en la línea, su preocupación filtrándose en la voz que trataba de alcanzarlo. Se inclinó contra la pared, encontrando sosiego en un lugar apartado y sus lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar. No había podido llorar desde lo que ocurrió, no creyó que necesitara hacerlo. Pero estaba allí, cediendo a ese impulso mientras escuchaba la voz de su mujer tratando de consolarlo.

—P-pudo morir en m-mis brazos —intentó decir, mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad—. F-fue peor que el de aquella vez.

Isabella sabía lo mucho que le había afectado a J.J. el ataque de aquella ocasión. Se había asustado demasiado, porque muy a pesar de reconocerse como competidores y rivales, ver a uno de sus compañeros cediendo a un ataque así era espeluznante. También recordaba lo que J.J. le comentó, cuando al asomarse a la enfermería había encontrado a Yuuri ya calmado, cediendo al efecto del calmante. Recordaba la vergüenza en sus ojos al mirarlo y el modo en que apartó la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable de vivir algo así.

Por esa razón, ninguno de los patinadores mencionó lo ocurrido, manteniendo un respetuoso silencio acorde a la decisión de Yuuri de no hablar de lo que pasó. Ni de las pastillas, ni del tratamiento, ni de la crisis ocurrida.

Se escuchó un suspiro en la línea. J.J. se dio tiempo de pasar un paño a su cara para recobrar la calma.

—Mi rey, él está bien, ¿cierto? —respondió con sí, y ella se animó a proseguir—. Está bien gracias a ti, a que actuaste rápido e impediste que ese loco se le fuera encima. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

—Isa…

—Eres muy valiente, amor. ¡Estoy casada con el mejor! —J.J. no pudo evitarlo, se sintió reconfortado ante la confianza certera de Isabella—. Quisiera estar allá contigo, y abrazarte, besarte…

—Menos mal no viniste… no quiero que veas esto.

—Pero amor, estaría allá contigo…

—No —su voz se escuchó firme, como si la sola idea le hiciera hervir la sangre. Isabella hubiera estado en el público, hubiera podido ser golpeada en medio del tumulto. Sin duda alguna, aquello era algo que no hubiera podido soportar. Su esposa lo entendió, haciendo silencio. Comprendía que no era ese el camino para la conversación.

Por fortuna o desgracia para ambos, J.J. recibió el aviso de que debía regresar. Ya estaba iniciando el evento y Minami era el primero que debía presentar. Él mismo no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, no sabía cómo lo haría Minami cuando se derrumbó en llanto apenas Yuuri cayó.

—Tengo que irme —avisó y escuchó la respuesta calma de Isabella—. Aún no sé cómo voy a presentar a Ode to Joy después de esto.

—Solo hazlo. No hay nada que J.J. no pueda hacer, ¿sí?

—Quizás hoy no pueda, mi reina, pero mañana…

Sus ojos mostraron una determinación casi líquida, filtrándose en el color azul de sus irises. Su padre le llamó para que se apresurara y tras cortar la llamada, le siguió en silencio, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Después de lo ocurrido, ninguno de los competidores podía estar en las gradas, por lo cual no fue extraño conseguirse con Deborah en el pasillo, mirándolo seria, vestida con el traje canadiense. Simplemente compartieron un asentimiento, antes de enfrentarse a las luces que caían en la pista de hielo.

Leo estaba a un lado, tenso. Su mandíbula parecía de hierro y la sombría expresión de su rostro denotaba todo lo que venía guardando, mientras estaba al lado de su entrenadora, inquieta y visiblemente afectada. Al otro lado, se podía ver la figura de una mujer japonesa que J.J. reconoció como una de las acompañantes de Yuuri en el pasado. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Minami patinar. Fuego se escuchaba en los parlantes, pero Minami no era más que una pequeña nube de humo en medio del agua. No había la emoción, no había pasión, lo que si podía leer era frustración entumeciendo los huesos, atrapando los músculos, afectando sus saltos y piruetas.

Viéndolo, estaban Seung-Gil con el rostro indiferente mientras cargaba sus audífonos, y sostenía la mano de Phichit Chulanont escondida en su chamarra. El tailandés tenía la expresión sombría, aunque aún estaba sonrojado. J.J. lo había visto correr en los pasillos cuando los paramédicos se llevaban a Yuuri, y luego sostener a la hermana de él, a quien reconoció porque sus rasgos eran muy parecidos. Aquello había sido como una pesadilla.

Devolvió su mirada hacia la pista, donde Minami acababa su presentación. Para nadie era secreto que su puntuación no sería alta, no con los errores cometidos, y con tanta falta de emoción. Minami regresó a la salida con los puños tensos a cada lado de su cuerpo, donde lo esperó la mujer. El público también estaba afectado, apenas aplaudían y se notaba que estaban aún siguiendo el evento porque era necesario.

—Ya Minami Kenjirou ha acabado su presentación, fuego —incluso la voz de los comentaristas se escuchaba desanimada—. Se ha notado la ausencia de su entrenador en la pista. Minami no ha podido sacar adelante su programa después de lo ocurrido.

—Quien lo está recibiendo es Minako Okukawa, antigua entrenadora de Yuuri Katsuki, y quien funge ahora de entrenador sustituto ante la ausencia del ex patinador.

—Sabemos que no ha sido su mejor presentación. Minami había obtenido con este programa coreografiado por Yuuri Katsuki una de las más altas puntuaciones en el Skate América. Sin duda alguna, de haber sido otras las circunstancias, hubiéramos visto el fuego surgir.

J.J. miró con pesar las expresiones de Minami que eran mostradas a través de las pantallas que señalaban al Kiss and Cry, mientras caminaba con su padre hacia la salida. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, aguantando el llanto, aunque sus ojos ya delataban la congestión que sentía y que amenazaba con partirle. El toque suave de Minako pretendía confortarlo, pero J.J. sabía de sobra que nada podría hacerlo. Cuando las calificaciones salieron, solo pudo ver la manera en la que los labios de Minami temblaron al cerrar sus ojos y esconder su rostro en las manos. J.J. apretó la garganta y sintió la palmada de su padre, animándole a concentrarse en su presentación.

—Concéntrate, Jean —le exigió, y él asintió obediente, aunque veía aún a sus manos temblar—. Ya aquí solo está la gente que te sigue.

—Estoy enojado —J.J. le aclaró y su padre solo pudo asentir en comprensión—. Muy enojado.

Alain no dijo nada, y al ser escuchada la señal, Jean avanzó hasta el centro de la pista con los aplausos de sus fans respaldándolos. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, J.J. no levantó los brazos ni pidió más aplausos a su gente, se limitó a deslizarse hasta el medio del hielo, para prepararse y dar su presentación. Pronto, la gente calló y comprendió la seriedad que J.J. estaba imprimiendo a ese momento, el velado silencio que pedía por lo ocurrido. Y respetaron eso.

Ode to Joy se ejecutó como era esperado, pero sin la usual alegría de J.J., sin la certeza y la confianza que siempre buscaba demostrar en el hielo. Se mostró como un mero protocolo necesario para continuar, porque incluso el sabor de cualquier victoria en esas circunstancias sería amargo. Se presentó porque era necesario, patinó también como solía hacerlo, pero definitivamente no se sintió él; y para nadie fue sorpresa aquello.

Mientras observaba la presentación carente de emotividad de J.J., Seung-Gil se mantenía firme, con la mano de Phichit tomada dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra coreana y la expresión férrea. Se quitó uno de sus audífonos para escuchar el ligero silencio de la presentación, incluso el de los comentaristas, que parecían haber captado la sensación de J.J. y se mantuvieron sin emitir ningún juicio. Los saltos de J.J. salían perfectos, no había ningún tipo de error en la ejecución del programa, a diferencia de Minami, pero se sentían como si fueran hecho por otro, y no por J.J.

Fastidiado, Seung-Gil dirigió la mirada hacia el resto. Vio a Minami Kenjirou desaparecer en el pasillo con prisa, siendo seguido por quien era su ahora entrenadora y Leo de la Iglesia. Hizo un mohín con sus labios y miró a su novio, quien había también observado la situación y mantenía la vista hacia el pasillo.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó directamente y sin vueltas. Entendía perfectamente que Phichit se sentía dividido en dos, entre su deseo de estar acompañándolo, y el impulso de estar allá, con aquellos a quienes también apoyaba con entrega—. Puedes ir, no te necesito aquí para ganar.

—¿Qué? —repuso Phichit, sorprendido por la repentina decisión de Seung-Gil. Comenzó a irritarse y pese a que ya le había soltado la mano Seung-Gil, él la apretó de vuelta para afirmar su posición—. Deja de decir tonterías. Me voy a quedar aquí.

—No estás aquí. Estás allá como la mayoría de los presentes —soltó con desgano, sin retomar el agarre—. Prefiero que estés allá. Ya te dije, no te necesito para ganar. Ganaré con o sin ti, e iré a poner esa medalla en tu cuello aquí, en el pasillo o en Tailandia. Da igual —Phichit abrió la boca, incrédulo.

—No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero no pienso ir a ningún lado. Sé muy bien el orden de mis prioridades, y tú eres la principal para mí ahora.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, es en serio —Phichit se mordió los labios al notar la manera en que Seung-Gil tocaba el tema con absoluta frialdad. No podía estar seguro de si lo que decía era la verdad, o si era acaso una prueba—. Te he dicho que no te necesito a mi lado para ganar, estaré bien.

Enojado, Phichit apretó los ojos y se puso rojo, rojo hasta las orejas. Su novio se limitó a observarlo de reojo, mientras los aplausos caían tras la finalización del programa de J.J. Sus discrepantes personalidades solían chocar de ese modo, Phichit era como un mar que podría acariciar la montaña helada de Seung-Gil o golpearla en medio de una tormenta. A Seung-Gil a veces le fastidiaba el apego que tenía Phichit a los suyos, familiares y amigos, cuando él solía ser tan solitario. Phichit, en cambio, no comprendía como Seung-Gil podía aislarse incluso estando acompañado y le irritaba, porque conocía a una persona que hacía exactamente lo mismo con resultados desastrosos.

Así que no se movió. Aún enojado, tragándose todo ese malestar, Phichit enfocó la mirada en la pantalla y mantuvo su mano en el bolsillo de Seung-Gil, aunque éste ya no la tomara de vuelta. Escucharon en silencio, dejando la discusión en ese punto sin resolución, los comentarios que sonaban a través de las bocinas mientras J.J. esperaba la puntuación en el Kiss and Cry, donde estaba sentado junto a su padre.

—No puedo decir que esto haya tenido error alguno, pero definitivamente no hubo expresión. Es evidente que J.J. ha demostrado su profundo desacuerdo por seguir compitiendo en estas circunstancias.

—Sin embargo, la ejecución de sus pasos ha sido soberbia. Se puede ver lo habituado que está a ejecutarlos, aunque los dos cuádruples fueron cambiados por triples. ¿Será acaso que veremos una presentación similar para mañana?

—Sus fans incluso han bajado su entusiasmo. No parecen molestos; siguen aplaudiendo, aunque sin la algarabía que suele acompañarlos en todas sus presentaciones.

—¡94,87 puntos! Una calificación bastante baja en comparación a su programa en el Skate Canadá, pero que lo posiciona en el segundo lugar, por debajo de Leo de la Iglesia quien alcanzó los 98,71 puntos con Unstoppable.

—Parece bastante tranquilo con la puntuación. ¿Tendrá planeado algo para el libre?

—No lo sé, Bladimir, pero hasta el momento la tabla es encabezada por Leo de la Iglesia por Estados Unidos, Jean-Jacques Leroy por Canadá y Guo Luogeng por China. Seguidos por Hikari Fujiwara, quien patinó al inicio del primer grupo, Minami Kenjirou y, por último, Alexis Bogdesko, representando a Rusia.

—Ahora nos preparamos para la entrada del australiano Marcel Sindelar, quien viene a sus segundas eliminatorias del Grand Prix Final.

—En el Skate América no le fue muy bien, pero aquí tiene oportunidades de repuntar.

El joven patinador se apresuró para ir al centro de la pista, entre las luces, mientras los comentaristas hablaban de los detalles de sus programas. J.J. y su padre abandonaron el Kiss and Cry con actitud taciturna, visiblemente indiferentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la competición. Allí los abordaron algunos periodistas tantos internacionales como rusos, intentaron tener alguna declaración de su parte que J.J. evadió.

Seung-Gil volvió a suspirar, molesto. Phichit lo podía ver por el rictus implacable de su perfil y la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban, viéndose ceñudo. Con aún el enojo turbándole el ánimo, Phichit se limitó a resoplar e intentó acariciar los dedos tensos y fríos cubiertos por los guantes que Seung-Gil aún mantenía en el bolsillo. La música del nuevo programa estaba sonando y Phichit notó de reojo que J.J. se quedó allí, en la pista, simplemente cruzando sus brazos contra la pared.

—Estás enojado —le hizo saber, aunque Seung-Gil ni siquiera se inmutó—. Bien, yo también lo estoy.

—Lo sé.

—¿En verdad quieres salir a patinar así?

—No tenemos tiempo. En unos minutos me llamaran —Phichit exhaló agotado. Empezaba a sentir el dolor de cabeza emerger para completar la lista de cosas horrorosas en ese día—. De todos modos, es indiferente. Podría caerme patinando e igual quedaré en el primer puesto de esta competencia porque nadie está compitiendo en serio.

—¿Te fastidia eso? —reprochó, inevitablemente molesto—. Sé que no eres muy amigo de Yuuri pero…

—No me malentiendas, Phichit Chulanont —el modo en que pronunció su nombre lo dejó callado. Seung-Gil había apretado su mano, con fuerza, sin buscar lastimarlo más si hacerle sentir lo que estaba pensando—. Me preocupa, recuerda que también estuve aquí cuando eso pasó —Phichit se obligó a tragar—. No estoy molesto con Kenjirou, entiendo perfectamente su posición. Estoy molesto con el resto que se han olvidado de que vinimos a competir. Estoy molesto con J.J. Leroy porque está tan seguro de poder ganar que se permite este bajo puntaje, como si me subestimara. Estoy molesto porque vine a competir y luché durante un año para esto, y esto no es lo que debería de ser. Ni el público, ni los competidores, ni la prensa lo ve así.

Los aplausos llovieron de nuevo, con el mismo pragmatismo que habían mantenido tras la presentación de J.J. El joven australiano caminaba hacia el Kiss and Cry tras tener un programa un poco más estable en comparación al anterior.

Seung-Gil se apartó, sin decir nada, tras guardar silencio y ver que su novio había hecho lo mismo. Su entrenadora ya le estaba haciendo señales para avanzar. Seung-Gil vestía un traje inspirado en el _hanbok_ tradicional coreano: tenía una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco tradicional en un tono azul índigo. El pantalón, a diferencia del _baji_ , era ajustado con el mismo tono del chaleco, y el cinto blanco con detalles negros y rojos que se amarraba bajo sus pectorales, caía con un cordón rojo a su lado derecho.

Avanzó sin demora, completamente listo para participar. Sin embargo, cuando se quitó los protectores y puso las cuchillas en el hielo, Phichit se apresuró para tomarle del brazo.

—Amor… —susurró de forma íntima y la entrenadora se apartó para darles espacio. Seung-Gil le miró tenso, pero al sentir el modo en que Phichit deslizó la caricia por su brazo para tomarle la mano, se animó a soltar el aire pesado de sus pulmones—. Compite.

Phichit enfatizó sus palabras con su expresión firme, férrea, que buscaba transmitirle todo ese sentir. Seung-Gil prestó atención mientras apretó su mano.

—Demuéstrales todo lo que te preparaste. Recuérdales para qué vinieron aquí, a todos: a Rusia, a ellos, a mí —La mirada de Seung-Gil se mantuvo en su novio por varios segundos, hasta que escuchó de nuevo la llamada. Phichit insistió con un asentimiento de su rostro y todo lo que tuvo de respuesta fue el agarre de sus dedos, antes de que fuera soltada su mano y Seung-Gil se deslizara en el hielo rodeando la pista.

No había mucho que decir...

Los aplausos continuaron. Seung-Gil no se preocupó por saludar a ninguno de ellos y se enfocó en prepararse para dar su mejor programa. Movió su hombro para dejar de tensionarse, agitó sus brazos y movió su cabeza. Comenzaba a sentir cómo los músculos antes tensos cedían para dejarle moverse con libertad.

—El medallista olímpico Seung-Gil Lee está ya en el hielo. Estamos ansiosos de ver cuál es el repertorio de esta temporada.

—Seung-Gil Lee ha mostrado una evolución increíble en estos últimos años. Fue una verdadera sorpresa ver la pulcritud de sus programas en la temporada pasada y pese a que no se alzó ninguna medalla durante los eventos oficiales, ¡nos sorprendió a todos con la sobrecarga de talento en las olimpíadas!

—Seung-Gil reveló en entrevista que había estado guardando todo su potencial para dicho evento, por el cual el podio en ninguna de esas competiciones le era importante en esa temporada. ¡La ambición de este patinador es indescriptible!

Phichit por fin había entendido el malestar de su pareja. A diferencia de él, Seung-Gil nunca perdió la visión de lo que buscaba en el patinaje, y competir era su forma de disfrutarlo. Ante lo que había ocurrido, él estaba perdiendo el interés y le frustraba reconocer que todo el ambiente lo estaba afectando. Agarró sus manos, sintiéndose nervioso, mientras veía la figura de Seung-Gil ya de pie sobre el centro de la pista. Tenía los ojos cerrados e imitaba la posición de combate con sus manos en el pecho y su pierna izquierda ligeramente alzada y flexionada.

—Su tema de temporada es "cambio". Queremos ver qué es lo que nos tiene preparado.

[Infinity — Yann Tiersen]

La música comenzó a sonar, aunque esta se escuchaba como si estuviera encerrada en un espacio cerrado y se conglomerara con los sonidos de un viento confinado, atravesado por una tormenta. Seung-Gil comenzó a moverse tras una media vuelta y a deslizarse para tomar velocidad. La música sumía a todo el lugar en una tensión increíble; era como estar viendo un campo lleno de niebla en la madrugada, mientras el sol apenas se asomaba a las faldas y los sonidos naturales se vieran amortiguados por la espesa soledad. Seung-Gil patinaba como si se estuviera abriendo paso en el silencio, y todo lo que se escuchara era el zumbido sordo de la mañana, mientras su cuerpo estaba alerta a cualquier sonido externo.

Dio un salto, un salchow cuádruple que cayó con suma gracia al hielo, estilizado, elegante y preciso. Su cuerpo se movió de nuevo, y sus manos se extendieron como si retirara la maleza de su camino. Volvió a prepararse para otro salto, y esta vez un  axel triple apareció en escena. El recorrido se alargó y la velocidad comenzó a aumentar, el bosque parecía extenderse al infinito. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de unos tambores amortiguados por el potente sonido que los asfixiaba. Parecía que aquella carrera, que él siguió coronando con un nuevo cuádruple, un salchow con un loop simple y toe loop triple, apenas estaba por empezar.

Entonces, con la inclusión de aquel nuevo sonido ancestral, era posible, aún sin escucharlo en la melodía, imaginar las explosiones a su lado, la caída de la pólvora que arrebataba la preciosidad del paisaje, y el fuego extendiéndose en medio del amanecer.

Seung-Gil se lanzó en el hielo y volvió a surgir como si hubiera sido derribado en el combate. La velocidad de sus deslizamientos incrementó preparándolo para un nuevo salto. Un lutz cuádruple cayó velozmente, con una altura impensable, que hizo que más de uno contuviera el aliento, y se combinó con un flip triple. A la caída procedió la presentación de la coreografía, donde Seung-Gil patinaba de espalda como si estuviera luchando y retrocediendo, para luego girar y empezar a dar patadas con sus cuchillas, dando vueltas, para emular perfectamente un combate.

Eso era el programa, una lucha constante contra sí mismo, contra los medios, contra sus limitaciones. Llevando su cuerpo más allá de lo imposible, sin conformarse con lo que había logrado en un día, para seguir buscando hallar más. Llevándose a sí mismo: cuerpo, alma y espíritu, más allá del paroxismo.

Por eso estaba allí, por eso había llegado a ese punto. Y aunque los enemigos que ahora sentía combatir eran aquellos que estaban en la falta de fe hacia su propio potencial, los atacaría y los degollaría, hasta abrirse paso.

Seung-Gil comenzó a las piruetas en alto, sujetando su pierna en alto mientras giraba con velocidad, para luego bajar y hacer una pirueta baja. Cuando la música con los efectos de sonido se incrementó, los pasos de la coreografía aumentaron su velocidad y el combate arreció, como si fuera una verdadera guerra entre una sola persona y un ejército de enemigos. Se veía a Seung-Gil corriendo en aquel bosque espeso, desviando ataques, propinando golpes. La batalla continuaba, pero parecía que todos se alejaban de ella. Dejaban solo a Seung-Gil en medio de un combate infinito que se alargaría con cada anochecer y cada amanecer. El sonido se dispersaba, alejándose y se podía ver por el modo en que los movimientos del patinador iban menguando. La música se apagó, igual que aquella opresión que mantuvo al público en vilo y a los comentaristas sumidos en el silencio. Y acabó, cuando Seung-Gil se detuvo en el centro de la pista, alargó sus manos hechas puños y apretó con fuerza.

Eso había sido la mejor presentación de esa competencia, y todos, que no habían esperado ya nada de ellas, arreciaron en aplausos sorprendidos. Pocos regalos llovieron a la pista, pero Seung-Gil se limitó a extender sus saludos a todos en modo de inclinaciones y se movió hasta la salida de la pista, donde su entrenadora y Phichit aplaudían con júbilo.

—¡Qué presentación, señores! ¡Qué presentación!

—Artísticamente el trabajo de Seung-Gil es magnífico, ha logrado sumirnos a todos en ese ambiente aterrador que representaba la melodía. Sus movimientos precisos, saltos impecables, la manera en que se movía eran demoledora.

—Seung-Gil ha prácticamente sacudido el espíritu de todos y nos ha devuelto a la competencia. ¡No hubo siquiera un momento de duda! ¡Ha venido a ganar y lo ha demostrado con creces!

—Recibe ahora el abrazo de su entrenador y de su pareja, Phichit Chulanont, ex patinador representante de Tailandia. Esta primicia fue revelada horas atrás antes del inicio de la competencia, y explica lo involucrado que se encontraba con el nuevo proyecto de show de hielo que prepara Chulanont desde hace un año.

En el Kiss and Cry, mientras aún los abrazos seguían, Phichit y Seung-Gil se sentaron a lado de la entrenadora, sujetando sus manos. Esperaban la puntuación, mientras J.J., tensó al haber visto la presentación, veía la repetición de los saltos e identificaba la perfecta ejecución de ellos, tal cual se habían visto en las olimpíadas. Seung-Gil había mejorado, se notaba el cambio, aunque siguiera manteniendo su mismo estilo. Su forma de expresarse, su confianza, todo era distinto.

La tensión fue mayor cuando al revelarse los resultados, la euforia del público retumbó en el estadio. Los 115,52 los sorprendió a todos y Seung-Gil, orgulloso de su resultado, apretó las manos celebrando su victoria. J.J. miraba los veinte puntos que ahora lo separaban del primer lugar, tomado por Seung-Gil, mientras se quedaba en el tercero.

—Digna presentación, digno puntaje, ¡ha sido un despliegue increíble!

—Además que Seung-Gil acaba de batir su propio récord en el programa corto. Debe estar muy orgulloso.

—Ahora estoy ansioso de verlo en el libre. ¿Podrá Seung-Gil mantener su lugar en el podio?

Ciertamente lo estaba. Seung-Gil salió del Kiss and Cry con la cabeza en alto, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Phichit mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo. Faltaban dos patinadores más para presentar, pero quería ver esas presentaciones de ellos desde el pasillo. Podía en él el deseo de besar y abrazar a Phichit para celebrar su puntuación.

Cuando pasó por la salida, vio a J.J. dirigiéndole la mirada, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros tensos. Se separó un momento de su novio para acercarse al canadiense, y le miró fijamente, ignorando por completo la diferencia de altura que había.

—Eso estuvo muy bien —elogió J.J., aunque era visible la incomodidad que había al hacerlo. Seung-Gil adivinaba que no se trataba de él, sino de darse cuenta de que necesitaba esforzarse más.

—Lo estuvo —Seung-Gil manifestó su regocijo a través de su expresión confiada—. He venido a ganar, no me lo pongas tan fácil.

…

Ajena a todo el bullicio que ocurría en el estadio, se hallaba Mari sentada frente a la camilla, con el saco de su hermano en brazos, mientras lo veía acostado con la camisa desabotonada y el cinturón abierto. Los paramédicos tuvieron que actuar de inmediato ante el ataque de pánico que Yuuri había sufrido en la pista, pero la nevada que había empezado a caer con fuerza los había imposibilitado de moverse a una clínica. Sin embargo, habían contado con todo lo que necesitaban para paliar la situación.

En la camilla, el rostro de Yuuri se veía pálido, con su cabello ya seco y despeinado y los ojos abiertos, pero sin enfocarlos más que en la pared. Pestañeaba lentamente y parecía perdido; a Mari se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar lo drogado que había quedado tras el episodio.

Cuando le quitaron la chaqueta y abrieron la camisa para atenderlo, los médicos habían notado la sudoración exagerada que había en sus extremidades. Mari sabía que Yuuri había tenido miedo, real miedo, y si a alguien le quedaba duda del efecto que Rusia había tenido en él, esta situación la había aclarado. Era más que evidente el destrozo que había provocado ese país en su hermano.

Apretando los labios con frustración, Mari desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido. Izumi Mori apareció con su porte serio. Era un hombre de menor altura que su hermano, delgado, y con el cabello oscuro. Miró con preocupación hacia la camilla.

—Veo que ha despertado. Parece que los calmantes fueron fuertes.

—¿Ya nos sacarán de aquí? —exigió la mujer, con la mirada endurecida y sin buscar justificaciones. Izumi renegó.

—Falta poco para que termine el evento, daremos tiempo así para que la tormenta baje su intensidad. De momento no es seguro movernos de aquí. Yuuri estará bien…

—Eso decían desde Japón —reclamó con desdén. Izumi respondió con una ligera inclinación y soltó una disculpa—. Suficiente ya. Sus disculpas no nos…

El toque en su mano la alertó, obligándola a voltear para ver a su hermano, mirándola con un poco más de entendimiento. La mano de Yuuri había sujetado la suya, apretándole ligeramente. Aún lucía como si estuviera extraviado, apenas intentando despertar de la nebulosa donde estaba sumido en una falsa calma. Por lo que podía notar, estaba esforzándose para despertar por completo.

—Hemos hecho llamar a su terapeuta. Le hemos pedido que venga de emergencia a Rusia. A esta hora ya debe estar en el aeropuerto. Queremos asegurarnos de que se encuentre bien, haremos todo de nuestra parte para lograrlo.

—¿Qué harán con Rusia? —interrogó, apretándole la mano a Yuuri, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus mechones negros. Podía notar la vaga mirada de su hermano sobre ella, pero ella enfocaba sus ojos con fiereza ante el representante de la JSF—. Me imagino que harán algo.

Si no lo hacían, se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haber cedido al impulso enloquecedor que tiraba de ella para hacerla golpear a todos los que cargaban máscaras de cerdo. Por no haber caído ante aquella mujer, para hacerle saborear todo el peso de su ira sin mediar consecuencias. Mari había visto todo, y ante la encolarizada llamarada, se encegueció hasta que los clamores de los comentaristas llamaron de nuevo toda su atención. El tumulto que enfocaba las cámaras, mientras ellos gritaban que algo le había pasado a su hermano, la había hecho pasar de la burda furia a la total desolación y desesperación.

Había corrido. Minako no pudo sostenerla cuando, sin rumbo fijo, había corrido para tratar de llegar a él. Agarró a cada oficial ruso de su chaqueta clamando para que la llevaran donde Yuuri estaba, y había tenido que ver la frialdad de aquellos que no se detenían a entender lo que estaba pasando. Si no hubiera sido por Phichit, no hubiera podido dar con Yuuri; pero, cuando intentó acercarse a la camilla donde lo llevaron y la arrastraron fuera de su alcance, Mari se percató en ese momento de lo mucho que dolía su garganta y de lo poco que veía. Estaba llorando y se había cansado de gritar.

Por eso estaba allí, y no habría fuerza que la sacara de su lado. Mari Katsuki iba a sacar toda su terquedad para asegurarse que Yuuri llegara completo a Japón.

Izumi entendía eso, y bajó la cabeza. Mari respondió con una mueca disgustada.

—La JSF lanzará un comunicado donde mostremos nuestra posición con el ataque y pidamos acciones por parte de la ISU, si no, nos llevaremos a nuestros atletas de aquí, pero la ISU nos ha pedido un poco de paciencia. Con la presión de las federaciones de Canadá y Estados Unidos…

—Quiero gente presa… —respondió Mari, con aversión—. Los quiero expuestos a todos con sus malditas máscaras de cerdo ante la prensa y el mundo. Quiero que cada uno de ellos se arrodille y le pidan perdón.

—Srta. Katsuki, entiendo su pesar, pero de momento eso está en las manos de la justicia rusa. —Mari bufó con desagrado—. Sin embargo, hay formas de cobrar lo que le hicieron a Yuuri.

Mari necesitaba un cigarro. Lo venía ansiando desde que todo empezó en la mañana y ahora eso se volvía como una bola de ansiedad temblando entre sus manos. El impulso hormigueaba en sus manos, le apretaba en el pecho, la hacía sentir exhausta. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar.

—Minami… —Escuchó la voz de su hermano, y ella se giró para observarlo recuperando poco a poco la lucidez—. ¿Dónde está?

—Está compitiendo, Yuuri —se apresuró a contestar Izumi. Mari pudo ver el momento mismo en que esa verdad atravesó los ojos de su hermano como puñales—. Está acompañado de la srta. Okukawa.

—No… yo tengo que estar con él.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar su reacción. Yuuri no se iba a quedar quieto a sabiendas de que su pupilo estaba enfrentando solo la competencia. Atragantó todo cuando le vio moverse con descuido, sin darle importancia a la vía que estaba en su mano; y, aunque entendía perfectamente la necesidad de Yuuri de ir, no iba a dejar que volviera a primar la seguridad de otros por la suya.

—Yuuri, no te muevas —el tono de voz de Mari no admitía réplica, pero Yuuri la ignoró, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Tengo que estar con él, se lo prometí...

—Yuuri, no me hagas repetirlo —la voz atorada de Mari intentaba imponerse, pero ya Yuuri empezaba a moverse neciamente en la camilla.

Irritada, se quedó en silencio mientras Izumi se acercaba y la apartaba de Yuuri, intentando calmarlo por su cuenta. Ella sabía que aquello no iba a ser posible. Lo conocía demasiado, era para ella evidente el nivel de terquedad de su hermano y así lo vio, levantándose mareado, dejándose llevar por la ansiedad. Apretó sus palmas y sus labios, su ceño se frunció cuando Izumi intentó contenerlo, sin resultado.

No podría…

—Sr. Katsuki, por favor vuelva a la camilla.

No podría…

—¡Sr. Katsuki!

—¡Tengo que ir con Minami! ¡Se lo prometí! —Yuuri alzó la voz, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía a pesar del tembloroso movimiento de sus piernas.

No…

_Idiota…_

Mari se acercó con paso firme y con un ligero empujón apartó al encargado de la federación de su lado. Yuuri levantó la mirada atribulada, pero nada detuvo la trayectoria de la mano de su hermana cuando la alzó para dejarla caer y abofetear su rostro, con fuerza. Del golpe, Yuuri volteó la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración atorada. Izumi guardó silencio al verlo, porque además de la expresión sorprendida de Yuuri, quien se quedó en silencio, estaba el rostro enrojecido y frustrado de la hermana mayor, observándolo.

—¡Hasta cuando vas a ser tan egoísta! —reclamó su hermana, alzando la voz—. ¡Tuve que llamar a nuestra madre para calmarla después de lo que vio en televisión! —La piel de su cuello enrojeció rápidamente. Mari estaba golpeando el aire con cada grito, expresando así toda su angustia—. ¡Nos has hecho correr a todos hasta aquí! ¡Sabías que esto iba a pasar, sabías que esto ya estaba pasando, y no fuiste capaz de decir absolutamente nada!

—¡No quería preocuparlos…!

—¡Lo lograste! No estamos preocupados, ¡estamos aterrados! —exclamó con el dolor en la garganta, y Yuuri se encogió en sí mismo. Mari tuvo que controlarse al sentir su mandíbula temblar—. ¡Maldición…! ¡Me asuste tanto…! —Yuuri levantó la mirada solo para ver a su hermana derrumbarse sobre el asiento y tapar su rostro con ambas manos, intentando secar las lágrimas que ya la atoraban—. ¡¿Pretendes acaso que vuelva a Japón con tu cadáver?! ¡Qué le voy a decir a mamá y a papá!

—Lo siento...

—¡No lo sientes, Yuuri! ¡Tú no lo sientes…! —gritó y fue incapaz de hablar más cuando la última sílaba murió en medio del ahogo. Yuuri trabó la mandíbula mientras las gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Los dos hermanos fueron incapaces de continuar, y en medio de ello se formó un agujero lleno de silencio. Entre los hipeos y los suaves _lo siento_ de Yuuri, estaba el mutismo de Mari, quien no quería hablar, aunque estaba ahogada en llanto. Izumi se mantuvo ajeno a la escena, respetando la privacidad final que había. Lo hizo aun a sabiendas de que nada podría hacer para ayudar.

El momento se volvió mucho más íntimo, cuando Yuuri mencionó _neechan_ con ese tono tan melódico y Mari se encogió sobre su cuerpo, temblando. El recuerdo de su pequeño hermano regordete y terco con sus patines, apretando sus mejillas tras cada caída, volvió a ella para aplastarla entre la nostalgia, el dolor, y el miedo a la pérdida. Ella no podría soportarlo, no podría soportar volver a verlo derrumbarse de ese modo. Mataría a quien se atreviera en esos momentos a siquiera insultarle, así tuviera que llenarse las manos de sangre rusa. Sus pensamientos congestionados la llenaban de rabia y de frustración porque sabía que no podría hacer nada.

Pero Yuuri intentó extender su mano, para tocarla. Mari aún temblaba hecha un ovillo en la silla, apretando el saco de Yuuri como si lo que hubiera en la camilla fuera un cadáver, y eso fuera todo lo que quedaba de él.

—Neechan… estoy aquí —suplicó Yuuri, tratando de controlar su propio llanto, el cual fluía libremente al ver a su hermana derramarse de esa manera.

Mari siempre había sido fuerte, siempre había sido capaz. Yuuri la admiraba porque nunca cedía al miedo, ni a la frustración. Mari era una mujer altísima, potente, fuerte… él quería ser como ella, tomar las cosas como ella, ser fuerte como ella. Jamás la había visto llorando, así…

Ella se levantó y agarró la cabeza de su hermano para pegarla contra su cuerpo. Yuuri respondió a ese gesto abrazando la figura de Mari, mientras se dejaba arrullar por los latidos furiosos de su corazón, la respiración descontrolada, el tacto caliente de sus pechos. El calor de ahogar lo confortó, hasta hacerlo llorar a sabiendas de que estaba seguro.

—Nos hubieras dicho… —susurró Mari, intentando recobrar la calma mientras peinaba los cabellos negros de su hermano—. ¿Por qué cargaste con todo esto solo? Eres tan tonto… tengo un hermano tan tonto y necio...

Izumi decidió salir. Dejó a ambos hermanos abrazados y susurrándose cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, para quedarse en el pasillo pensando en las posibilidades que tenía en sus manos. No había querido decirle en ese momento del bajo desempeño de Minami, no creyó prudente hacerle saber del desarrollo de la competencia. Ya era muy tarde, y sólo quedaba tomar decisiones y ver cómo llevar a cabo el resto de la presentación.

Estando en el pasillo, vio la figura apurada de Minako Okukawa. Su cabello ya lucía algo despeinado a lo habitual, su largo abrigo se movía mientras caminaba acelerada. Para Izumi, era increíble la forma en que la ex ballerina se mantenía, con porte y gracia, pese a su avanzada edad. Se inclinó a modo de respetuoso saludo, cuando la vio detenerse.

—¿Y Yuuri?

—Ya despertó. Está en este momento con su hermana...

No le dejó terminar de hablar. Minako lo apartó de su camino, para apresurarse a la habitación e Izumi apenas pudo asomarse para ver de lejos la escena. La mujer llegó a apartar a Mari de su camino para agarrar en un fuerte abrazo a Yuuri, mientras soltaba mimosas palabras de amor que más se asemejaban a una madre. Luego vinieron los regaños: por qué no les dijo, por qué no corrió en ese momento, por qué quiso ocultarlo todo. No dejaba de preguntar y reclamar, aunque tampoco le daba tiempo a Yuuri a explicarse, porque casi de inmediato lo apretaba contra su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda.

Soltó el aire, y cerró la puerta para darles privacidad. Le asombró no ver a Minami allí, cuando éste era uno de los primeros en querer estar cuando Yuuri despertara. Le frustraba toda la situación porque se sentía de manos atadas, Minami no debió haber competido tras semejante situación. Había estado llorando, cabizbajo, controlando todo su enojo. Era visible que todo ello lo haría flaquear en la pista.

Leo pensaba lo mismo, mientras con los brazos cruzados se apoyaba contra el lavadero, viendo la escena. Al otro lado estaba Seung-Gil con la chamarra coreana puesta y ocultando sus manos, cuando J.J. decidió entrar a los vestidores y quedarse callado viéndolos. Phichit estaba frente a un cubículo y parecía estarle hablando a alguien a través de la puerta de metal. J.J., curioso, dirigió la mirada hacía Leo para tener alguna respuesta.

—Minami no ha querido salir de allí desde que compitió.

J.J. se limitó a hacer silencio; bien sabía que esa clase de frustraciones no se iban a aliviar con una palmada en la espalda. Por otro lado, Phichit insistía en convencerlo para hacerlo salir. Lo hacía con un tono amable, como si realmente no estuviera pasando nada y le invitara a abandonar toda esa rabia para después.

—Ya Yuuri despertó, Minami, él quiere verte —solo recibió el silencio en respuesta—. Vamos, Yuuri no se va a molestar por lo que pasó. ¿No tiene moral, recuerdas? ¡Se cayó más veces de las que pude contar! Él también se frustraba, y también fallaba en sus presentaciones… él sabrá entender.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Seung-Gil estaba cansándose. Había logrado besar y abrazar a Phichit en los pasillos antes de que se metiera en la tarea de tratar de animar a Minami, ya que Leo no había podido convencerlo y Minako no podría entrar; pero mostró su aversión en el rostro, ya pensando seriamente en abrir la puerta de una patada. Ya había sido demasiada debilidad mostrada. Era hora de actuar más que de lamentarse.

—Minami, Yuuri quiere verte, es en…

—Permíteme —la voz de Seung-Gil resonó mientras caminaba hasta el cubículo. Phichit le hizo una expresión de advertencia, pero su novio lo hizo callar al apretar suavemente su brazo—. Sal de ese lugar, Minami Kenjirou. ¿Piensas dejar a Yuuri más tiempo solo aquí? Deberías estar allá, con él, planeando la ofensiva para repuntar el día de mañana.

—Yuuri cree en ti… —se animó a continuar Phichit—. Siempre me decía al ver tus presentaciones el año pasado, que le gustaba verte patinar porque lo recordabas a él, a su carrera. Se emocionaba. Él volvió a disfrutar el patinaje por ti.

Leo escuchó la llegada de alguien más al baño y, al voltear, se quedó en silencio reconociendo su presencia. J.J. siguió observando la escena frente al cubículo pensando en si debería intervenir, ignorando la nueva persona que estaba allí. Seung-Gil y Phichit seguían frente a esa puerta llamando a Minami de vuelta, intentaban alimentar un poco su confianza para que pudiera salir.

—Cuando ocurrió aquella vez, vi a Yuuri levantarse y al día siguiente patinar con todo lo que él traía. A pesar del silencio de toda Rusia y la presión, ganó orgullosamente el oro callándolos a todos —le hizo recordar Seung-Gil, enfatizando sus palabras en inglés.

—Yuuri ya no puede hacerlo ahora, pero tú puedes hacerlo por él.

—No —Seung-Gil invalidó las palabras de su novio con voz firme—. No tienes que hacerlo por él. Tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo —las palabras de Seung-Gil fueron certeras—. Toda esa gente menospreció tu trabajo, se burló de tu esfuerzo, se regocijó de tu derrota. Pretendió convertir un evento tan importante para nosotros en un circo burdo. Se burlaron de ti, Minami, de nosotros. Nosotros debemos responder en consecuencia. Tú debes hacerlo. Demuéstrales por lo que tanto te has esforzado, que no son suficientes para vencerte.

Hubo silencio. Phichit miró a su novio con orgullo y deseos de felicitarlo con un beso tras semejante declaración. El resto de los patinadores presentes tomaron esas palabras de forma muy personal. Esa competencia no había sido lo que habían esperado, pero era su momento, ese momento en sus vidas donde podrían demostrar lo que eran capaces de hacer en la pista. Aún si el público lo había olvidado, ellos tendrían que recordárselo.

En la reflexión muda de todos, se escuchó el seguro de la puerta y Minami salió. Su rostro estaba hinchado de llorar, aún enrojecido y con los ojos hinchados, fue capaz de subir la mirada y observarlos con pesar a todos. Sin embargo, Phichit pudo ver que en el fondo todavía había una pequeña llama que luchaba por sobreponerse a la humedad. Leo se acercó, cortó la distancia mientras observaba con una sonrisa amigable la expresión descolocada y cansada de Kenjirou. Posó su mano sobre el hombro tenso y lo sacudió ligeramente.

—Estoy ansioso de ver al nuevo fénix en la pista —le dijo, animándolo. Minami se limitó a asentir y a inclinar su rostro en agradecimiento, aunque se le atoraban las palabras.

—Yo… lo siento —todos se giraron al escuchar la entonación en inglés con acento ruso. Alexis Bogdesko estaba allí, con la expresión compungida y apretando los labios gruesos con vergüenza. Con su cabello pelirrojo y despeinado y su piel blanquísima, miraba la escena de los patinadores extranjeros animándose entre sí, y animando a Minami—. Yo… lo lamento mucho. Me avergüenza lo que mis compatriotas han hecho hoy. Me siento muy apenado, y preocupado por el estado del sr. Katsuki y yo… no sé cómo expresar mi vergüenza…

—Ya lo has hecho… —sonrió Phichit, animándole a acercarse. El muchacho prefirió no hacerlo; los ojos encendidos de Minami le advertían que mejor guardar la distancia—. Gracias por tus palabras, le haré saber a Yuuri que no toda Rusia lo odia.

—Yo lo admiro —se precipitó a confesar—. No he podido acercarme porque… sería mal visto. Admiré mucho su patinaje, al igual que el de Víctor Nikiforov. Ambos son mi ejemplo a seguir…

—Ojalá no sigas el ejemplo de Víctor de callar —la voz que se escuchó fue la de J.J., quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento—. Son nuestros fans, y nuestro apoyo, pero también hay que saber contenerlos.

—Sr. Leroy, creo que todos los que estamos aquí es porque no hemos tenido que abandonar el hielo por una lesión grave —arremetió Alexeis, dejando en claro que en su presencia tampoco iban a hablar mal de Víctor Nikiforov. J.J. hizo una mueca de desagrado y Minami chistó—. Yo… ya dije lo que necesitaba decir. De verdad, lo lamento mucho.

Sin más que agregar y sintiendo la electricidad en el ambiente, Alexis abandonó el baño. Leo en ese momento se percató que había retenido el aire en los últimos segundos de aquella extraña confrontación. Seung-Gil solo renegó y Minami se limpió un poco la cara.

—Es otro _Nikiforover_ más —ladró con desidia, al abrirse paso para enjuagarse la cara. Sus manos aún temblaban.

—Pero tiene razón —Phichit se cruzó de brazos—. Es fácil juzgar el silencio de Víctor, pero ninguno de nosotros ha tenido que abandonar esto en contra de su voluntad.

Todos guardaron en silencio, reflexionando esa honda verdad. Minami, al verse en el espejo con el rostro completamente afectado, pensó que necesitaba ahora ser más fuerte que nunca si quería ser el apoyo de Yuuri… si quería ganar el oro para regresar a Japón con la frente en alto. Había sido derrotado, pero el fénix siempre se levanta de sus cenizas…

…

El sonido de toda la gente que se movía en el aeropuerto de Pulkobo I no lo distrajo de seguir buscando información en las redes. No había nada, ninguna noticia sobre Yuuri, en cambio, se habían mostrado las terribles presentaciones de casi todos, excepto Seung-Gil, después de lo ocurrido. Esperaba sentado en la sala de espera junto a Mila, apretando los labios al volver a correr una vez más la presentación de Minami Kenjirou tan distinta a la que vio en vivo en América.

Por primera vez, podía comprenderlo. Ahora Minami había estado en el lugar donde él estuvo en un momento, podía imaginar lo que sentía porque él mismo lo vivió. Claro que no se podría patinar después de eso, lo comprendía, pero era tan evidentemente lo mucho que le había afectado que no le quedaba duda de los sentimientos profundos que Minami tenía hacia Yuuri.

Torció los labios, impaciente, y volvió a cargar el inicio del Instagram. La fotografía extraña que Víctor subió junto a esa publicación todavía recibía reacciones de todo tipo. Algunas incluso se animaban a decir que Víctor no debería perder tiempo estando pendiente de esas cosas sino en entrenarlo a él para que hicieran "algo" en Francia. Las Yuri Angels se habían metido a discutir con varios, y otras fans de Víctor a defenderlo. Aquella publicación recortada, que Yuri pensó se publicó en un descuido de Víctor, seguía formando un revuelo.

—Oh… mira esto… —escuchó la voz de Mila, y se asombró para ver el inicio de su red social. Allí pudo notar la publicación de Alexis Bogdesko, hablando de lo sucedido.

 **Alexis Bogdesko**  
_12 min — IOS Iphone  
"Hoy Rusia puede estar avergonzada de mi baja participación, pero yo estoy avergonzado de su actitud en el estadio. Hoy, me siento avergonzado de alzar la bandera rusa."_

_Leer más..._

**_Vanya Petrov:_ ** _Menos mal que te avergüenzas de alzar la bandera. Deberías dejarla y dejar de avergonzarnos a nosotros en cada presentación._

 **_Mijail Troski_ ** _: Eres tan patético, que pretendas ganar fama aprovechándote de esto es la peor idea que se te pudo ocurrir._

 **_Alexia Ivannova:_ ** _¿Sabes que la mayoría de los fanáticos rusos que fueron no estuvieron en el complot? Y, además, que los rusos solo se pusieron las máscaras, ¡fueron los salvajes de américa los que iniciaron los golpes!_

 **_Piotr Bakunin:_ ** _Ahora que Rusia necesita tu apoyo le das la espalda. Que decepción._

Las reacciones eran mayormente de odio y desagrado a lo dicho. La publicación fue compartida en distintas partes, mostrando su profundo odio a las palabras de uno de sus representantes. Yuri miró los comentarios y apretó la garganta al leer la aberración escrita de ellos. Alexis era joven, no tenía muchos fanáticos, asique lo que había hecho era, prácticamente, lanzarse al foso.

Ambos suspiraron cansados de toda esa situación inverosímil. Miraron hacia la caja de la aerolínea, donde Víctor y Georgi estaban discutiendo aún: buscando pasajes de avión para Moscú, los más cercanos e inmediatos. Fuera, estaba nevando; a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraban de la nevada que habían anunciado, el clima de San Petersburgo estaba siendo afectado por la fuerte tormenta. Muchos vuelos ya se habían cancelado.

Louis se sentó a su lado, al volver con un vaso de café en manos. Soltó un suspiro contagioso.

—Parece que los fanáticos que compraron entradas al evento estarán apostados mañana exigiendo entrar —anunció. Mila y Yuri compartieron una mirada comunicativa—. Esto se ha salido realmente de control…

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Mila pensó. No creía que ponerse a escribir nada en las redes sociales en este momento ayudara, sería como meter más combustible en semejante incendio.

—No lo sé. También están llamando a hacer una manifestación frente al estadio en contra de las declaraciones de Estados Unidos y Canadá. La consigna es defender a Rusia: "Ellos no nos representan".

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, enano? —refunfuñó incrédulo y Louis se cruzó de brazos.

—Tengo cuentas falsas…

Al menos, el movimiento que había encabezado semejante situación estaba perdiendo fuerza. Los fanáticos de Rusia estaban enardecidos con la posibilidad de que perdieran sus sedes, tal y como América y Canadá inquirieron. Y el haber sacado a la luz el antiguo escándalo del dopaje había sido otro golpe en el ya afectado orgullo ruso. Yuri se limitó a sujetarse la cabeza, cansado de pensar.

Entonces, vieron a Víctor apartarse cojeando de la aerolínea, visiblemente molesto. Georgi decidió insistir más; aunque era evidente al ver en las pizarras los vuelos que eran cancelados, que ningún avión podría salir a Moscú esa noche.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero he recibido la visita de mi mamá en mi casa (tengo dos años viviendo fuera de mi país) y eso complicó muchas cosas. Pero puedo decir que estoy contenta, la tengo aquí y siempre se extraña a su propia gente.
> 
> He estado trabajando duro para poder entregar capítulos que expresen todos los sentimientos que se vienen con estos eventos. ¿Qué creen que hará la JSF con lo ocurrido? ¿Víctor que tendrá pensado hacer? Había estado anunciando lo de la nevada desde varios capítulos atrás. Y es que vendrá una y no solo en forma de nieve. Espeor que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo.
> 
> Ya quedan pocos días para las votaciones del Grand Fanfic Final. Matryoshka está como Mejor fanfic 2016-2017, mejor Longfic para las dos partes, mejor protagonista donde nominaron a Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov por las Cenizas, y a Yuri Plisetsky por ambos volúmenes. Si aún no han votado y considera que esta historia lo merece, les animo a votarla. En Facebook ya está la página del Grand Fanfic Final con el formulario de votación.


	35. Copa Rostelecom. El odio nos rodea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Capítulo dedicado a Jessica Morales y Kumiko San por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero la hayas pasado muy bien!

Víctor veía desde el vidrio del aeropuerto la espesa nieve caer. Los vientos habían tomado velocidades importantes y, aunque la tormenta no alcanzaba por completo a San Petersburgo, el clima se había visto afectado por ella. Era Moscú la que estaría siendo sepultada en nieve esa noche. Todos los vuelos que se dirigían a la ciudad habían sido suspendidos, y los vuelos que estaban programados y ya estaban en el aire, habían sido reprogramados para aterrizar en otro aeropuerto cercano hasta que cediera la tormenta. Todos los avisos fueron dados.

Solo era esa noche. Al día siguiente, si todo salía bien y la tormenta cedía, los vuelos serían reactivados. Víctor no podía sentirse tranquilo ya que, para entonces, podría ser tarde. Tarde para hacerle ver a Yuuri que esta vez no estaba solo, tarde para alzar su voz y hacer algo. Tarde…

Realmente siempre fue tarde…

No pudo evitar el recordar aquella primera competencia en Rostelecom juntos, cuando no se percató de cómo Rusia solo lo llamaba a él, hasta que Yuuri se lo hizo saber al jalar su corbata y atención. Viéndolo en perspectiva, en esa ocasión estaba tan eufórico por Yuuri y lo que nacía con él, que no le dio peso a la evidencia. Incluso cuando alzó su patín para besarlo y hacerle saber a Rusia que Yuuri era en ese momento su adoración, no fue lo suficiente contundente. Y cuando la prensa rusa le preguntó sobre sus planes, se negó a hablarlo, ni siquiera a mencionar a Yuuri.

Apretó sus labios y se hundió en la frustración. Cuando decidieron hacer el Tango de Roxanne juntos fue para callar a la prensa y a la federación. La FFKK castigó a Víctor por ese año y los fanáticos culparon a Yuuri de esa situación. Víctor expresó su inconformidad, pero jamás mencionó el asunto de Yuuri. No lo creyó necesario, Yuuri mismo dijo que no hacía falta. Creyeron sería suficiente con solo volver a aparecer en la pista seduciéndose mutuamente, para poder acallar aquellas voces llenas de odio.

¿Por qué no quiso intervenir? No podía definirlo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundía. Se hundía…

¿Por qué no supo competir? Víctor podía recordar perfectamente su resistencia de decirle a Yuuri que quería volver. Cada vez que le preguntaban los periodistas, cada vez que Yuuri le miró en espera de esa sola respuesta; él no pudo darla. Eso sí podía responderlo en ese momento, y sonrió con burla porque justamente fue eso lo que ocurrió. No quiso decirlo, porque temió perderlo, y Yuuri había clavado la daga esa noche en Barcelona, cuando la posibilidad de perderlo se volvió real e irrefutable. Después de ello, siempre vivió con la zozobra de que algún día iba a ocurrir...

Maldita sea…

—Víctor —al escuchar la voz de Yuri, el aludido volteó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Su mandíbula trabada delataba la terrible frustración que estaba masticando. No necesitó escuchar la pregunta para adivinarla, los ojos de Plisetsky eran muy elocuentes.

—No hay vuelos. Todos están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso —Yuri chasqueó la lengua y empezó a golpear la suela contra el piso—. La nevada es peligrosa en Moscú. De hecho me está preocupando si podrán salir del estadio.

Y Yuuri seguía sin contestar sus mensajes. Todos los que había enviado llegaron a solo salir de su móvil, más no marcaba la señal de haber sido recibidos. O era mala la comunicación, o Yuuri lo tenía apagado. Víctor sentía el sabor amargo de la incertidumbre viajando por toda su boca.

—Ey… mira —Yuri sacó su móvil, aún inquieto golpeando incesantemente el piso, y se lo extendió para que viera un video.

Víctor apretó la mandíbula al ver que se trataba de la presentación ya liberada de Minami Kenjirou, la cual, con solo ver los puntajes, supo había sido desastrosa. Fuego lo había encendido en América, lo había llenado de increíble energía cuando lo vio patinar. Ahora que lo veía de nuevo, era evidente que el fuego no pudo encenderse entre leños empapados de agua.

Lo más frustrante fue ver la parte final, cuando fuego ya había acabado, cuando solo quedaba una lluvia de humo en la pista. Los ojos de Kenjirou, su evidente indignación y rabia, estaban llenos de rojo y de agua, aunque se atrevía a contenerse. Y Yuuri no estuvo allí, no estuvo a su lado. Conociendo a Yuuri, para no estar, significaba solamente que no había podido hacerlo ni aun deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Víctor bufó lleno de inconformidad. No podía estarle pasando eso cuando todo lo que quería era estar en Moscú esa misma noche.

—Yuuri no me contesta el teléfono —Víctor asintió y dijo que a él tampoco. Ambos compartieron un suspiro enajenado—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Víctor volvió a sacar su móvil y revisó sus redes sociales atestadas de comentarios. La publicación, que escapó de sus manos antes de acabarla, había recolectado en menos de nada una cantidad insospechada de reacciones y respuestas. Había tanto los que le apoyaban, como aquellos que lo juzgaban por su declaración. Algunos incluso le hablaban en otro idioma dando su apoyo y otros exigiendo que saliera a defender a Yuuri si era cierto el amor que decía profesarle. También había podido ver algunos comentarios en japonés que no alcanzaba a entender y cuyo traductor no era tan potente como para traducirlo.

Pero Víctor estaba consciente que algo como lo que había pasado no podía resolverlo en la comodidad de una red social. No podía simplemente esconderse detrás de una pantalla, aún si llenara todos sus muros de actualizaciones al respecto. No cuando, el otro frente, era la prensa y los medios de comunicación. Necesitaba algo mucho más potente, algo que desviara la mirada de Yuuri y diera que hablar de Rusia. Definitivamente un estado o una foto en una red social no sería eso.

Debía llegar a Moscú…

De repente, la idea vino. Víctor comenzó a buscar desesperado la página del tren y encontró que aún tenía activos los viajes a Moscú, aunque demorarían un poco más en el trayecto debido al clima. Si llegaban a tiempo, probablemente conseguiría un lugar para ir. No importaba lo demás, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por equipajes. En Moscú tenía ropa en su departamento, podría arreglárselas con ello. Ni siquiera el dolor de rodilla debía importar.

Accionó antes de pensar.

—¡Ey! —estiró el brazo para atajar a Víctor, antes de que se apartara más. Yuri no pensaba dejarlo ir a hacer solo absolutamente nada. Iría con él y también apoyaría a Yuuri—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Buscaré irme en tren —Víctor empujó el brazo de Yuri, para avanzar. El patinador le siguió de cerca, a la misma velocidad de sus pasos.

—¿Cómo iremos? ¿Taxi? El tráfico está atestado. Mucha gente está esperando taxi afuera. —Víctor se detuvo de nuevo, ya desesperado. Volvió a llevarse las manos en la cabeza—. ¿Vamos en mi moto?

Desde el estadio, Víctor se había adelantado con Georgi en taxi y Yuri se había ido atrás con Mila en moto. Sorpresivamente, al tiempo que habían llegado, Louis apareció con un permiso de su madre para poder acompañarlos a Moscú porque también deseaba estar con Yuuri en ese momento. Pero Víctor ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que estuvo en una moto. ¿Habían pasado diez años de aquello? Incluso más.

Chasqueó la lengua. No importaba.

Se separaron en ese momento, Víctor para ir a decirle a Georgi su eventual plan y Yuri para ir a buscar su moto aparcada en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Con la chamarra cerrada, Yuri se puso los lentes para conducir mientras atravesaba la nevada y la gente que hacía fila esperando su turno para el taxi. Su cuerpo tenso le ayudaba a mantenerse caliente pese al frío imposible que hacía en el exterior. Sacó la moto del puesto, pagó por el tiempo que estuvo esperando, y se acercó hasta la salida donde Víctor se apresuraba. Muchos se percataron de su presencia, Víctor era demasiado llamativo para su bien. Sin embargo, el ex patinador lo menos que podía pensar era en los testigos de aquella descabellada idea.

Se ajustó su abrigo y cuando Yuri le extendió el casco, dudo un momento antes de intentar ponérselo. Se estaba ajustando la correa cuando la duda de porqué Yuri tenía la moto en el estadio le asaltó. Después de todo, habían llegado desde Regina en auto.

—La tenía en el estadio para ir a buscar a Yuuri luego en el hotel —el tema seguía siendo difícil de tratar, pero era hora de dejar las sutilezas. Víctor solo asintió y, un tanto incómodo, buscó la forma de sentarse en la parrilla y agarrarse de cualquier lado—. ¿Tu rodilla?

—Está bien —dolía, pero no importaba. Tenía que llegar a como diera lugar. Víctor intentó agarrarse de la parrilla para sostenerse, Yuri lo notó, pero prefirió no decir nada más.

—Sujétate. Voy a ir rápido y hace un frío del demonio.

Apenas la moto comenzó a correr, Víctor supo que sería imposible sujetarse con tranquilidad de la parrilla, así que cedió a ese impulso que tuvo de abrazarse al cuerpo de Yuri por completo. Allí, fue imposible no darse cuenta de lo irremediablemente grande que se había convertido Yuri Plisetsky, de lo adulto que se sentía al abrazarlo así, siendo él quien necesitara sujetarse y no quien fungía de protector.

¿Eso había sentido Yuuri cada vez que se subió en esa moto?

Con la velocidad aumentando y el rugido del motor que era amortiguado por el paso del viento, Víctor supo que no quería pensar más en eso. No quería seguir revolviendo eso del pasado que ya ambos Yuris habían decidido cerrar. Él… él no tenía derecho para eso.

**…**

Cuando Yuuri se sintió capaz de moverse por sí mismo sin los aparentes interminables mareos, decidió que era hora de hablar. Durante el tiempo que había estado allí, tras haber recibido la bofetada de Mari y estar acogido en los brazos de Minako, Yuuri se dio tiempo de reflexionar sobre todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. También de revelarle a su hermana todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Mari escuchó en silencio, sin detenerlo, con los puños apretándose en sus muslos. Escuchó cuando fue al psicólogo por pedido de Yakov y cuando empezó el tratamiento que, al inicio, Víctor no había avalado. También lo que ocurrió con la prensa y las redes sociales a partir de ese año, y lo mucho que había ayudado el saber que con Víctor nada era imposible y podía soportarlo todo; lo poco que le importó en ese tiempo, lo crédulo que fue al pensar que la gente terminaría cansándose de hablar. Cuando ocurrió el accidente de Víctor, él dejó de tratarse y pidió medicamentos para ello. Y, progresivamente, todo lo que acumuló desde esa caída junto al silencio de Víctor, las malas noticias, los ataques anónimos recibidos por todos lados, Yuuri lo soltó en ese mundial en medio de un fortísimo ataque de ansiedad y pánico.

Desde allí, necesitó medicarse con más frecuencia, pero nada logró resolver la situación. Los ataques se hicieron más seguidos y su necesidad de medicarse mayor. Mari apretó la mandíbula y tuvo que levantarse a esa altura del relato, porque sus ojos escocían. Dejó escapar varias lágrimas más mientras se apretaba y abrazaba a ella misma, momento en el cual Yuuri prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Minako lo animó a continuar, con caricias calmas en su cabello y el abrazo de una madre. Tenía que decirlo todo.

Le comentó los últimos meses, el cómo se refugió en las pastillas tras sentir que su relación ya estaba acabándose y que el amor de Víctor por él había acabado. No dudó en decir, en ese momento, que se había equivocado y tras hablar con Víctor comprendió que había sido el fruto de un terrible malentendido; pero Mari no iba a aceptar semejante explicación a esa altura. Yuuri continuó hasta confesar el final, cuando compró todas las pastillas que pudo y se fue a Hasetsu con ellas, tras haber abandonado el patinaje porque ya no podía continuar así. Las mismas pastillas que meses después, ella encontraría.

Fueron tensos los minutos en silencio que prosiguieron al final del relato. Yuuri pudo sentirlo con todos sus sentidos alterados ante la presión de enfrentarse a ella.

—¡No debiste quedarte callado! —Finalmente, Mari reclamó alzando la voz y golpeando el aire. Yuuri se limitó a suspirar—. ¡Debiste hablar!

—Sé que debí comentarles a ust…

—¡No! ¡Debiste hablar en la prensa! —Yuuri miró sorprendido a su hermana, ofuscada, pasándose la mano por el cabello ya despeinado a esas alturas—. Debiste explicar tus motivos. Debiste decir que te ibas por ansiedad. ¡La prensa te hubiera dejado en paz, los fanáticos habrían salido a defenderte con argumentos de esta avalancha de imbéciles!

—¡No iba a salir a hablar de mi privacidad y la de Víctor a la prensa!

—No era hablar de la privacidad, ¡era hablar de la verdad! —Yuuri miró sin entender a su hermana, quien estaba alterada por toda la situación. Minako se atrevió a participar para detenerla.

—Mari, entiendo que estés muy molesta con todo esto. ¿Pero, qué iba a hacer Yuuri comentando sobre…?

—Tu doctor de Fukuoka ya viene en camino —soltó de repente, interrumpiendo a la ex bailarina. Yuuri le miró con espanto, asustado ante el repentino cambio al rumbo de la conversación. Mari había sonado terriblemente seria, con la mirada encendida y afilada—. La JSF va a pedir que en medio de una rueda de prensa diga lo que te ocurrió y porqué.

—¡NO!

Minako lo sujetó, por lo rápido que se había puesto de pie. Asustada por como Yuuri había reaccionado, esperó que las cosas bajaran de temperatura, pero Mari, decidida, estaba dispuesta a confrontarlo por fin con su mayor miedo.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió con saña—. Tus fans, la prensa, el mundo merecen saber qué fue lo que te ocurrió allá afuera. Todos los medios lo captaron, ¡el video se repite alrededor del mundo! —Yuuri apretó la mandíbula y empezó a temblar. Minako tuvo que sujetarlo, al verlo perder color rápidamente. Él podía recrear claramente lo que el mundo había podido ver—. Será tu médico quien hable y lo explique. Eso le dará peso a la situación. El mundo sabrá que tú has sufrido desde siempre de ansiedad y que esta situación la disparó —Yuuri sintió que le faltaba el aire y comenzó a jalarlo con dificultad—. Que fue por eso por lo que fallabas en los momentos importantes de tu carrera antes de Víctor, que fue por eso que...

—No quiero… —dijo, alterándose. Sus pálpitos se habían disparado y de nuevo había empezado a sudar. Minako se alarmó, pero Mari, actuando de inmediato, la alejó de él para apretarlos de los hombros y obligarlo a mirarla.

—¿Por qué no, Yuuri? ¿Tanto te avergüenza asumirlo?

—Mari, por favor, ha sido suficiente —Minako intentó apartarla. Pero nada haría que soltara a su hermano en ese momento.

—¡No! —arremetió Mari, mirándola y gritando un alto a través de ellos—. ¡Ha sido suficiente que nosotros ocultemos y apoyemos esto! —Minako hizo distancia, con un nudo en la garganta similar al que sintió cuando los vio discutir aquella vez, en esa noche donde Hiroko lloró desolada, cuando las pastillas llegaron a la luz—. ¡Hay una razón por la que él se negó a pedir ayuda y dejó que cinco años de su carrera se fueran sin poder dar lo mejor de sí! ¡Una razón para haber dejado que todo volviera a suceder estando en este maldito país! ¡Te conozco muy bien, Katsuki Yuuri, te conozco tan bien que no vas a venir a engañarme con esas lágrimas! ¡Eres un ser demasiado orgulloso, demasiado egocéntrico, demasiado perfeccionista como para aceptarte esa debilidad!

Los sollozos de Yuuri no pararon, se hicieron más audibles mientras apretaba los labios y se negaba a hablar, con el rostro agachado observando sus propias piernas. Mari no cedía, no lo iba a hacer. Ya le quedaba muy claro lo que había pasado y no pensaba permitir que ese círculo vicioso volviera a ocurrir. Había que destruirlo a como diera lugar por el bien de Yuuri, aún si Yuuri la odiara por eso.

—Mírame, Katsuki Yuuri —exigió Mari, tomándole del rostro para levantarlo y enfrentarse a esos ojos rotos—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A que el mundo sepa que tienes ansiedad? ¿A qué sepan que necesitas pastillas cuando te supera? ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a eso cuando sabes perfectamente que nunca te importó la opinión de la gente? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace diferente ahora?

—¡Mari, basta ya! —suplicó Minako, alterada. Los ojos de Mari se negaron a retroceder.

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Mari apretaba los pómulos de su hermano mientras lo obligaba a mantener la mirada en alto, y Minako caminaba ansiosa en el consultorio. Aquella situación parecía imposible de solventar, y estar encerrada en ese sitio la ponía más nerviosa.

Entonces, Yuuri tragó con tanta fuerza que ambas fueron capaces de escucharlo. Las lágrimas se habían calmados, pero su mentón y sus labios aún temblaban, con los ojos puestos fijos en su hermana, que no le había soltado. Ella imperaba a través de esos marrones iguales a los propios, que lo soltara una buena vez. Y estaba dejando claro que nada la sacaría de allí hasta lograrlo. Ante Mari, Yuuri inevitablemente se sentía el niño cuidado por su hermana mayor, en apariencia desinteresada pero siempre protectora.

—Yo no soy d-débil —su voz garabateó sonidos roncos en el aire y Mari no dejó de contemplarlo—. Yo no soy débil… y sabía que si decía esto… me verían como alguien débil que no soy.

—¿Por qué creías que íbamos a pensar eso…?

—¡Porque siempre fue así! —apretó los labios, después de haberlo gritado, pero Mari, mirándolo fijamente, le instó a continuar—. Ustedes… ustedes no creían completamente en mí. Solo me acompañaron, pero no creían cuando decía que iba a ganar, que llegaría lejos… Si decía que tenía miedo antes de irme a Detroit, iban a creer que iba a fracasar. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Minako contuvo el aire. Yuuri había bajado la mirada mientras apretaba su pantalón con los puños y Mari le soltaba.

—¡Cada vez que decía que llegaría a ser igual a Víctor en sus ojos veía claro que ustedes no lo creían! ¡Me enojaba! ¡Pero al verme caer entendía por qué pasaba eso y me enojaba conmigo mismo por no ser lo suficiente para lograr hacer lo que quería hacer! ¡Para demostrárselos! ¡Cada vez que perdía, mamá solo decía que la próxima lo haría mejor y papá se limitaba a decir bromas! ¡Nadie entendía que yo quería ganar! ¡Yo deseaba ganar! ¡Deseaba el oro como a nada más en el mundo!

—Ay Yuuri… —musitó Mari, con el perfil endurecido.

—¡Sé que me apoyaron! —clamó en un grito ahogado, mientras se agitaba tempestuosamente—. ¡Sé que invirtieron mucho por mi sueño! ¡Pero lo hicieron no creyendo que iba a llegar con el oro a casa! ¡Lo hicieron solo para darme la oportunidad de autoconvencerme hasta dónde podría llegar y que fuera feliz por eso! ¡Solo Víctor cuando llegó entendió mis ganas de ganar el oro y me empujó a hacerlo! ¡Solo Víctor entendió que quería ser un ganador!

—Lo entendió tanto que cuando te vio ganar no pudo verte más.

Ante el bajo golpe, Minako soltó el aire, aterrada frente a la frialdad de Mari que había dejado a Yuuri desarmado. Sin palabras, Yuuri apretó los labios temblorosos; lucía una fantasmagórica palidez. Pero Mari no tenía motivos para ceder y le sujetó de nuevo la barbilla, con fuerza, provocando que frunciera sus labios. Podía sentir el temblor de su hermana a través del agarre.

—Tienes razón, quizás no fuimos muy claros al respecto. Pero sí hicimos toda esa inversión, es porque estábamos seguros de que podías cumplir tu sueño. Que cada vez que veíamos a través de la pantalla tu patinaje, tú estabas feliz —la voz de Mari se fue llenando de vacíos agónicos, al contener el llanto que no pensaba soltar ya—. No nos interesaba las medallas que pudieras llevar en casa porque todo lo que queríamos era tu felicidad. Pero estábamos convencidos de que sí podías ganarlas. No íbamos nosotros a sobrecargar sobre ti más presión de la que tú mismo te dabas.

—Perdón… —soltó con los labios apretados y el rostro de nuevo anegado de lágrimas. Mari le miró contenida.

—La próxima vez que vuelvas a decir que Víctor creyó en ti más que nosotros, juro que voy a voltearte la cara las veces que sean necesarias hasta que aprendas a pensar.

—Perdón…

—¡Nunca te vimos cómo alguien débil y nunca dudamos de que podías ganar! —La voz de Mari tambaleaba entre la falta de aire y el cúmulo de emociones—. Ganabas, en todas las temporadas. ¡Ganabas cada vez que ibas a buscar de nuevo el oro! ¡Nunca te vimos débil, Yuuri! —le aclaró, con vehemencia—. ¡Tú eres quien se vio así! ¡Tú eres el que nunca creyó en sí mismo! ¡Tú eres el que convirtió esto en una debilidad vergonzosa, al punto de que fuera incluso un sacrilegio compartirlo con nosotros! ¡Por eso no nos contaste! ¡Porque te avergüenza admitir que necesitabas ayuda! ¡Te avergüenza esto!

—¿Y acaso no lo es…? ¿Este miedo… que vive dentro de mí… acaso no es una debilidad? —preguntó con la voz mojada. Mari renegó con ya el rostro húmedo—. Víctor y los demás podían ganar sin enfrentarse a esto… En cambio, yo...

—No es una debilidad… es parte de tu fuerza.

Mari alargó el brazo para volverlo a cubrir con su cuerpo, y sentirlo llorar en su regazo. Yuuri ya solo era llanto, pero creía necesario cerrar ese punto para poder enfrentar lo que venía con solidez. Que Yuuri llorara todo lo que quisiera sobre su vientre, para estar fuerte como un roble ante el mundo.

—Deja de decir que tienes debilidad mental, deja de pensarlo así… tú no eres débil… Enfrentarte a esto todos los días y superarlo para lograr lo que otros logran, es un mérito, pequeño tonto.

Ante los ojos de Mari, el miedo y la negación de Yuuri de aceptar lo que tenía y la necesidad que había de tratamiento, provocaron todo el caótico desenlace. Nunca lo tomó en serio, creyó que ignorándolo podía cautivar mejor su fuerza, cuando todo lo que había logrado era alimentar al monstruo que, demasiado pronto, lo aplastó bajo su peso. Por eso mismo, fue incapaz de ser lo suficiente aprehensivo con Víctor para que tomara ayuda, era su manera de no hacerle ver débil. Al ignorar su propia necesidad, ignoró por completo la de Víctor, y todo se volvió un caos.

Era inevitable que todo cayera sobre él y se hiciera pedazos.

Cuando el llanto menguó, ambos hermanos se encontraban abrazados sobre el filo de la camilla. Minako los miraba con cierta nostalgia, porque era evidente el amor fraternal que los unía, aún con todos los años que llevaban a cuesta. Parecían dos niños, no dos adultos, porque el miedo los había llevado a su estado más íntimo. A lo más sentido de ellos.

En ese momento, la puerta fue tocada y ante la ausencia de respuesta, se abrió. Izumi Mori había entrado de nuevo, revisando con la mirada que las condiciones estuvieran dadas para atenderle. Supo que sí cuando Yuuri se apartó de su hermana y se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse en sus mejillas.

—Lamento incomodarlos tan continuamente —Izumi volvió a hacer una reverencia. Minako soltó un suspiro exasperado, pensando que necesitaba una tina y mucho vino para superar todo lo que había pasado y había presenciado aquel día.

—¿Es cierto que Hirogu viene a hablar en una rueda de prensa? —Se apresuró Yuuri a preguntar, levantándose del asiento mientras miraba con efusividad al representante. Izumi arrugó el ceño sin comprender.

—No, sr. Katsuki. El dr. Nakajima viene a estar con usted y atenderlo en caso de que lo necesite. No estábamos considerando dar una rueda de prensa con él.

Yuuri se tambaleó, ligeramente desubicado ante el cambio que eso significaba al panorama que había supuesto, pero casi de inmediato, giró su mirada en clara reprimenda hacia donde Mari estaba sentada. Ella lo miraba indiferente, con esa tranquilidad que le hizo recordar que definitivamente debió haber esperado algo así de ella.

—Si tú no hablas, la gente lo hará por ti —sentenció Mari. Yuuri apretó la garganta mientras veía que eso era justamente lo que había estado pasando. La gente, sin saber absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos, hablando por ambos.

Decidió.

**…**

Era de imaginarse que, ante la falla de los vuelos, muchos estuvieran haciendo lista de espera en la estación Moskovsky. Víctor mordió sus labios después de conversar con una joven dependiente y acordar, usando los encantos que aún tenía, el que les diera prioridad si algunos de los puestos llegaban a desocuparse. Estaba helado, hambriento y le era ya casi imposible cojear. Su pierna dolía como nunca, recordándole con fuerza los dolores horrorosos que atravesó cuando la lesión era reciente.

Cojeando, avanzó hasta unos asientos vacíos y se dejó caer. Sus labios temblaban y sentía ya escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. Todo lo que faltaba para completar el panorama, era que fuera a resfriarse. Yuri, quien estaba a su lado y notó todos los estragos físicos que sentía, le miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué dice la gente? —quiso saber Víctor. Serviría al menos para distraerse mientras avanzaba la hora.

—Están haciendo un llamado para estar frente al estadio mañana y reclamar sus derechos de asistir al evento, por sus entradas. Otros que no iban a entrar, irán para respaldarlos y apoyar a Rusia ante el posible castigo de la ISU.

—No va a pasar. Rusia paga demasiado bien —Víctor hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Desgraciadamente, no sería tan sencillo sacar a Rusia del panorama deportivo en patinaje sobre hielo, aún si se unieran las otras dos potencias del deporte. Masajeó su sien con brusquedad.

—Yo solo espero que no vuelvan a atacar a Yuuri así.

—Sería muy poco prudente hacerlo por parte de los fanáticos. Yo espero que la nevada los mantenga muy lejos de allí.

En un mundo donde Rusia salió impune tras el vergonzoso y escandaloso caso del dopaje en los juegos olímpicos, definitivamente una situación como esta no tendría mayores consecuencias que la incomodidad de algunos y algunos movimientos de puestos. Resultaba vergonzoso, pero se necesitaría de más ya que Rusia financiaba demasiado bien a la ISU y su aval como imperio deportivo era muy poderoso. Víctor estaba consciente de eso, por más injusto que pudiera sonar.

Miró hacia el televisor de la sala de espera donde el presidente ruso hablaba sobre lo ocurrido en el evento que, debido a su difusión y trayectoria, era imposible mantenerlo callado. Instó a la población rusa a mantener la calma y disfrutar del deporte y las competiciones, sin entremezclar los resentimientos derivados por cuestiones antideportivas. Además, aseguró que el gobierno estaba haciendo todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para castigar a los culpables, y para hacer ver que Rusia seguía siendo un lugar seguro para competir.

Eso debería funcionar, para al menos aplacarlos a todos, más no resolvía el problema. Seguirán hablando e insultando a Yuuri Katsuki a través de los medios cuando todo eso acabase, de quien, por cierto, no se sabía nada. Su móvil seguía apagado, ni siquiera llegaban a salir las llamadas. Desesperado, vio de nuevo los mensajes y sumó un par más, haciéndole saber su preocupación e instándole a escribirle en cuanto pudiera.

Su prioridad era ir, presentarse, estar con Yuuri y dejarse ver por el mundo allí para dejar una imagen contundente que acallara de momentos las habladurías. Ya luego, tendría que pensar en los pasos que dar para acabar con toda esa parafernalia que la prensa y la fanaticada rusa había tejido alrededor de su separación con Yuuri. Pensaba en una rueda de prensa, pero al mismo tiempo, lo sentía falto de fuerza. Necesitaba algo mucho más potente.

Su mirada volvió a subir hacia el televisor, cuando la prensa estaba entrevistando a Jean-Jacques Leroy, quien quedó en el tercer lugar de la pizarra. Parecía que no había podido salir nadie del estadio aún, la nevada estaba encrudeciendo.

_" —La federación canadiense ha lanzado un comunicado declarando que Rusia podría no ser un sitio seguro, ¿qué opina usted de esto?_

_—Estoy de acuerdo. Rusia en este momento no me da ninguna garantía que, tanto yo como los fanáticos que me han seguido, nos encontremos seguros._

_—Pero las cámaras han mostrado claramente que fueron los fanáticos americanos y los japoneses los que atacaron a la fanaticada rusa._

_—Debido a una provocación asquerosa y baja."_

Todavía querían intentar salvaguardar a la fanaticada rusa, señalando el comportamiento agresivo de las otras facciones. Era muy bajo, como había dicho J.J.

_"—Vimos que ha quedado usted en la tercera posición. ¿Tiene algún plan para repuntar"_

Víctor miró la sonrisa de J.J. alzarse con orgullo y un escalofrío reptó por su columna vertebral. El mismo Yuri también percibió la repentina sensación de temor al verle expresarse así, tanto que tensó sus hombros.

_"—Mi plan es terminar de sepultar a la leyenda rusa de patinaje, aquí, en sus tierras. Mañana, ¡yo voy a hacer historia!"_

—Maldito imbécil… —rezongó Yuri, con los puños apretados en las rodillas. Víctor tuvo que bajar la mirada cuando varios que lo habían reconocido, le miraban con atención. Parecían esperar una reacción de él—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó con preocupación.

Víctor respiró por la boca, ya resintiendo el dolor de la rodilla que taladraba directo a su cabeza, pero pudo asentir. Entonces, el sonido de una cámara lo alertó de la fuga que habría de información y lo perturbó al punto de ponerlo sumamente tenso.

Miró hacia el lugar y vio a una joven mujer apuntando con la cámara. De inmediato, la sensación de vértigo cayó sobre él cuando notó todos los ojos fijos en él, al pendiente de cualquier exhalación que escapara de su boca. Trabó la mandíbula y apretó los labios, antes de sentir la sombra de Yuri resguardándolo. Subió su rostro para mirarlo con asombro.

—Borra esa maldita fotografía… —Yuri inquirió enfurecido, señalando hacia la joven que apenada, guardaba el móvil—. ¡Borra la maldita fotografía!

—Yuri, suficiente.

—¡No! ¡Quiero que borre la maldita fotografía! —agitó los brazos en el aire, pasando su mirada adusta entre todos los presentes que se habían volteado a verlos. Víctor se tapó el rostro, a punto de una migraña—. ¿Les divierte? ¿Les divierte cotillear para imaginar lo que estamos haciendo o lo que dejamos de hacer? ¡Les divierte tener en primera plana la imagen de un deportista que le trajo tanta gloria a Rusia devastado en una silla! ¿ES DIVERTIDO?

Ante el bramido de Yuri, Víctor volvió a mirarlo, atónito. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo al saberse por los ojos inyectados de sangre del patinador. Pero, como siempre, nunca faltaba el valiente que, mirando la indecisión del resto, soltara su comentario con ponzoña.

—¿Y dónde está tu oro, Plisetky? ¡No tienes moral para hablarnos! —Soltó. Era un hombre alto, con una camisa de cuadros cubierta por un grueso abrigo de piel, el rostro visiblemente cansado y la mirada hastiada. Víctor tuvo que sujetar el brazo de Yuri, temiendo un arrebato, pero él no pensaba manchar sus manos en vano.

—No sé, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo tú mismo? —El hombre reculó y Yuri mantuvo el tono áspero, lleno de sorna, mientras lo miraba. Se zafó el bolso donde cargaba sus patines y lo dejó caer en la silla, frente a todos—. Toma mis patines y ve a buscarlo. ¡Enfréntate a todos ellos! —gritó, abarcando a la multitud creciente con un brazo— ¡Ve y destrózate los pies y el alma; trae tu glorioso oro!

De repente, una risa incrédula se escuchó. Víctor miraba el semblante de Yuri, riendo roncamente, mientras renegaba. Parecía estar tan lleno de ira que estaba por enloquecer.

—¿No puedes? ¿Ninguno de ustedes puede? ¡Porque me estoy pensando muy bien si vale la pena seguirme esforzando para ganar por un país que se olvida de quienes lo dejaron en alto! —se le marcaron las venas en el cuello, denotando toda su furia—. ¡Que se mofa de ellos cuando ya no les sirven! ¿Nadie recuerda que el récord del ganador más joven del GPF lo sigue teniendo Rusia por mí? ¿Nadie recuerda que el récord de la mayor cantidad de medallas de oro recolectado en eventos internacionales sigue en Rusia por él? ¡No! ¡Lo único que ven es que estamos aquí y es buen momento de tener likes y popularidad en su perfil subiendo una foto para mofarse!

—Yuri… —Víctor le sujetó, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse por encima del dolor y contenerlo. Yuri gritó ya enrojecido, con los ojos anegados de rabia húmeda.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Que graben toda esta mierda! ¡Que la suban! ¡Les doy permiso!

Víctor alargó la mano para posarla sobre la cabeza de Yuri, instándolo a cobijarse en su hombro. Yuri temblaba de rabia, estaba tan alterado que le era imposible quedarse quieto. Toda la situación lo superaba: la frustración por lo ocurrido con Yuuri, la impotencia de la distancia y el cómo todo estaba en su contra para evitar poder ayudarlo. Era una masa de rabia, desesperación y pena, ya incontenible.

Después de aquello, hubo silencio y nadie se atrevió a mirarlos más. Víctor se sentó al lado de Yuri en la sala de espera, tratando de contener la cabeza de su alumno contra su hombro, mientras masticaba la indignación que lo acogía. Yuri había dejado de temblar, y de algún modo había contenido el llanto furioso que le había embargado, aunque su rostro se había quedado enrojecido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el televisor volviera a llamar su atención. La periodista hablaba de una rueda de prensa, llamada por la federación japonesa del patinaje.

**...**

Yuuri e Izumi Mori avanzaron por el corredor donde les esperaba la rueda de prensa, al final del pasillo. Yuuri lucía tenso, pero decidido, nada en su rostro daba evidencia de querer retractarse o preferir huir, no cuando ya todo estaba puesto en su sitio. Le había tocado hablar antes con Minami para explicarle lo que pensaba hacer y contenerlo para que no fuera a seguirlo. Una última mirada a su hermana le dio el valor necesario para asumir las nuevas consecuencias de sus importantes decisiones.

Izumi lo miró, pendiente de cualquier señal de alerta, porque él personalmente no creía que fuera necesario hacer eso y abogaba más bien por un comunicado oficial. Aprovechando que aún estaban en el estadio, Yuuri le había pedido esa rueda de prensa. El resto de los patinadores estaban cerca, a la expectativa, pero Yuuri había sido muy claro al decir que era algo que solo él y la federación debían enfrentar.

Sin embargo, Rusia ya había sabido hacer y deshacer con la imagen de Katsuki años atrás. Izumi no permitiría que ahora que él estaba en la JSF eso siguiera ocurriendo. No solo por Yuuri, sino por su país entero y por el renombre de su nación a nivel deportivo. Para proteger incluso a las jóvenes promesas que surgían detrás de Yuuri.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Yuuri tomó suficiente aire. Sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por la carga emocional que había estado viviendo desde lo ocurrido en el estadio, pero lucía regio, decidido, e incluso sereno. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Izumi le tomó el brazo.

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? —Preguntó por última vez, mientras Yuuri ajustaba de nuevo la corbata plomo. Asintió—. Si hay alguna pregunta que no quieres contestar, solo mírame y me encargaré de ella.

—Agradezco su apoyo, Izumi.

Yuuri empujó la puerta y los flashes le golpearon la cara nada más entrar. Caminó ignorando el estallido de las luces de las cámaras y el ruidoso cuchicheó que inició, mientras los periodistas se acomodaban y abrían sus smartphones y otros instrumentos. Pasaron hasta la mesa donde estaban los micrófonos, y ambos se sentaron en los asientos asignados. Desde su lugar, pudo ver a Morooka en la esquina derecha, con una franca expresión preocupada que se dirigía directamente a Yuuri. Este se limitó a darle un asentimiento al periodista para calmarlo.

Del lado contrario, estaba Petra, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, sentada en uno de los asientos, mientras se limitaba a observar con sus ojos felinos. Fuera de ellos dos, podía ver en los rostros de cada periodista el hambre y la sed de descuartizarlo, como si fuera un grupo de pirañas al que se le muestra un poco de carne. Inevitablemente, sintió el vacío del estómago, así como la conocida sensación de apremio que se conjuraba en sus pulmones. Yuuri mantuvo la mirada al frente, mientras Izumi se colocaba sobre sus pies y alzaba los brazos para llamar la atención de todos y dar inicio con la conferencia.

—¿Cómo se siente ante lo ocurrido esta tarde? —Fue la primera pregunta atendida, dicha en ruso. Izumi tuvo que ocupar su traductor electrónico, cuando escuchó que Yuuri comenzó a responder en el mismo idioma.

—Bastante decepcionado —no tardó en decir—. No pensé que fuera necesario hacer esto para que el público ruso pudiera enfocarse más en el deporte —la dura crítica no tardó en lograr exaltaciones en el conglomerado del periodismo, pero Yuuri no levantó el rostro, permaneció su mirada sobre el espacio vacío de su mano derecha.

—¿No cree que han sido sus acciones, Katsuki, las que ha llevado a la fanaticada Rusia a despreciarlo?

—¿Cuáles acciones?

—Haber abandonado a Víctor Nikiforov tras su lesión y aprovechar la situación para ganar en los eventos siguientes —soltó una periodista, con voz irritada.

—No creo que los asuntos que tuve con Víctor Nikiforov sean de incumbencia pública —Yuuri alzó su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la mujer que lo increpaba—. Sobre mis victorias, fueron completamente legítimas. A menos que infieran que el resto de los competidores, incluso Yuri Plisetsky, me permitieron ganar.

—¿Por qué permaneció en competencia tras la lesión de su entonces pareja, Víctor Nikiforov?

—Porque así lo quisimos.

—¿No considera usted que su deber como pareja de Víctor Nikiforov fue darse un reposo en su carrera para asegurarse de que pudiera recuperarse? —Se escuchó otro, apresurado.

—Quizás, pero no fue eso lo que hice y no me arrepiento de ello —la algarabía aumentó mientras Izumi se crispaba con la naturaleza de las preguntas.

—¿Cuáles fueron los motivos de su separación?

—Considero que eso no es de incumbencia para nadie de los presentes —Yuuri enfocó la mirada en esa periodista, ofuscado.

—Yuuri Katsuki, una de las mayores críticas que ha recibido por parte de los fans es su falta de originalidad, al imitar siempre a Víctor Nikiforov. ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?

—Que, aunque en mis inicios siempre busque imitar a Víctor, llegué también a dejar parte de mí en cada una de mis presentaciones. Nuestros estilos serán parecidos, pero conservan diferencias bastante notables. Para empezar, nos motivaban distintos sentimientos.

—¿A qué se refiere con las motivaciones? —Pidió otro periodista mayor explicación.

—Víctor siempre buscó sorprender al público, por lo tanto, jugaba con la imagen que quería mostrar para lograr esa sorpresa. Yo siempre he querido expresar una parte de mí en el patinaje, y en eso me aboqué.

—También se puso a crear sus propias presentaciones, ¿no fue con afán de opacarlo?

—Siempre fue mi deseo hacer mis programas, tal y como el propio Víctor lo hacía y fue el mismo Víctor quien me apoyó en eso.

—¿Usted quería superar a Víctor Nikiforov? —preguntó una periodista al alzar la mano.

—Todos los patinadores de mi temporada y los actuales tienen eso como objetivo.

—¿Considera que superó a Víctor Nikiforov como patinador? —interrogó otro, con prisa.

—Nadie ha superado a Víctor aún, aunque los récords mundiales tengan otros nombres en estos momentos. Los logros alcanzados a lo largo de su carrera siguen invictos.

—Muchos rumores coinciden en la fuerte depresión en que dejó a Víctor Nikiforov mientras usted competía y ganaba medallas. ¿Cree usted que es lo que haría alguien que lo ama?

—¿Por qué guardó silencio sobre el estado de Víctor Nikiforov cada vez que se le hizo entrevista?

—¿Es cierto que usted dejó a Víctor Nikiforov sumido en una depresión clínica? Tenemos reportes de Christofer Giacommeti llamando al edificio donde reside porque no sabía nada de Víctor, incluso reportes de la visita de su padre y de Yakov Feltman.

Izumi miraba aterrado y enojado toda la secuencia de preguntas que cada vez aumentaban de nivel, convirtiendo el evento en un cotilleo absurdo de una prensa amarillista. Yuuri tomó un poco de agua, mientras sentía la mirada de Izumi encima quien intentaba hacerle ver que podía detenerlo. No quiso hacerlo.

—Respondo con otra pregunta: ¿saben que es un ansiolítico? —La mirada de Izumi se agrandó, mientras los periodistas miraban perplejos—. Para los que no saben, es un fármaco para tratar los trastornos de ansiedad. Yo estaba siendo tratado por un terapeuta desde que vine a Rusia gracias a eso y los constantes ataques que recibía de la prensa y de la fanaticada de Víctor, al punto de recibir amenazas de muertes. Pueden investigar en el destacamento cerca del rink de prácticas donde Yakov Feltman presidía, y encontrarán que hubo tres denuncias, todas descalificadas. Estos ataques iniciaron apenas llegué con Víctor, y se agravaron a partir de la lesión de Víctor. Eso provocó la necesidad de medicarme. De lo único que me arrepiento, es el no haber sacado a la luz eso, no haber denunciado con mayor fuerza, no haber buscado ayuda cuando todo esto ocurrió y permitir que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Me arrepiento de haber creído que la fanaticada rusa de patinaje valoraría más mi esfuerzo como patinador que mi relación con su estrella, que entenderían, y dejarían el tema en paz.

Ante el silencio, prosiguió:

—¿Si sabían que Víctor estaba en un cuadro depresivo, alguno de ustedes hizo algo? ¿Alguno de ustedes lanzó una campaña para que entre varios buscaran a Víctor y le dieran su mano? ¿Alguno de ustedes se interesó en él para algo más que un titular caliente para poner en su blog personal en el diario? Han convertido a los deportistas en celebridades, al punto que ven mucho más sus vidas personales y los juzgan por ello sin detenerse a observar sus logros. ¡Han denigrado el deporte en su país y aquí están los resultados! ¡Un público que es incapaz de valorar el esfuerzo conjunto de meses de todos los deportistas que se encuentran aquí por un tema meramente personal que de nadie es de su incumbencia! —Yuuri había alzado ligeramente la voz y apenas se percató de ello—. Han convertido lo que debe ser una competencia, en algo siniestro. Lo de hoy solo me ha demostrado que Rusia no podría ser mi hogar, ni como patinador, ni como persona. Y que el espíritu deportivo se ha perdido, porque la gente parece más preocupada por los problemas personales de sus patinadores que por su rendimiento y logros. Es lamentable…

Calló. Los periodistas estaban callados, estupefactos desde el momento que Yuuri se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa, enviándoles a todos el enojo que había estado acumulando. Izumi permaneció en silencio, atorado. Aquello había sido algo inverosímil.

—Sé —dijo Yuuri al sentarse—, que de aquí pueden salir toda clase de artículos, incluso con información adulterada. Pero al menos tengo la confianza de que de una fuente solo saldrá la verdad —su mirada se dirigió a Morooka, quien asintió—. Cómo japonés que soy, considero que todos mis asuntos personales sólo me conciernen a mí, y soy muy reservado con mi vida privada. Pero lo que hoy ha ocurrido con mi estudiante, Minami Kenjirou, no puedo dejarlo pasar. Mañana nos recuperaremos y Victory resonará con toda su fuerza porque el fénix se levantará de nuevo. Si no hay más preguntas, podemos dar por terminada esta rueda de prensa. Esto fue todo lo que vine a decir.

El silencio se instaló por un largo minuto en la sala, mientras los periodistas se miraban y las cámaras seguían grabando. Hasta que alguien levanto la mano.

—¿Me permite unas preguntas, sr. Katsuki? —Yuuri dirigió la mirada a la mujer que se había levantado del asiento en donde se mantuvo callada. Petra miró a todos los presentes con desagrado antes de enfocar la mirada en los representantes de Japón.

—Adelante —la mujer volvió su atención a Yuuri y caminó para acercarse.

—Señor Katsuki, ¿entonces parte de las razones de su retiro competitivo se debió al tratamiento psiquiátrico que estaba tomando?

—Así es.

—¿El tratamiento estaba avalado por ISU?

—Sí, el fármaco se encuentra en la lista de medicamentos permitidos de la ISU y AMA, además de estar previamente autorizado y presentado por la JSF. Izumi puede mostrar los documentos firmados para ello —el hombre asintió, buscando mantenerse firme hasta el final de la rueda de prensa.

—¿Esto no debió haber afectado su rendimiento en las competencias? —inquirió Petra, interesada.

—Precisamente por eso no lo tomaba en medio de las competencias —la mujer le miró fijo—. Notaba que podía bajar mi capacidad de responder a la rutina, así que durante esos días me obligaba a estar sin ellos. No importaba si eso significaba insomnio, problemas para comer, náuseas, malestar… valía la pena cuando ponía mis pies sobre el hielo e iba por otra medalla. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se me hacía más difícil... Parecía más difícil tolerar un día sin la dosis.

—Por eso también se fue de Rusia —Yuuri afirmó.

—En la condición en la que me encontraba, no podía ayudar a Víctor. Por eso lo dejé en manos de su padre y de Yakov Felstman y decidí buscar mi propia cura.

—¿Ahora sigue con el tratamiento con dicho fármaco?

—No. Ya no estaba tomando pastillas hasta este momento. Estoy en un tratamiento con un terapeuta muy bueno en Fukuoka que no requiere medicación. Eso me había permitido sobrellevar la ansiedad.

—¿Planea volver a las competencias? Se ha visto que puede realizar aún los saltos como si estuviera aún en el circuito.

—No. Mi tiempo como competidor ya acabó y no tengo intenciones de retomarlo.

—¿Piensa proseguir entonces con su carrera como entrenador?

—Hasta el momento, sí —de nuevo hubo susurros entre los periodistas—. Con lo que he estado haciendo puedo comprender mejor el esfuerzo, la responsabilidad y la devoción que hay en las personas que esperan a los patinadores detrás de la barra. También lo difícil que fui yo como competidor.

—Usted ha dicho que Minami Kenjirou remontará mañana. ¿Qué es lo que le hace confiar en ello?

—Minami Kenjirou es un patinador excelente con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Una vez ve algo para obtener como su meta, no hay nada que lo pare. No importa cuánto se caiga, cuánto se equivoque se vuelve a levantar hasta lograrlo. Por eso lo sé, estoy seguro, que mañana veremos al Fénix con toda su fuerza en la pista.

—¿Cree usted que Minami Kenjirou llegara a superarlo?

—Ya lo hizo. Y sé que puede llegar más lejos.

—¿Qué mensaje podría darle como ex competidor y actual entrenador a la fanaticada rusa después de lo ocurrido el día de hoy?

—Apoyen a sus competidores, sin dañar a los contrincantes. Como competidor sé lo frustrante que es vencer a alguien porque no pudo dar su mayor capacidad debido a otras circunstancias fuera del deporte. Ningún competidor les dirá que no importa ser el mejor a costa de la caída del otro, ninguno de nosotros desea ver a su compañero caer. Queremos batirnos con todos nuestros esfuerzos con alguien que lo haga igual y así estar seguros de sí estamos avanzando o no en nuestras propias metas personales. Y no comparen… Víctor Nikiforov es una leyenda, no hay nadie aún que patine como él lo hizo y eso lo tenemos muy claro. Pero no habrá otro Víctor Nikiforov en Rusia si siguen poniéndolo de medida para el resto de los patinadores que se están alzando. Yuri Plisetky ha tenido que enfrentarse con duras críticas y comparaciones. Alexis, el chico que estuvo hoy compitiendo, lo he visto con temor de enfrentarse a la pista por el mismo público. Nadie sabía que alguien era capaz de lograr lo que Víctor Nikiforov logró, hasta que el mismo Víctor Nikiforov lo hizo. ¿Cómo sabremos si pueden lograrse mejores cosas si seguimos midiendo todo bajo los logros de él? Yo empecé de abajo, me costó llegar a la cima, sacrifiqué mucho por llegar a ella. Pero fue gracias al apoyo que sentí, apoyo que quizás no supe aprovechar pero que estuvo allí, que yo pude alcanzarla.

—¿Debemos ser más tolerantes? —Inquirió Petra, ante la mirada atenta de Yuuri.

—No… deben tener más fe.

—¿Para que veamos surgir a otro Víctor Nikiforov? —preguntó con intriga, ya al haber dominado por completo en ambiente de la prensa. Yuuri le envió una mirada llena de determinación y seguridad de las palabras que iba a dar.

—Solo hay un Víctor Nikiforov, y seguirá siendo el único para mí. Pero puede haber otros que como él, hagan historia.

—Ya no tengo más preguntas, sr. Katsuki.

Tras la intervención de Petra, algunos periodistas se animaron a preguntar sobre los ansiolíticos, las competencias y el tratamiento de Yuuri; éste respondió con la verdad, hablando de las amenazas recibidas después del mundial, del ataque de ansiedad que sufrió allí y cuyo historial lo manejaba la FFKK, también de la necesidad que hubo de estar acompañado todo el tiempo, hecho en donde Yuri estuvo involucrado. Mencionó las veces que la policía rusa recibió la denuncia y la desestimó.

Cuando él deseó dejar de responder, Izumi tomó el control. Al cerrarse la rueda de prensa, las puertas fueron abiertas y los periodistas comenzaron a desocupar el gran salón. Izumi se levantó un tanto tenso, ya tendría que hacer un reporte de lo sucedido a la federación, con el cual la JSF deberá tomar una posición tras lo ocurrido. Yuuri al levantarse se dio cuenta de cuán mojada tenía su espalda y la forma en que la camisa e incluso su pantalón, se pegaba a sus músculos endurecidos.

Caminó cuando ya casi todos habían desocupado la sala y sintió el apretón en su hombro por parte de Morooka, quien le miraba con admiración. Solo hubo un gesto compartido, antes de cruzar la puerta hasta el pasillo que había recorrido con anterioridad. Allí encontró a J.J., sonriéndole con efusividad, quien lo recibió con un apretado abrazo que no se esperó, luego se separó para despeinar su cabello, dejándole apenas espacio para que fuera Phichit quien se le fuera encima.

—¡Dios, Yuuri… eso fue! —No tenía palabras para describirlo. Ninguno las tenía. Así que con el efusivo abrazo planeaban entregarle a Yuuri lo que eran incapaces de decir en palabras.

—Minami por mucho que se levante cuán fénix, no creas que lo dejaré ganar —fueron las palabras de Seung-Gil quien veía a la distancia a su pareja agarrada de Yuuri.

—¡Seung-Gil! —exclamó Phichit, mirándolo reprobatorio mientras el coreano alargaba una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Y dónde está Minami? —Yuuri se apartó de su amigo, buscando a su estudiante con la mirada.

Todos miraron hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba sentado en una banca con el cuerpo completamente inclinado y su rostro cubierto por sus hombros. Yuuri se acercó hasta él, mientras el resto comenzaba a dispersarse. Se sentó a su lado en la banca y colocó una palma sobre el muslo de Minami, que este no tardó en sujetar.

—Tuviste que denunciar… —soltó con dificultad—. Hasta ese punto habían llegado los ataques.

—Sí… por eso el equipo ruso en aquel tiempo no me dejaban solo. Yura me iba a buscar al departamento y me iba a llevar al final de las prácticas. Mila también estuvo muy al pendiente de mí, y Yakov no dejó de estar atento… —Minami comenzaba a sentirse culpable al haber tratado como villanos a los que no habían hecho nada más que protegerlo a su manera.

—¿Por qué no hiciste esto antes…? —Yuuri bajó su mirada y tomó sus propias manos. Era difícil de explicar.

—Porque fui muy testarudo, y creí que podría con todo yo solo. Que podría salvar a Víctor, ganar las medallas, soportar la presión de Rusia. Quería ser lo suficiente fuerte para cumplirle a Víctor, a mí mismo, y a Japón. Todo lo que hice fue acelerar nuestro hundimiento… Olvidé que Víctor no me pertenecía, que debí haber pedido ayuda, que debí dejar de cargar la imagen de Víctor ante el mundo y revelar que sí, que Víctor estaba mal, que yo también lo estaba, que necesitábamos el apoyo de todos… sobre todo de sus fans… porque yo solo era una voz…

—¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con él? —Minami le dirigió la mirada y Yuuri tuvo que bajarla.

—Hablamos… hablamos muchas cosas, mas no creo que estén del todo arregladas. Vamos, volvamos al hotel. Mi hermana y mi maestra Minako deben estar preocupadas esperándonos afuera. Parece que la tormenta menguó un poco.

—Yuuri —Minami lo retuvo al levantarse. El aludido lo observó a la expectativa—. Voy a encender la pista mañana —su determinación brillaba como fuego, y Yuuri estuvo seguro de ello—. Te lo juro.

—Muero por verlo.

**…**

NOTICIA

**KATSUKI A LA FANATICADA RUSA: APOYEN A SUS COMPETIDORES, SIN DAÑAR A LOS CONTRINCANTES**

_Moscú — 4 de Noviembre del 2022_

_Tras los eventos ocurridos en la competición masculina de patinaje artístico, Katsuki Yuuri, uno de los afectados, alzó la voz y confronta a la prensa rusa en la noche. En medio de una fuerte nevada que impedía la salida de los participantes, la federación japonesa del patinaje llamó a una rueda de prensa, donde lo ocurrido a su entrenador y ex patinador Katsuki Yuuri, fue el principal tema de atención._

_Durante la conferencia, los periodistas rusos demostraron curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido entre el entrenador japonés y el actual entrenador ruso y ex patinador: Víctor Nikiforov. En respuesta, Katsuki respondió con los eventos que lo llevaron a decidir la renuncia._

**_El sol azul de Japón y los ansiolíticos_ **

_Durante su intervención, Katsuki Yuuri comentó que su retiro del mundo competitivo del patinaje estuvo fuertemente influenciado por la ingesta de medicamentos prescritos para la ansiedad. Los ansiolíticos, o también llamados tranquilizantes menores, ayudaban a Katsuki a superar los síntomas del pánico en medio de la competencia. Estos medicamentos están aprobados por AMA y fueron avalados por la federación japonesa de patinaje._

_A lo largo de su carrera, Katsuki Yuuri logró importantes logros, siendo el actual poseedor del récord del mayor puntaje de un programa libre con 224.97, tres medallas de oro del Grand Prix Final, una de oro de los cuatro continentes y dos de los World Champion. Sus últimos años fueron brillantes por sus múltiples logros, que ahora, al saberse el tratamiento que estaba llevando y la presión de la fanaticada rusa, toma un tinte agrio. Izumi expresó: "Nadie conoce mejor la fuerza de Katsuki Yuuri que nosotros, en Japón, que lo vimos superar múltiples desafíos hasta el final. Nosotros estamos orgullosos de su legado"._

**_Tengamos fe_ **

_Ante lo ocurrido en la competencia, Katsuki mostró su descontento y enfado por el comportamiento antideportivo de la fanaticada rusa, y el ataque personal hacia su persona. Instó a todos los fanáticos de Rusia a tener fe en sus competidores y a permitir que se levanten nuevos Víctor Nikiforov a hacer historias. En este sentido, Katsuki expresó: "no habrá otro Víctor Nikiforov en Rusia si siguen poniéndolo de medida para el resto de los patinadores que se están alzando"._

_Katsuki Yuuri ha sido fanático de Víctor Nikiforov desde muy temprana edad, siendo la principal motivación para iniciar en el patinaje artístico y convirtiéndose, eventualmente, en su pupilo y pareja. Durante su tiempo en Rusia, estuvo a cargo de Yakov Felstman y participó con el equipo de Patinaje de San Petersburgo, con quienes se les vio recientemente compartiendo._

_Sobre los hechos, en una anecdótica publicación en su cuenta oficial, Víctor Nikiforov comentó su desagrado sobre los hechos ocurridos: "Pero fueron ustedes quienes, usaron mi nombre, para ofender a quien yo aún amo"_

Víctor soltó el aire con calma, mientras veía el paisaje moverse a toda velocidad tras la ventana. Un collage de grises y de blancos se azotaba contra su vista, como pinceladas voraces de colores tintando un espacio en negro. El tren se movía con velocidad atravesando la nevada, tras haber salido de la estación y haber encontrado los puestos de una pareja que no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Suspiró con cansancio, sin poder dejarse llevar por él. Yuri a su lado, sí había cedido a toda la carga emocional hasta colapsar en su hombro, durmiendo. El brazo de Víctor lo mantenía sostenido mientras el joven usaba su cuerpo de almohada. Necesitaba eso, lo sabía. Sería un largo viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy feliz porque pude actualizar antes. Guadi hizo un excelente trabajo editando mientras dormía xDDD Estamos en momentos muy especiales del fic, y me encanta que esto esté perfectamente paralelo a los momentos de las Cenizas, que también la montaña rusa empezó aproximadamente desde el cap 27 hasta el 36 que hubo la resolución parcial de los hechos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. He visto el grupo de lectores crecer, así como las vistas y comentarios del fic en Wattpad. Todo eso me llena de emoción porque significa que les gusta lo que estoy haciendo. Ahora estoy en México, y como mi viaje coincidió con el estreno de Yuri on Ice en cine, estaré por allí. Espero traer más ideas tras eso xD
> 
> Por último, espero de corazón que les guste los hechos que viene. La escena de los periodistas y Yuuri la tenía escrita desde hace seis mese aproximadamente. Por fin pude llegar a ella. Es una parte determinante que quería tocar.
> 
> Para los que quieran unirse al grupo de lectores en Facebook: Grupo Matryoshka, recuerden contestar las preguntas. Así los acepto más rápido. ¡Mil gracias!


	36. Cap 34. Copa Rostelecom: Pero tenemos amor

La intensa nevada había provocado que el traslado fuera casi imposible. Por tal razón, Petra tuvo que llegar a su apartamento en el centro de Moscú a altas horas de la noche.

Cubierta de espesos abrigos de pieles, la rusa se movió impasible por los pasillos de mármol, desajustándose mientras la bufanda de lana que rodeaba su cuello. Capas de nieve cubrían su gorro de piel y colgaban atorados de algunos de sus bucles, casi congelados por el inclemente clima.

Sacó la tarjeta de su bolso, y la pasó por el identificador, hasta escucharse el seguro ceder. Con calma, penetró al apartamento apenas iluminado con las luces tenues sobre el arreglo de yeso, y se movió mientras se quitaba el ajustado abrigo. Sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo como una tonelada de concreto apegado a su espalda y su cuello. No, no era nieve, no era el frío, no era la pesadez de su abrigo pesado por la nevada: era todo lo ocurrido lo que ella cargaba como cadáveres congelados sobre sus hombros.

El maullido de su gato la alertó, mas no fue hasta él para darle su merecido recibimiento. En cambio, se dirigió hacia el minibar, y sacó un vaso de vidrio para llenarlo del tan ansioso vodka. Suspiró después de sentir el calor bajar por su tráquea.

—Me tenías preocupada, Petrushka —la suave voz a su lado la relajó casi al instante. Anna caminaba descalza con la bata negra de seda cubriendo precariamente el camisón de dormir, que apenas cubría con encajes los pequeños pechos y la curva amplia de sus caderas.

—Te avisé que no podíamos salir por la nevada.

—Eso me preocupaba.

Petra no dijo más. Volvió a servirse otro vaso y lo bebió con velocidad, necesitando ese calor en su organismo. Dejó caer el vaso sobre el minibar con fuerza, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer a su lado. Era blanquísima, su piel relucía entre las tenues luces de la sala y contrastaba con el suave negro que camuflaba el largo de su cabello igual de oscuro. Tenía ojos grandes, vivaces, como los de un gato. Azules como piedras de zafiro. Pequeña, de curvas pronunciadas, caderas muy anchas y muslos que en un momento de su juventud significaron inseguridad; para Petra todo el conjunto era atractivo ante sus ojos, aún si tenían más de siete años juntas.

—Estás enojada, puedo verlo —Anna tomó el vaso de vidrio que Petra tenía en sus manos, para servirse allí un poco de la misma bebida. La tragó, con la misma velocidad que su compañera—. Vi la rueda de prensa.

—Sabían que era una rueda de prensa oficial y todos se comportaron como unos imbéciles. ¡Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza de ser rusa como hoy! —Anna sirvió otro trago, mientras veía a Petra moverse por la sala, quitándose los botines con evidente frustración—. Una vergüenza para el deporte. Créeme que me importan muy poco los temas personales de ellos. ¡Pueden revolcarse con un perro si así lo desean! —Ofuscada, se retiró la camisa y la dejó caer sobre la alfombra—. ¡Pero aquí parecen estar más interesados en eso que en el deporte! ¡Un evento oficial! ¡Por Dios, Annia, un evento oficial! ¡El comportamiento de los fanáticos me provoca náuseas! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Repugnante!

—Petrushka.

—¡Y se lo advertí! ¡Al imbécil de Dmitri se lo advertí! ¡Desestimó mi voz como si fuera una mosca que le susurrara a la oreja! ¿Qué nos espera ahora? ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé si tendré voz para informar que dejamos de ser una sede para la ISU! ¡No sé si…!

Calló. Petra notó muy tarde que toda su visión se encontraba afectada por la humedad que ya había cubierto sus mejillas. Todo rastro de maquillaje cediendo al impulso, pero no fue eso lo que detuvo aquella catarata indomable. Fue la caricia de su pequeño minino gris que maullaba a sus pies, frotándose contra su pierna cubierta por el pantalón.

Se inclinó, ya vencida, y se fue abrazar a su gato regordete, el cual se acomodó contra su hombro como si de un bebé se tratara. Lo acarició con suavidad mientras se dejaba ahora sí llevar por la angustia, el miedo y la ansiedad que había estado acumulando frente a todo el evento. Anna se acercó con cuidado, viendo a Petra levantarse mientras ya lloraba sin mostrar vergüenza por ello. Sus ojos grandes enrojecidos, sus pestañas pegadas por las lágrimas y la máscara, sus labios temblando con rabia; todo, una perfecta representación de su dolor. Anna acarició su mejilla mojada, para arrastrar las lágrimas de su rostro. Luego, la convidó al mueble.

Petra se acostó en el mueble, con el peso de su gato Stefano sobre sus pechos solo cubiertos por el brassiere de encaje blanco y con las caricias de Anna sobre su cabeza, mientras esas piernas redondas le servían de almohada. Dejó fluir todo su malestar con las lágrimas hasta sentirse seca.

—Petrushka, amor —la rusa miró con sus ojos hinchados el rostro de su novia, mirándola apacible.

—El maldito de Dmitir me llamó así, estuve a punto de voltearle la cara.

—Oh, eso hubiera sido digno de ver.

Anna, una diseñadora comunicacional que conoció en el pasado, en un evento en Alemania. Anna, con su acento regio, con su perfil fuerte, con sus inseguridades tontas, y absurdas, y hermosas. Petra solo se dejaría caer frente a ella, era su debilidad. La única permitida. La única.

—Verte así, me recuerda a aquella vez que supiste lo del escándalo del dopaje. Recuerdo cómo te negaste a creerlo, como lloraste pensando que todo era una farsa, como un niño al que le acaban de decir que su héroe no existe —peinó sus cabellos rubios, jugando con las ondas—. Recuerdo… recuerdo que te pedí que no te involucres cuando los periodistas y los encargados empezaron a desaparecer. Recuerdo que te lo supliqué, aun sabiendo que una parte de ti quería saber la verdad.

—Anna, no lo hice no porque me lo hayas pedido. Tenía miedo de saber la verdad, miedo de ser parte de una enorme y asquerosa farsa. Fui una joven cobarde… y creo que viviré preguntándome si realmente hice lo correcto en ese momento.

—Entonces, haz lo correcto ahora. —Petra la miró, mientras recibía ese suave beso en sus labios húmedos—. No te quedes con la pregunta.

...

 **Vitya »** Yuuri, ¿estás bien?  
 **Vitya »** ¡Por favor, dime que estás bien!  
 **Vitya »** Vi lo que pasó, Yuuri. ¡Lo vi!  
 **Vitya »** Dios, debí escucharte.  
 **Vitya »** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, amor.  
 **Vitya »** No debí dejarte solo, no debí hacerlo, Yuuri.  
 **Vitya »** Esto es mi culpa.  
 **Vitya »** Dime que estás bien  
 **Vitya »** Yuuri, por favor, ¡contéstame!  
 **Vitya »** Estoy preocupado, me voy a volver loco si no sé nada de ti.  
 **Vitya »** Quiero ir, quiero estar contigo.  
 **Vitya »** Amor, por favor, háblame.  
 **Vitya »** Dios mío, han pasado tres horas.  
 **Vitya »** Amor, quiero que estés bien. Dime que estás bien. Dime que no te hicieron nada.  
 **Vitya »** Yuuri, comunícate… por favor.  
 **Vitya »** No me dejes con esta zozobra.  
 **Vitya »** Ya son cinco horas… me voy a volver loco.  
 **Vitya »** No encuentro con quien comunicarme allá. Necesito saber de ti.  
 **Vitya »** Esto es mi culpa, lo sé, lo sé.  
 **Vitya »** Yuuri, por favor, háblame.  
 **Vitya »** Sé que no te está llegando nada pero me estoy desesperando.  
 **Vitya »** Quiero estar contigo…  
 **Vitya »** Yuuri, cielo…  
 **Vitya »** Hablame cuando puedas…  
 **Vitya »** Estaré al pendiente

[4 horas atrás]

« Hola Víctor, buenas noches.  
« Estoy bien.  
« Discúlpame, tuve durante todo el evento el teléfono apagado.  
« No te haces una idea de la cantidad de notificaciones que he recibido.  
« Estoy bien, solo tuve una pequeña recaída. Me atendieron.  
« Acabo de despertar… voy a volver a dormir.  
 **Vitya »** Me alegra saber que estás bien.  
« Víctor… es tarde, no quise despertarte.  
 **Vitya »** No podía dormir sin saber de ti.  
« Yo… lo lamento.  
 **Vitya »** No debiste ocultarme esto, Yuuri…  
 **Vitya »** Vi la rueda de prensa, debí haber estado contigo.  
« No te preocupes por eso, tenía que hacerlo. Debí hacerlo antes.  
« Duerme, por favor. Descansa.  
 **Vitya »** No creo poder.  
 **Vitya »** ¿En serio estás bien?  
 **Vitya »** ¿Qué te ocurrió? Dime.  
« Me asusté mucho… Tuve miedo.  
« La gente se movía muy rápido. Me sentí aterrado.  
« Temí que le hicieran algo a Minami por mi culpa.  
« Tuve tanto miedo…  
 **Vitya »** Yuuri…  
« Hace frío, Víctor...  
« Lo siento...  
 **Vitya »** ¿Puedo llamarte?  
« no  
« no hace falta  
« Minami duerme a mi lado  
« no quiero despertarlo  
« tú deberías dormir.  
 **Vitya »** Voy a llamarte.

Cuando el teléfono sonó en sus manos, Yuuri soltó un jadeo. Sus manos no dejaban de temblarle, su cuerpo empapado completamente de sudor no dejaba de sentir el miedo metido en lo más hondo de sus tuétanos, congelando sus arterias, rastrillándolas. Era una sensación espantosa.

Apretó la quijada y trató de contener los temblores que gobernaban sus extremidades. Eventualmente, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Yuuri se encogió en la cama, mirando a Minami acostado en su lado a pesar de ser una cama individual, completamente vencido por el sedante. Él debió tomar el suyo, pero no había tocado bien la cama cuando quedó profundamente dormido por el agotamiento.

Hasta ese momento. La pesadilla había sido tan vívida, que incluso tras despertar y abrir los ojos la sentía así. Había sido una combinación horrorosa entre ella y la parálisis de sueño, lo que había provocado aquel cuadro en él. Todavía temblaba… todavía sentía aquel peso enorme sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo. Solo podía ver la cabeza de un cerdo soltando humo por sus fosas nasales, por sus ojos vacíos. Mientras respiraba, tan espantosamente, que Yuuri podía aún recordar y desear sollozar esa respiración escandalosa contra su cara.

Volvió a temblar, y se apretó mientras esperaba que el efecto del sedante llegara. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de levantarse y darse un baño, todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y esperar al amanecer. Por miedo, no quiso ver en las redes el resultado de su rueda de prensa, prefirió enfocarse en contestar los mensajes que habían llegado sin descanso a su móvil, incluyendo los de Yuri y Víctor. Sabía que era un miedo irracional, que debería dominarlo, ya que nadie podría lastimarlo; pero no le era posible. Era más fuerte que él.

Jadeó… el teléfono volvió a sonar. Miró la pantalla el nombre "Vitya" y apretó sus dientes antes de atreverse a contestar. Hubo silencio, llenado por la respiración acelerada de él mismo. Víctor fue quien habló.

—Estoy contigo, Yuuri —apretó los párpados, hundiéndose entre la almohada y la cobija—. Estoy contigo, Yuuri. He estado muy preocupado por ti… Dios, ¡no sabes cuánto…!

—Perdón…

—No… no, mi vida. Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón. No debí dejarte solo… Ahora te entiendo y me siento imbécil. Debí haber estado contigo, debí habérmelo tomado en serio.

—Víctor…

—Me alegra tanto escucharte… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tienes ahora? Te escucho…

—Desperté hace poco… —Jadeó conteniendo sus temblores—. No me siento bien… tomé la pastilla, no creo aguantar mucho.

Víctor hizo silencio en la línea y Yuuri se hundió en la almohada, con el temblor atorado en la punta de sus extremidades. El cabello rubio de Minami estaba frente a él, su mechón rojo caía desordenado sobre su frente y se veía profundamente dormido. Tanto que ninguno de sus movimientos pudo despertarlo, incluso cuando se sintió que estaba a punto de morir. Ahora tenía miedo, el miedo lo llenaba, apretándole todos los poros. Le era imposible no jadear con necesidad, un sonido profundo ante cada exhalación que procuraba llenar sus pulmones.

—Yuuri… estoy contigo.

—¡No estás conmigo, Víctor! —gritó alterado, y ya fue tarde cuando se percató de las lágrimas que caían y del temblor desesperado que cubría a su cuerpo—. ¡Estoy con Minami! ¡Estoy con Minami!

—¡Estás conmigo también! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? —La voz de Víctor se mostró alterada, podía escucharla cortarse en la línea—. ¡No me importa si nos separan millones de kilómetros! ¡Estoy contigo! ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos hablando a esta hora?

—¡Estoy con Minami y le fallé! —respondió Yuuri, con angustia—. ¡Por mi culpa se medicó! ¡Por mi culpa estuvo asustado! ¡Por mi culpa falló en su programa! ¡Si no pasa al GPF también será mi culpa!

—Yuuri, por favor… —Yuuri apenas lograba escucharlo, en medio del llanto. Había dejado de hablar para solo dejar escapar los sollozos afligidos—. Está bien, llora… llora Yuuri. Está bien… Está bien…

Fueron un par de minutos de llanto ahogado, hasta que todo empezó a pesarle dentro de sí. Una sensación de ingravidez lo envolvió y la mirada perdida en el rubio cabello de Minami, comenzó a oscurecerse. La mano pesada de Yuuri buscó agarrarse de ese rostro, jugando con sus cabellos, aferrándose a ellos como si temiera que al hundirse no pudiera salir a la superficie. El sedante hacía su efecto, amortiguando todo, encerrándolo en una burbuja de falsa paz medicada.

—Yuuri… —escuchó en la línea. Víctor le seguía hablando en la llamada—. ¿Estás mejor…?

—Me duermo… tengo frío —incluso comenzar a hablar le pesaba. La lengua parecía estarse durmiendo con él—. Víctor…

—Está bien amor, duerme… y confía en que mañana todo saldrá bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías? Tienes que confiar más en Minami, de lo que Minami confía en sí mismo. Va a pasar al GPF. Lo sé.

—Víctor… hace frío.

Desde el tren, eso fue lo último que escuchó de Yuuri, antes de que la respiración acompasada llenase la línea. Su mandíbula tembló y su mano apretaba el teléfono con fuerza, casi como si tuviera la capacidad de romperlo. En el vidrio, podían verse las lágrimas; gruesas y enormes lágrimas que habían empapado su rostro y enrojecido su piel. Yuri, quien había despertado alterado por la voz de Víctor, le miró sobrecogido, con los ojos rojos de sueño, pero la piel pálida.

—Te amo… —le escuchó decir, antes de tapar con su otra mano a sus labios temblando, abrumados—. Te amo tanto… P-perdóname… p-perdóname.

Yuri atoró la voz, al verlo. Víctor dejó caer la mano que sostenía el móvil hasta sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar, con tal sentimiento, que sonaba como un niño desconsolado. La mano que antes había cubierto sus manos ahora tapaba su rostro, drenando por fin todo lo que había estado acumulando desde que el ataque ocurrió. Su espalda se estremecía, sus hombros vibraban mientras se ahogaba; lloraba como si acabaran de arrancarle algo de tal valor, que su vida ya no sería la misma.

¿Qué hacer? Era cierto que Yuuri se había roto años atrás, que la matryoshka ahora sellada en pegamento, era la alegoría de eso. Pero Víctor, Víctor no había dejado de romperse. Seguía rompiéndose ante sus ojos, seguía partiéndose en pedazos, seguía quebrándose como si ya no fuera suficiente, como si la vida buscase hacerlo añicos.

En silencio, Yuri lloró tras observarlo; sabiéndose incapaz de interponerse en ese duelo íntimo.

**…**

**Anastacia Semiónova » Fanclub Víctor Nikiforov, The Gold Legend**

"¿Han visto esta publicación? Fue hecha desde la página oficial del antiguo entrenador de Víctor, Yakov Felstman, avanzada la noche. La página estuvo inactiva desde que se anunció su retiro, pero allí publicó una copia de una denuncia policial, hecha en 23 de abril de 2019. Allí muestra que Yakov Felstman denunció los varios acosos que estuvo recibiendo Yuuri Katsuki en el rink, donde se había superado la vigilancia para hacerle llegar al casillero amenazas de muerte. Pidió que se investigara el caso, ¿saben que encontré ahora que revisé los expedientes? El caso fue desestimado por falta de pruebas, teniendo todas las cartas que Katsuki recibió en ruso.

Estoy arriesgando mi puesto tras esto, pero estoy espantada. Pensé que las denuncias que dijo Katsuki en la rueda de prensa eran una farsa para desprestigiarnos, pero vi esto y encontré que es verdad."

1,829,032 likes

_Cargar comentarios…_

**Yuri Gólubev:** Estamos jodidos. Eso es lo que significa, estamos jodidos. Y ya vimos de qué lado está el antiguo entrenador de Víctor Nikiforov.

 **Alexander** **Kuznetsov:** ¿Y si eran amenazas de muerte? Es decir, pueden decirle que no les gusta su patinaje, o que deje a Víctor, o alguna cosa parecida. Pero… ¿amenazas de muerte?  
 **—Anastacia Semiónova:** Son amenazas de muerte. Las estuve leyendo, hay algunas donde se ven recortes de cabeza de cerdo, fotos de él degollado y cosas similares. Es aterrador. Esto es serio.  
— **Alexander Kuznetsov:** ¿Y dijeron que no tenían pruebas?  
— **Yuri Gólubev:** La policía no puede actuar con solo la "posibilidad" de un "delito". Son solo cartas, si no hay denuncia de que hubo un ataque frontal, no ha pasado nada.  
 **—Anastacia Semiónova:** Gracias a gente como tú hay tantos niveles de femicidio. Una amenaza jamás se debe tomar a la ligera.

 **Pyotr Vinográdov:** Incluso sin haber un antecedente tan trágico como este (que, sin duda alguna, nos pone contra las cuerdas), el solo hecho de que haya sido amenazada su integridad en pleno evento en vivo, ya nos deja muy mal parados. No sé de dónde salieron todos estos locos fanáticos que se hacen llamar fanáticos del patinaje a provocar este desastre.  
— **Alexander Kuznetsov:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Cuando vi el programa con mis hijos, quedé espantado con lo que ocurrió. Deben ser una nueva ola de fanáticos, nosotros que lo seguimos desde el inicio, jamás caeríamos en algo así. La vida personal de los patinadores no es lo que me interesa, sino el talento que muestra en la pista.  
 **—Natasha Ivanova:** Dios, par de hipócritas. Ustedes también se metieron en el hashtag de #NoMeGustaElCerdo, diciendo que Katsuki era un imitador y que realmente no mereció a Víctor. ¿Ahora se lavan las manos ya que las cosas estuvieron rudas?  
— **Pyotr Vinográdov:** Y no me gusta Yuuri Katsuki, mas no significa que iba a aprobar semejante estupidez. Es cierto, sí, publiqué con el hashtag, ¡pero eso no me hace parte de este boicot!  
— **Alexander Kuznetsov:** Yo no me siento señalado, Natasha. No intervine ni aprobé esto.  
 **—Natasha Ivanova:** Al hacer el hashtag y estar apoyándolos, alimentando su odio infundado, son tan cómplices como los que fueron a la copa Rostelecom. Varios de nosotros estuvimos llamando a que bajaran los humos cada vez que publicaban como habían hecho trending topic con el hashtag y miren, ¡teníamos razón!  
— **Anastacia Semiónova:** Natasha tiene razón. Yo sí vi que, entre Natasha, Georgi, Iván y Leandro, estaban pidiendo al grupo que dejaran de meterse con lo del hashtag y miren el resultado. Yo me había mantenido al margen, ahora me arrepiento de eso.  
— **Ivan Semiónov:** Esto es como decir: Oh, no, yo no fui quien liberó a los perros asesinos; después de haberlos alimentado por semanas con carne humana. ¿Cuándo íbamos a tomarnos en serio esto? Ya, ahora. Katsuki estuvo en un peligro real. Pudo haber recibido un golpe de ese fanático enfurecido, o pudo haber fallecido víctima del ataque de pánico. El que no haya ocurrido, no quita que pudo haber pasado.  
 **—Natasha Ivanova:** Hemos tenido que banear a muchos que estaban solo enviando mensajes de odio al grupo. ¡Ha sido una semana terrible para nosotros los administradores!  
 **—Georgi Alekséyev:** Realmente baneamos a más de 20 personas.  
— **Anastacia Semiónova:** ¿Tenían los datos de las personas que estaban llamando al hashtag cierto? ¿Por qué no denunciaron?  
 **—Yuri Diatlov:** Vaya. Hace 3 horas Anastacia hizo una pregunta. El silencio otorga, ¿cierto…?

Después de la rueda de prensa, la cuenta de Yakov salió con una fotografía de las copias de la última denuncia hecha por ellos a las autoridades. El título rezaba: _"Debí haber puesto mayor presión, pero Yuuri Katsuki me pidió que no lo hiciera. Si hoy le hubiera pasado algo, jamás me lo habría perdonado._ "

La fotografía fue compartida y se hicieron artículos al respecto durante la madrugada. Sin embargo, la JSF recibió del mismo Yakov Felstman un correo, disculpándose como su último entrenador por no haberlos informado de lo ocurrido mientras Yuuri estuvo bajo su cuidado. Explicó que fueron esas las instrucciones de Yuuri, quien prefirió mantener todo en silencio para evitar que aquella situación afectase el ya de por sí delicado estado de su pareja, Víctor Nikiforov, y él cedió a ese pedido por el bien de ambos. Expresó su profundo arrepentimiento y se puso a disposición, para que su testimonio pudiera ser de ayuda en caso de que la JSF quisiera hacer un movimiento legal. Expresó también que, si ellos lo veían necesario, autorizaba la difusión de dicha comunicación.

Izumi Mori no pensaba desaprovechar semejante oportunidad, y actuó en consecuencia. En compañía de Mari Katsuki, fue con los abogados representantes de la JSF y testigos de la ISU y la FFKK hasta la principal jefatura de Moscú, donde levantó la demanda oficial por lo ocurrido en el día anterior, con lo que darían peso a la investigación adelantada. Las copias de las demandas anteriores fueron además adjuntadas para elevar cargos a los oficiales que hubieron demeritado la amenaza. Mari pudo ver de reojo la figura de Dmitri Bujin, quien no había perdido la palidez que tenía desde que el hecho ocurrió. Izumi le había dicho que era el representante de la FFKK y el principal interesado de que las cosas salieran acordes a sus condiciones para garantizar que Rusia no tuviera problemas mayores.

A pesar de que la programación estaba para que la categoría masculina fuera disputada en horas de la mañana, fue modificada por la ISU para cubrir con el pedido de Japón, el cual era que para el momento de la competición el terapeuta personal de Yuuri Katsuki se encontrara en Moscú. El avión ya estaba en camino, en un vuelo directo no comercial que fue auspiciado por uno de los principales accionistas de la JSF, para asegurar así que llegara lo más rápido posible. Se pensó en la posibilidad de negar la participación de Katsuki y que Minako Okukawa tomara su lugar, pero aquello crearía aún más controversia, algo que Rusia buscaba minimizar a toda costa.

Minako estaba preocupada, y eso se notaba en su expresión cuando vio a Yuuri salir del baño con el traje puesto. Su rostro se veía aún afectado por todo lo sucedido, pero la mujer era lo suficiente perspicaz como para saber que debió tratarse de más. La respuesta la tuvo cuando vio que la última llamada recibida por Yuuri había sido de Víctor Nikiforov, al haberlo levantado.

La mujer sonrió cuando su alumno apareció con el traje negro, y una camisa blanca. Se levantó para acomodar la corbata, mientras veía los ojos de Yuuri rehuyendo del contacto visual. Con paciencia, Minako levantó las manos para tomar el rostro de Yuuri y obligarlo a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nervioso —respondió con honestidad y Minako asintió—. ¿Minami ya está listo?

—Sí, ya bajó con Hikari y Leo a desayunar. Se ve bien, el efecto de la pastilla ya pasó para él. —Yuuri afirmó ante eso—. En ti aún no, ¿verdad?

—Todavía siento algo de pesadez.

—Bien, esperemos un par de horas más antes de que tomes la otra pastilla.

Minako se separó y tomó su abrigo para también salir. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada se giró hacia Yuuri para extenderle su teléfono. Lo vio tomar el móvil y revisarlo, hasta detenerse en una pantalla que lo dejó bastante pensativo. Para Minako no resultó difícil imaginar porqué.

—¿Qué ocurre? —decidió preguntar, para ver si su alumno sería capaz de decirlo.

—Es Víctor. Me dejó un mensaje diciendo que hoy hablaríamos.

—¡Oh vaya! —Yuuri se sonrojó al escucharla y subió la mirada—. Eso es bueno, ¿no? No hemos hablado de cómo te fue. Pero si se están hablando, está bien.

—No habíamos hablado desde que me fui. La verdad, no fue tan bien que digamos… —Minako lo miró bastante interesada por escuchar por qué—. Quiero decir, lo que sucedió es que discutimos muchas veces. Solo antes de irme pudimos tener una buena conversación, pero no estoy seguro de si será correcto seguir hablándonos después de eso.

—¿Qué sentiste? —se atrevió a interrogar. Yuuri tragó grueso y soltó el aire, desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

—Demasiadas cosas confusas… Quisiera no hablar de eso ahora.

—Está bien, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar eso de regreso, porque no creas que te salvas de mí, Katsuki Yuuri —Yuuri sonrió y asintió ante ella, mirándola con profundo respeto—. Me alegra que te llamara.

—¿Cómo supo que me llamó? —arrugó el entrecejo y Minako se limitó a sonreír.

—Recogí tu teléfono cuando te fui a despertar, vi que estaba el anuncio de las llamadas perdidas y la suya.

Yuuri no quiso hablar más del tema, así que se apresuró para bajar a desayunar en compañía de su maestra. Se encontró en el comedor con J.J. y Phichit, quienes de inmediato fueron a asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Compartieron algunas impresiones y Yuuri buscó con la mirada a su hermana, a quien no vio. Cuando supo en dónde estaba y con quien, palideció al pensar en las terribles posibilidades. Sus labios temblaron, aunque tuvo que admitir que no había manera de evitar ese movimiento de la federación.

Prefirió no pensar en ello mientras recuperaba el aliento y trataba de pensar en escenarios más positivos. Minami se acercó en ese instante y al verlo, le tomó la mano, apretándosela para darle seguridad.

El camino hacia el Megasport fue rápido, pese a las capas de nieve que debió haber dejado la nevada en Rusia. El equipo de limpieza se había encargado de despejar la carretera que los dirigía al enorme complejo deportivo, por lo cual llegaron sin mayor inconveniente. Un enorme cinturón de seguridad de policiales se encontraba apostado en los alrededores del lugar, pero así mismo, también estaba la gran cantidad de fans rusos. Había muchos que hacían huelgas para que se les permitiese entrar ya que habían comprado las entradas, otros iban para apoyarlos y muchos más para apoyar a la federación rusa acusando a los otros fans extranjeros de haber provocado la violencia.

Yuuri tomó aire cuando tocó salir, tomado de mano con Minami Kenjirou. La gente estaba lejos, pero al verlos, inmediatamente comenzaron a alterarse. Los pasos de Yuuri fueron rápidos, se notaba su necesidad de escapar de ellos cuanto antes, mientras en algunos gritos era capaz de escuchar variadas cosas, tales como: _"No fuimos nosotros", "Tienes que vernos", "Rusia te hizo grande"_. Prefirió no escuchar más.

—¿Por qué se están demorando tanto en iniciar la categoría femenina? —Indagó Minami, ya impacientándose. Yuuri golpeaba la suela de su zapato contra el piso, visiblemente preocupado.

—Parece que están haciendo unas negociaciones. Los fanáticos rusos que compraron entradas están exigiendo entrar. Argumentan que ya se hicieron las detenciones, y ellos no estaban involucrados en el evento. De hecho, han venido con una petición formal —Leo de la Iglesia se había acercado para hablar lo que venía escuchando de los pasillos. Yuuri soltó el aire con rastros de ansiedad.

—¡Espero que no dejen entrar a ninguno de esos malditos! —La aversión de Minami era más que justificada—. No saben disfrutar del patinaje.

—De todos modos, también es cierto que no se puede castigar a toda la fanaticada por el movimiento de unos, y ellos pagaron. No quieren recibir la devolución del dinero, quieren entrar.

Y ciertamente, tuvieron que ceder. Cuando Yuuri supo que la ISU decidió ser flexible con los fanáticos rusos, aunque debieran pasar por un estricto control de seguridad para entrar, sus pálpitos comenzaron a acelerarse sin remedio. Más cuando al asomarse, vio que las gradas se llenaban de banderas rusas, como una asfixiante presencia donde la fanaticada estaba dispuesta a demostrar lo contrario a lo demostrado en el día anterior. Phichit se acercó a él, preocupado. La piel de Yuuri había tomado una palidez fantasmal. Cuando lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó para volver al pasillo, supo que nada podría detener el miedo que Yuuri sentía mientras parecía repetirse el evento una vez más.

**…**

La llegada a Moscú se vio retrasada por las increíbles capas de nieve que se encontraron en el camino, y que provocó que, en distintos tramos, el tren se viera obligado a bajar la velocidad. Pero llegaron, y muy cansados tras el largo viaje, Víctor y Yuri buscaron con rapidez un taxi que los llevara a su departamento en la capital.

Aquello también significó demora. Las calles estaban cubiertas por nieve de casi medio metro de altura, y mientras hacían la limpieza, eran pocas las avenidas que habían logrado habilitarse. Eso significaba un mayor tráfico a pesar de los pocos autos que estaban fuera. Víctor, denotando el cansancio que ya aquejaba a su rostro, buscó en su móvil la conexión al canal oficial, para estar enterado de las noticias del evento deportivo que, según los periodistas, esperaban la confirmación de la ISU para iniciar.

Mirando la calle, era posible observar algunos árboles caídos y gente en el exterior paleando fuera de sus negocios. Había sido una nevada como nunca, y que hubiera ocurrido en el mes de noviembre era una singularidad propia de los extremos cambios de clima que han sufrido en los últimos años. Víctor solo quería llegar, solo eso. Necesitaba darse un baño y prepararse para llegar al MegaSport, y para ello necesitaba hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a su departamento, se escuchó la noticia del inicio del evento con la categoría femenina, y la decisión de la ISU de permitir la entrada de los fanáticos rusos. Solo bastó con mirar la expresión atribulada de Yuri para entender que manejaban la misma preocupación.

—Apresúrate —le instó, con un tono parco. Al entrar fue Yuri el primero que se apuró a ocupar la ducha. Víctor cerró la puerta con cierta pesadez.

Su rodilla dolía. Por más que intentara ignorar ese hecho sobreponiéndose al intenso dolor, que volvía como un latido expansivo, no podía evitar que se le notara por el modo en que caminaba. Víctor tuvo que mirar de nuevo hacia el cesto donde se veían un par de bastones esperando por él. Aunque sabía que los dolores solían ser psicosomáticos, estaba seguro de que esta vez era algo más que simplemente una respuesta de su cuerpo al estrés emocional. Quizás el frío, el sobreesfuerzo, incluso el mal dormir, hubieran colaborado para que ahora el solo flexionarla se convirtiera en una verdadera tortura.

Soltó el aire en un siseo cuando se inclinó ligeramente para alcanzar el bastón de madera, y al tenerlo en mano, lo usó para apoyar su peso mientras avanzaba a la habitación. Escogió dos trajes, el que él usaría, y uno para Yuri, quien ya no debiera tener problema alguno para entrar en su talla. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el teléfono. Un par de llamadas perdidas habían entrado, seguramente por los problemas de comunicación debido a la caída de varios cableados de telefonía y electricidad. Suspiró con desgano.

—Yakov —hizo la primera llamada y su ex entrenador respondió casi de inmediato, preguntándole dónde estaba—. Ya estoy en Moscú, llegamos hace poco. Estoy en mi departamento preparándonos para ir al estadio —le interrogó sobre el clima—. Todavía está nevando y se siente viento. Ya debiste ver las noticias, las calles están intransitable —Yakov decidió no seguir preguntando por lo que podría saber a través del televisor o el internet. Entonces le explicó lo que había hecho, dejando a Víctor pasmado.

Tras haber visto la rueda de prensa que Yuuri llamó de emergencia en la noche pasada, Yakov buscó entre sus documentos oficiales las copias de las denuncias que habían hecho, para respaldar así el testimonio del joven entrenador japonés. Envió el correo a la federación japonesa, y en ese momento acababa de salir Georgi, con los documentos y las fotos tomadas a la evidencia que habían dejado, para que al llegar a Moscú se lo entregase a los miembros de la JSF. Él y Mila iban para tomar un avión que los llevara a la capital, esperando que ya los vuelos se estuvieran reintegrando, aunque hubiera una larga lista de espera.

—No me dijiste nada, Yakov… —apretó la voz y escuchó el suspiro enajenado del anciano—. No me dijiste nada de esto. Ni del ataque, de las amenazas…

—No estabas preparado para escucharlo, Vitya —Víctor renegó, aún desbordado por la frustración—. Tú mismo estuviste buscando y te detuviste. No podías saber más, no estabas preparado.

—No me siento preparado ahora.

—Lo estás… ya estás en Moscú.

Ciertamente, él había estado investigando algunas cosas tras aquella conversación con Yuri, cuando decidieron volver a intentarlo. Aun así, no había podido llegar más allá porque llegaba a enojarse. Él mismo se había puesto una venda, él mismo temía a seguir ahondando en lo que pasó mientras estuvo encerrado. Pero no, la vida no se había detenido y Víctor Nikiforov lo veía de la peor forma posible.

Se levantó, ansioso, y arrastró su pierna hasta poder acercarse a la puerta de baño y golpear con sus nudillos, como una forma de acelerar los movimientos de Yuri. Necesitaban darse prisa.

—¿Qué harás, Vitya? —preguntó el anciano, con un tono apacible e interesado. Víctor había tenido mucho tiempo en el tren para pensarlo.

Lo primero, era aparecerse en el Megasport. Tras el baño de Yuri, Víctor se hizo espacio para darse el suyo e intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le dolía mover la rodilla y en cómo el dolor buscaba ramificarse al resto de su pierna. Se lavó lo más pronto que pudo, y salió desnudo, mientras Yuri aún se preocupaba por revisar que todo estuviera en orden con el traje azul que Víctor le había prestado. De reojo, solo notó que ciertamente Yuri ya encajaba en su talla, aunque luciendo con su desenfadada forma de vestir, el joven decidió dejar la camisa por fuera.

Sin dedicarle más tiempo a ello, se vistió, usando él un traje en tono gris oscuro y una camisa negra. Se peinó el cabello hacía atrás y verificó que todo estuviera en orden. Era inevitable que se notara el cansancio acumulado bajo sus ojos, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Se levantó y caminó con dificultad hasta el closet, para sacar un estuche oscuro y largo que llamó la atención de Yuri. Víctor no explicó qué contenía, pero decidió que ya estaba listo para salir.

Un taxi los fue a buscar hasta la entrada del edificio y se dirigió directo al Megasport. Yuri miraba la ventana con profundo nerviosismo, mientras Víctor se dedicaba a esperar con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara. Por el tráfico, se encontraron con una fila de autos en espera, que los obligó a detenerse, pero ya desde allí se podía ver una multitud fuera del estadio, con sombrillas oscuras, enfrentándose a la suave nevada.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos? —quiso saber Yuri, ya enfrentándose a los indicios de ansiedad.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar a Yuuri, necesito que nos vea —Yuri asintió en respuesta. Eso era prioridad—. Luego, usaremos esto.

Yuri volvió a ver el enorme estuche sin comprender porque tal elemento sería tan significativo, hasta que Víctor le reveló lo que guardaba dentro. Todo tuvo sentido.

El taxi aparcó frente al complejo, y tras pagar, ambos bajaron para enfrentarse a la multitud. Aún el círculo de seguridad los mantenía a distancia de la entrada, pero solo bastó que Víctor apareciera en escena, para que las decenas de fans se volvieran eufóricos y comenzaran a clamar su nombre.

A pesar del sonido del viento meciéndose y la nieve que caía, el nombre de Víctor fue coreado con júbilo. Yuri apenas miró de reojo la situación, cubriéndose con la capucha del abrigo pesado que Víctor le había prestado para la ocasión, pero el aclamado siquiera les dedicó una minúscula mirada. Víctor caminó con la pesadez de sus rasgos y la dureza de su perfil encabezando su postura, el bastón era arrastrado mientras se movía y un grueso abrigo gris lo cubría de la nevada. Los periodistas se enfilaron, los flashes cayeron pronto sobre ellos, mientras escuchaban sus nombres y el clamor por Víctor se volvió aún más fuerte.

Pero no, no los miró.

—¡Sr. Nikiforov! —Lo abordó un periodista, entusiasmado, cuando Víctor llegó al borde de la puerta en compañía de Yuri—. ¡Qué sorpresa tenerlos aquí! ¿Qué puede decirles a los fanáticos que con tanto empeño le aclaman?

Yuri soltó un chasquido, irritado. Aunque hubieran coreado por él no les hubiera dirigido la mirada; sin embargo, la certeza de que eran más a Víctor que a él a quienes llamaban, significaba que no habían sido sus fans las autoras de semejante desastre. Víctor no cambió su pétrea expresión cuando el micrófono se extendió hacia él.

—Ellos no son mis fanáticos.

Sin más que decir, Víctor adelantó su paso y Yuri le siguió, ayudándole a abrir la puerta de vidrio. Los periodistas dentro de la recepción se apresuraron a acercarse para encontrar una primicia, pero Víctor los ignoró con una frialdad muy atípica a su usual carismas y atención a los medios. Yuri observó, en silencio, siguiéndole el paso mientras comprendía que Víctor había sido muy claro al decir que no iba a detenerse. Buscar a Yuuri era la prioridad y él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello.

Al llegar a la zona de seguridad, no fue sorpresivo que no le permitiera entrar al no estar invitado ni pertenecer al equipo técnico de los que estaban participando. Víctor comenzó a hablar con el personal de vigilancia y exigió que le dieran acceso, evento que fue tomado por las cámaras de los periodistas. Entonces, Víctor pidió que llamaran a Dmitri Bukin. Yuri recogió el aire, empezando a sentir el inevitable mareo tras la subida de sus pálpitos. Víctor no necesitaba decir nada, ignoraba las preguntas que los periodistas buscaban lanzarle y mostraba a través de su rostro la profunda aversión que les tenía.

—Si tanto les gusta tomarle foto a mi rostro para adivinar mi estado de ánimo, les daré de qué hablar —recordó que eso fue lo que le dijo en el taxi, cuando recibió de su mano el largo estuche.

Nadie que lo viera pensaría en algo diferente: su rostro era el vivo retrato del enojo ruso.

Entre tanto, dentro de los pasillos oficiales, Minami veía con las manos empezando a temblarle que Yuuri de nuevo había apagado el televisor donde estaban transmitiendo la repetición del programa libre de Deborah Lam, quien había demostrado con sobrada diferencia su superioridad a las patinadoras rusas que estaban en el evento. Phichit tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo cuando notó los síntomas de ansiedad haciendo eco, ya no podía ignorarlo, mucho menos ahora que estaban a nada de anunciarse los resultados de la categoría femenina y comenzaría ahora sí a prepararse todo para la categoría masculina, donde Minami tendría que patinar en el primer grupo.

—Minami, ¿tienes el medicamento? —El estudiante se levantó y buscó entre los bolsillos de su chamarra. Se lo extendió a Phichit al encontrarlo—. Vas a tomar el medicamento y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—E-estoy bien... —O eso quiso fingir, pero en cuanto los aplausos arreciaron, con tal fuerza que parecía una lluvia de granizo, Yuuri se encogió tal cual lo hizo en la Copa China, hacía tantos años atrás, aunque fuera un momento que Phichit recordaba bien.

—No, no lo estás —Phichit le extendió la pastilla y a pesar de que Yuuri le miró con esos ojos llenos de angustia—. Tómala, en serio, nos tienes preocupados.

A Yuuri solo le bastó recorrer con la mirada el espacio a su alrededor para verlo. Phichit y Minami le miraban con atención, visiblemente inquietos por sus síntomas. Más atrás, J.J. lo miraba mientras se apoyaba pegado a la pared, en compañía de su padre. Parecía listo para intervenir de ser necesario. También era capaz de ver al otro equipo de Japón, donde Hikari lo observaba como si esperara algo. Todo aquello sirvió como impulso para tomar la pastilla que se había negado a ingerir por los mismos nervios.

La tragó y Phichit le sacudió el hombro, antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Seung-Gil, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas con los brazos cruzados y los audífonos puestos, ajeno a todo. Yuuri soltó el aire para recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, mientras sentía ahora la mirada efusiva de Minami sobre él.

—Confía en mí —pidió Minami, buscando la mano de Yuuri para tomarla a pesar de sentirla sudar—. Lo haré bien, voy a llegar al GPF.

—Eso lo sé —Yuuri cerró los ojos para tomar aire—. Eso lo sé, Minami. Solo tengo miedo de lo que hagan… no quiero que te lastimen, que te hagan sentir…

—¿Ellos? —la forma despectiva con la que sonó su voz provocó que Yuuri le devolviera la atención. Abrió sus ojos, para mirarlo, conforme el apretón de la mano de Minami en la suya le decía mil cosas más que sus palabras—. Yo tengo muy claro para quién estoy patinando. No me importa lo que ellos hagan, si quieren seguir mi ritmo, o si prefieren ignorarme. Yo sé para quién voy a patinar hoy, para quien lo he hecho. Solo necesito que no me quites los ojos de encima.

Yuuri asintió y respondió con la presión de sus dedos, robándole una ligera sonrisa a su alumno. Necesitaba pensar de ese modo, necesitaban enfocarse. En medio de la nevada rusa, y con ese espantoso frío, eran ellos dos los que debían encender el fuego de sus corazones. Para eso estaban allí, para eso habían vencido mil obstáculos en el pasado. Ese era su momento.

Con ese pensamiento, fue más fácil para Yuuri el respirar. Como si la presión invisible hubiera abandonado su pecho, le permitía tomar más control sobre sí mismo y calmarse. Minami le vio mucho más relajado, y no pudo evitar el regalarle un apretado abrazo de respuesta. A pesar de tener los patines, todavía quedaba un par de centímetros por debajo de Yuuri quien siempre fue más alto que el promedio de su país.

—¡Ey! —escucharon la voz de Leo y se separaron—. Parece que hay un alboroto allá afuera.

—¡Leo! —Ese fue el reclamo de Phichit, quien se reintegró al ver como los hombros de Yuuri volvieron a caer. El americano lo miró por un momento y soltó un suspiro.

—Pensé que necesitaban saberlo. Es decir, no sé qué pasa, solo sé que se alborotó la gente afuera. Lo vi desde el ventanal.

—No creo que nos interese eso —arremetió Phichit, cruzándose de brazo al ponerse al lado de Yuuri. Minami solo le apretó el hombro para ayudarlo a calmarse—. Además, es afuera, no es como…

No pudieron acabar cuando el grito lleno de emoción de una mujer los interrumpió. Todos voltearon hacia el pasillo, donde vieron entre las personas que entraban, la figura de Víctor Nikiforov cojeando con el bastón en mano, acelerando el paso cuando notó que por fin había dado con Yuuri. Detrás de él, Plisetsky intentaba seguirle el ritmo mientras cargaba un estuche negro tras su espalda. Parecía decidido a detener a Víctor de esa imprudente carrera.

Porque, ante los ojos de Yuri, la pierna debía estarle doliendo y Víctor no estaba prestando atención a ese detalle, solo lo veía cojear con mayor efusividad. Intentó tomarle del brazo, pero fue imposible cuando divisó a Yuuri, y supo que no habría manera de detenerlo.

—¡Yuuri! —gritó Víctor, al verlo a la distancia. El japonés lo miró pálido desde allá.

—¡Víctor! ¡Tu rodilla! —reclamó Yuri, preocupado. No había necesidad de seguir corriendo si ya habían encontrado a Yuuri, Víctor debería pensarlo de esa manera.

Repentinamente, Víctor se detuvo. Yuri pensó que por fin había escuchado su voz y había decidido hacer caso a la advertencia de su pierna. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Víctor dejó caer el bastón al suelo y abrió los brazos, fue solo cuestión de segundos para estar en primera fila en el momento donde Yuuri prácticamente saltó sobre él.

Contuvo el aliento. Desde aquella corta distancia vio la manera en que los brazos de Yuuri se habían aferrado al cuello de Víctor, apretándose con tanta necesidad que incluso temblaba. Víctor no tardó en responder con un abrazo igual, rodeando el cuerpo de Yuuri y encerrándolo aprisionado entre sus brazos. Temblaron… las respiraciones afectadas de ambos rugían con fuerza mientras se oprimían con vigor. El rostro de Yuuri se había apoyado por completo contra su hombro y cuello, era imposible ver más que su cabello negro. Por su parte, Víctor también había ocultado su rostro en el espacio disponible, apretando aún más ese momento de intimidad.

Entonces, Yuri lo supo y entendió que esas antiguas palabras que Yakov le hubo dicho tres años atrás, todavía estaban en vigencia. No, Yuuri no lo necesitaba a él, siempre fue a Víctor. Siempre fue a Víctor a quien estuvo esperando en todos esos eventos, en todas esas competiciones.

Ese abrazo, era el abrazo atorado por el tiempo y la distancia. El abrazo que no llegó, el entendimiento que no nació y ahora se abría paso con la fuerza de un maremoto. Ese abrazo, era lo que Yuuri había buscado cada vez que lo llamaba encerrado en el baño, ante cada presentación. Ese gesto tan íntimo y significativo entre ambos, que dejó de estar después de aquel fatídico accidente.

Era la pregunta: "¿Dónde estás, Víctor?"

Y su ansiada respuesta a ella: "Estoy aquí"

Fue tan claro aquella verdad, tan abrasiva, que los ojos de Víctor se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Yuuri comenzó a apartarse, tembloroso e incómodo. Lo apretó un poco más y se negó a soltarlo, porque sentía que ese era muy poco tiempo para cubrir todos aquellos años de carencia. Porque quería retribuírselo todo, cada abrazo que no vino, cada palabra no dicha. En el borde de la oreja de Yuuri, Víctor susurró cien "perdóname", y mil "lo siento", seguidos de millones de "estoy aquí". Necesitaba decírselo, confirmarlo, comprobarlo. Le brotaban sin represión alguna, con la esperanza de que aún estuviera a tiempo para llegar.

Pero Yuuri, ya más calmado, volvió a buscar distancia mientras bajaba los brazos y la mirada. Víctor tuvo que dejarlo ir sintiendo los brazos acuchillados por la ausencia. Cuando Yuuri volvió a levantar sus ojos rasgados, Víctor pudo ver que al menos algo sí había llegado a él; porque la humedad brillante que estaba sobre sus irises marrones y se acumulaban en los bordes de los lagrimales, significaba que así había sido. Que no había sido en vano ir. Buscó con prisas un pañuelo; sin embargo, Yuuri sacó primero el suyo y con él se limpió la cara ya enrojecida. Supo reconocer ese objeto al instante.

Apartó sus brazos por completo y le miró con vergüenza a sabiendas que mucho de lo que Yuuri había tenido que pasar había sido culpa de él. La mirada de Yuuri pareció decirle que ya no importaba, pero buscó con sus ojos a Yuri, quien aún estaba cerca, y se acercó para también procurar un abrazo con él. Yuri no tardó en envolverlo en sus brazos con fuerza y transmitirle así toda la preocupación que había estado acumulando desde lo que pasó. Yuuri lo entendió… pudo leerlo en la presión que apretó sus huesos. Se sintió lleno de felicidad por tener la fortuna de que ellos aún estuvieran allí.

Víctor miró, mas no quiso hacer nada. Aprovechó el pañuelo que había sacado para limpiar su rostro y tomó mucho aire cuando miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los patinadores de la categoría masculina estaban allí, junto a su equipo técnico y todos lo miraban. Incluso Alexis desde la distancia, acompañado de su entrenadora. Luego, buscó a Minami, a quien encontró a varios metros lejos de él, en la distancia que Yuuri había recorrido corriendo para llegar a sus brazos. La mirada del joven ardía, había un millón de insultos mudos siendo transmitidos a través de esos encendidos ojos de caramelo.

Comenzó a avanzar a su encuentro. Minami apretó la garganta cuando vio a la leyenda rusa del patinaje cojeando, casi arrastrando su pierna derecha y manteniendo en lo posible su entereza, mientras caminaba hacia él. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el estado en que tenía su rodilla y más de uno fue incapaz de mirar más. Pese a eso, Minami no se movió. Lo esperó firmemente de pie en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Yuuri y no le importó que Phichit estuviera cerca. Cuando Víctor lo alcanzó, dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Minami y este se mantuvo en su lugar. Le enfrentó con la mirada, incandescente, decidido. Víctor pudo leer en esos ojos que estaba dispuesto a todo para dejar el nombre de Yuuri en alto, incluso frente a él.

—Minami, muéstrales a todos el fénix que tú mejor conoces.

—No tiene que decirlo. Voy a incendiar a Rusia —aseguró con una seguridad aplastante, mientras le retiraba la mano de su hombro con brusquedad. Víctor apretó las palabras y aceptó aquello.

Las bocinas anunciaron el momento para que se preparara el primer grupo de la categoría masculina. Yuuri, quien ya se había separado de Yuri Plisetsky, miró a su alumno al saber que ya estaban por ser llamados, pero fue sorprendido por la llegada de un Izumi apresurado viniendo a su encuentro por el pasillo. Venía acompañado con Hirogu Nakajima, su terapeuta, quien visiblemente parecía haber bajado apenas del avión. Víctor los miró con curiosidad, observando la dinámica entre ese hombre y Yuuri, a quien le mostraba infinito respeto.

Yuri se acercó a él con el bastón en sus manos y lo golpeó con la punta de él a un costado. Víctor le miró sorprendido con el arrebato.

—¿Quieres dejar una pierna en Moscú? ¡Recuerda que aún me debes entrenar!

—Lo sé.

A su lado, el representante ruso de esa competencia pasó acompañado y Víctor fue capaz de notar la profunda aversión de la entrenadora hacia él. Eso buscaba, no pensaba contenerse pensando en lo que la gente esperaría de él. Quería formar tal escándalo que a nadie le quedara duda de hacia dónde se dirigían aún sus sentimientos, así que poco le importó el desprecio de la entrenadora. Sin embargo, Alexis si se vio cohibido con el ambiente, y bajó la mirada cuando se encontró con los ojos de Víctor.

—Alexis —llamó Víctor, y el patinador se detuvo. La mujer de inmediato comenzó a reclamarle a Víctor que ya no tenían tiempo que perder, pero este la ignoró. Cojeando, fue hacia el muchacho únicamente para ponerle su mano al hombro y hacerle saber su pensar—: Da lo mejor de ti ahora. No podré apoyarte allá arriba, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

El rostro del muchacho se transformó al escucharlo, Yuri fue capaz de verlo. Aún con el malestar explícito de la tutora, Alexis no pudo contener la profunda felicidad que le embargó, y lleno de un espíritu patriótico, hinchó su pecho y asintió con orgullo ante su ídolo. Así, sin más, avanzó por el pasillo hacia la pista.

Todo lo que hizo Yuuri para despedirse de ellos cuando le tocó tomar su lugar como entrenador, fue enviarles una mirada comunicativa. Yuri vio como ahora tomaba la mano de Minami, apretándole, al tiempo que empezaban a avanzar hacia la salida. Era inevitable seguir sintiendo esos dolorosos golpes en el estómago cuando lo veía con Minami o comprendía que su amor seguía siendo para con Víctor, pero Yuuri había sabido hacerle ver que también lo quería allí. Cuando lo abrazó y le dijo: "Gracias por estar", "gracias por venir", "gracias por estar aquí, Yura"; Yuuri justamente se lo había demostrado. Que había un espacio para él, un espacio exclusivo para él; Yuri no pensaba perder ahora ese espacio.

Víctor lo invitó entonces a subir, abandonando los pasillos oficiales. Aun cojeando con ayuda del bastón, avanzó las escaleras, aunque necesitó tiempo para subirlas por el dolor que, con el correr del tiempo, empezaba a hacerse cada vez más real. Definitivamente ya eso no era psicológico, algo había pasado que se había lastimado y su cuerpo se lo advertía. No tenía tiempo de pensarlo ahora.

En los últimos tramos, ya necesitó la ayuda de Yuri para subir, sujetándose del brazo mientras contenía con fuerza la respiración. Pero apenas llegó a salir del túnel, algunos fans rusos que habían logrado entrar lo notaron y comenzaron a aplaudir, a pesar de estar en el área de solo los competidores y miembro del cuerpo técnico.

Yuri lo ayudó a llegar hasta la baranda, mientras los aplausos comenzaron a contagiarse y el nombre de Víctor volvió a retumbar. Muy a pesar de lo que pudiera decir la prensa o los críticos de él, para los fanáticos Víctor seguía siendo la leyenda, el insuperable, el Dios del hielo capaz de sorprenderlos a todos. Las banderas rusas eran agitadas con júbilo, la gente se ponía de pie y aplaudía al verlo. Nadie se preguntó lo extraño que era verlo allí, solo estaban felices de volverlo a ver; como si lo hubieran esperado por años.

—Mientras nos estamos preparando para los minutos de calentamientos de los concursantes del primer grupo de la categoría masculina, el público aclama el nombre de Víctor Nikiforov.

—Así es. Sorpresivamente la leyenda del patinaje ha venido hasta el complejo de Megasport. ¡Esta es la primera vez en años que vemos a la estrella aparecer en un evento oficial dentro de casa!

El nombre era coreado, entre aplausos. Las barras canadienses y americanas se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras observaban cómo los rusos lo aclamaban sin pensar, celebrando su presencia. Yuri se inclinó contra el metal de la baranda, en silencio, observando como las pantallas ahora los enfocaban.

—Yuri, saquemos la bandera.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Yuri al tiempo que tomaba el estuche con una sonrisa taimada—. Me gusta tu estilo.

El estadio parecía retumbar, como si en cualquier momento los cimientos fueran a ser destruidos ante la fuerza con la que los fans los aclamaban. Víctor sonrió, sin mirarlos, sin enfocar sus ojos en ellos ni responder a los aplausos, tan solo enfocándose en sacar la bandera a la vista mientras que Yuri dejaba el estuche a un lado.

—El público lo aclama, aunque me sorprende que Víctor no haya volteado a saludarlos. Era algo que solía hacer.

—Quizás está molesto por lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Había publicado en su cuenta un conmovedor men… ¡Wow! ¡Miren eso! ¡Ha sacado la bandera de Japón!

—¡El público que lo llamaba ha dejado de corear su nombre! Víctor Nikiforov en compañía de su estudiante Yuri Plisetsky, han abierto una bandera japonesa como señal de apoyo al equipo japonés del entrenador Yuuri Katsuki y su estudiante Minami Kenjirou, principales afectados del boicot de ayer!

—Las barras americana, japonesa y canadiense han expresado su aprobación ante este gesto. Los aplausos han llenado el silencio que los fanáticos rusos hicieron al ver este emblemático acto simbólico por parte del par ruso.

Y ciertamente, la euforia que antes aclamaba su nombre bajó en un bullicio desalentado, que pronto fue acallando los murmullos por los aplausos que los fanáticos de las otras facciones iniciaron. Víctor no esperaba los aplausos, pero sí el silencio; sin embargo, su atención estaba fija en las personas que ya estaban cerca de la pista de hielo. En Yuuri, quien los miraba sobrecogido desde abajo, completamente tomado por sorpresa. En Minami, quien al lado de Yuuri y sin soltar su mano, miraba igual de sorprendido el repentino gesto.

—¿Qué diablos con estos imbéciles? —criticó Minami, mostrando una confusa expresión al no saber si era mayor la irritación, la vergüenza o la sorpresa lo que le dominaba.

Fue peor cuando Yuri se inclinó, sosteniendo su esquina de la bandera japonesa con su mano, para gritar un fuerte "Davai" hacia ellos. Minami tuvo el deseo asesino de arrancarle la cabeza, al llenarse de rojo ante el cúmulo de emociones dispares. Pero Yuuri rio, rio... y al verlo tan envuelto de felicidad, supo qué no cambiaría nada de ese instante.

— _Gamba_ , Minami —susurró Yuuri en medio del bullicio, mirándolo con un brillo conmovido en esos ojos—. Ve a ganar.

—Prepárate, Yuuri —Minami se retiró la chamarra japonesa, mostrando el brillante traje de Fénix. La camisa con corte japonés y exquisito detalle de pedrería y degradé, acompañado con el pantalón y los guantes rojos, lo vestía para representar su mayor elemento—. Porque te llevaré al GPF.

Tomó la chamarra que Minami le entregó en manos, y lo vio apresurarse a la salida, para entrar junto a los otros al calentamiento del primer grupo. Entre el silencio de los rusos, los "Davai" de Víctor y Yuri, el corazón retumbándole y la euforia que llenaba a los fanáticos del extranjero, Yuuri solo supo una cosa.

No, no quería abandonar el hielo. Quería seguir allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, cuánto esperaba por llegar a este capítulo. ¡¡No se hacen una idea!! Todos estos eventos los tenían planeado desde hace tanto tiempo que me emociona haber llegado por fin xD Alguna vez me han preguntado cómo puedo mantener la constancia, la respuesta es simplemente esta: disfruto tanto poniendo por fin las palabras para describir todo lo que tengo pensado, que soy mi principal lectora. Y si disfruto esto, creo que lo menos que puede pasar es que ustedes también lo disfruten.
> 
> Me alegra mucho haber llegado a este punto, estamos ya a la mitad de Matryoshka Fénix, y se vienen más sorpresa. Sí, las sorpresas no han acabado y me emociona mucho poder seguir avanzando y sintiendo la emoción que vivo y logro transmitir en ustedes.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. He visto el grupo de lectores crecer, así como las vistas y comentarios del fic en Wattpad. Llegamos recientemente a los 40K en Wattpad y no puedo conla feliciadad. No sé si en fanftion lo siguen leyendo la perimera parte, peor al menos en Wattpad si es posible ver los nuevos lectores que llegan de este trabajo.
> 
> Para los que quieran unirse al grupo de lectores en Facebook: Grupo Matryoshka, recuerden contestar las preguntas. Así los acepto más rápido. ¡Mil gracias!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: tener a la mano las canciones The Phoenix — Lindsey Stilrling y Children — Escala para mejorar la experiencia de lectura en los programas.

—Luego de la sorpresiva llegada de Víctor Nikiforov al Megasport, junto a su estudiante, Yuri Plisetsky, ¡los ánimos en el estadio están incendiados! Todos los aplausos ahora se dirigen a los primeros patinadores que iniciaron la apertura del programa libre para la categoría masculina.

El entusiasmo de Morooka era imposible de ocultar. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de júbilo y le costaba minimizar la sonrisa que se escapaba en sus labios cada vez que hablaba sobre lo sucedido. Había sido como un golpe de calor después de todo el frío vivido en Rusia en esas últimas horas. Ver a Víctor Nikiforov allí, apoyando a Yuuri Katsuki, fue como regresar a aquellos años donde la emoción y la adrenalina recorría sus venas en nombre del amor.

Por supuesto, Morooka como fiel fan de Yuuri, también había seguido de cerca la relación con su entrenador, que fue todo un hito para Japón. Había estado allí para notar como la presencia de Víctor en su vida sacó el oro que siempre creyó ver en él. Tenerlo allí en ese momento en un acto tan histórico como ese, le inflaba el pecho de felicidad. No le importaba en qué condiciones estuviera su relación, si es que aún existía una; únicamente agradecía que al menos pudieran darse los paréntesis para apoyarse de ese modo a pesar de lo pasado.

En ese momento pensó que era una lástima que su divorcio no fue así; aunque debía admitir que, pese a esa fallida relación, estaba bastante contento con la actual.

—Ahora, el patinador Alexis Bogdesko se prepara para iniciar su programa libre. Después de quedar con su menor puntaje en el programa corto, esta es la única oportunidad que tiene de repuntar y tener esperanza de ingresar al GPF.

Con una señal, el camarógrafo cortó la grabación, ya que la imagen se había conectado con las cámaras oficiales de las grabaciones del canal. Morooka giró la mirada hacia la pista de hielo, donde, con aplausos mesurados, la gente recibía al patinador que representaba a Rusia vestido con un traje negro enterizo que lucía arreglos de tul celestes y blancos adornando sus brazos. Presentaría una de las melodías clásicas del lago de los cisnes.

Morooka se movió para cambiar el ángulo de la próxima transmisión, con los pasos de su joven camarógrafo a la espalda. La atenta mirada de Petra seguía la dinámica del par japonés mientras se movían al otro lado de la pista. Al lado de ella se acercaba Dmitri Bukin, visiblemente cansado. Tal parecía que su cantidad de trabajo tuvo un incremento inusual tras lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Petra suspiró e ignoró la presencia del representante de la FFKK mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la barrera. Alexis había iniciado su presentación, mientras las pantallas mostraban las imágenes cercanas del desarrollo de su programa. Por un momento, ella giró hacia su espalda para buscar con la mirada la figura de Víctor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky con la enorme bandera japonesa en señal de apoyo. Dmitri había pedido que los medios rusos transmitieran tal hecho y lo resaltaran, como una medida para sepultar el terrible incidente pasado. Usaría el gesto de Nikiforov para limpiar el honor de todo el país.

Independientemente de lo bien que caería en la opinión pública lo que acababa de ocurrir, a Petra le enojaba que cayeran en esa clase de artimañas para cubrir lo que en un inicio fue una falta total de profesionalismo. Sin embargo, no iba a decir nada y se mantendría ajena a ese teatro. Se enfocaría en analizar la actitud de los competidores y sus programas como era su responsabilidad; y Alexis por ser el patinador de casa, sería quien recibiría su mayor ojo clínico.

Mientras el programa del ruso estaba en desarrollo, el público se encontraba en silencio, observando todo lo que ocurría y permitiéndose algunas muestras de asombro cuando ejecutaba los saltos. Alexis cayó en uno, pero la presentación en general estaba demostrando un mayor nivel que él expresado en el programa corto, y era posible que Alexis pudiera remontar con él. Cuando Alexis clavó el salchow cuádruple con perfección, Yuri lo miró de forma crítica y apretó la garganta junto a sus manos en la baranda, mientras sostenía aún la esquina de la bandera japonesa. Necesitaba clavar los cuádruples; la conversación que tuvo Víctor con él días atrás con aquella confesión descabellada aún seguía estando en su cabeza, rebotando con constancia a pesar de que, con los últimos acontecimientos, había sido imposible pensar más en ella. Pero reconocía que era algo que debía resolver prontamente.

Entonces, giró su mirada y palideció. El rostro de Víctor se encontraba blanco y a pesar de estar con la vista fija en el programa, se notaba el sobreesfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse en pie, visible en el modo en que apretaba su mandíbula. El dolor de rodilla debía tenerlo muy mal.

—Víctor… joder, estás hecho un papel. —Víctor desestimó el comentario y renegó mientras trataban de acomodar su pierna para no dejar caer el peso sobre ella—. Dios, eres un necio. Ve a sentarte. —Yuri insistió.

Víctor le miró de reojo, con sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido al tratar de contener los jadeos que cada punzada de dolor le dejaba su rodilla. Yuri tuvo que entender de ese modo que nada habría capaz de moverlo de ese lugar. Apretó los dientes con frustración y miró hacia atrás, tratando de conseguir a algún conocido que quisiera sujetar su lado de la bandera mientras iba por paramédicos.

—Yuri, no te preocupes. —le habló con un tono reprimido—. Aguantaré hasta que el primer grupo acabe y allí buscaré los paramédicos.

—Te jodiste la rodilla… —dijo, casi tan pálido que Víctor.

Los aplausos arreciaron sobre ellos y ambos voltearon para notar en la pantalla, donde se veía reflejada la imagen, a Alexis levantando sus manos para dar saludos a todo el público. Ya abajo de ellos, en el pasillo, Yuuri se movía con Minami hacia la salida de la pista con sus manos tomadas como habían estado desde que inició el evento. Yuri no podía dejar de esa unión con un pinchazo en el pecho, pero poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo. En ese momento, Yuuri estaba para Minami, y ya Minami la había pasado mal por algo en lo que no tuvo que ver; así que comprendía el que Yuuri ahora enfocara toda su atención a él.

Mientras el par japonés se preparaban para entrar, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ellos. La tensión caía en el estadio desde que Alexis abandonó el hielo y Minami dejó la chaqueta en manos de Yuuri y ambos podían sentirla. Las miradas de todos se encontraban en ese punto donde ellos esperaban como si temieran que ocurriera cualquier cosa, un pensamiento que resultaba aterrador. Yuuri soltó el aire para enfocar su atención en Minami. El ceño de su pupilo estaba fruncido, sus cejas castañas (del color natural de su cabello), se juntaban en un gesto que no delataba concentración sino nerviosismo. Como si al sentir a toda la presión sobre su espalda se hubieran anudado los músculos de forma dolorosa.

Y entendía. Minami había tenido que cargar por él el peso de todo lo ocurrido: cargar con la incertidumbre, con el odio ajeno, con la desesperación. No se merecía haber pasado por aquello cuando todo lo que había ido a hacer en Rusia era competir. En ese momento, estaba sobre él la responsabilidad de la competencia, el deber de levantarse después de lo mal que le fue en el programa corto para poder llegar al Grand Prix Final.

A pesar de todo lo que Yuuri pudiera apoyarle en esos momentos, Minami estaba consciente de que todo dependería de él y de su presentación.

Minami apretó la mandíbula y tragó grueso, obligándose a respirar. Por primera vez los ojos de todos sobre él le generaron un doloroso retorcijón estomacal que debía controlar para poder dar lo mejor de sí. Había un silencio sordo a su alrededor, a su vez, escuchaba un pitido insistente metido en su oído. Sus manos cubiertas por los guantes rojos se apretaron entre sí, mientras procuraba regular la respiración.

No podía fallar. No podía caer en ese momento. Tenía que dar lo mejor para dejar sus nombres en altos, para ganar el pase al GPF, para cumplir su sueño. Posó las hojillas sobre el hielo mientras se sujetaba en la barrera y se repetía eso. Este no era el momento para…

—¡Agh! —Su boca soltó el jadeo sorprendido antes de siquiera analizarlo y llevó sus manos hacia la base de su espalda, después de haber sentido la palmada de Yuuri caer con fuerza y retumbarle el trasero con un estremecimiento abrumador que le llenó de calor las orejas—. ¡Yuuri! —se quejó, con un par de pequeñas lagrimitas atoradas en sus pestañas.

Yuuri le sonrió de vuelta, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Minami se sonrojó aún más y no pudo escuchar el momento en que hicieron la primera llamada.

—No te doy permiso de tener miedo, Minami. Solo yo puedo tenerlo. —Los ojos de su estudiante se enfocaron a él, con un fuego irascible en sus ojos—. Si fuera yo, daría mi mejor presentación para demostrar que puedo ganar después de lo que me hicieron.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos para llenarse de expectativas. Yuuri empujaba a través de su mirada la seguridad que Minami necesitaba para ir al centro de la pista y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho, la razón por la que habían ido a Rusia a competir. Sin embargo, antes de que eso ocurriera, algo más pasó. Quizás notando los minutos que se extendían y el silencio que había en el estadio, J.J alzó la voz y empezó a aplaudir vociferando el nombre de Minami. De inmediato, la barra canadiense no tardó en seguirlo y la japonesa con la americana se contagió del coreo del lugar. Leo los acompañó con una sonrisa entusiasta y Seung observó todo con aire apático. Habían decidido estar allí en vez de esperar en el pasillo por su turno, en señal de apoyo.

—El estadio se ha llenado de júbilo mientras llaman por Minami, en una conmovedora demostración de afecto que inició con la conducta deportiva de J.J.

—Estamos esperando el momento en que Minami Kenjirou ocupe la pista. Parece que se está demorando por escuchar las últimas instrucciones de su entrenador, quien por fortuna se encuentra a salvo y listo para apoyarlo en estas competencias.

—¡Ya ha soltado la barra! Ante los aplausos que se escuchan, Minami los recibe con los brazos alzados mientras rodea la pista. En el programa corto, debido a la conmoción, tuvo varios problemas, pero estamos confiados de que veremos al Fénix relucir, tal como su entrenador aseguró en la rueda de prensa de ayer.

En efecto, el público recibió a Minami con aplausos, aunque la barra rusa se había quedado sentada y con los brazos cruzados, llenos de frustración por el ambiente que los extranjeros ejercían en el evento. Se sentían relegados en su propio país. Yuuri aplaudió en sintonía con el resto de los observadores, emitiendo una sonrisa agradecida hacía J.J quien, al notar la mirada del entrenador japonés, le sonrió y guiñó el ojo de vuelta.

—¿Lo nalgueó? —de repente, Yuri escuchó la voz de Víctor soltar eso mientras intentaba controlar su propia explosión de celos al haber visto exactamente lo mismo. Víctor parecía no salir del asombro, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos muy grandes. Por su expresión, Yuri estaba seguro de que intentaba autoconvencerse de lo contrario.

Yuri no respondió, pero Víctor no necesitaba confirmación para estar seguro de ello. Del Yuuri que había temblado en sus brazos y hasta le mojó la camisa con sus desesperadas lágrimas, ya no quedaba más que el reflejo erótico del hombre enfundado en traje con su espalda en alto y sus ojos decididos. No debería asombrarlo… ese era el Yuuri de quien se había enamorado, el Yuuri de los contrastes. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse celoso por lo visto, lo único que pasó fue el avivamiento de una chispa que ya Víctor dudaba que fuera a apagarse alguna vez.

En la pista, ya Minami estaba preparado para iniciar y había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en el momento. Porque no, esta vez el fénix no sería Yuuri; Yuuri tenía razón al decir que si fuera él estaría patinando para ganar. Pero no era Yuuri quien patinaría, era Minami quien estaba en la pista sosteniendo su orgullo herido para demostrarlo. No había algo que detestara más que la pena y Yuuri lo comprendía bien. Aún estaba molesto porque habían usado su momento para lastimar a Yuuri, lo había minimizado como competidor gracias al odio hacia Yuuri y habían atacado a Yuuri cuando estaba indefenso. Minami no iba a perdonarle eso a Rusia. Jamás.

[The Phoenix — Lindsey Stilrling]

Minami, en su posición, dio una vuelta mientras sus manos se alzaban como una ligera flama que subía al cielo, tímida, al resurgir de sus cenizas. Soltó el aire con cuidado conforme la música sonaba a su alrededor y enfocaba su mente en vivir ese momento, como ningún otro.

Él había traído a Yuuri al hielo para darle felicidad, no nuevas penas. No iba a permitir que le quitaran eso y por esa razón, iba a ganar.

Sus brazos se abrieron como alas mientras patinaba de espalda, moviendo sus pies al ritmo del violín que había resonado en un solo mágico, chispeando el hielo con sus puntas metálicas. Tomó velocidad y ante el asombro de todos, ejecutó un salchow cuádruple, un loop sencillo y un triple flip que cayó con velocidad y soltura mientras elevaba a sus manos como un ave planeando en los cielos. Volvió a girar sobre su eje, el violín resonaba y eso alimentaba los pasos de sus pies. El público bramó mientras Minami se movía con velocidad dando vueltas y deslizando sus pies al ritmo del violín.

Un nuevo salchow cuádruple cayó al hielo con una altura pronunciada, y sus manos volvieron a elevarse mientras su espalda recta lo mantenía en posición. Desde la distancia, Yuuri recogía aire observando a su alumno moverse en la pista con profunda convicción, y transmitiendo el fuego que debía correr en esas venas. Minami estaba decidido, lo podía notar, lo podía percibir incluso en la distancia. Se movía con soltura en el hielo, se sentía metido en el papel y Yuuri sabía que nadie era mejor representante del Fénix que ese muchacho que había sabido traerle fuego a su corazón para darle un nuevo sueño por el cual luchar.

—Estamos extasiados viendo la interpretación de Minami, que de nuevo está demostrando su terrible talento en el hielo. Un muchacho que no ha dejado de darnos sorpresas desde hace un par de años.

—Una de las características de su patinaje está en el movimiento rápido de sus pies, que es sobreexplotada en Fuego pero tiene una belleza muy particular en The Phoenix. Yuuri Katsuki ha sabido entregarle un programa que potencie sus habilidades.

La segunda parte estaba por iniciar, y Minami no había hecho el combo triple que estaba planificado. Yuuri frunció su ceño, mirándolo con atención al comprender que Minami había decidido dejarlo para esa segunda parte y puntuar más alto. Y por supuesto, eso era lo que el japonés quería hacer en la pista. Necesitaba adecuar al programa para obtener el mayor puntaje posible y salir de abajo. Necesitaba hacer que su programa tuviera una mayor complejidad técnica y para ello, iba a dejar su alma en el hielo si es necesario.

Ejecutó una entrada complicada al siguiente salto, mientras la música volvía a tomar una velocidad mayor con el ritmo de la percusión y el violín. Él era el fénix, él resurgía de las cenizas. Él quemaría con su fuego a todos.

Elevando su pie del hielo, tras picar con el filo de su hojilla y haber mantenido la trayectoria recta Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara y Víctor abrió suficientemente los ojos para captar el primer flip cuádruple en vivo después de que ambos dejarán la competencia. El público se levantó eufórico. Todos, inclusos los rusos que no supieron qué hacer ante la sorpresa, se mostraron atónito cuando Minami cayó y tuvo que tomar el hielo para evitar una caída, pero eso no impidió que siguiera el ritmo de la música, con más denuedo que nunca.

—¡Un flip cuádruple! ¡Un Flip cuádruple y en la segunda parte del programa! ¡Un homenaje a su entrenador Yuuri Katsuki!

—Después de tantos años, ¡vemos por fin al flip cuádruple volar sobre el hielo en forma de un fénix rojo! ¡Que increíble sorpresa!

—¡El público está enloquecido! Las banderas de Japón se mueven jubilosas entre todos, ¡mientras Minami sigue su programa sumamente emocionado! ¡Tengo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora!

Ante el gozo que sentía, su corazón se quedaba pequeño para tanto bombeo de sangre. Minami estaba disfrutando su momento, moviendo sus brazos como un fénix dispuesto a quemarlos a todos, a incendiar a Rusia completa, para demostrar por qué él había llegado, porque él era el Fénix, Yuuri siempre fue esa llama que lo impulsaba. La razón por la que lo persiguió por tanto tiempo, el porqué de su esfuerzo y dedicación. Ese sueño que siempre buscó alcanzar y que ahora que lo tenía en manos, no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Ese fuego estaba allí, en la mirada caramelo de Minami que brillaba como una llama antigua, agitándose entre el hielo de quienes lo perseguían. Y esa misma llamarada había llegado hasta Yuuri haciéndolo sentir sumamente dichoso de encontrarse allí.

Y a pesar de que se sentía sumamente cansado y sus piernas empezaban a doler del esfuerzo al que estaba llevando a su cuerpo, Minami no iba a rendirse, no hasta acabar. La vibra de todos los presentes que le apoyaban y la certeza de que Yuuri estaba allí mirándolo, le dio la fuerza necesaria para ejecutar el combo de un triple Salchow, un doble Loop y un doble Toe loop, casi acabando su programa. Sus alas volaban, con chispas de fuego en el aire que la gente podía ver por la velocidad que estaba implementando. Después de veloces piruetas en el aire, que tenía al público extasiado con la complejidad de su presentación, Minami vio la extensión de la pista mientras retomaba la velocidad. Yuuri recogió el aire, sobrecogido. Víctor no podía quitar su mirada del movimiento final que Minami estaba buscando ejecutar.

Yuri comprendió que Minami acababa de escupirle a la cara a todos los rusos que habían ido a atacarlos y a condenarlos como si buscara imitar a Nikiforov. Les demostró que su único espejo era Yuuri, y eso fue fácil de ver cuándo, en una osadía inhumana, Minami ejecutó el quinto cuádruple de la presentación llevándose los suspiró de todos cuando lo vieron caer al hielo y casi volver a tocarlo para sostenerse después de arriesgarse con un Toe Loop cuádruple. Una de esas locuras que solo Yuuri Katsuki era capaz de haberlo intentado en el hielo.

—¡Esto ha sido descabellado! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es el quinto cuádruple de la rutina! ¡Ha alcanzado la totalidad de cuádruples que su entrenador y ex patinador Yuuri Katsuki ejecutaba en sus presentaciones!

—La presentación ha acabado tras esos giros potentes y Minami ha caído de rodillas en el hielo. ¡El público no deja de gritar y celebrar lo que ha sido una verdadera muestra de voluntad humana! ¡Minami Kenjirou lleva su carrera a otro nivel tras esta inesperada ejecución que ha buscado recuperar el terreno perdido por su interpretación en el programa corto!

De repente cayó un pesado silencio. Minami había caído de rodillas al suelo y se mostraba alterado, sin hacer esfuerzo para levantarse. Sus manos en puños habían caído al frente y su espalda subía y bajaba mostrando que recogía suficiente aire. Yuuri contuvo el aliento mientras sus pálpitos aceleraron al pensar en que posiblemente tenía alguna lesión. La sola alternativa le cerró la garganta.

Un largo minuto pasó, mientras todo miraban hacia el punto donde Minami permanecía arrodillado. Cada uno mostraba en su semblante la turbación que se acrecentaba ante cada segundo sin una respuesta de él. Pero, antes de que el miedo se adueñara de todos, Minami levantó la cabeza húmeda de sudor y lágrimas con sus puños al aire, celebrando su actuación. El público soltó clamores embravecidos y emocionados y los aplausos llovieron alrededor de él mientras Minami hacía esfuerzos para levantarse, sin poder hacerlo. Estaba muy agotado, sin energías. Había llevado al límite a su cuerpo para hacer esa presentación y dejar el nombre de ambos en alto.

Yuuri soltó el aire, y sin pensarlo más, comenzó a correr hasta la salida. En ese momento quería tener sus patines puestos para ir por Minami y sacarlo apoyado en su hombro. No fue necesario, un par de paramédicos en compañía de Hikari Fujiwara, el siguiente patinador que vendría, fueron hasta el encuentro de Minami y lo ayudaron a levantarse, ya que el sobreesfuerzo fue tal que le costaba mantenerse de pie, y sus piernas no soportaban el peso. Hikari lo ayudó a levantarse orgulloso, y compartieron un apretado abrazo y palmadas en la espalda mientras Minami reía y parecía decirle algo en el oído. Hikari soltó una carcajada al escucharlo.

—Hikari Fujiwara, su homólogo también en representación de Japón ha ido a ayudarlo a salir de la pista. No tiene ninguna lesión por lo que se puede ver. Minami está patinando, aunque se muestra que está muy agotado.

—Este muchacho acaba de demostrar que está dispuesto a dejar el alma por llegar al Grand Prix Final. ¡Ha sido un acto memorable!

En la salida de la pista, Yuuri ya se encontraba allí para recibirlo. Minami se soltó de Hikari al encontrarse suficiente cerca de su entrenador, y aumentó ligeramente la velocidad, para saltar y abrazarlo. Yuuri le respondió con fuerza, riendo y llorando de pura felicidad después de la maravillosa actuación de su pupilo.

—¡Esto ha sido una presentación fabulosa por Minami Kenjirou! Ahora en compañía de su entrenador Yuuri Katsuki, quien lo ayuda a caminar hasta el Kiss and Cry, estamos atentos a escuchar los resultados.

Víctor había apoyado sus hombros para sujetar la tela de la bandera mientras aplaudía entusiasmado después de lo que acababa de ver. Yuuri no merecía menos, a pesar de haber visto de nuevo el flip cuádruple en la pista, un salto que había sido su emblema por tantos años, la felicidad humeda que había en el rostro de su ex pareja superaba con creces la incomodidad que nació al saber que era algo que él ya no podría hacer.

Yuri, en cambio, observaba todo con el rostro rojo de diversas emociones atrapadas. Minami lo había hecho excelente, no podía negarlo, y había demostrado su devoción a Yuuri dejando todo el el hielo para repuntar. De alguna manera, se vio reflejado. El recuerdo de aquel GPF donde puso todo de sí para demostrarle a Yuuri que sería un error dejar al hielo, emergió como una sábana sobre su cabeza, envolviéndolo en ese sentimiento amargo. Minami estaba dispuesto a mantener el legado de Yuuri en alto, en su nombre, en el nombre de su país, en el suyo propio.

¿Él podría hacer lo mismo con el legado de Víctor?

Una opresión nació en su pecho, cuando el pensamiento tomó forma y sus pálpitos se acrecentaron ante esa realidad. Él quería también mantener ese legado, también dejar el suyo propio y se sorprendió cuando pudo entender que ese no era un pensamiento aislado. Ese fue su deseo de niño: voy a superar a Víctor, voy a hacerlo mejor y voy a dejar la victoria a Rusia. La presencia de ese niño frente a él, con su cabello corto y expresión enfurruñada, estaba mirando la alta y amplia espalda de Víctor Nikiforov sujetando un nuevo oro.

En medio de los aplausos, de la algarabía, de las luces enfocando el hielo y las voces de los comentaristas hablando de lo que Minami había logrado; Yuri se vio a sí mismo persiguiendo la espalda de Víctor Nikiforov desde pequeño. Demasiado orgulloso como para escuchar los reclamos y las correcciones de Víctor, porque quería ser su igual. Cegado por su necedad, porque quería escuchar de Víctor solo felicitaciones como todos los otros. Herido luego a traición por una promesa olvidada que, aunque Víctor cumplió, lo hizo dejándole un sabor amargo. Dejó ir la espalda de Víctor, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de ella mientras intentaba formar su propio camino lejos de todos, con el sueño de los labios de Yuuri agitando la llama equivocada.

—¡211,43 puntos! ¡Minami escala al primer lugar con un total de 300,03 puntos!

—A pesar de los errores cometidos en la ejecución del Flip cuádruple y el último Toe Loop cuádruple, Minami avanza y se queda con el primer lugar.

—¡Esto ha sido un inicio de competencia alucinante! ¡Por fin podemos ver el espíritu competitivo de todos mostrando su verdadero fuego!

Hikari Fujiwara ya estaba en posición, mientras Yuuri abandonaba el Kiss and Cry junto a Minami, ayudándolo a caminar hasta un lugar donde pudiera descansar después del agotamiento. Yuri miraba todo desde la distancia, aún con el sinsabor que el anterior pensamiento había dejado en él. Soltó el aire con apremio porque desde que ese pensamiento se alojó en su cabeza, ahora sentía su estómago lleno de piedras.

—Yuri —giró su mirada hacia Víctor, a quien estaba notando cada vez más cansado y adolorido—. Creo que si necesitaré una pastilla…

—¿Pastilla? Necesitas un médico —rezongó el menor, pensando en la posibilidad de llevarse a Víctor a rastras directo a urgencia. Esperaba que la rodilla no estuviera presentando algo grave, sería difícil atenderlo en vísperas del Trofeo de Francia.

—Pastillas por el momento. Cuando acabe el evento iré a un especialista.

Yuri no creía que fuera prudente esperar tanto para ver al médico, pero entonces debatió qué hacer con la bandera. No veía a nadie que pudiera suplirlo para ello y seguramente si pedía ayuda a cualquiera de los que estaban allí, notaría de inmediato el estado de Víctor y no confiaba en que ninguno mantuviera el asunto en silencio. Mordió su labio con frustración. Los que tenía más cerca eran del equipo canadiense incluso había reconocido la figura de Deborah Lam, pero no se atrevía a llamar a ninguno de ellos.

—Víctor Nikiforov. —La voz de Petra se escuchó mientras la música de fondo sonaba, en un tema suave de piano que era interpretado por el otro japonés. El aludido, junto a Yuri, voltearon hacía las escaleras donde la periodista estaba de pie, subiendo el último escalón.

Petra… Yuri al verla sintió que le habían cerrado el paso del aire. Seguramente esa mujer no tardaría en aprovechar la situación de Víctor para armar uno de sus desagradables artículos para ganar popularidad. Y Víctor que era un papel andante, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo en esa situación. Dudaba que ante el ojo crítico de la mujer pasara desapercibido el estado de Víctor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nikiforov? —en efecto, Petra lo había notado y se apresuró a acercarse con aire de preocupación. Era evidente, porque Víctor poco podía hacer fingiendo una sonrisa cuando todo su rostro gritaba que querían que le amputaran la rodilla si con eso dejaba de doler.

—¡No pasa nada! —Intervino Yuri, con prisa, pero Víctor soltó el aire.

—Me lastimé la rodilla al venir. —El rostro de Petra perdió color mientras miraba hacía la rodilla lastimada, y el modo en que parecía temblar esa pierna—. Pero no puedo irme de aquí aún. ¿Me ayudarías a sujetar la bandera? Le estaba diciendo a Yuri que buscara mis pastillas, pero no tenem…

—Yo me encargo —afirmó Petra, dejando a Yuri sin habla—. Plisetsky, apresúrate a buscar ese medicamento.

La mujer se acercó y tomó el lado que Yuri sujetaba de la bandera, para emitir una mirada autosuficiente hacia la pista donde el japonés patinaba. Víctor no esperó que aceptara de tan buena gana, pero dejando el tema de lado, le dio indicaciones a Yuri sobre los analgésicos que solía tomar para ese tipo de dolor y lo dejó partir, viendo como Yuri bajaba los escalones con prisa. Suspiró al saberse a solas con la periodista y volvió a la mirada hacia abajo, donde ya no podía ver la figura de Yuuri, seguro por haber entrado al pasillo para estar con Minami quien se veía muy agotado.

Volvió su atención a Petra, firme de pie a su lado, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Víctor estaba seguro de que sí había subido no había sido para sentarse en la banca, probablemente lo había estado buscando y se podía dar una idea del porqué.

—No te he agradecido por lo que hiciste el día ayer por Yuuri. —Petra arrugó el ceño y apenas lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Víctor seguía haciendo esfuerzos para ocultar el malestar detrás de una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos—. Esas preguntas en la rueda de prensa… agradezco que las hayas hecho.

—No malinterpretes, Nikiforov. No lo hice por Katsuki —aclaró, volviendo la atención a la pista—. Lo hice por Rusia. —La expresión de Víctor debió ser elocuente para que ella decidiera agregar—. No quiero que nos recuerden como una nación llena de amarillismo y rencor.

Víctor comprendió el peso de esas palabras, mientras los aplausos por la culminación de la presentación de Hikari Fujiwara llovían sobre ellos. Víctor de nuevo acomodó la esquina de su bandera debajo de su antebrazo para poder aplaudir hacia el chico al que recordaba haber visto en aquellas primeras regionales a las que acompañó a Yuuri.

Estaba consciente de que, si abandonaba su posición, a pesar de haber dado un apoyo a Yuuri bastante elocuente, podría suscitar a comentarios mal intencionados. Más si era su rodilla la que salía a colación, que podría convertirse en el tema de interés y echar por tierra su gesto hacia Yuuri. Petra también lo sabía.

Mientras las puntuaciones eran recibidas en el Kiss and Cry, donde Hikari quedaba de tercer lugar, por debajo de Alexis Bodesgko, sintió a Yuri regresar con una botella de agua y la pastilla en manos. detrás de él, la figura de Mila Babicheva junto a Louis Petrov le sorprendió, y muy atrás, le seguía el paso Georgi Popovich. Habían logrado llegar.

—¡Nos demoramos! —Mila abrazó a Víctor en cuanto lo vio, detectando de inmediato lo mal que se encontraba. La chica llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y la chamarra del equipo ruso en las olimpiadas le daban un estatus difícil de evadir. Víctor la abrazó con cariño mientras trataba de no dejar caer el peso sobre su rodilla lastimada—. ¿Lograste alcanzarlo?

Víctor asintió al soltarla y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Luego miró hacía Louis, quien llevaba la chamarra que Yuuri llegó a usar para representar a Japón, unos lentes de montura azul además de audífonos puestos y su cabello peinado como Yuuri solía llevarlo. Un increíble calor le llenó el alma al notar lo que el muchacho había hecho.

—Dice que es un cosplay —comentó Georgi, encogiéndose de hombros al no estar muy familiarizado con el concepto. Víctor le entregó su lado de la bandera al jovencito y Mila tomó el de Petra, quien de inmediato formó distancia—. Ve a sentarte, Víctor, necesitas descansar.

Georgi lo ayudó a llegar hasta la banca, mientras Yuri se sentaba a su lado ofreciéndole lo que llevaba en manos. Víctor no tardó en ingerirlo mientras empezaba la música del cuarto competidor. El primer grupo ya estaba por acabar, en el siguiente, Leo de la Iglesia junto a J.J y Seung-Gil llegaron para postular su puesto en el podio. Víctor sabía que sería buen momento para irse, pero prefirió asegurarse que, durante todo el evento, la fanaticada rusa se comportara a la altura.

—Me alegro de que haya podido alcanzarlo. Vimos por el teléfono cuando abriste la bandera.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —Víctor vio a Yuri acercarse de nuevo a la baranda para pelear por su lado de la bandera con Louis, a quien alcanzó a decirle que era un Katsuki narizón y Yuuri no tenía los ojos verdes, solo para molestar al adolescente. Luego los escuchó llamar a Yuuri, los tres al unísono, haciendo movimientos desde la baranda y agitando la bandera. Imaginó la expresión de felicidad de Yuuri al verlos—. Tenía que hacerlo de algún modo.

Georgi puso su mano sobre la rodilla lastimada y Víctor siseó de dolor. Ahora que se había sentado, la podía sentir palpitándole de forma agónica y Georgi había percibido lo inflamada que se encontraba, así como el calor que le transmitía. Estaba bastante mal.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verte ahora?

—No… ya falta poco y en un rato la pastilla hará efecto. ¿Trajiste algo por Yakov?

Georgi asintió y sacó de su pequeño bolso una carpeta. Víctor la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a sacar los documentos que allí se encontraban: eran copias de las denuncias, así como fotografías impresas de las evidencias entregadas. Tal como había prometido Yakov, la información necesaria para entregar a la JSF y disponer así de un asiento jurídico con el cual actuar.

Prestó atención a las fechas, lo que era descrito y el testimonio que Yuuri había dejado en la comisaría. Cuando miró las fotos, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver las cartas de amenazas, los recortes y el odio que era manifestado en esa correspondencia. Ahora entendía muchas cosas que fue incapaz de entender. Sin embargo…

—Me extraña que Yakov no hubiera revelado esto antes. —Víctor hizo saber su duda a Georgi, quien solo resopló. Miró hacia la pantalla donde Marcel Sindelar intentaría al menos acumular los puntos técnicos necesarios para poder participar en la copa Europea, ya que por las puntuaciones del Skate América sería difícil puntuar para el GPF.

—Cuando llegué, Yakov estaba llorando en la habitación. —Georgi explicó con mesura, en medio de la algarabía que los rodeaba. Víctor no pudo contener un suspiro adolorido al escucharlo y ver al anciano sumirse a tal grado de desesperación—. Se echó la culpa, estaba asustado con los papeles en sus manos, Anastasia tuvo que calmarlo. Me pregunto si así seré con mis hijos cuando llegue a esa edad...

El pensamiento se quedó en el aire, mientras ambos meditaron por su cuenta aquella imagen y lo que Yakov debió sentir. Sí… Yakov había sido muy condescendiente con todos ellos, se había ablandado según los años pasaban. No podían juzgarles, cuando todo lo que había buscado fue protegerlos a todos, en la medida de lo posible.

El primer grupo acabó con la presentación del austriaco, quien quedó de último lugar. Minami, Alexis y Hikari, ocupaban los primeros puestos. Los minutos de calentamientos para el segundo grupo iniciaron, y los competidores salieron a la pista para rodearla. Víctor había preferido quedarse allí donde estaba mientras el dolor terminaba de pasar y recibió la bandera de Japón cuando los jóvenes regresaron a la banca. Por pedido de Víctor, sería él quien entregaría esa documentación de Yakov a los encargados de la JSF, peor sería después de que se revelaran los resultados del podio.

En los pasillos, Yuuri caminó tras dejar a Minami descansando en una banca, para mirar cómo sería la actuación del resto. Minami le había indicado que se encontraba bien, solo bastante cansado y Yuuri no tardó en hacerle ver el riesgo que había asumido al cambiar de ese modo a la rutina y agregar un cuádruple más al final. Después de la euforia, él como entrenador tenía que hacerle ver a su pupilo que no debía tomar riesgo de esa índole que pudiera llevarlo a tener una lesión. Minami asintió, comprensivo, afortunadamente no se enojó por el pequeño regaño que ciertamente no sonaba como tal cuando aún no podía con la felicidad. Mucho menos cuando Minami le tomó la mano y le aseguró que su mayor deseo era competir juntos en el Grand Prix Final. Y con certeza, Minami estaba a nada de lograrlo.

Mientras se asomaba a la pista para miraba a los competidores, notó que ya la bandera japonesa no estaba izada en las barandas, pero una de las pantallas enfocaba a Víctor con la bandera de Japón abrazándolo y cubriéndolo mientras hablaba con el resto del equipo ruso. Aquel gesto provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Víctor seguía siendo el mismo que era capaz de sorprenderlo con sus actitudes desenfrenadas y su impulsividad a veces dulces, a veces amarga. No había dejado de ser ese hombre lleno de contraste descabellados que estaban lejos de la figura elegante y segura que mostraba antes todos cuando era competidor. Yuuri, quien había conocido todas sus caras, incluso las más oscuras, podría reconocerlo a la distancia. Y algo le decía que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera, aunque no fuera por alguna mala razón. Yuuri arrugó el ceño mientras lo miraba y podía recordar esa misma sonrisa en el mundial del 2018, cuando Víctor tras la lesión en su columna tuvo que abandonar la pista y le sonreía instándole a patinar tras asegurarle que estaba bien y no se preocupara. Ese gesto que decía más que mil palabras.

Recordaba ese beso que le dio en aquella oportunidad antes de competir. Lo largo que fue, la presión que hizo Víctor sobre su traje índigo y cómo esas manos delinearon su figura haciéndole desear más. El recuerdo del beso era lejano, casi como una fotografía en blanco y negro, pero no hacía falta rememorar las sensaciones cuando aún tenía al rojo vivo la fuerza de su abrazo minutos atrás.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Hirogu se posicionó a su lado, mirando el rostro de Yuuri que estaba fijó en aquella pantalla que se dirigía a las gradas. El entrenador bajo sus ojos y soltó un amplio suspiro, mientras todo se preparaba para el siguiente grupo.

—Lo estoy… todavía no le había agradecido por este largo viaje, además de disculparme. —Hirogu sonrió al verlo ejercer una ligera reverencia—. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

—No digas eso, Yuuri. De verdad estaba preocupado cuando supe lo que pasó, así que no dudé en venir tan pronto fue posible. Me alegra verte mejor… además es mi primera vez en una competencia de semejante índole. Me siento emocionado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando el nombre del patinado chino se escuchó en los altavoces. La mirada de Yuuri siguió en la pantalla hasta que cambiaron la imagen para mostrar la entrada del joven muchacho con su entrenador. Hirogu había notado todo eso, además que había llegado cuando estaba abrazado a su ex pareja, por lo tanto, ya imaginaba lo mucho que tendrían que hablar al respecto.

—¿Él es tu ex, cierto? —preguntó para verificar la respuesta de Yuuri, y éste se limitó a asentir, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

—Estoy casi seguro de que le duele la rodilla. —Hirogu asintió, comprendiendo la situación—. Me dijeron que estaba cojeando, yo creo que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para notarlo, pero por su expresión…

—¿Quieres estar con él? —Yuuri hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil como solo decirlo...

Hirogu comprendió sus palabras y decidió dejarle un momento a solas, mientras se acercaba a Izumi quien se encontraba bastante agitado. Yuuri aprovechó el momento para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en lo difícil que ahora se sentía su decisión. De nuevo, las palabras que pudo decirle a Phichit regresaron a él, no pensó que vería con tal rapidez a Víctor después de todo lo ocurrido a San Petersburgo. Pero el hecho de extrañarlo, de seguirlo haciendo y que esto fuera por algo más que las memorias que quedaron en el pasado, le asustaba. Porque era distinto añorar los recuerdos creados, a añorar a la persona con quien se vivió ellos. Una clase de nostalgia que parecía no acabar.

Mientras estaba distraído, el peso de alguien lo tomó desprevenido y casi se cae. Pronto pudo identificar que se trataba de Phichit quien lo había sorprendido abrazándolo desde la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo entre divertido y apenado. Phichit sonrió en respuesta.

—Práctico el "abraza a tu ex". —Yuuri de inmediato se sonrojó, mas no dijo nada—. Mira, todo el mundo está convulsionando como yo.

Antes de que Yuuri preguntara a qué se refería, Phichit sacó su móvil y le mostró una publicación de Instagram donde estaba el abrazo que le había dado a Víctor en el pasillo. Yuri estaba a su lado, los brazos de Víctor le apretaban y él se colgaba a su cuello con tal necesidad que se veía apretado e íntimo. Yuuri de inmediato palideció.

—¡Phichit! —dijo en reclamo y su amigo se rio al verle la cara de enojo y la forma en que se soltó de su agarre—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Mostrarle al mundo que no toda Rusia te odia. No sabía que Víctor iba a hacerlo de la bandera, sino no hubiera hecho la publicación. —Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros. Yuuri resopló con ansiedad—. Yuuri, calma, es solo un abrazo. ¡Y mira todos los likes!

Se acercó para mostrarle todos los corazones que ya tenía su publicación, pero de repente ambos vieron una cuenta que los hizo callar. Yuuri se pasó la mano por la cara, Phichit carraspeó. Takao Fujiwara también había puesto un like junto a un mensaje con solo una carita feliz que delataba todo lo contrario. Yuuri se sintió atragantado, parecía que todo estaba moviéndose para complicarle la existencia. ¿O era él mismo el que se estaba provocando todo eso?

—Creo que acabo de arruinarte tu polvo fácil —comentó Phichit, ligeramente abochornado. No había calculado el alcance de su acción y Yuuri le dirigió una mirada asesina por eso.

—Quiero matarte… —Phichit sonrió con calma mientras veía la molestia de Yuuri y se acercaba para colgarse de su brazo.

—Tienes que admitir que el mensaje no dice nada comprometedor.

 **phichit+chu** 1 hora

**phichit+chu**

_"Si él no le guarda rencor, ¿por qué Rusia lo haría? Gracias Víctor por mostrar tu apoyo después de lo que le hicieron a mi amigo Yuuri Katsuki."_

Yuuri suspiró al leerlo de nuevo y prefirió no intentar entender los comentarios en diferentes idiomas que había allí. Solo renegó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Una increíble inseguridad nacía en él porque deseaba esa foto en su móvil. Era tan confusa la situación que le asustaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Muy confundido y tú no estás ayudando —reclamó. Phichit solo volvió a encoger sus hombros.

—Las decisiones que tomaste en el pasado estuvieron basadas en malentendidos y suposiciones. Si vas a tomar nuevas decisiones, procura que sea con la verdad en la mesa, la tuya, la de él. Yo lo único que sé, Yuuri, es que solo he visto a Nikiforov moverse de su hogar para buscar a una persona en donde quiera que esté, así esté en el otro lado del mundo, o tenga que pasar por una tormenta de nieve.

Y esa persona era él; Phichit no tuvo que completar la frase porque Yuuri lo sabía. Lo sabía con tan claridad que le abrumaba saberlo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras la presentación del competidor chino había acabado y los aplausos caían sobre todos ellos. Jean ya estaba al lado de su padre, acercándose a la salida de la pista mientras el joven se dirigía al Kiss and Cry para escuchar el veredicto.

Su corazón latía de forma asíncrona, como si viviera un ritmo irregular, mientras el tiempo avanzaba a su alrededor. La sensación de todo lo que estaba provocando la cercanía de Víctor, junto a lo ocurrido y todo lo que había avanzado por su cuenta, lo instaba a evaluar de forma fría todo lo que iba a hacer a partir de entonces. Porque por muchos deseos que pudiera tener de estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, de abrazarlo y sentir solo su calor, nada más, no podía tomar una decisión que pudiera afectarle a ambos. Para él el tiempo no era necesario, era imprescindible.

El anuncio de las puntuaciones fue dado, y el joven chino quedó de segundo lugar, debajo de Minami. Ya su pupilo estaba más cerca de asegurar un lugar en el podio, lo cual significaría que su pase al GPF estaba asegurado. Al ver eso sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al punto de las lágrimas. Minami se lo merecía, por supuesto que sí. Había luchado mucho por ello.

—El siguiente competidor es el favorito de todos, Jean-Jacques Leroy. El público comienza a levantarse lleno de júbilo y los aplausos suenan con fuerza.

—Declaró ayer que hoy estaba dispuesto a hacer historia. ¿Será que veremos el Axel cuádruple en acción?

—Esperemos que sí. Eso sería otro emblemático momento que incluir en esta competencia.

J.J se despidió de su padre después de un abrazo fuerte. La gente estaba completamente contagiada por la emoción mientras aplaudían y coreaban el nombre de J.J. El patinador canadiense rodeó la pista de patinaje mientras levantaba sus brazos y mostraba su alegría de estar allí. Víctor observó la secuencia en silencio, manteniendo el recuerdo de esas palabras de J.J en la entrevista de ayer, dato que los comentaristas tuvieron la prudencia de comentar porque eso podría alebrestar a la fanaticada rusa. Yuri se sentía muy tenso conforme observaba a Jean tomar posición en el centro de la pista.

Una mirada se dirigió hacia todos, mientras se preparaba. Al final, la enfocó en el punto donde pudo identificar a Víctor. Fue fácil para el ex patinador notar la intensidad de esa mirada de J.J y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago cuando este le sonrió desde la distancia. Era clara su intención de tener la atención de Víctor sobre él.

[Children — Escala]

Al escucharse las voces de los niños, Jean solo podía recordar a su hija que, por fortuna, se había quedado en Canadá para no tener que ver lo que él había visto. Pero ese recuerdo, esa nostalgia que habitaba en él a pesar de haberse separado por tan solo unos días, sería el empuje para su programa.

J.J ya se movía por la pista cargando en sus manos la figura invisible de su bebé, allí, tan clara como si no estuviera hecha de recuerdos. Jugaba con ella, la alzaba en el aire, la llevaba a su pecho y bailaba en una danza íntima, a pesar de escucharse cientos de risas a su alrededor.

El recuerdo de su sonrisa vista ayer cuando Isabella la hizo acercar a la cámara y ella intentó darle un beso a través de la pantalla junto al sonido de su voz cantarina llamándolo papá y queriendo tenerlo allí; lo llevaba presente. La sensación de la calidez de sus pequeñas manitas que atrapaban su nariz y le jalaban el cabello para luego hacerse una bolita entre sus brazos, era uno de los recuerdos que más adoraba evocar. Collette era lo más hermoso que él tenía, era lo que, con su esposa, le daba sentido a su existencia. La razón por la que volvió a enamorarse.

A ella le prometió hacer historia. Por ella estaba dispuesto a llevar a su cuerpo al límite. Mientras jugaba con la figura de su hija en brazos, danzando, moviéndose con velocidad con su traje con el pantalón amarillo y la camisa llena de huellas que se movía con él; J.J estaba seguro de que, por ella, haría que su nombre firmara una nueva página en la historia.

Sus pies se movieron al ritmo del piano, mientras abría su pierna y la sujetaba en el aire, mostrando su equilibrio. Dio un giro, avanzó a deslizarse con velocidad y siguió danzando, como si no estuvieran programados ningún salto. Ejecutó una secuencia de piruetas que Alain supo reconocer eran para después y comprendió que Minami no sería el único en arriesgarse para puntuar. La había hecho elevando su pierna para girar a lo alto, y luego agacharse para que sus giros fueran con él sujetando su pierna y empequeñeciendo en el hielo.

Todo lo que hacía J.J era jugar con su hija en la pista, al escondite, al correr y atraparlo, a reír y a bailar mientras ella le seguía el paso. Y dando espacio para el momento que él estuvo pensando desde que habló con Isabella en la noche y le expresó su sentir.

Ella dijo: hazlo.

Porque nadie se arriesga más que J.J.

Porque no había nadie más necio que él.

Sus pasos aumentaron la velocidad, comenzó a patinar tan rápido que apenas era posible ver su destello. Iba rápido, muy rápido. Muchos se levantaron como si pudieran presentirlo, como si pudieran ver a través del tiempo lo que J.J estaba a punto de hacer. Una nueva secuencia de piruetas se dio en el aire y J.J se movía, bailaba, aumentando la rapidez de sus pasos y deslizándose hacia un solo objetivo, ajeno a la tensión que a todos comenzó a llenarles cuando veían cada vez más posible ese emblemático momento.

Todos aguantaron el aire cuando de frente, picó el hielo y ejecutó el saltó. Los ojos de todos contando los giros desde el cielo, mientras J.J apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo, giraba con todas las fuerzas y la velocidad que tenía.

—¡Un axel cuádruple! ¡Los gritos señores! ¡El estadio se va a caer!

—¡Estamos seguro de haber contado correctamente! ¡Fue un axel cuádruple! Señores, ¡el primer axel cuádruple clavado en competencia y ha sido el gran J.J quien ha logrado este mérito!

La gente estaba eufórica, levantada mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la música y un J.J lleno de adrenalina bailaba con toda su pasión en el hielo. J.J estaba tan emocionado por su logro que podría llorar. Se movía con soltura, sus siguientes saltos fueron fluidos y bien ejecutados. J.J siguió con un triple flip y un triple lutz en combo y más adelante un loop cuádruple junto a un triple salchow. Lucía imparable y nadie dudaba que su desempeño en este programa sería por mucho, el mejor.

Víctor estaba con el corazón en la garganta, paralizado. Los puntos iban en aumento conforme J.J ejecutaba los saltos de la segunda parte. Además, lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba dejando su alma en el hielo y se sentía que era lo que más quería hacer en ese momento.

Era impresionante e imparable. J.J tenía una forma distinta de patinar, que ya había dejado de tenerse a sí mismo como el epicentro de sus programas. Cuando ejecutó el siguiente cuádruple una combinación entre un loop cuádruple y un loop triple, empezaba a notarse el cansancio, pero no había intenciones de detenerse. Quería continuar, hasta el final.

—¡Y ese fue un Salchow cuádruple!

—Se nota el cansancio de J.J a estas alturas del programa, una ligera inclinación que por lo menos no tuvo necesidad de una falta grave que significara un descuento significativo.

—Aun así, no deja de bailar, de gozar su victoria que, sin importar con la medalla que se vaya hoy, ¡se remite al hecho histórico que ha dejado para toda la comunidad del patinaje!

Y eso era, la historia escrita, la emoción que se notaba en las huellas que sus cuchillas dejaban en el hielo. Leo estaba muy entusiasmado, aun sabiendo que sería difícil quedarse en el podio, aplaudía conmovido al ver a sus compañeros surgir de las cenizas, vencer la oscuridad del odio para mostrar lo que el amor podría provocarles hacer. Seung-Gil, en cambio, no pudo apartar la mirada del patinaje de J.J, mientras en su pecho se encendía una llama perenne al ver por fin una competencia real. Phichit, quien apenas podía superar el asombro de ver aquel salto en vivo, dirigió la mirada hacía Yuuri que se encontraba en poca distancia. Minami había salido del pasillo para ver la presentación de J.J con sus propios ojos, y estaba al lado de Yuuri, quien lucía una expresión de tener el deseo de tomar los patines y competir de nuevo.

Y eso era lo que provocaba. Competir, continuar, volver a estar en el hielo y sentir el viento en la cara. J.J acabó su maravillosa presentación sumamente agotado, pero con los brazos en altos, mientras el estadio se conmocionada ante los miles de gritos que cayeron sobre él a modo de felicitaciones y los regalos caían a sus pies.

Yuri, pálido, se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba aquella muestra de apoyo y emoción que todos daban para él. Había visto la ejecución de un salto que él ni siquiera se había atrevido a intentar. Y mientras todos se ponían de pie, aplaudiendo la increíble hazaña, Yuri no estaba seguro de si hacer lo mismo, aunque muy por dentro, además de la aversión que sentía por J.J, también surgía un merecedor reconocimiento por lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡Esto ha sido impresionante! ¡J.J es recibido por su padre quien está con lágrimas de orgullo por lo que su hijo acaba de hacer!

—Aquí está la repetición del emblemático salto, un salto que, sin duda alguna, demuestran las habilidades de este excelente patinador.

—¡J.J se ha consagrado como el rey del hielo!

El rey del hielo. J.J había cumplido con su amenaza, había sepultado a la leyenda sobre el hielo, Víctor Nikiforov, en sus propias tierras. Y a nadie le quedaba duda de ello.

Pero, fuera de todo pronóstico, fue Víctor quien se levantó. Se ayudó de Mila para poder ponerse de pie y dirigió la mirada a J.J quien estaba aún disfrutando de su momento. Incluso, en medio de su euforia, J.J llegó a abrazar a Yuuri, con fuerza. Las cámaras los mostraron mientras celebraba con sus pares japoneses lo que había logrado hacer. Víctor, al encontrarse sobre sus pies y resintiendo menos el dolor de su rodilla, se mantuvo en un silencio tenso mientras una de las cámaras lo apuntaban, esperando algo. Y él comenzó a aplaudir con aún la bandera japonesa en sus brazos en señal de apoyo por lo ocurrido. No tardó nada para que los fanáticos rusos lo siguieran.

—La leyenda del patinaje, Víctor Nikiforov, se ha unido a los aplausos de todo el público.

—Incluso la barra rusa, que se había mantenido en silencio, se ha levantado para unirse a estos aplausos en nombre del nuevo rey del hielo.

—¡El resto del equipo ruso se ha levantado para seguirlo! ¡Qué momento tan histórico!

Y J.J, incrédulo, veía ese instante en que por fin la atención de Víctor Nikiforov estaba sobre él, como la buscó durante tantos años, mientras era relegado por él una y otra vez. Estar frente a la mirada de reconocimiento de uno de los grandes, llenó su corazón de orgullo y satisfacción, al punto que sintió de nuevo esas ganas de llorar llenarle las mejillas de corriente eléctrica.

Yuuri miró el gesto que era televisado, la emoción escrita en el rostro de J.J y escuchó su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza en medio de la celebración. Yuri, por el contrario, sintió que ahora, más que nunca, tenía que dar todo de sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, han sido unas semanas intensas para mí, pero por la importancia de este capítulo, me quise tomar el tiempo para tenerlo completo. Este momento era uno de los más anhelados que tenía planificaos para J.J y para Minami. Espero que puedan sentir la emoción de estos dos programas, la adrenalina que sentían ellos y la decisión de hacer de ese instante, su propio momento. Y que hayan podido sentir lo que Víctor y Yuuri sintieron a través de eso.
> 
> Vemos el pensamiento de Yuri avanzar más. ¿Pueden ver en qué parte? El Trofeo de Francia nos espera con algo que quizás nadie se espera. ¡O al menos yo espero poder sorprenderlos!  
> Me emociona decirles que estamos ya en la segunda parte de Matryoshka. Se vienen más emociones, la montaña no se detiene en Rusia, sino que se va a Francia y luego a España. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? xD
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus votos, comentarios y recomendaciones. Sé que esta obra ha llegado a sus corazones y para mí es más que suficiente. No había comentado porque no había actualizado, pero este fic ganó el tercer lugar con empate en el mejor Fanfic del 2016/2017 dentro de las votaciones del Grand Fanfic Final. Gracias por votar por este pequeño bebé y por confiar en nosotros.
> 
> Espero poder publicar este viernes. Cualquier cosa, les comentaré por el grupo de lectores “Grupo Matryoshka” si hay algún cambio. Si quieren entrar lo pueden encontrar en Facebook, solo recuerden responder las preguntas.


	38. Cap 36. Copa Rostelecom: Cuando cambiamos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Tener a la mano las canciones Vive ya — Andrea Bocelli y Laura Pausini junto a Rain — Simple Three para mejorar la experiencia de lectura en los programas.

El estadio seguía festejando cuando las puntuaciones de J.J. fueron reveladas. Contagiado por la felicidad del público, el canadiense se levantó y comenzó a alzar las manos mientras recibía las ovaciones. Entre tanto, Víctor tuvo que sujetarse de Mila para poder permanecer en pie un poco más. La rodilla ahora le palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia, emitiéndole señales de agudo dolor justo en su cabeza, que le impedía mostrar calma en su rostro. Su ceño fruncido lo delataba.

—El público celebra la puntuación de Jean-Jacques Leroy, ¡quién después de ese magnífico salto ha tomado el primer lugar de la tabla con 313,41 puntos!

—¡J.J. sube al primer lugar y está cerca de clasificar con dos medallas de oro en esta temporada de regreso! ¡La barra canadiense vibra de júbilo!

En medio de la algarabía, J.J. se ubicó frente a la cámara y en sincronía con casi todos los presentes, ejecutó el "It's J.J Style". Dicha frase resonó con fuerza y el lugar se llenó de aún más aplausos al haber sido acompañada por todos los presentes, quienes golpeaban el suelo con sus pies formando un bullicio sin precedente. Era imposible contener la emoción ya contagiosa.

Yuri ya quería que aquella parafernalia acabara. Aun sabiendo que merecía el crédito, eso no quitaba lo irritante que era esa señal para él desde que la vio por primera vez en Canadá, en el debut donde quedó de segundo lugar. J.J. seguía siendo el mismo imbécil ante sus ojos, por muy casado que estuviera y por muy padre que fuera. Además, todavía no le perdonaba compartir el tiempo de Otabek por mucho que él mismo no supiera cómo resolvería eso con él. Sabía que eran cosas pequeñas incluso insustanciales lo que tenía en contra de J.J., pero no podía evitarlo. Y no ayudaba en nada que todo el estadio estuviera ahora rindiéndole pleitesía.

Así giró su mirada hacia Víctor, quien con el rostro tratando de ocultar el malestar, veía todo de forma abstraída. Después de los aplausos no había hecho más que permanecer de pie y hasta que vio que ya los comentaristas llamaban a Leo a la pista, fue que decidió sentarse. Yuri hizo lo mismo, aunque no pasó desapercibido el modo en que Víctor respiró entrecortadamente tras hacerlo.

—Tienes la rodilla jodida y no quieres hacer caso —recriminó. Para Yuri ya era imposible controlar su preocupación y Mila incluso le emitió una mirada asustada. Víctor solo negó con el rostro.

—Solo faltan dos programas.

—Dijiste que sería solo el primer grupo… —Victor lo desestimó, fijando la mirada en el hielo.

Leo ya estaba en posición. Tras haber felicitado a J.J. y darse el tiempo de tomarse un selfie con él, ahora se encontraba en la salida recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de su entrenadora, con la convicción de darlo todo a pesar de saberse en desventaja. Las voces de los comentaristas ya estaban dando el pase a su momento. Yuuri sujetó el brazo de Minami al quedarse en la barrera para terminar de ver los programas, mientras el patinador de raíces mexicanas movía sus hombros para destensarse.

—Después de este momento histórico, se acerca Leo de la Iglesia, quien quedó en el segundo puesto en el programa corto.

—Leo nos muestra su programa libre "Vive ya", con el que esperamos ver una maravillosa presentación tal y como a las que ya nos tiene acostumbrado.

Vestido con un pantalón y chaleco negro, completó el atuendo con una camisa celeste manga larga. Su cabello, atado a una cola alta, mantenía despejado su rostro. Lucía elegante después de haberse retirado la chamarra, y avanzó hasta el centro de la pista para mostrar su presentación, en medio de los aplausos de la barra que había ido a apoyarlo. No tenía una sorpresa preparada como J.J., y no creía poder hacer un programa con el desgaste técnico que tuvo Minami. Pero de algo estaba seguro: él vivía la música, y aquel tema que creó pensando en Emil y la fuerza de voluntad que este tenía para levantarse aún con lo que le ocurrió, le animaría a hacer exactamente lo mismo, llevando su cuerpo por encima de sus posibilidades.

[Vive ya — Andrea Bocelli y Laura Pausini]

Cuando la música inició, Leo empezó a deslizarse para rodear la pista de espalda, con las manos agarradas en ella para tomar velocidad. Miró hacia atrás y calculó el punto exacto para picar en el hielo y saltar, ejecutando un perfecto toe loop cuádruple que aterrizó con soltura mientras extendía las manos y el público le aplaudía.

Al momento de escucharse las voces, Leo buscó concentrarse en lo que había detrás de la canción, el mensaje que había buscado decirle a Emil y que ahora caía para todos ellos que tuvieron que caminar en medio de la injusticia, del odio y los prejuicios. Cuando creó el programa apenas estaba recuperando el contacto con Emil, quien por pedido de Sara se había animado a reiniciar la comunicación con sus antiguos compañeros. Recordó cuando lo vieron en la videollamada, estaba acompañado por Guang Hong y el choque entre lo que había sido y ahora era los golpeó a ambos. Fue imposible contener el llanto y tratar de fingir una sonrisa animada cuando todo lo que tenía en el pecho era dolor. También no pudo ignorar lo brillante que era la sonrisa de Emil, que los dejaba a todos como pequeños infantes viviendo en un mundo de posibilidades.

Y ahora, después de lo que acababa de ver, estaba claro que no era el único que había luchado. Que cada uno tenía una batalla distinta a la que se enfrentaba día con día y que cada carga tenía un peso que nadie más podría imaginar.

Lo supo al ver a Yuuri sucumbir contra todo el odio, para luego levantarse horas después a enfrentarlo ante la prensa. Lo vio en J.J. al llorar de impotencia cuando entregó a un Yuuri desmayado a los paramédicos, para luego demostrar su fuerza con el salto que acababa de dar en medio de todos y forjar su propia historia. Fue testigo de ello en Minami, viéndolo sobreponerse al miedo, la rabia y la decepción para crear ese momento como uno de esos momentos que solo viviría una vez. Un momento del que se adueñó e hizo suyo completamente. Incluso pensando en Víctor, quien cojeando (porque logró verlo), había llegado hasta allá para zanjar los errores cometidos en el pasado emitiendo una viva señal en el presente.

El triple axel cayó sublime en medio de las ovaciones, mientras Leo patinaba desde el corazón. Había pedido que las voces de aquella canción estuvieran en inglés para que Emil pudiera entenderla cuando lo viera patinar en su nombre y, gracias a eso, todos los presentes pudieron comprender el mensaje que quería transmitir a través de ella en Moscú también. Con una secuencia de piruetas altas, Leo extendía su brazo hacia el cielo mientras la velocidad lo movía sobre los patines. Su pecho refulgía con fuerza, como si cada pálpito pudiera quebrarle las costillas, mientras en su garganta se formaba un nudo difícil de controlar.

Después de todo lo que había vivido, era fácil pensar en todo lo que sentía y darle un peso al pedido explícito del tema. Soltó su pierna, sus pasos coreográficos buscaban transmitir las palabras cantadas a través de su danza. Ejecutó el combo de triples programado y a pesar de la desviación que tuvo su pierna, se levantó para seguir patinando, evitando una caída que pudiera costarle demasiados puntos. Desvivido como estaba, aún con los errores que cometía al no clavar todos los saltos, nadie era capaz de despegar su mirada de él. Los mismos comentaristas lo notaban y hablaban de su interpretación.

—El patinaje de Leo de la Iglesia se siente muy íntimo en esta ocasión.

—Leo de la Iglesia había comentado que esta temporada estaba dedicada a Emil Nekola, bajo la palabra Perseverancia, nos muestra este programa lleno de sentimientos.

—Leo de la Iglesia se ha dado a conocer por la forma en que trabaja sus programas. Más que interpretar un papel, él siempre ha logrado verter sus más profundas emociones a través de la música y el baile. Y en esta ocasión no ha sido diferente.

Vive ya, porque no había tiempo para detenerse, para pensar en el pasado, para buscar la antigua gloria, para ver los errores, para llorar. Vive ya, porque todo lo que quedaba era el presente con el que se podían crear nuevas oportunidades. Aunque cuando buscó la canción para darle ese homenaje a Emil, en compañía de Guang Hong, nunca consideró que podría tomar esos significados en Rostelecom; ahora casi podía tararearla por lo poderosa que era la canción tras lo ocurrido.

Vive ya porque ese era el momento, suyo.

Al cerrar un nuevo combo de triples, siguió el ritmo de la canción para poder expresar lo que deseaba a través de no solo de la letra o la melodía, sino también de sus movimientos, de la expresión corporal y sus elementos del programa. Una nueva secuencia de pirueta agregó para dar paso al final de la presentación. Sus palabras estaban llegando a donde debía llegar, por eso Leo bailaba con pasión y se movía como si pudiera cantarla a través de sus extremidades. La mirada de todos estaba al pendiente de su baile y Leo se arriesgó a ejecutar un nuevo toe loop cuádruple antes de acabar, para tratar de recuperar los puntos perdidos en la anterior ejecución. Los aplausos resonaron sobre él mientras danzaba con denuedo y cerraba con un par de piruetas altas la ejecución de sus elementos de patinaje.

La música comenzó a bajar la velocidad de los sonidos y Leo deshizo la posición de la pirueta, para deslizarse por el hielo, como si abriera las manos para hablarles a los otros. Así, señalando hacia el frente, terminó su programa de pie, agitado, con sus manos apuntando hacia donde estaba él ahora. Los aplausos comenzaron a llover.

—¡Y esta fue la presentación de Leo de la Iglesia! ¡Muy emotiva su perfomance y el público se levanta a ovacionarlo!

—Lastimosamente las dos caídas que tuvo ejecutando los saltos le restarán puntos importantes, ¡porque en interpretación es un programa digno de ver!

—¡Leo de Iglesia lo ha hecho de nuevo! Demostrando que, pese a no tener los elementos técnicos de otros patinadores, hay un ímpetu que lo empuja a dar lo mejor de sí en cada presentación.

Leo salió de la pista tras los aplausos, recibiendo el abrazo apretado de su entrenadora, quien mostraba su inmenso orgullo tras la presentación. Agitó los brazos hacia el cielo para recibir los vítores de su fanaticada y se dirigió al lado de la mujer hasta el Kiss and Cry, en espera de los resultados.

Entre tanto, Yuuri sentía latir su corazón con pesadez, como si estuviera vertido en un líquido resbaloso. Cada pálpito retumbaba con un eco en su cabeza, tras haber escuchado la letra de la canción. Vivir ya, vivir el ahora; Yuuri había buscado eso desde que se levantó, y solo pudo lograrlo en el momento en que Minami le mostró en el Ice Castle su primer intento de un flip cuádruple que quería clavar en su nombre. Vivir ya, vivir el ahora… los errores del pasado ya no tenían peso más que para aprender de ellos.

Minami le sujetó del brazo por un momento mientras lo instaba a prepararse para recibir a Leo y felicitarlo por su actuación. Yuuri solo asintió al pedido mudo de su alumno, queriendo hacerlo, aún con lo trastocado que se sentía por esas palabras. Levantó su mirada hacia la barra donde debía estar Víctor, más fue incapaz de verlo por la distancia y el ángulo en que se encontraba. Lo buscó como si de alguna manera quisiera asegurarse de cómo estaba él.

Víctor, en cambio, sentía que todo lo que había estado ocurriendo ese día era como una enorme lección. Acababa de comprobarlo con la letra de aquella canción interpretada por Leo de la Iglesia. El tener que ver a alguien más ejecutando su salto emblemático, el tener que admitir que ahora ya no era el Dios del hielo porque el título se lo había arrebatado alguien más; parecían lecciones que la vida le daba para hacerlo entender, aprender. Durante todos esos años, había estado con la vista constantemente en el pasado, pensando en quien había sido, lo que había obtenido, lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo. Ahora que decidió tomar acciones para cortar aquella espiral de autocompasión, Víctor comprendía que todo eso debió de haberlo hecho desde un inicio, pero ya que finalmente había iniciado, no podía detenerse.

Quizás ya no sería el patinador estrella ni quien le traería el oro a Rusia. Quizás no era la sombra de aquel pentacampeón que creía tener el mundo en sus manos bailando bajo el ritmo de sus pies. Había cometido demasiados errores y perdió muchísimo tiempo pensando en ellos. Ya no había espacio de más dudas; el presente se encontraba al frente y entre sus manos. Ahora que él podía verlo, esperaba tomar las decisiones adecuadas para convertirse en alguien mejor en el futuro, utilizando todas las enseñanzas que había recolectado en esos años para poder seguir y encontrar quien era ahora. Quería creer que así sería.

Volver al hielo había sido como encontrarse con el espejo de quien había sido y notar las diferencias. Ahora quedaba el aceptar todas ellas y decidir quién quería ser en un futuro. Víctor lo pensaba detenidamente mientras veía las puntuaciones actualizar la tabla y aplaudía ante lo logrado por Leo. El joven patinador que alguna vez dijo que había empezado a coreografiar sus programas inspirado en él.

—¡182,41 puntos! ¡Leo de la iglesia se posiciona en el tercer lugar con 280,13 puntos!

—¡Los componentes de su programa fueron los que le dieron la mayor puntuación, un hecho que ya es su marca personal!

—Ahora que está en el tercer lugar. Minami Kenjirou ya tiene asegurado su pase al GPF. ¡Se ve cómo celebra con su entrenador el haber logrado clasificar al final!

Y en efecto, al ver que había quedado posicionado en el segundo lugar, Minami se abalanzó a Yuuri por la espalda disfrutando el hecho de que ya era seguro estar en el podio. Yuuri recibió ese abrazo con cariño, mirando también entusiasmado la tabla con la certeza de que Marsella estaba cada vez más cerca y el cumplimiento del sueño de Minami que le había profesado hace siete años estaba al alcance. Competir juntos en un GPF; todavía recordaba cuando Minami se lo pidió en aquel primer año que estuvo con Víctor.

Tantas cosas… tanto que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

Despidiéndose del público, Leo realizó un par de inclinaciones y abandonó el Kiss and Cry. Estaba consciente de que tendría que dar lo mejor en su próxima competencia, en China, para tener oportunidades de entrar al GPF acompañando a Guang Hong. Lo haría, por supuesto, animado sobre todo por la forma en que Minami se había levantado para asegurar su puesto en el GPF. Daría todo de sí para poder entrar al GPF.

Sin embargo, eso no le limitó para acercarse a Minami y Yuuri y festejar lo merecido que se sentía que ellos ya estuvieran clasificados para la gran final. Le regaló un par de palmadas a la espalda a Minami y le sonrió a Yuuri, quien lo miraba con ojos agradecidos. No hizo falta palabra alguna para que Leo pudiera comprender que su tema le había tocado de forma personal.

—Los felicito a los dos, han hecho un gran trabajo.

—¡Gracias Leo! ¡Tú también estuviste genial! ¡Emil se pondrá muy feliz cuando escuche la canción! —exclamó Minami, con sobrado ánimo. Leo rio divertido mientras le dirigía una mirada comunicativa a Yuuri.

—¡Eso espero! Aunque esta vez el programa no fue para él. Como te dije ayer, Yuuri, te mereces este programa. Y Víctor Nikiforov también.

No hubo necesidad de más explicaciones y, con un apretón en el hombro, Leo se separó de ellos. Minami mantuvo silencio ante las acertadas palabras de su compañero, no pudiendo hallar modo de negarle tal verdad. Víctor había ido aun sobreponiéndose al dolor y de no haber estado allí, quizás la competencia no se estaría dando con la normalidad que se esperaba en un evento así. Además, con ese abrazo le había quedado claro que para Yuuri, Víctor jamás perdería ese espacio de importancia en su vida.

Yuuri prefirió dirigir la mirada hacia la salida de la pista, donde se encontraba ya Seung-Gil, ajustando sus guantes negros. No quería en ese momento detenerse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, demasiado rápido como para tener el tiempo de interpretarlo. Su atención se fue al último patinador, quien vestía un pantalón negro ajustado y su camisa tenía decoraciones de gotas de cristal que caían por toda la tela, como si estuviera mojada por la lluvia. Phichit se encontraba a su lado. Tras haber escuchado las indicaciones de su entrenadora, apretó la mano de Phichit y le sonrió con una confianza que era visible desde la distancia. Yuuri pudo ver a Seung-Gil abandonar la barrera para deslizarse con soltura por el hielo, levantando los brazos mientras recibía los aplausos del público y luciendo una sonrisa llena de seguridad en sus labios.

Phichit podía verlo y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó aquello que embargaba el espíritu de Seung-Gil. Había tal satisfacción en él que estuvo seguro de que no dejaría la pista sin haber dado todo de sí para quedarse con el oro, muy a pesar de ver a sus dos compañeros haciendo historia. Al verlo, Phichit se llevó su mano hacia el pecho; estaba azorado, sintiendo los pálpitos como si pudieran partirle. Sus ojos no querían apartarse de la figura de su novio mientras este ocupaba su posición y se colocaba en la figura inicial.

Como un acto de apoyo moral, Yuuri se posicionó al lado de Phichit, entendiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento, añorándolo. Conocía esa emoción burbujeante al ver a la persona que amas hacer aquello que tanto le apasiona y disfrutarlo. Ya había vivido esa felicidad apabullante que lo golpeaba cada vez que lo veía ser él en el hielo y que ahora le dejaba un nostálgico sabor cuando la remembraba. Todas aquellas emociones que ya no podría sentir porque los tiempos habían cambiado. Y, sin embargo, podía reconocerlas en su amigo y alegrarse por ellas.

—El patinador y medallista olímpico Seung-Gil ya está en posición. ¡Estoy muy ansioso por lo que pueda mostrarnos ahora! Ayer nos dejó a todos maravillados y fue como una sacudida para hacernos recordar a qué habíamos venido a este evento.

—Vladimir, puede que ahora nos demuestre algo impresionante para mantener su primer lugar en el podio, que en este momento tiene J.J. tras su maravilloso axel cuádruple.

J.J. justamente estaba de pie observando todo, al lado de su padre, con el ceño fruncido y los nervios en la boca de su estómago. Seung-Gil le había dicho que había venido a ganar, y a pesar de haber dado todo lo que pudo en el programa libre, Seung-Gil tenía una ventaja espeluznante por el programa corto. Tenía asegurado el podio, sí, pero quería el oro. Se lo había prometido a su familia.

[Rain — Simple Three]

Con sus manos extendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo como si capturara el agua, Seung-Gil empezó a escuchar la lluvia. Era un golpeteo constante, como el de aquellas lloviznas fuertes de octubre, en otoño, entre los árboles que estaban dejando caer las hojas secas. De esas donde la gente buscaba sombrillas para resguardarse, pero él solo quería que le mojaran. Porque al ritmo del repiqueteo de las cuerdas, Seung-Gil garabateó en el hielo aquellos pasos de baile mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo de ser mojado por ella.

Cuando el cello comenzó a sonar, Seung-Gil se movió, rodeando la pista para extender sus manos con terrible elegancia. Quería sentir la lluvia entre sus dedos, porque del mismo modo que la tierra seca se abría gozosa para beberla, de ese modo había sido la llegada de Phichit a su vida. Al patinar, su cuerpo parecía una bella muestra de arte ya que sus deslizamientos eran fluidos y ejecutaba las figuras con gracia en medio de la música. El público lo veía apresurándose mientras se movía y punteaba con sus patines en el hielo, siguiendo el acompañamiento de las cuerdas como si bailara en medio del agua que caía.

Porque era justamente eso lo que mostraba en ese programa, un baile al cambio que había tenido en su vida. Un réquiem a la transformación que había vivido su existencia desde que Phichit se había posado en ella.

El primer cuádruple lo ejecutó maravillosamente, el salchow se alzó con altura y velocidad, hasta caer y extender su pierna con agilidad. Sin perder el ritmo de la canción, Seung-Gil siguió danzando en el hielo mientras dominaba el espacio en la pista. En ese programa, se veía el cambio que mostraba su tema de temporada. Porque eran dos representaciones de lo que había sido su vida. Como competidor, Infinity mostraba lo que había estado forjando durante años de esfuerzo, dedicación y entrega. Cómo veía él el patinaje como su propio campo de batalla, luchando incansablemente contra sus mismos límites para expandirlo, para llevar a su cuerpo a ir más allá.

Esa era su vida, una constante de esfuerzo y superación donde solo sus ambiciones tenían lugar. Por eso, ahora que ejecutaba este programa y lo pensaba, sabía que lo mejor que le había pasado era tener a Phichit a su lado. Alguien opuesto a él, alguien que en los pasillos de los estadios o en las reuniones de fraternidad que tenían con los otros patinadores, decía que solo quería divertirse. Alguien que le daba luz y un sentido diferente al patinaje, distinto al de él.

—¡Ese triple axel estuvo preciosísimo! De nuevo, Seung-Gil nos sorprende con la fluidez con la que interpreta este salto tan complicado.

—Seung-Gil demuestra una vez más el trabajo realizado para perfeccionar los elementos técnicos de su patinaje. Ahora, acaba de ejecutar un bellísimo combo triple, ¡sin equivocaciones! Lo hace con tal facilidad que pareciera que no se esforzara en ello.

En ese momento no, en ese momento estaba bailando. Phichit era la lluvia y, por un momento, Seung-Gil se encontró dejándose mojar en ella para recordar al niño que había sido hacía tantísimos años atrás, cuando solo corría y se divertía con el agua en las calles de su ciudad. Por eso estaba la representación de ese momento en que dejó que la alegría de Phichit lo contagiara y a su vez lo hiciera desear tenerla para él, a través de esa pirueta combinada en el hielo que empezaba con la pierna extendida y en alto para puntear y seguir girando con ella recogida en su brazo.

Las sonrisas de Phichit, la forma en que lo arrastraba con él a cada reunión con los patinadores, el modo en que brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de sus sueños; todo ello era una amalgama de acciones que crearon en Seung-Gil la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, más cerca. Le había costado durante años darle nombre a ese sentimiento acrecentado lleno de euforia que llegaba a sentir en cada competición que compartía con él. Y cuando lo hizo, se vio frente a la puerta de la casa de Phichit en Tailandia, con una mano a punto de tocar la madera y encontrándose asustado por aquel golpeteo de su corazón, ese que le daba sentido a ese conjunto de decisiones que lo llevaron a buscarlo a su hogar tras renunciar al patinaje.

Por eso, mientras ejecutó otro bellísimo cuádruple salchow, su cuerpo se movió para dejarse arrastrar por la velocidad. Dio un par de piruetas, saltó extendiendo la pierna como si invitara a alguien a estar con él y se movió con velocidad hacia una nueva coreografía llena de sentimiento y amor.

Observando toda esa maravillosa presentación, Phichit comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Su amplia sonrisa le llenaba el rostro y era acompañada por sus cálidas lágrimas llenas de sincero júbilo. Yuuri le miró sorprendido por el arrebato, porque conocía a Phichit lo suficiente como para saber que solo lloraba cuando se encontraba desbordado, y era dulce verlo así de lleno de felicidad. Tratando de calmar su arrebato, Phichit se llevó las manos al rostro para secar las lágrimas que caían sin remedio por sus mejillas y Yuuri quiso respetarle ese momento de intimidad. No hizo nada para tocarlo, solo miró al frente mientras Seung-Gil demostraba que, por mucho que hubiera visto el fuego barrer la pista, él podía estar a la altura de eso.

Entonces, Phichit hipó. Un sonido melifluo llegó a oídos de Yuuri, quien volteó a mirarlo para verlo con los ojos desbordados de alegría.

—Se está divirtiendo… —musitó, entre risas atoradas—. Lo está disfrutando...

Y se le notaba, porque Seung había dejado de pensar en los puntajes y se desvivía en el hielo en una danza glamorosa, excitante y conmovedora. Porque por fin sentía el fuego de la competencia y estaba feliz de estar allí, de poder sentir que el esfuerzo era recompensado. Porque ahora no solo se trataba de él, de sus logros, de cada nuevo avance. También se trataba de los sueños de Phichit, que como una lluvia había caído en su vida para llenar sus calles y humedecer la árida tierra. Porque ahora no estaba solo en esa constante lucha y del mismo modo que Phichit lucharía a su nivel para acompañarlo a cumplir su sueño, de esa misma manera le tomaba la mano para simplemente salirse de lo que el mundo esperaba de ellos y bailar como si solo pudiera disfrutar de ese momento.

Al ejecutar de nuevo el toe loop cuádruple en la segunda mitad, su pie tuvo un ligero desbalance en la caída, más pudo sobreponerse a ello para no caer. Sin rendirse, Seung-Gil decidió recuperarse del error con un combo triple que le diera los puntajes necesarios para avanzar. Un complicado triple lutz con un triple flip se alzó para robarle el aliento a todos al final del programa. Phichit se movió agitando sus brazos como si no estuviera seguro si quería saltar, correr o derramarse entre llanto y risa.

Porque allí Seung-Gil estaba bailando, moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos con agilidad, como si saltara entre los charcos de agua y estuviera agarrado de las manos de alguien con el cual disfrutaba del momento. De un momento a otro, comenzó a avanzar. Phichit lo miró deslizarse en la pista tocando ligeramente con sus dedos el hielo, para levantarse de aquella inclinación titánica y moverse. Al final, lo coronó con unos giros veloces mientras alzaba ambas manos al cielo, hasta que el violín cesó su música.

—¡Esto ha sido maravilloso! ¡El público se pone de pie para dedicar sus aplausos al patinador Seung-Gil después de una maravillosa presentación!

—Rain es completamente un cambio en el estilo de patinaje de Seung-Gil. Seguimos viendo su mejora en el lado técnico, ¡pero en esta ocasión se une su carismática presentación para hacernos sentir esa lluvia y querer bailar con ella!

—Tras ejecutar cuatro cuádruples, Seung-Gil puede aspirar el haber mantenido su primer lugar en la tabla después de la altísima puntuación que tuvo en el programa corto.

—¡Y nadie duda de quién es el ganador de la noche! ¡Incluso J.J. se encuentra aplaudiendo mientras los regalos llueven a la pista!

Seung-Gil se inclinó para recibir las ovaciones de los presentes con una sonrisa suave en sus labios. Satisfecho con su presentación, se dirigió hasta la salida, pero su trayecto se vio interceptado por un ramillete de rosas amarillas que había caído al hielo y al que recuperó entre los presentes, mientras las niñas recogían el resto de los regalos. Volvió a inclinarse a modo de agradecimiento y se apresuró para encontrarse en la salida con su novio, quien ya había corrido con el rostro empapado de lágrimas hasta su encuentro. Seung-Gil logró agarrarse a tiempo de la barrera antes de sentir el peso de Phichit sobre él, quien rodeando su cuello con los brazos buscó un profundo beso. La algarabía que se mostró ante tal muestra de afecto se incrementó.

Yuuri rió teniendo un muy claro deja vú de una escena similar, solo que no tuvo la manera de detener el impulso y evitar caer con Víctor encima. Sin embargo, podía tener muy en claro los hermosos sentimientos que debían llenarlos a ambos como para sonreírse de esa manera cómplice en que llegó a sonreír con Víctor en aquella vez.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Víctor, deteniendo los aplausos mientras la cámara enfocaba el arrebato de Phichit y Seung-Gil junto a los mejores saltos del patinador—. ¿Ellos…?

La misma cara de confusión la tenía Yuri Plisetsky, mirando entre sorprendido y abrumado la imagen de los dos dirigiéndose al Kiss and Cry, sin despegarse.

—Son novios —aclaró Louis, moviendo impaciente sus pies—. Seung-Gil lo reveló ayer a uno de los periodistas.

—¿Really?

—¿En serio? —Se unió Mila, antes de soltar una carcajada divertida con lo sorpresivo que era el descubrimiento. Ahora entendía porque Seung-Gil aseguraba que no le gustaban las mujeres. Era tan literal como sonaba.

—Ahora entiendo —musitó Georgi, mirando con atención hacia la pantalla mientras la joven pareja esperaba el veredicto junto a la entrenadora coreana. Seung-Gil le había regalado el ramillete de rosas amarillas a Phichit y mantenía su mano tomada—. Por eso su patinaje se siente así. Está… lleno de amor. Está muy enamorado.

Víctor no negaba eso, se le notaba. Tan enamorado como él había llegado a estarlo de Yuuri al inicio y como sabía, no había dejado de estarlo aún. Esa fase plena donde apenas se estaban conociendo y todo era posible, aunque Víctor la añoraba, también sabía que la fase siguiente fue igual de fascinante. La que vivió en su hogar, con él…

Las puntuaciones fueron actualizadas y Seung-Gil escaló al primer lugar, desbancando a J.J con siete puntos de diferencias. La suma de sus programas fue 320,84. Los aplausos de todos resonaron en el estadio al final de la competición y los tres ganadores de esa copa Rostelecom eran llamados para estar juntos al podio que iban a armar.

Víctor quiso ver eso de pie porque Yuuri estaría allí, seguramente orgulloso de que su alumno hubiera logrado pasar al GPF sin complicaciones, tras haberse levantado después de lo sucedido. Al hacerlo, sintió que la rodilla no terminaría de alertarle sobre lo imprudente que estaba siendo. Sin embargo, se sobrepuso al dolor y se sostuvo de Yuri, quien no tardó en levantarse para ayudarlo a caminar, pensando que eso significaba que ya iban a bajar para buscar a los médicos. Pero no, Víctor quería estar en la baranda de nuevo. Yuri gruñó en respuesta, pero lo ayudó a hacerlo.

—Eres un maldito necio —chistó, mientras veía a los tres ganadores del evento siendo felicitados por los otros patinadores en una muestra de sana competencia. Leo abrazó a los tres y entre ellos se tomaban fotografías y selfies que seguro estarían en Instagram en poco tiempo.

—Me parece sorprendente… a Seung-Gil lo recuerdo como un chico muy cerrado y reservado. También Yuuri me comentó que en una competencia aquí mismo fue que perdió su pase al GPF y lo vio llorando en el pasillo. Y mira ahora lo que ha crecido.

Es otro retoño tardío, pensó, mientras dirigía la mirada a Yuuri, quien se mantenía al lado de Phichit viendo como este hacía gala de sus dotes en la fotografía. Miró a Phichit tomarse una selfie entre ellos y luego dirigir la mirada hacia su posición, como Yuuri lo había hecho. Con señales, les hizo saber que le tomaría una fotografía juntos y Víctor volvió a ondear la bandera japonesa, con ayuda de Yuri, para ese momento. Sonrió a pesar del dolor, que para ese punto ya sentía pulsando como una llamarada, para al menos regalarle a Yuuri ese recuerdo. Los ojos de él se mantuvieron firmes sobre Yuuri y pudo ver que fue correspondido. Suavizó el peso de su vista sobre él, dejando caer sus párpados y queriendo entender si lo que estaba leyendo en esos ojos marrones, era lo correcto. Si realmente quería decirle algo.

Las bocinas avisaron de la entrega de los premios y los tres patinadores se movieron para entrar de nuevo al hielo a recibirlas. En medio del aplauso del público, Seung-Gil, J.J. y Minami se apresuraron a acercarse al podio y subieron a sus lugares correspondientes. Recibieron así sus respectivas medallas, el oro, la plata y el bronce, con el que daban un paso más hacia el Grand Prix Final.

—¡Minami Kenjirou y Jean-Jacques Leroy ya han asegurado su pase al máximo evento que tendrán lugar en Marsella! Y este es el primer evento de la serie de Grand Prix donde participa Seung-Gil en este año. Su próximo evento en el trofeo de Francia, donde se enfrentará con Otabek Altin, medallista de plata en el Skate Canada y Yuri Plisestky, quien necesita una plata para tener aún opción de pasar al Grand Prix representando a Rusia.

—Vladimir, creo que en Francia veremos otra competencia impresionante.

Yuri apretó la mandíbula al escuchar las palabras de los comentaristas mientras los patinadores recibían sus premios. Recogió la bandera japonesa y se quedó observando todo aún con esa sensación allí, apretándole entre sus pulmones, al ver en la pantalla los rostros felices de los tres patinadores, quienes se abrazaban mutuamente con los ramos y las medallas para la fotografía. En especial, miraba la expresión feliz y cansada de Minami, quien había logrado su objetivo en nombre de Yuuri, contra todo pronóstico, sobreponiéndose al odio de un país entero.

Apretó sus dedos, con decisión. Si Minami tenía tal condición como para dejar el 200% de su cuerpo en la pista si era necesario y darle sentido al esfuerzo que Yuuri había hecho para cumplirle; él daría el 500%. Él no se iba a rendir. En Francia, él tendría que dar todo lo que tenía y aún más, para lograr regresar a Rusia no solo con una medalla, sino con la posibilidad de competir en la Gran Final.

**…**

Había sido una competencia llena de tantos momentos emotivos que Minako lloraba mirando a Minami alzarse con el bronce mientras de lejos se veía a Yuuri disfrutando con orgullo del merecido triunfo. Después de haber pasado por las impresiones más profundas y desesperadas que había vivido en tantos años, todo lo ocurrido en el programa libre la había llenado de emociones mucho más cálidas y estimulantes. Minami lo había hecho de forma formidable, permitiéndole recordar ese lado de Yuuri que ya no podrían ver en la pista, a sobreponerse a todos para intentar ganar cuando Víctor estaba con él a su lado. La historia se había escrito y ella podría llegar a decirle a sus pequeñas alumnas de ballet que había estado allí cuando el primer axel cuádruple de la historia se ejecutó en competencia.

Estaba tan abrumada de tantísimos sentimientos, que aún no lograba secar su rostro de las lágrimas. Y había estado tan ensimismada disfrutando de la competencia que no le había importado la ausencia de Mari desde que la bandera japonesa se ondeó a favor de su hermano. Minako entendía por qué aquel hecho le había caído de forma tan amarga que llegara al punto de no poder disfrutar del resto de la competición. Incluso, en algún momento simplemente se retiró. Minako pretendía darle tiempo para asimilarlo, porque conocía lo suficiente a Yuuri como para saber que la huella de Víctor Nikiforov no se iba a borrar, aún si las cosas fueran diferentes en este momento.

Porque ambos eran diferentes. Y ahora que habían vivido momentos tan duros y habían tenido que aprender a asumir las consecuencias de sus errores y crecer con ellos, podrían mirarse para definir de qué modo seguirán en la vida del otro, si acaso había espacio en ella. Para ellos aún había oportunidades ante los ojos de Minako.

Cuando la bandera de Japón volvió a guardarse y el personal comenzó a retirarse, Minako comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a secar su rostro de la humedad que le había provocado esas lágrimas de felicidad.

Pero Mari no se había retirado del estadio. Esperaba en silencio, en el pasillo, mirando todo a través de las pantallas que había en ellos mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus brazos cruzados. Aquel acto le había parecido tan fuera de lugar, tan insulso, que no podría irse sin enfrentarse al ejecutor. Para Mari ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde para fingir que podía hacer las cosas bien, demasiado tarde para los arrepentimientos. Demasiado tarde para actuar cuando su hermano tuvo su vida en peligro y pudo haber muerto de ansiedad por culpa de ese maldito pueblo y esa maldita fanaticada que lo adoraba.

Por eso estaba allí, se había logrado colar usando el pase especial que le había pedido a Izumi para poder esperar bajo las escaleras la salida del antiguo pentacampeón. Ya había visto a varios competidores y miembros de otros cuerpos técnicos desalojarla, pero aún ninguno de los rusos lo había hecho. Y ella no se iría de allí hasta poder confrontar a Víctor Nikiforov y reclamarle por cada dolor que hizo pasar a su hermano al llevárselo a Rusia.

Por fin lo vio. Venía acompañado del resto del equipo ruso, que había llegado a conocer en variados viajes, excepto a ese chiquillo. Mari lo miró con severidad desde la distancia, despegándose de la pared de concreto para posicionarse frente a él. No había nada en su rostro que ocultara la aversión que sentía al encontrarse allí, pero Mari estaba dispuesta a controlarlo para poder tener a Víctor cara a cara y hacerle escuchar todo lo que había guardado por años.

Víctor, quien venía agarrado del brazo de Yuri, lo soltó para apoyarse sólo de su bastón. Como si todo el equipo comprendiera la importancia de ese encuentro, lo dejaron bajar solo las escaleras, aún con todo el esfuerzo que eso suponía debido a la inflamación de la rodilla. Se tuvo que apoyar de la baranda de las escaleras contra la pared para mitigar el esfuerzo, sin embargo no podía contener el modo en que su rostro se fruncía al tratar de tolerar el dolor que cada estiramiento y flexión en la rodilla le provocaba.

Para Mari, eso no importó. Sus ojos solo miraron la figura del ex patinador moviéndose con lentitud por las escaleras, juzgándolo con un gesto de impaciencia. La aversión se filtró a sus ojos al ver la rodilla lastimada, como si eso no significara nada para ella. No era religiosa, ni creía en nada en particular, pero le gustaría pensar que ese dolor lo perseguiría de por vida para cobrar con creces el dolor que le hizo sentir a su hermano en esos años. Por haberlos engañado a todos ellos al hacerles creer que realmente amaba a su hermano y quería hacerlo feliz cuando, ante sus ojos, solo lo trató como a un trofeo más.

Paso a paso, la distancia se fue acortando entre ella y Víctor, hasta que, en un último movimiento, Víctor logró bajar el escalón final. Ella solo dio un paso atrás para hacer distancia y, aún con los brazos cruzado, levantó su mentón para transmitirle la repulsión que sentía de estar ante su presencia.

Tanto rencor acumulado desde que vio a Yuuri regresar hechos pedazos, ahora se conjugaba en ese momento en su garganta. Los ojos de Mari de un color similar a los de Yuuri, brillaban enrojecidos en una mezcla de rabia, pena y decepción. No había esa diversión que en antaño Víctor logró ver en los ojos de quien había sido su cuñada, tampoco la falsa aura de desinterés que solía mostrar cuando reconocía que era la que más amaba a su familia. Todo lo que veía en ella era el reclamo que merecía después de todos esos años.

—Víctor. —La forma en que soltó su nombre con una mueca provocó en Víctor un erizamiento en su espalda. El hombre tragó grueso y lució encorvado frente a la menuda mujer que estaba frente a él, incapaz de levantar su mirada.

—Y-yo… —intentó decir en inglés, para comunicarse con ella—. Y-yo lo lamen...

La fuerte bofetada cortó sus disculpas, volteándole la cara cuando la palma derecha de Mari cayó con todo su peso tembloroso, marcándole toda la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Mari! ¿Qué haces? —De inmediato, Yuri se apresuró a bajar, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando los ojos rojos de la mujer se alzaron frente a él y lo miraron con tal asco que se quedó helado.

Mari, la misma que le había puesto Yurio en el onsen cuando fue por primera vez, la que lo animaba en todos esos años… Mari, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Aturdido, se quedó de pie, observando cómo le dirigía la mirada a Víctor y dos lágrimas cargadas de frustración rodaban por sus mejillas redondas. Mari contenía todo su sentir apretando los puños contra la tela de su pantalón de vestir, el mismo que ella había usado para ir hasta la jefatura a poner una denuncia en nombre de su hermano.

No…. ella no se iba a ablandar con un simple _'lo lamento_ ' que casi le sabía a un sentido pésame por lo cerca que la vida de Yuuri estuvo de dejar de existir. Solo recordar el pánico vivido el día anterior era suficiente para que Mari, en su enceguecido dolor, no pudiera ver nada más que culpables en esas escaleras.

—Te lo dejamos a cargo… —soltó la mujer con la garganta trabada—. Te lo confiamos, Víctor… creímos en ti y en tus palabras cuando dijiste que contigo estaría feliz.

—L-lo siento… —un par de gotas cayeron entre sus zapatos, lágrimas que provenían de los ojos de Víctor quien no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

—No, no lo sientes, no lo suficiente. —Mari se llevó la mano al rostro para secar el paso de la siguiente lágrima—. No lo sientes porque no lo sabes, porque conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para saber que no te dijo el modo en que lo dejaste, lo destruido que estaba cuando llegó a casa. —Víctor apretó sus labios, inclinándose más—. No sabes el dolor de mamá… ¡No sabes la desesperación de todos al no entender lo que pasaba! ¡No sabes el miedo que sentí cuando descubrí que tomaba pastillas a escondidas de nosotros! ¡No sabes el terror que teníamos de que en cualquier momento se nos iba a morir! ¡No lo sabes, Nikiforov!

—Y-yo no est-taba mejor… —musitó con la voz quebrada. Mari soltó un bufido desesperado mientras recogía aire y miraba hacia la pared.

—¡No me importa! —sentenció—. Cómo estabas o no, ¡me importa una reverenda mierda! —gritó alzando su rostro hacia todos los que estaban allí—. ¡Me importa Yuuri! ¡Me importa lo que sufrió estando aquí! ¡A qué nivel de locura aberrante debe de estar todo el mundo en este lugar como para que mi hermano llegara así! ¡Ahora lo sé! ¡Lo destruiste! ¡Tú! ¡Todos ustedes!

—¡N-no sabía...!

Víctor alzó el rostro enrojecido y sintió el agarre de Mari sobre su chaqueta, jalándolo hasta hacerlo inclinarse a su altura. Parecía que más bien deseara darle un golpe aún más fuerte, pero se hubiera contenido. No obstante, ningún golpe físico dolería más que aquella mirada que Mari le entregaba y que Víctor sentía como un veneno corroyéndole por dentro. La culpa filtrándose como un agente corrosivo y acabando con todo lo poco que había logrado avanzar.

—¿Qué vas a saber? —ironizó la mujer, con una mueca de desprecio en sus labios—. Si todo lo que querías eras vencer a Yuuri… todo lo que te importaba era la maldita medalla. ¿Qué más ibas a saber, Víctor?

Víctor cerró los ojos al sentirse confrontado contra aquella penosa imagen de lo que él había sido. Todo lo que quería ahora era simplemente echarse a llorar a escondidas del mundo, porque si así dolía estando frente a ella, no podía cuantificar lo que sería cuando fueran los ojos cálidos de Hiroko quienes lo vieran con inmensa pena. No pudo mirarla más y solo desvió sus ojos a cualquier punto del suelo, mientras las lágrimas caían al vacío sin nada que las retuviera o secara. Mari no haría tal cosa cuando todo lo que respiraba era resentimiento.

—Ese fue el amor que profesaste a mi hermano… puro egoísmo, pura farsa, pura mentira. —Desprecio brotaba de su boca, mientras sus labios se arrugaban entre el esfuerzo que hacía al no llorar y hablar—. Que decepcionante… después de habernos convencido de que tu amor era genuino, lo único que me queda claro es que eres amante de los reflectores y que aquello que para Yuuri lo fue todo, para ti no dejó de ser solo una bonita historia para recordar.

—¡Eso e-es falso! —Víctor levantó la voz, temblando—. ¡Yo a-amo a Yuuri!

—¡Eso es una mentira! Y ahora te apareces haciéndote de héroe, ¿para qué? ¡A qué juegas Víctor! ¿Necesitas los likes para tu cuenta?

—¡Basta Mari! —Fue Yuri quien bajó con prisa los escalones que los separaba para sujetar el brazo de Mari y hacer que soltara a Víctor de su agarre. A pesar de comprender el dolor que pudiera sentir, no podía permitir que pusiera en tela de juicio algo que al menos a él le había quedado muy claro. Víctor había cometido muchos errores, pero jamás fingió lo que sentía por Yuuri, jamás lo usó para ganar popularidad, jamás lo hirió con el deseo de destruirlo. Todo eso era una verdadera falacia que no podría escuchar—. ¡Ya es suficiente de esto! ¡Tú no sabes lo que pasó entre ellos…!

—No me hace falta saberlo, ¡sé lo que quedó de Yuuri después de que ese maldito se atravesara en su camino! —acusó señalándole con la mano temblorosa, mientras se apartaba también de Yuri. El patinador tuvo que apretar sus labios con indignación y frustración erizándole la piel, porque sentía el dolor de Mari muy genuino y nada podía hacer para defender a Víctor de sus palabras.

—Está bien, Yuri, deja que lo haga… —soltó Víctor, tratando de apoyarse de la pared mientras su rostro mojado veía a Mari con resignación y culpa—. Deja que lo diga, me lo merezco.

—¡Pero tu rodilla, Víctor! —apretó la mandíbula Yuri, al igual que sus puños—. ¡Tu maldita rodilla te duele! ¡No ha dejado de doler y aun así te viniste aquí! ¡Tienen que revisarla!

—Espero que te duela toda la vida… —expresó Mari cargada de resentimiento. Yuri volteó hacia ella, espantado con semejante deseo tan lleno de odio—. Espero te duela cada vez que camines para que recuerdes una y otra vez lo que le hiciste a mi hermano...

Víctor tragó grueso. Quizás y esos dolores que sufría llegaran a ser aquel deseo embravecido de justicia que Mari empujaba a través de sus ojos. Así que, sonrió… una mueca triste surcó sus labios mientras su rostro temblaba y hacía un nuevo esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie. Incluso Georgi intentó acercarse para sostenerlo, pero Víctor no lo permitió; no quería ayuda ahora… no cuando el dolor de rodilla era nada en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

—Que decepcionante resultaste ser… —Mari continuó, enderezándose y buscando un cigarro apurada entre el saco—. Al menos, ya hay un nuevo rey del hielo mucho más sensato que tú. —golpeó una última vez. Yuri abrió la boca, incrédulo ante semejante aseveración.

Pero antes de que ella partiera, Víctor habló. La llamó por su nombre, mientras se apartaba de la pared. Mari giró para verle carente de emotividad, como si ya después de todo el desprecio y la rabia quedará en ella solo una enorme nada que pretendía llenar con nicotina. Víctor cojeó al segundo paso, y Yuri tuvo el repentino deseo de alzarlo al ver el modo en que se movía, como si la lesión se hubiera repetido. La sola posibilidad había provocado que su espalda se erizara.

—¿Qué quieres, Nikiforov?

—Aquí no hay cámaras, no hay reflectores… —dio otro paso cojeando, tuvo que detenerse cuando trastabilló y se detuvo entre temblores. Víctor ya empezaba a sudar por el dolor que sufría—. Aquí no hay… nada. —Levantó la mirada para confrontar la de Mari, altiva, mirándole indolente pese al esfuerzo que estaba resultando mantenerse de pie—. Pensaba hacer esto… en Hasetsu, cuando fuera.

—¿Ir a Hasetsu? —soltó con sorna—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que serás bienvenido allí?

Yuri sintió una patada en el estómago cuando escuchó esa verdad que nunca había analizado. Por mucho que recuperaran algo con Yuuri, nada aseguraba que su familia les volviera a abrir las puertas como la primera vez. Dirigió una mirada adolorida a Mari, lastimado al hacerse consciente de esa realidad, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró. Y todo lo que quedó en medio de ellos fue la realización de que Hasetsu ya era imposible y la penosa sensación de pérdida que aquello les dejaba.

—No… no esperaba ser bienvenido. —Le aseguró Víctor, con los ojos quebrados—. P-pero consideré que tu madre y t-tu padre… necesitaban una respuesta de mi parte.

Repentinamente, Víctor dejó caer su rodilla sana al suelo. Yuri sintió que su corazón se paralizó al verlo caer de ese modo y sostener su mano en el piso como si intentara mantener el equilibrio. No avanzó hasta él porque vio en la mirada que Víctor le emitió, la orden de mantener a todos alejados para que le dejaran hacer eso, tan tácita que no tuvo el valor de desobedecer, alzando su brazo hacia el resto del equipo que ya se habían apresurado a ayudarlo para indicarles que no se acercaran más, con la mano temblándole contenida.

Con todo el esfuerzo que eso significaba, Víctor usó su mano para llevar a su rodilla adolorida en la misma posición, conteniendo los jadeos cuando el dolor atenazó con tal fuerza que casi lo hizo llorar. Pero lo hizo, con el sudor ya cayendo por su barbilla, mantuvo sus dos rodillas en el suelo, mientras apretaba sus dedos contra la superficie áspera y Mari miraba todo, muda. La respiración alterada de Víctor se escuchaba fuertemente en el pasillo, ahogado y jadeando por el malestar que se había amplificado hasta llegar a límites intolerables. Pero Víctor conocía solo una forma lo suficiente elocuente para hacerle ver a Mari que a pesar de sus errores, estaba arrepentido y que eso era totalmente genuino. Que no era una farsa, que no buscaba engañarlos… que nunca lo hizo.

—Pérdon-name p-por las-timarlo —dijo con esfuerzo—. P-por el d-daño que l-le provo-qué. Quier-ro dec-cirle es-to a t-tus p-padres, p-pero cre-o que l-lo nece-sita-bas oír.

Mari se tapó los labios temblorosos mientras se plegaba a la pared, agobiada. A Víctor le temblaba todo el cuerpo, era visible eso, sin embargo, la imagen fue demasiado para ella y se vio vencida por todas las emociones que le apretaban, al punto que empezó a sollozar. Hubiera podido seguir así, o quizás, habría caído bajo el peso de sus sentimientos de rodillas al piso tal como Víctor, si no fuese porque escuchó la voz de Minako a lo lejos. Los tacones apresurándose a acercarse creaban un sonido persistente que llamó la atención de los que allí estaban, incluso de Yuri, quien ya había dejado caer una lágrima frustrada al ver lo que Víctor se había obligado a hacer.

—¡Mari! —La llamó Minako apenas la encontró. Parecía haberla buscado durante mucho tiempo—. Yuuri ya estaba preguntando por ti, porque…

Minako calló al escuchar el sonido acelerado de la respiración de Víctor, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo en aquella emblemática posición. La ex bailarina se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada, mientras Mari se escurrió al empujarla para salir de allí. Ella no quiso buscar con la mirada una explicación de Mari, se apresuró hasta arrodillarse frente a Víctor y tomarle el rostro para mirarle la expresión atribulada y el temblor que ya le llenaba el cuerpo. Una desoladora sensación de angustia la llenó, mientras el resto del equipo se acercaba para auxiliarlo. Incluso Georgi intentó levantarlo, pero el grito que emitió Víctor lo detuvo al instante.

—¡Qué haces en el suelo, Víctor! —exclamó Minako, aterrada.

Víctor musitó de forma rápida y apretada que le dolía, sin dejar de temblar y llorar congestionado por todo lo que acababa de vivir. Minako apretó sus labios y miró con insistencia hacia Yuri, quien se encontraba desesperado al ver a Víctor llorar como un niño e incapaz de moverse.

—¡Llama a Yuuri y a los paramédicos, rápido! —gritó desesperada, sacándolo de aquel transe—. ¡Yuuri ya estaba buscando a Víctor! ¡Dios mío, mi muchacho tenía razón, sí le dolía la rodilla!

Yuri no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo sin idea alguna de dónde podría encontrar a Yuuri o a los paramédicos, pero convencido de que eso sería justo lo que Víctor pudiera requerir ahora, porque fuera el que fuera, significaría al menos un tipo de alivio para él, ya fuera físico o mental sería alivio al fin. Entre tanto, Minako se quedó en el suelo con Víctor, quien ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar por el dolor que se había disparado al resto de su cuerpo al mover la pierna para intentar sentarse. Georgi no se atrevió a volver a moverlo en ese estado, y salió corriendo igual que Yuri para ver si tenía más suerte para encontrar un médico a cargo y una camilla.

Con el cuidado de una madre, Minako acarició el cabello de Víctor y lo dejó acomodar la cara sobre su hombro, mientras intentaba calmarlo. Mila veía todo completamente desarmada, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer, aunque aún demasiado consternada por todo lo que había sucedido. Solo podía escuchar los sollozos de aquel hombre musitando un "me duele", "perdón", "no aguanto" que la tenía con un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras tanto, Mari corría y temblaba con una palma sobre su corazón, el cual amenazaba con partirse dentro de su pecho. La imagen de Víctor Nikiforov moviendo su espalda y sus manos para reclinarse frente a ella en una conmovedora _dogeza_ al pegar su cabeza al piso y dejar toda carga sobre sus rodillas y palmas, la había golpeado de un modo que no iba a poder olvidar jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como mañana es día del trabajador hoy adelanto el fic. Este capítulo ha sido para mí muy intenso de escribir, y para mi beta también lo fue el corregirlo. De verdad, siento que hay mucho aquí escrito de alta importancia para el rumbo del fic y espero que ustedes puedan notarlo. Los dos temas presentados tenían una carga emocional muy fuerte. Pretendía haberlos metido en el anterior, pero el espacio no me ayudó para eso.
> 
> Espero que puedan disfrutarlos y ver toda esta amalgama de emociones ya a punto de acabar la montaña rusa de Rostelecom, para entrar a la de Francia.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios a esta historia, por creer en ella, por seguir leyéndola. ¡Ya estamos a la mitad y avanzando!


	39. Cap 37. Copa Rostelecom: Aún no es tarde

La felicidad que llenaba a todo el pasillo era difícil de ignorar. Todos los patinadores se acercaban a felicitarse, tomarse fotografías y a saludar a los diferentes equipos técnicos mientras conversaban alegremente de los resultados. Yuuri y Minami caminaban contagiados por esa euforia; sin embargo, Yuuri estaba al pendiente de encontrar a algunos de los miembros del equipo ruso, o incluso al mismo Víctor Nikiforov, en la salida del estadio. Como ya había terminado el evento por ese día, lo único que quedaban eran las exhibiciones del día siguiente, y con ello, el evento de la Copa Rostelecom habría llegado a su fin.

Su preocupación estaba en saber el estado de la rodilla de Víctor, porque estaba casi seguro de que no se encontraba bien. Tras haber escuchado de los otros competidores la forma en que Víctor cojeaba y verle las expresiones durante el evento, Yuuri creía que Víctor debía estar sufriendo por el dolor y, de ser así, tenía que convencerlo de ir a revisarse. No estaba seguro de cuánto había avanzado su rodilla desde su partida. Durante ese año, a pesar de todo, él no dejó de hacerle hacer los ejercicios que le habían dado y esperaba que la persona que Iván dejó a su cargo después de irse lo haya continuado. Pero no podía garantizarlo.

Sabía que era un tema difícil de tratar y que, por más que quisiera, tampoco era de su incumbencia; muy probablemente Víctor podría decirle que todo estaba bien sin compartirle la realidad de su dolor. Aun así, Yuuri no quería irse sin verlo por sí mismo, además de aprovechar el momento para agradecerle una vez más por el gesto que había hecho frente a todos.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Minami! —Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Minako. Ella corría emocionada hacia ellos y al alcanzarlos, los abrazo a ambos, colgándose con un brazo a cada uno. Los dos rieron—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Eso fue magnífico, Minami! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

—¡M-muchas gracias, maestra Minako! —Minami hizo una atareada reverencia al soltarla y Minako rio, quitándole importancia al gesto, enfocando en su lugar sus cálidos ojos sobre Yuuri, quien le sonrió con suavidad.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos. ¡Ya van a ir a la gran final! —De la emoción, Minako dio un giro animado y ambos rieron al verla—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para estar. ¡Oh! ¡París! ¡Cuánto extraño París!

—Todo salió bien, al final —murmuró Yuuri, complacido—. Gracias por estar aquí, maestra Minako.

—No fui la única que estuvo aquí para ti.

La insinuación fue captada en el aire por Yuuri, quien lejos de abochornarse, solo respondió con una sonrisa. Ciertamente no había sido la única, y no se refería a Víctor, sino al resto del equipo ruso y a todos los competidores que estuvieron al pendiente de él para apoyarlo en diferentes formas. Él se encontraba agradecido por todo ello.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto a tu hermana?

—¿No estaba contigo?

—No, en algún momento se retiró. La he llamado al teléfono para saber si se fue al hotel, pero no contesta. —Yuuri asintió, sin darle mayor cuidado, mientras Minako posaba su palma sobre la mejilla, en clara contrariedad.

—Bueno, también quería avisarle que volveré más tarde al hotel.

—¿Eh? —Minami preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿No vienes con nosotros?

—Quisiera hablar con Víctor y los otros… vi a Víctor un poco extraño, creo que el frío de la ciudad debió afectarle la rodilla. ¿No lo viste cojeando?

Yuuri cruzó sus brazos tras exponer su preocupación, mirando de nuevo hacia la gente que seguía saliendo de los distintos pasillos para dirigirse a la salida. Minami no dijo nada al respecto, no tenía qué decir en todo caso. Reconocía que sí lo había visto cojeando y que, quizás, quisiera asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Además, ya había cumplido su labor como entrenador. Nadie se iba a atrever a decirle a Yuuri que no fuera a buscar a Víctor como pretendía, no después de lo que habían hecho para apoyarlos en medio del evento.

Pronto vieron a Hirogu, quien se acercó para felicitarlos. Izumi vino después, con quien hablaron del medio del transporte que los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel. Yuuri veía extraño que el equipo de Rusia aún no hubiera llegado a la entrada del estadio. ¿Acaso ellos estaban buscándolo dentro de los pasillos oficiales? Cabía esa posibilidad. Yuuri decidió escribirle a Víctor directamente para hacerle saber que estaba en la entrada del estadio y que le gustaría hablar con él. Más que nada quería asegurarse de que esa corazonada que tenía respecto a la rodilla de Víctor y le mantenía inquieto, no fuera real.

—Bueno, iré a buscar a tu hermana en los baños. Quizás está por allí.

Yuuri asintió y Minako se alejó de ellos justo a tiempo para recibir el caluroso abrazo de Leo de la Iglesia, quien los agarró por la espalda. Hirogu les sonrió contagiado por la felicidad del ambiente mientras veía a ambos jóvenes reír con el arrebato.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Salimos a celebrar lo de hoy? —Leo parecía muy emocionado con la idea de ir a un centro nocturno a pasarla bien.

—No sé si Minami quiera ir…

—La verdad estoy muy cansado. —Minami se excusó y tocó ligeramente sus muslos—. Creo que necesito comer y dormir para estar listo mañana.

Leo iba a replicar cuando escucharon la voz de Phichit acercándose, con la medalla de oro de Seung-Gil colgando de su cuello. Estaba ligeramente despeinado y nadie le iba a preguntar el porqué si estaba un poco más arreglado minutos antes de salir de la pista. Además, la sonrisa encantadora y emocionada de Phichit ya les daba indicios de que esa felicidad no iba a terminar allí, sino que se extendería posiblemente hasta la madrugada.

Para aumentar la cantidad de señales evidentes, estaba aún tomado de la mano de Seung-Gil, a quien arrastraba mientras se acercaba a ellos. Hirogu les dio espacio y se apartó varios pasos para no incomodar la alegría contagiada de todos los jóvenes deportistas. Leo al ver el rostro sonrojado de Phichit soltó un silbido, y Yuuri rio ante la implícita broma que había en ello.

—¡Miren quien viene con cara de voy a follar hasta la madrugada! —Las risas entre ellos explotaron, e incluso Yuuri no pudo evitar el reír al ver el bochorno de Phichit y el modo en que Seung-Gil se alejó discretamente de la escena—. ¡En serio tienes una ridícula cara de felicidad!

—¡Son unos malvados! —Phichit se quejó, riendo entre la vergüenza—. Yo que venía a despedirme ya que creo que no los veré hasta mañana.

Hubo un abucheo de parte de Leo, y Phichit terminó dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Minami y Yuuri se carcajearon juntos. Era tan agradable sentirse así que no querían que esa euforia terminara, como si al ser contagiados por las risas estas les hicieran olvidar todo lo que pasaron. Como si todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiera sido solo una pesadilla de la que despertaron, para encontrarse que no fue real.

—Yo que pensaba invitarlos a celebrar hoy —replicó Leo, tras sonreírle a su compañero—. Pero veo que todos tienen planes.

—Mejor dejémoslo para mañana —Yuuri negoció y todos parecieron de acuerdo con la idea.

—¿Mañana harás la exhibición con Minami? —Yuuri confirmó la pregunta de Phichit y Minami sonrió hinchando el pecho con júbilo. Leo, quien venía enterándose de las buenas nuevas, se mostró asombrado, pero pronto se emocionó.

—¡No estaba enterado de esto! ¡Mañana será un día genial!

—Y necesitamos estar sobrios para eso. No quiero golpearme con el hielo aquí en Rusia. —Yuuri hablaba de forma jovial y para nadie le quedaba duda de que se sentía feliz. Leo asintió contento por ello.

Tras un par de comentarios amenos, el grupo se fue disgregando. Yuuri se despidió de Minami cuando Izumi dio la señal de que su transporte estaba listo, decidiendo esperar. Era extraño que Minako no hubiera regresado. También que Mari aún no hubiera aparecido o que todavía no hubiera ninguna señal del equipo ruso. Ellos estaban allí en las premiaciones, así que no era posible que se hubieran ido antes de eso.

Frunció su ceño y comenzó a preocuparse. Algo no estaba bien. Izumi se acercó para apresurarle a tomar el transporte, ya que debido a lo ocurrido no pensaban dejarlo solo en el estadio, pero Yuuri le comentó que no podían irse aún porque Minako y Mari no estaban, todo dicho mientras se alteraba. ¿Y si fue a ellas que le ocurrió algo? ¿Podría caber esa posibilidad?

—¡Yuuri! —La voz de Louis se escuchó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Yuuri vio al muchacho acercarse con prisa, como si estuviera huyendo de algo—. ¡Tu hermana! —dijo en ruso, apenas lo alcanzó—. ¡Golpeó a Víctor!

—¿Qué?

Sin esperar respuesta, Louis comenzó a correr de regreso con Yuuri e Izumi, quien sin entender qué ocurría tampoco pudo dejar a Yuuri perderse por allí sin cuidado alguno.

Pero Yuuri solo podía pensar en lo descabellada que era la situación. Eso no podía ser posible, no… sabía que Mari estaba enojada con Víctor, pero la creía incapaz de enfrentarlo y mucho menos golpearlo. No era posible que lo hubiera hecho después de haberle explicado todo lo sucedido, de haberle hecho saber su responsabilidad en todo lo que ocurrió. Le parecía imposible que ella hubiera ido a agredirlo de ese modo y temió lo peor, más cuando Louis en medio de la carrera le comentó los detalles: el dolor de rodilla que aquejaba a Víctor, la forma en que estaba discutiendo y como Víctor se veía cada vez más afectado por el malestar.

En el camino, se cruzaron con Yuri. Yuuri lo miró apremiado y Plisetsky pareció dudar, pero decidió mejor apresurarse. Todo lo que le dijo fue: ve. Yuuri no pudo sentir más ansiedad con eso. Corrió todo lo que pudo, siguiéndole el paso al muchacho y dejando a Izumi atrás para poder encontrar a Víctor lo más pronto que fuera posible.

La estampa que le recibió, lo dejó mudo. Yuuri se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio a Víctor tendido en el suelo, apoyado con la espalda en la pared mientras era consolado por Minako y Mila intentaba hablarle. Incluso Louis, quien se había ido corriendo a buscar a Yuuri antes de que todo empeorara, se quedó inmóvil frente esa escena. El rostro de Víctor estaba húmedo y rojo, respiraba con dificultad y murmuraba cosas que no lograba escuchar desde esa distancia. Pero Yuuri solo enfocó su mirada en la forma en que este mantenía la rodilla derecha. No entendía cómo había llegado a estar en el suelo, pero la posición en la que la sostenía estaba entregando una carga dolorosa a las articulaciones, al ser presionada por el muslo de Víctor y parte de su peso.

No podía quedarse contemplando todo como los demás, que se encontraban inmóviles sin saber qué hacer. Mila le dirigió la mirada desesperada mientras Yuuri buscó acercarse, abriéndose espacio. Minako también se alejó un poco para que Yuuri pudiera agacharse al nivel de Víctor; esperando que pronto vinieran los paramédicos para auxiliarlos.

—¡Qué demonios le pasa a tu hermana! —Mila de repente arremetió, provocando que Yuuri apretara sus labios. No le devolvió la mirada a la pelirroja, sino que elevó sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, para tocar la pierna derecha de Víctor sobre el pantalón y palpar el nivel de inflamación—. ¡Vino aquí a atacarlo! ¡Poco le importó verlo cojeando! ¡Qué demonios le…!

Víctor, con todo el esfuerzo que hacía para no gemir ante cada respiración, le apretó el brazo a Mila para que callara. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el perfil de Yuuri, quien analizaba fríamente la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo miraba recostado en el hombro de Minako, como si estuviera sedado por el mismo dolor.

—Víctor, voy a mover la pierna —la voz de Yuuri sonó ahorcada y Víctor tembló ante la posibilidad. Comenzó a renegar, asustado, mientras arrugaba sus párpados, luciendo como si fuera a volver a sollozar en cualquier segundo—. Tengo que hacerlo, la posición en la que la tienes aumentará el dolor.

—No, Yuuri… por favor... —suplicó. Yuuri apretó la garganta al subir su mirada y verlo deshecho por el dolor, apretándole ahora sobre el saco con tal fuerza que parecía un niño clamando por el abrazo de un padre.

—Tengo que hacerlo…

—No… Yuuri, no…

—Agárrate de mí o de ella, pero lo voy a hacer. —Su determinación no menguaba con las súplicas de Víctor. Por el contrario, aumentaba. Los ojos de Yuuri volvieron hacia la rodilla y posó sus manos en la pantorrilla, dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Víctor se le fue encima por el costado, agarrándolo así y plegando su cabeza contra el hombro, como si buscara detenerlo.

—¡No! —gimió, acurrucándose contra su brazo. Le agarró la camisa para hacerla un puño en sus manos y pegó su frente contra el hombro cubierto con el saco. Yuuri tragó grueso al sentirlo temblar así y suplicar de esa manera—. No quiero que duela… no, n-no puedo moverla...

—¡Vitya, por favor! —alzó la voz ya alterado. Los músculos le temblaban y sentía nudos formándose en su espalda con rapidez. Víctor se hizo pequeño, apretándose más—. Mila agárralo… mantenlo contra la pared. —Ella obedeció, temblorosa, tratando de sacarlo del espacio en donde se había escondido en el costado de su ex. Yuuri ayudó al moverse para ponerse frente a la rodilla—. Vitya, respira… —El lesionado le miró fuera de sí, tan asustado que daba pena verlo de esa manera—. Vitya… por favor, respira… va a dejar de doler, confía en mí. —Víctor le miró con una muda súplica. Dos lágrimas más cayeron, como si la sola posibilidad de sentir de nuevo ese dolor fuera suficiente para aterrarlo.

—Yuuri… —Víctor apretó los labios al pronunciar su nombre. Se apretó contra la pared, incluso del abrazo que Mila le daba y escondió su rostro contra los pechos de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Yuuri entendió que se estaba preparando para el movimiento.

—Yuuri… ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer? —la voz temblorosa de Minako le llegó al oído. Yuuri tragó con fuerza, agarrando la pantorrilla—. Creo que deberías esperar…

—Si sigue manteniendo la rodilla así será peor, tiene las articulaciones completamente presionadas por la mala posición y colapsadas con su peso, necesito estirar su pierna. —Minako lo miró asustada y Yuuri enfocó la mirada en Víctor—. Vitya, voy a moverla.

Sin más dilaciones, Yuuri tomó la pantorrilla de Víctor y comenzó a extenderla para que dejara de estar aplastada por el muslo. Víctor gritó, comenzó a gemir con fuerza y a suplicar que lo dejara así, pero Yuuri no se detuvo, apretando en todo momento su mandíbula mientras movía la pierna y veía a Víctor retorcerse de dolor.

Cuando por fin pudo enderezarla, Yuuri soltó un jadeo que reveló la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Víctor dejó de quejarse, pero de sus párpados fuertemente apretados rodaron las lágrimas a sus mejillas. Mila y Minako miraron pasmadas lo que Yuuri acababa de hacer, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Yuuri se acercó a Víctor, al lugar donde antes ocupaba Minako, para procurar abrazarlo tras verlo superado por el malestar sufrido. Yuuri tomó aquel rostro con cariño para apartar las lágrimas que aún caían, mientras miraba el rojo que había tomado la piel, siempre demasiado blanca, debido al esfuerzo. Le miró, con tanta devoción, que nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Entonces Víctor dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, temblando, mientras sentía como Yuuri le dejaba caricias por su rostro y cabello, con sus propios ojos rojos de pesar al verlo a él así.

—Perdón, Vitya, tenía que hacerlo… —le dijo, tratando de consolarlo. Víctor solo tragó grueso, intentando ignorar el dolor.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Víctor comenzó a acompasarse, como si el malestar hubiera menguado significativamente. Yuuri lo sujetó con calma sobre su cuerpo y sintió el calor que tanto el cuerpo de Víctor como la situación en sí habían creado en él, teniéndolo en alerta. Al dirigir una mirada comunicativa sobre Minako, ella respondió con un ligero titubeo en sus ojos. Izumi había logrado llegar, pero estaba completamente pasmado mirando lo que ocurría. Temía los escenarios más escandalosos que pudieron pasar por su cabeza.

—Maestra Minako… vaya al hotel y dígale a Mari que tengo algo muy serio que hablar con ella cuando esto termine. —El tono endurecido con el que Yuuri dijo aquello la dejó helada. Yuuri sonaba con enfado mal disimulado, pero demasiado abocado a mantener a Víctor cerca como para poder dejarse llevar por este en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —pregunto Izumi. Ahora que enlazaba que la situación parecía estar conectada con Mari, los escenarios fueron peores ante sus ojos. Lo menos que quería era que ahora la federación rusa volcara la situación a su favor acusando a la pariente de Yuuri Katsuki de atacar a su leyenda en el estadio.

—¡Ella llegó! —soltó Louis, llenó de impotencia—. Llegó y lo abofeteó cuando Víctor se disculpó.

—Pero… ¿cómo llegó al suelo? —preguntó Izumi preocupado. Temía algo tan descabellado como Mari aventándolo de las escaleras, algo de lo que la creía muy capaz dado lo afectada que había estado tras lo ocurrido a Yuuri. Los rusos no supieron qué responder, pero Minako soltó el aire, conmocionada. Estaba pálida como un papel.

—Víctor le hizo una _dogeza_.

A Yuuri le faltó el aire. Abrió sus labios vibrando de pasmo antes de apretarlos con rabia y sentir la impotencia llenarle los sentidos. Minako necesitaba aclarar la situación porque a pesar de saber a Mari culpable, también llegó a verla afectada. El significado de la _dogeza_ para ellos era demasiado grande, un extranjero podría no poderlo cuantificar.

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir —dijo Izumi, consternado.

—No hay que decir nada —sentenció Yuuri, con la voz atrapada entre vibraciones de rabia y vergüenza.

Enfocó de nuevo su atención en Víctor, a quien le tomó el rostro para que lo apartara de su hombro y así poderlo ver con claridad. Lo acarició, despejando los mechones claros ya húmedos de sudor, y lo vio con tanta indignación que le era imposible maquillarla. Los ojos enrojecidos de Víctor le miraron de vuelta. Las venas estaban marcadas en su cuello y aún el rojo no se había disipado en su piel. Las arrugas incluso se marcaban pronunciadamente en su frente.

—¿Por qué te arrodillas? —le reclamó Yuuri en susurros, secando el rostro empapado de Víctor entre sus manos—. Tú no te arrodillas… eres Víctor Nikiforov. Tú no te arrodillas, Vitya.

No era cierto… Yuuri lo supo al ver a través de aquellos ojos azules embotados de angustia. Y al entenderlo, sintió como todo se acumuló en su pecho, amenazando con partirlo en pedazos y derramarlo a los pies de Víctor. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y su garganta se cerró aún más, porque Víctor no necesito decir palabras para hacerle saber que no era así, que no era cierto. Víctor Nikiforov sí se había arrodillado ante alguien, y ese alguien era él.

Lo hizo en Rusia, cuando le amarró los patines frente a todos, cuando los besó después de aquel programa corto. Se arrodilló tantas veces que Yuuri vio la secuencia pasar por su cabeza y la sintió cortarle como el filo de una navaja. Apretó la mandíbula cuando tras ella vinieron miles de otras ocasiones donde Víctor se arrodilló a adorarlo, incluso esa en que le entregó los patines de filo azul que estaban en el hotel y pensaba usar el día de mañana.

Resopló con el dolor acumulado, parecía que estuviera quemándole por dentro. Entonces abrazó con fuerza a Víctor y este se aferró a él.

**…**

Hirogu se encontraba inquieto en la entrada del estadio, mirando a los periodistas que esperaban afuera hasta que salieran los dos últimos transportes que había. Estaban al pendiente, eso era seguro, porque no habían visto salir a Yuuri de allí. Al menos Hirogu pensaba que debía tratarse de eso, porque no justificaba la presencia de la prensa cuando la mayoría del personal del evento ya se había retirado. Incluso cuando caía una suave nevada que, si bien no tenía la fuerza de la del día anterior, hacía sentir el ambiente muy helado. Él mismo sentía insuficiente el abrigo que había traído para aquel repentino viaje.

Se frotó las manos enguantadas y se asomó de nuevo hacia el pasillo, donde habían desaparecido tanto Izumi como Yuuri. Él no había subido por estar contestando una llamada desde su casa, donde su esposa preguntaba preocupada por él. Era comprensible, ya era medianoche en Japón y no había sabido nada de él después de haber sido casi sacado de su casa para meterlo en un avión. Por fortuna, sus servicios no fueron requeridos en el peor escenario; Yuuri se veía bastante bien y eso no le sorprendía del todo, sabía que su paciente podía mostrar una fortaleza admirable en las peores situaciones.

Suspiró cansado y se acarició la base del cuello al sentir la necesidad de muchas horas de sueño en una buena cama. Según le había dicho Izumi, tendría una habitación en el mismo hotel que el equipo de Japón para estar cerca de Yuuri y de su equipo en caso de ser requerido. Él ya estaba viendo que su viaje se limitaría a estar allí como reserva y ver las maravillas que Minami hacía en el hielo. No pensó ver una competencia en vivo nunca, pero empezaba a comprender el grado de compromiso y entrega que todos los deportistas mostraban en el evento, además de admirar la sana competencia que los rodeaba a pesar de la bandera. Era lamentable que la situación personal de Yuuri hiciera que todo un país olvidara eso último.

Entonces, vio acercarse a la hermana de Yuuri, Mari, a quien reconoció casi al instante. La mujer estaba alterada, temblaba con un cigarrillo en mano y había salido del otro pasillo, apresurándose para salir. Hirogu arrugó el ceño al verla salir, ignorando a los periodistas que pese al notarla, no se acercaron. No debían conocerla, seguramente no la habían relacionado con Yuuri, por lo que la dejaron en paz.

A pesar de la nevada que caía sobre ellos, Hirogu salió también del complejo y se dirigió hacia donde Mari se había detenido. Ella estaba recostada sobre una de las camionetas negras, con la capucha de su abrigo peludo sobre la cabeza, mientras le temblaba la mandíbula y encendía un nuevo cigarro. Hirogu se arrepintió de haber salido del lugar, extrañando casi al instante el efecto de la calefacción a su alrededor.

Se quedó en silencio al acercarse y notar la tribulación que existía en el rostro de la mujer, conforme fumaba. Pensaba preguntarle si faltaba mucho para ir al hotel, pero parecía que ella estaba en otro mundo, sumergida dentro de sus cavilaciones mientras miraba perdida el humor subir y los copos caer. No supo si era correcto acercarse más, menos cuando Mari le dirigió la mirada enrojecida y sus pómulos temblaron. Hirogu se sintió un ente incorpóreo y molesto en el ambiente.

—Usted… es el que ha atendido a mi hermano. —Hirogu asintió. La presentación anterior no había sido muy formal, así que entendía la mirada perdida de la mujer sobre él. Lo que no comprendió era el porqué de su estado. Mari volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo y soltó con aspereza la nicotina al aire.

—La srta. Okukawa estuvo buscándola —decidió comentar, como si no tuviera nada más qué decir. Mari asintió con pesadez—. Discúlpeme si me entrometo, pero… ¿se encuentra bien?

Mari soltó un 'je' sin fuerza y luego volvió a besar aquel cilindro. Atrapó el humo y lo dejó salir mientras sus labios tiritaban, pero ella parecía ajena al clima al que se había expuesto.

—¿Fue usted quien le metió la idea a mi hermano de venir aquí solo? —preguntó ella, a modo de reclamo. Hirogu ya estaba habituado a ese tipo de reprimendas por parte de los familiares sobre la dirección que cada paciente tomaba para su cura. Era natural que muchas decisiones en ese camino no fueran del total agrado de ellos. Solo renegó y ella le miró con interés.

—No, srta. Katsuki. Nuestro trabajo no es decirles qué deben hacer a nuestros pacientes. Nuestro trabajo es escucharlos y acompañarlos en el camino que ellos deben recorrer para conocerse a sí mismo y tomar así sus propias decisiones. Son ellos los que deciden el camino, no nosotros.

—Fue Yuuri el que decidió volver… —Hirogu afirmó, sin dejar de observarla—. No me sorprende… desde que era un bebé no sabe lo que es abandonar. Es un terco, obstinado, que no se rinde, aunque lo parezca.

El cigarrillo se acabó y ella lo dejó caer, para luego pisarlo con la suela de sus botas marrones. El humo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos mientras ella lo miraba como si disertara sobre ello. Hirogu se encogió por la ventisca helada que los sacudió. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras frotaba sus brazos apretados. Mari parecía estar inmune al clima de Rusia, como si hubiera un incendio dentro de esos ojos, capaz de convertir la nieve en pura agua.

Así se sentía Mari, ahora que lo pensaba Hirogu, como una ventana empañada.

—Yo fui la primera que le regalé algo de él. El día que fui a buscarlo a la pista, Yuuri no dejó de hablar de aquel patinador ruso que hacía maravillas en el hielo y de lo mucho que quería ser como él, así de bueno. Me decía los saltos que hizo, yo no los entendía, pero lo vi tan entusiasmado que pensé —suspiró—, esto puede ser bueno. Así que los días siguientes estuve buscando información de él y tiendas donde pudiera conseguir algo de él para dárselo. Tuve que pedir su primer panfleto desde Rusia. Pedí prestada la tarjeta de mi novio de aquel tiempo para hacerlo.

Hirogu observó la lágrima que cayó precipitada sobre su mejilla. Mari no hizo ninguna mueca, solo sus ojos brillaban cubierto por una capa de melancolía y dolor en ellas.

—Fue tan feliz cuando le traje el primer panfleto que empezó a corretear por toda la casa con él en mano. —La voz tembló al final, mientras otra lágrima caía—. Yuuri estaba tan encantado con él que me recordaba a mí con mis grupos de música favoritos. Le dije que, si ahorraba, le traería más, y empezamos a juntarnos para buscar por la computadora el nuevo material para traerlo. Incluso investigué mejor para conseguir una tienda en Tokio que los traía y nos afiliamos a la revista deportiva donde salía información de él.

Con la mano temblando, se secó las lágrimas que había reunido su rostro y tomó suficiente aire, como si se ahogara. En sus pestañas congeladas se veían algunos rastros de nuevas lágrimas dispuestas a caer. Hirogu miró todo en silencio, con una suave comprensión de esos hechos que ella relataba, comparándolo a la visión que tenía Yuuri de ellos.

—Así que cuando salió Yuuri con la idea de irse del país a estudiar a cumplir su sueño… no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con orgullo. Cuando él llegó y le ofreció a Yuuri ganar, lo acogimos en casa como uno más de la familia porque, por Dios, ¡era uno más de la familia! —exclamó con los brazos vibrando contenidos—. Yuuri se había encargado de hacerlo parte de la familia cuando llamó a su perro como él, ¡cuando habló de él en cada cena que teníamos! Se sintió tan… natural… ¿no es ridículo?

—No, no lo es… —afirmó Hirogu, entregándole un pañuelo para que ella se pudiera seguir desahogando. Mari lo tomó y se limpió la nariz. Recobró el aliento un momento antes de poder continuar—. Yuuri me comentó lo feliz que le hizo que ustedes lo apoyaran en todas las decisiones que tomó en el patinaje y con él.

—Yuuri no podía estar mejor acompañado… —murmuró con la voz raspándole la garganta—. Eso me dije una y otra vez cuando él se vino a Rusia. Estaba con él, a quien habíamos conocido en esos meses en el onsen, capaz de exponenciar todas las maravillas de las que ya sabíamos Yuuri era capaz. Capaz de sacarlas a la luz, de mostrárselas al mundo. Me sentí feliz de haber empujado a mi hermano a soñar con la gloria... me sentí feliz de haber tomado la tarjeta de mi ex, de haber comprado el maldito panfleto, de alimentar mediante ese ejemplo sus sueños para que él viera que también era posible soñar más allá de las casas de Hasetsu… —Los labios de Mari tiritaban, más no de frío—. Porque sabía que así nunca iba a abandonar, que llegaría lejos, que sería nuestro orgullo…

—¿Se arrepintió? —preguntó Hirogu, en medio del frío. Un vaho brotó de los labios partidos de Mari, mientras miraba hacia un lado, donde el reflejo del vidrio oscuro de la camioneta no le devolviera su imagen destrozada.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —inquirió, con dolor—. Cuando vi a mi hermano regresar así de Rusia, destrozado, hecho nada… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? —Su voz se volvió rasposa y agrietada—. Cuando vi a mi hermano dejándose morir en esa cama, engordando como una morsa mientras temblaba porque le boté todas las pastillas que le quedaban… ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Mari recogió aire mientras su rostro enrojeció con fuerza. Hirogu pudo ver todo ese fuego oscuro llenando de humo a sus ojos café. Entonces ella apretó su mano contra el pecho, arrugando la tela de su camisa, al gritar:

—¡Después de ver lo que vi ayer, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?!

El resentimiento quebró esos ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de Yuuri. Los golpeó, Hirogu pudo verlo: tanto dolor, tanta pena y tanta impotencia juntas. ¿Qué había pasado para que saliera de ese modo? Porque podía ver en Mari una mujer fuerte, una mujer que no se abriría de esa manera como lo estaba haciendo con él, como si se fuera ahogar si no llegaba a hablarlo todo.

Apreció la tribulación de la mujer y trató de entenderla. Quizás su estadía en Rusia no sería del todo infructífera. Hirogu quiso creerlo así y se acercó con cuidado para poner una mano en el hombro de Mari en señal de apoyo. Ella temblaba como si sufriera un dolor inmenso en su vientre, apretándose por completo: ojos, labios, sus manos contra su cuerpo y el pañuelo. Parecía un sufrimiento tan visceral que le conmovía.

—Debió ser muy duro lo que vio ayer, Mari. No puedo imaginar lo que debió sentir aquí, en primera fila. —Un hondo sonido salió de la garganta de Mari. Fue un sollozo, uno apretado, sacado de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Hirogu sintió su pecho encogerse al poder palpar el dolor mayúsculo que ella guardaba—. Mari… por favor, respire.

—¡Y s-se arrodilló! —soltó ahogada, con la voz perdiéndose entre el hielo, el agua, la sal—. ¡S-se arrodilló! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y-yo no quiero perdonarlo! ¡N-no quiero!

Hirogu tuvo que contenerla cuando creyó que iba a caer de rodillas. Había algo tan pesado sobre su espalda que ella no dejaba de retorcerse, algo macabro que parecía como si quisiera abrirle el vientre. Él ya conocía qué clases de sentimientos podían ser tan oscuros y destructivos como para crear ese tipo de reacciones. Sabía qué clase de emociones podría provocar esa actitud en ella. Ella siguió llorando y Hirogu solo pudo sostenerla para evitar que cayera al piso cubierto de nieve. Apretarla mientras se deshacía en llanto agudo, sufriendo ahogadamente, apretando sus dientes como si con ello pudiera encerrar las sensaciones que ya la desbordaban.

Porque Mari no quería perdonarlo, no quería hacerlo. No quería, aunque hubiera entendido. Se aferraba a ese odio visceral porque era lo único que le quedaba, porque dejarlo era que entonces solo ella se quedara con la sensación de que todo lo sucedido también fue su culpa. Mari no podía estar segura de que la detenía con exactitud, solo se aferraba a ese sentimiento oscuro mientras sufría arcadas, junto al llanto que no dejaba de brotar, apretándola, lacerándola. Hirogu la sostuvo con fuerza al percibir que sus fuerzas menguaban y la dejarían caer.

Lo que Mari sentía era una acumulación de rabia, dolor y vergüenza, porque Víctor la había vencido. Ella lo sabía, la había vencido al haber hecho la _dogeza_ y haber sobrepuesto su orgullo ante la certeza de asumir su falta y demostrárselo. La había vencido, la había humillado y la había comprometido a perdonar. Y ante eso, ella se sentía el monstruo. Mari sentía ser ella quien había estado equivocada todos esos años, que su odio perdía sentido porque era injusto. ¿Pero, cómo soltarlo? ¿Cómo?

Mari plegó su cabeza contra el pecho del terapeuta, soltando el llanto a modo de suspiros asfixiados por el dolor. Lloraba como se llora un cadáver en las manos, con esa terrible sensación que le había quedado ante la posibilidad de haber perdido a Yuuri. Lloraba como si todo se hubiera convertido en un muerto dentro de sí.

Y Hirogu se preguntó, ¿cuántos años tuvo guardado ese llanto? Porque ese era el peso que reflejaba… años.

**…**

Georgi y Mila se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar en cuanto Yuuri tomó control de la situación. Ambos vieron desde la distancia la manera en la que Yuuri manejó lo que ocurría con Víctor, hablando con los paramédicos, llamando a un médico de confianza, e incluso dando información de Víctor y la lesión que había tenido cuando fue requerido. Había decidido que era él quien iría a la ambulancia, relegándolos, y nada pudieron hacer para evitarlo.

Cuando Georgi y Yuri se toparon, ya el entrenador había logrado dar con los paramédicos que estaban retirándose del lugar al acabar la competición. Corrieron con ellos arrastrando los implementos para atender cualquier lesión mientras intentaba explicar lo que pasaba. Obviamente no iba a comentar que Víctor había sido atacado por la hermana de su ex, solo se enfocaron en los dolores que ya había sentido y en lo mucho que le costaba caminar. Cuando llegaron al sitio, Yuuri ya estaba allí, y este de inmediato les apremió para que le inmovilizaran la rodilla. Víctor, aún recostado en el hombro de Yuuri, respiraba entrecortadamente, con la sensación de estar demasiado agotado. La pierna estaba estirada y Yuuri había improvisado un almohadón con su saco para mantener la rodilla ligeramente levantada. Exigió que llamaran a una ambulancia para que lo llevaran a un centro médico. Había tanta certeza y seguridad en sus palabras que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

—Necesitamos distraer a los periodistas que están fuera del estadio para que no vean a la ambulancia —dijo Yuuri, mientras ayudó a Víctor levantarse del suelo tras haberle inmovilizado ya la pierna. Fue mejor así que intentar acostarlo, porque al estar pegado a la pared hubiese sido mucho más complicado de esa manera. Así que Yuuri le sirvió de soporte para levantarse—. Yuri, ven conmigo a la ambulancia. Si te ven salir sin Víctor sospecharan. Georgi, Mila, vayan afuera con Louis, intenten atraer la atención de los periodistas. Yo me voy con Víctor. Maestra Minako, sr. Izumi… Los veo en el hotel.

Mila le dejó el teléfono a Yuuri para que pudiera comunicarse con los doctores a los que llamaba, limitándose a hacer lo que se le pidió en compañía de Georgi y Louis. Como era de esperarse, los periodistas los abordaron haciendo preguntas sobre su presencia en el evento y su opinión sobre lo ocurrido en el programa corto. Louis se mantuvo en silencio mientras Georgi y Mila respondían las preguntas y se mostraban en desacuerdo con lo ocurrido en la competición; aprovecharon la oportunidad para reprobar los actos realizados por los fanáticos y el modo en que afectaron la competencia.

Para cuando llegaron al Centro Médico, ya Víctor era atendido. Vieron de lejos a Yuuri hablando con un médico, pero no se acercaron por la sensación de que su ayuda ya no era necesaria. Yuri parecía manejar muy bien toda la situación y era sorprendente el porqué. Después de todo, quien había estado corriendo con Víctor tras la lesión había sido precisamente él.

—¿Con quién habla? —preguntó Mila, curiosa al mirar aquel hombre que tenía mucho parecido con Víctor. Yuri, quien acababa de acercarse, se encogió de hombros mientras cargaba el mano el saco que Yuuri se había quitado y el cual estaba lleno de tierra y polvo.

—Es Iván Nikiforov. El hermano mayor de Víctor.

—¿Es Vanya? —replicó sorprendido Georgi, mirando de nuevo al hombre alto de cabello rubio clarísimo y mirada tan celeste como la de Víctor, con un par de entradas bastantes pronunciadas en su cabello corto. Hablaba con Yuuri con familiaridad—. No puedo creerlo… ¡hace años que no lo veía!

—¿Lo conoces? —interrogó Mila. Georgi se limitó a asentir.

—A veces iba a la pista a buscar a Víctor. Estoy hablando de hace muchos años, no habíamos comenzado la categoría Junior cuando eso.

—Bueno, yo lo conocí recientemente porque Víctor me llevó a una de sus fiestas familiares llenas de médicos y cirujanos. —Yuri rodó los ojos y Georgi rio. Mila no dijo nada; repentinamente acababa de caer en cuenta de lo poco que conocía a quien fue un compañero de pista—. Parece que es traumatólogo, uno de los que atendió a Víctor tras la lesión. Lo mandaron a hacer varios exámenes para asegurarse de que no se hubiera desgarrado nada.

Asintieron, en espera de más noticias. Louis se mantuvo sentado con las piernas sobre el asiento mientras revisaba el móvil, masticando su propia impotencia.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba hablando con Iván Nikiforov, a quien llamó apenas pudo para pedirle su ayuda. Le habló sobre lo poco que sabía, además del estado al que había sentido la rodilla, aunque no se había atrevido a subir la manga del pantalón por temor a lastimarlo más con los movimientos. Iván le dio instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer y se apresuró a ir al centro médico para atenderlo personalmente. También le dio el número del fisioterapeuta de Víctor porque probablemente iba a requerir volver a los ejercicios después de aquello.

Lejos de sentir el reclamo de Iván como el hermano mayor de Víctor, Yuuri encontró entendimiento y agradecimiento. Iván se veía mucho más mayor a como lo había dejado, aunque se notaba feliz e incluso le comentó sobre su hija, quien ya estaba por entrar a la universidad. Yuuri le sonrió, agradecido con la bienvenida, pensando en cuánto le hubiera gustado fuera así de su parte de la familia.

—Me alegra volver a verte. Estaré revisando algunos pacientes, volveré cuando tenga los últimos resultados.

Se despidió Iván, con un ligero apretón en su hombro antes de retirarse. Todo apuntaba a que Víctor había sobreesforzado la articulación y hecho sufrir sus ligamentos por el esfuerzo y la falta de cuidado, los cuales estaban más sensibles, muy probablemente por el entrenamiento y el frío. Afortunadamente, no había sido nada que requiriese una nueva intervención, al menos, por el momento.

Después de verlo partir, Yuuri volvió a entrar en la habitación donde Víctor estaba recostado y parecía dormir. Por palabras de Víctor en la ambulancia, ya tenía una jaqueca, así que inyectaron analgésicos para que los malestares cedieran mientras era revisado. Tenía una férula que cubría su rodilla y habían doblado la bota del pantalón hasta su muslo para exponer la lesión. Le dejó quieto, mirando con interés hacia su pierna lastimada y evaluando con el recuerdo el alcance del daño.

Fue inevitable no detenerse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese día. Desde los nervios que tuvo al saber que se había hecho el proceso de la denuncia formal, hasta la posibilidad de sufrir otro ataque de parte de los rusos en la competencia, la llegada de Víctor, la victoria de Minami y el final… era como muchas cosas en tan solo pocas horas. Se sentía cansado de tan solo rememorarlo todo. Aunque le tranquilizaba saber que, por el momento, el diagnóstico a Víctor era favorable. A veces ese tipo de lesiones eran más escandalosas de lo que parecían. En ocasiones… no es así.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Yuuri se giró rápido al escuchar la voz de uno de los representantes de la FFKK. Dmitri Bukin había entrado a la habitación sin siquiera anunciarse y en la puerta, tras haber entrado, se encontraba Yuri Plisetsky quien aparentemente intentó detenerlo.

El hombre se acercó con aspecto intimidante hacia Yuuri, como si quisiera aplastarlo con toda su autoridad. Pero Yuuri no se movió, siguió al lado de la camilla, dirigiéndole la mirada con fuerza y sin titubear un solo momento. A través de un movimiento de su mano derecha, le hizo saber a Yuri que lo mejor era que permaneciera calmo y no interviniera.

—¿Por qué será que siempre que uno de los nuestros se lesiona estás tú en el medio? —acusó, su mirada se volvió agresiva mientras la enfocaba en Yuuri.

—Porque dudo que ustedes lo vayan a estar —asestó con la voz apretada. Dmitri hizo una mueca de desprecio ante la forma en la que Yuuri se mantuvo de pie a pesar de su presencia.

Repentinamente, Yuuri sintió que su mano fue tomada. Víctor abrió sus ojos, ligeramente enrojecidos, para mirar directamente hacia el representante de la federación mientras afianzaba la mano de Yuuri con firmeza. Dmitri bajó sus ojos hacia la unión de ambas manos y buscó la mirada de Víctor, como si intentara encontrar una respuesta más razonable que la que expresaba ese gesto.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Bukin? —preguntó Víctor con la voz áspera. El aludido le miró firmemente antes de suspirar.

—Me avisaron que tuvieron que sacarte en ambulancia del estadio. Vine a cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien, Nikiforov.

—¡Qué amable de su parte! —canturreó con sarcasmo y Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia el punto donde Víctor le sujetaba la mano, devolviéndole el gesto con suavidad—. Estoy bien, ya mi hermano me ha sabido advertir sobre qué cosas no debo hacer. Me esforcé demasiado en llegar a Moscú para resolver y limpiar su desastre. —Yuuri no pudo contener la ligera sonrisa apretada que llegó a sus labios mientras miraba la fría expresión de Dmitri.

—Limpiar mi desastre… —repitió inconforme. Víctor hizo esfuerzo por sentarse en la camilla y Yuuri se apresuró a ayudarlo. No se encontraba mal para hacerlo, solo un poco débil por el efecto del cóctel que le habían dado para mitigar los dolores.

—Así es. Es bueno ver que mi gesto les haya servido. Louis me estuvo mostrando la atención que recibió de los medios rusos. Mucho más de la que recibió Yuuri con lo sucedido ayer.

—Veo que te encuentras bastante bien. —Dmitri se mostró incómodo con las veladas acusaciones que Víctor empujaba sobre él, pero sin arrepentirse de usar todos sus recursos para mantener la posición de Rusia limpia después de lo ocurrido con ese boicot.

—Así es, gracias a Yuuri. —Este le miró con apremio, pidiéndole medir sus palabras, pero Víctor no le miró—. Él supo qué hacer cuando me vio mal y me trajo aquí sin llamar la atención de los medios. Le ahorró mucho trabajo, ¿no cree, Bukin? ¡Debería agradecerle!

Yuri chistó al ver hacia donde Víctor estaba empujando. A pesar de lo aterrador que podían verse los ojos de Nikiforov cuando hablaba con ese tono, estaba consciente que Dmitri merecía eso y más. Yuuri, en cambio, se mantuvo impávido, tratando de no verse involucrado en el intercambio a pesar de estar en el medio. Dmitri se mantuvo callado.

—Aunque… lo mejor que debería hacer sería disculparte. ¿Ya lo hizo? ¿Se disculpó con Yuuri en nombre de Rusia por lo que pasó ayer? —insistió Víctor, apretando las palabras entre sus dientes mientras miraba fijamente hacia el representante, quien empezó a temblar de rabia—. ¿Lo hizo, Yuuri?

—Ya di mis disculpas formales en los medi…

—¿Lo hizo, Yuuri? ¿Se disculpó contigo, personalmente, por lo que pasó? —Dmitri calló al ser interrumpido por la voz demandante de Víctor. Yuuri renegó y tras mirar a los ojos fijos de su expareja quien le apremiaba a saber la verdad, dirigió su atención hacia el representante ruso, con una seriedad apabullante.

—No Víctor, no lo hizo —emitió una mirada fría y cortante a Dmitri—. En mi país, si hubiera ocurrido una ofensa así, todos los miembros de nuestra federación hubieran practicado una _dogeza_ frente a todos para mostrar nuestro profundo arrepentimiento.

Una enrarecida atmósfera rodeó el ambiente. Dmitri tuvo un tic nervioso en sus labios y Yuri pudo respirar el frío que se había metido en la habitación a pesar de estar resguardados de la nevada de fuera. Víctor empujó la presión sobre los hombros de Bukin al dirigirle una mirada de apremio y Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, esperando algo, a sabiendas de que se lo merecía. Ahora estaba en la posición de exigir.

—Una _dogeza_ … no piensen que voy a arrodillarme ahora —soltó Dmitri con visible aversión. Conocía algunas nociones de aquella práctica que Yuuri había comentado, pero jamás haría algo así. Víctor le sonrió a sabiendas de eso.

—Entonces, póngase creativo. ¿De qué forma piensa disculparse? —Dmitri apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, enojado. Yuuri decidió posar su otra mano sobre la que Víctor le sostenía a modo de conciliación.

—No hace falta, Víctor. Nosotros como japoneses apreciamos el verdadero arrepentimiento. —Dmitri se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar la voz de Yuuri. Había en ella una clara afrenta, más no quiso discutir, no allí donde se encontraba en desventaja.

En silencio, Dmitri se retiró, no sin antes recibir la mirada de desprecio del propio Yuri Plisetsky.

Cuando Bukin salió, Yuuri se permitió soltar el aire, antes de sentir el ruido que hizo Víctor al recostarse de nuevo en la camilla. Este no le soltó la mano y Yuuri tampoco hizo esfuerzos de librarse de ella, más sí le miró con claro reclamo después de lo que acababa de ver.

—Algún día le voltearé la cara de un golpe… —murmuró Víctor, irritado—. Juro que algún día lo haré.

—¿En serio no piensas mejorar tu relación con la federación? ¿En serio, Víctor? —replicó Yuuri, sujetándose con la mano libre de su camilla—. Eres entrenador, ahora más que nunca debes…

—Shhh… no lo voy a hacer, no mientras te traten así —Víctor no dio pie a reclamo, Yuuri solo renegó y volvió a acomodar sus lentes. Por fortuna, no ocurrió más.

—Qué bueno que ya estás bien. Ya pensaba buscar una camilla para llevarte en ruedas hasta el estadio para las prácticas —comentó Yuri acercándose e intentando aminorar el ambiente con una ligera broma. Funcionó, ambos sonrieron ligeramente—. Entonces, ¿no fue nada?

—Según Vanya, no fue nada. Pero tengo que esperar a que me den de alta.

—Entonces iré a avisarles a Mila y Georgi para que se vayan a descansar. Yuuri, tú también deberías hacerlo —Yuuri inmediatamente renegó con seguridad.

—Iré con ustedes para asegurarme de que Víctor vaya a seguir las indicaciones de Vanya esta noche. Después de eso me iré al hotel.

Yuri solo asintió y salió de la habitación para avisarle al resto y hacerles saber que todo estaba bien. Yuuri, mientras tanto, esperaría la respuesta de Iván antes de proceder.

Al cabo de una hora más, Iván llegó para dar de alta a Víctor y permitirle ir a casa. Les dijo que le gustaría llevarlos él mismo pero que tenía una emergencia que atender, a lo que Yuuri le indicó que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Además de las instrucciones que debía tomar en cuenta para no afectar más su rodilla, Víctor tenía que visitar al día siguiente a su fisioterapeuta, quien se encargaría de evaluar el diagnóstico de Iván como traumatólogo para decidir qué tipo de fisioterapia sería la mejor para tratar el caso, en especial ahora que Víctor había retomado la actividad deportiva de patinar cuando entrenaba a Yuri sobre el hielo. Era probable que eso hubiera desgastado lentamente la rodilla lastimada, haciéndola propensa a ese tipo de inflamaciones con el sobreesfuerzo.

Como lo hicieron en el estadio, Yuuri se encargó de llevar a Víctor a cuestas, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras este se movía usando el bastón. Yuri se encargó de llegar al taxi en el estacionamiento privado donde Iván le pidió esperar, además de abrir todas las puertas para que no tuvieran problemas al pasar por cada uno de los obstáculos. El trayecto se realizó en silencio. Víctor intentaba no mover demasiado la pierna inmovilizada por la férula, pero empezó a resentir el malestar del frío del ambiente y el hecho de que los analgésicos iban perdiendo su efecto. En casa, tendrían que comer y después de eso ya tenía recetadas unas pastillas para el dolor. Iván también había dado recomendaciones sobre cómo dormir para que en esa noche no tuviera accidentes con su pierna y su rodilla pudiera descansar.

Para ese punto, los tres se encontraban agotados. Yuri resentía la mala noche en el tren, la prisa para dar el viaje, la carrera por llegar al estadio y luego por ir al centro médico. Tenía su espalda adolorida y su cuello afectado. Sin embargo, cuando veía atrás, notaba que, pese al cansancio, la genuina preocupación de Yuuri por saber si Víctor estaba cómodo en el viaje o necesitaba algo más permanecía, junto a las respuestas calmas de Víctor al intentar tranquilizarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde lo ocurrido en América, no los había visto tan relajados el uno con el otro. Parecía otro nuevo paréntesis en su separación.

Al llegar al apartamento, no hubo necesidad de guiar a Yuuri, sabía justamente a donde iba a ir. Cuando abrió la puerta con las llaves de Víctor, le ayudó a entrar y encendió las luces; Yuuri sostuvo a Víctor al dirigirse a la habitación.

—Buscaré algo para comer —informó, a sabiendas que lo que menos quería era entrar a la cocina. Preguntó por algo que les provocara y Víctor soltó un 'Pizza' con algo de ánimo. Yuri consideró que esa era una buena señal.

Apenas él partió, Yuuri siguió caminando con Víctor en su costado, ayudándolo a avanzar en la penumbra de la habitación. Pensó que tendría problemas al ubicarse en la oscuridad, más con su vista cansada, pero Víctor no había cambiado nada dentro de ella y Yuuri la recordaba muy bien como para tropezarse. Así que en cuanto pudo dejarlo sentado en la cama, avanzó hacia la pared para encender el interruptor. En una de las paredes, sobre la repisa, estaba una foto de ellos que logró ver en la distancia. Su garganta se trabó.

La imagen era muy clara, se trataba de ellos dos en uno de los banquetes. Se hubiera quedado allí plantado, evocando el recuerdo, si no hubiera escuchado a Víctor quejarse a sus espaldas.

Se giró, Yuuri miró a Víctor sin la camisa, tratando de acostarse después de haber quitado sus zapatos con esfuerzo. Tuvo que acercarse para ayudarlo y acomodó las almohadas en la espalda para que Víctor quedara sentado en la cama. Apenas lo dejó en posición, fue a la sala a recoger uno de los cojines para usarlos bajo la rodilla lastimada. Todo lo hizo para intentar a su vez disipar todo lo que le había removido aquella sola imagen.

Pero Víctor empezó a sentir de nuevo las puntadas de dolor que, pese a ser más moderados que horas atrás, no dejaban de resultar molestos. Apretó su quijada mientras se acomodaba y Yuuri apartaba las sábanas de la cama y algunas prendas de ropa que dejaron por allí cuando fueron a cambiarse más temprano. De un momento a otro, se sorprendió cuando Yuuri le quitó los calcetines y luego fue por el cinturón. No reaccionó a tiempo cuando lo vio abriendo el botón del pantalón y bajando la cremallera.

—¡Ey! ¿Q-qué…? —intentó decir, repentinamente abochornado. Yuuri subió la mirada con el ceño fruncido e intrigado.

—No vengas ahora a decirme que te volviste pudoroso —Víctor no supo qué responder y solo rio avergonzado.

—Bueno, no… p-pero… —Yuuri fue bajando los pantalones con cuidado de no mover demasiado la pierna afectada. Intentó no fijarse en la piel desnuda que iba quedando a la vista, ni en la ropa interior que lo vestía, aunque estaba resultándole bastante difícil. Pronto escuchó la risita de Víctor, y el bochorno llenó su cara. Al levantar la mirada, y ya un poco irritado, Víctor le observó con una ligera sonrisa—. No, tú sigues siendo el pudoroso.

—Calla, ¿sí? —se enfocó en colocar el cojín bajo la pierna. Víctor soltó un amplio suspiro—. Veo que ya estás mucho mejor…

—Me está doliendo un poco de nuevo, pero es tolerable. —Yuuri asintió a su respuesta tras cubrirlo con las cobijas. Víctor no dejo de hablar mientras seguía al pendiente de sus movimientos—. Estaba muy asustado… llegó a doler tanto que todo lo que recordaba era la lesión, lo que sentí y…

—Lo imagino…

—Creo que los preocupé demasiado… —suspiró—. Quizás exageré un…

—Siempre has sido dramático —lo detuvo Yuuri, y Víctor hizo una mueca inconforme con sus labios—. Pero no considero que hayas exagerado. Tuviste una lesión grave, Víctor, todo lo que pueda pasar con ella es signo de alerta.

Víctor aceptó las palabras de Yuuri, sin decir más. Todo lo que hizo fue contemplarlo como si apenas tuviera el momento de hacerlo, como si no hubiera estado a su lado durante esas cuatro horas, moviéndose entre todos y dando instrucciones para procurar su bienestar. Se preguntó cuántas veces se repitió ese panorama a lo largo del año y medio que Yuuri estuvo con él tras la lesión. Cuántas veces estuvo así, al pendiente. Todas las ocasiones que se encargó de buscarlo de la rehabilitación, llevarlo de regreso a casa, y estar pendiente de hacer los ejercicios por y con él. Todo lo que hizo durante esos meses en completo silencio, mientras organizaba su vida entre su entrenamiento como competidor y su pareja.

Y no, no era que no lo había notado, sí lo había hecho. Pero ahora el dolor le permitía, como si estuviera en una tregua, concentrar a todos sus sentidos para enfocar su atención en Yuuri y darse cuenta de todo. Sin la atmósfera enfebrecida que había llenado sus anteriores encuentros, sin la distancia, ni la sensación que debían cumplir ante otros o mantener una imagen ante el mundo. Simplemente estando allí, acompañándose.

En esa habitación habían sucedido tantas cosas entre ellos que, pese a no atraerlas ni evocarlas, parecía ser perfecta para alojarlos. Se sentía íntima y reconfortante. Daba la sensación de estar en casa. Y quizás por eso, por el santuario que ese lugar significaba para ambos, ninguno de los dos tenía ni los ánimos ni la fuerzas de propiciar ninguna batalla.

O quizás ya no había nada por lo cual pelear.

—Lamento lo que pasó hoy con mi hermana… —Inició Yuuri, cortando ese espacio mudo que habían propiciado y que no resultó incómodo. Víctor sólo renegó—. No creas que todos en casa piensan eso. Mis padres… lo han tomado de otra manera.

—Me alegra saber eso…

—De hecho, mamá te había enviado saludos, pero entre todo… olvidé decírtelo. —Yuuri enfocó su mirada ligeramente empañada hacia Víctor, recordando las palabras de su madre cuando decidió partir a Rusia una semana atrás. Se sorprendió al encontrar en los ojos de su expareja un brillo tan húmedo que le cerró la garganta.

—¿Mamá Hiroko entonces no me odia? —Yuuri negó. Y Víctor, sintiéndose repentinamente apretado por las inminentes lágrimas, soltó el aire y pestañeó mientras apartaba su vista a otras direcciones.

—Mamá no podría hacerlo… Así que, por favor, deja de pensar en eso.

—En todo caso, me lo hubiera merecido… —resopló. Víctor intentó en vano detener toda la humedad que se apresuró a llegar a su nariz y ojos, frustrándose en el proceso. La primera lágrima pudo secarla antes de caer, pero no pudo con la segunda ni con la tercera que corrieron rápidamente detrás. Pronto se encontró vencido y apretó los labios mientras se pasaba con fuerza su antebrazo por la cara.

—Vitya, ya… —Yuuri se apresuró a apartarle el brazo para secar él las lágrimas que quedaban—. Ya, por favor… —Víctor hizo un esfuerzo consciente para contenerse.

—Te gustaba hacerme llorar… ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ahora no me gusta —le aseguró. Víctor relamió sus labios y miró de nuevo a otro punto. Ver los ojos de Yuuri desde tan cerca se sentía inmerecido—. Víctor, escúchame —Yuuri se acercó más, hasta estar sentado muy cerca de Víctor para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y provocar que lo mirara. Para ese punto ya las pestañas claras estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas previas, sus ojos azules luciendo aún más brillantes gracias a eso, aunque ya no cayeran más de esas gotas—. Prométeme que no vas a arrodillarte de nuevo, no para pedir perdón por lo nuestro.

—Pensaba hacerlo con tus padres cuando…

—No —dijo Yuuri categóricamente. No había sombra de duda, Víctor tuvo que notarlo y aceptarlo—. No, Víctor. Tú no fuiste el único culpable de lo que nos pasó. Fue nuestra culpa… no tienes por qué arrodillarte ante nadie, ni siquiera hubiera permitido que lo hicieras ante mí. ¿Me prometes que no volverás a hacerlo?

—¿Aún creerías en mis promesas?

—Aún no es tarde para cumplirlas.

Víctor se quedó en silencio, pasmado. La fuerza con la que Yuuri empujó esas palabras de sus labios y con la que las comunicó con sus ojos, lo dejó congelado, mientras el fuego que nacía en su pecho amenazaba con quemarle. Quiso entender lo que estaba implícito, quiso hacerlo. Quiso aferrarse y al mismo tiempo, tuvo miedo. Buscó en la mirada café de Yuuri alguna confirmación y cuando la tuvo en esa pequeña sonrisa, no supo qué hacer con ella. Tenía ganas de todo… tenía miedo de intentarlo todo y arruinarlo de nuevo cuando lo sintió cerca.

Yuuri bajó la mirada y relamió sus propios labios resecos. Cuando quiso retirar sus manos del rostro de Víctor, este le tomó una para besarla sobre su muñeca.

A Víctor, las emociones le desbordaban. Todo ese sentir acumulado y palpitante que se había acrecentado al escuchar esas palabras fue aún mayor ante aquel pequeño pero significativo gesto hecho por Yuuri que, al no hacer esfuerzo alguno de apartar la mano de sus labios junto a su mirada comprensiva, fue la confirmación muda a lo dicho.

—Tengo que irme… mañana voy a patinar con Minami en la exhibición.

—¿En serio...? Quiero verlo… —murmuró con suavidad, como si fuera un secreto. Yuuri logró ocultar el retumbo que llenó sus oídos gracias a su corazón.

—Sí… pero no te sobreesfuerces. Tienes que ir al fisioterapeuta temprano. Le diré a Yuri que no deje que pierdas esa cita.

—¿A qué hora será?

—Empezará a las dos de la tarde, creo.

Yuuri se levantó y Víctor tuvo que dejar ir la mano que sostenía. A pesar de no haber nada que los uniera de nuevo, la atmósfera se sentía distinta y él necesitaba hacer algo con ella, algo con lo que Yuuri le había dicho y expresado, con todo lo que le había transmitido. Algo para que Yuuri no se fuera con las manos vacías y se sintiera justo como él se sentía, lleno… no sabía de qué, pero profundamente lleno.

—Gracias Víctor, por lo de esta tarde —le dijo Yuuri. Víctor lo miró como si hubiera encontrado ese algo que faltaba. Ese algo que él no había dado.

—Yuuri, no… Gracias a ti.

Todos le dijeron de pedir perdón, de explicar razones, de escuchar, de dialogar… nadie le dijo de lo más evidente. Nadie le habló sobre lo más evidente que tenía que decir, antes que cualquier otra cosa, antes de pedir disculpas y de justificar errores, incluso antes de expresar aquellos viejos "te amos" estancados.

—No me refiero a lo de hoy —Víctor se apresuró a agregar—, me refiero a todo lo que hiciste por mí durante ese año y medio… desde mi caída. —Yuuri le miró sorprendido—. Quisiera recordar todo lo que hiciste, de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Pero he estado pensando que lo que hiciste hoy debió ser algo muy similar a lo que hiciste todos esos días. Por cuidarme, por hacerte cargo de todo, por procurar que yo estuviera a salvo… gracias.

La sorpresa mudó rápidamente a una evidente conmoción y, antes de darse cuenta, Yuuri sintió la garganta atorada y el rostro caliente. Tembló ligeramente mientras mantenía la mirada en Víctor y luego, tímidamente, y con esa reserva tan suya, se inclinó un par de veces, como si aceptara ese agradecimiento genuino con el corazón, como si aceptara el haberlo esperado. Para cuando Víctor volvió a ver esos ojos, estos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que ahora se acumulaban en ellos.

—Volvería a hacerlo… —susurró. Víctor le sonrió lleno de gratitud.

Aún no era tarde, no lo era… Víctor comprendió que aún no era tarde para devolverle a Yuuri todo lo que supo darle mientras estuvieron juntos, en silencio, con devoción.

Por eso, ya no podía dudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegué a otro punto que esperaba con ansias para este fic. El momento en que Víctor no solo se da cuenta del peso que Yuuri tenía con la federación y la promesa, sino de todo lo que hizo para ayudarlo en ese momento. Recordemos que Víctor no tiene recuerdos muy claros de la depresión. Puede sonar raro esto para algunos, pero yo que pasé por una depresión durante unos meses haces años, sé reconocer esa sensación de sentir que la vida te pasó por encima y no eres plenamente consciente de lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor y de cómo son afectados tus cercanos. De hecho, aún me resulta raro escuchar de mis hermanos menores cuando relatan lo que veían ellos en ese tiempo. 
> 
> Como vemos, Yuuri sabía perfectamente qué hacer en estas clases de situaciones porque ya lo había vivido, y ahora fue él quien le tocó ser fuerte, a pesar de lo débil que lo había dejado el odio ruso el día anterior. Creo que quiero expresar el Yuuri de quien me enamoré en el anime, capaz de levantarse de sus mismos errores, tratar de hacer las cosas correctas, aunque lo he sometido a una presión mayor en este fic debido a todas las situaciones y lo que Víctor significaba por él.
> 
> Sobre Mari, creo que su conversación con Hirogu puede ser reveladora. Justamente ayer, Salem subió unas imágenes preciosas de Mari y Yuuri en el grupo y me dejó muy conmovida porque varias se acoplaban perfectamente a lo que Mari le dijo al terapeuta. Me imagino que no fueron Hiroko y Toshiya que le conseguía esos panfletos, sino la misma Mari y Minako, una porque ya buscaba material de sus grupos y la otra por obvias razones. La culpa que siente Mari de haber “empujado” esa admiración de Yuuri hacia Víctor es algo que ella tendrá que manejar. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! De verdad se me hizo más sencillo de escribir que los de la competencia, se nota cuando las competencias están porque las emociones son mucho más intensas y cambiantes. En este momento ya vamos bajando un poco la intensidad para prepararnos para el Trofeo de Francia. ¡Estaremos viajando a Paris en unos cuantos capítulos!  
> Gracias a todos por su paciencia y aprecio a mi trabajo y a este proyecto. Ya noté que Iridiscencia está por pasar la cantidad de votos y comentarios que tuvo la primera parte al menos en Wattpad, pero pese a eso yo sigo considerando a este bebé como mi mayor adoración xD


	40. Cap 38: Copa Rostelecom: Estemos juntos.

Fue como ver una escena perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, una memoria recién despierta de su subconsciente. Y fue, en esos minutos que robó al tiempo perdido, muy feliz. Yuri sonrió mientras escuchaba a Víctor pelear porque no podía alcanzar el otro pedazo de pizza que quedaba en la caja; y vio a Yuuri haciendo uso de su irreverente maldad al alejársela con el resto de las porciones. Soltó carcajadas cuando Víctor le lanzó la almohada encima a Yuuri para que liberara la caja; y al ver al japonés hacer malabares para evitar un desastre en las sábanas. Rio y miró con nostalgia la manera en la que Yuuri comía con gusto y luego se ahogaba con el salami cuando Víctor decía una de esas frases sin sentido que solía usar. Se involucró en el momento, anhelándolo y viviéndolo. Y no, no deseó que acabara.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, eso sería el día a día de haber seguido Yuuri en Rusia junto a Víctor. De pronto, Yuri se imaginó en un presente hipotético donde Yuuri era su entrenador tras cerrar su participación como competidor y Víctor el coreógrafo de sus programas. Seguirían juntos y estarían los tres: él acabaría de matar los sentimientos que nacieron por Yuuri y dejándolos atrás para ser feliz con su sola presencia. Víctor le daría instrucciones a Yuuri sobre qué corregir y ambos discutirían los elementos del programa; seguramente hubiera tenido que gritarles para recordarles que él seguía allí. Era perfecto… aunque solo fueran los tres en esa pista y nadie más, aunque eso no pudiera ser la realidad; Yuri se prendió de aquella imagen y no quiso dejarla apagarse frente a sus ojos.

Pero debía acabar, porque en ese presente Víctor y Yuuri estaban separados y Yuuri vivía en Japón, con la responsabilidad de seguir presidiendo la carrera de Minami, quien demostró ser el digno sucesor en su país. Debía acabar, porque ese presente que soñaba no estaba allí.

Fue él quien tuvo que despedir a Yuuri, luego de que este le dijera a Víctor que tuviera cuidado de no mover la rodilla al dormir. Tuvo que ver el modo en que Víctor le apretó la mano con claras intenciones de no soltarlo, y atestiguó la forma en que la nuez de Adán vibró en la garganta de Yuuri, al tener que cortar el contacto. Tras dejar la caja de cartón en la cocina, lo acompañó hasta la salida mientras escuchaba sus instrucciones. Pero le fue imposible dejar de pensar que no era él quien debía asegurarse de todo ello, que era Yuuri quien quería hacerlo, y no le quedaba otra opción más que delegar la responsabilidad en él.

—Gracias por esto… —Yuri tuvo que decirlo, aprovechando antes de que el taxi hiciera su aparición frente a la puerta del edificio—. No sé, no hubiéramos sabido qué hacer. Estábamos muy asustados.

—De todos modos, no hice mucho. —Yuri sonrió. Su compañero jamás iba a dejar esa mala costumbre de minimizar sus proezas—. Y más bien, yo soy quien debo agradecerles, a todos, por lo que hicieron hoy por mí y por Minami. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hicieron hoy.

¿Cómo se podía contener las ganas de abrazarlo? Imposible, Yuri no quiso pelear con el impulso y envolvió el cuerpo de Yuuri en sus brazos, sintiéndose más grande de lo que había sido tres años, pero tan pequeño ante él. Y como antaño, en Yuuri estaba el aroma de aquella fragancia frutal que Víctor solía usar, aunque ahora solo fuera producto de llevar puesto uno de los abrigos de Víctor porque en la carrera había dejado el suyo.

Le apretó; sintió las manos de Yuuri aferrarse a él como en el pasado, haciéndolo dolorosamente familiar y lejano. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando tuvo que soltarlo y pudo ver de cerca que en los ojos de Yuuri había un brillo húmedo, una evidencia de que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer… Sigues siendo parte del equipo ruso, cerdo —dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa, aunque notó la forma en la que Yuuri se tensó al escuchar aquel apodo.

Entonces, Yuri entendió lo sucedido y apretó sus labios. El enojo se volvió visceral cuando recordó el modo en que todas esas personas expresaron su odio hacia Yuuri usando un código que solo le pertenecía a ellos dos.

—Preferiría que no me dijeras más así —Yuuri pidió. Debía admitir que era algo distinto el que Yuuri pudiera demandar sin titubear algo así.

—Sí… tienes razón… ¿Solo Yuuri?

—Yuuri está bien.

Yuuri.

Se sintió extraño el mencionar su nombre de esa manera, no porque fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, sino porque se sentía como una nueva etapa de su relación. Solo Yuuri, sin cerdo, sin katsudon, sin apodos rebuscados, sin minimizar o agrandar sus defectos. Solo Yuuri… la sonrisa de Yuuri al escucharlo le dio pie a pensar que era el mejor de los cambios que podía hacer. Se sintió correcto nombrarlo de esa forma, porque ahora que podría llamarlo entrenador Katsuki o Coach Katsuki, Yuuri sonaba una forma íntima de mantenerse en contacto, sin pretensiones desajustadas de lo que ambos podían esperar del otro.

El taxi llegó; Yuri miró el automóvil esperando y sintió el suave apretón que Yuuri le dejó en el antebrazo a modo de despedida. Unas palabras volvieron a él como un mantra ahora que veía la espalda de Yuuri cubierta por el abrigo de Víctor, alejándose en medio de la nevada. Por mucho que quiso callarlas, solo aumentaban el volumen con cada paso que Yuuri dio para volver.

—¡Yuuri! —llamó en un arranque. Yuuri ya había abierto la puerta y le miró desde ella, con el viento moviendo los copos contra su rostro sonrojado y su cabello despeinado.

Por un momento, dudó. La petición que iba a hacer obedecía a un impulso infantil que no se sentía preparado para asumir; pero viendo a Yuuri allí, esperando por él, y con sus lentes enmarcando el calor de su mirada, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Sintió el miedo agarrando sus pulmones, materializándose a través del hálito frío ante la posibilidad de una negativa. Tuvo que apretar el aire en sus labios y sacar voz de donde estuviera escondida para hablar al fin.

—Mañana temprano, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?

El viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza. Era probable que al día siguiente volvieran a amanecer sepultados en nieve. A Yuuri pareció no importarle eso, o no razonarlo, porque asintió sin demora con aquella calma tan suya que quería tener nuevamente cerca.

—Antes de las diez puedo. Después tengo ensayo para la exhibición con Minami.

—Bien —dijo Yuri, con una sonrisa que ya no pudo contener. Una tan sincera que no supo cuantificar desde cuando no había sido capaz de sonreír así—. Te escribo entonces, Yuuri.

Tras la despedida, volvió al apartamento con su corazón golpeando insistentemente su tórax. Su mirada se volvió brillante e intentó controlar los nervios que se acumulaban en su estómago ante la salida, pero le fue difícil. Por fortuna, Víctor se había quedado dormido en la cama, evidentemente vencido por el cansancio acumulado de un día lleno de sobresaltos. Yuri aprovechó para rebuscar entre el closet y conseguir cobijas, queriendo hacer exactamente lo mismo en el mueble de la sala. Ya había cuadrado con Yuuri lo que esperaba para el día siguiente.

Él, al inicio, se había mostrado sorprendido por el significado de ese pedido. Sin embargo, cuando aceptó, le hizo saber lo agradecido y halagado que se sentía al haber sido él el invitado. Yuri no quería pensar en el porqué tenía que ser él. Si lo meditaba con detenimiento, había otras personas que merecían ese honor: Mila, Georgi, incluso Otabek y Víctor serían los más adecuados para acompañarle en ese enorme paso que iba a dar. No obstante, Yuuri había sido el escogido para ello. Y, aunque muy dentro sabía la razón de ello, no quiso evocarla en ese momento permitiéndose la ignorancia para auto justificarse.

Cuando finalmente amaneció, no había logrado descansar lo suficiente, pero se encontraba demasiado despierto como para resentirlo. Se asomó a la habitación donde Víctor dormía, en la misma posición en la que lo dejó, y trató de no hacer ruido mientras se alistaba para aquella cita. El sol no había salido aún a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana; era común que las horas de luz en Moscú fueran disminuidas debido al invierno cercano. Con un suspiro, tomó ropa prestada del closet de Víctor y se conformó con un pantalón y una camisa negra, sin prestarle atención a la marca y fastidiándose con el aroma a esa loción que parecían estar impregnada en todas ellas.

¿Acaso la mujer que se encargaba de mantener el apartamento en condiciones vaciaba el perfume de Víctor en esas ropas? No quería siquiera dar rienda a su imaginación.

Salió. Pidió un taxi que lo llevara a ese lugar al cual tenía meses sin visitar, desde que abandonó Moscú con la idea de que tenía que mejorar en su temporada. Allí le prometió que le daría el oro; también le expresó su miedo, el dolor que cargaba y como abandonaba la carga de no haber estado allí para luchar por mantener el legado que le había dejado. Con su cabello atado en una cola, miró sin grandes gestos las calles cubiertas de nieve de Moscú. Todavía nevaba; aunque por fortuna había tomado la sombrilla negra de Víctor para poder resguardarse de la caída de los copos. Entre los edificios grises y el cielo llorando blanco, dejó que el tiempo se diluyera mientras atravesaba a la ciudad.

Entonces, llegó al cementerio. Yuuri ya estaba allí. Le cubría un largo abrigo oscuro y vestía en colores similares, negro y gris. La bufanda que lo resguardaba del viento era de un tono plomo y sus guantes supo reconocerlos a la distancia. Tenía aún los mismos que tiempo atrás le regaló de cumpleaños.

Sin mayor ceremonia, ambos entraron al cementerio tras haberse anunciado. La nieve seguía cayendo y los dos caminaron con los hombros rozándose en total silencio, resguardados por la sombrilla. Atravesaron los pasillos largos adornados de tumbas, ignorando los diversos arreglos y estatuas que allí había, hasta irse adentrando a las zonas más recientes del lugar. El camposanto lucía desolado, solo bañado por un grueso piso de escarcha blanca que llenaba las lápidas y cubría los caminos. Hacía un frío que se metía a los huesos, casi como dagas que se iban clavando lentamente en sus articulaciones, mientras que todo lo que salía de sus labios era una espesa nube gris de vaho que subía al aire. Pero ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Yuri se detuvo frente a una de ellas. Como si ambos sintieran que cualquier palabra dicha terminaría arruinando la solemnidad del momento.

Yuuri leyó lo escrito en aquella lápida, el nombre de Nikolai Plisetsky estaba bañado de blanco. La tumba lucía limpia a pesar de estar llena de nieve y había un ramo de rosas congeladas. Yuuri se acuclilló para despejar algunos copos atorados en los relieves de las palabras en cirílico y observar la fecha de deceso, que ocurrió un año atrás. Lo hizo como si cuidara de romper alguna clase de objeto de valor. Yuri solo observó, con los labios repentinamente endurecidos.

Hubo una capa de silencio que los cubrió por varios minutos. Yuri mantuvo durante ese tiempo la mirada en la lápida, pero estaba encerrado en otro punto de su memoria, distante.

Recordó la hierba verde, el cielo celeste. Los rostros de los pocos que estuvieron invitados, el calor reconfortante de Mila en su espalda mientras le frotaba los brazos, el llanto ahogado de su madre en silencio y a distancia, porque él ni siquiera procuró a acercarse. Otabek parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados en un mudo consuelo. Más allá, Yakov, con su traje oscuro. Memoró que se había cansado de llorar, que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, ardían como dolía su pecho ahora vacío tras la certeza de esa ausencia. Había contabilizado en días, semanas y meses el tiempo sin haberlo visto antes de que desapareciera por completo. Y ya no quedaba nada. Evocó el mirar a su alrededor y, por un momento, pensar en; "¿Dónde está, Yuuri?".

¿Dónde está?

Bajó su mirada, para ver a Yuuri ahora arrodillado en alguna clase de oración, seguro propia de su cultura. Tragó grueso y sintió como si fueran piedras lo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste? —preguntó Yuuri, al levantarse. Sacudió las rodillas de su pantalón ahora húmedo al haberlos pegado contra el suelo.

—Días antes de escribirte por el teléfono de Víctor, cuando se supo que serías entrenador. —Yuuri solo asintió—. Vine a aquí con Víctor, por unos temas de la federación.

—Eso… fue antes del aniversario. —Yuri no se detuvo a justificarlo, tenía razón. Yuuri hizo una mueca imposible de leer—. Fue un buen hombre —solo asintió—. Y te amaba, Yuri —afirmó de nuevo—. Sus piroshki de katsudon eran muy deliciosos —lo hizo una vez más. Los colores se mezclaban en el vaho que aún exhalaba—. ¿No sufrió?

Negó, e hizo el esfuerzo por tragar. Por un momento, se había olvidado de pasar el aire. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando sintió la opresión de sus pulmones por jalar suficiente, respirando de forma ruidosa, mientras abría sus labios.

—Abuelo murió dormido en la clínica. Dicen que no sintió nada —dijo de modo autómata, sin preocuparse de observar las facciones de Yuuri al escucharlo—. Cuando llegué, ya iba al velorio. Creo que te conté eso…

—Sí —pausó—, algo me dijiste.

—Regina —se esforzó por aclarar la voz—. Ella m-me dijo que viniera… A-ahora ent-tiendo porqué.

La sombrilla que sujetaba tambaleó. El temblor de sus extremidades, de sus brazos, imposibilitó que esta se mantuviera en lo alto, resguardándolos a ambos de la nevada que caía. Yuuri la tomó antes de que cayera, al igual que el cuerpo de Yuri, quien había comenzado a estremecerse frente a él. Lo cubrió con la sombrilla, con sus brazos, y le permitió apretarle mientras dejaba el rostro apoyado sobre su hombro. Con la mano libre le regaló palmadas confortantes y dejó que todo aquel llanto surgiera sin demora ni traba alguna. Le dejó que se sintiera débil en ese momento, sabiendo que lo necesitaba para volver a hacerse fuerte.

Le abrazó y mantuvo el silencio. Yuri se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras las letras del nombre de su abuelo se iban borrando de su mirada, hasta quedar hecha borrones entre el dolor, la nostalgia y la certeza. Lo hizo, hasta que las lágrimas se congelaban en su rostro y el frío lo hizo tiritar. Yuuri lo asió fortísimo y Yuri pudo escuchar la dificultad con la que lograba respirar. En ese instante íntimo, donde el recuerdo pesaba y mojaba, ambos no podían hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por él.

Eventualmente, Yuri se separó. Pasó sus antebrazos para raspar la cara enrojecida y húmeda, y secar el camino de las lágrimas restantes. Luego, al subir la mirada y enfocar su vista en Yuuri, el rojo en sus ojos le indicó que este también había cedido al llanto silencioso, sin embargo, tuvo la fuerza de emitirle una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Yuuri, con la voz cortada. Yuri asintió—. Me tranquiliza eso…

—Había decidido no venir hasta no tener un oro. Pensé que de esa manera sería una mayor motivación para mí. —Yuuri giró la mirada al punto donde Yuri la dirigió mientras le hablaba, justo en la lápida—. Soy un tonto… mi abuelo nunca condicionó el verme por una medalla. No le importaba si yo ganaba o perdía, siempre estuvo allí para abrazarme.

Y él quería disminuir esa presencia con el valor de un premio. Pretendió darle el peso de una medalla a la necesidad de tenerlo de nuevo. Había caído en ese error; pero tras esa semana donde sus sentimientos habían sido abiertos y su alma quedó desnuda ante todo lo acontecido, Yuri pudo entender una cosa. A través de la visión de Víctor dispuesto a devolver las medallas, de Yuuri observándolas, evocó todo lo ocurrido en el pasado alrededor de ellas y el amor que aún imperaba entre ellos tan evidente que parecía de necios negarlo. La distancia tan amplia que se podía formar con tan pequeñas cosas… Los resultados cuando las prioridades se tuercen. Tantos errores… él no quería cometerlos.

—No hagas eso —escuchó de Yuuri, con su voz conmovida. Ya él lo sabía—. No cometas nuestro mismo error, Yuri. Aunque nuestra vida esté dedicada al hielo, hay vida fuera de él.

Yuri asintió. Mientras no desviara de vista lo importante, dejaría de perder cosas en su vida, ya no se sentiría derrotado, porque había peores cosas que fallar una competencia. Y ya él las había saboreado casi todas.

—Abuelo, vendré después de Francia. —Yuri sacó la voz, empujándola casi con cada respiración—. Te contaré cómo me fue… también buscaré hablar con Otabek y arreglar las cosas, porque ya no quiero seguir perdiendo a mis personas importantes. Y ya hice lo que me pediste aquella vez, ya hablé con Yuuri… ya nos arreglamos. También he ido a ver a Víctor… pero sigue siendo el mismo necio que no obedece instrucciones. Vieras como lloró como un niño por lastimarse la rodilla —la voz le tembló—. También he hablado con mamá. Aún es difícil, pero lo voy a intentar. Ella dijo que iría a Francia conmigo… le tengo que preguntar sí podrá hacerlo. Te cuento cuando regrese… tengo que ganar la plata para participar en la gran final… haré mi mayor esfuerzo, _diedushka_.

Cuando acabó de decirlo, su voz se convirtió en sílabas deshiladas por la falta de aliento. Sopló viento frío, la nevada no paraba, más bien se arremolinaba entre sus cabellos al aprovechar el tiempo para mojarlo. Yuuri seguía sujetando la sombrilla sobre él, permitiéndole así tener todo el tiempo necesario, todo el que hiciera falta.

—Por cierto… tengo una psicóloga que me recuerda a la abuela Nasha. Ella me dijo que viniera…

Hizo una pausa, soltando el aire. Aquella opresión en su pecho se diluyó cuando sus labios se abrieron para exhalar y sus fosas nasales aspiraron todo el aire que pudieron, llenando de nuevo sus pulmones. Se sentía mejor… se sentía libre. Como si de repente toda esa tensión acumulada desde América se hubiera desvanecido por completo.

—Haré lo que me enseñaste, abuelo… aprenderé a reparar.

Puso una rodilla sobre el suelo y extendió su mano hacia las rosas congeladas. Eran blancas, en un arreglo, parecía tener poco tiempo porque aún con el hielo cubriéndolas no se veían marchitas. Con su mano, sujetó una pequeña nota escrita que supo reconocer. Un "te amo, papá" estaba allí. Exhaló al comprender que su madre había estado recientemente allí.

—Aprenderemos a reparar, abuelo… —susurró. Dejó la nota en donde estaba, como si el mensaje pudiera ser leído por el alma de su abuelo en las noches.

Al levantarse del piso, se supo liviano. Encontró en los ojos marrones y cálidos de Yuuri la certeza de que los pasos dados serían los correctos. Volvió a abrazarlo, sin contenerse, permitiéndose disfrutar el que Yuuri le envolviera de nuevo al tiempo que procuraba que sus cuerpos se vieran cubiertos por la sombrilla oscura. Con cariño desmedido lo sujetó, mientras dejaba las caricias calmas darle calor a su espalda, de ese modo que solo Yuuri podía lograr.

—Gracias por venir… —le expresó Yuri con absoluta honestidad, escuchando el trago amargo que Yuuri tuvo que hacer al asentir mientras le apretaba con la misma fuerza.

—Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de reparar el daño que te había hecho, Yura…

_"¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Engañado, traicionado… ¡Pensé durante meses qué demonios había hecho mal…! ¡Y fue peor cuando mi…! ¡Cuando murió mi abuelo…! ¡Tú no estuviste! ¡Yo esperé…! ¡Al menos un… un mensaje! Ni siquiera... Ni siquiera cuando abuelo… Hubieras llamado, hubieras escrito. No importaba si había pasado un puto año."_

Los reclamos soltados, el dolor expresado, las heridas abiertas; Yuri sonrió al sentirlas ahora sin relevancia alguna. Caducadas, finalmente listas para ser olvidadas…

**…**

Las prácticas previas a la gran exhibición se dieron con el mismo ambiente alegre de siempre y sirvió de mucho para que Yuuri pudiera dejar las emociones nostálgicas del encuentro previo dentro de él.

Apenas llegó, tras haberse despedido de Yuri, se encontró con el buen ánimo de todo el equipo. Minami ya estaba listo para iniciar las prácticas y se sonrió al verlo llegar calmado. Nadie hizo comentario alguno de sus ojos rojos ni su rostro hinchado, nadie se atrevió cuando Yuuri sonrió como si aquello fuera más que necesario. Sí, había cosas que Yuuri aún debía cerrar en Rusia, era momento para ello, y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a refutarlo.

Entre los ensayos, al pisar de nuevo el hielo con sus cuchillas azules, Yuuri se sintió en paz. Comenzó a moverse con firmeza y a calentar sobre ellas, mientras los otros patinadores ya ocupaban el hielo para realizar algunas de sus secuencias de paso. Phichit estaba cerca de la barra, Seung-Gil y Leo ya se encontraban ensayando algunas piruetas; Minami, en cambio, dejó de ejecutar el par de combos y regresó a la barrera donde Yuuri estaba descansando. En la noche, había escuchado lo ocurrido con Víctor y lo que tuvo que hacer que demoró su llegada a la habitación. Minami oyó sin juzgar. Sobre Mari, los hermanos habían decidido quitarse el habla. Mari ni siquiera había querido salir de la habitación y Yuuri era experto en ignorar algo cuando se ameritaba, mas nadie dudaba de que aquello acabaría en cuanto llegaran a Hasetsu.

—Vaya… todo eso pasó ayer —murmuró Phichit tras escuchar la explicación de Yuuri, de forma confidencial. Minami estaba a su lado, dándole la espalda mientras enfocaba su vista en la patinadora canadiense que no dejaba de sonreírle desde la distancia.

—Sí… ya le escribí y me dijo que ya está saliendo del fisioterapeuta. Fue acompañado no solo por Yuri, sino también por Georgi y Mila. —Phichit asintió. Miró a Minami despegarse de la barrera para acercarse de nuevo al centro de la pista y suspiró al encontrarse de nuevo a solas con Yuuri—. Siento que debí haber venido hace tanto tiempo… —confesó, con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—No pienses en el tiempo perdido, sino en el ganado —sonrió al decírselo, y le extendió la botella de agua—. Lo importante es que ya viniste, ya sabes que hay, que no hay, ya puedes actuar en respuesta. —Yuuri asintió—. Me alegra saberte más tranquilo pese a todo.

Pese a todo, sí. Podía ver el futuro con la vista despejada, sin tener en frente todos aquellos pendientes que había estado arrastrando y empujando con cada paso dado. Así, podría darse la oportunidad de tener en claro qué era lo que quería con él a futuro, y cómo lograrlo. Si algo le había quedado en claro, era que le gustaría seguir entrenando. No se lo había dicho a Minami aún, pero pensaba proponerle que el año que había sido la primera negociación se extendiera más. Para eso, tendría que mudarse, porque gracias al proyecto de Phichit los ensayos serían en Detroit. Yuuri pensaba mudarse con su amigo a Estados Unidos y, si Minami quería seguir a su cargo, tendría que mudarse con él.

Todo eso lo pensó en la noche tras volver en taxi a su habitación. Lo meditó en silencio y con calma mientras se duchaba para quitarse la nieve del cabello y sopesar todo lo vivido hasta el momento. Cómo entraban Víctor y Yuri en esos planes de vida, no lo sabía, ni tampoco pensaba resolverlo en ese momento. Ya tenía claro que quería hacer él, y si algo había buscado durante esos meses era hacer algo para sí mismo, no en honor a terceros. Se sentía bien con esa cuota de egoísmo necesaria.

Mientras sonreía con calma, y Phichit le devolvía el gesto como si hubiera podido comprender toda esa tranquilidad a través de su mirada, Yuuri sintió la caída de un peso sobre su espalda y pronto notó el brazo moreno de Leo envolviéndole el cuello. Prácticamente lo había usado para amortiguar la velocidad de su deslizamiento.

—Oh, mira, ¡esa es la cara de he follado toda la noche y no me arrepiento de nada! —dijo con su típico sentido del humor, provocando que Phichit se riera sonrojado y Yuuri compartiera carcajadas.

—¡Ya basta, Leo! —el reclamo estaba matizado por sus risas, así que nadie verdaderamente le creía a Phichit el que estuviera incómodo con las bromas. Y era natural en el ambiente de confidencialidad que se había gestado entre ellos tras años compartiendo el hielo.

Practicaron hasta el mediodía, compartieron y jugaron sobre la pista y en ocasiones habían terminado deslizándose en el suelo. Yuuri cayó varias veces en medio de los juegos del resto, incluso J.J. tuvo que ir a recogerlo cuando en un punto no había podido parar de reírse. Con la buena compañía, el almuerzo se compartiría entre todos. Incluso Alexis, quien estaba inseguro de acercarse, fue involucrado al equipo con el buen ánimo de Leo y de Phichit. Ninguno quería dejar que el mal sabor de lo vivido en Rusia acabara con el ambiente que debería prevalecer en ellos. Nadie más que ellos sabían el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer para llegar a ese punto, y nadie mejor que ellos podían apoyarse mutuamente para persistir.

Caminaron hasta el Aviapark, un Centro Comercial ubicado detrás del complejo, para liberar los nervios y pasar un rato ameno. J.J no dejó de hablar de su hija, de lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que esperaba que se convirtiera en una hermosa patinadora. Phichit reía con sus ocurrencias, Leo le aseguraba que, como iba, Otabek le robaría el amor a su pequeña, lo que provocaba un gracioso puchero de los labios del canadiense. Yuuri solo veía todo y se sintió afortunado. Había perdido demasiado por tanto tiempo que ahora que lo recuperaba, redescubría el sabor de felicidad que había en cada uno de esos momentos. Una foto grupal de todos ellos con sus ropas deportivas y apretándose en la selfie se convirtió en una de las más compartida ese día, directo del perfil de Phichit. Mientras él abrazaba a Seung-Gil, los demás estaban detrás de ellos entre sonrisas, apretones y muecas divertidas disfrutando de ese instante antes de celebrar su victoria en la tarde.

Para la una, ya Minako y Hirogu habían llegado a la pista para estar en el evento. Tal como estaba programado, iniciaría con la entrega de los premios a los ganadores. Minami ya estaba listo para su exhibición, vestía su pantalón negro ajustado y su camisa roja con los detalles brillantes en sus hombros. Yuuri debía vestirse también para ello, por lo que se encontraba ya en los vestidores encargándose de los últimos detalles para así estar listo para tal evento. Phichit se había ofrecido a ser él quien lo peinara, mientras Yuuri se preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Era una sorpresa que Yuuri patinara Victory al lado de su alumno ya que, en América, Minami lo había hecho solo. Pero con eso planeaba zanjar de una vez por todas lo que Rusia pretendió quitarle y no pudo.

—¿Estás listo, campeón? —Yuuri asintió, poniéndose de pie con los patines ajustados y sus protectores.

—Más que listo, gracias Phichit. —Le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Era hora de despedirse de Rusia por todo lo alto.

—Esta noche iremos a un pub, ya Leo hizo contactos con Alexis para eso —rio al imaginarlos haciendo planes para bailar y celebrar hasta que cayera la madrugada.

—¿Pero no tendremos problemas con la nevada?

—¡Esperemos que no! ¿Qué dices? Dijiste que hoy sí podíamos.

—No fui yo quien puso excusa ayer —dijo, recordándole que fue Phichit quien ya había tenido planes muy claros sobre cómo pensaba pasar su noche, y que esa sonrisa dejaba en evidencia que los concretó con creces. Phichit rio desvergonzadamente.

—Oh, ¡y no me arrepiento de nada! —le abrazó por la espalda, y Yuuri suavizó la sonrisa mientras le daba palmaditas en los brazos—. Estoy enamorado, muy enamorado —confesó, con una sonrisa feliz. Yuuri sabía que era así, podía notarlo y hasta sentirse identificado. Incluso llegar a extrañarlo.

—Lo sé, y eso me hace feliz. —Se apartó suavemente para dedicarle una mirada contundente a su amigo—. Espero que siga así por mucho tiempo.

Phichit no dudó en apretar el abrazo, y Yuuri rio para responder a ese contacto con todas sus fuerzas. Con una mirada llena de aprecio, se separaron, conformes con el camino que cada uno estaba tomando en su vida.

—Y, ¿cómo te ves a las puertas de los treinta? —Yuuri volvió a reír. Era cierto que ya faltaban solo semanas para su cumpleaños.

—Al menos mejor que en mis veinte. —Phichit le sonrió—. Hoy… quisiera pedirte un favor. Hoy quiero de verdad disfrutar, no quiero contenerme así que…. si llego a emborracharme, ¿me podrías alejar del teléfono?

—¿Y así evitar la patética escena de 'llamando a mi ex para confesar mi amor'? —Yuuri rio y renegó al escucharlo—. Adelante, ya Seung-Gil me dijo que también iba a beber como si no hubiera mañana así que tengo que ser el chico responsable hoy.

—Y evitar que vaya a besar a alguien casado. —Phichit no quiso pensar en eso.

—Esta vez, ¡lo mato!

Entre bromas y risas, ambos salieron del vestidor al sentirse listo para continuar con lo planificado con ese día; pero fue una sorpresa que, al hacerlo, se topara con Víctor justo frente a él, esperándolo. Llevaba un saco color plomo, su cabello lacio peinado hacia atrás y el bastón en su mano, buscando no poner peso demás sobre su pierna adolorida. Phichit se limitó a saludar y preguntar cómo seguía, a lo que Víctor respondió que ya estaba mejor; no obstante, la intensidad de la mirada de Víctor estaba sobre Yuuri y Phichit supo entender que no era momento para socializar con él. Con una palmada al hombro de su amigo, se despidió sin decir nada más.

El ambiente se volvió rígido; Yuuri no dejaba de sentir cosquillas bajo su piel. Con los patines y protectores puestos, su altura superaba la de Víctor, y era extraño volver a estar en esa situación siendo él quien vestía el traje para patinar y Víctor un saco, tal y como si fuera él el entrenador. La sensación de haber vivido eso antes volvió con fuerza, el deseo de haber querido quedarse un momento en ese tiempo, también. Pero dubitativo, Yuuri buscó la mirada de Víctor y este le contestó con una sonrisa tímida, tan contraria a lo que solía ser él, mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

Tal como Minami, Yuuri vestía el pantalón negro ajustado, con la camisa roja de cuello y decoraciones brillantes sobre los hombros. Sin lentes y con su cabello hacia atrás, era como verlo en su época de competidor. Yuuri reconocía eso, porque él mismo se había vuelto a saludar en el espejo como quien se encuentra con un viejo amigo. No podía saber si para Víctor era igual, aunque suponía que sí.

—¿Qué te dijeron en la fisioterapia? —preguntó, para mitigar la sensación enrarecida que se movía entre ellos. Víctor sonrió con suavidad.

—Me regañaron por lo que pasó, Vanya me pidió que hiciera unos nuevos exámenes en San Petersburgo y se los enviara, también que me fuera con otro fisioterapeuta de su confianza. Este había asegurado que los dolores eran psicosomáticos, pero parece ser que era por estar sobre esforzando demasiado las articulaciones. Los ejercicios que empecé a hacer en mayo ayudaron en algo, pero…

—Con el frío y lo que pasó… —Víctor asintió—. Vanya debe de estar muy molesto.

—Conmigo, con él, con el mundo. —Yuuri sonrió, como si la atmósfera antes incómoda se disipara—. No lo había visto molesto en mucho tiempo, hasta me reclamó el no haber ido a su casa a verlo, ni a saludar a mis sobrinos. Pero creo que no es nada de qué lamentarnos. Solo retomaré las fisioterapias mientras patino, haremos un nuevo programa de rehabilitación, y bueno… espero que pronto no haga tanta falta. Claro, el patinaje cuando pueda mover la rodilla sin que duela.

—Debes cuidarte, Víctor. —Víctor se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento enérgico de su rostro. Luego se quedó en silencio, mirando a Yuuri con una conmovedora intensidad.

Yuuri aguantó el aire cuando se vio presa del escrutinio de Víctor, del modo que bajó a sus pies con la mirada para subir como si escaneara su figura hasta volver a sus ojos. Fue irremediable no sentir que su estómago se encogía al ser observado ya que Víctor no hizo esfuerzo alguno para disimularlo; aunque no notó solo lascivia en su mirada, sino muchas otras cosas más que variaban desde las más dulces, hasta las más dolorosas y melancólicas. Yuuri fue consciente de la corriente inyectada a sus muslos gracias a eso. Apretó sus labios y soltó el aire de forma pausada; de repente los sintió resecos.

—Te ves muy bien… —musitó en un tono confidente. Yuuri le devolvió la mirada para notar la ternura que Víctor le transmitía a través de sus ojos azules—. ¿Harás el programa Victory con Minami como en Japón?

—Sí, con unos cambios ya que Phichit no saldrá con nosotros. Pero quería hacerlo aquí.

—Una buena forma de decirle a la fanaticada rusa quién eres tú.

—El vuelo del fénix, sí. —Víctor sonrió amplio y, con sus ojos entrecerrados, le enfatizó cada nueva emoción que sentía con el deseo de lograr comunicarla a través de su mirada. Yuuri pudo leer la euforia, las expectativas, el anhelo implícito en sus pupilas negras mientras le observaba. Eso provocó un nuevo vacío en su estómago y tuvo que sobreponerse a ello—. Ejecutaré el flip cuádruple.

—Muero por verlo —no tardó en decir, y Yuuri pudo captar en él total honestidad—. De verdad, quiero verlo.

—A mí me gustaría verte de nuevo en el hielo —confesó Yuuri.

No había caso en ocultar el deseo que había tenido vivo desde que Phichit le mostró esos veinte segundos que Yuri grabó a Víctor patinando. Él solo sonrió, con algo de vergüenza. Incluso sus hombros se encogieron.

—Quizás, pronto. Sé que no soy quien era; ya no soy la leyenda del patinaje, pero...

—No digas tonterías, Víctor.

No iba a permitir que tras lo ocurrido con J.J., Víctor minimizara los múltiples logros que alcanzó a lo largo de su carrera, ni que dejara de ver quien siempre había sido. No ahora, no de nuevo. Sintiendo una bola de enojo nacer de sus vísceras, frunció su ceño para hacerle saber su pensamiento sin darle opción a dudas al respecto. Víctor contuvo el aire, lo vio, pero Yuuri no pensaba detenerse allí. Le habló con firmeza.

—No te minimices, Víctor. Eres Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del patinaje, el primero en lograr imposibles y la razón por la que decidí este camino. Sigues siendo muchas cosas, Víctor.

—¿Sigues admirándome…? —le preguntó incrédulo. Yuuri tuvo que sonreírle con indulgencia, como si le fuera imposible creer que a esas alturas aún le quedaran dudas de ello.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo. —Víctor reaccionó como si hubiera despertado de golpe—. Aunque te haya superado, así sea por unos minutos, nunca dejé de verte como el más grande.

—Me venciste Yuuri, no una vez, sino varias… no me queda duda de que ya me superaste. —Yuuri inclinó la mirada al recibir esa corrección. Qué difícil era decir eso sin sentir que debía suavizarlo para no golpear el ego de Víctor en el proceso.

—Y ahora —aclaró la voz al sentirla afectada—, nos superó J.J., y no dudo que Minami lo haga en nada, además de que estoy seguro de que Yura también lo hará pronto…

—Para eso somos leyendas —la garganta de Yuuri se cerró ante esas palabras, al sentir el nuevo deja vu—. Somos ese espíritu que empuja a los que vienen a superar la barrera de lo imposible… o algo así había dicho alguna vez Yakov.

Esas palabras… Yuuri respiró forzosamente, al enfrentarse al recuerdo de ese sueño que había tenido días atrás, donde las banderas los dejaban atrás en la pista, alejándose de ellos para enfrentarse a los reflectores mientras ellos sentían sus manos ocultas en la oscuridad. Y allí estaban, en la privacidad del pasillo del estadio, lejos de los medios y las luces, dejando que fueran los otros los que se lucieran al mismo tiempo que ellos se regodeaban en lo que llegaron a ser. Y se sintió correcto, tan correcto, que no tuvo necesidad de meditarlo cuando, con una sonrisa agradecida y sus ojos repentinamente húmedos, se apresuró a abrazarlo colgando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Víctor como sucedió también una vez en antaño.

¿No fue así el primer abrazo que tuvo con Víctor años atrás? ¿Cuándo estaba a punto de ejecutar por primera vez a Eros, con los nervios de punta y la sensación de que esa era la última oportunidad para pelear por el tiempo de Víctor? De la misma manera que en aquella ocasión, Víctor tardó en responder, pero en contraste, al momento de hacerlo, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que Yuuri soltó el aire contenido al sentirlo aferrarse a él de tal forma.

Quiso decirle: bienvenido. Quiso hacerle saber lo feliz que estaba de saberlo de vuelta. Porque por fin el Víctor de quien se había enamorado en el pasado y a quien había amado sin medida lo veía allí. Quiso expresarlo, pero se encontró atragantado y tuvo que secar una lágrima furtiva que rodó por su rostro, antes de separarse de él un poco y sonreírle. Víctor dudó por un segundo, respirando contra su rostro; pero al final, decidió plasmar un pequeño beso sobre la frente despejada de Yuuri aprovechando la poca distancia que los separaba. Allí intentaron soltarse, pero aún con el paso dado para ejercer espacio, sus brazos siguieron agarrando los del otro como si les costara asumir que debían partir.

—Después de que te presentes, tenemos que irnos… —Yuuri asintió, conmovido—. Venía a despedirme. Sé que Yuri ya lo hizo. —Simplemente lo confirmó. Víctor soltó el aire como si le costara respirar.

—Nos vemos en Marsella, Víctor. Te estaré escribiendo para saber cómo mejoras con tu rodilla. —Víctor le sonrió agradecido. Yuuri podía sentir el sin fin de emociones que le transmitían esos ojos, y la forma en que estas le llenaban, al punto en que se sentía estallar de todas ellas. Tanto que no era suficiente darle un nombre porque ninguno le haría justicia.

—Eso estará muy bien…

Yuuri bajó la mirada para ver hacia donde había arrastrado sus manos Víctor, viendo como apretaba sus propias manos como una última forma de despedida, para luego soltarlas con lentitud. Sin embargo, el calor quedó allí, palpable junto a la corriente que el contacto le produjo. Y Yuuri no pudo evitar el apretar sus palmas queriendo aferrarse a ello.

**…**

Caravan resonó en el hielo y Leo salió bailando con los ritmos latinos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado. Su vigor, fuerza y vitalidad se convirtió en la perfecta combinación para una celebración masiva donde los ritmos, el calor y el baile se fusionan en una verdadera muestra de carnaval caribeño. Al son de sus movimientos, las barras americanas y canadienses aplaudían, mientras que Leo disfrutaba del momento como si él hubiera sido uno de los ganadores. Guiñaba el ojo, ofrecía besos al escenario, incluso en un momento sacó a bailar a una de las chicas de la barra japonesa al salir de la pista para acercarse al público, provocándole carcajadas y sonrojándola a más no poder, antes de volver al hielo.

Víctor miraba todo con otra visión, como si el hecho de haber estado separado del hielo por tanto tiempo lo hubiera convertido en un mero espectador. Ya iba abandonando ese sentimiento mezquino que lo tuvo apartado durante tanto tiempo, para abocarse a disfrutar de las nuevas maravillas que los competidores eran capaces de hacer en la superficie helada. Se sentía inexplicablemente bien, no podía darle palabras a esa sensación agradable que le llenaba. Mientras Leo bailaba y movía a todo el escenario con pasos llenos de sabor, Víctor podía enumerar sus aciertos con objetividad.

Mila, a su lado, no dejaba de mover los hombros mientras empujaba a Luis en el trayecto, jugueteando. Yuri se reía desde el asiento de atrás, donde prefirió quedarse. Georgi, al otro lado del patinador junior, solo miraba como si tomara ideas del nuevo baile. La música llegó a su final y todo el estadio quedó lleno de chispas de colores y calor en el ambiente.

Al acabar, todos aplaudieron mientras Leo hacía las respectivas inclinaciones y saludaba al público. Se despedía de la pista con una sonrisa, mientras los comentaristas llamaban a la patinadora canadiense, Deborah, para su participación.

—¡Víctor! —el aludido giró su mirada para ver la figura de Minako subiendo las escaleras. Detrás de ella estaba el japonés que vio llegar con prisa el día anterior, al que Yuuri luego llamó Hirogu—. ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! ¡Cómo sigues con la rodilla!

Fue un poco inesperado escuchar a Minako hablarle con la familiaridad de antaño. De hecho, Víctor la escuchó en su perfecto inglés mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a eso. Recibió una ligera patada de Yuri en su espalda, como si lo obligara a contestar, y tras dedicar una mirada de advertencia a su alumno, le devolvió la atención con una sonrisa, y alzó un brazo para indicarle que estaba allí.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. —Víctor respondió y Minako miró al resto, saludándolos de lejos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Oh, yo bien… lamento lo que pasó ayer con Mari. —Repentinamente, Minako hizo una ligera reverencia de 45° frente a Víctor y al resto del equipo ruso—. ¡Mis disculpas por su mal comportamiento!

—No te preocupes, ya lo olvidé. —Víctor intentó calmarla, pero Mila no tardó en rezongar.

—Quizás tú, pero yo no. Quiero que ella venga a pedirte disculpa después de eso. —Georgi puso una mano en el brazo de Mila para contenerla. Minako no prestó demasiada atención y prefirió enfocarse a entregar su pedido.

—Vine a devolverte esto, me dijo Yuuri que se lo prestaste ayer. —Víctor tomó el abrigo que le había dado y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. ¡Oh! —Levantó la mirada para observarla mientras ella agarraba el brazo del japonés para acercarlo—. Él es el Dr. Hirogu. Actual terapeuta de Yuuri. —Y procedió a decirle algo en japonés. Víctor simplemente extendió su mano para presentarse en inglés, y tras eso escuchó al doctor hablarle algo en su idioma natal a Minako. Su expresión denotó su falta de compresión—. ¡Acaso no recuerdas nada de japonés! —regañó ella en francés ahora.

—Estoy muy fuera de práctica —confesó en el mismo idioma, con una ligera expresión de disculpas en su rostro—. Debería aprovechar y hacer un curso intensivo ahora.

Los aplausos arreciaron y la presentación de Deborah había acabado, ella empezó a despedirse con inclinaciones y besos al público. El siguiente que venía era Minami. Yuri se acomodó en el asiento, con los brazos puestos sobre sus rodillas y una expresión muy seria. El competidor de Japón entró con sus brazos en altos y recibiendo las ovaciones del público mientras se colocaba en posición.

—¿Qué harás con él? —escuchó la voz de Minako hablándole en francés, un idioma que, del grupo, solo ellos dos dominaban. Víctor sonrió mientras veía la posición inicial de Minami.

—Por lo pronto, dejar las cosas así. —Minako le miró con interés—. Yuuri quiere competir, yo también quiero hacerlo. Quiero reencontrarme en este nuevo camino y acostumbrarme a mi nuevo yo. Después de la temporada, supongo que tendré más en claro que quiero en mi vida y Yuuri tendrá también claro que quiere en la suya.

—¿Y sobre ustedes? —Minako insistió. A Víctor no le impresionaba la insistencia de ella, nunca fue una mujer que escudara su pensar y siempre se mostró muy clara sobre su predilección hacia Yuuri. Con calma, la miró.

—Yo lo amo… y sé que él aún siente algo por mí. —Minako le escuchó, atenta—. Supongo que trabajaremos con eso después. Encontraremos la manera.

Minako asintió y no preguntó más. Victory había empezado a sonar en el estadio y Minami volvió a hacer gala de su fuego, moviéndose con pasos rápidos y la alegría en su rostro que denotaba toda esa felicidad. Los aplausos resonaban, Minami saltaba, gritaba y bailaba con denuedo y dedicación. Se veía eufórico ejecutando los movimientos para celebrar la merecida victoria que le había dado el pase a la final del Grand Prix.

Y el público casi bramó cuando en la segunda parte de la canción, Yuuri apareció en escena uniéndose a la algarabía mientras las barras temblaban de júbilo y los vitorees se hicieron más fuertes. Con una perfecta sincronía, los movimientos de alumno y maestro se hicieron uno para emular un perfecto reflejo al moverse en el hielo.

Minako miró, observó sin decir nada el momento en que Víctor se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, con las manos tapando su boca mientras sus elocuentes ojos azules estaban al pendiente de cada nuevo paso de Yuuri. Víctor no podía ocultar su emoción, la forma en que sentía su piel vibrar al verlo patinar, la fuerza con la que su corazón palpitaba golpeándole las costillas como si quisiera escapar y derramarse a los pies de Yuuri.

El público gritó y aplaudió de pie cuando el perfecto flip cuádruple apareció en la pista, los dos sincronizados al momento de caer. Yuuri mostraba una fuerza y velocidad espeluznante que hizo dudar a los comentaristas de que el aún joven patinador no estuviera preparado para competir de nuevo. Víctor solo respiraba por los labios entreabiertos y buscaba captar con sus ojos tanto como podía para grabar cada momento en su pecho, en su memoria, mientras Yuuri dejaba que el fuego cubriera su cuerpo y la delicia de su emblemático estilo dejara un brochazo lleno de rojo en la fría Moscú. Porque no, no había nadie que pudiera hacer música con su cuerpo como él, y Víctor lo veía. No había nadie capaz de hacer vibrar su piel de la forma en que Yuuri lo lograba a través de su patinaje.

Yuri, en cambio, solo miraba. En su mente, estaba la memoria presente de un encuentro que aprovechó a buscar mientras Víctor fue a despedirse de Yuuri. Le había dicho para ir juntos, mas él le había comentado que no hacía falta. Había alguien más a quien tenía que ver.

Minami lo había recibido en el pasillo con escepticismos, al notarlo contra la pared con los pies cruzados y la mirada fija en él. Se había apartado de Leo en ese momento, y como siempre lo había hecho, le confrontó como si la altura fuera una insignificancia. Minami levantó su barbilla con seguridad y sus ojos chispearon llamas de fuego que él llegó, por un segundo, a envidiar.

Pero Yuri había ido para algo, y se había alejado de la pared con sus manos ocultas en su chamarra. Minami se mantuvo sereno, sin titubear.

—Felicidades —había soltado. Minami abrió sus ojos como si aquello no tuviera sentido en su cabeza. Yuri tenía que admitirse que soltar esa frase había sido una de las que más le había costado en su vida, pero debía reconocer que Minami había brillado como nunca en ese lugar—. Aunque tenías que hacerlo. —Había empezado a hablar con rapidez, como si intentara tapar su primera palabra—. Jamás te hubiera perdonado que dejaras la reputación de Yuuri en el piso después de lo que pasó. Si lo hubieras hecho, enano, te hubiera pateado.

En un impulso, presionó su índice sobre la frente de Minami, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura. El japonés no dudó en enfocar su mirada en él como si aquello fuera insignificante.

—Pfff… —fue la respuesta de Minami, con una sonrisa altanera—. Mira quien lo dice. A ver cuando haces tú parte y deja de pisotear la reputación de tu entrenador. —Minami no tuvo piedad alguna, pero Yuri no la buscaba. Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada que se enfatizó cuando Minami manoteó su mano como si se tratara de una mosca—. ¿Dónde está tu oro?

—En Francia. —Le había asegurado. Minami había intensificado su mirada—. Ahora iré a buscarlo, así que prepárate, que en la Gran Final te voy a patear el trasero.

Sin mayor ceremonia, se había despedido. Yuri simplemente renegó cuando vio a Yuuri y Minami acabar con el patinaje, para recibir el aplauso de todos. Después de haber visitado la tumba de su abuelo, de haber hablado todo lo que guardaba a Yuuri y haber acomodado sus prioridades, se sentía mucho más seguro de lo que debía hacer. Porque para estar juntos, debían reconocer quiénes eran en ese punto de su vida y el espacio que podrían tener en cada uno de ellos. Yuri decidió no perder más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserten aquí meme “kiss now”, porque fue lo que sentía en la escena de Víctor y Yuuri xD Ha sido difícil, de verdad que quería agarrarlos a ambos y obligarlos a besarlos, pero tal como en el meme ellos me miraban en plan de: ¿Eh? ¿No? ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de nosotros shippeadora compulsiva! XD
> 
> Estoy emocionada porque con este final casi pude imaginarme la escena final de un capítulo emocionante de anime, con incluso la música del fondo del ending, con los créditos apareciendo al lado mientras Yuri y Minami se decían eso. Es otra ship que tengo, pero más que ello, me emociona es el crecimiento de Yuri. Sé que parecía que se había perdido de vista el protagonista, por todo el contenido Victuuri que sobrevino, pero todo era necesario por que cada una de las cosas que Víctor y Yuuri han pasado en estas casi dos semanas han afectado directamente en Yuri, entregándole un espejo sobre lo que no debe cometer. Y Yuri es un personaje con una voluntad inquebrantable que solo necesita tener el objetivo en la mira para dar todo de él. Así que prepárense, que el Yuri que llegará a Francia será otro.
> 
> Hablándoles un poco de las competencias, nos quedan el Trofeo de Francia será entre el 11 y 13 de noviembre, luego Copa China desde el 18 al 20 de noviembre y por último la NHK Trophy del 25 al 27 de noviembre. La gran final, en Marsella, tiene fecha desde el 08 al 11 de diciembre. ¿Saben qué significa? Que nuestro par no se verán hasta un mes después. 
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo y recomendando el fic. Por comentar, votar y dar kudos. ¡Adoro leerlos a todos!
> 
> Por cierto, sé que prometí un extra. No he podido hacerlo porque en verdad Rostelecom quería toda mi atención y cuando me descuidaba, la bomba de azúcar de Iridiscencia me atropellaba. Ahora que he logrado cerrar Rostelecom, voy a intentar mañana iniciar el extra. Espero tenerlo pronto. Este extra, para los que no están en el grupo de lectores, se tratará de un futuro what if del fic, donde Yuuri no sobrevive al ataque de Rusia. Porqué con la historia original no hay suficiente cloro, me pidieron más, y bueno, es una gran presión la que tengo porque espero poder cumplir las expectativas.


	41. Cap 39: Cuando regresamos a casa.

Cuando Yuuri dijo que esa noche no quería limitarse, había hablado en serio. Phichit tuvo algunos flashes de Yuuri en su época de Detroit, cuando por el estrés de los exámenes finales y las asignaciones del Grand Prix, terminaba enredado con él en fiestas universitarias donde el alcohol hacía estragos. Por lo que no se había sorprendido del todo cuando le mostraron las fotografías de aquel banquete, no más que por el hecho de nunca haberlo visto desnudándose con un pole dance. Al parecer lograba contenerlo antes y llevarlo sano y salvo a casa, porque no habían faltado las chicas que quisieron aprovecharse de su borrachera.

Y justamente eso pasó. Después de que la celebración llegara a su punto álgido, a Leo de la Iglesia se le ocurrió jugar a reto con tequila, terminando con un J.J. hablando entre balbuceos de lo hermosas que eran su mujer e hija, y un Yuuri al que debían estar constantemente bajándolo de la mesa. Para rematar, tenía a Seung-Gil detrás suyo, moviéndose de esa manera que le hacía saber que no estaba precisamente pensando en nada inocente. Phichit se sentía como cuidador de perros tratando de jalar por un lado a su novio para que dejara de molestar su trasero y por otro lado a Yuuri para que dejara de desvestirse.

Era natural que en un momento se le fuera todo de las manos. Había intentado pedir apoyo moral de Minako y Minami, pero ambos estaban durmiendo sobre la mesa, con los brazos haciendo de almohadas abrazando las copas y las botellas como si fueran madre e hijo. Rodó los ojos y buscó por donde podría obtener mayor ayuda; Deborah se acercó entre risas para sacar a J.J. de allí, quien, por alguna razón que Phichit no lograba comprender, se encontraba jalando de la pierna de Yuuri mientras este hacía un nuevo intento de bailar sobre la mesa. Agradeció que la mujer apareciera, pero seguía teniendo un problema grave. La situación se puso más caliente cuando las manos de Seung-Gil ya habían encontrado la forma de meterse bajo su camisa.

—¡Seung-Gil! —trató de controlar las expertas manos, mientras temblaba al sentir la boca de su novio ahora molestando deliciosamente su oreja. Ah… así iba a ser muy difícil que pudiera llegar vestido al hotel.

Ese momento de distracción le costó caro. Yuuri se zafó de su agarre y, para cuando pudo voltear a verlo, este ya se dirigía bailando con todo el precario equilibrio que le quedaba hacia la pista de baile. En ese punto, la discoteca estaba a todo dar. La música a todo volumen, las luces moviéndose intermitentes sobre el público, la gente bailando y brincando en medio de todo y sin orden alguno… debía admitirse que era un buen ambiente para bailar. Pero no creía que fuera buena idea.

Phichit tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y, con cabeza fría (antes de que Seung-Gil calentara su otra cabeza entre tantos movimientos erráticos), empujó a su novio hasta la silla para obligarlo a sentarse. Este lo jaló del brazo para echarlo sobre él y todo plan de escape terminó muriendo cuando los brazos de Seung-Gil lo apretaban con aprehensión. Maldición… ¿Dónde estaba Leo? Él era el culpable de aquello con su reto de tequila. Se suponía que lo iba a ayudar a mantener a salvo a los dos peores borrachos que Phichit conocía, pero ahora brillaba por su ausencia. Chistó mientras trataba de contener las ansias de Seung-Gil y buscaba con la mirada a algún aliado.

—¡Quieto allí! —Le sujetó ambas muñecas a su novio para evitar que siguiera tocándolo sin vergüenza alguna. Seung-Gil le miró, primero sorprendido, para luego dibujar una sonrisa traicionera.

—¿Cuáles son mis cargos, oficial? —fue la respuesta de Seung-Gil. Phichit sólo renegó tratando de sacar paciencia de donde no la tenía.

—Me intentas violar en público y no me dejas ir a rescatar a mi amigo. ¿Cómo te declaras?

—¿Culpable? —Seung-Gil se levantó un poco para besarle la barbilla a su novio, intentando seducirlo. Phichit se retiró para formar distancia.

Phichit pensó que algo debía tener el alcohol para sacar semejante comportamiento en dos de los asiáticos más serios y reservados que había conocido. No era posible que Yuuri se convirtiera en una máquina de baile y sensualidad andante mientras Seung-Gil se transformaba en un seductor nato con ganas de follarse todo lo que le pasaba al frente. ¿Porque no podían ser como Minami que de borracho se quedaba dormido? Haciendo malabares para librarse de las manos de Seung-Gil, encontró a Alexis cerca. Acababa de salir de un pasillo de dudosa procedencia con un montón de labial en su rostro y cuello.

—¡Alexis! —El chico le miró y se avergonzó en cuestión de nada. Phichit poco podría importarle lo que hubiera estado haciendo en ese pasillo—. ¡Por favor! ¡Yuuri Katsuki se metió en esa pista y necesito que lo saques vivo de allí!

Con un par de asentimientos, el joven patinador ruso se movió como si fuera un rescatista en una playa en pleno verano. Phichit respiró hondo, confiaba que eso fuera suficiente para lograr dar con Yuuri, y así tendría tiempo para encontrar la forma de contener a Seung-Gil hasta que llegaran al hotel. Logró levantarlo nuevamente para abrazarlo por completo y pareció ser suficiente, porque el coreano se quedó allí, abrazado a él mientras derramaba besos en su cuello.

Bien, ahora solo tenía que concentrarse para no tener que andar por las calles de Moscú con una erección y novio a cuestas. Comenzó a movilizarse mientras buscaba a otros aliados porque ya era hora de pedir un taxi. Afortunadamente, la ex entrenadora de Minami junto a Hikaru Fujiwara se acercaron para ayudar al muchacho y a la bailarina a levantarse. De lejos logró divisar a Leo, quien venía a toda prisa tratando de zafarse de algo, con la corbata a medio poner y visiblemente acalorado.

—¡Leo de la Iglesia! —reclamó Phichit, al verlo llegar con un chupetón de dudosa legalidad.

—¿Qué? ¡Acabo de salvarme de que me hicieran una rusa en el baño! —Phichit rio al notar la clara aversión que mostraba Leo en su rostro. Se veía hasta pálido. Bien que se le había dificultado no ceder—. Vámonos, estas rusas son…

—Falta Yuuri, se fue a la pista y no pude detenerlo.

Leo volteó y, tras una señal, se animó a entrar a la jungla de cuerpos sudorosos y palpitantes absortos en el baile y la música. El americano buscó no tropezar demasiado, pero había tanta gente y la música era tan pegajosa, que le resultó difícil no ser tocado y tocar más de lo que hubiera pretendido en un inicio. Iba a ser difícil conseguir a Yuuri allí, no porque no resaltara por sus rasgos, sino porque el juego de luces dificultaba bastante el poder detallar los rostros de todos. Notó de lejos a Alexis moviéndose hacia afuera de la multitud y decidió tratar de alcanzarlo con la esperanza de armar un plan de trabajo para el rescate. Pero apenas estaba moviéndose, haciendo un esfuerzo para mirar a su alrededor, logró ver el cómo Yuuri era llevado como oveja al matadero, siendo jalado de la corbata por un dúo de mujeres.

Eso fue rápido. Leo tuvo que dar codazos y apartar gente a su paso porque no dudaba que se lo fueran a llevar para luego hacerlo despertar en cualquier motel cercano. Hizo esfuerzos por alcanzarlo, pero apenas las mujeres lograron sacarlo de la multitud, se apresuraron entre risas, llevándose a Yuuri con ellas. Una lo abrazaba desde la espalda, perdiendo sus manos entre las piernas del ex patinador y la otra lo jalaba de la corbata con claras intenciones de quitársela y usarla para el momento.

—¡Maldición! ¡Allá va Yuuri! —Leo gritó, tanto como pudo. Phichit logró entender solo el nombre entre la música, sin embargo, mirando hacia donde señalaba Leo, fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría.

'Maldición', pensó que no volvería a ver algo así después de salir de Detroit. Phichit no tuvo reparo de empujar de nuevo a Seung-Gil en uno de los asientos y apresurarse para salvar a Yuuri antes de que las mujeres lo sacaran del local.

Yuuri ya no sabía en dónde estaba. Intentaba regresar a la pista, pero sentía montón de manos tocándolo y acalorándolo en el proceso. Su vista estaba completamente perdida entre luces, humo, gente y la ausencia de sus lentes, que sabía debió de haber perdido en algún lugar. Trató de detener las manos que ya estimulaban su sexo, pero recibió el beso en su cuello y comenzó a sentirse endeble y debilitado.

Todo lo que había querido hacer era bailar, bailar hasta que sus pies no pudieran más. Después de que el alcohol hiciera de las suyas, Yuuri apenas era consciente de sus acciones. Cuando fue a la pista, el par de chicas empezaron a bailar con él, una por delante y la otra por detrás; pero poco le importó aquello. A pesar de sentirlas cada vez más cerca y percibir el modo en que esos cuerpos buscaban juntarse al suyo, hasta hacerle tocar todo cuánto ellas tuvieran bajo sus cortos vestidos; Yuuri no quería concentrarse en eso si no en la música que lo incitaba a moverse. Y no sabía cómo quitárselas de encima, porque sabía lo que ambas buscaban y él no se sentía en condiciones para seguirlas, aún si su cuerpo respondiera positivamente a todos los estímulos.

—Víctor… —murmuró, mientras intentaba cambiar el rumbo de la caminata y era de nuevo jalado al frente. Solo escuchaba el par de risas de chicas, una en su oído, mientras volvía intentar quitar las manos en su bóxer.

—¿Así te llamas, cariño? —Escuchó la voz rusa. Dos pares de senos prominentes apretándose contra su espalda y recorriéndolo con electricidad—. Pensé que te llamarías algo… chino. —Yuuri renegó, mientras las chicas se reían de su propio chiste, seguramente tan bebidas como él.

—No… ¿Dónde está Víctor? —Era difícil que ellas le comprendieran cuando estaba hablando en japonés y lo único que lograban entender era el "Victoru". Yuuri gruñó al sentirse demasiado ahogado entre ambos cuerpos, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para tratar de librarse, logrando únicamente que la chica chocara con la pared y esos pechos se presionaran contra su espalda húmeda.

Se estaba mareando. Dos bocas reptaron por su cuello y él solo memoraba la sensación lejana de que había vivido algo similar antes. No… no era similar, no se sentía como tener culebras constriñendo su cuerpo y obligándolo a sentirlas; las otras veces, esa boca y esas manos habían tenido pleno permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con él en el alcohol. Víctor, rebotaba en su cabeza. Yuuri intentaba evocarlo y alcanzarlo. Víctor… Ah… pero era su ex, se suponía que no eran nada. Se suponía que podría dejarse llevar.

Se suponía…

Repentinamente, abrió los ojos al sentir como empujaron a una de las chicas de su cuerpo. Al intentar enfocar su mirada, vio que se trataba de Phichit.

—¡Phichit! ¡Mi amigo! —Abrió sus brazos para colgarse a él y restregar nariz y caderas al cuerpo de su amigo.

—Ya, ya, estás a salvo. Lo siento chicas, pero este galán me lo tengo que llevar.

—¡No! —Chillaba una, jalando a Yuuri de la chaqueta—. No nos quites la diversión, ¡él quiere!

Phichit no iba a dialogar con mujeres que estaban tan ebrias como su amigo, solo se alejó mientras lo sujetaba de la cadera para que no se cayera. De pronto, Seung-Gil lo agarró desde la espalda. Bueno, al menos ya había llegado al inicio, tenía a los dos encima. Hizo una señal a Leo para apresurar la huida antes de ser atrapados por alguna rusa más.

El camino de regreso al hotel fue más atropellado de lo que Phichit hubiera pensado al inicio. Su novio y mejor amigo discutían cada uno en su idioma no sabía qué, excepto que estaban refiriéndose a él. Seung-Gil subía su pierna para marcar terreno y Yuuri lo jalaba de un brazo para echarlo hacia él. Cuando ambos se daban cuenta que estaban hablando en otro idioma sin entenderse, empezaban a sacar frases en inglés donde Phichit lograba escuchar un: 'Yo llegue primero' y 'Phichit es mío'; él simplemente quería que se detuvieran y durmieran.

Por fortuna, la noche terminó sin mayores sobresaltos. No más que un Leo huyendo de una rusa dispuesto a hacerle una rusa, un Yuuri siendo rescatado de dos rusas que lo iban a secuestrar, Seung-Gil intentando tener sexo público y mucho dinero malgastado.

Para el día siguiente, Yuuri sentía que lo había atropellado un tren. Estaba en su cama y todo rastro de luz era suficiente para desear su muerte pronto; o un martillo que le aplastara la cabeza. Minami dormía en la otra cama, aún con la ropa que había llevado para la velada, y Yuuri seguía escuchando de lejos la alarma. Entonces, oyó el toque fuerte en la puerta y se obligó a sacar la cabeza de la almohada. La voz de Mari surgía desde detrás de la puerta, visiblemente alterada.

Oh, el vuelo. Tenían que estar a las dos de la tarde en el aeropuerto de Sheremétievo, y ya eran las nueve. Tenían poco tiempo para poder llegar; por fortuna, él y Minami habían dejado todo el equipaje listo antes de salir a la fiesta, lo que les ahorraría mucho tiempo.

Gritó un 'ya voy' y se levantó para zarandear la espalda de Minami, quien dormía con un hilo de baba contra la almohada. El muchacho apenas se dio media vuelta y rascó su trasero mientras Yuuri se quitaba la ropa de encima, la cual apestada de perfume de mujer, alcohol y humo. Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, pensaba dejarlo atrás en Rusia. Solo quiso desconectarse, dejar de pensar y divertirse. Estaba seguro de que logró todo ello y que con eso sería suficiente, porque ahora le tocaba regresar a casa y arreglar muchísimas cosas que dejó en Japón.

Un baño de agua fría lo ayudó a despabilarse. Se lavó muy bien porque lo consideró necesario y frotó su cabeza con empeño porque sentía que aún tenía todos los aromas de la fiesta en su cabello. Después de enjuagarse, se permitió unos minutos en blanco en la regadera. Hubo demasiadas cosas sucediendo durante esos días. Dos semanas que parecieron una verdadera montaña rusa. Con los ojos cerrados, Yuuri necesitó pensar en quien había ido a Rusia y quien estaba a punto de salir de ella, como si fuese una prioridad el establecer la comparación e identificar las diferencias en ese punto.

Se sentía en paz. Al menos podía decir eso, mientras el agua caía entre sus pies y frotaba nuevamente su rostro, para apartar el exceso de humedad. Se sentía mejor consigo mismo, entendía su lugar en ese momento y no había sensación alguna de culpa ahora. Todo lo que había pasado ahora lo veía desde otra perspectiva. Ese largo camino lleno de espinas que él mismo decidió transitar, en ese momento era un gran conjunto de enseñanzas que le diría que "no hacer" para el futuro. Como si, a la vista de la experiencia, pudiera tomar ahora decisiones más sanas para sí y para los suyos de ahí en adelante.

Cerró la llave y se dedicó a secarse con el paño cerca. Al verse al espejo, una ligera sombra de barba medio se asomaba de forma muy irregular en distintos puntos de su rostro. Yuuri nunca fue de tener vello facial, en un punto de su adolescencia eso le frustró mas lo olvidó demasiado rápido. Y en ese momento que se acercaba a sus treinta, parecía que el vello empezaba a multiplicarse, así como cambiaban otros rasgos de su rostro que terminaban de hacerle perder de vista toda juventud que aún le quedara. Se veía mucho más adulto, ya no el joven de veintitantos que se veía al espejo, inseguro sobre lo que podría lograr o si lograría cumplir su sueño, sino el hombre que, a través de victorias y derrotas, los momentos más dulces y los sinsabores, ya tenía claro qué podía esperar de su vida.

Y allí estaba la diferencia, entre ese Yuuri que llegó a Rusia lleno de ilusiones y enamorado, con el que se fue destrozado de San Petersburgo, derrotado, cansado, deprimido; el Yuuri que regresó lleno de miedo, rabia y dolor, hasta este Yuuri, que le miraba en el reflejo tras haber retirado la espuma de afeitar. El que ahora estaba consciente de sus errores, del valor de sus derrotas y de sus triunfos. El que era capaz de ver qué deseaba para su vida y qué podía esperar en un futuro. El Yuuri, bicampeón del mundo, tres veces ganador del oro en el GPF, con un récord marcado aún, entrenador oficial de JSF, con la tutela del medallista de plata japonés Minami Kenjirou. Expareja y pupilo de Víctor Nikiforov… el amor de su vida.

Sí, Yuuri tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que asumirlo de una vez, aunque eso significaba tantas cosas dentro de él, que le llenaban y al mismo tiempo le amenazaban con hacerlo estallar. Víctor lo seguía amando, su pase por la vida de Nikiforov no fue temporal como en un momento llegó a pensarlo. Seguía vivo en su vida, y cualquier decisión que tomase debía hacerla con esa verdad en la mesa. Porque Yuuri también debía admitir que el pase de Víctor en la suya seguía siendo tan real y palpable que sería de necios intentar negarlo.

Amar no es suficiente, eso fue lo que aprendió en ese último año en lo que cada esfuerzo que hizo por Víctor y su recuperación no recibió ninguna respuesta. Amar no es suficiente, hay que saber amar; eso es lo que estaba aprendiendo en ese momento al lado de Minami, y el dr. Hirogu. Saber amar… al salir del baño, Yuuri miró aún el cuerpo tendido de su pupilo rendido entre el cansancio y la calma. Desparramado con aún la ropa de fiesta, con el pelo revuelto en la almohada y una graciosa cara de descanso; Yuuri veía al chico que había sabido amarlo por encima de sus errores, fracasos y todas las decepciones. Que había aceptado cada uno de sus desplantes, y había sabido darles más valor a sus aciertos que a sus fallas. Que sabía amar, porque sabía el orden correcto.

Minami se amaba lo suficiente como para impedir que las fallas de su entrenador afectaran a su autoestima. Sabía su lugar, lo aceptaba, sabía quién era y su identidad no estaba atada a lo que Yuuri hiciera con su vida. Minami Kenjirou seguiría siendo Minami Kenjirou con Yuuri o sin Yuuri, era la gran diferencia. Yuuri había llegado a olvidar eso en un momento, a sentir que dejaba de ser Yuuri Katsuki si dejaba de amar a Víctor. Minami Kenjirou era Minami con o sin medalla, y Yuuri había creído que había dejado de ser el Yuuri que merecía a Víctor por la falta o la presencia de ellas. Minami no condicionaba su valía y Yuuri la había condicionado por mucho tiempo. Ahora no más. Se juró que no más.

Con una palmada fuerte en el trasero levantado del aprendiz, Yuuri se encargó de sacar a Minami del mundo de Morfeo, sobresaltándolo. El muchacho se levantó despabilado, asustado ante el golpe y buscando al agente de su despertar.

—¡Yuuri! —chilló con la voz ronca y afectada. Yuuri le sonrió, con el pantalón puesto, aún sin la camisa, pero secando los mechones negros con el paño de su cabeza.

—Es hora de volver a casa, Minami.

A la hora ya estaban en el recibo del hotel, tras haber comido algo rápido. Yuuri y Minami ya habían hecho el _check out_ y solo esperaban que el resto del grupo hiciera lo mismo. Entre tanto, comentaban algunas cosas, aunque Minami había podido notar que Yuuri seguía ignorando a su hermana y Mari parecía buscar maneras de acercarse sin ser demasiado insistente. La tensa dinámica de los hermanos lo tenía callado, pero atendió a la voz de Yuuri cuando le hizo saber que tomarían una semana de descanso en Yutopia. Minami sabía que lo necesitaban, ambos necesitaban simplemente relajarse antes de continuar. Para Yuuri estas últimas semanas habían sido duras y para él también; un poco de paz sería productivo para poder continuar camino al GPF.

—¡Yuuri! —Escucharon ambos la voz de Phichit, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Estaba vestido cómodamente, aunque con un abrigo encima, y cuando se encontró cerca saltó para agarrar a ambos del cuello procurando un abrazo apretado—. ¡Cielos! ¡Casi no llego! ¿Se van ya?

—Ya casi. —Sonrió Yuuri mientras le respondía el gesto, y tras separarse, compartieron sonrisas entre todos—. ¿Esta vez sí dormiste? —La carcajada de Phichit fue inevitable. Minami sonrió al ver a Yuuri en mucho mejor humor.

—¡Ni lo digas! Seung-Gil llegó ayer y cayó como piedra en la cama. Se puso a maldecir a todo cuando le mostré todo lo que hizo ebrio. Tengo para molestarlo como por un mes. —Rieron con la anécdota, aunque poco podían recordar ambos de lo que pasó—. Hablando de ebrios… —Los ojos de Phichit se enfocaron en Yuuri y este tomó un tono carmín en su rostro. Pero Leo de la Iglesia se apresuró y lo sorprendió colgándose de su cuello, tras llegar de las afueras del edificio.

—Oh, ¡miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡El dios del baile! ¡El 'nomeconformoconunarusa', Yuuri Katsuki!

—¿Eh? —Yuuri palideció y Phichit tuvo que controlar la risa tras el comentario de Leo.

—Ayer te tuvimos que rescatar. Dos rusas te llevaban a lugares pocos honorables para hacerte cosas menos honorables. —Leo explicó y la cara de Yuuri fue un poema, casi perdió la quijada. Minami escuchó todo y fue a certificar la información en el rostro de Phichit quien, resignado, solo asintió para confirmarlo. —Si no fuera por Phichit, ¡quién sabe en qué condiciones te hubiéramos encontrado!

—¿Quién me dará la medalla del amigo del año? —dramatizó el mencionado, y Yuuri solo renegó antes de abrazarle fuertemente—. ¡Oye! ¡Tanta pasión repentina!

—¡Gracias por salvarme!

—¡Te mantuve lejos del teléfono, de las rusas y lo más vestido que me fue posible! —enumeró con gracia, contestando al abrazo con un par de palmaditas—. ¿Ahora qué harán mientras esperamos el GPF?

—Yuuri decidió que nos tomaremos un descanso de una semana en Yutopia. —Minami se animó a contestar, mientras Yuuri soltaba el abrazo de gratitud a su amigo—. Luego de eso volveremos a Fukuoka a continuar con las prácticas. Después de ver lo que Seung-Gil es capaz, ¡debo dar todo lo mejor de mí para el GPF! —Phichit asintió al escucharlo y Yuuri le sonrió. Era agradable sentirle tan animado después de todo lo sucedido—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Yo ahora voy a Argentina a ver si contento a Maria Laura. —Phichit soltó una carcajada al verle la cara de circunstancias—. ¿Qué? ¡Es importante para mí! ¡Fíjate que rechazar que una rusa me hiciera una rusa no lo hace cualquiera! —Hasta Yuuri rio. Era tan refrescante sentirse en familia con personas con las que no compartían más que el amor de un deporte, que Yuuri no quiso siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Solo disfrutarlo—. Espero que todo vaya bien.

—Espero que sí, aunque yo veo eso más frío que la nariz de Chu —comentó Phichit, animado.

—¿Quién es Chu?

—Es como le digo al perro de Seung-Gil. No puedo con su verdadero nombre. —Hubo una negación grupal, entre risas—. Nosotros iremos ahora a Francia, es la próxima competencia de Seung-Gil y ya había arreglado todo para no volver a Corea sino ir directamente a competir.

—Eso es bueno, los viajes iban a ser agotadores. —Phichit asintió ante las palabras de Yuuri.

—Sí, y además lograron llegar a un acuerdo para poder usar la pista y practicar. Es bueno que los entrenadores de Seung-Gil y de Sebastian Fauren se conozcan y se lleven bien.

—Yo tengo que resolver todo con Maria Laura antes de ir a competir a China. ¡Estoy emocionado, volveré a ver a Guang Hong!

—También estoy ansioso de verlo de nuevo. —Admitió Yuuri y Minami compartió el mismo sentir. A pesar de que, al inicio de ese enorme camino, Yuuri hubiera tenido temor de encontrarse con ellos; la realidad le sorprendió con una verdad diferente. Volver a verse con sus antiguos compañeros después de tanto tiempo para apoyarse y disfrutar de la competencia sin dejarse llevar por sentimientos agridulce, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho—. En el NHK me gustaría ir a apoyarlos.

—¡Sería genial! —expresó Leo y Phichit le sonrió—. Él ha tenido muchas ganas de verte, Yuuri.

—De hecho, fue al primero que le dije de mi plan maestro de traer a Yuuri a la competencia. —Habló Minami y Yuuri rodó los ojos al escuchar el modo en que lo dijo.

—Me siento el resultado de un plan oscuro y retorcido. —Todos se mofaron de la idea.

—¿No fue así? —Leo se acercó a Minami y alborotó sus cabellos húmedos por el baño. El aludido rio con ganas, un tanto avergonzado—. Este chiquillo de aquí nos contó todo y entre Guang Hong y yo, solo le dimos pequeños tips para su plan. ¡Incluso Seung-Gil ayudó!

Esa hermosa sensación cálida parecía que jamás iba a salir de su pecho. Yuuri les sonrió, rebosando gratitud. Pensó en lo afortunado que era por haber logrado formar esos lazos, por haber provocado ese cariño inmenso entre ellos y ser parte de esa hermandad que no conocía de culturas, banderas ni fronteras.

—Todos queríamos verte de nuevo, Yuuri —prosiguió Leo, con la mirada llena de honestidad—. Alguien como tú no debía retirarse como lo hiciste.

—Gracias Leo… —le dijo Yuuri, conmovido, aunque con un pensamiento atravesado en su mente que no pudo dejar de expresar—. Lo mismo opino de Víctor… él, él no merecía abandonar la carrera como lo hizo.

Leo apretó los labios y asintió. También como fan de Víctor le había dolido saber las circunstancias en las que acabaron su carrera, y obviamente no podía emitir palabra alguna ante tamaña verdad. Phichit sabía el sentir de Yuuri, y que había más que compañerismo o fanatismo hablando por él en ese momento; pero Minami, soltando el aire, se atrevió a hablar.

—Bueno, pero tal como tú, él también está en el hielo. Quizás no pueda competir, como tú, pero Plisetsky debería encargarse de patinar y dar lo mejor de sí también por él. —Las palabras de Minami eran claras y sorprendieron a todos, incluso a Yuuri quien lo miraba con asombro—. Parece que por fin Plisetsky lo entendió. Ayer fue a felicitarme y a decirme que lo haría mejor en el Trofeo de Francia.

—¿Él fue a decirte? —Phichit seguía anonadado.

—¿Te felicitó? —Lo secundó Yuuri, igual de sorprendido. Minami se limitó a afirmar en ambas preguntas.

—Así que Víctor podría retirarse del hielo después no con una derrota. —Terminó la idea, aunque el exceso de atención provocó en Minami un tono rosáceo en el rostro. Hasta Leo se había quedado observándolo.

—Vaya, ¡eso es una gran noticia! —El buen ánimo de Leo sirvió para que el ambiente volviera a alivianarse—. Si Yuri lo ha entendido, ¡entonces el Trofeo de Francia será más interesante!

—Seguro cuando le diga esto a Seung-Gil, se va a emocionar —respondió Phichit con una sonrisa. Yuuri solo se sonrió como si algo le llenara de pura dicha.

El Trofeo de Francia ya estaba a solo cinco días. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa les esperaba a sus competidores? Yuuri no quería perdérselas, y el descanso que había acordado con Minami le permitiría disfrutarlo desde casa.

**…**

La llegada a San Petersburgo ocurrió a altas horas de la noche y para Víctor resultó inesperado encontrarse con su padre allí, en el aeropuerto, esperándolo. Había caminado cojeando con ayuda del bastón para dirigirse a Iván y notó la clara mueca de preocupación en su rostro, incluso asombrándose al verlo tan desaliñado, algo tan impropio de él. En silencio, los había llevado al auto a ambos y los había dejado en su edificio. Yuri incluso se había mostrado incómodo con la presencia de su padre allí, sin embargo, fue capaz de mantenerse en silencio.

Su padre no hizo más que despedirse e indicarle que al día siguiente iría por él y Víctor todavía no había encontrado justificativo alguno a su extraño comportamiento. Hasta que amaneció y muy temprano, Iván Nikiforov estuvo en su departamento y se encargó de llevarlo al nuevo fisioterapeuta, teniendo mucha propiedad de saber quién y en dónde se encontraba; hecho que Víctor interpretó de la forma más obvia: su hermano.

Yuri, por su cuenta, había decidido adelantarse al gimnasio para empezar calentando los músculos que en días de descanso estaban fríos. Víctor avaló eso y consideró bueno que volviera a preparar y calentar su cuerpo porque no tenían mucho tiempo, apenas tres días, para recuperar todos los ensayos perdidos.

—Al fin puedo hablar contigo —dijo Iván al esperar en la sala. La encargada de mantener la agenda del especialista al día ya les había asignado la cita. Víctor esperó las palabras de su padre, tras revisar en su teléfono los mensajes de Yuuri—. Vanya me habló ayer para avisarme sobre lo que ocurrió. No voy a cuestionar tus razones para correr a Moscú con el clima que había, puedo entenderlas, ¿pero haber permitido que se agravara tu malestar a ese punto? Pudiste haberte lastimado de gravedad, Vitya.

—No tuve opción.

—Explícame qué ocurrió para que tu rodilla terminara en semejante estado. ¿Te caíste? ¿Te golpearon? Vanya tampoco creyó que fuera solo fruto de tu descuido, no cuando estabas patinando ya.

Víctor no quería hablar de eso, no cuando sentía que la cosas estaban mejor que antes y le agradaba pensar en cómo estaban las cosas entre él y su expareja. Yuuri le había escrito al acabar el día anterior su programa y Víctor tuvo la oportunidad de decirle mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto que había visto su exhibición con Minami y que le había encantado. Cuando se halló a solas, se permitió enviarle una nota de voz con todas sus apreciaciones y en respuesta Yuuri le agradeció y le hizo saber que iría a festejar con su alumno y el resto de los competidores. Pidió que le avisara sobre su vuelo, cuando llegara a San Petersburgo y cómo continuaba su rodilla muy a pesar de haberle advertido que probablemente no recibiría más respuesta de él hasta el día siguiente.

Y en efecto, así fue. Recibió respuesta de Yuuri a sus mensajes de aviso y sus buenas noches en esa mañana, justamente mientras iba en camino. En grandes rasgos, le hizo saber que había bebido demasiado y que todo había salido bien, que ya se preparaban para abandonar el hotel e volver a Japón.

Víctor tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso; la insistencia de su padre era transmitida por la mirada que compartían su color. El hijo soltó el aire y miró a su rodilla, aún ataviada con aquella férula que era tapada por la tela de su pantalón de vestir. Había dolido un poco en la noche por el frío y la exposición del viaje, pero fue tolerable. Más una evidencia de que no podía continuar así.

De ese modo, decidió contarle a su padre todo lo que sucedió, desde el momento que supo la noticia de lo ocurrido en Moscú con Yuuri y todo el viaje que lo llevó a toda prisa a la capital, cuando buscó por todos los medios llegar, sin escatimar cuánto le costara ni a qué incomodidades se vería obligado a atravesar. También relató lo ocurrido en el estadio, desde que logró ver a Yuuri hasta lo que pasó cuando se encontró con la hermana de él. Allí dudó. Miró a los ojos de su padre queriéndose guardar eso, pero Iván no lucía satisfecho. El tenso silencio que hizo remover a Víctor en su asiento fue suficiente para soltarlo.

Iván apretó los molares y se precipitó en un espeso estado de mudez. Víctor sabía que no era algo fácil de digerir, y aunque él no tenía nada en contra de Mari y entendía lo que la llevó a actuar así, no podía esperar lo mismo del resto. Mila y Louis seguían furiosos, Georgi había preferido no emitir juicio y Yuri estaba callado, seguro asustado ante la posibilidad de que Hasetsu no fuera posible al final, por eventos que estaban fuera de ellos tres.

—Ya no importa. —Quiso mediar Víctor, para evitar que su padre se quedara con ese sin sabor de la familia de Yuuri.

Le hubiera gustado en el pasado llegar a presentarlos, pero su total atención en las competencias hizo que procrastinara esa actividad que, si lo veía en perspectiva, hubiera sido beneficiosa para ambos. Algo le decía que si sus padres se hubieran conocidos no hubieran aceptado la separación de ellos de forma tan pasiva y seguro, hubieran buscado algún modo de intervenir.

—No creas que me agrada saber lo que ocurrió. —La voz de Iván brotó cortante y Víctor se limitó a suspirar—. Sé que cometiste errores, pero soy tu padre, Vitya. Lo que ocurrió no fue solo tu culpa, Yuuri también colaboró para que todo quedara en estos términos y…

—Lo sé. —No quería escuchar en ese momento un sermón sobre algo que ya había oído con anterioridad—. Estoy en paz. Quizás Mari no merecía mi _dogeza_ , pero pude hacerle llegar mi mensaje y sé que lo entendió. Sé que por eso salió corriendo.

—Te lastimaste en el proceso.

—El dolor que yo sentí en mi rodilla no fue nada comparado a lo que debieron sentir ellos cuando Yuuri llegó así a Japón. —Iván calló—. No había logrado cuantificar el daño que le hice a Yuuri antes de todo esto, lo mucho que lo lastimé. Ahora puedo verlo. No solo a él, sino a Yakov y a ti…

—Vitya…

—Papá, he estado durante años simplemente haciendo lo que quise y recibiendo condescendencia de todos. —Víctor interrumpió. Necesitaba sacarlo—. Necesitaba patinar, así lo hice y obtuve de tí todo lo que hiciera falta para lograrlo. Si algo no me gustaba así lo demostraba y ¿qué importaba?, Yakov se encargaría de arreglarlo todo. He ido por mi vida haciendo lo que mejor me placiera sin importarme el resto, me escudaba ante la idea de ir y vivir lo que quería vivir. Fui egoísta muchas veces, seguí mis corazonadas en todas y no me detuve a ver a quién me estaba llevando por delante. Total… tú y Yakov estaban allí para arreglarlo todo.

Hizo una pausa. Iván no tuvo nada que decir, porque estaba en lo cierto. Ante el caos de su partida a Japón, él y Yakov habían tenido que intervenir para resolver todo y permitirle a Víctor ese capricho, aunque Yakov se hubiese enojado y él no estuviese de acuerdo de verlo dejar su carrera así. Víctor era un genio deportista, un artista nato, inteligente y carismático, pero también, consentido y protegido por ellos dos, como si fuese aún el niño que sufría un duelo. Como si nunca hubiera dejado de serlo.

—Conocí a Yuuri y supe lo que era tener a alguien a cargo, desear cuidarlo, protegerlo, celebrar sus triunfos y no los míos. Pero volví a Rusia y volví a ser el mismo Víctor, a creer que todos debían aceptar lo que saliera de mí, porque igual, ya lo habían hecho. Y Yuuri, por un momento, lo hizo.

Recordó la figura de Plisetsky apareciendo en el Ice Castle para exigirle cumplir la promesa. Memoró que a él poco le había importado el viaje que hizo Yuri por buscarlo, y mucho menos se preocupó por él cuando partió. Su egoísmo y necesidad lo había llevado a ignorarlo y escudarse consintiendo que sí: cumplió sus promesas, ¿pero de qué valía cumplirlas así? ¿Como si fuere una obligación que pudo haber preferido obviar? No sintió responsabilidad alguna en él, simplemente pretendió que había sido lo mejor. Siguió buscando su vida, y aunque no lo creía incorrecto, debía hacerse más consciente de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Yuri tuvo razón al decirle que había fallado, a reclamarle que siempre fallaba en sus promesas porque respondió la de él usando un juego estúpido que en perspectiva, le pareció soberbio y desleal. ¿Todo era un juego para Víctor? ¿Tan seguro estaba de su inmunidad? Por fortuna Yuuri había sido lo suficiente fuerte como para no dejarse golpear con cada uno de sus desaciertos, pero todo tenía un límite. ¿De qué valió el "quédate a mi lado y no te vayas nunca" cuando estaba en su casa, sí, sin irse, pero con ganas de hacerlo? ¿De que valía quedarse si no le habló? ¿De qué valía quedarse si se cerró?

—¿Quién se encargó de mis tarjetas? —Víctor quiso saber—. ¿Del seguro? ¿De las cuentas? ¿De los contratos para cerrar? ¿De los impuestos que pagar después del accidente? —Iván, con una amplia exhalación, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Yuuri y Yakov se encargaron de los problemas contractuales que vinieron tras tu accidente, Yuuri se encargó también de tus cuentas bancarias y comunicarse con tu contador para que hiciera todos los cálculos pertinentes y se pagaran los impuestos. Yo tomé el control de tus seguros, hubo varios puntos que tuvimos que renegociar.

—¿Todas las operaciones fueron por el seguro?

—No, pero las pagamos Yuuri y yo. En las que participó Vanya, no cobró sus honorarios profesionales. —Víctor apretó los labios y sus puños—. Algunas no eran cubiertas por ser intervenciones experimentales. A pesar de que no fue una situación que pudiéramos prever, significaron pérdidas para los contratos con tus patrocinadores. Fue… un periodo difícil.

—Sr. Nikiforov. Puede continuar. —Ese fue el aviso de la mujer encargada. Víctor tragó grueso y se levantó, recibiendo en silencio la ayuda de su padre. La conversación tendría que esperar.

—Papá —habló Víctor, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta—. Necesito escuchar todo lo que pasó, todo. —Le miró con firmeza, haciéndole ver que era un paso importante para él—. No quiero que me oculten más lo que ocurrió en ese año y medio. Quiero saberlo todo, lo que dije, lo que hice, lo que dejé de hacer y ustedes tuvieron que hacer por mí. Necesito hacerme responsable de eso.

—¿Tienes tiempo para después de la consulta? —preguntó su padre con la misma seriedad—. Podríamos hablar al almorzar.

—Lo tengo.

No podía retrasarlo más. Yuri seguramente practicaría su programa y aprovecharía para repetir la rutina, y mientras tanto, él se enfrentaría con esa oscura etapa de su vida que había estado evadiendo por demasiado tiempo. Ya no quería indulgencia, él tampoco quería que la gente lo siguiera tratando como un niño desvalido incapaz de poder levantarse y aceptar los horrores que cometió. Ya había enfrentado a su peor verdugo, y había sobrevivido. Yuuri, el principal responsable y víctima de ese conflicto ya había hablado con él, arrojado sobre si sus errores para luego ofrecerle los propios. Después de eso, nada podría tumbarlo. Él quiso creerlo.

**…**

Víctor le había avisado que tardaría en llegar ya que tenía que aclarar un tema importante con su padre. Viendo lo aprensivo que había sido el Sr. Nikiforov el día anterior y lo preocupado que lució por la lesión de Víctor, Yuri comprendió que debía darle espacio. Por mucho que faltaran solo días, no podía seguir dependiendo de Víctor en todo para lograr su parte. Minami estuvo entrenando solo mientras Yuuri estaba en San Petersburgo y atendió comprensivamente cuando Yuuri debía dejar de estar al pendiente de él para atender los asuntos que debía resolver allí. Tanta muestra de madurez le había abofeteado en silencio.

_«Entrenaré para ganar el oro. Aunque J.J haga el axel cuádruple, yo ganaré»_

¿Cómo hubieran sido esa competencia si Minami no hubiera recibido ese ataque en Moscú? ¿Si su mente no hubiera estado abocada en Yuuri tras haber sufrido esa recaída? Minami había asegurado el oro y lo hizo con la confianza de saberlo posible e, indiscutiblemente, Minami había demostrado que el oro estuvo al alcance de sus manos.

Tras haber cubierto una extensa rutina de cardiovasculares y pesas, y haber comido en cantidad, Yuri estaba elongando en una esquina del estadio mientras Mila terminaba su intenso entrenamiento, tal como habían acordado. Solo Louis tuvo permitido ausentarse, para que pasara tiempo con sus padres tras el viaje intempestivo a la capital.

Georgi miraba de reojo a Yuri conforme estiraba sus extremidades con una seguridad distinta a la que le había visto en todo el año. Mila, al acabar su rutina, se acercó hasta la barrera para descansar y observar también a su compañero, mientras recogía un mechón rebelde que escapó de su cola. Ninguno había preguntado por la ausencia de Víctor, creyeron conveniente que descansara después de lo ocurrido; sin embargo, no habían esperado esa respuesta de Yuri, silente, pero llena de determinación.

Repentinamente, Yuri se levantó. Dio un largo estirón y fue hasta la grada para calzar las cuchillas con las emblemáticas hojillas negras, ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

—¿Estás listo para entrar? —preguntó Georgi, para asegurarse y tomando él el mando de su entrenamiento. Yuri asintió—. Bien, ve a calentar.

—Quiero probar mis saltos.

Con seguridad, se puso de pie. Mila al salir le rozó suavemente su brazo con la mano, pero el gesto no llegó a él, no como hubiera sido en otro momento.

Ambos miraron a Yuri avanzar en la pista, en silencio y con una implacable mirada que no les permitía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Preocupados por la repentina seriedad de su compañero, ambos se quedaron atentos para notar alguna otra anormalidad que sirviera de alarma. Pero no, no había nada que temer. Lo que Yuri vivía en ese momento, era un punto decisivo en su vida.

Sin esforzarse por hacer saltos, al inicio solo se dedicó a deslizarse y girar en la pista, como si se aseguraba de toda la extensión. Yuri solo necesitaba sentirse de nuevo en sintonía con el hielo, reconocer la pista como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba allí, para volver a saberla familiar. Quería volver a sentirse conectado con el viento que golpeaba a su rostro a causa de la velocidad, así como el sonido de las cuchillas y la sensación del equilibrio de su peso en ambas piernas. Mientras lo hacía, con la mirada perdida en un punto incierto, su mente se encargaba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en esas semanas para él.

_«La vida se trataba de reparar»_

Yuri ejecutó una secuencia de piruetas. No había música que guiará sus propios movimientos, solo se movía al compás de sus latidos calmos mientras la rapidez de cada deslizamiento provocaba que el aire le golpeaba la cara. Yuri se sentía en calma mientras giraba, grácilmente, sin implementar fuerza como si se tratara de una pluma que giraba ante una brisa.

_«Quiero ver al Yuri por el que decidí no renunciar en Barcelona. No hagas el camino al oro de Minami tan sencillo»_

Clavó un loop simple. Se deslizó y preparó el salto para un salchow simple. Empezó a ejecutar cada versión simple de los cinco saltos que dominaba, sin aumentar la velocidad, pero decidido en sentirse de nuevo cómodo con ellos.

_«Minami me ha dedicado esta temporada. Fénix es un homenaje a mí… Se está esforzando mucho, está llevando su cuerpo al límite para lograrlo»_

_«¡Esto ha sido descabellado! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es el quinto cuádruple de la rutina! ¡Ha alcanzado la totalidad de cuádruples que su entrenador y ex patinador Yuuri Katsuki ejecutaba en sus presentaciones!»_

No podía perder. Yuri lo pensaba, saboreaba esa sensación amarga en su pecho, mientras ejecutaba el salchow triple, el flip triple, el lutz triple. No podía perder. Y mientras giraba para tomar de nuevo la velocidad, pudo ver claramente la sombra de Minami, tan lejos, tan inalcanzable, que todo lo que brotó de él fue la inmensa voluntad de alcanzarlo.

¿En qué momento había avanzado tanto?

¿En qué momento lo había dejado atrás?

_«Subestimarte es un error que no pienso cometer de nuevo, Yuri. Puedes ganar, pero para ello debes dejar de tener miedo a caer como yo»_

Un toe loop cuádruple cayó con firmeza. Yuri se movió rápido, se deslizó para tomar de nuevo la velocidad y ejecutar la trayectoria para repetir el salto, aún pese al cansancio.

_«Que no has clavado un cuádruple desde que me lesioné»_

_«¡No quiero más condescendencia!»_

Tomó aire. Yuri se deslizó con fuerza y velocidad, incrementando cada vez más el movimiento de sus pies para propiciar la salida al siguiente salto. Dio la espalda, moviéndose sobre su mismo eje a través del pulso de su cuchilla en el hielo, y se alzó para ejecutar un salchow cuádruple. Cayó sobre su pie en perfecto equilibrio y su pierna se extendió para mostrar una preciosa figura con su cuerpo.

_«¿Hasta cuándo seguirás en calentamiento, Yuri?»_

Víctor no dudaba de que él tenía todo para ganar. Yuuri no dudaba de que él podía lograrlo. Que era un digno rival, de todos ellos, de Minami. No dudaban ni ellos, ni Georgi, ni Mila, ni Yakov… nadie lo dudaba, solo él. Solo él.

Tomó su pierna y la elevó por encima de su cabeza en una poderosa pirueta. La soltó y saltó para iniciar otra pirueta esta vez baja. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de tensión, de fuerza, de necesidad, mientras seguía una secuencia muda que solo su cabeza le daba forma, solo su mente sabía el mensaje allí encerrado. Volvió a detenerse, se empujó de espalda y sus ojos eran capaces de ver a J.J ejecutando de nuevo ese increíble Axel cuádruple, a Seung-Gil cayendo grácilmente con el luzt cuádruple, a Minami saltando con el emblemático salto que Yuuri y Víctor tuvieron y el flip cuádruple alzándose a lo alto. Como un ave fénix, alzando el vuelo y dejando fuego a su paso.

_«A ver cuando haces tú parte y deja de pisotear la reputación de tu entrenador»_

_«Yo también dejo de jugar al entrenador. Soy el entrenador»_

¿Podrá el tiempo apagar las llamas del fénix?

Yuri saltó, abrió sus piernas en perfecta sincronía hasta extenderlas y caer elegantemente al hielo. Giró y se apresuró a avanzar con el viento que golpeaba su rostro, con la determinación encendiendo sus ojos mientras veía la silueta flameante de Minami lleno del fuego, aquel fuego que Yuuri alimentaba desde detrás de la barrera. Y él, que era tiempo, ¿qué lo alimentaba?

La experiencia.

Víctor estaba detrás de él. Víctor y sus años de victoria, Víctor y sus triunfos. Víctor y su capacidad de sorprender a todos, de sorprenderlo a él. Porque él también fue sorprendido por Víctor, él también había querido alcanzarlo. Él también deseó ser como él. Sería muy necio en negarlo. Ese sentir que redescubrió en sí mismo al ver a Minami patinar con todo en nombre de Yuuri, ahora estaba más vivo que nunca en él. Y mientras giraba, nuevamente, incansablemente, como si fuera una sacudida completa al punto de equilibrio de su vida, se preguntó si sería suficiente.

¿Podrá el tiempo apagar las llamas del fénix?

¿Podrá su programa vencer a Minami?

Se deslizó en línea recta a toda velocidad. Yuri lo había decidido. Antes de vencer a Minami, tenía que vencerse a sí mismo. Enfrentar el miedo y atravesarlo. Por eso, picó el hielo y saltó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Este capítulo me ha gustado muchísimo. Veo un cambio significativo en nuestro trio de protagonista. A pesar de que la escena inicial es graciosa. Amo la forma en que Yuuri por fin ha entendido el porqué hay que saber saltar, no solo saltar; como Víctor está dispuesto a enfrentarse a su pasado para asumirlo y como Yuri ha decidido vencer su miedo. Esta etapa de Rusia ha sido larga, dura, difícil, pero por fin llegué a lo que quería llegar. Ahora Francia está a solos un par de capítulos. ¿Qué creen que nos encontraremos en Francia?
> 
> Hay cosas que me encantan que están aquí. La manera en que los patinadores se relacionan entre sí es de mis puntos favoritos. Y también esa confianza implícita entre ellos. Vamos que ya sabemos que Seung-Gil es de besar y abrazar borracho por el drama y ya conocemos a Yuuri, tenía que aprovechar. Leo a pesar de toda la tentación se comporta como papa casada, pero Alexis no tiene ningún reparo en disfrutar. ¿No es lindo?
> 
> Es interesante las preguntas que se hace Víctor, y necesarias. Veamos que pasa cuando se reencuentre con Regina.
> 
> Discúlpenme la tardanza, de verdad me enfermé fuerte y además tuve cambios laborales. Pero al final he podido terminarlo para publicar. Estoy ansiosa, ya viene otra montaña, pero esta vez francesa 


	42. Somos bienvenidos

Mila miraba con ojos muy abiertos la secuencia de saltos que, conforme la rutina avanzaba, iban aumentando paulatinamente su dificultad. No podía creerlo… era como ver nuevamente a aquel adolescente que, tras haber aceptado que necesitaba ser y sentirse la prima ballerina con su programa, rebosó de fuerza y vitalidad en cada uno de sus movimientos hasta llevar su cuerpo hasta el límite. Fue como vivir un déjà vu y Georgi opinó lo mismo mientras observaba su silueta moverse ejecutando el programa libre, ese que mayor repertorio de saltos tenía. Allí, Yuri podía mostrarse por fin con la imagen que había buscado transmitir: donde en vez de verse a aquel chico tratando de sobrevivir a los golpes de la vida, podía ahora verse al adulto enfrentándolos con entereza.

Ninguno entendió el punto exacto en el que las cosas habían cambiado para Yuri, pero tampoco importó. Mientras fuera algo que Yuri supiera, bastaría. Quizás fuera todo lo ocurrido en Rostelecom o la visita de Yuuri lo que había terminado de darle ese empuje, tal vez tendría que ver con la forma en que, poco a poco, y sin que se lo propusiera, comenzaba a estar más cerca a Víctor. Como fuera, el cambio era latente, se percibía de forma tan luminosa que ninguno pudo apartar su mirada de él.

Pero no fue el único. Víctor Nikiforov acababa de arribar al estadio y su desconcierto fue mayor al notar la forma en que Yuri patinaba. La concentración del joven patinador era genuina, podía ver claramente que ni siquiera estaba al pendiente de todas las miradas que habían ido cayendo sobre él en medio de la emoción. Víctor veía en Yuri la figura exacta del Yuri de hacía cinco años atrás. Ese que superó su récord, bailando y moviéndose con toda la belleza de su fuerza en la pista, cuando por fin había encontrado expresar su ágape. Era ver exactamente la misma gracia, aunque fuera bajo otro tema y con mayor edad y altura, porque el peso de la experiencia era bastante evidente. Y su corazón tembló de felicidad al notarlo.

Todo el peso que venía arrastrando tras la larga conversación con su padre, se disipó al verle patinar así. Si era sincero consigo mismo, verle de aquella forma le daban deseos de simplemente mirarlo patinar por siempre. Pocas veces el patinaje de Yuri le había provocado una emoción así, pero le agradaba sentirla. Fue feliz al percatarse de que podía vivir más veces esa euforia que pensó perdida y que no era necesario ver a Yuuri en la pista para hacerlo.

Estaba orgulloso. No podía decir que él hubiera ayudado en algo para conseguir aquello, ya que no sentía que ninguna de sus acciones fueran el detonante de tal cambio en Yuri, pero estaba orgulloso. Se sentía muy bien al saber que se encontraba allí para verlo que, en parte, su programa también había podido servir de canal para que Yuri pudiera al fin expresar sus emociones. Era feliz de saber que aún no era tarde, y que quizás, aunque sus pies no volvieran a pisar el hielo, estaba la certeza de que podría empujar a los nuevos talentos para brillar como alguna vez lo hizo él.

—¡Eso fue magnífico! —exclamó Mila, con la voz cortada por la alegría. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y a pesar del estupor que vivía, no pudo contener los aplausos que salieron de lo más hondo de sí. Georgi la siguió.

Yuri, quien se había detenido, solo veía sus pies de nuevo mientras la imagen se movía oscilante ante sus ojos. Se encontró sintiéndose como si estuviera despertando de un trance. El dolor de sus músculos era analgésico; la pesadez junto al calor de su cuerpo transpirando por el ejercicio se sentía muy bien. Se sentía vivo. Sus pálpitos latiendo justo en su oreja y el eco que formaban en su pecho, le daban la certeza de que aún estaba vivo. Y, como si se tratara de un nuevo comienzo, también se sentía más libre.

Había cargado tantas cosas innecesarias durante todos esos años, que apenas se percató de que, en realidad, él seguía siendo liviano como una pluma en el hielo. Miró sus manos temblorosas debido al esfuerzo, pero sintiéndolas por fin propias. Controlando la respiración errática, Yuri vio en el espacio entre sus dedos y no se sintió mal al no tener otros dedos que lo acompañaran. Se vio cómodo con sus logros y fracasos, sus sueños y anhelos. Se encontró completo siendo solo él.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Se sentía como haber despertado de un largo letargo. Era extraño. Casi como estar de visita en su propio cuerpo, o más bien como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin estar allí. Sí, incluso se le antojaba darse la bienvenida.

—¡Yuri! —Escuchó la voz de Víctor y se giró de inmediato a buscarlo. Víctor, a pesar de sujetarse con el bastón, movió su mano libre en señal de saludo y Yuri se apresuró a acercarse a él. Más que preguntar qué había visto de su patinaje, quería saber cuál era el estado de su rodilla.

—¡Víctor! ¿Qué te dijo el mé...?

Sin dejarlo terminar, apenas se acercó a la salida Víctor le agarró el cuello con su brazo libre y lo empujó hacia su hombro, en un medio abrazo bastante extraño que sintió anómalo pero que logró subirle los colores. Las orejas se le calentaron casi de inmediato y a pesar de que Víctor se limitó a solo darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, él no dejaba de sentir que todo estaba moviéndose en otra frecuencia a su alrededor.

Afortunadamente, en cuanto Víctor lo soltó e hizo espacio, Mila aprovechó la ocasión para colgársele encima. El abrazo de Mila se sintió mucho más familiar y su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia, rodeando la pequeña cintura con sus manos y tratando de eliminar así todo el rastro de incomodidad que el gesto de Víctor había suscitado en él.

¿Por qué se había emocionado tanto?

Después de varios minutos, Yuri logró tener espacio para sentarse en las gradas mientras Mila retomaba el control de la pista y Víctor se sentaba a su lado. Georgi le había dicho que no lo había visto patinar de esa forma desde hace mucho tiempo y Mila no dejó de recalcar lo mucho que la había impresionado. Incluso catalogó que, en comparación a la vez que por fin llegó con el programa arreglado según lo que deseaba expresar, ahora sí veía el programa terminado.

Cada una de sus palabras hicieron más profunda la sensación que vivió cuando dejó de patinar el programa. De nuevo estaba mirando sus manos, reconociéndolas. Otra vez con la vista entre los espacios blancos que ya no eran dolorosos, que ya no significaban pérdidas. Como si pudiera encontrarlos incluso necesarios.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo patinabas? —preguntó Víctor a su lado, mientras acariciaba la zona donde se hallaba la férula. Yuri consideró que era mejor hablar de su lesión que de lo que estaba pensando, ya que era difuso y no estaba seguro de poder resumirlo o ponerlo en palabras.

—Solo cosas… ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —Víctor solo resopló con cierto cansancio y se enderezó.

—Tengo que iniciar un régimen de fisioterapia todas las mañanas, más unos ejercicios en las noches. Me recetaron unas nuevas vitaminas y además tengo que acostarme después de aplicarme una crema. Por lo que me dijeron, estoy a tiempo de revertir el daño. No podré saltar, pero el patinaje no está del todo descartado. —Sonrió en ese punto. Yuri pudo percibir el exacto momento en que su corazón latió eufórico, al punto de amenazar con abrirle las costillas.

—¿Eso significa...?

—Que puedo seguir patinando como ya lo hacía —complementó con una felicidad que brillaba en su rostro—. Quizás, si todo sale bien, en un año pueda retomar y hacer exhibiciones. ¿Será el momento de hacer una segunda versión de Víctor y sus amigos?

—No me metas en esa estupidez de nuevo... —Yuri se quejó, a pesar de que su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa divertida que para Víctor no pasó desapercibida. Así, aprovechó el instante en el que se sentía tan pleno, que no se cohibió de llevar su brazo al hombro de Plisetsky y enroscarlo en un abrazo lleno de camaradería—. Joder, anciano, ¡deja de abrazarme tanto!

—¿Te da vergüenza? —replicó divertido y Yuri solo chistó. Sin embargo, no quiso molestarlo por tanto tiempo así que lo soltó, tal como el joven había pedido—. Ahora repasaremos ambos programas. Tendremos que prepararnos en caso de que alguno de los saltos falle. —Yuri asintió, mientras escuchaba a Víctor hablar—. No podemos dejar nada en el aire.

—Me gustaría ir esta noche a ver a Regina. —Víctor se detuvo al escucharlo—. Han pasado cosas que tengo que preguntarle.

—Ok. Yo también tengo cosas que tengo que hablarle de este imprevisto viaje.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con la vista en la pista donde Georgi le entregaba nuevas recomendaciones a Mila sobre sus programas. Tenían que admitirse que, de alguna forma, la imprevista y repentina crisis de Yuuri había terminado por unirlos más, haciéndolos conscientes del fuerte lazo que habían ido desarrollando en esos meses, uno que incluso lo ocurrido en el pasado no podía combatirlo. Para Víctor, todo sentimiento de aversión que había estado alimentando en esos días que Yuuri estuvo allí, junto a los celos que vivía por el acercamiento de Yuri, se habían diluido. Para Yuri, a pesar de saber su amor no correspondido, ya podía entender que la culpa nunca fue completamente de Víctor. En esa relación, Yuuri y Víctor fungieron ambos tanto de víctimas como victimarios. Y aunque no tuviera certeza de si fueran a arreglar algo o de si volverían más adelante, la sensación de felicidad que vivió en esas pocas horas que compartieron juntos con aquella caja de pizza, aún persistía.

No sentía que fuera necesario pedir perdón; para Yuri eso había quedado implícito en el momento en que se vieron en el puente y tuvieron que admitirse que Yuuri había pasado por sus vidas como el huracán que siempre había sido, aunque esta vez hubiese sido para sacudir los escombros que habían quedado tras el derrumbe de su relación. Se sentía así, más libre de ver el horizonte, de reconocer las fallas y levantar de nuevo los cimientos.

...

NOTICIA

**SEUNG-GIL LEE GANA LA CATEGORÍA MASCULINA INDIVIDUAL.**

_Moscú — 7 de Noviembre del 2022_

_El medallista olímpico Seung-Gil Lee gana el oro en la categoría individual masculina del patinaje sobre hielo tras haber superado a Jean Jacques Leroy (CAN) y Minami Kenjirou (JPN) en el programa libre. Lee, quien patinó de último gracias a su alta puntuación en el programa corto con su performance "Infinity", se alzó con su programa "Rain" con un salchow y loop cuádruple junto a dos combos de toe loop cuádruple, así como giros y combinaciones de nivel tres. Demostrando su entereza, superó los eventos acaecidos en el programa corto de la categoría masculina y alzó el oro, ante lo que dijo: "La fuerza de mis compañeros al levantarse después del lamentable suceso hizo que mi energía competitiva aumentase. Al final, hemos demostrado para qué hemos venido y el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos a lo largo de este año"._

_Leroy, el ganador de plata de la copa Rostelecom y del oro en el Skate Canada, ya aseguró su pase a la gran final después de sus programas "Ode to Joy" y "Children", donde incluyó un impresionante axel cuádruple para convertirse en el primer patinador que lo logra en competencia. Ante este hecho, Leroy comentó: "Fue la promesa que hice a mi esposa cuando me dio la maravillosa noticia de su embarazo. Y por mi hija, luché mucho para lograr este mérito. No quiero que esto desanime a nadie, si yo puedo, todos pueden lograrlo. ¡Esto es parte del J.J Style!"._

_Por su parte, Kenjirou logró superar su baja puntuación en el programa corto, para demostrar su tenacidad y fortaleza a través de su presentación "The Phoenix", donde logró ejecutar cinco cuádruples tras agregar a su rutina un flip cuádruple. La complejidad de su coreografía lo hizo acreedor de la medalla de bronce. "Estoy a un paso de lograr uno de mis mayores sueños, que es ir con Katsuki Yuuri a la Final del Grand Prix. A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, estoy feliz porque he podido lograrlo. Katsuki Yuuri ha sido mi inspiración y en este evento, más que nunca, se ha consolidado como tal. Por fin he podido convertir la fuerza del fénix en algo mío", expresó Kenjirou, tras su clasificación a la Gran Final de Marsella._

_Leo de la iglesia (USA) ocupó el cuarto lugar con 280.13 puntos, seguido de Guo Luogeng (CHN) con 271.52 puntos en el quinto lugar, Alexis Bodgesko (RUS) en el sexto con 265.27 puntos._

_Ver más comentarios…_

**_Nickiforova1938:_ ** _¿Y dónde está la noticia de qué harán contra Rusia después de lo que ocurrió? Ahora mencionan el ataque como si fuese cualquier cosa._

**_AlexysPluvok:_ ** _Se escucha los rumores que todo quedará en una sanción monetaria a la FFKK. Tendrá que pagarle algo a la JSF por lo sucedido._

**_AtlantaAtalaya:_ ** _Estoy consternado aún con lo que sucedió. Y siento que de nuevo vamos a ver la indulgencia de las autoridades internacionales con la potencia rusa, tal como pasó con Sochi del 2014 y el escándalo del dopaje._

**_AprilSweet923:_ ** _¿Alguien sabe si habrá alguna sanción más grave para los rusos después de lo que pasó?_

**_FansViktorNikiforov25:_ ** _Si la ISU deja esto así demostrará que no se toman la seguridad de sus competidores y el cuerpo técnico en serio. Lo mínimo que debe hacer la FFKK es pagar._

**_FuckSkater666:_ ** _¡Atención! ¡La FFKK junto al gobierno ruso está encarcelando a inocentes para fingir que están haciendo justicia por lo que ocurrió este viernes! ¡Es una farsa! ¡No crean lo que dicen los medios rusos, esos muchachos solo aparecerán allí para luego ser liberados bajo fianza sin ninguna repercusión, para así evitar tener que hacer una verdadera investigación! ¡Mucho ojo!_

**_EmmaAbreilen_Moon09:_ ** _Recuerden que un grupo de hackers japoneses liberó la lista de las 20 personas que estuvieron promocionando el #NoMeGustaElCerdo, con sus direcciones de IP, dirección local, nombre, DNI y fotografías. Si las autoridades rusas toman esto de referencia, podrían acelerar sus investigaciones._

**_RussianBoy_1998:_ ** _Si creen que de verdad Rusia va a hacer justicia por esto, son muy ingenuos. A Rusia poco podría importarle la seguridad de Katsuki._

A pesar de que las horas hubieran pasado tras aquel incidente, las redes seguían atestadas. Un grupo de fanáticos del derredor del mundo había activado una recolección de firmas a nivel mundial para exigirle a la ISU un castigo mucho más severo a la FFKK por los sucesos acaecidos en competición. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que no quedaría más que un tratamiento meramente económico. La JSF decidió apegarse a las investigaciones que el gobierno de Rusia había iniciado y la ISU había dado un tiempo para que se dictaran sentencias a los jóvenes involucrados en el boicot, atrapados el día del suceso. Por tanto, tanto la Skate Canadá y la US Figure Skating bajaron la guardia, aceptando la decisión de la Japan Skating Figure al respecto.

No obstante, con la presión mundial que había al respecto, era de esperarse que las sentencias se dictarán antes de lo previsto. Ya se había anunciado que, antes de que los representantes rusos que viajarían a París para el Trofeo de Francia tomaran su vuelo, los catorce implicados en boicot recibirían su sentencia, la cual estaba pautada a unos dos a tres años de cárcel. Miembros de la comunidad, familiares y amigos de los implicados, habían argumentado que la sentencia era exagerada para los cargos, pero nadie parecía escucharlos. Rusia tendría que mostrarse implacable para congraciarse con los organizadores internacionales.

Yuri leía todo a través de su móvil, mientras iba en camino a la casa de Regina en compañía de Víctor. Justamente, en la noticia que se veía desde la televisión del automóvil, se escuchaban los últimos acontecimientos referentes a la Copa Rostelecom. Pero él tenía la mente en otro punto. Después de horas de prácticas y convencerse de que se sentía más seguro de patinar, era el momento de enfrentarse a Regina para estar seguro de que aquel estado no fuera momentáneo. Esperaba que no fuese así, porque si lograba patinar como lo había hecho en ese día en el Sport Champion Club, estaba seguro de que podría llegar al podio.

—¿Qué ha dicho Yakov a todo esto? —señaló con su dedo el derredor, haciendo un círculo en el aire. Víctor lo miró de reojo antes de volver su vista al frente, a la carretera.

—Las investigaciones que se han iniciado directamente por Mari Katsuki no están siendo tratadas de forma pública, pero tengo un abogado amigo mío que está revisando que todo se dé sin contratiempos. Lo llamé ayer, es conocido de Vanya, así que creemos que nos mantendrá informados del proceso. Yakov espera que todo vaya bien, aunque se muestra escéptico.

—Entonces todo lo que están haciendo ahora…

—Es solo para castigar a los que estuvieron involucrados en el momento, pero definitivamente no a los organizadores. Será difícil dar con ellos. Sin embargo, lo que sí se puede hacer es castigar a los oficiales que teniendo ya las denuncia no hicieron nada. Esto creo que puede tomar más tiempo, aunque… —Víctor calló y Yuri hizo un sonido con su garganta para invitarle a continuar. Por la mueca que hizo el mayor, Yuri pudo comprender que lo siguiente no sería de su agrado—: No dudo que Yuuri cuando sepa todo esto pida que se anule toda investigación.

—Entonces es mejor que no se entere.

Víctor opinó lo mismo.

El auto aparcó frente al jardín de la casa campestre de Regina. Como ya había sido avisada de la visita, la mujer les abrió con ánimos y les permitió pasar. Sus tres gatos se movieron de forma intermitente por el espacio, el de pelaje atigrado de inmediato fue a buscar a Yuri, quien lo recibió con un par de caricias justo en la cabeza. La mujer ya había preparado galletas para compartir con ellos, así como una jarra de chocolate caliente, especial para el clima invernal con el que habían llegado, forrados de abrigos. Yuri se apresuró a sentarse en el mueble disponible, para recibir en su regazo al gato que parecía pedir por más de su atención. Víctor, en cambio, tuvo que apartarse tras recibir una llamada.

Regina estaba vestida como ya era costumbre mirarla, una bata térmica floreada de tonos celestes y un abrigo pesado de lana de un azul más oscuro. Su cabello canoso estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus lentes finos se movieron por un ademán hecho por sus manos.

—Me visitan más que mi familia. —Yuri supo que intentó bromear, más no fue del todo apropiado. Solo pudo recordar a su abuelo y cuánto había estado esperando por una visita suya meses antes de que ocurriera su muerte—. ¿Por qué la prisa para verme?

—Pues… fui ayer al cementerio. —La mujer enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas tintadas—. Hice lo que me dijo.

—Fuiste a visitar a tu abuelo. —Yuri asintió como respuesta—. ¡Vaya, fue más rápido de lo que imaginé!

—Digamos que aproveché ya que estaba allá… Supongo que ya sabe.

—Vi algunas noticias, sí. Los vi a ambos en Moscú tras lo que ocurrió con los fanáticos de Víctor. —Regina solo renegó un poco, mientras movía la taza con su chocolate caliente—. Le advertí que veía a sus fanáticos muy "exasperados" en las redes. Es una fortuna que no le haya pasado nada. Tratamiento por ansiedad...

—¿Lo sabía? —Yuri preguntó, pero Regina suspiró—. ¿No le dijo?

—Sí, sí me dijo, pero lo que escuché fue mucho más elocuente. Me es más fácil imaginar el panorama: una persona con problemas de ansiedad a cargo de una persona en depresión.

Viéndolo de ese modo, parecía crónicas de una muerte anunciada. Yuri solo suspiró hondo, sin ánimos de comentar algo más. No al menos referente a eso.

—¿Y…? —Insistió Regina, acompañado de un carraspeó de su garganta—. ¿Qué ocurrió en el cementerio?

La mujer sabía que esas visitas no eran solo para verla, que tenían algo más detrás; y como mujer práctica que se reconocía, era imposible que no hiciera que la conversación fuera justo a donde tenía que ir. Yuri tomó aire y luego lo soltó con cuidado. Su mirada bajó hasta el pelaje del gato entre sus piernas y luego hacia el rostro de la mujer que lo miraba atenta. Sus ojos eran muy cálidos. Ojos de madre, ojos de abuela, ojos de mujer que cuidaba a otros. A pesar de su personalidad, le daba un aire a la mirada candorosa de Lilia.

Entonces le contó todo: lo que sintió al ir y ver la tumba de nuevo, lo que memoró en ese encuentro con la fría lápida. Los recuerdos de su abuelo le habían llovido y lo habían hecho sentir tan huérfano, que lo único que había querido era abrazarse. Y Yuuri estuvo allí: el calor de su abrazo había sido tan cálido que no pudo evitar el cobijarse en ellos. Pero si algo había obtenido claro de ese encuentro, es que había una razón por la que Yuri se había obligado a no ir más hasta el oro, solo una: culpa. La culpa haciéndole colmar aquello como una penitencia, la necesidad de obtener algo que implicaba el perdón de su abuelo, esta vez bajo la figura del oro. Justo lo que Yuuri y Víctor hicieron con las medallas.

Mientras le hablaba a Regina de todo lo que había comprendido, la mujer no dejó de observarle con suavidad. El chocolate fue desapareciendo de la taza y el dolor fue mitigando sus efectos en el pecho del joven patinador. Ahora que estaba claro, también había comprendido lo que ocurrió al entender que no era la medalla lo que su abuelo esperó de él, sino su felicidad. Y la única forma de darle valor a su presencia y a su ausencia, era luchando por ella. Por eso logró perdonarse realmente allí, no cuándo estuvo frente a la tumba para decirle a su abuelo que regresaría cuando tuviera el oro. Fue allí, cuando le prometió volver todas las veces sin importar que hubiera medalla o no, solo porque necesitaba aún su presencia, aunque ahora esta se resumiera en las letras grabadas en mármol.

—Entonces, —preguntó Regina, con interés—, ¿por qué vas a ganar el oro, Yuri?

Ya no era la promesa a su abuelo. Ya no era el peso de la culpa. No era la necesidad de ser alguien, no era la búsqueda de recuperar alguna antigua identidad. Yuri lo supo.

—Porque puedo lograrlo —aseguró con fuerza. Regina le sonrió.

—Porque puedes lograrlo —repitió—. No hay mejor motivación que esa. Cometemos el error de querer hacer cosas en memoria de los muertos, cuando aún hay vivos, principalmente nosotros mismos. Lo que tu abuelo hizo es loable y te ha formado. Eres el hombre de hoy en gran parte gracias a él. El mejor tributo que puedes darle es convertirte en la mejor versión de ti mismo. El duelo es duro y cada uno tiene su forma de sobrellevarlo, pero entender justamente eso es vital.

—¿Es usted una mejor versión de la que era cuando su marido estaba vivo? —se animó a preguntar. Aunque considerara que la pregunta era demasiado personal, Yuri necesitaba saberlo y Regina no pareció molesta por la intromisión. Solo le sonrió con un brillo conocedor en su mirada.

—Intento serlo. Todos los días, me estudio a mí misma y encuentro nuevas cosas que puedo hacer para convertirme en una mejor versión de mí. No puedo devolver el tiempo, no puedo evitar haber hecho y dicho cosas que dije e hice. No puedo… devolver las horas que decidí invertir en mis estudios, que me negué a un viaje, que preferí quedarme en casa que salir a caminar por los canales de San Petersburgo con él a mi lado.

Era fácil sentirse identificado con el sentimiento porque era el mismo duelo el que vivían, aún, porque a pesar del tiempo la ausencia no deja de ser ausencia ni el vacío deja de ser vacío. Aun cuando se ocupe el espacio con otros sentimientos, siempre se siente el hueco de que allí hubo y hay algo más. La sombra aún clavada en la pared del cuadro que dejó de estar. Los agujeros en la lana de las medallas que ya no estaban…

Incluso hay duelo sin muerte… eso es lo que Víctor y Yuuri habían vivido esos años. Y ellos, aún si no hubieran estado consciente de eso, habían buscado convertirse en una mejor versión de sí mismos en honor a lo que habían vivido siendo uno. Yuri lo entendió…

Por eso la devoción de Minami dando todo en agradecimiento a Yuuri.

Por eso la persistencia y perseverancia de Víctor intentando ser el mejor entrenador.

Víctor… La imagen de Víctor con las medallas en alto dominando el mundo volvió a él, sobrecogido en la sombra que dejaba. Yuri estaba consciente de ese deseo escondido, pero aún no se sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Eso que surgió cuando Minami logró alcanzar a Yuuri, como un tributo a él.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Regina, al notarlo callado. Yuri renegó.

No se sintió preparado para darle voz a aquello, aun cuando hubiera respondido al desafío de Minami admitiendo que sí daría todo en Francia, y que en gran parte, sería por Víctor.

Después de algunas palabras más compartidas, dejaron el asunto allí. Víctor había regresado de la llamada y se unió a ellos, comiendo las galletas y disfrutando del chocolate. Le comentó a Regina lo de su rodilla, incluso se animó a alzar la bota de su pantalón para mostrar la férula. Regina solo renegó y lo regañó como si fuera una madre, diciéndole que Iván la había llamado el día anterior, preocupado por su estado al enterarse.

Como era tarde, tampoco pudieron quedarse por más tiempo y decidieron salir de la casa de Regina para también dejarla descansar. Sin embargo, después de Víctor despedirse de la anciana con un apretado abrazo, le miró buscando una respuesta.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado… será, creo largo. —Regina asintió, conocedora de que sí, aquello sí iba a requerir tiempo. Iván ya le había hecho saber la conversación que había tenido en el almuerzo con su hijo. Y viendo la mirada de Víctor, pudo entrever en sus irises la tristeza allí escondida.

—Mañana te esperaré con tostadas, queso, mermelada y café.

**…**

El viaje de regreso a Japón fue pesado, como era de esperarse. A pesar de haber deseado hablar con Minako sobre todo lo ocurrido, prefirió evitarlo para no tener que obligar a Minami a pasar el viaje con su hermana, eligiendo quedarse junto a su discípulo durante todo el vuelo. La mayor parte de las horas las pasaron durmiendo, como si el cansancio acumulado en esas dos semanas hubiese caído sobre él semejante a una enorme piedra. Allí, alumno y entrenador se la pasaron cobijados bajo las mantas de la aerolínea y con sus cabezas juntas, durmiendo como si fueran dos hermanos muy apegados.

Sin embargo, en el tiempo que pudieron permanecer despiertos y entre las comidas entregadas por el personal, aprovecharon para hablar sobre los planes que tenían en Hasetsu y lo que les gustaría hacer. Minami le habló de las ganas que tenía de reposar en el onsen y comer un plato de Katsudon, algo con lo que Yuuri tuvo que concordar. Ambos procurando no mencionar entrenamientos ni competencias para así permitirse recuperar la calma mental y enfocar sus energías en el bien merecido descanso.

Por ello, cuando amaneció y Yuuri miró el mar junto a la cercanía que había hacia la isla desde la ventana, sintió un sobrecogimiento indescriptible. Estaba ansioso de llegar a su pueblo, de ver a su madre y a su padre para abrazarlos muy fuerte después de lo que había ocurrido. No había hablado con ellos por teléfono, todo lo que sabía era lo que Minako le había dicho. Algo que había estado evitando porque tenía la certeza de que sus fuerzas flaquearían si llegara a hacerlo.

Para las diez de la mañana, finalmente el avión aterrizó en la pista del aeropuerto de Fukuoka, y Yuuri esperaba que el trayecto de allí a la estación de trenes fuera el menos complicado, ya que las ansias por llegar a su casa habían incrementado al haber pisado tierras niponas. Caminando junto a Minami en todo momento, apenas le dedicó alguna mirada de soslayo a su hermana antes de pasar la policía internacional, recibiendo de cada uno de los encargados un "Bienvenido a Japón, Katsuki Yuuri" que fue repetido a Minami. Por un momento, hubo algo en el tono solemne de la voz de quienes se lo decían que le supo extraño, mas decidió evadir la sensación a favor de continuar su camino.

Esperó en la correa la llegada de su equipaje y lo jaló en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance. Sin decir palabras y a pesar de no compartir nada con su hermana, hizo lo mismo con las maletas de ella y las de Minako, recibiendo las gracias de su profesora, mientras que Mari solo se quedaba en silencio.

—¡Quiero dormir más! —se estiró Minami, alzando los brazos para hacer sonar algunas de sus articulaciones. Yuuri le acompañó en ese deseo mientras acariciaba su cuello.

—Ya solo nos falta el tren. Creo que lo primero que haré es meterme en el onsen.

—¡Yo también!

Sin embargo, nada los preparó para lo que les estaba esperando fuera. Cuando Yuuri salió con Minami a su lado, seguido del personal de la JSF y sus acompañantes; ambos se sorprendieron al ver toda la sala atestada de cientos de personas, la mayoría jóvenes, con cartulinas y mensajes alusivos con frases que iban desde "Gamba", hasta otras más poéticas como: "Gracias por ser nuestro fénix", "Estamos orgullosos de ustedes", "Son los mejores", "Japón mantiene la barbilla en alto" y demás. La muestra de apoyo y buenos deseos que recibieron dejándolos a ambos atónitos.

Minami se detuvo sobrecogido. Los pálpitos aumentaron cuando se vio expuesto ante las decenas de personas que le esperaban y le miraban con orgullo y emoción. Un escalofrío delicioso escaló por su columna y bajó por sus extremidades, haciéndole sentir una corriente que despertó sus nervios y que, aún por sobre el cansancio, lo hizo consciente de lo importante que fue su trabajo en Rusia para su país; ya que todos volcaron su atención en ellos e hicieron una conmovedora reverencia de agradecimiento, con un largo y fuerte: _"Gracias por el trabajo duro"_.

Yuuri, superado por la conmoción, contuvo el aliento. La calidez que le embargó fue demasiada para intentar camuflarla; teniendo que apretar sus labios al ver a todas aquellas personas que habían estado esperándoles, inclinarse ante a ellos en una cálida muestra de su indiscutible apoyo. Muchos de ellos con la chamarra japonesa de la JSF cubriéndoles, otros con algunos peluches de ellos hechos a manos o con camisetas con fanarts grabados del fénix. Todos los presentes como fanáticos del patinaje estaban allí para mostrar su respeto al equipo de Japón, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, había dejado en alto su bandera en Rusia y logrado demostrar la fuerza y tenacidad del espíritu japonés. Quienes no se rindieron y sacaron su mayor fortaleza en la oscuridad, renaciendo justo como el tema escogido, el poderoso fénix.

La policía había colocado un cinturón de seguridad, que les permitía tener espacio para moverse sin que la gente buscará ahogarlos, más no había hecho falta. Ninguno intentó movimiento alguno para acercarse más allá del perímetro resguardado. Por eso, Yuuri y Minami, aun encontrándose sobrecogidos, se tomaron de la mano y se inclinaron a modo de respuesta, junto con el resto del equipo técnico que los seguía. Al levantar la mirada y escuchar los aplausos que cayeron sobre ellos, en una lluvia sumamente cálida, la garganta de Yuuri se cerró en un nudo imposible de mitigar, a pesar de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa agradecida. En cambio, Minami, desbordado, fue incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, sobre todo al escuchar su nombre ser coreado en medio de los vítores de bienvenida.

Bienvenido a casa, Katsuki Yuuri. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan bienvenido al llegar a Japón.

Tras sortear a las personas que les habían recibido, entregar autógrafos y dejarse fotografiar con varios de ellos, finalmente se enfrentaron a la prensa que seguía allí esperándolos. Contestaron algunas preguntas de las emitidas, enviaron saludos a todos los que les habían apoyado y aseguraron que darían lo mejor de sí en la Grand Final. Cuando les preguntaron sobre sus planes mientras esperaban su viaje a Marsella, Yuuri contestó que tomarían una semana de merecidas vacaciones en su hogar, para recuperar fuerzas, y que luego regresarían a Fukuoka para retomar los entrenamientos. Minami respondió a la pregunta sobre los cinco cuádruples, admitiendo que no había sido algo planeado en sus programas, pero que había sido tal su necesidad de repuntar y asegurar su pase al podio, que dio todo de sí sin medir consecuencias. Todos los presentes no dudaron en alabar la muestra de tenacidad de Minami, algo a lo que Yuuri asintió muy de acuerdo con ello.

Se sentía tan bien… Yuuri no recordaba una sola bienvenida a Rusia siquiera parecida a la que acababa de vivir. Para cuando el taxi los buscó para llevarlos, Izumi les comentó que la JSF querían hacerles un homenaje en un almuerzo al que no pudieron negarse y, pesar del cansancio que ambos tenían, aceptaron aquel meritorio agasajo en compañía de sus acompañantes, incluyendo a Hirogu.

Yuuri debía admitirse que no había comido tan bien en semanas. Habían servido tanta comida que apenas pudo ser capaz de levantarse tras haber vaciado cada plato que pasó frente a sus manos. Minami incluso rio cuando ya no pudo más con lo siguiente, quejándose de la rutina de ejercicio que debería seguir si engordaba. Bromeando al respecto, ya que en el perfil que Yuuri tuvo en la JSF en su tiempo de competidor se había incluido en las _skills_ su capacidad de hacer dietas, cosa que fue tomada con humor en medio de la comida. Por supuesto, Yuuri había notado que Minami no era de metabolismo lento y que, por el contrario, podría comer sin parar y sin tener mayor afectación a su peso en comparación con él; así que bromearon al respecto comparándose y recibiendo de Minami un: "eso lo hace más admirable de ti". Sin embargo, Yuuri no quería pensar en eso, él únicamente quería sentir que las cosas estaban mejor ahora.

Cuando la comida acabó y finalmente se despidieron, fueron a esperar el taxi; momento en el que Yuuri aprovechó para acercarse a Hirogu a agradecerle por su apoyo en ese tiempo, recibiendo del médico no más que una sonrisa tranquila.

—Créeme Yuuri que lo que más agradezco es que te encuentres bien y que ese ataque haya sido superado. —Yuuri no pudo hacer más que asentir al respecto, mientras estaba al pendiente de su maestra, su hermana y Minami, quienes le esperaban con el equipaje—. Te estaré llamando para que arreglemos nuestra siguiente sesión. Creo que estos días con tu familia serán lo mejor para ambos.

Con una ligera inclinación, Hirogu se despidió antes de tomar su taxi. Momentos después, el transporte que llevaría a Yuuri y a los suyos a la estación de trenes de donde saldría el tren a Hasetsu llegó.

Ya en el tren, se acomodaron todos en la misma posición que en el avión, Yuuri seguía evadiendo el contacto con su hermana y Minako junto a Minami decidieron no intervenir. Cansados por el viaje y la comida, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos en el transcurso del viaje, mientras el paisaje pasaba rápidamente por las ventanas y el tiempo se diluía a su paso.

Al llegar, eran más allá de las siete de la noche. Yuuri sintió que a pesar del cansancio que había cargado desde Rusia, no podría cerrar los ojos para dormir esa noche. Había dormido demasiado y empezaba a sentir los estragos del JetLag. Caminó cargando su equipaje en compañía de Minako y Minami, pero Mari se mantuvo en una distancia prudencial. Sin embargo, de forma inesperada, tal y como había ocurrido en el aeropuerto, volvieron a encontrarse con el apoyo de su pueblo, ahora en una pequeña comitiva encabezada por la familia Nishigori. Todos con panfletos y pancartas, les recibieron con aplausos y una algarabía que la sintió familiar. Como en antaño, la estación de tren estaba llena de posters de Yuuri, aunque en esta ocasión también habían agregado los nuevos de Minami, esos donde se veía el rastro del rojo fénix en su paso.

El primero en correr hacia ellos fue aquel trío de chiquillas que ya eran ahora unas adolescentes. Yuuri las recibió a las tres cuando le abrazaron preguntándole al unísono si estaba bien, si no le dolía algo, si quería ayuda con la maleta o si había visto a Víctor. Por suerte, el llamado de Yuko fue suficiente para calmarlas, sin embargo, al levantar su mirada, Yuuri pudo comprender que toda fuerza que pudiera quedarle para contener sus propias lágrimas había desaparecido al ver en los ojos de Takeshi y Yuko ese mismo combo de emociones; el miedo y el alivio conjugado, y él mismo se sintió incapaz de controlarlo por más tiempo.

El abrazo apretado que se dieron los tres fue muy emotivo. Por un momento, se sintieron como esos tres niños que se habían conocido en una pista de hielo y habían practicado juntos por años. Takeshi no pudo evitar sorber la nariz mientras le apretaba en la espalda con fuerza, mientras que Yuko lloraba ya sin filtro contra su cuello, sollozando un: "Qué alivio, has vuelto". Y ante aquello, y con un desagradable escalofrío que se ramificó en su espalda e intentó ignorar, Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía como haber vuelto a la vida.

—Estábamos muy preocupados… —murmuró Takeshi al soltarlo, ofreciéndose a ayudarle con el equipaje.

Cuando los tres miraron a atrás, Minami era quien entretenía ahora a las jovencitas. Al verlo, Takeshi no tardó en alzar sus dos pulgares para felicitarlo.

—¡Minami, excelente trabajo! ¡Así había que hacer allá! ¡Patear rusos! —Minami respondió a eso alzando ambos pulgares y mostrando todos sus dientes en una orgullosa sonrisa.

—De verdad pensamos lo peor —confesó Yuko, con una mirada calma pero llena de nostalgia—. Tuvimos que ir corriendo a traer el médico hasta el Yu-topia, porque tu madre nos había asustado.

—¿Qué pasó en casa? —Yuuri preguntó asustado. Temía que por su situación algo hubiera pasado y nadie hubiera querido decirle. Yuko solo negó con su rostro y le dejó una caricia en su brazo.

—No te preocupes, solo que tu madre se puso muy mal cuando vio lo que te pasó. Pero ya está mejor, mucho mejor. Te está esperando. —La voz de Yuko le invitaba a tranquilizarse, algo que internamente agradeció.

—No hubo manera de convencerla de no hacerte Katsudon para tu regreso, por más que el doctor le dijo que hiciera reposo.

—Como madre la entiendo —siguió Yuko a la voz de su esposo—. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, y creo que es mejor no hacerla esperar más, ¿no crees Yuuri?

Sí… Yuuri ya no quería alargar más el momento. Asintió agradecido, aún con el rubor que el desahogo con ellos había provocado, y los ayudó a todos a acomodar sus equipajes en el transporte que había traído Takeshi.

A pesar de que el camino no fuera tan largo como aparecía, Yuuri lo sintió eterno. Sus manos se movieron de un lado a otro mientras buscaba la manera de calmarse para el encuentro que sabía le esperaba. Su madre había sufrido mucho por él, había tenido que pasar por cosas terribles por su culpa y Yuuri no sabía cómo iba a perdonarse aquello. Tanto el desasosiego que le había provocado al volver tan fuera de sí y lastimado años atrás, como lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Aunque su madre no entendiera mucho de patinaje ni del inglés, no le costaba imaginar que viendo el alboroto de tan lejos y sintiendo esa alarma materna tan íntima, no hubiera comprendido mejor que el resto el peligro real al que estuvo expuesto.

Estaba nevando cuando aparcaron frente a Yu-topia. Yuuri bajó con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de sentirse un niño de nuevo. Tragó grueso y esta vez se permitió el egoísmo de no ocuparse del equipaje del resto para acercarse de forma lenta hacia la entrada, donde la nieve ya cubría como una alfombra helada el trayecto hacia ella, ya imaginando despertar al día siguiente para ayudar a paliar el exceso. Se le hizo difícil respirar la siguiente bocanada de aire. Fue como sentir sus pulmones llenos de lágrimas. Conforme daba cada nuevo paso para acercarse, la sensación de orfandad se incrementaba, con la esperanza de que esto acabara rápido.

Al final, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. A pesar de sentir sus extremidades forradas en concreto, Yuuri avanzó con decisión hasta minimizar la distancia y abrir la puerta, provocando así que un poco de nieve entrase. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza cuando notó a su padre en la caja, quien recogía algo del mesón de madera. Podría jurar que lucía más anciano que cómo lo dejó.

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó el grito de su madre en el pasillo, escuchando sus pasos correr apresurados por la madera. Toshiya solo le sonrió a su hijo con alivio, pero Hiroko se detuvo en la entrada, con las manos en sus labios y temblorosa, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—Llegué a casa —susurró con la voz afectada. Toshiya asintió y Hiroko hipó con una felicidad húmeda que supo tuvo que expresar de alguna manera. El abrazo que Yuuri propició sirvió para ese propósito.

La apretó, la apretó tanto como pudo, apoyando su mano abierta sobre los cabellos castaños y las hebras blancas que se difuminaban en ellos. La sintió cálida y confortable mientras ella le rodeaba y apretaba su cintura, el aroma a cocina le envolvió y allí tuvo la impresión de que por fin se relajaba. Como si los brazos de su madre tuvieran esa facultad analgésica de hacerlo sentir de nuevo el niño fue y no el adulto que ahora tenía más y más responsabilidades.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuu-chan —murmuró Hiroko con la voz mojada. Yuuri saboreó la lágrima que había derramado por la euforia del encuentro y carraspeó para responder de nuevo con un: "llegué a casa"

El sonido de la puerta a su espalda no lo distrajo, no hubiera podido aún si viniera con un escándalo. Se sintió tan aliviado de estar con su madre en brazos, que no quiso pensar en nada más. Pero la voz de su hermana resonó, también con la misma frase y tanto Hiroko como Toshiya avocaron su atención a ella, quien se desenredaba la bufanda de su cuello.

—Mari-chan, bienvenida a casa.

—Llegué a casa —ella respondió, parca. Para ninguno de los padres aquello fue novedad.

Sin embargo, cuando Hiroko soltó a su hijo menor y esperó que Mari se quitara su calzado para entrar por completo, la sorprendió a ella con un abrazo. Mari se vio sorprendida, pero solo atinó a colocar una palma sobre la cabeza de su madre, mientras la sentía apretada contra su pecho.

—Mamá —susurró descolocada. Hiroko se sacudió un poco al apartarse y se secó las mejillas empapadas, antes de hacer una inclinación frente a su hija, que conmocionó a ambos hermanos—. ¡Mamá! —exclamó la mayor.

—Gracias por traer a tu hermano menor a salvo.

La mirada húmeda de Hiroko volvió a levantarse para mirarlos a ambos, pero los dos hermanos se quedaron estáticos al sentir el peso de la culpa que una discusión demorada había provocado. La incapacidad de ambos de tocar ese punto y de decidir en cambio permanecer en silencio y hacer distancia, ahora quedaba hecha añicos con las palabras de su madre. Con el reconocimiento. Yuuri recordó cómo si lo hubiera olvidado, los gritos, el abrazo, la desesperación y el llanto de su hermana cuando acababa de despertar del ataque. Mari revivió la asquerosa sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Víctor arrodillarse frente a ella, pidiéndole perdón en nombre de él y de toda Rusia.

Se miraron en silencio, sin nada que decir.

—¡Hay que celebrar! —Justo en ese momento Hiroko brincó cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entraban Takeshi y Minami cargando el equipaje de todos—. ¡Minami-kun! ¡Mi querido niño! ¡Tengo un enorme plato de katsudon para todos!

—¡Eso es una gran noticia! —dijo el chico, mientras le entregaba un par de maletas a Toshiya, para ir a saludar a la madre de su entrenador. Atrás, Minako se quitaba el abrigo y las trillizas se ofrecieron a cargar algunos de los bolsos más pequeños.

Hiroko y Toshiya apresuraron a todos para que avanzaran hasta la recepción, donde ya habían preparado las mesas para recibirlos. Varios de los inquilinos estaban allí tras haber disfrutado de las termas y serían invitados también por la familia para comer todos juntos. Hiroko avanzó para empezar a servir, recibiendo el apoyo de Yuko y de Minako, mientras que el resto del equipaje era acomodado por Toshiya, Takeshi y Minami. En el pasillo, solo ambos hermanos se quedaron, mirando a direcciones diferentes, pero con la sensación de que ya no había razones de fingir que no había algo pendiente entre ellos.

Mari fue quien soltó un suspiro sobrecogido. Sus labios lucían secos.

—Lamento lo que pasó, Yuuri —ella cedió, y Yuuri levantó la mirada para enfocarla en el rostro que tenía la naturaleza de fingir indiferencia pero que en ese momento se veía sinceramente contrito.

—Yo también lo lamento —respondió, y Mari asintió en respuesta con la mirada gacha—, aunque aún tenemos que hablarlo.

—Que sea después, mamá no querrá que se enfríe el katsudon.

No hubo necesidad de decir más. Las aclaraciones vendrían después, a su tiempo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo único imperativo para ambos hermanos fue derribar la distancia que se habían impuesto para poder así dejarse inundar de la calidez del hogar que los recibía con los brazos abiertos. La casa que habían extrañado tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, casi mes y medio desde el último capítulo. Quiero disculparme con todos por la ausencia, pero el trabajo me agarró por completo y luego de terminar el curso me sentí muy agotada mentalmente. Además, que me sentía frustrada por no estar cumpliendo con las actualizaciones. ¡Pero he regresado y con más de Matryoshka!
> 
> Ya estamos asfaltando el camino para Francia, estamos a cuatro capítulos de empezar el torneo de Francia y con ello el encuentro entre Otabek y Yuri. Antes de eso, algunas cosas tienen que pasar, conversaciones vitales y necesarias. Serán unos capítulos de transacción necesario tanto en Canadá como en Rusia. En Japón las cosas se calmarán tan solo un poco.
> 
> Espero que les guste el capítulo y que estén preparándose para lo que viene. Estoy emocionada porque en verdad extrañaba esta historia.
> 
> PD: R.I.P Denis Ten. Ayer estuve muy triste al saber la noticia y creo que la mayoría la hemos escuchado desde ayer porque ha sido algo que tocó a todo el fandom tanto del patinaje artístico como de Yuri on Ice. No puedo decir que este capítulo es un homenaje a él, realmente no tengo nada que darle como homenaje, siento que cualquier cosa que escriba queda corta. Solo me queda desear que su familia consiga la paz y la fuerza para superar este horrible momento.


	43. Debemos resolver para continuar

**Adelle Smulderss » Fan CLub JJ Girls & Boys**

_"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con este artículo"_

**_J.J. ES LA NUEVA LEYENDA VIVIENTE DEL MUNDO_ **

_Montreal — 7 de Noviembre del 2022_

_Y con este título hecho para llamar la atención de todos, inicio con la exposición de mi malestar. Jean Jacques Leroy, conocido mundialmente como J.J., no solo hizo historia en Rostelecom en las pasadas competencias logrando ejecutar en competencia un precioso Axel Cuádruple, sino que su brillo se vio opacado por Rusia._

_¿Cómo es eso posible? Si J.J. hubiera realizado ese salto en cualquiera de los otros eventos de patinaje, estoy segura de que no hubieran dejado de hablar de él incluso en medio de los programas de exhibición. Pero ha pasado sin pena ni gloria y lo único de lo que hablan los canales internacionales es sobre lo que harán con Rusia por lo ocurrido con Yuuri Katsuki, que está bien, la pasó mal. Pero señores, hay cosas más importantes en las que fijar su atención._

_Por ejemplo, este momento histórico. J.J. logró superar lo que nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov pudo en su tiempo. Se ha convertido en el primero y único patinador que logra hacer este salto en competencia y logró demostrar que es mucho más que un hombre con mucha confianza en sí mismo como erróneamente lo catalogan algunos escépticos. J.J. es nuestra leyenda viviente ahora. Ha enterrado a Víctor Nikiforov por completo y demostrado que tiene todo para convertirse en el nuevo vencedor de toda la temporada. Vimos el momento en que una leyenda nació y nadie dijo nada al respecto._

_Espero que el tiempo le haga justicia, porque J.J. merece ahora el título de leyenda viviente y seguro lo demostrará de nuevo en Francia en la gran final, donde ninguno de los actuales patinadores que son sus contrincantes podrán con él. Me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera Víctor Nikiforov, si aún patinara, podría con él. El oro está más que decidido._

_163.820 likes_

_Más comentarios_

**_Adam McLee:_ ** _Es cierto que nuestro rey merecía mucha más efusividad después del logro que alcanzó, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que lo ocurrido en Rusia es más grave. Nuestro rey pudo ser herido en el momento en que sacó a Katsuki del camino de ese fanático enloquecido. Y eso es algo que sí deberíamos pedir con más fuerza. ¡Justicia!_

**_Michelle Tolonakys:_ ** _Lo más ridículo de todos es que toda Rusia parece odiar a Katsuki menos su expareja. ¿Vieron la foto que puso Phichit Chulanont en su Instagram? Yo veo reconciliación cerca y estos imbéciles pusieron en peligro a J.J. por eso._

**_Amanda Castlewall:_ ** _J.J. merece que todos nosotros estemos en el aeropuerto tratándolo como el héroe que es. ¿Y saben qué es lo mejor? Que J.J. es tan humilde que no se va a quejar de la poca repercusión que tuvo su momento histórico. Y eso es lo que lo hace diferente incluso del sobrevalorado Víctor Nikiforov. J.J. sí es una real leyenda._

**_Cassius Halleweell:_ ** _Yo sigo molesto porque J.J. fue desfavorecido por el jurado. Él merecía haber alcanzado más puntos y quedarse con el oro, no con la plata._

**_Jhoshua Hamton:_ ** _Tienes razón. Estoy seguro de que Rusia no quería permitir que J.J. ganara el oro como bien merecido tenía y benefició por eso a Seung-Gil. ¡Todos sabemos que ese oro era de él!_

Mientras las publicaciones de distintos portales de patinajes canadiense se llenaban de inconformidad por los resultados y la poca repercusión que tuvo el logro de J.J. en los medios, según ellos atestados de lo ocurrido en Rusia con el boicot, la televisión en su canal nacional mostraba en vivo el momento en que los fanáticos del patinador canadiense lo esperaban en el aeropuerto Pierre Elliott Trudeau con una comitiva para homenajearlo por el logro alcanzado en la copa Rostelecom. También había pasado un pequeño vistazo del recibimiento que el equipo de Japón había recibido al llegar.

La televisión mostraba la espera de la aparición de J.J., quien no estaba lejos de llegar según el horario del avión. Su esposa e hija no habían podido ir por la nevada ya que la salud de Collette seguía afectada por el resfriado y arriesgarse a sacarla con ese clima fue un riesgo que Isabella no quiso tomar. Estaba segura de que J.J. entendería sus razones y no se enojaría por ello, por eso mismo, le había hecho llegar su decisión a través de mensajes que aún no habían llegado a su receptor. Eso fue suficiente para saber que J.J. no había aterrizado aún.

Habían logrado dormir a Collette después de haber estado un largo llorando por la congestión nasal, tiempo en el que Otabek se había encargado de limpiar la cocina tras la cena. Estaba consciente de que su apoyo para la familia era vital y que Isabella había pasado noches bastantes difíciles debido a la preocupación por Collette y por J.J. en el extranjero. Verla palidecer cuando se vieron los hechos en el televisor aquella mañana fue un hecho que se quedó grabado en su memoria.

Ahora, los dos estaban sentados en el comedor esperando noticias. La nevada seguía aumentando su fuerza y algunas calles estaban siendo cubiertas por la densa nieve. A pesar de que la calefacción estaba funcionando, Isabella estaba vestida de forma deportiva y holgada, con un desarreglado moño sobre su cabeza. Otabek parecía ya climatizado en el lugar y estaba sentado en la mesa vestido con una sencilla camiseta sin manga y unas bermudas de cuadro. Ambos esperando que J.J. regresara a casa.

Resultaba inconcebible como se había adaptado a la dinámica de esa casa, pero casi podía llamarla su hogar. Collette lo trataba como si fuera otro de sus muchos tíos, estaba muy apegada a él y balbuceaba su nombre cuando daba sus pasos regordetes y dubitativos sobre el suelo. Por parte de Isabella, era como tener una hermana más. Siempre atenta a si comía o si estaba bien, aunque respetando su distancia. Y bueno, J.J. era como ese hermano molesto y entrañable que no conocía de espacio personal, mucho menos de prudencia, pero con un corazón tan enorme que era difícil no admirarlo.

Quizás fue esa la razón que lo llevó, en ese momento de tanta incertidumbre, a hablar con la esposa de su amigo de un tema importante. Ya lo había conversado con J.J., no tanto como hubiera querido debido a sus propios preparativos para el viaje a Rostelecom, pero estaba convencido que para este punto necesitaba más una visión femenina. Lo ocurrido en el Skate Canadá lo había afectado más de lo que quería admitir, ese encuentro con Mila lo había removido por completo. Verla en brazos de otro hombre, abriendo así la realización de que ella podría continuar su vida, no fue tan tranquilizante como llegó a pensar en el pasado. Más bien, fue como arrojarle alcohol a la herida a carne viva, como darse cuenta de que no estaba preparado para dejarla ir a pesar de ser él quien la había asustado.

¿Pero, en dónde dejaba eso sus sentimientos por Yuri?

¿Cómo compaginarlos?

Cuando vio las fotografías filtradas en la prensa y medios rusos de Yuri en compañía de Yuuri en la moto, sintió un conocido dolor en su estómago, tan hondo, que fue como tener una bola de fuego allí. Pero se trataba del mismo que había sentido cuando vio a Mila en brazos de Leo de la Iglesia, a quien conocía como su amigo. Pensar en que pudiera sentir celos, de ambos, le aterraba. Eso lo dejaba como un mal hombre, uno incapaz de decidirse ni saber qué era lo que realmente quería en su vida.

Isabella no lo vio así.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposo, atendió a las palabras de Otabek quien, con mesura y paciencia, intentó explicarse. Para la joven esposa no fue difícil recordar el momento en que se encontró con Mila en el baño del estadio, con sus ojos golpeados por el llanto y su mirada tan rota mientras ella intentaba mantenerse en alto. Fue impresionante verla reivindicarse en el programa libre, mostrando esa tremenda fortaleza que ella admiró como mujer.

Así que, cuando Otabek le hizo saber los motivos por los cuales primero había fijado su mirada en Mila, Isabella los comprendió todos ellos, porque los vio todos en esa competencia. Su tenacidad, su aguante, la belleza de sus sentimientos, la honestidad de sus emociones en contraparte con su sublime fuerza. Mila era bella no solo por fuera, sino por dentro. Era una mujer que había sido formada para vencer incluso a su propio dolor.

En ese sentido, tampoco le extrañó saber el resultado de esa reunión con Otabek en el café, de sus palabras, de su decisión y entereza. Era algo que ella hubiera hecho en su lugar. Definitivamente, escuchando a Otabek en ese momento, su amor lucía tan débil que no podía creerlo más que un cariño hacia una pasión ya apagada.

Pero fue interesante cuando ella le preguntó sobre sus motivos para amar a Yuri. Otabek se apresuró para acotar que no creía tampoco que fuera amor, no estaba seguro de ello. Ante su propia inseguridad, Isabella veía claro el panorama, tan claro que le era sorpresivo el que Otabek no se diera cuenta. Pero bueno, los hombres muchas veces no sabían manejarse bien con sus propias emociones, intentando sistematizarlas, catalogarlas y clasificarlas en una cuando pueden ser varias o incluso, ninguna.

Detuvieron la conversación en ese punto porque el televisor, que estaba a poco volumen, anunció por fin la llegada de J.J. Había demorado en el camino, pero la gente le recibió eufórica con panfletos, cartulinas y vítores, llamándolo la nueva leyenda del mundo del patinaje, el rey del hielo. J.J., pese al cansancio que era visible en su rostro, se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les saludó. La prensa alababa el carisma del ganador del Skate Canadá y la plata de la Copa Rostelecom, elogiando su capacidad de sobreponerse a la adversidad para hacer historia y dejar un mejor recuerdo de aquel evento.

En su teléfono, Isabella recibió una nota de voz de su marido informándole que se había demorado en salir porque no aparecía su equipaje con sus implementos técnicos. Por fortuna habían dado con él, pero J.J. había temido que se hubiera quedado en Rusia. Le hizo saber que estaba ansioso por verla, e Isabella se admitía que moría de ganas también. Habían pasado tantas cosas que todo lo que deseaba era abrazar a Jean, besarlo y quedarse acurrucada en su pecho hasta dormir.

Sin embargo, faltaban cuarenta minutos para eso, seguramente. Y eso si la nevada no ralentizaba el trayecto de la camioneta que lo traería a casa. Decidió calentar más chocolate para servirse ambos y aligerar así la espera.

—Hay algo que me llama la atención, Otabek. —Isabella se acomodó en el banquillo, con un pie sobre su muslo—. Dices que lo de Yuri no es amor, o no estás seguro de ello. ¿Cómo podrías describir lo que sientes entonces por él?

Otabek sorbió un poco del chocolate antes de suspirar. Le resultaba difícil poder resumir lo que ocurría con Yuri, porque era amorfo y diferente a lo que había vivido con Mila. Lo de Yuri no vino por la admiración, aunque lo admiraba. A pesar de haber sido lo primero que sintió por él no fue eso lo que lo llevó a un plano romántico. De todos modos, cuando la figura transmuta y sus sentimientos se tuercen, Yuri no tenía nada de aquello que admiró en el pasado. Ni la fuerza, ni la voluntad, Yuri era una veleta dejándose hundir por la tormenta, débil, enclenque y asustada.

Isabella hizo silencio al notar que Otabek no tenía respuesta. Decidió cambiar la pregunta, al dejar la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa.

—¿O desde cuándo te diste cuenta? —Eso era más fácil de contestar.

—Creo que desde que se fue a Moscú con Víctor. Estaba muy preocupado por él, sabía que tanto odiaba a Víctor y no creía que la presencia de Víctor fuera a ayudarle después de cómo se fue Katsuki de su lado. Yo… no quería que Víctor terminara de derrumbar a Yuri. Empecé a tener miedo.

—¿De lo que podría pasarle a él?

—Isabella, no creo que nadie se imagine lo destrozado que yo logré ver a Yuri —le dijo serio, expresando así toda su genuina preocupación—. Nadie tiene una idea de lo que fue para él la muerte de su abuelo y… todo lo demás.

—Querías protegerlo.

—Sí… no quería verlo peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Y sentías que contigo eso no iba a ocurrir. Porque tú lo apoyarías, le darías fuerzas y lo ayudarías a levantarse.

Otabek hizo silencio mientras miraba la figura de Isabella completamente relajada mientras daba otro sorbo al chocolate. Sí, podría decir que sí, pero también estaba consciente de que eso no lo era todo. Lo sabía, de cierto modo.

—También me atrae… físicamente. —Quiso hacerle saber. No se creía capaz de relatar los puntos de Yuri que le atraían a veces de forma tan ardiente que se sentía ahogado en su propia calentura. Puntos que antes, en otro tiempo, jamás imaginó. Detalles que se resaltaron como si hubieran sido encendidos en luces de neón aquella noche en el pub, cuando lo vio en brazos de otro.

—Bueno, Yuri ha crecido y se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto. A veces J.J. y yo bromeamos al respecto. Hubo un día que jugamos con la idea de sugerirle un trío, solo para verle la cara. —Isabella rio con la broma, pero Otabek incluso palideció. Ya imaginaba el espanto de Yuri si llegaran a ofrecerle algo así.

—No estoy seguro de haber querido saber esto. —La risa de Isabella fue más divertida, pero pronto le miró con calma.

—A lo que me refiero es que no es extraño. Y si empezaste a darle vueltas a todo lo que estabas sintiendo por Yuri, el que empezarás a notar también su físico era algo esperable.

—Pero no es solo físico.

—No, no lo es Otabek. Pero tampoco es amor. —Otabek calló—. Cuando me dijiste lo que sentiste al saber por Mila que Yuri estaba bien, que estaba mejorando lejos de ti, no sentiste felicidad. Eso fue lo que me dijiste: un sentimiento corrosivo en el estómago, como si tuviera una piedra caliente atascada allí. —Isabella emuló incluso su tono de voz al repetir esas palabras—. Cuando se ama, aunque duela, se está feliz de que la persona que amas está mejor. Tú en cambio, en parte te sientes enojado porque no fue por ti que lo hizo.

—No me malinterpretes, Isabella. Me alegra saber que está mejor, que lo veo más estable emocionalmente, pero dudo que Víctor sea la compañía perfecta para mantenerlo.

—¿Pero tú sí? —preguntó ella y Otabek se obligó a callar—. Creo que te creíste muy bien el discurso del amigo adolescente.

—¿Cuál discurso?

—Eres mi único mejor amigo, solo tú puedes comprenderme —cuestionó al aire—. ¿Pero, realmente podemos? Por mucho que conozcamos a alguien jamás seremos lo suficiente empáticos para poder comprender lo que siente. Es… una enorme mentira que nos gusta creer. ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo con J.J.? Éramos novios desde los catorce, llevamos casados cuatro años. Un poco más de diez años juntos y, ¿crees que puedo imaginar lo que J.J. sintió cuando Katsuki se desmayó en sus brazos? Y soy su mujer… lo amo más que a mi vida y no puedo, Otabek.

—No entiendo… ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Isabella?

—La comprensión es una forma pasiva de actuar ante alguien que necesita tu ayuda. El silencio y quedarse allí esperando un grito muchas veces no es suficiente. Pero quizás era tan grande tu anhelo qué empezaste a cambiar la perspectiva; te fascinaste, no solo de la debilidad y vulnerabilidad de Yuri tan expuesta a tus brazos, sino que, además, te fascinaste con la idea de ser ese héroe kazajo.

—No me gusta como suena eso… no puede ser así.

—Yo creo que tu forma de amar es protegiendo a las personas que quieres. Mila no alimentaba esa parte tuya porque es muy fuerte, muy capaz, ella sola lograba forjar su camino y tú estabas allí acompañándola. Era un reto… pero Yuri empezó a llenarla e inevitablemente las cosas cambiaron. Y no está mal, Otabek, no está mal querer así.

Recogió ambas tazas de chocolate, dejando a Otabek perdido en sus pensamientos. Esa forma de querer dando protección, a pesar de lo mucho que le asustaba admitirse que en parte su amor por Mila disminuyó por esa falta de sentirse necesitado, también lo veía como algo muy viable. Pero Yuri era así también, dado a proteger, a pesar de que sus palabras y arranques parecieran mostrar otra cosa. Sus gestos hacia los que amaba, su incondicionalidad, era una muestra de cuánto amaba proteger a los que consideraba especiales. La forma en que cuidó de Nikolai, la manera en que protegió a Yuuri aun sabiendo que ese no era su lugar; todo ello era muestra de esa forma intensa que tenía de amar.

Podría ser que compartieran esa forma de querer a las personas y no podía estar seguro de lo que eso podría significar en el futuro. Otabek se sentía ahora más confundido, a pesar de tener más información en sus manos para analizar.

—¿No te gustó pensar que, por fin, cuando Mila realmente te necesitaba, fuera otro hombre el que la cubriera en un abrazo? —preguntó Isabella, dejando más en clara lo evidente que resultaba su situación—. Querías ser tú, porque en parte habías esperado serlo.

—¿No suena egoísta? —se preguntó en voz alta, e Isabella se giró para sonreírle con calma.

—Somos egoístas. Nos gusta sentirnos importantes y parte de eso que nos importa, así somos las personas. Y de ti… no me extrañaría.

—¿No te extrañaría qué?

—Has sido un hombre entregado y humilde desde siempre. Recuerdo cuando entrenaste aquí en tu época Junior. Siempre tan concentrado, comprometido, siempre con tu visión de representar a tu país, a tu familia. Ser su héroe, protegerlos y darle luz ante el mundo. Siempre me pareció tan bonito… a veces J.J. hablaba mucho de eso y cuánto lo admiraba, tú no lo recuerdas, seguro.

—No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada, solo piénsalo. Piensa en por qué…

El sonido del seguro llamó la atención de ambos y giraron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Tras una nueva vuelta de la llave, la manilla cedió y la puerta se abrió para mostrar la figura de J.J. cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve en su abrigo y arrastrando dos maletas. Otabek se levantó dispuesto a ayudarlo a jalarlas hacia el interior de su apartamento, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido en acercarse cuando vio a la esposa correr para arrojarse a los brazos de J.J. y que este la capturara sobre el aire cuando ella saltó para envolverlo con sus piernas sin importar que casi lo empujara contra la pared.

Carraspeó con incomodidad mientras veía el apasionado beso que Isabella le dedicó a su esposo, que luego se convirtió en pequeños besos regados por las mejillas de ambos antes de abrazarse con efusividad. Le sorprendió ver el gesto de alivio de Isabella al tenerlo ya en sus brazos. Otabek no había pensado que se encontrara tan preocupada hasta ese momento en que, sorpresivamente, lo estaba demostrando con su expresión. Las manos de J.J., en cambio, no dejaron de acariciar la espalda cubierta de su esposa, y con un último beso en sus labios, la ayudó a bajar para poder quitarse el abrigo.

—Lo siento… debes estar cansado… —se disculpó Isabella mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo mojado. Lo dejó en el suelo porque J.J., al sentirse liberado de él, de nuevo abrazó a su esposa, esta vez para un beso aún más profundo.

—No para ti, mi reina —dijo con su habitual buen humor, e Isabella rio encantada—. ¿Y mi princesa?

—Se quedó dormida. Afortunadamente no se ha despertado aún, aunque ha estado bastante enfermita por el resfriado.

—Entonces, deberíamos aprovechar. —Otabek hubiera pensado que J.J. llegaría demasiado agotado como para solo desear darse un baño caliente y dormir, pero era evidente que no, que incluso la sugerente caricia en el trasero de su esposa sugería que no pensaba dormir aún—. ¡Oh, Otabek! ¡Estás despierto!

—Sí, aún. —Intentó no expresar su incomodidad, aunque Isabella ya había empezado a enrojecer.

—Bueno, amigo mío, hablamos mañana. ¡Cuando tengas hijos comprenderás que hay que aprovechar cada momento cuando duermen!

—¡J.J.! —reclamó ella, entre divertida y avergonzada cuando su esposo la cargó, sosteniéndola con facilidad con su brazo hasta alzar sus pies del suelo. Otabek no pudo evitar renegar, aunque con una discreta sonrisa.

—¡Hablamos mañana!

—Me pondré audífonos. —J.J. rio por lo bajo al escuchar a su amigo, mientras que Isabella se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

Los vio desaparecer en el pasillo y Otabek se dedicó a recoger el equipaje de J.J. para acomodarlo en una esquina de la sala y a colocar el abrigo en el perchero. Luego cerró el seguro y apagó las luces. Visitó por un momento la habitación de Collette, donde la niña dormía con sus extremidades separadas y abiertas y su rostro relajado. Tras asegurarse, entró a la habitación que ocupaba, cerró la puerta y se acostó.

El silencio lo acogió y lo dejó solo con ahora todos esos pensamientos que tras la conversación con Isabella habían incrementado. Así no podría dormir. Parecía que todo se iba a definir cuándo viera a Yuri, al Yuri que había estado viviendo sin él durante todo ese tiempo en Francia. No cuantificó qué tanto le aterraba saber hasta qué punto Yuri podía continuar sin su presencia.

**…**

Las galletas se habían agotado, al igual que las tostadas y el chocolate caliente. Una suave nevada caía tras la ventana, pero la calefacción les permitía permanecer calientes. Regina escuchaba con calma las palabras expresadas por Víctor, quien empezó a relatar lo ocurrido desde que se supo el ataque a Yuuri. Lo que hizo para llegar a Moscú, la angustia que sintió y el temor al escucharlo en el teléfono tan mal debido a un ataque de pánico que aún había dejado consecuencias; le comentó todo aquello porque era importante para entender su estado actual. También cuando llegó, la fuerza del abrazo de Yuuri quien fue a buscarlo, quien saltó hacia él como antaño, para apretarle. El modo en que se sintió con ello, el resultado de la acción tomada en la copa Rostelecom y el encuentro con Mari.

En ese punto, Regina hizo una mueca que Víctor captó de inmediato, a pesar de no haber dicho nada. Así que no se detuvo, le dijo lo que ella empujó hacia él, las palabras duras dichas en mal inglés, la rabia que le empujó y al final, cuando él se arrodilló para hacer esa _dogeza_ , el dolor físico que nada podía compararse con el dolor emocional que sintió al sentirse juzgado.

¿Por qué, de qué otro modo merecía ser él tratado por la familia Katsuki cuando lo habían tratado como si fuera un hijo?

—Cómo un hijo, Víctor —expresó Regina, al interrumpirlo de su disertación. El aludido frunció su ceño y a pesar de tener su mirada hacia la bota que se movía bajo la mesa—. Si te dieron el paso como un hijo, como un hermano, no pueden tratarte luego como un desconocido.

—Quizás lo soy. Quizás a quien le dieron la bienvenida a su hogar no resultó ser lo que creyeron.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —Víctor encogió sus hombros. Viendo eso, Regina soltó el aire con calma y se acarició el mentón.

—Yuuri me dijo que sus padres no lo ven así. Que Mari fue… la que peor lo tomó. Pero puedo entenderla… Mari ama a su hermano, lo vio pasar por todo esto, debió estar asustada, mucho más que todos nosotros.

—¿Intentaste explicarle?

—No me lo permitió, aunque no siento que nada de lo que pudiera decirle serviría. —Regina permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole así a Víctor organizar sus ideas para continuar hablando. Quería saber todo lo que había estado pensando, que siguiera vertiendo su sentir. Tras un largo suspiro, Víctor continuó—. Mientras Yuuri se hacía cargo de mi rodilla lastimada, no pude dejar de verlo. Me sorprendí mucho cuando Yuuri supo decir todo, llamar a quien debía llamar, actuar… como nadie más, ni yo mismo, supe actuar.

—¿Por qué te sorprendiste? Es tu ex después de todo.

—Eso es lo triste, ¿no lo cree, Regina? Me sorprendí porque eso que Yuuri hizo, lo estuvo haciendo durante ese año y yo nunca me percaté. Nunca quise verlo.

La sonrisa triste de Víctor le dio a Regina razones para esperar y callar. Le miró con calma, permitiéndole sacar todo aquello que sentía para así poder actuar en consecuencia. Por lo que veía, había un gran avance, uno muy significativo entre el Víctor con el que habló antes de que se fuera a Moscú y el de ahora.

Víctor se dio tiempo de cambiar su postura. Encorvó su espalda y apoyó sus codos en los muslos, mientras adquirió una posición pensante con el mentón apoyado en sus dedos juntos. Su mirada cayó sobre el plato con migajas de galletas de avena, mantequilla y nueces.

—Ahora puedo entender más… me costaba verlo antes, y no entiendo por qué si era tan evidente y claro. Supongo que me encerré en la rabia y en pensar en que Yuuri me había dejado, luego en una culpa que ni siquiera tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué Víctor?

—Porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué era culpable, no hasta ahora. —Le habló con seguridad al levantar la mirada vidriosa—. Me echaba la culpa porque supuse que eso debía hacer y era suficiente, más Yuuri vino aquí y me dejó como un imbécil al darme cuenta de que realmente nunca quise saber nada. He sido un cobarde todo este tiempo.

—Avanzar y salir de donde saliste con fuerza, no es algo que hacen los cobardes, Víctor.

—Pero me negué a ver el pasado. A notar mis errores, a tomar acciones al respecto…

—Quizás no era algo que te sirviera para subir, no aún. —Víctor calló al encontrarse indeciso. Regina decidió acomodarse mejor en el mueble, abrazando uno de los cojines floreados que tenía a su alcance—. Cada uno tiene sus propios métodos de sobrevivencia y en un momento donde la vida y la muerte está en juego, no tenemos tiempo de razonar si lo que estamos haciendo para salvarnos es lo más efectivo o no. Solo sobrevivir.

—¿Es una justificación valedera? —Regina alzó una ceja al escucharlo, instándole a continuar—. ¿Con eso justifico haber hundido a Yuuri en el proceso? Cuando estuvo conmigo en la habitación, tras haber pasado toda la tarde a mi lado y haber aguantado las críticas de Dmitri, le dije gracias. ¿Sabe cómo me miró, Regina? ¿Cuándo le dije gracias no solo por lo de esa tarde sino por todo? Me miró como si jamás hubiera creído que alguien fuera capaz de reconocerlo. —Víctor pestañeó con necesidad, con la garganta trabada y los ojos enrojecidos—. Me dio dolor pensar que nadie, nadie supo reconocerlo y que eso fue en gran parte mi culpa.

Se permitió una pausa para respirar. Sus dedos apretaron el puente de su nariz y luego se pasó la mano al rostro, para controlar el hormigueo que se expandía debajo de su piel, por sus pómulos y párpados. Regina observó en silencio, comprendiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo ese sentir que Víctor expresaba con sus palabras. El arrepentimiento, el dolor, la culpa y la resignación mezclándose hasta convertirse en gotas saladas.

—Yuuri vino a pedir perdón… ¿cuántos le dieron gracias? No lo sé. —Se obligó a avanzar, mientras tragaba con dificultad los nudos que se formaban en su garganta—. Y es en gran parte mi culpa porque nunca lo hice, no puedo recordar exactamente qué pasó, pero puedo imaginar que Yuuri repitió eso mismo que hizo esa tarde, todos los días, con el entrenamiento y enfrentando la prensa, por más de un año… —Le faltó el aire. Jaló más—, y yo nunca le dije gracias, nunca lo miré, nunca lo valoré. Mientras él se encargaba de mí, de su carrera, de lo que dejó la mía, yo nunca le dije nada. Ahora comprendo porqué Yuuri le había asegurado a Yuri que yo lo odiaba. ¡Porque Yuuri me aseguró que lo odiaba y que me había arrepentido! ¿Quién no iba a pensar en eso? ¿Quién no iba a creer que no lo amaba después de todo eso?

—Víctor…

—¿Cómo no iba a querer salir corriendo después de todo esto? ¡Lo hundí, Regina! ¡Lo enterré conmigo!

—Víctor, calma.

—¡Y a pesar de eso, de todo eso, viene aquí y me pide perdón a mí, como si él fuera el culpable de todo, y yo no tuve la forma de devolverlo porque es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta! ¡Hasta ahora entiendo! ¡Hasta ahora, Regina! —alzó la voz con necesidad, vibrándole en la garganta. Sus ojos se abrían con desespero mostrando lo quebrados que se encontraban y la forma en que las lágrimas los vestían con una película de humedad—. ¡Ahora se me acabarían las palabras antes de poder pedirle perdón por cada desplante que le hice! ¡Por cada vez que lo dejé solo! ¡Por la forma en que pensé de él! ¡Por mi enojo, mi necedad, mi falta de arrojo…! ¡Por permitir que esta maldita depresión me lo quitara!

—Víctor, por favor, cálmate.

Se obligó a obedecer. Ambas manos cubrieron su rostro y Víctor intentó tranquilizarse mientras respiraba profundamente, buscando el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones. No vio el movimiento de Regina, no la sintió acercarse hasta que la tuvo sentada al lado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el ceder a su toque e inclinarse para ser abrazado por ella mientras se sentía preso de su propia desesperación.

Ahora veía y no quería ver. Comprendía el dolor causado a Yuuri con una precisión aterradora, y aunque quisiera poder recuperarlo, no se sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo. No se sentía merecedor, una vez más; y ya no por no ser la leyenda que Yuuri había amado antes sino también y aún más, por no haber sido la pareja que debió ser.

—¡Debí ser más fuerte…! —gimió ahogado, contra el pecho cubierto por la bata térmica de Regina—. No debí dejarme caer… Debí despertar un día, decirle que iría con él a la práctica o que lo acompañaría al parque… Debí… Debí hacer tantas cosas…

—Víctor, estabas en depresión. —Podía sentir físicamente el toque de las manos de Regina sobre su piel, más no podía recibirlas—. Estabas deprimido, Víctor… estabas enfermo.

—Pero yo debí…

—Cariño, hijo mío, la depresión es una enfermedad, no es algo que vas a controlar con voluntad, amor y buenos deseos. La fiebre sigue siendo fiebre por mucho que intentes ignorarla… y si no se atiende puedes convulsionar. La mente no es distinta, Víctor.

—Pero Yuuri… mi Yuuri…

—No queda duda de que Yuuri es un hombre fuerte que, si no hubiera tenido que enfrentar su propia ansiedad, se hubiera quedado contigo hasta que reaccionaras y hubieras tomado las decisiones correctas.

Los ojos quebrados de Víctor buscaron su mirada. Había pensado, con temor, que si seguía hablando de Yuuri ella decidiría dejar de atenderlo o le obligaría a abandonarlo para que no afectara su recuperación. Pero la mirada de Regina era mansa, quieta, como una laguna en descanso. Le miraba con profundo cariño.

—Mi Yuuri es muy fuerte… siempre ha creído que lo vemos como débil, pero es falso. Todos, todos lo vemos como alguien muy fuerte...

—Lo es, y debe serlo, muchacho. Porque después de lo que pasó en Moscú, no cualquiera vuelve a enfrentarse al estadio como lo hizo él.

—Yuuri es muy fuerte… amo su fuerza, amo la capacidad que tiene de no rendirse y dar todo de sí. —Regina miró el genuino brillo de esos ojos que, a pesar de estar anegados de lágrimas, tenían la calidez para apretarle el pecho. Los ojos de un hombre enamorado—. Y a pesar de lo mucho que caiga, su corazón sigue siendo igual de cálido, de confortable… de…

—Ya sé que el hombre que amas es maravilloso, Víctor, sin embargo, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso aún. —Se calló, pero recibió las caricias conciliadoras de Regina en su rostro, hasta poder apoyarse en su hombro de nuevo—. Pero me llama la atención que él sufre de ansiedad… y un hombre con ansiedad no puede salvar por sí mismo a un hombre con depresión. No podían, Víctor. No solos... —No dijo nada, solo buscó recuperar su aire y liberar el nudo que aún vivía en su garganta—. Y es lo que me aterra… lo mucho que subestimaron su estado. El de ambos. Tu depresión, su ansiedad… fueron tratadas como si se tratara de un simple capricho, y no las enfermedades que son. Fue un milagro que esto no hubiera terminado con una tragedia…

Para ella había quedado muy claro. El escenario fue tan palpable y conocido que sintió su sangre helarse en las venas. Contuvo el aliento… memorias lejanas venían a ella y no quiso darles el paso en ese momento. Solo se aferró a la espalda del hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, como si pretendiera salvarlo de una posibilidad que ya había caducado.

—Papá me dijo que intentó convencer a Yuuri, pero que Yuuri no quiso… — Regina renegó.

—Claro que no, tiene ansiedad. Debió darle miedo dejarte y que así acabara todo. Debió creer que si se quedaba contigo todo se iba a solucionar. Por eso te digo que subestimaron lo que les estaba pasando. —Regina tomó aire—. Me extraña de Vanya, pensé que ya habría aprendido… —Víctor buscó la mirada de la anciana, pero esta solo respiró hondo y le miró—. En fin… por fortuna estamos a tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que cuando te tocara volver a verlo todo, no querrías ver?

—Sí.

—Es justo lo que está pasando ahora. Pero hay que volver una y mil veces sobre tus pasos y hacer este doloroso recorrido de nuevo, llorar todo lo que puedas, para que lleguemos al punto en que puedas verlo sin llorar. Que puedas verlo objetivamente y notar todo… tanto los errores que cometiste, como las razones que te llevaron a ello. ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?

—Si todo sale bien en Francia, dentro de un mes. —Regina asintió sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Víctor tampoco quiso detenerla y le dio pase a ese roce analgésico, disfrutándolo con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces será suficiente. Trabajaremos para que cuando vuelvas a verlo puedas darle una respuesta sólida a ese muchacho. Decirle porque ocurrió, pedirle perdón y darle las gracias como merece.

**…**

**_Yuri »_ ** _Me alegra saber que ya estás en casa, Yuuri.  
_ **_Yuri »_ ** _¿Cómo está tu mamá y el viejo Toshiya?  
_ **_Yuri »_ ** _Vi el recibimiento que tuviste en el aeropuerto. Joder. No merecías menos.  
_ **_Yuri »_ ** _Me alegra que haya sido así.  
« Hola Yuri. Lo siento, estaba comiendo y luego me relajé en las termas. Las extrañaba ya.  
« Mis padres están bien, mamá no dejó que me levantara de la mesa hasta acabarme un enorme plato de Katsudon.  
« Ahora muero de sueño. Creo que el Jetlag me está afectando.  
« Tampoco me había esperado lo del aeropuerto pero se sintió muy cálido.  
« ¿Has estado entrenando?  
_ **_Yuri »_ ** _Sí, estoy entrenando con Víctor._

Yuuri sonrió al leer la respuesta del mensaje después de haberse cambiado de ropa hasta estar cómodo con un pijama. Entre la comida y el baño, el cansancio había cobrado más fuerza. Yuuri bostezó amplio y se estiró mientras se daba tiempo para acostarse, viendo lo tarde que era ya esa noche del martes. Sin embargo, quería darse tiempo de hablar un poco con ellos, de responder esos mensajes y hacerles saber que estaba bien. Jamás creyó posible en algún momento del pasado que esto podría recuperarse, pero lo había hecho y eso le hacía sentir feliz. Allí, en su vieja habitación de soltero, se sentía como si el tiempo realmente no hubiera pasado.

Si de algo estaba seguro Yuuri es que al final de la temporada con Minami no pensaba volver a ocupar su habitación de soltero en Yu-topia. Quería independizarse, buscar un apartamento en Detroit para seguir el sueño con Phichit, sonaba bastante ideal.

Volvió a salir de la ventana de Yuri y buscó los mensajes de Víctor. Se sonrió al verlos allí y pensar que en un tiempo atrás creyó impensable encontrar de nuevo mensajes suyos. Aunque seguía manteniendo la formalidad y persistía la distancia emocional, le alegraba de nuevo tenerlos junto a la posibilidad de seguir hablando con él.

**_Vitya »_ ** _Espero que hayas llegado con bien.  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _Acabo de despertar. Le dejaré el desayuno hecho a Yuri y me iré a ver al fisioterapeuta y luego a Regina.  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en adoptar un perro de nuevo. Pero pienso en que quizás no pueda darle el tiempo que merece ahora con las competencias.  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _¿Tú que crees?  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _Oh… me alegra que te hayan recibido así. Me ha gustado mucho ver la noticia.  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _Espero que ya estés con tu familia. Extraño las termas, creo que necesito unas urgente.  
« Buenos días, Víctor.  
« Acabo de llegar al cuarto. No me dejaron hasta ahora. Querían que comiera todo y disfrutara del onsen.  
« Me siento más relajado, ya Minami está durmiendo en el salón del banquete que antes ocupabas.  
« Me parece genial lo de adoptar, no lo había pensado…  
« ¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla? ¿Qué te dijo el fisioterapeuta?  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _Voy mejorando con la rodilla, ya me indicaron los ejercicios y las vitaminas. Además Vanya está necio preguntándome todos los días si fui.  
« Vanya es un gran hermano.  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _¡Y muy exagerado! Debes estar agotado también.  
« Sí, tengo mucho sueño. Creo que despertaré mañana al mediodía.  
_ **_Vitya »_ ** _Disfruta tu descanso, lo tienes bien merecido._

Le envío un emoticón durmiente y Víctor le regresó emoticones contentos y corazones. Yuuri solo renegó antes de sentir ese conocido deseo de hablarle dulcemente y tener que retenerlo. Decirle que lo extrañaba, que quería escucharlo o cosas por el estilo se sentía tan inapropiado aún que Yuuri prefirió contenerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que podrían llegar a ser ellos en el futuro, si habría alguna oportunidad válida o de si ambos estarían dispuestos a tomarla.

El agradecimiento de Víctor había sido balsámico de escuchar. Su corazón retumbó con júbilo y rompió con muchas capas de pena solidificadas por el tiempo, para hacerle sentir de nuevo esa calidez que extrañó. Nunca pensó que todo lo que hubiera esperado de Víctor sería esas gracias, nunca hizo nada esperándolas; sin embargo, al haberlo escuchado pudo recuperar algo que había perdido y que tanto le costó convencerse en el presente. Esa seguridad de que habría valido la pena todo, junto a la certeza de repetir el proceso de ser necesario.

El toque en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y con voz baja dio el permiso para que entrara. Al abrirse, la imagen de su hermana, también con un pijama, le sorprendió en el marco mirándole efusivamente. Durante la cena se habían comportado como siempre, no querían que su madre se sintiera mal por saber a sus hijos peleados, no después de lo que había pasado. Fue como una tregua momentánea, pero era hora de hacerla completa.

Mari cerró la puerta tras su espalda y Yuuri le señaló su lado, invitándola a sentarse. Ella lo hizo en completo silencio.

—Ya Minami se durmió —dijo, como si hablara de cualquier tema mientras Yuuri se miraba las manos.

—Sí… no me había fijado como estaba el salón del banquete. ¿Qué se hizo con todas las cosas de Víctor que había allí?

Hasta ese día se había detenido a pensarlo y Yuuri podía comprender las razones por lo cual en el pasado ni siquiera se percató de eso. Cuando había ido con Minami antes, al anunciarse el GPF, ni siquiera había querido pasar por allí. Estaba demasiado reciente todo con la comunicación de Víctor y los mensajes de Yuri, como para encima enfrentarse a ese espacio donde Víctor vivió y donde, junto a él, hicieron tantas cosas. Antes de eso, era como un sitio sagrado e infranqueable, un lugar que Yuuri no buscaba atravesar y mantenía sagrado, creyendo que estaba todo de él allí, intacto. Esperando por el momento que Víctor regresara, creyendo que así sería…

—Todo lo que estaba allí lo tiré —confirmó Mari, sin siquiera apenarse por aquello—. No quise obtener un yen de eso, así que lo eché al basurero después de que descubrimos lo de tus pastillas. —Yuuri solo asintió tras un largo suspiro—. Papá y mamá no dijeron nada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Mi hermano estaba metido en esta habitación sufriendo escalofríos y pesadillas por no dejarle tomar toda la dosis de pastilla a la que se había acostumbrado mientras mi madre lloraba para hacerle comer y mi padre buscaba de los ahorros para llamar a un psiquiatra que nos asesorara. —Yuuri tragó grueso al escucharla hablar de forma tan impersonal, con el perfil helado—. Estabas aquí, muriéndote —asestó—. Cuando llamamos a Phichit, solo dijo que no sabía, pero que habías tenido problemas con Víctor. Cuando hablamos con Minami, pensando en llamar a Yurio para que nos explicara qué había pasado, Minami nos dijo que Yurio te golpeó.

Mari hizo una pausa, y Yuuri fue capaz de dibujar el alcance que sus acciones y las de otros habían provocado.

—Yurio te golpeó —repitió Mari con una mueca en el rostro—. Te golpeó después de haber renunciado, cuando estabas destrozado, a punto de venir… Te golpeó el niño al que le dimos alojo y comida sin reserva, el niño al que apoyamos sin descanso en cada temporada junto a ti. ¿Crees que quería tan siquiera algo de ellos en nuestra casa después de saber todo esto? —interpeló al final. Yuuri fue incapaz de decir algo al respecto—. Ese día saqué todos mis afiches de Yurio de mi cuarto y los quemé, junté todo lo que quedaba de Nikiforov y lo tiré, lo único que se salvó fue Makkachin, porque Makkachin era inocente…

—Lo lamento.

—No era tu culpa comportarte así. Estabas enfermo. —Yuuri levantó su mirada para ver a su hermana hablar con tanta propiedad—. Solo teníamos que ayudarte a recuperarte y encontrarte mejor. Sabíamos cuán fuerte eres y que podrías hacerlo, solo necesitabas de nuestro apoyo.

—¿No me juzgas por las veces que hice llorar a mamá en ese tiempo?

—Estabas enfermo, ni siquiera eras consciente de todo lo que estábamos haciendo todos aquí para ayudarte.

—Así pasó con Víctor.

Fue el momento de Mari callar. Yuuri se puso de pie y caminó hasta las paredes que aún mostraban las huellas que antes los panfletos habían dejado. Eran casi imperceptibles gracias a las nuevas manos de pintura, sin embargo, para Yuuri era casi tan evidente como tenerlos de nuevo allí, a todos ellos. Podía recordar exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba cada uno de ellos con una añoranza lejana.

—Cada vez que llegaba estaba sentado o acostado en nuestra cama. Muchas veces ni siquiera comía, tenía que obligarlo o rogarle hacerlo al llegar. Siempre tenía que llevarlo casi cargado a la espalda para que se bañara. Se enojaba, se frustraba porque odiaba verse cojear. El gran pentacampeón de patinaje, ahora cojo… no puedo imaginarme lo que debió sentir todo ese tiempo. —Mari tragó con dificultad cuando Yuuri le devolvió la mirada llena de un brillo húmedo—. Todos me dijeron que dejara la temporada y me dedicara a su recuperación, pero pensé, erróneamente, que si cumplía la promesa él se sentiría orgulloso de mí. Que sí me rendía él me lo reprocharía, o si después no podría retomarlo, se culparía del final de mi carrera.

Yuuri se apoyó en el filo del escritorio, mientras le dedicaba una mirada comunicativa a su hermana, quien permanecía sentada en el filo de la cama. Ambas miradas vibrantes, ambos corazones latiendo con dificultad, como si estuvieran llenos de agua. Ambas almas sufriendo.

—No te pido que lo perdones, porque no tienes nada que perdonarle, él no te hizo nada. —Mari le miró en desacuerdo, pero la mirada de Yuuri era muy clara—. Solo te pido que comprendas. Porque tal parece que no fui el único que tuvo a Víctor en lo alto de un altar.

—Confiamos en él.

—Yo era un hombre adulto cuando me fui con él a Rusia—afirmó, y Mari apretó sus labios con fuerza—. Víctor no se llevó un menor de edad. Las decisiones que tomamos, buenas o malas, solo nos compete a los dos, a nadie más. Las que tomemos a futuro, también solo serán de nosotros dos.

—Piensas volver.

—No lo sé, Mari. Quizás sí, quizás no —le dijo con sinceridad. La expresión de Yuuri denotaba lo difícil que era hablar al respecto, pero lo seguro que estaba de actuar en ese momento como lo estaba haciendo—. Solo sé que aún lo amo y él aún me ama. Y que fue un enorme error de mi parte olvidarme que él estaba enfermo, esperar que él actuara como yo y subestimar su sentir.

Mari no sintió que fuera necesario decir más. Yuuri le había dejado claro lo que sentía y, por mucho que ella quisiera intervenir, entendía perfectamente que el volante de la vida de Yuuri solo estaba en las manos de Yuuri. Que aquel breve tiempo que él se sintió incapaz de manejar su vida a causa de la depresión, les permitió a ellos manejarla para que lo llevaran a puerto seguro, pero que Yuuri había recuperado el control. Y su hermano dudosamente se había equivocado, porque a pesar de lo duro que hubiera tenido que vivir, seguía creciendo y fortaleciéndose hasta convertirse en un adulto al que ella no dejaba de admirar.

Decidió levantarse y acabar con aquella plática. Ahora lo que ella ansiaba era un cigarro para poder matizar toda esa amalgama de sentimientos que se habían formado por lo hablado. Caminó hasta la puerta, pero al final decidió no abrirla. Solo se quedó de pie, un momento, antes de voltear.

La figura de Yuuri apoyada al escritorio le mostró lo fuerte que apretaba con sus palmas el borde de la madera. No había sido fácil para su hermano confrontarla, aun sabiéndose con la razón. Había cosas que no cambiarían, supuso.

—Yuuri. Las decisiones que tomes las respetaremos, pero recuerda que muchas de ellas siempre nos afectarán como familia. Todos nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz. —Yuuri asintió y le devolvió una mirada conmovida. Por un momento, Mari vio de nuevo al joven de veinticuatro años, con sueños, que le dijo con voz emocionada que se iría a Rusia con él.

—Ahora lo sé… si tengo duda de algo, me animaré a preguntarles.

—Mientras seas feliz, aceptaremos todo… incluso estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo a él de nuevo en casa sin querer meter veneno de ratas en su comida. —Mari bromeó.

—Probaré su comida antes para evitarlo —le respondió de vuelta. Mari se sonrió—. Aprovecharé que ahora no tengo una dieta estricta que seguir.

Compartieron un par de sonrisas cansadas, aunque ellas mismas significaran más bien la tregua marcada entre ellos. La aceptación de las decisiones de Yuuri cuales quieran que fueran, y la certeza para Mari que podría confiar en las decisiones futuras de su hermano. Eso no terminaba de sanar el daño causado en ella, seguramente, pero era algo en lo que Yuuri tampoco debía involucrarse. Un trabajo personal que tomaría tiempo y reflexión debía iniciar en Mari para poder superar lo que había vivido cuando creyó que su hermano estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Quizás tardaría semanas, meses, incluso años. Mari no era capaz de cuantificarlo; sin embargo, salió de la habitación con la certeza de que no podía seguir alimentando aquel sentimiento amargo con las decisiones de su hermano. Yuuri, en cambio, resopló con agotamiento y cerró sus ojos, mientras mantenía en alto su rostro. Él también tenía cosas en las que trabajar.

Al regresar la mirada hacia la cama, su teléfono estaba allí con la pantalla apagada. Deslizó su dedo en el apartado para verlo encenderse y miró las notificaciones de mensajes. A pesar de encontrarse con varios, fue directamente a la pantalla de Vitya. Tenía varios allí.

 ** _Vitya »_** _Por cierto, tengo muchas cosas que decirte.  
_ ** _Vitya »_** _No por este medio, no, tampoco ahora. Necesito entender muchas cosas para que cuando llegue el momento pueda decírtelas con franqueza.  
_ ** _Vitya »_** _Cuando hablamos en la oficina de Yakov, sentí que no pude decirte nada.  
_ ** _Vitya »_** _Y siento que mereces una respuesta franca de mi parte, al igual que tú me diste la tuya.  
_ ** _Vitya »_** _¿Podrías esperarme?_  
« Estaré esperando, Víctor.

Para ese tiempo, Yuuri también debía ser capaz de darle una respuesta. Una con respecto al futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado. Aquí con una nueva actualización para avanzar al Trofeo de Francia. ¡Estamos a un par de capítulos para que inicien los capítulos de esta competición que promete muchas sorpresas! Yuri está avanzando y ya lo vimos, ahora hay que empezar con la cura de Víctor de la mano de Regina. Creo que, durante toda Matryoshka, Víctor ha sido consciente de una culpa sin tener idea de hasta qué punto o las razones. Ahora que las tiene es terrible enfrentarse a ello, pero también debe enfrentarse a otra cosa más: su enfermedad. Víctor debe ser más indulgente consigo mismo porque la depresión es algo de lo que no debemos mofarnos y lo que hacemos durante ese tiempo en muchas ocasiones es un acto inconsciente.
> 
> Yuuri ya lo sabe, ha caído en cuenta de ello. Verlo llorar como lo vio en la oficina de Yakov lo hizo consciente de que sí lo ama y que en verdad no había querido hacer todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Eso le da una visión más objetiva de lo ocurrido y le permite actuar, incluso enfrentar a su hermana. Y sobre Otabek, me ha parecido interesante esta reflexión por parte de Isabella: ¿Cómo puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yuri en su momento de debilidad? El amor no muere ni nace porque sí, siempre hay razones que están involucradas y es importante que Otabek se dé cuenta de ello.
> 
> Debo admitir que el JJBella me da años de vida. Sin duda es mi segunda OTP. ¡Son tan bellos juntos! XD
> 
> La semana que viene inicia la Iridifiesta. Un evento para conmemorar el aniversario del fic Iridiscencia en el grupo de lectores y mi página facebook. Espero que nos acompañen. Además, quiero comentarles que hay posibilidad de un Matryoshka III. No lo he decidido aún, estoy armando todo y verificando si es factible, pero una idea la tengo atravesada entre ceja y ceja y me he dado cuenta de que ya los mismos personajes lo han mencionado durante el fénix un par de veces. Son como esas cosas que la misma historia te están sugiriendo y que ayer mientras iba a casa empecé a ver con claridad.
> 
> Si llega a ocurrir les avisaré acercándonos a final del Fénix. Lo que si puedo adelantar es que implicará un salto de tiempo y su nombre sería Matryoshka [El vuelo]. ¿Qué creen que signifique eso?
> 
> Gracias por sus leídas, mensajes y votos. Siempre me hace feliz encontrarlos.


	44. Estamos listos

Cuando despertó ya se escuchaba ruido en la cocina. Otabek no quería interrumpir un encuentro mañanero entre la pareja de jóvenes padres, así que aguardó un poco para asegurarse si estaban allí; pero solo se escuchó el movimiento de las sartenes, el sonido del aceite caliente y la televisión encendida en bajo volumen con una noticia internacional en el deporte, específicamente en Rusia.

Eso lo animó a asomarse. Se detuvo en el marco a ver la pantalla donde Dimitri Bukin estaba frente a las cámaras, hablando sobre el caso del boicot de la copa Rostelecom. El título abajo rezaba: _"A tres años de cárcel imputados autores del boicot"_ y más abajo _"la comunidad internacional está al pendiente de las acciones"._

—La FFKK está apoyando a las autoridades de nuestro país para dar con los responsables de la planeación de estos eventos. Les aseguramos que toda la comunidad deportiva internacional puede sentirse a salvo, porque nuestro país es seguro para las competiciones. —Escuchó la voz de Bukin hablando en ruso, mientras la voz del intérprete en inglés también se oía. Otabek no necesito de ello para entender las palabras de aquel directivo.

—¡Buenos días, Otabek! —Esa fue la voz de J.J, quien lucía un delantal azul por sobre su ropa de dormir, unos sencillos shorts de cuadros y una camiseta blanca—. ¿Quieres omelette?

—Buenos días, Jean. Sí, por favor.

La noticia cambió de rumbo, ahora hablando de los preparativos de soccer en la región. Otabek tomó lugar sobre unos de los banquillos del mesón mientras veía a J.J moverse con soltura y ánimo esa mañana. Tal parece que encontrarse íntimamente con su esposa más que quitarle energías, las había recargado.

—¿Y Collette?

—Despertó hace una hora. Ya la llevé a la cama con Isabella. Mi reina no puede pararse. —Otabek se pasó la mano a la cara mientras veía a su amigo guiñarle el ojo confidentemente. No, no tenía arreglo. ¿Dónde había quedado el virginal muchacho que aseguraba que podría llevar una relación sana con su novia? Parecía que después de haber descubierto los placeres del sexo, no podía dejar de probarlo más.

—Pobre Isabella —murmuró Otabek mientras veía la taza de café servida y arrastraba ahora el azúcar para endulzarlo—. ¿Ya tan pronto buscas el hermanito para Collette?

—Oh no, hemos decidido que no queremos más hijos tan pronto —dijo J.J, mientras partía el huevo—. Nos estamos cuidando. Solo queremos dos hijos nuestros y cuando estén grandes, adoptar a un tercero. Y bueno, después del segundo me haré la vasectomía.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo malo? Ya averigué y no hay efectos secundarios, y así mi reina deja de pensar en anticonceptivos. —Otabek lo miró con asombro—. Respeto que mis padres nos hayan tenido a todos y es genial tener tantos hermanos, pero para nosotros queremos una familia más pequeña. Isabella quiere también ejercer su carrera y yo no puedo patinar para siempre, así que nos estamos preparando.

—Todo va muy bien planeado, por lo que veo.

—Isabella no es simplemente mi mujer, es mi compañera de vida, y quiero que si vida conmigo sea la mejor.

Otabek estuvo seguro de que empezaría allí una disertación de J.J nombrando cada cosa que amaba de su esposa, así como ocurría antes, cuando eran compañeros de pista en la junior y J.J hablaba de las bondades de su novia mientras él tenía sus primeras experiencias sexuales. Habían sido tan distintos desde el principio y no creía que algo de lo que hubieran hecho antes estuviera mal. J.J siguió fiel al estilo de vida que había decidido y eso le ayudó a obtener lo que deseaba en su futuro. Él había hecho algo parecido, aunque sus últimas decisiones parecían mostrarle que no había estado en lo correcto como creyó.

El llanto de Collette se escuchó en la cocina y J.J le sirvió apresurado el omelette en su plato antes de correr a la habitación. Otabek se limitó a comer en silencio para pensar en las palabras escuchadas, en todo lo que había vivido y visto de la dinámica de esa pareja y en las verdades que Isabella le dijo en la noche, las cuales aún daban vueltas sobre su cabeza.

Cuando J.J regresó, cargaba con Collette que lloraba bastante histérica. Parecía muy incómoda por el malestar de la gripe, apretaba sus puños y lloraba a todo pulmón, amenazando con despertar a todos. Al verlo tan desorganizado tratando de prepararle el biberón y meciendo a su hija, Otabek decidió darle una mano y se encargó del alimento. J.J no dejaba de limpiarle la cara llena de lágrimas y flemas a su hija, mientras ella tosía con bastante congestión, escuchándose de forma preocupante el pase del aire a sus pulmones. Al final, tuvo que tomar asiento en la sala y empezar a hacerle caras para que al menos el llanto de Collette se detuviera un poco.

En poco tiempo, Otabek tuvo listo el biberón y se lo extendió al padre primerizo, quien, tras asegurarse de la temperatura, se lo dejó en manos de la niña. Collette tomó el biberón con firmeza y comenzó a mamar mientras miraba con sus ojos vidriosos al rostro de su padre. Fue imposible no conmoverse así, J.J se entretuvo peinándole el cabello mojado y alborotado por el dormir, apaciguándola con su voz calma. La estampa entre padre e hija era muy íntima.

Otabek volvió al mesón para acabar su desayuno por completo y al hacerlo, se acercó a la sala para ver como la niña había acabado ya con el alimento. Arrugaba la cara aún fastidiada, pero se aferraba a la ropa de J.J necia a no dejarse arrancar de él. No quería otros brazos que los de su padre, por eso se acomodaba contra su hombro con un puchero encantador dispuesta a aferrarse a él.

—Se ve que te extrañó mucho —comentó, a sabiendas que sí, que durante esos días Collete había estado llamando a su papá y él por mucho que intentó apoyar a Isabella con el cuidado de la bebé, muchas veces eso no bastó.

—Y yo a ella… La extrañé mucho allá.

J.J dibujó una expresión taciturna mientras evocaba el recuerdo, teniendo presente todo aquello que había sido parte de una escena que pareció una película de terror. El peso de su hija colaboraba para no entrar de nuevo a aquella realidad, aunque sus ojos temblaron con haberla memorado. Incluso con solo verle la expresión, Otabek sintió un súbito estremecimiento que se regó por toda su espina dorsal, tensándolo.

—¿Cómo fue? —repentinamente preguntó. J.J le miró sin comprender—. Lo que ocurrió con el boicot. ¿Cómo fue?

—Aterrador.

No podía ser de otro modo porque el miedo se había colado como una bola enorme que le apretaba los órganos internos. Todo había sido catastrófico, una mezcla de rabia, pena y furia que se había transformado y empezaba a tener vida propia, con la amenaza de abrirle en dos para dejar salir un monstruo dentro de sí. Otabek pudo darse una idea de eso, ya que, a pesar de que J.J ya había vivido algo similar en el pasado, según sus propias palabras semanas atrás, estaba seguro de que nadie hubiera pensado en repetirlo.

—Fue peor que la vez anterior —dijo J.J en tono confidente—. La otra vez creo que fue más controlado. Lo que vi en esta fue espeluznante. Estoy seguro de que, si no hubieran actuado pronto, Yuuri muere allí.

—No puede ser…

—Estoy seguro —afirmó—. Otabek, lo que tuve en mis brazos fue un hombre aterrado, en pánico. Intentaba respirar y no podía. No sé hasta qué punto pudo haber llegado lo que él vive, pero lo que ví hace días solo me confirmó que no era nada de ignorar.

—¿Pero no que estaba medicado? —preguntó inquieto—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo está, pero lo que pasó debió haberlo superado. De por si el ambiente estaba enrarecido desde antes. Algo ocurrió en el comedor que lo puso mal, pude verlo palidecer desde la distancia, y cuando volteé vi que la televisión hablaba de él y Yuri. Entonces, Deborah intervino. También lo notó. —Otabek arrugó el ceño tratando de imaginarse el escenario y le impresionó la actitud de su compañera de pista—. Luego cuando entrabamos al estadio, había mucha gente esperando, pero el trato hacia él fue peor. Supongo que ya venía sobresaturado… más eso que estaba en…

—Sí, también que ya llevaba días en Rusia.

—Aja. —Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensándolo—. Aunque —agregó J.J—, todo parece que está bien con ellos. Víctor y Yuri llegaron a buscarlo en los pasillos y lo abrazaron. —Otabek apretó la mandíbula al escuchar eso, aunque le fue inevitable no agrandar sus ojos debido a la sorpresa—. De hecho, el abrazo con Víctor fue muy particular y él llegó cojeando…

Otabek no imaginó que eso fuera posible después de cómo habían acabado las cosas, pero todo indicaba que había demasiado amor de parte de los tres como para ignorarlo. Sí, sabía que Nikiforov y Yuri habían llegado al estadio, que se habían puesto de acuerdo para mostrar la bandera de Japón como gesto de apoyo. Pero lo que le decía J.J mostraba algo más que solo un gesto de camaradería entre ellos.

¿Qué había pasado durante esos meses con Yuri?

¿Cómo manejó la situación con Víctor y sus propios sentimientos por Yuuri?

¿Cómo había sido ese encuentro con Yuuri y en qué habría acabado?

Si era sincero, no le importaba demasiado la relación de Yuuri y de Víctor en sí, sino la influencia que esta pudiera tener sobre Yuri. Y, por supuesto, lo que podría afectar en lo que había quedado entre ellos dos. Porque lo que más le preocupaba era la amistad que tenía con Yuri, la cual se había mantenido agonizando a través de mensajes cortos y amables que intentaban cubrir la distancia, callar la falta y sustituir las largas conversaciones de antaño.

Y si a eso le sumaba lo confuso de sus sentimientos hacia Yuri, no tenía mucho que hacer en ese momento. No sabía si debía explicarle a Yuri cuándo empezó, el porqué. No estaba claro en sí debía fingir que nada pasó y continuar como antes. O si debía más bien declararse como debió hacerlo en ese instante, de la forma correcta, y aceptar la respuesta de Yuri cualquiera que fuera. ¿Qué era lo mejor que debía hacer?

Había besado a Mila cuando fue dos semanas atrás, pero el beso le supo tan húmedo y amargo que a pesar del deseo que existía por ella y el cariño que imperaba, lo supo muerto. ¿Podría ser capaz de besar a Yuri después de eso? Mila le dijo que no la subestimara, pero… ¿sería lo correcto?

—¿En qué piensas? —J.J preguntó, mientras intentaba sentar a Collete en sus piernas.

Ella se negaba, murmurando 'papá' en medio de un sollozo sentido porque no quería alejarse del abrazo. Al final, el padre cedió a la presión de su hija y dejó que se acomodara en su pecho mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Otabek miró todo, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Luego suspiró. Resultaba difícil poder expresarse con tantas cosas atoradas, dando vueltas y enredándose hasta que la situación se volvía imposible de tolerar.

—Solo estoy preocupado por Yuri —decidió sincerarse—. No sé qué me espera ahora que lo veré de nuevo.

—Te ha respondido los mensajes, ¿no?

—Sí. A destiempo, pero sí. —Se frotó la frente luciendo agobiado—. Ayer hablé con tu esposa sobre lo que pasó con él y Mila. —J.J solo asintió—. Y lo que me dijo me dejó un poco aturdido.

Mientras J.J buscaba entretener a su hija dándole completo control sobre su mano izquierda, atendió a las palabras de Otabek y todo lo que su esposa le había dicho. Collette se acomodó para jugar en el costado de su padre con los dedos de él, torciéndolos, enderezándolos y llevándoselos a la boca. Otras veces, los juntaba a su cara ligeramente caliente por la fiebre y se quedaba allí, quietecita en su costilla. J.J estaba al pendiente no solo de lo que le decía su amigo, sino también del estado de su hija, que parecía no haber mejorado mucho desde que se fue. Le preocupaba eso, aunque sus padres insistieran de que era algo normal.

Tras acabar, Otabek soltó el aire afligido. J.J hizo lo mismo, aunque se levantó para cargar a su niña y buscar un paño húmedo para cubrirle la espalda.

—¿Tú crees que tenga razón? —preguntó J.J, no queriendo abandonar el hilo de la conversación.

—No estoy seguro… la verdad no estoy seguro.

—Las mujeres tienen una capacidad inigualable para entender sentimientos, pero… yo siempre te he visto buscando personas fuertes. Y no sé, no creo que repentinamente hubieras dejado de ver a Yuri como alguien fuerte. —Sentó a su niña en el mesón y le quitó la parte superior de su pijama, mientras lloriqueaba bajito, empezando a impacientarse. Volvió a cargarla con el paño húmedo en la espalda y empezó a darle palmaditas para aliviarla.

—Lo sé… también sé eso.

—Entonces debes estar seguro. Ya, lo de Mila acabó. Duele, pero ya acabó. Ahora tienes que pensar en lo de Yuri y concentrarte. Yuri no es el único con quien te vas a enfrentar en Francia, ¡Seung-Gil va con todo! —Otabek prestó atención al entusiasmo de su amigo, a pesar de estar intentando controlar el malestar de Collette—. Y tienes que clasificar al GPF.

—Sí, vi el programa de Seung-Gil y ha mejorado muchísimo. Parece otra persona. Desde las olimpiadas tiene una seguridad a la hora de patinar que es muy visible.

J.J se limitó a asentir, porque el ruido del pasillo no les permitió continuar conversando. La figura de Isabella sujetándose la bata para cubrir su cuerpo se vio aparecer, visiblemente adormilada y despeinada. Otabek miró a la esposa acercarse a su amigo para procurar un abrazo y el modo en que Collette comenzó a quejarse y a empujarla con su manito, para tener a su padre completamente acaparado. Era una escena común, nadie le extrañaba e incluso Isabella se rio mientras le tomaba la mano a su bebé y la besaba.

—Está caliente… —murmuró la madre y trató de tomarla en brazos, pero Collette empezó a llorar en cuanto intentaron sacarla del abrazo de su padre. J.J miró a su esposa con resignación—. ¿Crees que deberíamos…?

—Mejor vamos al médico para asegurarnos. Quería prepararte el desayuno y llevarlo a la cama, pero ella despertó. —Isabella solo negó sin darle importancia y más bien se puso en puntilla para dejarle el beso a sus labios.

—Yo me preparo algo. ¿Me ayudas con el baño de Collette?

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó Otabek, incluyéndose a la dinámica familiar—. ¿O que los acompañe a la clínica?

—Ya has hecho bastante, Otabek —J.J le dirigió una sonrisa sosegada—. En la noche sale tu vuelo, mejor prepárate para la siguiente competencia. ¡Tenemos que competir juntos en Marsella!

Otabek tuvo que darle la razón. En la noche tendría que salir en compañía de Natallie Leroy a París, donde se encontrarán con el equipo técnico de Kazajistan. Y después de lo que había visto en Rostelecom, estaba seguro de que Seung-Gil no le dejaría el camino fácil hacia el oro. Yuri no era lo único que debería preocuparle.

**…**

—¡Yuri, repite ese salto! —La voz de Víctor sonó firme y el joven se levantó y sacudió sus manos enguantadas después de caer. Desde las gradas, Víctor detuvo la música con el control mientras le miraba a través de los lentes oscuros—. ¿Sabes por qué caíste?

—Me faltó velocidad —gruñó Yuri, recuperando el aire.

—No. Dudaste —afirmó—. Te distrajiste en algo y no aceleraste como sabes que debes hacer. Yuri, tus errores técnicos no son casuales. Tú sabes lo que debes hacer. Tu técnica siempre fue muy buena.

La verdad, sí estaba preocupado, mas era la sensación de impotencia y temor lo que le había distraído desde que inició el entrenamiento cuando Víctor llegó. Y sí, la culpa era de Víctor, Víctor Nikiforov que llegó con lentes oscuros y el rostro hinchado como si hubiera llorado durante horas. El culpable era él porque cuando preguntó si todo estaba bien, se limitó a decir que sí y a darle instrucciones para empezar mientras cojeaba ligeramente con ayuda del bastón.

Yuri no creía que estuviera bien y temía que alguna cosa dicha por el fisioterapeuta hubiera derrumbado las esperanzas con las que llegó Víctor la mañana anterior pensando en hacer un nuevo especial de patinaje. Le enfadaba no poder controlarlo, pues ya sabía que nada debía hacer preocupándose por él y que había temas que posiblemente no pudieran tocar.

Víctor dio de nuevo la orden de iniciar con el programa corto y Yuri tuvo que volver a su posición. Mientras tanto, su pecho cimbraba como si hubiera algún concierto desafinado dentro de sus pulmones y no pudiera concentrarse. A pesar de que todo había mejorado con Yuuri, ahora parecía que se había autoinmolado otro problema: desde América no había dejado de preocuparse genuinamente por Víctor y tenía el miedo latente de un día despertar y encontrarlo postrado en la cama como tantas veces Yuuri Katsuki lo vio.

La música inició y la lluvia volvió a caer sobre él. Intentó poner su mente en blanco y dejar de pensar en el malestar de Víctor, o en lo que hubiera ocurrido con él en la mañana, para concentrarse en su programa. Su responsabilidad era ganar, debía hacerlo. No se perdonaría que ahora, después de haber logrado recuperar un poco más de su equilibrio, este se estropeara por algo así. El mismo Víctor, si lo escuchaba, jamás lo iba a permitir. Ya era demasiado tarde para tomar una nueva carga cuando había dejado caer las que llevó sobre sí por tanto tiempo.

Saltó, cayó. El filo de su patín halló completo equilibrio bajo su cuerpo y no hubo siquiera ninguna muestra de inestabilidad. Yuri retomó la coreografía con fluidez, dejándose llevar por las emociones que Arsonist's Lullabye atraía hacia él. La lluvia seguía cayendo como un enorme aguacero y a pesar de estar envuelto en ella, las llamas le vestían. El fuego era incontenible, no se apagaba. Parecía magia que lo seguía consumiendo sin descanso.

Mientras Yuri ejecutaba con gracia y elegancia la pirueta, Víctor veía fascinado el avance que había demostrado en esos días. Todavía había pequeños detalles que ajustar, pero Yuri estaba encontrando el perfecto equilibrio entre su técnica y su capacidad de expresar las emociones que lo llevaron a tomar esa idea. Había estado preocupado ante la posibilidad de que el tema escogido por Yuri y lo que significaba pudiera afectarlo al punto de que lo condenara en su temporada, sentenciándolo a acabarla antes de tiempo. No obstante, había resultado el perfecto puente para canalizar los sentimientos que había estado viviendo en estos últimos meses. La corazonada de un artista nunca se equivoca.

Víctor sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por la capacidad que estaba adquiriendo Yuri de conmoverlo con su patinaje, también debía tener un ojo crítico para los elementos que pretendía perfeccionar para llevar a su programa a un máximo nivel. Se obligaba a sí mismo a dejar de fascinarse, aunque le fuera casi imposible contener su emoción. Casi podía emular cada elemento del programa con Yuri, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse al iniciar aquel nuevo salto y vibrar cuando las piruetas volvían. El programa había sido preparado para mejorar su puntaje técnico: ya no serían un salchow cuádruple junto al combo triple que acompañarían el triple axel reglamentario. La decisión había sido potenciar el programa corto con dos cuádruples: ejecutar con un salchow cuádruple en combo y rematar un flip cuádruple en solitario al final. Justamente, ese último salto era el que debía venir en ese momento y Yuri lo clavó con firmeza.

—¡Perfect! —expresó con voz contenida. Hasta ese momento se había percatado de la energía que corría en su cuerpo. Era revitalizante después de haberse derramado en los brazos de Regina, donde se sintió pequeño como no había pasado en tantos años.

La rutina acabó tal como estaba planificado. En un movimiento dramático, Yuri se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, para alzar sus manos en busca de esa ansiada redención. Cuando el patinador se dio cuenta que ya había acabado, un agradable calor le cubrió en distintos puntos pese a estar sentado en el gélido hielo. Una increíble y confortable sensación de plenitud le llenó al ver que había podido cubrir el programa sin caídas ni errores.

Sin embargo, algo partió con el silencio que hubo en la pista. Los aplausos agitados y vehementes se levantaron en medio de la ausencia de voz y ambos, tanto entrenador como alumno, voltearon para buscar el lugar donde se escuchaba. Allí, vieron la figura de la mujer rubia, batiendo aún sus palmas sin quitar la mirada sobre su hijo.

—¿Larissa? —Yuri se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de sus piernas antes de decidir moverse. Los aplausos acabaron y la mujer empezó a pasar su pañuelo sobre el rostro.

—¿Dónde está tu entrenador? ¿Por qué estás solo aquí?

—Estoy aquí, Larissa. —La madre levantó la mirada para ver a Víctor levantarse de las gradas, donde se había sentado en una buena altura para poder evaluar con mayor nitidez el patinaje de Plisetsky—. ¿Ya lista para el viaje?

—Sí, ya traje mi equipaje. Y decidí pasar. —Ella volvió su atención a la salida de la pista, donde su hijo ya abandonaba el hielo y se apresuraba a colocar los protectores. Apenas lo logró, se vio asaltado por el abrazo demandante de su madre que no se atrevió a detener.

—¿Llegaste hace rato?

—Sí, logré ver todo tu programa. ¡Fue precioso! ¡Y tan emotivo! ¡No sé por qué cada vez que veo este programa me provoca abrazarte tan pero tan fuerte…!

Pero se contenía. Después de que ella lo soltó, se mantuvo en una posición recta, tan quieta y así mismo tan reprimida, que era doloroso de ver. Los ojos verdes de Larissa brillaban con inmensas ganas de hacer más de lo que demostraba junto a la terrible certeza de que no tenía derecho a tanto.

Era triste. Víctor hizo esfuerzo por bajar de las gradas y se concentró en ello para no notarlo más y Yuri se limitó a desviar su mirada hacia la pista. Lo más penoso era reconocer que si ella sentía esa clase de sentimientos viendo a Arsonist's Lullabye, era porque muchas de esas emociones fueron transmitidas en primer lugar por Yuri al pensar en ella. En los errores pasados, en las heridas causadas. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que ese era el grito que no dio de niño?

Yuri decidió no pensarlo y se sentó sobre las gradas para descansar. Tomó el paño y se secó el sudor.

—Creo que por ahora está bien así. Tampoco es bueno sobreesforzarte. —Víctor se sostuvo de la baranda para apoyar su peso en la pierna sana—. Ya mañana tenemos que agarrar el vuelo y hoy en la noche Yana nos invitó a comer en su casa.

—¿Nos o solo a ti? —preguntó Yuri inquisitivo. Larissa abrió sus enormes ojos verdes al entenderlo y miró curiosa hacia el entrenador que se limitó a reír.

—Tú eres su alumno favorito, aunque te hayas comido la mitad de sus actrices.

—¿Qué? —Yuri torció la boca al escuchar la exclamación de su madre. No hacía falta que Víctor se quitara los lentes oscuros, para saber la mirada de triunfo que le estaba enviando al voltearle la jugada.

—¡Fueron solo dos! —El rostro de Larissa seguía espantado.

—¡Dime que te cuidaste!

—¡Larissa! ¡No soy un niño!

El rojo coronó la cabeza de Yuri y Víctor rio con desparpajo, sujetándose el estómago. Al menos, verlo reírse de ese modo descartaba cualquier rastro de depresión por alguna mala noticia de su rodilla, porque Víctor estaba disfrutando el molestarlo. Yuri no lo pensó demasiado y se levantó del asiento tras azotar su toalla sobre su hombro, para dirigirse al vestuario.

El silencio llegó a ambos adultos, hasta que Víctor decidió hablar.

—Larissa, será un placer que nos acompañe. ¿Nos acompaña?

—Con gusto, hay algo que quiero saber. —Larissa miró a su hijo con aprehensión, mientras Víctor acomodaba el peso de su cuerpo—. Quiero saber qué hacían en Moscú y porqué tuvieron la imprudencia de atravesar la tormenta. ¿Viste las nevadas que estaban cayendo? Ni siquiera pude salir de casa y ustedes llegaron muy campantes atravesando la ciudad.

—Eso lo podemos explicar en la cena. —La mujer volteó impaciente hacia Víctor, quien se había encargado de abogar por su alumno—. Es en gran parte mi responsabilidad, pero Yana también querrá saber lo que ocurrió.

A horas de la noche, el auto de Yana Savicheva estuvo frente al estadio. Larissa miró con desdén el vehículo mientras Víctor avanzaba y Yuri se quedaba detrás cargando su morral; no sabía quién era, pero debido a su presencia allí se veía obligada a acompañarlos.

Era un auto moderno, no del año, en un tono azul oscuro y con curvas modelada que le daban una apariencia elegante. Víctor abrió la puerta trasera para permitirle el paso a Larissa, quien aún lucía desconfiada, pero Yuri se adelantó a entrar.

—Seguro vas a ajustar el asiento. —Le informó y Víctor tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

El vehículo era pequeño y Víctor solía llevar el asiento hacia atrás para no golpearse las rodillas, detalle importante en ese momento que estaba de cuidado. Por ello, Yuri rodó hasta quedar tras el conductor para saludar a la joven directora y luego Larissa entró con una timidez hasta ese instante atípica. Víctor ingresó al auto tras cerrar la puerta trasera y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. La conversación la inició él, de inmediato.

—Te presento a Larissa Nickolaevna Plisetsky.

—Oh, la madre de Yuri —comentó mirándola desde el retrovisor. La rubia se veía inquieta y Yuri hizo una mueca de incredulidad—. Un placer, Larissa. Soy Yana, para servirle. Tiene un hijo muy talentoso, debe estar orgullosa.

—Gracias…

—Entonces, Yana. ¿A dónde nos llevarás? —intervino Víctor—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me invitaron a comer. —Ella rio divertida.

—Bueno Víctor, tendrás que guardar tu billetera hoy porque no pienso permitirte que pagues ni una sola copa. Hoy corre por mi cuenta y estaba pensando en un restaurant francés para ir ambientando. ¿Qué te parece, Yuri?

—Muero de hambre, cualquier lugar estará bien.

La conversación prosiguió mientras Yana y Víctor comentaba de cualquier cosa. Dentro del vehículo, una suave melodía clásica sonaba para darles un perfecto acompañamiento, pero ambos Plisetsky lucían inquietos en el lugar, a diferencia de Víctor, quien parecía estar acostumbrado a ello. Yana preguntó por el estado de la rodilla de su amigo y este le explicó a modo simple lo que había ocurrido y las indicaciones que había recibido del doctor. También quiso saber cómo se sentía Yuri a puertas del trofeo de Francia, Yuri respondió que se encontraba bastante entusiasmado y no, no mintió al hacerlo, realmente lo estaba. Ante su respuesta, Yana le sonrió por el retrovisor mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello ondulado del hombro y le aseguró que, a pesar de no ir hasta allá, estaría al pendiente de los resultados.

Al llegar al restaurante Severyanin, en medio de la nieve que bloqueaba el paso, Yana consiguió un sitio para aparcar. Bajaron del auto y Víctor se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera para ayudar a Larissa a salir. La mujer se veía tímida apretando el abrigo mientras observaba de reojo a la alta figura de Yana hacer palidecer la nieve. La directora de teatro iba sencilla, su cabello sujeto en una media cola desordenada dejaba caer las ondas tras su espalda, y acomodó el abrigo de piel que cubría la larga falda azul oscuro y su blusa beige de escote cerrado. Un collar delgado con perlas rodeaba su cuello y dos sencillos zarcillos de perla complementa su look. Con un maquillaje sencillo y natural, resaltaba los grandes y expresivos ojos oscuros que poseía.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Víctor al verla distraída y Larissa solo asintió. Se agarró del brazo de su hijo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance y avanzaron al lujoso restaurante mientras Yana y Víctor se adelantaban y hablaban amenamente.

Dentro, el ambiente era cálido y confortable, informal. Eso ayudó para que Larissa se sintiera menos extraña en el restaurante, aun con los meseros que llegaron y prepararon la mesa para ellos. Víctor ocupó una silla y dejó guardado su bastón, tras haberles corrido los asientos a ambas mujeres al ver que Yuri no mostró intenciones de seguir esa silenciosa costumbre y se sentó apenas llegó. Mientras tanto, Larissa miraba la dinámica con atención, pero en especial a Yana.

Se veía fina, educada y manejaba sus modales de forma fluida, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese mundo al que ella tocó muchísimos años atrás solo para saborearlo y volver a caer. Era cierto que Larissa quiso volver a alcanzar la fama que en su juventud logró, antes de que el embarazo de Yuri significara sacrificios y el abandonó la empujara a la pobreza de nuevo. El grupo donde cantaba, uno de pop, desapareció pronto, y su nombre no se mencionó más; solo quedó de legado un par de discos con poco que agregar a la historia.

Yana, por el contrario, lucía diferente. Manejando su destino al antojo, dueña de su vida y llena de privilegios. No supo si lo que sentía era admiración o envidia, pero claramente era notable la diferencia entre ambas y Larissa no podía dejar eso de lado.

De repente, escuchó que Yana y Víctor hablaron un par de frases en francés, mientras esperaban la llegada del menú. Larissa abrió sus ojos verdes por la sorpresa, y sin medirlo, habló.

—¿Habla francés también?

—Larissa, no seas impertinente —rezongó Yuri, avergonzado. Ya sabía la costumbre de hablar en ese idioma cuando era algo solo de los dos. Víctor sonrió y Yana no pareció importarle la interrupción, solo recogió un mechón de su cabello. Pero Larissa bajó la mirada.

—Así es. Aprendí porque viví varios años en Francia cuando estuve casada. Fue una agradable sorpresa que Víctor también lo dominara.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué tengo los ojos hinchados —aclaró Víctor, con especial atención a su alumno que ponía mala cara.

—Entonces que lo pregunte en ruso. —Víctor enarcó una ceja y Yuri le devolvió la mirada con desagrado, como si lo estuviera vigilando. Aquello sí era una novedad. Yana soltó una risa cantarina.

—Oh entiendo, Yuri, lo siento. Pensé que Víctor consideraría mantener reserva sobre eso. Pero ya me dijo que solo es fruto de su sesión con su psicóloga y una larga conversación sobre Yuuri.

—No hacía falta decir lo último —reclamó ahora Víctor, sonrojándose ligeramente al sentirse expuesto. Pero Yana tenía la mirada fija en Yuri y algo le decía que era muy necesario aclarar.

El ambiente pronto se sintió anómalo. Larissa no volvió a comentar nada y perdía la vista entre los cubiertos y los platos servido, Víctor se veía un poco incómodo y Yuri frontalmente inquieto. Pese a haber escuchado que el estado de Víctor era fruto a su visita con Regina y que el tema había sido Yuuri, no lograba tener la calma. Y debía admitirse que se encontraba enojado por algo que él no supo interpretar. Quizás le fastidiaba que Víctor siguiera jugando con Yana cuando se supone que tenía intenciones con Yuuri; aún si no era claro lo que ocurrirían entre ellos.

Cuando llegó el momento de pedir, Larissa no supo muy bien qué solicitar de la vasta carta de posibilidades en francés; ningún plato lo conocía y había cosas que no entendía de lo escrito en ella. Amablemente, Víctor le hizo un par de sugerencias al verla tan confundida y pudo notar la vergüenza que la mujer intentaba ocultar con movimientos firmes. También, tomó la responsabilidad de encargar algo acorde a la dieta que debía seguir para Yuri. Cuando el mesonero se retiró, Yana quiso saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en Moscú y cómo se había lastimado Víctor la rodilla, mientras esperaban la llegada de los platillos. Ante eso, el entrenador habló sobre los motivos que lo llevaron con prisa hasta la capital y por qué Yuri estuvo con él apoyándolo, de manera que respondía también a las preguntas que Larissa había hecho en la pista.

Conforme la cena avanzó, la conversación se hizo mucho más fluida. Víctor comentó sobre lo que habían visto en competencia y lo provechoso que resultó haber ido a Rostelecom, ya que pudieron ver las presentaciones en vivo de Seung-Gil, el principal adversario de Yuri en el Trofeo de Francia; y J.J, quien ahora dominaba el axel cuádruple. Explicó a ambas mujeres lo que significaba eso, haciendo alusiones sobre la mesa para mostrar las complicaciones del salto mientras Yuri se distraía comiendo de su plato. Entonces, Yana dijo lo que había ocurrido en el set del teatro y que varios de sus estudiantes estaban comentando lo sucedido y cómo podría Yuri hacerle frente al coreano. Todo se daba con ligereza, pero Larissa se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía de un lado a otro y luego se ocupaba en su plato, como si buscara no hacer ruido. Víctor notó su creciente incomodidad, mas no supo qué decir. Prefirió no intervenir.

Cuando hubo acabado, los platos no tardaron en desaparecer. Yana aprovechó el momento para hacer una llamada y Larissa se puso de pie para ir al tocador. Solo quedaron entrenador y alumno en la mesa.

—Esa forma de tratarla fue grosera, Yuri. —El aludido le miró con su ceño fruncido, sin entender—. Me refiero a cómo callaste a Larissa.

—No te metas en esto…

—Tengo que hacerlo como tu entrenador. No solo porque parte de tu programa depende de esto, sino porque ella está haciendo un esfuerzo para acompañarte —puntualizó—. Al menos considera eso.

El tono de voz de Víctor fue fuerte y demandante, no había siquiera un titubeo y eso provocó que Yuri bajara la guardia y chasqueara la lengua. Un silencio incómodo se alojó entre ellos; sin embargo, Víctor no pensaba intervenir más, solo le hizo ese llamado de atención porque ya venía notando en Larissa esa aura depresiva que no le gustó identificar.

Y Víctor podía entender, hasta cierto punto, la aprehensión que sentía Yuri de verla, el dolor que pudo ella haberle provocado por sus malas decisiones en el pasado, incluso la sensación de que ya no le hacía falta; todo lo había experimentado cuando pensaba en su padre. Sin embargo, había un punto donde valía la pena detenerse y pensar si tenía sentido seguir recolectando odio y rencor. Víctor sabía que, al final de cuentas, no lo había. Y, si bien, a veces era mejor mantener la distancia como él aún conservaba con su padre, también sería bueno asegurarse si no se podían reconstruir puentes.

Repentinamente, Yuri se levantó y se alejó de la mesa; Víctor lo dejó ir bastante inquieto con la situación. No quería pensar que los avances de Yuri fueran afectados por la presencia de su madre, mucho menos decirle a ella que era mejor que se negara a ir. Para Víctor era lamentable, y de algún modo frustrante, porque si algo él deseaba, era tener a su madre viva para poder visitarla, abrazarla y acurrucarse en esos momentos donde necesitaba tanto un abrazo. No obstante, esperaba que Yuri supiera manejarlo.

Soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado y miró la hora. Al poco tiempo, Yana regresó. Ella observó con curiosidad que Víctor estaba solo en la mesa.

—¿Dónde están?

—No sé, tal vez fueron a hablar. —Encogió sus hombros—. Lamento la grosería de Yuri.

—Oh, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus arrebatos —dijo mientras le entregaba la carta del postre y vinos. Víctor lo miró sin mayor interés, conforme ella revisaba la carta con atención—. ¿No quieres algo de postre?

—No, gracias. Ya estoy satisfecho. —Yana le devolvió la mirada con atención y dejó el menú sobre la mesa. El aspecto preocupado de Víctor era mucho más importante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Soltó el aire desalentado y su mano acarició de nuevo la nuca. Yana ya había aprendido ese gesto nervioso de su amigo, por lo cual aún si no le hubiera dicho, eso habría adivinado.

—Estoy preocupado. Toda la presión de la prensa a Yuuri fue ridícula, ahora viene Yuri y… —soltó un suspiro—. Espero esta vez hacerlo mejor.

—¿Hacerlo mejor?

—En América discutí con él antes del programa libre y eso afectó su programa. —Yana comprendió lo que quiso decirle—. Como ves, no soy tan buen entrenador.

—Creo que el problema, Víctor, no es que seas un buen o mal entrenador, sino que te cuesta ser sincero y empático al mismo tiempo. A minutos de una escena no puedes decirle a tu actor que hizo un pésimo trabajo en la anterior, lo destruirás. Mejor enfócate en lo que hay fortalecer y no en los errores que cometió.

—Eso lo aprendí hace tiempo con Yuuri, Yana. Lo he intentado aplicar con Yuri desde que esto empezó.

—Entonces ese es el problema. Yuri y Yuuri son personas distintas con diferentes necesidades, no puedes tratarlas igual. Hay que saber leer en la personalidad de cada uno, cuál es el modo para abordarlo.

—De eso debes entender muy bien con tu equipo de actuación. —Yana le sonrió en respuesta y se limitó a darle un par de palmaditas a la mano que Víctor tenía sobre la mesa—. Espero hacerlo esta vez bien.

—Lo harás bien, Víctor. Y si tienes duda, tienes a otro entrenador novato al que puedes llamar.

Víctor soltó una carcajada suave cuando comprendió hacia donde estaba apuntando Yana. No lo veía descabellado, Yuuri parecía haber comprendido a Yuri cuando le estuvo ayudando a dominar el flip cuádruple antes de que todo eso ocurriera. De alguna manera, tenía que darle la razón, quizás Yuuri pudiera tener un poco más de empatía que él… Sin embargo, llamarlo para eso no estaba en negociación aún. Él quería lograrlo solo, y si a alguien le pediría ayuda, sería a Georgi y por supuesto a Yakov. Con Yuuri… quería algo más informal y a su vez más íntimo, ajeno a sus roles como entrenadores.

Aunque aún no se hubiera acercado a ello.

—¿No sería una trampa? —aludió. Yana en respuesta encogió sus hombros.

—En la guerra y el amor dicen que todo se vale. —Ella apoyó su mentón sobre la mano, dedicándole toda su atención—. Verás que todo irá bien, Víctor. Y si no fuese así, no es el fin. También he tenido mis noches desastrosas en el escenario, pero de todas ellas he aprendido más de aquellas en las que he sido esplendorosa. Si ya perdieron en América, entonces deberías pensar en que te equivocaste en ese momento y como no cometerlo ahora. Solo eso.

Víctor le dio la razón, porque precisamente estaba pensando en lo que debería hacer para poder ayudar a Yuri en este camino y darle las mejores herramientas para que pudieran sacar todo su potencial en el hielo. Por ello debía medir sus palabras, saber en qué momento empujar y cuando contenerse. Aprender a motivar a Yuri.

Sobre todo, ahora con el tema de su madre.

Pero aprovechando que estaban a solas, Víctor necesitaba preguntarle a Yana algo más. La intuición de la mujer había acertado en las anteriores ocasiones, le gustaría tener una opinión femenina ante la idea que venía dado vuelta dentro de su cabeza desde que ocurrió el boicot.

Por otro lado, Yuri había decidido intentar de arreglar el asunto con su madre, al menos para evitar que el viaje con ella fuera incómodo y reconociendo que, de seguro, se sintió avergonzada por su trato ante Yana. Eso podría ser la razón por la cual ella se había mantenido tan callada, cuando solía ser una mujer tan llamativa y espontánea. Larissa se estaba comportando como si fuera una tímida paloma al lado de un cisne; y no le agradaba sentirla así cuando siempre fue una mujer orgullosa e imponente.

Esa fue la razón que lo llevó a esperarla fuera de pasillo de los baños y, cuando la vio salir después de haber estado allí encerrada durante varios minutos, decidió abordarla. Larissa le miró intrigada, pero Yuri pudo ver que esos ojos rojos no eran productos al maquillaje y se formó un nudo en su garganta al saberse el responsable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en tono parco. Larissa soltó el aire en un suspiro y se acercó levantando su mentón ante él.

—Sí. Todo está bien. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya nos vamos?

—No, vine a buscarte porque…

Larissa esperó que su hijo acabara la frase, pero Yuri no supo qué decir. ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar? ¿Por qué sintió culpa? Ella pareció entrever su propia tribulación por la forma en que le sonrió.

—Solo dime algo, Yura. —El tono cariñoso de su voz contrastó con la vibración que había al modularla. Yuri levantó la mirada, respiró y asintió permitiéndole avanzar—. ¿Te avergüenzo?

Yuri no tuvo el valor de admitirle que, a veces, sí; pero para Larissa no hacía falta confirmación a algo que sus hechos habían sabido dejar claro en el tiempo. Solo tragó y contuvo el temblor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy muy joven? —indagó—. ¿O por qué no soy como las madres de esos competidores? —Yuri no supo responder, pero ella continuó—. No me presentaste ante esa mujer elegante, lo hizo Nikiforov. Y durante toda tu carrera solo has mencionado a tu abuelo, y créeme que entiendo, Yura… lo entiendo.

La voz le falló y Yuri apretó su garganta cuando sintió que era imposible pasar un trago. De nuevo los ojos de Larissa estaban rojos, otra vez húmedos y una vez más ella se mantuvo terriblemente fuerte para dirigirle la mirada sin pestañear.

—Pero solo pensaba que sueño que un día me presentes sintiéndote tan orgulloso de mí como yo lo estoy de ti.

Yuri no pudo decir nada, se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Todo lo que pasó por su mente fue la foto de él en su primer oro senior en el celular de ella, la forma en que lo apoyaba tomando cosas de animal print y panfletos, las fotografías que subía de ambos y la manera en que lo defendió de Dmitri. Todo eso aparecía mostrándole razones para ceder, pero seguían perpetuas las otras en donde ella no estuvo, las incontables veces que la esperó en la puerta del estadio, las ocasiones que ella con un grito lo hizo callar porque estaba muy cansada. El dolor provocado en tantas veces que dejó en algún momento de arder.

Paralizado, solo bajó la mirada para hacerle ver que no podía darles una respuesta a sus interrogantes, Larissa tampoco la esperó. Solo le tomó la mano y la apretó con indulgencia, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa cansada.

—Vamos a regresar. Seguro querrán pedir algún postre, algo como cabeza de pato en aceite de almejas y mango —intentó bromear.

—Eso suena asqueroso, Larissa —rio entre dientes mientras tomaba aire, Larissa también lo hizo. Yuri admiró el modo en que su madre respiró hondo y mantuvo un temple tan envidiable, que sólo demostraba la fuerza que había conseguido durante todos esos años.

—Oh, y eso que no lo has probado. Sabe peor de lo que suena.

Yuri intentó reír, más no pudo. Con el nudo aún formado en la garganta, la dejó avanzar mientras pensaba en qué debería decir o hacer en ese tipo de situación. Entre la preocupación por Víctor, la inconformidad de su relación con su madre y la presencia de Yana que le molestó más de lo que hubiera querido, supo que necesitaba organizar sus ideas y no distraerse a solo días del Torneo.

Entonces, su teléfono sonó. Yuri sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y revisó la mensajería para sorprenderse por el mensaje que había recibido.

**_Madam Lilia »_ ** _Ya tengo las entradas para ir a verte en el Trofeo de Francia.  
_ **_Madam Lilia »_ ** _No olvides demostrarme la belleza de tu fuerza, Yura._

—¿Yura? —Larissa volteó.

Entonces vio a Yuri, mirando fijamente la pantalla mientras su rostro había suavizado sus rasgos para mostrarse genuinamente feliz. Se preguntó, al verlo, quién pudo haberle creado a su hijo esa hermosa sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía este capítulo desde hace dos semanas peor mi beta aún no lo había revisado. Había tenido problemas personales y bueno, al final decidí subirlo sin su revisión, pero seguro que estaré editando cuando lo haya corregido. Espero que no haya muchos errores, intentó pulirlo lo más que me fue posible.
> 
> Estas partes, aunque parezcan que son de transición, son muy importantes, porque si Rusia y Rostelecom fue Victuuri, Francia es Yuri por completo, y todos los temas pendientes que debe resolver, donde no solo está Otabek sino Larissa. Me dio mucho sentimiento la última escena.
> 
> Solo queda un capítulo de transición y preparación para que empiece el torneo de Francia, como ven, ya los competidores deben empezar a viajar para sus encuentros. Espero que podamos disfrutar de lo que se viene allí.


	45. Cap 43: Razones para volver

El sonido de las cuchillas seguía siendo revitalizante, Yuuri tenía que admitirlo. Sentado en las gradas del Ice Castle, miraba con atención a la pista de hielo donde Minami y las trillizas jugueteaban mientras dejaba que el sonido le arrullara como si fuese una canción de cuna.

Parecía que apenas hubiera pasado unos días desde la primera vez que puso sus pies en el hielo cuando era un niño. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba a cargo de Minako y muchas otras veces en compañía de su hermana. Desde un inicio su peso fue insignificante sobre las cuchillas y sus ánimos de hacer arte a través de los patines se fue cimentando cuando era demasiado joven como para razonarlo. Ni las críticas o las burlas, ni las risas o los halagos, pudieron desenfocarle de lo que empezó a convertirse en un sueño a muy corta edad.

Antes de que Víctor llegara a su vida, Yuuri había querido patinar, solo que aquel sueño diáfano obtuvo forma cuando vio lo que Víctor era capaz de hacer sobre el hielo. A sus doce años ya pertenecía al equipo Junior de su distrito, aunque aún no considerara del todo convertir el patinaje en su modo de vida y analizara la posibilidad de estudiar una carrera como cualquier otro. Fue cuando Víctor apareció en pantalla con su bellísimo programa The Lilac Fairy que pudo ver su futuro marcado, como si seguir los pasos de Víctor lo llevara irremediablemente a las estrellas.

Y fue así… en muchas formas, contextos, momentos. Víctor lo llevó tantas veces a las estrellas que por momentos se sintió astronauta, bailando en medio de constelaciones y galaxias.

Pero Yuuri no quería volver a hundirse en las arenas movedizas que el recuerdo de Víctor se había convertido, porque era un pantano que lejos de provocarle miedo, le invitaba a hundirse en él. Tenía que enfocar su mirada en el presente y en el futuro, para que sus nuevas decisiones no se vieran empañadas por lo que fue en su momento y pudiera así tener la vista sobre lo que podrían ser ahora que eran dos personas que, sin ser diferentes, habían crecido y madurado a base de un proceso que, por cierto, no había acabado.

—¿No vas a patinar? —escuchó la voz a su lado y al girar la mirada se encontró con la figura de Yuko inclinándose con curiosidad—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Su cabello más corto se movió gracias a la gravedad, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo en su dirección. Desde que hubiera llegado esa mañana con Minami se había quedado en silencio solo observándoles moviéndose en el hielo mientras pensaba. No había querido más que eso, necesitaba plantearse demasiadas cosas antes de continuar, sin embargo, la presencia de Yuko no resultaba molesta ahora pues necesitaba descansar no solo física sino mentalmente de todo lo que había significado Rusia. Así que Yuuri aceptó y Yuko no tardó en sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía.

—Pensé que querría hacerlo un poco.

—Quiero tomarme el descanso en serio. —Yuko asintió al escucharlo y envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos, mientras miraba a sus hijas juguetear en la pista persiguiendo a Minami en un juego que no tenía más sentido que para ellos.

—Ya veo… Minami parece no querer tomarse en serio el descanso. —Yuuri rio suavemente al escucharlo—. Lo ha hecho muy bien…

—Minami no ha dejado de sorprenderme. Estar a cargo de él es más un honor… una fortuna que a veces no creo haberme merecido.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —cuestionó Yuko—. No veo a nadie más en Japón capacitado para estar a su lado.

Yuuri no quiso discutir el punto, así que se limitó a permanecer en silencio mientras veía los movimientos de los cuatros en la pista, evaluando con un deje crítico la interpretación que Lutz hacía sobre el hielo. Las tres niñas siempre habían estado en el hielo; se les veía un talento especial para estar sobre las cuchillas, seguramente heredado por Yuko quien en su momento fue la Madonna del Ice Castle. No obstante, Yuuri era capaz de detectar algo especial en una de ellas: Lutz. Algo que iba más allá de simplemente querer patinar y mostrarse libre en el hielo, algo que demostraba cierta competitividad.

—Aún recuerdo cuando hace meses te enojaste con nosotros por recibir a Minami aquí. —Yuuri despegó la mirada de la pista para enfocarla en su compañera, quien como madre orgullosa miraba a sus hijas jugar—. ¿Aún crees que cometimos un error?

—Estoy seguro de que Minami hubiera venido aún si su apoyo. —Yuko rió ante la idea.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero, ¿sabes? Me alegra haber sido parte de esto, aunque fuera de esta forma. Takeshi y yo estamos muy felices de verte de nuevo competir.

Yuuri le miró con calma por unos minutos, antes de asentir y sonreír con un ligero gesto en los labios. Volvió su mirada hacia la pista de hielo y siguió observando en silencio a los cuatros que patinaban, mientras Yuko evocaba recuerdos que parecían lejanos, aunque hubiera pasado hacía poco tiempo. Si era sincera consigo misma, jamás se arrepentiría de escribirle a Minami para hacerle ver que Yuuri lo estaba mirando, ya que con eso logró impulsar al joven patinador para que lo buscara y le diera ese anhelado sueño.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido dos años atrás aún estaban allí, como tinta permanente en su alma. Jamás en su vida había imaginado ver a Yuuri tan destrozado y nunca pensó que Takeshi tendría que ir una madrugada, como hubiese ocurrido muchos años atrás cuando Makkachin decidió comer los manjus, pero esta vez para buscar a un médico urgente. Había tenido que recoger al viejo Toshiya y buscar al médico de la casa para que calmara a Hiroko, quien reventó en llanto cuando vio a su hijo dormir con las pastillas. Fue así que se enteraron y se hicieron parte de la pesadilla.

Para la pareja fue una sorpresa enterarse de aquellos pormenores e hicieron un respetuoso silencio para apoyar a los padres que buscaban con desespero intentar ayudar a Yuuri a superar esa terrible etapa. Por mucho que hubieran escuchado antes sobre el tema, la situación se volvió mucho más íntima y profunda cuando estuvieron en primera fila en el largo proceso que la familia Katsuki inició para la recuperación de Yuuri. Yuko podía entender el dolor de Hiroko. Cuando una de sus hijas se enfermaba, la preocupación apenas la dejaba dormir. Imaginó cómo podría estar si una de ellas estuviera así, dejándose morir en una cama.

Sin embargo, lo que más dolió fue saber que Takeshi había visto al viejo Toshiya quebrarse. Ese hombre que siempre fue el sinónimo del optimismo y la alegría bebió hasta que al final toda la fortaleza se hizo añicos. Contrario a lo que había sido una costumbre, el dolor fue más fuerte y Toshiya no tuvo nada que celebrar, así que lloró en medio de la embriaguez al lado de Takeshi, tras haber regresado con un terapeuta de la ciudad.

Por fortuna, Yuuri nunca estuvo solo. La entrega y paciencia de sus padres lograron, poco a poco, darle a Yuuri el ambiente adecuado para empezar a salir de la oscuridad. Yuko recordaba aquella mañana que apareció en el Ice Castle, cuando sus ropas no le daban ese aspecto redondo, sino el abuso y la comida que había estado ingiriendo con ansiedad. A pesar de su rostro marcado por el insomnio y los medicamentos, Yuuri le había mirado como se mira a un viejo amigo y Yuko se contuvo de llorar. Más bien le abrió las puertas de la pista, sin siquiera cuestionarlo. No hubo preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba o si iba a patinar. Lo dejó ir, sentarse en las gradas y mirar el hielo en el vacío, como si considerara que el hecho de que ya hubiera salido de casa y hubiera ido hasta allí significaba una mejora.

Y fue así. Un proceso largo, sistemático pero firme. Yuko se alegraba de haber sido partícipe del renacer de Yuuri, quien empezó a mostrar pequeños chispazos en las cenizas que había dejado a su paso. Se sintió afortunada de haber estado allí cuando una mañana llevó sus patines y decidió patinar. De encontrarse junto a Takeshi cuando Yuuri decidió empezar a trotar y bajar de peso. Solo, nadie dijo nada y el pueblo entero hizo un silencio respetuoso solo admirándolo encenderse. Ahora, las paredes del metro estaban llenas, de nuevo, de sus fotos con las de Minami, porque Fénix no pudo ser un mejor nombre para él.

—Fue aquí donde empezó… —escuchó el murmullo de Yuuri y Yuko le miró intrigada. La mirada de su compañero seguía perdida sobre el hielo.

—Sí… aquí fue donde Takeshi y yo te conocimos. Eras una adorable bolita de carne patinando… recuerdo cada vez que lograbas hacer una pirueta.

El recuerdo la llenaba de calidez, porque era ver de nuevo a ese pequeño Yuuri lleno de ilusiones en la pista, mejorando con cada día que pasaba. Yuko desde ese instante lo tomó como si fuese su hermano menor.

—Gracias por recordarme que desde pequeño tuve problema con mi peso. —Rieron juntos—. Me refería más bien que aquí empezó mi camino hacia Víctor. —Yuko prestó atención—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando patiné Stammi Vicino aquí? Ese día quería agradecerte por haber creído en mí a pesar de que yo era un fracaso.

—Nunca te vi como un fracaso, Yuuri.

—Lo sé… por eso quería agradecerte ese día. Estaba convencido de que solo tú podrías entender lo que intenté hacer en ese momento. Las mejores cosas que me han pasado han sido en parte por ti.

Yuko se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, porque nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Desde un inicio, para ella Yuuri era ese amuleto de buena suerte que se abría espacio en medio de la incertidumbre, para ser capaz de elevar a cualquiera a los cielos. Tenacidad, esfuerzo y mucha disciplina, en Yuuri no había más que el hielo y lo demostró desde muy joven. Ella solo lo apoyó hasta un pequeño camino y había tenido que verlo partir para seguir moviendo sus alas, admirando de lejos la belleza que dejaba su vuelo.

Ella no había pensado en llevar una vida de competencia como Yuuri empezó a soñar y se quedó en el pueblo realizando su propia vida. Era feliz de estar cerca de Yuuri, de seguir su carrera y decir: yo patiné con él. Nunca dimensionó que pudiera ser tan importante para Yuuri como para merecer esas palabras.

—Gracias a tu apoyo no me rendí en el hielo —continuó Yuuri—. Gracias a ti conocí a Víctor y empecé a soñar con alcanzarle. Gracias a ti al volver, Víctor vino por mí… y gracias a ti, Minami hizo lo mismo.

—Voy a tomar responsabilidad de las dos primeras. —Admitió Yuko, controlando ese sentimiento que empujaba dentro de ella, humedeciendo los ojos—. Pero de las últimas dos… no puedo hacerlo. —Yuko puso su mano sobre la de Yuuri que estaba en su propio muslo, de forma respetuosa—. Yo pude haber tenido algo que ver con la forma en que ellos vinieron, pero ambos vinieron porque hubo algo en Yuuri que los hizo venir. Ambos vieron en Yuuri eso especial que valía la pena intentarlo. Sin ese algo especial, nada los hubiera hecho venir, aunque yo los llamara a viva voz.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir con una ligera sonrisa y ella soltó el aire en un profundo suspiro. sin embargo, con la mención de Víctor en el aire, Yuko necesitaba preguntar:

—¿Cómo fue encontrarte con él de nuevo?

—Fue… extraño —confesó y desvió la mirada—. Por un lado, me sentía feliz de verlo mejor, de pie, fuera de esa cama y capaz de estar en el hielo de nuevo. Por otro lado, me sentía molesto porque fue eso lo que intenté hacer por él y él no se dejó. Luego pasaba por la culpa, por sentir que había sido yo el responsable, la pena al sentirme débil por no haber soportado un poco más, la ira de nuevo y después la vergüenza, el miedo… Todos estos días, estas — soltó el aire—… semanas, han sido como vivir todas las emociones una tras otra sin parar.

—Pero al final… —Yuuri levantó la mirada esperando que Yuko terminara con sus palabras—. Es decir, vi la foto que subió Phichit en su Instagram del cómo estabas abrazado a Víctor en el pasillo. También lo que hizo Víctor y Yurio en Rostelecom. Al final… fue todo bien, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Hicieron silencio y suspiraron juntos. Yuko conocía muy bien a Yuuri para saber que era una persona reservada y que lo que había dicho era quizás lo más que pudiera esperar de él. Aunque ahora podía darse una mejor idea de la razón por la que él estaba sentado en la grada, mirando el hielo y ese comienzo.

Después de largos minutos en silencio, Yuuri se puso de pie. Decidido, Yuko lo vio avanzar hasta la pista, llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban dentro de ella. No dijo nada cuando empezó a hacer unos ejercicios de elongación, pero para ninguno fue un secreto que lo que ocurría era evidente y salieron de la pista emocionados ante la idea de ver a Yuuri patinar. La misma Yuko se sintió eufórica con la idea, había pasado tanto tiempo de no haberlo visto en vivo que sabía que era un momento memorable. Esperó pacientemente que Yuuri terminara de prepararse para hacer el ejercicio, conteniendo las ansias que la embargaban de bajar las gradas y colocarse en la barrera como fue en aquella vez. Solo cuando Yuuri se había puesto los patines que le prestó de la pista, porque no se había llevado los suyos, fue que ella se movió con la ansiedad de estar en primera fila.

Para Yuuri resultó extraño estar con unos patines que claramente no eran para competencias y que ya tenían el hábito del patinaje que habían dejado otros cuando compraban el espacio. Extrañó los suyos, pero sintió correcta esa anomalía. Suspiró hondo antes de tocar el hielo y deslizarse con simpleza, como si se encontrara perfectamente en su elemento. Las trillizas emocionadas sacaron sus móviles, aunque notaron la mirada de advertencia de su madre.

Nada de publicar en las redes. Minami leyó el miedo implícito en las chiquillas adolescentes y rio.

Tras rodear la pista varias veces, Yuuri tomó una posición que para todos fue sorpresiva e identificable. Las trillizas miraron a su madre con asombro y Minami apretó los labios al reconocerla, pero Yuko, quien miraba absorta desde su lugar, sintió un cálido hálito de vida moverse en su pecho, como una promesa llena de esperanza.

_«Me cansé de estar deprimido, así que empecé a pensar que quería que volviese a gustarme el patinaje. Pensé que podía recordar la época en la que copiábamos a Víctor.»_

Las palabras que Yuuri le hubo dicho en el pasado, justo cuando imitaba a Stammi Vicino de Víctor, volvieron a ella como una ráfaga. Yuko se llevó la mano al corazón cuando vio a Yuuri volver a imitar esa preciosa pieza, ahora con todos los saltos que Víctor le había incluido en el pasado, perfeccionándola aún más si la comparaba con aquella primera vez. Stammi Vicino de nuevo sonaba en la música que Yuuri creaba con su cuerpo. Todos eran capaces de escuchar aquella melancólica melodía mientras Yuuri se movía sobre el hielo, con un desboque de emociones tan íntimo, que sólo podía expresar sobre la pista, bailando con el corazón en la mano.

Y entendió, ella entendió. Distinto a aquella vez, sus ojos se llenaron de llanto y una opresión en el pecho le hizo saber que su corazón se sentía hinchado de nuevas emociones. Yuuri no estaba allí deprimido, había superado la depresión tiempo atrás. Tampoco buscará recuperar su amor al patinaje, porque no había dejado de amarlo durante todo ese tiempo.

Yuuri se había cansado de estar ansioso, de tener miedo.

Yuuri quería recordar porque le gustaba algo distinto al patinaje.

Y ese algo, solo podía hacer aquello que recordó como el inicio. Lo que había significado ese lugar, el punto de partida al largo camino que lo llevó a estar detrás de Víctor, a ir por él, al alcanzarlo y convivir con él. Ese camino que empezó con esa misma pieza imitada también en la soledad.

Cuando acabó, Yuuri podía escuchar y percibir los latidos por todas partes en su cuerpo. Le había quedado claro, tan claro, que ahora que lo sabía debía trabajar en ello.

**…**

El sonido de las cuchillas era permanente dentro de la pista de hielo donde Sebastián Fauren entrenaba, preparándose para su encuentro en la Copa China que estaba pautada para una semana después. Cuando vio a Seung-Gil aparecer en la pista con su entrenadora y Phichit Chulanont, había desbordado su completa admiración hacia ellos, dejándoles muy claro lo honrado que se sentía de compartir pista por esos días. Sebastián estaría en el Trofeo de Francia para animarlos y confiaba que Seung-Gil volvería a ganar el oro sin problema.

Phichit sonrió viendo la extraña dinámica que su novio y el joven patinador tenía, porque ante cada salto o pirueta que Seung-Gil ejecutaba, estaba la completa admiración del muchacho que no se perdía ningún instante, grabándolo con la intención de imitar en sus ensayos los nuevos saltos. Y él lo comprendía; no sentía necesidad de esconder el enorme y fulgurante talento de Seung-Gil del mundo, más bien le gustaba ver que ahora todos eran capaces de notar esa luz preciosa y no tener la necesidad de compararla con lo que Nikiforov había sido. El brillo de Seung-Gil había nacido gracias a una profunda dedicación y fe en sí mismo.

Además, viendo el comportamiento de Sebastián, podía recordar cómo había sido él cuando patinaba competitivamente, grabando los saltos de Nikiforov para poderlos imitar en las prácticas o mirando a Yuuri haciendo lo mismo con la diferencia de que su amigo dejaba de notar los detalles técnicos y se quedaba embebido admirando la destreza del patinador. También podía recordar los ojos brillantes que había visto incontables veces en Minami cuando miraba a Yuuri patinar y su misma emoción cuando vio resurgir el talento de Yuuri en aquel año. Aún los ojos de Minami brillaban como antaño, como si no hubiera pasado seis años desde esa primera vez.

Ese era el camino que debían seguir cada uno de ellos y nadie estaba exento de ello. Tal como Seung-Gil lo hubiese hecho antes con Nikiforov (aunque le costó admitirlo ante él y cuando lo hizo hubo un precioso sonrojo acompañándolo) de ese mismo modo las nuevas generaciones se levantarían viéndolos a ellos patinar. No creía que a él precisamente, apenas logró medio dominar el salchow cuádruple antes de retirarse, no siempre con una caída pulcra; pero estaba muy consciente que para personas como Yuuri Katsuki, Seung-Gil Lee, Minami Kenjirou o incluso Guang Hong Ji sería algo natural, porque si algo identificó su carrera fue la fuerte ambición que los obligaba a llevar más y más lejos sus propios límites. A diferencia de él, incluso de Leo, que preferían divertirse en el hielo y tomaban cada victoria como un gran avance sin detenerse para no perder el norte de su pasión.

Por otro lado, Sebastián también se había acercado, aunque con timidez, para saber detalles de lo ocurrido con Yuuri Katsuki en Rostelecom. Como Phichit imaginó, Seung-Gil no quiso hablar de ello y se abocó a entrenar; así que se tomó la tarea de ser él mismo quien le contara algunos detalles de lo sucedido, siempre minimizando el impacto en Yuuri y tratando de no crear una preocupación mayor. Ya todo había acabado y Yuuri seguro querría calma en su hogar. No sería agradable para él enfrentarse a más mensajes de preocupación e incluso lamentos de algo que querría olvidar lo más pronto posible.

A Phichit le gustó notar el respeto con el que Sebastián tomó el tema y la profunda admiración que sentía también para con Yuuri e incluso para con Víctor. El tema de si fueron pareja o no parecía irrelevante para él: los veía como los dos deportistas que habían hecho historia y que lo habían inspirado cuando estaba en la época Junior. Para él, tenerlos de nuevo en el hielo, aunque fuera a través de sus estudiantes, resultaba una fortuna. Se sentía feliz de poder compartir el escenario con ellos a sus espaldas y poder confrontar a sus alumnos como si fuesen una extensión de sus propios talentos.

Los respetaba como los competidores que fueron y los admiraba por la belleza de sus programas y la demostración de lo que podían hacer en el hielo. Phichit se emocionaba al hablar con Sebastián de ellos porque se sentía muy identificado con su forma de pensar, y le hacía feliz que hubieran personas que dejarán atrás los temas personales que solo les concernía a ellos para admirar lo que lograron en el mundo. La belleza y fuerza de su arte.

De lo demás, prefería no opinar, justamente la misma posición que Phichit había tomado en esos años. No formar juicios, solo escuchar a Yuuri y hacerle consciente de sus propias mentiras que pretendían ser piadosas mas solo lograban lastimarlo. Aconsejarle y ayudarle, sin forzar ni obligarlo a hacer nada más con respecto a esa relación que tenía demasiadas raíces profundas imposibles de ignorar. Cubrir su papel de amigo sin dejarse cegar, porque él conocía muy bien quien era Yuuri.

Enfocó su atención en la pista y notó que el programa de su novio seguía en ejecución, moviéndose con destreza en el hielo. Su programa Infinity seguía conmoviéndolo y era impresionante la forma en que evolucionaba con cada nueva ejecución. Cómo si cada vez más alcanzara un nuevo nivel tanto técnico como interpretativo, un constante crecimiento que identificaba el estilo de Seung-Gil.

Tras haber repetido su programa corto, Seung-Gil salió de la pista con los músculos cansados y pesados. Phichit lo vio dirigirse hasta la salida y pudo ver el momento en que su novio le buscó con su mirada, por lo cual le sonrió desde la distancia, al estar sentado en las gradas. Él agradecía que Seung-Gil hubiera tomado la decisión de irse de inmediato a Francia con él, porque eso le había permitido no solo descansar un poco más, sino compartir tiempo con su pareja después de los meses separados, algo que le había hecho falta. Además, podían aprovecharlo mejor porque se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, incluso con la presencia de Sebastián queriendo llevarlos a conocer a toda París en ese lapso.

—¡Eso estuvo magnífico! —Le dijo al verlo acercarse, tras haber resguardado las cuchillas dentro de los protectores de colores morado y naranja. Al lado, Sebastián acababa de grabar su interpretación y le miró con ojos desbordados de admiración.

Aunque a Seung-Gil le agradara la atención de la que ahora era víctima gracias a su mejora en el patinaje, prefería mantenerse en silencio y continuar. No era hombre para estar lanzando besos y saludos a la multitud, y difícilmente lo sería en algún momento. Aceptaba humildemente el apoyo de todos porque a quien más había querido sorprender era a sí mismo y eso era suficiente para impulsarle a continuar. Phichit admiraba eso de él.

Seung-Gil se sentó en una banca más abajo de las gradas, entre sus piernas y aceptó gustosos a sus manos para relajar los músculos calientes de los hombros. El sonido de las cuchillas volvió y de reojo, miró a Sebastián avanzar para practicar su rutina.

—De verdad fue fenomenal… me encanta este programa.

—No es suficiente, tengo que perfeccionarlo más. —Phichit chasqueó la lengua en respuesta—. Sabes que no es suficiente.

—Para mí ha sido precioso —alegó con confianza—. Me haces sentir la desesperación, la fuerza, el vigor del personaje de tu programa, como ver una película coreana histórica.

—Es la idea.

Seung-Gil tomó la botella de agua para beber un poco y Phichit aprovechó para cubrirlo ligeramente al inclinarse. En nada, puso frente a él una tablet, con el navegador lleno de pestañas, pero le señaló la publicación de Instagram donde se veía unos 10 segundos de sus prácticas y como había estallado en reacciones. Seung-Gil le miró como si hubiera sido su responsabilidad, pero Phichit le hizo notar que se trataba de la cuenta de Sebastian.

—Tienes un fan —dijo con diversión, mientras veía a Seung-Gil moverse en la pantalla, ahora buscando una de las pestañas del navegador—. ¡Ey! ¡No te dije que te metieras allí!

Ya sabía que su novio conocía su afición de leer fanfics de los fans donde estaba él, pero seguro no pensó que estuviera leyendo justo en ese momento.

—No puedo creer que sigas haciendo eso —recriminó sin real fuerza.

—¿Cómo qué no? Después de lo que pasó en Rusia tenía que hacerlo. ¡Los fics Victuuri literal explotaron!

—No me extrañaría que hayas escrito alguno.

—Recuerda que lo intenté y me atacaron porque fue el peor fic ever que habían leído, así que me dediqué a leer.

—La verdad la escritura no ha sido lo tuyo.

Lo decía con conocimiento de causa, Phichit no tenía eso en sus muchas habilidades.

Phichit soltó un suspiró desalentado y molesto que murió con la risita divertida de Seung-Gil. A su novio le encantaba molestarlo con eso, porque al inicio de su relación Phichit le había dicho, como si se tratara de un secreto sumarial, lo mucho que le gustaba los fanfics, en especial aquellos que lo juntaban con Christopher. También que había intentado escribir un fic de Víctor y Yuuri pero lo atacaron por infinidad de cosas y dejó de hacerlo. Según los lectores asiduos al género, el fanfic estaba mal escrito, era pobre y esos definitivamente no eran Víctor y Yuuri. ¿En qué mundo cabía que Yuuri fuera una persona con carácter tan fuerte? ¡Era el chico tímido y hermoso que había que proteger! Y claro que nunca aceptarían la imagen de un Víctor que no fuera el sensual que se presentaba en los escenarios: ese que Phichit intentó presentarles que mostraba actitudes infantiles era un claro atentado contra el real Víctor.

Por supuesto, Phichit no iba a decir que nadie más en el mundo, ni el mismo Víctor, conocía mejor a Yuuri Katsuki que él por ser su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo, y que esa imagen de Víctor que habían idealizado no era la única verdad. Se tragó su orgullo y se dedicó a solo leer aquellos fanfics que medio se asemejaban a las personalidades de sus amigos, pero pronto dejó los prejuicios y empezó a disfrutar de cualquier escrito, incluso de aquellos donde no reconocía a los patinadores pero podía verlos fácil como un original.

Obviamente, Yuuri no podía saber eso. Lo mataría si llegara a saber que en algún momento intentó poner por escrito lo que debió ser el romance que nació en Hasetsu. Seung-Gil juró silencio.

—¿Y qué encontraste de bueno ahora?

Quiso saber y Phichit se emocionó ante la perspectiva de contarle a su novio los detalles. Si había una razón por la cual Seung-Gil llegaba a interesarse por saber, era para verle ese brillo contento en los ojos de su pareja.

—¡Hay un fanfic donde Yuuri y yo somos omegas, y él quiere entrar a Harvard! —La expresión de Seung-Gil decía todo.

—No sé cómo no te trauma la idea esa de omegas y alfas.

—Me gusta la idea de tener lubricante incluido —El tono seductor de Phichit llamó la atención de su novio, mirándole con una ceja enarcada—. ¿No te parece sumamente conveniente?

—Sin duda… —Y lo dejó más claro con su caricia en el muslo de Phichit.

—Pero, ¿adivina quién es mi novio en ese fic?

—¿Christophe?

—No, el mejor novio que puedo tener. Mi sexy y fuerte alfa Seung-Gil.

Phichit sabía que eso llamaría la atención de su novio porque le gustaba que las fans de ese género empezasen a darle más atención a la real pareja y no a las fantasías que lo juntaban con Christophe, a saber por qué razón. Así empezó a relatar la historia ficticia de como Yuuri y Phichit en esa trama hacían lo posible para que Yuuri entrara a Harvard. Y después de contarle todos los pormenores (donde Seung-Gil le preguntó qué clase de fetiche tenían con el sexo de Víctor), empezó a comentarle de otros fanfiction que habían regresado, como uno donde Víctor era un antiguo zar que había quedado abandonado y mostró sus primeros indicios de revivir, o otro donde Víctor era un sacerdote en busca de justicia por lo vivido desde joven. Uno más curioso que siempre le había llamado la atención también había actualizado, donde cada personaje tenía animales representando los dos hemisferios de su cerebro.

A Seung-Gil le gustaba leer ese a escondidas porque le hacía gracia imaginar a Yuuri como un avestruz y a Víctor como un pavo real. Encajaba perfecto. Y lo mejor es que él no aparecía por allí así que se evitaría malestares pensando en una mala interpretación de su personalidad.

Se reacomodaron mejor mientras Phichit enderezaba su espalda para revisar sus redes sociales y Seung-Gil se estiraba largamente entre las piernas de su pareja. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el muslo de su novio y empezó a mover en círculos sus tobillos, sintiendo el peso de sus patines sobre los pies. Ya había descansado suficiente y tenía que volver, no podía permitirse distraerse más de lo necesario para darle tiempo a Phichit y compartir con él. Así que, decidido, se puso de pie y hizo un par de movimientos relajante en sus hombros y cuello. Phichit no necesitaba escuchar lo que haría pues ya lo comprendía en silencio.

Viéndolo moverse de regreso a la pista, supo que Seung-Gil estaba dispuesto a todo para ganar también en el trofeo de Francia y cumplirle la palabra de enganchar todas las medallas de oro que encontrara por su paso alrededor de su cuello. Phichit confiaba que Seung-Gil podría, se lo había demostrado con creces, sin embargo, también estaba consciente de que la competencia esta vez sería dura, pues todos vendría dispuestos a lograr conseguir la ansiada platea dorada y dejar todo en la pista para ellos.

En especial Yuri Plisetsky.

Con un suspiro emocionado, miró las redes sociales con información que se iba actualizando en el momento. Otabek Altin había tomado el vuelo varias horas atrás, J.J había subido una fotografía de ellos en el aeropuerto mientras lo despedía, con algunos fans del kazajo levantando la bandera a su favor. Los otros competidores también habían mostrado fotografías donde venían acompañados de su equipo técnico y cada grupo de fans de ellos (donde Phichit estaba infiltrado en la mayoría), les había dejado deseos de éxitos.

Pero, como si estuviera en su sangre, había sido Víctor quien acababa de alborotar las redes cuando se subió fotografías de las fans de Yuri Plisetsky en el aeropuerto, donde hacían énfasis en la mujer rubia que estaba cerca de ellos. Nadie nunca la había visto y verla caminar al lado de Víctor, mientras este la sostenía acogida bajo su brazo, había provocado que la noticia corriera como pólvora. Yuri Plisetsky avanzaba a pasos de distancia de ellos, con la chamarra rusa y sus ojos cubiertos con lentes oscuros.

Esa no era la mujer con la que habían fotografiado a Víctor antes, Phichit lo sabía, porque incluso se veía más pequeña que aquella directora de teatro. No obstante, dejando aquel tema de lado, miró el bastón que aún Víctor cargaba al caminar, apretando los labios al pensar que en definitiva la recuperación no era inmediata como le hubiera gustado pensar.

Mientras eso ocurría, las redes sociales de Christophe Giacometti habían sido actualizadas. Había fotografías donde se les veía en el aeropuerto de Zurich, con algunos selfies con su pareja y su hija, ya preparados para el vuelo que los llevaría a París para el evento. Estaban acompañando a Giovanni Ritz, el joven patinador suizo que era la máxima representación del país a nivel deportivo. La figura de Giovanni venía respaldada por Masumi y la experiencia que había obtenido en sus años como competidor, que le sumó un par de medallas de platas y bronce en eventos internacionales, más un bronce olímpico. En declaraciones, Phichit recordaba haber leído que su intención era el oro y demostrar que Rusia no era el único capaz de lograrlo.

Anteriormente había revelado que era profundo fans de Giacometti, y con certeza el debut de la temporada de Giovanni era muy esperado por sus fans. Giovanni tendría su primera competición del Grand Prix en Francia y luego tendría que defender su título en Japón, para así obtener el pase anhelado a su primer Grand Prix Final. El joven de dieciocho años estaba dispuesto a eso.

La competencia ya estaba a nada para empezar y Phichit ya sentía a su estómago cerrarse de emoción. Además, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Christophe y como ya lo hubiera revelado en una de sus entrevistas anteriores, deseaba poder presentarle el proyecto ahora que tenía más seguridad de parte de los inversionistas que le entregaban la posibilidad de avanzar.

Nadie que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Yuuri y compartir con él podría odiarlo. Phichit confiaba que la dinámica lograra generar un ambiente donde las diferencias que pudiera existir entre los dos terminaran de subsanarse. Seung-Gil adjudicaba que era una mala idea, pero Phichit no se iba a desanimar por eso. En parte lo entendía, si Christopher quería a Víctor un poco de lo que él quería a Yuuri, podía comprender la aversión que se hubiera creado con la separación. Pero si las cosas entre ambos examantes estaban enrumbadas a llegar a un concilio, nada que ellos pudieran hacer como amigos podrían evitarlo. Phichit estaba consciente de que apoyaría a Yuuri fuera la decisión que fuera a tomar en ese aspecto, todo con tal de verlo feliz.

Sin embargo, no imaginaba que la situación sería más difícil. Desde Zurich, Christophe colocaba su equipaje de mano al alcance, mientras su pareja cargaba a la pequeña Victoria en brazos, emocionada por la nueva experiencia. Masumi hablaba aniñado a la pequeña y disfrutaba de la risa que su hija creaba al verse envuelta en el aparato, queriendo estar en la ventana y pidiendo que le encendieran la pantalla frente al asiento.

Aunque Christophe quisiera disfrutar del momento familiar, lo cierto es que se encontraba irritado. Al sentarse y acomodar su cinturón de seguridad, escuchó de lejos las indicaciones del azafata sobre la seguridad del vuelo, mientras revisaba por última vez las noticias de las redes sociales. Vio que ya Víctor había tomado vuelto para París, eso significaba que no faltaba nada para verlo; no obstante, lejos de sentirse emocionado ante la idea de reencontrarse con su amigo, se encontraba molesto, rumiando una indignación que no hallaba manera de solventar.

Las fotografías filtradas desde Rusia alarmaron a Chris y lo mantuvieron en alerta por esos días, pero por más que esperó no llegó mensaje ni llamada por parte de Víctor. Solo veía la manera extraña y amorfa en que salían los resultados junto a las imágenes donde mostraban a ambos Yuri cerca y solo pudo sentir odio ante como parecían burlarse del dolor de Víctor, quien desgraciadamente seguía aferrado a Katsuki como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

Pero, fue evidente que Víctor de nuevo no lo necesitaba. Las palabras de Yuri seguían clavadas, dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras él intentaba masticarla.

_«Yo nunca necesité decirle a mi amigo que fuera por mí, él lo sabía, él iba sin pedírselo. ¿Dime quién fue el arrogante?»_

— _Sweet_ , ¿qué sucede? —La voz de Masumi lo abstrajo de su ensimismamiento y miró a la pequeña afianzando sus manos sobre la ventana.

—Nada. No ocurre nada.

Apagó el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Tuvo la necesidad de tomarle la mano de su pareja para intentar relajarse en el viaje, pero se conocían suficiente como para saber que el asunto no acabaría allí. Masumi lo miraba con atención y esperaba una respuesta, pero el tema de Víctor era preferible mantenerlo vetado ya que había sido motivo de discusión entre ellos y no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. En ese sentido, Christopher estaba demasiado irritado y afectado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que Masumi había decidido no continuar, pese a que la tensión se respiraba en el aire, contrario a las fotografías que habían colgado en las redes.

Soltó en un suspiro la resignación y decidió abocarse a su niña, a pesar de que mantuvieran sus manos tomadas.

La testarudez de Christopher ya era conocida para Masumi y a esas alturas no intentaría cambiarlo. Solo iba a dejar que las cosas cayeran bajo su propio peso hasta que su pareja terminara de entender y desentrañar el centro de toda esa frustración. Porque entendía en cierto modo de dónde venía, pero no sería él quien lo confrontara con aquello.

Mientras el vuelo despegada y Victoria sujetaba su barriguita al sentir la emoción y la sensación de vacío a modo de cosquillas en su estómago, Chris solo podía pensar en las siguientes publicaciones que habían aparecido después de ver a Yuuri y Yuri muy abrazados y paseando por toda San Petersburgo sin la más mínima consideración. Cuando el ataque en Rostelecom ocurrió, Christophe no se asustó al poder sentir la total apatía de su parte mientras Masumi se veía preocupado por la salud de Yuuri e indignado por el comportamiento de Rusia. Ese había sido el motivo del primer chispazo, el horror con el que le miró su pareja cuando la indiferencia era palpable en su rostro y un leve resquemor de justicia divina lo azotaba, sin poderlo ocultar. Sentir que Yuuri mínimo merecía eso lo enfrentó consigo mismo, sobre todo cuando Masumi se lo echó en cara al horrorizarse con su falta de empatía.

Probablemente, Masumi se había convencido de haberse casado con un monstruo. Chris no se veía muy lejos de uno a esa altura, porque por mucho que intentó sentirse mal por Yuuri, no pudo lograrlo, no pudo hacerlo porque el recuerdo de lo que vio en Víctor era suficiente para atizar sobre Yuuri toda su inconformidad y decepción. Pero a pesar de reconocer que no podía sentir otra cosa y que sería hipócrita de su parte siquiera mencionar el asunto, también admitía que no estaba bien. Que debía buscar la manera de controlarlo porque, quedaba claro que todo lo que pudiera sentir o no por Yuuri Katsuki era irrelevante cuando Víctor ni siquiera le buscaba para hablar del tema y, además, parecía que las cosas entre ellos se iban a resolver mucho antes de lo esperado. Aquella fotografía en el pasillo, tomada por Phichit, donde se veía a Víctor y Yuuri abrazados, le había calado hondo, dejándolo confundido y profundamente airado.

Si Víctor iba a aceptar todo lo que Yuuri hiciese, destruyéndolo en el proceso, nada iba a detenerlo.

Y eso le frustraba, no poder evitarlo.

El miedo de un final trágico seguía atenazando los músculos y trabándole la mandíbula.

…

 **_«_ ** _¡Hola Yuuri! ¡Ten buen día!  
_ **_«_ ** _Ya estamos camino al aeropuerto.  
_ **_«_ ** _¡Espero hayas dormido bien!  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _[Hola Víctor, ¡buen día! Espero que tengan un buen viaje. ¿Cómo está la rodilla? ¿Te duele menos? Ojalá no te dé muchos problemas en el vuelo. Yo estoy bien, estuve en la pista con Minami un rato, estaban las trillizas allí. Han crecido muchísimo. Ahora estoy en casa. Mamá creo que planea engordarme para navidad, no he dejado de comer Katsudon desde que llegué]  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _[Foto adjunta]  
_ **_«_ ** _¡Ese Katsudon se ve delicioso! Tengo tiempo sin prepararlo… y me encanta escuchar tu voz.  
_ **_«_ ** _Espero que mi rodilla no nos dé problemas. Ha estado mucho mejor.  
_ **_«_ ** _A Francia iremos con la mamá de Yuri.  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _[¿Su madre irá? Me alegra saberlo. Oh… ¿has seguido las indicaciones del doctor?]  
_ **_«_ ** _Al pie de la letra. Entre Vanya y mi padre no me dejaron en paz hasta que fuera.  
_ **_«_ ** _Estoy muy entusiasmado. Yuri en estas últimas prácticas mejoró mucho.  
_ **_«_ ** _Cuando nos veamos en el Grand Prix Final, Minami la tendrá difícil con Yuri.  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _Entonces tendré que preparar mi arma secreta.  
_ **_«_ ** _¿Tienes un arma secreta? ¿Cuál es?  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _No voy a decirte mi arma secreta, Víctor.  
_ **_«_ ** _Entonces voy a preparar un arma secreta y no te diré.  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _Estaré ansioso de verla.  
_ **_Yuuri »_ ** _[Foto adjunta]_

La última foto que Yuuri le había enviado lo hizo reír en el asiento, justo antes de tener que seguir el protocolo y despedirse al apagar el celular. Fue tanta su gracia que se ganó una mirada intrigada de parte de su estudiante, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Pero no pudo evitarlo, Yuuri le había sorprendido y el calorcito en el estómago y en el pecho le era imposible de controlar. Era una calidez burbujeante que de nuevo sentía moverse bajo la piel, tan extrañada que ahora que la había reconocido le daba la bienvenida.

Todo lo que consistía aquella fotografía era en una hoja de papel doblado que tenía unos kanjis y abajo, entre paréntesis y en ruso, la frase 'arma secreta'. Que Yuuri se permitiera bromear con él de esa forma era algo sorpresivo pero estimulante.

Desgraciadamente, no pudo mantener la comunicación y con ya hora y media de vuelo, Víctor intentaba descansar su vista mientras disfrutaba de esa calidez aún perpetua. Trataba, pero no le fue posible porque Yuri no se encontraba en la misma frecuencia. Contrario a él, golpeaba con insistencia el suelo como si quisiera salir del avión. No, no estaba imitando el sonido de la percusión como había pensado por un momento, si no que era la evidencia del miedo que sentía, seguramente por la cercanía de la temporada.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Víctor con un golpecito en el hombro que llamó la atención de Yuri. Este se retiró uno de los auriculares y torció la boca.

—Nada en particular —renegó desviando la mirada.

—¿Estás nervioso? No debes estarlo. En todo el tiempo que llevo entrenándote, ahora estás mejor preparado para la competencia.

Yuri solo chasqueó la lengua e ignoró ese hecho. Definitivamente Víctor no podría comprender en dónde estaba llevando sus pensamientos, ni quería que lo hiciera. No se sentía preparado para admitir que sí quería dar lo mejor ya no solo era por él, sino para darle sentido al esfuerzo que Víctor estuvo haciendo desde que todo empezó. No hacía falta llegar a esos niveles de confidencia.

—Mejor duerme, anciano.

Víctor no insistió más y sin querer saber el porqué andaba con esa tonta sonrisa dibujada, Yuri se detuvo de nuevo en su móvil en modo avión para ver las pantallas congeladas de sus redes sociales. Se quedó mirando aquella que se quedó estacionada antes de que se siguieran sumando más, y apretó la mandíbula ante la certeza de lo que vendría. Jean había subido una imagen donde abrazaba por los hombros a Otabek, despidiéndose para la próxima competencia.

Ya se iban a ver… y pensándolo en la distancia, sentía tonto el motivo por el cual se habían dejado de hablar y solo habían conseguido algunas interacciones que pretendían recordarles que aún la amistad estaba allí. Yuri se admitió que en ese momento no hubiera podido actuar de otra manera, pero lo importante ahora era saber qué hacer, cómo tratar a Otabek cuando lo viera y si debían tocar ese tema espinoso u olvidarlo de una buena vez.

No tenía motivos para estar enojado, no ahora que Mila y Otabek habían resuelto sus diferencias y la resolución final fue continuar separados. Pero tampoco podía sentirse tranquilo ante ese sentimiento de su amigo que, si persistía, no podría responder. Todavía estaba Yuuri en medio y aunque había empezado ese largo proceso de la resignación mansa, no creía que fuera algo que se resolviera en cuestión de días. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, jamás se imaginó en situaciones mucho más íntima con Otabek. La sola idea le resultaba tan descabellada como la pareja de JJYuuri que tantos fans hicieron famosa.

Actuar como si nada parecía lo más correcto, pero no lo veía conveniente.

Aun cuando razones de volver había de sobras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se imaginan lo difícil que fue para mí este capítulo. Borré completamente una escena y otra la escribí dos veces. Aún ahora le he estado haciendo cambios. Creo que haberme quedado sin mi beta en esta historia me llenó un poco de nerviosismo y tenía miedo de no hacer las cosas bien. Este es un capítulo de transición, pero muy importante, creo que varias cosas se están acomodando para las competencias. El próximo capítulo ya iniciamos el Trofeo de Francia.
> 
> Quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia y votos. A pesar de que tengo poco tiempo lo he dedicado a solo mis dos proyectos grandes y dejar las otras ideas para el futuro, de forma que pueda seguir adelantando estos fics. No saben lo que me está costando peor espero que os planes de vida que estoy desarrollando ahora me permita más libertad.
> 
> Ah… ¿cuántos captaron las referencias? La principal pertenece al fic ‘Legalmente omega’ de Natilyboo, ¡que me lo leí en estos días y me encantó! Y he mencionado a otros que amó, por ejemplo a ‘El Secreto del Zar’ de Reigon (que me tiene castigada sin actualizaciones), ‘En el nombre de Dios al que tanto odio’, por parte de Pajaritodeagua y ‘Cómo desplumar a un pavo real, por Katsuki Yuuri’, escrito por Nikky Nikosa.


	46. Cap 44. Trofeo de Francia: Sé lo que quiero

**Internationaux de France ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating - Preview**

La serie del Grand Prix en patinaje sobre hielo continúa esta semana con el **Internationaux de France** , el cuarto evento con sede en París (FRA), desde el 11 al 13 de noviembre. Esto es solo un nuevo peldaño para ofrecer la oportunidad a los competidores de calificar en la Final del Grand Prix que tendrá lugar en Marsella. Los patinadores también compiten por un premio monetario entre los US $ 250.000 en efectivo estipulado para cada evento individual de la serie.

**Descripción principal de los principales contendientes.**

El actual campeón olímpico Seung-Gil Lee (KOR) encabeza el evento masculino. Tras haber ganado la medalla de oro en la Copa Rostelecom de Moscú, busca clasificar a Marsella y así poder competir por la aclamada medalla de oro. Por su parte, el campeón del mundo, Otabek Altin (KAZ), quien ganó la plata en el Skate Canadá se disputará su puesto en el podio y la clasificación para la gran final. Yuri Plisetsky (RUS) que quedó en el cuarto lugar del Skate America, apunta al podio junto a Giovanni Ritz (SUI), quien tiene su primer evento del Grand Prix y aspira también llegar a la final de Marsella. Entre los otros contendientes se encuentran Kim Jae-gang (KOR), Kim Dae-Hoon (KOR), Guo Luogeng (CHN) y Asuka Arai (JPN).

.

.

.

_Leer más comentarios…_

**SweetHoneyMoon:** ¡Prepárense todos porque Yuri Plisesky va a clasificar al Grand Prix Final! #GoRussianTiger #YuriAngels #AllMyLovePlisetsky

 **LeonardAlmust:** ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡Este es el evento decisivo para saber quiénes se encontrarán en la gran final! ¡Apuesto todo a que Seung-gil y Otabek pasarán sin problemas! #TrofeoDeFrancia #GoldForKorea #GoldForKazajistan

 **YuriAngelsForever:** ¡Yuri! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Véncelos a todos y demuestras porque eres el tigre de Rusia! #GoRussianTiger #YuriAngels #YuriPlisestky

 **YuriMyLoveKing:** ¡Yuri es el ganador de este evento! ¡Tienes que hacerlo mi tigre! #YuriPlisestky #GoRussianTiger #YuriAngels

 **AlfonsoD'Lourel:** ¡El enfrentamiento entre el campeón mundial y el campeón olímpico promete y mucho! ¡Para mi este evento se resume en un Otabek vs Seung-Gil! #TrofeoDeFrancia #GoldForKorea #GoldForKazakhstan

 **AnastasiaAragon:** ¡Estoy completamente emocionada! ¡Ya tengo las entradas para presenciar la competencia! ¡Tengo la corazonada de que esta será increíble! #TrofeoDeFrancia #GoldForKorea #GoldForKazajistan #GoldForSwitzerland #ImHappy

**…**

Apenas llegaron a París, los sorprendió la lluvia. El equipo que los esperaba en el aeropuerto para recibirlos, les ofreció sombrillas antes de salir hacia el transporte que los llevaría al hotel oficial, Ibis Styles Paris Bercy, ubicado a sesenta minutos del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle. Yuri caminó rápido mientras sujetaba el equipaje que guardaba sus trajes junto a sus patines, intentando esquivar el viento húmedo que atraía las rebeldes gotas de lluvia. No tardó nada en estar dentro del bus que aguardaba por ellos y, desde allí, vio a Víctor cubrir a su madre del temporal mientras la apoyaba de la espalda y le daba la oportunidad de subir primero al vehículo. Yuri contuvo el aliento cuando la vio subir y ella le dirigió la mirada. La forma en que Larissa desvió sus ojos a un lado lo hizo sentir culpable.

Durante el camino, el viaje se sintió largo. Yuri veía a Víctor hablar fluidamente en francés con un par de encargados del evento y Larissa estuvo entretenida en su teléfono móvil. Él se encontraba agotado, había olvidado su cargador en el equipaje y su teléfono estaba descargado, por lo cual no podía fingir distracción. Simplemente se quedó mirando la ventana empapada e intentó dormir sin ningún resultado.

El bus se detuvo minutos antes de arribar al hotel y pronto pudo comprender que había sido por petición de Víctor. Su madre no podría quedarse en el hotel oficial, así que Nikiforov se había encargado de ubicarle un buen hotel donde pudiera alojarse y que se encontrara igual de cerca, tanto del lugar donde ellos se iban a hospedar como del presidio donde ocurriría el evento. Víctor le dijo que se verían en la cena y ella solo asintió antes de bajar del transporte. Los ayudantes le entregaron el equipaje y allí, Yuri recibió un golpe en sus pies por parte de su entrenador.

La expresión de Víctor fue bastante elocuente y Yuri tuvo que tragar el malestar. Con un nudo en el estómago, decidió bajar a pesar de la llovizna que caía y llamó parcamente a su madre, provocando que ella detuviera su trayecto hacia el hotel.

—Ey —dijo torpemente y Larissa giró su mirada hacia él, con el equipaje aún sujeto en sus manos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. Gracias, amor. —Ella volvió a voltear y continuó su camino. La forma en que Larissa caminaba, siempre digna y distante, le atrajo recuerdos sombríos que no quiso rescatar en ese instante.

—Ma… —La garganta le tembló, del mismo modo en que lo hizo el cuerpo de Larissa al detenerse—. Nos vemos en la noche para la cena.

La mirada de su madre se enfocó en él haciéndole sentir de nuevo pequeño. Sus ojos grandes vibraron un poco al verle, pero tuvo la fuerza de emitir una sonrisa entre cansada y cohibida que incrementó la sensación de un nudo. Todo quedó allí.

A pesar de que no quisiera actuar de esa manera, los nervios no le permitían a Yuri comportarse de un modo diferente, ni expresar lo que quizás en otro tiempo hubiera estado dispuesto a entregarle. Allí, en esa ínfima muestra, se encontraban atorados todos los sentimientos que él guardó durante mucho tiempo, porque estos no habían muerto, nunca lo hicieron y la promesa hecha en frente a la tumba de su abuelo se había convertido en una cuchilla que amenazaba con degollarle si no hacía más de su parte:

_Aprenderé a reparar._

Pero qué difícil era hacerlo sin cortarse. Porque eso sentía Yuri con cada intento de acercamiento con Larissa, la sensación de que volvería a sangrar.

—Yuri. —El aludido giró la mirada para observar el rostro preocupado de Víctor, quien lo esperaba en el vehículo. Hasta ese momento, se hizo consciente de la lluvia que había dejado caer suavemente sobre su abrigo y su cabello, lo cual percibió aún más cuando su cuerpo tuvo un estremecimiento.

Al volver, fue recibido por una manta con la que se secó un poco mientras esperaba llegar a su habitación. Una ducha bien caliente era todo lo que se le antojaba, pero sobre todo el escapar de la mirada persistente de Víctor, quien parecía dispuesto a desentrañar un misterio dentro de él. No quería hablar en ese momento sobre todo lo que se asomaba en su cabeza y estaba evitándolo a toda costa, porque el tema de su madre era difícil de encarar y Víctor no podría entenderlo. Menos si lo hacía ver como una obligación para su programa.

El lío en su estómago se hizo peor al llegar al hotel. Pudo reconocer con facilidad al equipo de Corea que estaba registrando el ingreso, mientras un par de patinadoras hablaban amigablemente y uno de los patinadores revisaba su celular. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y ya varios de los miembros de los equipos técnicos de otros países se estaban encontrando en el lugar, caminando y saludándose entre ellos como si se alegraran de verse. Pero nada que pudiera decirle que Otabek ya estaba allí.

El problema de haber prometido reparar es que sentía que el primer paso debía ser dado por él. En esa situación comprendía porque para Víctor y Yuuri había sido tan caótico los primeros intentos y porque él sentía que hacerlo era una extraña combinación entre bajar su orgullo y volverse vulnerable: reparar significaba admitir sus errores, al mismo tiempo de aceptar la falta que le hacía esa persona; era dar por sentado que debían poner ambos de sí para poder corregir lo que habían fallado antes y reconstruir los puentes destruidos.

Era difícil, antes de Yuuri, Yuri no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo porque siempre creyó que podría solo. Para él mantener relaciones con nadie nunca fue una prioridad, con su abuelo bastaba y todo lo demás lo mantenía en un perfecto equilibrio entre diplomacia y educación. Sin embargo, la vida misma lo había llevado a formar lazos cada vez más fuertes con otras personas, abriéndolo al mismo tiempo que expandía su visión del mundo.

Por distintas razones, no había querido establecer nada que pudiera desviarlo de su objetivo de ser el mejor, pero Yuuri llegó para mostrarle cuánto le había hecho falta ese calor humano que vivió junto a él en esas semanas en Hasetsu. Luego Lilia apareció y fue imposible oponerse al calor que le envolvió esos meses con ella y Yakov. Quizás por eso ahora Yakov era como un padre, quizás por ello esperaba ansioso el encuentro con Lilia, y quizás, también, por eso ese resentimiento hacia su madre creció al poder comprobar de primera mano todo lo que había perdido.

Ese tiempo con Yakov y Lilia le permitió conocer a Ágape y entender los sentimientos que Víctor estuvo buscando cuando creó el programa. Gracias a eso, también había podido abrirse para permitirle a Otabek acercarse y establecer una amistad. Pero también había sido la puerta para alejarse por completo de su madre y esquivar cada intento de acercamiento, porque Ágape lo aprendió de otros, no de ella. Y esa verdad pesaba mil toneladas.

—Me estás preocupando, Yuri. —Su concentración se vio cortada por la voz de Víctor, al llegar al hotel. Había seguido de forma autómata los movimientos del equipo, jalando el equipaje y haciendo fila para esperar. Sus ojos miraron de forma turbia hacia su entrenador, antes de intentar esquivarle—. ¿Qué te preocupa? Estás muy distraído.

—Solo estoy cansado.

—Como tú entrenador debo saberlo todo —insistió.

—No me jodas con eso ahora, Víctor. —El suspiro de Víctor se escuchó fuerte, casi como si buscara echárselo en cara—. ¿Kazajistán no ha llegado?

—No los he visto… —Yuri asintió y apretó los labios, lo hizo más cuando los ojos de Víctor volvieron a enfocarse en él como si hubiera entendido algo importante—. ¿Se trata de eso? —prefirió no comentar nada y volver a enfocar su mirada en la loza bajo sus pies—. Honestamente no sé qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes, pero espero que lo arreglen. Entiendo que puede ser frustrante cuando sientes que tus amigos toman las decisiones equivocadas.

—¿Qué puedes saber? ¿Tuviste antes un amigo que te importara?

—Christopher, siempre fue un amigo para mí y claro que me preocupaba.

—¿Amigo? Me suena a que quería algo más contigo. —No pudo evitar acotar, pero Víctor le miró con calma, como si aquello ni siquiera fuera cuestionable.

—¿Christopher? No.

La seguridad con la que Víctor lo dijo provocó en Yuri una sensación agridulce en la garganta. Sería la misma que él usaría para decir que Otabek nunca podría sentir nada por él, pero la realidad le había demostrado que no fue así. No obstante, no pudieron hablar ambos al respecto porque llegó su turno de registrarse.

Víctor se encargó de todo entregando sus datos en francés, mientras la joven en la recepción sonreía fascinada al estar frente a él. Yuri prefirió abocar su atención en otros puntos, buscando matar el tiempo mientras el cansancio y el cosquilleo en su estómago ganaban terreno, sin permitirle decidir si dormir o intentar distraerse con algo más. Entonces, escuchó en la boca de Víctor la palabra Kazajistán y su sangre se heló dentro de las venas. La chica contestó algo que no logró entender y tuvieron que alejarse, pero Víctor se encargó de traducirlo al darle la señal de ir hasta el ascensor: Kazajistán no había llegado.

Después del baño y con la seguridad de que aún el vuelo estaba en el aire, Yuri pudo dormir un par de horas en la habitación del hotel. Se desentendió de todo hasta que llegó la noche y escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse. Víctor salía ya vestido, parecía listo para tener un encuentro importante con sus abrigos costosos de lana y su camisa de vestir. Cojeaba un poco de su pierna, pero parecía renuente a detenerse por ello y eso sirvió de detonante para que Yuri abandonara la comodidad de la cama mientras intentaba arreglar la maraña de cabello humedo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

—Llamé a tu madre, pero me dijo que tiene jaqueca y que prefería no salir hoy a cenar. Voy a verme con Christopher ahora en el restaurant del hotel. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Ahora busco… —Víctor no dijo más mientras se ajustaba el reloj y Yuri se echó de nuevo a la cama—. ¿Tu rodilla?

—Duele, pero es lo habitual. La noche está fría. —Yuri se permitió un momento para ver la noche a través de la ventana, ya ligeramente húmeda y empañada. La temperatura había descendido—. Ya regreso y no te olvides de comer. Si no quieres salir pide algo para que te suban por servicio.

La despedida de Víctor no demoró, Yuri se dio tiempo de acostarse de nuevo y revisar sus redes sociales ahora que el teléfono estaba cargado. Las imágenes no se habían hecho esperar, ya estaban atestadas del momento cuando él llegó al aeropuerto desde diferentes ángulos y con distintos encabezados. Pero, lo que más llamó su atención, fue ver que hacía una hora había llegado el equipo de Kazajistán desde Canadá y la fotografía que se había filtrado de Otabek hacía unos minutos saliendo del aeropuerto, cubierto con la chamarra de su selección. Ya no tardaría en estar en el hotel.

El tiempo se volvió difuso, alargándose en un modo inconcebible. Parecía que se volvieran eternos los minutos cada vez que veía el reloj. Intentó distraerse oyendo música y revisando sus programas de patinaje grabados por Víctor para enfocarse en lo que debería fortalecer, pero todo resultaba en vano; el vacío en su estómago incrementó, lo hizo como si tuviera noches sin comer, y la sensación de ingravidez a su alrededor se volvió más palpable conforme el tiempo pasaba. Caminó por la habitación, se volvió a sentar y por último se recostó con un brazo sobre su cara, intentando despejarse, pero nada de eso funcionaba. Los nervios eran como arañas que estaban tejiendo una enorme red encerrando a sus entrañas e impidiéndole respirar.

¿Cómo iba a iniciar la conversación después de tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro y no quería tampoco iniciar discutiendo aquel punto que parecía estar pendiente, pero que de su parte no quería escuchar más. No deseaba volver a confrontar los sentimientos de su amigo ni la imposibilidad que tenía de corresponderle, tampoco quería que aquello fuera un punto conflictivo que los alejara más. Todo lo que deseaba, es que fuera de nuevo lo de antes: los confidentes y amigos, los hermanos del alma. Para Yuri, Otabek había sido eso, más que cualquier otra cosa: aquella persona a la que podría confiarle la vida con los ojos cerrados.

¿Sería posible retomar la amistad sin tocar aquel pantanoso terreno donde sus sentimientos no estaban en sintonía? Ojalá sí, ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Cuando Yuri se dio vuelta con el cabello semi húmedo tapándole el rostro, todo lo que quiso fue simplemente imaginar esa posibilidad: una donde Otabek pudiera decirle que fue una confusión y todo se arreglara retomando las cosas como eran antes. La relación con Mila no volvería porque así su amiga se lo había dicho, pero quizás, después, podrían ser amigos los tres. Y todo quedaría en el pasado, como parte de esas experiencias necesarias para vivir.

Mientras lo pensaba, el teléfono sonó y su cuerpo se puso a la expectativa al escuchar la tonada, no porque esta significara algo en particular, sino porque tenía la corazonada que solo una persona lo llamaría en ese momento.

—¿Alo? —respondió, apenas notó que era precisamente Otabek quien había llamado.

—Me dijeron que ya llegaste. Yo acabo de llegar al hotel. ¿Comemos algo?

—Sí, muero de hambre. ¿Llegaste bien?

—Sí. Subiré el equipaje y te espero en la recepción. Vayamos a algún lugar fuera del hotel.

No alargaron la llamada, pero Yuri tuvo la necesidad de respirar. Tomó su chamarra oscura, su móvil y dio un último vistazo al mapa para encontrar un buen restaurante cerca del hotel. Aquella petición de hacerlo fuera de él le indicaba a Yuri una necesidad de privacidad que podría significar una conversación pendiente, la cual no se encontraba listo para abordar. No obstante, no iba a ser tan cobarde como para huir.

Tras asegurar que tenía la tarjeta de la habitación y haberle avisado a Víctor de su plan para la cena, se embarcó en el ascensor para bajar. Allí pudo ver a algunos miembros de la comunidad deportiva moviéndose, unos llegando apenas del aeropuerto y otros saliendo en grupos para seguramente visitar y disfrutar la ciudad: Yuri no se encontraba con ánimos de vacacionar en ese momento y solo se dedicó a ver a la gente pasar mientras esperaba que Otabek apareciera en la sala de la recepción. Ya tenía la mente en blanco, no podía esperar nada más y sentía que cualquier intento de prepararse para ese encuentro sería infructuoso, ya que al momento de encontrarse frente a él seguramente no le saldría nada. Tanto tiempo intentando mentalizarse solo le había demostrado, justo ahora que esperaba, que nada lo prepararía suficiente para enfrentarse a aquellos sentimientos.

En ese momento, Yuri lo vio llegar. El ascensor se abrió y con un par de turistas más, Otabek salió del aparato vistiendo una chamarra gruesa y oscura. El estómago se sintió aún más vacío, pero tuvo la fuerza para levantarse del mueble. Para el saludo solo bastó un leve movimiento de manos y ya, el abrazo que Yuri hubiera sentido idóneo se quedó atorado entre las ansias, los nervios y la indecisión.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, señalando la salida. Yuri miró hacia la puerta y luego asintió—. Hace un tiempo fui a un buen restaurante por acá, es portugués. Me provoca comer algo así esta noche.

—Es buen plan… ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Largo, cansado, lo común. Y odio la comida del avión.

—Es asquerosa —admitió mientras veía a Otabek avanzar, hacia la puerta—. ¿Hubo turbulencias?

—Las de siempre, pero no tan fuerte como cuando nos tocó ese viaje a China.

—Oh sí, esas las odié.

Repentinamente, todas las ansias y el malestar que había estado guardando desde que la idea de ver a Otabek se volvió una certeza, terminó esfumándose a los pocos minutos entre conversaciones banales y risas sinceras. Se sintió como siempre, como en aquellas ocasiones que se encontraban entre competencia y comentaba de todo, sin ningún tipo de filtro para ocultar su forma de pensar. Libre, abierto, aceptado, al punto en que la sensación de incomodidad pasó y solo dejó ese compañerismo de antaño.

En el restaurante pidieron algo no muy pesado para comer y disfrutaron la velada entre el recuento de lo que había sido su vida, sin ahondar. Fueron cuidadosos ambos, Yuri lo notó porque fue capaz de evitar atravesar aquellos terrenos minados y Otabek lo ayudó a evadirlos con maestría. Hablar de la comida, de los entrenamientos, de lo que habían visto durante ese tiempo en cada una de sus vidas distantes, los alejó de ese asunto tenso y les permitió disfrutar del encuentro como lo que eran, dos amigos. Y eso, en cuestión de tiempo, provocó que Yuri lograra bajar la guardia y no se preocupara por lo que había pasado, aceptando la existencia de un acuerdo mudo donde los sentimientos de Otabek no serían aceptados que ambos manejaban, por lo cual no era necesario hablarlo. Y así, confiado, se sintió orgulloso de poder llevarlo de esa manera, como si así hubiera cumplido una parte de esa promesa.

**…**

La comida dentro del hotel era lujosa y las salas estaban llenas. Con la cantidad de turistas y cuerpo técnico que había llegado para disfrutar de la competencia o la belleza de París, Víctor estaba seguro de que los meseros contaban con una gran cantidad de trabajo. Así que la demora eventualmente no le molestó; por el contrario, disfrutó de ese tiempo celebrando un evento especial ya que por fin había conocido a su ahijada (aunque nunca hubo un bautismo). La bella niña de Chris y Masumi estaba allí, sonriendo ante la cámara y encantando a su corazón, con su cabello rojo, su lazo verde, sus pecas y esos ojos claros y grandes que lo fascinaron. Era como ver dos lunas en un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Encontrarse con su amigo había sido su plan inicial, pero ver que estaba acompañado de su pareja y su hija lo hizo sentir muy feliz. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Masumi, así que le alegró entablar conversación con él y descubrir que la relación estaba en muy buenas condiciones entre ambos. Además, tener en los brazos a Victoria quitó todo rastro de dolor en su rodilla: la niña era hermosa, despierta, encantadora y lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Si Víctor pensó que jamás podría enamorarse de nuevo, acababa de caer ante las redes de la pequeña.

—Es preciosa —dijo por enésima vez, contemplando fascinado el modo en que Victoria se llenaba las mejillas de migajas de galletas pasteleras que pidió para ella de postre. Masumi no tardó en reír—. Aunque se ve cansada.

—Ha sido un largo viaje, más bien me asombra que no haya empezado a llorar por su cama. —El padre mayor alargó la servilleta para limpiar las mejillas regordetas de su hija—. Pero esto es lo último que comerás hoy, ¿oíste princesa? —Victoria asintió—. Ya es hora de ir a dormir.

Durante toda la velada, Masumi y Víctor se habían dedicado a comentar sobre sus expectativas en las competencias y los cambios que habían ocurrido en estos últimos años dentro de la competición, aliviando mucho el ambiente que la actitud de Chris enrarecía. En este sentido, Masumi comprendía que Christopher no se encontraba con humor de socializar, pero no pudo evitar haya ido porque quería hablar con Víctor, al ser él la principal razón de su malestar. Le daría el tiempo necesario a su pareja para que conversara con Víctor de todo lo que creyera necesario aclarar, esperando que esa conversación lo confrontara con esos sentimientos amargos que había estado acumulando desde el inicio de la serie Grand Prix.

Víctor, desentendido de todo, solo esperaba el momento para saber lo que ocurría y porque su amigo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. No había querido hacer comentario al respecto con Masumi allí.

Considerando que ya era tiempo, Masumi cargó a su hija y la llevó a sus brazos; el cansancio acumulado y las emociones creciente de la competencia donde se enfrentaría a Víctor de una forma distinta a la de antaño, también le llenaba de necesidad de descansar para prepararse.

—Ya tengo que retirarme. —Informó mientras dejaba el pago de su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa. Víctor se levantó y compartió un apretón de mano a modo de despedida—. Es un gusto volver a verte en el circuito, Víctor. Las competencias siempre son más interesantes cuando estás allí.

—Gracias, Masumi.

—Y me alegra saber que al final lo ocurrido con Yuuri Katsuki no haya pasado a mayores.

—También yo, gracias por preguntar y preocuparte —dijo Víctor de forma amable y Masumi miró de reojo a su pareja, quien había volteado la mirada mientras probaba un poco de su coñac.

—Chris, te estaré esperando en la habitación. —El aludido le devolvió la mirada e hizo un asentimiento. Victoria le sonrió desde la distancia, despidiéndose de su padre mientras se agarraba fuerte del cuello de Masumi—. Me retiro, sé que tienen mucho que conversar.

Todo lo que hubo para despedirse la pareja fue una leve palmada de Masumi en el hombro de Chris. Víctor notó con interés la visible frialdad en la dinámica de los esposos, extrañándole pues conocía como era Chris y lo profundamente enamorado que siempre había estado de Masumi. La situación le resultaba intrigante.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Víctor preguntó sin vergüenza y Chris le dirigió una mirada elocuente—. Pareces molesto.

—Lo estoy, pero no con él. —Se apresuró a agregar—: Es contigo.

Víctor solo lo miró un segundo antes de hacer una señal al mesonero y pedir un trago. Un buen vodka puro, solo uno pensaba tomar para estar bien en la noche. El desinterés que Chris notó en Víctor caló hondo.

—He estado preocupado desde América, esperando saber de ti y que todo esté bien, incluso te llamé.

—Vi las llamadas.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿Viste las llamadas? —moduló la voz para controlar el golpeteo que se precipitaba en cada palabra. Víctor le devolvió la mirada con calma—.

¿Tan difícil era devolvérmela?

—Estaba ocupado, Chris.

—Lo noté. Lo noté muy bien. —La sorna escapaba de su boca, masticando cada sílaba con aprehensión—. ¿Y en qué acabó todo? ¿Cogiste con él tanto como querías? ¿Se fue sin darte esperanzas?

A pesar de haber hecho esas preguntas tan importantes y agresivas, Christopher internamente temía la respuesta. Temía escuchar que lo que pasaría luego sería lo inevitable: Víctor volviendo con Yuuri, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en una parte importante de su vida y obligándole a interactuar con él. Porque claro que tendría que hacerlo, no iba a dejar la amistad con Víctor por culpa de Katsuki, ni siquiera si el mismo Víctor lo pidiera. Lo que temía era tener suficiente estómago para tolerarlo ahora.

Le irritaba de un modo muy personal lo que ocurría con Víctor y esa antigua relación. No quería siquiera imaginarlo arrastrándose por Katsuki pidiendo su perdón, como sabía que su amigo podría estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Yuuri no merecía semejante trato, para Chris lo único que merecía era el olvido. Abandonar a Víctor en ese momento tan crítico era algo que no le iba a perdonar aún si todo el mundo llegara a hacerlo y, por ello, se sentía bastante representado por la fanaticada rusa.

Víctor soltó un largo suspiró y se acomodó mejor frente a la mesa, posicionando mejor a su pierna derecha que aún se encontraba lastimada. Para Chris no había pasado desapercibido, desde el inicio, el uso del bastón ni la manera que cojeaba cada vez que intentaba afincar su derecha al caminar.

—No ha acabado nada —dijo Víctor, provocando en Chris un revuelo en el estómago—. Yuuri y yo hablamos sobre lo que pasó. Al inicio fue bastante atropellado, por un momento pensé que todo había terminado de la peor manera y estaba dispuesto a dejar ya todo atrás, aunque me doliera. Pero Yuuri llegó a la pista y pudimos hablar como merecíamos, como dos adultos.

—¿Entonces quedaron…?

—Como amigos, supongo. Ambos enfocados en terminar la competencia y en tratar de mejorar nuestra comunicación. Aunque… —Christopher enarcó una ceja para instarle a continuar—, creo que somos amigos con gran potencial para volver a ser pareja.

—¿Y el chico con el que lo vimos en las fotografías?

—Ha estado saliendo con él, pero nada serio según me comentó.

—Nada serio…

—Como yo con Yana.

—¿Y Yuri?

—Ese asunto también lo aclaramos.

—¿Entonces nunca supo lo que sentía tu alumno por él? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Lo supo y por esa razón también se fue. No quiso empeorar las cosas.

—¡Qué considerado de su parte!

Christopher se llevó el trago a los labios, dispuesto a beber un poco más para pasar el mal sabor de lo que estaba oyendo. La molestia no iba a acabarse, prometía mantenerse allí viva por mucho tiempo más y Víctor lo miró con interés al notarlo.

—Sé que no te agrada Yuuri, sé también que tienes razones para eso. No puedo decirte que lo mires con otros ojos después de lo que ocurrió, pero no fue solo su culpa.

—Víctor, te he visto pasando por todos los estadios del duelo desde que se fue —acotó, dejando caer el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa—: desde la negación, hasta la ira, la pena, la culpa. Y cuando por fin sales de eso, llegas a la aceptación y te das la oportunidad, Katsuki vuelve y trastoca todo.

—No lo había terminado de aceptar y lo sabes.

—¿Para qué fue él en primer lugar si ya había hecho su vida? —reclamó irritado, Víctor contestó sin dudar.

—Porque para él tampoco había terminado.

—Entonces, ¿ahora sí terminó?

—Lo hizo. Somos amigos, no hemos hablado de volver a intentar algo más, pero al menos para mí es una posibilidad que no quiero dejar atrás.

—No veo donde está el final de todo esto —replicó irritado y Víctor suspiró—. No veo la maldita diferencia entre lo que era antes a lo que es ahora.

—Yo sí la veo y es lo único que importa.

Cuando Víctor zanjó el tema de ese modo, a Chris no le tocó de otra más que tragar el malestar y beber un fuerte trago. Pidió al mesonero una nueva bebida, un whisky cargado serviría, y se mantuvo mudo por el tiempo que Víctor se tomó para acabar con la suya. El silencio incómodo que los siguió solo fue interrumpido por el sonido de las copas y los comensales que estaban en su alrededor, cuchicheando entre ellos. Víctor sabía que no era de esa manera que quería terminar su conversación con Chris ni la atmósfera que deseaba tener con él, así que hizo un esfuerzo para mejorarla. Dejó el vaso a un lado, ya vacío, y acarició con cuidado a su rodilla lastimada.

—Estaba ocupado porque entré en tratamiento. —Chris volvió a mirarle con atención—. Apenas llegué del Skate América fui a pedirle a mi padre que me pusiera en contacto con una psicóloga. Así que el tiempo que no estuve resolviendo la situación con Yuuri o entrenando a Yuri, lo pasé con ella.

—Vaya…

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo de lo que ocurrió cuando entré en depresión, Chris, muchas cosas que ahora vienen a mi cabeza o las pienso y me dejan bastante asustado.

—Si recordaras cómo te encontré, Víctor, entenderías mi malestar. —La voz de Chris se escuchó gruesa y sensible, como si modularla representara un gran esfuerzo para él.

—Aunque no lo recuerde, si de algo estoy seguro ahora es que no voy a permitirme volver a ese estado de nuevo. —Víctor habló con seguridad con su mirada fija en él—. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no volver a permitirlo. No por ti, ni por Yuuri, sino por mí. No quiero volver a perder años de vidas como lo hice en el pasado.

—Solo quiero que te encuentres bien, Víctor. Que seas feliz. Y no estoy seguro de que sea Yuuri la persona para serlo.

—Lo estaré. Con o sin Yuuri, lo estaré.

Víctor consideró necesario no volver a tocar el tema de Yuuri, no mientras fuera un punto de quiebre y colisión entre ellos. Esperó que, con el tiempo y conforme las cosas fueran mejorando entre ellos, Christopher sacara sus propias conclusiones y descubriera que Yuuri no era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Así que, para continuar la velada, prefirió hablar de otro tema igual de importante: la lesión en la rodilla. Lo puso en contexto con lo que ocurrió, sin haber mencionado a la hermana de Yuuri, para evitar que la visión de Chris hacia él y su familia fuera a agravarse. Solo le comentó de los cuidados que debía tomar porque, entre todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre competencia y el esfuerzo por llegar a Moscú para solventar lo ocurrido en el boicot, se había descuidado en cuanto al cuidado que debía tener de su rodilla que debió tomar con mayor responsabilidad.

Al cabo de una hora conversando, decidieron que era hora de descansar. Pagaron la cuenta y ambos se dirigieron al hotel con la intención de despedirse para poder aprovechar la noche y recuperar las energías perdidas en el viaje. Christopher lucía un poco más tranquilo, saber que Víctor estaba tomando ayuda profesional y que Regina le había hecho ver que comenzar cualquier relación sentimental con Yuuri sería peligroso, le había calmado. Era bueno ver que no era el único que notaba la advertencia ante la cercanía de Yuuri en su vida. Confiaba que, si hacía caso a las palabras de la mujer, entonces Víctor podría cumplir lo que le había dicho horas atrás, que estaría bien y usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no derrumbarse de nuevo. El peligro de que su vida volviera a estar a la deriva se esfumó.

—Será mejor que descanses ya —le dijo al abandonar el ascensor. Víctor asintió a sus palabras—. Giovanni no es un fácil contrincante y está decidido a todo para vencer en esta competencia. Plisetsky no es precisamente su favorito.

—Sé que Yuri no es el mejor formando amistades profesionales.

—Hace años, cuando estaba en la liga junior, Plisetsky dijo algo en la prensa que lo marcó. No dudará un segundo en demostrarle a Yuri cuán equivocado estaba.

—Yuri no se la pondrá fácil. —Víctor sonrió confiado—. No es el Yuri de América, eso puedo asegurarlo.

—Pues ya veremos.

Contrario al recibimiento en la cena, se pudieron despedir con un apretado abrazo fraternal. Víctor volvió al ascensor para subir un piso más, ya con la certeza de que Yuri no se encontraba aún en la habitación, seguramente arreglando el asunto con su amigo también. Así que, cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su cuarto y recibió el mensaje, su corazón retumbó emocionado al ver que era Yuuri quien le escribía, alegrándose de que el viaje hubiera estado bien y llegarán como estuvo planificado.

Para Víctor, esa era una gran diferencia entre el antes y el ahora...

**…**

Después de la comida, Otabek y Yuri decidieron caminar por las calles iluminadas de París mientras la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Iban en silencio, en esa clase de acuerdo tácito que no era desagradable y más bien les permitía recordar lo que había sido antes de toda la catástrofe de meses atrás. Esa clase de muda compañía que Yuri había extrañado y que fue tan común en ellos.

Tras haber escuchado de Otabek lo mucho que había mejorado en Canadá y lo bien que le había servido ese viaje para pulir sus programas, Yuri ya no se sentía ajeno en la vida de su amigo. Poder comprobar que era posible hablar como antaño y sentirse parte de él eliminó todo rastro de nerviosismo. Supuso que era más fácil reparar porque el tiempo que había transcurrido separados era menor y ambos comprendía que no había sido culpa del otro. Que no pudieron actuar de otra manera y que era posible dejar todo en el pasado para disfrutar de lo único que importaba en el presente: su compañía.

Ahora, viéndolo en perspectiva, sonaba bastante absurdo los nervios que le habían invadido ante su llegada; con Otabek no podría haber sido diferente, siempre había sabido calmarlo.

Por esa razón, mientras rodeaban el frondoso Parc de Bercy, Yuri se atrevió a hablar sobre lo que ocurría con su madre. Le contó a su eterno amigo lo que sentía con respecto a ella, lo que significaba en su programa y la manera en que su relación con Larissa parecía caminar por terrenos pantanosos e inseguros. Las veces que había deseado tenerla cerca y las ocasiones en que, en efecto, ella había estado muy cerca de él, pero era él quien se alejaba. La efusividad del cariño que él sentía en ella y esa sensación de que no debía fiarse, no de nuevo.

Honestamente, él quería poder ver a Larissa como su madre. Quería tratarla como tal, sentirla a su lado y alegrarse con su presencia, pero el pasado era un lastre que le cortaba toda posibilidad de avanzar en esa relación. Tras cruzar la Quai de Bercy y enfrentarse al río Sena que atravesaba a París, ambos se sentaron en la rivera, para ver las aguas correr mientras Yuri dejaba expuestos sus complejos sentimientos con respecto a Larissa ante su amigo, que siempre había sabido escucharlo.

—No he vuelto a ver a mi madre desde que fui a Canadá. —Otabek dijo, con la mirada en el agua y los pequeños trozos de hielo que empezaban a adivinarse en su superficie.

—Debes pensar que es una tontería que piense así.

—No. No creo que lo sea, son circunstancias distintas y tienes motivos para sentirte así. A lo que voy, es que mientras mi madre me espera en casa, la madre de Jean lo acompaña en cada competencia. Y no puedo decir que alguna amé más o menos por eso.

El viento helado sopló y les provocó un escalofrío que ya los alertaba de volver. De seguir así, podrían enfermarse y afectar los resultados de las competencias. No obstante, Yuri prefirió abrazarse mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y Otabek lo imitó, decidido ambos en alargar un poco más el encuentro que tanto les había hecho falta.

—Mamá intenta apoyarme creándome la menor de las preocupaciones y dejándome ser, ir y venir según considere necesario. La madre de Jean es del tipo más protectora: alabando cada triunfo de su hijo y estando allí sin dudar. Cada una hace lo que mejor está a su alcance, pero las dos nos aman, con todo lo que puede amarnos. Y de eso estoy seguro.

—Tu madre es una buena madre… igual que la madre de Yuuri.

—No significa que no se hayan equivocado, que no nos haya lastimado en algún momento, producto de su inexperiencia.

—En cambio, mamá…

—Creo que vale la pena valorar los esfuerzos que hace ahora para acercarse. Por algo sigue allí.

Volvió el silencio. La mirada de ambos se mantuvo por un minuto más sobre las aguas que corrían, escuchando el relajante sonido de las corrientes mientras el frío apremiaba y se hacía cada vez más presente. Para Yuri, aunque eran palabras que ya conocía y que fueron parte de sus pensamientos durante el viaje, el escucharla a través de la voz mansa, apacible y sincera de Otabek le daban un peso mayor: diferente y necesario. Como si las envolviera en un aura de sabiduría que a él le gustaba seguir y que le era impensable ignorar.

Sí, ahora se podía sentir en calma. Centrado, tranquilo y preparado para la competencia que venía. Podría patinar a Arsonist's Lullabye pensando en lo que había sentido, pero con la serenidad que le otorgaba el haber superado ya uno de esos estadios (el de Yuuri), lo que significaba que además de pasión, tendría control de sus elementos. Podría competir sabiendo a su madre allí aunque ella no supiera nunca el sentido real de ese programa en su vida. Tenía a Otabek de nuevo en su vida y había resultado irrisoriamente fácil el volverse a hablar. Todo aquello le daba fuerzas a Yuri para continuar.

Fue tanto que no pudo evitar el reírse solo y Otabek le devolvió la atención. El viento movía sus mechones dorados mientras renegaba ante lo extraña que podía ser la vida. Recuperar a Yuuri también había sido así: al principio una vorágine de emociones, para después, al sentirse vacío, viniera la calma y la comprensión. Y recuperar se sentía tan bien, que todo lo que quedaba era un calor agradable en su pecho que podría llamar felicidad.

—De verdad te echaba de menos, Beka —dijo con sinceridad, devolviéndole la mirada brillante y agradecida. Otabek le miró sin expresión—. Me alegra volver a verte, amigo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Yuri se levantó de la ribera y le dio una palmada amigable en su espalda. Dirigió la mirada hacia la estructura del hotel encendido que se veía a lo lejos y soltó el aire con satisfacción. Sin embargo, Otabek, que se hallaba aún sentado, estaba controlando el latir furioso de su corazón, sorprendido ante la idea de haber logrado que Yuri no lo escuchara, aunque eso al mismo tiempo le enojara. Controlando de forma dolorosa el deseo que tenía de tomar la mano que Yuri dejaba libre y encontrándose con la dolorosa realidad de que sus sentimientos por Yuri persistían, que Mila tuvo siempre razón y que no podría disimularlo. Porque sentir a Yuri tan cerca sin tener el permiso de tocarlo estaba resultando una tortura que él, repentinamente, se vio dispuesto a soportar.

—Aunque aún no perdono el que te hayas ido a hacerte mejor amigo de Jean. —Escuchó la voz de Yuri y le devolvió la mirada.

—Jean no es mi mejor amigo, aún.

—¡Claro! No puede ser mejor amigo que yo. —Otabek lo vio señalarse con esa sonrisa socarrona y apretó la garganta. Era el mismo niño de cuando iniciaron su amistad, pero ni siquiera esa certeza bastaba para apagar el calor de su pecho.

—Te estás escuchando cómo él justo ahora.

—¡Pufff! —resopló Yuri, pasándose una mano por el cabello que se movía por el viento helado. Otabek se dio tiempo para levantarse también y sacudir un poco su pantalón—. Ya está haciendo frío.

—Será mejor regresar. —Yuri asintió en respuesta—. Me alegras que ya te sientas mejor.

—Logras hacerme sentir mejor con facilidad. No sé cómo le haces.

Yuri le dio la espalda para iniciar su camino de regreso, en dirección al boulevard. Otabek lo miró por un momento mientras contemplaba la ancha espalda y la altura que Yuri había ganado en esos años. Se supone que no se puede amar lo que no se conoce, pero eso era justamente lo que ocurría: Otabek lo conocía demasiado. Conocía tanto de Yuri que le era sencillo saber en qué tono hablarle, de qué modo tratarle, para verle la calma en sus ojos, observar la manera en que le prestaba atención y ver encendida de nuevo la llama de su mirada de soldado dispuesto a ir por lo que quería.

En qué momento dejó de ver esos ojos como los de un hermano menor, no lo sabía. En qué instante deseó que los abrazos tomaran otro matiz, no podría deducirlo. Pero ya estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que sus sentimientos por Yuri eran fuertes y no se trataba de ninguna confusión. Y aquella confirmación no hacía más que doler, hondo.

Caminó con él, apurando el paso para alcanzarle y dejar de ver la espalda con deseos de abrazarla. Hundió sus dedos entumecidos por el frío dentro de su abrigo y distrajo su mente en el viento helado que empezaba a pullar sobre sus labios o en el andar de los pocos autos que transitaban en la carretera. Anduvo a su lado, sin poderlo tocar, como si sus caminos permanecieran paralelos mientras intentaba no pensar en ello.

Al llegar al hotel, el calor de la calefacción resultó reconfortante. Aunque lo que más deseaba era llegar a su habitación, bañarse con agua caliente y dormir para no meditar más.

—Gracias por la cena de hoy. —Yuri le habló, dentro del ascensor. Otabek admiró el perfil de su amigo mientras tenía su mirada puesta en los números que subía el aparato—. El viernes vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros, tenemos que ir juntos al GPF. También se lo prometí a Yuuri para vencer a su cerillo encendido. —La sonrisa confiada de Yuri le golpeó fuerte, en especial cuando subió su mano derecha e hizo esa señal emblemática para ambos, con el pulgar hacia arriba—. Davai.

—Davai —respondió con el mismo gesto y ante los ojos iluminados de Yuri, tan sinceros, que se sintió un mentiroso a su lado.

Apenas Yuri abandonó el ascensor y la puerta se cerró, Otabek tuvo que llevarse las manos sobre su rostro para permitirse respirar, como si hubiera contenido el aliento desde que se había visto con Yuri hasta ese instante que lo acababa de dejar. Su corazón latía como si estuviera hundido en arena movediza, dolía cada pálpito, era como un golpe amargo que apretaba aún más el nudo en su garganta y aumentaba el ardor tras sus ojos con una sensación irreparable.

Pensó que Yuri no le hablaría tan pronto… que quizás le sacaría alguna excusa para la cena o el silencio habría sido tanto que lo hubiera obligado a hablarlo, pero jamás se esperó algo así. Jamás imaginó que Yuri se abriera de esa forma, que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y hasta en cierto punto no sabía qué tan válido sería el enojarse por sentir sus sentimientos ignorados cuando él, al mismo tiempo, disfrutó de su compañía. La confusión con respecto a lo que sentía en ese momento, amenazaba con no dejarlo dormir.

Visiblemente, Yuri sabía que era lo que quería con él: lo dejó muy claro al alabar una y otra vez su amistad. ¿Pero qué era lo que Otabek quería entonces? ¿Volver a ser solo su amigo?

¿A costa de qué?

No estuvo seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mil años… xD ¡Lo siento! Bueno, no voy a seguirme justificando, solo diré que estoy poniendo todo de mi para poder seguir adelantando y llevar hasta su final a esta historia. No por compromisos, ni siquiera puedo decir que he dejado de estar interesada en ella o algo así (me atormenta todas las noches), sino porque yo también la quiero ver finalmente escrita y me emociona en pasar al papel las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza.
> 
> Por fin empezamos Trofeo de Francia y ya el siguiente capítulo está. Advierto que lloré… ¿saben lo difícil que es eso? No suelo llorar al escribir, aún cuando hay escenas desgarradoras, pero esta en particular me desgarró y es muy importante para Yuri. Como verán, la situación a resolver en el Trofeo de Francia es su madre y Otabek, y mientras uno está trancado, el otro pareció avanzar, pero… ¿en el curso correcto? ¡Tendremos que averiguarlo!
> 
> Debo decir que morí de risa releyendo la conversación de Christ y Víctor. ¿Por qué razón? ¡Porqué Víctor se contradice! XD Cuando lo leía de nuevo fue de: oh Víctor, ¿quién te entiende? ¿Acabó o no acabó? Es natural la reacción de Chris y no quise cambiar la conversación porque me pareció la más natural. ¿Cuántos no nos justificamos y pecamos de contradecirnos cuando no estamos seguro y no queremos que nuestro amigo nos de zapes? xD
> 
> Aprovecho para decir que Matryoshka ganó en los premios Katsudon 2018 como 1er lugar de Diamante Resplandeciente del programa Apassionado y Favorito del público. También ganó en la alianza de Drama junto a StYukiona, quien escribió Diez Razones para no casarte con Víctor Nikiforov. Considero este fic como un mellizo de Matryoshka, también trata el tema de la ansiedad y la depresión de forma canon y les digo: ¡hay que leerla! Les digo, hemos creado extras de Matryoshka, de su fic, y un crossover super interesante con algunos datos importantes de Matryoshka II. Si quieren leer, les dejo el link en comentarios.
> 
> Gracias por todos, por tenerme paciencia, por amar a mi bebé, por seguir aquí, por recomendar, leer y emocionarse conmigo. Ustedes son el mejor premio que como ficker puedo recibir.


	47. Cap 45. Trofeo de Francia: Puedo ser mejor que ayer.

Las prácticas previas al evento se dieron sin mayores complicaciones. Todos los equipos se encontraban apostados en la pista, practicando sus programas y aprovechando para subsanar cualquier anormalidad antes de que la competencia empezara. Mientras eso ocurría, el panel técnico ya discutía sobre sus expectativas en el evento, donde ya veían la presencia de Petra y Morooka en el lugar. Las horas antes de que la competencia diera inicio pasaban rápidamente, aumentando así las ansias por parte de los competidores.

Desde lejos, el equipo ruso miraba la participación de Giovanni Ritz en la pista, ejecutando con agilidad y belleza el salchow cuádruple que incluiría su programa corto. Masumi se encontraba al lado de su antiguo entrenador, el viejo Joseph, quien se negaba a jubilarse como ya lo había hecho Yakov; y ambos observaban allí los avances del programa mientras el sueco se mostraba confiado en su ejecución. Víctor tenía que ser sincero al admitir que le gustaba la limpieza de sus pasos y la manera en que su cuerpo parecía al de un bailarín en plena presentación dentro del prestigioso Bolshoi. El programa prometía y estaba ansioso de verlo en vivo, pues la música escogida también le daba una fuerza imponente a sus movimientos.

—¿Seguro no recuerdas que pudiste decir cuando estabas en la junior? —dijo Víctor, con curiosidad. La expresión de Yuri fue elocuente: simplemente rodó sus ojos con desinterés mientras se ajustaba sus guantes, preparado para iniciar su rutina—. Sería bueno recordarlo.

—¿Sabes hace cuanto pudo pasar eso? Joder, casi ocho años —resopló fastidiado—. No voy a disculparme por algo que dije hace ocho años y seguramente ni se lo dije a él. Me entero de que se llama así hoy.

Víctor no podía estar en desacuerdo, porque estaba seguro de que en su lugar pensaría igual. No podría saber de cuántos en su momento se sintieron enojados u ofendidos con algunas de sus declaraciones, sobre todo en su adolescencia, pero era algo tan habitual en las competencias que prestarle atención o darle tanto peso sería contraproducente. En todo caso, si Giovanni tenía algo que reclamar, bien podría hablarlo.

Sin darle más larga a aquel asunto, Yuri miró a Giovanni abandonar la pista. Ya se encontraba preparado para continuar y Víctor le dio unas últimas instrucciones que escuchó con atención pese a que su mirada se mantuviera en el hielo. A unos pocos metros de él, Otabek también estaba practicando su rutina, con esa solemnidad que lo caracterizaba y que encajaba tan bien con su programa corto. Pero no podía distraerse, debía aprovechar el momento de las prácticas generales para asegurar su mejor participación, así que, tras sentir la palmada en el hombro por parte de Víctor, se apresuró a avanzar hasta el centro de la pista para prepararse y ejecutar a Arsonist's Lullabye. Todo mientras Otabek terminaba su programa y se veía obligado a regresar hasta donde Nathalie Leroy lo esperaba.

—Eso estuvo bien —elogió la mujer que fungía como entrenadora y madre, al mismo tiempo. Otabek tomó el paño que ella le había entregado y miró con atención la ejecución de Yuri y su programa.

A pesar de que ya lo había observado a través de las redes y la televisión, no dejaba de fascinarle todo lo que transmitía a través de él, y ahora que sabía en parte el significado de su presentación, le hallaba una mayor fuerza a la ejecución de cada uno de sus pasos. El entendimiento de la historia tras el programa le dejaba en claro el significado de lo que Yuri buscaba transmitir, no obstante, aún le resultaba un misterio el cómo la comunicación con Víctor lo hizo posible para llevarlo al final.

Dirigió su atención en Víctor, quien vestía deportivamente mientras sostenía en uno de sus brazos el peluche de caniche que había visto en otras ocasiones como una pañuelera. Estudió sus facciones atentas al programa de Yuri y el modo en que se concentraba y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No tenía detalles de qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, porque Yuri había preferido no tocar con profundidad lo que había pasado con Yuuri; pero, si algo había notado con creciente irritación, era la cercanía de ambos y lo fácil que resultaba verlos conversar. Nada que ver a lo que había sido meses atrás, cuando apenas Yuri podía tolerarlo.

—Tienes que repetir tu toe loop triple, Otabek. Le faltó fuerza en la entrada y eso bajaría los puntos. —Asintió a las palabras de su entrenadora, devolviéndole la mirada para atender respetuosamente a sus indicaciones—. Y el _camel spin_ necesita más velocidad.

—Sí.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, así que repitela.

Otabek volvió a afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza y regresó la mirada hacia el resto de la pista. Notó de inmediato la atención que Giovanni Ritz, del equipo sueco, ponía a la interpretación de Yuri y su patinaje, aunque notaba de lejos la aversión que se filtraba en la mirada azul y la manera en que sus ojos se afilaban con desprecio. Y en efecto, el joven patinador de dieciocho años miraba con resentimiento la fluidez del patinaje de Yuri Plisetsky en medio de las prácticas, que resaltaba ante la ejecución de los dos jóvenes coreanos que aún no tenían la suficiente experticia en el patinaje y se les notaba falencias.

Giovanni apretó sus labios agrietados por el frío y decidió volver a ajustarse la cola con la que sujetaba su cabello rizado y oscuro. A ambos lados estaba cortado con máquina, así que su cabello largo hasta los hombros no era tan abundante como podría creerse cuando lo tenía suelto, imitando así el corte que Christophe Giacometti, su ídolo, había usado durante sus años de competencia.

—¿En qué piensas, Giovanni? —preguntó Joseph, reconociendo esa mirada de rivalidad que el joven dirigía hacía el patinador de Rusia.

—¿Es posible si hago un cambio de último momento en mi programa? —Joseph miró hacia Yuri, quien estaba acabando su programa con las piruetas altas.

—¿Sigues con la idea de usar el lutz cuádruple en el corto? —Giovanni confirmó las sospechas de su entrenador mientras recogía un mechón detrás de su oreja y dirigía la mirada hacia las gradas, donde Chris estaba observando todo mientras vigilaba a su niña caminando entre sus piernas largas, vestida con un abrigo de algodón verde y bolitas blancas que colgaba y saltaba con cada movimiento que la niña ejecutaba—. No lo clavas con seguridad y la mayor virtud de Plisetsky siempre ha sido los programas cortos. —Le recordó su entrenador—. No puedes permitirte errar y darle ventaja allí. Recuerda quien tiene el récord aún.

—Precisamente por eso no puedo ejecutar el programa corto con saltos de tan bajo puntaje.

—La ejecución te dará los puntos que te hacen falta.

Los aplausos dentro de la pista llamaron la atención de todos, incluso de Yuri quien ya se estaba acercando a la baranda tras haber culminado su tiempo de práctica. Quienes lo estaban haciendo era los dos jóvenes coreanos que estaban practicando mientras veían a Seung-Gil apresurarse hasta la entrada de la pista. Iba con la chamarra olímpica, seguido de cerca por su entrenadora y Phichit. Visiblemente acababan de llegar y los jóvenes patinadores mostraron su profunda admiración homenajeándolo con una entrada digna de quien era el héroe nacional del deporte.

Seung-Gil, sin detenerse en agradecer por los aplausos, simplemente se quitó la chamarra para dejar a la vista su ropa de práctica y la entregó a las manos de Phichit, quien le sonrió con seguridad. Min-So Park le dio algunas instrucciones mientras Seung-Gil ejecutaba unos ejercicios de calentamiento antes de entrar a la pista.

—Vaya, ¿quién habría pensado que sería la próxima estrella de la pista? —Escuchó Otabek a su lado y reconoció de inmediato la voz de Yuri y la forma en que se apoyó a su lado de la baranda, cuando estaba a punto de retomar su programa.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde Seung-Gil ejecutaba sus estiramientos, con la misma seriedad de siempre, ignorando a su alrededor como si no fuera con él todas esas muestras de aprecio por parte de los más jóvenes.

—Creo que no se acostumbra.

—No, es que no es una diva como J.J que no puede escuchar un aplauso porque ya está sonriendo y saludando.

—Entrenas con una diva.

—¡Menos mal eso no se contagia! —rieron ambos, mientras Otabek se apoyaba de espalda a la baranda y su amigo relajaba sus brazos sobre la misma.

—¿Y por qué no volviste con él?

—Porque me descuido y ya se entretuvo. —Otabek giró su cuerpo para ver a Víctor bajando las escaleras con la pequeña niña de Chris, agarrada fuertemente de su hombro. Soltó un _'oh'_ elocuente, que Yuri secundó con una risita—. No sabía que le gustaban tantos los niños. ¡Ey, anciano! —Llamó la atención de Víctor desde su lugar y Otabek se crispó. De inmediato, sintió la presencia de Víctor cerca y Otabek se movió tratando de formar distancia—. Ahora sí te ves abuelo con esa bebé en brazos.

—Muy gracioso, Yuri. Deja de distraer a tu competencia.

—¡No la estoy distrayendo! —Otabek prefirió no mirar la dinámica, volviendo a ajustarse sus guantes—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Victoria.

—Jo… Chris estaba bien jodido contigo.

Ante el comentario desatinado, Otabek miró de reojo a Yuri con aquella información de más mientras Víctor entrecerraba sus ojos hacia él. Pero Yuri, desestimando todo, solo alargó las manos hacia la pequeña que se agarró fuertemente de la bufanda oscura que Víctor tenía en su cuello.

—Ven aquí, Victoria. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —La niña alzó tres deditos de su derecha, provocando en Yuri una sonrisa enamorada. Otro había caído en las redes de Victoria—. ¡Eres una princesa inteligente! ¿Quieres? —La invitó a acercarse—. ¿Te llevo a patinar un rato?

—¡Llegas a hacerle algo a mi princesa y juro que no podrás levantarte más nunca de tu cama! —Esa fue la advertencia que Chris lanzó desde las gradas, al inclinarse y verlo jugar con su bebé. Sin embargo, Victoria se sintió seducida por el largo cabello de Yuri y pronto le abrió los brazos para que la llevara, diciendo 'patina' con emoción. Víctor la dejó ir—. ¡Me has escuchado, Plisetsky!

Víctor hizo señales a su amigo para que se despreocupara, aunque se encontraba gratamente sorprendido con ver a Yuri tan interesado en relacionarse con niños. Otabek solo lo miró alejarse y lo vio dar un par de vueltas con la niña, quien se agarró fuerte de su camisa deportiva. La manera en que se desarrollaba aquella interacción le robó la mirada y el aliento, quitándole toda intención de retomar las prácticas por el momento, incluso llegando a olvidar la cercanía de Víctor quien se apoyó en el espacio que Yuri dejó vacío, mirándolo jugar con la pequeña.

Como entrenador, para Víctor era una muy buena señal verlo tan relajado y cómodo en la pista, sin toda esa presión que había demostrado durante el viaje. Significaba que lo que fuera que lo preocupó se había solucionado, y considerando el mensaje de Yuri en la noche pasada, imaginaba que eso justamente tenía que ver con Otabek. Con el reciente acercamiento él se encontró seguro de que el problema con su amigo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente.

De manera repentina, Víctor enfocó la mirada en Otabek dispuesto a comentar cualquier cosa, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión absorta del patinador kazajo en la pista, específicamente en Yuri. Toda intención de conversar se quedó atorada ante algo que él dedujo anormal. La situación se volvió más extraña cuando escuchó un par de llamados de atención en la pista. Otabek se puso en la defensiva y al buscar el origen del alboroto, encontró que Giovanni se había acercado a Yuri, deteniendo su juego con Victoria. Ella, contrario a lo que se esperaría por haber sido cortada en su diversión, más bien abrió los brazos hacia el patinador suizo y Yuri tuvo que dejarla con él, no sin devolverle una mirada claramente ofensiva.

—¡Yuri! —Víctor se enderezó de inmediato, buscando prevenir cualquier altercado antes de competencia. No quería que el buen humor de Yuri se viera afectado ante una nimiedad y le fue imposible evitar el mirar hacia su amigo Chris como si buscara alguna explicación. Su amigo solo lo miró como si le recordara que ya era un tema que habían hablado.

—Maldito imbécil… —Escuchó la voz de Yuri en tono bajo pero molesto, acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba. Se ajustaba también la cola de su cabello que había jalado Victoria en medio del juego.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Otabek, a la defensiva.

—No sé qué puta tiene conmigo ahora. Parece que le herí el orgullo hace años y no lo supera.

—¿Qué te dijo? —quiso saber, Víctor, también molesto por la innecesaria intromisión.

—Que estamos en competencia y me comporte como tal.

El ambiente en la pista se sintió enrarecido casi al instante. Víctor, no muy conforme con lo que acababa de pasar, dirigió su mirada hacia el joven patinador que volvió a la baranda para entregar a la niña en brazos de Masumi. De inmediato, Joseph lo reprendió.

—No le hagas caso. —Víctor escuchó la voz calma de Otabek, mientras veía a Masumi darle una mirada de disculpas desde la distancia.

—No lo voy a hacer. Ya lo aplastaré en competencia para que se enoje con gusto.

—En todo caso, hagamos un par de prácticas más y nos vamos —dijo Víctor y Yuri asintió en respuesta—. No te conviene cansarte demasiado y Larissa debe estarte esperando.

Yuri asintió y se preparó para retomar la pista y practicar de nuevo a Arsonist's Lullabye, no obstante, se detuvo cuando fue la música de Infinity la que resonó en los parlantes y el cuerpo de Seung-Gil el que se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad y firmeza.

En silencio, se quedaron observando la ejecución del programa corto de Lee mientras este se movía en la pista con fluidez y destreza, demostrando la seguridad con la que ejecutaba su presentación. Cuando el lutz cuádruple apareció en escena, Víctor no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con pasmo y emoción. La limpieza y agilidad del salto fue tan evidente que tuvo que admirarlo de principio a fin.

Hubo una mudez general en toda la pista mientras la música avanzaba y Seung-Gil ejecutaba el combo de dos triples con un toe loop doble con suma facilidad. Solo tuvo un ligero desliz al momento de ejecutar el triple axel pero se recuperó de inmediato, antes de que la música dejara de sonar. Al acabar su interpretación, solo jaló aire y agitó el cabello negro a un lado, antes de pasar su antebrazo por sobre la nariz para apartar un poco las ligeras gotas de sudor. Dio un par de vueltas listo para reanudar, él ya sabía dónde estuvo sus falencias y qué hacer para subsanarla.

—Esos no fueron los saltos que usó en Rostelecom —acotó Víctor, mirando con entusiasmo la figura de Seung-Gil, preparándose para volver a iniciar su rutina. Yuri apretó los puños y sintió los nervios atenazarle el estómago—. Cambió sus elementos técnicos.

—¿Deberíamos ajustar nuestro programa? —preguntó Yuri, respirando hondo.

—No. Nuestro programa es perfecto. Patina como lo hiciste en San Petersburgo y el oro es nuestro.

Otabek volvió a tener esa molesta sensación de ser aprisionado por una boa constrictora. Sus músculos se endurecieron y su respiración se atoró cuando vio a Víctor posar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Yuri, mientras le hablaba muy de cerca al oído, observando juntos lo que Seung-Gil hacía en la pista. La tranquilidad que veía en Yuri ante la cercanía, la confidencia que existía entre ellos le resultaba tan desentonado, provocó en Otabek una reacción en cadena. Un deseo de esfumarse, una necesidad de escapar de allí.

…

Después de las prácticas de aquel día, pasaron la tarde paseando por la avenida Campos de Elíseos junto a Larissa, donde Víctor, a pesar de estar cojeando, no pudo con su compulsividad y estuvo entretenido junto a la mujer comprando cuanta cosa encontraba. Estaba de buen humor y eso era algo que Yuri le calmaba, porque contrario a lo que ocurrió en América donde ni siquiera habían tenido deseos de salir, ahora sí parecía estar en plena competencia y con los ánimos en alto. Cada vez que veía a Víctor detenerse, ya él se preparaba mentalmente para cargar una bolsa más, y se sintió entonces como Yuuri al llevar un cúmulo de bolsas en plena competencia.

Víctor no se detenía y probaba perfumes, relojes, camisas y demás. Revisaba los nuevos sacos de temporada y mientras estaba entretenido siendo atendido hasta por tres encargadas, Larissa se asomaba en el departamento de ropa femenina y empezaba a revisar algunas prendas que luego abandonaba a pesar de que cada una le hacía brillar los ojos. Cuando Víctor la encontraba infraganti viendo con intereses alguna, le proponía pagarla, pero ella se negaba. Sin embargo, ya cuando había ocurrido por cuarta vez en la salida, Yuri decidió costearlo a pesar de que no contaba con demasiados fondos como para cubrir esos gastos. Así, su madre salió de aquella tienda con una blusa de animal print de marca que lució sobre sus vaqueros oscuros.

Yuri miró en su móvil la fotografía que Víctor les tomó frente a la torre Eiffel con sus prendas, ambos posando con sus lentes oscuros y señal de victoria mientras imitaban alguna expresión de un artista de rap. Allí estaba Larissa a su lado y debía reconocer que pese a no hablar demasiado y solo estar uno al lado del otro, se había sentido feliz. Quizás debería hacer caso al consejo de su amigo y dejar de pensar en lo pasado para darle la oportunidad de crear verdaderos recuerdos en el presente, porque la burbujeante felicidad que sintió en su pecho al verla agradecerle con una enorme sonrisa por el regalo, la quiso tener viva por más tiempo.

—¿Estás listo?

Ante la pregunta de Víctor, Yuri asintió y soltó el aire con nerviosismo. Ya tenía su traje de Arsonist's Lullabye puesto, aquel bellísimo enterizo negro con los fragmentos blancos que adornaban sus hombros y pecho, como hielo quebrándose en la oscuridad, seguía luciendo formidable en él. Fue curioso percatarse que hasta el momento admiraba el detalle del traje, lo bien confeccionado que había sido y la minuciosidad con la que Víctor dio instrucciones al modista para lograr el efecto deseado.

—Bien, entonces hay que peinarte.

—Larissa quería hacerlo —dijo de forma atropellada, con el calor empezando a llenar sus mejillas y orejas. No miró a Víctor, pero bien pudo imaginarse su expresión de sorpresa y luego entendimiento.

—Oh, ¡perfect! Entonces esperaremos por ella.

Sin decir más, Víctor abandonó la habitación ya vestido con su traje y usando el bastón para no lastimarse en hacer un sobreesfuerzo con su rodilla. Contrario a las veces anteriores, parecía lucir con dignidad su condición, sin limitarse por lo que la gente podría decir al respecto si no, mas bien, sintiéndose cómodo con el papel que estaba interpretando en esa competencia. Después de todo, era el entrenador, y Yuri podía verlo tan confiado al respecto que eso le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a la competencia que venía. Si Víctor se sentía así, tenía que dar todo de sí para ganar.

Al poco tiempo, el toque de la puerta le advirtió la llegada de alguien cuya voz no tardó en reconocer. Larissa había llegado, y luciendo un vestido floreado bajo una licra negra y botines de cuero, se acercó a su hijo sin aparentar la edad que poseía. Treinta y ocho años parecían haber pasado en vano. Mientras la esperaba, todo lo que había hecho era peinar su cabello lacio y quitar los nudos que quedaron tras el baño. Los dedos de Larissa se encargarían de darle forma a su cabello.

Después de un corto saludo y con el conocimiento de la incomodidad que les rodeaba cuando estaban juntos, Larissa se precipitó para iniciar con la faena. Yuri sintió las manos de su madre con un estremecimiento que le embargó de pies a cabeza y retomó el ritmo de su respiración, cuando los dedos de ella empezaron a peinar con calma y mesura su cabellera. Lo primero que hizo fue aplicar el secador e ir dividiendo las partes de su cabello.

—Lo tienes tan hermoso… —dijo Larissa en un tono de voz apacible—. Y te lo estás cuidando bien.

—Víctor tiene todo un salón de belleza en su baño… —se justificó, pensando en la gran cantidad de shampoo, acondicionador, reparadores capilares y un montón de productos más que a duras pena sabía su función. Larissa rio suavemente.

—Se ve que Nikiforov siempre ha estado al pendiente de su imagen.

No hablaron mucho al respecto, pero Yuri miraba a través del espejo el esmero que su madre colocaba para hacer que cada hebra de su cabello estuviera en su lugar, la atención en que creó las trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza, para luego peinar el resto del cabello e ir formando la cola. El peinado era diferente a lo que había usado anteriormente, pero a Yuri no le importó. La experiencia de ser peinado por su madre recobró un poderoso significado, casi surreal, que apretaba el corazón a sus costillas con cada latido lastimero. Provocaban ganas de llorar.

Yuri hizo un esfuerzo consciente para no derramar lágrimas, respirar hondo y concentrarse en lo que tendría que hacer después, para no dejar que imágenes antiquísimas se reflejaran como contraste a su propio reflejo. Escenas tales como aquellas donde veía a otros jóvenes competidores en Rusia ser peinados por sus madres mientras él tenía que conformarse con su maestra de ballet o alguna de las jóvenes senior que le encantaban peinarle el cabello. No quería encontrar de nuevo la ausencia, pero como costaba.

—Perdón. —Yuri escuchó y prestó atención, no a su imagen conteniendo el rojo en su rostro precariamente, sino el rostro de su madre que ya se arrugaba intentando esforzarse para lograr lo mismo, con un resultado completamente contrario—, no puedo evitar recordar cuántas veces deseé hacer esto. —Larissa sostuvo el cabello de Yuri con una de sus manos temblorosas, mientras apresuraba la otra a cortar el paso de las dos largas lágrimas que brotaron sin permiso de sus grandes ojos verdes—. Gracias por dejarme hacerlo…

No se sintió capaz de decir nada sin que se mojaran sus palabras. Yuri prefirió mantenerse callado, controlando la respiración mientras Larissa retomaba el trabajo y él volvía a sentir sus dedos largos acariciándole el cuero cabelludo y arrastrando el cabello con cuidado. Recordó las veces que volvió a casa con una medalla, pero sin la presencia de ella. Y después, como corría hasta su abuelo, mientras ella estaba ocupada en su cocina, todo porque su _'lo hiciste bien'_ no valía después de ese tiempo que ella no estuvo allí.

—Odiaba tanto a mi jefe… —De repente comentó, pestañeando rápidamente como si así quisiera triturar a las lágrimas, al acabar de acomodar el último mechón de cabello—. ¿Lo odiaba sabes? Era un abusivo, no quería pagarme a tiempo, me insultaba y cada vez que pedía permiso para verte me lo negaba. Llegaba a casa frustrada, cansada, nerviosa. Sentía que mi vida estaba estancada…

—Y te fuiste.

No pudo evitar soltar aquellas palabras con el dolor que aún sentía al recordarlo. Revivió el día que regresó de la práctica y mamá ya no estaba allí, el modo en que lo abrazó y lo besó en la mañana, despidiéndose sin decirle nada. Él esforzándose para que mamá no tuviera que trabajar más, para ser el hombre de la casa como su abuelo y cuidar de mamá, para que mamá terminara dejándolo con él. Porque se fue y no le dijo a dónde. Se fue y no le dijo por cuánto tiempo.

Se fue a cumplir su sueño. Se fue a cantar como lo hacía antes de él. Para Yuri, fue evidente su posición en la vida de su madre. Para él quedó escrito que era una traba en los sueños de su vida. Y juró que su madre tampoco lo detendría de lograr los suyos.

¿Cuántos tenía? No lo recordaba… quizás cinco, quizás seis años. De lo único que estuvo claro fue del dolor que sintió, la decepción, la rabia…

—Me habían prometido un cielo entero de participar en ese programa de cruceros… —soltó ella, con desgano, mientras miraba a la pared—. Juntarme al grupo musical para alagar a los turistas, ganarme así la simpatía de todos. El sueño de probablemente recuperar lo perdido... Fui tan ilusa.

—¿Te arrepentiste? —repentinamente Yuri preguntó. Los ojos enrojecidos de Larissa lo buscaron en el reflejo y Yuri sintió sus ojos arder cuando pudo devolverle la mirada a través de él—. ¿Te arrepentiste de tenerme?

—Claro que n…

—Pudiste continuar con tu sueño con solo no tenerme. —La voz se atravesó en medio de la angustia. La garganta cerrada, dejó salir las palabras a través de un filoso agujero—. P-pudiste abortar y así continuar con tu carrera de artista, lograr todos tus sueños y seguir siendo la estrella que querías ser. P-pudiste…

—Escúchame bien, Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky. —Yuri se vio obligado a callar y a contener el temblor de su mandíbula cuando miró, a través del espejo, la forma en la que el rostro de Larissa se había endurecido y enrojecido—. Nunca, nunca más vuelvas a poner en tela de juicio mi deseo de tenerte. Fue mi decisión, yo quise hacerlo. Pude haberte abortado, tenía todo a mi mano para lograrlo, incluso… tu padre me lo exigió. Y preferí dejarlo antes de hacerlo.

Recogió el aire, más no pudo respirarlo. Salió del mismo modo, a través de un resoplido agónico de sus labios, intentando, ya en vano, contener las dos gruesas lágrimas que se estrellaron contra el traje. Larissa no estaba mejor, no. Ella era una estatua digna de mármol, ruborizada por la conjunción de sus emociones, manteniéndose de pie en medio del aguacero que acababa de provocar mientras en su rostro había quedado perpetua la expresión de dolor húmedo.

—Pero, aunque todo el mundo me lo dijo: el grupo, mi mánager, él, no lo deseaba. Llegué a decirle a papá y él todo lo que me dijo fue: _'¿qué es lo que quieres?'_ No dudé un segundo en saberlo: _'quería tenerte'_. —La voz se rompió en esa última sílaba—. Entonces… p-papá me dijo: 'tenlo'. 'Tendrás que trabajar duro', me advirtió. 'Tendrás que sacrificar mucho', me remarcó. 'Pero si decides tenerlo, no le faltará padre. Yo seré su padre y no te dejaré sola'.

—Al menos él sí cumplió su promesa... —Dos nuevas cayeron sobre su pantalón y las otras que escaparon rodando por su rostro fueron secadas por su antebrazo bruscamente.

—Fue el mejor padre que pude tener… —aseguró Larissa con los puños apretados sobre su vientre—. El mejor que pude darte… Por eso, le prometí que también cumpliría la mía y… sería mejor madre de lo que nunca fui. Que _'trabajaría duro'_ y _'sacrificaría mucho'_ para ganarme un lugar a tu lado, Yuri. ¡Para que esta vez, si te sientas orgulloso de m…!

—¡Yuri, ya es hora!

La intempestiva intromisión de Víctor cortó el momento que estaban viviendo. Larissa se apresuró a voltear para secar las lágrimas y Yuri inclinó la cabeza, con su peinado ya listo, pero el rostro empapado. Víctor se detuvo consciente de que llegó en un mal momento, pero sin decir nada, fue Yuri quien se levantó para alejarse del lugar al necesitar aire para serenarse.

Se sentía desangrado. Un enorme agujero yacía ahora en su pecho, justo donde debía estar su corazón. Ese vacío se precipitó hasta su estómago y lo hizo caminar adolorido, como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe en su tórax. A pesar de escuchar la voz de Víctor, caminó con las rodillas temblándole y no se atrevió a darle la mirada. La expresión de su rostro desconcertado y guardando las palabras de su madre era el fiel reflejo del aturdimiento que vivía, en su esfuerzo por contener el dolor y el golpe que quería dar a alguna pared.

—Yuri Plisestky. —Entonces, escuchó frente a él, en ese tono mandatorio y fuerte que aún con la suavidad aquella voz, le estremeció de pie a cabeza.

Frente a él, estaba Lilia. El abrigo grueso cubría su cuerpo menudo y religiosamente llevaba su cabello atado de forma firme, incluso aplacando las arrugas que seguían marcando su rostro. Sin la señal de una sola cana, ella se presentó ante él con la entereza de siempre, que ni siquiera los años que había tenido sin verla había menguado. Diferente a Yakov, se veía lúcida, fuerte e imponente. Una mujer capaz de enfrentarse a las décadas con elegancia y convicción, provocando que los mismos años flaquearan al tocarle el rostro.

Yuri la vio, la vio por un largo minuto antes de sentir que el nudo se zafó en su garganta y las lágrimas salieran solas. La vio y cuando ella le miró con firmeza, no pudo contener el impulso que lo llevó a abrazarse de ella a pesar de que ya no era el niño al que ella cuidó en su adolescencia; a pesar de ser un adulto que debía encorvarse para cubrirla, para rodearla con sus brazos por encima de esos hombros pequeños y quedarse allí.

Yuri lloró.

Lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes.

Lloró incluso más fuerte cuando las manos delgadas y huesudas de Lilia se posaron en su cabello peinado y su mejilla húmeda. Cuando sintió como ella, con su menudo cuerpo, lo acogía cuán palmera enfrentando estoica y fuerte el violento viento de un huracán.

—Plisetsky. —Escuchó en su oído, con aquella voz autoritaria que, a pesar del ligero temblor, no perdió su fuerza—. Te doy solo cinco minutos para llorar.

—Sí. —La apretó.

—Solo cinco minutos. Estamos por competir y tienes que ganar ese oro.

—Sí…

—No me harás haber venido de tan lejos para verte perder.

—Sí...

—Van cuatro minutos, Plisetsky.

—Sí…

Víctor miró la dinámica desde lejos, observando el modo en que el alto cuerpo de Yuri cubría la menuda figura de Lilia y pudiendo establecer el comparativo entre esa imagen, y la que vio en aquel año senior donde Yuri estuvo a su cargo con Yakov, mientras él se encontraba con Yuuri. Recogió suficiente aire, desalentado, con la sensación de que el oro se escapaba de sus manos porque no podría exigirle a Yuri, en un estado así, el enfrentarse con toda su entereza en la competencia. Pensó si, quizás, tomó las decisiones equivocadas y fue su falta de asertividad lo que provocó todo ello.

¿Debió decirle a Larissa que no fuera?

¿Debió haber hecho tripas a su corazón y dejar de meter aquella dinámica familiar obligatoriamente, forzándolo a ambos cuando no se encontraban listos?

Ni siquiera pudo enojarse por Larissa, no viéndola allí, sosteniéndose precariamente en el respaldar de la silla mientras temblaba, tapaba a su rostro con su otra mano y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, estallando en la loza.

Quizás habían intentado un paso demasiado largo, y ambos, buscando saltar la distancia, se habían estrellado en el suelo. Se habían hecho añicos contra la realidad de que aún no estaban preparados. Se habían lastimado más de lo que hubieran querido.

—Tome. —Ofreció al acercarse, mientras Larissa levantaba la mirada quebrada y enrojecida, con el delineador manteniéndose firme a pesar del torrencial de lágrimas que seguían cayendo. El pañuelo, en medio del camino, esperó por ser aceptado—. No sé qué ocurrió… —dijo cuando ella lo tomó para secar con cuidado las lágrimas bajo sus pestañas—, pero considero que debe tener paciencia.

—Paciencia… —musitó Larissa, levantando el rostro enrojecido mientras apretaba el pañuelo—. He tenido paciencia, Nikiforov, la he tenido tantas veces, pero parece que todo intento que hago para acercarme, termina siempre de esta manera. Con reclamos, con indirectas, con… exigencias…

—Le dije que si no es usted quien lo entiende como su madre, ¿qué puede esperar Yuri del resto? No ha sido fácil para él…

—¡Ya es un adulto, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó ahogada—. ¿Por qué él no se detiene también a entenderme? ¿Por qué no se pone en mis zapatos, e intenta entender lo que siento, lo que sentí…? ¿Por qué se le ocurre decirme que por qué no lo aborte para seguir mi sueño? —Víctor apretó la mandíbula ante esa aseveración, masticándola con dificultad—. ¡No lo hice y ya! ¡De qué va a servir ahora seguir hablando de eso!

—¡Él necesita entender! ¡Pero para entender tiene que escucharla!

—¡Eso intento! —alzó la voz, caminando para confrontarlo a pesar de su pequeña estatura—. ¡Eso intento, Nikiforov! ¡Eso intento!

—No muy bien si pone a mi estudiante en ese estado. —No pudo controlar el tono agresivo de su voz al ver la terquedad de Larissa. Ella le miró con destrozada, aun así, indomable—. Voy a empezar a considerar un error el que usted se encuentre aquí.

—¿Me vas a decir que me vaya, Nikiforov?

Víctor la miró, estremecido. En su mente, los sí se arremolinaba y golpeaban las paredes de su cabeza, más su boca no se atrevía a pronunciarla, no mirando esos ojos verdes y grandes, tan iguales a los de Yuri, enfrentándole con dolor y orgullo. No viendo a esa madre y pensando que le gustaría tener la suya aún viva.

Maldijo su propia debilidad y apretó los labios. Larissa chasqueó la lengua y renegó.

—Tú no puedes entender. —Sentenció ella, dejando a un lado de la mesa bajo el espejo, al pañuelo que había usado.

—Lo único que puedo entender, es lo solo que Yuri estuvo sin usted —dijo con premura, sin controlar el tono pausado y comedido de su voz. Larissa le dirigió la mirada a pesar del temblor de sus labios—. Porque puedo recordar muy bien al niño que llegó a San Petersburgo agarrado de la mano de Yakov, al niño necio que me veía de lejos cuando no quería atender las llamadas de mi entrenador y estaba al pendiente de mis rutinas. Lo terco que lo veía, lo decidido que estaba a ser el mejor, esas cosas me recordaron a mi yo de su edad, desobedeciendo a Yakov, haciéndolo rabiar. También me recordó mi soledad.

Víctor le miró con calma, con sus ojos claros y honestos transmitiéndole la verdad de sus palabras, mientras el recuerdo se atravesaba frente a él como una cortina. Las imágenes de ese Yuri pequeño e indefenso queriendo ser ya adulto en un mundo de adultos, tratando de imponerse sin resultados, mientras el resto del equipo solo lo avalaba porque era un niño. Un niño con potencial, un niño solo.

—Recuerdo que, tras las dos semanas, le pregunté a Yakov, ¿dónde está su mamá? —La mandíbula de Larissa tembló ante sus ojos—. Yo sé que es estar sin madre, la diferencia es que la mía no pudo estar conmigo.

Hubo silencio entre ambos, pues no había nada más que decir. Nada que pudieran comentar ellos dos sobre lo ocurrido, sobre las consecuencias de las decisiones que Larissa pudo tomar y sobre el efecto evidente que había marcado a Yuri. Nada que pudieran solucionar allí.

—Nikiforov. —La fuerte voz de mando de Lilia arremetió en el tenso ambiente, haciéndolo trizas. Víctor se giró para ver a la figura de la madame de Bolshoi, imponente y derecha, observándolos a ambos como si fueran parte de su elenco—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a prepararte con Plisetsky. Tengo entendido que ya empezarán la categoría masculina, la danza de pareja está por acabar.

—¿Yuri está...?

—En el pasillo. Esperándote, por supuesto. —Entró con un par de taconeos lentos y elegantes—. Listo para competir. —Víctor no pudo creerlo de primera mano, pero no había nada en el rostro de Lilia que le permitiera mantener la duda—. Ve con él.

—Bien… antes debo prese…

—No te preocupes por eso, ya tuve el placer de conocerla. —La firmeza de su voz en ningún momento menguó, pero Larissa bajó la mirada y apretó sus manos juntas sobre su estómago. Víctor observó todo y no quiso siquiera inmiscuirse.

—Está bien. —Víctor decidió apresurarse, pero al pasar al lado de la ex esposa de Yakov, Lilia lo agarró con fuerza de su brazo, deteniendo su caminar. Era impresionante como un cuerpo tan menudo tenía esa capacidad marcial que hacía enderezar cualquier elemento ante sus ojos.

—Espera un momento. —Le dijo, con seguridad—. Tienes que ser mucho más duro con Plisetsky, Nikiforov. No vayas a allá a mostrar esa cara de inseguridad y vergüenza, todo lo que harás es profundizar su estado.

—Yo…

—Muéstrate firme y seguro —asestó sin escuchar réplica—. Trátalo como un soldado que debe salir a luchar por su vida en el hielo. Muéstrate implacable, potente, exigente. Yuri es el tipo de personas que reluce bajo la presión, como una bella pieza de diamante. Ni se te ocurra mirarlo con esos ojos de cachorro regañado que tienes ahora —soltó con desagrado—, compórtate ante él como el lobo que eras cuando ibas a buscar tus medallas de oro y a romper récords mundiales. ¿Me has escuchado?

—Sí —repuso con el respirar atorado, al tiempo que la mujer retiraba su mano de su brazo. La mirada de Víctor se había aguzado hasta mostrar su filo—. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más. —Lilia regresó la mirada al fondo de la habitación, donde Larissa se encontraba—. Lo harás bien. Ahora, vete.

Víctor asintió y recogió el bolso con los implementos antes de salir de la habitación, usando el bastón para impulsarse en cada uno de sus pasos. Dejó a ambas mujeres completamente solas en aquella habitación y miró a Yuri de pie contra la pared del pasillo, con la nariz roja y la capucha de su chamarra deportiva puesta. Había acabado de vestirse usando la chamarra deportiva y dejando que el par de mechones que habían quedado libres del peinado le enmarcara el rostro. No se detuvo a contemplarlo, apretó imaginariamente a su corazón para sentirse con la fuerza de decir: _'vamos'_.

Sin más, Víctor empezó a avanzar con su traje plomo hacia la salida del pasillo y Yuri caminó tras él en silencio. Pronto, las luces de los flashes en el lugar iluminó su camino y Víctor tomó el brazo de Yuri, jalándolo consigo mientras evadían a la prensa que empezó a preguntar. Pudo detallar la presencia ya de los otros competidores, de Masumi acompañando a Giovanni junto a Joseph, de la madre de los Leroy con Otabek y de Seung-Gil junto a su entrenadora, respondiendo ya algunas preguntas. Notó la mirada de Otabek sobre ellos, pero continuó con su camino:

—Estamos listos para dar lo mejor de nosotros. Daremos declaraciones al final del programa corto —indicó Víctor a la prensa, apresurándose para escapar de ella y entrar al pasillo oficial. Allí, pudo notar la mirada intrigada de Petra, persiguiéndole.

Cuando se hallaron en el resguardo de la sala oficial, caminaron con firmeza, sintiendo detrás de ellos al resto de los equipos. A su vez, ya se estaban retirando los grupos que habían competido en el programa corto de danza sobre hielo, saludándose entre ellos tras recoger sus implementos dejados en la sala de espera. Víctor escogió un lugar más o menos retirado del resto, con suficiente espacio para ubicarse con comodidad y allí vio a Yuri sentarse en la banca, con sus hombros hundidos y su perfil acongojado.

Nervioso, Víctor apretó su mandíbula y luego pasó una mano sobre su nuca. Las palabras de Lilia habían sido certeras, pero todo lo que él genuinamente quería hacer en ese momento era regalarle un abrazo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para imponerse…? ¿No sería peor? ¿No terminaría como Yuuri llorando en el estacionamiento y diciéndole que solo confiara en él?

Yana le había dicho que Yuri era diferente y no podía ser tratado como él había tratado a Yuuri antes.

Lilia le acababa de decir que debía presionarlo.

Yakov fue lo único que vino a su mente.

—¿Quién dijo que te sientes? —bramó, logrando alzar su voz lo suficiente para que Yuri levantara su mirada extrañada hacia él—. Práctica el programa.

—¿Ahora? —replicó incrédulo, pero Víctor solo endureció su mirada.

—Ahora —aseveró—. ¿Cuándo me viste previo a una competencia sentado en una banca? ¿Cuándo viste a Yuuri hacerlo? —La expresión de pasmo de Yuri fue muy evidente, pero Víctor no se movió—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

_«¡Exígeme como si fueras tú el que va a patinar!»_

Víctor recordó, Yuri memoró.

_«¡Estoy harto de la indulgencia! ¡Necesito que me exijas!»_

Víctor enarcó una ceja, esperando silentemente la obediencia a su orden. Yuri apretó sus puños y sintió el peso de sus propias palabras ahora gatillándolo.

—Levántate. —Lo hizo—. Elonga, ahora.

No hubo una respuesta en la voz de Yuri, pero este mismo empezó a estirar la colchoneta que llevaban con ellos en el suelo, para luego extender el largo de sus piernas y empezar con los ejercicios de estiramientos que Víctor le estuvo asignando. No hubo un solo minuto en el que no se enfocara a tal actividad, Víctor le dio instrucciones sobre el siguiente ejercicio a realizar y Yuri lo acogió de manera autómata, endureciendo a su corazón e ignorando cada latir hasta que dejara de doler.

Al poco tiempo, Víctor dio la orden de levantarse. Los aplausos del estadio estallaban de lejos y se podía sentir la presión que caía sobre las paredes del AccorHotels Arena. Las bocinas se preparaban para dar el anuncio de la categoría masculina.

—El programa, ahora —ordenó Víctor con voz de mando, y sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el bastón a su derecha. Yuri se levantó y recogió la colchoneta, para después colocarse el audífono y comenzar a emular los movimientos de su programa—. De nuevo, no está fluyendo. —Yuri repitió el movimiento—. Están temblando tus brazos, Yuri, ¡con más fluidez! ¡Suéltate! —Yuri asintió y volvió a repetirlo, tomando aire, apretando el estómago—. Así, con suavidad. Repítelo de nuevo.

Yuri empezó a soltarse, a soltar sus músculos atrofiados por la tensión, a respirar con mayor libertad mientras se movía deslizándose en el pasillo como si estuviera en el hielo. Prensó su mirada hacia el futuro que ya había llegado, puesto que los comentaristas habían tomado de nuevo la palabra para anunciar que en minutos empezaría el programa corto masculino con la entrada de primer grupo, donde él entraría.

Víctor se giró cuando escuchó la voz de los encargados técnicos indicando que ya era hora de prepararse. Detuvo las prácticas de Yuri para ordenarle el ponerse sus patines y prepararse para entrar. El resto de los patinadores ya estaban realizando sus propios preparativos, algunos solo recibiendo instrucciones de sus entrenadores, otros sentados concentrados con los audífonos y unos pocos haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento, incluyendo a Seung-Gil quien se veía indetenible. Otabek tenía puesta la mirada en ellos, con la visible interrogante en su rostro.

—¡Nos estamos preparando para la entrada del primer grupo de la categoría masculina del patinaje artístico! ¡Todo el estadio está emocionado por ver los resultados del programa corto!

—Después de la magnífica interpretación de la pareja rusa, Giovanni Peskov y Keyla Kastérova, que emocionó a todo el público con su impresionante flamenco, ¡nos encontramos listos para ver el resultado de esta competencia masculina!

—En el primer grupo estarán participando Kim Dae-Hoon, Yuri Plisetsky, Giovanni Ritz y Kim Jae-gang.

Ante el segundo llamado, Yuri se levantó con los patines junto a sus protectores puestos y alcanzó a Víctor, mientras ya los otros tres concursantes estaban alineándose para salir. Cuando se miraron ambos, solo fue necesaria una señal para también unirse al grupo.

—¡Yuri! —llamó Otabek, inquieto ante la atmosfera extraña que rodeaba a su amigo y la potente frialdad que Víctor estaba demostrando a su lado. Yuri volteó y se quitó la capucha, de modo que Otabek pudo notar, pese al tiempo, los rezagos del llanto que había gobernado a Yuri minutos atrás.

Quiso preguntar… quiso hacerlo, pero no había tiempo y eso lo supo con solo ver la mirada de Yuri, encendida, como la de un soldado yendo a la guerra herido de muerte, soportando la herida vendada porque la batalla no había acabado.

Se quedó atorado con sus palabras y al escuchar el tercer llamado, se vio obligado a hablar.

—Davai. —Fue todo lo que dijo, pero lo suficiente potente para que la mirada de Yuri por un segundo se viera agrietada. El levantamiento de su pulgar hizo que el dolor fuera aún más fuerte dentro de su pecho.

—Davai —respondió Yuri, con una sonrisa que no llegó a ser.

Otabek lo vio partir, mientras Víctor apartaba la cortina para que Yuri pudiera salir hacia la pista.

El público rugió. Las banderas de Suiza, Rusia, Corea del Sur y China se movían frenéticas en el aire. Las Yuri Angels llenaban un ala del estadio y gritaban embravecidas mientras levantaban pancartas de Yuri y lucían piezas de ropa con detalles de animal print. Víctor ordenó: _'saluda'_ , y ambos levantaron la mirada hacia las fanáticas que habían ido a respaldarlos y alzaron el brazo para contestar a la fe que ella seguía teniendo en ellos. Los gritos aumentaron llenos de júbilo, aunque dentro de Yuri había un sonido sordo, haciendo eco en un enorme vacío.

Diligentemente, Yuri se quitó los protectores de los patines y se los entregó a Víctor, entrando a la pista junto al resto para iniciar las prácticas, después del anuncio de cada uno de los jueces.

—En el orden del primer grupo, inicia el primer patinador Kim Dae-Hoon por Corea del sur, de segundo Yuri Plisetsky por Rusia, el tercer patinador, Giovanni Ritz por Suiza y el cuarto patinador, Kim Jae-gang por China.

—En la tabla de puntuaciones, Yuri Plisestky es quien obtuvo el cuarto lugar en el Skate América, necesita ganar o tener la medalla de plata en esta competencia para poder optar por la Gran Final —puntualizó uno de los comentaristas entusiasmado mientras se escuchaba la música potente de un buen rock para animar a las gradas—. Kim Dae-Hoon, debido a su quinto lugar en el Skate Canada, deberá ganar sí o sí para tener la posibilidad de entrar al grupo de los seis mejores patinadores del mundo, en la Gran Final de la serie Grand Prix que tendrá lugar precisamente aquí, en Francia, dentro de la ciudad de Marsella.

—Por su parte, para Giovanni Ritz y Kim Jae-gang esta es la primera competencia de la serie en la que participan y deben apuntar al podio directamente para poder tener posibilidad, ya que estamos seguros de que Otabek Altin y Seung-Gil Lee tienen las mayores posibilidades de ingresar al Grand Prix Final, acompañando a Jean Jacques Leroy y Minami Kenjirou, quienes ya clasificaron.

El clamor aumentó. Víctor hasta ese momento se percató que de la presión había olvidado el peluche de Makkachin en algún lado, y apretó sus manos hechas puño contra su estómago, lidiando con la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir con fuerza ahora que estaba allí, mirando a Yuri negarse de realizar ningún salto en esas prácticas. Otabek, desde el pasillo y usando el televisor, observaba todo también con los nervios apretándole las entrañas.

El momento para darlo todo, había llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es interesante, porque la escena con Larissa no estaba programada para este momento, pero se me adelantaron. Y, sinceramente, tuve una leve crisis pensando qué hacer porque si no sabía manejarla me iba a afectar algunos resultados. Afortunadamente, ¡llegó Lilia a arreglar el día! Y ver la manera en que esta mujer tomó el control de la situación me llenó de orgullo y ansías. Sin duda alguna, es una mujer digna de admirar.
> 
> El tema con Larissa y Yuri está crudo, crudo, curdo. Y es difícil porque hay reclamos que hasta que Yuri no los suelte no podrán sanar. Son muchas cosas las que Yuri resiente. El que Arsonist’s Lullabye tenga que ver con su madre es muy diciente sobre su relación. En el siguiente capítulo, veremos un poco más de qué ocurrió en el pasado y de donde Lilia conoce a Larissa.
> 
> ¿Y qué pasa con Otabek? Pues se sigue tragando todo lo que siente.  
> ¿Qué ocurrirá con el programa de Yuri? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.  
> En el siguiente capítulo, se viene algo muy crucial que he esperado mucho por escribir. Dios, ¡había esperado con ansias este momento!
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3


	48. Cap 46. Trofeo de Francia: Seré el mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Tener a la mano las canciones: Arsonist's Lullabye de Hozier, Winter 3 de Max Richter, Daniel Hope, Konserthaus Kammerorchester Berlin, Requiem: Lacrimosa de Mozart y Infinity de Yann Tiersen para mejorar la experiencia de lectura.

Lilia podía recordar con claridad cuando la vio por primera vez. La llegada de la mujer en la pista no le impresionó; más bien pensó que la aparición de la madre de Yuri había tardado. Fue agradable saber que al menos su madre sí estaba al pendiente y que Yuri no era un velero sin rumbo ni representantes familiares como creyó, más allá de su abuelo. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó el rostro de frustración que Yakov puso en aquel entonces y la marcada arruga que se formó en su frente cuando la vio llegar. Tampoco, la expresión grosera y altanera con la que el adolescente Yuri la recibió en el Sports Champions Club.

—Se enojó mucho cuando Yura se le ocurrió ir solo a Japón. No sabes los problemas en que me ha metido este muchacho —rezongó el anciano.

—¿Y dónde estaba ella para evitarlo? Debió requerir un permiso. —Para Lilia era evidente y no entendió el rostro de malestar que su exmarido tenía al verla.

—Yura convenció a su abuelo para que le firmara el permiso. —Lilia levantó una ceja—. Es su representante legal, Larissa le dio toda la potestad a él.

¿Por qué? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarlo, pues la mujer se acercó a ellos con la agresividad en su andar y el taconeo persistente. Yakov resopló frustrado mientras Lilia, impecable, simplemente giró la mirada hacia el hielo donde Yuri intentaba entrenar.

—Me dijo el dueño del edificio que mi hijo no está en su apartamento. Estuve llamándolo por una semana, ¡y nadie me avisó que se había mudado de apartamento! —La joven mujer alzó la voz y Yakov ya se veía con una expresión bastante enferma. Parecía que la paciencia que solía tener se iba cuando se trataba de esa mujer—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —exigió saber.

—Está conmigo. —Antes de que Yakov respondiera con la calma que quería aparentar, fue Lilia quien se giró con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada altanera. Larissa la miró con desagrado.

—¿Y quién es usted?

—Lilia Baranovskaya, su entrenadora, coreógrafa y mentora. —Los pasos calmos de Lilia llegaron para enfrentarse a Larissa y provocando que Yakov se hiciera a un lado, ignorandolas—. Ex bailarina de Bolshoi y maestra durante veinte años de los mejores bailarines de Rusia. ¿Qué manera es esa de venir a exigir?

—S-soy su madre… —titubeó, intentando imponerse ante la mirada que Lilia le entregaba al escanearla por completo, para mostrar visible desagradado a varios puntos de su postura y su vestir.

—Si Yuri tuviera madre no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de llevarlo a mi casa con Yakov para cuidarlo —asestó. Larissa tragó grueso, machacando todo su orgullo—. Si lo llevé a casa es porque un niño sin disciplina jamás logrará sacar todo su potencial. Yuri no ha aprendido a seguir órdenes, y ya veo porqué: la ausencia de suficiente figura autoritaria pesa y su abuelo no hace más que complacerlo. Yakov ya es un abuelo también.

—¡Lilia! —reclamó su ex, pero la mujer ni se inmutó.

—No necesita condescendencia, necesita disciplina y me encargaré de que aprenda eso en este año conmigo. Ahora, le daré un tiempo con su hijo cuando termine las prácticas, mi tiempo es valioso para detenerla en este momento. Mientras tanto, puede sentarse en alguna grada y, por favor, mejore su postura.

Sin dar espacio a réplica, Lilia dio órdenes a Yuri para retomar su rutina, exigiéndole más mientras Larissa se vio obligada a obedecer. Sin embargo, la irritación que Yuri mostró en su rostro al negarse a entrenar mientras ella estuviera mirando y la pelea que se formó en el pasillo entre ellos dos, fue una constante fila de porqués que Lilia observó apilarse frente a sus ojos. La mirada de Yuri, siempre altanera, había cambiado. Los reclamos fueron cada vez más afilados y no hubo calma. Toda intención de invitarla a cenar a su casa murió cuando, mientras avanzaba en el pasillo para dejarlos discutir, escuchó el peso de aquella palma.

Ella se giró, furibunda. Yakov incluso tuvo que sujetarla del brazo cuando al voltear, la escena se mostraba ante ella sin filtro: el rostro enrojecido de Yuri, con su mirada mojada y adversa, se enfrentaba al temblor que la madre vivió en todo su cuerpo cuando llevó la mano blasfema contra su pecho, como si quisiera esconderse del delito.

El reclamo: _'¿Por qué no vuelves a los barcos y te buscas un hombre para que dejes de molestarme?'_ , había tenido una respuesta.

—Ha sido suficiente. —La voz oscura de Lilia arremetió contra las paredes del pasillo, provocando que Larissa volviera a empequeñecerse con los hombros caídos—. Yuri, adelantate al auto con Yakov, ¡ahora mismo! —El muchacho obedeció, avanzó a tropezones por la rabia y el dolor hasta donde su entrenador lo esperaba. Lilia volvió su mirada afilada hacia la madre al saberse a solas—. Todo lo que veo es a dos niños discutiendo, ¿no se supone que el adulto deberías ser tú?

—¿Entonces debería tolerarle este tipo de groserías? —arremetió con la mirada vidriosa, mientras seguía apretando su mano como si pretendiera esconderla.

—Pregúntate qué has hecho para carecer del respeto de tu hijo —asestó con dignidad, irritada ante lo ocurrido—. No puedo tolerar que vengas a perturbar a Plisetsky, no si esto es lo que pretendes en cada reunión. Ha tenido ya suficiente con el desalmado de Nikiforov, como para también tolerar tus maltratos.

—¿Nikiforov? —Palideció—. ¿Qué hizo Nikiforov?

—¿No lo sabe? —La miró sin gracia—. Es decir, ¿que le reclamó a su hijo su ida a Japón y no preguntó por qué se fue allá? —El pasmo de Larissa lo respondía todo—. Nikiforov le prometió a su hijo que le haría un tema para su debut de senior, pero se ha ido detrás de un patinador mediocre. Faltó a su palabra y Yuri fue a exigirle que la cumpliera, solo para que Nikiforov jugara con sus ilusiones haciéndole competir para obtener lo que él le prometió en primer lugar. Todo, ¿por qué? Porque quedó prendido del muchacho japonés después de una fiesta.

—Yo… y-yo fui hasta Japón. Fui a ver el evento y… esperaba hablar con él p-pero.. se fue antes.

—Por fortuna consiguió un par de mujeres, buenas madres —resaltó con alevosía, disfrutando internamente de la expresión de la mujer—, que cuidaron de él mientras estuvo en Japón. Dudo que Nikiforov siquiera tuviera intenciones de realmente cumplir su promesa desde un inicio. Solo lo ilusionó, aprovechándose de su admiración a él, y Yuri está harto de promesas en vano, ahora veo porqué.

Larissa dejó caer sus brazos, casi descompensada. Sin embargo, la palidez de su rostro no asustó a Lilia, quien siguió mirándole con desagrado. Ante sus ojos solo era una niña intentando comportarse como una adulta, como si la madurez no hubiera aún tocado su puerta.

—Todo lo que ha hecho desde que llegó es reclamarle y no escucharle, ¿cómo pretende que la escuche? Aprenda a dirigirse a su hijo, busque ayuda que parece hacerle falta, pero no vuelva hasta no tener un plan para mejorar su relación con él. Se lo exijo —puntualizó—. Yuri tiene planes para esta temporada, quiere demostrarles a todos, en especial a Nikiforov, que se equivocó con él al jugar con sus ilusiones. Si en verdad ama a su hijo, no sea usted una traba para lograr sus objetivos en esta temporada. No se aparezca hasta que él lo haya logrado en la Grand Prix Final.

Lilia no se quedó por más tiempo, ni al ver las lágrimas que cayeron sin fuerza de los ojos de Larissa, ni al escuchar sus palabras trémulas pidiéndole el favor de decirle a su hijo que solo estaba preocupada, temió que algo hubiera pasado y que por eso había llegado de improvisto a San Petersburgo a buscarlo. Que la perdonara.

A pesar de que hubiera hablado con Yuri después de lo ocurrido, llamándole la atención por la altanería que mostraba en su comportamiento, Lilia no encontró modo para que él le hablara sobre lo que ocurría con su madre, ni el porqué de su aversión. Todo lo que Yuri nombraba era a su abuelo: lo grande que era, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, lo bien que cocinaba y lo cálido que se sentía compartir la cama con él cuando era invierno y hacía frío. Se sentía protegido, querido, era lo que Yuri más amaba. Y la ausencia de la palabra mamá en su boca solo le dio a Lilia la cruenta realidad de que Yuri la había sacado de su vida.

Pero un hijo adolescente no saca de su vida a su madre, al menos que ella lo hubiera sacado antes de la suya.

Para cuando llegó el Grand Prix Final, Lilia había olvidado por completo la presencia de esa mujer y se había sentido ella la madre orgullosa al ver a Yuri sacar toda la belleza de su fuerza y pelear por el oro hasta el final, sin detenerse. Ya ella había visto todo lo que Yuri era realmente, más allá de esa capa de rebeldía con la que se había forrado para proteger la vulnerabilidad y desprotección que había vivido desde niño. Y Lilia amó con todo su ser a ese chico como si fuera su hijo, sintiendo el dolor como si ella lo hubiera tenido en su vientre, y llorando de felicidad al verlo surgir y cumplir su cometido.

Después de aquella final tan peleada, Lilia volvió a ver a Larissa. Esta vez, distinta a la ocasión anterior, había sido llamada a la barra que compartía con Yakov de parte de la recepción, informándose que alguien estaba buscando a Yuri y decía ser su madre. Para ese momento, Yuri ya había desaparecido, supuestamente aburrido de esperar. Lilia y Yakov hablaban de cómo preparar a Yuri ya que Víctor pensaba volver en las nacionales.

En ese momento, ella salió elegante, moviendo su cabello largo y suelto mientras se sentía relajada por las copas que ya había bebido. Allí, en una postura completamente distinta a la anterior, estaba Larissa esperándolos. Le explicó que Yuri no estaba con ellos, que había salido y Mila Babicheva había avisado que estaba con ella para que se mantuvieran calmados. Seguramente celebraba merecidamente con gente de su edad el oro ganado.

—Quería felicitarlo —dijo con voz cohibida. El grueso abrigo la cubría por completo y la vergüenza se filtraba en sus gestos—. ¿Puede decirle que lo vi y estoy muy orgullosa de él?

—¿Por qué no le dice usted misma mañana?

—No puedo quedarme hasta mañana… a primera hora debo retomar a Moscú.

Lilia no habló más con ella desde ese entonces, pues las otras ocasiones que se encontraron, en los nacionales u otros eventos, la veía de lejos solo moviendo panfletos y gritando como una Yuri Angels más, mientras el tumulto de fans ni siquiera podrían adivinar de que esa mujer se trataba de la madre del patinador. Luego, sus propias nuevas responsabilidades la llevaron a irse de Rusia y aquello quedó atrás. Todo lo que sabía era por algunas conversaciones que mantuvo con Yakov, quien le avisó sobre la terrible noticia de la muerte del abuelo de Yuri y le informó de los intentos que Larissa hacía por volver. Supuso que los años habrían mejorado en algo la comunicación de ellos, pero fue evidente que no había sido así, al menos no lo suficiente. Ahora, estando de nuevo con Larissa frente a ella, tuvo muy en claro que faltaba mucho que pulir para que ese acercamiento se diera.

Años habían pasado y la escena seguía siendo la misma. Lilia frente a ella imponiéndose, Larissa de nuevo empequeñecida, solo que esta vez, no hubo una bofetada.

—Es un pesar ver que las cosas no han mejorado desde entonces —dijo Lilia, bajando el tono de voz a uno más confidente. Larissa sólo renegó con su mirada en el suelo—. ¿Aún sin aprender cómo acercarse a él?

—Ya no sé qué hacer… —La sonrisa hueca denotaba la visible frustración que vivía dentro—. Si me acerco demasiado, o no es suficiente. Si le hablo, o dejo de hablarle. Si le miro, o no lo miro… Ya, ya no sé qué hacer. —Lilia notó la primera diferencia allí, latente. Larissa ya no actuaba como si fuera ese su derecho, exigiéndolo. Ahora parecía agotada, a punto de rendirse—. Cuando creo que he dado dos pasos para acercarme, que lo estoy logrando, pasa algo y volvemos a estar más lejos. Y-yo… yo ya no sé qué hacer.

Lilia miró sin moverse el modo en que Larissa se encorvó, volviendo a apretar su mano contra el rostro compungido cuando el llanto se hizo más sentido, visceral.

—Yo nunca quise dejarlo… —prosiguió, ahogándose—, ¡pero no tuve más remedio! Para poder pagar por su sueño… para poder darle lo que necesitaba, tenía que trabajar. Para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, ¡tenía que trabajar! —alegó levantando la mirada humedecida hacia la mujer anciana que lo miraba—. Estaba sola… ¿qué más podía hacer? Con mi padre enfermo y mi hijo… ¿qué más podía hacer? Prefería eso antes de…

Calló al sentir la mano que suavemente le tomó del antebrazo y la otra mano que le señaló el asiento que antes hubiera ocupado Yuri. Hasta ese momento solo respiraba humedad.

—Siéntate —pidió Lilia, con una voz de mando que, pese a todo, seguía escuchándose suave—. Iré a buscarte agua. Espera aquí y ve calmándote.

Lilia no demoró en ubicar un filtro de agua fuera del pasillo y volver con un vaso de plástico, escuchando a la gente moverse por el inicio de la nueva etapa de la competencia. Se acercó a Larissa y sin hablar, le extendió el vaso con agua refrescante. Larissa bebió de a sorbos, logrando tranquilizarse.

—¿Va a decirme otra vez que debería irme hasta que pase el Grand Prix Final? —preguntó cabizbaja y Lilia solo recogió el aire mientras se acordaba de aquel momento, imponiendo sus condiciones sin medir las consecuencias que esas palabras tendrían en Larissa—. Nikiforov estuvo a punto de decírmelo…

—Yuri salió muy alterado de aquí. Tuve que calmarlo.

—Me dan tantos celos… —Lilia le miró con interés, esperando que completara su frase—. Todos ustedes… que están tan cerca de él, con quienes se puede mostrar abierto, con quienes se abre… me dan tantos celos.

—No ha sido fácil, Yuri no es una persona fácil. Creció tan solo que aprendió a no depender del resto, aun si lo necesita. Pero, no es momento de hablar al respecto. Vine a verlo ganar, no a hablar de esto. —Sin malgastar más tiempo, ahora que se sentía el ambiente competitivo en el aire, Lilia ajustó su abrigo y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a retirarse—. Vamos, ya van a iniciar. —Larissa la miró sin comprender—. ¡No pienso decirlo de nuevo!

Aturdida con el cambio de los acontecimientos, Larissa apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y recoger su bolso antes de poder seguir la espalda siempre recta de Lilia, caminando de manera elegante y haciéndose notar por los pasillos donde, sin esfuerzo alguno, logró robarse las miradas. No tuvo idea de que es lo que ocurriría con una interacción a ese nivel con ella, mucho menos de cómo manejar esos celos que existían y estaban allí, haciéndola sentir más agotada que enojada. El tema con Yuri parecía una deuda pendiente e imperecedera, donde aún seguía pagando los intereses, sin abonar al monto real. Una deuda de por vida.

**…**

—Kim Dae-Hoon parece desanimado con su puntuación, sin embargo, la caída que tuvo al ejecutar el axel triple le ha costado puntaje.

—Definitivamente estaba llevando muy bien el programa, pero aquella caída disminuyó su seguridad y fue notable no sólo en los saltos sino en la presentación. Una verdadera lástima, ¡aunque esto aún no ha acabado!

El joven coreano se despidió de la fanaticada con una ligera inclinación a pesar de que Yuri, desde su posición, le vio el discreto vibrar de su mandíbula. Para ese punto, el vacío de su estómago se había instalado como un agujero, mientras el aire parecía haber vaciado sus pulmones.

Había llegado el momento y para Yuri había sido tan rápido que no lo había visto venir. El dolor de la conversación que hubo ocurrido minutos atrás seguía perenne dentro de él, pero a su vez, sentía que había encerrado a su corazón sangrante dentro de una cápsula de cristal helada, que le daba cierta anestesia al dolor, al mismo tiempo que lo adormecía.

Durante las prácticas no había ejecutado ningún salto, porque su mente aún estaba calibrando las emociones que debía sentir con las que se habían instalado en su pecho como unas dagas sangrantes. Aún dolía respirar, a pesar de que la tensión de su cuerpo había menguado, sentía cierta ingravidez flotando a su alrededor y afectando la fluidez de sus movimientos. La verdad, todo lo que quería era estar bajo una ducha fría y no bajo aquellos gritos incesantes que caían como una cortina mientras su corazón latía, podía escucharlo, más había dejado de sentirlo. Cada latido era un golpe sordo.

—Es hora de entrar a la pista. —Escuchó la voz gobernante de Víctor, mientras le apretaba el hombro—. Yuri.

—Sí —dijo automática. El temblor empezaba a manifestarse minúsculamente dentro de su piel.

—Convierte todo ese dolor que puedes estar sintiendo en el combustible de Arsonist's Lullabye. Dile a tu madre lo que no pudiste decirle a través de palabras con esta rutina. Grítalo. —Apretó su garganta mientras escuchaba las palabras de Víctor y su mirada veía fijamente el hielo que estaría bajo sus pies—. Muéstrame el mejor programa corto que hayas hecho en tu vida y tráeme el oro.

Sintió una ligera palmada en su espalda y soltó el aire. Con pesadumbre, se quitó los protectores de sus cuchillas y los dejó en manos de Víctor. Destensó sus hombros, soltó el aire que no sentía en sus pulmones y entreabrió los labios, como si quisiera besar el hálito frío de la superficie del hielo. Oyó de lejos su nombre y país ser mencionados por los comentaristas, pero debía admitirse que no estaba escuchando nada: todo sonido pasaba deformado como si estuviera metido bajo el agua.

Los aplausos rugieron y sus piernas se movieron autómatas hasta deslizarse al centro de la pista. Sus brazos se abrieron para recibir las ovaciones y sus ojos miraron aquellos puntos de colores de forma impersonal, mientras una sonrisa falsa se dibujaba en su rostro para recibir las ovaciones del público. Víctor, en la distancia, apretó el abrigo y los protectores. Sus latidos aumentaron dramáticamente al verlo tomar el espacio en la pista, porque la incertidumbre sobre qué podría hacer Yuri en ese estado hizo mella en su confianza hasta dejarlo con un saco de nervios en los intestinos. De lejos vio a Yuri ubicarse en el centro de la pista, con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado a su derecha y sus manos apuntando el suelo. Su rostro, cabizbajo y apuntando con su nariz al lado izquierdo, se mostraba perdido, como si sollozara.

Y la música empezó.

_[Arsonist's Lullabye — Hozier]_

Cuando la coral se escuchó tararear en un sonido casi procesal, Yuri inició su deslizamiento sobre el hielo. Las voces que estaban allí cantando en el aire, habían llenado a su cabeza, lloviendo y gimiendo con el estrellar de esas gotas. Al patinar de espalda, sus brazos se abrieron como si buscara apartar la maleza, antes de girar y llevar las manos en la cabeza.

Gritan. Gritan tanto.

Escuchó los gritos de su madre y su rostro se deformó en la más pura representación del dolor, arrugando sus labios y apretando sus párpados cuando sus dedos casi despeinaron su peinado. Casi tuvo deseos de desbaratarlo, casi tuvo anhelos de desaparecerlo de allí. Pero no se dejó guiar por esa rabia que ahora, que había empezado a patinarla, se estaba moviendo como una serpiente en sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse con la libertad que ansiaba. Necesitaba controlarla, hacerla suya, pues los demonios no iban a dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. Tenía que domarlos antes de que ellos se lo comieran. Y eso se notó por el modo en que apretó sus puños al aire y los empujó como si existiera una lucha contra un ente superior, con los brazos temblándole y la dificultad de moverse con fluidez.

—En Arsonit's Lullabye, Yuri Plisetsky luce demoledoramente tenso. ¡Puedo sentir que hay lucha en la pista!

—Su programa en el Skate America había obtenido una buena puntuación, la mejor en años. No obstante, esperamos que aquí pueda superar esa marca.

La pirueta alta se movió al ritmo de la música, lenta y casi ceremonial. Víctor vio el modo en que Yuri alzó su pierna derecha para sujetarla con sus brazos en la altura, en una pirueta Half-Biellmann preciosa. Entonces Yuri la soltó, patinó de espalda, tomó velocidad y saltó de frente para aterrizar el axel triple que se deslizó sin problemas y cayó con soltura en el hielo, esparciendo cristales entre sus hojillas.

El público aplaudió, pero Yuuri siguió patinando con la confianza que le había dado el haber ejecutado el axel de forma correcta a pesar de su tensión. Escapó de aquel ente incorpóreo que, por primera vez, no se trató de Yuuri Katsuki. Una lucha ocurría allí puesto se estaba alejando de aquel ente, forcejeando cuando intentaba tomarlo y empujando con sus manos abiertas y luego cerradas, en una muestra de violencia. Se giró, saltó y cayó en una nueva pirueta baja, ocultando su cabeza tras su mano mientras giraba en el suelo. Allí estaba aquel fantasma al que hubo perseguido en su niñez, y que ahora que lo tenía cerca, no podía hacer nada para permanecer así.

Quemaba, no. Sangraba.

Estar cerca de ese fuego perdido cortaba, ardía, mordía.

Yuri se alejó potentemente de él a través de un combo de salto, donde el salchow cuádruple y

el triple toe loop aterrizó con fuerza, desplegando más hielo en su caída a pesar de la ligera inclinación que logró sortear recuperando el equilibrio. Giros intensos se atravesaron en medio de la rutina, Yuri se movía con fuerza y fluidez en el hielo, escapaba de aquel eco mientras el solo del piano se había unido a la música que se escuchaba. Víctor, impresionado, miró todo desde la barra mientras el cuerpo de Yuri se movía con velocidad hasta detenerse, al ritmo de la percusión que sonaba y las voces. De nuevo, cuando el segundo estribillo empezó, la secuencia de paso inició y el momento de perseguir esa llama azul se sintió como fuego en medio de la lluvia. Yuri buscó esa figura, vio encenderse el fuego en la distancia y se arrastró a ella con los pies, tratando de quebrar la distancia con velocidad.

—¡Estoy sumamente impresionado con esta rutina! Al principio Yuri Plisetsky lucía tenso, pero conforme se ha concentrado en la ejecución, ¡la fluidez de sus pasos es impresionante!

—¡Siento que estamos ante otro Yuri Plisestky, uno distinto al que vimos en América!

—Sus piruetas son preciosas y la ejecución de sus pasos sentidas. ¡Hay arte viajando en cada movimiento!

Víctor apretó sus puños mientras sentía la música moverse dentro de su sangre. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la interpretación de Yuri en la pista. A pesar de sus errores, no perdía el ritmo de la música, su rostro se transformaba en todas las emociones que buscaba transmitir y su cuerpo se deslizaba suavemente en medio de esa melancólica rutina. Tenía que admitirse que su interpretación condolía de solo observarla.

Pero las voces volvieron a empezar en el siguiente estribillo y Yuri patinó con velocidad preparándose para el último salto. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el flip cuádruple apareció y cumplió todas las rotaciones, cayendo con firmeza en el suelo para dar pie a los siguientes movimientos.

—¡Un flip cuádruple! —gritó el comentarista, mientras el público estaba eufórico y Yuri ejecutaba unas piruetas combinadas llenas de la pasión del momento cuando el piano y la coral había callado y la voz principal se escuchaba en el último coro—. ¡Esto ha sido una sorpresa! ¡Yuri Plisestky ha ejecutado un flip cuádruple como en antaño!

—¡Recordemos que Yuri Plisetsky había incluido este salto a sus rutinas en el 2018, pero después de esa temporada no había podido clavarlo de nuevo en competencia! ¡Estamos ante el resurgimiento de Yuri Plisetsky en la pista!

Víctor se encontraba sin aliento y los aplausos arreciaron en medio de la emoción mientras los comentaristas hablaban y Yuri acababa su presentación con el cuerpo en el suelo, alzando sus manos, pidiendo clemencia. De inmediato, ante el silencio de la música, las barras de Yuri Angels se levantaron descontroladas y empezaron a arrojar sus regalos: flores, peluches de gatos y otros objetos de regalos, en homenaje a su ídolo.

Para ese momento, Yuri se levantó y miró a todo el público con gesto desencajado. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y lo escuchaba golpear en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la falta de aire y el sudor contrastaba con el frío de la pista y la sensación vibrante de sus piernas. Jaló dos grandes bocanadas de aire, y al hacerse consciente de la felicidad del público, sonrió sinceramente conmovido e hizo una ligera reverencia ante todos.

La sensación en su pecho pujaba como si fuera a abrirle la carne. Se deslizó aun ligeramente confundido y llegó a la salida de la pista, mientras los aplausos seguían cayendo y Víctor le recibía con una mirada orgullosa. Le extendió la chaqueta tras haberlo visto ajustarse los protectores de la cuchilla y Víctor lo abrazó de costado, diciéndole al oído lo bien que lo había hecho. Yuri apretó el nudo en su garganta, controlando las repentinas ganas de llorar.

—¡Una presentación fascinante! ¡Llevó la emotividad a otro nivel y ha demostrado un avance considerable en sus elementos técnicos! Nikiforov de nuevo está demostrando sus habilidades como entrenador al poder sacar el brillo de un diamante como Plisestky!

—¡Presentación emotiva, piruetas preciosas y dos cuádruples! ¡Dos cuádruples en su programa corto! A pesar de la tensión inicial en sus movimientos logró recuperarse. ¿Estamos de nuevo presenciando una nueva evolución de Yuri Plisetsky?

Víctor llevó a Yuri hasta el Kiss and Cry porque había notado que aún estaba demasiado disperso como para decidir el ir por su cuenta. Intrigado por la expresión absorta que era coloreada por el sonrojo del esfuerzo, lo llevó hasta sentarse y le miró mientras Yuri se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aire aún. Le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de recuperar su atención y lo sintió temblar bajo su palma.

—Todo está bien, Yuri. Lo hiciste magnífico, si olvidamos ese inicio. —El aludido le miró bajo los mechones de cabello que se habían descompuesto del peinado—. Aunque debemos practicar más ese combo. ¿Qué clase de salida fue esa? Tuviste suerte de no caer, ¡pero debes controlar más el aterrizaje!

—¿Me estás criticando ahora? —preguntó incrédulo y Víctor le miró como si acabara de caer en el peso de sus palabras. Pero, en respuesta, Yuri solo soltó una risita y se quitó el sudor de la frente—. Eres como el viejo Yakov… —dijo con nostalgia.

—De alguien tenía que aprender… —Víctor sonrió de lado, más relajado.

—Sé que lo hice mal. Me salió pésimo el combo, pero… en ese momento me rendí, me rendí de intentar hacerlo bien, me rendí de intentar no sentir lo que sentía y… —Yuri mordió sus labios mientras apretaba sus puños—, de repente todo fue blanco en mi cabeza.

La explicación de Yuri, en medio de profundas exhalaciones, fue cortada por la voz del anunciador, preparándose para dar la puntuación que Yuri había alcanzado por los jueces.

—¡110,58 puntos! ¡Yuri Plisetsky ha vuelto a mejorar su puntaje!

—¡El público está enloquecido! ¿Así es que ha empezado la categoría masculina en la copa Francia? ¡Yuri Plisetsky escala al primer lugar con una notable diferencia y dejando ya la vara alta para sus demás contrincantes!

Otabek miró desde el pasillo y a través del televisor el modo en que Víctor abrazó a Yuri, mientras este dejaba salir las lágrimas por la conmoción. Se veía sinceramente sorprendido, como si no hubiese esperado una puntuación tan alta a pesar de sus errores, pero para Otabek más bien le habían debido, pues lo que había visto superaba en muchos sus expectativas en el programa. Yuri estaba evolucionando de forma tan rápida que nadie podía asegurar cuándo llegaría con otra nueva sorpresa, tal como había sido en antaño.

Por otro lado, Giovanni miró con la mandíbula trabada la puntuación y escuchó las instrucciones de Joseph, mientras Masumi, a su lado, aplaudía con el público por el desempeño de Yuri. El joven patinador suizo solo movió su cabeza y hombros buscando destensarse, listo para ingresar a la pista.

—Voy a hacer el luzt cuádruple —informó el patinador al estar en el hielo, esperando el momento para iniciar. Masumi volvió la mirada hacia él y notó tanto el brillo en sus pupilas como el modo en que se negaba a quedar detrás de Yuri Plisetsky después de esa presentación.

—Tendrás que asegurarte de clavarlo —le dijo Joseph, con seriedad—. Tienes todo para superarlo, así que no te precipites.

—Lo harás bien —aseguró Masumi, con una palmada en su mano. El joven le miró ligeramente asustado pero comprometido por dar lo mejor de sí—. Christophe ya está orgulloso de ti.

Giovanni levantó la mirada hacía donde Christophe esperaba, justo sobre ellos. Victoria agitaba sus brazos cubierto por el abrigo de algodón que imitaba el de la selección de suiza, y al notar que él le miraba, empezó a tirar besos voladores a su dirección. Masumi rio al notar el modo en que la niña le entregaba amor al chico con quien solía jugar cuando su esposo la llevaba a la pista para encontrarse con él, mientras Chris le guiñaba el ojo en confidencia.

El anuncio del patinador los hizo regresar su atención a la pista. Después de un asentimiento, Giovanni Ritz se deslizó al hielo en medio de los aplausos del público. Se le vio levantando sus brazos ante la gente, vestido con un traje enterizo de azul que se degradaba a negro hasta sus piernas, cubierto de brillantes y con detalles nacarados que parecían arrancado de un traje de bailarín de ballet. Su cabello con rulos estaba sujeto a una cola alta y sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes negros. Cuando llegó al centro, se puso en posición: su cuerpo se inclinó hacía su derecha y su brazo izquierdo se alzó al cielo para empezar a moverse en cuanto a la fuerte sinfonía dio comienzo.

_[Winter 3 — Max Richter, Daniel Hope, Konserthaus Kammerorchester Berlin]_

Yuri no quiso regresar al pasillo tras abandonar el kiss and cry, dispuesto a conocer al joven patinador que tenía algo en contra de él. Víctor le había dicho de regresar, considerando buen momento para que hablaran de los sucedido minutos atrás con Larissa, pero Yuri prefirió quedarse y observar el resto de la competencia. La rutina de Giovanni estaba llena de fuerza, y la profunda sinfonía que sonaba a sus espaldas le daba mayor intensidad a sus movimientos que emulaban al ballet. Era una coreografía preciosa y llena de vitalidad.

Desde arriba, Christophe miraba con atención a la rutina de Giovanni Ritz, que había creado su esposo especialmente para ese evento. La secuencia de piruetas era emotiva, su cuerpo se movía precioso como el invierno arreciendo las costas, congelando con su toque a las aguas y llenando de escarcha a su alrededor. Arrebatador, intenso y frío, potente e imponente, el estilo de Giovanni había sido potenciado gracias a la melodía y la coreografía escogida.

—¡Wow, es muy bueno! —Chris escuchó a su lado y no tardó en reconocer esa voz. Incluso se enderezó mientras sujetaba fuertemente a su hija en brazos, quien también quería ver la interpretación del patinador.

A su lado, se había posicionado en completo silencio Phichit Chulanont. Jamás pensó verlo tan cerca después de tantos años. Phichit lucía un traje negro, de muy buena calidad, y una camisa amarilla debajo de él. La sonrisa con la que fue recibido por él le hizo sentir desconfiado.

—Escuché sus últimas declaraciones. Que devoción de su parte haberte dedicado a ti la temporada. —Phichit se inclinó en la baranda mientras Giovanni ejecutaba su axel triple, clavándolo con seguridad y mostrando el dominio que tenía de él en el programa. Los aplausos junto a las intervenciones de los comentaristas alabaron ese hecho—. ¿Cómo estás Christophe? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

—Bastante… ¿quién lo diría? —respondió incómodo, mientras Victoria enfocaba los ojos en el nuevo visitante.

—Así es… encontrarnos después de haber dejado las competencias. Pero parece ser algo que suele ocurrir si no podemos abandonar del todo al hielo. —Phichit lucía calmo, admirando honestamente la presentación del suizo—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —inquirió suspicaz y Phichit le devolvió una mirada divertida.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Los aplausos volvieron a arreciar en el rink. Christophe miró a Giovanni deslizándose y a los comentaristas gritar eufóricos por la ejecución de un Lutz cuádruple, que pese a su desequilibrio al final, Giovanni logró recuperarse y evitar la caída. Phichit, a su lado, había empezado a aplaudir junto al resto, incluso junto a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos.

—Tengo entendido que eres pareja del actual campeón olímpico.

—¡Oh, que mal suena así! —Phichit rio mientras seguía apreciando el patinaje—. Pero también se podría decir que Seung-Gil es pareja de un joven empresario —le guiñó el ojo y Christophe dudó de si debía tomarlo en serio o no—. Y sí, somos pareja, sus triunfos y mis triunfos nos hacen más fuertes y felices.

—Ya veo. —El programa de Giovanni acabó y caían los regalos en la pista mientras el joven se despedía del público con besos y exhalaciones de aire. Al llegar a la salida, Masumi lo abrazó felicitándolo por su interpretación—. No quería ofenderte.

—No me ofendes. No te preocupes… —Chris solo sentía un silencio sobrecogedor e incómodo en medio de ellos, cada vez que Phichit callaba—. Por cierto, Giovanni Ritz es muy bueno. Me gusta su estilo.

—Es excelente. Tu novio deberá tener cuidado con él.

—Oh, eso es interesante. ¡A Seung-Gil le encantan los retos!

—¿No le preocupa que las cosas no salgan como él quiere?

—Seung-Gil nunca he tenido como meta el vencer a nadie en particular, su principal objetivo cada vez que sale a la pista es ser mejor que su mejor participación. Es vencerse a sí mismo. Eso hace una gran diferencia y es lo que más admiro de él.

Christophe no supo cómo tomar el repentino acercamiento y lo confiado que lucía Phichit al hablarle, como si no hubiese nada entre ellos que fuera un punto de fricción. No iba a ser ingenuo al respecto, Christophe sabía que Phichit era una de las personas más cercanas a Yuuri Katsuki, y no creía que no estuviera enterado de lo ocurrido en América. Pero también era consciente de que tener una rivalidad entre ellos por algo que había ocurrido entre sus amigos sería una muestra de inmadurez que no pensaba permitirse; y si Phichit había mostrado abiertamente su agrado de verle, él no tenía motivo de sentir lo contrario aun si no hubiese esperado esa clase de situación.

Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos más, atento a los resultados de Giovanni en la pista. La euforia se hizo mayor y el público casi arreció en aplausos cuando, tras conocerse los resultados, el puntaje de Giovanni había superado por unas pocas décimas al de Yuri Plisetsky, elevándolo a un primer lugar con 110,73 puntos.

En pantalla, Giovanni había alzado sus brazos al cielo en señal de victoria, disfrutando de ese momento grato al alcanzar su objetivo. Christophe no pudo dejar de admirarlo, con orgullo, pero de inmediato buscó con la mirada hacia debajo de las gradas, donde Yuri y Víctor aún se encontraban, queriendo adivinar la expresión que tendrían en ese momento. Ojalá así lo tomarán en serio.

—Fue un buen Lutz, lástima que en la caída tuvo esa desviación. —Phichit alabó entre aplausos, mirando la pantalla que repetía el salto que le dio la diferencia necesaria para rebasar a Plisestky—. Me acuerda cuando lo ejecutabas. Siempre quise imitarlo.

—¿En serio? —Ante la pregunta de Chris, Phichit asintió con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

—Así es. Y bueno, yendo al grano, quería invitarte a ti y a tu pareja a una cena con nosotros. —Para ese momento, el último competidor del primer grupo se acercaba a la salida. Christophe le miró con sorpresa—. Hay algo que quisiera hablar con ustedes, se trata de un proyecto que ando trabajando junto a Seung-Gil. ¿Crees poder acompañarnos esta noche?

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba —dijo Chris, dejando a la niña en el suelo para que ella caminara por un momento—. Te confirmo al terminar. Quiero saber los planes de mi esposo antes de comprometerme.

—¡Perfecto! Mantengo mi mismo número, pero, por si acaso... —Phichit le extendió la tarjeta de presentación y Christophe la tomó con cuidado—. Estaremos esperando tu respuesta.

**…**

Los parlantes anunciaron la preparación para el segundo grupo masculino de patinaje sobre hielo, en su demostración del programa corto. Seung-Gil, Otabek y los otros dos jóvenes participantes, salieron de la pista tras el calentamiento en medio de los murmullos del público que esperaban la resolución. En pantalla, la imagen de la tabla estaba visible, mostrando los puestos ocupados de los patinadores del primer grupo. Yuri Plisestky veía con desazón su segundo lugar.

La tensión había endurecido sus muslos mientras estaba sentado en la grada, esperando el comienzo del segundo grupo. Sabía que lo había hecho bien, que su puntaje fue mejor que el de América y eso era algo digno de mencionar, no obstante, ahora comprendía que dicho triunfo no era suficiente, no para las ligas en la que estaba jugando. Giovanni siendo un novato lo había alcanzado, y aún Seung-Gil ni Otabek habían pasado. La sensación de que sería más difícil clasificar le atenazó los músculos de la espalda.

—Toma. —Víctor le extendió una botella de bebida energizante y Yuri la tomó con expresión irritada. Su entrenador estaba cojeando ligeramente.

—No deberías estar caminando por todo el estadio. Quédate en un solo sitio.

—Me atrapó la prensa cuando estaba subiendo. —Víctor aprovechó para mostrar su vaso de café. Yuri chistó mientras abría la botella para beber—. ¿No quieres ir con tu madre ahora mismo? Creo que tienen algo que resolver.

—No… algo me dice que debo quedarme hasta el final.

Víctor no quiso insistir, así que se quedó observando a los grupos que estaban por iniciar, mientras saboreaba de a poco el café caliente que había pedido en la máquina.

Ya en el rink, Seung-Gil veía al japonés Asuka Arai preparándose para el patinaje. A su lado, Otabek ejecutaba sus últimos estiramientos pues sería el segundo en participar. A él, como le tocaba de tercero, debía esperar su turno ya fuera de la pista, junto a su entrenadora y a Phichit que estaba a su lado con el permiso colgando de su cuello. Sus manos se sujetaban mutuamente, y a pesar de que hubiera preferido oír la música una última vez antes de entrar. estaba escuchando la voz de su novio contándole sobre su encuentro con Chris.

Seung-Gil prefería no pensarlo, pero tenía sus reservas. No creía idóneo que Christophe se incluyera en el programa cuando Yuuri y Víctor aún estaban en media resolución. Y considerando lo que Phichit le hizo saber que ocurrió en América, para él resultaba evidente que la aversión existía y no se iba a solucionar compartiendo el hielo juntos. Phichit aseguraba que, si Christophe supo lo que ocurrió en Rostelecom, podría comprender un poco más la posición de Yuuri, pero para él era trabajar sobre supuestos.

—Ya me confirmó. —Phichit avisó con una amplia sonrisa y le mostró su móvil para que pudiera ver la respuesta de Chris, había sido parca y correcta. Seung-Gil solo resopló—. ¡Ey, estará bien! —Sus ojos fueron hacia los de Phichit, brillantes y honestos como siempre—. Si no quiere participar, no habrá problema. Conseguiremos a otra persona.

—Eso es lo de menos. Tu proyecto será tan grande que los patinadores rogaran por estar en él. —Phichit rio ante sus palabras y apretó en confidencia la mano que sostenía dentro de la chamarra coreana, tomada ambos como si fuera una sola unidad.

—No quiero que me rueguen. Quiero que nos divirtamos y le demos diversión al mundo.

Los aplausos cayeron sobre ellos cuando la presentación del japonés acabó. Los comentaristas hacían sus respectivas opiniones sobre lo visto, alabando la capacidad técnica que el japonés había desarrollado y el modo en que había incluido para esta temporada su primer cuádruple.

Mientras el joven recibía sus puntuaciones, quedando en el tercer lugar, por debajo de Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek se preparó para iniciar su rutina. Su estómago tenía un nudo producto a la actitud que había visto en su amigo antes de salir en la pista, pero a ello se había unido una desagradable amargura en su boca al verlo tan cerca de Víctor, tan compenetrados, que le resultaba difícil poder comprender cómo tan poco tiempo había sido suficiente para tanto. Repentinamente, se sentía como haber estado fuera de su vida por años. Como si ese lugar que le había correspondido a él ahora fuera tomado por Víctor, y lo que más detestaba de esa situación es que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, porque en distancia y en tiempo Víctor había estado siempre cerca de Yuri.

Nunca había sentido algo así respecto al pentacampeón. Nunca sintió la necesidad de celarlo de él cuando Yuri siempre demostraba su deseo de superarlo. Era como una meta en común para todos, algo que, aunque no se dijeran, todos los jóvenes patinadores de la nueva generación perseguían. Pero ahora, veía una compenetración que nada tenía que ver con la profesionalidad que debía existir entre entrenador y pupilo, y si creyó en algún momento que resultaba una pantalla para aparentar que estaban bien y cumplir con el pedido de Yakov, ahora tenía la certeza de que Yuri pudiera desear el estar bajo la tutela de Víctor de nuevo, esta vez bajo su propia voluntad.

—¡Otabek! —Otabek pudo reconocer el grito entre todas las otras voces, y se giró mientras entregaba los protectores en manos de Nathalie Leroy.

Yuri se había acomodado contra la baranda de las gradas para saludarlo y mostrarle el pulgar arriba en señal de ánimo. Toda la amargura se convirtió en una bola intragable en su boca. Otabek le devolvió el gesto sintiendo una desconsoladora irradiación en su espalda, casi como el toque cálido en medio de una fría lluvia.

—Otabek. —Esta vez, fue Nathalie quien llamó su atención.

Cuando el patinador puso sus ojos en ella, la mujer no tardó en comprender esa conjunción de sentimientos que habitaban bajo sus irises oscuras. Ella, con el toque de una madre, no tardó en cubrir al patinador con sus brazos y darle un precario abrazo. A Otabek lo tomó de sorpresa, pero jamás pensó que era justamente eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Has dado todo de ti en estos últimos meses, has mostrado la fuerza de tu voluntad y te has ganado el aprecio de todos nosotros, incluso de mi hijo. Has logrado perfeccionar tus programas a pesar de haber empezado mucho después que los otros. —Se separó lo suficiente para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos. Los ojos claros de Nathalie, los mismos que había heredado Jean, le miraron con tanta calidez que se sintió pequeño ante ellos—. Ahora ve y demuestra lo que has logrado en estos meses. Demuestra que no estás solo.

La soledad nunca había sido ajena a él; durante sus años entrenando, había sido una constante que aliviaba con algunas amistades y compañía. Sin embargo, en ese justo instante, sentía una soledad tan honda y una sensación de pérdida tan palpable, que esas palabras fueron como un masaje a su corazón.

Ante el llamado de la bocina, Otabek se separó de su entrenadora y comenzó a deslizarse al hielo, con el traje de color ocre que simulaba los de la alta aristocracia y lo hacía lucir regio y elegante. Extendió sus manos mientras se deslizaba hacia el centro de la pista y el público aplaudía ante él. Desde las gradas, Yuri se acomodó con los antebrazos sobre el metal para ver en primera fila la interpretación de su amigo. Ya había visto el anterior programa en el Skate Canadá y había podido sentir el dolor que Otabek había mostrado a través de él. Ahora que él había solucionado su problema con Mila (según palabras de su amiga) y que ellos habían recuperado su amistad, le intrigaba ver de qué modo afectaría al programa y que representaría en él.

Ya en posición, Otabek tomó aire y extendió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con sus manos hechas puño.

_[Requiem: Lacrimosa — Mozart]_

Sin esperar, sus movimientos iniciaron primero adelantándose en el hielo, y luego atrasándolo al patinar de espalda. Las manos de Otabek, de manera silente y sobria, enmarcaron su rostro de la gente, como un convicto que muere por la vergüenza de sus actos. Atormentado y abrumado por sus culpas, se deslizaba en el hielo en medio de una enorme pesadilla, sobre su espalda, aún el cadáver colgaba allí.

La presentación de Otabek ya no tenía el dolor a carne viva, pero era aún más penoso observar la existencia de aquel pecador ahora penando su culpa con resignación, como si el perdón, pese a haber llegado, no hubiera hecho más que disecar el cadáver tras su espalda, pero no arrancárselo. Como si la benevolencia no fuera más que una utopía que nunca iba a alcanzar, y el coro de ángeles que rogaba por clemencia, no podían hacer más que ello porque el perdón no exoneraba la culpa y el arrepentimiento no quitaba consecuencias.

Otabek se sentía de ese modo, cansado de luchar contra el dolor, de esperar que las culpas fueran limpiadas y obligado a conformarse con los resultados de su pérdida. Obligado a cargar una cruz que ya no deseaba tras su espalda, mientras veía a las dos personas que más había querido en esos años, hacer su vida aparte de él. Alejándolo, apartándolo… oh, sí, así se estaba sintiendo ahora. Dejado de lado.

El salchow cuádruple cayó con fuerza y firmeza, y su pierna sirvió de impulso para ejecutar luego un par de piruetas en el hielo. El hombre atormentado que representaba a sí mismo ya no quería oír las voces de sus consejeros intentando instalarle a creer en un futuro esperanzador y que tras la pena habría un cielo. Que había valido la pena. Pero como no había arrepentimiento, como no podía pedir perdón por amar del modo en que lo había hecho, tenía que asumir las decisiones de ellos y aceptarlas, como parte de su nueva realidad.

Tomó velocidad en la pista y sus manos se veían como si estuviera intercediendo en una coral de ángeles que se limitaban a ver el cielo y elevar la oración. Sin verlo a él, ojos muertos que miraban hacia arriba a pesar de rogar por el pecador al que se negaban a mirar. El triple axel que cayó con seguridad en la pista, desplegando cristales de hielo a su alrededor mientras los aplausos caían sobre él, ahogando las oraciones fúnebres. Otabek allí ejecutó la pirueta alta, con su pierna extendida y girando al ritmo de la melodía, antes de convertirla en una pirueta baja.

Dejado de lado… no era extraño que tuviera esa sensación de ya no pertenecer al lugar al que pertenecía, como si hubiese sido arrojado a un exilio a pesar de que eso fue lo que buscó en un inicio. Podía recordar la cercanía que había tenido con ellos y notar la enorme distancia que ahora había quedado. Sentirse ajeno de la vida de Yuri en tan pocos meses, era solo una muestra del cómo sus decisiones habían afectado a su amistad, aún si pretendiera que no fuera así.

Furioso consigo mismo, ejecutó el combo del cuádruple salchow con el triple flip hacia el final de la presentación. Los aplausos que llovían no eran capaces de sacarlo de la ensoñación que aquella melodía creaba en él. Porque, tal como decía el traje, no era un pecador en la pobreza quien había ido a pedir misericordia, sino aquel que tenía las riquezas y el poder más no la paz. Así como él… ganar, vencer, tener el estatus de ser uno de los mejores no menguaban, de ninguna manera, el dolor y la soledad que tenía después de aquellas trágicas decisiones. Y así cayó de rodillas, tras acabar la presentación.

—¡Magnífica interpretación de Otabek Altin, actual campeón del mundo!

—El estilo único de Otabek le da un aire de sobriedad y elegancia a su patinaje, potente e intenso. ¡De nuevo, nos ha sorprendido con un excelente programa!

—Sin errores, su programa ha demostrado un control de todos los elementos técnicos y excelente presentación. ¡Definitivamente uno de los favoritos para la final!

Víctor aplaudió mientras veía al joven patinador abandonar la pista, encontrándose en un fuerte abrazo con Nathalie Leroy. Como siempre, el patinaje de Otabek le seguía pareciendo original y digno de admirarse, puesto que lograba sobreponerse a sus limitantes en la flexibilidad con el uso de otros elementos.

Así, sintió a Yuri volver a su lado y sentarse, en silencio. Los aplausos menguaron mientras el patinador de Kazajistan esperaba los resultados en el Kiss and Cry.

—Tu amigo sigue siendo muy bueno en lo que hace —dijo Víctor, en un tono confidente. Mas, ante la ausencia de respuesta, buscó con la mirada la expresión de su alumno para verlo turbado, con las manos en el rostro y los ojos enrojecidos—. ¿Yuri?

No respondió. Yuri no podía poner en palabra lo que había entendido de esa interpretación y todo lo que deseaba era salir corriendo. Las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos y la sensación de estarse ahogando se volvió tan real, que incluso recogió suficiente aire como si tuviera el peligro de perderlo. Los sentimientos de Otabek habían llegado, y ahora, en perspectiva, buscaba lo poco que había interactuado con él y se preguntaba si en verdad estaba todo bien o solo había sido la perfecta mentira que él mismo se había creado para no tocar el tema.

Estaba haciendo todo mal… con su mamá, con Otabek; lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

Víctor dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Yuri, pero este no se atrevió a mirarlo en ese instante. Sobrecogido, solo se ocultó tras sus hombros mientras apretaba los labios e intentaba controlar el temblor. Víctor le miró, preocupado. Su mente parecía moverse en un sin fin de ramificaciones hacia todos lados y no tener un rumbo fijo.

—Yuri, necesitamos hablar sobr…

—¡114,98 puntos! —El comentarista anunció y la puntuación fue recibida por los gritos y sobresalto del público mientras la pantalla mostraba la expresión desencajada de Otabek mirando la tabla y el orgullo de Nathalie Leroy aplaudiendo—. ¡Altin sube al primer lugar de esta competencia!

—¡Excelente puntuación para un maravilloso programa! ¡Esta competencia nos ha entregado grandes sorpresas!

Yuri miró la tabla para encontrarse ahora en el tercer lugar. El hueco en su pecho junto a la enorme piedra en su garganta, le impedía estar seguro de cómo sentirse. Estar feliz por su amigo o sentir cómo cada vez más estaba lejos de su meta de llegar a la final. Sentir el dolor de su madre a través del de Otabek, ocuparse del suyo propio, o incluso comprender que quizás había sido un error no hablar nada. El peligro de perder en todos los sentidos.

Ya en la pista, las cuchillas de Seung-Gil estaba en el hielo, esperando el anuncio de su entrada. En la barrera escuchaba la voz de su entrenadora diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que demostrara toda su capacidad, pero Seung-Gil no quería escuchar voces. Estaba apagando todo en su mente para que fuera silencio.

Ante el anuncio, sintió la mano de Phichit tomando la suya en un último apretón. La mirada de su novio le transmitió justo lo único que quería escuchar: vence. Asintió en silencio y sin más se soltó de la barrera con una profunda exhalación para entrar a la mitad de la pista donde todos los esperaban con aplausos, tras la salida de los niños que recogieron los regalos lanzados a Otabek. La tensión en su estómago, los nervios en la punta de sus dedos, la sensación de ingravidez a su alrededor solo significaba una cosa: el deseo de vencer. Seung-Gil por fin se encontraba en el escenario que había deseado, una competencia enfocada en mostrar lo mejor de ellos y su meta ya estaba definida: quería vencerse a sí mismo. Si lograba superar su actual marca en el programa corto, establecida en Rostelecom, lograría quedar del primer lugar en esa competencia.

Mientras Seung-Gil esperaba la música para iniciar, Yuri se levantó de su asiento, necesitando tomar aire. Víctor tomó el bastón con prisa para alcanzarlo, sorprendido y preocupado por la extraña reacción de Yuri ante el programa de Otabek, y como todo parecía haber caído como una avalancha en sus ánimos. Se puso de pie y caminó con velocidad justo cuando la música del programa de Seung-Gil dio inicio, ante la mirada extrañada de Christophe que lo vio a la distancia, acompañado con su esposo y Giovanni para ver el resto de las competiciones.

_[Infinity — Yann Tiersen]_

La música de nuevo se escuchó como encerrada en un enorme salón vacío. Seung-Gil abrió sus ojos decididos, como si estuviera inspeccionando una zona enemiga, caminando en medio de la bruma. Sus movimientos en la pista eran exactos, coordinados con lo que se sentía a través de la melodía, mientras se deslizaba como si estuviera apartando la maleza de su camino. Giró, se deslizó de espalda moviendo sus manos con firmeza y observando el terreno a su alrededor como un soldado en zona enemiga. Allí, desde la espada y tomando cada vez más velocidad, Seung-Gil aterrizó el Lutz cuádruple que estuvo practicando en los ensayos y clavó con firmeza, ganándose los aplausos de todos.

—Yuri, ¿qué está sucediendo? —Víctor atajó a Yuri antes de que lograra bajar más escalones hacia el pasillo. Ambos se quedaron a mitad de camino en las escaleras mientras escuchaban la música y el silencio del público—. Tienes que confiar en mí. Soy tu entrenador, también quiero que venzas. —Ante la mirada que Yuri se negaba a darle, Víctor apretó los labios.

Seung-Gil ejecutó el combo con un triple salto, el triple flip, el doble toe loop y el triple loop apareció en medio del momento en que la música empezaba a aumentar la velocidad y los demás elementos de la música salían a acompañarlos. Los violines saliendo dentro de la niebla, justo como los enemigos que empezaban a surgir a través de las sombras.

—Yuri —Víctor insistió, bajando el escalón que lo separaba de Yuri. Este levantó su mirada enrojecida y le miró como si quisiera emitir un grito. Víctor apretó sus labios, su cuerpo todo lo que quería era abrazarlo al verlo tan asustado.

El triple Axel cayó con una perfección que ahogó a las voces de los jueces. Cuando la melodía incluyó con más fuerza a los violines, la secuencia de pasos de Seung-Gil inició, con una muestra de pasos acordes a las artes marciales de su país, en velocidad y forma, superando a la neblina mientras se enfrentaba a sus enemigos, con la decisión sanguinaria de un guerrero milenario.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó Yuri ante los ojos de Víctor, sacando esa pregunta que amenazaba con abrirle en dos—. ¿Qué debo hacer si no puedo corresponderle? No quiero huir como Yuuri. No quiero destrozarlo como lo hizo conmigo Yuuri… —Víctor le miró callado.

Su cabello se movía con velocidad junto a sus movimientos, sus pasos en el hielo eran firmes y fluidos como los de un animal adaptado a la naturaleza. Se deslizaba, pateaba, golpeaba, incluso saltaba con la secuencia de un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, demostrando una entereza en sus movimientos y seguridad en su patinaje. Nadie podía respirar mirándole actuar como un lince en la pista, Seung-Gil iba y venía batallando entre enemigos imaginarios. Empezó la pirueta combinada, moviéndose con velocidad como si así lograra esquivar cualquier ataque.

—Estoy tan enojado… —Por fin las lágrimas volvieron a caer—. Con Otabek, con mamá… conmigo… estoy tan enojado de que todo sea tan malditamente difícil.

—Mientras no seas sincero y hables, no va a dejar de ser difícil. Es como intentar levantar un puente con los ojos vendados y los oídos tapados, Yuri. —El aludido lo miró cansado y se frotó el rostro con su antebrazo. Víctor entendió que el quedarse también había sido una forma de extender el inevitable encuentro con su madre—. Ven… vamos a tomar aire antes de…

Los aplausos de todo el público los cubrió allí, en la sombra de los escalones que bajaban hacia el pasillo, a solo pasos de las gradas. Seung-Gil había acabado su programa en medio de los vítores que se escuchaban en todo el estadio y los comentaristas que no dejaban de alabar el programa. Víctor miró hacia el techo, como si así pudiera ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y percatándose apenas en ese momento del silencio que hubo minutos atrás.

—¡119,04! —Los gritos de todo el público cayeron sobre ellos como un tsunami. Víctor giró su rostro donde se veía la pantalla pero que, debido a la distancia y al ángulo, era imposible ver lo que en ella mostraba—. ¡Seung-Gil ha roto el récord mundial del programa corto que tenía Yuri Plisestky desde el 2017!

Víctor se quedó sin aire, con un frío escalando por sus vértebras tras escuchar la noticia. La algarabía del público era potente, casi se sentía temblar todo el estadio en medio del júbilo y la sorpresa de todos. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Yuri avanzó corriendo los escalones para volver a las gradas y afincarse en la baranda, donde pudo ver las pantallas marcando la puntuación en la tabla, junto a la repetición del bellísimo Lutz cuádruple y la imagen del Kiss and Cry, donde Seung-Gil se había arrodillado al suelo de la impresión para levantar la mirada enrojecida en llanto, mientras se tapaba los labios con sus manos enguantadas.

—¡Maravillosa performance, maravilloso espectáculo! ¡Seung-Gil llora de felicidad ante un logro inimaginado! ¡Hasta la entrenadora Min-So Park ha empezado a llorar como ocurrió en las olimpiadas!

—¡Perfeccionó este programa después de la copa Rostelecom en cuestión de días y nos ha mostrado algo increíble! ¡Seung-Gil demuestra lo que su perseverancia, empeño y dedicación ha logrado!

—¡Sube a la tabla quedando en primer lugar!

Phichit ayudó a Seung-Gil a ponerse de pie después de que hiciera varias inclinaciones, tan desbordado que era incapaz de contener su emoción. Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro y sus pestañas se pegaban húmedas al levantarse temblando. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, no contuvo el abrazo que le dedicó a su pareja, apretándolo efusivamente a pesar de las cámaras. Allí, acobijados entre ellos y mientras las lágrimas ya llenaban las mejillas de Phichit, pudo susurrarle en el oído: _'Eres el mejor'_.

La noticia se extendió en cuestión de minutos por todo el mundo y las redes sociales estallaron de júbilo.

Yuri, al ver todo aquello, solo pensó en lo lejos que estaba él de lograrlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que habría rompimiento de récord en el grupo de lectores? He aquí el primero, sorpresivamente de la mano de Seung-Gil, actualmente el campeón olímpico del universo de Matryoshka. Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención de este personaje, era su ambición. Su titulo de tema en Yuri on Ice era codicia, y su deseo era llegar hasta las olimpiadas que se daría en su país: Pyeongchang. Recuerdo la escena en que pierde la oportunidad de pasar al Grand Prix y fue tanta su frustración que aun caminando y escuchando a su entrenadora, lloró en el pasillo ante los ojos de Yuuri. Siento que Yuuri se sintió reflejado en esa ambición y perfeccionismo de Seung-Gil y fue algo que quedó grabado en mi memoria. No veo a este personaje más que llevando su cuerpo al límite ves tras vez para ser mejor, no comparándose con otros, sino buscando sus propias metas.
> 
> Por eso quise darle la oportunidad de lograrlo en Matryoshka, al lado de su entrenadora y de su pareja en el fic, Phichit. Imaginen todo lo que Phichit pudo sumar en alguien tan centrado en el hielo, los números (como contaba los puntos mientras patinaba) y las competencias, para lograr que, tras las olimpiadas, Seung-Gil sacara lo mejor de él. La pareja aquí me encanta, se complementan, ambos velan por los sueños del otro sin inmovilizarlos y permitiéndoles ser. Relationship goals! XD
> 
> Luego de mi larga disertación sobre lo bello que es Seung-Gil y lo mucho que nos dice con pocas líneas e imágenes de él en Yuri on Ice, hablo de lo otro interesante: Yuri. Estamos en su nuevo punto de quiebre, en plena competencia, con el asunto de su madre abierto, con la certeza de que el dolor de Otabek sigue allí y ahora la amenaza de perder. El programa, tal como Víctor lo dijo, es perfecto. Pese a sus errores logró llegar a 110 puntos, un mayor puntaje que Yuuri Katsuki, por ejemplo, tuvo con Eros en Rostelecom en Yuri on Ice a pesar de que hizo una buena interpretación. Si no hubiera cometido los errores en el salto y la tensión inicial, hubiera podido tener un mayor puntaje. ¿Quizás acercándose peligrosamente a su propio récord? Eso lo veremos.
> 
> Lo estamos viendo en su mejor competencia y, sin embargo, no se enfrenta a cualquiera. Otabek ya había obtenido el primer puesto del programa corto en Canada cuando compitió contra J.J. Su programa corto es muy bueno y sentido. Giovanni, ya era una advertencia que Christophe les había dado a ambos desde América y la rivalidad lo está empujando a dar el 200% si es necesario. Y Seung-Gil ya había demostrado lo que era capaz en Rostelecom, porque su programa corto ya había sido de 115. Créanme, nada de esos datos son al azar, y me siento abuelita tejedora feliz de ir recogiendo los hilitos sueltos que he dejado para sorprender con un nuevo patrón.
> 
> Ahora, demoraré dos semanas en el siguiente capítulo porque quiero entregar un original "Su nombre es Claudia", para una revista LGBT y necesito acabar el último capítulo. Se viene la noche tras el programa corto y prepárense, es larga. Creo que me tomará dos capítulos abarcar todo lo que ocurre en esta noche crucial para todos nuestros personajes. ¿Ya adivinan una de ellas? Sí, la cena entre Seung-Gil, Phichit, Christophe y Masumi. Por cierto, ¿no lo notaron a ambos medio a las defensivas? XD
> 
> Perdón por la larga nota de autor, pero en verdad, me emociono. Créanme cuando digo que disfruto de esto como si fuera la primera lectora porque, aunque sé las cosas que van a pasar, muchas veces no tengo del control del todo y a veces cuando los personajes me quitan las manos del volante, no puedo hacer más que dejarme llevar por ellos y esperar del modo en que pueden sorprenderme. ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!


End file.
